Between You and Me
by thinkpink14148
Summary: Jude and Tommy are tying the knot! ...Now they just have to plan a wedding, watch their friends lives fall apart, and catch the countless curveballs thrown at them. But will things end in tragedy or more beautiful than ever before?
1. Chapter 1

**Between You and Me**

She ran across the lawn with her brown hair flying off her shoulders restricted in two clumps, which must have been a failed attempt at putting in pigtails on a little girl's birthday. She was blind to everyone but the person she was running to through the crowd, and he picked her up by her armpits and swung her around once in one fluid motion. Her laughter was all Jude could hear. A small smile crept across Jude's face as she watched the little girl whispered and then giggle into the man's ear. Then Tommy lowered the girl slowly to the ground and took her hand leading her over towards Jude.

"Hey" smiled Jude standing up from the bench and pulling the little girl into a hug "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you" smiled the little girl in her cute tone and held out her dress for Jude to see. "Look at my pretty dress! Daddy got it just for my special party" giggled the girl starting to twist back and forth, watching the dress shift side to side with her.

"Well Daddy was always good with that" smiled Jude shifting a loose strand of curly brown hair out of the girl's small moon face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Patricia!" came a booming voice from behind. Jude straightened and turned as Darius strode across the lawn. "There you are" smiled Darius leaning down and scooping Patricia up into his arms. A series of giggles escaped the little girl's mouth as Darius tickled her sides.

"Daddy" Patricia giggled "Stop it".

"Does the birthday girl want to go open some presents?" smiled Darius bouncing her slightly on his hip.

"Yes!" squeaked Patricia already struggling to get down out of Darius's arms and dart through the crowd to the pile of presents that had accumulated on the deck.

"Go ahead" smiled Darius setting down Patricia and watching her as she dashed through the crowds of people by the pool, gardens, lawns, patio, deck, and all the other places at his mansion.

"Eight years old D" smiled Tommy "Feeling old yet?"

"When she's a teenager I'll have reason to feel old" said Darius craning his neck to see Patricia grabbing a present and sitting down with one of the nannies.

"And for now?" laughed Tommy.

"I'm just trying not to imagine it all. It happens too fast anyways" said Darius sliding on a pair of sunglasses. "One day their born, and then you blink and their driving" said Darius shaking his head.

"Well it's a great party Darius" smiled Jude as Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist and held her closer to himself.

"Well consider it your day off you two" said Darius pointing his finger at them "That album isn't going to finish itself".

"Two more tracks D and it's done" said Tommy waving it off.

"Triple platinum!" boomed Darius "…and nothing less".

"Told you last week D, it's almost there" sighed Tommy.

"Well I have five pending offers for that CD's production, so I'd like to get it out before this wave dies down. This is it Jude" said Darius changing his focus to Jude "This is the album that is going to skyrocket your career to a whole new galaxy!"

"You never run out of those 'Instant Star' metaphors do you?" smiled Jude shaking her head.

Darius just let out one of his booming laughs "Well I have to keep it fresh in my number one diva's head where she came from! Enjoy yourselves" said Darius fixing his sunglasses one more time before moving onto another cluster of guests.

"Hey" smiled Tommy looking down at Jude once they were alone again.

"Hey yourself" smiled Jude as Tommy leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Jude reached up and rested her palm against Tommy's clean shaven cheek and smiled into the kiss.

"Feeling better after this morning?" asked Tommy taking Jude's hand and walking her back over to the bench she had been sitting on.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted" sighed Jude sitting down next to Tommy and leaning her head against his shoulder "I hope it's just stress".

"Stressed Harrison?" smiled Tommy, knowing she was, even if she didn't like to admit it.

Then again there are exceptions "Yes!" sighed Jude "Finishing an album that is expected to be triple platinum **and** planning a wedding! Suicide Tommy that's what this is" moaned Jude.

"Well if you want to put off the wedding…" started Tommy sarcastically.

Jude sat up and looked at him "No" Jude whispered pulling Tommy's face into her hands "No, I've waited too long for this" Jude smiled.

"Thank god" whispered Tommy leaning forward and pecking Jude on the lips again.

"Mhh" breathed Jude holding her eyes closed a moment more than necessary.

"So" smiled Tommy as he watched Jude's eyes peeling apart again "after this little kids party…why don't we…have a little stress relief afternoon?"

"Depends what you consider stress relief" smiled Jude.

"Well there are a few things I can think of" grinned Tommy evilly.

Jude slapped Tommy across the shoulder "Trust me if I'm getting sick you don't want to be _close_ to me tonight".

"I think I could risk it" smirked Tommy again leaning down and pulling Jude's mouth to his.

Jude pressed her palm against Tommy's chest and parted them slowly "We're in public Tommy" Jude sighed looking around at the crowds of businessmen, Darius's family, G-Major employees, Patricia's friends from school, and everyone else Darius felt necessary to invite to this event.

"Come on, we're as good as married" whispered Tommy into Jude's ear, while placing a delicate kiss on her neck.

Jude shrugged her shoulder so that Tommy leaned away. Jude twisted her face to look at him "I know babe" sighed Jude "…but it's an eight year olds party…lets try to keep it G-rated" smiled Jude.

"Fine" Tommy sarcastically sighed "Want something to drink?" he added standing.

"Water would be great" smiled Jude happy that he had moved on.

"Okay" smiled Tommy pulling out his sunglasses and placing them over his eyes before moving on over to the outdoor bar across the patio and next to the pool. Jude watched as he feed through the crowds of people, till he slipped out of sight and it was just her again on the bench surrounded by flowers and greening grass from the early spring.

"Hey there darling" laughed Sadie sitting down next to Jude on the bench.

"Hi" smiled Jude as Sadie pulled her into a hug "I didn't know you were coming today".

"Please" waved off Sadie taking a sip of whatever kind of drink she had in her hand "I practically planned it for Darius. Not to mention…" smirked Sadie "I was the one who had to go out and pick up little miss Patricia's gift".

"Oh and what did Big D chip in for this year?" smiled Jude knowing it was going to be something over the top.

"Horses" said Sadie with a small nod.

"As in plural?" gasped Jude.

"As in two of the nicest horses I have ever seen in my life" sighed Sadie "God, what I would have killed for Mom and Dad to get me one as nice as that when I was riding".

"Well Mom and Dad weren't millionaires" said Jude looking around Darius's property again. The acres of lawn stretched out as far as the eye could see only interrupted by the lake it bordered nearly half a mile down and the three guest houses he had when 'company' came and there wasn't room in the fifteen bedroom house…if you could even call it a house.

"Nope that'd just be you wouldn't it" smiled Sadie turning all the way to face Jude now.

"Come on Sadie, you know I don't" said Jude shaking her head.

"Well I guess when you blow some of it on a new Viper for you Fiancé…" said Sadie.

"Come on" laughed Jude "he's my producer…I couldn't have made all that music for the album without him…besides it was one song…"

"Exactly one song!" answered Sadie excitedly pointing her finger at Jude's face "One song that has already made three million off of just online downloads!"

"Sadie come on" said Jude "its Tommy…"

"Mhh" grinned Sadie "I know…Tommy and you have a lot of 'inspiration'" she put the last word in air quotes and laughed audibly after.

"Sadie!" whispered Jude sharply under her breath looking around at the swarms of people.

"Come on Jude!" laughed Sadie quietly "I know you two have got to be getting it on again".

"Yeah!" shot Jude "How about you and Kwest! How's it been shaking up with your boyfriend" mocked Jude back.

"Oh it's amazing" sighed Sadie, obviously not catching the sarcasm, while looking up at the sky "You should see him in the morning when…"

"Ew!" said Jude holding her hands up between herself and her sister "I am not having this conversation with you!"

"Fine" smirked Sadie taking another sip of her drink "It's just…"

"It's just what?" asked Jude slightly perturbed.

"Well I'll say again…Tommy and you both left your birthday very quickly a few weeks ago didn't you" smiled Sadie wickedly taking another gulp of her drink.

"Sadie!" yelled Jude whacking her across the arm.

"Ow!" shot Sadie smiling "What, I just said you two looked like you were in a hurry to get out of there!" Jude just shook her head and looked out across the lawns again.

"Where is Tommy by the way?" said Jude exasperated looking across the patio he had disappeared to.

"I don't know" shrugged Sadie following Jude's gaze.

"I'm going to go find him and avoid more awkward conversations with you" sighed Jude getting up from the bench and heading across the garden path to the patio.

"See you later" called Sadie. Jude waved over her shoulder and then started to feed her way across the clusters of people.

After just a few moments "Jude!" called a familiar voice.

"Hey Kwest" smiled Jude.

"Have you seen Sadie?" he asked looking around the crowd near Jude.

"Yeah she's back there in the garden" pointed Jude for Kwest to see.

"Thanks" smiled Kwest and took off in that direction. Jude watched him feed through the crowd for a few moments then she turned around quickly and slammed right into another person walking her way. The drink in that person's hand splashed slightly over the rim of their cup and Jude just managed to jump out of the way before it would have spilt down her shirt.

"I'm so sorry" came a male voice Jude knew she knew. Jude looked up slowly and saw the man's face squint for a moment in concentration then go slack in realization. Jude felt her face blush slightly as he said "Uh…hi Jude".

Jude glanced up at his gaze "Hey Shay" Jude breathed.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Welcome back everyone! Are we all excited for another round? Here's part two of a series. If you haven't read "Secrets and the Lies I Told Him" by Thinkpink14148 then I suggest reading it because it's part one and this is part two. BUT don't let that turn you away! You can still understand this one without reading the previous! To all my wonderful returning readers THANK YOU and to all my new readers WELCOME!**

**Love you all. I LOVE reviews and comments and speculations! Send it all my way! Oh and of coarse vote on my uber secret poll on my profile for a very important aspect of this story! Just pick 1,2,or 3...mysterious numbers...interesting interesting...**

**Hope you all will love this as much as my other stories! Love writing for you all!**

**soooo...**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Awkward was the only word that could be used to describe how Jude felt at that very moment. Jude watched as Shay's gaze shifted off her face and down to his feet which started to move in their own awkward motions that can only be described as a series of completely unnecessary movements…that were done simply out of embarrassment. Jude shifted her weight uncomfortably from one leg to the other.

"So" said Shay slowly glancing up at Jude again "…how have things…" his voice stalled "been?" he finally managed after a moments hesitation.

Jude felt herself swallow and shake her head as she started to answer, looking anywhere but at his face, "Things have been going…going well. How about…you?" added Jude looking him in the face finally.

"Uhh" said Shay reaching up and running his hand through his short hair "Things have been good I've been touring in Europe for the past two years…" he trailed off.

"Oh" said Jude shortly looking down and crossing her arms across her chest "Have those…those been going well?" added Jude looking up at Shay.

"Yeah, ever since my third and fourth albums hit stores things have been going well…"

Oh god, the third album Jude thought silently to herself. Hers was meant to be a finished within the month, but Shay…Shay's third album had been produced during her first album. The album where she had sang a, nation wide phenomena, duet with S-to the- H-to the- A-Y Shay. The album where she had…dated…Shay. The album where he had kissed her…the album where he…broke her heart.

"Wow good for you" managed Jude with another gulp.

"You're stuff" said Shay quickly "Has been doing really well I hear" Shay added in an attempt to change the subject from himself.

"Yeah I have that new song out" said Jude shaking her head, once again trying not to look him in the face. Of all things Jude did not want to talk about 'Two AM' with Shay.

"Hey" said Shay reaching out and brushing his fingers across Jude's lower arm. Jude's eyes watched his fingers skim over her skin and send tingles up her spine. Then slowly Jude looked up at Shay "I never wanted what happened between us to happen…"

"Thanks Shay" said Jude glaring at him "I really wanted to hear that".

"No!" said Shay quickly grabbing hold of Jude's wrist "I didn't mean it like that… I meant that I didn't want it to end the way it did".

"Shay! You cheated on me! If you didn't want it to happen" yelled Jude before lowering her voice for the last part that would slip from her lips "…then you never would have been with Eden" Jude shrugged Shay's grasp off her wrist and looked around at the clusters of people still oblivious to the drama unfolding right next to them.

"Jude" Shay managed in almost a hurt tone.

"What" snapped Jude twisting so that she was facing him again.

"I'm sorry" was all he said. Then he just locked eyes with her, and no matter how much Jude wanted to look away, to not forgive him, to hurt him as much as he had hurt her nearly four years ago…she couldn't.

Jude bit her lower lip and then glanced at the patio beneath her feet before looking back up at Shay "Me too" she whispered.

"Shay-Shay!" came a high pitched squeal as Patricia came barreling into the scene.

"Hey there Pat" smiled Shay picking her up in his arms.

"You came home for my party!" she squealed wrapping her small arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

"Of course, how could I miss my favorite cousin's birthday!" smiled Shay putting Patricia back down on her feet.

"I'm your only cousin!" laughed Patricia planting her fists on her hips as if Shay really needed a reminder.

"Uh" said Shay slapping his hand over his forehead "How could I have forgotten?"

"You're a silly goose Shay-Shay" giggled Patricia.

"Oh yeah!" smiled Shay leaning down and tickling Patricia "Oh yeah!"

"Shay-y-y stop-p-p-p!" laughed Patricia uncontrollably.

Shay stood up slowly and caught Jude's eyes. Jude hadn't even realized that she had been watching the whole exchange take place without moving.

"She still calls me Shay-Shay" said Shay glancing across the patio as Patricia pranced around the crowds. He shoved his hands into his pockets and then looked back at Jude.

"I'm guessing you've out grown that a little by now" breathed Jude keeping her gaze locked on Patricia.

"I've grown up a lot these past few years" said Shay, as Jude looked back at him "…we both have". Then there was silence as both Jude and Shay contemplated what he had just said. "So…" Shay finally said breaking the silence again "are you seeing anyone again?"

"Tom and I are together" said Jude not peeling her eyes off Shay. This was the moment…this was the moment he was going to realize she had moved on.

"You're with T?" said Shay slightly taken aback "Aren't you two like…really far apart age wise?" He was about to continue when Patricia came crashing back into the scene again.

"Shay-Shay go sing for my party!" she smiled pulling on the leg of his jeans.

"Pat come on I'm talking" said Shay looking back up at Jude ready to make another comment on her and Tommy. Patricia stopped pulling on his pant leg and pouted. Shay glanced down at Patricia and then sighed "Oh come on Pat".

"Hmm" said Patricia angrily and crossed her arms across her chest. "Jude tell him to sing for me" murmured Patricia.

"Come on Patricia" said Jude squatting down next to her while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Will you sing for me then?" pouted Patricia.

"Uhh" started Jude but was cut off once again as the eight year olds face lit up.

"Sing my song Shay-Shay, with Jude!" she looked excitedly between Jude and Shay.

"What's her song?" Jude said cautiously eyeing Shay.

Shay ran his fingers through his hair eyeing Jude as if sizing up how fast he was going to have to run away after his answer "…Waste My Time" he breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

"What!" shot Jude under her breath shooting up from her position beside Patricia and coming inches from Shay's face.

Light clapping came from just below their torsos as Patricia took the closeness as an instant yes.

"No Pat…"started Shay looking down at Patricia glancing at Jude's angry face again quickly.

"I don't think…" started Jude looking down at Patricia as well. Then a huge pout came across Patricia's face as she looked up at both of them. "Uhh" sighed Jude melting at the sight of Patricia. Jude couldn't look at an upset child without wanting to cry. All Jude could see at that very moment was Hannah looking up at her eight years later…on a day that would never come.

Shay could see a slew of emotions going across Jude's face as he glanced at her again. He could see her composer melting away at the sight of Patricia's eyes.

"Please" came a small voice as Patricia continued to pout up at Jude.

"Uhh" sighed Jude looking over at Shay.

"You fell for the face" said Shay with a small grin. Jude glanced back down at Patricia to see her glittering eyes that were still begging for a 'yes'.

"Okay" whispered Jude and Patricia's face lit up in front of her. Her hands started a storm of clapping before she grabbed Shay's hand and started pulling him behind herself. Then Jude felt herself jolt forward as Shay grabbed her hand. "Jesus, little warning?" shot Jude.

Shay looked over his shoulder at Jude as he dragged her behind him "Had to make sure you didn't run off on me" grinned Shay. Jude felt her eyes narrow in slight annoyance at his tone. Shay had always been a cocky person, thinking he could get whatever he wanted just because he was 'The Big Shay'. And looking back, Jude realized silently, that she had feed his addiction by going out with him. She had let him get under her skin. She had let him get between her and Tommy. And she had let herself believe that she had changed him…but four years later here was proof that some people never really change.

"What are you doing Patricia?" called Darius excusing himself from a cluster of businessmen as their forced train came around the corner. Every day was a business opportunity, even your daughter's birthday. "You're not kidnapping my artists are you?" he boomed.

"Shay-Shay and Jude are going to sing for me Daddy!" laughed out Patricia running and jumping up into Darius's arms.

Jude pulled her wrist out of Shay's grasp and crossed her arms across her chest staring at Darius "I'm going for the kidnapping and imprisonment idea" said Jude.

"Oh come on" sighed Shay annoyed looking at Jude again "You're the one who gave in".

"Oh come on? If you hadn't been so busy butting in about me and Tommy then you could have gone off and sang one of your cliché, over produced, hip hop songs by yourself!" yelled Jude facing Shay.

"Oh my stuff is cliché!" yelled Shay pointing his finger at Jude's chest "have you even listened to your own music?"

"Let me guess" said Jude with a smirk "You think it's Avril…meets more Avril? Earth to 'Shay's big head', get some new material you've only had four years!"

"Well you've had four years to change so that people like me don't have to want to rip out their ears when they hear another crappy love song by you!" yelled Shay.

"Crappy? Have you even listened to YOUR music!" yelled Jude. "But that's right" said Jude lowering her voice "You don't even write your own material now do you".

"That's enough you two!" came the booming voice of Darius. Jude and Shay both turned their faces to look at Darius standing in front of them still holding Patricia. "You BOTH will go up to the stage" said Darius pointing to the stage set up for the party next to the pool "and PERFORM whatever it is Patricia wants. Got it?"

Jude just bit her lower lip in frustration. She knew there was no arguing with Darius on matters such as these.

"Fine" came Shay's voice next to Jude after a moment of silence before he turned and left through the crowd. Darius started at Jude as if daring her not to do the same.

"Fine" breathed Jude and followed Shay off through the crowd feeling as if every step was a death sentence.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Will they sing? Or will something happen backstage...onstage...after? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Also, for new readers, some chapters are long and some are short, it's just my style and how I am literly writing it on my computer. Also readers find it builds suspense. Yup...I like to keep you waiting. Don't worry not usually more than 24 hours for anything huge...more like five if it's major! Love to write for you guys so keep reviewing and sending your speculations and comments!**

**PS: Don't forget about the poll on my profile it's VERY important to this story!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The person running the stage area was clipping on Jude's sound pack when Shay walked over.

"What now?" sighed Jude annoyed at even just his mere presence at that moment.

"Look don't yell at me" said Shay holding up his hands in what could have been read as surrender, but was more a literal deflection of the anger Jude was throwing his was via words.

"Then what do you want" said Jude as the sound guy walked off onto the stage to check the mics.

"Look we haven't sang this in four years" said Shay.

"So" said Jude shaking her head "Unlike you it seems I can remember all my songs". Then she went over to the assortment of instruments that the artists performing at the party were using. Jude lifted up one of the electric guitars and slung the strap over her shoulder and started tuning it for the song.

"Look!" shot Shay striding over to Jude again and grabbing her shoulder "I'm just asking if you want to go over it once! So that BOTH of us don't go out there and look like fools".

"Shay!" said Jude letting her hands slip off the guitar as she turned to face him, hands in the air "Just do it like in the music video. God knows you like watching yourself enough to have memorized it!"

"You know what!" shot Shay throwing his hands up in the air "Just do whatever you want!" then he strode away to the other side of the stage and waited by the steps to be announced on by the MC.

Jude picked up the guitar neck in her hands again and started to strum out chords, trying to remember the exact chord progression in the beginning of the song. She was going to show Shay up if it was the last thing she did. Little did she know that was Shay's exact intensions as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" came over the sound system "I'd like to welcome a duet that hasn't been heard since their split nearly four years ago! This rock star diva and hip hop sensation have come out to wish a very special birthday girl Happy Birthday! I give you all…Jude Harrison…" Jude walked up the set of stairs on stage right, while waving to the audience "…and the one, the only SHAY!" Shay jogged up stage left clutching a microphone already in hand. Jude walked center stage and stood in front of her mic as the MC left the stage.

"You ready to see who the real artist is?" whispered Shay in Jude's ear as he crossed behind her and walked to Jude's other side.

"Just try to keep up" shot Jude through smiling teeth.

"I'll try not to outshine you too much" shot Shay in the same fashion.

"Jude!" came a whoop from the crowd that belonged to the one and only Spiederman. Jude waved out into the crowd at him before picking up the neck of her guitar.

"Ready to look like an armature?" breathed Jude.

"I think the question is…are _you_?" whispered Shay. And in response? Jude gripped her guitar and strummed out the same beat that had lead to their rival…and romance four years ago.

The chords pounded out the amp system the same way they had the first time Jude and Shay had met at the studio. Their raw power was enough to draw all the attention of the party to the stage till it seemed all eyes were fixed on the showdown that was about to take place.

Jude leaned into the microphone "Friends are telling me I lost my mind, when I hooked up with you…Maybe that's true." Jude eyed Shay…she defiantly had to have been loosing her mind then "Said that I'll wake up one day, asking what did I do…maybe that's true too. But when I'm with you everything's alright, all I know is how I feel…when you're with me. Waste my time, waste my time…not so sure that I'll be yours, but baby you could be mine…it's all about hanging out…cause you know how to waste my time." Jude slung the guitar over her shoulder so that it hung by her side and then took the mic off the stand, as the background beats continued to play "Nothing like an empty day, with no where to be, you're right there with me…laughing as the world goes by…how we let it pass…moving way too fast!" Jude walked everywhere but next to Shay keeping the vocals pounding out of the sound system "Cause when I'm with you I don't really care…what they all want me to be, I just want you beside me! Waste my time, waste my time…not so sure that I'll be yours, but baby you could be mine…it's all about…hanging out…cause you know how to waste my time." Jude's eyes searched the crowed and locked on the person she was looking for. Tommy looked up at her questionably but smiled all the same.

Then Shay came in with a vengeance "Call me Shay or the M-I-C, When you listenin' to me, You be listenin' to b bumpin'!, To the rhythm they'll be given, When we hit em with the beats on the streets, Don't forget the way we livin', yo"

"Waste my time" came in Jude's voice like a breath of air.

"You girl on the other side of the wall" continued Shay moving up to the front of the stage with Jude

"Waste my time" came in Jude again in sonic perfection all the time sensing him coming closer.

"I like the way you move your body, and if you fall" Shay grabbed Jude and spun her towards himself so that they were facing each other.

"Not so sure that I'll be yours" continued Jude not missing a beat.

"I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground" Shay started to lead a series of steps that Jude had to rush to keep up with.

"Baby you could be mine!" sang Jude into her head set as Shay took both their mics and laid them on a stoll.

"I'm feeling your sound" said Shay with a glint in his eyes.

"It's all about" sang Jude as Shay guided another set of footwork moving one hand to the small of her back while the other one clasped tightly onto her hand

"Yeah girl, it's all about" he raped into his head set.

"Hanging out" sand Jude loudly

"You know, we're hanging out"

"Cause you know how to waste my time!" sang Jude as Shay spun her quickly and then pulled her close so that their bodies we touching. "Waste my time" Jude just managed.

"Wasting my time" sang Shay as if he was unfazed by it all.

"Waste my time" sang Jude as their feet continued to move across the stage. She couldn't see where they were going they were so close.

"Yeah, yeah" came in Shay's voice.

"Not so sure that I'll be yours…but baby you could be mine!" hit Jude perfectly. He was trying to faze her, but he couldn't…she wouldn't let him. "You could be mine. It's all about"

"Yeah girl, it's all about" came in Shay's voice as both his arms slid down to her lower back.

"Hanging out" sang Jude feeling his hands falling

"We hanging out" sang Shay watching as Jude's eyes locked on his, as he knew she felt his hands migrating.

"Cause you know how to waste my time" belted out Jude just trying to finish the song.

"Wasting my time" grinned Shay as his hands reached their destination.

"Mmm, you know how to waste my time" sang out Jude.

Then from the audience came out the words that were just about to leave her lips "Whoa! Hands!" in the same voice they had come four years ago.

Jude pushed her hands against Shay's chest separating them "Get off of me" Jude shot. Shay's hands slipped back to his sides as if he hadn't just been holding her butt for the world to see.

"What" said Shay amused "You said to do it like the music video". He crossed his arms across his chest in a cocky manner.

"Shay I'm engaged!" yelled Jude holding up her hand so that Shay could see her ring. She watched as Shay's eyes locked on the ring and then moved slowly up to her face.

"To Tom?" said Shay his forehead wrinkling and then going slack again "Whatever" said Shay crossing the stage only to whisper in her ear as he passed "Biggest mistake you'll ever make".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Why is it the biggest mistake she'll ever make? What does Shay know that Jude doesn't?**

**Also, thanks for all the amazing reviews already I love them...**

**may I just say thonlywhitegirl...your comment made my day. Also I burst out laughing when anatomygirl21 wrote 'nude' instead of 'Jude'...made my day as well. Thank you everyone, keep them coming!! They make me want to write more often!**

**Review! Review!Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What was that supposed to mean!" yelled Jude after a moment of standing on the stage shell shocked. She had darted off the stage, ditching the guitar on the side, to chase after Shay through the crowd.

"I mean" emphasized Shay "marrying Tom would be the biggest mistake of your life!" he yelled over his shoulder as he headed through the deck doors into Darius's mansion. Jude darted into the house after Shay as they wound through hallways and rooms.

"And how would you know that!" yelled Jude stopping in the middle of a deserted hallway.

Shay spun around on the spot and stared at Jude "Do you honestly want to marry that industry has been!" shot Shay his forehead wrinkling again in confusion.

"Has been!" shot Jude crossing her arms across her chest "Shay he's like the best producer out there!" screamed Jude in defense.

"Oh and that's not biased!" answered Shay coating the reply in sarcasm.

"Oh just shut up!" yelled Jude "You're just angry I'm not begging for you back after all this time!"

"I don't want you back!" yelled Shay.

"Good" yelled Jude "Because you were the worst thing that ever happened to me!"

"Yeah right" snorted Shay.

"You publicly humiliated me on my sixteenth birthday!" screamed Jude.

"Oh get over it!" yelled Shay rolling his eyes "That was four years ago!".

"Glad you're keeping count! No you're not jealous _at all_! Oh, but how is Eden!" said Jude her words dripping in sarcasm.

"Oh you caught me" said Shay back in the same tone, while throwing his arms up into the air "We're not in each others lives anymore!"

"So stay out of mine!" yelled Jude.

"Fine!" yelled Shay.

"Good!" yelled Jude and turned to walk away when she saw out of the corner of her eye Shay striding towards her. Jude put up her arms afraid that he might hit her, but instead her arms collided with his chest and pinned them between him and her as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her face to his. Jude squirmed as his tight grasp held her. "Let go!" came a muffled scream. Then Jude kicked Shay's shin.

"Ow!" he yelled clutching his leg where Jude's toe had collided with his leg. He looked up at Jude who had her hand pressed over her mouth with horror pouring out of every square inch of her face at that moment. "Jude I…" started Shay straightening up and taking a step towards her. Instinctively Jude reached out and slapped him across the face and then started at him as he massaged his jaw.

"I'm engaged Shay!" Jude screamed as he looked at her slowly. His check was burning red. "You knew that!" Jude added as tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"Jude I…" started Shay again reaching out and resting his hand on her forearm.

"Don't touch me!" Jude screamed wrenching her arm out of his grasp "Don't you ever touch me again!"

"Jude!" came a male voice from behind as footsteps rounded the corner and stopped dead at the sight of Jude and Shay standing in the enclosed hallway. "Jude you okay?" asked Tommy walking forward slowly before reaching up to her cheek and holding a small chunk of her hair in his hands as he looked into her eyes. "Why are you crying, what happened?" said Tommy panicked, his eyes flicking over at Shay.

"We got in a fight" said Shay before Jude could answer. Jude felt herself squeeze her eyes shut as the word vibrated off the white paneled walls and redwood, high polished, floors.

"Come on" said Tommy caressing Jude's cheek still stealing glances at Shay as he wrapped an arm around Jude's shoulder and started to lead her back down the hallways. Not two minutes later Tommy pulled Jude down a hall she was sure her and Shay hadn't rushed down.

"Tommy this isn't the…" started Jude as Tommy pulled her into a room and closed the door behind her.

"What did he do to you Jude?" said Tommy pulling her face into his hands ignoring what she had been attempting to say.

Jude bit her lower lip and tried not to look him in the eye "We got in a fight" she whispered.

"Is that it?" said Tommy seeing that she was hiding something. He watched as Jude squeezed her eyes shut and tried to turn her face away from him "Jude" he breathed.

Then she started to shake her head no "Don't be mad" she cried looking back at him "Oh god please don't be mad" she sobbed.

"What did he do!" shouted Tommy feeling fear start to bubble up inside of himself. If he so much as laid one finger on her he would go back and kill him

"He kissed me!" sobbed Jude "I tried to stop him but he did!"

"Jude" whispered Tommy as she flung her arms around his shoulders and sobbed into his collarbone. He stroked her hair softly as she cried. "Shh" he whispered feeling the fear and anger subsiding within himself.

"I just want to go home" Jude coughed between sniffles "I want to get away from him".

"Okay" breathed Tommy resting his forehead against Jude's, while silently thanking god it had only been a kiss.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**As many of you can tell this one is going to be very intense. I have so much planned for this story so get ready for the craziest ride you'll ever experience on !!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy had slowly opened the door and taken Jude's hand to lead her through the labyrinth that was Darius's mansion. His palm was hot against hers and Jude kept wiping her eyes trying to hide all evidence of tears before they reached the party again. When they both finally reached the living room where people sat chatting out of the sun, Tommy wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder and walked with her out the deck sliding glass doors and out onto the deck. They wove their way through clusters of people till they descended a few stairs and reached the patio.

"T!" came a shout from behind.

Tommy turned slowly around pulling Jude with him as if afraid to break the connection between the two of them. "What Darius?" asked Tommy as Darius approached them across the patio.

"Where are you both going?" Darius asked eyeing Jude and himself.

"We're going home" said Tommy giving Jude a small squeeze of assurance as his arm slid down and wrapped around her waist.

"The party is just getting started. There are some important people I still need you to meet" said Darius looking over his shoulder at a cluster of high-end looking people.

"Look Jude just wants to go home" sighed Tommy.

Darius eyed Jude "Why?" he said gruffly.

"Uh" said Jude "I…I…I just think I'm coming down with something" she half lied.

"You do look a little pink in the face" said Darius scrutinizing her closely "It's most likely just the sun though".

"D, we're just…" attempted Tommy.

"Come meet these people Tom, then you can run off and do whatever it is that's so important" said Darius in a 'don't mess with me' tone.

"D…" started Tommy again.

"No Tommy" Jude cut off "…just go and talk with those people…I'll be fine". Jude pulled slowly out of his arms.

"Are you sure?" whispered Tommy facing Jude and taking her upper arms in his hands leaning close to her.

"Yeah" Jude breathed.

"Okay" whispered Tommy kissing her lightly on the cheek before walking away with Darius. Jude looked around the crowd and then headed over to the bar.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender when Jude approached.

"Water" sighed Jude and waited as he turned around and dug into a cooler behind the counter.

"Here you go" said the man handing Jude a bottle of Poland Springs water.

"Thanks" sighed Jude half-heartedly before taking a few steps away and watching Tommy and Darius from afar.

The cluster of people that Darius and Tommy were talking to consisted of three businessmen in suits, two females in silky-early spring dresses who were most likely up and coming artists, and four or five more casually dressed people who either had to be columnists, producers, or artists interested in G-Major…or Tommy.

Jude watched as the girls flashed smiles at Tommy or 'accidentally' nudged him as they laughed at his jokes. She watched all their flawless attempts at snatching his attention from everyone else. The sight made Jude slightly shocked. Did girls always fan over him like this? Even when she was around? I mean sure he was gorgeous…and amazing…and talented…and publicly known for about everything…but, had things always been like this? Jude figured that in Boyz Attack he had been 'a big deal', but Tommy had always been, well, _Tommy_ if that made any sense. Tommy had always been hers and she had always been 'his girl'.

Then one of the girls in one of the silky dress, hers green while the other's was a pale pink, leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Jude felt something like butterflies creeping up from the pit of her stomach and she took a swing of her water without realizing it. Then Jude strode over to the cluster of people.

"Hey" Jude smiled stepping between Tommy and the girl.

"Hey" smiled Tommy wrapping his arm around Jude's waist. The girl watched with a glint of envy in her eyes as Jude rested her head against Tommy's shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

"You must me Jude Harrison" said the girl holding out her hand.

"Yeah" grinned Jude taking the girls hand and shaking it.

"Karen Nightly" said the girl with a flip of her light brown hair "contestant in this years Instant Star contest".

"Oh" said Jude in false happiness while forcing a smile on her face.

"I was just telling Karen about how great the contest has been for all the contestants" boomed Darius, hinting at the lead Jude should take.

"Oh yeah defiantly" smiled Jude "the contest was fabulous for my career".

"Well of coarse you were the original" smiled Karen half-heartedly as if holding back her real words "And just look how well you're doing. But then again I always thought that a _career_ should be more music based…than…_life _based".

"Excuse me?" said Jude, having to force the smile even more so that it didn't disappear.

"Well I'm just saying" said Karen innocently "that, well, most artists should strive to have their music sky rocket them to their next level…rather than their personal lives".

"Well I write all my music from real life events. I find that when you actually have emotions and thoughts _worth_ conveying…that it's best to put them in song".  
"Oh but I'm sure you can contribute most of your work to Tom here" said Karen with a hint of bitterness in her voice for Jude all the while fluttering her eyelashes for Tommy.

"Actually Jude's the song guru, I'm just the assistant" cut in Tommy.

"Co-producer Quincy" smiled Jude planting a kiss on his lips so that she was sure she saw Karen's composure falter for a second.

"Best pair we have at G-Major!" boomed Darius.

Jude snuggled closer to Tom as he gave her a light squeeze and Karen replied "…I bet".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I have the BEST readers in the world!! Honestly give yourselves a pat on the back. I'm LOVING all the reviews, they honestly make my day. You all get so animated over what's happening in the story and it makes me just want to write for hours and hours!! So keep it up! So I know this chapter might not be the most 'interesting' but it is important that we have these 'filler' chapters so that the plot builds and I can leave little hints and clues as to what's going to happen later on in the story. So thank you for reading!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy held Jude's hand as they once again found themselves winding their way through the crowd at Patricia's party. Once they had crossed into the front part of the house and out onto the winding driveway the crowd became less dense and proper space allowance could be attained.

"I don't think I've ever been to a more extravagant children's party" sighed Jude in exhaustion leaning her head against Tommy's shoulder as they continued to walk down the driveway and away from the guests.

Tommy chuckled "You should have seen Shay's fifth birthday". Jude felt herself tense at the sound of Shay's name. She had been trying to block out the hallway events for the past two hours and keep her mind on Karen before she did something drastic to grab Tommy's attention. "Jude?" asked Tommy slowing and looking down at her.

Jude stood their silently as they stopped. She cast her eyes to the ground not wanting to look at him. She had done nothing wrong…but it still _felt_ wrong. "What?" Jude breathed looking up at Tommy slowly.

"What's wrong Bella" whispered Tommy, reaching up and rubbing Jude's cheek with his thumb.

Jude closed her eyes and focused on his soft skin against hers "Can we just go home, I don't feel good" Jude whispered opening her eyes slowly and gazing up at Tommy.

"Yeah" said Tommy still looking at Jude concerned. Then he opened his mouth to say something and hesitated. A range of emotions ran across his face in the next ten seconds till he was just looking down at Jude. His thumb had stopped its movements so that they both just stood there perfectly still gazing into each other's eyes. "He…Shay…he didn't…he didn't do anything but kiss you right?" asked Tommy staring at Jude.

"Tommy…" Jude sighed looking away so that his hand separated from her face.

"Jude!" said Tommy trying to catch her eyes again "Come on I need to know!"

"Nothing happened!" said Jude tilting her chin up to the sky to stop the tears currently doing a balancing act on her lower lids.

"Jude look at me!" said Tommy louder taking his hand and physically moving her face.

"Don't touch me!" Jude yelled as a moment of anger coursed through her veins before her face crumpled at the sight of Tommy's confusion and anxiety.

"What did he do to you?" Tommy whispered.

"Nothing" whispered Jude wiping her eyes as two tears traced lines down her face.

"You were yelling at him to never touch you again!" yelled Tommy reaching up and grabbing Jude's checks and pressing his forehead against hers "Tell me Jude" he whispered "Tell me he only kissed you, tell me…tell me he didn't touch you" he breathed.

Jude felt Tommy's breath hot on her face, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that were threatening to keep falling. "He kissed me" whispered Jude.

"That's it, that's the only thing that happened?" breathed Tommy holding Jude's cheeks in his hands his forehead pressed harder than ever before to hers.

"That's it" choked out Jude.

"Thank god" Tommy whispered folding his face down and kissed Jude on the lips. Jude wrapped her arms up around Tommy's neck as he held her around the waist. "I would have killed him" breathed Tommy into Jude's lips "if he ever touched you".

"Thank you" breathed Jude breaking away and resting her forehead against Tommy's as he held her…kept her safe…protected her from all the people, who just couldn't move on.

"I'll hurt anyone who hurts you" whispered Tommy.

"Quincy" Jude breathed.

"What?" whispered Tommy reaching up and holding Jude's hair in his hand.

"…You always have".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"I'll hurt anyone who hurts you"...that's what Tommy promised. But can he keep that promise when the bar is raised? Can he do that when the situation is ten times worse? This is going to be a very important line to remember hint hint, nudge nudge**

**So fabulous readers thanks for all the reviews! Love them, keep them coming!! Also it's my birthday tomorrow (aka, Sunday...16 finally! Yeah bet a bunch of you did not think I was that young, LOL) (Please don't let that turn you off, I write way more mature than my age...because I just am.) Love you all!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy swung the Viper into the small driveway of Jude and his apartment. She had moved in nearly a month and a half ago after Hannah's death. Things had been rocky from the first night, to the creation of the song that was now number one on the charts for the fourth week in a row. Life had never been simple between Tommy and Jude, but strangely that had kept them together all this time. Every time one of them had screwed up the other had opened back up their arms. Tommy knew he was to blame for their last fall out, after going to New Brunswick he had broken Jude's heart…worse than any other time. And of coarse, by all the irony in the world being condensed into one mistake, it had been the time Jude had needed him the most.

Hannah had been their beautiful, small, perfect, tragic bundle of joy…before she died after being born premature. Jude had never told Tommy that she was pregnant, even after they had started working together again. He came back, things had been awkward for weeks, until they both set into a routine of friendship that bordered old habits…but she always flinched when he touched her…and it only too a few weeks to figure out why.

Jude had fallen 'sick' at the studio where Tommy had compulsively taken Jude via car to the hospital…they never made it. They had gotten in a car crash that every day Tommy wished he could go back and change. That maybe Hannah wouldn't have died if it hadn't been for the crash, even though deep down inside Tommy knew it wasn't that that had killed her.

Jude was suffering from some medical condition called 'preeclampsia' that had forced Jude to deliver early…and lead to the subsequent demise of Hannah, being born four moths premature. And life had ended there for both of them. Every hope and dream had been fulfilled with Hannah, and everything was lost when she had died. But sometimes from the ashes there can come things more beautiful than ever before…and that was the engagement to Jude. He had purposed out of the blue one night in her bedroom. It just seemed right even though he didn't have a ring…a plan…a clue, all he knew was that it was right. It had always been right…and this was the moment to make everything as it should have been. And Jude…had said yes.

That past month Tommy had learned more about Jude than he ever though possible. He learned every last inch of her and her mind…and how hard it was to let her go. How even being away from her for a day was like a life sentence, and how the choices one person makes effects the other ten times over. Tommy loved Jude…past, present, future…all he could see himself being was with her. Jude was his girl, and he'd do anything to keep it that way.

"Earth to Quincy" came a small voice next to him in the passenger seat.

"Sorry, what?" asked Tommy pulling himself out of his trance, finally seeing Jude looking at him curiously.

"You here, or should I give it a few more minutes?" Jude smiled.

"No I'm here" whispered Tommy leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Jude's lips. When he pulled back he saw her eyes just fluttering open and her lips still parted.

"What was that Quincy" smiled Jude.

"A reminder" grinned Tommy unbuckling and pushing open his car door.

"Of what?" called Jude unbuckling herself and pushing open the passenger side door. Jude stood up and folded her arms on the roof of the car watching Tommy stop halfway up the front steps.

Jude watched as he squinted at the sun behind her and smiled "That you're all mine" he grinned before pushing open the front door and walking inside. Jude grinned to herself and then followed Tommy inside, closing the door behind herself.

"Little greedy aren't you" called Jude down the hallway as she headed down into the kitchen area where Tommy stood shrugging off his jacket, and slinging it over one of the island's barstools.

"With someone like you" grinned Tommy walking around the island and wrapping his arms around Jude's waist so that their hips were touching "…oh yeah". Tommy leaned in and kissed Jude's neck tenderly, and Jude reached up and stroked his hair as he held her there rooted to the spot.

"I love you" Jude whispered into Tommy's hair reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea girl" he breathed against her skin. And then they just stood there as if the world could stop spinning and time could just leave them there peaceful forever. But as always, the world moved, the time ticked away, and someone else had to step in and ruin it all.

Ring, Ring, Ring echoed through the small apartment.

"No" groaned Jude leaning her head into Tommy's shoulder "Make them all go away" she whispered.

"I'll get it" Tommy whispered kissing Jude's cheek and slowly pulling out of her arms. Jude watched as Tommy crossed the kitchen and walked over to the side of the couch in the living room, where he then picked up the white portable phone. "Hello?"

Jude walked over to the island and pulled out one of the barstools. Jude pulled herself up into it rested her chin in her hands as Tommy walked over talking to whoever was on the other end.

"…Yeah the condenser mic should be in Studio B…Yeah I was using it with Karma last night…no I don't think she's scheduled for today…no man…no seriously I'm taking the day off…" Jude glanced up at Tommy listening to the one sided conversation "…look I'll be in tomorrow…I know that won't help the present situation, but I have to…seriously I can't man…"

"Who is it?" Jude whispered.

Tommy glanced over at Jude "Kwest" he whispered in response before turning his attention back to the phone. "First thing tomorrow I promise, but not tonight…why?...because, um I think Jude's feeling under the whether…" Jude could hear the lie behind it "...yeah she did look a little flushed at the party…" Tommy gave her a quick thumbs up. Jude laughed quietly to herself. "So I'll see you tomorrow…yup man…yup…bye". Then Tommy clicked off the phone and sighed, running his hands through his hair and then looking over at Jude.

"What'd he want?" asked Jude.

"He wanted me to come in and help him with the Instant Star finalist's demo recordings that Darius is having done for iTunes" he sighed waving it off "Only one of them is coming in tonight anyway, I'll be there tomorrow when the other three need to be worked on".

"Oh, you're producing the new Instant Star this season?" asked Jude trying to hide her loathing of the idea.

"Always do" said Tommy bluntly walking over to the fridge and pulling out a beer "Want one?" he asked holding it up for Jude to see.

"No, I've been feeling sick all day" sighed Jude getting up and taking down a glass from the cabinet before getting some water from the sink. The sound of the tab breaking met Jude's ears as she walked back over to her barstool and stared at Tommy as he took a swig across from her.

"Really? I though you said you felt better after this morning?" he said eyeing her.

"I don't know I must just have some twenty-four hour stomach bug" waved off Jude.

"Good, so you think we can get into the studio early tomorrow so we can record, because I'll be tied up all afternoon with Karen and Milo".

Jude nearly choked on her water, but covered it with a cough "What!" said Jude trying to breath, but continuing to cough.

"What, what?" asked Tommy staring at her "I just told you we're doing demos on the finalists tomorrow".

"But you're doing Karen?" said Jude still trying to remove the water from her lungs. Jude pressed her hand over her chest and coughed again.

"Yeah I get Milo and Karen, Kwest is doing Chloe and Austin" said Tommy "God, we had a staff meeting about this last week" grinned Tommy "even I was paying attention".

"I was writing a song" replied Jude staring at Tommt while thinking back, "remember you kept asking me to stop tapping my fingers on the chairs and table?"

"You are too much Harrison" smiled Tommy walking around the island and spinning her barstool around. His lips fell on top of hers and parted them. He kissed her deeply and Jude reached up and held the back of his head smiling into the kiss.

"Think you can handle it" whispered Jude.

"I'll die trying" Tommy grinned wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mhh" breathed Jude into the kiss "by the way thanks for calling Shay out on the butt holding".

"Last time I checked…" breathed Tommy into the kiss "it was still your body".

"That's plagiarism" smiled Jude knowing that had been her remark to Darius four years ago.

"Sue me" grinned Tommy into the continuing kiss.

"Bite me" smiled Jude holding Tommy tighter.

"Don't tempt me Harrison" smiled Tommy.

"Shut up you're such a knob!" laughed Jude letting their lips part so that she could look him in the eyes.

"You know you love me" grinned Tommy.

"Every inch of your highly dysfunctional self" sighed Jude running her fingers through his hair "every square inch…"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Tommy's producing Karen?! What is this? Well it's only a demo right...it's not like she's won...yet? Life is turning to a maze, can Jude and Tommy find the same way out...or will diversions lead to two very confused and different people? Stay tuned and find out!**

**So this was a nice little recap chapter for all of you who did not read "Secrets and the Lies I Told Him" which was the first book in this two part series. There's just some background I thought everyone needed regardless, a nice little recap. Anyway now that we have the set up the plot can really get moving, stay on top of this it's going to be crazy!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jude picked at one of the loose treads on the white couch as Tommy's fingers kept running through her hair. The TV was on though the news had never really interested Jude to be honest.

"Anyone die?" asked Jude picking at the thread idly while laying in front of Tommy.

"No" sighed Tommy.

"Anyone one we know mentioned?" asked Jude peering up at Tommy.

"No" sighed Tommy again looking down at Jude. A small smile crept its way across her face at the sight of his clear blue eyes looking down at her.

"So basically nothing happened today" said Jude bluntly.

A grin split across Tommy's face "You can be such a teenager Harrison" Tommy said shaking his head.

"Hey!" said Jude pointing her finger at Tommy "Nineteen, next year I'm twenty".

"Uh in like a year minus two weeks" said Tommy sarcastically.

"Well" smiled Jude sitting up and looking at Tommy "I always was bad at math" she added in a whisper, leaning in and kissing him painfully soft.

"Six percent as a final grade does often mean bad" grinned Tommy in to the kiss. Jude smacked him on the arm but didn't move away.

"That was freshmen year" she whispered into his lips "_You_ never even took geometry".

"Way to rub it in" Tommy breathed into Jude's lips wrapping his arms up around Jude's head and holding her closer. Jude climbed on top of Tommy's lap and smiled into the kiss. "I can feel you smiling" he whispered.

"I'm exercising silence" grinned Jude snaking her arms around Tommy's neck.

"And that's all for tonight on TNB, please tune in with us tomorrow night at ten for the evening news. So this is Daren Smith saying 'good night Toronto'" came the newscaster's voice through the TV.

Jude pulled out of Tommy's arms and grinned at him as he eyed her. "Well good night" sighed Jude stretching her arms up over her head and faking a yawn.

"Jude" Tommy whined pulling one of her arms so that she couldn't walk away.

"What?" smiled Jude "the news is over".

"So?" said Tommy pulling Jude closer.

"So I'm tired" sighed Jude playfully, attempting to stand.

"You're killing me Harrison" whined Tommy.

"Why?" whispered Jude leaning closer to Tommy again and placing another slow kiss on his lips before pulling away again.

"Don't go" Tommy whispered as Jude stood and started to walk around the couch. Her fingers slid out of his grasp and danced across his skin for a moment before she disappeared into the depths of the bedroom.

Tommy laid there for a moment on the couch before sitting up and clicking off the TV and following Jude's path into the bed room. The bathroom light was on and the sink could be heard running inside. Tommy shuffled over to the bed and started to pull down the white sheets and downy comforter on the king sized bed. Tommy slid into the bed in his sweatpants and t-shirt and waited for Jude to come out. The bathroom light clicked off and the room became a sea of black, where the only sign of Jude's presence was the soft footsteps winding through the darkness and then the shift of the blankets as she climbed into bed next to him.

Tommy laid there in the darkness staring up at the ceiling till he felt the sheets shift again and Jude's warm body pressed itself against his. "Good night" came her soft voice and then a delicate kiss landed on his cheek.

"Night" Tommy whispered and he felt Jude's chin rest in the notch between his collarbone and his neck like so many other nights before.

"Love you" came her sweet murmur as she started to slide off into impending drowsiness.

"I love you too" whispered Tommy and kissed Jude's forehead. His gaze locked on her closed eyes and perfectly parted mouth as her breath slowed to a peaceful slumber. "I love you Jude" Tommy whispered again and placed one more delicate kiss on her forehead and then closed his eyes just as the smallest grin slid across Jude's face.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Tomorrow Jude and Tommy are working at G-Major...too bad so is Tommy and Karen, Tommy and Milo, and whoever else those dumb Instant Star hopefuls were that made Jude's skin want to crawl at the mere idea of them spending late nights and long hours close to Tommy. Being famous is all about living the dream...so why does this feel like the time bomb that has been waiting to destroy everything in both hers and Tommy's wake?**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

The peaceful night was shattered by the blaring alarm clock on the beside table. Jude rolled over out of Tommy's arms burying her face in the blankets fighting off the sun now streaming in through the windows. The mattress shifted underneath her as the sheets pulled momentarily and Tommy's warms body slid out of the bed. Jude grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over her head.

"Come on Jude" came Tommy's voice in a half laugh, half yawn.

"Go away" Jude moaned into the sheets.

His footsteps approached her side of the bed and Jude felt herself tense knowing he was going to try and wake her. Then sure enough, the sheets were being tugged out of her hands and her eyes collided with a sea of white light.

"Come on Bella" Tommy whispered leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Go to hell" Jude murmured before slowly peeling open her eyes.

"Love you too" smirked Tommy turning and walking out into the kitchen. Jude sat up slowly in the bed and slung her legs over the side before the aroma of coffee started to permeate into the bedroom. Jude rubbed her face trying to wake herself up, and then slowly stood up and took a few shuffled steps over towards the door. She had only made it half way when her stomach lurched and she thought she was going to be sick right then and there. Jude clamped her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. The entire contents of her stomach spilled out into the toilet and Jude gripped her flipping stomach.

"Jude?" came a distant voice, followed by approaching footsteps.

"In here" Jude managed as her stomach did another series of acrobatics.

"Jude, are you okay?" came Tommy's voice louder as he opened the door and stopped mid motion seeing her shakily holding back her blonde hair and leaning over the toilet. "Jude" he said sympathetically walking in and taking her hair from her.

"I feel like crap" Jude said shakily leaning over the toilet and trying to just breathe.

"You're burning up" said Tommy kneeling down next to her and feeling her forehead.

"Once again" sighed Jude looking over at Tommy "I feel like crap".

"Do you need me to take you to the doctors because I can call Kwest and…" attempted Tommy pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"No" sighed Jude "No I'm fine, it's passing" Jude said standing up. Her body felt like it was vibrating all over and at the same time she felt light headed. Jude put a hand to her forehead and tried to just breathe.

"Are you sure" said Tommy trying to catch Jude's eyes to make sure she wasn't lying. His hand let her hair slip out from his grasp and float down back onto her shoulders.

"Yeah" whispered Jude taking a step away "Yeah…it must just be the end of that bug".

"Okay" said Tommy slowly, still trying to catch Jude's eyes. "Do you want me to call G-Major…you have got to have about three hundred sick hours saved up".

"No" sighed Jude "We have to finish this album" Jude said forcing a smile on her face.

"Not if you're sick" Tommy said concerned.

"I'm fine" Jude whispered looking Tommy in the eyes "Really, it's just some bug…I'm feeling better already". Jude crossed her arms across her middle and stared at Tommy.

Tommy watched Jude closely for a moment more before sighing "Okay, but let me make you some toast or something".

"Thank you" Jude sighed as Tommy placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. Jude watched him walk out of the bathroom and disappear into the kitchen. Then she slowly looked back into the bathroom and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. "Come on Harrison" Jude whispered to herself "come on".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So the day...not starting off so well. So will things get better, or will they get worse. And when a chain of events leads to some serious decision making will not just Jude be able to keep everything from blowing out of proportion...but Tommy as well? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Ahhh, very important request! The poll has a tie right now between 1 and 2 (yes those mysterious numbers!) I need more voters because it won't work unless I have definitive answers to work with!! If any of you could still vote on that poll on my profile I would be forever grateful!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Jude can you lock the door behind you?" called Tommy as he walked down the front steps and out to the Viper in the driveway.

"Yup!" called Jude from the hall while pulling on her black leather boots under her jeans. Then she reached up and pulled down one of her scarves as a cool March morning breeze blew into the apartment. Jude shrugged on her coat and then proceeded out the door and quickly locked it behind her before rushing down the steps and into the passenger seat next to Tommy.

"Got everything?" asked Tommy as he turned around in his seat so he could back out of the driveway.

"Hope so" sighed Jude pulling down the seat belt and clicking it just as Tommy pulled out onto the road.

They drove silently down the street until Tommy glanced over at Jude "You look better" he stated.

"Well when I brush out the bed head it does wonders" smiled Jude.

"Well" grinned Tommy adding a hint of sarcasm.

"Shut up" Jude laughed hitting Tommy lightly on the arm while resting her head on her hand with her elbow propped up on the car door.

"What I was _trying_ to say" said Tommy emphasizing 'trying' "was that you look less pale than this morning".

"I told you" Jude sighed looking over at Tommy "it's got to be the tail end of whatever bug I had".

"Well I'm just glad your feeling better" Tommy smiled and then focused his attention back on the road. Tommy swung the Viper onto Main Street and they rolled passed rows of shops and stores before G-Major came into view on the corner. "Ready for another fun filled day?" said Tommy sarcastically as he started to swing the Viper.

"Dork" grinned Jude shaking her head as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Sexy dork though" smirked Tommy parking the car and killing the power to the engine.

"My dork" Jude smiled kissing his lightly on the lips.

"That's all I get?" said Tommy with a slight pout.

"I don't want to get you sick" sighed Jude pushing open her door and starting climb out.

"That didn't stop you last night" called Tommy taking Jude's hand and holding her to her spot next to him.

"You're a pain in the ass Quincy" Jude whispered kissing Tommy again on the lips and then looked him in the eyes "Better?"

"Much" he smiled.

"So can we go be professional for a few hours or should we just go home and call it a hopeless act" said Jude sarcastically.

"Go home" Tommy murmured moving Jude's scarf and kissing her neck tenderly.

"You wish" Jude grinned, and let him attack her neck silently for a few moments "Come on" Jude laughed after a few minutes.

"Jude" Tommy mumbled into her neck longingly.

"Come on" grinned Jude leaning away "Time to go be the star producers that we are".

"Co-Producers" Tommy whispered looking at Jude.

"Well for me" Jude sighed "but those Instant Star hopefuls are going to be all over you like a music god today". Jude tried to push out of her mind all the ways that suddenly sounded so wrong.

"Oh but I am a musical god" Tommy grinned "And besides…you know you're the only one I want to work with".

"I better be Quincy" Jude smiled.

Tommy just sat there grinning at Jude for a moment "Shall we go then?" he asked pushing open his door.

"I think we must" sighed Jude stepping out of the car and snapping the door shut behind her.

"Lets go Harrison" Tommy said pushing on a pair of sunglasses and wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they crossed the parking lot and entered the sanctuary of music…and chaos.

****

Author Note:

Sanctuary of music...and chaos. Hmmm, what a fun filled day this is going to turn into...and once again will Jude be able to keep everything in perspective...or better yet...Tommy? Stay Tuned and find out!

Review! Review! Review!


	12. Chapter 12

"Jude!" came Sadie's all too familiar voice as Jude and Tommy crossed the front entrance and entered G-Major's core.

"I'll meet you in the studio" said Tommy softly kissing Jude's cheek before pulling away his arm and heading in the direction of Studio A. Jude watched him walking away before striding over to the receptionist desk where Sadie stood.

"I though you were just PR Sadie? What happened to your phone answerer?" smiled Jude leaning over the counter and looking around at the surprisingly empty desk.

"She's sick so I have to deal with not just the Instant Star Finale publicity, but answer all the phones today" sighed Sadie looking up at Jude.

"Well I'm sure you could get some intern to help you" waved off Jude.

"The last intern" sighed Sadie riffling through a stack of papers in her hands "asked Darius if he had an appointment!"

"Ohh" said Jude with a small smirk.

"No one knows how to work these days!" said Sadie in a tone slightly louder than her usual level of projection.

"Well then I better go get to work" said Jude clapping her hands onto the counter and then starting to turn.

"Wait" called Sadie and Jude turned slowly back around.

"What?" said Jude bluntly.

"Darius wants to see you later in the day…" started Sadie ticking things off on her fingers.

"About the album?" sighed Jude leaning against the desk and holding her hand over her forehead as she continued to listen to Sadie rattle off notes from memory.

"LA Magazine called and wanted to know if you were interested in a cover shoot for the upcoming spring edition, Spiederman; Kyle; and Wally need you for some rehearsal thing, Dad wants both me and you to come to dinner next Friday…bring Tommy I'm bringing Kwest" added Sadie as a side note "and I've been told to inform you not to hold Tommy up today because the demos need to be finished for iTunes" sighed Sadie.

"Dad wants us for dinner?" asked Jude "And…what? Who thinks I'll be holding up Tommy?"

"Firstly I don't know he just asked me" sighed Sadie "and secondly, Darius told me to pass on that nice little message".

"Ahh" said Jude with a nod "so the devil thinks I'm a distraction".

"On a deadline" thought Sadie out loud "yes".

"Well then" sighed Jude "I need to get work done _with_ Tommy before he's stolen away for the day".

"Bye Jude" smiled Sadie taking her stack of papers and striding through the now more densely packed G-Major.

"Bye" sighed Jude working her way through the crowd as well until she reached the stairs that lead up to Studio A and the open landing that over looked G-Major's core. Jude took the small flight of stairs two at a time and then pushed open Studio A's door and closed it with a snap behind her. Tommy was leaning over the sound board and fiddling with his laptop as well.

Tommy glanced over his shoulder "There you are" he smiled turning back to his laptop and clicking a few more buttons.

"Uhh" sighed Jude walking over to Tommy and wrapping her arms around his middle and breathing in the sweet scent of his shirt.

"What's the matter girl?" Tommy asked twisting around in Jude's grasp.

"Tired" Jude murmured, pressing her face into his chest. Tommy reached up and slowly started to stoke Jude's hair.

"Already?" joked Tommy.

"People make me tired" mumbled Jude.

"Well can we try to record something before I'm stolen away?" whispered Tommy into Jude's hair before he placed a delicate kiss on the crown of her head. Jude silently nodded her head into Tommy's chest. "Okay" Tommy whispered and Jude slowly pulled out of their intertwined limbs.

"What do we have to do today?" asked Jude looking around at the sound board.

"Well" sighed Tommy looking over at his laptop "I do need a few more vocal tracks for 'Ultraviolet', and we need to do two more tracks to complete the album".

"I'm kind of in the mood to write a song" sighed Jude taking a few steps and sitting down in one of the swivel chairs in front of the soundboard. She spun to one side so that she was facing Tommy as he pivoted to look at her as well.

"Okay then" said Tommy sitting down in the chair next to Jude and also turning to one side so that they were facing each other "what do you got?"

Jude leaned her elbow on the armrest and propped her head up on her hand "Very rock, but with a love story flair" said Jude thinking about it and swaying slightly back and forth.

"Electric guitar?" asked Tommy.

"Mhmm" nodded Jude still deep in thought "Like a piece with a lot of contrast and bursts of energy".

"SME?" asked Tommy staring at Jude as she stared off into space.

"Defiantly" nodded Jude looking over at Tommy "Can we run with that?" she asked.

"Yup, lets go into the recording booth and screw around" said Tommy getting up and holding out his hand of Jude. Jude grasped his hand and he pulled her out of her chair. Then Tommy held open the door for Jude and closed it behind them. Jude walked over to her favorite stool and pulled over her guitar that seemed to live in this exact studio. Tommy pulled a stool over from the corner of the recoding booth and then grabbed another guitar. He sat down next to Jude and started screwing around with different note progressions.

"So what's the story" said Tommy after a few minutes.

Jude let go of the neck of the guitar and looked over at Tommy. "I guess in my head it's these two people who are really into each other, or maybe even one more than the other, and they're trying to give each other space while all the time all they can think about is the other person".

"Drawing from life Harrison" smiled Tommy.

"Ehh" said Jude with a grin while shaking her hand horizontally in that 'so-so' fashion.

"Any opening lines yet?" asked Tommy grinning at her reaction to his last statement.

"Versions" sighed Jude picking up the neck of her guitar again and strumming out a series of repetitive deep chords "You've got time…if time is what you needed…You're not mine…I'd rather…la la la, insert words here" laughed Jude dropping her arm back down to her side and glancing sideways at Tommy.

"Okay" said Tommy with a grin, and then letting a chuckle escape at the sight of her face.

"You laughing at me Quincy?" smiled Jude.

"Maybe" grinned Tommy and then looking down at his hands "Chorus?" he asked glancing back over at Jude.

Jude lifted her guitar up again and pounded out a series of sharper chords "…I just wanted your love…I don't want to give up…I just wanted your love…" held out Jude.

Tommy nodded his head "I'm digging that Harrison".

"Really?" asked Jude leaning her elbow on her knee and propping up her head as she stared sideways at Tommy from her stool "I feel like it's still missing something?"

"Like?" asked Tommy, trying to catch the direction Jude was trying to go.

"Like…like some really sharp word contrast to really grab the chorus and make it so different from the first verse" sighed Jude trying to find the word.

"Yeah" said Tommy nodding his head feeling the word on the tip of his tongue and all the while choking on it as it refused to surface into the world of sound.

"It's got to have that burst of energy and shift in styles I'm looking for" sighed Jude running her fingers through her hair.

"Kind of like one word that just pulls everything in the opposite direction" nodded Tommy still searching for the word.

"But…like" Jude started looking over at Tommy.

"Wait don't speak!" said Tommy holding up his hand and hushing Jude instantly.

"What, I just…" attempted Jude.

"Shh" said Tommy pressing his index finger against Jude's lips "That was it" Tommy grinned "But".

"But what?" said Jude scrunching up her forehead in confusion.

"BUT! I just wanted your love…I don't want to give up…I just wanted your love" sang out Tommy pounding out similar cords Jude had.

"Oh my god" smiled Jude picking up the neck of the guitar and pounding out the same chorus.

"You've got something there" grinned Tommy. Jude looked up at Tommy and gave him a small smile.

"Inspiration Quincy" Jude said softly as she felt his hand migrate to her knee. Jude turned more towards Tommy and his face was slowly approaching hers when the intercom in Studio A came on.

"That better be a number one hit being written!" came Darius's booming voice. Jude collapsed her head down in defeat and looked sideways at the window between the recording booth and the sound area that so often her gaze locked on Tommy through.

"We're working on it" came Tommy's voice next to her as he stood up from his stool and leaned his guitar against the wall.

"Two hours" came Darius's voice again through the intercom "then you're strictly season four Instant Star!"

"I know D, so why don't you let us get some work done" called Tommy with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Darius glared at Tommy for a moment before pressing the intercom button one more time "Two hours T, then Jude goes and writes by herself. Here me?" he added in a booming voice.

"Crystal" said Tommy sarcastically. Then Darius turned and walked out of the booth and back into G-Major's core.

Jude sat there in silence for a moment looking down at her hands wrapped around the electric guitar, before she looked up at Tommy. "We should get to work" Jude said carefully.

"Yeah" sighed Tommy sitting back down on his stool next to Jude and picking up his guitar as well. "Lets work on that cord progression" he said and started mimicking Jude's strumming stopping every once and a while to fix, or suggest, a note. Till after some time they had a working chorus with lyrics along with the contrasting opening verse and subsequent verses.

Jude watched Tommy under her eyelashes as they worked out the melody to the new song, bouncing ideas around, shooting each other's down, and acting like this was a normal day. Except today Jude didn't have Tommy till all hours, any second, any moment. Jude only had him for the hours that were melting away before her eyes, and Tommy would, without fail, find his way into Karen's grasp that day…alone…in Studio A. Which Jude had a sinking suspicion…is all Karen wanted.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Two hours and counting. What does Darius want now? What will Karen and Milo do? Hos is Tommy going to cope with all this? And what the hell does Stuart Harrison want this Friday? Stay Tuned and find out!!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming. And thank you to whoever broke the tie on the poll, still up for anyone who wants to vote! And sorry this took so long to post, school is a little crazy this week!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Jude was strumming out the chords that had finally fallen into place as Tommy faced her grinning mimicking the same notes. The electric guitars pounded out through the amps in the recording booth and Jude felt herself smiling, lost in the moment like every other time here in the studio with Tommy. They had ditched the stools long ago as energy coursed through their veins as the song continued to move into new lights. Jude kept bursting into random bits of song as they came around and neither of them noticed the door open and shut inside the sound booth as two figures approach the dividing window of Studio A.

"Times up!" came Darius's booming voice, ruining the atmosphere in ten seconds flat. Jude dropped the chords mid phrase and only the humming of electricity came through the amps. Tommy's guitar did a similar thing and he sighed as he looked up at the dividing window. Darius and a guy that looked collage age stood on the other side of the glass. Tommy pulled off his guitar strap and he felt Jude's fingers fold around his as she took the neck of his guitar in her hands.

"I'll put it away" Jude whispered trying not to look through the glass.

"Thanks" Tommy sighed tearing his eyes off the two men on the other side of the glass and trying to catch Jude's eyes. She glanced up at him for half a second and their eyes caught. "Thank you" he whispered again and let the guitar slip from his grasp and into her hand. Then he turned and headed for the door that led into the sound booth.

"T!" came Darius's voice as Tommy entered and shut the door behind himself.

"Darius" said Tommy approaching the two of them. Tommy shook Darius's hand and then turned to the other guy.

"Milo" said the boy holding out his hand and shaking Tommy's.

"Tom Quincy" said Tommy with a nod and then letting go.

"Tom here is the best we have" said Darius to Milo with one of his smiles that read 'money'. "And T, Milo here can do things with a guitar that could make angels weep!" Darius boomed.

"Well I saw you jamming in there too with that chick" smiled Milo pointing through the window into the recording booth.

"That _chick_" said Tommy with a hint of defensiveness "would be my fiancé".

"Whoa man! not trying to step on any toes" said Milo holding his hands up in fake surrender.

"Jude Harrison, our original Instant Star" came Darius's booming voice again. "Number one artist, AND co-producer with Tom here on her third album!"

"Raving about me already?" came Jude's sarcastic voice as the recording booth's door slipped closed with a snap "I'm shocked, it's not even noon yet Darius" added Jude with a smile as she walked over and rested her chin on Tommy's shoulder.

"Jude, this is Milo" said Darius.

"Nice to meet you" said Milo with a smile holding out his hand and shaking Jude's. Jude took his and gave him a small smile. "You have that new single out right?" asked Milo as their hands fell back to their sides.

"Yeah" said Jude with a small nod.

"Killer" smiled Milo "Artistic genius".

"Thank you" smiled Jude glancing up at Tommy.

Jude focused her attention back on Milo as he spoke again "I just hope I can learn as much from Tom here as you did".

"Well he's a great teacher" Jude smiled looking up at Tommy again. Tommy caught her eyes and gave her a small grin.

"Well I'll leave you two to get settled" came Darius's voice "Jude" he added "I need a word in my office".

"I'll be there in a second" Jude sighed as he headed out the door in the direction of his office.

"Should I go set up?" asked Milo after watching Darius leave. He held up his black guitar case briefly.

"Yeah" said Tommy running his hand through his hair "just in the studio I'll be in there to set mics in a second".

"Cool" said Milo and walked passed the two of them into the studio.

"Well I got to go see what Big D wants now" Jude sighed looking up at Tommy as the recording booth door clicked shut again.

"Then get some work done on the song in Studio C with SME" sighed Tommy looking down at Jude.

"No one's recording in there today?" asked Jude puzzled.

"Now I wouldn't leave my girl without accommodations would I" whispered Tommy with an evil grin.

"Oh really" smiled Jude as Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, so that their hips were touching.

"Booked it three weeks ago" breathed Tommy into Jude's ear and placed a delicate kiss on the smooth skin just beneath her jaw bone.

"If I didn't know better I would have thought you were actually trying to keep me out of your hair today" whispered Jude and smiled.

"Girl you know you're the only one I like in the studio" Tommy whispered kissing her neck again and rubbing the small of her back.

"Well that's because studio time in make-out time for you" laughed Jude wrapping her arms around Tommy's neck.

"You're beautiful when you're sarcastic" joked Tommy into her neck.

"Well it is the body's natural defense against verbal comments" smiled Jude sarcastically again.

"Hey I'm all ready when…" came Milo's voice as the recording booth door opened again. His voice cut off when he saw Jude and Tommy standing there "Sorry I should have…" attempted Milo taking awkward steps back into the studio and then back out as if unsure where to go.

"No" said Jude pulling out of Tommy's arms and taking a step away "I should go and see what Darius wants anyways".

Milo didn't respond he just walked back into the studio as if slightly embarrassed. "I'll see you later" Tommy sighed walking back over to Jude and placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

"I'll miss you today" breathed Jude as their lips parted.

"You'll do great" Tommy whispered resting his forehead against Jude's "Just a few days of this madness and then I'm all yours again".

"And by just me I'm guessing you're referring to Karma, SME, Karma and Spied, that band that comes in on Wednesdays, and who ever is the new Instant Star in a few weeks" said Jude leaning back and looking Tommy in the eyes.

"You come first" Tommy whispered with a grin and rubbed his nose against Jude's playfully and kissed her lightly in between.

"Come on" Jude grinned "You've got to get to work. I need to get to work" Jude emphasized.

"Love you" Tommy whispered closing his eyes and kissing Jude once more.

"I love you too" Jude grinned pulling out of Tommy's grasp around her hips and slipping out Studio A's door and down the hall to the lion's den.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Into the Lion's den...what the hell could Darius want this time? To rant about the production of the album? I rant to Jude about something else? Or will the conversation throw Jude for a loop she never expected? Stay tuned and find out!!**

**PS Sorry for the delay, I'm on the school newspaper staff and things have been a little hectic! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! Love all my readers! It really excites me when people who are just finding my stories review and tell me what they think. And oldies you too!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Jude took a deep breath outside Darius's office before raising her fist and knocking awaiting her response, from within, for her right to enter.

"Come" came Darius's voice from the other side of the door.

Jude pushed open the door to the office and entered into the lavishly decorated office of Darius Mills. Jude closed the door silently and then clapped her hands together awkwardly and looked at Darius behind his desk. Darius took his time signing a paper and then looked up at Jude.

"Sit" said Darius pointing at the leather chairs in front of his desk. Jude walked over, hearing her boots click against the hard wood floors. Jude sunk down into her usual chair and looked at Darius who had his hands clasped in front of him on his desk. He wore his usual unreadable face, and Jude just tried to remain calm.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" attempted Jude. Darius leaned back in his high back, leather, desk chair and stared at Jude intently, while not saying a word. "Look if it's about the album" sighed Jude leaning forward ready to make her defense.

"I'm not worried about the album" came Darius's voice "…_yet_" he added as a side remark.

"Oh…" said Jude stopping herself and leaning back in her chair.

"The reason I do want to talk to you" started Darius standing up and walking around his desk so that he was leaning against the front of it facing Jude "is that I have a few propositions for you".

"Okay" said Jude slowly staring at Darius "like…?"

"Like" boomed Darius "for starters I want you to sing at the Instant Star Finale". Darius reached across his desk and poured himself a drink of amber liquid. Then taking it in his hand and looking back at Jude.

"Well wouldn't that be Karma's gig this season?" asked Jude reaching up and resting her head in her hand as her elbow propped it up on the armrest.

"True" said Darius taking a sip and then lowering the glass "But you are the one in the spot light right now. Karma will be singing at the mid way point, and then you'll be singing right before the announcement of the winner".

"And is this good for me…or good for Instant Star?" asked Jude.

"Both" boomed Darius placing his drink on his desk. "Think about it Jude. Publicity for your already sky rocketing album! Publicity for the new Instant Star, and the most killer ratings Instant Star has ever seen".

"D, I mean I'm honored but don't you think because I was a judge originally people might have an issue with it all?" attempted Jude.

"So was Karma after you two flew off to New Brunswick!" boomed Darius taking another healthy swig from his drink "But production for 'Rock and Roll Honeymoon' got in the way. Anyway Shay's guest judging at the Finale, Mason is coming back for it as well..."

"Mason!" asked Jude sitting more upright.

"Yes Mason" said Darius "which leads me to my next point".

"Which is?" asked Jude, feeling lost by the sudden announcements.

"We're having the past winners and the final four performing together in the opening of the Finale" said Darius "which means I need you for that as well".

"Wow D…" started Jude shifting in her chair.

"I don't want to hear it unless it's a yes. And if it's a no, change your mind now because I'm telling you it's a yes" boomed Darius.

"Well what do you have to seal the deal?" asked Jude knowing Darius had a last minute resort planned even for her.

"Wardrobe, transportation, and compensation" said Darius taking another sip of his drink "plus four tickets to give to whomever you want".

"Compensation wise how much are we talking?" asked Jude.

"Ten thousand" said Darius flat out "That's what the boards offering you".

"And the others?" asked Jude.

"Lets just say they're not quite the _asset_ you are to this company" remarked Darius.

"Okay" sighed Jude clasping her hands in front of her after a moment "I'm in" she agreed with a small nod.

"Good" boomed Darius slamming down his glass "Now moving onto the last bit of business!"

"There's more?" asked Jude lowering herself back down into the chair. She had thought that Instant Star would be the only thing of Darius's mind at this point in time.

"My cousin Alexandra Mills approached me at Patricia's party" said Darius walking around his desk and picking up a remote laying on it. "She's a gown designer, and wants to do your wedding dress" he said clicking on the TV on the back wall. Jude turned around in her seat and watched as a line of models made their way down the catwalk in sheik white wedding gowns.

"No way" breathed Jude standing up and watching the parade of gowns go down the catwalk.

"She can meet you the day after tomorrow if you're interested" said Darius with a grin, as he watched Jude trying to catch every detail of the dresses.

"Yes! One hundred percent yes" breathed Jude excitedly tearing her eyes off the TV screen and onto Darius's face.

"Good" Darius said clapping his hands together and sitting down behind his desk "Oh and Jude" added Darius as she headed for the door. Darius held out a manila folder. Jude took it from his hands cautiously and looked inside.

"Learn your parts, rehearsal for the finale starts next week" then with his evil grin of approval Jude turned and left the lions den still alive.

Jude's head was swimming with everything that had just happened as she rushed out of Darius's office and made her way quickly through the crowd towards the stairs to Studio A. Then she felt herself slam into someone's shoulder.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" said Jude whipping around and then stopping.

"Jude" said a sinister voice.

"Karen" said Jude crossing her arms across her chest, as an innocent smile crept across Karen's hell risen face.

Karen flipped her brown hair over her shoulders and looked Jude square in the eyes "I'm here to see Tom" she said.

"He's working with Milo now" said Jude glancing up at Studio A.

"Pity" sighed Karen in fake frustration "I must have arrived too early. I guess I'll just have to go up and sit with him".

"No one's supposed to go in" said Jude bitterly.

"Oh Jude honey" laughed Karen with an evil grin "just because you're not…doesn't mean everyone is". Jude opened her mouth to protest as Karen interrupted her "Chow" waved Karen and made her way up the stairs…made her way up to Tommy.

Jude watched as Karen paraded her way up the stairs and onto the landing before shaking her hair over her shoulders once more and marching her Hollister clad self straight into Studio A. Jude stood there fuming for a second before pushing her way through the crowd as well "Sorry, excuse me" Jude said as she pushed past a group of people and took the stairs two at a time up to the landing.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnnn!! What will happen when Tommy, Jude, Karen, and Milo all meet in the studio? Cat fight or breakdown? Stay Tuned and find out!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Tom" came a sweet and sultry voice from behind. Tommy glanced over his shoulder in surprise and then spun around completely in his chair. "What yah doing?" asked Karen taking a few steps forward and standing right in front of Tommy.

"Karen" said Tommy glancing down at his watch "I thought you weren't scheduled to be in for a few more hours?"

"Really?" said Karen holding her chest and giving Tommy a sympathetic look "I'm so sorry I must have typed the wrong time into my blackberry. I can go…" Karen started pointing over her shoulder.

"No, no" waved off Tommy pulling out a chair next to himself and Karen slid into it and smiled at him.

"I really do feel foolish" said Karen looking down at her lap while stealing glances at Tommy from under her eyelashes.

"Please" waved off Tommy "no big deal" he added turning back around and fiddling with a few knobs as Milo continued to play in the recording booth.

"You're so good with all these controls" said Karen again in her sweet and sultry tone as she slid closer to Tommy. She rested her hand on the arm of his chair.

"Yeah when you've been around as long as I have" said Tommy looking over at Karen "you become really familiar with the sound boards".

"Well you'll just have to teach me all the right _button to press_ and _knobs to turn_" breathed Karen inching ever so slightly closer to Tommy.

"That's why you have a producer" said Tommy looking back through the window at Milo.

"Well it's always good to have information about _everything_" breathed Karen "…and _everyone_".

Tommy looked over at Karen suddenly "Excuse me?" asked Tommy.

Just then the door to the Studio burst open "Tommy" Jude said. Tommy turned around and saw Jude standing there staring between him and Karen.

"Jude, how's the song coming?" said Tommy looking at her. Jude's mouth was hanging open slightly as she stared at Karen twisting back and forth slowly in the chair right next to Tommy…too close to Tommy.

"Umm" said Jude turning her attention back to Tommy instead of Karen "I haven't gotten to it yet, I just got out of my meeting with Darius".

"And what'd he want?" asked Tommy turning around quickly and standing over the sound board "From the top Milo" and reset the track on his laptop. "You were saying?" asked Tommy turning his attention back on Jude.

"Uhh" said Jude "Tommy, umm do you think we could go talk somewhere".

"What's wrong with here?" asked Tommy.

"Alone" said Jude bluntly.

"Look I'm giving Milo a lunch break in half an hour, can we talk then?" asked Tommy glancing at the clock.

"Sure babe" said Jude crossing her arms across her chest and shifting her weight to one side. "Need anything?" Jude added as Tommy turned back around.

"A verse for that song of yours" smiled Tommy as he glanced over his shoulder "and coffee would be amazing".

"I'll get it" said Karen jumping up and brushing her fingertips ever so slightly against Tommy's side.

"No" said Jude quickly "I can do it. _I_ know how he likes it anyways".

"Fine" said Karen sweetly sitting back down "I'll just sit and observe".

Jude felt anger boiling up inside her as she watched Karen. Then she pushed open the door and left Studio A.

Jude stood in hospitality spooning coffee grinds angrily into the coffee pot. "Oh watch out! Harrison's on the warpath!" came a familiar sarcastic voice.

"Shut up Spied I'm not in the mood" sighed Jude turning on the coffee pot and watching it start to drip into the pot below before glancing at Studio A above.

"Quincy got you taking his drink orders?" smirked Spied as he leaned against the counter opposite Jude.

"He's busy producing" sighed Jude glancing up at Studio A again.

"New Instant Star wannabees?" asked Spied.

"Wannabees of more than one sort" grumbled Jude pulling down a mug from off the shelf.

"Meaning?" asked Spied.

"Meaning!" said Jude frustrated as she slammed the mug down on the counter "That that slut Karen is up there all over Tommy after only ten seconds!"

"All over?" asked Spied "define 'all over' Harrison".

"She's in the chair next to him and has her hand on the arm of his chair" fumed Jude.

"Whoa!" said Spied holding up his hands "You need to chill girl. Look I'm sure you're just over reacting".

"I swear she's like a mini Karma or something" shot Jude. Then she saw Spied's face "Look Spied I didn't mean for it to come out like that".

"Harrison" said Spied looking at Jude "I know you and her don't get along, but she's my wife. You'll always be my number one rock star, but Karma is my girl like Lord Squinty Brow is your guy. Maybe…maybe first impressions are wrong".

"Or!" shouted Jude in a whispered "They're right! You've known Tommy for four years and you still can't stand him without sarcasm! And guess what I'm not exactly sitting pretty with Karma either!"

"Okay so bad example" said Spied "But what I do know of Lord Squinty Brow and You is that he's in love with you…" Jude stared at Spied shock. She had never seen him openly confess to this "…so no matter what chick is up there 'macking' on him in that Studio, he's thinking of you…you're his girl".

"Wow Spied" said Jude feeling misty eyed.

"Tell Wally or Kyle that I said any of that and I might have to kill you" Spied said pointing his finger at Jude's chest, while all the same cracking a smile.

"Band honor" said Jude holding up her hand. Spied gave her a small smile and turned to walk away. "Spied" Jude called. Spied slowly turned around again "Thanks".

"Rehearsal Studio C?" called Spied.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second" called Jude.

Spied waved as he turned around again and headed towards Studio C.

Jude looked over her shoulder at the coffeepot now full. Jude poured a mug for Tommy and then took a deep breath, nothing was happening, nothing was going on behind the door she kept telling herself, nothing was happening, nothing was happening…

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Nothing is happening...nothing is happening...please god, oh please let nothing be happening.**

**I hope these past updates have been making up for the lack of updates!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Jude kept repeating 'nothing is happening' all the way up the short flight of stairs to Studio A. Nothing could be happening, Tommy wouldn't allow it right? Right? Jude didn't even stop to knock or look through the glass before pushing open the door to the sound booth.

The room was dark in its usual fashion, with only a few lights on in the sound booth while the recording booth shined through the dividing window.

"…so this button" rang a sweet voice through the air "is the one that controls the background beat?"

"No" came Jude's sharp voice as she walked into the studio "that one is used to regulate the amount of white noise that goes through the condenser mic. Here's your coffee babe" said Jude with a small smile as she placed the mug on the sound board.

"You are an angel" said Tommy taking the red porcelain mug and taking a healthy sip. All the while Jude stood on the opposite side of Tommy with her arms crossed looking over at Karen. Their chairs were next to each other and Karen sat staring at Jude with an annoyed expression as if Jude were not worth the time of day.

"You two been having a good time" asked Jude with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh the best" said Karen with a smirk "Quincy here has been teaching me all the buttons and knobs".

"Quincy?" said Jude narrowing her eyes at Karen "Since when do you call Tommy 'Quincy'".

"Well he seems to not have a probem with you saying it" said Karen narrowing her eyes as well. "I wasn't aware last names were considered a sin to use. I mean Tom and I are only going to get closer as time goes on, right Jude?" asked Karen grinning at Jude as she fell into her grasp.

"Of coarse Karen, but then again" said Jude uncrossing her arms and then re-crossing them again "why would you need to become closer with Tommy at all?"

"Well I am the favorite to win this season of Instant Star" said Karen with a smile. "Though I'm not surprised, the public seems to have good taste. Better taste than before…"

"Okay" said Tommy in an uncomfortable voice "I need to work with Milo for a few more minutes, so can you guys just move this conversation outside". Then Tommy stood and headed for the recording booth door.

"Sure" said Jude angrily staring at Karen with a vengeance.

"No problem" said Karen from her seat while not taking her eyes off Jude. She had a smug look on her face that Jude could just have about punched if it hadn't been for self restraint. "Shall we?" asked Karen standing up and looking at Jude before walking past her and bumping her ever so lightly against the shoulder. Jude stood there for a moment open mouthed in disgust, before following Karen out onto the landing.

"What is your major dysfunction!" shot Jude as the door snapped closed behind her.

"Oh please Jude, what's yours" said Karen sarcastically turning around slowly to face Jude.

"You leave Tommy alone" whispered Jude standing just inches from Karen.

"Oh back off Harrison" said Karen leaning closer "he's so much better than you".

"Well then he's got to be a saint compared to you" laughed Jude sarcastically.

"Oh please" said Karen throwing her head back and then looking at Jude again "You think you're so great? Get a life Harrison! He could walk out any day for some one better".

"You're wrong" said Jude crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh really?" pushed Karen with a smirk "So tell me then, why does he have me in the studio and not you".

"He's producing your one single, and when I say one I mean your one and only which was, more likely than not, made by someone else" whispered Jude harshly. "I on the other hand" said Jude with a smile "am with him in the studio everyday".

"Well guess what Jude" said Karen with a smile taking a step back "there's a new spring line in the studio. Time to cast out with the old" waved Karen "and…in with the new". Then Karen took a few steps to pass Jude and stopped for a second to whisper in her ear "Quincy's a smart man, he knows what he wants".

Jude whipped around "Well he sure as hell doesn't want a whore like you" shot Jude.

Karen turned around slowly with her mouth open as if laughing silently at the thought "Honey, Jude, honey" said Karen sweetly "I'd only be taking your spot…so what does that make you?"

"I'm not a whore" shot Jude.

"You were fifteen" said Karen staring at Jude "what else could you possibly be?"

"His perfect match" shot Jude "So sorry" added Jude sarcastically.

"Keep telling yourself that" said Karen with eyes that could kill, before turning around and heading for the studio door.

"At the end of the day…I still have the ring" called Jude.

Karen didn't turn around for a second, then her head turned and looked over her shoulder "…For now".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnn!!**

**More to come, stay tuned!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Tom" said Karen as soon as she walked into the studio. Tommy was walking in through the door again.

"Oh, Karen" said Tommy peering past her at the doorway "where's Jude".

"Oh she just had to go get something" waved off Karen.

"So I'm guessing that little argument is over" said Tommy raising his eyebrows and walking past Karen over to his laptop.

"Argument?" said Karen to Tommy's back in a confused tone "What argument?"

"What ever _that_ was" said Tommy sitting down in his chair and looking at Karen while shifting his finger between where Jude had been standing and where Karen had been sitting.

"Psh" waved off Karen coming over next to Tommy and sitting down "I think she just feels like I'm stepping on her territory, you are a great producer you know" said Karen her tone switching back over to her sweet and sultry voice.

"Uhh, thanks" said Tommy twisting back towards the window and speaking through the mic "That was great Milo, go take a lunch break".

"Cool" came Milo's voice from behind the glass as he put down his guitar and headed for the door. "Hey Tom" came Milo's voice as he came through the doorway "do you think…" he paused mid phrase when he spotted Karen "Karen" he said bluntly.

"Hey Milo" came Karen's sweet voice.

"Checking out the competition?" asked Milo crossing his arms.

"Please we're performing our personal singles in the Finale, I'm not here to steal your work".

"Whatever" sighed Milo "T" added Milo with a nod before heading past them and out the door.

"Well" said Tommy stretching and standing up "I've got to go find Jude".

"Oh" said Karen, her smile faltering for a second before becoming plastered on her face again. "Well I'm just going to go warm up if you don't mind" smiled Karen.

"Sure, studio's yours, I'll be back within the next half hour" said Tommy not looking at Karen before heading out the door and into G-Major's core. Karen watched the door snap shut and then let out an audible, frustrated, sigh of annoyance. She had never had to work this hard for a guy's attention. Hell in High School she had gotten A's out of her teachers by making them believe she was better than their wives! Tom Quincy wasn't even married…_yet_…so what in god's name made him so deflective of her seductive charm!

Phones were ringing everywhere, people were bustling from one destination to the next, artists came in and out of studios, as producers and engineers rushed from client to client. Then he spotted her.

"Hey babe" whispered Tommy wrapping his arms around Jude's middle.

"Jesus Christ" jumped Jude in surprise "Oh, it's just you" said Jude as she turned around clutching her chest.

"Just me?" asked Tommy hurt.

"Sorry" said Jude sarcastically "Just my awesome, amazing, hott, co-producer who has abandoned me for the day" pouted Jude at the end.

"Jude" sighed Tommy throwing his head back.

"Tommy" Jude sighed frustrated "come on you're so much better then those wannabees".

"Jude you were one of those wannabees four years ago" sighed Tommy. Jude bit her lower lip and looked away from Tommy's face. "Oh come on" sighed Tommy trying to catch Jude's eyes "come on, I didn't mean it like that".

"Didn't mean it like what?" shot Jude staring at Tommy.

"Uhh" said Tommy suddenly feeling perplexed "just…just however you took it wrong".

"See that's it!" shot Jude "you don't even see it!"

"Don't even see what?" shot Tommy his voice rising just a tad in annoyance and confusion. Jude looked away from Tommy and crossed her across her chest while biting her lower lip. "Jude!" said Tommy again.

"Whatever" whispered Jude not looking at him.

"Don't give me that" sighed Tommy "Jude, come one, Jude" Tommy breathed lifting his hand and turning her cheek towards his face. Her eyes were like blue oceans looking into his. But hers, had lakes swimming at the bottom, ready to cascade down like waterfalls. "What's wrong babe, did Darius say something bad, is it the album…what? Talk to me…please".

"It's not the album" sighed Jude whipping just below her eyes "it wasn't even Darius. Actually Darius made me feel really good for once!" Jude half laughed half choked.

"What is D into then?" asked Tommy with a small smile as he saw one starting to break forth on her face as well.

"Three guessing the first two don't count" laughed Jude whipping her eyes again "God I don't know why I've been so god damn emotional today" Jude sighed aggravated.

"Do I get my three guesses still" joked Tommy wrapping his arms around Jude's waist.

"Sure" sighed Jude looking up at Tommy.

"Instant Star" guessed Tommy, squinting his face, fearing the wrath that might follow the words if he was wrong, especially with the forbidden Finale performances Jude usually hated doing.

"Ding, ding, ding" said Jude shaking her hands "You've got it".

"Are you singing in the Finale?" asked Tommy, feeling more confident this time.

"In the opening and the end before the announcement of this season's fabulous winner" said Jude, covering the end completely in sarcasm as the image of Karen came to mind.

"Well that's great, but…I don't know I just thought you had bigger news because you were excited" said Tommy waving it off.

"Well Sadie might freak more at this news but I know where I'm getting my wedding gown" grinned Jude as Tommy smiled at her.

"See it in a window on the way here and just have to go see it?" joked Tommy.

"No" said Jude "Darius's cousin Alexandra Mills wants to design me one, I have a fitting the day after tomorrow".

"Do I need to be present for this oh so important fitting?" asked Tommy with a smile.

"No!" said Jude looking up at him in horror "Quincy, you are not to see this dress till our wedding!"

"Oh sorry" said Tommy sarcastically "I didn't know it was that big of a deal".

"It's bad luck" whispered Jude.

"So is breaking glass" joked Tommy "But I still threw Spied's guitar through the slider before he left for NBR".

"Spied still records here" said Jude with a puzzled look.

"Correction" sighed Tommy "I threw Spied's guitar through the slider before he left for his _solo_career at NBR".

"Aw talking about me Tom" came a voice from behind. Jude twisted around in Tommy's grasp.

"Hey Spied" smiled Jude.

"We're all ready when you are" Spied said pointing down the hall at Studio C.

"Just a sec, okay?" called Jude and watched Spied pivot and walk back down the hall.

"Go rehearse, while I go play producer for the brunet devil" Tommy whispered in Jude's ear.

Jude pulled back and looked at Tommy surprised "You think that…" started Jude.

"Shh" Tommy whispered with a grin pressing his finger over his lips "I know desperate when I see it" he grinned.

"So you're not so blind Quincy" smirked Jude leaning closer to Tommy.

"Uhh, when you're used to thousands of girls trying to rip your cloths off you start to see the signs" joked Tommy. Jude hit him across the arm "Ow!" said Tommy "What was that for?"

"For being a player" said Jude before smiling.

"You make monogamy look so sexy" breathed Tommy leaning down and kissing Jude slowly on the lips.

"Just promise me you'll keep reminding yourself of that" whispered Jude into his lips.

"I'll see you later Jude" Tommy grinned. Then he pulled away his arms and started to walk down the hall towards G-Major's central core where the stairs were.

"Tommy" Jude called through the crowd. She watched as he stopped and looked at her again. Jude kissed her hand and blew it across the room. Tommy smirked and pretended to catch it in the air. Then he pressed it against his heart.

"I love you" he mouthed and then proceeded up the stairs and into Studio A.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Tommy knows Karen is desperate. Karen knows she's throwing herself all over Tommy. So whose going to break first...because sooner or later ones going to stop toeing the line...and cross.**

**IMPORTANT! I need all my readers to make the most crucial decision of this story. So vote on it now on my poll...this could effect the outcome of everyone...choose wisely...**

**(polls can be viewed/voted on via my profile)**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Tommy walked into the recording booth where Karen was tapping a key on the piano and then matching it.

"Oh!" said Karen looking up "Back already?" she added in a fake confused tone. Things didn't go well with Jude, she silently thought to herself. They would have been together longer is things had gone right.

"Yeah, we need to get to work" sighed Tommy moving one of the mic stands from the corner and placing it in the center of the recording booth.

Right in front of the window, Karen thought to herself, oh this was just too good. Karen had played men for too long not to see the signs. First they were resistant, then they would subconsciously start following her way, followed by a move on her part, where by which point in time…they were too trapped to say no. Phase two was underway…he wanted to see her standing directly in front of him as she sang. Hell she'd give him a show if that's what he wanted. Ha ha Jude, Karen laughed inside of her head, if only you knew…if only you knew.

"Great, I'm ready whenever you are" smiled Karen walking around the piano and heading over towards the center of the room. Then the paper she was holding slid out of her hand and drifted to the floor at Tommy's feet. "Oh, sorry" Karen whispered as she walked over and bent down to pick it up.

"Here" Tommy said leaning down and touching the paper. Karen's hand went over his at that very instant.

"Thanks" Karen breathed, her face inches from Tommy's. He could feel her breath on his neck. The paper slid out of his fingers as she took it from his hand.

"No problem" Tommy gulped straightening back up and quickly fixing the microphone again before walking out of the recording booth and into the sound booth. The door slipped shut behind him, and he paused briefly in the blind spot between the door and the window. Tommy reached up and gripped his hair in his hands, for a second, while squeezing his eyes closed. Stop it Tom, Tommy thought to himself, Stop it. Then Tommy opened his eyes and looked around the empty room, before quickly walking into view of the window and pressing the mic button. "Take one" Tommy called through.

Karen pulled the headphones down off the stand and placed them over her ears as Tommy flipped over to Karen's profile on his laptop. He set a new track to run with her prerecorded backing track.

"Ready whenever you are" came Karen's voice through the sound system. Tommy flashed a thumbs up to the window and pressed the record button as the music started to play.

The pop music coursed through the system, and assaulted Tommy's ears in a whole new fashion. This was not Jude's style. Jude never had anything pre-recorded other than by herself. SME backed her, or her own guitar backed her that was it, no question. This range of musical and electronic sound that Karen had as her backing was anything but Jude. But then again…Karen was anything but Jude too.

Then as Karen's voice hit the mix of it all…everything changed. Tommy looked through the window just to make sure it was still Karen standing there…and what he saw…made it ten times harder…not to look away.

"Boys call you sexy" half sung half spoke Karen seductively before the background music cut in with 'What's up, sexy?'

"And you don't care what they say" came in Karen again "See, every time you turn around, they screamin' your name" Then Karen's tone changed as she entered her first verse "Now I've got a confession…" Karen sang even more seductively, if that was even possible. "When I was young I wanted attention…And I promised myself that I'd do anything…Anything at all for the boys to notice me!"

Suddenly that didn't seem like such a far fetched idea, thought Tommy to himself as he tore his eyes off Karen to look at the computer screen and fix a few knobs on the sound board.

"But I ain't complaining, We all wanna be famous…So go ahead and say what you wanna say! You know what it's like to be nameless, Want them to know what your name is…'Cause see when I was younger I would say…" Tommy looked up through the glass as Karen started the chorus "When I grow up! I wanna be famous…I wanna be a star…I wanna be in movie. When I grow up! I wanna see the world…Drive nice cars…I wanna have Groupies. When I grow up! Be on TV…People know me…Be on magazines. When I grow up! Fresh and clean…Number one chick when I step out on the scene!" sang out Karen with energy to rival those who were already professional performers. Tommy watched as her whole body moved with the music. She was performing for no one, yet she was laying the whole package out.

Then as she came in again her voice changed again "But be careful what you wish for…'Cause you just might get it... you just might get it… You just might get it…But be careful what you wish for…'Cause you just might get it…You just might get it…You just might get it". Karen was holding onto the mic and leaning it to it with every word as if this were a show. Then her eyes dug into Tommy's "They used to tell me I was silly… ah, la la la…Until I popped up on the TV…la la la…I always wanted to be a superstar, superstar…And knew that singing songs would get me this far".

Mind games, Tommy thought to himself, shaking his head and looking down at the laptop again, that's all Karen could do…was play mind games.

"But I ain't complaining! We all wanna be famous! So go ahead and say what you wanna say…" sang Karen trying to catch Tommy's eyes again "You know what it's like to be nameless…Want them to know what your name is…'Cause see, when I was younger I would say!" sang Karen giving up momentarily and hoping that her voice alone would bring his head snapping back up like the first time. "When I grow up! I wanna be famous…I wanna be a star…I wanna be in movie. When I grow up! I wanna see the world…Drive nice cars…I wanna have Groupies. When I grow up! Be on TV…People know me…Be on magazines. When I grow up! Fresh and clean…Number one chick when I step out on the scene! But be careful what you wish for…'Cause you just might get it…You just might get it…You just might get it…But be careful what you wish for…'Cause you just might get it…You just might get it…You just might get it".

Tommy looked up at the glass again. Here was a girl who had spent her whole life planning for this moment. Here was a girl who every time she made a decision it was based around becoming famous. Everything was about Karen, nothing was about everyone else. And what crossed Tommy's mind was what could have possibly have made a girl toss everything aside for this? For this cut throat business?

"I see them staring at me…Oh I'm a trendsetter…Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better!" half sung half spoke Karen again "You can talk about me…'Cause I'm a hot topic…I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it!" emphasized Karen, if not just for the sake of the people who would be listening later, then for the sake of the man sitting behind the glass watching her again. She had watched Tommy the whole time, even if he hadn't. He was trying to not catch all the hints she was dropping…he was _trying_, Karen noted. But Karen never lost, this was a game she had played her whole life. She won over men…she got what she wanted because she wasn't afraid to sell it. This wasn't a game…this was life. "When I grow up! I wanna be famous…I wanna be a star…I wanna be in movie. When I grow up! I wanna see the world…Drive nice cars…I wanna have Groupies. When I grow up! Be on TV…People know me…Be on magazines. When I grow up! Fresh and clean…Number one chick when I step out on the scene!" belted out Karen, if only they knew, if only they knew this was her life spelled out. She couldn't be a nobody…she couldn't. "But be careful what you wish for…'Cause you just might get it…You just might get it…You just might get it…But be careful what you wish for…'Cause you just might get it…You just might get it…You just might get it. When I grow up! I wanna be famous…I wanna be a star…I wanna be in movie. When I grow up! I wanna see the world…Drive nice cars…I wanna have Groupies. When I grow up! Be on TV…People know me…Be on magazines. When I grow up! Fresh and clean…Number one chick when I step out on the scene! But be careful what you wish for…'Cause you just might get it…You just might get it…You just might get it…But be careful what you wish for…'Cause you just might get it…You just might get it…You just might get it" slowly lowered out Karen trying to hide the evil smile that was crossing her face as she watched Tommy. He was trying to be busy behind the glass and trying to avoid her eye…but he had to eventually…Tommy had to eventually look at her…and phase two…would be almost done.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Tommy knows she's desperate. Jude knows she's desperate. Karen knows...more than either of them. What can this mean for the perfect relationship? And what might Karen think...when Jude's absent from G-Major for a day or two? "I can't be a nobody...I just can't"**

**Sorry for the delay, songs are so hard to edit into a readable style. I know updates are taking longer to reach my 'alert' readers and I don't know why that is. All I can say is check every once in a while for new chapters. Sorry if this is a major disadvantage to anyone, hopefully it will fix itself. Let me know if it gets better!! (or worse)**

**Thanks!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Jude pushed open the door to Studio C and was greeted by the usual conversations of SME.

"Ten bucks says I can do it" came Kyle's voice.

A snorted laugh came from across the room, and as Jude shut the door behind herself she caught a glimpse of Wally trying to cover up hysterical laughter. "Please" laughed Wally "No one can do that".

"Yeah Dude, there's no way you could do that in your right mind" came Spied from one of the rolly chairs, with his guitar in his lap tuning it in the background.

"Well maybe I'm not in my right mind" said Kyle throwing one of his drumsticks at Spied. Spied dodged out of the way.

"Well we all knew that already" smiled Jude walking over to a chair across from Spied and leaning back to watch the rest unfold.

"Jude, back me up here" said Kyle turning on his chair behind the drum set and looking at her "don't you think that I could make it up _and_ back down Main Street butt naked without being stopped by the police".

"Uhh" laughed Jude in a loss for words "I think…I think it would be _ambitious_".

"See!" shot Kyle pointing his drumstick at Spied "I told you I _could_ do it!"

"Yeah but Kyle" said Jude hesitantly "there's a difference between can and…should".

"Dude we all know you want to see him naked" grinned Wally.

"Oh my god" half screamed Jude covering her eyes "gorge my eyes out now and cleanse my mind of that image".

"Ah don't fight it Dude" smirked Spied "We think about you all the time like that".

"Spied!" screamed Jude jumping up from her chair and smacking him.

"Ow, hey, ow!" said Spied holding up his hands and protecting his face "Come on Dude it was a joke".

"I'm engaged you guys!" sighed Jude frustrated, and then ran her fingers through her hair.

"Doesn't mean you don't still have a nice ass" breathed Spied next to her.

"Nice" smirked Wally giving Kyle a high five at Spied's comment before Jude slapped him again.

"Ow! What was that for? That was a _complement_" complained Spied.

"Compliment my ass" sighed Jude frustrated again.

"I just did" smirked Spied.

"No that's not what I…" attempted Jude seeing how her frustration had just contradicted her statement.

"That's what came out Dude" grinned Spied.

"Shut up, shut up" moaned Jude holding her face in her hands again.

"Come on you think Lord Squinty Brow is the only guy that is checking you out?" laughed Kyle.

"Again!" shot Jude looking up "Engaged!" waved Jude, showing off the ring for all three of them to see.

"And I'm married!" laughed Spied strumming out a few chords on his guitar.

"Even more reasons for me to be disturbed" sighed Jude.

"How is Karma man?" asked Kyle from across the room.

"Same" sighed Spied "She keeps the cameras away from me, and I am not complaining".

"Why are you guys even still doing that show?" asked Jude walking over to the wall and picking up a guitar leaning against it.

"Money in the bank" said Spied looking at the guitar "and it makes her happy".

"But you're miserable with them" said Jude sitting back down and tuning the guitar.

Spied looked up at Jude "But it makes _her_happy, which by default…makes me happy. Lord Squinty Brow would do the same thing for you". Jude's jaw dropped slightly as she was about to protest and found a complete lack of words. Then Spied looked back down at the guitar and strummed out some chords of sonic perfection knowing that once again he was right on.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"He would do it to make you happy..." What happens when what Jude wants and what Tommy wants clashes? We've seen it crash and burn before. So what's to say this time will be different? There area lot of choices to come. From family, to weddings, to other situations. So who can hold through it all...and who will break?**

**Sorry that this is short, but I promise there's more to come...and juicy stuff at that!**

**PS: There was question of what "Bella" stands for, it's a nickname Tommy has for Jude, and I got it from him calling Sadie it a few times in season 2 and 3 of Instant Star. It just works in conversation sometimes...and I think it's cute. So yeah that's the story behind that. Please if anyone has questions just post it as a review and I'll answer (unless it gives away plot P)**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Three flying drumsticks, four inappropriate jokes, and two arm wrestles later Jude looked around the studio breathless from laughing.

"Come on you guys we really need to get to work" Jude sighed picking up the guitar and slinging the strap over her shoulder.

"Way to ruin the moment Harrison" sighed Spied walking over to his chair and picking up his guitar all the same and strumming random chords "So what's on the agenda today?"

"New song" sighed Jude "I need to work on some lyrics but we need some instrumental backing that we can record later this week".

"Dude you need to tell Darius we can't do album deadlines like this" joked Wally "My girlfriend is starting to think I'm not really at the studio".

"Wal, who would you honestly cheat on her with?" asked Spied throwing his hands up in the air.

"Thank you, my point exactly!" sighed Wally picking up the neck of his base guitar.

"What you got Dude?" called Kyle picking up drumsticks and sitting down behind the drum set.

Jude strummed out the chords from this morning "You got time…if time is what you needed…You're not mine…I'd rather not believe you fine…rather think you're up all night….You're alright, you knew me when you met me. Lets not fight, I'm just a little feisty…maybe…maybe I will loose my mind…" Jude cut out for a second "You guys would start coming in now" then she kept strumming out her steady chords "I don't want to let you go away…no! I don't want to let you go…BUT!" Jude stopped and looked at the three of them "Now all hell has to break loose. Big explosion of sound, really going for contrast between verses and chorus.

Spied hit a hard chord on his guitar and then started pounding out a harder vamp of what she had been originally doing. He peered up at Jude and Jude smiled.

"Yeah, like that but rough it up a bit more" smiled Jude adding back in.

Wally swayed with it a bit before adding in the most perfect solid backbeat that tied it all together as Kyle started using a liberal amount drum and symbols.

"This kills" called Spied with a grin over the music. Jude smiled and then stopped and the music died out around her.

"That's it" grinned Jude "it just…just needs lyrics now" she added with a sigh.

"Well it's a pretty killer start, what else do you have music wise?" asked Wally dropping the neck of his guitar.

Jude picked back up her guitar and started playing out what she and Tommy had worked out in the studio this morning. Those two hours seemed like a life time ago, and even though Jude knew deep down she would have been composing this part with SME anyway, it still hurt that he wasn't there right now. Jude peeked up at Spied, Wally, and Kyle who were all mentally adding in their instruments as she played. By the third time around bits and pieces were starting to overlap, and the image of a song was starting to come through.

"That's it?" asked Kyle looking up at Jude "That's the sound you're going for?"

"Yeah, I mean in my head it goes back to the way it began for the verses, and then all the chorus really pop with that" said Jude indicating what they had just composed. "But there is the major like instrumental thing in the middle that I have in my head that I'd love for you guys to just play with".

"Sure" said Spied pulling off his guitar strap "right after break".

"After just a whopping forty minutes of work?" joked Jude.

"Forty-five" corrected Kyle as he walked by Jude towards the door.

"Don't worry Dude, we've got your back on this one" grinned Wally as he walked by too.

"Harrison just think of it as an opportunity to spy on Lord Squinty Brow" smirked Spied and then headed down the hall after the other two. Jude glanced up at the clock…it had been nearly three hours.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**See I promised more soon!!**

**(sorry once again for the shortness, it's just how things are progressing, it's not forever)**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Take it from the top again" Tommy called through the sound system not even looking up at the dividing window. The sky outside was already growing dark and he had been at this, with Karen, for hours. Mixing this song was going to be a nightmare he thought to himself while pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers and squeezing his eyes shut.

A frustrated sight came through the sound system "What am I doing wrong?" called Karen through the system.

"More energy and consistency" replied Tommy through the system, opening his eyes and looking at his laptop screen before resetting the track again.

"Can't you even look at me!" came Karen's aggravated voice through the system again. Tommy looked up from the laptop and up through the glass.

"What?" asked Tommy staring at Karen. Her eyes were narrowed, but softened as she caught Tommy's gaze. For a second the composer Karen usually held faltered and Tommy could see behind the mask. This girl was desperate for attention…and she would do anything for it.

"I sing better when people look at me" said Karen with a small smile.

"Well if you win Instant Star" said Tommy frankly "then you better get used to singing to the walls". Tommy looked down again at his laptop, but out of the corner of his eyes he watched as a scowl went momentarily across Karen's face and then disappeared. "Ready?" asked Tommy looking up through the glass.

Karen shook her hair back and stared at Tommy "Always am", then she sang with all the emotion and energy she could muster up. She had to win this…she had to nail this…she had to catch Tommy's eyes, every time they happened to drift her way.

Tommy looked down at the board and fixed things as they came, then from behind the door opened and closed.

"Kwest, man, did you get that cord like I…" asked Tommy looking over his shoulder.

"Not Kwest" came the sweet voice he missed behind the glass.

"Defiantly not Kwest" grinned Tommy as Jude walked over to him. "Come here" Tommy sighed and pulled Jude down onto his lap.

"I take it things aren't going well" sighed Jude resting her head back on his shoulder.

"If I have to listen to this track again today I might just shoot myself" whispered Tommy into Jude's ear. Jude didn't even trying to hide her grin.

"So the brunet devil is a pop princess" asked Jude looking through the glass.

"Don't worry she's not stealing the rock star diva title off you" joked Tommy twisting the chair around so that he could see through the glass. "Adjust that static knob for me, she keeps getting to close to the mic, I should switch over to the condenser mic." sighed Tommy.

"Darius hates the sound" reminded Jude, fiddling with the knob so that the buzzing sufficed.

"I asked Kwest to get the feed chord from Studio B for it to help with the sound but he hasn't come back yet" sighed Tommy adjusting a knob in his reach. "Hit the base up two notches" added Tommy pointing to his laptop. Jude fiddled around on the screen.

"That better?" asked Jude leaning back

"Still sound like my ears are going to bleed" breathed Tommy closing his eyes.

"What Little Tommy Q too reminded of his Boyz Attack days with this sound?" joked Jude.

"I produce you for a reason" murmured Tommy.

"Because you can't take your eyes off me" grinned Jude.

"That and I always liked rock more than the pop we sang" sighed Tommy.

"Why else?" whispered Jude.

"You're smile" whispered Tommy into Jude's ear.

"Or my death glares" added Jude as a joke.

"Better than being scowled at like we are right now" whispered Tommy. Jude peered over at the very unhappy looking Karen through the glass.

"I think she wants to kill me" laughed Jude softly.

"I'm glad to see you laugh at the idea, I on the other hand, wouldn't put it past her" sighed Tommy.

"You'll protect me" whispered Jude sitting up and turning to kiss Tommy delicately on the lips.

The Karen's voice stopped "Ehemm!" came an annoyed voice "But some people are trying to work here!"

Jude pulled away and looked through the glass before pressing the intercom button "Sorry" Jude lied. Tommy leaned up as an annoyed Karen peeled off her headphones and gave Tommy death glares.

"Take five Karen, then we'll get to work again". Karen glared at them both before marching out of the recording booth, through the sound booth, and out the door.

"She is maddd" held out Jude.

"But now we're alone" grinned Tommy, pulling Jude closer and kissing her lips again.

"Miss me Quincy" Jude breathed into the kiss.

"Like you can't believe" Tommy murmured and ran his fingers through her hair holding her close.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Karen is M.A.D! What can anger do? Or what can someone else do when they show up again? Who's worth the fight...and who's 'not worth the sweat'? Stay Tuned and Find out.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Tommy held the back of Jude's hand in his hand and pressed his other palm against her check, smiling into the kiss. Jude had her arms wrapped around his neck and her chest nearly pressed completely against his…or as much as a flimsy, black, rolling, producer chair would allow. Then again…this wasn't the first time they had attempted to do such a thing in Studio A. For years he had to reframe from crawling up top of her chair and pulling her into a kiss like now. Every time he leaned over her chair to put the CD into the player instead of just handing it to her. Every time they sat at the sound board. No he liked being close, he liked the whiff of vanilla shampoo he caught, and the brush of her hair against his neck. No matter how much he tried to deny it when she was 15…16…17…he liked the idea of being even an inch closer to her. An inch closer to her heart…an inch closer then a moment before.

Then the perfect moment was ruined with the swing of a door and quickened footsteps of entrance. "Hey Tom I have the cord but…" came Kwest's voice before it died instantly mid phrase. Jude pulled away and untangled her arms from around Tommy's neck before climbing down off the chair. "Sorry I didn't know you two were…" he paused "…you were…ummm…yeah" finally Kwest managed rubbing his head and looking away.

Jude moved over into the other rolling chair and swayed back and forth slowly, trying not to laugh at the expression of awkwardness on Kwest's face.

"Uhh, is that the cord for the condenser mic.?" asked Tommy changing the focal point of conversation.

"Uhh, yeah" said Kwest taking a few steps forward and handing it to Tommy as if suddenly remembering his real purpose for intrusion.

"Hey I'm going to get tea, you want some?" said Jude getting up quickly, feeling the tension in the air.

"Yeah that would be amazing" said Tommy twisting so that he could look at her as she crossed the sound booth to the door. Then he pushed across the floor and rolled over to her and kissed Jude lightly on the check. Jude pulled open the door and walked out letting it snap closed behind her. Tommy looked over at Kwest and slid back across the floor.

"Hey man" said Kwest "I'm sorry I didn't know that…" Kwest trailed off.

"Five minutes" sighed Tommy holding up two fingers leaving a small gap between them "that's all I wanted, five minutes".

"Things going that bad with Milo and Karen?" asked Kwest sitting down in the chair Jude had just occupied.

"Milo…not a problem, Karen on the other hand…I don't know what to do with her" breathed out Tommy.

"Well hopefully the condenser mic and chord will help get out that sound that's driving you crazy" sighed Kwest.

"Maybe" sighed Tommy standing up and plugging the chord into the soundboard and then feeding the other end to his laptop. Then he froze with his back to Kwest. "Man, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure" said Kwest with a shrug of his shoulders.

Tommy took and deep breath and held onto the sound board before looking down at his hands and continuing "Have you…have you ever known something was so right…and at the same time…feel…feel like no matter what you're saying…or what you're telling yourself…you're still the same pathetic loser you still were eight years ago?"

"What do you mean T?" asked Kwest confused.

Tommy sighed and stretched back on his heels still holding onto the sound board before straightening up again. "I love her man" Tommy breathed looking over at Kwest.

"Jude?" asked Kwest wrinkling his forehead.

"Yes Jude" sighed Tommy "…but…" Tommy stopped and stared off into space.

"But what?" pressed Kwest.

"I couldn't get her off my mind the whole time I was producing today…"

"Well I'm guessing that's a good thing" said Kwest slowly.

"Kwest…I couldn't get her off my mind…because I couldn't get the girl on the other side of the glass off my mind!" shot Tommy, before his face fell and he collapsed down into the chair opposite Kwest. "What do I do" Tommy breathed holding his face in his hands and pulling on his hair.

"Who do you care about the most?" asked Kwest after a few moments of silence.

"Jude" said Tommy looking up slowly.

"Who have you wanted to spend the rest of your life with for years?"

"Jude" answered Tommy staring at Kwest.

"Who are you in love with?"

"Jude" breathed Tommy rubbing his hand over his mouth.

"If you love her man, there's no choice to be made. But you married Portia on a whim, on tour, when you were nineteen man! It was over in a month when you started hooking up with Angie. If you merry Jude…it's for real…"

"I want it to be for real!" shot Tommy.

"Then stop now" said Kwest staring at Tommy. "Choose now…so you don't have to choose later. Jude has forgiven you for a lot of shit…don't expect her to come crawling back…after you had an affair".

"I couldn't do that to Jude" whispered Tommy.

"So stop thinking that you're going to screw up like eight years ago. She changed you man…Jude was the best thing that ever happened to you…don't screw that up again".

"You're right" said Tommy shaking his head "…You're right".

"Just get the recordings done…Karen is your responsibility for one single…then, if she wins, you have all the rights in the world to tell her to find another producer…and I suggest if she does win…to do just that".

Then Kwest got up and left through the sound booth door, back out into G-Major's core. Tommy sat in the darkness and silence. Karen was only around for one single…she wasn't going to screw up four years…she wouldn't screw up him and Jude.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**...First they were resistant, then they would start to subconsciously start to do things for her, followed by a move on her part...by in which point of time...they were too weak to resist...**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE ON MY POLL!! Who is to win this FanFiction's version of season 4 Instant Star?? Milo, Austin, Chloe, or DUN DUN DUN...Karen? Seriously dead tie for 2nd place so far, need distinct 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th for finale idea! Thanks!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Jude pranced down the stairs grinning slightly at the shock on Kwest's face from what he had just encountered. So he had witnessed a little PDA, it's not like she had never seen him and Sadie in a less then desirable act. Jude swayed back and forth as the song lyrics she had been writing played over and over in her head. She would pause at random spots and just hum the tune as the lyrics slipped in and out, yet to be written.

Jude cut across G-Major's core and headed over to hospitality where she pulled down two mugs from the cabinets and started to heat up water in them. Jude tapped her hands on the counter as the microwave hummed in the background. It was nearly five thirty in the afternoon and G-Major's employees where making their way out the doors or finishing up with their last clients.

Jude's eyes drifted over towards Darius's office doors and watched as one of the dark, paneled, wooden doors pushed open slightly and a person walked out clutching a manila envelope. Jude felt her brow wrinkling as she watched Karma cut across G-Major clutching the envelope before placing it in her bag. And what confused her the most was that, it was the same envelope she had been given that morning.

Jude became entranced by all of Karma's movements as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder and looked impatiently down at her watch, tapping her stiletto clad foot in annoyance. Jude followed her gaze back to Darius's office doors once again, to see three more unlikely people walking out. Jude's eyes followed as two of the boys who had just exited went back down the hall towards Studio C, and the other one cut across G-Major and took Karma's hand as she pouted. Jude watched as Spied talked with Karma and got glares from her, before he kissed her lightly on the lips and turned back towards the hall Kyle and Wally had just disappeared down.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_ blared behind Jude, making her jump slightly and tear her eyes off of Karma and at the microwave. And with her back turned she didn't see the fifth person slip out of Darius's office. But out of all the irony of the world, he saw her.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Who sees Jude? Stay Tuned to find out!**

**Sorry that this is short, but I'll be posting in like five minutes!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Jude ripped open the wrappers to two tea bags and dunked them into the water before sighing and turning to look again at Karma, to try and understand what she had just witnessed, but what met her gaze when she turned back around was more shocking then whatever she could have imagined before.

"Jude" came a familiar husky voice. Jude's eyes grew wide and she forced herself not to take a step back as Shay realized she saw him.

"Don't even come near me" Jude said staring at Shay.

"Look" said Shay taking a step towards Jude. Jude took a step back and felt her lower back press against the counter. Shay froze and looked at Jude "Jude, I'm…" he started before trailing off seeing the hatred in her eyes.

"Why are you even here?" shot Jude angrily glancing around quickly at the people around them still. There was an intern typing away on one of the computers and the receptionist desk was empty. God where was Sadie when you needed her, Jude thought silently to herself.

"I had to see my uncle" sighed Shay, realizing the only way to get her to even mildly trust her again was to tell her the truth.

"What so you could plan your next party attack on my lips?" shot Jude venomously.

"Jude!" sighed Shay aggravated "Come on! Can't you even let me try to explain!"

"Well I don't see you trying" glared Jude.

Shay's face fell and he glanced down at the floor before looking Jude in the eyes "I'm sorry" he said. His eyes dug into hers, as if pleading for forgiveness. "It was stupid and immature, and I don't know what came over me".

"Well I'm glad you see how much of jerk you were" shot Jude "But that doesn't change what you did!"

"I know" sighed Shay again aggravated "It's just…It's just…"

"It's just what!" laughed Jude sarcastically. "You thought you could win me back with your hip hop star charm? You thought you could peel me away from Tommy by assaulting my face? Get a life Shay, I don't want you!" yelled Jude, and then her voice lowered "How many times do I have to keep telling you that?"

Jude watched as Shay swallowed and his face turned away from her, before turning back and looking her in the eyes "I just want to be friends Jude".

"Well that's too bad for you, because we can't be friends" said Jude digging her eyes into Shay's.

"I've changed" breathed Shay taking a step closer to Jude so that he could rest his hand against the counter. His eyes were once again pleading with her to understand.

Jude felt her breath hitch once in her throat as he moved closer. His hand was a mere foot from her side. Jude looked up at Shay's face as his eyes dug into hers. "No you haven't" Jude whispered "People don't change".

"Jude I'm not some stupid sixteen year old anymore, can't you see that?" sighed Shay. His breath pressed against Jude's face, and Jude leaned ever so slightly back more, feeling her back press against the corner of the counter pieces…with nowhere to run.

"In three years I've never been able to forgive myself for what I did to you. I never cheated on anyone else" attempted Shay, still with a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Huh" laughed Jude angrily "So glad I got to be the turning point on that one!"

"Jude" sighed Shay "I grew up when it was through between me and Eden. I never meant to hurt you…never. I wish I could go back and change what I did…what I did to you. And I know that …that…"

"That shoving your tongue down my throat against me will!" shot Jude.

"…Yeah that…" murmured Shay "…That that wasn't the best way to get us to be on the same page again".

"I'm getting married Shay" Jude sighed.

"So you can't have friends?" asked Shay wrinkling his forehead.

"Not you" Jude breathed and looked away from Shay. She crossed her arms across her chest and stared at the tiled floor.

"I never meant to hurt you" Shay sighed.

"But you did!" shot Jude still not looking at him.

"Jude you made me see…" started Shay desperately.

"See what!" shot Jude whipping her head around "that I 'made you a better person'? Don't give me that crap Shay! You told me on my sixteenth birthday that _you_ liked Eden because she made you feel good with 'who _you_ were'. Don't tell me that you saw the light. Don't feed me that crap again! I don't want to see you ever again! Don't you get that Shay, we can't be friends! We can't even be in the same room!"

"Jude!" Shay said pleadingly grabbing hold of Jude's upper arms.

"Let go of me!" Jude yelled struggling against his grasp.

"Jude" Shay said again pleading.

"No!" Jude yelled, and watched as the intern turned around in his chair and stared at the two of them, uncertain of what to do.

"Jud…" started Shay again.

"HANDS!" came a harsh voice from above, and Shay's hands dropped to his sides as he looked up at the upper level of G-Major.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**What just happened? Who just saw them...and how much? What's going to happen next...well that's anyone's guess. Stay tuned and find out!!**

**Remember to vote on my poll, my lovely readers!! Also...**

**Review! Review! Review! (Please do review, you guys are the best and they always make me smile! )**


	25. Chapter 25

Tommy sat in his chair in front of the sound board, looking through the empty glass into the recording booth. For the first time in hours it was silent, and his thoughts were running ramped. Kwest's words kept flooding into his head and it got to the point where Tommy reached up and grabbed hold of his hair, wishing the voices away. He knew the truth, deep down he always had. But it didn't help the fact that it still sucked. Of all the times he had messed up with Jude, none would compare to now if he fucked up their relationship. He wanted her so bad, so why was another girl even on his mind? He was ready for the next big thing in his life, hell he had been ready to drop down on one knee at the stroke of midnight on her eighteenth birthday…if Hunter hadn't walked in and ruined their picture perfect story line again. But even that was a lie, he had hurt Jude so many times…who was to say this wouldn't be a repeat of eight years ago? No. No, he was going to merry Jude. They were going to be happy after it all. They were going to be that 'Jommy' couple the public wanted so badly…they were going to be together, which is what he wanted so badly.

Tommy sighed and looked up at the clock, it had been fifteen minutes. Hell he didn't care if Karen never came back…but Jude…suddenly he needed to see her face, he needed to see the girl he was in love with.

Tommy heaved himself out of his chair and walked over to the door and out onto the landing outside Studio A. Tommy walked over to the railing and looked across G-Major's core. The room was nearly empty but two people over in the corner caught his eye. Karma was pouting at Spied and he could see that whatever it was the two were discussing would not end well for Spied. He watched as Spied leaned into a small kiss and then walked away from his girl. Tommy's mind flooded with a single thought as he watched the two of them. Everyone thought that Spied and Karma would never last…that getting married that young would end in tragedy…but they were living proof, sometimes things were just right. Karma picked up her bag, by her feet, and slung it over her shoulder before strutting out the front doors and out into the cold February night air.

Then something caught Tommy's attention and his gaze was pulled down below himself and slightly to the right of the stairs. Tommy felt his hands gripping the railing he was looking over, and his knuckles turning progressively whiter by the moment. That jerk was talking to his girl again. True, Tommy had never liked Shay from the moment he became Jude's world instead of himself. _Shay Shay_ had been a little kid in braces…and now he was an international sensation…too used to getting what he wanted. Tommy clenched his jaw as Shay moved forward and rested his hand against the counter next to Jude. He was too close, he would kill him if he dared to touch her again. One finger, and that kid would wish he was never born.

Then Jude's voice floated up to his ears and Tommy became paralyzed. "No you haven't" Jude whispered "People don't change".

"Jude I'm not some stupid sixteen year old anymore, can't you see that?" reverberated Shay's voice angrily. "In three years I've never been able to forgive myself for what I did to you. I never cheated on anyone else!" Tommy felt his grip tighten on the railing again as anger bubbled up inside.

Jude's sarcastic laughter fluttered up through the air before her voice became cold with hatred. "So glad I got to be the turning point on that one!"

"Jude" sighed Shay "I grew up when it was through between me and Eden. I never meant to hurt you…never. I wish I could go back and change what I did…what I did to you. And I know that …that…"

"That shoving your tongue down my throat against me will!" came Jude's voice in a tone that even made Tommy shiver.

"…Yeah that…" came Shay's mumbled voice "…That that wasn't the best way to get us to be on the same page again".

"I'm getting married Shay" came Jude's aggravated voice. A small grin spread across Tommy's face, you tell him girl, you tell him, he thought silently to himself.

"So you can't have friends?" came Shay's confused voice. Tommy watched as his face contorted in bewilderment.

Jude's reply didn't make it to Tommy's ears. She had spoken so softly that he had to rely on body language. She looked away from Shay and down at the tiled floor of hospitality.

"I never meant to hurt you" came Shay's voice.

"But you did!" yelled Jude at the tiled floor. Tommy was still frozen to the spot watching the scene unfold.

"Jude you made me see…" started Shay desperately.

"See what!" shot Jude, whipping her head around and looking at Shay "that I 'made you a better person'? Don't give me that crap Shay! You told me on my sixteenth birthday that _you_ liked Eden because she made you feel good with 'who _you_ were'. Don't tell me that you saw the light. Don't feed me that crap again! I don't want to see you ever again! Don't you get that Shay, we can't be friends! We can't even be in the same room!"

"Jude!" came Shay's voice pleadingly grabbing hold of Jude's upper arms. Anger surged through Tommy's veins.

"Let go of me!" Jude yelled struggling against his grasp.

"Jude" Shay said again pleading.

"No!" Jude yelled, and Tommy watched as she struggled against Shay's tight grasp.

"Jud…" started Shay again, but Tommy didn't wait for the statement to be completed.

"HANDS!" Tommy yelled angrily. He watched as Shay's eyes darted up to him, standing there on the landing white knuckled and red faced. The color drained out of Shay's face and his hands pulled off of Jude's upper arms quicker than Tommy had ever seen Shay move. Shay's gaze stayed locked on Tommy's as Tommy clenched his jaw and stared at Shay…daring him to touch Jude again.

Then Jude pushed Shay's shoulder away and ran around the counter and up to Tommy. Tommy peeled his gaze off Shay as Jude flung herself into his arms. Then holding the back of her head as she leaned into his shoulder, Tommy looked down at Shay who was backing up, keeping his gaze locked on Tommy. Before turning and rushing out the doors as well.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Mysterious matching envelopes. The return of Shay. Tommy to the rescue. What can it all mean? Stay Tuned and find out!!**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, they all were amazing! I love all the support I am getting for this story, and I really do hope I don't disappoint you, because this story is going to be a roller coaster, we've just barely started to skim the surface on the drama to come. Hope you're all loving it!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Shh" Tommy whispered into Jude's hair as soon as Shay had disappeared through the doors of G-Major. Jude's arms were wrapped around his neck and he was holding her head in his hand while the other rested on her lower back.

"I just want him to leave me alone" Jude whispered into Tommy's shoulder.

"I know" Tommy sighed kissing the crown of her head "me too".

Jude leaned back in his arms and looked Tommy in the eyes "Lets just go home" she pleaded "Please I can't be here".

"Okay" Tommy whispered pressing Jude's and his foreheads together. His breath was hot against her face and she closed her eyes. These were the only arms that felt right. Tommy was the only guy she could ever trust to save her. "Let me go find Kwest, then we'll go" whispered Tommy.

"Thank you" Jude breathed and peeled open her eyes slowly as Tommy's arms untangled themselves from her limbs and then he kissed her lightly on the cheek and turned on his heels and headed down the stairs towards Studio B.

Jude wrapped her arms around herself and watched as Tommy strode across G-Major and over to Studio B. Then he disappeared through the glass door with a snap and Jude looked around the nearly empty core.

"Come on Jude" Jude whispered, squeezing her eyes shut "Come on". Then Jude took hurried steps over to the stairs and rushed down them. Then she strode across the core and down the hall towards Studio C. Jude broke into a run and didn't even slow when she approached the door and swung it open.

"Whoa, someone's in a hurry" came Spied's surprised voice as Jude rushed in and grabbed her bag off one of the chairs.

"Where you running off to Dude?" came Kyle's voice "We were just about to start working on that instrumental you wanted".

"I'm going home" Jude sighed through clenched teeth, pulling on her jacket.

"Why? What happened? What did Lord Squinty Brow do?" asked Spied eyeing Jude.

"Not Tommy!" yelled Jude whipping around and looking at the three of them "That jerk Shay!" Then Jude's face fell and she covered her eyes with her palm as she collapsed down in the nearest chair and sobbed.

"Whoa Dude" came Spied's concerned voice "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing" Jude choked shaking her head, trying to wipe away the tears streaming down her face.

"Did he hurt you?" came Wally's smaller voice. Jude just swallowed and looked away.

"I'll kill him" came Spied's angry voice.

"Stop Spied" sighed Jude whipping away a line of tears again "He didn't hurt me".

"Well he did something!" yelled Spied.

"I know" Jude cried pulling her face into her hands again.

"Then what?" asked Kyle standing up and walking over to Jude. He rested his hands on her knees and tried to get her to look into his eyes.

"Come on Dude, you can trust us" came Wally, walking over as well.

"He…he…" started Jude "He kissed me yesterday. And just now…he was…he was holding me by the arms…and he wouldn't let go" Jude whispered "He wouldn't let go…"

"Where is he!" fumed Spied pulling off his guitar.

"Spied, stop. He left already. Tommy handled it" attempted Jude whipping her eyes.

"If Shay doesn't have a broken nose next time I see him I will honestly kill him" fumed Spied pointing out the door and down the hall.

"Spied!" sighed Jude aggregately "Look, you three just go home. I can't do all this right now. Tommy and I are leaving anyway. Just take the rest of the night off. I'll see you some other day" Jude sighed standing up and whipping her eyes one more time. She picked up her bag from off the chair and slung it over her shoulder. Jude headed for the door, but stopped and turned as Spied's voice rung through the air one more time.

"Jude!" Jude turned and caught Spied's eye "We've got your back…that loser won't get near you again".

Jude gave them all a weak smile, "Thank you" she whispered and then turned…and was gone.

Jude rushed down the hall and looked around the core as she entered it. Tommy was no where to be seen. She rushed over to Studio B and pulled open the door. Tommy was standing in front of the sound board speaking with Kwest. At the sound of the door both of them looked over at her.

"Tom you ready?" asked Jude, hoping that he couldn't see her red eyes and tears streaked cheeks through the dark.

"Here babe" said Tommy digging into his pocket and pulling out a set of keys "I'll be out in one minute, promise". He tossed the keys through the air and Jude caught them.

"I'll be outside" Jude sighed and then pushed away from the doorframe and let the door to Studio B snap closed behind herself. Jude cut across G-Major's core and out the main doors. The wind bit Jude's tears stained cheeks, and she pulled her jacket tighter around herself. The street lamps illuminated the road, and she hurried down the sidewalk to the parking lot next to G-Major. Cars zoomed by, people on the way home to their homes and happy lives. Normal people, living out their normal lives…and then those among them acting as illusionists.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Over all...not a good day for Jude. How will everything play out? And when everything comes down to choices, what will be made? What's easy...or what's right?**

**Vote and Review, you all are the best!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Look man I have to go" sighed Tommy leaning against the soundboard and sneaking a glance through the dividing window. A young blonde girl, maybe a year or two younger than Jude stood beyond the glass. Her hands were pressed over her headphones and her lips moved, though no sound came through the system. He, himself, had switched it off when he walked into Studio B. Tommy needed Kwest's full attention.

"Look man" sighed Kwest leaning back in his chair "I'm calling it quits too in a little bit, but I need to finish up with Chloe".

"I just need to get Jude home okay" sighed Tommy "I'll be back in tomorrow".

Kwest coughed loudly into his hand leaning over against it "Okay" finally managed Kwest straightening back up and rubbing his throat.

"You coming down with something?" asked Tommy eyeing Kwest.

"Yeah I think so" sighed Kwest "I've been coughing all day". Then another spell of coughing washed over Kwest.

"There must be something going around" said Tommy pushing off the sound board.

"Really?" sniffled Kwest.

"Yeah, Jude's been throwing up all week" offered Tommy.

"Great" moaned Kwest rubbing his temples "So this is going to progress into a stomach virus".

"Better you than me man" joked Tommy clutching Kwest's shoulder for a moment before turning and walking towards the door.

"And you live with the chick and I end up catching it, go figure" moaned Kwest.

Tommy chuckled and glanced over his shoulder one more time "Sorry man".

"Hey T" called Kwest.

"Yeah man" said Tommy stopping and turning fully around.

"Tell Sadie I'll be out soon" Kwest managed before coughing again.

"Yup" called Tommy and continued out the door and into G-Major's nearly deserted core. Tommy heard the door snap closed behind himself as he walked out of Studio B and headed for the door, when his name rung through the air.

"Tom" came a female voice. Tommy stopped in his tracks and looked up at the landing in front of Studio A.

"Shit" Tommy swore under his breath and then back tracked up to Studio A.

"Where are you going?" asked Karen looking at Tommy confused.

"Look I have a small emergency I need to attend to" sighed Tommy pulling open the studio's door and walking into the sound booth. He quickly grabbed his leather jacket he forgot about and then turned to look at Karen staring at him.

"What kind of emergency?" asked Karen, mouth slightly open and aggravated, leaning towards one hip, with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Jude emergency" sighed Tommy pulling on his jacket and heading towards the door. He had taken three steps past Karen when her voice cut through the air again.

"And what about me?"

Tommy turned around slowly "Look, Karen" sighed Tommy "I've got some good tracks to work with. Come in tomorrow and we'll work some more, but right now Jude needs me".

Karen sucked on her lower lip and looked away from Tommy shaking her head "I can be here at four, but I have a life too you know" spat Karen venomously.

"See you at four then" sighed Tommy, waving it off and reaching for the door knob.

"Don't you ever wish you weren't at her beck and call?" said Karen loudly.

Tommy turned back around and looked at Karen, her eyes dug into his the moment they met. "I'm not at her 'beck and call'" sighed Tommy aggravated.

"Sure" laughed Karen sarcastically "Like I haven't seen you two all day".

"You don't know anything about me and Jude" said Tommy, feeling his jaw clench.

"Are you so sure about that Tom?" asked Karen raising one eyebrow.

"Positive" said Tommy coldly. Then he whipped around and grabbed the door knob and flung open the door. He started to walk out when Karen's voice sliced through the air one more time.

"You like a challenge Quincy" he felt himself momentarily hesitate "and she's…not the challenge anymore".

"And you're too desperate to be one either" said Tommy looking over his shoulder and glaring at Karen before the door slipped closed and he was down the stairs, across the core, and out the door.

Tommy roughly pushed open the door out of G-Major and pulled his jacket closer around his sides as the he glanced up at the star strewn sky. The orange glow of street lamps cast long shadows off the buildings and Tommy quickened his pace to the parking lot. Tommy nearly jogged over against the cold air of early spring. As he entered the parking lot he dug into his pant's pockets searching for keys. Then it dawned on him that he had given them to Jude, as his hand collided with his cell phone.

"Shit Sadie" Tommy sighed under his breath, remembering what Kwest had asked him to do. Tommy pulled out his cell as he continued to walk across the parking lot.

"G-Major, how can I be at your service?" came a sweet voice from the other end.

"Hey Sadie, it's Tom" sighed Tommy into the phone.

"Tom?" asked Sadie confused "Aren't you…aren't you still here?"

"No I'm in the parking lot, Jude and I are going home, but Kwest wanted me to tell you that he'll be done shortly".

"Power to him" sighed Sadie "He looks like crap; he's got to be coming down with the flue".

"Looks like it" sighed Tommy spotting the Viper with the interior light on. "Okay, well Sadie I have to go".

"Drive safe Tom" sighed Sadie from the other end of the line. Tommy let his cell phone snap closed and shoved it back into his pant's pocket. Then he jogged over to the Viper and knocked on the window, instantly regretting it.

Jude nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound and then clutched her chest and squeezed her eyes shut momentarily before unlocking the doors.

"Scare you Harrison?" asked Tommy sliding into the driver's seat.

"Shut up I didn't see you coming" sighed Jude pushing her bangs out of her face and leaning her head in her hand, with her elbow propped up on the door.

"Keys?" asked Tommy looking at Jude.

Jude pull a pair out of her coat pocket "Don't have a heart attack I didn't loose them" sighed Jude shaking her head.

"Thank you" smirked Tommy taking the keys from Jude's hand, and pushing them into the ignition. Tommy pulled out of the parking spot and Jude switched sides and rested her head against Tommy's shoulder as he drove.

"Thank you" Jude muttered softly as they pulled out onto Main Street, and away from G-Major.

"No problem Bella" Tommy whispered leaning down and kissing the crown of Jude's head quickly "No problem" he whispered again.

The lights around them dimmed as they pulled off Main Street and onto another street in the direction of Tommy's apartment. Tommy switched on his high beams as they switched roads again and the darkness become even denser. But in not too long of a stint of time Tommy swung the Viper into the apartment's driveway and killed the power to the engine. The headlights flickered out and Tommy didn't move feeling Jude still pressed against his side.

"We're home" Tommy breathed into the air, as the silence continued. Through the darkness he didn't see Jude close her eyes silently and then peel them open again. "Lets get inside" Tommy whispered kissing the top of Jude's head again, before leaning away slowly and opening his door. Jude straightened up and pushed open her car door before walking over to Tommy at the foot of the font steps. Tommy wrapped his arm around Jude and she rested her temple against his shoulder as they walked up and he unlocked the front door to the one and only place where there was peace, where they were an untouchable couple, where there was nothing between them.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"She's...not the challenge". "And you're too desperate to be a challenge". What will it all spell out? Who will break first? Or will something else decide the fate of our divided can't be's? Stay tuned and find out?**

**Lots of good stuff to come, the roller coaster is making its first ascent!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Jude clutched a glass of orange juice in her hands. She stared at the kitchen counter littered with a pile of mail and empty glasses. The light over the island washed down over her and Tommy as they sat on the barstools.

"I feel so stupid" Jude sighed, looking over at Tommy.

"Don't" sighed Tommy taking a swig out of his glass "Shay should be feeling like a jerk, that's it. You on the other hand should feel nothing but aggravation".

"I broke down in front of my friends over nothing though" sighed Jude looking down at her glass, and rubbing her finger around the rim.

"It's not nothing Jude" sighed Tommy feeling anger bubbling up inside himself. "That loser shouldn't be laying a single finger on you".

"It's not like he's beating me up though" sighed Jude, tilting her head to one side to look at Tommy.

"It's still not right Jude. You keep telling him no, but he doesn't listen…I'm…I'm scared for you" Tommy admitted.

"I'm a big girl" whispered Jude looking down at the island.

"Yeah and he's a big kid too" sighed Tommy "Jude if he ever hurt you because I wasn't around to stop him I would never be able to forgive myself".

"Well he won't" whispered Jude looking up at Tommy. "I'll be careful about where I am with him until this blows over. He's got to be leaving for tour again soon" added Jude hoping that it would be a reassurance of her safety.

Tommy hesitated and looked down at his glass "Yeah I think you right" he sighed. "Still" added Tommy "Just…just be careful around him".

"I know babe" whispered Jude leaning against Tommy. Tommy reached up and stroked Jude's hair, before the sound of the doorbell rang through the apartment. Jude pulled away, and Tommy climbed down off his barstool.

"I'll be right back" sighed Tommy walking down the hall.

"Mhmm" Jude mumbled reaching up and pushing back her hair. She listened as the door open and a small exchange went on, before Tommy walked back down the hall holding a cardboard box.

"Dinner is served" chuckled Tommy placing the box down on the counter and pulling out Chinese food boxes.

"Thank god I'm starving" said Jude climbing off her chair and taking a white box and pulling out two pairs of chopsticks from the drawer.

"Thank you" said Tommy pulling a pair from Jude's hands before walking back over to his barstool and sitting back down. Jude peeled open her box of chicken mango teriyaki that she always ate when they ordered from the Chinese place down the street.

"I figure tonight was a take out night" smirked Tommy placing a long noodle in his mouth.

"Why because I was upset, or because there's no food in the house?" asked Jude with a small grin as she popped a few pieces in her mouth.

"Hey you can go shopping whenever you want" sighed Tommy holding up his hands.

"Last time I went shopping for us at Stop and Shop, I ended up signing cereal boxes" grinned Jude laughing at the memory of it.

"I'd eat cereal with you name on it" Tommy said giving Jude a smile.

"Shut up you're such a knob" laughed Jude taking Tommy's head and pushing it down lightly. Tommy just kept laughing silently and smiling at Tommy.

"You know why I love you?" asked Jude as a smile crept across her face again.

"Why/" asked Tommy.

"Because even when I feel like crap, you can make me laugh".

"You're my girl Harrison" said Tommy with a small shrug.

"And everyday I'm so glad I am" Jude whispered leaning in and kissing Tommy lightly on the lips. Tommy ditched the Chinese food box and held Jude's head in one of his hands and then lowered the other to her side as hers slid up and around his neck, all the while as the kiss deepened.

"I need to make you laugh more often" Tommy breathed into the kiss.

"Maybe" Jude breathed seductively "or maybe I'll just have to miss you like crazy more often?"

"You telling me to stay away Harrison?" whispered Tommy.

"No" breathed Jude "I'm telling you never to go away again".

"I love you" Tommy breathed into the kiss.

"I love you so much" Jude breathed in response. Then Tommy slid off his barstool, not breaking the kiss, and pulled Jude off with him till he was leading her backwards across the floor. Jude felt her back bump against the wall and Tommy ran his hands against her sides and through her hair. He pulled their lips apart for a moment and pressed their foreheads together.

"I want you forever" Tommy whispered. His breath was hot against her face and Jude smiled and closed her eyes.

"Forever" Jude whispered, feeling it roll off her tongue.

"Forever" Tommy echoed shaking his head in agreement before pulling Jude's lips against his again. Jude pulled Tommy's arms and led him through the doorway into the bedroom. He kissed her fiercely and when the back of her legs hit the bed he cupped the back of her head as she leaned backwards.

"You're the only guy I ever want to touch me" whispered Jude as Tommy kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone.

"Thank god" breathed Tommy, kissing Jude painfully soft again and again.

"Tommy" Jude whispered. Tommy stopped and looked Jude in the eyes.

"What is it Bella?" asked Tommy pushing away the hair on Jude's forehead.

"I trust you" Jude whispered looking Tommy in the eyes "I love you". Tommy leaned down and kissed Jude softly on the lips as Jude's arms wrapped up around his head again.

"I'll love and protect you forever" Tommy whispered in Jude's ear and then kissed every inch of her skin in a silent vow.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**What's in store for tomorrow? Well that's anyones guess. Stay tuned and find out!!**

**Question: Don't you all just want a boyfriend like Tommy? God damn it! Alexz Johnson was so lucky to get to act with Tim Rozon all those years. Sorry, that was a random rant.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Jude rolled over as her eyes parted slowly so that she could see the sunlight streaming in through the window once more, like every other morning. Jude pulled one of her arms out from under the white sheets and reached over towards Tommy's side of the bed. Jude pulled at the covers but felt no mass where his body should be. Jude sat ups slowly and rubbed her eyes while looking around the room. He was no where to be seen.

"Tommy?" Jude called sleepily. There was no response. Jude climbed out of the bed slowly, pulling down the hem of his shirt that she had somehow ended up in, and stole a glance at the alarm clock on Tommy's bedside table.

"Crap" Jude swore under her breath and walked quickly out into the living room of the apartment. "Tommy?" Jude called again. A piece of yellow paper caught Jude's eye lying on the island. Jude walked over to it hurriedly and picked it up. Scrawled across the paper was Tommy's handwriting.

_Jude, Kwest's sick and screwing up Darius's release plans. I'm going to be at G-Major all day with the contestants. Take the day off, I'll be home tonight. Love you, T. P.S. Love you forever if you went out and bought coffee at the store, we're out._

Jude placed the note back down on the island and ran her hands over her face again. Jude glanced at the time, once more, on the microwave. It was nearly eleven in the morning.

"Ugg" Jude moaned into her hands before peeling them off her face and looking around the apartment. Their obvious lack of cleaning abilities shown through in the morning light. Jude walked over towards the counter and started loading dishes into the dishwasher. It hummed to life and Jude prayed she had done it right. Then Jude riffled through the mail on the counter and pulled out things with her name on them.

Jude ripped open a series of bills and made a mental note to pay them, before moving onto a more promising stack of letters. G-Major's logo was stamped across a few of the fronts and Jude opened them happily to reveal her pay checks and cuts from that weeks downloads.

Then the peaceful silence of the apartment was interrupted by the annoying, persistent, ringing of the phone. Jude walked over to the phone, next to the couch in the living room.  
"Hello?" asked Jude clicking the on button and pressing the phone to her ear.

"Jude" came a surprised voice from the other end.

"Hey dad" Jude sighed riffling through the stack of mail still in her hands.

"Not working today?" asked Stuart from the other end.

"No, Tommy's got to work with the Instant Star contestants today" sighed Jude tossing down the mail and curling up on the couch.

"How are things?" asked Stuart.

"Can't complain" sighed Jude, twisting her hair around her finger and staring out the slider.

"Well I'm glad to hear things are well. Did Sadie tell you about the plans for Friday?" added Stuart.

"Shit" whispered Jude clamping her hand over her eyes "Look dad I forgot to ask Tommy last night".

"Oh" came Stuart's voice in a slightly crestfallen tone "If you two are busy I understand".

"No, no Dad, we'll be there" said Jude quickly "Don't worry".

"Really sweetheart, because I don't want to be too much of a hindrance, I know you two must be going crazy over your album".

"It's really fine Dad" sighed Jude getting up off the couch and wondering back into the kitchen.

"So I'll see you Friday?" asked Stuart.

"Tom and I" sighed Jude pulling open the fridge and looking at its sparse contents. Jude closed the fridge and leaned against the counter.

"Great". Then there was a pause "So" broke in Stuart again "How is the album coming?"

"Almost done" replied Jude crossing her arms over her chest.

There came a light chuckle from Stuart's end "I can't tell you how many times I'm in the car and your music comes on the radio".

"Dad" sighed Jude, feeling her check heat up and redden.

"No I'm not trying to embarrass you sweetheart" chuckled Stuart "I guess I'm just saying…saying that I'm proud of you".

"Really?" asked Jude.

"Yeah" came Stuart's soft voice "No matter what they say about you, or what you're up against I always see my little girl with braces, strumming away on that guitar in her room".

"Bigger room now" Jude joked with a grin.

"More fans" Stuart chuckled and then a sigh came through the phone "You're giving Bob Dylan a run for his money. But you know I can't buy your music in records so…" joked Stuart.

"Uh yeah, welcome to the twenty-first century" laughed Jude. Jude sighed into the phone "I'll see you Friday Dad".

"Friday" sighed Stuart.

"Bye".

"Bye".

Jude clicked the end button and tossed the phone down on the counter. Then looking down at her dress she decided that if she was going to get anything done today a shower and actual clothing might be necessary. Jude pushed off the counter and wondered back into hers and Tommy's bedroom and attached bathroom. Jude turned on the water full blast and waited for it to warm as she shrugged off Tommy's oversized t-shirt. Then she stepped into the scalding water and let it sink into every inch of her skin.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**_I'll be at G-Major all day with the contestants, Love T._Hmmm...sketchy?**

**I'll be nice and give all my lovely...and overly smart cough cough readers a clue for later in the story. Note how Tommy and Jude leave notes for each other AND how the text message. It'll be important later...much later.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Hello? Yes this is Jude Harrison I'm calling to pay my credit card bill".

"Hello Ms. Harrison" came a sweet voice from the other end, accompanied by the sound of fingers fly across a keyboard "Your total bill is 525.19, and lets see…" said the woman "your statement for this month is 134".

"Yeah I have the bill right in front of me" sighed Jude "Is it possible that I can just pay in full?"

"Of coarse Ms. Harrison" which was followed by excessive tapping of keys on a keyboard. "Would you like to have us make a direct draw from your account?"

"Yes" said Jude and waited.

"Okay, your password Ms. Harrison" the woman said after a moment or two.

Jude tried not to smirked and clasped her hand over her forehead before looking around the apartment "LTQ" Jude sighed and then suppressed laughter bubbling up inside. It Tommy ever knew the password to her account he would die. The acronym to his 'boy bander' name was not something he would per say…be happy to know she had used as her password since the age of sixteen.

"Mhmm," said the woman from the other end of the line "you're good Ms. Harrison, have a nice day".

"Thank you" said Jude and hit the end button once more on the phone. Jude tossed the last bill down on the island and held her face in her hands for a moment before looking up and around the kitchen. The yellow note caught Jude's eye again. "Darn you Quincy" Jude whispered under her breath, before heaving herself off of her barstool and walking over towards the door.

Jude pulled down her jacket and slid on her black and white checkered Vans before digging into her jacket pocket and then looked around "Keys" Jude whispered "Where did I put my keys?" Jude walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a set lying on the counter. Then she hurried back down the hall and slipped out through the garage. Tommy's black Viper sat in the prized garage place. Jude unlocked the door and slid into the driver's seat. She pressed the overhead remote and the garage door jumped up from its resting position and started its ascent up to the ceiling of the garage.

Jude turned over the engine and back out of the garage carefully. Then she clicked closed the garage again before pulling out onto the road and heading for the grocery store. The sun was blinding as it shown through the windshield. Jude flipped down the visor and dug through the side compartment, with one hand, for her sunglasses somewhere within. When she pulled to a stop at a stop sign Jude leaned over to look into the glove compartment. Tommy's sunglasses were the only ones in there. He won't care, Jude thought to herself and slid them on over her eyes and continued down the street. Jude pulled onto Main Street and subconsciously slowed as she approached G-Major's parking lot before remembering where it was she was supposed to go, and continuing down Main Street. Jude swung the Viper into a parking lot of Stop and hop and pulled into a parking space. Jude adjusted the car mirror so she could see herself before she opened the door.

Jude flipped up the hood on her black sweatshirt and left Tommy's sunglasses on. "Please" Jude whispered to herself "I just want to get in and get out…no signing cereal boxes". Then Jude swung open the door and hurried inside Stop and Shop.

Jude entered through the front sliding doors and hurried to pick up one of the green hand baskets before quickening her pace towards the coffee isle. People didn't seem to notice it was her, thank god. Jude walked three isles across the store before turning down the one she wanted. Then Jude stepped back and looked at the shelves of coffee.

"Crap" Jude breathed.

"Excuse me Ms, but can I be of any assistance?" asked an employee.

"Oh, no, no thank you" said Jude with a smile "I'm just…just choosing". Jude looked back at the shelve. Crap, crap, crap Jude kept thinking to herself. She had no clue what brand Tommy drank. Jude reached down into her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

_At the store, what kind of coffee do u want? Love, J._ Jude hit the send button on her text and looked back up at the shelves. It had been in a blue can right? Or was it red. Come on Jude, Jude thought to herself, this isn't rocket science. Then Jude nearly jumped out of her skin as her phone vibrated in her hand.

_I usually get the one in the blue can, Love T._ Jude looked up at the shelf. There had to be at least five different brands of coffee in blue cans.

_Which blue can? Love J._ typed Jude aggrievedly.

_Umm, blue can yellow label, something like that. Love T._

_Cannon? Love J._

_No, anything else? Love T._

_Folgers? Love J._

_Maybe? Love T._

_I'm just buying that one then! Love J._ Jude snapped her phone closed, and reached up to one of the top shelves. Her fingers brushed against the can. Of coarse…he wanted the one on the shelf she couldn't reach, Jude thought to herself.

"Here let me help you with that" came the same store employee rushing over.

"Thanks" said Jude with a small smile and took the can that the teenage boy handed her.

"Can I help you find anything else?" asked the employee.

"No, I'm…I'm good, thank you" sighed Jude.

"Have a nice day" waved off the store employee and walked back over to a stack of boxes he was unloading. Jude rapped her fingers against the yellow lid of the can. Then she turned and walked down another isle. She might as well get something edible for them while she was here. Jude pulled down a box of poptarts in the next isle and then found the orange juice and cereal. Jude thanked god silently that that isle was empty.

Then Jude walked back towards the front of the store and waited in line for the cashier. Jude tapped her foot and looked at the magazine racks on either side of the check out lane. There were five people in front of her, so when Jude saw her name…she had to pick it up.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Jude's on a magazine, what did she do...or what did...someone else...do? Stay tuned and find out!!**

**Hey lovely readers so glad to hear from all of you so much!! Love the reviews! PS, Love the shout outs I've been getting in stories I review/read/love! Everyone has such great stories...so cool to get to see all your guys styles! So one of my lovelies wanted me to posts in this author note how long I wait between updates...and as many of you know, but for the sake of others...I usually try not to go more than three days. I find it keeps you all interested and aware. I do do multiple updates if I'm on a writing role, and then other times you only get one. (Don't worry patients is a good thing sometimes P ). So yeah that's the gist. Hope you all love this story and keep reviewing! Thanks!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Jude glanced around herself, before taking a few steps forward and taking the top edition off the magazine rack. Jude stepped back into line with her eyes glued to the cover. Her eyes felt like they were bulging out of her sockets, but even the packed grocery store couldn't stop her from clasping her hand over her mouth to suppress an audible gasp.

There she was, plastered all over the cover. The man in front of her glanced over his shoulder at her and then looked away board. Jude peeled her hand off her mouth and flipped open to the table of contents. Jude Harrison…Harrison…Harrison, Jude whispered inside her head as she scanned the column. Jude froze as her eyes collided with bolded font that only reiterated what was pasted on the cover. Jude moaned silently to herself and then flipped hesitantly to page twelve.

And there is was…once again…bolded, enlarged, and daunting all the same. 'Little Tommy Q and Jude Harrison at it Again! Do We Spy a Baby Bump?!' 'Breaking news from the paparazzi, what they missed last time and aware of this time around!'

Jude felt her knees going weak as she stared wide eyed at the page. Things had gone from bad to worse. There was not just a cover, a label in the table of contents, and a whole page to devoted to her and 'said spawn', but there was an article…a four page article with photos and captions and every other means of tabloid exploitation!

Jude subconsciously stepped forward as the next person went through the check out line.

"This is not happening" breathed Jude under her breath as she flipped between the four pages. There were pictures from months ago…her out on the streets, walking into G-Major, out getting coffee, and every other place normal people can go without getting assaulted by men with cameras.

"Next" came a voice off in the distance. The line moved forward again. Jude flipped closed the magazine and looked at the cover again. There she was with Tommy, none the less, walking down the sidewalk towards G-Major. And there it was a red circle and arrow pointing at her 'baby bump'. Hell she wasn't even pregnant! But okay…so side by side with a photo from a few months ago when she had been pregnant…with a red circle and arrow matching the one to its right. Oh god could things get any worse?

Jude subconsciously lowered her hand over her stomach trying to see if she could feel the 'bump' they were talking about. She wasn't pregnant…they didn't know what they were talking about…they just needed to sell magazines. This was a ploy, right…right?

"Next". The line moved forward again and Jude looked up and gripped her basket tightly in her hand. Then out of uncontrollable habit she looked around. What mother was staring at her cover and cringing? What teenager was gaping and texting their friend about the new drama? What father was rolling his eyes and picturing his own daughter? What…what was _her_ father thinking? He had barged in at six in the morning, clutching a paper, and yelling at Tommy last time she was pregnant. Oh god if she had to witness her father's wrath again over this misconception then she was going to die.

"Next". The line moved forward again as the man in font of her laid his things down on the conveyor belt. Jude pulled one of the dividing sticks down off the ledge and loaded on her disconnected items. Jude stared off into space thinking and didn't notice the man had left until the cashier called her back into reality…this poor, pathetic, screwed up reality.

"This all for today Ms?" asked the teenager behind the cash register as she swiped the food items over the scanner.

"Uh yeah" said Jude looking down at the stuff.

"The magazine?" asked the girl.

"Oh" said Jude looking down at the horrid image plastered across the cover, still in her hands. "Yeah, just…just ring it up too".

The girl reached out her hand and took it from Jude, before swiping it over the scanner and putting it in the bag with the other items.

"I hate what they do to Jude Harrison" sighed the girl handing Jude the bag. Jude slowed as she took the bag from the girl's hands. She stared at the girl, though she doubted she noticed as she started to pull more things across the scanner, and also due to the sunglasses still planted across a majority of her face.

"Yeah me too" sighed Jude.

"She's really a good person, the paparazzi just slam her because they can. I mean she's getting married to Little Tommy Q! I'm just like whatever though" sighed the girl glancing at Jude once more "the girl's brilliant at making music, why not publish that instead of smearing her name across tabloids?"

A small grin crept across Jude's face "Thanks" she whispered. The girl rose one of her eyebrows in confusion. Then Jude pulled off her sunglasses and looked at the girl briefly before turning and walking out of the store.

The teenage girl stood there for a moment open mouthed, as she watched 'The Jude Harrison' walk out of the store exit, pushing back on her sunglasses as she exited.

"Mhmm" came a slightly annoyed voice from behind.

"Oh sorry" said the girl looking back at the customer she was supposed to be checking out. She grabbed the cluster of bananas and glanced at the door as she scanned them…but she was already gone.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Has everyone in Toronto lost their FLIPPING MINDS! God, why did this stuff keep coming out of left field. Things were supposed to be perfect, instead she had queen desperate swooning over her man, a wedding to plan, and an album to finish with an MIA co-producer! How could things get worse!?**

**Stay tuned and find out...**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

"Stop stop" said Tommy pressing the mic button between the two booths in Studio B. Austin pulled off his head phones on the other side of the glass and glared at Tommy.

"What now!" asked Austin, throwing his arms up in the air in annoyance.

"Look" sighed Tommy rubbing his forehead "You need to stop moving that much, the microphone is picking up the background noise".

"How am I supposed to record hip hop if I can't get into the 'motion' of it?" retorted Austin angrily.

"Look just take five" sighed Tommy "I'll set up another mic that will work better hopefully". Austin stared at Tommy through the glass before pulling the headphones off his neck and slinging them around the neck of the mic stand. Then he exited Studio B through the sliding glass doors in the recording booth, not even bothering to go near Tommy.

Tommy leaned back in his chair and covered his face in his hands. "Arggg" sighed Tommy frustratedly, before pealing off his hands and pushing himself out of his chair. Tommy walked across the sound booth and pulled open the door between the two rooms. He sluggishly pulled a different mic stand off from the side wall and walked it over to the center of the studio before twisting in a hanging mic.

"Hey" came a sweet voice from behind.

"Mhh?" asked Tommy turning around and stifling a yawn.

"He wake you when he called?" asked Sadie walking into the recording booth and sliding the doors almost all the way shut. The hum from G-Major's core died slightly as she did so.

"It was three AM" yawned Tommy covering his mouth and readjusting the microphone.

"He was barfing all night, there was no way he was coming in" sighed Sadie walking over to Tommy and sitting on one of the random stools.

"Huh" laughed Tommy shortly "So he did catch whatever Jude has".

"Jude's sick?" asked Sadie watching Tommy move around the studio, plugging in chords and move instruments out of the way.

"Nothing bad" sighed Tommy moving a series of guitars "Just random stuff, I don't know, she doesn't really mention it that much".

"Great so how long am I going to have to live with Sir Barf-a-lot?" joked Sadie.

"Umm" said Tommy turning around and looking at the ceiling "I don't know Jude's been like sick for…wow…umm maybe a week, a week and a half? But like I said it's nothing terrible, it just comes in waves".

"Well you must a have a killer immune system to not have caught it" laughed Sadie eyeing Tommy. Tommy just shook his head. "So…" sighed Sadie looking around "How have things been between you and Jude lately?" asked Sadie.

"Good" nodded Tommy picking up a clump of wires, while attempting to untangle them.

Sadie nodded her head and looked around again. "Where is she today?"

"Off, free from work" sighed Tommy.

"Not feeling well?" asked Sadie suddenly concerned.

"No, I just told her to take the day off because there was no way I could squeeze her in today with all four contestants coming in".

"Oh, how are the demos anyway?" asked Sadie.

"Is that a question, or a fact finding mission from Darius?" asked Tommy eyeing Sadie with a small grin.

"A little of both" smirked Sadie, holding the sides of the stool and tilting her head to one side. "So what is the 'word' Tommy?"

"The official word: right on schedule" said Tommy in a slightly too cheery tone.

"And the unofficial?" asked Sadie.

"I'm screwed because there's no way I can record and mix all four by Saturday night" answered Tommy bluntly.

"Darius's not going to like that" said Sadie with a small smirk.

"That's why you give him the 'official word'" smirked Tommy "because 'I'm right on schedule'…just for one person's work, not two".

"Well" sighed Sadie hopping off the stool "I will pass along the 'official' news, and you should stick to your story because Darius wants to meet with you during you lunch break".

"Great" breathed Tommy sarcastically "I was supposed to have that what...two hours ago?"

"Always the brier of good news" smiled Sadie, and then exited Studio B.

Tommy looked down at the tangled chords still in his hands and dropped them, once again, at his feet. He couldn't deal with all this right now. What he needed was a strong cup of coffee, since his day had started out so 'perfect' with an empty coffee pot and no coffee grinds in the house. Only to show up at G-Major at seven AM, and have to make his own.

"Hey you!" came a different voice from behind.

Tommy turned around and focused his gaze once more on the slider. Tommy stared at Karen in the doorway. She had one arm up against the frame of the slider and the other draped at her side. Her eyes dug into Tommy's skin, like some festering sin. Then before he knew it, she was across the booth and pulling him into a hug.

"Uh" said Tommy tensing, feeling uncomfortable, pulling her arms off from his waist and giving her a small glance before gulping and looking away. Karen took a step back and looked up at him then she flipped her hair and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why are we down here today?" asked Karen with a questionable look.

"_We're_ not" sighed Tommy looking over at Karen. "But I have to work with all four of you today so I needed to work with Austin and Chloe in here".

Karen's eyes darkened ever so slightly at the mention of Chloe's name. "Why you working with all of us?" asked Karen reaching out and stroking Tommy's arm softly.

Tommy looked down at his arm. Her innocent touch sent chills down his spine, and he could still feel the burning of her fingers against his flesh, even though they had fallen back to her sides. "The other producer is sick, so I get the short stick of it all".

Karen pouted "That sucks, but we still get to record tonight right?" she added hopefully.

"Maybe, I don't know" sighed Tommy running his hand through his hair "I've been here for hours, but we'll get some work done eventually. But you're…" Tommy glanced down at his watch "you're not scheduled for another five hours even". Tommy looked up at Karen confused.

"Fittings for the Finale and I had to pick up my music for the groups" smiled Karen "Lots to do you know".

"Right" said Tommy glancing over his shoulder through the glass "Look I need to get to work, but I'll see you later for a session".

"Can't wait" grinned Karen evilly with a glint in her eyes as they caught the lights above. Then Karen stroked Tommy's arm one more time before she strutted away, without a chance for Tommy to retort.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**The media thinks Jude's prego, Tommy's stressed out to all ends, and Kwest is sick! How can things get any worse! Stay tuned and find out.**

**Ahhh, LOVE the reviews. So glad my 'updates are love', LOL that made me smile, and it also made me smile that so many of you have also read "Secrets and the Lies I Told Him", I have very smart and devoted readers, hope I'm keeping you hooked. And always love the side comments of what you want the characters to do (or you want to do to the characters...sorry kinda hard to hit a fictional character with a bat...but keep trying! P ) Thanks!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Take…" Tommy sighed into the mic, while rubbing his forehead "…nine?" attempted Tommy. Then without even looking back through the window he reset the track for Austin. The same pounding background beat started to course through the system and into the recording booth. Tommy leaned back in his chair, wishing away the sounds he had been hearing for the past three hours. Is eyes were squeezed closed as the nape of his neck rested on the lip of the chair and his head dangled over the back. Then just as the noise started to zone out in his subconscious, the door to the studio flung open and slammed.

Tommy's eyes flew open.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" came a girl's voice as she looked over at Tommy in horror. "I didn't know the door was going to slam!" Tommy stared at the blonde as her face turned scarlet and she looked franticly at the door, wrenched it open, walked out, stood outside for a second, then softly opened it and entered once more, holding the door as it closed behind her with a light click.

"You must be Chloe" said Tommy turning in his chair and looking at the still flushed blonde.

"Yeah" replied Chloe hurriedly walking forward and reaching out to shake Tommy's hand. Her hands trembled as they met Tommy's. "I'm so glad I'm getting to work with you" smiled Chloe, before her face fell "Not that I wasn't happy to be working with the other guy, it's just that he looked really sick last night, and I felt bad that he had to stay late because I couldn't get this one part right, and I was totally being a perfectionist spaz, and then I felt horrible…and I'm ranting" said Chloe looking down at Tommy, as her lips continued to move at a mile a minute "I always rant, I should really learn to censor my thoughts, like now but I guess I just grew up this way, but why would you care about how I grew up, I just met you, oh my god I'm so sorry" finally slowed Chloe, as she took in a deep breath.

"It's okay" said Tommy slowly, eyeing Chloe "I'm just finishing up with Austin, and then we'll…"

"Oh Austin's here?" said Chloe with a smile, instantly becoming side tracked, looking up through the glass and waving at Austin, who just raised his eyebrows at her. "He's really nice" started up Chloe again, gaining speed to rival a racecar "we hung out when we were auditioning, because I was number two hundred and thirty and he was two hundred and thirty-one, don't ask me how I remember that, it's not like I'm some crazy stalker, but oh my god do you want to know what's SO WEIRD?" said Chloe looking at Tommy again, her eyes bulging slightly.

"Uhh" said Tommy caught off guard, some how it seemed more likely that the girl could carry both sides of the conversation by herself "What?"

"People" said Chloe shifting her weight to one side and holding up her hand in an almost 'stop-like' stance "…know me". Tommy raised his eyebrows "Yeah I know! Weird right? Like I'm walking down the street, or out getting coffee, and people stop me and want to talk to me because I'm on Instant Star. And it's like 'oh my god'! People like know my name, and I'm just like 'sweet', but I act chill and all, but like oh my god all the girls from my high school want to be my friends now, and I'm all like 'hell no', except I don't say that to their faces" said Chloe staring at Tommy as if to drive in her point.

"Of coarse" said Tommy with a hint of sarcasm, as he felt his brain shutting down from the obsessive amounts of 'oh my gods'. Though his sarcasm must have gone unnoticed as Chloe plowed on.

"I know right? So like anyway I'm like 'hell no' because they didn't like _like_ me until I was on this show. I mean like I am just so ecstatic at the idea of the finale! Aren't you? Oh well I guess you would be because of Jude and all, I'm SO excited to be performing with her, it is going to be like 'bananas', honest to god 'bananas', I love that word 'bananas'…it's just like the perfect word to describe thing that sick nasty, like off the charts amazing sick nasty though".

Tommy felt his mouth falling open slightly as he stared at Chloe, seriously brain cells were dyeing at the mere act of listening to her.

"So how about you?" asked Chloe with a smile and a light flip of her platinum hair.

"Uhh" said Tommy looking around, shocked by the sudden silence "I've been here…since seven AM" offered Tommy.

"Oh you pour thing" said Chloe placing her hand over her heart and whole heartedly pouting. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? I could make some, or I could run out to Starbucks, or Dunkin Donuts, or that place a round the corner…" started rattling off Chloe.

"The coffee…" cut off Tommy "in hospitality would be amazing".

"Cream? Sugar? Splenda? Milk? Sweetener?" started rattling off Chloe again.

"Uh" cut off Tommy again reaching for his red mug on the sound board "Two sugars would be fine".

"Okay!" said Chloe with the largest grin Tommy had ever seen "I'll get that for you!"

"Thanks" said Tommy turning back around and focusing on the music coming through the system again.

"Coffee three sugars coming right up" said Chloe cheerfully, as she pulled open the door.

"Two" said Tommy looking over his shoulder.

"Two?" chimed Chloe confused.

"Yeah I said 'two sugars'" said Tommy.

"Right two sugars" said Chloe looking down at the mug. She pulled open the door and Tommy heard her voice mumbling 'two, two, two' under her breath as she walked away.

Tommy shook his head and looked back at the sound board; he highly doubted she and Austin had really 'hung out' during auditions but more of him 'pretending' to listen. God Chloe could talk to a brick wall and it would still get more chances to talk then he just had.

"Tom" rang his voice through the system. Tommy's head shot up as he looked through the dividing window. "I have a fitting for Finale, and I think that blonde chick at the desk might kill me if I'm late" said Austin through the system, pulling off his headphones and draping them over the neck of the microphone stand.

"Uh, yeah" said Tommy pressing the mic button between the two rooms "I'll see you tomorrow for some last minute stuff".

Austin didn't even reply he just 'peaced out' to the glass, and left through the sliding doors. Tommy watched him exit before facing his laptop and saving the tracks he had just produced with Austin.

The door opened and snapped shut again "Coffee, one sugar" said Chloe with a smile striding over to the sound board and placing it down next to Tommy.

"Uh" said Tommy "…two sugars". He felt bad, and very frightened…counting wasn't rocket science.

He watched as Chloe closed her eyes and cursed herself silently "Oh my god I'm SO sorry".

"No it's cool…" started Tommy.

"No, no!" said Chloe quickly grabbing the cup off the sound board "I'll be back in TEN SECONDS! Promise", then she nearly ran out the door.

The door slammed behind her, and Tommy shook his head clear again. Chloe was turning out to be about three bulbs too short of a strand of Christmas lights. Tommy started pulling the tracks and setting the pitch, and tempo, adding in the necessary backings so that he had a jump start on mixing tonight and tomorrow. Then just as he was plugging in the back-up unit, the door swung open and in rushed Chloe again.

"Okay" said Chloe with another grin, placing the mug down next to Tommy again "Coffee…three sugars". Tommy stared at her, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help his eyes from nearly bulging out of their sockets. "What?" asked Chloe, her grin weakening slightly.

Tommy felt his eyebrows move up and down as he fought to find the right words "How…how many sugars did you say again?" asked Tommy eyeing Chloe.

"Three" said Chloe staring at Tommy "There was the one from before and then you said you wanted two more…so one plus two…" she hesitated as if she was counting in her head again to make sure "…equals three".

Tommy stared at Chloe, he had heard of dumb blondes…but Chloe was the model of all dumb blondes…though it was more likely 'play boy bunny' of all blondes. "Chloe when I said I wanted 'two' sugars I meant total" said Tommy slowly.

Chloe stared back at him blankly "Yeah…" said Chloe slowly "and I gave you one, and you said two so that equal three".

"No…Chloe…_total_" attempted Tommy again staring at Chloe.

It took a moment as Tommy watched sudden sparks go through Chloe's mind. Her forehead would wrinkle and then relax, and she would open her mouth to say something and then it would snap shut. "Ohhh" said Chloe after a minute "_Total_" She nodded as it registered "As in like 'all together'"

"Yeah" said Tommy shaking his head slowly.

"Not three" said Chloe looking down at the mug.

"No three" repeated Tommy with a nod.

Chloe stared at the mug "How do I get it out?" she asked looking up at Tommy confused.

"You know what" said Tommy softly "Why don't you just start over, pour this down the drain and get me coffee…with two" emphasized Tommy, while holding up two fingers "…two sugars".

"Two" said Chloe slowly holding up two fingers as well.

"Right" said Tommy slowly, before handing her the mug.

"Coffee…two sugars" said Chloe again.

"Right" said Tommy again with a small, slow nod.

"Okay" said Chloe slowly taking the mug and heading to the door "coffee…_two_ sugars…"

**Author Note:**

**How can this day get any stranger? How will Tommy react to the media's predictions about Jude? Will Karen and Tommy ever get around to recording? What does Darius have to talk to Tommy about? Can Chloe ever get the coffee order right? Stay tuned and find out!!**

**So you've all met all the finalists now...who will win? Well my poll closed, and it's off my profile, you all will just have to wait...and see! Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far, you guys rock!! Sorry this update was a little later than normal!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Backing track, vocals, tempo,…getting rid of that annoying grainy sound that he hated from the hanging mic. Tommy scrolled through Austin's track page, trying his best to fix it into a producible single for Darius. The man had been on the warpath to make this the best season of Instant Star since the usual 'final three' had turned into the 'final four' when the judges had literally not been able to vote a person off last episode. Now there was a two week break before the finale and G-Major was in a frenzy of producing and releasing singles. Not to mention the 'over the top' Finale plan, that even he had not heard the extent of the details to.

Then the door behind his opened and snapped shut, lighter than the rest of the day, but with a clunk none the less.

"Two sugars this time?" asked Tommy spinning around slowly in his chair to look at the person who had just entered. His face fell when he saw another blonde in front of him instead of Chloe. She looked pissed and distracted, and her normally pleasant features were contorted in an array of emotions. "Jude?" asked Tommy pushing himself up from his chair hurriedly.

Jude bit her lower lip and looked away from Tommy. Tommy froze as he watched her body shut him out. Then she looked up at the ceiling and back at him. Her eyes were a sea of emotion he couldn't read.

"Babe what's wrong?" asked Tommy taking a step forward, before he paused again as Jude pulled a magazine out from under her arm and tossed it at Tommy.

Tommy grabbed the flying magazine and flipped it over hurriedly in his hands. Jude watched as he scanned the cover before his eyes bulged in their sockets from the actual comprehension of what he was reading. His eyes darted up at Jude and then back down at the magazine.

"Are you… are you…" stammered Tommy unable to finish the sentence. His eyes glued back down on the cover.

"No" Jude replied softly.

Tommy's eyes darted up at Jude and then he strode forward and pulled her into his arms. Hers slowly curled their way around his back as he held the nape of her neck in one hand and her lower back in the other.

"Oh thank god" whispered Tommy into Jude's neck. Jude stayed there silently in his arms, before Tommy pulled back slightly while still holding Jude's waist. "You're sure?" asked Tommy. Jude gave him a faint nod. "Jude" said Tommy again feeling his heart racing "please…come on if you are it's okay…"

"Look I just know I'm not" sighed Jude, staring Tommy in the eyes.

"But you've been sick…" added Tommy feeling his mind racing.

"Yeah" sighed Jude feeling herself shrugging off every inclination to this 'truth' "and Kwest is sick too. And trust me…he's not pregnant".

Jude watched as Tommy's face stared at her, until the image she was sure started to play in Tommy's head. "You just scared me for life Harrison" said Tommy squeezing his eyes shut.

"Yeah I'm a little disturbed too" admitted Jude with a slight laugh.

Tommy looked down at Jude and ran his hand over her cheek "We really need to get married" he whispered with a grin.

"Why, don't think you'll be able to keep it in your pants for that long?" asked Jude seductively resting her hands against Tommy's chest.

Tommy leaned down and whispered into Jude's ear "I think we failed that when you moved in".

Jude bit her lower lip and then whispered in Tommy's ear "What can I say, I'm irresistible".

Tommy moaned slightly under his breath as he pulled Jude closer and then kissed her feverishly on the lips. Jude wrapped her hands up around Tommy's neck and ran them through his hair as he deepened the kiss and caused Jude to back up against the wall.

Then the door banged open. "Coffee two sugars!" came an over excited voice.

"Uhh" Jude said, instantly pulling away from Tommy's lips and reaching up to fix her hair as Tommy pulled himself off her and they separated. Jude looked at the floor, fighting off a blush rising to her cheeks, as Tommy took a few steps over to the new blonde.

"Thanks" said Tommy half heartedly as he took the red mug from her hands.

"Oh my god" said Chloe "I'm SO SORRY" she flushed slightly.

"Nope" said Jude, fighting off a grin now "It's really A-Okay".

"Yeah, just…ummm…home life stuff" stammered Tommy, feeling a smile crack over his features.

Jude just shook her head grinning, before she placed a delicate kiss on Tommy's cheek "Smooth Quincy, real smooth".

"Are you going home?" asked Tommy catching Jude's gaze.

"Sometime or another" waved off Jude "I need to go talk Sadie into coming with me to look at dresses tomorrow".

"There's a challenge, getting Sadie Harrison to go shopping" said Tommy sarcastically.

Jude whacked Tommy lightly across the arm "Shut up" laughed Jude.

"Look I need to get to work again" sighed Tommy glancing at the clock, before giving Jude a small smile. He leaned down and kissed her once more on the lips.

"Mhh" smiled Jude into the kiss, and then when the broke apart Tommy's forehead nearly rested on hers as they stood there breathing…soaking up their moments together in their hectic lives.

"Tell me before you leave" whispered Tommy.

"Okay" whispered back Jude and then stood there still rooted to the spot. "Umm so my dad called today" added Jude as an after thought.

Tommy's head shot up and Jude watched as his eyes once again bulged in horror "Don't tell me Stuart's going to kill me again for the…" Jude watched as he gulped and eyed the abandoned magazine on the sound board.

"No, babe" quickly said Jude "…not yet anyway, I don't know if he knows, but umm, dinner at my house…Him, Me, Sadie, you, and Kwest...Friday night, aka tomorrow".

"Uhh" said Tommy running his hand through his hair.

"I know it's last minute and I should have asked you yesterday, but things just got out of control" sighed Jude.

"Look I have to…" started Tommy.

"I already told him we'd come" cut in Jude.

Tommy let out a sigh under his breath and looked away from Jude for a moment. "Fine" he answered after a moment "I'll…I'll try and get as much done tonight as I can…and then…then I'll come as soon as I can tomorrow".

"Thank you" smiled Jude and kissed Tommy's cheek.

"You owe me Harrison" called Tommy as Jude made her way to the door.

Jude paused "I can think of a few ways Quincy" smirked Jude evilly.

Tommy moaned under his breath "Harrison".

"Good-bye Quincy" waved Jude before she let the door fall closed behind her.

**Author Note:**

**So hell didn't freeze over, Chloe finally got the coffee order right, and things seem to be considerably less confusing then this morning...only question is 'can it stay this way?' Stay tuned and find out!!**

**Sooooo glad you all love Chloe! I thought we might need a little comic relief in the midst of all this seduction! Got to love the contrast. Your reviews make me want to write, that's why I sat down after school and pulled this out for you, but over these next few updates I skating over thin ice, so I'm just going to make sure every thing's perfect as I do this otherwise we'll have issues, so be patient and keep sending me your thoughts! Love you all!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Jude crossed the crowded core of G-Major. She wove in and out of rolling racks of clothing, interns rushing from room to room, receptionists scurrying from computer to computer with blue -tooths in…chatting away with clients. But after passing through the chaos, Jude finally made it to the front desk. Jude clamped her hands over the counter and looked down the row of chairs.

"Excuse me where's Sadie Harrison?" called Jude.

An interns head shot up from her computer and looked half horrified half shocked at Jude. "Umm" said the intern taking off her glass and hastily cleaning them on her shirt "She's down in conference room three with Portia doing fittings for the Instant Star Finale, Ms. Harrison" managed the intern.

"Jude" said Jude with a small smile.

"Excuse me?" asked the intern going pale.

"Call me Jude" smiled Jude again. The intern turned beat red and Jude regretted it instantly. "Or" added Jude hastily "Ms. Harrison is fine too".

"No, no Ms…sorry" corrected the intern instantly "Sorry…_Jude_".

Jude gave her a small grin and leaned away from the counter "Thanks" Jude called over her shoulder as she walked away.

The intern watched as she strutted away through the crowd "No problem…Jude".

Jude wove her way once again across G-Major's core and then preceded down the hall towards the conference rooms. Jude walked past the first two and stopped outside number three. The door was propped open and Portia was running here and there pulling down clothing items while trying to persuade a very annoyed contestant.

"Look I'll just go on stage wearing what I normally wear" sighed Austin.

"It's the Finale" sighed Portia handing him a stack of cloths.

"Blazers? Since when do hip hop artist wear _blazers_?" asked Austin disgusted.

"Fine" sighed Portia, aggravated as well "no blazers, but go try on the rest…now" added Portia with a death glare, while pointing to the adjoining bathroom.

"Ugg" sighed Austin throwing back his head, while trudging over to the bathroom all the same. When the door snapped closed behind him Jude entered.

"Seems like you've got your hands full" laughed Jude walking inside conference room three.

Portia looked up from one of the racks she was riffling through "Ha, you could say that again" she replied sarcastically.

Jude leaned against one of the tables lined with shoes of every style. "So…" said Jude looking around.

"So yourself" joked Portia pulling down a few dresses.

"Who are those for?" asked Jude as Portia added them to another rack.

"Chloe" sighed Portia not even glancing up "girl's about as bright as a dead bulb".

"Really?" replied Jude suppressing laughter.

"Oh Hun" said Portia looking up, with pity in her eyes "if there was _ever_ a dumber blonde…they died. According to Darwin's Theory of Evolution, this girl should not be alive".

"Harsh" said Jude, once again suppressing laughter and a grin.

"Well" sighed Portia looking back at the cloths again "there's one in every town".

Jude watched as Portia searched through the racks again and then interrupted once more "Have you seen Sadie, the intern at the desk said she was down here?"

"She was, before she rushed off, but she'll be back" sighed Portia. Then she paused and looked at Jude "When do I have a fitting with you?"

"Umm" said Jude caught off guard "I…I don't really know…"

"I've pulled some things for you already" sighed Portia walking over to one of the racks "There's some cute stuff for your solo, but for the opening I'm really having to play off the music".

"Why?" asked Jude eying the rack "what's in the opening…" started Jude before the bathroom door banged open.

"I look like that gay guitarist" called Austin walking out of the bathroom and looking down at himself.

Portia rushed across the room "It's not that bad" she scoffed, obviously feed up with his comments.

"Please, I have _never_ worn jeans this tight in my life" said Austin.

"Well maybe if they weren't falling off your butt and you invested in a belt…" started Portia.

"Hip Hop!" said Austin loudly "repeat after me 'I am a hip hop artist'!"

"And you're also being a pain in the ass to your stylist right now, and sister of your current employer so can it". A retort rose to Austin's lips, but he swallowed it and looked at the wall. "Thank you" sighed Portia after a few moments of silence had lapsed. "Now, go try these on…maybe they're more your 'style'".

Austin disappeared back into the bathroom and Portia sighed audibly, before turning back around and walking over to a rack of cloths and pushing through them with vengeance.

"Here" said Portia pulling a dress off the rack and thrusting it into Jude's unexpecting hands "try this on I had it shipped here from New York Fashion week".

"Really?" asked Jude holding up the dress and looking at the detail work. It was a midnight blue baby doll dress with silver seed beads cascading down the sides like raindrops. The lines rolled down the sides in different lengths catching the light and shinning. The empire waist line gave way to the silk skirt, but the top was roughshod shafon fabric that made the whole thing look like a princess's gown.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Portia glancing over at Jude again as she gazed at the dress.

"Uhh, I could wear this at my wedding and be the happiest bride in the world" breathed Jude twisting the dress around so she could see the back.

Portia grinned and laughed slightly under her breath "Don't let my cousin hear you say that".

"Oh please" said Jude looking up "trust me I would kill to have one of Alexandra's gowns too".

"You're going out to look at her studio tomorrow right?" asked Portia.

"Yeah" breathed Jude "I can't wait to see what she has in mind for me".

"It's going to be amazing no matter what" Portia said lightly under her breath, before looking over at Jude again, who grinned and laughed. "Look, just go try this on" sighed Portia shaking her head and pushing Jude towards the changing screen.

Jude walked behind the screen and pulled off her button down jacket and tank top before sliding the dress over her head and shimming out of her jeans. Jude looked down at the midnight blue fabric and the silver seed beads and fell in love with the way it hugged her right under the chest and flowed out right under her bust line. Jude walked around the corner of the screen.

"So?" asked Jude twirling on the spot.

Portia looked up and smiled "You were always so easy to dress".

"That's because my style is your style" joked Jude.

"Not my fault you've been style impaired since day one" replied Portia shaking her head, suppressing laughter.

Then a clatter of stilettos meeting tile echoed across the hall as Sadie rushed in. She paused at the door momentarily and pointed at Jude "Yes" then she directed her attention at Portia instantly. "I left my blackberry in here, have you seen it?"

"Over on the table" Portia said pointing at the shoe table.

"Thank god" breathed Sadie striding over to the table and instantly tapping away on the key board.

"Mad texting sicky?" joked Jude walking over and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No" sighed Sadie "But I should make sure he's okay, good idea". She then started making her hands move twice as fast over the minute key board.

"God do you ever just slow down?" laughed Jude lightly.

"The PR for this Finale is killing me!" sighed Sadie glancing at Jude "Honestly I barely have time to think".

"Well then, come with me tomorrow and relax" started Jude with a small grin.

"Jude, honestly I'm so busy and we're already committed to dinner with Dad…" started Sadie.

"BECAUSE" cut in Jude over her sister "…I have a very nice offer to look at _wedding gowns_ tomorrow…"

Sadie lowered her phone and looked at Jude "Jude, I want to really, but…"

"Come on Sadie" pouted Jude "who am I supposed to go with? Mom? Because she's currently been MIA for the past two years with 'Don'…"

"Jude I know but I have all this paperwork to do, and…"

"Sadie, Alexandra Mills offered to do my gown" stated Jude flatly.

Jude watched as the longing instantly went to Sadie's face "Alexandra Mills…as in _The Alexandra Mills_?" asked Sadie.

"As in the fashion designer Alexandra Mills, whose show you called in sick to watch on TV" stated Jude flatly again.

"Ugg" Sadie moaned softly under her breath, as her head released back on her neck.

"And!" added Jude pointing her finger at Sadie "How am I supposed to pick out my bridesmaids dresses without you?"

"…Bring your maid of honor?..." said Sadie tentatively. "See, bring her…she'll mean more in this whole decision".

"Well duh I want her to come" smiled Sadie.

"Well there you go" said Sadie with a small smile, while Jude knew internally she was waging wars over the fact of rejecting a spot to go see her favorite designer's studio.

"Which is why you _need_ to come" said Jude.

"But Jude I'm not your…" started Sadie in uneasy protest.

"Uh Sadie, who else am I honestly going to make my maid of honor?" questioned Jude.

"Well there's…" started Sadie and them stopped "or maybe…no…but you could…" Sadie attempted again and then stared off into space.

"Exactly" said Jude after a moment "And if you DON'T come, then I'm just going to have to put you in a frilly pink dress that you will want to burn".

Jude watched as one more internal battle waged its way across Sadie's brain, before she looked over at Jude "Fine" she sighed "I need a day off anyway".

"Thank god" sighed Jude pulling Sadie into a hug "I knew I could count on you".

"So…" said Sadie as Jude pulled out of her arms, she had an evil smirk on her face "does this mean I'm really your maid of honor?"

"Yes ego head" said Jude shaking her head, once again finding herself suppressing laughter.

"Ahh" clapped Sadie happily, pulling Jude once more into a hug. "Oh my god I thought you had asked someone else!"

"Ah, careful of the one of a kind dress!" called Portia panicked from the far side of the room.

"Oops, right" said Jude pulling out of Sadie's arms.

"That for the Finale?" asked Sadie pointing at the dress again.

"Yeah, why?" asked Jude.

"You should wear it".

"Honestly?" asked Jude looking down at it again.

"If you don't I am" laughed Sadie.

"Mine" joked Jude covering her hands over the dress.

"Look I need to get back to work" sighed Sadie glancing at her watch. Then she smiled and pulled Jude into one more quick hug "Ahh, I'm so excited!"

"I'll pick you up around seven tomorrow morning" sighed Jude "It's a few hours out to the Studio".

"See you then" called Sadie as she turned and left, and just as her heels died away in the distance the bathroom door banged open again.

"Now this" said Austin popping his sweatshirt's collar "I could do".

**Author Note:**

**Sadie's mad of honor. Jude's looking at wedding gowns. Tommy's in the studio...with a dumb blonde and an overly jealous brunet. Stay tuned and find out what happens!**

**Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews! This chapter is one of the longest I've written but there was a lot that needed to be covered in a short amount of in time. Cough Cough drama is coming Cough Cough. Thanks!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

Jude watched as Portia walked over to Austin and played with the sweatshirt he had on over a looser pair of dark washed jeans.

"I guess it'll have to do" sighed Portia taking a step back and looking at Austin. Her finger rested across her lip as if she were pondering it further.

"I look banging, don't lie" joked Austin popping his collar again "But what I need is some bling to go along with my fine self".

"What you need" murmured Portia under her breath "is a reality check". But none the less she walked over to the table littered with jewelry and looked over it for something 'Austin worthy'.

Jude turned and looked at the clock, mounted on the wall, and then back over at Portia. "Hey thanks for the dress but I need to go back to rehearsal" sighed Jude making her way over towards the changing screen. Jude pulled off the dress and quickly shimmed back into her outfit before walking back around as Austin tried on different chains.

"No" sighed Portia pulling off the one around Austin's neck "My nephew would never wear that".

"Just because I have to perform _as_ Shay doesn't mean I have to _be_ exactly like him" sighed Austin angrily.

Jude stopped in her tracks, buttoning her jacket "You're performing one of Shay's songs?" asked Jude confused.

"Yeah rocket scientist" said Austin sarcastically. "You would think you read the song before going to rehearsal…as you said you were".

"Not for the Finale" corrected Jude walking over to Austin and crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you doing a song by him?"

"Because that's what Darius told me my part was in this whole montage they have planned for the opening" stated Austin locking eyes with Jude. He must have seen the complete and utter confusion in Jude's eyes because and evil smirk rose to his lips "You haven't even read it yet have you".

Jude swallowed "No, no I got a little sidetracked yesterday" stammered Jude slightly.

Austin threw his head back slightly and chuckled "Oh, well then I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise" joked Austin, looking back at Jude.

"What…surprise?" asked Jude slowly.

"Now where is the fun in that if I tell you?" said Austin crossing his arms.

"Just tell me" sighed Jude aggravated.

"Temper temper" said Austin shaking his head "That will not get you far Harrison. But if I were you" he added lowering his voice "I'd go home and start learning your part…before it gets exposed to the whole world…just so you know what you're getting yourself into". Then he looked over at Portia "Are we done".

Portia glared at Austin for a moment before waving him off, and he exited leaving Jude rooted to the spot. Jude felt her mouth hanging open slightly before she managed to snap it closed and rush out of the conference room.

What the hell was he talking about, Jude thought nervously as she rushed down the hall towards G-Major's core. Jude darted across the pandemonium and wrenched open the door to Studio B.

"Tommy" Jude called across the sound booth, before letting the door fall closed behind her and striding across the space between them.

Tommy spun around in his chair slowly "What is it Harrison?" he asked eyeing Jude.

"Umm" said Jude running her hand through her hair and looking around at anywhere but him "what…what do you know about the opening to the Finale?"

"I'm in the dark as much as you Harrison" sighed Tommy turning and adjusting some knobs on the sound board before looking back at Jude "Why?"

"Umm, no reason" stammered Jude, swearing silently inside her head.

Tommy fixed a few things on his laptop and then glanced at Jude again "Look Babe" he sighed "just chill, I don't know why you're stressing. What's up?"

"Nothing" sighed Jude, before looking into Tommy's eyes "Look, I just need to run home and put away some stuff I bought at the store and then grab my music that I apparently need to memorize".

"Okay" said Tommy still watching Jude "…are you sure you're fine?" he added slowly.

"Yeah" waved off Jude, giving him a small smile that she had to force on, before she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips "I'll be back later". Then Jude reached past him and picked up his mug of coffee. She raised it to her lips and Tommy grimaced and opened his mouth to say something but it was too late.

Jude took a sip and nearly gagged "Jesus" Jude sputtered, using all her will to swallow the disgusting substance "What's wrong with your coffee!"

Tommy couldn't control a smirk as he watched Jude wipe her mouth across her sleeve and put back down the mug. "I guess salt and sugar containers are easily mixed up" said Tommy.

"They're labeled for Christ's sake" said Jude trying to get the salt off her tongue.

"I know" said Tommy with a small roll of the eyes.

"So she really is…not that bright" sighed Jude leaning over and grasping the edge of the sound board while looking through the dividing window. Chloe sat on the stool strumming on her acoustic guitar and singing into the mic.

"But" offered Tommy "…she's good". Jude listened at Chloe's voice radiated through the system.

"Wow" whispered Jude after a moment.

"It's going to kill sales wise" said Tommy with a nod, before twisting another knob again.

"Kay well I'm going to head home and do that stuff" sighed Jude pushing off the sound board and kissing Tommy once more before walking over to the door.

"Hey Jude" Tommy called, Jude turned and looked at Tommy as he reached down into his back pocket.

"Starbucks" he sighed tossing his wallet across the room and into her hands "…would be amazing".

Jude reached into her jacket and pulled out her wallet and tossed hers to Tommy. "I'll be back in a little bit" called Jude and slipped out the door.

**Author Note:**

**What's in the song? Why is Austin singing a Shay song? What is going on! Stay tuned and find out!!**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, keep them coming, Love you all!!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	37. Chapter 37

Jude hurried across G-Major's core and only stopped when she stumbled across a person who she suddenly felt a great urgency to speak to.

"Karma!" called Jude striding over to Karma.

Karma looked up at Jude as she approached. She appeared slightly shocked, and then covered it with a usual apathetic look when it came to Jude. "Well if it isn't Jude Harrison. What is it that you so desperately need to speak to me about?" asked Karma crossing her arms across her chest and shifting her weight to one side.

"Karma" said Jude ignoring the looks Karma was giving her, while all the same trying to be nice. "Look I was just wondering if you've seen Spied anywhere".

"Spiedy's recording at NBR till four" sighed Karma looking down at her nails "But he'll be stopping by later. Something about rehearsal for the Finale with Kyle and Wally…" trailed off Karma.

"They're in the Finale too?" asked Jude feeling her heart start to race.

"Well duh Harrison" sighed Karma, letting her mouth hang open slightly in her usual fashion "nearly everyone is. Not to mention since me and you are performing we need our backings".

"You wouldn't happen to have your music for the opening with you?" asked Jude her heart starting to pound.

"No it's at home" sighed Karma looking down at her nails again.

Jude felt her heart fall slightly, but she shrugged it off "Well, umm yeah, if you see Spied can you just tell him I'll be there for rehearsal later?" asked Jude.

Karma continued to study her nails "Yup" she sighed apathetically, before Jude took that as her moment to leave and strode out the front doors.

A cold breeze whipped against Jude's face, and she pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and shoved her hands inside pockets as she rushed down the sidewalk and down to the parking lot. Jude unlocked the car door quickly and slid into the driver's seat before turning on the Viper and driving off to the apartment.

Jude wound down the now familiar roads and flicked on the radio as she drove. The sun was slightly less bright from earlier today but it blazed on none the less and Jude slid on Tommy's sunglass once more.

It wasn't too long before Jude swung the Viper into the driveway. She killed the power to the engine and grabbed the grocery bags in the passenger seat before sliding out of the driver's seat and rushing up the front steps and into the apartment. Jude slammed the front door behind her and unwound the scarf from her neck as she walked down the hall. Jude ditched the bags on the island with a light toss before scanning the apartment.

"Where did I put you" murmured Jude under her breath as she passed through the doorway and into Tommy and hers bedroom. She flicked on the light and paused as she racked her brain again. "Bag!" exclaimed Jude as her gaze caught sight of her beaten up brown leather backpack she usually always carried…today by irony, she was not.

Jude strode across the bedroom and pulled open the bag digging through it for the manila envelope Darius had given her the other day. Jude pulled it out of her bag and hugged it to her chest. She closed her eyes and silently said thank you. It was killing her to know what it contained. A song yes, but why was this song 'exposure of her life'.

Jude peeled her eyes open and walked back out of the bedroom. She kicked off her Vans as she walked into the living room part of the apartment and flopped down on the couch. Then Jude stared at the unopened envelope in her hands. Her heart started to pound against her ribs again and Jude breathed slowly out of her mouth before she reached down and opened the flap.

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnn!! What's in the song? What's everyone hiding? How will Jude react? What will happen while Jude's at the apartment...and away from G-Major? Stay tuned and find out!!**

**Thanks for the reviews, hope everyone's weekend was amazing!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

Tommy was clicking away madly on his laptop when the door to Studio B opened and snapped shut like so many other times that day. Tommy glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of a platinum sheet of blonde hair. Tommy twisted around in his chair and locked his gaze on Sadie Harrison.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" joked Tommy while smiling at Sadie.

Sadie shook her head and tried to suppress her grin "Darius…" started Sadie.

"Didn't buy my 'right on schedule' ploy?" offered Tommy with a small grimace.

"Actually no" corrected Sadie, as she walked across the sound booth and leaned her hip against the sound board. "I have been sent to fetch you, and send you to the lions den".

"Ugg" moaned Tommy throwing his head back so that the nape of his neck rested against the back of his rolling chair. "So that means I get to hear the wrath first hand?" he asked peeking up at Sadie.

"Hey" sighed Sadie holding up her hands in surrender "I don't know when I'm the barer of bad news or not".

Tommy let his neck hang limp over the back of the chair for a few more seconds before he sighed audibly and sat back up. He leaned across the sound board and pressed the intercom button "Hey, Chloe" he called through "take ten I need to go see Darius". Chloe gave him a thumbs up through the dividing window before pulling off her head phones. Tommy looked back over at Sadie as he stood up "Happy?"

"Pleased" said Sadie sarcastically and walked out the door into the core with Tommy right at her heels.

Tommy wrapped his knuckles lethargically against the dark wood door to Darius's office. He knew better than to just barge in on Darius. Darius held a strict 'wait to be told' policy…that no one dared to over rule. So it wasn't till the deep husky voice of the lion within passed through the door did Tommy push it open and enter the lavishly decorated office.

When Tommy entered he watched Darius look up from his paperwork and place down his pen. Tommy made his way over to the usual two leather chairs in front of Darius's desk.

"T" said Darius clasping his hands and leaning back in his rich black leather desk chair. It groaned and Tommy proceeded across the room and slung himself down in one of the chairs facing Darius.

"And to what do I get the honor of being called in here?" asked Tommy sarcastically.

Darius grinned and shook his head, chuckling under his breath before he looked back up at Tommy "You always think I've caught you for something don't you?" He continued to shake his head and chuckle. "Then again" he added looking up at Tommy and ceasing his laughter "you usually have done something wrong".

"Look D if this is just another rant about how 'irresponsible' I am" sighed Tommy aggravated "then I'm going to go be the responsible one and do my job".

Darius cleared his throat and leaned forward. He rested his elbows on his desk and stared at Tommy "Well lucky for you I have nothing on you at the moment".

"So glad" mocked Tommy, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"I needed to meet with you" said Darius louder, as if trying to ignore Tommy's last comment "because I needed to fill you in on some appearances you'll be doing".

Tommy stared at Darius "Appearances? D, you have got to be joking!" said Tommy leaning forward in disgust.

"Yes appearances" said Darius unfazed "I need my whole staff on board for the Instant Star Season Four Finale" boomed Darius.

"Uh if you haven't noticed D" said Tommy angrily "I've been here since seven AM busting out workable tracks for your iTunes gig with the contestants!"

"Which are off schedule!" boomed Darius, leaning back in his chair and eyeing Tommy.

"Which I've been busting my ass to get done!" retorted Tommy loudly "Look I can't control when people get sick!"

Darius's eyes closed momentarily, and Tommy knew that he was trying to internalize his hatred of the fact that Kwest was sick this week of all weeks. But just as quickly as they had closed they were open again.

"None the less" boomed Darius standing and walking over to one of his book shelves. Tommy's gaze followed his as he crossed the room and pulled out an envelope "I need you on board for a very special aspect of the opening".

"And why is that?" sighed Tommy slightly standoffish.

"Because" sighed Darius crossing the room and handing Tommy a manila envelope "it has to do with _your girl_".

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Keep up the reviews! More coming soon!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

The pages were sprawled across the coffee table around her. And Jude had her hand clamped over her mouth as her eyes darted from page to page of the sheet music. Then her hand migrated up to her forehead as she pushed back her bangs and sighed audibly in the empty apartment.

Jude ripped her eyes off the music and glanced at the clock, she had been here for nearly an hour and a half. Jude lowered her shaky hand and stood up from the couch before hurriedly gathering the papers and stuffing then back in the envelope and clutching the package to her chest and squeezing her eyes shut. Jude stood there for a moment frozen in time before she peeled them open and realized…you can't make reality disappear.

"Why?" Jude whispered "Why?" Why? Because they could that's why, thought Jude to herself as she walked back into the kitchen and tossed the bundle down on the island and ripping the food out of the plastic bags she had tossed there earlier. Jude wrenched open the fridge and ditched the orange juice and then tossed the poptarts on the counter next to the fridge before grabbing her keys off the counter and picking up the envelope she had been pouring over for the past hour and a half.

Then Jude stumbled over towards the bedroom door and slipped back on her Vans, that she had haphazardly kicked off earlier. Then she darted down the hall and out the front door. Jude tossed the envelope on the passenger seat and climbed into the driver's seat once more before snapping the door closed and shoving the key into the ignition.

Jude turned around hastily and backed out of the driveway. She sped down the road towards the intersection before turning and heading towards Main Street. Jude shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat as she drove and reached underneath herself as she pulled up to a stop sign. Then she pulled out Tommy's wallet.

"Shit" Jude whispered to herself taking a left instead of a right as she turned onto Main Street and pulled quickly into the Starbucks parking lot. Jude pulled Tommy's sunglasses out of the cup holder in the Viper and shoved them over her eyes, even though the sun was starting to set off in the distance, painting the sky an array of pink, purple, and light blue.

Jude rushed up the sidewalk and entered Starbucks which felt the need to look like a 'small town coffee shop' even though it was a national addiction. Jude walked into line behind two other people, and took the chance to go over mentally how it was 'technically' correct to order hers and Tommy's coffee. Who in their right mind calls a large a 'tall'? Honestly who invented these names for the coffee as well? She don't care if it's a Cappuccino or a Espresso or a Latte, it's all coffee. C-O-F-F-E-E!

"I want a small…" started the customer at the counter.

"Short" said the woman behind the cash register.

"Okay" said the person slowly "I want a _short_ mocha cappuccino".

"With or with out whip?" asked the woman.

"Whip? Like whip cream?" asked the person ordering completely confused.

"Yes whip" nodded the woman.

"So whip cream?" asked the person again.

"Yes whip" nodded the woman again.

The person ordering stared at the cashier "Sure" they said after a second deciding not to even argue anymore.

"Okay, that'll be seven nineteen" smiled the woman "And you can wait for your coffee right over there. Next please".

The teenager in front of Jude walked up and rattled off some nine step coffee order that sounded more like gibberish than actual English before she too went off to wait for her coffee order.

"Next" smiled the woman "What can I get you today Ms.?"

"Umm, I need a tall, double espresso, with soy milk and no whip and then a tall, mocha latte, with a shot of espresso, soy milk, and no whip".

The woman nodded and typed furiously into the cash register "That'll be fourteen twenty-three". Jude reached into her back pocket and pulled out Tommy's wallet and handed over the amount in cash. "Thank you" smiled the woman "you can pick up your order at the other counter".

Jude took her change from the woman and preceded over to the far counter where a teenager, who most likely drank away his paycheck in coffee, handed her the two coffees. "Have a nice day" he said with a small wave.

"Thank you" Jude called over her shoulder and pushed open the door with her back and rushed out to the Viper once more. Jude climbed in carefully and put Tommy's steaming coffee in the cup holder before digging out her keys and pulling out of the parking lot.

A few moments later Jude pulled back onto Main Street and swung the Viper into G-Major's parking lot a short ways down the road. Jude wrenched open the car door and slung her legs out before reaching across the seats; grabbing the envelope and Tommy's coffee. Then, somehow, Jude managed to climb out of the car once more and rush towards G-Majors entrance. She pressed her back against the door to open it and then the noise of a bustling G-Major collided with her ear drums.

"Jude" called Sadie surprised from behind the receptionist desk.

Jude headed over and handed Sadie Tommy's coffee "Look can you get this to Tommy I need to go talk with Darius now!" sighed Jude slightly aggravated. Sadie took the coffee surprised and then watched as Jude darted across the core and out of sight.

Sadie looked down at the coffee in her hands "Okay" she whispered and then made her way back towards Studio B once again. She wound through the masses of people and pulled open the door carefully.

"I come baring gifts" smiled Sadie walking in. Chloe was singing in the recording area but Tommy didn't even turn around when she entered. "Is something wrong?" asked Sadie walking across the room and over towards Tommy. Tommy glanced up at the sound of her voice this time.

"Jesus" he said looking up at her "how long have you been here?"

"Not long" said Sadie placing down the coffee and eyeing the music sprawled out in front of him "What's this?" she added, wrinkling her forehead in confusion. Sadie reached down and picked up one of the papers.

"What Jude never wanted Instant Star to do to her" sighed Tommy resting his head in his hand as it was propped up on the sound board.

"Oh man" breathed Sadie scanning the page.

"Uh yeah" said Tommy raising his eyebrow in response "Prepare for World War Three".

**Author Note:**

**I know, I know, I'm horrible, but you all will know next chapter I promise! In the meanwhile...**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

"What the hell is this!" said Jude loudly as she barged into Darius's office.

"The policy of KNOCKING hasn't changed!" boomed Darius placing down his pen and glaring at Jude.

"Sorry" said Jude sarcastically "You lost that privilege when you decided to publicly humiliate me onstage!"

"What?" said Darius wrinkling his forehead.

Jude didn't let him finish, she tossed the package down on his desk "When you ask someone to perform it helps to tell them the truth about what they're performing!" yelled Jude.

Darius looked down at the folder on his desk and shut his eyes for a second "So you finally read it?" he asked looking up.

"Yeah" said Jude bitterly, crossing her arms across her chest, all the while staring at Darius "And I'm not doing it!"

"Yes you are" corrected Darius in his usual booming tone.

"I'm my own person D!" screamed Jude.

"And I'm your manager, who has your contract, who controls what you do or don't do!" boomed Darius leaning back in his chair.

"Why do you have to make a spectacle of me!" yelled Jude throwing her arms up in the air. "What did I do to piss you off so that I have to suffer this humiliation?"

"Most artists would be thrilled to have this happen to them" replied Darius as he watched Jude start to pace in front of his desk holding her forehead.

"Thrilled!" yelled Jude, whipping around to face Darius "You condensed the past four years of my life into a ten minute song!" she shot bitterly.

"You are the original" said Darius, showing no emotion "Season four is the biggest and best season of Instant Star so far, the producers wanted our biggest star showcased for what she has become".

"Darius I won this contest when I was fifteen!" yelled Jude "Can't you all understand that I've grown up and moved on!"

"Instant Star made you what you are!" retorted Darius firmly.

"So" sighed Jude grasping the edge of Darius's desk and leaning across it "I'll ask again, does this mean Instant Star was good for me…or I was good for Instant Star".

Darius stared into Jude's eyes just a mere foot from his own. Jude for a moment had a sliver of hope he was reevaluating the whole deal "You're doing the show".

Jude closed her eyes and exhaled, trying her best to suppress her rage boiling up inside "Why?" asked Jude as calmly as she could.

"Because I said so" said Darius.

"I need" said Jude through clenched teeth "a better reason than that".

"What do you want then" said Darius plainly, leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands.

"What?" asked Jude taken aback.

"What will it take to make you comply _willingly_" asked Darius eyeing Jude.

Jude stared at Darius, all the cards were on the table, anything she said she could get for this performance. "I don't know" she whispered looking down at the floor. She couldn't do it, she couldn't just scam Darius, no matter how much of a jerk he was, out of anything.

"Think about it" said Darius, catching her eyes as she looked up "and get back to me, but rehearsal starts Monday, I need your _request_…by then".

The next few moments where a haze but somehow she managed to leave Darius's office, cut across the core, and wonder up to Studio A. Jude opened the glass door and entered the empty recording studio. It had been booked for Tommy all day, but since he also had Kwest's artists he had been moved down to Studio B. Jude flipped on the lights and listened to them hum as she slung her limp body into one of the producer's chairs.

She was going to have to do it. No matter what she thought, Tommy thought, or anyone else thought…Darius was going to make her get up on stage and perform the piece. Jude leaned forward and buried her face in her hands trying to breathe, while all the while hearing the mutilated melodies running through her head.

She wasn't ashamed of whom she had become over these four years, but it was seeing the steps laid out in black and white that scared her. She had expected a quick three minute song with lame lyrics or one of her own from the new album. But no…she had been handed the montage of mutilated songs…her songs.

Jude pulled her face out of her hands and looked around the studio before getting out of the chair and walking into the recording area and picking up her acoustic. She slowly walked over to the far wall and picked up her favorite stool before placing it in the center and sitting upon it. Then she sat there in silence…complete and utter silence. Jude picked the neck of the guitar up in her hands and strummed out a familiar chord "I've been sitting in the dirt…" whispered Jude. She paused…her first song with Tommy. The hit that brought her to the top of the charts after her win. The song that had more meaning to her than any other person.

It was the first song they had written together…though no one knew that. The day at the pier when she had fallen for his blue eyes instead of his cocky boy bander looks everyone else saw Tommy for. The day that she had somehow started to believe that a fifteen year old had a chance with a twenty-three year old. The day she had started down the slippery slope that was hers and Tommy's relationship. _Sitting in the dirt_, Jude thought to herself, god how right she was.

But then it got worse, Jude thought to herself as her thoughts darkened. They had to bring in her biggest mistake, they had to bring in Shay…the _love_ of her life who was supposed to be the biggest _revenge_ of her life on Tommy. Once again life…managed to backfire completely.

The whole song was a disaster from her win, Shay, Season Two, Karma, and then…oh god then…Tommy. They brought Tommy into the slew of it all. They brought Tommy into her 'biography'. They brought in him…and then they exposed the darkest day of her life. They brought in Hannah's song. And that's what killed Jude the most.

**Author Note:**

**What price do you ask for you soul, your dignity, your...story? What will Jude choose...and what will push her to that decision? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Ahhh, I know you all still don't have the whole deal but I promise there is a lot of DRAMA coming that will play a key role in all this drama, and then everything will start to make even more sense. Lots to come. Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming, they make me post like mad when I know you're all dieing for more!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

"Chloe" Tommy called through the sound system after the take ended "that was great, I'll work on the mixes tonight and I'll see you tomorrow, but I need to go work with Karen now".

"Okay" Chloe called through the mic, and then peeled off her head phones. Tommy unplugged his laptop and grabbed his jacket off another chair, before he proceeded out the door and up to Studio A. He took the stairs two at a time, feeling his legs heavy beneath him as he trudged upstairs. It was nearly ten now, and he was amazed Karen had stuck around this long. Then again…he wasn't, the girl worshiped the ground he walked on. Tommy sighed and pushed open the door to Studio A, and was surprised to find the lights already on over head. But when he looked through the dividing window the view shocked him even more. He couldn't hear her, but he knew she was singing from the way she was hunched over her guitar and strumming out chords.

A small grin made its way across Tommy's face as he walked over to the dividing door and opened it softly. He pushed open the door and stood there silently in the doorway watching his girl pour out her heart. Then she stopped and stared at the ground, as if in some far off place.

"What's on your mind superstar?" asked Tommy pushing off the doorframe and walking slowly over to her.

Jude looked up surprised "Oh" she whispered "just screwing around with some stuff". Then she cleared her throat and looked back down, locking her gaze on her guitar.

"I heard about the opening" Tommy offered after a moment of silence, cringing slightly as Jude remained motionless.

"He already roped you into this too?" whispered Jude bitterly.

"Jude maybe it's not that bad" sighed Tommy softly taking the guitar out of her hands and laying it on the floor.

"I know it's just" sighed Jude throwing up her hands slightly, before letting them drop feebly "I feel like…like they've taken this complex story and condensed it into a show piece. I mean Tommy this is my life…this is _our_ life". Jude trailed off "I don't know…maybe I'm just being stupid".

"No" whispered Tommy wrapping his arms around her "no, not stupid" breathed Tommy into Jude's hair before kissing the crown of her head lightly.

"Demented? Delusional? Paranoid?" rattled off Jude as she pressed her face into Tommy's shoulder.

"Normal" whispered Tommy into Jude's ear "The normal girl you've always tried to be no mater how crazy Instant Star has tried to make you". Jude bit her lower lip and listened "Jude you are so real to me because you don't let this crazy stuff get to your head. I love you…no matter what that song says".

"I know" choked Jude, pulling away slightly and wiping away a few soft tears.

"Say it Jude" Tommy whispered, looking Jude straight in the eyes.

Jude stared at him, it had been here nearly four years ago that he had asked him that very question. The kiss that had never happened. And now he was asking her never to forget. Never to move on. Never to let go.

"I know" she whispered, reaching out and placing her hand against Tommy's cheek. "I know".

Tommy leaned forward and kissed Jude's forehead delicately before pulling away "I have to meet with one more person then I'll be heading home" he whispered "Go home and get some sleep".

"Okay" Jude whispered a cracked voice.

"I'll meet you at home" he reassured her rubbing his thumb up and down her cheek.

"Okay" Jude whispered again and climbed down off the stool. Tommy's hand stayed pressed to her face "I love you" she whispered and leaned forward. Hers and Tommy's lips slid together and pressed softly against each others before they broke apart…and her eyes swam in front of his.

"I'll see you later Bella" he whispered and then let his arm drop back to his side.

"Good-night" Jude whispered and then walked out of his arms and out of the studio.

**Author Note:**

**I hope you all are enjoying all the updates. I warn you that these few chapters might be a little short but that's only because I have to keep changing perspectives, as always, oh joy. LOL, don't worry it'll all be worth it in the end! Stay tuned!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

"Spiedy" Karma called while pushing open the door to Studio C. She walked in without waiting for a reply when she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight.

"Karma!" said Spied quickly, as she entered the room and looked at the scene. Kyle was behind the drum set as always, Wally was sitting in one of the rolly chairs in the corner, and then Spied was parallel to the door also in a rolly chair…with a brunet close by. The girl's legs crossed seductively in front of her as she leaned back in her chair next to Spied. She was angled inward so that Spied had a direct view of her chest anytime he looked to his left, and her hands were so delicately placed as if at any moment they might reach down and stroke Spied as carelessly as anything else.

Karma jutted out her lower jaw as she took in the scene, she crossed her arms across her chest, and shifted her weight to one foot.

"Busted" whispered Kyle under his breath as he tried to suppress a grin and laughter.

"For what!" shot Spied across the room, throwing his arms up in the air. Then he directed his attention back on his wife "Baby what is it?" cooed Spied.

"I was just wondering if you _three_ were done rehearsing" said Karma raising her eyebrows as she hit the number three.

"Oh Karma" said Karen softly with a grin "don't worry I was just going to meet Tom anyway for my session". Karen stood and smiled at the boys "Thanks for letting me _jam_ with you all" she added with a seductive smile and small wave before brushing past Karma and exiting into the hallway.

"Ouch" said Kyle holding his hand over his heart as Karen disappeared down the hall "That was cold Karma".

"Shut up Dude" sighed Spied annoyed.

"She's got you whipped man" grinned Wally.

"Ka-ch" said Kyle with a grin, while imitating a whip being snapped in the air.

"Don't make me come over there" warned Spied pointing at Kyle.

"I'd love to see you try" grinned Kyle.

Spied lunged out of his seat so fast that he had Kyle in a head lock before anyone knew what had happened.

"Mercy, mercy" choked Kyle, before Spied let go and they both stood up straight. Kyle rubbed his neck and eyed Spied "Dude…"

"What?" asked Spied with a hint of annoyance still.

"…You're still whipped" smirked Kyle.

"I will seriously take you down" said Spied lunging for Kyle again, but knocked over the symbol instead as Kyle dodged the blow.

"You guys!" yelled Karma. Kyle stopped as Spied turned and looked at Karma again "Look, Spied I just want to go home" sighed Karma aggravated.

"Fine" sighed Spied "Go grab your stuff I'll be out there in a moment". Spied dug into his back pocket and extracted a set of keys which he tossed across the room to Karma.

Karma caught the keys and the surveyed the room one more time. "What were you _four_ doing anyways?" asked Karma, looking back at Spied.

"I'll see you in a minute" sighed Spied, ignoring the question, and peeking Karma lightly on the cheek. Karma stared at Spied for a moment. Her eyes digging into his skin "It was nothing babe" whispered Spied "we were all just talking".

Karma continued to stare at Spied. She knew first hand how this went down. First you seduce them…then you sleep with them. Hadn't she done the same thing with Spied…when she had been an Instant Star hopeful?

"Okay" Karma said shaking back her hair, her face showing confidence and apathy as always, but inside…she was screaming in frustration.

"I just need to get my guitar" sighed Spied walking over to the far wall of Studio C, where he lifted an electric guitar and started to put it in a case as Karma turned and walked down the hall to find her bag.

Karma walked into G-Major's core and looked around at the nearly empty space. An intern sat behind the receptionist desk, but other than that it was empty. Karma cut across to one of the couches and grabbed her bag sitting there idly. Then a door snapped shut up above and Karma turned her head towards the stairs to Studio A.

"Hey" called Jude slowing as she realized Karma watching her "You just walking out?" asked Jude pointing at the front doors.

"Yeah Spied's coming" sighed Karma pulling her bag over her shoulder and walking around the couch that separated them.

"Want to…" said Jude slowly eyeing the doors.

"Sure" sighed Karma with an air of carelessness while inside kind of glad Jude had offered, she hadn't really wanted to walk out alone or wait for Spied and have him think she didn't trust him.

"Cool" said Jude with a small awkward nod before they proceeded out the doors together. They walked down the sidewalk in silence as random cars rushed by them on the street lamp flooded streets. "So" attempted Jude, glancing at Karma "how's…how's the album coming".

"Fine" sighed Karma, shoving her hands inside her pockets. There was silence again as they took a few more strides towards the parking lot. "And…yours?" asked Karma glancing at Jude.

"Good" said Jude quickly "Yeah really good, we're almost done". Silence fell once more. They turned and entered the darkened parking lot. "Um, yeah so I'm parked over here" pointed Jude "So I guess I'll…see you around" said Jude with a small shrug.

"Around" said Karma, with a small roll of the eyes. Then she turned and proceeded down the lane the other way. She had only gone a few steps when Jude called out through the night.

"Karma wait!"

Karma pivoted slowly and looked at Jude "What now Harrison?"

Jude shoved her hands in her pockets and looked down at her Vans. Then she took a few tentative steps forward "Look…why do we do this?"

"Do what" asked Karma crossing her arms across her chest and shifting her weight to one side, while staring Jude in the face.

"This" sighed Jude lifting her arms and letting them slap back down "Why do we always…" trailed off Jude.

"Fight?" offered Karma, feeling a pang go through her heart. The feeling scared Karma for a moment. This was Jude Harrison, her arch enemy, her biggest competition here at G-Major.

"Yeah" breathed out Jude with a small smile. "I mean you're married to Spied now and I'm one of his close friends…" stared Jude.

"We can't be friends Jude" cut in Karma, locking her eyes on Jude's.

Jude stopped mid sentence and stared at Karma "Oh…well right…I mean" stammered Jude "I was just…ummm…saying…ummm…good night" Jude finally agreed upon and turned.

Unexpectedly another pang ran through Karma's heart. Jude was half way across the parking lot when Karma called out "Wait". Karma cursed herself under her breath and looked at Jude as she looked at her from across the parking lot.

"Yeah?" called Jude, taking her turn to cross her arms across her chest.

Karma let out a sigh as she battled with what to say "That…that new girl" Karma called across the parking lot "is a bitch".

A grin split across Jude's face "The brunet?" called Jude.

"Uh duh" replied Karma trying to suppress a grin.

"If she wins I might die" called Jude.

"I think we should tell her to wear stilettos" called Karma.

"Darius hates them" called Jude back.

"I know" smiled Karma evilly and turned on her heels.

Jude watched as she walked away. Then she shook her head and turned towards the Viper. She unlocked the door and slid into the driver's seat. Karma and her might be dysfunctional…but they agreed upon what really mattered.

**Author Note:**

**What's this...Karma and Jude agreeing upon something? Sabotage can be such a great subject to unite upon! Question is...who will catch on, who will get hurt, and by far...will it work? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Sorry this took so long, crazy week. Misty, IDK how to explain to you why Jude's upset other than the fact that the song montage for the opening of Instant Star really hits Jude in a soft place of her heart. It'll make more sense when you see it all in later chapters, so I'm just going to ask you to hold in there and if you're still confused I can explain, but I don't want to give too much away! Hold in there Please! Oh, and to everyone! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

"Keys" Jude whispered to herself as she fumbled around in the darkness. Jude flipped on the overhead light and dug into her pockets. "Shit" Jude sighed pulling out Tommy's wallet. She tossed it into the passenger's seat and then pulled out her keys from the next pocket. Jude put the keys into the ignition and the paused before turning the engine over…she should go get her wallet back from Tommy. And on top of that Tommy might be wondering where _his _was. "Urgg" sighed Jude pulling back out the keys and shoving them in her coat pocket. Then she grabbed Tommy's wallet and swung open the door.

Jude snapped the car door closed behind herself and then started her way back across the dark parking lot. She turned onto the sidewalk and picked up her pace to a jog before reaching the front doors and pulling one open hastily. She entered the nearly deserted G-Major and walked across the core when a voice rang out from behind.

"Ms. Harrison" called an intern standing up from behind the receptionist desk "Umm, I have a few things for you!"

"Uhh" said Jude turning around and glancing at the studio door quickly "umm, yeah". Jude retraced her steps and headed back over towards the receptionist desk.

"Mr. Mills left this for you" said the intern, handing Jude the all too familiar manila envelope. "And he also told me to remind you that 'he needs your request by Monday'" nodded the intern, double checking in her head that that was everything.

"Is that it?" asked Jude quickly, glancing at a clock on the wall. It was nearly ten thirty and she was drained.

"Yes, have a nice evening" smiled the intern sitting back down and attacking the computer again. God, thought Jude to herself, some G-Major employees must really never sleep…or even go home. Jude clutched the manila envelope to her chest as she walked across core again and was at the foot of the stairs when another voice rang out through the empty core.

"Jude!"

Jude turned slowly on the spot and watched as Spied walked over towards her "What's up?" sighed Jude, holding onto the railing for support.

"You okay?" asked Spied eying Jude concerned, he placed his beaten up, black, guitar case at his feet.

"Yeah" waved off Jude "I'm just emotionally and physically drained right now".

"Here, I'll walk you out to your car" offered Spied, eying Jude with more concern.

"No, no" waved off Jude "Karma's waiting for you, we walked out together, I just need to give Tommy back his wallet and then I'm leaving" yawned Jude.

"You sure?" asked Spied.

"Mhmm" nodded Jude taking a step up the stairs "I'll see you Sunday for rehearsal at the space" called Jude as she ascended the stairs.

"Not blowing us off again?" joked Spied.

Jude stopped halfway up the stairs "Crap" Jude whispered holding her forehead "Spied I totally forgot about today. Oh my god, I'll make it up to you guys don't worry".

"Please" waved off Spied "It's fine…you look really stressed".

"Huh" laughed Jude shortly "You have _no_ idea. Nigh Spied".

"Later Dude" smiled Spied and picked up his guitar case as he walked out into the night. Jude turned and walked up the last few stairs, before pushing open the door to Studio A.

"Hey Tommy…" Jude started as she pushed open the door, and then she froze.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**And then she froze...what did Jude just walk in on? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

Tommy sighed and flopped down in one of the producer's chairs in Studio A. The room looked almost identical to the one he had been trapped in all day, except this one was above the other and did not have a sliding glass door in the recording booth.

Tommy lolled his head to one side and looked at the clock mounted to the wall. It was ten fifteen, "Ugg" moaned Tommy, reaching up and rubbing his face, this was not what he wanted to be doing right now. Tommy breathed into his hands as the door opened and snapped shut behind him.

"There you are!" said a sweet voice from behind.

Tommy peeled his hands off his face "You found me" said Tommy in a fake tone "and you're late".

"I'm late?" asked Karen with a laugh "I think you're the one who's four hours late" retorted Karen with a small grin.

"Please" sighed Tommy pinching the bridge of his nose "I can't deal with this all right now".

"Oh now there's no need to be snappy" crooned Karen as she walked across the room. She rested her hands on Tommy's shoulders and lightly started to rub them "You're always so tense, you need to…_relax _a little" Karen whispered into Tommy's ear.

"Karen" sighed Tommy turning so that her hands pulled off him "Look, I'm not interested okay" Tommy said flatly while looking her in the eyes.

Karen's face didn't falter even for a second "Excuse me?" asked Karen innocently.

"Don't start" sighed Tommy "Just sit so we can get through this". He pointed at the chair next to him, before turning and riffling through a stack of freshly burned CD's. While he was riffling through the stack Karen watched him intently. He was fighting it, she could tell, but they always saw things her way in the end.

"So I heard through the grapevine that Jude's pregnant again" said Karen evilly while studying her nails. She leaned back and crossed her legs, so that when Tommy's gaze moved to her she was ready. Karen peered up at him as he did so.

"Who's spreading that around?" sighed Tommy bitterly, pulling out a CD from the stack.

"Oh it's the gossip everywhere in G-Major" smirked Karen, if he was going to push her buttons she was going to push his.

"Well here's a news flash for your 'gossip circle'" said Tommy using air quotes "…she's not".

"Pity" pouted Karen, making sure her legs were visible for him to see.

"Not really" sighed Tommy "I think getting married might be priority number one right now. Here put this in the CD player" sighed Tommy handing Karen the CD in his hand.

"So you don't want kids?" led Karen.

"No" sighed Tommy turning back towards the sound board and flipping open his laptop "I just don't think it's the right time to have kids for both of us…if she was pregnant great…but if she's not then life goes on as planned".

"Which button do I press?" asked Karen looking at the sound system to her right.

"The big one" sighed Tommy glancing over at Karen.

"Which one?" asked Karen confused, while at the same time seeing the button.

"The big center one…" started Tommy before sighing and shifting out of his chair "here just give it to me I'll do it" sighed Tommy leaning over Karen and opening the disk drive. Tommy hung over Karen, his chest nearly brushing hers. He had done this so many times with Jude, but that hadn't felt wrong…he had just been getting closer to her, but this...

Karen's breath was hot on the crook of his neck and shoulder and Tommy was about to pull back when the door swung open to the studio again. Tommy's eyes shot over towards the door.

"Hey Tommy…" came an all too familiar voice before it cut short and locked eyes on him. Tommy glanced down at Karen underneath him.

"Jude I was just…" stammered Tommy straightening up.

"He couldn't find the button" said Karen seductively.

"Yeah!" said Tommy quickly and then it registered in his head how wrong that could be taken.

Jude just stared at him, and then Karen, before drifting back to him. She licked her lips and crossed her arms across her chest. "Umm" Jude said digging her eyes into Tommy's "You forgot your wallet". Jude tossed it across the room and Tommy caught it at the last moment, only able to register what she said as the item was chucked at him. He was lost in her face, it was a split between confusion, hurt, and fatigue.

"Uhh here" said Tommy digging into his back pocket and pulling out Jude's, before reaching and handing it to her. Jude took it from Tommy's hand before staring at Karen once more.

"I'll let you two…you two get back to your work" said Jude, as if in a far away place.

"Jude I was just…" started Tommy again.

Jude moved her gaze back at Tommy "I'll let you two get back to your work" she said again, and then bit her lower lip as she pulled the door closed behind her. Jude stood there at the top of the platform for a moment biting back tears. "It was nothing" Jude whispered franticly to herself as she raced down the stairs and across the core. "It was nothing" she choked again as she jogged down the sidewalk. A tear rolled down her check as she dashed into the parking lot, wrenched open the door to the Viper, and slid inside. "It was nothing" Jude choked again, before leaning her forehead against the steering wheel and sobbing. "No, no, no" Jude whispered shaking her head against the steering wheel. "No" Jude choked "No".

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnn! What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	45. Chapter 45

Tommy stared at the door as it snapped closed behind Jude. Her form receded as she rushed down the stairs and out the front doors.

"I should go" Tommy said automatically, still not able to pull his eyes off where she had been standing.

"What!" shot Karen instantly "I've been waiting all day for this sit down and you're going to leave?"

"Some things are more important" sighed Tommy looking around for his jacket and car keys.

"Look" said Karen climbing out of her chair "Just give her an hour or two to chill" whispered Karen laying her hand tenderly on Tommy's forearm. Tommy stared down at her hand on him.

"Let go" Tommy breathed.

"I'm not holding you here" whispered Karen.

"I have to go" Tommy said again, pulling his arm out of Karen's light grasp.

"Tom, look you did nothing wrong" sighed Karen agitatedly as she watched him rush around the studio "So just sit" called Karen. Tommy froze and looked over at her standing there. "She's mad now, but give her an hour to blow off some steam, get home, get into bed. Then you can go play all 'knight in shinning armor' for her" said Karen rolling her eyes.

"She's upset…" started Tommy.

"And she'll get over it" cut in Karen, digging her eyes into Tommy's "Trust me, the worst thing you could do right now is run out that door after her" said Karen pointing at the exit.

Tommy gazed at where her finger was pointing to off into the distance. He swallowed and looked back at Karen "One hour…then I'm leaving".

"I guess that's about as good as it gets" sighed Karen walking back over to her chair and hitting the play button "So did you make me a star?"

Tommy sat down in the chair opposite Karen and tried his best to point out where things needed to be tweaked for the final mix, but his mind kept drifting off to Jude. Where was she? Was she driving home? What she even going back to the apartment? Oh god what had he done? Well…nothing…no nothing…that's all he had to explain to her. It was nothing. He had leaned across to put the CD in while she walked in and…

"Tommy!" came an aggravated voice.

"What?" asked Tommy hurriedly pulling out of his thoughts.

"I asked you if you thought the drums could be softer?" repeated Karen, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, yeah" said Tommy having no clue. He twisted around towards his laptop and stole a glance at the time. It had only been half an hour, but it felt like a lifetime without her. Tommy pulled down the sound meter on the drums on the demo and played Karen's song back again through the laptop.

"Oh my god, that's _so_ much better" smiled Karen leaning back in her chair. "It's so going to kill next week, don't you think?" asked Karen with a grin.

"I think you've got some heavy competition" sighed Tommy, fiddling with a few more things on the laptop.

"But I'm fan favorite" smirked Karen before flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"And so was Eden in season one" breathed out Tommy, clicking on the save button before looking back at Karen.

Karen stared bitterly back at him "But Quincy…I'm the whole deal…I'm exactly what G-Major needs".

"You don't write your own stuff" noted Tommy.

"So what!" yelled Karen "I need to be some freaking song writer to win this contest!" This was the first time Tommy had seen Karen loose it. "I'm more of a star then any of those other three will ever be!" screamed Karen. Then she turned her face away from Tommy and breathed heavily. Tommy watched her until her head snapped back around at him "I may not be your precious rock star but I can replace her faster in this industry than you can ever imagine. I know how to play the game Tom, time you learned how to too".

Karen jumped up out of her chair and strode over towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow when your mind's not one your over protective girlfriend!" scoffed Karen before slamming the door behind her and racing across G-Major's core and out the doors.

Tommy sat there in shock; this was all too much for one night. "Why?" whispered Tommy pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut "Why?"

**Author Note:**

**Jude's gone who knows where, Tommy's feeling the weight of reality crashing down on him, Karen is loosing it over the one guy she hasn't been able to seduce, and the world isn't helping either! The question is: who can keep it together...and who will crack?**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	46. Chapter 46

The headlights flooded the street in front of him with an orange glow as he wove down the streets towards the apartment. The night was still and stars littered the sky overhead. The trees cast long shadows across the streets and front lawns of peaceful houses. Tommy rubbed his forehead once again as he turned onto the next road. Then he turned the Viper into the driveway and slowed to a stop in front of the open garage. The other Viper was parked inside and Tommy let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. She was here, that's all that mattered.

Tommy killed the power to the engine and swung open the driver's door before rushing across the paved driveway and up the concrete front steps. He gripped the doorknob and pushed it open before stepping inside the hallway that separated him from the rest of the apartment.

The stark white walls seemed to extend further than ever before as he looked down them and at the muted light coming from the end. Tommy pulled open the door next to the one he had just entered and clicked the button on the key pad to close the garage door; as it hummed to life he closed the door again quietly and started to shrug off his jacket as he walked down the hall.

"Jude" Tommy called as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. The light over the island was on, and there she sat. She had a glass of orange juice clasped in her hands, half empty. Her eyes were fixed on the granite counter top as if not really seeing it, and she had on loose fitting white and blue plaid pajama pants and a navy blue blue tank top. "Jude" Tommy said again softly, pulling off his jacket completely and tossing it onto the counter before walking over to the island and pulling the stool next to her out.

Jude glanced over at Tommy, her eyes were ever so slightly red and puffy, but she gave him a weak smile before looking back down at her glass. "Hey" she whispered, all the while trying to keep her voice steady.

"Jude look I…" stared Tommy, feeling himself slipping into awkwardness.

"You don't need to explain" whispered Jude, once again using all her will to keep her voice steady. She wouldn't cry in front of him…nothing had happened anyways, right? That's what she kept telling herself right?

Tommy watched her pick up her glass and take a small sip before placing it back down delicately on the counter top. "Jude nothing happened" started Tommy again, feeling a sudden urge for her to understand. She wouldn't look at him and it was killing him. He needed to see it in her eyes that she believed him…that she trusted him. "You…you just walked in at the wrong moment" breathed out Tommy. His head collapsed down in front of him. Why did it have to be that moment?

"What would have been a better moment Tom" said Jude with a hint of harshness in her voice. Tommy winced at the sound of 'Tom' leaving Jude's lips…she never called him Tom if she could avoid it.

"Jude that's not what I meant…" started Tommy desperately, he turned and faced Jude who still had her eyes locked on the counter top.

"But that's what you said" cut in Jude in a whisper. Her eyes shot up at Tommy and locked on his gaze. Tommy stared at Jude.

"Please" Tommy whispered. Feeling his gaze blurring ever so slightly "Believe me I was just leaning across to put the CD in the player".

Jude continued to stare at Tommy, and then suddenly ripped her eyes away and looked down at her glass. The silence rang through the apartment like a bell. Then Jude finally shattered it, as Tommy was about to say something else, "Nothing else?" whispered Jude.

"Nothing" breathed Tommy shaking his head "Jude" he said again, reaching out and taking her cheek in his hand. Her skin was soft and warm against his palm. He turned her face towards him and looked into her glossy eyes "Nothing happened…I promise".

Jude stared at him. His blue eyes were glossy, just like hers she supposed. Jude bit her lower lip and fought back the tears she so desperately wanted to let fall. "I know" Jude managed, barely above a whisper. She squeezed her eyes shut and fought the tears brimming on her lower lids.

Tommy leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jude's. He shifted his hand from Jude's cheek to the back of her head as he refused to let go. Slowly he felt her move her hand to his neck and he tightened his grip on her hair before letting their lips break. He rested his forehead against Jude's.

"I love you more than anything else girl" Tommy whispered "I could never cheat on you".

Jude was silent after he said these words. She had so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to scream, and yet…nothing came to her lips. "I love you" Jude whispered.

"I love you too" breathed Tommy before he nudged her with his nose and made a small smile run across her face. He nudged her again and then let his lips fall across hers one more time. When their lips feel apart Tommy closed his eyes and listened to Jude's soft breath against his face "Soon all this craziness will be all over" he whispered running his fingers through her hair "Then everything will be back to normal". Then Tommy peeled open his eyes and lifted his forehead off Jude's "You'll see girl" Tommy whispered looking Jude in the eyes "Nothing can ever get between you and me".

**Author Note:**

**People can forgive, people can come back, and then again...how many times does that work? How long can a tension last, even if just under the surface, before it snaps and leaves its mark...forever? The devil...is brunet.**

**Stay Tuned for More!! Also just a little side note, the last sentence was not planned to have the title in it but hey it does, wondered if any of you caught that when you read it! LOL. Anyway thanks for all the support and amazing reviews! Fun stuff coming! Stay tuned it's going to be good!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

Jude sat next to Tommy at the island and listened to the early spring crickets serenade the night. "There's umm some orange juice in the fridge" offered Jude glancing over at Tommy. His hands were clasped in front of him, and his elbows and forearms rested on the island. The light overhead beat down on them in the otherwise dark apartment.

"I think I'm going to need something a little stronger than that" chuckled Tommy, looking over at Jude. His eyes locked on hers. Their blue entranced him, and Jude's delicate pale features seemed to round out every inch of her smooth skin.

"Did I stress you out Quincy?" smirked Jude, lifting her elbow onto the island and propping her head on her hand.

"Yes" said Tommy with a smile before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Then he got up and walked over to the fridge. The light flooded out of the fridge and out into the dark corners of the counter, which gave light to the stack of opened and unopened mail.

"I went through stuff today" sighed Jude picking up her glass and taking another small sip "You've got some things you still need to open".

Tommy pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge and opened one of the cabinets over the counter. He poured a glass of deep red wine into his glass before picking up the still unopened stack of mail with his name on it. He walked back over to the island taking a sip of his drink.

"I think there's one from the landlord" added Jude peering over at the stack before taking another sip.

"It would be that time of month" sighed Tommy riffling through the stack. "Here you missed one" added Tommy extracting a letter and handing it to Jude.

"Oh" said Jude picking up the letter off the island and turning it over in her hands.

"How can you just be drinking orange juice?" asked Tommy glancing over at Jude.

"Hmm?" asked Jude looking up from the letter in her hands "Oh" said Jude registering what he had just said "I umm" said Jude looking down at her glass then back at Tommy "I don't know" offered Jude "I just kind of…had a craving for it".

"Do you want a glass?" offered Tommy pointing back across at the bottle still on the counter.

Jude shook her head "No…I'm fine" sighed Jude. Then she reached across and picked up Tommy's glass with a small smile.

"Liar" smirked Tommy shaking his head.

"Hey I just want a sip" laughed Jude taking a small sip and then putting it back down next to Tommy "See".

"And now I'm going to get sick" smirked Tommy leaning in towards Jude.

"Oh shut up if you were going to catch this you'd have it by now" retorted Jude leaning in too and kissing Tommy lightly on the lips before pulling away.

"Well if I do" added Tommy ripping open a letter "then Kwest'll get a taste of what it's like to work with four crazy contestants all day".

"I think three of them are pretty level headed" corrected Jude.

"Uhh" laughed Tommy "Maybe one". He turned and looked at Jude.

"Oh give Milo, Austin, and Chloe a break" smirked Jude leaning back in her chair.

"Milo, yes" admitted Tommy, following suit and leaning back against the backrest of his stool. "But Chloe…doesn't have a have a head to make level, and Austin is more of an ego trip than anything else".

"Okay" shrugged Jude "maybe only one". She battled it for a half a second but then a grin split across her face.

"You laughing at me Harrison?" asked Tommy, watching Jude suppressing grins.

"I'm not saying anything" said Jude holding up her hands in surrender.

"Well it's written across your face then" countered Tommy with a grin.

"Oh little Tommy Q can't deal with a few contestants" mocked Jude, pretending to pout and using a childish tone.

"I used up all my tricks with you" smirked Tommy.

"Oh well" smiled Jude, reaching up and pretending to flip her hair over her shoulder "I was the only one worth it".

"You bet" whispered Tommy leaning forward and kissing Jude's neck and collarbone.

Jude let him place delicate kisses on her skin for a few seconds before she shrugged him off "Come on, all I need is Sadie lecturing me on hickeys tomorrow".

"Wear your hair down" Tommy breathed into Jude's neck.

"Loser" joked Jude.

"Mhmm" mocked Tommy kissing her delicate skin again and again.

"Hey I'm still mad at you remember" added Jude with a giggle as Tommy kissed her delicately again. She leaned away but he shifted with her. "Stop" laughed Jude pushing his head away softly "God you're such a knob".

"A desperately in love knob" counter Tommy with a smile leaning in to kiss Jude's lips.

"What did I say about me still being mad" laughed Jude as Tommy kissed her on the lips quickly and then went in for another.

"I figured you were lying" grinned Tommy as he kissed Jude shortly again and again on the lips.

"Well I am" cut in Jude as Tommy's lips fell on hers again and then lifted.

"Bella" moaned Tommy reaching and rubbing his thumb over her cheek bone. "What do I have to do to get you on my good graces?"

"Umm" smirked Jude "You could start by being the best fiancé tomorrow and arriving to dinner on time with my dad and me and Sadie and Kwest".

"Mhmm" said Tommy with a grin "Anything else?" he whispered.

"A foot rub" said Jude lifting her leg and slinging it across Tommy's lap "…would be amazing".

**Author Note:**

**Arrive to dinner on time...be on Jude's good graces...that's all it'll take. Come on how hard can this get?**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! Hopefully more will be coming this week. I'm having a few issues with the new version of loading system. Nothing too bad though. Oh, and I've fallen in love with a song..."Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins. Check it out, VERY good!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

"Beep, Beep, Beep" blared the alarm clock off in the distance.

"Ugg" Jude moaned and pulled the comforter up over her head more. The mattress shifted next to her as Tommy rolled over and flicked off the alarm. Then he shifted back over towards her and draped his arm across her side like it had been all night. His breath tickled the hairs on the back of her neck and Jude felt herself slipping back off to sleep as Tommy stroked her hair gently with his fingertips.

"Time to get up Bella" Tommy whispered in Jude's hair.

"Ten more minutes" Jude murmured, keeping her eyes glued shut and just soaking in the feeling of him warm against her skin.

"You'll be late picking up Sadie" Tommy whispered kissing the nape of her neck "Come on" he sighed and then climbed out of the bed.

"Come back" Jude whispered and she heard Tommy chuckle as he walked out of the room. Jude sat up and rubbed her eyes looking at the mess of blankets and pillows she swam amongst. "Ugg" Jude moaned rubbing her face once more before slinging her legs over the side of the bed and padding out into the kitchen.

Tommy stood over by the counter pouring himself a cup of coffee. Jude pulled out one of the bar stools next to the counter and pulled her lethargic body up onto it before resting her head down on it's cool surface.

"Can I tempt you?" offered Tommy walking over towards the island and placing his mug down next to Jude.

"No" Jude mumbled into the granite "But I would kill for orange juice" she added peeking up at him.

Tommy just smirked and shook his head as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice and poured Jude a glass. "You have got to be some type of addict when it comes to this stuff" Tommy joked as he handed Jude her glass.

"I love it" sighed Jude taking it and swallowing a big gulp.

"Since when?" questioned Tommy raising his eyebrows in genuine surprise.

"Since…" said Jude before she paused "since…" Jude started again and then stopped to really think "I don't know actually" Jude said looking up at Tommy "I've just been craving it like crazy".

"You're a strange one Harrison" smirked Tommy leaning his forearms on the island and taking a sip of his coffee.

"But you love me" Jude said with a smirk.

"Hell yeah" Tommy whispered leaning forward and pecking Jude on the lips. Jude pulled away slowly after the kiss and glanced at the clock.

"Ugg, I need to shower" Jude sighed, taking another gulp of orange juice and ditching the glass on the counter "Tell me before you leave" Jude sighed getting down off the stool and placing a quick kiss on Tommy's check.

"Will do" Tommy called as Jude rushed back into the bedroom and then the attached bathroom. Jude snapped the door closed and flicked on the water in the shower before climbing out of her pajamas and stepping into the warming water.

Jude scrubbed shampoo into her hair hurriedly and started to rinse it as she started to hear Tommy moving around in the bedroom on the other side of the wall. He would be leaving for G-Major early again like yesterday. Jude tried to push the thoughts of G-Major out of her mind. Today was about finding that perfect gown, for her and Tommy's perfect day. Nothing, and _nobody_, could ruin that. Jude dunked her head under the shower head and started to wash out the shampoo, when the phone rang off in the distance. It stopped after a few rings and Jude ignored it figuring Tommy had picked it up.

Then the door to the bathroom opened a few moments later "Jude" came Tommy's voice.

"Yeah" Jude called back.

"Darius needs me to run out and grab a few things on my way to work, I'll see you later tonight okay?" Tommy said from the doorway.

"I'll see you for dinner then" Jude called through the shower curtain.

"Bye Babe, have a _fun time_" he said slightly sarcastically.

"Oh you know I will" Jude replied pulling the shower curtain aside and peeking out her head.

"Bye Jude" Tommy said shaking his head before pulling the door closed and walking out of the bedroom. Jude pulled her head back inside before quickly running her hands through her hair one more time. Then she flicked off the shower and pushed aside the shower curtain before stepping out and wrapping her towel around her.

Then the walls tilted sideways and the room started to spin. Jude clamped her hand over her mouth and pulled open the lid on the toilet before she threw up. Jude clamped one hand over the towel, holding it against her, and then held back her hair with the other.

"Ugg" Jude moaned dropping her hair and holding her stomach. This was torture. Why today? She was supposed to go get her wedding dress for crying out loud.

"Jude I'm leaving!" Tommy called from off on the opposite side of the apartment.

"Okay" Jude called in the steadiest voice she could before she flushed the toilet and straightened up, reality could be so cruel. Jude listened for the sound of the front door snapping shut before she walked out of the bathroom and started pulling cloths out of her dresser. The nausea was fading as fast it had come like so many other days before.

Jude slipped into her jeans and pulled out a classic white tank top before walking over to the closet and pulling down her dark blue jacket with large silver buttons hanging next to Tommy's five leather jackets and her countless others.

Jude took a step back and looked at the simplicity of it all. Sure she had lived with Tommy for nearly a month and a half now, but somehow the little things like seeing her things next to his…still surprised her. The idea that this was _real_. The idea that Tommy and her were engaged. Hadn't this been a dream of hers for years? Hadn't she lived with the idea of marrying Little Tommy Q since childhood when Sadie would put on their mom's big white heels and made her be the flower girl…the priest…and anyone else in the wedding party. Jude leaned her head against the door frame and looked into the closet. She was marrying Tommy…and it all felt too surreal to be true.

Then Jude's trance was broken by her cell phone ringing on the nightstand. Jude pushed off the doorframe and flipped open her cell.

"Hello?" asked Jude into the phone.

"Jude, good I got you, are you coming?" asked Sadie from the other end.

Jude leaned a little so that she could see the other nightstand where the clock was "Umm, yeah I'm heading out the door now" Jude sighed, focusing her attention back on Sadie.

"Kay just checking" said Sadie in a tone that Jude interpreted as an 'I was reminding you to get a move on' tone. Jude shook her head and smiled.

"I'll be there in a few minutes Sadie" Jude sighed and then flipped her phone closed again. "Okay" Jude sighed to herself looking around the bedroom, before shoving her phone in her pocket and walking over to the closet again quickly. She leaned down and pulled out her black heels before pausing once more to look at the jackets hanging there peacefully. And then she flipped the light switch and walked out of the bedroom. She hurried down the hall, grabbing her keys and sliding on her heels, before walking out to the Viper and heading off to Kwest's and Sadie's apartment.

**Author Note:**

**Wedding dress time! Then dinner with the family...what could possobly go wrong? Stay tuned!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	49. Chapter 49

Jude pulled up to the three story apartment complex. The parking lot was between the two buildings and Jude stepped out of the Viper and looked up at either building. Each extended down the sidewalk so that there were perhaps three apartments per floor in either building. Kwest had the loft in Building A but the number slipped from Jude's mind.

None the less Jude headed for the double glass doors leading into the lavish lobby and subsequent elevators. She pulled out her cell phone from her coat pocket as she walked and scrolled through her contacts to Sadie's name.

_What apart. # r u again? J_

Jude climbed into the elevator and hit the number three waiting for Sadie to text back. The elevator jolted up and then Jude's phone buzzed in her hand as well.

_# 302, 2__nd__ door on the left, Sadie 3_

Jude grinned at the dorky 'less than three' symbol Sadie still had set as her auto-signature after her name. It was so 'high school' yet Jude didn't doubt if Sadie walked back into Carson High that all the cheerleaders wouldn't still bow down and worship her like a Blonde God, as they had when she was there.

The elevator doors slid apart and Jude walked out into the white paneled wall hallway. The carpet was a deep red with a design that caught your attention but didn't kill your eyes either. Jude peered up at the white doors with gold numbers screwed into them.

"301" Jude whispered to herself till she reached the next door "302". Jude stood in front of the door and then raised her hand up to knock. Jude stood there looking around the deserted hallway before the door in front of her was wrenched open.

"Hey" came a congested voice. Then Kwest turned from Jude and coughed "Come in, come in" he added with a wave before closing the door behind Jude and leading her into the living room of the apartment. The floors were wood with black leather couches facing a flat screen television, which adjoined to the eat-in kitchen, much like Tommy's. There was a small hall that led down to what Jude was sure was Sadie's and Kwest's bedroom. Windows lined the living room wall and let the sunlight stream in across the floors.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jude, with a hint of hesitation.

Kwest coughed again "Well enough to be heading to work" sighed Kwest "Sadie" Kwest called down the hall "Jude's here".

"Kay tell her I'll be there in a minute" came Sadie's voice.

Kwest looked over at Jude "Don't worry I heard her loud and clear" joked Jude giving Kwest a cheesy 'okay' sign with her fingers.

Kwest chuckled and shook his head "You Harrison sisters".

"Yes us Harrison sisters" came Sadie's voice as she entered the kitchen. She wrapped her hands lightly over Kwest's shoulders and kissed his cheek "I'll see you tonight babe".

"You sure you're dad wants me to come and spread the plague?" joked Kwest picking up his laptop case off the kitchen table.

"Us Harrison's have hearty immune systems" smiled Sadie walking out of the kitchen. Jude turned and followed her.

"See you tonight" called Kwest with a wave.

Sadie walked over to the front door and slipped on a pair of red heels to go with her red spring dress and black leggings.

"Ready?" asked Jude as Sadie straightened up and pulled a light black sweater out of the closet.

"Yeah" said Sadie with a smile, pulling open the door to the apartment and letting Jude walk back out into the hallway. "Bye babe" Sadie called.

"Bye" came Kwest's congested voice one more time before Sadie pulled closed the door and pushed her purse up over her shoulder. Sadie walked next to Jude over to the elevator and quickly pressed the button.

"So" said Jude rocking back on her heels "Excited?"

"Me?" laughed Sadie "god you should be the one shaking with excitement!"

"I am" grinned Jude, as the two of them walked into the open elevator "But I don't know" sighed Jude "it just feels so…surreal?"

"I know _you_ getting married!" laughed Sadie "to someone other than Jamie".

"Eww" said Jude pressing her hands over her ears "when did you get the notion Jamie and I would ever get married! God he's like…like our brother Sadie!"

"Mom and I were afraid you'd never meet anyone" sighed Sadie crossing her arms over her chest as if soaking in a memory.

"Oh shut up I wasn't the one running around with 'marry me Tommy Q' signs to every Boyz Attack concert I could get into" laughed Jude.

"Well you should have" said Sadie with a small smile, looking over at Jude "God…" Sadie sighed shaking her head "do you remember when we were kids?"

"And you used to make me play all the people in the wedding…" laughed Jude, looking over at Sadie "yeah I was just remembering that this morning".

"I always thought I would be first" said Sadie, locking eyes with Jude. "Hell I thought I'd be the one with Tommy Q…but I guess that just goes to show you…"

"Show you what?" asked Jude.

"Not everything goes to plan". The elevator doors slid apart and Sadie cut across the lobby with Jude at her heels.

"I parked over there" said Jude, catching up to Sadie and pointing at the Viper as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Want me to drive?" asked Sadie glancing over at Jude.

"Yeah sure" said Jude, digging her keys out of her coat pocket. She tossed them to Sadie as she walked around the car and climbed into the passenger seat. Jude snapped her door shut and then Sadie climbed into the driver's seat and snapped her door closed as well.

"Off to Alexandra Mill's Studio" said Sadie excitedly as she put the keys into the ignition. "I still think I'm more excited than you" smirked Sadie as she backed out of the parking space.

"Shut up" Jude laughed, hitting Sadie across the arm "I'm just nervous okay".

Sadie paused and looked at Jude "You're going to look great" Sadie said looking into Jude's eyes.

"Thanks" Jude whispered. Then Sadie focused her attention back on the road and pulled out of the parking lot and out of Toronto.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Jude and Sadie are on their way. Kwest is heading to G-Major. Tommy is at G-Major. Hmmm...stay tuned to see what unfolds!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews everyone! You all rock! Oh, and here is my little political shout out - Obama Won (and you should know that unless you've been living under a rock for the past 24 hours) LOL. **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	50. Chapter 50

"D here's that hard drive from the mastering studio" said Tommy walking into Darius's office and laying down one of the external hard drives G-Major had invested in years ago.

"Mitchell sign off on it?" asked Darius picking up the hard drive and looking it over quickly.

"Yeah, here's the slip" sighed Tommy laying down the yellow form from the guy at the front desk.

"Okay thank you" said Darius picking up the phone on his desk and punching in numbers, leaving that to be Tommy's cue to leave. Tommy pivoted and walked back out of Darius's office and into G-Major's core. Interns rushed around like any other day, and it never ceased to amaze Tommy how many people Darius had under his control.

"T" came a call from the front entrance. Tommy stopped and looked over towards the glass doors.

"Hey man" said Tommy with a small smile before walking over and giving Kwest his usual awkward man hug. "How are you?" added Tommy.

"Ehh" sighed Kwest "I'll be lucky if I don't go through a few boxes of tissues today". Then Kwest promptly tuned and sneezed loudly. A few interns swerved and gave Kwest a bigger birth as if he were sporting the bubonic plague rather than the flue.

"Don't breathe on me man" said Tommy sarcastically as Kwest straightened back up and looked at Tommy.

"Shut up _you_live with the chick who gave it to me" sniffled Kwest, before turning his head again and sneezing.

"Yeah I don't know what you're sporting now" said Tommy as Kwest straightened up again "but Jude hasn't been hacking up a lung or sneezing her brains out like you".

"Goody" joked Kwest bitterly.

"Speaking of Jude though" added Tommy while he and Kwest started across the core "She made it to your guy's apartment all right?" questioned Tommy.

"Yeah, yeah" said Kwest pulling open Studio B's door and walking into the sound booth "Her and Sadie are off for a day of shopping".

"For wedding gowns none the less" sighed Tommy flopping down on the couch along Studio B's back wall. Kwest leaned against the sound board facing Tommy as he laid on his back.

"Big day's coming up fast" said Kwest crossing his arms.

"Mhmm" nodded Tommy pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Nervous?" asked Kwest generally amused.

"Scared shitless" said Tommy peeking open one eye and looking at Kwest "But she's all I've ever wanted" he countered.

"Personally" sighed Kwest "I would be more scared if you weren't scared out of your mind".

"And why's that" sighed Tommy sitting up.

"Because I know you" said Kwest starting to pull out his laptop. "You rushed into your last marriage and it didn't live up to your standards".

"My standards back then were pretty low when it came to woman" sighed Tommy getting off the couch and going to stand next to Kwest.

"Blonde and half a brain…yeah I remember" chuckled Kwest.

"They all weren't blonde" said Tommy looking up at the ceiling and picturing some of the random hook ups he had had over the years. Sneaking into hotel rooms with people he barely knew the first name of. Waking up alone because they knew he'd never remember their name anyway.

"Brain part though…" stated Kwest.

"Pretty spot on" Tommy said sarcastically before pushing away from the sound board. He started towards the doors when Kwest stopped him.

"Hey where are the tracks from yesterday that you worked on?" asked Kwest.

"The external hard drive over on the shelf" pointed Tommy over above the sound system.

"Okay, well I'll see you later tonight then at least" said Kwest walking over to the shelf and pulling down the hard drive.

"Ah dinner with the Harrison's" said Tommy sarcastically.

"Why, what did you do this time to put yourself on Stuart's bad side?" asked Kwest, trying his best to suppress a grin.

"Well sense we all can't be saints like you" said Tommy glancing around the room and finding the abandoned magazine from yesterday. "Here" said Tommy tossing the magazine across the room.

Kwest caught it and looked at the front cover "Man is she?" asked Kwest in shock.

"No it's just bad PR" sighed Tommy. Kwest tossed the magazine back at Tommy.

"Don't go hating on my girl" joked Kwest.

"I highly doubt Sadie put this out about Jude" sighed Tommy, rolling the magazine up in his hands.

"I'll see you later" chuckled Kwest.

"Bye man" sighed Tommy before pushing open Studio B's door and heading up to Studio A, for yet another _fun filled _day at G-Major.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Shout out to BellaRose who made my day and told me I should be an author and that she'd read all the books I ever got published in real life. I do have a book up on here that is my own original work, it's called "From Heaven Where I'll Watch", only the beginning is up, and the rest isn't done because its been put on the back burner for two other books I want to write first: "Once Upon a Shopping Cart" and "By Order of the Queen". But I wrote it in seventh grade, people like it, feel free to check it out if you like. It's there for your guys enjoyment. I'm going to miss getting reviews from you guys when I move onto real writing. But don't worry we've barely scratched the surface on this Fan Fiction yet. I know...50 chapters and not even the beginning is done, but I hope that excites you at the same time!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	51. Chapter 51

"Z, Zone!" yelled Jude frantically as Sadie drove down the last set of roads off the highway.

"Urgg, no!" cried Sadie partially sarcastic.

"Just face it sis, I beat you every time at the alphabet game" laughed Jude, turning to look out the windshield again as they drove down the street.

"I should get a handicap because I'm driving" laughed Sadie.

"Oh just because you got stuck on 'w' for like half an hour does not mean that you get to pull the driver card" retorted Jude with a laugh.

"And we so did not drive past a Walmart for _your_ 'w'" accused Sadie.

"Yes we did!" laughed Jude clutching a stitch her side that was forming from all the laughter.

"Fine" sighed Sadie "…good game" she added taking one hand off the wheel for Jude to shake. Jude took Sadie's hand in hers and gave it a prompt and short shake as if this was some deathly official act. Their hands dropped and not ten seconds later they were both doubling over in laughter.

"We are such losers" laughed Jude, whipping tears running down her cheeks.

"Ah together and forever" smirked Sadie wrapping her arm up around Jude's shoulder "But I call shotgun for our rematch on the way home".

"Sneaky, Sneaky Ms. Sadie Harrison" Jude said with a grin.

"Well, you know" said Sadie with a flip of her hair.

Jude snorted and doubled over laughing again "Wow, classy…really classy right there".

Sadie just shook her head and pulled into a small parking lot next to a tall white building with wrap around glass windows on every other floor. "Ready?" asked Sadie pulling the keys out of the ignition and facing Jude.

Jude looked one more time out the car window and up at the building "Yeah" she whispered and then swung open her door.

Jude and Sadie walked across the parking lot to the double glass doors that served as an entrance to the complex.

"Alexandra Mills, floors five and six" read Sadie off the sign as they entered the lobby.

"Elevators this way" pointed Jude as she cut across the lobby and down a short hall to a line of elevators. Jude hit the up button and waited for the doors to slide apart. When they did she and Sadie stepped inside and punched the number five. The elevator hummed to life and they slowly made their ascent up to floor five. When the elevator doors slid open a richly decorated show room came into view instantly.

"I've died and gone to couture heaven" whispered Sadie.

"Me too" breathed Jude as they walked out of the elevator and in to the light caramel colored carpet room that complemented the countless wedding gowns showcased around the room. Mannequins posed with full skirt wedding gowns of every type, while others wore more modern stream line dresses which Jude still would have killed for.

"Hello can I help you two ladies?" asked a sales woman as she approached the two of them.

"Yes we're here to see Alexandra Mills about a wedding gown" said Sadie.

"Did Ms. Mills agree to meet with you today?" asked the woman slightly skeptical.

"Umm, hi" cut in Jude "I'm Jude Harrison" she held out her hand for the saleswoman.

"Oh but of course!" said the saleswoman taken aback. "Yes, yes, right this way we have been expecting you. You'll have to forgive my ignorance, my deepest apologizes" said the woman.

"Oh no it's no problem" said Jude with a smile.

"Right in here, I'll tell Ms. Mills that you have arrived" said the saleswoman warmly holding open a door to a small room with a couch and two chairs. There was a line of these rooms in the hall attached to the showroom. When the woman shut the door behind Sadie and her Jude turned and looked at Sadie.

"God big enough changing rooms?" joked Jude.

"Uh, I'd love to see you get into a full on wedding gown in a changing room the size of a bathroom stall" smirked Sadie.

"Oh yeah that doesn't spell tragedy" laughed Jude. Then she walked over to the couch and sat down, feeling her legs getting jittery.

"Nervous?" Sadie said with a smile sitting down across from Jude in one of the chairs.

"I can't believe we're here" Jude said with a grin "I can't believe _I'm_ buying a _wedding dress_".

"Well it's official after today" smirked Sadie "No turning back".

"Oh god" sighed Jude feeling butterflies in her stomach "Don't even joke…I've waited so long for this".

"I know" Sadie said crossing her legs and looking around the small room. The walls were a pale green with white crown molding and base boards. A long mirror hung against one wall from floor to ceiling to give what she surely thought would be 'the full affect'.

Then the door to the room opened with a small knock. "Hello" came a sweet voice as Alexandra Mills walked in.

"Hi" said Jude with a huge grin, getting up and shaking Alexandra's hand "It's so nice to finally meet you".

"And you as well!" said Alexandra, closing the door softly "I have heard so much about you through my cousin and Portia".

"I hope all good things" cut in Jude with a small laugh.

"Of course" smiled Alexandra "And this is…" started Alexandra, seeing Sadie.

"This is my older sister Sadie" introduced Jude "and my maid of honor".

"Oh well congratulations" smiled Alexandra "So I'm guessing we'll be picking out those dresses as well today?" asked Alexandra.

"Dress in the singular" corrected Jude "and matching vests I think" said Jude watching Alexandra's face for confusion.

"No other lucky maids?" chuckled Alexandra.

"Well…" laughed Jude, glancing at Sadie "I think my band members are my three other bride's maids, but dresses never really were their thing".

"Tomboys?" asked Alexandra.

"Uh…more of _just_ boys" smirked Jude.

"Ah" said Alexandra with a nod "Oh yes" acknowledged Alexandra "Spiederman's Mind Explosion".

"The one and only" smiled Jude.

"Well lets see what we can do" smiled Alexandra moving over towards one of the chairs "please sit, sit" motioned Alexandra. "Now I've pulled out some dresses from my up coming collection that haven't even hit the catwalk yet that I think you could do a very exclusive look with them".

"Oh my god" breathed Jude.

"Oh but there's more" smiled Alexandra "I also put my design staff to the task of creating a brides maid dress to go with the gowns and I think you'll die when you see it".

"Ahh" clapped Sadie excitedly.

"Don't worry we won't let your sister outshine you" laughed Alexandra.

"Yeah Sadie it's my day" laughed Jude.

"I know" smirked Sadie "but I can still be excited about an Alexandra Mills original".

"An Alexandra Mills Exclusive, because I will be taking your gown out of the collection and only making it exclusively sold and made for certain people after you choose" smiled Alexandra.

"Thank you so much" said Jude "Oh my god, thank you so much".

"Well it's your special day so I was instructed by my cousin to make it extra special if I did your gown" said Alexandra "Now if you want I have the dresses all ready for you to try on if you would like".

"Yes, yes she's so ready" smiled Sadie excitedly.

"Okay well I'll go have the ladies bring them in and help you into them" said Alexandra getting up off her chair. Jude stood and gave Alexandra a hug.

"Thank you so much" breathed Jude.

"Well thank you for letting me be part of your special day" replied Alexandra as they unwrapped their arms "I'll have a dress in here in a minute".

"Bye" waved Jude as Alexandra exited. Then the minute the door was closed Jude grabbed Sadie's hands "Exclusive gown! Ahhh!"

"This is unbelievable" breathed Sadie pulling Jude into a hug.

"It's kind of scary actually" said Jude pulling out of Sadie's arms and fanning her face "It's all like happening at warp speed".

"But you deserve it" countered Sadie softly.

"Aww" said Jude pulling Sadie into her arms again "Thank you".

Sadie stroked the back of Jude's hair "You deserve this" she whispered again and then let her baby sister's arms drift back to her sides.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Exclusive wedding gowns, exclusive brides maids dresses...*cough*...well _dress_. Life is looking pretty sweet. Stay tuned and find out what dress she picks! ...And what everyone else...is up to.**

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoyed all the updates today! Keep those reviews coming!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	52. Chapter 52

"Jude come on I want to see" moaned Sadie with excitement outside the door to the small room where Jude was changing "I've been denied for too long already!"

The door slowly opened a crack "Don't scream, I look like I've been swallowed by a snow monster" Jude said poking her head around the corner.

"For heaven's sake" sighed Sadie craning her neck around to try and catch a glimpse of the dress third dress Jude had tried on "You said that about the last two too".

"Okay" Jude sighed pushing open the door and taking a step out into the hall for Sadie to see.

"Just step up here so you can get the full effect" said the saleswoman leading Jude over to a small round platform which she helped Jude up onto.

Three mirrors stood in front of the short platform and let Jude see the cascading white fabric trail off from the corset top and down past her feet.

"Oh my god" Sadie whispered under her breath.

"It's too much isn't it?" sighed Jude right away.

"No, no it's perfect" breathed Sadie.

Jude looked back at the mirrors and caught sight of herself. Her pale skin complemented the white satin to a 'T' and her blonde curls skimmed her shoulders over the strapless dress. The bodes was like a corset that synched around her waist and hips before giving way to a cascade of layered fabric. The skirt puffed out around her like a gown fit for a princess and looked as if it were rippling like water around her legs.

"You're speechless" said Sadie excitedly.

Jude just stared at herself in the mirror. Her crystal blue eyes added the one splash of color in the mix of it all and made them pop more then they ever had.

"I think what we need is a veil" said the saleswoman rushing away back into the show room.

Jude peeled her eyes off the mirror and looked over at Sadie. Sadie gave her a small smile "Stand still I want to get a picture" said Sadie digging into her purse and pulling out her cell phone. Sadie flipped it open and snapped a few pics, as the saleswoman walked back over to them with a handful of veils.

"Now if you want to stay traditional" said the woman holding up a long white veil with one arm "you could do this". Then she shifted the stack in her arms again "But with the back of this dress I would go with this one". The woman laid down the veils and took one in her hands. Jude bent slightly as the woman placed it on the crown of her head. "It's very sheik and modern, but I think it would be perfect for you" smiled the woman taking a step back.

Jude looked back into the mirror and reached up to touch the shorter sheer fabric the woman had just put in her hair. It was all attached to a tiara-like piece that was embellished with crystals and glass beads.

Jude looked over at Sadie and she snapped another picture with out warning.

"This…" breathed Jude "is the one".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnn! The gown has been choosen. Project Wedding Gown is complete! Lets just hope the rest of the day goes as smoothly! Stay tuned and see what happens!**

**PS! Writing a good FanFic? Think I'd like it? Or maybe you just want me to read it? Well than give me the title along with your review and I'll do my best to read it! I love reading what my readers write! So want me to read it and become an addict just like you guys are to this story than tell me! Thanks!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	53. Chapter 53

"Do you ever think, when your all alone…all that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy, or falling in love…Is it really, just another crush? Do you catch a breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? Cuz I'm tryin', tryin', to walk away, but I know this crush…Ain't goin' away…" sang Milo into the mic. He strummed out the melody on his guitar and hit the last note with sonic perfection before moving onto the next verse.

Tommy looked down from the dividing window and fixed a few knobs on the sound board before quickly switching a couple of things on his laptop. Tommy flashed an okay sign through the window before getting up off his chair and grabbing the power chord off the shelf. Milo's voice continued to float through the sound system, and remained one of the few that didn't kill Tommy's ears.

Well played guitars with solid lyrics were his thing…that's why it had lasted so long between him and Jude when she was younger. She wrote her own music, constantly switched it up, and never ceased to amazing him with her guitar skills. The fifteen year old red head rivaled his experience and made the music that he only would have killed to have been able to produce at her age.

Tommy chuckled to himself silently, trying all the while to suppress a grin forming across his face, as he thought of Jude trying on wedding gowns at that very moment miles away.

"What you so giddy about?" asked a voice from behind as the door to Studio A opened and closed with a small snap.

"What?" asked Tommy taken aback.

"You're nearly grinning your skin off" joked Kwest walking over to stack of electrical wires piled over on the shelf on the far wall.

"Just thinking" waved off Tommy, leaning over his laptop and pretending to busy himself.

"Hey you want to run out and grab a bite to eat?" asked Kwest with a coil of chords in hand. Tommy glanced up at Kwest.

"I wasn't even really going to bother by now" sighed Tommy, running his fingers through his hair.

Kwest glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall and let out an audible breath of air "Is it really that late already?"

"My thoughts exactly" replied Tommy sarcastically before hitting the intercom button between the two booths. "From the top again Milo". Then Tommy reset the track and Milo started recording again.

"How's it coming" asked Kwest indicating towards Milo on the other side of the glass.

"This one" sighed Tommy pointing at Milo "…no problem. I still have hours of work to do on Karen's though". Tommy let out a breath of air before leaning back over his computer again and changing a few more settings.

"Hey look I've got a few more hours before I'm going to run home and change, I'll see you tonight" said Kwest gripping Tommy's shoulder before walking back out of Studio A.

Tommy rubbed his forehead and tried his best to concentrate back on the project at hand. He just needed to lay down the last tracks and start the mixes for Darius. He could finish them tomorrow; he just needed to lay down the foundations tonight.

"…But I know this crush…ain't going away…" drifted off Milo's voice. Tommy's head shot up.

"Good Milo, I think that's a wrap for today" said Tommy through the intercom.

Milo peeled off his head phones and Tommy quickly saved the new tracks to Milo's settings. Milo pushed open the door into Studio A's sound booth.

"How'd it sound?" asked Milo laying his guitar case down at his feet.

"Great, I have all I need to mix" sighed Tommy straightening up and looking at Milo "Next time you hear this song it'll be on iTunes".

"Thanks man" said Milo, grinning broadly, before walking over and shaking Tommy's hand and quickly picking up his guitar and exiting the studio. It was oddly silent after the door snapped shut and Tommy soaked in the moments as he sat back down and started moving tracks around on his laptop.

Then Tommy nearly jumped out of his skin as his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Jesus" Tommy whispered pulling out his vibrating phone.

Tommy looked at the front screen and flipped it open hurriedly upon seeing _Sadie Harrison_ written across the screen. A text message popped up on the screen.

_Don't tell J but i am sending you pics of the gowns, not saying which 1 she picked! C U 2night! Sadie 3_

Tommy chuckled silently to himself as he read Sadie's text. Then he opened the three pictures she had sent him along with the text. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of Jude in front of him. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. She looked even more beautiful in the gowns, if that was even possible. Her blonde hair complemented each dress but his heart stopped at the sight of her in a full on gown with a veil draped over her head, adding the final touches to the whole thing.

Tommy gazed at his phone, cursing the small screen, before letting his mind drift back eight years…on tour…with Portia…in Vegas…the wedding that never should have happened. The wedding that was, and was over before it began. Nineteen and naïve, oh so bittersweet.

This time was going to be different…this time was with Jude. But Tommy's memories were cut short when the door to Studio A opened and snapped closed behind him again. Tommy spun slowly around in his chair to look at the new occupant of the room.

"You decided to surface?" asked Tommy sarcastically "I thought after your rant yesterday you were gone…"

"You honestly think _I_ would quit?" asked an all too innocent voice before she strutted into the studio and locked her eyes on Tommy with all the forces of hell.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnn...I bet you can all guess who that is. Stay tuned and see what happens!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	54. Chapter 54

"Again. From the top" called Tommy through the intercom hurriedly before fixing his attention back on his laptop. Somehow he was mixing, listening, and producing all at the same time in a fashion that even astonished him.

Tommy glanced up at the clock mounted on the wall, he really wanted to be out of here in half an hour. Tommy looked back down at the screen and flipped on a new track for Karen. The music started to pound through the system and Karen's voice fell into the mix as Tommy started to mentally block it all out.

"They call you sexy..." drifted Karen's voice in the background.

"What's up Baby" echoed the backing.

Tommy rubbed his forehead and tried not to focus on the horrible pop music he was producing. It was like producing TV theme songs…they could ruin your career in an instant if they weren't considered the next big thing. Tommy shook his head and then slid tracks around on his computer…it wasn't time to worry about all that yet.

"Bzzzz" buzzed Tommy's cell phone on the sound board.

Tommy glanced up at his haphazardly thrown phone and reached across to grab it. Tommy glanced at the screen and flipped it open; pressing it to his ear instantly.

"Hello?" asked Tommy, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear so that he could still use both hands on the laptop.

"Hey babe" came Jude's happy voice from the other end.

"Hey yourself" smirked Tommy, leaning over the sound board and fixing Karen's feeds.

"How has your day been?" asked Jude.

"Better if you were the one in the studio" grinned Tommy.

"Well" laughed Jude "I already knew that…"

"But really" waved off Tommy, sitting down in his chair "it's been going fine".

"So I can still expect to see you at dinner?" asked Jude.

"Wouldn't miss it babe" sighed Tommy while switching ears.

"Okay well Sadie and I are just going to head straight over to the house and I'll see you in what…half an hour or so?" asked Jude.

"I'll do my best" sighed Tommy "Bye Jude".

"Love you" breathed Jude from the other end.

"Love you too" Tommy sighed and then flipped his phone closed. Tommy looked up through the dividing window and Karen stared him in the eyes. Tommy shook his head clear and looked away…he wasn't getting into this today. But then Karen's voice drifted out and so did the backing.

"How was that?" came Karen's voice through the system.

Tommy looked up at her standing in the recording booth with her hip sticking out to one side, one hand draped delicately on her upward hip, and the other hanging loosely at her side. Everything was a calculated move, nothing was left to chance…it just was. It just was…_perfect_.

"Take ten" Tommy sighed through the mic emotionlessly.

Karen kept her eyes locked on Tommy a moment longer before strutting to the door and entering the sound booth. Tommy leaned over his laptop so that eye contact didn't even occur. But all the same as Karen swept by him he could feel her presence. The way her hips swayed in a provocative manner. The way her hair floated over her shoulders, and the way that her eyes dug into his back…even from a sideways glance.

The door opened and snapped shut as Karen sauntered out of Studio A and into G-Major's core. Tommy let out an audible breath before focusing on the tracks in front of himself. Half an hour…come on.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**And the countdown starts...stay tuned!**

**Sorry that this is short. Lots of...drama...coming! Hope you all are enjoying!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	55. Chapter 55

"You picked up the pieces" laughed Sadie hysterically, pushing open the front door.  
"…And put me back together again" managed Jude, as she stumbled in after Sadie, before breaking down into hysterical laughter herself; clutching onto Sadie's shoulder for support.

"That…" pointed Sadie back out to the car "…just made my day".

Jude inhaled and tried to stifle a laugh, before sputtering and bursting out laughing again "That…" sputtered Jude "…was irony".

"I can see you two had a good day" smirked Stuart walking out of the kitchen, wiping his hands dry on a towel.

"Hi Dad" said Sadie softly, with a small smile, before letting him plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Dad" Jude echoed softly as he did the same to her.

"I'm guessing the shopping went well?" called Stuart glancing over his shoulder as he walked back down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Very" called Jude as she and Sadie walked down the hall and followed their father into the kitchen.

"So you and Tom really are going to take the plunge?" sighed Stuart with a smirk, eyeing Jude.

"Yeah" smiled Jude resting her forearms on the island and looking around the kitchen. "Smells great by the way" added Jude.

"Well I thought my girls deserved a home cooked meal" grinned Stuart walking back over to the stove and stirring a pot. "I'm making my famous linguini with muscles".

"Mhh" smiled Sadie, tossing her purse down on one of the barstools next to the island, "my favorite".

"We know what daughter he likes more" sang Jude under her breath.

"Not true" smirked Stuart, kissing the top of Jude's head as he walked around the island.

"It's just the only thing you can cook" finished Jude with an evil grin.

"More or less" smirked Stuart opening the fridge and pulling out a package of lettuce. "Can you two do me a favor and cut this up?"

"Sure dad" sighed Sadie walking over and taking it from his hands.

"Thank you sweety" said Stuart before moving back towards the stove.

"You know you think I would have acquired some of these cooking skills over the years" sighed Jude pulling away from the island and making her way over to the cabinets.

"I think we banned you from the kitchen in seventh grade" called Stuart over his shoulder with an evil grin.

"What!" called Jude in defense, pulling down the salad bowl, "because of _one_, SMALL, fire…while making popcorn in the microwave…" said Jude placing the bowl down next to Sadie, who started tossing lettuce into it.

"I think it was because the fire department had to come" smirked Sadie.

"Oh shut up" sighed Jude "like _you've_ never caught anything on fire".

"Name one time?" countered Sadie. Jude opened her mouth and pointed her finger at Sadie before closing her mouth and attempting again. "Exactly" whispered Sadie.

"Oh I'm sure I could come up with something" nodded Jude.

"Just face it Jude…we're all not as talented as you when it comes to…_burning_…things" smiled Sadie.

"Hey" said Jude pointing her finger at Sadie again "I make a mean Tomato Soup".

"Really?" said Sadie sarcastically "and what makes it _so_ much better?"

"My secret ingredient" said Jude picking up a piece of lettuce and popping it into her mouth.

"Which is?" said Sadie, with a hint of sarcasm still in her voice.

"…Water" said Jude before walking away and over to her dad "I need to go grab something in the car, I'll be back in a second".

"Hey Jude, call Tom and tell him food will be ready in twenty minutes" called Stuart as Jude walked back down the hall and pulled open the front door.

"Okay" Jude yelled over her shoulder. Jude pulled the door closed behind herself and walked down the front path, into the changing night air, before turning onto the driveway. Jude dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell. Tommy was supposed to be leaving the studio in ten minutes anyway.

_Hey babe Dad says food will be ready in 20 mins, Love J._

Jude hit the send button as she reached for the door handle to the Viper. She leaned across the driver's seat and into the second row; fumbling around for her purse she knew was back there.

Jude's phone started vibrating in her pocket so she leaned back so that she could fish it out of her pocket again. Jude flipped open her phone and stared at the text before reaching up and brushing her bangs out of her eyes "Shit" Jude sighed.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun dun dunnn...what has Tommy done now? Or...is it even Tommy? Hmmm so many questions...only way to find out is to stay tuned!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	56. Chapter 56

G-Major's core was alive with the sounds of phones and people as employees rushed from destination to destination. Karen sighed audibly and leaned against the counter in hospitality.

"Hey Karen" came an over excited voice from behind. Karen rolled her eyes and lolled her head to one side so that she could see the blonde bimbo next to her.

"Chloe" said Karen bitterly with her plastered on smile.

"Oh my god" said Chloe, oblivious to the tone, striding over to the counter and locking her eyes on Karen "Did you do something new to your hair, because it looks AMAZING, no like it didn't look amazing before but it's so shinny and glossy today…" rambled Chloe reaching out; about to touch Karen's hair.

"Hands…off" shot Karen straightening up in disgust.

"I'm sorry" said Chloe looking down at the counter "I didn't mean to make you mad…I just thought…oh I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to offend you" said Chloe a mile a minute.

"Whatever" breathed Karen annoyed looking up at Studio A "I'm just killing time anyway".

"Oh really are you guys done recording?" asked Chloe looking up. Her grin spread from ear to ear and her words picked up pace as she went "Because like me and Kwest, that other producer guy. Yeah well me and him have been at it all night and he says that it's really coming along, and Oh My God I really hope I do well this final showing. Oh My God did you read the opening! It's like UBER amazing and we get to sing with Jude Harrison…she is just like the most amazing…" rambled Chloe animatedly.

"Don't ever" hissed Karen, whipping around at stare at Chloe "mention that girl's name around me again". Venom poured out of every pour in her skin, and her eyes were like daggers on Chloe.

"Why do you hate her, she's so nice and…" started Chloe again, drifting off into her own world.

"Chloe" yelled Karen "This is what you're doing" followed Karen, holding up her hand and moving her fingers like a talking mouth "And this is what I want you to do" said Karen pressing her fingers together as if silenced.

Karen huffed and turned back towards Studio A, trying to look through the glass door. Catch even just a glimpse of Tommy working on…_her_…song.

There was a moment's pause before Chloe's voice drifted into Karen's eardrums again from behind "I don't get it" came Chloe's confused voice "I wasn't doing the chicken dance?"

Karen squeezed her eyes shut briefly before turning around slowly to face Chloe. "This" said Karen doing the mouth movement again with her hand "is not the god damn chicken dance!"

Chloe looked up at Karen perplexed "Than what do you mean?" asked Chloe innocently.

"I mean shut the fuck up!" hissed Karen, before whipping around and looking up at the upper level of G-Major again.

Chloe stared at Karen's back and lifted her hand up into the position Karen had just had it. This made no sense…how could that possibly be _shut up_? Hands don't talk.

Karen glanced at the clock on the microwave and then sighed, it had been long enough. She walked away from hospitality…leaving Chloe _the dimwit wonder_ to figure out her actions. She strode across G-Major's core, up the stairs, and pushed open the door with ease.

Tommy glanced over his shoulder. "Oh…it's you" he said bluntly before looking back down at his laptop.

"How's the mix going?" asked Karen seductively. She rested her hand on the table by the door.

"Fine, but it would g faster if you just left me alone" sighed Tommy tensely, not even looking over at Karen while he spoke to her.

"Oh but I want to see how you do it all, so you can teach me how to _do it_ later" cooed Karen softly.

Tommy let out a breath audibly and continued to mix without a comeback comment. Karen stood there a moment more before looking down at the table her hand was resting on. It was an array of electric chords, mixed CD's, hard drives, sharpies, papers, and…a magazine.

Karen picked up the magazine thrown haphazardly on the table. She stared at the front cover, and flipped to the table of contents, before looking at the main article. She stayed silent as she walked over to the couch and looked at the photos, captions, and article. Karen felt her jaw tightening before she felt a smirk rising to her lips. These people printed crap all the time. The good thing would be to see if Tommy knew…and if not, what kind of reaction she could raise.

"Tom what's up with Ms. Blonde?" asked Karen closing the magazine and holding up the front cover.

Tommy glanced over his shoulder at the magazine and sighed "It's nothing, just media hype and crap" waved off Tommy turning back to his laptop.

"Really? Seems like they've got a lot of _evidence_…" said Karen casually.

"Yeah some photshoped pictures…real evidence there" mocked Tommy. Then Tommy sighed and saved whatever was on his screen. "Look I'm going to run to the bathroom and then I have to go meet Jude. Get your head out of those dumb tabloids and go home, we're done for tonight".

"What!" said Karen tossing the magazine aside "We only recorded for a few hours…" started Karen.

"And the mix is done!" cut in Tommy, reaching for the knob. I have to do the final touches and it's good for sales. "Face it…it's over". With that Tommy pulled open the door and went down the stairs.

"We'll see about that" whispered Karen as the door snapped shut. Little did she know…fate would tempt her in three…two...

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Oh no she didn't *snaps fingers in disgust*, what the hell is Karen going to do now? How does it relate to Jude? And what...will be the after math? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Love the reviews, you all are so dedicated! Keep them coming!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	57. Chapter 57

Karen looked around the studio. Her eyes would temporarily lock on something before drifting away and focusing on another. She needed a plan. She had to keep lover boy away from Jude…he was hers until he left…but till then he was all hers.

The Studio was strikingly void of anything that could be used as a distraction. Karen sighed frustrated before walking over towards the door to Studio A. Her fingers wrapped around the door knob and she was about to turn it and exit just as heaven…or perhaps hell…gave her her last chance.

An evil smile crept across Karen's face as Tommy's silver cell phone started to buzz on the sound board. Karen let her hand drift back to her side as she cross the sound booth and picked up the vibrating phone. It was _her_.

_Jude Harrison_ was scripted across the screen briefly before a text message popped up on Tommy's messages list. Karen glanced over her shoulder. Tommy was nowhere to be seen. So, Karen flipped open the phone, her heart started to race ten thousand miles per hour. The message popped up on the screen and Karen read.

_Hey babe Dad says food will be ready in 20 mins, Love J._

Karen felt herself gag before she checked over her shoulder once more. Tommy was still nowhere to be found. So she hit the 'reply' button and wrote Jude a nice little reply…

_Jude idk i can come 2night. Real busy at the studio, Tom._

Karen hit the send button and flipped the phone closed. She placed it down on the sound board till almost instantly the cell phone started to buzz again. Karen reached and grabbed it as she watched over her shoulder. Karen flipped open the phone and looked at Jude's reply.

_Y? Is there like something going on i should no about?_

_Jude, stop worrying. God you r such a spaz sometimes! I just cant make it chill, Tom._

Karen hit the send button and grinned evilly from ear to ear. If she was lucky this would go better than planned. She flipped the phone closed and waited for Jude's reply.

_Fine, i will just tell dad you r not coming, J_

Karen smirked, she could tell Jude was pissed from her obvious lack of 'love' in her usual signature. Well that just goes to show you…sometimes you have to be more than the pretty face…sometimes you have to be the stronger link.

Karen glanced over her shoulder; there was still no sign of Tommy. Karen quickly went into Tommy's history and deleted the last three messages. The plot in Karen's head started to race…and it was going to be sweet. Karen deleted the messages and then quickly closed Tommy's phone, adjusting it on the sound board so that it appeared like she had never touched it. She sat down in one of the rolling chairs and flipped her hair just as Tommy pushed open the door again.

"You're still here?" asked Tommy as he strode into the studio. He walked over to the couch and grabbed his leather jacket off the arm rest before walking over to the sound board again.

Karen gave him a small grin as he reached past her to grab his cell phone. "Oh!" said Karen, in a faked surprised tone, "I just remembered that Jude texted you".

"Really?" asked Tommy flipping open his phone.

"Yeah I texted her back" replied Jude quickly.

Tommy looked up at her shocked "You what?"

"Sorry I didn't know it was yours" said Karen innocently. "Anyway she just said that they're running late on dinner. You have another hour or two" waved off Karen.

"And you told her what?" asked Tommy slowly. He flipped his phone shut and held it in his palm.

"Oh when I realized it was yours I just texted her back that it was me and that I would pass on the message to you when you got back from the bathroom" said Karen lightly.

Tommy stared at Karen before flipping open his phone again. Karen watched and felt her heart pounding in her chest, if he texted Jude and got told the truth she was screwed. But Karen kept her composer and watched Tommy with general amusement.

"Where are the messages?" asked Tommy turning the phone around so that Karen could see the missing history.

"Oh my bad" said Karen clutching her chest "bad habit I delete all my messages after I get them. Clog up my cell's memory like you would not believe".

Tommy eyed Karen for a moment more before snapping his phone shut and pushing it into his pocket. He tossed his jacket on the table by the door, from his spot next to the sound board, before slumping down in his chair and spinning around to face his laptop again.

Tommy lifted the screen up and waited for the computer to turn back on before he glanced over his shoulder again at Karen "An hour?" asked Tommy.

"Or two" smirked Karen. Tommy nodded his head and turned back towards the computer screen. He double clicked on his icon and reopened Karen's music program. "Can I help?" asked Karen peeking around Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy let out a breath before nodding "Fine".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"How can I get back on your good graces?" "Well you could start by being an amazing fiance and showing up to dinner on time..."**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep the coming!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	58. Chapter 58

Jude stuck her jaw to one side and bit down on the corner of her lower lip. She stared at the cell phone still in her hand for a moment longer; before she snapped it shut and tossed it into her purse. Then Jude looked around the street, from the front steps she had sat upon so many times before. The sky was nearly dark and the gray dusk sent an eerie hue over the small neighborhood.

Then the door across the street opened and snapped closed with a dull thud, before two voices mixed in with the night air. Jude's eyes drifted over to the next house and felt a small sad smile creeping across her lips.

"Jamie!" Jude called, not even second guessing herself. Jude walked down the steps and cut across the grass to Jamie's house.

"Jude!" said Jamie shocked and slightly taken aback, as he watch Jude stride over towards him and Zeplin.

"Hey Jude" smiled Zeplin with a tad bit more composer than Jamie.

"Hey" smiled Jude before looking back up at Jamie "Where…umm where are you two going?" asked Jude inconspicuously.

"Umm, just running out to grab something to eat" said Jamie, vaguely indicating towards his car.

"Oh!" said Jude glancing over her shoulder "hey why don't you guys come over and eat with us instead?" offered Jude, plastering a smile on her face once more.

"Oh we wouldn't want to intrude…" started Zeplin.

"No, no" waved off Jude quickly "Seriously my dad's making pasta, there'll be plenty".

"Ahh Mr. Harrison and his one recipe wonder" smirked Jamie.

"You grew up on it" smirked Jude "Come on he'll love to see you" said Jude taking a step towards her lawn again.

Jude watched as Jamie glanced down at Zeplin. She smiled up at him as Jamie wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Come on, time to meet the Harrison clan" joked Jamie.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" called Zeplin as they cut across the grass and then Jude's driveway.

"No, it's no big deal" waved off Jude again with a small smile "He always makes more than any of us can eat anyways". Then Jude pushed open the front door "Dad" Jude called as she waited for Jamie and Zeplin to come in "Jamie and Zep are going to come to dinner too".

Stuart stuck his head out of the kitchen before grinning and walking down the hall. "Jamie" said Stuart holding out his hand.

"Mr. Harrison" smiled Jamie shaking his hand.

"And you are?" asked Stuart kindly upon seeing Zeplin.

"Zeplin Smith" smiled Zeplin, taking Stuarts hand and shaking it.

"Well dinner will be done in a few minutes" said Stuart "make yourself comfortable" he said indicating over to the living room parallel to the foyer. "Tom on his way?" asked Stuart, turning to face Jude, as if an after thought.

"Umm" sad Jude, trying to keep her face impassive "umm, I don't think he's going to be able to make it Dad. Some crisis at G-Major or something" waved off Jude, all the while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh" said Stuart slightly taken aback "Well I'll just send you home with some for him" Stuart waved off.

"That'd be great" said Jude, forcing a smile, before Stuart turned and walked back down the hall.

Jude stood there in the middle of the foyer area a moment longer before pivoting and walking into the living room with Jamie and Zeplin.

"Your father's very nice" said Zeplin as Jude walked around the couch and sat down.

"Oh yes he's quite the charmer" said Jude sarcastically as she rested her elbow on the arm of the couch and propped her head up in her hand.

"So what's the deal Jude?" asked Jamie leaning back and eyeing her.

"There's no _deal_" Jude sighed with a small smile "dad just asked Sadie and I to come to dinner".

"Well from that pout…" started Jamie before he was interrupted by a knock coming from the front door. Jude made a move to get up when Sadie's heels came clicking furiously down the hall.

"I've got it" Sadie called rushing to the front door. She paused and fixed her hair before opening it and letting the person inside. "Perfect timing" smiled Sadie as Kwest walked into the house.

"For you" smiled Kwest handing Sadie a bouquet of flowers.

"Aww sweety" said Sadie taking the flowers and smelling them "I love them thank you". Sadie leaned forward and kissed Kwest quickly on the lips.

"Hey no PDA" said Jamie in a fake reprimanding tone.

"Shut up Jamie" sighed Sadie, rolling her eyes as she made her way back down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Hey man" said Kwest shrugging off his jacket and reaching across the couch to shake Jamie's hand. "Jude" said Kwest leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Hi" Jude sighed as Kwest placed a soft kiss on her cheek and then straightened up.

"Where's Tom?" asked Kwest looking around.

"Tommy's coming?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah I don't know if he's going to make it" sighed Jude getting up off the couch and heading towards the kitchen. "I'm just going to see if things are almost done".

"I'll come too" said Zeplin getting up out of her chair and following Jude through the dinning room and into the adjoining kitchen.

"Almost done Dad?" asked Jude.

"Yeah sweety, can you just put this out on the table" said Stuart hurriedly handing Jude the salad bowl.

"Yup" sighed Jude.

"Here I've got it" smiled Zeplin taking the wood bowl from Jude's hands. Jude turned and picked up the matching wooden salad bowls on the island and followed Zeplin back into the dinning room. Zeplin placed the salad bowl down in the center of the table and then Jude started to lay the salad bowls down next to the plates.

"I've got to go get another plate" sighed Jude before cutting back into the kitchen. Jude shuffled over to the cabinet and pulled down a plate, before walking over to the island and pulling out another set of silverware. Then Jude walked back into the dinning room and pulled over the spare chair in the corner and set the plate down for Jamie.

"Look at these" smiled Sadie walking into the dinning room as well. She placed the flowers down next to the salad bowl in one of the vases from the kitchen.

"They look great" sighed Jude, staring at the flowers and holding onto the back of the chair she had just placed. Her eyes locked on their simple beauty and their ability to make her sister light up. God…Tommy and her were so in love and moments like this were supposed to be shared…but where the hell was he? G-Major, that was obvious enough…but where is the line drawn between your fiancé…and your work? Where does one become more important than the other? And more importantly…where does the other person draw the line?

"You okay?" drifted Sadie's voice into Jude's ear.

Jude's head shot up from her gaze on the flowers "Yeah" waved off Jude, straightening up and running her fingers through her hair "Sorry…just spaced there for a moment".

"You sure?" asked Sadie eyeing Jude.

"Mhmm" nodded Jude, not making eye contact with Sadie "…_everything is perfect_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Jamie, Zeplin, Jude, Sadie, Kwest, and Stuart...that's a happy bunch...with one obvious brunet exception. Will Tommy catch on...or do some messages come too late? Stay Tuned and find out!!!**

**Wow, you guys are commited with a capital 'C'! *Applause* So yes, sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I almost had this done and then I had to go to dance (Oh yes the artistic talent doesn't stop with writing. I am a triple threat on stage: Dancing, Singing, and Acting. Along with drawing and painting skills to go along with my writing. Shame that I still sux a math...hmmm...guess you can't win on all fronts)**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	59. Chapter 59

"Here you go" said Karen leaning close to Tommy and placing down a steaming mug next to him.

"What's that?" asked Tommy glancing at the mug.

"Coffee" answered Karen as she walked over to her chair next to Tommy.

"Who told you how I liked it?" asked Tommy picking it up and rising it to his lips. Then he froze "Please don't tell me you asked Chloe?"

"Please" laughed Karen evilly "that girl can barely remember her last name, let alone how people like their coffee".

"Hmm, well I'll agree there's not much going on upstairs" chuckled Tommy as he took a sip.

"So" said Karen leaning back in her chair and looking at Tommy.

"So" echoed Tommy lolling his head to one side so that she caught his eye.

"Tell me how you got here 'Little Tommy Q'" breathed Karen seductively, leaning forward and placing her mug on the sound board. She stayed leaning forward, and watched as Tommy willed his eyes not to drift…_south_.

"First don't ever call me 'Little Tommy Q' again" sighed Tommy, placing down his mug as well. "Second" sighed Tommy letting out a breath "I don't really think it's much of your business".

"But you're my producer" breathed Karen again, sliding her chair ever so slightly closer to Tommy's.

"For one song" sighed Tommy looking back over at his computer screen and saving the file.

"For a whole album if I win" whispered Karen seductively.

"Uhh, only if A) you win and B) I get assigned to your album" corrected Tommy.

"Oh well I'll defiantly request you" breathed Karen, reaching out and resting her hand on Tommy's thigh.

Tommy looked down at it and cleared his throat before taking her hand and moving it off his thigh, so that it fell back to her side. "Karen no" Tommy said looking Karen in the eyes.

"What?" asked Karen, scotching closer still "We're not doing anything".

"This" said Tommy, pointing at Karen "is defiantly…_something_".

"Do you like it?" whispered Karen, close to Tommy's ear.

"Karen" Tommy sighed pushing Karen lightly so that her lips were no longer near his ear "I'm engaged".

Karen leaned forward again "I won't tell" she whispered into his ear.

"Karen!" yelled Tommy getting up from his chair and staring at her "No!...I can't…I can't do this!"

"Can't?" asked Karen seductively, standing up parallel to Tommy, and eyeing him.

Tommy paused and a small smile started to creep across Karen's lips. Then her smirk wiped away with a single word "Won't". Karen watched as Tommy ripped his eyes off her and looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go" he sighed and strode over to the door. He picked up his jacket off the table and opened the door.

"Where's the fun in having her?" called Karen "I could give you what you want".

Tommy froze and looked over at Karen "Too bad" sighed Tommy, ice pouring out of his eyes as he looked at her "you're not Jude…she's all I want".

With that the door snapped shut and Karen was left standing in the studio alone. Karen ran her hand over her arm and looked around the empty space. He couldn't push her away…she was Karen, and no one…no one, walked away from her. Karen walked slowly over to the door and looked through the glass. He was already gone. Karen stepped back and thought silently to herself…they can run, but they never get away.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"I can give you what you want"..."Too bad you're not Jude...she's all I want". What will Tommy do...and will it be too late? Stay Tuned and find out!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	60. Chapter 60

"This is very good Mr. Harrison" said Jamie, peering down the line of people on his side of the table so that he could see Stuart.

"Well thank you Jamie" smiled Stuart taking a bite himself "I'm glad you could join us this evening".

"Oh and thank you for the invite again Stuart" said Kwest. Sadie's hand lifted and rested on Kwest's forearm before her fingers started to stroke it lightly.

"Thank you for climbing out of bed to come" Sadie whispered in Kwest's ear and kissed his cheek.

Kwest just smiled at Sadie, and Jude watched from across the table. Sadie and Kwest were so in love. He was the perfect man for her. He was always kind and on top of things. Kwest only wanted to make Sadie happy…and the actions that would have suffocated some girls made Sadie glow with passion. They were perfect…they were soul mates. It was a love some people would kill to know about.

"Sweety can you pass the rolls?" asked Stuart.

Jude snapped out of her daze "Oh sure, here" said Jude reaching across the table and handing her father the basket of rolls.

"Thank you" sighed Stuart taking the basket and plucking out a roll. Then the sound of clicking knives and forks against plates filled the air, mixed with some light chatter.

After a little while Sadie turned to her father and gave him a puzzled expression "So what's the big news Dad, why did you have us all come to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah Dad" chimed in Jude reaching and taking a sip of her water "what's the crisis?"

Stuart put down his fork and wiped his mouth on his napkin before looking back up at his daughters. The table had fallen silent and all eyes were on him.

"Well" sighed Stuart looking from Jude to Sadie "I've been promoted".

"That's great Dad" grinned Sadie broadly.

"Congratulations" chimed in Kwest and Jamie.

"Thank you" said Stuart taking a moment to take a sip of his water.

"But why not just tell us over the phone?" asked Jude "I mean I'm happy for you, but you had me worried something was up" added Jude, gazing at Stuart puzzled.

"Well" sighed Stuart again becoming slightly tenser "That leads me into my next point. You see when I accepted the promotion…" started Stuart.

Then the door bell rang through the house. Stuart stopped and peered around the corner from his seat.

"Is that Tom?" asked Sadie, looking at Jude puzzled.

"I don't know" breathed Jude, keeping her eyes fixed on the front door as she slid back her chair and walked out of the dinning room "One second Dad" Jude called over her shoulder.

The sounds of forks and knives started to fill the air again as Jude reached the front door and pulled it open the now pitch black night. Jude froze with her hand on the door knob, and the man standing in front of her. Her head tilted to one side as she looked at him and a small smile crept across her lips.

"Am I late?" asked Tommy, with a hint of uneasiness in his voice, as he took a tentative step into the foyer. He swallowed and looked around before catching Jude's eyes again "I brought pie" he added holding out an orange box.

Jude reached out and took the box from Tommy. Then she looked back up at Tommy and gave him a small smile. "It doesn't matter" breathed Jude softly taking a step back so that Tommy could enter and she could close the door. They stood there in the foyer for a moment before Jude reached up and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck "I missed you" Jude whispered into Tommy's neck. Then Jude kissed him lightly there.

"I missed you too babe" Tommy breathed into Jude's hair, while rubbing her back.

Jude cleared her throat softly before pulling out of Tommy's arm and taking his hand "Come on we just started dinner a little while ago".

Jude directed Tommy behind her as she walked with him in tow. Then she smiled as she walked into the dinning room and everyone turned their attention on Tommy.

"Tom" said Stuart getting up and shaking Tommy's hand.

"Stuart" said Tommy with a small smile before taking Stuart's hand in his own.

"So gad you could make it" said Stuart sitting back down.

"Here sit down I'll go grab you a plate" Jude whispered in Tommy's ear. She pushed lightly on his shoulder next to her seat so that Tommy sat down as she walked out of the dinning room and into the kitchen.

"Crisis adverted at G-Major?" asked Stuart.

"Umm" replied Tommy looking back over at Stuart "Yeah things are going fine at G-Major".

Stuart nodded before taking another fork full of pasta. Tommy looked around the packed dinning room and caught sight of Jamie.

"Hey man" said Jamie, noticing Tommy's acknowledgment of his presence.

"Hey" said Tommy nicely. Today was not in a day to get in an argument with Jamie. He needed to get back on Jude's good graces, today was not a day to mess things up. "How's work at NBR?" added Tommy, as Jude walked back in and placed a plate of pasta in front of him "Thanks babe" he whispered in Jude's ear as she straightened up. Jude grinned slightly before disappearing back off into the kitchen.

"Umm good" nodded Jamie, glancing over at the girl sitting next to him.

"Yeah business is really starting to get under way" agreed the girl.

"I don't think we've met" said Tommy eyeing the girl who had just spoken.

"Oh sorry" said the girl, blushing slightly "I'm Zeplin Smith, I work with Jamie".

"She's Pagan's daughter" added Jamie.

"Oh" said Tommy taking a bite of his pasta. Then Jude walked around him and placed another chair by his side, before sliding into it herself and picking up her fork. Her shoulder was flush against Tommy's arm and Tommy soaked in the closeness.

Tommy snaked his hand under the table and found Jude's hand in her lap. Tommy wrapped his fingers around Jude's and felt the heat of her palm against his own. Tommy watched out of the corner of his eyes as Jude fought to suppress the grin creeping across her features. He gave her hand a light squeeze before she glanced over at him and gave him a small smile.

"How has your day been?" Tommy asked.

"Very good" Jude nodded.

Tommy leaned forward so that he could whisper in Jude's ear "Pick out a sexy dress?"

Jude giggled slightly and leaned away so she could look Tommy in the face "I always look hott" Jude whispered, before Tommy pressed his lips against hers quickly.

"So dad" said Sadie, turning the attention of the table back on Stuart Harrison. Jude pulled out of the kiss and looked over at her father as well. "What were you saying?"

The whole table's attention was locked on Stuart.

"Umm, well" sighed Stuart, lying down his fork "As I was saying, I accepted the promotion and I will be Senior Marketing Advisor for FINCO, but umm" slowed Stuart, looking from Jude to Sadie "The job requires me to move. I'm being relocated to Quebec in a few weeks".

The table was silent and Tommy felt Jude's hand slacken in his as Stuart's words slipped from his lips.

"But dad…" started Jude overwhelmed.

"I'm putting the house on the market tomorrow" finished Stuart for Jude "I just didn't want you girls coming here one day and seeing the sign". He gaze kept shifting from Jude to Sadie, waiting to see which one would react first.

"Well…that's umm…that's great Dad" said Sadie, forcing on a smile for her father. She stood and pulled him into a hug "Congratulations".

Tommy glanced over at Jude, whose eyes were wide and blank. Her hand pulled out of Tommy's as it moved to her forehead and cradled it. Stuart watched over Sadie's shoulder as Jude let her hand drift back to her side after a moment. Then she slid back her chair and stood.  
"Jude" Stuart started before Jude pivoted on her heels and walked out of the dinning room without another word.

"Jude" called Tommy sliding back his chair as well and rushing after her, as footsteps pounded up the stairs.

Stuart made a move towards the doorway "No Dad" Sadie whispered holding her dad rooted to the spot "Let Tom take care of this". Then Stuart froze and watched his soon to be son-in-law run off after his little girl…instead of him, her father, rushing off to save her from the world.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Stuarts moving. The house is for sale. And it's time...to let go. But is the house just a house...or the last bit of innocence Jude has left? And on top of it all will Jude ever find out the truth...or even Tommy about the text messages before it's too late? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	61. Chapter 61

Tommy took the last few stairs two at a time so that when he reached the landing he was right outside Jude's plain white door. He reached up his hand and wrapped his knuckles lightly against the door.

"Jude" Tommy called softly through the door "Babe, you okay?" he added, before reaching down and turning the brass knob. Tommy pushed open the door and walked in before closing it quietly behind himself with a light click. Tommy pressed his back against the door and looked at Jude sitting on her bed.

Her feet were planted on the ground as she sat on the edge of her twin bed. Her elbows and forearms rested against her thighs as she stared off at the opposite wall. And her hair hung loose around her face obscuring portions of her profile, so that Tommy couldn't see all of Jude's face.

"Babe" Tommy sighed, pushing off the door and walking in front of Jude before squatting down in front of her and pushing her bangs behind her ears. He looked and her and gave her a weak smile, as her eyes slowly started to focus on him.

"How could he do this" Jude choked, before shaking her head and looking away from Tommy.

"Hey" Tommy whispered reaching up and taking Jude's cheek in his hand. Tommy turned Jude's face back towards him and looked into her wet eyes. "Hey, come on. It's not like he wants to sell the house" whispered Tommy softly.

"It's not just the house" choked Jude "It's the fact that he's leaving! How can he leave and expect us to be fine. I mean how can _she_ just up and leave…like Sadie and I don't even matter…" started Jude as soft tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"_She_?" cut in Tommy, looking at Jude confused.

"He" corrected Jude, waving it off. "But still…" Jude attempted again.

"Jude, are you upset that he's selling the house?" cut in Tommy again "Or are you mad that he's leaving like your mom?"

Jude stopped and stared Tommy in the eyes. Tommy's hands rubbed her thighs lightly, and she looked down at his hands. "How can he leave like her" Jude whispered barely above a whisper.

"He's going because of a job promotion…" started Tommy.

"And she got married!" yelled Jude, as her voice cracked and made the phrase only travel to Tommy's ears. "She got married and didn't even bother to tell me to my face!" Jude choked as tears rolled down her cheeks. "And now he's leaving too?" whispered Jude, reaching up and wiping tears from her eyes.

"He's moving but he's not _leaving_" soothed Tommy, rubbing Jude's thighs lightly again before getting up and sitting down on the edge Jude's bed with her.

"She never came back" Jude whispered "I never…I never heard from her again after all this time" cried Jude shaking her head no.

"Stuart's different" said Tommy, reaching behind Jude and rubbing her back.

"Yeah" choked out Jude, looking down at the carpet before glancing back up and wiping her eyes again "But it still hurts".

"Shh" Tommy whispered pulling Jude towards him so that her temple rested against his shoulder. "Shh, come on…things will be alright".

Jude let the tears roll silently down her cheeks as Tommy rubbed her back and breathed in the scent of her hair. Jude reached up and rested her hand on Tommy's far shoulder so that she could lean closer to him. Then Jude felt Tommy place a delicate kiss on the crown of her head.

"I love you" Tommy whispered into Jude's ear, and a small smile crept across her lips as his breath tickled her ear. Jude shifted up and looked at Tommy who kept his eyes locked on her, before he lifted his hand and rubbed her cheek with his thumb like so many other times before.

Then Jude's lips folded down on Tommy's as she moved closer to him. Tommy's hand moved around the back of her head and griped onto her hair as Jude straddled Tommy's lap. Jude pressed her palms against Tommy's shoulders and he wrapped his other arm around her waist as they slowly started to shift backwards.

Tommy felt his back roll down the mattress as Jude's tongue continued to dance in his mouth and his like wise in hers. Then Jude's hands left Tommy's shoulders and snaked their way between the two of them so that she started to unbutton his shirt slowly. Tommy pulled back slightly and Jude's hands froze as she opened her eyes and looked down at Tommy who was pinned beneath her.

"Jude" Tommy breathed looking up at Jude, rubbing her cheek again. "You're…_family_ is downstairs" he breathed, watching his chest rise and fall as his heart pounded with lust he still undoubtedly felt.

Jude leaned forward and kissed Tommy's lips painfully slow one more time till she pulled them slowly apart and climbed off him. She sat back down on the edge of the bed, as Tommy sat up and re-buttoned his three south most buttons.

When he finished Tommy sat silently next to Jude before taking her hand and kissing her forehead softly when she looked over at him "I love you girl" he breathed as his lips parted from her pale forehead "But I think your dad might kill me if I had sex with you under his roof…with him right under our feet".

Tommy cracked a small smile and watched as Jude squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head as a grin also spread across her lips "Perv" Jude whispered.

"Hey I wasn't the one trying to get into my pants" retorted Tommy sarcastically.

"No need to justify that you can" smirked Jude.

"Ow" said Tommy clutching his chest "way to bruise my ego much".

"It was too big anyway" sighed Jude sarcastically as she picked herself up off the bed.

"Speak for yourself" retorted Tommy sarcastically as he stood, with Jude's hand still in his own. Jude just smiled and shook her head before she turned to head towards the door. Tommy tugged on her hand and held her rooted to the spot, so that Jude turned to face Tommy again, looking at him perplexed. "Not so fast" Tommy whispered, while smirking evilly.

Tommy reached up and held Jude's face again as he lowered his lips to hers once more. Jude's hand snaked around his neck and held there until their lips parted and Tommy's forehead rested against hers. "Thank you" Jude breathed, before she nudged him with her nose.

"No problem" Tommy whispered into Jude's ear, before letting her hand slid out of his as he wrapped his other around her shoulder and headed back towards her bedroom door.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Are you upset that he's selling the house, or are you mad that he's leaving like your mom?" What will be harder letting go of a childhood home, or that last parent? Stay Tuned and Find out!**

**LOL, I enjoyed all of your heated agreements that certain people should buy the Harrison house. You'll all just have to wait and see, but there is a plot element that has already been plan that will come into play over the house. You'll just have to wait and see if it's what you're all thinking!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	62. Chapter 62

Jude and Tommy walked back down the stairs and when they entered the foyer the sound of voices drifted to their ears as Jamie, Zeplin, Sadie, Kwest, and Stuart all came into view in the living room. Tommy kissed Jude's forehead softly before letting go of her and walking over towards Kwest. Jude stood there rooted to the spot with her arms crossed over her chest.

Then as if Tommy had foreseen it, Stuart walked over to Jude. "Hey sweety" Stuart whispered while pulling Jude into a hug.

"Hey Dad" Jude sighed, as he rubbed her back.

"You okay?" Stuart asked pulling back, while still holding Jude in his arms, and eyeing her with great care.

"Yeah" said Jude taking a deep inhale and glancing over at Tommy who was watching her out of the corner of his eyes even though he was talking with Kwest. Jude looked back over at her father "I guess I'm just…just a little upset" Jude finally managed.

"I knew you would take this the worst" Stuart sighed, reaching up and tucking a chunk of her bangs behind her ear.

"I'll be okay Dad" Jude said with a weak smile "It's just been a crazy day. I need a few hours to process it all".

"Okay" whispered Stuart, pulling Jude into one more hug.

Jude snaked her arms around her father and let him hold her like his little girl. Stuart had always been the parent to believe in her dreams of becoming a rock star, the parent who had bought her her first electric guitar at ten, the man who had protected her from the world…the man that would be handing her off to Tommy in a month and a half.

"But" said Jude pulling back slightly in Stuart's arms "Just because you're running off to Quebec to be Mr. Senior Marketing whatever…" started Jude.

"Senior Marketing Advisor" corrected Stuart.

"…Right" said Jude "You still have to promise me one thing…"

"And what's that?" asked Stuart with a small smile.

"You have to come back in April to walk me down the isle" said Jude looking Stuart in the eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Stuart said softly kissing her cheek. Jude looked at her father and saw the glossy-ness that had formed over those last few seconds. But he unwrapped his arms and walked back into the living room before Jude could say anything about it.

"That went well" came a voice from behind. Jude nearly jumped out of her skin as she noticed Tommy standing next to her again.

"Jesus" Jude breathed, clutching her chest.

Tommy chuckled "Sorry, didn't mean to give you a heart attack".

"Well…" started Jude before Stuart's voice cut her off.

"Who's ready for dessert?" called Stuart looking around at the guests.

"I better go give him that pie you brought" Jude whispered looking back up at Tommy.

"Okay" Tommy whispered, kissing Jude quickly as she picked up the orange box off the small table in the foyer. Tommy watched as Jude strode off down the hall towards the kitchen, and Sadie cut through the dinning room to the kitchen as well. Tommy watched Jude disappear through the doorway before shoving his hands in his pockets and strolling over towards Kwest again.

"Hey man, she okay?" asked Jamie, who was also standing next to Kwest.

"Yeah she'll be fine" waved off Tommy "I think she's just a little shocked".

"Nana's going to flip when she sees the sign" remarked Jamie to Zeplin "The Harrison's have lived next to her for thirty years".

Kwest let out a whistle "That's basically what…since Stuart and Victoria got married?"

"Oh it's been in the Harrison's possession for like fifty years though" corrected Jamie. "It was Jude's grandparent's city house, and then they also owned the farm house out in the country before they died and left it to Mr. Harrison…sorry Stuart" corrected Jamie.

Kwest let out another whistle and looked around the living room "That deep" Kwest remarked.

"Who wants coffee?" asked Sadie walking back into the living room and eyeing all of them.

"I'll take some sweety" Kwest said glancing over his shoulder.

"Me too" said Tommy shortly, before Jamie and Zeplin also said yes. Sadie disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I better go help her" Kwest said turning and following Sadie back into the kitchen. Tommy watched Kwest disappear into the kitchen with Sadie, Jude, and Stuart before he looked back at Jamie and Zeplin.

"So" asked Tommy uncomfortably, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair. "How's…_life_". Tommy grimaced internally at the sound of the bland statement.

"Life is good" said Jamie crossing his arms and suppressing a grin at Tommy's obvious awkwardness.

Zeplin chimed in after a moment of awkward silence "So! Have you and Jude set a date yet?" she asked keenly looking at Tommy.

"Umm…yes and no" replied Tommy. "We know it's going to be in April but we have to find a place still…so no we don't have a _date_ per say".

"Oh" said Zeplin looking down at the carpet as another awkward silence fell over the three of them.

"She went to go look at wedding dress today though" piped in Tommy.

"Oh really?" said Zeplin "I'll have to ask her about it". Then, just as another awkward silence would have taken place, Sadie and Kwest walked in with a tray of coffee mugs.

"Here we go" smiled Sadie placing the try down on the coffee table and looking at Jamie, Tommy, and Zeplin "Help yourselves there's sugar, splenda, milk, and all that stuff" waved Sadie, indicating the tray, before picking up a mug and sipping on it as she went and sat down in one of the white chairs by the window.

Kwest already had a mug in hand and followed Sadie over to the chair and perched on the arm rest of the chair. Zeplin slipped past Jamie and picked up a mug before adding sugar to it. Tommy glanced at Jamie before letting his pass in front of him to get a mug…of very much so needed coffee.

"Now I didn't bake them but the bakery said that these are their best sellers" called Stuart as he carried a try of cookies out into the living room and Jude placed the apple pie next to it.

"Jude did _you_ bake?" asked Sadie taken aback.

"Uh no" said Jude shortly before laughing slightly.

"But the grocery store says it's great" chimed in Tommy giving a cheesy okay sign. Sadie grinned and shook her head at the sight of them. "Here babe" Tommy sighed reaching over the couch and handing Jude a mug of coffee before taking one for himself.

"Thanks" Jude said taking it from his hands and sipping on it.

"Jude, honey, I think I have some paper plates down stairs in the basement on those shelves. Can you go see if you can find them?" asked Stuart.

"No problem" said Jude placing her mug down on one of the side tables, before heading towards the basement door next to the kitchen.

"She'll never find them" noted Sadie audibly.

"I'll go help" said Jamie squeezing past a few people before following Jude down the hall and the basement stairs. Tommy sipped his coffee and watched the two disappear before Kwest adverted his attention.

"Find them?" called Jamie as he walked down the stairs to find Jude at the bottom.

"They're somewhere around here" sighed Jude glancing over at Jamie. Jamie walked down the last few stairs before stopping at the bottom and looking around. Jude straightened up too and looked at the random clutter that had accumulated there.

"I can't believe he's selling it" Jamie sighed.

"Join the club" muttered Jude.

Jamie looked over at Jude "Come here" he whispered pulling Jude into a hug. Jude's arms snaked around Jamie's back and she rested her chin on his shoulder. The floor creaked from the people above but they stood there none the less.

"Do you remember" whispered Jude "when we were twelve we thought that we would convert this into a full on studio for us to record in?" Jude pulled out of Jamie's arms so she could see his face.

"Uhh how do you think I got the idea from NBR" smirked Jamie.

"I always wanted an at home studio…I still do" Jude whispered looking around the basement.

"Well make sure Quincy knows that when you buy a house" sighed Jamie walking over to the shelves and looking for the plates.

Jude looked over at Jamie, the boy who she had grown up with…her best friend, "We did some crazy stuff as kids down here, didn't we" laughed Jude.

Jamie glanced over at Jude "Yeah we did didn't we" smirked Jamie.

"I miss that" Jude sighed.

"Me too" said Jamie with a small smile. Then silence fell over the two of them as they stared at each other.

"Plates" Jude whispered.

"What?" asked Jamie confused.

"Plates" said Jude reaching past Jamie and pulling out a stack of little paper plates. Then she looked back up at Jamie with a hint of sadness in her eyes, before she pivoted on her heels and ran up the stairs.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**You can love some one...and then you can love some one else for another set of reasons. Getting married means letting go of all the extra feelings...but what's harder saying 'yes' to one...or saying 'good-bye' to another...forever? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**IMPORTANT! I am instating a CONTEST! (Because there is no way I can do this on my own.) I am going to let you...that is being the fans create a YouTube video about "Secrets and the Lies I Told Him"...but it gets better...the winners will get the chance to create another for "Between You and Me", but seeing as you don't have the full plot line you will be told (secretly) KEY Plot Points!!! Send me a message on my profile if you're interested...or send a review about it instead. When your video is done...upload it to YouTube and then send me the link and I'll announce the winners. I'll be setting a due date soon...so lets just see whose interested first! **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	63. Chapter 63

"Bye" Jude called one more time as she waved at the people crowded in the foyer. Jude kissed Sadie's cheek quickly before walking out the door with Tommy close behind.

"See yah Jude" called Zeplin as she and Jamie cut across the lawn towards Jamie's Nana's house. Jude waved and watched Zeplin and Jamie disappear into the darkness, before Tommy caught up to her and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"I'll see you at home?" he asked before he reached out and pulled open the driver's side door for her.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" Jude smiled before sliding into the car. She kissed Tommy's lips softly and then slid into the driver's seat. "Love you" Jude called as she turned on the engine and backed out of the driveway.

Tommy watched Jude back out and head off down the street before he walked over to his car parked on the curb and unlocked it. He slid into the driver's seat and turned on the engine before pulling out and turning around so that he could head back to the apartment.

Tommy flicked on the radio as he drove, suddenly not used to the silence, after driving with Jude so much. A voice started to drift out of the speakers, which made no emotional impact on him…he didn't even know who it was. It was just some overly produced one hit wonder that would be gone from the radio play lists in a week.

Tommy focused his attention back on the road in front of him as he turned onto the labyrinth of streets that it took to get back to the apartment. The headlights flooded the road in front of him and off in the distance Tommy caught glimpses of red tail lights every so often. Tommy pulled onto the last road and swung the Viper into the driveway just as the garage door was closing from the other Viper just parked inside.

Tommy killed the power to the engine and swung open his door before rushing up the front steps and pushing open the front door to the apartment. He pushed the door closed with a dull thud before pulling off his jacket and hanging it next to Jude's. He kicked off his shoes haphazardly next to the pile of his and Jude's already in a heap.

"Jude" Tommy called walking down the hall.

"In the bedroom" Jude called back. Tommy turned the corner and walked into the bedroom where Jude was pulling out her pajamas from the other night. Tommy stood in the doorway smiling at Jude. "What you staring at?" Jude laughed, stopping to look at Tommy.

"You" Tommy breathed walking around the king sized bed and pulling her into his arms.

"And do you like what you see?" whispered Jude seductively.

Tommy folded his lips down on Jude and held her hair in his hand. His other hand pressed against her lower back and Jude smiled into the kiss.

"Why are you smiling?" breathed Tommy into Jude's lips.

"Because…" breathed Jude, pulling their lips apart so she could whisper in his ear "we're not _under my father's roof_ anymore".

Tommy groaned and pulled Jude's lips back onto top of his, while deepening the kiss. Then Jude jumped up slightly and wrapped her legs around Tommy's hips. Tommy smiled this time before pressing Jude's back against the wall and holding her face in his hands.

"Thank god" Tommy breathed into Jude's lips as she fiddled with the top buttons on his shirt. Tommy reached down and took the hem of her shirt in his hands and slid it up over her head before letting her slide his button down off and toss it on the floor.

"I love you so much" Jude breathed getting down off Tommy and pushing his lightly down on the bed.

"Someone's in a rush" Tommy joked, as Jude straddled him again and laid on top of him kissing him deeply.

"You complaining?" breathed Jude, taking a moment to stop and look down at him.

"No" Tommy said with an evil grin, before flipping Jude over and kissing her neck. Jude smiled and held Tommy's head as he attacked her neck. They had their relationship quirks…but her and Tommy…sometimes things were just meant to be.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Tomorrow is the last day of producing. Rehearsals start Monday. Maybe Jude won't need to use her request...maybe they're out of the dark water. Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**More contest details to follow, let me know if you're interested!!! So excited, I hope some of you do want to do this!!!**

**Review!Review! Review!**


	64. Chapter 64

The first thing she noticed was his warm breath on the back of her neck; then his arm draped over her abdomen protectively, like so many other nights before. Jude shifted slightly in Tommy's arms so that she was facing him and could see his face. His eyelids were glued shut and his lips were parted ever so slightly as he breathed in and out.

Jude reached up and tucked her bangs behind her ear before snuggling closer to Tommy, which turned out to be nearly impossible considering how close they already were, before she reached up and stroked his cheekbone lightly with her fingertips. At first he didn't move, but then slowly he must have registered her skin against his because his arms pulled her closer to him as he kept his eyes glued shut.

Jude smiled and let him hold her in his arms, resting her temple against his shoulder. His hand sneaked up and started to stroke her hair and Jude closed her eyes as his fingers rhythmically stroked the crown of her head.

"Morning" Tommy mumbled.

"Morning" Jude mumbled back. His fingers continued to stroke her hair delicately as they laid there in each other's arms.

"What time is it?" muttered Tommy, still not opening his eyes.

Jude peeked over Tommy's shoulder, and saw the red numbers encrusted on the alarm clock's screen. "Seven forty" Jude whispered into Tommy's ear.

Tommy let out a small groan before peeking open one eye "Does that mean I have to get up" he mumbled.

"I think we could stay here all day" whispered Jude, close to Tommy's ear again.

"Mhmm" agreed Tommy with a small grin.

"But Darius on the other hand…" started Jude, suppressing her own grin.

"…might hunt us down and strangle us" finished Tommy.

"Somewhere along those lines" smirked Jude.

"Fine" yawned Tommy pulling away slightly and stretching "Time to start another day".

"You don't have to go yet" breathed Jude reaching out and brushing Tommy's arm.

"I know babe" Tommy sighed leaning down and kissing her lips softly before slinging his legs over the side of the bed and walking over towards the bathroom. He closed the door and Jude sat up slowly in their bed. She reached her hands up over her head and stretched before climbing out of bed herself. Jude listened to the shower being turned on as she walked out of the bedroom and out into the kitchen.

Jude shuffled over to the fridge before pulling it open and taking out the orange juice and pouring herself a glass. Jude hit the start button on the coffee maker for Tommy, before walking over to the couch and flipping on the morning news. Jude leaned back against the couch and listened to the weather man outline that week's forecast, followed by the top news stories. Jude was only half listening and idly sipping on her juice, before Tommy walked out of the bed room ten minutes later with dripping hair, boxers, and a white tank top on.

"Coffee should be ready" Jude called over her shoulder. The coffee pot clicked and the cabinet door creaked open and snapped closed in the background as Tommy prepared his mug of coffee. Then the sound of his feet shuffling over to the couch, as wel,l met Jude's ear drums before he slumped down next to her.

Tommy let out a half grunt half sigh before he relaxed his back against the back of the couch.

"What was that?" laughed Jude at the sound that had just escaped Tommy lips.

"Sore" said Tommy shortly before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well I wouldn't have anything to do with that now would I" whispered Jude with an evil grin.

"Pretty sure you were there last night" smirked Tommy as he took another sip of his coffee.

"What" asked Jude, hitting Tommy lightly on the shoulder playfully "getting too old for nineteen year olds?"

Tommy grimaced "Please, don't remind me that you're still a teenager".

"Uh" said Jude in mock hurt, slapping him lightly across the arm again.

"What!" said Tommy looking over at Jude, suppressing laughter "You are!"

"You complaining Quincy?" asked Jude, looking Tommy in the eyes "Wish I was _older_?"

"If you were older I'd be older" retorted Tommy calmly, keeping his eyes on Jude.

Jude smirked and looked away shaking her head. Tommy grinned and took another sip of his coffee thinking he had won. Then Jude got up from her spot next to Tommy, when she leaned down and whispered in his ear as she passed "Then you'd defiantly wouldn't be able to keep up".

Tommy sputtered, and forced himself to swallow the coffee in his mouth. "You are a piece of work Harrison" called Tommy over his shoulder, once he had managed to down the hot liquid.

"I know" smirked Jude from the counter "Sue me". Then Jude strutted off back into the bedroom, and the bathroom door snapped shut off in the distance. Tommy turned back around and focused his attention on the TV screen as the shower flipped on again.

"Harrison, Harrison, Harrison" Tommy muttered under his breath, before a grin crept across his lips and he sipped on his coffee once again.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Collective Aww on one...two...three... *Awww*. Okay now that that's over...**

**It seems that no one's really interested in making a video, which I totally understand. And the few people who were said they didn't want the surprises ruined for them in "Between You and Me" (which I wasn't going to do, I was going to give you a few things and see if you could piece it all together). But none the less! If anyone still wants to make one for "Secrets and the Lies I Told Him" I think that'd be uber cool. I really just wanted to see what people could put together because I EPIC FAILED when I tried... LOL. Anyway, so anyone who ever wants to give it a shot, just send me a link when you upload it and I'll see if I want to add it to my profile for people to see if they want. Cool? Cool! Kay, so that's the verdict! Have fun creating...or just reading!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	65. Chapter 65

Tommy Took Jude's hand in his own as they walked down the sidewalk towards G-Major's front entrance. His fingers rubbed against the skin of her hand and Jude rested her temple against his shoulder as they walked. The sun was shinning brightly over head and it looked promising that today would go without any more misshapes. Tommy pulled open the glass door and Jude straightened up, still holding Tommy's hand though, as they entered into the already bustling G-Major.

Phones were ringing at the reception desk and key boards were clicking loudly as they entered. "Finally decided to show up?" called Sadie as she strode over to Jude and Tommy.

"Morning Sadie" smiled Jude, deflecting her sister's OCD with the grace of a trained professional.

"Look Darius is on the war path" sighed Sadie, catching Jude's sarcasm. Then she focused her attention on Tommy "Mixes leave for iTunes at midnight, Darius wants them ready and in his office by six".

"And that's my cue to leave" whispered Tommy in Jude's ear before kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you later?" asked Jude.

"Take Studio A with SME, lay down the backing for your song and we'll get back to work Monday. I'll chill in Studio C till you're done" answered Tommy.

"You sure?" asked Jude, glancing up at Tommy's favorite studio.

"I can mix anywhere, your album has to sound perfect" whispered Tommy in Jude's ear again before walking across the core and up to Studio A, undoubtedly to get his laptop.

"Jude" said Sadie "Jude!" yelled Sadie louder.

"What? Sorry what?" asked Jude confused as she tore her eyes off Tommy and looked up at Sadie.

"You okay?" asked Sadie changing her tone.

"Yeah…" said Jude shaking her head "…yeah I'm just distracted". Sadie raised one her eyebrows at Jude. "Oh come on!" sighed Jude, reaching out and leaning against the reception desk for support "like I'm not allowed to be distracted?"

Sadie just shook her head silently "Fine, I'm not even going to try to go there with you".

"Thank you" sighed Jude, looking back over at Sadie "Are we done, because I have work to get done".

"I'll see you later" sighed Sadie pushing her blue-tooth back in her ear. "G-Major Recording Studios, Sadie Harrison speaking, how may I help you?" said Sadie as she walked away.

Jude pivoted on her heels and headed down the hall towards Studio C. She wrapped her knuckles lightly against the black door before pushing it open "You guys" called Jude as she walked inside.

"Dude!" said Spied from his chair "Where have you been man, we've been stuck jamming without you!"

"Ehh, life got in the way" sighed Jude leaning against the edge of the open door.

"We're your buds man we won't stand for this" said Kyle in mock disappointment.

"Yeah Dude we deserve respect" chimed in Wally from his usual chair furthest away from the door.

"The Wallster has been going crazy with out you" sighed Spied, batting his eye lashes "Better tell Lord Squinty Brow he's got another contender to play against".

"Well that'd be awkward since you're all in my wedding party" sighed Jude with a small grin.

"Uhh!" said Kyle throwing back his head before looking back at Jude "Please tell me you picked a dress that won't make me look fat!"

A grin split across Wally's face as he suppressed his laughter. "Hey well Wally over here just wants to make sure the color matches his eyes" said Spied.

"Shut up" chuckled Wally.

The three of them turned their attention back on Jude. "Well you'll all be glad to hear that I'm not making you wear pink frilly dresses".

"Dude that's what we _wanted_" sighed Kyle sarcastically.

"Yeah Dude we are you _brides maids_" chimed in Wally again.

"Maybe this is pay back for making her be best man" said Spied to Kyle and Wally.

"Maybe it's pay back for all those pictures we posted online from tour" said Kyle.

"That was you guys!" screamed Jude staring at Jude opened mouth "You said you didn't know how the photos got out!"

"Way to go loser!" said Spied picking up a drumstick on the sound board and throwing it across the room at Kyle. Kyle dodged it with simple grace as always. "But yes" said Spied looking back over at Jude "that was us". An evil smirk crept across his lips.

"I was in the flipping shower!" yelled Jude, her mouth hanging open.

"The picture didn't show anything" countered Spied.

"But that doesn't mean Spied didn't" smirked Kyle.

"Perv!" yelled Jude slapping the top of Spied's head.

"Ow!" said Spied holding up his hands for protection "Come on it wasn't that bad!"

"Yeah Jude remember…" said Kyle looking at Jude thoughtfully.

Wally started a background beat on the table "Life's a test…"

"But you always do your best…" chimed in Kyle.

"Exposing your right…" chimed in Spied.

"Brest" chorus all three of them.

"Real mature" said Jude crossing her arms over her chest, and glaring at the three of them.

"You know you love us" said Spied with a cheesy smile, as he twisted back and forth on his swivel chair.

"Do you know what I'd really love" said Jude forcefully, looking at all three of them again "to record. Tommy's coming down here to mix so we can have Studio A for a while to lay down the backing…and he _doesn't_ need to hear your boob song".

"Yeah he already knows first hand, doesn't he" sighed Spied under his breath as he stood and picked up his guitar by its neck. Kyle picked up his drumsticks and slung his sweatshirt over his shoulder as he filed out after Spied.

"It's all with love" smiled Wally at Jude as he walked past. Jude rolled her eyes and walked down the hall after her boys.

"Squinty Brow!" said Spied in his cheesy drawn out voice before slapping Tommy's hand.

"Spiederman" sighed Tommy.

"Loosen up man" said Kyle with a grin.

"Yeah no need to be so _tense_" chimed in Spied as he clamped his hand on Tommy's shoulder one more time before darting up the stairs to Studio A.

"Have fun" whispered Jude sarcastically, as she passed Tommy. He gave her a small grin.

"Try not to let them destroy the studio" whispered Tommy back.

"So glad to see you're worried for _my_ well being" smirked Jude.

"_You too_" he breathed into her ear before pressing a kiss on her cheek and disappearing off down the hall.

"Dude!" called Spied from the landing "Come on we don't have all day to waste on you and Lord Squinty Brow!"

"Shut up Spied" laughed Jude, glancing over her shoulder one more time, before walking up the stairs and disappearing into Studio A with SME.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Take SME, record a little backing track, I'll mix, you record...sounds like a safe way to end a few traumatic days. Stay tuned to see where the plot twists next!**

**For all of you who have read my stuff before...all know SME is the comic releif and often add that *spark* we all need in our day. Hope you are all enjoying! I know lots of updates have been going up, but I hope that's a good thing as well!!! Oh and for sake of argument Tommy is 'Lord Squinty Brow' in my stories and I keep it that way for the sake of consistency. Sorry, I know in the show it's 'Lord Squinty Frown'. Kay!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	66. Chapter 66

"Whoa!" yelled Jude, straightening up suddenly as a drumstick skimmed past her ear.

"Sorry Dude" said Spied with a small 'forgive me' smile.

"Look I'd like to get through this recording session without any injuries" sighed Jude leaning back down to plug in another set of wires. The sound of amps being turned on hummed through the studio as Spied and Wally flipped them on.

Spied's guitar strummed out some chords before fading out and Wally walked over to his mic to pull on his headphones.

"We ready Jude?" asked Kyle pulling on his headphone as well, after sitting down behind the drum set in Studio A.

"Yup" sighed Jude straightening up and walking over towards the doorway between the two booths. She rushed across the sound booth and flipped on the studio's computer system. Seeing as Tommy had the laptop…this was what they had to work with. Jude logged in and plugged the computer into the feed before resetting a new track. "Ready?" called Jude through the sound system. SME flashed her thumbs up from their spots in the recording booth. Jude hit the record button "Jude Harrison and Spiederman's Mind Explosion, Backing, 'I Just Wanted Your Love', take one"; then Jude rushed back into the recording booth and pulled her guitar strap over her head.

"And a One, two, three…" called Kyle, before Spied came in with Jude for the opening chords.

Jude, Spied, Wally, and Kyle had recorded together for so long now that it came second nature. They took their cues off each other flawlessly for the whole song and Jude was pleasantly surprised that the boys _had_ in fact worked on the instrumental piece she had wanted.

Then as the last note faded away again in the studio Jude pulled off her headphones and beamed at them "That was great you guys".

"Well" said Spied in a cocky voice, as he held his chest with an air of pride.

"Oh shut up" laughed Kyle, throwing a drumstick at him.

"Ow! What is with the flying drumsticks!" yelled Spied as it collided with the back of his head.

"That's what you get for throwing them at me" chuckled Jude as she pulled open the door to the sound booth and walked across to the sound board again. She clicked the save button on the track, and looked at the five base tracks they had recorded so far. Jude glanced up at the dividing window, where SME stood chucking drumsticks around the studio. Jude shook her head and then flicked on the sound system again "Hey!" she called through it. All three of their heads instantly turned towards the window and stared at her. I've got them whipped, Jude thought to herself. "Come on guys I need to lay this down today" she pleaded.

"Sorry Dude" Spied said leaning into the mic nearest to him.

"Look can I just have Wally record the base alone?" called Jude through the system again.

"Can do" answered Wally through his mic, before he fixed his headphones over his ears again. Spied and Kyle clamped their hands on his shoulder's as they walked past him towards the door. As soon as the dividing door snapped shut Jude flipped on the system again.

"Okay, Wally Robins, bass, 'Just Wanted Your Love', take one" called Jude through the system before flipping on a new track and pulling up one of the pre-recorded ones so he had something to go off of.

Jude sat down in her chair and listened to Wally's guitar going through the system.

"Uhh" sighed Spied dropping down in the seat next to Jude and twisting back and forth.

"How are things with Karma?" Jude asked idly as she fixed the knobs on the sound board. She had to make this perfect, the last thing she needed was Tommy all over her tomorrow because the backing wasn't up to par.

"Can't complain, can't complain" answered Spied, clasping his hands in front of him.

"And Veronica?" asked Jude not even looking over her shoulder at Kyle.

"Possessive, controlling, and as smoking hott as ever" smirked Kyle.

Jude shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut before fixing another set of knobs.

"Nice man" said Spied holding out his hand for Kyle to high five.

"How long have you been with her?" asked Jude, still not taking her eyes off the board. Eye contact and boys…not two things that necessarily had to go hand in hand.

"Two years, Dude" said Kyle walking over and leaning against the wall next to the sound board.

"Really that long?" asked Jude glancing over at Kyle surprised.

"Yeah Dude" smirked Kyle "And you think we're bad?"

"Oh wait I've got this!" said Spied in a fake over excited tone, as his hand shot up in the air.

"What?" grinned Jude, glancing over at him, and trying her best to suppress the laughter bubbling up inside.

"You and Lord Squinty Brow…" started Spied.

"Me and Tommy" Jude cut in over Spied.

"Fine you and T-man" sighed Spied "have been dating for…" started Spied.

"Don't even go there" said Jude holding up her finger to stop Spied. It didn't even take a death glare to silence Spied.

"I was going to say…" started Spied again.

"Ut!" said Jude, glaring at Spied this time and holding up her finger so that Spied silenced himself. "Exactly" Jude said after a moment, before focusing back on the sound board.

"But you and him…" started Spied once more.

"You and Karma" cut in Jude, glaring at Spied.

"She's got you whipped man" laughed Kyle.

"Oh shut up" sighed Spied rolling his eyes and lolling his head to one side so he could stare at Kyle.

"What" snorted Kyle "…she does".

"I am not _whipped_ by _Jude_" said Spied, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh that's right that's Karma's territory" mocked Jude, with an evil grin.

"Wouldn't want to go stepping on toes there" said Kyle back in the same mocking tone.

"Real mature guys, real mature" said Spied with a hint of bitterness as he looked between Kyle and Jude.

"Always glad to help" sighed Jude, hiding her grin, as she continued to slide the volume keys around and fix the sound knobs. The sound booth fell silent other than the sounds of Wally's guitar coming through the system.

"Buzz" came a sound from the background.

"Upp" said Kyle digging into his pocket "I've got to go take this Dude" he added looking at the screen.

"You're coming back though?" asked Jude, looking up at Kyle.

"Yeah it'll just be a minute or two" sighed Kyle flipping open his phone "Hello? Hey babe" he added as he walked across the studio and pulled open the door to leave. Spied and Jude sat in silence after Kyle left, then Spied sighed and twisted to look at Jude.

"I need coffee" he sighed looking at the clock.

"Then go get coffee" said Jude with a lack of emotion, glancing over at Spied "Seriously go get coffee" Jude added sensing that he didn't believe her.

"It's not that" said Spied looking further past Jude with a perplexed expression on his face.

"What then?" asked Jude confused as she watched Spied's face concentrate off on something in the distance.

"I…don't know" Spied said slowly as he climbed out of his chair and looked through the glass door.

Jude stood up slowly and walked over next to Spied "What?" asked Jude slowly as she looked down into the core with him.

"Kyle" Spied said bluntly as he pointed at Kyle slumped down in one of the couches with his cell phone pressed to his ear.

"He's getting a call…you were just here with us when he picked up" said Jude slowly, eyeing Spied with concern.

"I know that" said Spied, still not able to take his eyes off Kyle "But I've never seen him so…" drifted off Spied.

"So what?" asked Jude, staring at Spied.

"…Pale" said Spied, ripping his eyes off Kyle and looking at Jude. And deep in his eyes…Jude could tell something was wrong.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Phone call...leave the room...pale...Spied's worried. What's wrong with Kyle? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Any guesses? Take your best shot! Love to see what you all think!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	67. Chapter 67

Tommy amerced himself in the sounds coming out of his laptop in Studio C. It was a cramped one room studio that was used more for rehearsing than actual recording. High end artists like Jude or Karma would never record in here unless absolutely necessary…but when it came to playing music through the board for mixing, it worked rather nicely.

Tommy cut tracks and pieced them together, franticly moving around searching for that perfect moment. The moment where all the transition flowed together seamlessly and the voices came out in sonic perfection.

Tommy didn't even notice the door creaking open to his right until a voice rang through the studio.

"You making me a star?" came an innocent voice from the doorway.

Tommy's head shot up at the sound of _her_voice. "Umm, I'm kind of busy" deflected Tommy, looking down at the sound board and fixing a few feeds.

"I know" sighed Karen, crossing the small space between them "but I feel awful…"

Tommy looked up slowly at Karen. Her eyes dug into his with a sincerity he hadn't expected to be there. Her aura of control still radiated off her but at the same time her tone was different. He leaned back and his chair and continued to stare at her.

Karen took this as her cue to continue "What I did" sighed Karen "was totally unprofessional. I never wanted to hurt our relationship…" started Karen.

"We don't have a _relationship_" cut in Tommy.

"What I meant" cut in Karen "was our _artist_/_Producer_ relationship". Karen leaned her hip against the sound board and crossed her arms over her chest "I'm sorry" she concluded with.

"Well" sighed Tommy "…Thank You" he said with a small nod before looking back down at the sound board.

"So we're cool again?" asked Karen, with a hint of hopefulness.

"Sure" said Tommy skeptically, without looking up. But Karen seemed to buy it none the less.

"Great!" she breathed, as if a weight had been lifted off her chest "Because I was really hoping you would agree to produce me when I win Instant Star".

"Uhh" sighed Tommy, looking up at Karen and grimacing "I'm…I'm not so sure that's a good idea".

"What" said Karen bluntly, her face falling "But…but you said that we…that we were cool again".

"I just think" said Tommy, watching Karen carefully "that it would be in the best interests of both of us if you…if you worked with someone else".

"But I want You!" said Karen, her face becoming more flustered by the moment. "I…I come in here and apologize and this is the kind of thanks I get? Complete and utter rejection?" yelled Karen.

"You are talented" sighed Tommy, messaging his temples "I'll give you that, but I…" started Tommy.

"But you what!" screamed Karen.

"I can't risk my life with Jude everyday I come to work with you" said Tommy bluntly looking Karen straight in the eyes. Tommy watched as Karen's eyes darkened and she gave him a death glare.

"You would rather have a life with _her_ than a career with _me_?" breathed Karen venomously.

"That's an ultimatum you'll never win" said Tommy, not taking his eyes off Karen's.

Karen kept her eyes locked on Tommy's till he thought that he would have to speak again. But instead Karen turned on her heels and wrenched open the studio door before slamming it shut behind her. Tommy stared at the black door, expecting her to barge back in and tackle him to the ground, but it stayed shut. Slowly Tommy turned back towards the sound board and attempted once more to reach his ODC level of perfection…all the while listening to her words reverberate in his head.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnn... Karen shows up (big shocker), Jude and Spied are worried out of their minds about Kyle, Wally knows nothing, Darius wants finished mixes by six, demos shipped out to iTunes at midnight...that sunny day...it turning just a tad bit cloudy. Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	68. Chapter 68

"Uhh, Earth to the people on the other side of the glass" called Wally through his mic. "Is the world ending or do I need to play this another time?"

Jude whipped around and strode over to the sound system. She leaned over the board and called through the mic. "Sorry Wally, take two" said Jude, resetting the track and waiting for him to restart.

"He looks like he's going to hurl" Spied said still looking through the glass down at Kyle.

"What do you think happened?" asked Jude, biting her nails, watching Kyle as well.

"I don't know…" Spied said glancing over at Jude "Who's he on the phone with?"

Jude shrugged "I don't know" Jude sighed, before reaching up and rubbing her forehead "I can't take this right know" she whispered and then walked over towards the sound board. Wally eyed her through the dividing window and Jude tried her best to cover up the confusion written across her face.

"He's coming" called Spied, darting across the room, away from the door and sitting down in his chair. Spied busied himself doing…nothing. But when the door swung open Jude forced herself to wait a few seconds before turning around.

"Hey Kyle" Jude said forcing a smile on her face. It took a moment but Kyle looked up at her pale faced. His mouth hung open slightly as if he had lost all control of his face and for a moment the ability to speak. "You okay?" asked Jude, thoroughly concerned.

"Can we…Can we just not go there right now" stammered Kyle, looking around the studio before sinking down onto the couch and holding his head in his hands.

"Man you don't look good" said Spied after a moment.

Kyle didn't even acknowledge the statement he just kept his head in his hands and took deep breaths.

"Kyle seriously…" started Jude taking a step over towards him.

"Look" said Kyle forcefully, looking up at the two of them. Jude froze and stared at Kyle "I just…I just don't want to talk about it right now" he breathed before pulling his head back into his hands and staring down at the floor.

Spied spun slowly back around in his chair and waved his arm in front of his throat at Jude. Jude took the hint and turned back towards the sound board. Though it didn't stop her from glancing, every so often, out of the corner of her eyes at Kyle against the back wall. After Wally had laid down three spectacular tracks he pulled off his headphones and walked to the dividing door.

"How'd that sound?" asked Wally as he walked through into the sound booth. He was grinning but he froze momentarily as he noticed Kyle. Wally looked back at Spied and Jude with confusion written across his face.

Spied gave him the hand wave across the throat sign, which universally mean 'shut up before you start and don't ask anything'. Wally eyed Spied and then watched Jude shrug helplessly.

"It was really good Wally" Jude said in reply to his question. "Umm, Kyle you ready to lay down some…drums?" asked Jude looking over at Kyle.

"Yeah" sighed Kyle, rubbing his face before he stood. Spied, Wally, and Jude watched Kyle walk into the recording booth without another word, and as soon as the door snapped shut Wally was all over them.

"What's wrong?" asked Wally, looking from Jude to Spied.

"We…we don't know" breathed Jude, glancing through the glass at Kyle as he sat down slowly behind his drums with the same pale, lost expression.

"He looks like he's just been given a death sentence" said Wally, glancing through the glass as well.

"Oh you don't think someone in his family died!" whispered Jude staring back at Spied and Wally.

"No one's sick to my knowledge" said Spied shaking his head.

"Then what is it?" asked Jude leaning across the sound board and watching Kyle.

"Dude…" sighed Spied, as Jude peered over at him "…I…I don't know".

The next twenty minutes were a blur of eight horrible tracks. Jude grimaced as she listened to Kyle bang out the wrong rhythm and tempo. "Maybe he's just…off?" suggested Jude hopefully as she looked over at Wally and Spied sitting across from her.

"I think he's a little more than off" grimaced Spied as a horribly loud and wrong note came through the system.

"Some ones got to talk to him" sighed Jude, looking up at the clock. It was nearly one thirty in the afternoon. No one made a sound. "Guys come on" said Jude flustered "he's your best friend!"

Spied and Wally looked away from Jude. "Dude, what are we supposed to say? 'Spill your guts out we promise we won't laugh?'" asked Spied.

"Why would you laugh at him!" yelled Jude "Have you seen the state he's in? Huh?" added Jude as she pointed through the glass.

"Guys don't talk about their feelings" sighed Spied "It's like man code…keep a straight face and then laugh it off".

"Fine" sighed Jude leaning back in her chair "if you guys won't talk to him I will" scoffed Jude. "But you two need to leave" added Jude looking over at Spied and Wally.

"What…" started Spied in defense.

"I can't have you two around if I'm going to try to get him to open up" sighed Jude.

"Jude…" started Wally.

"Look, go get me a strawberry-Kiwi smoothie at Jamba-Juice down the street…and I'll see what I can find out by the time you get back" sighed Jude, reaching into her coat, draped on the back of her chair, and pulled out her wallet.

Spied got up and took Jude's wallet "Thanks Dude…I mean Jude…" smirked Spied. "See what's up…before" grimaced Spied as another horrendously wrong note came through the system "…before it eats him alive".

Then with that Spied and Wally exited the studio. Jude took a deep breath before reaching over the sound board and flicking on her mic. "Kyle" Jude called through the system. Her eyes locked on Kyle's through the glass. "Lets…lets talk". Jude gave him a weak smile as he placed his drum sticks down and stared at the carpet…and every second broke Jude's heart more at the sight of him this way.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnnn... What will Kyle reveal? How will Jude take it? And how will SME react to the news as well? Stay Tuned and Find Out!!!**

**Keep the reviews up they're amazing!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	69. Chapter 69

Jude pushed open the dividing door slowly and then entered the sound booth without a word. It was dead silent and Jude felt the mood in the room change instantly. Jude held the door till it clicked shut, before she walked over towards Kyle and climbed up on one of the stools, so that she could face him.

"What's up?" asked Jude softly and full of concern. She kept her eyes locked on Kyle, even though he was still staring at the carpet on the studio floor. Jude was slightly above Kyle because his stool was lower to the ground behind the drums, but Jude felt him shrinking further away as he refused to look up.

"Where are the guys?" came Kyle's distant voice.

"I sent them out to get me a smoothie" Jude said, glancing over her shoulder to make sure they really were gone. No one was behind the glass, so this was a private conversation.

"I sounded like crap didn't I" acknowledged Kyle quietly as he glanced up at Jude to see her reaction.

"Not crap…" sighed Jude, fighting to find the right words "…just not…not your best work".

Jude watched as Kyle grimaced at the carpet. "I'm…I'm a mess…" he whispered.

"Why?" asked Jude tilting her head to one side and wrinkling her forehead.

"I'm just a mess" Kyle repeated squeezing his eyes shut and then blinking them at the carpet a few times. Jude watched every one of Kyle's movements. Something was eating him from the inside out and she could tell just from his body language.

"You weren't earlier today…" offered Jude.

"Funny how life changes" said Kyle bitterly as he looked up at Jude and locked his eyes on her "Funny how I thought for one minute that I had things under control".

"Kyle who were you on the phone with?" Jude asked, keeping her eyes locked on Kyle.

Kyle sucked in his lips, biting them, until he ripped his eyes off Jude's and looked up at the ceiling. Jude was about to ask another question when Kyle cut her off "…Veronica" he breathed. Then he shook his head and let it fall in front of him. His hand reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose as he fell silent again, shaking his head ever so slightly from side to side.

"What…what happened?" Jude breathed watching Kyle and feeling her heart breaking at the sight. Kyle didn't answer. "Did you guys get in a fight? Did you…did you…_break up_?" asked Jude at a loss for words.

Kyle looked over at Jude. Even though he was fighting it Jude could see that his eyes were glossy and that his skin had paled further. "I…I don't know what I'm going to do" Kyle said, though it came out cracked and airy, as if he couldn't form the words on his lips.

"About what?" Jude pleaded "Kyle please, just tell me what's going on!"

"She pregnant Jude!" Kyle yelled, before his voice failed him and he looked away "She's pregnant…and I just found out" he breathed.

Jude felt the air being sucked out of her chest as she stared at Kyle. He had his head in his hands again and breathing so that Jude could hear it in front of her. Jude shifted uncomfortably on the stool, uncrossing and then re-crossing her legs.

"When…when did she find out?" Jude stammered, trying to make her voice steady but failing miserably.

It took a moment but Kyle looked up at Jude again "She went to the doctors today" he breathed.

"And she…she didn't tell you before?" asked Jude, feeling her forehead wrinkling.

Kyle just shook his head no slowly "I…I had no clue" he whispered helplessly, before he licked his lips and looked back over at her "I…I had no clue" he whispered again…and Jude could sense how broken inside it was making him.

"Are you okay?" asked Jude after a moment of silence between them.

"No" Kyle answered bluntly, staring at the carpet once more.

"Is she okay?" asked Jude next.

"Shaken…but yeah she's okay…and the…the…" Kyle drifted off as if he could will himself to say the word.

"The baby's okay" Jude said quietly for Kyle. Kyle just squeezed his eyes shut and nodded his head yes.

"Are you…are you guys…_keeping_ it?" asked Jude, feeling her chest tighten at the memory of trying to decide what was the right path. You have three choices…each one progressively worse and more frightening than the last.

"We haven't really talked about it" Kyle breathed.

"Do you guys think you want to keep him…or her" added Jude hesitantly.

Kyle looked up at Jude. His eyes were glossier than ever "I can't be a dad Jude" he choked, reaching up and wiping away two suicidal tears as they traced canyons down his cheeks.

"Don't say that" Jude whispered, feeling her own eyes glossing.

"I'm twenty Jude!" choked out Kyle "Huh! What kind of life is that for a kid. I would be the worst dad in the world".

"Kyle" Jude sighed "trust me there are guys less qualified to be a dad out there than you…and they already are". Kyle stared at Jude "And" added Jude, feeling herself look away and at the wall as the thoughts started pouring into her head. Jude felt her heart starting to race, and she forced herself to look back over at Kyle "And" Jude attempted again, her voice cracking. "And I was eighteen" Jude choked, reaching up to wipe away a tear streaking down her cheek.

Kyle sat motionless looking at Jude "But you were…" he whispered.

"So completely scared out of my mind" cut in Jude, wiping away another tear. "She told _you_" Jude cried as tears stared to plunge down her cheeks "_I_ couldn't even tell Tommy". Kyle just sat there and watched Jude "_She _told _you_" Jude choked out again. "You two are twenty…I'm just nineteen. Hell you guys are way more prepared to be parents than I _ever_ was".

"But you're…you're" Kyle stammered "responsible…and mature" breathed Kyle, pulling his head into his hands. "I can't be responsible for another life when my own is going off the tracks".

"You have a career, a job, an apartment" rattled off Jude, ticking them off on her fingers.

"I'm working on an album with you and going part time to collage Jude" Kyle said throwing his hands up in the air "I'm no where near finishing my degree in geology. Adding a…a…a baby into this equation doesn't work out so well!"

"When you see that little person…that you and her made…it becomes a part of _you_" Jude whispered locking her eyes on Kyle's.

Kyle didn't say anything for a moment. Then he looked over at Jude "Do you…do you miss Hannah?" Kyle asked seriously.

Jude felt her face fall at the name. She looked down at her hands on her lap and then bit her lower lip. No one talked about Hannah in front of her. Her baby girl who had died after being nearly four months premature. "Every day" Jude choked out, looking up at Kyle, her eyes brimming with an endless sea of tears. "From the minute I saw her…" Jude whispered wiping away tears "I knew she was all I'd ever need. And even though…even though she only sur…sur…survived" Jude stammered "36 hours…she was mine" Jude breathed as tears steamed down her cheeks "She was perfect and I wanted her so bad. And then she…" Jude trailed off as she squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose in her hand.

Then before she knew it warm arms were wrapping around her and a face nuzzled into her collar bone. "I'm scared" Kyle breathed into Jude's hair. Jude felt a few wet drops hit her shoulder and Jude pulled Kyle into her arms as well.

"I know" Jude breathed into his chest "…but sometimes…sometimes…life just happens for a reason".

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father" Kyle whispered into Jude's hair again.

Jude leaned back and placed a delicate kiss on Kyle's cheek "…You'd be the best dad I know".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Veronica is Pregnant. Kyle's scared shitless. Jude hasn't gotten over Hannah. Spied and Wally are clueless. And to top it off the most stressful week of their lives is about to come into play when Season Four Instant Star airs its finale! Who will make it through...and who will fall short? Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**So yes some of you were correct. Good inferancing! What will this spell out for our characters, well I'm not giving anything away so you'll just have to wait and see!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	70. Chapter 70

"They're back" announced Kyle, instantly tensing in Jude's arms. Jude felt his arms drifting back to his sides as he cleared his throat and looked away from the window. Jude glanced over her shoulder at Spied and Wally who were trying their best, and failing miserably, to act incognito.

Jude looked back over at Kyle who was slowly pacing the studio, with one hand over his mouth, as if lost in his own thoughts again. "You…you don't have to tell them yet" Jude sighed, glancing over her shoulder once more.

"I can't keep this from them" Kyle whispered, keeping his eyes locked on the floor.

"Uhh" Jude breathed, feeling a sense of awkwardness washing over her "then…then maybe you three should talk" breathed Jude.

Kyle stopped his pacing and refused to look over in Jude's direction "I'm such an idiot" he whispered, before shaking his head and looking down at his feet.

"No" Jude said softly, shaking her head even though Kyle wasn't looking her way. "No…no you're not".

Kyle remained silent for another stint of time, before he glanced over at Jude "Can…can you give us like half an hour?" asked Kyle, his face paling at the vocalization of what he was thinking.

"Take as long as you need" Jude whispered as she climbed down off the stool and pulled Kyle into a hug.

Kyle held Jude in his arms and then whispered into her hair "Thank you".

Jude just gave him a weak smile before letting go and heading for the dividing door. "Just…" Jude said, pausing with her hand on the doorknob, "just find me when you're done". With that Jude pulled open the dividing door, and when it snapped shut behind her Spied and Wally were all over her.

"What did he say?" asked Spied instantly.

Jude looked away and licked her lips, she couldn't tell them, she didn't even want to hint at anything, but perhaps silence was worse. Jude looked back up at Wally and Spied. Their faces were rattled with concern and she couldn't take it.

"He's…he's going to tell you guys" was all Jude could manage. Just then the door behind Jude opened again and Kyle stood in the doorway.

"Dude…umm…what's up?" stammered Spied, looking over at Kyle.

"We need to talk" Kyle replied as steadily as he could. Spied and Wally glanced at each other before looking back at Kyle.

"Okay man" Wally said, before glancing at Jude, Kyle followed suit, and then Spied.

"I'm gone" Jude said quietly as she held up her hands, and started off towards the door. Jude had her hand on the knob when Spied called over to her.

"Smoothie's in the fridge" called Spied.

Jude glanced up and nodded her head before pulling the door open and exiting…they were about to hear too much for her words to matter anyways. Jude let the door fall closed behind her as she walked over towards the railing around the landing and leaned her forearms against it. She gripped her head in her hands and took two deep breaths before looking out across the core.

It amazed Jude that people could still be going on with their normal lives when it seemed that the very seams of what she had considered 'normal' were melting away. How had the world not stopped turning? How had darkness not fallen over the earth? Why hadn't someone shaken her awake from this nightmare yet? How could this be…real?

Jude let out a sigh before straightening up and walking down the stairs, away from Studio A. She cut across the busy core before walking into hospitality and pulling open the fridge. She reached down to the second shelf and pulled out her Strawberry-Kiwi Jamba-Juice Smoothie. She took a long sip and tried to block out the images of what was going on upstairs in Studio A.

Jude closed the fridge door with a dull thud and walked over towards the counter. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her head of all her racing thoughts. Then she was jolted back to reality by her name being called.

"Jude!" Sadie called. Jude peeled her eyes apart and watched Sadie approach her. She tossed a plastic bag down on the counter.

"Hey" Jude managed, placing a weak smile on her face. Jude could feel herself shaking, as if reality was slowly seeping back into her skin.

"Seeing as you and Tommy are work-aholics" Sadie sighed, pulling out Chinese food containers out of her bag "I thought I'd grab us all something, otherwise you'd never eat". Sadie gave Jude a knowing look.

"Thanks Sadie" Jude said quietly, still feeling as if her body had been dunked in cold water.

"You okay?" added Sadie, crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing Jude.

"Yeah" waved off Jude "I just have my mind stuck on music as always" lied Jude.

Sadie eyed Jude for a moment more "Okay" she finally sighed. "Just take this to Tommy and snap out of whatever funk you're in".

"Bye" Jude said as Sadie turned towards Studio B.

"Bye" Sadie called over her shoulder…and then she was swallowed by the crowd.

Jude watched her disappear before picking up the two white Chinese cartons and chopstick and heading down the hall towards Studio C. Jude knocked on the big black door as she pushed it open. "Knock, Knock, Knock" Jude said with a small smile as she walked in.

Tommy twisted in his chair and gave Jude a smile as she entered. The door snapped closed with a thud behind her and Jude cut across the studio. "Just the girl I wanted to see" smirked Tommy, standing and wrapping his arms around Jude's waist. He planted a small kiss on her lips and Jude felt an actual smile creeping across her lips.

"I come baring gifts" smirked Jude placing the food down on the sound board.

"Mhh, you are good" Tommy joked, pulling Jude into another kiss.

"Tommy" Jude laughed into the kiss, pulling back after a moment. "You would think you hadn't seen me in _days_".

"It feels like days" Tommy whispered, tucking a chunk of her bangs behind her ear.

"Well maybe I should disappear more often then" joked Jude, feeling her worries drifting away here in Tommy's arms. As if he himself could wash away her problems…fix the issues that seemed to be bearing down on her.

"No" Tommy whispered, rubbing his thumb up and down softly on her cheek "I'd miss you too much" he breathed, keeping his eyes locked on Jude's.

Jude stood there with her eyes glued on Tommy, till she whispered her reply "Liar".

Tommy's eyes widen slightly and then shrunk again as he caught her sarcasm "Well aren't you just a little full of yourself this afternoon" Tommy whispered seductively. Tommy tightened his grip around Jude's waist.

"You seducing me Mr. Quincy?" breathed Jude with an evil smile.

"Are _you _Ms. Harrison?" asked Tommy in the same tone.

"Well that depends" smirked Jude.

"Depends on what?" asked Tommy innocently as he tilted his head towards Jude's.

"What you do next" Jude breathed as Tommy's lips folded down on hers. Jude wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and played with his hair in her fingers. Then slowly their lips drifted apart and they breathed.

"You remain my favorite distraction" said Tommy sarcastically, as he held Jude's forehead to his own.

"So I'm only a _distraction_ now?" asked Jude.

"A bit more" joked Tommy evilly. Jude pulled back and slapped Tommy across the arm. "Ow!" Tommy said rubbing his arm and looking at Jude.

"That's what you get when you insult me" said Jude eyeing Tommy.

"Hate to know what I'd get if I ever really made you mad" said Tommy with a small smirk.

"Well I'd start by wiping that smirk right off your face" answered Jude, trying her hardest to suppress any grins or laughter.

"Oh yeah?" asked Tommy pulling Jude close again. "Because I know a few other ways to wipe _that smirk off_" Tommy breathed into Jude's ear.

"Shut up!" laughed Jude, pulling away and staring at Tommy "God you're such a knob!"

"Sexy knob" counter Tommy.

"Perv" Jude laughed, shaking her head in mild disgust.

"Ms. Harrison" said Tommy bluntly.

"Mr. Quincy" said Jude regaining her composer and staring Tommy straight in the eyes as if this were the most important and formal conversation of their lives.

"Mrs. Quincy" Tommy added in a softer tone.

"Almost" Jude smirked "But you're jumping the gun by almost a month".

"I don't know if I can wait that long" Tommy breathed, pulling Jude even closer.

"What you want me to run off to Vegas and elope with you?" whispered Jude sarcastically.

"Sound like a plan" joked Tommy, smirking at Jude again.

"My dad might kill you" Jude said realistically.

"Uhh" said Tommy throwing his head back slightly before looking at Jude again "Yeah you might be right".

A grin split across Jude's face "I love you" Jude whispered.

"I love you too" Tommy sighed, planting one more kiss on Jude's lips. "And now…" added Tommy "I'm starving". Jude just shook her head and tried not to laugh as Tommy unwrapped his arms from around Jude and took a carton of Chinese food. He flopped down in his chair, and Jude pulled the other producer chair out from under the sound board. "You are good" laughed Tommy picking up chopsticks "You remembered what my favorite is" he added taking a bite.

"Umm" smirked Jude, peeling open her carton "actually _Sadie's_ good".

"Well then" sighed Tommy, lolling his head to one side so that he was looking over at Jude "I'm not surprised".

"What" laughed Jude "you think I can't remember what you like?"

"No," said Tommy shaking his head "I just expect Sadie to be OCD like that".

"True" smirked Jude, before taking a bite of her own.

Jude and Tommy sat there eating their Chinese food and chatting about this and that; listening to Milo's completed mix and Karen's half done mix.

"Her voice makes me want to hurl" sighed Jude taking a bite of her food and glancing over at Tommy, as Karen's voice pounded through the sound system.

"Defiantly not your style" remarked Tommy, before turning off the demo.

Jude looked away from Tommy and down at the carton in her hands before she shoved the chopsticks into it and placed the container down on the sound board.

"What's on your mind?" asked Tommy, eyeing Jude, seeing the sudden shift in mood.

Jude didn't look over at Tommy for a moment, and bit her lower lips in the silence. Then Jude twisted her seat towards Tommy, so that they were face to face. "So SME and I were recording today" sighed Jude.

"Mhmm" said Tommy taking another bite of noodles "How'd it come out?"

"We're not done" said Jude slowly.

Tommy eyed Jude for a moment "Something wrong with the program?" Tommy asked shoving his chopsticks into his container as well and tossing it on the sound board.

"No, we just got…got interrupted" said Jude feeling herself becoming more uncomfortable by the moment.

"Darius?" asked Tommy.

"No…Kyle" Jude said with a slight hesitation.

"Kyle?" asked Tommy, wrinkling his forehead in confusion.

"Yeah" Jude said quietly.

"What's up with him?"

"He's hot mess today" sighed Jude, leaning back in her chair and leaning nape of her neck over the lip of the chair so that she was looking up at the ceiling.

"What's got him in suck a funk?" asked Tommy, picking up his Chinese food again and taking a bite.

Jude turned her head slightly and watched Tommy out of the corner of her eyes before sitting up and leaning her forearms on her thighs. "This is classified information until later notice" Jude said, keeping her eyes locked on Tommy.

Tommy slowed his chewing and placed the carton back down on the sound board "Okay" he said slowly.

Jude's heart started to pound in her chest and she glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were still alone. When she looked back Tommy was eyeing her with confusion. "You know Veronica?" asked Jude.

"Yeah" said Tommy nodding his head "that chick Kyle's dating".

"Yeah well" sighed Jude "_here's a fun little fact for you_…she's pregnant".

Tommy's eyes widened before he let out an audible breath and lolled his head back; and looking over at Jude "It's Kyle's" he asked plainly.

"To all of our knowledge" Jude said with a small grimace at the thought.

"_All_?" asked Tommy.

"All as in…Me, Him, Spied, and Wally" said Jude quietly.

"And he found out…" asked Tommy trailing off.

"…In the middle of recording" Jude finished with another grimace.

Tommy let out another breath and whispered "There's a rude awakening".

"Tell me about it" Jude muttered under her breath, before looking down at her hands. But wasn't something like that always a rude shock? Like being eighteen and…alone, running off to New Brunswick to have the father…dump you, and then never having the courage to tell him…until it was too late?

"Hey" came Tommy's voice softly, as he noticed Jude's eyes glazing over "Hey, come on, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing" Jude breathed, shaking away the memories "I'm just zoning". Jude looked up at Tommy, who was still eyeing her. "I'm fine…I promise" Jude added, with a small smile.

"You sure?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah…I'm just a little shaken…that's all" nodded Jude.

"Everything's going to change now" said Tommy after a moment.

"Yeah" Jude nodded "…everything's about to change".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**The minutes are ticking away. Tommy knows...Wally knows...Spied knows, now the only question is: What changes when your world turns around on its axis and suddenly the sun rises on your other horizon? And who by days end...will lose it all? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Sorry this took so long! I wrote it, went to post it, and then got a better idea because I remembered what has to happen. So forgive me! And life kinda got in the way too, but sometimes exercising pacients is good for you! LOL, hope you enjoy!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	71. Chapter 71

"I have to go" Jude whispered into Tommy's ear, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, before climbing out of Tommy's lap and fixing her shirt as she walked towards the door of Studio C. Sometimes it just gets to the point where you needed to curl up in someone's lap and rest your head against their shoulder. Let your thoughts merge with theirs and just…let go of the world, especially when it feels too heavy to carry on your own. Which today…had done a marvelous job of doing to her.

"I have to show the demos to Darius at six…we could go out to dinner tonight?" Tommy offered, twisting in his chair and watching Jude walk away.

Jude stopped with her hand on the doorknob "It's a date" Jude said with a small smirk as she peered over her shoulder at Tommy. Tommy pretended to kiss Jude through the air and Jude just shook her head and tried not to laugh at his high school antics. "Loser" Jude laughed. Then she walked across the room and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you" Tommy whispered, nudging Jude with his nose.

"Me too Quincy" Jude breathed before straightening up and walking back over towards the door. "I'll see you around six thirty?" asked Jude, pulling open the door.

"Yeah right around then" Tommy nodded, before flicking back on his laptop.

"See yah" Jude sighed.

"Bye Babe" Tommy called over his shoulder as he watched the door fall closed and Jude's form receding down the hall. Tommy glanced up at the clock mounted on the wall, he had three hours to mix the end of Karen's song and master it to Darius's likings. Tommy let out an audible breath and glanced over once more at the closed door, then he focused back on the task at hand.

Meanwhile Jude walked down the hall, cut through the core, and then up the stairs to Studio A. She felt her heart pounding in her chest again as she pushed open the door…not sure what she was going to find. What collided with her ear drums next though…wasn't what she had been expecting.

Jude covered her ears instantly and slammed the door shut so that the noise wouldn't echo down into the core. She rushed over towards the sound board and flicked on the mic "Whoa!" Jude called through the system "What the hell are you guys doing?" yelled Jude over the extremely loud banging and guitar notes.

The amps kicked out as Spied and Wally stopped playing their guitars and Kyle's drumsticks paused over his drums as they all looked over at Jude through the glass.

"Rock and Roll therapy Dude" Spied called, leaning over and speaking into one of the microphones.

"Therapy or just busting eardrums?" asked Jude, peeling her hands off her ears finally.

"It's good for the soul Dude" said Spied with a small smile. Jude's eyes shifted from Spied over to Kyle. His face was less pale and had at least a tad bit of color to it.

"Well if Darius catches wind of this then we are all so doomed" called Jude through the mic.

"Come on Jude, live on the edge" said Wally with a smirk.

"Yeah Dud you only live once" said Spied with a smirk as well.

"And I have an album to finish that has the bar set at about nine times the average standard level" said Jude waving her hand high above her head as if drawing that imaginary point.

"Sorry Dude" said Kyle through his mic.

Jude instantly felt her mouth go dry. Not that Kyle was ever the one in the band to make her feel guilty, but at that moment he had. The guy had just been handed a shipload of responsibility…and she was _nagging_.

"Uhh, you can wash the looks of pity off" came Kyle's voice through the system, and Jude felt herself jump slightly as she was jolted out of her thoughts. "I'm…I'm going to be cool Dude" said Kyle with a series of small nods "…_Jude_" he added as a last minute correction.

Jude felt herself melting again. The guys had called her 'Dude' as an ongoing joke from their first tour. How in reality 'Jude' and 'Dude' only had a one letter difference remained the fun in the matter. But Jude had attributed it to seventeen year old boys poking fun…eighteen year old boys poking fin…_nineteen_ year old boys poking fun…_nineteen going on/are now twenty_ year old boys poking fun.

"Look are you guys ready to lay down a few more tracks?" asked Jude with a slight sigh, looking at each of them through the glass. The three of them glanced at each other, before Spied looked back through the glass at Jude.

"Yeah Dude…but you have to do one more thing with us" Spied smirked from behind the mic.

"Uhh" said Jude hesitantly "…okay?"

"Good get in here then" smirked Spied. Jude eyed all three of them for a moment more before she ripped her eyes off their vacant expressions and cut across the sound booth to the door between the two booths. Jude pulled open the dividing door and walked in, letting the door slip closed behind her.

"So…" held out Jude, as she walked into the recording booth slowly "…What are we doing?" she added in a tone just above a whisper.

"Here" smirked Wally tossing Jude his mic.

Jude caught it on the edge of her fingertips, having been caught of guard after having a chunk of equipment chucked at her.

"Umm" said Jude, wrinkling her forehead and looking between the three of them curiously.

"Scream" said Spied with an evil grin.

"What?" laughed Jude, looking at all three of them again to see if they were joking. Their faces were as serious as could be. "You're joking right?" said Jude, her facing falling as she continued to look at their serious faces.

"Place is sound proof" said Kyle with a shrug.

Jude let out a short laugh which could be contributed to her utter disbelief that this was legitimately happening.

"Go Dude…live on the wild side" coaxed Spied with another smirk.

Jude suppressed a grin as she looked at them all again "Seriously?" she asked one more time.

"Cleanses the soul" said Wally with a smirk.

"And we'll be joining in" added Spied picking up his mic.

Jude felt a grin creeping across her face "Okay…" said Jude slowly, eyeing them all once more. They all just stared back at her and Jude took a deep breath. "AHH!" Jude screamed at the top of her lungs. Then after a moment Spied's voice joined in, then Kyle's, and then Wally's.

The studio filled with glass shattering screams from the four of them, and then after a good three minutes they all stopped and burst out into stints of laughter at each other's red faces.

"What was that for?" gasped Jude, clutching her side from laughter.

Kyle just shrugged "Some times…it's worthless to just fight it anymore…you've just got to…"

"…Scream" finished Wally with a shrug.

"Come here" waved Jude pulling Wally into a hug and then waving for Spied and Kyle to join. They slowly made their way across the room and wrapped their arms around Jude and Wally.

"To Jude and SME…" said Spied into the cluster after a moment.

"…One kick ass band…" piped in Wally with a grin.

"…Always…" whispered Jude.

"…Forever" concluded Kyle with a small nod.

"_Forever_" Jude repeated in a whisper.

"Forever" nodded Spied and Wally together "Forever".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Three hours and counting... Stay tuned for the most drama yet!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	72. Chapter 72

"Kyle…that rocked" Jude smiled through the glass from her spot behind the sound board. He had nailed it. The track was nothing compared to the mess he had laid down earlier. Kyle flashed Jude a thumbs up through the glass and peeled off his headphones.

Jude twisted in her chair so that she was facing Spied in the chair next to her and Wally on the couch in the back of the studio. "We done?" asked Spied eyeing Jude's content face.

The dividing door pushed open and Kyle walked in before flopping down on the couch next to Wally. Jude looked at her three boys. They were like her three older brothers. They would protect her from anything. Stand by her through anything. And on top of it all…stand there for each other.

"Yeah" Jude breathed twisting back around and saving the files "I think we have some _award_ winning tracks here" Jude added with a smirk as she twisted back around.

"Good because Kyle here has collage to start putting away for" joked Spied, leaning his head back and looking at Wally and Kyle.

Wally cracked a smile and suppressed his laughter as Kyle grimaced at Spied "Nice" said Kyle sarcastically.

Jude reached across the sound board and smacked Spied across the arm. "Ow!" said Spied rubbing his arm and looking up at Jude. "What!" he asked putting his arms up in the air.

"That was for being an inconsiderate jerk" said Jude glaring at Spied.

"Jude it's cool" said Kyle shaking his head and standing up.

"See" said Spied acknowledging Kyle's statement as proof.

"Anyway I should get going" shrugged off Kyle pulling on his sweatshirt.

"Dude, we'll all go out for a drink" said Spied glancing at Wally and then looking at Kyle.

"Thanks…but no thanks" said Kyle slapping Spied's hand with his own and clasping it before walking towards the door. "I think…I think I just need to go home" Kyle said glancing over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" he sighed before pulling open the door and walking out with a short wave.

The door snapped shut and Spied sighed before pushing himself out of his chair. "Well I'm going to peace out too" sighed Spied looking at Jude and Wally.

"Me too Dude" said Wally getting up off the couch. Wally hugged Jude shortly as he always did in his awkward manner.

"Bye" Jude sighed with a weak smile.

"Cheer up Dude" called Spied seeing Jude's expression.

"But Kyle's…" started Jude feeling her heart breaking.

"Kyle will be fine" cut in Spied, as he pulled on his jacket "Girls cry or jump for joy about these things…guys…they freak" shrugged Spied "…and then we cope. Kyle will deal…trust me Dude". Spied kissed Jude's cheek "So just chill…things will work out".

Jude looked at Spied and Wally and gave them another small smile "You sure?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah" sighed Spied reaching for the doorknob.

"Spied…" called Jude. Spied looked back across the booth at her "…Don't knock up Karma" Jude said with a straight face.

"Karma and I…will never have kids" said Spied flatly "Trust me…it is not in our DNA to reproduce".

"That's what Kyle said" muttered Wally.

"Huh!" fake laughed Spied before punching Wally in the arm "Don't sleep with Allison!" counter Spied.

"After today" said Wally bluntly "I don't think I ever will".

"Liar" smirked Spied.

"Okay!" cut in Jude loudly seeing where this conversation was going "Could you two go talk about your sex lives somewhere else" added Jude holding up her hand and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Bye Dude" chuckled Spied.

"Bye Jude" Wally waved before they walked out of Studio A and Jude was left alone in the suddenly silent studio. Jude sat on the edge of the sound board and looked around at the space. This had to be the weirdest day of her life next to the first time she had recorded in here. But then she had been fifteen. Now she was nineteen…one band member was married, another was having a kid, she was engaged for Christ's sakes! Four years and your world could turn upside down…and today was only evidence of that.

Jude glanced up at the clock mounted on the wall and let out a breath, so that her bangs fluttered up momentarily before floating back down in front of her eyes. It was nearly five forty-five…time had flown by and she hadn't even realized it. Jude sat there on the sound board for a moment more before she pushed off the edge and walked slowly over to the door…and out into the core.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Forty-five minutes and counting! Stay tuned!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	73. Chapter 73

Jude walked sluggishly over towards hospitality, weaving in and out of people as they made their way here and there. Jude walked around the counter that jutted out from the wall and pulled open one of the cabinets over head.

"Hey could you grab me one too?" asked an over excited voice from behind. Jude glanced over her shoulder at the blonde behind her.

"Sure" said Jude reaching up and pulling out another mug. Jude turned around and handed it her with a smile. "Here". Then Jude walked over to the sink and started to fill her mug with water from the faucet.

"Oh My God!" came the girls voice again. Jude glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the girl rushing over towards her. "Oh my god!" the girl half screamed again "You're Jude Harrison! Oh my god I like L-O-V-E your work, it's like so amazing and I like wish I could sing like you, and Oh My God! Your guitar skills are like to _die_ for" said the girl without a breath. "I'm Chloe" said the girl holding out her hand. Jude took it cautiously eyeing the girl with slight confusion. "I don't know if you remember me…" started Chloe again.

"Right you're one of the…" started Jude as she shook Chloe's hand.

"Yeah I'm one of the finalists!" piped in Chloe over Jude "And it's been like amazing because I've never been in like a real recording studio! It has like completely _boggled_ my mind. There are like SO many switches and…ummm…what do you call them…" rambled Chloe getting lost in her own world for a moment.

"Dials…" offered Jude "knobs…_buttons_"

"That's it" sighed Chloe "Wow you're good" nodded Chloe. Jude could see there was nothing really going on inside her head from the blank stare coming back at her.

"Yeah…been doing it for a while…" nodded Jude, seeing this wasn't perhaps the most intelligent conversation.

"I know because you've been like doing this for like ever!" gapped Chloe again before plunging into another rant "I mean you were like fifteen, which is SO cool because like I was fourteen when the first season of Instant Star was on and I just HAD to be one of the Instant Stars because like I _knew_ I was what the industry wanted. Because well…" nodded Chloe, flipping her hair "people always tell me I'm like Jessica Simpson…"

"Oh" said Jude eyeing Chloe.

"Yeah" nodded Chloe blankly as she started to twist her hair around her finger. "I know right? So like all the guys I dated in high school told me that the only reason I was so hott was because I was so dumb. Which I don't get because I tried _really_ hard in school".

"Mhmm" nodded Jude, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah but my Dad always said I had the brains like Jessica Simpson. Which I don't get _at all_ because like she's an actress". Jude eyed Chloe, and understood what those people had meant. Then Chloe plugged on "Yeah so I like wanted to audition after I saw you won because I was like 'hey I'm fifteen', but my parents would let me, and then I tried out last year when I was seventeen and they told me I was too like '_juvenile_', what ever that mean" laughed Chloe.

"It means that you're too…" started Jude.

"_Excited_ I know" waved off Chloe. Jude closed her mouth and didn't even try to correct Chloe. "So like yeah I auditioned this year and it must be like _the age thing_ because I'm like eighteen and I must have like toned it down a lot on the excitement scale because I SO did not ramble like I usually do. Like seriously I have toned it down so much. Can you tell?"

"Oh" said Jude at the question "…umm…yeah I can tell you've really toned it down" lied Jude, re-crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know, it is like So hard" nodded Chloe.

"I bet" nodded Jude with a hint of sarcasm.

"But oh my god I need coffee like now, because I totally spilled it _all_ over my car on the way here" sighed Chloe turning and pulling out the coffee pot from the burner. "You want some?" asked Chloe with a smile, still holding the pot.

"No…I'm umm going to do tea instead" said Jude finishing filling up her mug with water before walking over to the microwave and putting it inside.

"I like live for coffee, I've been drinking it since like sixth grade" nodded Chloe as she spooned salt into her coffee.

"Umm" Jude said noticing her using the wrong container "That's not…"

But it was too late Chloe raised it to her lips and took a sip "Ugg, I don't know what's always wrong with the coffee here but it tastes _so weird_".

"Yeah" nodded Jude, suppressing the laughter creeping up side "That's why I drink tea".

"I don't" sighed Chloe "It's too complicated to get all that tea stuff out of the water after you dump in the bag".

"Well you're supposed to keep the tea _in_ the tea bag" said Jude eyeing Chloe again.

"No way!" breathed Chloe "You can _do that_?"

"Yeah" said Jude softly feeling her mind racing at the complete and utter lack of common sense that Chloe possessed.

"Wow I'll have to try that" nodded Chloe.

"Does wonders" nodded Jude sarcastically.

"Yeah" whispered Chloe under her breath, as if loosing herself in her own world again. Then both of them were jolted back to reality when a voice cut in.

"Well if it isn't the blonde brigade" said Karen as she rolled her eyes and made her way over towards the cabinet with the mugs. "Don't even try Harrison, that one over there lacks the brains to live. According to Darwin's Theory of Evolution she shouldn't even be alive".

"Who's Darwin?" asked Chloe curiously as she looked between Jude and Karen. "Is he an artist who records here?"

"See" said Karen rolling her eyes and pouring herself coffee "Nothing going on upstairs at all".

"Is Darwin upstairs?" asked Chloe excitedly as she turned and squinted up towards Studio A.

"There is no fucking Darwin!" hissed Karen "God do you have no brain!"

"That's impossible" smirked Chloe sipping her coffee again "But okay…who's Darwin?" Jude stared at Chloe and felt her heart break for the poor girl. She didn't even notice that she was being insulted most of the time. Then again perhaps ignorance is bliss in situations like this.

"Chloe" said Jude carefully "there is no Darwin".

"Oh really?" said Chloe crestfallen "He seemed like a really nice guy" she added with a nod.

"And predicted your death in society" added Karen evilly before giving Chloe a small smirk.

"Karen, god is that really necessary?" asked Jude turning on Karen.

"She doesn't even know what we're talking about" said Karen rolling her eyes "But then again" Karen added evilly in a tone just above a whisper "I guess I should tone down the vocabulary for you too seeing as you're no rocket scientist either".

"What are we whispering about!" jumped in Chloe walking over towards Jude and Karen excitedly.

"Jude's inferior intellect" remarked Karen. Chloe blinked at Karen for a moment as if she truly had no clue what had just left her lips. "Ugh!" sighed Karen agitatedly "You're so dumb!" then Karen pushed Chloe's shoulder so that she could walk past her.

"Woops" said Chloe as the mug slipped out of her hands and smashed all over the floor.

"Uh!" said Jude jumping back as the mug sent its contents flying through the air. But it was too late, all of Chloe's coffee spilt down Jude's front.

"Oh My God!" whimpered Chloe "I'm SO sorry! Here let me get something to wipe that off" Jude watched as Chloe ran over to the counter and grabbed a towel before rushing back and handing it too Jude "Oh! I'm such a klutz".

There came a small laugh to their left. Jude looked up at Karen who was doing her best to hide her laughter while at the same time enjoying the sight with half the G-Major employees.

"That shirt would have looked better brown anyway" remarked Karen with a sneer. Jude felt anger bubbling up inside her but she pressed it back down.

"Here" said Jude dabbing her shirt and taking the towel from Chloe.

"I'm so sorry" Chloe whimpered again.

"It's okay" sighed Jude looking down at her ruined shirt. Then Jude glanced up again and Karen was gone. Jude's eyes drifted over the core till she spotted Karen…making her way towards Tommy. Jude felt anger bubbling up inside her again.

"I'll buy you a new shirt I promise" came Chloe's voice again.

"It's okay" said Jude distracted as she focused on Karen making her way towards Tommy. "Here" said Jude handing Karen back the towel and walking across the core as fast as she could. "Tommy" Jude called. Karen froze mid-step and glared at Jude, before strutting past Tommy towards Darius's office as if that had been her attentions all along.

Jude looked back up at Tommy who was eyeing her and suppressing a grin "Brown's not your color Babe" Tommy joked.

"Ha ha ha" said Jude bitterly.

"I'm just poking fun" smirked Tommy leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"Well" sighed Jude crossing her arms over her chest "I'm going to need to go home and change now if we're going to go out".

"Okay" sighed Tommy reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his keys "Pick me up in half an hour?"

"Can do" said Jude with a small smile.

Tommy leaned forwards and whispered in Jude's ear "Wear something hott".

"What coffees not hott?" smirked Jude as she whispered back into Tommy's ear.

"When it's on you" smirked Tommy.

"Shut up" laughed Jude quietly "You remain a knob Quincy".

"I'll see you back here in a few minutes" sighed Tommy straightening back up.

"Okay" Jude sighed and started to turn.

"Oh!" said Tommy hurriedly. Jude turned back around and looked at him. "Can you do me one favor?" asked Tommy.

"Sure Babe" sighed Jude walking back towards him.

"Take this up to Studio A and load your stuff on before you go?" asked Tommy holding out his laptop.

"Will do" sighed Jude taking it and kissing Tommy's cheek as she walked by. "Go show them what you've got producer" smirked Jude.

Tommy just shook his head grinning as Jude walked across the core and up the stairs.

"T, you ready?" asked Kwest clasping his hand on Tommy's shoulder briefly as he walked by towards Darius's office.

"Yeah" said Tommy turning his attention on Kwest. Then he glanced once more over his shoulder as Jude slipped inside Studio A. Then he followed Kwest inside to seek the lion's approval.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Half and hour and counting... Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	74. Chapter 74

Jude let the studio door slip closed behind her as she walked into Studio A. Then she haphazardly tossed Tommy's keys down on the table next to the door before walking across the room over to the sound board. Jude flopped down in one of the producer chairs and let out an audible breath before placing the laptop up on the board and opening it. It beeped to life and Jude waited a moment to log onto Tommy's settings before looking around the room for the USB cord. Jude got out of her chair and walked over to the shelf on the far wall before pulling out the short white chord used to transfer files between computers.

Jude shuffled back over to the computer idly and plugged it in to the computer and the other end into the laptop before opening her file on Tommy's laptop. She clicked merge and sat back down as she waited for the twenty or so tracks to transfer.

After a few minutes Jude glanced up at the clock on the wall and twisted back and forth idly in her chair as she waited for the transfer to complete itself. This had to be the most boring thing to do, Jude thought to herself. Jude glanced at the laptop and let out another audible breath before resting the nape of her neck on the lip of the chair so she could stare up at the ceiling. Jude twisted her chair towards the sound board and peered down at the laptop again out of the corner of her eye. Jude smirked and counted down with the program as it finished.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…" whispered Jude "…six…five…four…three…two…_one_". The laptop beeped and flashed the 'transfer complete' message across its screen before Jud ripped the USB chord out of the laptop and snapped it shut. Jude stood up and ran her hands through her hair as she looked around the studio space. That was everything right? "Okay" Jude sighed striding over towards the door and wrenching it open. Jude rushed down the stair and across the core.

"Bye Jude" called Sadie from behind the reception desk.

"Bye Sadie" Jude called over her shoulder as she pulled open the front doors and headed outside into the night. It was a smoky gray dusk and Jude shoved her hands into her jeans pockets as she walked down the sidewalk towards the parking lot. Cars streamed down Main Street as always and the street lamps were flicking on one by one as the last ounces of light started to fade away. Jude cut across the parking lot and walked over to the parked Viper. Jude reached down and pulled on the driver's side handle…it didn't budge.

"Keys" Jude whispered searching her pockets "keys" she whispered again. "Shit" sighed Jude after a moment, as where they were, popped into her head. Jude glanced back across the parking lot before walking back across it towards G-Major. "Story of my life" muttered Jude under her breath as she dug her hands into her jeans pockets again. Jude reached out and wrenched open the glass door again and sighed as she glanced up at the clock over head, it was already six twenty.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Ten minutes and counting... Stay tuned and witness the dramatic turn no one was expecting!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	75. Chapter 75

Darius's office was unusually packed with the seven of them all crammed into the lavish office. Darius sat behind his desk in his large leather chair as always. His hands were clasped in front of him on his desk and he wore his unreadable expression so that Tommy could actually feel the anxiety radiating off the contestants.

Darius leaned back a little further in his chair and it moaned slightly as he glanced over all four of the contestants one more time. "This is where play time ends" boomed Darius. "You enter into this company and I don't except anything less than perfection". Darius paused and Tommy let his gaze shift over to the contestants as well. They all were hanging off Darius's every word and at the same time trying to appear as calm as could be. "These are your demos that go nation wide TONIGHT" boomed Darius. "Now" sighed Darius a little quieter before leaning forward and resting his forearms on his desk "…show me what you've got".

Tommy took that as his cue to flick on the stereo system with the long white remote in his hand. Tommy placed the remote back down between himself and Kwest as they leaned their backs against the bookcase on the side of the room. Darius's unreadable expression slipped across his face as he listened to the mix coming through the speakers.

Tommy watched as Chloe poked Austin in the shoulder and smiled "That's me" she whispered looking up at the stereo in amazement.

"No duh" said Austin under his breath before shaking his head and resting his elbow on the arm of the chair he was sitting on and letting his hand hold up his head.

When the song faded out Chloe smiled widely and looked around the room "That was me!" she squeaked excitedly before clapping her hands quickly.

"Who mixed this one?" asked Darius. Kwest flicked up his hand to indicate himself, all the while watching Darius carefully. "It'll work" nodded Darius before moving on "Next" he sighed.

Tommy reached down and flicked on the next demo for Darius. This time Austin's voice started to drift through the speakers.

"Ahh, it's you!" whispered Chloe, poking Austin again.

"No duh" said Austin in the same tone as last time, not even bothering to look over at Chloe. Chloe was content none the less and listened to the music flowing through the system. When it ended she burst out into a short fit of applause like last time. Austin looked over at her and wore an expression of 'you have got to be kidding me chick'!

"And this one?" asked Darius.

"Me D" said Kwest.

Darius looked over at Tommy and Kwest "Maybe I should put you two under pressure more often". Then without pushing the half complement any further he boomed "Next". Tommy flipped on the next track and listened as Karen's voice started to seep through the speakers.

And evil grin rose to Karen's lips as she watched Darius lean back in his chair and listen to the song. Chloe leaned over next to her and poked her in the shoulder.

"Pist" whispered Chloe "That's you!"

"Wow rocket scientist today aren't we" hissed Karen as she rolled her eyes and scooted as far away from Chloe as she could in her chair. Chloe shrugged it off and listened as the demo continued to play. It too drifted off eventually and Karen watched Darius intently.

"You?" asked Darius raising one eye brow at Karen.

"Yes sir" grinned Karen seductively.

"You're my fan favorite to win" said Darius plainly. Karen could feel Austin's and Milo's eyes digging into her with jealousy.

"Well you have to give the people what they want" answered Karen in her midly seductive tone.

Darius did one of his half laughs and shook his head "And you think you're that?" asked Darius.

Karen stared Darius straight in the eyes "I know I am".

Darius held Karen's gaze for another moment before looking over at Tommy "Next" he said, before looking back over at Karen who was smirking with the air of winner. She thought she had it all.

Then Milo's voice started to drift through the speakers. His guitar skills sounded impeccable in the mix and Tommy watched as Milo shrunk back slightly in his chair. Fourth and final to go, the last thing anyone would want is for the boss to say their work was the piece of crap in the bunch. But Milo's song…was anything but that.

Darius leaned back in his chair again and nodded his head slowly with the music. His face was still impassive, but Tommy could pick up the small mannerisms that were dead give a ways…and Tommy could tell he was digging it.

Tommy clicked off the stereo as Milo's last note faded away through the sound system. Darius was silent for another moment as if deep in thought, before he looked up at Milo.

"You playing the guitar?" asked Darius.

"Yeah" nodded Milo nervously "Yeah I play all my own stuff".

Darius nodded again before looking back at all the contestants in front of him. "You passed your first test. But remember, which ever one of you wins comes back to do a full record. The sakes will be higher…and the bar raised higher than this _test_. I want to make sure one last time that you all know what you're getting yourself into" boomed Darius. All four of the contestants nodded their heads as if they were too afraid to speak...afraid their voices might betray them. "Good" boomed Darius after another moment. "Rehearsal Monday…don't be late!" With that Darius waved them off. Karen, Chloe, Austin, and Milo all stood up slowly and made their way silently over to the door. They filed out and Tommy and Kwest shook hands.

"Good job Kwest" sighed Tommy walking in front of Darius's desk and laying down the master for the demos.

"You too man" sighed Kwest laying down his masters next to Tommy's.

"We done D?" asked Tommy looking down at Darius still behind his desk.

"They reach my level of approval" nodded Darius before waving them off as well.

"I'll catch you later man" said Kwest walking out the door before Tommy.

Tommy nodded and followed Kwest out. The door had just slipped from his fingers when Tommy felt a hand creep up on his shoulder.

"Hey you" came an all too familiar sultry voice.

Tommy turned around and looked down at Karen. "What do you want Karen?" sighed Tommy looking around at the still busting core. The clock on the wall read six fifteen, Jude would be coming back in the next fifteen minutes.

"I just wanted to say thank you" breathed Karen "and…" added Karen "to ask you if you could burn me a copy of my demo, hot of the press" she grinned evilly.

Tommy sighed and glanced once more at the clock. "Sure" Tommy nodded, with a slight reluctance, "Come with me up to the studio, Jude put my laptop up there". And with that Tommy cut across the core and up the stairs to Studio A…with Karen at his heels.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Five minutes and counting... Stay tuned for Tommy in the studio with Karen...Jude coming up _and_...!!! (You won't want to miss it!)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	76. Chapter 76

The door clicked shut behind Karen as Tommy made his way across the sound booth to his laptop sitting on the soundboard. He flipped the laptop open and waited for it to turn on so he could log onto his account.

"The demo was amazing" came Karen as she walked over to the sound board and perched lightly on its edge. She crossed her arms loosely across her chest and watched Tommy as he logged onto the computer.

"It'll serve its purpose" replied Tommy shortly.

"It'll be big" grinned Karen, watching Tommy's face for a similar reaction. It didn't come.

"I don't know" shrugged Tommy, glancing up at Karen "It could be a hot single or it could not be…the market's always changing". With that he looked back down at his laptop as he clicked open Karen's file.

"But I'm fan favorite. This demo is only going to secure my win" said Karen feeling herself getting slightly more defensive.

"And I'm saying that the three other contestants also have amazing songs" said Tommy looking up at Karen. His tone was switching over to defensive as well and Tommy watched as a flash of anger skirted through Karen's eyes for a moment.

"But they're not me" whispered Karen. "They'll never be what I am".

"Maybe you're not what everyone wants" countered Tommy.

Karen didn't even flinch "Maybe" Karen whispered seductively "some people just don't know it yet…until they get a _taste_".

Tommy kept his eyes locked on Karen's for a moment longer before he shook his head and looked back down at the computer. "Can you just go unplug the black chord from the wall inside the recording booth. Jude must have left it in after recording, but I can't burn with it plugged in".

Karen stared at Tommy for a moment, he was avoiding her, she could tell. His eyes were locked on the screen of the laptop but they wanted to wonder towards her. All those other guys hadn't been able to resist her…and neither would he, Karen thought to herself evilly. All it takes is one fatal blow…and then they were her puppets. They wanted her…they _needed_ her.

Tommy glanced up at Karen "Any time now" said Tommy bluntly.

"Yeah, one minute" said Karen lightly as she pushed off the sound board. Her fingertips brushed Tommy's shoulder lightly as she walked past. He tensed slightly under her touch, but Karen just smirked and walked slowly over to the dividing door between the booths. She pulled it open and glanced at Tommy once more. He wasn't looking…_perfect_. Karen walked into the booth and fainted.

Tommy's head shot up when a crash came through the still open door. "What the hell?" asked Tommy as he rushed over to the doorway and froze. "Shit" Tommy swore as he saw Karen sprawled on the floor. "Karen" said Tommy kneeling down next to her hurriedly and lowering his ear near her mouth to see if she was still breathing. "Karen" Tommy said again shaking her slightly.

"Mhm" moaned Karen. Her head lolled to one side before her eyes fluttered open and stared up at him hazed "What…what…what just happened?" murmured Karen reaching up and rubbing her forehead.

"I think you fainted" said Tommy as he feed his arm under her shoulder blades and lifted her up. Karen held onto her forehead and fell forward into Tommy's shoulder.

"Ugg, the room is spinning" whispered Karen as her hands drifted to Tommy's shoulder for support. She rested her cheek against Tommy's shoulder and let him support her for a minute.

"Here let's see if we can get you up" sighed Tommy after a moment. Karen could catch the hint of concern in his voice.

"Okay" Karen whispered as she nodded her head slowly. Then she felt Tommy's hand drift to her lower back as he helped lift her up slowly so that she was standing again. He pulled away slowly and looked at Karen.

"You okay?" he asked eyeing her with concern.

"Yeah I just…" murmured Karen before her eyes rolled back slightly and she started to fall backwards.

"Whoa!" said Tommy as he leaned forward and caught her again so that Karen fell forward onto his chest. "Here…" started Tommy pulling one hand off Karen's back and shifting the stool behind her "sit down and see if you feel any better". Karen shifted back slowly keeping one hand on Tommy's shoulder for support. Karen grinned internally as she felt Tommy's palm still pressed against her lower back…as if he was afraid to let go again. "Is the room still spinning?" asked Tommy, staring Karen in the eyes.

"It's just like…" started Karen peering around Tommy for a second and looking through the glass. That's when fate caught her eyes. "no" finished Karen flatly.

Tommy's forehead wrinkled at her sudden change "Okay" he said slowly, and started to pull away.

"No" whispered Karen with a small grin "don't go yet".

"Karen I…" started Tommy, but he didn't get a chance to finish as Karen leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Her fingers ran through his hair softly and his brain went haywire. Tommy pulled back but her hand held his lips to hers until they broke apart and Tommy stared at Karen horrorstricken. But her next words made his blood run cold.

"_Jude_" Karen whispered into his ear as she pulled her lips away from his.

Tommy whipped around and stared through the glass into the sound booth. "_No_" he whispered feeling all the color rushing from his face. She was standing there by the door staring at him and Karen. Tommy felt his whole body tense, and his fingers press against Karen's back. Tommy ripped his hand away and stared down at it horrorstricken, before looking back up at Jude whose face had paled and sat blank…emotionless…numb. Her jaw hung down and her forehead was wrinkling up in confusion and pain.

"Jude" Tommy whispered as he took a stride towards the dividing door. Tommy wrenched open the dividing door, but by then Jude had turned and ran out of the studio letting the door slam behind her with a thud that was like the first blow to Tommy's heart.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Time's up...who can make it through...and who will walk out..._forever_? Stay Tuned and Find Out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	77. Chapter 77

Jude pulled open Studio A's door and stepped inside the lit studio. I really need to start remembering to turn off lights, Jude thought to herself before glancing down at the table of assorted _junk_. "Keys" Jude whispered under her breath before a set of shinny sliver keys caught her eye. "Bingo" whispered Jude grabbing them and straightening up.

But that's when she froze. That's when she saw _them_. Jude felt all the air being sucked out of her chest instantly. His hands, _Tommy's hands_, were all over her. Her hands, _Karen's hands_, were running through Tommy's hair as seductively as a long time lover. Jude stared through the dividing glass into the recording booth horrorstricken. The world had stopped…her brain had frozen…her heart had shattered.

And then just as the first of the thousands of pieces of broken heart hit the floor Tommy turned around. Jude watched as every muscle in his back tensed instantly as he whipped around and stared back at her dumbfounded.

His hand instantaneously peeled off the whore's back and he stared at it as if it was a foreign object. Jude felt tears flooding her eyes and anger coursing through her veins. How could she have been so stupid! He had been with _her_ last night! He was late because he was making out with _her_ last night! She had caught them once. And she had been right…it hadn't just been a lean.

Tommy bolted for the door and Jude's mind suddenly flooded with activity again…and all it was screaming was…_run_. So that's what she did. Jude whipped around and wrenched open the studio's door. She slammed it behind her and rushed down the stairs. Jude had just reached the bottom when the door flew open again and Tommy can pounding down the stairs behind her.

"Jude, please" Tommy pleaded as he ran after her. Tommy grabbed hold of Jude's wrist and pulled her back towards him.

"Let go of me!" screamed Jude, venom dripping from every word.

"Jude listen please" begged Tommy again still holding onto Jude's wrist.

"I said LET GO!" screamed Jude wrenching her wrist out of his grasp. Jude could feel employees stopping and staring at her and Tommy.

"Jude, it isn't what you think it is!" called Tommy running around Jude so that he was facing her. "Please" he begged "Please, look at me and tell me you…"

Tommy never finished "NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS!" exploded Jude. "I just caught you up there sucking face with that WHORE!" screamed Jude at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face.

Tommy paled instantly "Jude I promise you _she_ kissed _me_" breathed Tommy reaching down for Jude's hands.

Jude yanked her hands out of Tommy's grasp taking a step back from him "Oh right Tommy because I'm suppose to believe that her lips just magically fell on yours!" screamed Jude "I'm young but I'm not an idiot Tom!"

Tommy winced as Jude used his formal name. "Jude look, she fainted and…" attempted Tommy.

"Fainted?" yelled Jude, her face contorting in rage "Don't feed me this bullshit Tommy! I know you…" started Jude as tears anger filled tears traced lines down her cheeks.

"Right you _know_ me and you know I wouldn't lie to you" cut in Tommy reaching forward and pressing his palms on Jude's cheeks.

Jude pulled her face away and slapped Tommy square across the jaw. The smack echoed through the core as everyone stood dead silent watching them. "You lied to me last night! I know you were up there with that whore! I should have known when I got your STUPID text messages…" started Jude.

"Text messages?" said Tommy his forehead wrinkling in confusion "I never texted you last night…"

"Well that explains the BRAIN DAMAGE you're suffering from! Maybe you should go get your short term memory check out because you seem to be forgetting calling me a 'SPAZ' and fucking cheating on me!"

"I'm not cheating on you!" yelled Tommy.

"OH DROP THE ACT ALREADY!" screamed Jude, as more tears cascaded down her cheeks. "You've been cheating on me with Karen all weekend!" A murmur broke out in the crowd as a few people gasped. "I should have known the first night I caught you two together" whispered Jude bitterly.

"Jude it wasn't…" pleaded Tommy as his face flushed in embarrassment. Everyone's eyes were on him. "Jude you know me" Tommy pleaded.

"No…no I don't" whispered Jude, looking away from Tommy and down at her hand. Tommy followed Jude's gaze and watched her horrorstruck as she pulled the engagement ring off her finger. Jude looked back up at Tommy and he stared at her open mouthed.

"_Jude no_" Tommy breathed, barely able to form words on his trembling lips.

"You were right" Jude said bluntly as she shook her head "…_You never were good enough for me_". And with that she threw down the engagement ring and pushed past Tommy as she rushed to the exit. But it wasn't the sound of the slamming doors that finally broke Tommy's heart…it was the ping of the engagement ring hitting the tile floor as it echoed across the silent G-Major core.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Jude left...the rings on the floor...what will Tommy do? Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	78. Chapter 78

The ring hit the floor in slow motion and when the soft 'ting' erupted across the core Tommy watched the gold hit the floor and bounce before laying down in defeat on the tile. Tommy whipped around instantly and watched as Jude's back disappeared around the corner.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled taking off at a sprint after her. Tommy pushed his way through the silent crowd and wrenched open the glass doors before running out into the black night. She was already halfway down the sidewalk. "JUDE!" Tommy called again. His voice was cracking as he desperately pleaded for her to turn around but she ran down the sidewalk and into the parking lot. "Jude!" Tommy yelled again. An engine came to life and Tommy felt his footsteps slowing as he watched Jude swerve out onto Main Street. "Jude! JUDE!" Tommy yelled running towards the Viper…but she sped down the road. Tommy reached up at gripped his hair in his hands. "Jude!" he yelled at the car speeding down the road. People on the other side pointed at him and whispered to their walking mates. "NO!" yelled Tommy before he kicked the lamppost next to him.

Go after her, was all that was rushing through Tommy's head. Go after her and prove to her that you're the one. Tommy sprinted back inside G-Major.

"Sadie" Tommy said desperately running over to the receptionist desk that Sadie was standing behind. Sadie turned to face Tommy slowly, as the intern she was whispering with stalked away. "Sadie please, give me your car keys I need to go…" started Tommy.

"I think you've done enough damage" cut in Sadie harshly, looking into his eyes.

"Sadie I didn't…" pleaded Tommy, tears brimming on his eyes, as he reached up and gripped his hair again. "Please!" he choked "I need to go find her".

"She's my sister" Sadie said sitting down slowly in one of the chairs behind the desk.

Tommy watched Sadie horrorstricken "Sadie…" he breathed.

"…_I can't_" Sadie whispered looking back up at Tommy again "I can't". Tommy stared at Sadie for a moment longer, feeling her words sinking into his skin like a disease. Then he pivoted and ran across the core. Tommy didn't know what he was doing, but his mind was racing ten thousand miles per hour and all his thoughts were screaming to find Jude before it was too late.

Tommy wrenched open Studio B's door and rushed inside. "Kwest man please" begged Tommy "I need your keys…Jude just took off in my car and I need to go find her before anything happens" begged Tommy.

Kwest looked over at Tommy slowly and recapped the marker in his hand. "T…be straight with me now" sighed Kwest "…_did you cheat on Jude_?"

"No!" yelled Tommy reaching up and gripping his hair again "No! I love her Kwest! I love her and I'm starting to realize that I will DIE without her right now!"

"_Did you cheat on her_?" repeated Kwest one more time.

"No!" begged Tommy looking Kwest in the eyes "She…she…" choked Tommy as he looked around franticly. "She walked in on Karen kissing me…but I swear man" choked Tommy pointing his finger at Kwest's chest "that it was _her_ kissing _me_and not the other way around". Tommy kept his eyes locked on Kwest's. And Tommy felt his stomach drop as Kwest made no movement.

"You are _sure_!" emphasized Kwest digging his eyes into Tommy's again.

"Positive" choked Tommy.

"And you chasing after her is to…" trailed off Kwest.

"To show her that she is my sun, my stars, my moon, my sky, my _world_" breathed Tommy "I'm doing what you would do if Sadie ran out these doors. Please" Tommy whispered.

Kwest stood there for another moment before he reached into his pocket and tossed his keys at Tommy's chest "I find out you really did cheat on her" said Kwest, watching Tommy intently "And I will personally break your face for her".

Tommy stared at Kwest a moment longer, clutching the keys in his hands. "I would never cheat on Jude" Tommy breathed.

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Kwest nodding towards the door.

Tommy looked over at the door and then back at Kwest. Kwest raised one eyebrow at Tommy before Tommy pivoted on his heels and dashed out of Studio B. He was halfway across the core when a gold glint caught his eye. Tommy stopped mid stride and stooped down to pick up the engagement ring Jude had thrown off. The rocks shinned as a bitter reminder of what was no more. No, thought Tommy to himself, don't think that…you can still fix this. Tommy shoved the ring deep into his front pocket. Then a voice Tommy never wanted to hear again met his ears.

"Tommy!" Karen called. Tommy started striding across the core again, never looking back. He could feel everyone's eyes drifting back on him again. "Tommy, stop" called Karen catching up to Tommy and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Never touch me again!" yelled Tommy whipping around and staring Karen in the eyes. He knew they were burning with rage and all the hatred of hell.

Karen's hand slipped back to her side "Tommy I…" started Karen.

"You what!" yelled Tommy throwing his hands up in the air, not even caring how many people were looking at them "You didn't think that kissing me would get me in trouble with my fiancé! You didn't think I would react this way! Get a clue Karen I DON"T WANT YOU! I NEVER WILL!"

Karen shrunk back ever so slightly as he screamed at her "You love me" whispered Karen. She wasn't big and sure anymore…she was small. And Tommy could see it. Her power was gone, she had lost…she only had her fantasies.

"I never hinted, led on, or said that I loved you" hissed Tommy through gritted teeth.

"They always love me!" screamed Karen "They always want me!"

"Congratulations" said Tommy sarcastically with a shrug "You failed…and you're a whore". Then Tommy turned and wrenched open the front doors, leaving Karen standing in the middle of G-Major's core…small, powerless, and alone.

Tommy rushed down the sidewalk and ran into the parking lot, searching around franticly for Kwest's blue Jeep. Tommy spotted it in the second row before he rushed over to it and unlocked the driver's side door. He shoved the keys into the ignition and speed out of the parking lot. Tommy swung onto Main Street and felt his mind freeze instantly. Where was she? The apartment? On the road? Gone? Tommy felt his stomach sink before he turned onto the next road to their apartment. By some miracle…maybe she was there.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Is Jude at the apartment? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	79. Chapter 79

Jude didn't know where she was going. Tears kept streaming down her face but silently. Her vision was blurring and she had to keep reaching up to wipe away the suicidal tears as they took the plunge over her eyelids. Jude looked around where she was and somehow it all clicked inside her head…or perhaps her heart.

Jude swung the Viper onto the next road and speed down the street. Jude whipped the Viper up the short driveway and killed the power instantly. A few lights were on scatted through out the house, but Jude didn't care, this is where she needed to be right now. Jude pushed open the driver's side door and slammed it shut behind her. She started to walk around the car when she stopped and kicked the back tire as another string of tears ran down her face.

That loser! That jerk! That stupid, lying, cheating, idiot! Jude sobbed and rammed her foot repeatedly against the back tire before turning away and sobbing into her hand. Her back was hunched over as her hand covered her eyes and her sobs echoed through the neighborhood. How could he have done this to her? After all these years it was going to end when they were _so_ close to having it all.

Jude straightened up and strided over to the front door turning the unlocked doorknob and walking inside. Jude snapped the door closed behind her and walked into the foyer of her childhood home.

"Hello?" came a call from further inside the house. Jude couldn't even muster the power to form words. "Hello?" called Stuart again as he walked out of the kitchen with a towel in his hands. "Jude" he breathed, freezing mid step as he spotted Jude standing there red faced and tear stained. "Jude what's wrong" asked Stuart striding forward and pulling her into a hug. Jude still couldn't speak. She wrapped her arms around her father's back and sobbed into his shoulder as he tightened his grip on her. "Shhh" Stuart whispered into Jude's hair "Honey what's wrong?" asked Stuart again.

"I…I…I…" sobbed Jude, choking on her own words as they fought to come out "…I can't" Jude sobbed.

"Can't what?" asked Stuart leaning away and looking into Jude's face "Can't what sweety?" Jude could see her father's concerned face staring back at her as if he could stop the world from turning at her command. As if he would do anything in his power to fix the problem that he knew nothing about.

"I can't do it anymore" Jude sobbed. "I can't…I can't…I can't". Jude fell back into her father's arms and he stroked her hair lightly as she cried into his chest.

"Shh" Stuart whispered rocking Jude slowly in his arms "Shh, it'll be alright" he whispered "I promise…I'm here".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Tommy's heading to the apartment...Jude's at her house...how will this play out? Well that's for me to know and you to find out! Stay tuned to find out!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	80. Chapter 80

The Jeep wouldn't go fast enough even though Tommy was going above the speed limit. His nerves were frayed and his whole body vibrated as a blob of raw emotion. He kept wiping tears off his face and whipping onto the next road. He needed something to calm him down…something to settle his nerves before he even attempted to face Jude again.

Tommy flipped on the radio and felt his mind wash over him as the piano started to pour of the speakers.

_**I'm 15 years for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are**_

Tommy felt his mind drifting back to New Brunswick when he was a kid. The days where nothing matter and everything was a joke. The time where he thought he'd be a nothing in that little town forever. He'd work at the docks till he died…he'd be a nobody among the sea of nobodies…just like his father. Fifteen…the age after he got kicked out of school, the age after his father died, the age where he wanted nothing more than to get out of there...  
_**I'm 22 for a moment  
And she feels better than ever before  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars**_

Twenty two. The age when everything was going right. The time when he didn't have any cares. Just ten thousand girls screaming his name and wanting to take off his clothes every night. Boyz Attack had made him who he was till that very moment. They had stripped him of an identity he had never wanted, Tom Dutui, and made him a superstar. His name in lights, better than all than all those people at home who said he could never do it. Twenty two…freshly divorced…numbed by the love he had lost. Everything was perfect from the outside…but inside he was clawing to get out.  
_**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live**_

Then _she_ had walked into his life. Jude Harrison a fiery red head who could have been a rock goddess at that age. He had never wanted to work with kids. He hated kids back then. But Jude…Jude wasn't a kid. She was this girl who understood everything that all those other girls couldn't. She was the one he had spent his whole life looking for…and here she was an innocent fifteen year old. She had kissed him backstage at the Vinyl Palace…and every inch of his body screamed no but a small voice in the back of his brain yelled yes. And that yes stayed…and stayed…and stayed…and screamed louder and louder and louder. She was fifteen with every door open to her…so why did she ever choose him? What made him so worthy of her? The answer always was…nothing.  
_**I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way babe  
A family on my mind**_

So it wasn't thirty three…it wasn't a _we_. But there was a _them_. That is until he had messed it up. Until he had gone back to New Brunswick to 'take care of' his mother. God! How many times a day he didn't wish he could rewind the clocks and go back to the day he left. Taken Jude with him…or let her stay when she came. She was pregnant! And she never told him…until it was too late. Hannah had been perfect in everyway…and she was gone in the blink of an eye. Just like that…gone.  
_**I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life**_

Sitting here thinking about her. Thinking about all the time he could have asked Jude to run away with him. How many times Tommy had dreamed of just putting Jude in his car and never looking back. But he couldn't do that to Jude. He couldn't ask her to leave behind everything she had earned over these years. She was a star…and she burned like one too. Up on that stage she was every ounce the rock star he had dreamed of being. But a part of his heart knew that she was his…and that was good enough.  
_**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live**_

His first mistake with her had been at the end of her innocence. Fifteen going on sixteen and he had made out with her on the cast iron balcony of G-Major in the rain. He loved her, wanted her, needed her…but he couldn't do it to her. He had crossed the line he could never return to the other side of…and as bad as it sounds…he didn't want to. Jude Harrison was his star. He woke up just to see her, to hold her, to be with her. She was illegal…but she was all he ever wanted. _All he ever wanted._  
_**Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...**_

Until this very moment Tommy had thought that him and Jude would be together forever. The ring in his pocket dug into him like a knife. He wanted to wake up beside her every morning. He wanted to watch them grow old together. He wanted to hold hands in the park, have kids, dance, laugh, cry, sing with Jude! He wanted to see sixty seven. He wanted to see sixty seven with Jude.  
_**I'm 99 for a moment**_  
_**Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
15 there's still time for you**_

Jude the red head who stole his heart…  
_**22 I feel her too**_

Holding her in his arms and kissing her soft lips was all Tommy can think about.  
_**33 you're on your way**_

Somewhere down the road…  
_**Every day's a new day...**_

Every day and forever. Jude and him…that's all Tommy wanted.  
_**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15,**_

_**there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live**_

One hundred years…he had waited twenty seven years for this day. Twenty seven years to see Jude walking down the isle towards him. He had waited twenty seven years for them to be right her, right now…but then again…Karen had never been thrown into the plan, _ever_.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**What will Tommy do when he realizes Jude isn't there? Stay tuned ad find out!!!**

**Check my profile anytime there's a song used in full. I'm going to try to post YouTube Video links of the songs, because sometimes it's hard to imagine them when they have no tune. They'll be going up shortly!**

**Review! Review! Review! (They've been amazing, love all your guys feed back!)**


	81. Chapter 81

Somehow Jude had managed to get her dad off her long enough for her to go upstairs. Jude pushed open her bedroom door and looked around at the overly straightened room. Cloths were folded and away in the dresser, there weren't books falling off the bookshelf, or guitar picks scattered on the floor…bed…dresser; no this was her room…but it wasn't _her room_ anymore.

Jude shut the door with a small snap and didn't even flinch at the sound. Her body was numb and her face rung from the tears now wiped away. Jude walked slowly over to her dresser and looked up into the mirror hanging above. Her face was paled with red streaks. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. How many times had she seen this reflection staring back at her? How many times had she felt this way…over _him_?

Jude laughed bitterly at her expression in the mirror "Why would it ever be any different" Jude whispered, and ripped her gaze off the mirror. Her eyes caught sight of the hideous coffee stain still smeared across her chest. Jude reached down and yanked the ruined white shirt off over her head forcefully, before chucking it across the room in a sudden rush of rage. It collided with the wall and drifted down to the floor.

Jude walked over to her closet and pulled a dark blue tank top from her old pajamas pile and then her favorite pair of white flannel pajama bottoms with thin blue stripped running down the sides. Why had these never made it to the apartment? Because, thought Jude bitterly, _these were her break up pajamas_.

Jude slipped into the clothing and slumped down on her bed. Numbness started to wash over her body again. She…she had just broken up with Tommy. She had just broken up with her…her _fiancé_. Jude's hand crept up over her mouth as she felt another swing of sob creeping up her throat. The tears poured out of her eyes and her stomach wrenched itself, as her whole body felt the blow of a shattered heart again. Jude fell on her side and curled up in a ball as she sobbed into the sheets. She had taken off the ring…she had walked away…but, but he had…he had…_cheated on her_.

Jude felt instantly nauseous at the thought and ran out to the door to her bedroom before ripping it open, running across the hall, slamming the bathroom door behind her, and hurling into the toilet. Jude held her hair back with one hand and held her forehead in the other.

"No" Jude whispered as tears slipped down her cheeks. Jude squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head slowly "No…no…no" Jude whispered.

"Sweety…you okay up there?" came Stuart's far off voice.

"I'm fine!" yelled Jude through the door, flushing the toilet and closing the lid.

"You want something to eat?" called Stuart again.

"No" yelled Jude again as she pulled open the bathroom door shakily. Jude walked slowly back across the cream colored carpeted hallway. Jude snapped her bedroom door closed again and pressed her back against the door, before sliding down it slowly so that she ended up sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

Jude sat there silently, eyes covered, mind racing before she sniffled and looked up at her room again. Her eyes drifted over the desk, chair, window, guitar, bookshelf, amp, closet…_amp_. Jude let her gaze drift back to her black amp sitting in the corner of her bedroom. Then her eyes shifted back further to her electric guitar leaning against the wall near the window.

Jude lowered her hands to the ground and pushed herself up slowly before walking over to her guitar and slinging the strap around her neck. She looked around back at the amp and walked over hurriedly before plugging in her guitar. Jude switched on the amp and listened to it hum as it coursed with unused electricity, then Jude looked up and caught another glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Payback…was sweet.

Jude ran her hand across the strings and let the notes mesh into her chords as every emotion filled the room in riff and chord progressions. Jude looked once more up at her burning eyes…she was done being played by Tommy.

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na" sang Jude as she pounded out more chords "I guess I just lost my fiancé…I don't know where he went…So I'm gonna drink my money…I'm not gonna pay his rent" sang Jude through gritted teeth, before adding a bitter "Nope". Jude pounded out a sharp chord "I got a brand new attitude…And I'm gonna wear it tonight…I wanna get in trouble…I wanna start a fight!" screamed Jude shaking her hair "Na Na Na Na Na Na Na…I wanna start a fight! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na…I wanna start a fight!" screamed Jude feeling her pent up aggression coming out. "So, so what?...I'm still a rock star…I got my rock moves, And I don't need you, And guess what! I'm having more fun, And now that we're done…I'm gonna show you tonight! I'm alright, I'm just fine…And you're a tool…So, so what? I am a rock star" she was "…I got my rock moves…" sang Jude before her voice wavered ever so slightly "…_And I don't want you tonight_…"

Jude paused and looked around her bedroom. Her skin was burning with a cross between anger and hurt. And that's when her eyes locked on the picture on her night stand. It wasn't anything special…just her and Pasty on the beach together the day before she died. Jude felt as bittersweet smile coming to her lips as she thought about what Patsy would tell her to do now. Probably egg Tommy's apartment of scratch his Viper. "What would Patsy say" Jude whispered under her breath "Uh, check my flow, uh" joked Jude in a rough tone. Jude paused again and smiled softly…yeah…that was it.

Jude picked up the neck of her guitar again "The waiter just took my table…And gave to Darius Mills- Shit! I guess I'll go sit with drum boy…At least Kyle know how to hit! What if this song's on the radio? Then somebody's gonna die…I'm gonna get in trouble…My _ex_ will start a fight! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na…_He's_ gonna start a fight" hell yes Tommy would "Na Na Na Na Na Na Na…We're all gonna get in a fight! So, so what? I'm still a rock star! I got my rock moves…And I don't need you! And guess what! I'm having more fun…And now that we're done…I'm gonna show you tonight! I'm alright, I'm just fine…And you're a tool…So, so what? I am a rock star! I got my rock moves…And I don't want you tonight" Jude felt her voice waver ever so slightly again at the last phrase, but then she shook it off. "You weren't there…You never were…You want it all…But that's not fair…I gave you love…I gave my all…You weren't there…You let me fall!" held out Jude, before plunging back in "So, so what?...I'm still a rock star…I got my rock moves…And I don't need you! And guess what! I'm having more fun…And now that we're done…I'm gonna show you tonight! I'm alright, I'm just fine, And you're a tool…So, so what? I am a rock star!" screamed Jude, fighting off the tears that so desperately wanted to fall "I got my rock moves…And I don't want you tonight! No No, No, No" screamed Jude as tears traced down her cheeks "I Don't want you tonight! You weren't there…I'm gonna show you tonight! I'm alright, I'm just fine! And you're a tool" sobbed Jude " So, so what? I am a rock star! I got my rock moves! And I don't…" sobbed Jude harder letting go of the guitar before she whispered "_and I don't want you tonight_. Ba da da da da da" finished Jude bitterly, before ripping off the guitar strap and leaning it against the wall.

Jude flopped down on her bed and stared up at the plain white ceiling…she couldn't want Tommy after all this…she just couldn't. Then there came a soft knock from behind the door. Jude lolled her head to one side and looked at it, not even registering wheat it meant.

"Knock, knock" came Stuart's voice as he pushed open Jude's bedroom door and peeked inside. "I thought you might want some ice cream" offered Stuart walking in and holding out a bowl. Jude stared at her father and his pure attempt at dealing with daughter drama. "I know I'm no mom" sighed Stuart placing the bowl down on the nightstand "…but I do listen well". Jude looked back up at the ceiling silently without a word. Jude listened as her dad let out an awkward sigh "Your song…" started Stuart.

Jude glanced at the clock and grimaced "Sorry" Jude whispered "no amp after eight thirty I forgot" Jude trailed off.

"That always was you mother's rule" chuckled Stuart.

Jude rolled her head to one side again and peered at her father, he was smiling to himself as if remembering way back when "I think it was my eleven o'clock rock out that instated that rule" smirked Jude.

Stuart chuckled and shook his head before glancing up at Jude "I think you're right".

Jude nodded her head silently and sat up slowly, letting her legs hang off the edge of the bed and her toes brush the floor. She folder her elbows down on her thighs and rested her palms on her cheeks. "Dad" Jude whispered.

"Mhm?" nodded Stuart walking over to Jude's desk and pulling out the chair before sitting down.

"Is…is it really possible for two people to love each other forever? That love can really survive even when shit like this happens?" breathed Jude.

Stuart let out a breath of air and glanced up at the ceiling "Jude I don't pretend to know everything that happens in your life. You're my baby girl but soon you'll be Tommy's…wife" Stuart paused at the abstract word on his lips. "I'm guessing from what I've heard from you…that you and him are in some fight…but love wise…I think me and your mother were horrible examples of love for you and Sadie" sighed Stuart looking Jude in the eyes "But I did love your mother. People are complicated and we all make mistakes…but it's the moment when you start jumping to conclusions that love starts to disintegrate". Stuart swallowed and looked down at the floor "You have to trust that love will work out…because it's the time you walk away…that you don't have all the details".

Jude stared at her father and felt tears brimming on her eyes again. "How am I supposed to know what to believe?" choked Jude.

Stuart looked up and Jude slowly "What's in your heart" said Stuart simply "What ever deep down your heart is telling you is right".

"I know" choked Jude as her head fall forward and tears streaked down her cheeks "But what if my head is screaming too loud for my heart to hear?"

"Then you give it time" Stuart sighed looking at his daughter, before getting up and pulling her into a hug. "You'll know" he whispered into her hair softly, before pulling away slowly and walking back out the door.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"It's the time you walk away...that you don't know all the details"**

**Stay Tuned and find out what happens next!!!**

**Sorry for the wait, but I'm allowed a life every once and a while and song conversions take FOREVER! But they're worth it because it looks like she's really singing! LOL, hope you all enjoy!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	82. Chapter 82

Jude hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees. The night had drifted on but she still couldn't will herself to leave her room. Jude glanced over at the nightstand where her empty ice cream bowl sat next to her old alarm clock. It was nearly ten thirty. Jude let out a breath and rested her chin back on her knees.

Jude let her gaze drift through the windows on the opposite wall, it opened up the view of across the street. The neighborhood was slowly going to sleep and fewer and fewer cars were making their way home to their waiting families. Jude sniffled and peeled her eyes away from the glass.

"Jude" came Stuart's voice as he knocked and simultaneously pushed open Jude's bedroom door.

"Yeah" Jude crocked, her voice cracking and quiet.

"I was just going to tell you that I'm going to be heading to bed…" Stuart paused "You're we're welcome to stay the night if you want?" added Stuart eyeing his daughter's still distraught persona.

"No" Jude whispered, turning her face towards her father "No, I'll be…I'll be leaving soon".

"You sure you'll be alright?" asked Stuart softly.

"Yeah" Jude whispered nodding her head slowly. Jude peeled her body apart and stood up slowly. "Thanks Dad" Jude whispered as she pulled her father into a hug.

Stuart smoothed Jude's hair in his hand and patted her back "It was nice to see you" he whispered.

Jude pulled out of his arms and gave him a weak smile, before she walked around him and ran down the stairs. Stuart watched from the top of the landing as Jude pushed her feet into her sneakers and pulled open the front door without another word. The door snapped closed and suddenly…he was alone again. Stuart let out a small sigh before walking down the stairs slowly and making his way down the hall to his bedroom on the first floor. Stuart paused in his doorway, and glanced back down the hall at the front door. "Good Bye Jude" Stuart whispered before he walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

Jude walked down the front steps and hugged her arms around herself against the cold night. She walked across the front path to the Viper still in the driveway. She pulled the driver's side handle and stepped inside the car's interior. Jude rested her hands on the steering wheel and felt her mind go blank.

Where was she supposed to go? She couldn't go back to the apartment. She couldn't go back to Tommy. She couldn't…she couldn't….she couldn't _do anything_, or so it felt.

Jude turned on the car slowly and the panels lit up in front of her, but still Jude made no move to drive away. Jude's hand instead drifted down to the radio controls. She flicked on the radio and reached down to change the station when she froze and let it keep playing. Her fingers wrapped around the steering wheel and Jude's mind just flooded with thoughts as the melody rang through the car.

_**You breathed infinity into my world  
And time was lost up in a cloud and in a whirl.  
We dug a hole in the cool grey earth and lay there…for the night.**_

Jude felt her fingers tightening around the steering wheel as the lyrics started to sink into her skin. Everything else in the world was pointless but the words this woman was singing. Because all she saw was…_Tommy_.  
_**Then you said, "wait for me we'll fly the wind,  
We'll grow old and you'll be stronger without him" but oh,  
Now my world is at your feet. I was lost and I was found,  
But I was alive and now I've drowned.**_

Until this very night…Jude thought she and Tommy would be together forever. That he'd come back to her and that eventually everything would work out. But this doubt…it was like something she had never felt before. She had heard stories about Tommy in his wild and crazy days, hell she had a list of all the people he had slept with! But this…right now she felt like she had no clue who to believe.  
_**So now I will be waiting for the world to hear my song  
So they can tell me I was wrong...**_

How many of her songs were about Tommy? How many of her greatest hits had been about Tommy. What had…what had that song she just written been about? …Tommy.  
_**But they weren't there beneath your stare,  
And they weren't stripped 'till they were bare of  
Any bindings from the world outside that room.**_

But when she had written those songs about Tommy…no one knew what it was like! No one knew what it was like to be madly in love with this man who you couldn't love! No one knew what it was like to be constantly 'too young'! No one got the pain she went through. No on got how many times she had lain her heart out for Tommy, handed it to him…and watched him tear it to shreds…only to hand it back whole. No one had been inside the recording booths with them. No one felt those sparks…no one knew what it was like to have to…_let go_.  
_**And they weren't taken by the hand  
And led through fields of naked land  
Where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away...**_

And by far no one had stood near Tommy and realized that he wasn't what everyone assumed him to be. Sadie had lost Tommy because she saw the boy bander she fell in love with without knowing. Jude was among the few who saw…Tommy. Who saw within him and all that he could be…not the money, not the fame, not his past…just the present…just _Tommy_.  
_**So I couldn't say "no".**_

…And she had fallen for him…she hadn't been able to look away from 'his look', his touch…his kiss upon her lips. _Me and Sadie…we weren't right._ Tommy had told her on her seventeenth birthday. _Why?_ Had been all Jude could muster the will power to say. _You know exactly why_…and she did.  
_**You sighed and I was lost in you, weeks could've past for all I knew.  
You were there blanket of the over-world and so I couldn't say,  
I wouldn't say "no".**_

And from that birthday she had fallen for him again. Put Tommy back on her album…let more and more space form between her and Spied. Had that been the smart thing to do? Let her emotions run ramped for Tommy again? Let go of Spiederman who would have loved her and held her close forever. But then again…had she ever loved Spied as anything more than a brother? Had she ever loved anyone else? Jude felt her gaze shift absentmindedly to the window and over at Jamie's house. She had…she had loved someone else…once upon a time.

_**But they all said, "you're too young to even know,  
Just don't let it grow and you'll be stronger without him"**_

But maybe what made Tommy so appealing was the fact that…she couldn't have him. That everyone told her she was too young for him. That Sadie wanted him. Or maybe…everyone was wrong. Tommy made her so happy…even when she wanted to hate him…even right now…he was still the only one on her mind…and Jude hated it.  
_**But oh, now, my world is at your feet. I was lost and I was found,  
But I was alive and now I've drowned.  
So now I will be waiting for the world to hear my song  
So they can tell me I was wrong...**_

Was it wrong? Was loving Tommy wrong? Had she shattered her heart too many times over this guy? She constantly ran after him…but how many times had he _chased after her_? He hadn't come to find her…true he had chased after her at G-Major, but he wasn't here right now. And deep down that killed Jude even more inside.  
_**But they weren't there beneath your stare,  
And they weren't stripped 'till they were bare  
Of any bindings from the world outside that room.  
And they weren't taken by the hand and led through fields  
Of naked land where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away...  
But they weren't there beneath your stare,  
And they weren't stripped 'till they were bare  
Of any bindings from the world outside that room.  
And they weren't taken by the hand and led through fields  
Of naked land where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away...**_

Jude looked down at her hands wrapped around the steering wheel still and saw her white knuckles relax and fall away to her sides, as she sang along with the last line.  
_**So I couldn't say "no".**_

"So I couldn't say 'no'" Jude whispered, and leaned forward to rest her head on the steering wheel. "I couldn't say no" whispered Jude squeezing her eyes shut. "I couldn't say no".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**She had loved some one else...once upon a time.**

**Stay tuned and find out what Jude will do next...and with _who_? Dun dun dunn!!!! Stay tuned and find out!**

**REVIEW! Review! REVIEW!**


	83. Chapter 83

Tommy pulled into the apartment's driveway and killed the power to the engine instantly before he ripped out Kwest's keys and wrenched open the driver's side door. The cold night air collided with his skin and he froze, door still in hand, as he stared at the dark apartment…she wasn't here.

Tommy stared shocked at the dark windows before he closed the car door slowly and dug his hands deeper into his jacket pockets. He strode up to the front door of the apartment and unlocked the front door with shaking hands. Maybe she was here…maybe she just didn't have the lights on, thought Tommy, feeling his heart start to race.

Tommy swung open the door to the completely dark apartment before flipping on the hall light "Jude!" Tommy called walking down the hall and turning on the kitchen light. She wasn't there. "Jude!" Tommy called again walking over to the bedroom door and flipping on that light switch…still nothing. Tommy turned and looked around "Jude!" he called feebly one more time.

Nothing. Tommy reached up and ran his hand through his hair before letting out a crestfallen sigh. "No" Tommy whispered, letting his hand fall down over his eyes and pinch the brim of his nose. Tommy stood there for a moment, mind blank, until he peeled his hand away and looked around the empty apartment.

Tommy walked slowly around the couch and flopped down on the couch. Nothing was processing, he had no clue where Jude was or could even be. Then without hesitation Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Speed dial #1: a.k.a…Jude.

Tommy hit speed dial one and pressed the phone to his ear. The phone rang…and rang…and rang until the line caught.

"Hey" came Jude's happy voice from the other end.

Tommy felt his heart staring to race inside his chest "Jude don't hang up it's…" started Tommy before he was cut off.

"…you've reached Jude Harrison's cell I can't get to my phone right now, but leave your name and number and I'll do my best get back to you. Thanks!" then the animated phone voice came on the line "if you would like to leave a message please start speaking after the beep".

Tommy felt his heart sink as he waited for the beep. "Beep"

"Jude" Tommy whispered into the phone "Look I know you don't really want to talk to me right now…but I promise" Tommy pleaded holding back tears "I didn't cheat on you. Jude please" Tommy choked "I love you…I" Tommy started, but the message ended. Tommy peeled the phone away from his ear and squeezed his eyes shut before closing the phone.

Tommy squeezed the cold metal in his hand before peeling his eyes apart and looking back down at the phone. He willed it to ring. Will it to have Jude on the other end…but it stayed silent.

Tommy let out a breath before tossing his cell phone on the coffee table and getting up off the couch. He walked over to the far wall and clicked open the CD player and sound system. It was an eight CD revolving player. Tommy peeled CD's off the stand next to the sound system…it didn't take too long they all were sitting in a line…Jude's first album…Jude's second album… and four bootlegs to the third album. Tommy peeled open the cases and slid them into player. He slid the cases back into their spots and froze as he went to put back the last bootleg. Tommy reached into its spot and pulled out a CD in a flimsy white paper case. Tommy stared through the plastic cover which revealed the writing on the CD.

And there it was…the CD he had listened to every day in New Brunswick. The CD that had driven him mad with feelings for Jude while they were apart. Jude's handwriting was sprawled across the front of the CD. 'I Still Love You'. Tommy felt himself bite down on the inside of his cheek as he slid the CD out and into the CD player.

Then Tommy tapped the CD player closed and hit shuffle. The system hummed for a moment but then slowly her voice started to slip out through the speakers and Tommy flopped back down on the couch…listening to Jude's voice…imagining she was here.

_**There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head**_

There she was again that fifteen year old red head in his head. The day they had first met at G-Major. The day that they were at the docks and she cracked a smile at him. The years to follow when she switched to blonde but never changed the slightest in his heart. The night that she had stood on the other side of the glass unable to sing a song about passion in love. _It's about you! When I left on tour…coming home and seeing you was the only thing I could think about. I wanted to put those feelings away…keep them safe._ Jude had told him, never loosing eye contact. _Do you think you could bring them back out_ he had asked. _Not with you staring at me like that._  
_**There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed**_

Now rush ahead a year and there Jude stood in the practice space…half dressed...better yet in bra and panties that were _pink_ half dressed. They had waited three and a half years for that night…that he turned down. Any other girl he would have climbed in bed with in half a second…but this was Jude, except it wasn't. He wanted everything to be perfect for her…because she was his world.  
_**If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you**_

And the time they had done it…something bittersweet had happened…Jude got pregnant. And what Tommy wouldn't give to be there with her through it all…and not just the end. …Not when it all ended.  
_**Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us**_

If tonight…this week…this month…this year…next year…if never turned out to be his and Jude's future than Tommy realized life would go on. And he'd be broken…but he had four great years of memories. He had loved Jude with all his heart. And if tonight she didn't find her way back into his arms…then at least there had a something…but never a nothing.  
_**Freeze-frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart**_

Ten thousand memories…ten thousand photographs…and ten thousand stories. Tommy wanted two hundred thousand more…but he could let go, if Jude never came back…he had hurt her too many times.  
_**If I'm a loser  
Or just unlucky  
So are you**_

Right now…Tommy felt like a royal loser…for letting her walk away all those times, for running away from her…for leaving Jude.  
_**Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us**_

"_Us_" Tommy whispered shaking his head. Tommy's eyes caught sight of his cell phone and he leaned forward to pick it up off the coffee table. Tommy hit speed dial one again and pressed it to his ear.  
_**Somewhere between then and now  
I look away when you said we'll never change  
And if you think what might have been  
You'll lose today and we've got songs to play**_

He could have held her in his arms forever if today hadn't happened. He could have loved her like he always had deep down inside. But maybe they had both changed and just been too blind to see it. Jude wasn't a little fifteen year old girl. Hell Tommy knew that, hell he had convinced himself that as she got older. He wanted her so desperately…he wanted her so desperately…he still did.  
_**Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us  
Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us**_

The music faded away through the speakers and Tommy waited for the next track to flick on. Solitary suicide…of listening to his heart break with every word that slipped from Jude's recorded lips.

"_Hey, you've reached Jude Harrison's cell phone…I can't get to the phone right now…_"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Will Jude ever answer her phone? Where is Jude headed next? The night is anything but over...and it's going to get intense before anything is even remotely normal! Stay tuned and see for your self!**

**Hey I got a great review about my chapter length and I thought I should comment for all. These chapters are so short because it's the style I'm writing in. Some people really like it and others hate it. I understand both points of view. Comparing "Secrets and the Lies I Told Him" to "Between You and Me" you guys are getting a lot more per chapter, but I keep them semi short so A) I can constantly switch points of view within my third person writing style B) build suspense C) really pack in the detail and D) stay consistent. I find it extremely annoying to read chapters on that go on for hours. I'm trying to keep you guys interested, so I have to post fast...and short chapters make me be able to put out intense chapters quickly. Thanks!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	84. Chapter 84

For the second time that night Jude found herself not knowing what she was doing…all she did know was that…well, _she was_. Jude cut across the lawn and pushed aside a small branch that cut across the over hang in the hedge between the driveway and the front door. The front light was on and Jude could feel her heart suddenly pounding in her chest. Jude walked up the three concrete steps and poised her hand over the wood before letting it fall and knock upon the surface.

Nothing happened. Jude raised her knuckles and knocked again. Once upon a time she hadn't needed to knock, she basically just walked into this house like her second home…but times had changed…_they _had changed.

Then Jude heard the lock unlatching from the inside and Jude took a small step back from the door, then it swung open to expose a relatively dark interior.

"Jude!" came Jamie's surprised voice. Suddenly Jude had no voice; she turned her head away slowly to one side…what had she been thinking? "Jude?" asked Jamie pushing open the screen door that still separated the two of them. It snapped closed with a thud and Jude felt Jamie's hands sneak up her arms. "Hey" he whispered "What's wrong?"

Jude peered over at Jamie from the corners of her eyes, just in time to see him looking around the hedge for the signature Viper or the signature man that went along with her…little did he know only one existed now.

"Jamie" Jude choked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Jude" breathed Jamie as he watched a tear cascade down her cheek. "Jude what's wrong?" asked Jamie again.

"I…I…I…" choked Jude as more tears poured down her face again. Jude wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck and sobbed into his collarbone. Jude felt Jamie tense under her touch before he relaxed into it and rubbed Jude's back.

"Shh" Jamie whispered into Jude's hair "Just…just tell me what happened".

"I left him" Jude sobbed.

"You what!" said Jamie pulling away from Jude and holding her at arms length. His eyes were bulging and his hands griped her upper arms.

"I left him" Jude cried again looking Jamie in the eyes.

"Why?" breathed Jamie, still shocked.

"…because he cheated on me" whispered Jude.

Jamie stared at Jude as if not registering what she had just said. "He what?" breathed Jamie flabbergasted. Then before she knew it Jamie pulled Jude back into a tight hug "Oh Jude" he whispered rubbing her back.

Jude choked and cried into Jamie's chest as he held her there. Somewhere off in the distance a TV was playing and people were laughing inside as well.

"Jamie!" came a call from within "Who's at the door Jamie!"

"It's Jude Nana!" called back Jamie, straightening up slightly and looking through the screen door.

Jude sniffled and let her arms fall back to her sides, as she suddenly started to feel awkward standing on his front steps. "Jude! Oh I haven't seen my darling in ages! Be a gentlemen and invite her in" called Nana.

Jamie looked down at Jude "Come on Nana will make you tea" offered Jamie.

"I don't want to intrude upon your evening…I shouldn't have come" Jude whispered wiping away her tears.

"Please" waved off Jamie with a small supportive grin "It's Saturday night…Jeopardy's on Nana won't even be in bed till eleven".

"_Famous Actors for three hundred please"_

"_This actors stared in the hit three part series including the Pirates of the Caribbean as Bootstrap Bill's son"_

"Who is Orlando Bloom!" came a girl's voice from within.

"Zeplin's here?" asked Jude looking up at Jamie instantly.

"Who is this Orlando Bloom? He sounds like some Persian Flower" came Nana's voice.

"She helps Nana with the _current_ facts" smirked Jamie glancing over his shoulder, even though the family room was down the hall. Jamie looked back down at Jude "Come on…she'd love to see you" sighed Jamie pulling open the door and holding it open for Jude.

Jude took a deep breath and tried her best to regain her composer "…Okay" Jude sighed and took the first step inside. The door closed behind her as Jamie walked in and around her so that she followed him down the short hallway and into the family room. The lights were off, and only the TV illuminated the scene. Nana was dressed in her usual floral night gown and pink bathrobe for any hour after nine o'clock…being the punctual woman that she was. And then there was Zeplin on the couch next to her.

"_This British Actor plays Dr. House on Fox's hit Medical Drama HOUSE"_

"Who is Huge Larry!" called Nana clapping her hands. "Oh I'm on fire tonight!"

"Jude's here Nana" said Jamie as he walked across the room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Oh Jude darling" said Nana standing up and pulling Jude into a hug "I haven't seen you in ages! And look at you…all grown up and beautiful. Jamie here even tells mw you've gone and gotten yourself a nice bow!" Jude felt her heart drop as Nana mentioned Tommy's and hers engagement.

Jamie cleared his throat across the room at the phrase as well "Nana…" started Jamie.

"Now hush up James" waved off Nana, not taking her eyes off Jude "Don't interrupt us ladies when we're chatting. You'd think I'd raised you to have no manners! Now Jude" smiled Nana focusing her attention back on Jude "Have you two set a date? Found your wedding dress? Oh I can just imagine you walking down the isle all clad in white like some princess. You know what I married Willard, god bless his soul, I wore a full length lace number that was quite the talk of the town. But you're so skinny!" noted Nana changing subjects on the drop of a dime "Do you singers never eat! I make you soup" said Nana throwing her arms up in the air and walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh that's…" started Jude, not wanting to be a bother…or even able to imagine the ability to keep anything down at the moment.

"No, no!" called Nana as she flipped on the kitchen lights "we need to put some meat on those bones, you might just fly away during those lovely wedding picture!" started up Nana again.

"Nana, Jude and I need to talk in private!" called Jamie quickly rushing across the room and grabbing Jude's hand before pulling her to the basement door and wrenching it open.

"Do you want me to…" started Zeplin, pushing off the couch.

"No, no" said Jamie pulling Jude down the stairs "…just help Nana…_please_" added Jamie, with a glint of begging in his eyes.

"Sure" said Zeplin slowly and uncertainly as she straightened up.

Then Jamie snapped the basement door closed and pulled Jude down the stairs behind him. "I am so sorry" Jamie whispered holding Jude's face in his palms as soon as they reached the bottom.

"She didn't know" choked Jude, wiping away a few tears as they blurred her vision again "It's not her fault".

"Here sit down" sighed Jamie pulling Jude by the hand again over to the couch on one side of the stair case. Jude sat down slowly on the beaten old couch, before she looked around the recording studio.

"Wow" Jude whispered, directing her attention away from everything Tommy. "You've really…you've really created a business down here".

"It's not much" sighed Jamie "But we can record…and answer phones" nodded Jamie. "Hey look do you want to talk about…" started Jamie looking over at Jude.

"No" said Jude flatly, not looking over at Jamie. Then there was silence. Jude clasped her hands in front of her and looked down at her feet. Still nothing.

"Look Jude…" sighed Jamie.

"I said no" sighed Jude agitatedly as she looked over at Jamie.

"What did he do?" whispered Jamie seeing the hatred in her eyes.

Jude's heart broke at the words, until her head drifted back down so that she was looking at her feet "I…I" stammered Jude "I caught him making out with one of the Instant Star contestants, Karen". Jamie let out a whistle. "God I wish that girl would just fall and break her neck!" seethed Jude "If she doesn't win Instant Star I hope that no one will ever sign her!"

"Harsh?" asked Jamie.

"I loved him" Jude whispered "and she ruined that…that's enough grounds to hate her in my book".

"Where is he?" asked Jamie after a moment of silence.

"I don't know" Jude whispered shaking her head "But…but I think he was with her last night too" Jude whispered looking over at Jamie.

"That's why he was late?" asked Jamie shocked.

Jude nodded her head fighting back tears "Jude" Jamie whispered pulling her into another hug. Jamie rocked Jude in his arms as she cried softly into his chest.

"I can't believe he did this" choked Jude.

"Shh" whispered Jamie "I'm here".

Jude peeled her face off Jamie's chest and reached up to wipe her eyes "What happened to us? What happened to our friendship?" asked Jude staring Jamie in the eyes.

"I don't know" whispered Jamie, keeping his gaze locked on Jude. His hand rubbed her arm slowly and Jude could feel his touch as if it were flush against her skin.

"Me either" whispered Jude, feeling the gap between them lessening by the millimeter. Her mind was blank…what was going on…why did this feel…_right_?

"You deserve someone better than him Jude" Jamie breathed, his face inches from Jude's.

"Who?" Jude breathed, her gaze still locked on Jamie's eyes.

"I don't know" breathed Jamie before his lips fell forward on Jude's. His hand snaked up around her head and held his lips to hers. Jude's fingers pressed against his shoulders and she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth. Then slowly he moved closer to her so that she was drifting backwards. After a few moments her head hit the armrest of the couch and Jamie was almost on top of her.

"Jude" Jamie breathed into Jude's lips.

Then everything changed. Jude's brain flipped back on and screamed. "No" Jude breathed peeling her lips off Jamie and pushing him up off her. Jamie stared at Jude confused and then shocked as he realized what they had just done. His hand clasped over his forehead. "I'm sorry I can't" choked Jude as more tears welled up in her eyes instantly. Jude felt herself hyperventilating.

"Jude" whispered Jamie, reaching over and touch her arm.

"No!" Jude screamed again, but it barely reached Jamie's ears as her voice cracked. "I can't" Jude sobbed "you're with Zeplin, and Tommy…" Jude froze as his name instinctively found its way to her lips.

"Tommy?" asked Jamie looking over at Jude confused.

Jude clasped her hand over her mouth slowly and squeezed her eyes shut.

The door over head slammed shut, and then footsteps pounded down the stais "Hey Nana said to bring you down your…" started Zeplin until she saw the shocked scene "You two okay?" asked Zeplin cautiously.

"I need to go" breathed Jude peeling open her eyes and standing up.

"Jude wait" started Jamie, his eyes darting between Zeplin and Jude.

"I'm so sorry" Jude breathed glancing at Jamie's distraught face and Zeplin's confused one. And then Jude darted up the basement stairs and slammed the door behind her, only able to imagine what Zeplin could have caught them doing. Remembering what she had seen that night. But…_she_ hadn't just kissed Jamie…that had never been the intention. Jude could feel herself choking up as she rushed to the front door and pulled it open. She had never wanted to kiss Jamie, but he had kissed _her_. Jude paused on the front lawn. _She kissed Me_ rang through her head.

"No" Jude breathed, looking around franticly before running over to the Viper and wrenching open the driver's side door. Jude slid in and turned on the car.

"Beep!" rang through the car. Jude nearly jumped out of her skin, until she saw her purse laying on the passenger's seat. Jude peeled it open and pulled out her buzzing phone. _27 missed calls_. Jude flipped open her phone and looked at the memory…_Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy._

Jude bit her lips and felt another tear trace down her cheek. And then her father's voice rang through her head _It's the time you walk away, that you don't have all the details_.

"I need to know" breathed Jude closing the phone and tossing it back into her purse "…I need to know" she whispered again and backed the Viper out of the driveway as fast as she could.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**...I need to know...**

**Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	85. Chapter 85

Tommy flipped his cell phone closed in his hand slowly before pinching the brim of his nose with his fingers. Where was Jude? Why wasn't she answering her phone? Well she hated his guts, so that seemed like a logical explanation, thought Tommy bitterly to himself. For once in his life it wasn't his truly his fault that someone had walked out on him…and of course it turned out to be the time he lost everything. Jude was everything, he was nothing without Jude. Tommy tossed his cell phone haphazardly back down on the couch and glanced at the clock, it was nearly eleven at night.

Tommy sighed and stood slowly, before walking sluggishly across the room like fifty extra pounds were pressing down on his shoulders. Tommy gripped the mantle above the fireplace and leaned his forehead against its cool surface. Then Tommy looked up slowly at the photographs lined up upon it.

A bittersweet smile made its way to Tommy's lips as he reached up and took down the center frame off the mantle. There she was…his girl. Jude's head was thrown back, caught in mid laugh, as she sat next to Tommy on the beach. Her hair was fluttering around her face and framed it just as well as the simple black frame around the black and white photograph in Tommy's hand.

They had been so happy until right now. Until this moment everything seemed certain and predictable. Tommy was going to stand down there and wait for Jude to walk down the isle to him. And then it'd be done, she'd be his forever. And even as the thought of having to let Jude go crossed Tommy's mind again…their wedding was the only thing that kept replaying over and over again in his head. Tommy wanted her so bad that it hurt, but at the same time…he couldn't stop staring at her face in the picture.

Tommy walked slowly back over to the couch and sat down with the frame in his hands. His fingers traced the outline of Jude's face and the way she leaned into his shoulder as they sat there side by side on the sand. The way her smile radiated through the glass and met his skin even though she was miles away.

"I love you Jude" Tommy whispered squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head slowly "…I love you so much".

"_I tried to tell you…I've got to get away…I tried to say…I need my space. I've got to get some…distance in between…my heart and my head…I'm on the razors…edge, I've been here before…I know the way. White lines! And head lights in my eyes…White lines! I'm ready to travel all night...White line! …will bring me, home…"_

Tommy peeled open his eyes slowly again and looked around the apartment. His eyes drifted down to his phone and he picked it up slowly. He his speed dial number one and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey! You've reached Jude Harrison's cell, I can't get to the phone right now but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, thanks...BEEP!"

"Hey Jude" whispered Tommy quietly into the phone, his voice was horse and shot "...I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Give me a call Babe...I love you. _Really_...I love you". Then Tommy clicked the end button and flipped the phone closed with one hand as he squeezed the brim of his nose with the other. "I need to know you're alright" Tommy breathed "...just one call...just one call..."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**The musics still playing, Tommy's still waiting, and now...it's all up to Jude. Stay tuned to find out!!!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	86. Chapter 86

"Buzz, Buzz, Buzz" rang through the car.

"Holy Crap!" Jude screamed clutching her chest in fright while straightening out the car as it swerved. She was so lost in her own world at the moment it was an amazing feet that she was still on the road. Jude slowed slightly as she reached over into the passenger's seat and dug her arm into her purse. Her hand fumbled around until her hand collided with her phone.

Jude straightened back up and glanced down the screen. She froze…it was him. Tommy was calling her. Jude swallowed slowly as her mind raced. What was she supposed to do? Answer? Let it go to voicemail? Answer? Let it go to voicemail? Answer? Let it go to voicemail? Answer? Let it go to voicemail? Then the screen went black, and Jude stared down at it in disbelief. Then, just as quickly, Jude tossed the phone down on the seat. She couldn't think about him…she had to think about him…she couldn't think about him…dear lord why was Tommy still on her mind!

But now that she was aware of everything her heart was racing faster than ever before. What was she doing? Going back to apartment? Well…that was where she thought Tommy would be. God it was killing her, a part of Jude's mind screamed that Tommy was a cheating idiot who had broken her heart too many times and then other half of her brain was telling her to bust through the door and demand the truth. The _truth_. Did she want the truth? What if the truth was everything she had believed when she saw it happening? She had seen Tommy and Karen making out. She had seen Karen all over Tommy. …Karen all over…Tommy.

"Why?" Jude whimpered under her breath as all the possible situations started to race through her head. "Why?" Jude whimpered again. The silence didn't help either, it let her mind run ramped, and Jude reached down swiftly to turn on the radio.

_**It was all a dream, so it seems to me now  
How to fall in love into the heavens then floating down  
Was it all in my head this premonition?  
When I look back its hard to tell the difference  
Between what really happened  
And what I imagined**_

What had she seen? Because Tommy kissing Karen, and Karen kissing Tommy were two very different things. And then Karen kissing Tommy with Tommy kissing back was very different from both of those instances. Urgg! Why couldn't she just make up her mind already. First she hated him, then she momentarily believed him, now she was driving and doubting him! When would this end…what was the truth?  
_**But it's all over now  
So it doesn't really matter  
Don't know why I feel so shattered  
I shoulda known better  
You were all I never wanted anyhow, yeah  
And I sure want you now, yeah**_

It was over…no matter what it was already over. _No matter what?_ This was…_good-bye_…_forever_? Jude could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She loved Tommy so much! God damn here come the waterworks, thought Jude as tears streamed down her face. She had loved Tommy so much and now this fucking whore had come in a ruined EVERYTHING! But was it Karen? Or was it just a matter of time. Jude had been with Tommy for four years…he had more girls in a week than he had had these four years while he was her. Maybe…maybe Jude wasn't good enough…maybe none of it mattered.

_**Well I thought I knew**_

_**I was under control**_

_**You'd never be the one to shake me**_

_**What did I know.**_

What did she know about love at sixteen? Hell what did she know about love at seventeen! Everything about love was about Tommy. Her inspiration, her passion, her soul…was all Tommy. And now…now he was gone…and Jude didn't know if she could get him back…or even if she wanted him back.

_**Well it's strange how you feel when your soul is taken**_

_**When you knew it was wrong from the start**_

_**But you couldn't let it go**_

_**That's why I feel so faded**_

_**I'm trying to turn the pages**_

But maybe it was time to walk away. Even if it broke her heart every time she saw Tommy's name in the papers…maybe it was time to leave. He had consumed her soul and now it was over. Maybe it was time to move on…and time to say good-bye. Time to rip off the bandage and finally move onto the next page.

_**But it's all over now  
So it doesn't really matter  
Don't know why I feel so shattered  
I shoulda known better  
You were all I never wanted anyhow, yeah**_

_**But I shouldn't want you now**_

She should have known better…but was that true. Tommy had taught her so many things in and out of the studio. The guy had taught her to make the music flow out of her fingers like never before. He saw who she was and told her she saw the real him. But what was the real Tommy? Was Tommy just that 'new girl in every town guy'…no he had changed, Jude had convinced herself of that, but then…why were they back at square one once again?

_**I'm not coming around again**_

_**I'm not going down again**_

_**Not hanging on**_

_**No looking back there's nothing more to say.**_

She could turn around and leave. She could just drive away and go back to her dad's house. No one was making her go back to Tommy. But Jude didn't let up on the gas, and turned onto the next road. She didn't have to go back to Tommy…no, no she didn't…but…how could she live without him? How could she never say good-bye. But what was there left to say. Jude felt her mind go blank for a second and there was just the black night in front of her as she drove. "Everything" Jude whispered…because there was still everything left to say.

_**But it's all over now  
So it doesn't really matter  
Don't know why I feel so shattered  
I shoulda known better**_

I should have known better, Jude thought as she pictured Karen in her head.  
_**You were all I never wanted anyhow, yeah**_

_**But I shouldn't want you now.**_

_**But it's all over now  
So it doesn't really matter  
Don't know why I feel so shattered  
I shoulda known better**_

I should have known better, Jude thought again as Tommy and Karen kissing popped into her head next.

_**You were all I never wanted anyhow, yeah**_

_**But I shouldn't want you now**_

_**No…I shouldn't want you now**_

_**I shouldn't want you**_

_**I shouldn't want you now.**_

"I shouldn't want you" whispered Jude as she pulled onto the road of the apartment complex. "…I shouldn't want you…" Jude slowed as she drove the Viper down the road. Tommy's apartment had lights on in the living room. Jude glanced down at the clock it was nearly eleven fifteen. He had sat up waiting for her…waiting for her to come back. How did he know…when she herself didn't think she'd ever come back to him. Jude pulled slowly into the driveway and flicked off the head lights before leaning her head back against the neck rest. The Jude lolled her head to one side and looked at the passenger's seat. "I need to know" Jude whispered quieter than all the rest of the times. Jude reached down and picked her cell phone up off the seat.

Jude flipped open her cell phone slowly. _28 missed calls_ flashed across the screen. Jude bit her lip and peered out her window at the apartment. Then Jude looked back down at the phone and clicked 'okay'. Jude pressed her phone hurriedly to her ear.

"Please type in your password" prompted Jude's cell. Jude pulled the phone away from her ear and typing in Tommy's birthday before pressing the phone back to her ear. "You have twenty-eight messages…message one…"

Tommy's voice hit Jude's ear drum "Jude, look I know you don't really want to talk to me right now…but I promise…I didn't cheat on you. Jude please I love you…I"

"End of message…message two…"

"Jude…uhhh, it's me again. I love you, please…just give me a call when you get this message".

"End of message, message three…"

"Jude…it's me again…I just wanted to make sure you're alright…well I mean…I know you're not but Jude please…please just give me a call".

"End of message, message four…"

"Jude I need to know if you're okay Babe, please…look I know you're mad…I love you…just give me a call".

"End of message, message five…"

"Jude…it's me again…I don't know if you have your cell on you. I'm home…please come home. Babe we can talk I promise…I just need to see you…I love you".

"End of message, message six…"

"Jude, it's Tommy, babe…I love you…She kissed me and I know that sounds like a load of bull but it's the truth…I can only tell you the truth babe…give me a call…I love you".

"End of message, message seven…"

Jude felt her chest getting tighter with each message, Jude looked over at the lit windows and felt her eyes tearing up again. Jude sniffled and stifled her tears as best as she could.

"Jude…look I don't know where you are. I wish you could forgive me. I just want you here with me. You're my world Jude…I can't live without you…call me…I love you".

A tear rolled down Jude's cheek silently as she kept her eyes locked on the illuminated windows of the apartment. Then Jude peeled the cell phone off her ear…she had heard enough. Jude snapped the phone closed and wrapped her fingers around the steering wheel in front of her, while resting her forehead against it as well.

_**I've been searching for a reason  
And I'm running out of time  
I can feel that it's the season  
It's time to make up my mind**_

This was their last chance…she walked in there and talked to Tommy, or she drove away. It was all up to her…  
_**And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things...**_

"_I want all of you with me forever", "Me and Sadie we weren't right…you know exactly why", "Some people…they don't believe in me…but I need you to try…believe in me…again". _  
_**I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over  
The things that you've said  
And I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over the things...**_

"_You have no idea how many times I just thought about asking you to run away with me…but there are things you don't know"_ Tommy had told her,_ "I know I love you" _.  
_**Am I ready for forever?  
Oh, God, show me a sign  
'Cause if we're to be together  
Then it's got to be divine**_

If they were going to get married this needed to be 110 percent correct. No if, ands, or buts. If Tommy and her were going to get back together this needed to be perfect…no more secrets. Jude needed the truth.  
_**And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things...**_

She could back out of the driveway…and he would never know that she had come back. She could walk out of his life forever and find someone else…who was half the man she wanted and would never compare to Tommy.  
_**I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over  
The things that you've said  
And I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over the things...**_

"_She kissed ME!" _Tommy had begged _"Oh and I'm supposed to believe that bullshit! I'm young Tommy but I'm not stupid!"_ she had screamed in his face.  
_**He wants to marry me  
Carry me far away  
He wants to love me for life  
He wants to be with me  
Every morning I awake  
He wants to hold me through the night**_

Did he? She had wanted that for years…but had he? Or had it been ten times worse being the older one knowing that your wrong step could land you in jail? Tommy had stuck around when he couldn't have because he was willing to wait. Jude rolled her cheek up onto the steering wheel and looked through the window once again at the apartment. He had stuck around because he loved her.  
_**Father, which way should I go?  
I cannot clearly see  
Oh, I love him so  
But only you know if he's the one for me**_

Jude had always believed he was the one…Jude loved Tommy, and hell he loved her. But was that good enough?

_**Thinking over  
The things that you've said  
I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Only you know if he's the one for me**_

"_You were right Tommy…you never good enough for me" _Jude had said bluntly back at the studio. She had taken of the engagement ring and thrown it to the ground. Four years…gone in a heart beat.  
_**I cant really tell you  
What I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down  
And one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over  
The things that you've said**_

Jude glanced over at the road. It was dark and winding…and she had no clue where it would lead her to next. Then Jude looked slowly back at the apartment. "I thought I knew you" Jude whispered "…I thought I did".  
_**Thinking over  
Thinking over**_

The song faded out and Jude peeled her face off the steering wheel while still gripping it in her hands. Jude pressed off the radio and stared once more through the window before she took the key in her hand…and turned off the car.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**What will happen when Jude and Tommy come face to face again? Is this the end of Jommy...or just another begining? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my lovely readers and reviewers!!! We're hosting at my house so IDK if I'll be able to write Thursday, but hopefully wednesday at some point tomorrow! Have a nice Turkey Day Americans! And everyone else just peace out and have a nice day! LOL**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	87. Chapter 87

Jude walked up the front steps slowly, very aware of the sounds of her boots hitting the concrete steps. The front light was on as if to pull her in like some insect…attract her to the light and bring her back to this very spot. But Jude froze and the wind fluttered her hair up in front of her face as she bit down on her lower lip and studied the front door, which stood as her last obstacle to over come.

Jude stared at it a moment longer before she took a deep breath, wiped away the last stray tear, and squared her shoulders. They instantly slumped back down…what was she kidding she had no composure at the moment. Jude reached forward and turned the unlocked door knob. Jude stepped inside the hallway and closed the door softly with a small click, before she looked down the hall and started her journey to Tommy.

Jude's boot's clicked on the hard wood floors and Jude paused as she reached the kitchen. Then taking another deep breath Jude took a few tentative steps forward and into the middle of the kitchen. Her eyes instantly locked on the back of Tommy's head as he sat on the couch, gripping the black and photo photograph of them at the beach. His head hung limp on his neck and he didn't turn.

Jude reached up slowly and started unwrapping her scarf from around her neck silently. Then her eyes drifted down to her hands as silence radiated through the apartment.

"You came back" Tommy choked out finally.

Jude looked up slowly "Yeah" she whispered bitterly.

Jude watched Tommy grimace at her tone before he looked sideways over at her. Jude instantly looked down, she couldn't take the look in his eyes. "Jude" he breathed. Jude heard rustling and when she looked up again he was standing in front of her. There was a good five feet between them as she stood between the island and the bedroom door and Tommy stood at the corner of the couch. "I called you…" Tommy started.

"I know" cut in Jude.

"I was starting to think that maybe you were hurt…" started Tommy again as he took a step forward.

Jude matched his step with a step backwards "No just _you_ hurt me tonight" Jude stated bluntly, with more bitterness this time.

Tommy froze, and Jude dug her eyes into his "Jude please" Tommy breathed "you…you have to understand…"

"I don't have to do anything" Jude whispered, glaring at Tommy.

"No…no you don't" corrected Tommy reaching up and running his fingers through his hair "But…please Jude…_I didn't cheat on you_". Jude swallowed and looked away. "Jude please!" begged Tommy taking two strides forward and cutting the space between them in half. Jude froze, she couldn't move. Her face was turned away from him, but she could still feel his gaze digging into her…pleading with her.

"I came back…" whispered Jude, looking slowly back over at Tommy "I didn't come back to you".

Tommy's face fell "I know" Tommy breathed.

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW!" Jude screamed, shocking even herself.

"Jude" breathed Tommy reaching out to touch her arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" screamed Jude wrenching her arm away.

"Jude" breathed Tommy again reaching for her and taking both her arms in his grasp.

"LET GO" cried Jude as tears rolled down her face and she struggled against his grasp. He was holding her there but she could have broken free if she had tried with all her might, but Jude could feel Tommy sapping of all her energy.

"Jude" Tommy whispered again trying to catch her eye.

"No!" sobbed Jude "Don't you get it! I came back here because I need to know the truth, not because I want you!" sobbed Jude.

"Shh" attempted Tommy, pulling her closer.

"No!" screamed Jude pulling herself further away as he kept his grip on her forearms. "I need the TRUTH! Don't try to make me calm down I just want the truth!"

"Jude the TRUTH is that Karen kissed _me_!" yelled Tommy, shaking Jude slightly. Jude's eyes turned on Tommy "Not the other way around" he breathed staring at her.

"I don't know" cried Jude as tears flooded her eyes again. Jude shook her head slowly as she looked down at the floor.

"Jude look at me!" said Tommy picking up her chin. "I love you" Tommy said bluntly, staring straight into Jude's eyes "I need you…so please" choked Tommy as tears started to well up on his lower lids "just tell me you believe me". Tommy stared at Jude, begging her to just say yes.

Silence filled the apartment "_I can't_" breathed Jude.

"WHY NOT!" yelled Tommy.

"BECAUSE!" screamed Jude as more tears took the plunge "My heart is screaming one thing and my brain is screaming another!"

"Which do you believe?" asked Tommy "Huh?" said Tommy shaking Jude slightly "Which one do you believe?"

"I think me and you are CONSTANTLY HEADING FOR DISASTER!" screamed Jude. "And I'm so SICK of waiting for this to be right!"

"Right?" yelled Tommy shaking Jude again by the arms "Jude we've been defying odds for four years for this to be RIGHT!"

"And maybe I should have learned by now!" screamed Jude.

"Learned what!" yelled Tommy.

"Everything about you!" yelled Jude sobbing. "I push aside all the crap you put me through and let you back in under my skin!"

"Jude I love you" said Tommy through gritted teeth.

"But maybe that's not enough anymore Tommy!" sobbed Jude "Maybe I'm sick of hearing empty promises and just ending up getting hurt again in the end!"

"What are you saying Jude!" yelled Tommy "That we're dangerous together!"

"I _so sick_ of pretending to be sure with you Tommy" yelled Jude, as tears continued to trace down her cheeks.

"Jude" whispered Tommy fighting back tears "What do you want me to do? Huh? What do you want me to show you?" asked Tommy bluntly.

"Show me a side of you that's different!" said Jude bending her knees slightly and looking up at him "Show me that you can be the guy I know you are!"

"How!" pleaded Tommy.

"I don't know!" sobbed Jude angrily.

Then Tommy's hands left Jude's arms and before she knew it his palms were pressed against her face and his lips pressed hard against her lips. Jude started to struggle, but Tommy held her in place, kissing her painfully slow and long. Then he lifted his lips and kissed her tears.

"I-Love-You-Jude" Tommy stated through gritted teeth, as he fought back more tears of his own.

"No" cried Jude hitting Tommy's chest with her fists "I need to hate you!" Jude cried as her fists collided again and again with his upper rib cage. Tommy just stood there and let Jude hit him. "I need to hate you and never want you again! You cheated on me…"

"I didn't cheat on you!" cut in Tommy.

"How do I know that!" sobbed Jude.

"Because you came back" Tommy breathed staring Jude in the eyes.

"No I came back because I needed an answer!" sobbed Jude punching Tommy again and tearing her eyes away.

"Why Jude!" yelled Tommy.

"Because!" screamed Jude staring at Tommy slightly open mouthed "Every time you've left me I have been able to come up with ten thousand reasons as to why you did! But" choked Jude "…but when I left I had to find a reason why…and I" choked Jude as more tears cascaded down and each punch on Tommy lost more and more power "…I couldn't find one! I ran away but I couldn't come up with one surefire reason to explain everything! I hate you!" sobbed Jude "I hate you so much". Then Jude collapsed forward onto Tommy's chest and sobbed into his shirt. "I hate you!"

"I know" breathed Tommy as a few tears traced down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Jude's back and held her tight to himself.

"I hate you" Jude sobbed, as her fists made feeble attempts at hitting him still. "I hate you".

"I love you" breathed Tommy into Jude's hair through gritted teeth "I love you". Jude stood there and sobbed into Tommy's chest as he rocked her slowly in his arms. Tommy placed hard kisses on the crown of her head and refused to let go of Jude. "I'm sorry" Tommy whispered through gritted teeth.

"I hate you" choked out Jude again.

"I'm sorry I hurt you all those times and that I left you when you needed me…" started Tommy.

"I hate you" Jude choked again into Tommy's chest.

"I'm sorry I let you leave tonight" cut in Tommy again.

"I'm older Tommy" Jude cried "I'm not some kid anymore!"

"I know" choked Tommy holding Jude closer.

"…And I'm ready to move onto something deep and stronger…" choked Jude.

Tommy felt his heart stopping "With who?" he breathed.

"That's it…" sobbed Jude burying her face into Tommy's chest again "…I can't picture it with anyone but _you_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So things are looking better for Tommy and Jude...but the engagement is off...will it get back on? Well that's anyone's guess. Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**PS. Some diologue stolen from song "Here We Go Again" because I really wanted to use the song but I couldn't find a nice way to meld it into the scene. Love that song! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	88. Chapter 88

"Where'd you go?" asked Tommy. His voice was hoarse and cracked. His eyes were blood shot and his face was still pale. His elbow propped up his head on the arm rest of the couch, as his body was turned towards the other end of the couch where Jude was curled up. Jude pulled her knees closer to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees as her lower back pressed against the armrest.

"My Dad's house" Jude whispered, looking down at her feet. Then she sniffled and looked back up slowly.

"I'm so sorry" Tommy said staring Jude in the eyes after a moment of silence. "You know that right?"

"I know" Jude whispered wiping under her eyes again with her hand. Jude glanced over at the clock…it was nearly twelve thirty in the morning. The two of them had spent the better half of the last hour crying and yelling at each other, but it had simmered down to this moment: Tommy on one end of the couch and Jude on the other.

"I love you so much" breathed Tommy.

Jude looked away and silence fell over them again. That was the first moment Jude realized music was playing. Jude lifted her chin and looked over at the wall at the CD player. "You're listening to me?" whispered Jude, glancing over at Tommy.

Tommy was looking back at her as if his world were shattered. That Jude wouldn't say 'I love you' back to him. "Yeah" coughed Tommy, shifting possessions so that his forearms rested on his thighs as he planted his feet on the floor. "…I need something to remind me of your voice…to remind me of _us_" Tommy trailed off.

"_Us_" whispered Jude while nodding, before looking down at the couch and picking at a stray thread.

"Is there still an 'us'?" asked Tommy bluntly, staring at Jude.

Jude looked up slowly "There _was_ an 'us' as artists and producer, then I guess an 'us' as co-producers, even an 'us' as a relationship…" sighed Jude "But…" whispered Jude, shaking her head slowly "…but…I don't know anymore".

"Do you want there to be?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know" whispered Jude shaking her head.

"I love you Jude…like no one else" breathed Tommy.

"I know" whispered Jude, pulling her knees closer and resting her cheek on her knees instead.

"I would do anything for you" breathed Tommy. Jude just listened with her face turned away from him. "I would give anything not to have gone up to that studio tonight. I would give anything to have stopped Karen…but…but it happened…and you saw it…" said Tommy getting more and more flustered. Tommy reached up and gripped his hair in his hands. "I didn't do anything wrong for once and it's the time you don't believe me" whispered Tommy shaking his head.

"I never said that" breathed Jude, keeping her face turned away.

"What?" asked Tommy turning and looking at Jude's turned away profile.

Jude squeezed her eyes shut and felt a tear trace down her face "I never said I didn't believe you" whispered Jude.

"Then…" started Tommy, feeling his heart slowly picking up pace as it pounded inside his rib cage.

"I believe that you didn't go up there with the attention of kissing her" whispered Jude, still not looking at Tommy "…but I believe stuff happens…even if we don't know why" Jude lifted her cheek off her legs and looked slowly over at Tommy "But if this relationship is going to progress anywhere this time" Jude breathed pointing between herself and him "Than I need all the cards laid out…no more playing…_I_ need the truth…we _both_ need the truth…about _us_".

"What do you want to know Jude?" asked Tommy, turning more towards her so that his knee rested on the couch.

"…Everything" Jude whispered "Everything and Anything".

"Uh…" sighed Tommy reaching up and running his fingers through his hair "I mean…where do we even start?"

Jude kept her eyes locked on Tommy's for a moment longer "From the beginning…"

"Okay" sighed Tommy after a moment "umm…the day I met you I didn't think you'd ever agree to record with me again…"

"I thought you were going to kill Jamie" Jude sighed "And I thought you were going to suck huge…which you did that first day".

"Watching you perform at the Vinyl Palace was the moment I knew you were a star. You didn't need me…you already had it inside of you…waiting to come out" sighted Tommy leaning back against the back of the couch.

"I still to this day can't believe I kissed you in my dressing room that night" whispered Jude.

"You scared the crap out of me when you did that" chuckled Tommy.

Jude looked up at Tommy's small smile "Why?"

"Because" sighed Tommy, rolling his head to one side so that he was staring straight at her "…it didn't feel one hundred percent wrong".

"You had it out for me when I was fifteen?" asked Jude.

"No…" sighed Tommy "…just as time went on I knew you were the one".

"How?" asked Jude.

"Because…you actually had values" sighed Tommy, reaching over and taking Jude's hand. "You didn't throw yourself at me…well other than your lips…" joked Tommy before looking serious again "…you were just this girl who knew exactly who you were…like no one else I ever knew".

"Not even Angie?" asked Jude, feeling Tommy's fingers rubbing her hand.

"Angie was just another groupie" sighed Tommy shaking his head.

"If she was still alive would you be here with me?" asked Jude staring at Tommy.

Tommy stared at Jude's hand and didn't look up at her "I love you more than I loved Portia or Angie" whispered Tommy "and maybe she died so that when you came along" breathed Tommy looking up at Jude "…you could save me from the person I had become".

"No" Jude whispered, wrapping her fingers around Tommy's, so that it wasn't just him holding her hand "You changed on your own accord".

"Because I was afraid of hurting you like them" breathed Tommy "I could screw over my life…but not yours".

"We did mess up though" sniffled Jude, peeling her eyes away.

"Not till you were eighteen…and in love" breathed Tommy.

"Guess that was the day you thanked god you hadn't slept with me when I was seventeen" said Jude with a hint of sarcasm.

"I wanted to wait for you" Tommy breathed. Jude looked up at Tommy shocked. "I didn't want to push you even when you were eighteen".

"Why?" asked Jude.

"Because…" sighed Tommy pulling Jude's arm slightly so that she shifted closer to him on the couch "it was a big deal to you…just like you never threw yourself at me…I wasn't going to throw myself at you…I wanted to wait for when it was right".

Jude nodded her head, and then she looked Tommy in the eyes "Would this be different if Hannah was here?"

"I don't know" whispered Tommy "But either way…I would have still told you the same thing". Jude raised her eyebrow at Tommy "_I love you_" Tommy breathed.

Jude looked down and then scotched closed to Tommy, so that she was leaning against his shoulder "I love you too". Then Jude nuzzled in closer to Tommy and rested her cheek on his collarbone and just let him hold her hand as the music faded out in the back ground.

".._Riding with me as close as before…Whatever happens, I won't ask for more…Here in my heart from now 'til the end…Flame out or fly, we have to try again, I still… I know rocks turn to sand, And hearts can change hands, And you're not to blame, When the sky fills with rain, But if we stay or walk away, There's one thing that's true…I still love you…I still love you_"

"I still love you" Jude whispered.

"I know" Tommy breathed, reaching over with his other hand and stroking her cheek. Jude looked at Tommy who was smiling ever so slightly "I do too Bella. I love you so much". Then Tommy leaned forward slowly and Jude did too, till their lips met, caught in a light kiss…that every force on this earth couldn't break apart.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Things are looking brighter...can things keep going this well tonight? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!! Oh, 300 reviews! That's more than I've ever gotten on one story before, keep them coming I love reviews! Also on my profile there are links to most of the music used in these fanfics...so if you don't know a song and want to check it out...it might be there I still need to add more. ALSO check out the two youtube videos I have the links to...Juno Instant Star Style makes me die laughing every time! Kay, Happy Thanksgiving!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	89. Chapter 89

Jude rested her head in Tommy's lap as his finger stroked the top of her hair ever so slightly. They had been sitting like this for god knows how long. Jude looked up at Tommy as his fingers continued to trace each strand of hair on her head. His head was resting against the back of the couch and tilted down in her direction. Tommy gave Jude a small smile when he saw her eyes on his.

"What time is it?" Jude whispered, lolling her head in his lap to the other side.

"Uh…three AM…March 1st" Tommy sighed glancing over at the clock on the digital cable box below the TV.

Jude let out a breath of air and looked back over at Tommy "We've been sitting here for like two and a half hours".

"Mhmm" Tommy nodded, his eyes were drooping but he was still stroking Jude's hair with his fingers. Jude shifted her gaze back up to the ceiling and just got caught up in Tommy's fingers running over her scalp again. Her eyes started to droop when Tommy's voice drifted through the air again. "Did you park on the street?" Tommy murmured.

"No" mumbled Jude, letting her eyes drift shut "You parked half on the grass; I could still pull in". Tommy half snorted and Jude peeled open one eye to look at his grin "What?" Jude mumbled with a smile.

"That wasn't intentional" whispered Tommy "I must have been distracted".

"I would hope so" joked Jude as she closed her eyes again.

"Wishing ill on me Harrison?" Tommy mumbled as his eyes drifted closed too.

"No" breathed Jude "I was just hoping that I was on your mind through all of this".

"You were Bella" Tommy whispered, as his fingers continued to trace lines down Jude's scalp. Silence fell over the apartment and Jude could feel Tommy's breathing falling in sync with hers as her head rested on his legs. "What did you do at your dad's house?" Tommy mumbled.

"Cried" Jude murmured "…wrote a song…"

"Anything good?" Tommy cut in.

"I don't know if you want to hear it" Jude mumbled peering through one eye at Tommy. His eyes were looking down at her hazed.

"Yell and scream at me in it?" mumbled Tommy.

"Basically" sighed Jude, pulling open her other eye and giving Tommy a weak half smile "_Sorry_".

Tommy gave a silent half laugh "I doubt that I didn't deserve every word of it".

"Hmm" shrugged Jude with an evil smile.

"Nice" joked Tommy "real nice".

"I don't know…" smirked Jude "it could be a hit".

"I think I'll be judge of that" smirked Tommy.

"Oh you love everything I write" smiled Jude.

"Always room for a first time" Tommy countered. Jude reached up and hit Tommy's shoulder. "Ow" Tommy breathed as her hand drifted back down to the couch.

"Shut up" Jude smirked as her eyes started to drift closed again.

"Then you came home?" Tommy asked.

Jude felt her heart plummet to the bottom of her abdomen. Her body froze and her mind raced ten thousand miles per hour as Jamie's face popped into her head and the whole scene from door step to basement flashed through her memory at the speed of light.

"Jude?" Tommy asked, as the apartment fell silent. Tommy peeked through one of his eyes down at Jude, as he watched her peel open her own slowly and hazed. Jude's mouth hung open and twitched as she tried to form words. "Jude?" Tommy asked sitting up slightly and looking down at Jude.

"I uhh…" Jude stumbled, her eyes darting to and from Tommy's face. "I uhh…"

"Jude?" asked Tommy, as he watched Jude start to hyperventilate. "Jude what's wrong?" Tommy panicked staring at Jude.

"I uhh…" Jude stammered again as tears pooled on her lower lids. What was she supposed to say? She didn't have to tell him about her and Jamie. Jude didn't have to bring up the kiss. Jamie would never tell. Tommy would never find out. She could just walk away like it had never happened. But that would be a _lie_…a lie to the person who she had begged the truth from. "_Oh god_" Jude whispered, clasping her hand over her mouth, looking up at Tommy horrorstricken.

"What are you going to be sick?" asked Tommy starting to move.

"No" Jude breathed, staring up at Tommy and feeling a single tear trace down the side of her face.

"Jude…what's?" trailed off Tommy confused.

"Don't hate me" Jude breathed keeping her eyes locked on Tommy's confused gaze while pulling her hand away from her mouth.

"Why would I…" started Tommy.

"Please understand…" Jude started as she pressed her hand down to sit up.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Tommy breathed suddenly adverting his attention to his leg.

"What?" panicked Jude, as Tommy lifted her hand off his thigh. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know that…" started Jude as she watched Tommy dig into his front pocket.

Tommy extracted his hand from his pocket and stared at the item in his fingers. Jude felt her heart stop and her breath catch in her throat as she looked at the diamond engagement ring she had torn off hours ago.

"You still have it?" Jude breathed in disbelief staring at the ring. Tommy just nodded his head staring at the ring as if it was his turn to get lost for words. Then Tommy looked over at Jude.

"I couldn't leave it" Tommy breathed, lower it slowly.

"Why?" Jude whispered, feeling her gaze getting locked on Tommy's.

"Because" Tommy breathed "I didn't want to believe it was really over between us".

"_Over_…" Jude whispered, feeling her heart break silently. Jude looked away and felt the air being sucked out of her lungs again as she squeezed her eyes shut. She had to tell him. She couldn't just let him torture himself…because she had screwed up tonight as well. "Tommy" Jude whispered looking back over at Tommy.

Tommy looked up slowly from the engagement ring in his lap. "Yeah?" asked Tommy hoarsely.

Jude felt herself inhaling but unable to keep the air in her lungs "I…I…" Jude stumbled. Tommy's eyes just watched Jude as she started to hyperventilate again. "I…I…_Jamie and I kissed_" Jude whispered and watched as Tommy's face instantly fell and went blank.

"What?" Tommy breathed in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened" Jude rushed in feeling her heart pounding in her chest as she watched Tommy's face collapse and his hand reach up to cover his mouth. "I was upset at my dad's house and I was sitting in the driveway in the Viper and this song came on the radio and I saw the house through the window and I couldn't stop thinking about when we were kids and….and I went over and there he was and I started to cry but we had to go inside and then Nana…"

"Nana?" cut in Tommy.

"Yeah Nana said something about the wedding and Jamie dragged me down to the basement because I was upset and one thing led to another and I don't know why, but we kissed but I stopped it and I left and…and…here we are" trailed off Jude feeling her own face fall.

Tommy just stared at Jude "I'll kill him" Tommy whispered after a moment of complete silence.

"Tommy no…" Jude cut in.

"Jude he took advantage of you when you were upset!" yelled Tommy angrily.

"No he didn't!" attempted Jude as tears traced down her face.

"Then what do you call it!" asked Tommy.

"I don't know" sobbed Jude shaking her head.

"See!" Tommy sighed.

"No" Jude breathed peeling open her eyes "…because I don't know who kissed the other".

Tommy's face fell again at her words "…You…You kissed him?" Tommy stammered.

"I don't know" Jude breathed staring at Tommy "It all just happened so fast…but when I realized what was happening I told him to stop".

"_When you realized what was happening_…" Tommy murmured under his breath in disbelief as he hand went up over his forehead.

"Tommy…" Jude attempted reaching out and touching his shoulder. It tensed at her touch and Jude felt her hand wanting to retract, but his shoulder slumped under her grasp. The silence rang through the apartment "Tommy I…" Jude started again breathing heavily. Tommy eyes lifted slowly to her face.

"_Why_?" Tommy whispered.

Jude stared at Tommy and felt her eyes pooling again "We agree that the only way this relationship is going to work this time is if we're both one hundred percent honest…" Jude breathed, her eyes wide as she watched Tommy broken ones. "…I can't beg the truth off you and then hide this. And I…and I…" Jude stammered feeling the air being sucked out of her chest once more "I…don't know who kissed the other person…I just know it happened…and that you need to know that it did".

Tommy remained silent and Jude swallowed waiting for a word…a phrase…a shout anything. Jude braced herself for Tommy to erupt in her face, walk out on her this time, maybe even storm over to Jamie's house and punch in his face. But instead he met her with silence. Then Jude watched Tommy swallow and look over at her.

"I should have gone after you" Tommy breathed, each word broken as if coming straight from his heart. "I let this happen".

"It wasn't you" Jude breathed, shaking her head no. Tommy eyed Jude and Jude sniffled "I'm…I'm not proud of what happened…" Jude started "But I know it did…and I'm sorry…and not at the same time. Because if you had shown up at my doorstep I think I wouldn't have come with you…" Jude trailed off and covered her mouth with her hand as another wave of sobs rushed over her.

"Why?" Tommy asked, digging his eyes into Jude.

"Because" Jude stammered as she tried to talk through the tears "it wasn't until I kissed him that I thought about you….and how it only feels right with you". Tommy blinked at Jude and just stared at her. "You hate me" Jude cried shaking her head "You hate me, you hate me, you hate me…"

"No" Tommy cut in bluntly.

Jude looked up shocked "You…You don't?" Jude stammered in disbelief.

"No" Tommy breathed, running his hand through his hair "…I don't" Tommy trailed off before looking down at his hand. Jude followed his gaze and watched as he rolled the ring over and over in her palm with his fingers. "You…" Tommy breathed "You weren't wearing the ring…" breathed Tommy looking in Jude's tear stained eyes "…_you weren't mine_". It was Jude's turn to blink at Tommy in disbelief.

"It still wasn't right" Jude whispered hoarsely.

"…But it wasn't wrong" Tommy replied hoarsely as well.

"I was mad at you for all the things you had said" Jude whispered "From what I saw to the text messages last night…"

"I told you I didn't text you last night" cut in Tommy eyeing Jude.

"Yeah you did" Jude said raising her eyebrows at Tommy.

"When?" asked Tommy.

"When I told you dinner was ready and you yelled at me" said Jude still eyeing Tommy. "Here I'll show you" Jude added standing up and running into the kitchen. Tommy watched Jude run over to the island and dig into her purse before extracting her cell phone. She flipped it open and started to scroll through god knows what before she sat down next to Tommy and handed him her phone.

"What's this?" asked Tommy shocked as he peeled his eyes off the message on the screen. "I didn't write this!"

"That's the history" Jude said staring at Tommy "And this one…and this one" Jude said pressing the next button so that Tommy could see the other messages.

"Jude this wasn't me…"

"Then who was it!" Jude asked perturbed "It's your cell phone number!"

"I don't know…" started Tommy in disbelief, before he stopped and whipped his head over in Jude's direction "…no" Tommy breathed, lowering his head into his hands "_no_" Tommy said again shaking his head "shit" Tommy whispered angrily.

"What?" asked Jude, watching Tommy wide eyed.

"Karen…" Tommy said looking over at Jude "…had my phone last night when I came back from the bathroom".

"Karen?" asked Jude angrily.

"I left it in the studio…she was supposed to leave…and when I came back she said you had texted me and that she had texted back saying it was her and that she would pass on the message…"

"What message?" asked Jude staring at Tommy.

"…That you guys were running two to three hours late" Tommy sighed, his shoulders falling.

"Because she thought you'd be missing dinner when I said dinner would be ready in twenty minutes" Jude breathed, feeling the last piece of the puzzle falling into place.

"She sent you these instead" Tommy sighed flipping through the messages again.

"_Hey babe Dad says food will be ready in 20 mins, Love J._"

"_Jude idk i can come 2night. Real busy at the studio, Tom._"

"_ Y? Is there like something going on i should no about?_"

"_Jude, stop worrying. God you r such a spaz sometimes! I just cant make it chill, Tom._"

"Spaz?" asked Tommy looking up at Jude "Jude I don't even text like this"

Jude turned the cell phone towards herself "I know" Jude sighed "I just didn't notice then".

"And since when do I text 'Tom'?" asked Tommy looking over at Jude.

"Never" sighed Jude feeling her own hand clasping her forehead "I'm such an idiot" Jude breathed shaking her head. "But…" realized Jude "Why didn't you look at the messages in your history?"

"She said she deleted them" sighed Tommy picking up his cell phone off the coffee table and checking the history "See" sighed Tommy handing Jude the phone "I have nothing from…"

"Why is Sadie texting you?" asked Jude.

"Oh!" said Tommy his heart pounding and snatching away the phone "That was something Darius wanted".

"Oh…" said Jude shocked at having the phone ripped out of her hand "…okay?…"

Tommy closed his phone and tossed his and Jude's on the coffee table in front of him. Situation avoided, Tommy thanked as he thought of the forbidden picture Jude had almost opened of her in her wedding dress. _The wedding dress_…

"So…" Tommy sighed after a moment of silence "That clears a lot up".

"Yeah" nodded Jude softly, then she let out a half laugh half understanding sigh "God this makes me feel like such an idiot!" Tommy looked over at Jude and gave her a small smile.

"That Karen girl is one hell of a con-artist" Tommy nodded in disbelief as all the parts fell into place in his head.

"Gold digger is more like it" Jude sighed bitterly leaning against the back of the couch a few inches from Tommy. Jude's mind was reeling. She couldn't believe all of this had happened. What could make a person so desperate that they would go to such lengths to destroy a relationship between two people? Tommy lolled his head to one side and Jude slowly looked over at him.

"I yelled at her after you left" Tommy whispered.

"Really?" smirked Jude.

"Called her a whore in the middle of the core" nodded Tommy as an evil grin made its way across his face.

"Nice" grinned Jude fighting back laughter at the sudden change of mood in the apartment.

"I thought so too" Tommy nodded. Then silence fell over the two of them as they stared at each other.

"I can't believe she tore us apart" Jude whispered after a moment of silence.

"Me either" Tommy sighed glancing down at his palm and peeling it apart to reveal the ring.

"What are you going to do with it?" Jude asked tentatively after a moment, staring at the ring with Tommy.

Tommy swallowed and looked over at Jude. Jude stared back at him as his eyes stared at her lost in their own emotion. Then Tommy shifted slowly and stood up off the couch. Jude watched him and felt her heart racing…was he just going to walk away?

Then Tommy stared at Jude a moment longer before reaching down and taking her hand in his own. He pulled her lightly and Jude stood up off the couch and looked at Tommy. Tommy snaked his arm around Jude's waist and looked her in the eyes before brushing away a chunk of her bangs.

"I never want you to run away like that again" Tommy breathed "And I sat here for six hours…some times I made you wait six days, six weeks, six months when I left" swallowed Tommy before continuing "I don't want to ever do that again. I promise you" Tommy breathed pressing his palm against Jude's cheek and staring into her eyes "That this time is for real and all the cards are laid out…"

Then Tommy lowered slowly to his knee and took Jude's hand "If you would agree to merry me…_again_" said Tommy looking up at Jude "I would love one more chance…because I love you…and I can't live without you in my life".

Jude stared down at Tommy and felt her heart skip a beat like the two other times before. The first time in her bedroom when he had first purposed, the second time in this very living room where she had gotten her real ring, and then this time…when they both needed a second chance to make it right one more time.

"_Yes_" Jude breathed.

Tommy instantly jumped up and pulled Jude to himself and kissed her square on the lips. Jude jumped up slightly and wrapped her legs around Tommy's waist before he rested his forehead against hers "I love you Harrison" Tommy breathed.

"I'll always love you Quincy…I'll always be your girl" Jude whispered before Tommy smiled and pulled Jude into another delicate kiss.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Jude and Tommy are re-engaged! Only question is what will be the repercussions of yesterdays event? What does the media know? What does the staff think? And whose career could be ruined from this event? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**I hope everyone had a lovely Thanksgiving! Thanks for the amazing reviews. I thought I'd get this chapter up sooner but I procrastinated like mad today watching Instant Star and Who's Line is it Anyway. Sorry... I believe this is the longest chapter I have ever posted so I hope it doesn't disappoint! Also I hope that you have all been picking up on the subtle hints and clue I put in my writing so that you can predict what is coming. Also I hope I'm not leaving too many loose threads...I want to be thorough...so know that everything will be eventually explained! Oh and I hope the wait on all of this has been worth it I told you all that I was treading on thin ice with these chapters because really everything had to match up perfectly like so. Hope you like it! And MUCH MORE TO COME!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	90. Chapter 90

Tommy's eyes peeled apart as the sounds in the apartment changed. He groaned slightly as he lifted himself up on one elbow and looked around the semi dark apartment. He squinted at the blurred digital clock that read five thirty AM. Then Tommy's gaze shifted down to the sleeping figure next to him.

Jude's lips were parted ever so slightly as her chest rose and fell in perfect sync. Her arms were rapped loosely over his arm draped over her middle and her hair fell like golden sheets around them on the couch. Tommy felt a small smile rising to his lips before it manifested into a yawn and he had to do his best to stifle it.

Then slowly music started to pour through the speakers again except this time it wasn't Jude's voice…because apparently the CD's had to run out of tracks eventually, and instead the radio flipped on, like the system was programmed to do.

"Ugg" Tommy moaned still half asleep, as he started to shift out of Jude's grasp. He of coarse was on the inside of the couch like always which usually worked…until situations like this arose. Tommy managed to pull himself out from behind Jude and stand up without waking her before the words to the song started to drift through the speakers.

Tommy padded across the living room floor and was about to hit the off button on the stereo system when his hand froze and a small smile made its way to his lips.

Tommy sat down lightly on the other couch that was flush against the wall, unlike the other one on which Jude laid, that acted as a sort of 'divider' between the kitchen and living room spaces.

_**Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you wanna feel  
I'll give you anything  
To feel it comin'**_

Do you wake up on your own  
And wonder where you are  
You live with all your faults

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide

Tommy propped his head up in his hand with his elbow on the armrest of the couch and watched Jude sleeping peacefully on the couch. They had been honest with each other tonight…she had come back tonight…a thing he wasn't sure she'd really do. But the bottom line was that she had. Jude had come back to him yelling and screaming, punching and hurt, but none the less she had come back. The minute he had seen her face he had seen all the pain and anger trapped under her skin. The need for answers she couldn't find on her own…and only he could give her.  
_**Yeah we're gonna let it, slide**_

Don't you love the life you killed  
The priest is on the phone  
Your father hit the wall  
Your ma disowned you

But of all places to find out, Jude had gone home. The place that her father was putting on the market, the place her mother had tried to sell when she was seventeen. Jude had family issues that could equal up to his own…yet she could still walk into her childhood house and call it home…and he couldn't. When he left New Brunswick at fifteen he never wanted to go back…and he hadn't until Tristan had called. That place made his skin crawl and drove him mad every second he was trapped within those four walls again. From the yelling he could still hear of his father's ghost, etched permanently in the walls, to his mother's pure hatred of him. She felt nothing for him…Tommy was sure of that…his mother felt nothing towards the little boy she remembered…Tommy was a twelve year old screw up forever in her mind.  
_**Don't suppose I'll ever know  
What it means to be a man  
Something I can't change  
I'll live around it**_

Yet somehow out of his abusive childhood he had reached this point. Where a girl he loved could be asleep next to him. Where he had money and a future…a plan and a purpose. If there was any incentive in this world to live, it was Jude. Jude was his muse and light. She was this rock goddess who understood him at his core…and he had almost lost her tonight. That sent a pang through Tommy's heart and a chill down his spine. What if she hadn't come home? What would he have done then?

_**I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide**_

And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall  
May put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
May do you wanna get married  
Or run away

Tommy smiled at this line. For the past four years his mind had been debating between 'take off now and just run away with Jude' or 'wait…get married when everything is right'. Somehow the two of them ended up here. Locked away in his apartment…_their_ apartment…falling asleep at god knows what hour and just giving each other one more chance.  
_**And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall  
May put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
May do you wanna get married  
Or run away**_

Tommy reached up carefully and lowered the volume on the music till it drifted out into near silence. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up Jude with either too loud music or because of abrupt silence. Then the last words drifted through the speakers…

_**I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide **_

Tommy carefully pressed the power button on the stereo system and listened to the silence filling the apartment. Tommy watched Jude carefully, but she didn't stir. Slowly Tommy stood up again and walked over to the couch before he tucked his arms under Jude's limp limbs. Tommy hoisted Jude up bridal style and walked with her around the couch and into the dark bedroom.

Tommy walked carefully felling Jude shift in his arm and snuggle her face against his shoulder. Tommy grinned at her subconscious actions. Then Tommy carefully lowered Jude down on the edge of the bed and pulled down some of the covers, before sneaking her under them.

Tommy walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers; climbing in as well. Tommy scooted over towards Jude's side of the bed, still cautious of waking her. Tommy wrapped his arm carefully over Jude's middle again and kissed her neck delicately before letting his heavy eye lids droop closed again.

Jude's body shifted under his grasp and Jude pressed her back against Tommy's front and pulled the comforter up to her chin. Tommy smiled and started to stroke Jude's hair with his free hand, his eyes closed and all the while drifting off to sleep.

And even though Jude was out cold she could still feel Tommy's arm around her…protecting her…and never letting go again. Then slowly every sense drifted back off into sleep and the world just was.

Jude's eyes fluttered open slowly and squinted against the harsh sunlight pouring in through the bedroom windows. "Tommy?" Jude mumbled, feeling her lips still unable to form words properly. The arm around her tensed and pulled her closer. A small smile rose to Jude's lips and she rolled over on her back before looking at Tommy's sleeping form next to her.

His lips were parted ever so slight and his arm was reached across and draped over her as if he was afraid to let her go again. Jude reached her arms up over her head and stretched from her fingertips to her toes before she relaxed down next to Tommy and just watched him sleep. Her hand reached up slowly and played with his hair lightly, until she let her arm drift back to her side.

Then Jude let out a sigh and looked around the sunlight filled bedroom. What time was it? Jude picked herself up on her elbows and looked over Tommy's sleeping form to the other side of the bed. "Oh shit" Jude breathed upon seeing the numbers 1:24 encrypted upon the digital clocks face. Jude looked down at Tommy who was still asleep and slowly peeled his arm off her stomach, and scotched out from underneath it. Jude rested his arm back down on the bed and started to walk away when Tommy's voice stopped her.

"I know you're not there" Tommy murmured.

Jude turned back towards the bed slowly and looked at Tommy who was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Sorry" Jude whispered "I didn't mean to wake you…"

Tommy held up his hand to stop her. Jude fell silent "Come here" He mumbled waving her back. Jude walked slowly back over to the edge of the bed and climbed back into his arms. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head as she rested it against his shoulder.

"When did we fall asleep?" Jude whispered, staring off at nothing, just absorbed in Tommy's hot breath hitting the top of her head.

"Around four something" Tommy mumbled, kissing the top of her head again.

"Hmm" Jude sighed. Then silence fell over to two of them until Jude glanced over at the clock again "We're _so_ late for work" Jude said with a small smirk as she looked over at Tommy.

Tommy glanced over at the clock and then back at Jude "Screw work today" he sighed "I just want to be with you".

"Aww" Jude grinned sarcastically "I think there's just one _tiny_ snag in that plan".

"Really what?" asked Tommy playing along, a grin slipping across his lips.

"Big Bad Darius" Jude said with a sigh.

"Screw Darius" Tommy whispered into Jude's ear.

"Sorry I don't _do_ bosses" Jude said smirking at Tommy.

"Ew" said Tommy bluntly, while fighting a smile that wanted so desperately to spread across his face.

"But if you really want me to…" Jude teased pointing over her shoulder and getting up slowly.

"No" Tommy said grabbing her arm and pulling Jude to himself again.

"What it could be _great_ for my contract" Jude teased seductively.

"Yeah and that ring on your finger says otherwise" Tommy countered.

Jude looked down at the shinning engagement ring on her finger again "Yeah it does doesn't it" Jude said quietly as she looked back up at Tommy.

Tommy tucked a loose strand of Jude's hair behind her ear and smiled at her "Less than two months and it'll be one hundred percent official" Tommy breathed.

"We are _so_ behind in planning" Jude said shaking her head and looking away grinning.

"You should ask Sadie to help…" Tommy started.

"Oh because if I'm not Bridezilla, she can be Maid of Honor-zilla time ten?" asked Jude sarcastically.

"True" sighed Tommy with a nod "…_but_ this is your big day".

"Our big day" Jude countered with a small smile.

"I love you Bella" Tommy whispered pressing a light kiss on her forehead, before pulling back slowly and looking Jude in the eyes.

"I would really love…" Jude breathed "to blow off work today. I can't deal with G-Major madness".

"Oh and the gossip is going to epic" nodded Tommy with a grimace.

"So why don't me and you just have a…_together_…day and hit the studio Monday, when I'm pretty sure we'll be needed for those dreaded Instant Star rehearsals" Jude breathed.

"Sounds like a plan" Tommy grinned leaning forward and catching Jude's lips with his own. Then Jude pulled back slowly.

"But I…" Jude whispered "…really need a shower right now". Then Jude climbed off the bed without another word and made her way over to the bathroom…leaving Tommy to just shake his head and make his way out of bed on his own accord.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**What ever could Jude and Tommy do today? Hmmm...stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Hey I'm looking for some new fanfictions to read, anyone have any good ones? Let me know! Thanks.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	91. Chapter 91

The sun shined down on the gravel path in the park. The grass was caught in between green, muted neon yellow, and lime green as it fought its way up into the March sunlight. Tommy's hand held Jude's as they made their way through the pleasantly sparsely populated part of Toronto's Public Park.

A few calls of laughter drifted over from the distant fields of kids playing baseball or soccer, and Jude just leaned in and rested her temple against Tommy's shoulder.

"This is so much better than work" Jude sighed.

"And these snazzy sunglasses are better than paparazzi heaven" Tommy joked leaning down and kissing the crown of Jude's head.

"Shut up" Jude laughed lifting her head and pushing Tommy's shoulder. Tommy was clad in his black rimmed tinted sunglasses while Jude had on a pair of eighties inspired big white rimmed ones. "You know they're sexy" Jude teased.

"On you" Tommy whispered pulling Jude close to him again and wrapping his arm around her waist.

The two of them continued to walk down the path, shaded by trees that were just sprouting their spring leaves, and sent an array of patterns over the path's surface.

"You know I haven't been here since I was a kid" Jude remarked looking around them.

"I used to come here a lot when I first moved to Toronto" sighed Tommy.

"Really?" Jude said surprised as she looked up at Tommy.

"What?" asked Tommy, fighting to hide a grin.

"Nothing" Jude said looking away and also suppressing a grin "…it's just I never took _Little Tommy Q_ for the outdoors type" teased Jude.

"Oh really" smirked Tommy, tickling Jude's side "I'll have you know I was very outdoorsy when I was a kid".

"A kid, not a twenty year old man" laughed Jude pulling out of Tommy's arms.

"Sorry" Tommy smirked pulling Jude to himself again and resting his hand on her waist nicely this time.

"Knob" Jude sighed.

"Takes one to know one" retorted Tommy with an evil grin.

"Loser" Jude sighed shaking her head and resting her temple on Tommy's shoulder again. "And don't" Jude added as Tommy went to make his same remark.

"What" laughed Tommy "What if I was going to say that I loved you? Huh?"

"I'd call you a big fat liar" Jude smirked, hitting him lightly with her hand.

"Oh, oh" Tommy laughed sarcastically "some one's a ray of sunshine today".

"Shut up" Jude laughed.

"I love you" Tommy smirked.

"We'll see…" Jude said nonchalantly.

"Oh no you don't Harrison" Tommy laughed, pulling her close and tickling her side again.

"Ahh!" Jude laughed trying to pull away from Tommy's grasp.

"Say it" Tommy provoked as he continued to tickle Jude.

"No!" Jude choked out as she laughed hysterically "Tommy stop! Oh my god, I can't breath" Jude laughed clutching her arms around her middle to protect against his fingers.

"Say it" Tommy joked still attempting to tickle Jude.

"You'll have to catch me" Jude laughed as she pulled out of Tommy's grasp and took off down the path.

"Come back" Tommy yelled taking off after her.

"You'll have to catch me" Jude laughed as she darted around trees. "Ahh!" Jude laughed as Tommy closed in behind her.

"You can't out run me Harrison" Tommy joked as he darted between trees after Jude.

"I don't know you're hair gel might not be so aerodynamic" Jude called over her shoulder as she darted between two more trees.

"And maybe you should have taken gym instead of all those music classes!" called Tommy as he ran out back onto the path with Jude "Got yah" Tommy yelled grabbing Jude and slinging her over his shoulder in one fluid motion.

"Put me down!" Jude gasped as she broke into hysterical laughter again.

"We'll see…" said Tommy nonchalantly, in the same tone Jude had used.

"Tommy!" Jude laughed. Then slowly Tommy lowered Jude back to the ground and placed her facing him. "Loser" Jude smiled hitting Tommy across the chest.

"What because I'm faster?" Tommy grinned wrapping his arms around Jude's waist and pulling her closer.

"Pretty much" Jude breathed as she smiled up at Tommy.

Tommy shrugged "I can live with that" he said cockily. Then Tommy pressed his lips against Jude's to silence her retort. Her arms eventually snaked up around his neck and played with the ends of his hair. And Tommy grinned into the kiss. "I don't know what I would do without you" Tommy breathed into the kiss.

"Hook up with any blonde who came your way" teased Jude, peeling her lips away and smirking evilly.

"No" Tommy said staring in Jude's eyes "Because none of them would be you".

Silence fell over the two of them as they stood there in the middle of the path way. Jude just stared up at Tommy with her arms slung around his neck as he smiled down at her like she was his world.

"Come on" Jude whispered, lowering her hand and taking Tommy's in hers again. Then she tugged lightly and their footsteps fell into sync once again. "So tell me" Jude smirked, looking up at Tommy "What did you used to do when you came here?"

Tommy laughed uneasily and looked away "Nothing really…just sat on a bench and watched people".

"Watched people?" laughed Jude "Can you say 'creeper' much?"

"Okay" laughed Tommy "So you make it sound weirder than it was".

"No I just know how sketchy you are" shrugged Jude.

"I wasn't being sketchy!" laughed Tommy.

"Then what do you call it? Hmm?" asked Jude, grinning evilly up at Tommy.

"Uhh" Tommy said running his fingers through his hair "…Just…just figuring stuff out…" sighed Tommy.

"Figuring stuff out?" repeated Jude sarcastically, raising one eyebrow at Tommy.

"Jude" sighed Tommy frustrated "I was twenty years old, in a new city, an ex-member of a nation wide sensation boy band, refused a solo career, making the jump between musician to producer, and on top of it all newly divorced and strikingly single!" Tommy let out a sarcastic laugh "I was a mess Jude!"

"Still are" joked Jude, with a small grin.

"Yes!" Tommy laughed "I am! And here I am just trying to figure it all out…"

"So you resorted to people watching?" laughed Jude "In what universe does that make sense!"

"I don't know" sighed Tommy shaking his head in defeat. "Maybe I was waiting for someone to come along…"

"Who?" asked Jude with a small smile.

"I don't know…maybe you" offered Tommy with a grin.

"Sorry fourteen then" Jude smirked.

"Yeah I don't know if I would have seen the answer to it all in a flaming red head either" laughed Tommy.

"Hey!" Jude laughed "I was blonde then".

"Really?" asked Tommy slightly taken aback.

"Natural blonde" Jude said smirked.

"I know that!" laughed Tommy "I just…it's just when I think of you as a kid I see flaming red hair".

"Fifteenth birthday I dyed it…I hated being looked at like I had to live up to Sadie's standards" sighed Jude.

"Why did people expect you to be like Sadie?" asked Tommy, looking down at Jude questionably.

"It's Sadie Harrison" Jude said with a shrug "First place equestrian, martial arts guru, cheerleading captain, and prom queen…yeah no pressure to be the social butterfly she was" said Jude sarcastically.

"Why would they wish that on you?" said Tommy defensively.

"Because isn't that what every girl wants?" asked Jude "I think my parents, especially my mom, believed I wouldn't be happy unless I was all those things…she couldn't understand how I could be a freshmen and lock myself away in my room on a Friday night, when they barely saw Sadie all weekend".

"I would think your parents would be happy you weren't getting in trouble" laughed Tommy.

"No…" sighed Jude shaking her head "They just saw how happy Sadie was…and they wanted that for me too I guess…and I just never wanted any of it".

"Well I'm glad" said Tommy with a small smile, before nudging Jude with his shoulder. That sent a small smile across her lips.

"Glad I was socially retarded?" joked Jude.

"Glad you didn't let them change you" Tommy said quietly. Jude looked up at Tommy slowly.

"Just you're allowed to do that?" remarked Jude, then a small grin twitched at her lips again.

"There's a back handed complement if I ever heard on" smirked Tommy.

"Yeah well…" shrugged Jude leaning into Tommy's shoulder and smiling.

"You remain a piece of work Harrison" Tommy sighed and then just let the silence envelope them again as they rounded another corner on the path.

Jude and Tommy continued their walk around Toronto's Public Park when they approached the middle of the park and the area became more densely populated. There weren't tons of people, but enough so that Tommy pushed his sunglasses further up and remained silent as he walked by people chatting here and there on the benches as they watched their children on the play sets on either side of the path that forked off in four different directions just ahead.

"Ohh!" Jude said with a small grin and squeezing Tommy's hand "Let's get ice cream, come on" Jude said tugging Tommy ever so slightly behind her.

Tommy walked with Jude over to the line in front of the small vender and waited as three of four other people paid for their ice cream.

"I'll pay" Tommy automatically said as he saw Jude reaching into her pocket for her wallet.

"No" grinned Jude "My treat today".

"Harrison that's not the girlfriends job" smirked Tommy reaching for his wallet.

"And since when have we ever been conventional?" asked Jude raising her eyebrows at him. Tommy stopped and considered that for a moment "Exactly" Jude whispered with another smirk.

"What'll it be?" asked the man behind the counter.

"I will have a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough" smiled Jude "and he will have…"

"Chocolate" Tommy shrugged.

"Well you're boring" joked Jude.

"I prefer to look at it as uncomplicated" countered Tommy.

"Touché" shrugged Jude before reaching up and taking her paper cup of ice cream from the man and then handing Tommy his.

"That'll be two fifty" said the man. Jude pulled out three dollars and handed it to the man.

"You can keep the change" Jude added taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Thank you Miss" smiled the man "and have a nice day both of you".

Jude smirked and walked away with Tommy down the most deserted pathway at the four way fork.

"So" said Jude taking another bite of her ice cream and looking up at Tommy.

"So" echoed Tommy taking a bite of his and looking down at Jude.

"How religious are you?" asked Jude taking a bite and watching Tommy for his response.

"Uh, how's haven't been to church since the age of…_three_…sound?" answered Tommy with a shrug "Why?"

"I don't know if I'm digging the whole church and organ thing for our wedding" said Jude taking yet another bite before glancing over at Tommy for his reaction.

"Where you thinking babe?" asked Tommy taking another bite of his chocolate ice cream and eyeing Jude.

"Out doors" sighed Jude bluntly, looking up at the blue sky they were walking under.

"I could go for that" nodded Tommy reaching over and sticking his spoon in Jude's before placing a glob of hers in his mouth.

"Hey!" Jude said ripping her ice cream away "What happened to uncomplicated?"

"Hmm" shrugged Tommy with a grin as he licked his spoon. Then he held out his and let Jude take a spoonful. "But yes" cut back in Tommy "I could go for an out doors thing…big cathedrals aren't my thing anyways".

"How about sea side?" asked Jude taking a bite of her own and stopping.

"We could" nodded Tommy stopping as well and turning to look at Jude. "Why are these spoons so small" he added randomly looking down at the miniature spoons they were eating with.

"I don't know" Jude remarked mid bite. "Hey" added Jude afterwards "carry me". Jude walked behind Jude and wrapped her arms around Tommy neck.

"What are you four?" asked Tommy sarcastically, shaking his head "here hold this" sighed Tommy handing Jude his ice cream before she jumped up on his back.

"Thank you" Jude whispered into Tommy's ear as she handed him back his ice cream.

"Yup" sighed Tommy walking down the path again with Jude resting her chin on Tommy's shoulder.

"We should do this more often" sighed Jude taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Well then you better not gain any more weight" joked Tommy shifting her on his back.

"Shut up" Jude laughed.

"Kidding Babe, kidding" sighed Tommy shaking his head.

"You better be" smirked Jude.

"Oh yes because I'm totally only dating you for your body" said Tommy sarcastically.

"I don't know" joked Jude "I hear my music is pretty good too…" Then the two of them started to laugh and Jude kissed Tommy neck.

"I don't know what it is about you Harrison" Tommy sighed shaking his head.

"I know" smiled Jude "…I love you too".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Things are slowly going back to normal for Jude and Tommy...wedding bells are in their heads again...and maybe this whole thing can just be brushed off their shoulders. But the question is...does Karen just move on...or will her old habits lead her to _someone new_? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	92. Chapter 92

Dinner at their favorite café, night time walk down East Main Street to the car holding hands, and three hours on the couch watching some movie special on TV ended the day.

"Come on" sighed Tommy sitting up and shifting Jude's head off his shoulder. He reached forward and took the remote off the coffee table. Tommy flicked off the TV and then stood up slowly before looking back down at Jude.

"Ten more minutes" Jude whispered pouting up at Tommy.

"Darius might kill us if we're not there on time tomorrow" sighed Tommy shaking his head.

"I thought it was 'screw Darius day'" Jude smirked.

"And you make that sound so much more perverted than it is" Tommy grinned still shaking his head.

"Shut up" laughed Jude and reached up for Tommy's hand. Tommy took her hand in his own and hoisted her up off the couch in one fluid motion. Jude fell softly into Tommy's arm and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before resting her cheek on his collarbone. Tommy's arms slowly started to rub Jude's back and she just smiled at the thought of them. "Thank you" Jude murmured after a moment of silence.

"For?" asked Tommy, still holding Jude close to himself and breathing in the scent of her hair.

"For the best day in a long time" Jude breathed before she kissed Tommy softly just below his ear. Then Jude pulled back slowly and started to make her way around the couch "Goodnight Mr. Quincy" Jude teased with a small grin, as she slipped away into the bedroom.

Tommy let out a small groan at Jude's antics before he flipped off the lamp on the side table. Then he padded across the living room floor and flipped off the kitchen lights as well before disappearing into the bedroom. Jude was pulling back the sheets and climbing under them when Tommy entered.

"People watching again?" asked Jude as she watched Tommy staring at her from the doorway.

"Best kind" Tommy grinned.

"Creeper" Jude teased under her breath before she pulled the comforter up to her chin and rolled over with her back to him.

Tommy walked further into the bedroom and peeled off his shirt, tossing it on the floor haphazardly before he pulled a pair of sweats out of his dresser and pulled them on instead of his jeans.

"Turn off the light?" Jude mumbled.

"Mhm" Tommy yawned pulling back the sheets on his side and climbing in. Then he reached back over and flipped off the lamp on the night stand. The room became consumed in darkness "Goodnight Jude" Tommy mumbled as he scotched half way across the bed and pulled Jude's warm form closer to himself

"Night Quincy" Jude mumbled, already on the edge of sleep.

"Night Quincy" Tommy echoed. Jude reached behind herself and punched Tommy lightly in the arm. "Ow" Tommy chuckled as he watched a small smile creep across Jude's lips.

"…not yet" Jude murmured.

"I know" Tommy smiled "trust me…_I know_".

"And won't it be Dutius?" Jude mumbled falling back into sleep.

Tommy felt his arms fidget uncomfortably around Jude for a second "I…I don't know" Tommy whispered, but by then Jude's breathing had slowed and her chest rose and fell half time, compared to Tommy…who's brain was suddenly doing summersaults.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Okay lovelys I was supposed to write this last night and do other stuff today but...umm got sidetracked with a really good fic called "Keep Holding On". Amazing...and I stayed up to like 1 AM reading it....sorry. Once again if anyone has good FanFictions they think I'd want to read let me know because...well last night just goes to show my point. LOL, enjoy. (oh and so glad you all like the last one so much)**

**PS: I was reading "Secrets and the Lies I Told Him" today...and lets just say you're all lucky I'm a better writer now than I was over the summer. LOL**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	93. Chapter 93

The hot water poured down on Jude's skin and she melted into the way that it hit every tense muscle in her body and relaxed it away. Jude reached up slowly and ran her hands through her wet hair before she reached down for the shampoo bottle.

The curtains slid open and Jude nearly jumped out of her skin as she whipped around and wrapped her arm across her chest. "Jesus!" Jude yelled at Tommy as he smirked at her.

"Thank you but I told you I'm not religious" Tommy said cockily.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, you almost got a shampoo bottle in the face" sighed Jude reaching to fix the curtain.

"Well we wouldn't want that" smirked Tommy evilly as he held the curtain back with his hand.

"Loser let go of the curtain so I can shower without you staring at me" sighed Jude fighting to fix the curtain.

"I think you're forgetting whose shower this is" Tommy smirked taking a step in.

"I think you're forgetting that I can take you down" Jude sighed as Tommy stepped under the water as well. He was clad in only his green plaid boxers and flecks of shaving cream were still on the far edges of his cheeks. "Loser go finish shaving" Jude laughed as Tommy's body became as drenched as her own. She pushed him lightly on the shoulder.

"I don't think so" Tommy whispered playfully as he reached down and wrapped his hands around Jude's waits.

"Yeah does the whole 'hands' thing not apply to you either? Because right now you're making that shot in the music video look rather PG" said Jude staring at Tommy's face. "And my eyes" Jude sighed aggravated lifting Tommy's chin and forcing him to look her in the face "…_are up here_".

"What can I say…you're beautiful" Tommy said, leaning forward and whispering into Jude's ear.

"And you're going to make us both late for work" Jude sighed.

"Showering together saves time…and water, so much more economical" Tommy smirked.

"Not with a mind like yours" sighed Jude shaking her head and trying to suppress the laughter creeping up from the pit of her stomach.

"Shot me" Tommy smirked.

"Oh don't tempt me" Jude teased.

"Planning my death already Harrison?" Tommy said with a laughing while raising his eyebrows at her.

"Four years of gold digging…darn and I was so close to making it legit" Jude said sarcastically.

"So close" Tommy smirked before he leaned down and kissed Jude on the lips. Jude lifted her hands up and pressed her palms against Tommy's face as she smiled into the kiss.

"You're…so…kinky" Jude cut in between short kisses.

"Sue…me…" Tommy managed as well. Then he backed Jude up ever so slightly so that her back hit the wall. Tommy deepened the kiss and Jude just smiled at his 'movie-esc' antics.

"You're so cliché Quincy" Jude smirked. Then she hopped up slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him deeper as well

"We need to do this more often" Tommy whispered into Jude's ear as he started to kiss his way down her neck and collarbone. Jude just rested her head against the shower wall and smiled at his sweet kisses on her skin, and she giggled ever so lightly to herself as they tickled her skin.

"Come on" Jude sighed after a few minutes of silent bliss "If I don't stop you now we'll never make it to work".

"You kill me Harrison" Tommy whispered looking her in the eyes pleadingly.

"I waited eighteen years a few days aren't going to kill you" sighed Jude sliding her legs off Tommy hips.

"Days?" asked Tommy grabbing hold of Jude by the hips again.

"Yeah" answered Jude with an evil smirk on her face this time "that's your punishment I've decided".

"For not technically doing anything!" Tommy whimpered ever so slightly.

"You won't die, I promise" Jude smirked placing a quick kiss on his lips before pulling aside the curtain and wrapping her towel around herself as she stepped out. "You coming?" Jude asked, looking over her shoulder.

"No" sighed Tommy leaning his hands against the wall Jude had just left and looking at Jude "I think I need to take a cold shower now".

"Suit yourself" Jude smirked evilly as she made her way over to the bathroom door.

"I'm going to have to take a lot of these over the next few days!" called Tommy as Jude pulled open the bathroom door and walked out into the bedroom.

"You'll live!" Jude called back.

Tommy looked down at the shower floor and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before fixing the curtain and facing the water controls. "Here goes cold shower…_one_" muttered Tommy under his breath letting the cold water pour down on him and wash away the feelings locked inside.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**A fun filled day of gossip, rumors, speculations, rehearsals, crazy choreographers, insanely jealous ex's, intense dance moves, ten thousand unwanted memories, and a plan to ruin a hated girl...yeah sounds like a normal day at G-Major. Stay tuned to find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	94. Chapter 94

Jude let out an audible breath and stared at G-Major's brick exterior from the car window. "I really don't want to go in there" Jude sighed.

"You and me both" agreed Tommy as he unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed open his side's door. Jude sat and stared at the building till Tommy crossed in front of the Viper and stared through the windshield at her.

'No' Jude mouthed through the glass and watched Tommy run his hand through his hair and shake his head. Then Tommy crossed over the rest of the car and walked over to Jude's door, pulling it open so that we was still on the other side of it leaning over.

"What's wrong?" asked Tommy, shading his eyes from the sun and looking down at Jude.

"Just think about what they've been saying about us" Jude sighed pointing at the building.

"Does _Jude Harrison_ really care about what people think?" asked Tommy in fake shock.

"Shut up" moaned Jude throwing her head back against the seat and sighing again as she lolled her head over to look at Tommy.

"I'll walk in with you" Tommy teased with a grin, holding out his hand for Jude.

"Oh I can hear the gossip mills turning already" Jude smirked, before she reached up and reluctantly took Tommy's hand in her own. Tommy pulled Jude out of the car and snapped the car door closed behind her. Then Tommy wrapped one arm around Jude's waist as they made their way across the parking lot towards the front entrance.

"Here we go" sighed Tommy pulling open one of the glass doors and pushing Jude in with him.

"Look happy" Jude murmured into Tommy's ear as she plastered a smile across her face.

"How many hit lists do you think I'm on?" asked Tommy through clenched teeth as he too smiled at the passing people, who were trying their best to act casual…and failing.

"I'd say about…half the employees" Jude whispered.

"My thoughts exactly" smirked Tommy, trying his best to hide his laughter.

"Don't worry I've got your back…and when I say that I mean I'll throw some other person in the way if someone comes to attack you" whispered Jude in Tommy's ear again.

"Nice" joked Tommy leaning down and kissing the crown of Jude's head which sent a rush of hands over mouths as interns leaned into the person nearest them to share a secret comment.

"You know it hasn't been this awkward since my boob was on the cover of every tabloid" Jude said looking around at the interns and employees that were discreetly pointing at her and Tommy while they crossed the core and failing miserably.

"You know the best way to get through an awkward situation…" started Tommy.

"If you say flash everyone or write a song I might just have to break up with you again" Jude cut in turning to look Tommy square in the face.

"I was _going_ to say…" Tommy chuckled with a grin "…_prove them all wrong_".

"And before I made that last comment...?" asked Jude cocking one of her eyebrows at Tommy and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh" smirked Tommy leaning away uncomfortably as he laughed "Yeah the boob choice sounds good"

"Tommy!" Jude reached out and smacked Tommy across the arm.

"Hey you asked!" Tommy complained hiding a smirked.

"And you're supposed to lie!" laughed Jude.

"Oh where's Ms. Honestly and Truth now?" teased Tommy with an evil grin.

"Uh, lost somewhere with Dignity and Grace" sighed Jude.

"I can go with that" Tommy smirked.

"Knob" laughed Jude.

"Love you too" said Tommy leaning down and kissing Jude on the lips and before straightening up whispering in her ear "Had to make sure the rumors got the right story".

Jude just shook her head and hit Tommy again on the arm before he wrapped his arm around her and they walked in perfect sync across G-Major's core together.

"T…Jude, my office now!" boomed Darius across the core just as they were heading up the stairs.

"So close" Tommy sighed holding his fingers centimeters apart in irony. Then he pivoted on his heels and walked with Jude over to Darius's office doors. He stood glaring at them before stepping aside to let them enter, and snapping the door shut afterwards.

"Sit" Darius ordered, pointing to the chairs in front of his desk as he made his way over there as well.

"D, look…" started Tommy, letting go of Jude.

"I said sit" Darius said glaring at the two of them again. Tommy shut his mouth and sat down in one of the chairs and then Jude sat down lightly on the one parallel to him. "Explain" boomed Darius shortly, looking between the two of them as he sunk down into his own chair behind his massive desk.

"Look Darius it was all a big misunderstanding…" started Jude looking over at Tommy and catching his gaze with a guilty look "I over reacted…it won't happen again…"

"So tell me why then!" boomed Darius "I've got paparazzi up in my face at five in the morning yesterday wanting an explanation to your two's 'break up' and a statement on the accusation around my Fan Favorite Instant Star! Do you know how bad this looks for G-Major!"

"For G-Major! D" yelled Tommy glaring at Darius "The girl was freaking seducing me and virtually assaulted me with…" Tommy trailed off and swallowed "…with her _lips_" Tommy muttered under his breath.

"And you decided to destroy the biggest money machine this company has the week before the Finale!" boomed Darius standing up from his chair and pressing his hands on his desk as he yelled at Tommy and Jude.

"Destroy? Oh those are some harsh words coming from a man who…" started Tommy jumping up from his seat as well.

"Stop!" Jude screamed holding up her hands. Tommy caught himself mid sentence and stared at her in disbelief. Darius looked over at her too "Look…Darius, we're sorry okay…but it's the truth Karen's a whore…"

"Jude Harrison!" boomed Darius flaring up again.

"Just wait" breathed Jude cutting in over Darius "Look…this is good, people like a bad girl…more people than ever are going to tune in to A)" ticked off Jude on her fingers "…see who this chick is, B) support me and Tommy's relationship, or C)" emphasized Jude "…cheer on Karen because they hate me". Darius just stared at Jude, his nostrils flared and Jude's heart started to pound inside her chest.

"You" seethed Darius looking at Jude and then Tommy "will be making a PUBLIC statement about the fall out and EMPHASIS the love of being back together…I don't care if one of you is sleeping on the couch and the other one has the door locked from the inside in the other room!" boomed Darius "you are HAPPY…got it!" Jude and Tommy just nodded silently "Then I'll have the four contestants talk to the press…if anything maybe we can get some PR out of this childish stunt".

"That's all we're asking D" Jude sighed, feeling her heart slowing back down to its normal pace as she lowered herself down onto the armrest of her chair.

"That album of yours" flared up Darius as he sunk back down in his chair "on my desk…one week".

"A week D, come on…" started Tommy.

"One" emphasized Darius holding up one finger. "I don't care if I have to pry it out of your hands…this company is going to need some good PR after this fiasco, and heaven knows a platinum record might save me from having a stroke".

"D you can't rush…" started Tommy again.

"T" boomed Darius "_you_, of all people, do NOT want to be in my face right now".

"But Darius…" started Tommy again.

"It's strange but I get this uncontrollable deftness when I start strangling people" Darius said through gritted teeth.

"One week" chimed in Jude, plastering a smile on her face "we'll have it Darius".

"See" said Darius pointing at Jude, and then looking back at Tommy "there's an employee who still knows who her boss is".

"We done here?" asked Tommy, doing his best to suppress his anger.

"Go" waved off Darius picking up a pen and pulling a stack of papers towards himself. Tommy got up and Jude followed him close behind. They were at the door when Jude touched Tommy's arm.

"I'll be out in one minute I just need to tell Darius one more thing".

Tommy glanced over Jude's shoulder at Darius scribbling things down on paper "Okay" he breathed kissing her forehead before pushing open the door and jogging across the core and taking the stairs two at a time to Studio A.

Jude let the door slip closed before she took a deep breath and walked over to Darius.

"Who's dieing?" Darius asked in a bitter sarcastic tone before looking up at Jude.

"It's Monday" Jude sighed letting her shoulders raise up and then fall back into place while her palms slap her legs by default.

Darius let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead "I was wondering whether you'd surface with a request or not".

"I know what I want" nodded Jude sucking on the inside of her cheek.

"Well it better not be too extravagant because you're not really on my better half right now" said Darius leaning back and letting his chair do its signature moan of weight on leather.

"It's simple actually" Jude said raising her eyebrows slightly at Darius. Darius just stared at her as Jude paused for a moment "…_If_ Karen wins Instant Star she can _never_ work with Tommy again" Jude stated plainly "…_and _if she doesn't" Jude sighed staring Darius in the eyes "…G-Major, can never offer her a contract".

Darius stared at Jude silently; his lips were slightly pouted, as they usually were when he was deep in thought. His hands were clasped in front of him and he stared at Jude…unreadable.

"Why?" asked Darius bluntly.

"Uh because she's manipulative and cruel…she took Tommy's phone and sent me fake text messages, she kissed him when she knew I was there, and she's been trying to get to Tommy the whole time her demo was being made…excuse me if I'm over reacting…but I never want to see her face again around me…_or Tommy_" answered Jude bluntly feeling her own anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

Darius stared at Jude for a moment longer and then sighed "Go" he waved.

"Is that a yes or a no?" asked Jude watching Darius as he picked up his pen.

"You just carry through with your part of the deal…rehearsal eleven thirty sharp" said Darius "G-Major gets the finale decision on who the winner is though". Then he looked down at the papers on his desk and Jude thought it would push her luck to stand there any longer. Jude pivoted on her heels and walked through the thick oak doors.

When the door thudded shut Darius placed down his pen and pulled open the top drawer in his desk before extracting a file and laying it on his desk. Then slowly he lifted out one of the blank contracts and stared at it. A bitter thought crossed his mind of the girl's future he wanted nothing to do with. His ace producer and platinum artist was more to him that some nobody clawing her way to the top. Then Darius twisted his chair and ran the contract through the shredder.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Let it begin! Who's jealous, who hasn't moved on, who can break noses, and who is just plain oblivious? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Okay, so here's my deal with last chapter (93), apparently I made it a bit more risque than what I usually write. And I am sorry if I offended anyone by it. My deal with writing is to tell a story not to whore it up and make people uncomfortable (though some people do like a little hott moment every once and a while). I originally considered taking it down BUT A)...you all have already read it, sorry if I ruined your virgin eyes. B) Though it doesn't really affect the plot...I think it just adds a dynamic to Jude and Tommy and Jude and Tommy's relationship...they're nineteen and mid twenties...stuff _happens_, for the lack of a better word. And C) I want to be a writer someday...smut happens sometimes in stories...none of you have to go back and re-read it if you think it's gross.**

**So basically I wanted to say I'm sorry to those I offended, and that I hope that you'll keep reading and enjoying the mostly PG-PG13 stuff I write. But there will be a point much later on where something else not so pleasant might happen...much later and you'll be able to see it coming...consider this your warning. This story is rated T for Teen...I don't think I've really crossed that boundary...sorry if I did.**

**Oh and to the three who thought it was hott...thanks but I guess I'll have to keep it toned down a bit more. OKAY!...moving away from the smut...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	95. Chapter 95

"And what did you have to ask the lion?" asked Tommy as he twisted around slowly in his chair behind the soundboard.

"Oh" said Jude caught off guard as she pushed Studio A's door closed behind herself as she entered. "Nothing really…just something about the Finale" Jude half lied. Tommy cocked one eyebrow at her "What!" Jude laughed feeling her heart starting to beat hard in her chest again.

"Nothing" sighed Tommy holding up his hands and turning back towards the sound board.

Jude fought off a small grin sneaking across her lips and then walked over to Tommy and rested her hands on his shoulders. "So" whispered Jude leaning down next to Tommy's ear "what wonderful recording are we going to do today, Mr. Producer".

"What ever you like" smirked Tommy turning and planting a kiss on Jude's cheek before opening his laptop and logging on.

Jude straightened up and ran her hand through her hair "Good because I was thinking we could lay down the vocals for 'Just Wanted Your Love' before rehearsal and then…come up with the last few songs for the album tonight".

"And I'm guessing you mean that in the way it sounds not what can be implied" Tommy smirked.

"Shut up" Jude sighed rolling her eyes at Tommy.

"I'm just kidding" Tommy smirked looking back down at the laptop.

"You better" sighed Jude.

"But yeah babe" Tommy nodded looking over at Jude again "Sounds like a plan". Tommy logged onto Jude's file and opened up the tracks she had laid down with SME a few days ago. "Plug this in please" added Tommy handing Jude the power cord to his laptop. Jude walked over to the wall and plugged it in before Tommy stood up and walked into the recording studio. He moved a mic stand from the wall over to the middle of the studio and hung the mic at Jude's height. The door opened and snapped shut as Jude walked in after him. "Ready?" asked Tommy looking over at Jude as he plugged in a set of wires to the mic and then the wall.

"Mhm" Jude nodded running her hand through her hair again.

"Tired?" asked Tommy as Jude stared off into space for a moment.

"What?" asked Jude her head shooting up "…yeah, sorry I'm just spacing".

"Blow me away" Tommy smirked kissing Jude softly on the cheek one more time before he exited the recording space and walked back into the sound booth.

Jude walked over to the mic and pulled on a pair of headphones. Tommy's voice collided with her eardrums a moment later "Ready?" asked Tommy again. Jude flashed a thumbs up through the dividing window. "Just wanted your Love, take one" Tommy said flipping on the track. And then like so many other times before the music started to play.

Jude peeled off her head phones after a few takes "What time is it?" called Jude into the mic.

Tommy's face turned away from the glass that separated them and looked up at the wall "Eleven fifteen" Tommy called back through the system.

"We good for now then?" asked Jude hanging up the headphones and the stand and heading towards the dividing door between the studios. Jude pushed it open and trudged over to the empty seat next to Tommy. She slumped down in the chair and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Still tired?" asked Tommy twisting his chair so that he was facing Jude. Jude just nodded her head silently with a small grin on the edge of her lips.

"My feet are killing me too" Jude mumbled.

Tommy shook his head before he leaned down at picked up Jude's feet and put them on his lap "Only you Bella" Tommy sighed, as he peeled off one of her Vans and started to rub her feet.

Jude relaxed back and smirked up at the ceiling "Did I mention that I love you" teased Jude. Tommy just chuckled and watched Jude stare up at the ceiling.

"When is our presence needed again?" asked Tommy after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Jude lifted her head and looked at the clock mounted on the wall "Ten minutes" Jude sighed, before letting her head drop back again over the lips of the back of the chair.

"Going to go show them contestants how it's done" mocked Tommy, tickling Jude's foot lightly.

"Ahh!" Jude laughed instantly reacting but relaxing as Tommy started to massage her foot again. "Oh yes" Jude chimed in sarcastically "with my _great_ experiences I've had on that show".

"Oh you make it sound like you had a bad time or something…" teased Tommy.

"Oh yes because…" started Jude looking up at Tommy "I consider hurling my guts out before I had to performed in the season one finale such a great time, dressing up like a space prostitute in season two, and season three…" smirked Jude as her tone turned even bitterer "…having _you_ show up with Darius's kid, which at that time I didn't know was _Darius's kid_, after _you_ had been gone for months…yes, my 'experience' is outstanding".

"You never stop blowing us away" smirked Tommy sarcastically.

"Save it Quincy" sighed Jude taking her foot back and slipping on her shoe. "Anyway we're needed downstairs".

"And to think for a second I thought you didn't want to do this" Tommy joked again as he stood up as well.

"Duty calls" Jude sighed thinking of the bargain she had pitched to the devil over this Finale. She did this and she could get what she wanted…she didn't and then Karen could win…and all hell could break loose.

Tommy pulled open Studio A's door and Jude walked out before him with Tommy close on her heels as they made their way down the stairs into G-Major's core.

"Jude!" came an unfamiliar voice instantly and Jude felt her arm nearly being pulled out of its socket as she was dragged away from Tommy and everyone else in G-Major.

"Whoa, what!" asked Jude as she stopped and stared Karma straight in the face. "Not that it's not cool to 'chat' and all but I have rehearsal and I really need D to think…" started Jude, then she trailed off as she saw Karma's face. "…and I think you have something a bit more pressing to tell me…" slowed Jude as she stared at Karma and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look" Karma hissed pointing across the core.

"At what?" asked Jude trying to follow Karma's gaze. "I don't see anything" started Jude as she took a step further out into the core from behind the multiple TV monitors mounted on the wall they were half standing behind.

"Don't let her see you!" Karma panicked pulling Jude back.

"Jesus mind leaving my arm attached to my shoulder" massaged Jude, saying a silent 'ow' under her breath.

"There" Karma hissed again, pointing far across the core.

"Who!" hissed Jude perplexed.

"_Her_" hissed Karma "with…with _him_…"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnn!!!! Ahh, who is with who? What's going on? And why does Karma turn to Jude of all people! Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews...chapter 93 aside IDK what I'm going to do about smut in this story. Really IDK. A lot seem to like it...and thank you I did notice that the reviews seemed to be pretty identical and close together. IDK if you all know but I can see how many hits I get on my story and per chapter...along with how many _people_have individually view my story and chapters. If I have five hits...and seven reviews...little sketchy...but I really don't care anymore, I just love the reviews. Keep up the amazing reviews and trust me one heartfelt review on your standpoint says more than four faked ones (thought I'm not pointing any fingers, I could be wrong). Kay Kay, enjoy!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	96. Chapter 96

Jude felt her jaw dropping ever so slightly, though it felt like it hit the floor. "Oh Karma" Jude whispered turning around and looking her in the face "Karma" Jude whispered again.

"That whore better step away from my husband or there will be hell to pay" hissed Karma glaring across the core at Spied who had his guitar over his shoulders and his arms draped up over it semi awkwardly in his attempt to look cool as always. Karen stood in front of him flipping her hair and talking expressively as if her lips controlled every muscle in her body to react in a very calculated manor. Then her hand reached up and brushed Spied's shoulder. "I will honestly kill her" Karma hissed through gritted teeth, and starting to storm over.

"No, no wait!" Jude yelled under her breath grabbing Karma and dragging her back behind the wall.

"No!" Karma said whipping around "She's not taking Spiedy like she took Quincy".

"Karma, no look" Jude whispered pointing her finger objectively... at nothing, while staring Karma in the eyes "She _wants_you to storm over there right now and look like the bad guy. The insecure girlfriend in front of Spiederman".

"We're married!" Karma hissed through gritted teeth holding up her hand to flash the white gold wedding band in Jude's face.

"Sorry" corrected Jude, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. "But look…we can take her down" Jude breathed. Karma stopped struggling and looked at Jude. "We can take her down…but I need your help".

Karma glanced over her shoulder at them and Jude could see her blood boiling through her skin and her eyes burning with rage. Then Karma looked back over at Jude and crossed her arms over her chest "Okay Harrison…_what do we have to do_?" Jude bit her lower lip for a moment, her brain hadn't gotten this far into the plan yet. "Jesus" sighed Karma, flipping her own hair as her cocky arrogance took over. "Look…I know what we can do, but you're going to have to drop the nice girl act for this" hissed Karma.

"You always were the mastermind of blackmail" Jude nodded, suppressing a smirk at her backhanded complement.

"Oh trust me your whole 'innocence' thing died long ago" countered Karma, narrowing her eyes.

"Look this isn't going to work if we're already fighting" sighed Jude rolling her eyes. Jude took a few strides forward before Karma grabbed her wrist again. Jude looked back at Karma who was biting her lower lips this time.

"I can't do this without you" Karma said and Jude could see it was killing her to have to say this.

"Then we have to agree this is for both of us" Jude said taking a step towards the wall again. "Deal?" asked Jude holding out her hand for Karma.

Karma eyed Jude's hand and then took it in a shake "_Deal_" Karma nodded. Then both of them turned slowly on their heels and crossed their arms over their chests as they stared at Karen flirting openly. "That whore is going down" Karma whispered, flipping her hair.

"Let the games begin" Jude added evilly and then she glanced over at Karma.

"This doesn't make us friends" Karma said looking over at Jude as well.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Jude answered bluntly.

"Okay" Karma breathed looking across the core again "_phase one_…"

"_Troy_" Jude smirked nodding in glee as the idea came to her.

"This isn't a mythological war" Karma said glaring down at Jude.

"No" sighed Jude pointing at the overly buff…yet slightly flamboyant…while remaining butch choreographer, entered and shook Darius's hand. "Troy hates an attitude…and I bet we can get one out of her…" smirked Jude.

"Nice Harrison" Karma smirked with an evil grin "question is who's going to do the dirty work?" added Karma scanning the core.

"I think I have an idea" Jude smirked again "and trust me…she won't even have to try that hard".

"Who?" asked Karma.

"Oh Chloe!" Jude called waving to the blonde halfway across the core.

"The dimwitted wonder!" Karma hissed perplexed and aggravated.

"If there's one thing Karen hates it's me" sighed Jude, looking over at Karma "…and then Chloe".

"You called?" interrupted the over excited blond bobbing up and down in front of them. Karma eyed Chloe, who just smiled back, oblivious to the scrutiny she was now under. "Oh my god Jude" said Chloe instantly shifting to face Jude as if the thought had just dawned on her "I just wanted to say _how_sorry I am again about spilling that coffee on your shirt I'm such a clutz! Did you know when I was a kid I wasn't allowed to use anything in the kitchen because I accidentally set the microwave on fire. I mean who honestly knows to remove that plastic cover from the microwave dinners before putting them in. And then there was this other time…" rambled Chloe.

"Touché Harrison" whispered Karma with an evil grin "…_touché_"

Jude just smiled as Chloe's voice droned on and on…revenge could be so sweet.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**It's team Jurma! ...Or maybe Karude... And what's this? Their weapon of choice...CHLOE! Project: Take down the Hoe is under way and better yet...it's about to get all that more juicy and..._musical_? Troy is back and in action...and maybe when his back is turned...someone else will step in to give_...a private lesson_. Oh you know it can only just get better from here, stay tuned to find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	97. Chapter 97

Jude, Karma, and Chloe walked away from their 'hiding spot' a few minutes later. Karma had a content smile plastered mischievously across her face, Jude suppressed a grin, and Chloe continued her chatter between Karma and Jude as if she hadn't just had a secrets conversation with them. Jude glanced around the core and noticed Tommy eyeing her as he signed something for an intern.

Jude branched off from Chloe and Karma as they made their way over to the rest of the people gathering for rehearsal in the center of the core. Jude gave Tommy as small smile as he handed back the pen to the intern and she scuttled off.

"What's that look on your face Harrison?" asked Tommy with a smirk as he watched Jude walk up to him.

"There's no face" Jude whispered slyly, brushing off his comment and suppressing another smirk.

"Well that blatant lie and my thoughts of having to send a search and rescue party to save you when I kept seeing bodies jumping out from behind the wall before being pulled back…" started Tommy with a small smirk.

"Oh that was nothing" waved off Jude.

"Karma and you doing…_nothing_…now I'm starting to think you're sick" countered Tommy, cocking one of his eyebrows at Jude.

"Now that you mention it…" Jude teased reaching up and rubbing her throat.

"_Liar_" Tommy whispered as he leaned down to Jude's ear, before he kissed the soft skin below her ear. Jude just smiled and let him kiss her neck. "So…" mumbled Tommy into Jude's neck between kisses "what were you and Karma really talking about?"

"Oh, you know" shrugged Jude, as Tommy continued his attack on her neck "…_girl stuff_".

"I repeat" Tommy breathed into Jude's skin "_you and Karma_?"

"Yes Quincy the world is ending at this is a sign of the apocalypse!" mocked Jude sarcastically.

"I'd take it that way" Tommy teased back, before Jude reached up and hit his arm. He let out a grunt, but continued to kiss Jude's neck.

"T, Jude!" boomed Darius across the core.

"The lion beckons" Jude whispered as Tommy lifted his head away. Darius glared at them from across the core as all the other artists also made their way across the core and over to Darius.

"Come on" Tommy whispered leaning down and pecking Jude on the lips before wrapping his arm around her waist and heading over towards the mass of people.

"You all are G-Major's finest…and soon to be _finest_" boomed Darius looking around the cluster of people watching him, and silent out of feared respect. "Instant Star has become a fierce competition since Jude Harrison here took center stage in the first season" said Darius remarked, and Jude gave a wistful lift of the hand before she rested her temple against Tommy's shoulder and let his hand rest on her hip like it had as they walked over. Jude watched as all four contestant's eyes glanced over at her and sized her up. "The bar has been set higher than ever before with what could be the biggest season yet". Darius made eye contact with each of the four finalists. "Troy here…" boomed Darius hitting the ripped man next to him on the arm "…is here to choreograph the best opening Instant Star has ever seen. I expect PERFECTION!" Darius boomed "…and nothing less. You win and this is what you signup for, for the rest of your lives…better choose now if this is what you want". No one moved, no one breathed, no one dared make any inclination that this could by any chance not be what they wanted. "Good" nodded Darius "Now get to work".

Darius turned on his heels and stalked away to his office before the groups attention turned on Troy. "Perfection" emphasized Troy, eyeing each of them in turn "is the only thing I except. You _perfect_, _memorize_, and _practice_ what I give you till your brain boils, your muscles ache, and your bones are too sore to move". He was slowly pacing in front of them all; still giving them death glares as if this was boot camp and not dance rehearsal. "Now everyone" shouted Troy "line up!"

There was a scurry of motion as bodies jumped into action and lined up on a black piece of tape on the floor. Jude walked with Tommy over to the end of the line and peered down at: Karen, Chloe, Milo, Austin, Karma, Spied, Wally, Kyle, then Tommy next to her…and then…

"Sorry I'm late" came a call as a young guy jogged across the core. A smile split across Jude's face and another split across the guy's as well upon seeing her.

"You're late" said Troy menacingly.

"Sorry man, plane got delayed, got out of the airport as soon as I could" sighed the guy, jumping into line next to Jude. "Hey" he whispered in Jude's ear and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I haven't seen you in two years almost!" Jude smiled pulling him into a hug and then letting go so she could look up at his smiling face.

"Life of an Instant star" shrugged the guy.

"Yeah Mason…trust me I know" smirked Jude. Then Mason shrugged off his classic tan jacket and tossed it over against the wall as they both focused their attention back on Troy.

"Where's Jude?" asked Troy looking down the line of people. Jude raised her hand slightly and watched Troy as his eyes fell on her. "Ah yes" sighed Troy, his tone with a hint of bitterness, as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Jude "miss twenty four hours to be added into choreography and can't dance to save her life".

Jude felt Tommy's fingers press harder against her hip as anger boiled up inside of him. "Oh well" Jude started quickly "I think I've proved I can pull it off…" added Jude, quickly glancing up at Tommy to calm him. Their eyes locked, before she adverted her attention back on Troy.

"YOU are the center of this production, YOU will be the deciding factor in the outcome, YOU will be souly responsible for all the smooth transition, and YOU will need to work the HARDEST out of all of these other people" emphasized Troy, keeping an intense stare on Jude.

Jude felt her mouth going dry, but she didn't let it show on her face. She had stood up to men like Troy…hell Darius was his African American counterpart as far as she could tell. Show no weakness, show dignity, and blow them away. "I'm ready for whatever you throw my way" Jude said bluntly.

"Good" stated Troy bluntly as well, before he whipped around and looked at the rest of the group. "I am going to assign places now! Learn them, Know them, Remember them!" Then Troy started moving people into places and telling them side notes about how to get there.

"He hasn't really changed much" sighed Mason as he peered down the line of people before them.

"No, don't think so" Jude said bluntly, sucking in her lips and looking at Mason. Then a smile split across her face. "How was tour!" added Jude excitedly.

"Great" nodded Mason "Then I started working over in England for a while before the second tour around Europe".

"That's great" nodded Jude "And you're back because…?" trailed off Jude.

"Because Darius called about the Finale, wasn't really an option more of get on the plane in two weeks and know your parts of the song" said Mason shamelessly.

"Oh so you have that corny slew of music?" asked Jude bitterly.

"Thinking of laminating it, it'll be a Jude Harrison classic" Mason said sarcastically.

"More of a 'make Jude Harrison barf' idea" sighed Jude, shaking her head.

"It's not that bad" sighed Mason.

"It's a stupid mash up of my…my _life_" sighed Jude aggravated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jude…" sighed Mason, reaching up and fixing his signature cowboy hat "…It's the life these kids are getting roped into" indicated Mason down the row of now scattered people. "It's the story of the Instant Star who's gone the furthest…" sighed Mason "…and who's going to surpass us all".

"That's not true" Jude sighed.

"You're nineteen" Mason said bluntly "two platinum albums…a third on the way…they did this about _you_ because this is what Instant Star is all about…" Jude just stared at Mason as he shrugged "_instantly becoming the next big thing_".

"You" pointed Troy at Tommy.

"Tom" corrected Tommy.

"Yes _you_," nodded Troy "off stage, you don't enter for a while".

"I'll go stand in the imaginary wings" Tommy said with a hint of sarcasm before he pulled away his hand from Jude's hip and quickly kissed her cheek. Then he whispered in Jude's ear as he pulled away "_…Mason's right_". And with that he went over and sat down on a chair watching the rest play out.

"You" pointed Troy and Jude "Stool, now". Jude looked at the stool sitting in the middle of the space they were using. Jude nodded and walked over before sitting down. Jude glanced back over as Troy pointed out a spot to Mason and added something else that Jude couldn't hear. She watched as Mason gave a nod.

Then Jude directed her attention over at the other side and felt the air being sucked out of her chest again. Then she instantly recomposed herself and cleared her throat loudly "Tommy could you please go get my acoustic up in the studio?" crooned Jude sweetly, watching Karen glare at her from her spot next to an aggravated Tommy.

"Yeah" Tommy said bluntly as he stood and brushed past Karen. Then Jude gave a wicked little smile at Karen and waved her off. She huffed and walked back over to the opposite wall and leaned against it, becoming engrossed in her nails.

"Places!" called Troy, and everyone moved from the spots Troy had shown them and away from where Jude sat.

"Umm…" Jude started looking around.

"Here" Tommy sighed handing Jude her guitar from behind. Jude cut off mid thought and looked at Tommy hurriedly.

"What was that?" asked Jude in a whisper only he could hear.

"An apology even I won't take" Tommy breathed into Jude's ear before he nudged Jude lightly with his nose and kissed her cheek.

Then Jude looked back up at the silently seething Karen and staring Troy "We ready?" he asked with borderline sarcasm.

"Yeah sorry" sighed Jude, sliding the guitar strap over her head and positioning her fingers over the neck of the guitar.

"Play" Troy instructed bluntly and Jude strummed the opening chords…the _original_ Instant Star.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Shut Up!", "That's not how you do it...", "And then there was this time when...", "Stop! Please Stop!", "Why do I look fat?", "Let go! of me!", "Your eggo prego?".**

**And that's just a touch of what is going to be coming soon! Stay tuned and find out!!! (that's like become my catch phrase, LOL)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	98. Chapter 98

"Again! From the top!" barked Troy as he paced in front of the rehearsal area, watching each person carefully for any flaw they were creating in his 'masterpiece'.

A collective sigh went over the group as they all made their way back to their receptive sides and waited for Jude to get situated once more on top of the stool in the center. They had been drilling the first half of this medley for the past three hours. Then just as they started up the run through again Darius's office doors parted and the man surfaced to watch. Darius put on his unreadable face on and crossed his arms over his chest.

Then Jude started to play, prying to god she remembered all the places she was supposed to go, the chord progressions to come in on, and all that other humbo jumbo that had been driving her nuts. Not to mention she was starving and could hear her stomach eating itself alive at that very moment.

But the run through went without too many hitches and Spied, Kyle, and Wally came in at all the right moments to back her when the song required. And just as they reached Karen's entrance they stopped.

"Lunch break, we'll resume in an hour and a half" barked Troy as he watched Darius beckon him over with his finger for a hush conversation.

"Ugg" moaned Jude trudging over to Tommy and instantly resting her head against his chest.

"Hello to you too" smirked Tommy rubbing Jude's back and breathing in the scent of her hair.

"I'm starving" moaned Jude straightening up and looking at Tommy.

"Good thing I sent Kwest out for Subway, about…" started Tommy glancing down at his watch "twenty minutes ago".

"You are God" breathed Jude letting her head fall forward again against his chest and Tommy just smiled again.

"Where's Kwest with the food?" came Spied as he walked over to Tommy and Jude and flopped down in one of the few chairs as he took a swig of water from a water bottle.

"Yeah I'm starving" nodded Kyle, taking a sip of his own water.

"Mhm" agreed Wally nodding his head.

"He should be back…" started Tommy.

"Now" chimed in Kwest tossing plastic bags down on the counter top of hospitality. "Here" he added tossing a bag to Spied, then Kyle, then Wally. Jude straightened up and watched as Tommy caught his and then Jude's and handed it to her.

"Now you're God" Jude sighed taking the sandwich from Tommy's hands and looking at Kwest.

"Harrison's and food…don't know why you all get along so well" teased Kwest as if pondering it.

"Because fat can't latch onto these thighs" Jude said sarcastically, smacking her sour quadriceps and instantly regretting it.

"Come on Dude, we're going to go eat in Studio C and discuss those riffs" waved Spied as Kyle and Wally took off down the hall.

"Go" Tommy sighed kissing her cheek "I need to talk to Kwest about mastering on another album".

"Kay" sighed Jude taking off down the hall after her band mates. Jude pushed open the heavy black door and walked a short distance inside before slumping down in a chair and unwrapping her sandwich.

"Hungry much?" laughed Spied as Jude attacked her sandwich.

"Shut up I just worked my butt off for three hours" sighed Jude, picking up a pickle and popping it in her mouth.

"Trust me we were there" sighed Spied "That dude has got to be sporting some pretty high blood pressure with an attitude like that".

"Almost gives Squinty a run for his money" joked Wally.

"Well said" smirked Kyle holding up his hand for a high five.

"Are you guys ever going to call him Tommy?" sighed Jude taking another bite into her sandwich.

The three of them glanced at each other "Probably not" they all chimed in at the same time nonchalantly.

Jude just sighed and shook her head. Then she looked back up at Kyle "So how's Veronica?" asked Jude carefully, eyeing Kyle all the while.

Kyle nearly choked "Good" he managed finally coughing all the while before and after.

"The eggo is officially prego?" asked Spied taking a bite of his own sandwich.

Kyle coughed again and then cleared his throat "Yeah" Kyle nodded "…those little pink plus signs are so unholy".

"How far along is she?" asked Jude suddenly curious.

"I have no clue" sighed Kyle "Doctor appointment Wednesday" he added.

"You're going I'm assuming" added Jude watching Kyle.

"No Dude I thought I'd just let my girlfriend go alone" said Kyle sarcastically and then added seriously "of coarse I'm going".

"Excited?" asked Jude after a moment.

"Nauseous" changed Kyle, putting down his sandwich and rubbing his forehead.

"It's not that bad dude" attempted Spied "it could be Karma".

"Man, why would I be banging your wife?" asked Kyle bluntly raising his hands in bewilderment in Spied's direction.

"I meant I could have knocked up Karma" corrected Spied plainly, as if it was a statement that could only be interpreted in black and white.

"If there were ever two people who shouldn't reproduce it was you two" Kyle agreed through closed eyes.

"That's horrible" laughed Jude "…and yet I strangely agree" added Jude as she thought about it.

"Thank you!" said Spied loudly, shaking his head "No need for little screaming, crying, pooping babies…"

"Still here!" waved Kyle, holding up his hand in mild disgust, keeping his eyes glued shut.

"Oh Kyle!" Jude laughed taking another bite and feeling a small pang in her heart for the guy, all the while suppressing laughter as well.

Spied and Wally started to chuckle as well and Jude watched as Kyle fought of a small smirk twitching on his lips. "Shut up" Kyle whispered, doing his best to suppress laughter bubbling up inside.

"We're just playing Dude" Spied waved off, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah Dude, what would we do without our drummer?" asked Wally, with a genuine smile.

"Replace me and leave me to be a nobody for the rest of my life" remarked Kyle bluntly.

"Kyle!" Jude laughed, putting on a pout "I wouldn't do that".

"Yeah Dude, Spiederman's Mind Explosion doesn't work with just three guitarists" sighed Spied, glancing over at Kyle.

"_That would be awkward_" nodded Jude, realizing the truth in his statement.

"Yeah I'm the glue" mocked Kyle, with a smirk.

"Back up! Ego trip coming through!" teased Spied instantly, pushing his rolling chair back so that it slid away from Kyle.

That sent another wave of laugher through Studio C, before Spied rolled back over and took another bite from his sandwich. A comfortable silence fell over the three of them, and they resorted to watching each other chew their food.

"God you pregnant too" joked Spied eyeing Jude as she scarfed down the last of her sandwich.

"No" said Jude taken aback and looking up at the guys shocked. "God do I look fat?" added Jude looking down at her stomach hurriedly and running her hands over her flat stomach, as if she expected a bulge to burst forth that she had never realized before.

"Yeah as fat as my pinky" remarked Kyle sarcastically, shaking his head in disgust as he held up his pinky finger.

"Dude you're like a twig" nodded Wally looking over at Jude.

"Now question is" remarked Spied "_how did you hide it last time_?" asked Spied looking over at Jude curiously.

"Hide what?" asked Jude confused.

"Being pregnant, I mean _we _didn't even notice" stated Spied plainly.

"Umm, because when you're a teenage star they're looking for drugs and alcohol…not being knocked up" said Jude sarcastically.

"And since you had already done the alcohol thing…." started Spied suggestively.

"Shut up" sighed Jude rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, oh!" Spied laughed "Someone's pissed".

"And some one's an ass, guess which one of you three that applies to" shot Jude.

"Dude just back off" sighed Kyle as Jude glared at Spied.

"Fine" Spied sighed, keeping eye contact with Jude while he acknowledged Kyle's statement to him. Then slowly he peeled his eyes away from Jude, and spun his chair around towards Kyle and Wally.

Jude turned slowly as well and the four of them brushed off the last conversation as if it just hadn't happened. That was the great thing about having guys as best friends…the male population can actually do that.

Then there came a knock on the door as the four of them started up a new conversation. "Come in" Jude called over her shoulder.

"Hey" smiled Chloe pushing open the door and taking half a step inside "Troy says he wants to get started again, so I'm guessing that mean we're going to need all of you, which I mean is obvious because like you four are like in everything, but that's because you're amazing…" rambled Chloe.

"Dude" cut in Spied standing up, followed by Kyle and Wally "we catch your drift don't worry".

"Sorry am I rambling" sighed Chloe, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder aggravated "because I really need to stop doing this because I think people find it annoying. Do you find it annoying? Guys usually find it annoying. I don't know why it is I just can't stop talking sometimes" sighed Chloe.

"It's cool Dude" sighed Spied walking past Chloe and giving her a nod "Just…" Spied took a deep breath "…_breathe_". Spied let out the breath and then walked out of Studio C.

"I'll be there in a minute" Jude called down the hall, and Wally flashed her a quick thumbs up in acknowledgment.

"You are _so_ lucky that you get to work with them" sighed Chloe, watching Spied, Wally, and Kyle disappearing around the corner and into the core.

"Yeah they're pretty chill" sighed Jude. Then she pulled the door closed to Studio C "Ready?" she asked.

"Oh yeah totally" Chloe smiled instantly "Oh and just to let you know I sat with Karen during lunch and I was chatting up a STORM with her!" smirked Chloe excitedly "And I know that this is like all about getting her like uber mad, and I'm cool with it because sorry Hun but she is just like 'oh my god!' B to the I to the T-C-H!" rambled Chloe. Jude smirked at Chloe comment. "But like OMG we are like so going to have to piss her off".

"Are you seriously cool with this?" asked Jude stopping and looking at Chloe.

Chloe paused "Jude" sighed Chloe "it's not like I don't know what we're doing. And honestly I would have tried it anyway. The girl is like SO conceited and overly into herself, which usually I can like respect, and all that _stuff_" waved off Chloe "But like Jude this is like my life on the line. And I don't care if I have to run her ear off in the process, she's going to snap eventually…and well" shrugged Chloe "…_I want to win_".

An evil smirk spread across Jude's face "I think a lot of people under estimate you" sighed Jude, turning and walking down the hall again.

"No" sighed Chloe "I'm not smart trust me, common sense and me kinda butt heads on a daily basis, like seriously I was…"

Chloe's voice trailed off in Jude's head as she froze at the end of the hall and watched a guy cross the core. He strutted as if he owned the place, and it felt surreal to Jude as she watched him move in slow motion inside her head, till he guy pulled off his sunglass and hugged Darius in the awkward fashion guys do.

"_Shit_" Jude whispered under her breath as her heart started to pound.

"I know right!" laughed Chloe "Who would have thought that I…"

"No" Jude sighed and Chloe stopped, looking around curiously.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" screamed Chloe muffled by her own sharp intakes of breath "Is that! Oh my god Jude that's…"

"I know" sighed Jude through clenched teeth before she squeezed her eyes shut and wished the day away for good.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Who has arrived? Why does Jude hate it? What drama will unfold when people still don't know the whole story? What assumptions will be made, who will cross the line, and who will have to pay for their actions? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Hey, sorry that I fell off the face of the Earth for about a week, but life has been crazy! School newspaper has been a nightmare trying to get out before the holiday break, I'm sick (and I don't take days off from school no matter what), and I've just been crazy busy! So I'm sorry for the delay! Hope this makes up for it and I plan to be putting out a bunch more soon...just have to write them, but things are about to get intense again! Hope you like it!**

**Oh and just as a side note...I'm about 20,000 words past where I was at then end of "Secrets and the Lies I Told Him", which is scary only because like...this is no where near being done! LOL, thought I'd just share that!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	99. Chapter 99

"What is he doing here" Jude hissed; her arms crossed firmly over her chest, teeth clenched, and glancing constantly over at Shay standing next to Darius and Troy.

"Uh chill Jude" Mason attempted, glancing over at Shay, Darius, and Troy as well before looking back at Jude. "He's what?" asked Mason "been your ex for three years?"

"Ugh!" Jude sighed throwing her head back before looking at Mason again "I have unfortunately been seeing more of him than I would like recently".

"Jude, just shake it off…he's probably just here to…" Mason didn't get to finish his speculation.

"Everyone!" Darius boomed. All the performers in the opening turned to face Darius again as the interns and receptionists scurried along the walls as incognito as possible. "Now Troy has given me a progress report so far…" he eyed each and every one of them slowly "…you all better not disappoint. And to make sure that doesn't happen" Darius boomed "I have brought in my nephew" Jude groaned. "…to help with some of the dancing arrangements". Jude looked around hurriedly at the cluster of people, and one very important person was missing. _Tommy_.

Jude felt her heart pound in her chest. "Not me" whispered Jude under her breath, squeezing her eyes shut "Not me".

"Austin and Jude" boomed Darius. Jude felt the wind being sucked out of her chest as her name rang out through the core "Please go down into the Conference room with Shay and he'll be working with you for a few hours".

Jude let out a sigh and blew her bangs out of her face before she crossed her arms firmly across her chest again and stalked off down the hall. Jude fumed silently as she walked down the same hall Studio C was in before she ripped open the conference room door and looked around the open space that had been cleared for them.

"Okay" bellowed Shay instantly, sliding the door closed behind Austin and himself.

Jude just rolled her eyes and turned around. Shay was staring at her, and a slight hesitation happened as he stared at her unaware of the growing silence. "You were saying" prompted Jude irritably.

Shay cleared his throat "Show me what you've got" he boomed, similarly to Darius. Jude rolled her eyes again and walked to the center of the conference room floor. Jude watched as Austin walked over to the left and prepared for his entrance on stage.

Then the two of them watched as Shay slipped a CD into the sound system and the backing track started to play. Shay straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Jude standing there. He leaned back slightly against the sound system and he had on a blank expression. Jude pulled her eyes away instantly and focused on the wall in front of her. She couldn't believe _she _was dancing for _him_…_again_.

Suddenly the backing made a drastic change and hard guitar chords were coming through the speakers and Jude made her first move. "Friends are telling me I lost my mind…When I hooked up with you, Maybe that's true" Jude sang focusing anywhere but on Shay as she tried her best to remember the steps Troy had taught her. The day at Darius's house instantly flashed into her mind. The way the two of them had performed for Patricia's eighth birthday party, the way he had made her chase after him and into that stupid house, the way he had kissed her and pinned himself to her, the way…the way Tommy found them. "Said that I'll wake up one day…Asking what did I do, Maybe that's true too" Jude shrugged, desperately trying to remember all the steps with Shay's eyes digging into her. "When I'm with you everything's alright…All I know is how I feel, When you're with me". Jude trailed off seductively, eyeing the fake audience, before bursting into the chorus and walking back towards the center of the room as Austin walked on "Waste my time, waste my time…Not so sure that I'll be yours, And baby you could be mine…It's all about hanging out, Cause you know how to waste my time…" Jude sang to Austin.

Then a cut happened in the music as the next verse was cut out and Austin came in full furry "Call me Shay or the M-I-C…When you listenin' to me, You be listenin' to b bumpin'…To the rhythm they'll be given, When we hit em with the beats on the streets…Don't forget the way we livin', yo".

"Waste my time" Jude sang, resting her hand on Austin's shoulder and letting their hips come dangerously close, like Troy had instructed.

"I like the way you move your body, and if you fall" sang Austin, and at that moment Jude swung backwards in a half circle as choreographed, with Austin holding her waist so that she wouldn't fall over. Jude swung up and caught herself before she hit his other shoulder.

"Not so sure that I'll be yours" Jude sang right on cue none the less.

"I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground" Austin sang letting go of Jude's waist.

"Baby you could be mine" Jude sang loudly as well as she made her way over to her next spot on 'stage'.

"I'm feeling your sound" sang Austin as both of them made it to their spots facing forward yet parallel with each other.

"It's all about" sang Jude.

"Yeah girl, it's all about" sang Austin.

"Hanging out"

"You know, we hanging out" sang Austin cockily.

"Cause you know how to waste my time" held out Jude before cutting off perfectly with the backing. Jude put on a smug smile and then looked over at Shay.

"Well that was amateur level" shot Shay, crossing the room towards Jude and Austin.

"Oh please!" sighed Jude aggravated "You know that was good".

"Who's in charge here?" challenged Shay glaring at Jude.

"Oh sorry I forgot that it was necessary to obey your every whim. Maybe I should go dye my hair red again and dance with booty girls in your video" seethed Jude sarcastically.

"The music video is about sexual tension between two people who are desperately in love and breaking all the rules" cut in Shay over Jude.

"The music video isn't reality!" yelled Jude.

"It's still about sexual tension!" boomed Shay, getting up in Jude's face.

"Oh please!" retorted Jude, rolling her eyes "I was sixteen, I wasn't kissing you let alone sleeping with you, don't flatter yourself!" yelled Jude.

"Oh please, do you know how many girls would have taken your spot in a heart beat!" yelled Shay.

"It was my song!" screamed Jude "I wrote the lyrics, I played the guitar, and I'm the one who knows the content NOT YOU!" screamed Jude.

"Well I'm a director right now and I'm saying this is all about sex and lust!" bellowed Shay.

"And I'm telling you that it's not!" fumed Jude.

"Well it's still AMATURE" repeated Shay, walking directly over to Jude and pulling her close, reaching down and physically putting her hand on his shoulder. "When you do movements they've got to have feeling behind them" boomed Shay, reaching down and gripping Jude's waist.

"Let go of me!" Jude seethed, pushing him slightly.

"Drop" Shay commanded. Jude glared at him "Now" repeated Shay.

Jude sighed and started to drop backwards into the swing she usually did with Austin. Except this time Shay put force into it and she felt her body swing flawlessly down and back up, so smoothly in fact that she had to catch herself against Shay's shoulder with both of her hands. For a second she couldn't breath. His breath was hot on her neck, and she could feel his face tilted ever so slightly towards hers.

"That" stated Shay bluntly, before pulling his hands off her slowly and backing away "…is how it's done".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Guess who's back...back again...Shay is back...tell a friend! (Sorry couldn't resist, I hope someone knows what song that is, LOL).**

**"Shut up!", "Stop! Please Stop!", "Where is she?", "Your eggo prego?", "What was that?", "Get off of me!", "Then there was this time when...", "She's with WHO!". Only way to find out is to stay tuned!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	100. Chapter 100

"Where are you going!" boomed Shay's voice over the music.

"Umm" said Jude sarcastically as she stopped and looked back at Shay across the conference room "It's been an hour and a half, sorry if I have to pee. Or do I need your permission to do that as well?" Jude asked raising her eyebrows at Shay before turning back towards the doors and sliding it back. Jude hurried down the hallway and across the core where the others were still rehearsing their other parts. Jude smiled as Spied and waved slightly before she snuck through and went to the other hallway and entered the bathroom.

The row of stalls was empty and Jude walked into the second one before she heard the door open and close outside. High heels clicked across the tile floor and disappeared into another stall down the row. Then Jude emerged again and walked over to the sink, washing her hands under the warm water. The stall door clicked open as well and the high heels clicked down the row once again.

"Hey you" Sadie smiled, walking over to another sink and washing her hands as well.

"Hey" Jude smiled, glancing over at Sadie before flipping off the faucet and walking over to the paper towel dispenser. Jude dried her hands and looked at Sadie.

"How's rehearsal going?" asked Sadie, flipping off her faucet as well.

"Ugg" sighed Jude tossing the balled up paper towel into the trash "Lets just not go there".

"Troy that bad?" winced Sadie before pulling out a paper towel as well from the dispenser right next to Jude.

"Well Troy is a deranged ego maniac as always, but his little _helper_ isn't a ray of sun shine either".

Sadie whined again "You're working with Shay huh?"

"Yes!" fumed Jude, then she stopped and looked at Sadie "…_How did you know that_?"

"Darius" sighed Sadie balling up her paper towel and throwing it in the trash can as well "had me call him to come in".

"And you didn't warn me!" sighed Jude aggravated.

"Uh, you were kind of busy" countered Sadie.

"Look" sighed Jude calming herself and holding up her hands "It's just on day, I can handle him staring at me and checking out my butt for one day". A small smirk went across Sadie's slips. "What?" half laughed Jude upon seeing Sadie's face.

"He's checking out you butt?" asked Sadie with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Jude laughed throwing back her head and resting it against the wall. "Urgh, it's like no one can ever leave me alone" sighed Jude.

"Welcome to being famous?" Sadie said bluntly and sarcastically with a shrug.

"Is it only me who gets the psycho jealous ex's?" asked Jude, lolling her head to one side and looking at Sadie.

"Nope" sighed Sadie plainly "You've just got a guy who's not used to hearing 'no'".

"Well lucky me then" sighed Jude sarcastically. She pushed off the wall and headed towards the door, stopping with her hand on the handle "I'll see you later" Jude sighed, looking over her shoulder at Sadie.

"See yah" Sadie sighed and gave a small wave as she watched Jude leave.

Jude walked hurriedly down the hall and back into the core. Spied, Wally, and Kyle were standing next to the wall watching Karma and Chloe getting instructed by Troy for a new part she hadn't learned yet.

"Hey Dude" Kyle called to Jude as she walked along the wall they were standing on.

Jude pressed her finger to her lips, indicating for them to be quiet. The last thing she needed was Troy flipping out on her because she wasn't in rehearsal at that very moment. "What?" Jude whispered when she reached them.

"Hey I left my sweatshirt down in Studio C, but I doubt Lord Boiling Blood over here will let me go get it. Can you grab it?" asked Kyle as they both glanced over at Troy.

"Yeah I'll be back in a second" sighed Jude looking around the core once more, and catching a glance of Studio A's door opening. With any luck she could catch a word with Tommy when she got back…and before she had to go back to Shay. "I'll be back in one second" Jude repeated before she rushed down the hallway towards the heavy black door of Studio C.

Jude pressed her shoulder against the door and pushed it inward as she turned the knob. Jude glanced over her shoulder and watched Kwest and Tommy descending the short staircase between Studio A and the Core. Then Jude adverted her attention back on the studio as she walked in and let the door bang shut behind her.

"Jesus Christ!" Jude half screamed as she clutched her chest and grabbed onto the back of one of the rolling chairs as she took a deep breath and stared at Shay standing against the back wall.

"Bathroom break Jude?" asked Shay eyeing her presence in the room and putting down what he had been picking up.

"I'm getting something for Kyle" Jude answered bluntly, before striding across the room and leaning down to pick up Kyle's sweatshirt off the floor.

"What already dating someone else?" asked Shay with a smug expression.

"No!" said Jude straightening up and glaring at Shay. "God just get over it I'm with Tommy!" Then Jude turned around and started to walk back towards the door.

"Oh please!" boomed Shay "drop the act I saw the tabloids yesterday" sighed Shay aggravated. Jude stopped mid step and turned back around slowly.

"No" said Jude slowly "we got in a fight…"

"And you broke up" Shay said walking towards Jude.

"No, I mean I took off the ring but…" started Jude again.

"Oh so it's official" Shay cut in again before Jude could finish.

"No I was saying that" Jude cut in this time. Shay's hand reached out and touched Jude's upper arm. Jude looked down at it instantly and then slowly back up at Shay "What are you doing?" Jude asked, feeling the air being sucked out of her chest.

"Making you be quiet" Shay breathed.

"Shay let go of me" Jude said trying to remain calm with fear laced in her words none the less.

"No" breathed Shay, and before Jude could retort further, he swooped down and grabbed her other arm with his other hand and pressed his lips hard against hers. Jude instantly felt herself struggling against his grasp, but he held her firm.

"Stop" Jude managed in a voice that barely carried past Shay's lips as he continued his assault on her. Jude started to try to punch Shay in the chest as he held her. "Stop!" Jude fought again.

"Shut up!" Shay yelled into Jude's lips as he pushed her arms behind her back, not letting his lips leave hers. Jude could feel tears welling up in her eyes as shay stepped forward and forced her to walk backwards until her back hit the wall. Tears slipped down Jude's cheeks as she tried desperately to pull out of Shay's grasp. Then one of Shay's hands left Jude's arm and moved up into her hair.

"I said No!" Jude yelled taking her chance to break away. Jude ripped her face away and started to run towards the door.

"And I said shut up!" hissed Shay, with fire burning in his eyes. He pulled Jude back with his grip he still had on her arm.

"You're hurting me" Jude sobbed as his fingers bruised her skin.

"Good" Shay hissed, grabbing her other arm again.

"Let go of me!" Jude screamed struggling even harder than before.

"I told you marrying Tommy would be the worst thing you ever did" hissed Shay pulling Jude around so that the back of her thighs crashed into the soundboard.

"Stop!" Jude sobbed "I'm still with him!"

"You took off the ring" Shay countered, kissing her hard again. Jude tried to pull her face back by leaning back further over the board away from him, but Shay just moved with her so that he was practically on top of her as both of them kept their feet planted on the ground.

"Stop!" Jude screamed louder than ever before.

"Shut up!" Shay yelled at Jude attacking her lips again, his hand reached down and started to rub her jean clad thighs roughly. Jude instantly started to struggle there as well.

"Get your hands off me" Jude attempted to get out through Shay's lips. Then Jude reached up her foot and kicked blindly at Shay. Shay pressed his body harder against Jude's so she couldn't move. Tears streamed down Jude's face and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as panic washed over her body. _This couldn't be happening_.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunn!!!! Who saw that coming? Jude's trapped, Shay is beyond wrong with the situation, Tommy is clueless, Austin is just down the hall. Question is: who will find out...and how far will things have gone by then? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	101. Chapter 101

"Hey T, I'll see you later man" said Kwest as he took the laptop from Tommy's hands and started off across the core away from the dance rehearsal going on. Tommy gave a short wave before he turned in the opposite direction and headed off towards the cluster of people standing by the wall watching Karma, Chloe, and Karen all learning something…from a rather frustrated looking Troy.

"He ready to blow yet?" asked Tommy in a whisper as he reached Spied, Kyle, and Wally standing over by the wall in their own little group.

"Just about" whispered Spied incognito while watching Troy with an amused face.

"Yeah Dude I don't know much redder that guys face could get" smirked Kyle.

"It's like he's related to tomatoes" grinned Wally nodding his head. Spied, Kyle, and Tommy all looked over at Wally slowly with confusion etched across their faces. It took a second but Wally slowly looked over at the three of them staring at him. "What?" asked Wally.

"Dude" said Kyle bluntly "Who says that?" Spied silently agreed with a raise of the eyebrows at Wally. Then the four of them all looked back at Karma, Chloe, and Karen attempting to do some choreography. Karma, who had danced in her own music videos before, wasn't having that much trouble, and Karen seemed to be getting it for the most part, but sadly once again Chloe became the oddball out and looked like a hot mess. Well maybe a…_hott_ hot mess.

"It should be a law that all blond chicks dance" noted Spied watching Chloe.

"Agreed" mumbled Wally and Kyle as they stared at Chloe as well.

"Dude aren't you married…to the girl standing right next to her?" remarked Tommy, watching Chloe as well though.

"A guy can dream" countered Spied under his breath.

"…_Agreed_" answered Wally and Kyle in unison again. The four of them continued to watch the three girls dancing in the portion of the core designated for the rehearsal today until Tommy turned to Spied, Kyle, and Wally again.

"Where's Jude?" asked Tommy looking around the core.

"Studio C" answered Kyle with a shrug, peeling his eyes off the dancing and peering down the hall at the closed black door.

"Why?" asked Tommy following his gaze and then looking back at Spied and Wally.

"Went to get my sweatshirt" shrugged Kyle, looking back at Spied, Wally, and Tommy as well.

"Oh" nodded Tommy, looking down at his watch, it was nearly five o'clock. Tommy let out an audible breath and then looked back up at Karen, Karma, and Chloe who were walking away and over to hospitality where they started to gulp down water from water bottles.

"Now to go see my _wife_" emphasized Spied to Tommy as he walked across the core and then wrapped his arms around Karma's waist, kissing her neck lightly as he nuzzled his face into her hair. Tommy was amused to see Chloe already chatting up a storm with Karen who looked, shall we say, less then enthused to be on the receiving end of the conversation.

"Ugg, I need to call Allison" sighed Wally snapping Tommy back to reality. Tommy peeled his eyes off Karma and Spied and watched Wally pull out his cell phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and started to riffle through his contacts list.

"You don't have your girlfriend's number memorized?" asked Tommy cocking one of his eyebrows at Wally.

"Shut up" chuckled Wally as he continued to scroll through the list of people.

"It's an 'A', how far down can it really be?" smirked Kyle as he too started to watch Wally fumbling around with his phone.

"Hey no…" started Wally, before the attention of the three of them was adverted by a sound.

"What was that?" asked Kyle as his, Tommy's, and Wally's heads all turned towards the hallway. The rest of the core seemed to be unfazed by the noise, as if it hadn't traveled past where the three of them stood.

"Dude maybe it was…" started Wally after a moment of silence on their parts.

"Shh" Tommy said holding his finger up to his lips and listening again. And to his horror the sound came again, except it was muffled by a loud…

"Shut up!" fumed Karen. The people around hospitality turned their attention on Karen and Chloe as Karen glared at Chloe. Except this time Spied's head looked up and so did Karma's in Tommy's direction.

"Dude was that…?" called Spied across the core looking at Wally, Kyle, and Tommy.

".._Jude_" breathed Tommy panic laced in every word. Then he turned and started to fast walk down the hall in which the noise had come from. Footsteps came from behind him and Tommy glanced over his shoulder to see Kyle, Wally, and Spied following him. Then the noise came again…except this time it had meaning…it was words.

"_Let go of me!_" Tommy felt his heart stop and his footsteps slowed for half a second as panic coursed through his veins. He frantically looked at the doors that lined the hallway. Then a head poked out of one.

"Dude what's going on?" asked Austin sliding back the door to the conference room more.

"Shh!" Spied, Wally, Kyle, and Tommy all hissed at the same time.

Then there came a gruff voice that Tommy couldn't make out through the muffled area it was passing through.

"_Stop!_" came Jude's scream again.

Spied and Wally started pulling open closet and utility doors and snapping them shut again, when they stopped dead in their tracks at Austin's words.

"Where's Shay and Jude?" asked Austin, panic etched across his face upon seeing Spied, Wally, Kyle, and Tommy all looking around panicked for the source of the sound they were undoubtedly hearing.

"Who is she with?" asked Tommy slowly, looking at Spied, Kyle, and Wally.

"No one she was just going to Studio C to…" started Kyle before his face fell, and all four of them ran down the rest of the hallway to the black door.

"_Stop!_" Jude's scream came louder than ever before.

"_Shut up!_" came the gruff voice again that sent chills down Tommy's spine as he took the metal handle in his hand and tried to force open the door.

"It won't budge" Tommy grunted pushing the door.

"_Get your hands off me_" came Jude's voice, weaker this time. Images started to race through Tommy head and he felt his body go cold at some of the thoughts.

"Here" called Spied throwing his shoulder against the door as well and with that…the black door swung open…and the world stopped turning at the sight that greeted them.

Spied, Kyle, Wally, and Tommy stood there shocked for a moment staring at Jude pressed down on top of the soundboard with a tall guy crushing her body beneath himself. Jude's hands were pressed against the guy's chest as she failed to push him off herself, as his lips attacked hers without care that she was struggling uncontrollable beneath him.

"Get off of her you bastard!" yelled Tommy through gritted teeth, running from the doorway over to the soundboard and ripping Shay off Jude.

"Tommy" Jude sobbed straightening up right away and fixing her shirt that was pulled down off her shoulder. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were blood shot red from undoubtedly sobbing uncontrollably.

Tommy glanced over at Jude, and the moment he took to do this caused a fist to collide straight with his jaw. Tommy staggered back and saw Jude's hands come up over her mouth to muffle a scream before he actually started to feel the searing pain going through his jaw.

"Jude" Spied said hurriedly running in and pulling her off the soundboard as Shay made another swing at Tommy. Tommy ducked this time and managed to shove Shay up against the wall, before Shay took another swing at him which collided with his stomach and made him cough for air.

"You're pathetic" hissed Shay through gritted teeth.

"You're a bastard" Tommy choked, straightening up in one fluid motion and punching Shay right in the nose. There was a crack and a pool of red blood instantly streaming down Shay's face as he let out a muffled howl. It was followed by a muffled scream of shock, and Tommy looked over at the doorway now crowded with people, as Shay grasped his nose in pain.

"What's going on down here!" came a booming voice as the crowd reluctantly parted for Darius as he pushed through the crowd and stopped short at the sight off Shay and Tommy. Then his eyes darted to Spied who stood staring at Tommy and Shay, but it wasn't until his eyes fell on Jude's shaking body did his face fall. "Everyone out!" yelled Darius to everyone crowded in the doorway "Now! I SAID GET OUT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, fuming like none of them had ever seen before.

"Jude" Tommy breathed striding across the room and pulling her into his arms as she started to sob again and cling onto him for dear life.

"_Tommy_…" Jude sobbed, unable to catch her breath.

"Shh" Tommy whispered into her hair pulling her closer "Shh". She broke down into his shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably in the dead silent room.

"What happened!" yelled Darius looking between the four people remaining in the room. "NOW!" boomed Darius, fire burning in his eyes.

Jude held up a shaking finger and pointed across the room at Shay still grasping his nose in pain as it gushed blood. Darius followed Jude's gaze and Spied and Tommy watched his face fell as he realized the implication this all lead up to. Tommy watched Darius swallow and then dart his eyes back over onto Jude.

"What did he do to you?" managed Darius, his eyes darting between her and Shay.

Tommy looked down at Jude instantly as well "…_He_…_he_…" started Jude, pulling out of Tommy's arms and backing away towards the wall, till she accidentally ran into it and sent ten thousand images rushing through her head as Shay pushed her against the wall, dug his fingers into her, slammed her down on the soundboard, ran his hands over her…thighs, stomach, chest, ripped down her shirt…and…

"_Jude_…" Tommy breathed, feeling air being caught in his chest.

Jude felt panic washing over her as her eyes looked up at Tommy's face "He _held me down_" whispered Jude, before her hands went up over her mouth at the words and fresh tears streamed down her face. Her sobs echoed through the now silent room "…he tried to _assault me_" barely managed Jude as the words hit her like a ton of bricks. Instantly arms wrapped around her and pressed her face against his chest.

"Shh" Tommy whispered kissing the top of Jude's head and holding her closer than ever before, before he glanced up at Darius's dumbfounded face. "See this" Tommy said angrily indicating Jude.

Darius continued to stare at Jude then he looked over at his nephew Shay "Get out" he said barely audible.

"What?" asked Shay, wincing at the pain coming from his nose that was already turning back and blue.

"I said GET OUT!" bellowed Darius pointing to the door and then ripping it open as Shay started at him…realizing to himself what he had just done. _Horror_…etched across his face.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnn!!! What will be the consequences for Shay's actions? What will happen next? How will Jude take this one? And of coarse..._what will thinkpink come up with next_? Oh joy see what I have planned!!! Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Sorry for the wait! Wanted to make this one good, so I needed to find a chunk of time to sit down and write. Christmas is right around the corner! Thanks for all the amazing reviews!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	102. Chapter 102

She was shivering next to him, Tommy could feel it. Jude's hands were wrapped around her arms and crossed over her middle as if she were putting up a shield against everyone around her at that moment. Tommy twitched his eyes over in her direction. They were sitting side by side on the couch in Studio A but somehow it felt as if they were miles apart.

Tommy's eyes caught of glimpse of Jude's face. Her bangs hung down in front of a portion of her face and she was making no attempt to tuck them behind her ear, her face was paled and dazed as her eyes stared off into…nothing, while at the same time downcast upon the floor at their feet. Even her lips were turning a tinge of blue as if her body had literally been doused in cold water.

Tommy peeled his eyes away and looked down at the floor as well, continuing to let the silence envelope them as if it might help. Then Tommy let out an audible breath of air and turned his face to look at Jude. Tommy took an inhale to speak before Jude's lips parted and spoke instead.

"Don't" Jude whispered, still physically quivering before his eyes.

"Jude" Tommy breathed, reaching up to tuck her bangs behind her ear. Jude flinched at his touch and Tommy retracted his hand at the feeling of it. He stared at Jude, feeling his heart break all over again with every second that passed. Her bangs still hung limp across her face and Tommy watched as every inch of Jude's body shook. "Here" Tommy whispered shrugging off his usual black leather jacket and wrapping it around Jude's shoulders.

Jude instantly clutched it tighter around herself up near the collar and shook still none the less as if this was a cold that couldn't be soothed. Silence bombarded them again before Tommy lifted himself off the couch and knelt down in front of Jude. Jude looked up at his face slowly, fear still etched across her features, glassy eyed, and blue lipped.

"Jude" Tommy whispered again, reaching up and tucking the bangs behind her ear. Jude didn't flinch as she stared Tommy in the eyes, seeing him radiating off warmth that was slowly sinking into her skin as his fingers brushed her neck as he pulled back his hand.

"Don't" Jude whispered quickly reaching down and taking his hand again, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Jude what…" started Tommy confused and then she pressed his palm against her check, resting her head against it as silent tears traced cannons down her cheeks. Tommy instantly fell silent as he watched her give into the emotions barred behind her fragile face. "_Jude_" Tommy whispered reaching up with his other hand and pressing his palm on her other cheek before leaning up and pressing his forehead against hers. "Shh, don't cry" Tommy whispered.

Jude let out a small shaky sob before she sniffled and started to nod her head and pull away from Tommy.

Tommy looked up as Jude pulled away and looked him in the face. Her eyes were red and they stared at him without the complete glossed over look that she had been wearing for the past twenty minutes. Her eyes locked on his eyes and then slowly shifted downward till they locked on cheekbone. Her eyes bulged slightly and Tommy waited for the words he knew would come next.

"Tommy…" Jude breathed horrified reaching forward and wrapping her hand delicately over his check.

"It's nothing…" Tommy attempted quickly, but her fingers traced the edges of the black and blue bruise that sat just below his left eye, and then her hand pulled back and looked at her palm.

Jude's voice caught in her throat "_You're bleeding_" Jude gasped in a voice that barely reached Tommy's ears.

"It's just a scratch…" started Tommy. But he felt Jude tilting his face up so that she could get a better look as the words slipped from his lips. Then Jude's gasp met his ears and he grimaced. He knew the gash was stinging and that it had been bleeding, but it couldn't be that bad.

"Tommy you need to go to the hospital right now" Jude breathed jumping up and pulling up Tommy to his feet as well.

"Jude I'm…" started Tommy again, reaching up wiping the cut with his hand "see it's…" started Tommy before his voice trailed off at the sight of his crimson hand.

"No you're not" Jude breathed staring at his hand as well. Then she strode over to the door to Studio A and held it open for Tommy as he walked through it and down the stairs.

"Jude!" called Sadie from across the core, her high heels clicking madly across the tiled floor in her attempt to get to her faster.

"Sadie get a towel or something" called Jude rushing down the stairs and cutting past Tommy as she rushed over to hospitality. She could feel eyes of employees on her but she couldn't worry about that right now. Jude grabbed a towel sitting on the counter before she rushed back over to Tommy and pressed it against his jaw bone, Tommy winced as the fibers collided with the open gash.

"I'll get some ice" Sadie breathed, taken aback by Tommy's face. Then her high heels clicked off fast towards hospitality as well.

"Jude I'm sure it's…" started Tommy trying to reassure her.

Jude glanced up at Tommy and he could see the fear in her eyes as she slowly pulled back the towel whose center was drenched already in the blood pooling from his quote on quote 'cut'.

"_Oh_" Tommy whispered, before Jude pressed the towel back against his jaw and looked at Sadie as she scrambled back over with a bag of ice.

"Here press this against your eye" Sadie whispered, as she handed the bag to Tommy. Tommy pressed the freezing bag to his left cheekbone and winced as the bruise sent pain searing through his face.

"Come on we're going now" Jude sighed taking Tommy's hand in her own and pulling him towards the door.

"Jude don't you think this is a little drastic" protested Tommy again, though doubting it even in his own head.

"You need stitches Quincy" Jude sighed, pushing through the crowd that happily parted for her as if bad luck was possibly contagious.

"Whoa!" said Tommy, stopping and feeling his shoulder jerk as Jude didn't stop walking.

"Don't make me drag you to the ER" sighed Jude, turning to look at Tommy, one hand pressed against glass door waiting to pull Tommy out to the car if she had to.

"Jude it's…" attempted Tommy, pulling back the towel and looking down at the nearly soaked thing in his hands. His voice trailed off as he stared at it.

"Still think it's nothing?" Jude whispered staring at Tommy. Tommy looked up slowly at her pleading eyes. "_What would you do if it was me_?" Jude whispered, and that right there is what made Tommy press the towel to his jawbone again and follow Jude out onto the busy sidewalk.

"I can drive" sighed Tommy as Jude pulled open the passenger's seat side door.

"No" Jude said bluntly taking the keys from his hands and clasping her hand on his shoulder so that she could direct him into the seat.

"Jude…" started Tommy.

"Buckle" Jude commanded before she snapped the door shut and rushed around to the driver's side. She was in, in one fluid motion and Tommy watched as she pushed the key into the ignition of the Viper and pulled out of the parking lot as quickly as possible.

"Don't forget to shift…" started Tommy reaching down to shift for Jude.

"I can do it" Jude whispered swatting his hand away and shifting the Viper as she made her way down Main Street. The traffic was horrendous as people made their ways home from work. "Just because you're hurt doesn't mean that I suddenly don't remember how to drive".

"I just thought after…_today_, in general, that maybe you were a little…" started Tommy, looking over at Jude. He watched as she squeezed her eyes shut ever so quickly before she focused back on the road and pulled onto the high way entrance ramp.

"Just don't even go there" Jude pleaded, keeping her eyes locked on the road.

"Jude! He tried to rape you!" yelled Tommy feeling a surge of anger racing through his veins. But as the words left his lips he instantly regretted them. Jude pressed her lips tightly together and the only sound was her shifting gears as she raced down the high way towards the hospital. "Jude I…" started Tommy, feeling his heart break as he watched her.

"I know" Jude murmured, turning on her blinker and merging into the left most lane for the exit ramp.

"I didn't mean to upset…"

"I know" Jude murmured again, turning off the high way and slowing to a stop as she waited for the light to turn green three cars in front of them.

"But he…" attempted Tommy again.

"Tommy…" Jude sighed turning her head and looking Tommy in the eyes "_…I know_".

Tommy swallowed, and watched as the light flicked over to green in his peripheral vision, and before he could say anything else, Jude pulled out and in front of the hospital.

"Come on" Jude whispered, unbuckling quickly and killing the power to the engine as she parked in front of the entrance. She whipped open her door and rushed around the car to help Tommy out as he attempted to climb out using only one hand, while the other continued to press the blood soaked towel to his jaw. Jude locked the Viper with the remote quickly before she took Tommy by the elbow and guided him through the double, sliding, automatic glass doors and into the bustling Emergency Room.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Why is it that Tommy and Jude always end up at the Emergency Room? Will Tommy be okay? Does he need stitches? What will Jude do about Shay? Oh...and which of the two really can't stand the sight of blood? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	103. Chapter 103

Jude paced the length of the small suture room that was painted a horrible shade of green to go along with the green tiled floor and green ceramic tiles that went half way up the wall.

"Jude you can stop pacing" Tommy sighed, peeling off the wad of gauze he had been given instead of the towel upon arrival.

"Don't do that" Jude whispered glancing over at Tommy, who promptly pressed the gauze against his jaw again. Then she continued her pacing picking up her necklace and biting the metal 'T' ever so lightly absentmindedly.

"How long did the doctor say this guy would be?" asked Tommy glancing over at Jude, who was turning around to walk back across the room.

Jude glanced up at the clock mounted above the door "Ten minutes" Jude answered, before she looked back down at the floor as she continued to walk past Tommy sitting in the gurney with his legs slung over the side. Tommy fell silent as he watched her pick back up the necklace and bite the tip of the 'T' again between her teeth as she clutched his leather jacket to her middle with her other arm and pivoted once again to walk back towards the other end.

"God you're like watching a slow motion tennis match" Tommy sighed, with a small smile, before he rested his elbow on his thigh and let his arm prop up his head.

"You okay?" asked Jude instantly.

"Just tired" Tommy mumbled, not looking up.

"Like normal tired or bad tired?" asked Jude walking across the room and peering under Tommy's arm at his face.

"Is there honestly a difference?" asked Tommy, lifting his head slightly and looking at Jude before he lowered it back down into his hand.

"I meant are you lightheaded? Should I get a nurse?" asked Jude concerned "I'm going to get someone" sighed Jude, taking a step towards the door.

"Jude" Tommy sighed reaching out and grabbing her wrist to stop her. Jude turned back around slowly and looked at Tommy as he peeled his hand off his face once more "_I'm fine_" he whispered staring Jude straight in the eyes.

Jude swallowed and then nodded her head slowly. Tommy let his hand fall back to his side and rested his head in his hand once more as Jude went back to pacing the length of the overly green room.

Then there came a quick knock on the door before it swung open and a middle aged white man walked in wearing a white lab coat. "Hello Mr…" started the doctor before looking down at the chart in his hands "Dutius".

Tommy looked up at the doctor "Hello".

"I'm Dr. Jason Romano, what seems to be the problem?" asked the doctor pulling a stool over from a cluster of cabinets and wheeling it over in front of Tommy. Tommy slowly peeled off the layer of gauze to reveal the gash on his jaw line. "Ahh" said the doctor squinting to look at the gash "Yup that's a bleeder if I ever saw one".

"You can close it right" asked Jude crossing the room and standing next to Tommy.

"Yup" sighed Dr. Romano, as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves and pulled a suture kit out from a drawer in one of the various cabinets "I can have that closed in not time".

"And will it scar?" asked Jude, feeling the need to know everything that was rushing through her head.

"Possibly a small one but I am a certified Plastic Surgeon, so it should be minimal" answered Dr. Romano, rolling the stool he was sitting on back over in front of Tommy and peeling open the suture kit.

"You're a Plastic Surgeon and you work in the ER?" asked Tommy as Dr. Romano titled Tommy head up slightly.

"I'm employed by the hospital to oversee facial suturing" answered Dr. Romano picking up a syringe of Novocain "This is just going to sting the tiniest bit". Jude watched as Tommy winced ever so slightly as the syringe pierced his skin and sent the numbing liquid into his face. "Okay" sighed Dr. Romano before he picked up the needle and medical thread next.

"Oh god" Jude gasped turning away and fanning herself at the sight of the needle going towards Tommy's face.

"It's okay you won't feel this" Dr. Romano reassure Tommy before the needle slid under Tommy's open jaw line.

"Oh my god I can't look" Jude moaned as the doctor started to stitch Tommy's jaw. Jude clasped her hands over her eyes, but she couldn't help but to peek through her fingers a few seconds later "I think I'm going to be sick" Jude gagged instantly before she rushed over to the trashcan on the far wall and hurled.

"Way to have a strong stomach babe" teased Tommy, wincing as the doctor continued to stitch his jaw closed.

"Shut up" moaned Jude holding back her hair as she leaned over the trash can and tried not to look over at Tommy.

"Deep breaths" came Dr. Romano's voice nonchalantly as if this happened on a daily basis. He didn't take his eyes off Tommy's jaw, but Tommy twitched his eyes over in Jude's direction. "Upp, we've got a bleeder" sighed Dr. Romano as he fed the needle through Tommy's skin again and sent a spurt of blood out.

Jude moaned and Tommy tried not grin as he heard her throw up again in the trash can. "Sorry Babe" Tommy murmured, trying not to move as the stitches went in, and not to mention he could barely feel the lower half of his face due to the Novocain.

"Liar" Jude moaned as she gagged again and tried not to throw up for a third time.

"Almost done" sighed Dr. Romano. Jude moaned and both men fought the smirks that were dieing to creep across their faces. "Weak stomach?" whispered Dr. Romano.

"Apparently" Tommy whispered back. Dr. Romano just shook his head and then focused back on the stitches.

"Okay" sighed Dr. Romano sliding back and looking at Tommy's jaw line "That should do it".

"Is it safe to look?" whimpered Jude.

"I believe that it is safe to say that there is no more blood coming out of that gash" sighed Dr. Romano, as he watched Jude straighten up and walk shakily over to Tommy.

"Sorry" she whispered into Tommy's ear before looking at the ten stitches now in Tommy's jaw.

"You'll need to come back on two weeks to have those removed" added Dr. Romano as he headed for the door "I'll be back in a minute with your discharge…" started Dr. Romano before the door swung open and he stopped mid sentence.

"Doctor" said the police man with a short nod as he closed the door behind himself, and then looked at Tommy and Jude. Tommy's hand instantly snaked around Jude's waist protectively "I need to speak with Ms. Jude Harrison please" said the tall police man looking at Jude.

Jude swallowed and pulled out of Tommy's grasp slowly before she took a few steps forward "I'm her" Jude whispered.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Mysterious police men don't always mean the greatest things. And what will Jude do when faced with the hardest choice of her career...her dignity or her bosses personal thoughts about her? Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	104. Chapter 104

They were standing in an empty hospital room at the end of the hallway. Jude glanced at the door and thought of Tommy still sitting by himself down in the suture room.

"Look this isn't really a good time…" started Jude, feeling her heart staring to race as she looked at the police man.

"Ms. Harrison" said the police officer "By law we are to investigate all reports that come our way".

"Look" sighed Jude, reaching up and holding her forehead in one of her hands, feeling Tommy's jacket shift against her in her other arm still wrapped around her middle. "I'm just here with my fiancé who had to get stitches".

"According to the report that we received today though, you were a witness to an assault".

"Well if you mean 'witness' in the sense of 'victim' then yes" Jude said bitterly with a hint of sarcasm as she sat down in one of the chairs against the far wall.

"Are you saying that you were also attacked by Shay Mills this afternoon?" asked the police officer pulling out his notebook from his back pocket. Jude froze, this was the moment that she had been dreading. Admit to Shay holding her down and risk forever having Darius mad at her or keep silent and kill herself inside. "Ms. Harrison?" pressed the police officer, eyeing her carefully "Did Shay Mills use force against you in any way?"

Jude felt her throat going dry as her eyes welled up with a river of tears that threatened to burst forth from behind the delicate dams that were her lower lids. "I…I umm" Jude stammered.

"Ms. Harrison did or did not Shay Mills use force against you this afternoon?" asked the police officer again.

"Shay…umm…" Jude stumbled again, before she looked up at the police officer so that their eyes locked and she saw the question behind his eyes "Shay…Shay Mills…_did_, try to assault me this afternoon". Then she looked away, horrified at the words that had just left her lips.

"In what way Ms. Harrison?" pressed the police officer "Did he attack you? Punch you? Slap you? Use physical contact of any sort?"

"Yeah it was pretty physical" Jude breathed, trying to block out the images swarming back into her mind.

"I'm going to need a direct statement about exactly what Shay Mills did to you this afternoon, March 2nd".

"Umm…" Jude whispered, before she looked over at the police officer again "he umm, grabbed me by the arms…" Jude watched as the man started to scribble things down instantly in his notebook. "…Then he…he…_kissed me_, even when I told him to stop".

"You directly told Shay Mills to stop?" cut in the police officer.

"Uh, yeah" Jude nodded, licking her lips trying to remember the finer details of that blur.

"And at any point did you tell Shay Mills 'no'?" asked the Police officer, staring at Jude. Jude nodded silently. "I'm going to need to need you to actually say it Ms. Harrison" said the police officer.

"Yes," Jude whispered through gritted teeth "I told him no, I told him to stop, and I told him to get his hands off of me, but he don't do any of those things". Jude could feel the tears brimming to the point of overflow, but she sniffled them back in and looked at the floor. "He held me and when I tried to get away he just pulled me back". Jude reached up and wiped her eyes "and then he shoved me against the sound board and held me there…crushing me…and running his hands…his hands" Jude trailed off.

"Where did he put his hands Ms. Harrison?" asked the police officer, watching as Jude started to curl in on herself as she blocked everyone out. Jude could feel herself shivering again as the memories surged back to her and the panic she had felt overwhelmed her system once more.

"Everywhere" Jude whispered "…on my thighs…stomach…collarbone…"

"Did at any point did Shay Mills make an attempt to rape you?" asked the police officer, watching Jude even more carefully. Jude instantly shook her head as tears poured down her face and her sobs filled the confined place.

"I told him no" Jude choked "but he didn't stop…if Tommy hadn't…" started Jude.

"Thomas Dutius?" cut in the police officer quickly scribbling down his name.

"Yes, Tom Quincy…sorry Dutius" Jude corrected herself as she sobbed, wiping her eyes. "If Tommy hadn't come in and pulled Shay off of me he would have done it…just like the way he was pulling down my shirt".

"Did Shay Mills try to remove anything other than your shirt?" asked the police officer.

"No" Jude whispered.

"Did you watch Thomas Dutius attack Shay Mills?" asked the police officer.

"Tommy only pulled Shay off me, and then Shay punched him in the jaw" answered Jude.

"The jaw in which he is currently having stitched?" asked the police officer.

"Yes" whispered Jude, playing with the necklace around her neck.

"Did at any point did Thomas Dutius attack Shay Mills?" asked the police officer again.

"Only in self defense" Jude sighed looking up at the police officer "He was protecting himself and me".

"Do you wish to press charges against Shay Mills?" asked the police officer watching Jude closely again.

Silence fell over the two of them in the confined space. "What is he already facing?" asked Jude cautiously.

"If Thomas Dutius presses charges than it will be one charge of battery, and one charge assault" answered the Police officer.

"And if I press charges?" asked Jude, feeling her heart break.

"Then most likely there will be the charge of assault on your part, so two assault charges, then an attempted rape charge from you".

Jude bit her lower lip and looked away from the police officer and at the floor instead. Right now would change her life forever…this choice would be a turning point in not just her life but everyone around her as well. "Umm" Jude whispered looking up and forcing her voice to stay steady "I'm going to need to speak with my lawyer" she answered slowly nodding her head.

"Okay, well I am Officer Ronald McNeil with Toronto Police, give me a call when you have decided" said the police officer soothingly before handing over a card with him name on it. Then he proceeded over to the door and out into the hallway. Jude sat there in stunned silence…what had she just done?

* * *

**Author Note:**

**What will Jude do? What will Shay be charged with? And on top of it all how will Tommy react...or even more so how can the two of this move on from the sudden change of events in their lives? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Where are my fantastic reviewers??? I miss you all, and I miss hearing from my familiar faces so send in those reviews! They make me want to write when I know you guys are dieing for more!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	105. Chapter 105

"Hey babe" Jude said, as she forced a smile on her face and pushed open the door to the suture room.

"I was wondering if you'd ever be released" Tommy smirked from the chair against the wall.

"You sign your release forms yet?" asked Jude, letting the door clicked closed behind herself before she walked across the room and stood in front of Tommy.

"Mhm" nodded Tommy before Jude rested her hand delicately on his cheek as she ran her fingers over the bruise that had only gotten more purple since she had last looked at it. "I'm fine" Tommy sighed as if reading Jude's thoughts.

"I can't believe he did this to you" Jude breathed, pulling her hand away and resting it on her forehead, not caring that it pushed up her bangs in weird directions.

"Babe…come on I was protecting you" sighed Tommy standing up and rubbing Jude's upper arms, trying to get her to look him in the eyes.

"You shouldn't have to though" Jude sighed, looking up at Tommy slowly. She knew he saw the hurt and confusion in her eyes but even she couldn't mask it right now.

"I love you, and I would do anything to protect you" Tommy whispered, leaning down and kissing her cheek softly. Then he chuckled as he straightened back up.

"What's so funny Quincy?" asked Jude, feeling a genuine smile creeping across her lips as well as she watched him laughing oddly.

"I can't feel my face" Tommy said prodding his cheek just above the line of stitches.

"Please don't!" Jude gasped reaching up and pulling his hand away. The last thing she needed was to watch Tommy get _re-stitched_.

"What" joked Tommy playfully "afraid I might bleed again? Afraid of needles Harrison?"

"Going in your face!" laughed Jude, pulling her face into her hands again "Oh my god don't even make me think about it".

"Oh so I'm guessing you don't want to hear about when I was six…" started Tommy, laughing slightly as he teased Jude.

"La, la, la!" Jude cut in loudly, covering her ears instantly instead.

"Glad to see you're back to normal" Tommy chuckled, before he leaned down and kissed the crown of Jude's head again "Hmm…amazing" Tommy whispered poking his face again as he wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder, and started directing them towards the door.

"I said stop that!" Jude sighed pulling Tommy's hand down again and holding it firmly in her own. Tommy made no attempt to pull it away but smiled as Jude leaned into his shoulder and held his hand like any other couple would do. Tommy pulled open the suture room door and the two of them made their way down the crowded hallway of the ER before the stopped at the front desk to make sure everything was in order.

"I will just need you to sign this last sheet" smiled the nurse handing a clipboard over to Tommy "And here is some information on stitches, come back if you have any problems". Tommy scanned the paper quickly before scribbling down his name…hesitating ever so slightly before his last name.

"Dutius" Jude whispered, watching him poise the pen over the medical form.

"I know" sighed Tommy shaking his head and scribbling down the last six letters.

"Okay you're all set" smiled the nurse taking back the clipboard and pen before moving onto another person standing there waiting like they were.

"Ready?" asked Jude looking up at Tommy.

"Yeah" sighed Tommy before they walked back over to the automatic glass doors they had entered through mere hours before. The night sky was darkening and the over head lights were flickering on, on the highway visible from the hospital's front entrance. "You have the keys?" asked Tommy letting his arm slip back down to his side as they approached the Viper.

"Yup" Jude answered walking past Tommy as he held out his hand for them. "Un-uh" sighed Jude keeping the keys and walking over to the driver's side "All patients ride shotgun" smirked Jude.

"I have a numb face not a concussion" sighed Tommy as he pulled open the passenger's side door none the less.

"And I said no" sighed Jude as she and Tommy slid into their seats almost perfectly in sync. The car doors both snapped shut and then the rubbing sound of seat belts being pulled down and clicked in filled the car before Jude put the key back in the ignition and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Why is it…" Tommy started once Jude pulled onto the high way entrance ramp "…that me and you always end up at the ER?"

"Uh because we're both klutzes" Jude joked merging into another lane of traffic on the high way and checking both side mirrors in the process.

"Jude" Tommy sighed slightly frustrated.

"What!" asked Jude exasperated, glancing over at him quickly. His eyes dug into her for the brief moment they held and Jude swallowed when she looked away. Even to this day Tommy had the power to steal her breath away with a single glance.

"Jude I want to know that you're okay with us being the way we are" Tommy breathed.

"What way Tommy?" asked Jude, peeling her eyes off the road again ever so quickly to look at him.

"With you getting hurt" Tommy breathed staring her in the eyes.

"Tommy" Jude sighed frustrated "God don't pin this on yourself okay!"

"Why is it then that…" started Tommy.

"Shay, Tommy! Shay…not you hurt me, people hurt me not you" Jude sighed, merging back into the other lane towards their exit.

"But you said that night we fought that…" started Tommy again.

"I caught you sucking face with Karen, Tommy" Jude sighed, slowing down as she exited the high way "Of coarse I was going to blame you for stuff".

Tommy fell silent and Jude turned onto Main Street "So…so I'm guessing the police officer was there about the whole Shay fiasco?" Tommy attempted in a feeble attempt to change subjects. Jude just nodded. "Anything I should know?" asked Tommy watching Jude carefully.

Jude turned on the blinker and turned off Main Street as she headed off towards the apartment complex. "I have to talk to my lawyer and see what I'm going to do" breathed Jude, keeping her eyes locked on the road in front of her.

Tommy let out an audible sigh of air before he nodded his head in agreement "Yeah I'm guessing I will too".

"The police officer said that you would most likely be pressing battery and assault charges" noted Jude turning onto yet another road.

"And what did he say about you?" asked Tommy, turning to look at Jude.

Jude bit her lower lips "I don't know" Jude lied.

"He told you mine but not what you could press charges for?" asked Tommy, wrinkling his forehead in confusion.

"No" Jude whispered "I just don't know what I'm going to do yet".

"Jude he tried to rape you!" Tommy yelled. Jude winced at his tone and Tommy saw it and instantly regretted it. "Jude please…" Tommy whispered "Babe…_How could you even think about letting him get away with this_?" asked Tommy bewildered. Jude stayed silent as she swung the Viper into the dark driveway outside their apartment. She slowly pulled out the key but neither of them made an attempt to get out. "Jude please" Tommy begged.

"_He's my bosses nephew_" Jude breathed, looking over at Tommy heartbroken.

"Which makes it all that more wrong" Tommy pleaded.

Jude licked her lips, and looked down at her car seat "I know" choked Jude, feeling her vision blurring instantly.

"Jude" Tommy breathed, hearing his heart break in his words. Then Jude felt sobs creeping up inside of her throat again as the first tears started to fall. "Come here Babe" Tommy whispered soothingly, as he pulled Jude as close to himself as he could get her within the car. Jude rested her cheek against Tommy's chest and let her tears plunge over her lids.

"How could he do this?" Jude choked out in a whisper.

"Shh" Tommy breathed, stroking Jude's hair "It'll be okay, I promise".

"How can you say that" whispered Jude " when I don't even know what I'm going to do?"

"Because…" Tommy whispered into Jude's hair "I'll always be there to catch you when you fall". Then he pressed a fumbled kiss on the crown of her head.

"Lips still numb?" asked Jude, letting a small smile twitch at the edge of her lips at the thought.

"Shut up Harrison" Tommy chuckled.

"I love you" Jude whispered into the darkness as she let her body sink in against his.

"I love you too" Tommy breathed "_I love you too_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Jude has the choice of a life time to make, Tommy has the visible scars to show for the attack, but will it be the invisible scars Jude has to hide that will eventually eat them both alive? Or can they put it behind themselves and move on with their lives as planned? But when has being famous even been predictable? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Ah! My lovely reviews are NOT dead! Love you guys and thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming I really love them, just keep letting me know you're alive and dieing for more...well there's an oxymoron if I ever heard one. LOL!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	106. Chapter 106

"Oh look at you being all _wifely_" Tommy joked, as he came up behind Jude and wrapped his arms around her waist; resting his chin in the crook between her neck and shoulder.

"Soup is my specialty" Jude grinned with a hint of sarcasm in her words as Tommy ran his fingers delicately over the skin of her lower abdomen.

"Well I'm glad" Tommy smirked leaning down and kissing Jude's neck softly.

Jude just stood there smiling letting him kiss her neck until she shrugged him off a few minutes later "Come on, let me finish" smirked Jude.

"Harrison" Tommy moaned quietly into Jude's ear.

"Quincy" Jude whined back sarcastically, turning around in Tommy's arm so that Tommy rested his hands on her lower back and his forehead against her own.

"I love you" whispered Tommy tilting his lips down and kissing her right between the eyes. Jude just closed her eyes and let the feeling of Tommy on her skin soak in. He was the only one that felt right when he held her. Tommy was the only one that stole her breath away and made her have to remember to breathe. Tommy and her, her and Tommy…forever.

"I love you too" murmured Jude, pecking Tommy on the cheek that did not have the stitches and large purple bruise "But if you want to eat tonight then I need to finish dinner". With that Jude pulled out of Tommy's arms and stirred the tomato soup again.

"Kay Bella" Tommy whispered in Jude's ear as he leaned in towards her once more and kissed her cheek. Jude just shook her head grinning as Tommy walked out of the kitchen and flopped down on the couch before flipping on the TV.

Jude stirred the soup again before peering over her shoulder at the screen "Anyone we know?" called Jude across the kitchen that divided them.

"I don't know" called back Tommy "Do we know ourselves?" asked Tommy looking over the back of the couch at Jude.

"You're kidding me" sighed Jude placing down the spoon on the counter before walking over to just behind Tommy. "No way" Jude breathed.

"Good thing is we're apparently back together" smirked Tommy sarcastically.

"Yeah well that's about five hours too late" countered Jude bitterly.

"Got to love the paparazzi" nodded Tommy.

"_And in the news today there seems to be yet another disturbance at Toronto's predominant recording studio G-Major Records where it is rumored two employees were assaulted by another employee whose name has not yet been released to the press_".

"I'll tell you his name: Shay Mills" Tommy hissed at the TV screen.

"Shh!" shushed Jude as she tried to listen to the rest of the report.

"_Toronto's own Jude Harrison, whose third album has been announced to hit shelves within the next month, was seen leaving the studio space this evening with fiancé and ex boy bander Tom Quincy. No word yet if either of these two were involved in the said incident_".

"Sadie does a lovely job with PR doesn't she" said Tommy sarcastically as he looked back up at Jude again.

"Trust me if I know Sadie Harrison she wanted to out Shay right then and there when she had to make the press release" sighed Jude, as she walked back into the kitchen and turned down the burner as she stirred the soup once more.

"But the over lord of G-Major said no?" guessed Tommy catching Jude's drift.

"Yes Darius does seem to want to hush up everything right now doesn't he" sighed Jude bitterly before she moved the soup off the burner and pulled down two bowls from the cabinet.

"Here" sighed Tommy walking around the island and pouring the soup for Jude as she rested her lower back against the counter and watched him.

"God it's just like" sighed Jude exasperated "like they can't leave us alone. We're in the news because we've broken up, now we're the instant suspects in the assault at G-Major…" started Jude.

"Uh Babe" grimaced Tommy looking up at her "That kind of has been our lives for the past 48 hours".

"Still!" sighed Jude loudly.

"Chill Babe, they'll loose interest and move onto some other person for a while" soothed Tommy handing Jude her bowl.

"I wish" said Jude sarcastically as she walked over to the other side of the island and pulled out one of the barstools. "Question is what will it take for someone else to grab the spotlight?"

"Well you could always shave Karma's head and tell everyone she did it herself" Tommy smirked, pulling back the other barstool and sitting down next to Jude.

"Spoons" sighed Jude, getting up and walking around to the drawer next to the sink. "And anyway" countered Jude, glancing up at Tommy as she pulled open the drawer of silverware "if I was going to shave anyone's head it would be Karen's".

"Harrison crossing over to the dark side" Tommy smirked cockily as Jude handed him a spoon.

"Oh I believe you were the one who said that you never thought I was _'that nice'_" countered Jude with a cocky grin as well.

"I believe you also said I couldn't live without hair gel" Tommy mocked, taking a spoonful of soup.

"Babe" Jude said bluntly climbing back up on her barstool and staring at Tommy as he watched her too "…it's not rocket science we all know you can't".

"This is really good" Tommy said indicating the soup instantly "You put something in it?"

"Water, amazing secret ingredient" answered Jude bluntly, before she rolled her eyes and took a spoonful of her own. "Oh and by the way" added Jude glancing over at Tommy as she swallowed.

"Hmm?" asked Tommy looking over at her too.

"Nice try to change the subject" grinned Jude evilly.

"So close" Tommy chuckled holding up two fingers centimeters apart.

"And yet so far" mocked Jude before they both shook their heads and took another spoonful of soup.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**The dynamic duo is..._cooking_? Well at least they didn't burn down the apartment! But even as the haze of normalicy comes back can Jude and Tommy hold it all together...or will it all just end up being an act until deep down they really know what to do? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Hey I promise that a lot of loose ends are going to be getting more details soon, I know I've been bombarding you all with like ten plot lines with twenty different characters but we'll be seeing some more Jommy, Kwest/Sadie, Shay vs. Jude, SME, and even a little Kyle/Veronica moment that might just send Tommy running for the edge of a complete break down. LOL, it'll be funny I promise.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	107. Chapter 107

"Ugg I'm so tired" Jude murmured as Tommy stroked the crown of her head softly in his lap.

"Have you even been watching this movie?" asked Tommy, looking down at Jude's closed eyes.

"No" Jude mumbled, and then reached her arm up and draped it across her face, blocking out the last bit of light in the room.

"Fine" sighed Tommy, leaning forward the best he could with Jude's head still on his lap before he grabbed the remote and flicked off the TV. Instantly the room fell silent and Jude let out a small groan as she rolled onto her back and looked up at Tommy.

"Sleep" Jude whispered.

"Okay" nodded Tommy, moving out from underneath Jude. When he stood up he looked down at Jude still flopped down on the couch staring up at him. "You coming Harrison or am I going to have to carry you?" smirked Tommy.

"That sounds nice" Jude chuckled, reaching up both her hands towards Tommy.

"You'll be the death of me yet" sighed Tommy as he leaned down and Jude wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck as he slid his arms under her knees and hoisted her up.

"Just consider it practice for our wedding night" Jude teased as she snuggled her face against Tommy's chest.

"Well there are other things from our wedding night that we…" Tommy started with an evil grin as he walked through the bedroom door and flicked on the lights with one hand.

"You're on probation remember?" Jude smirked.

"Do you remember who's carrying you?" asked Tommy raising his eyebrows at Jude.

"Drop me and I'll kill you Quincy" Jude warned, looking up at Tommy.

"Like what?" smirked Tommy "Like this" Tommy bent his knees quickly and Jude grabbed onto Tommy's neck tighter.

"Ahh! God don't do that!" Jude screamed as Tommy shook his head and suppressed his laughter. "Loser" Jude added under her breath.

"You're sleeping quarter's madam" Tommy teased in a British accent, laying Jude down on her side of the bed.

"Oh and will you be joining me good sir?" mocked Jude in Tommy's tone.

"Ah but Mistress Harrison, I was told you were a lady of high virtue and morals" teased Tommy again as he looked down at Jude. "What you Canadian's call _prude_?"

"Oh shut up" laughed Jude dropping her accent.

"I'm sorry I couldn't understand your dialect" smirked Tommy as he leaned down closer as if to hear better. Jude just laughed as Tommy got closer and closer until his chest was nearly flush against her own and his lips were inches from hers. Then Tommy's lips folded down and started to kiss Jude painfully soft. Jude chuckled as she snaked her hands up into his hair and felt Tommy climbing completely on top of her. Then his tongue slid into her own mouth like so many other times before, and Jude knew where this was going. Jude pressed her hands lightly against Tommy's chest.

"Nope" Jude breathed into Tommy's lips.

"Harrison" Tommy begged as he held her face in his hands.

"Tommy" Jude sighed, pressing her hand harder against his chest, so that he peeled his lips away and looked down at Jude. He pouted and Jude mimicked his lost puppy dog looks.

"Please" Tommy fake begged, before he leaned down again and kissed her neck.

"Tommy" Jude sighed resting her hands against his chest again "Come on off".

"Jude" Tommy breathed into her neck.

"Tommy off" Jude sighed, pressing his chest off herself. Tommy took her hand and moved it away. "Tommy" Jude said louder, feeling her heart start to race and her mind panic. "Get off me" she said more forcefully.

Tommy looked up at these words and stared down at her flushed expression "_Jude_?" Tommy whispered, brushing back her bangs from her face.

"Just please get off of me" Jude whispered, looking away from his eyes. Then Tommy lifted himself off Jude's stomach and stood there staring her for a moment before he turned on his heels and walked into the attached bathroom.

When the door closed behind him Jude reached up and pushed her bangs off her forehead and focused on slowing down her heart rate as it continued to pound inside her chest. That was just Tommy, Jude reassured herself, he wasn't trying to hurt you.

Jude sat up slowly before slinging her legs over the side of the king sized bed and walking over to her dresser against the wall. Jude pulled out a tank top and a pair of pajama pants that went down just below her knees. She slid them on in place of her jeans and t-shirt before she walked back over to the bed and pulled down the sheets. She slid underneath them and laid on her side trying to drift back off to that peaceful sleep she had found on the couch. Her eyelids dropped and the last sound she registered was the bathroom door reopening and Tommy's feet shuffling across the floor, before the sheets rustled and his body came near hers. Tommy draped his arm across Jude and kissed her sleeping shoulder.

"I love you babe" Tommy whispered, as if a silent sorry for whatever he had just done.

"I love you too" Jude mumbled out in a half slurred voice as she slipped off into unconsciousness. Then the lamp next to the bed flicked off and the two of them were once again engulfed in darkness.

"_No, no get off of me!" she tried desperately as she pressed her palms flush against Shay's chest. Shay grabbed her wrists and shaved her hands away, pinning them between the two of them as he continued his assault on her lips. "Shay get off of me!" Jud tried to scream._

"_To late you're mine" Shay breathed huskily into her ear._

"_Stop please stop!" Jude begged as tears streamed down her face. Then his hands skimmed across her skin. Her stomach…up her shirt. "Stop!" Jude tried to scream again as tears poured down her cheeks._

"_What, am I hurting you?" teased Shay as he pulled out his hand and ripped down the shoulder of her t-shirt. Jude whimpered and tried to look the opposite way as Shay groped her roughly with his rude hands, and pressed harder kisses against her bruised lips. How could this be happening? How could she be pressed down on a soundboard under a guy she barely knew?_

"_Please" Jude attempted again._

"_Please what?" teased Shay evilly "Please more?"_

"_Get off of me!" Jude sobbed._

Jude sat bolt upright gasping for air instantly as her heart pounded against her ribcage and the dark room doused her in cool air. Jude ripped away the white sheets and slung her legs over the side of the bed, letting the cold air sink into her sweaty skin. She pulled her face into her hands and rested her elbows on her knees begging herself to calm down from the nightmare she had just relived.

Jude breathed heavily as she looked over at Tommy's still sleeping form and past him at the glowing red alarm clock. It was three eighteen in the morning. Jude looked back over at the wall nearest to her, and then she felt her stomach flip over a moment latter.

"Shit" Jude breathed clamping her hand over her mouth and running over to the bathroom door, before fumbling rudely for the light switch on the wall and slamming the door shut. Jude winced at the sound of wood hitting wood but ran to the toilet none the less and threw up instantly.

Jude felt her knees weaken as she sunk to the floor and held her forehead in one hand as she clamped her hand over her abdomen with the other. She felt her muscles tense as her whole body shook and she threw up again. Fuck my life, Jude whimper silently to herself.

"_Jude_?" came a groggy voice from behind as Tommy rubbed his eyes against the light and walked into the small bathroom. "You okay?" he added, before he peeled his hands away and squinted against the bright over head light.

"No" Jude managed before her stomach clenched again and she threw up.

"Here" Tommy whispered, unable to raise his voice above a certain decimal this late a night…early in the morning…late at night? Jude couldn't decide between the two. Tommy reached down and held Jude's hair as she stayed hunched over the toilet.

"You are like the best person in the world" Jude managed as her whole body shook, and she felt like her skin was buzzing or crawling as her body over heated and then cooled again and again.

"Shh" Tommy whispered, rubbing Jude's back with his other hand.

"God I feel like such a dork when you have to do this" Jude whispered as her stomach clenched and she gagged, but nothing came up.

"I don't mind" Tommy whispered.

"Don't lie" Jude laughed the best she could as her stomach continued to do somersaults.

"What happened?" asked Tommy, squinting still against the light. Jude didn't answer, this very well could be her body's reaction to her reenactment of today's events, or something else entirely. "Jude?" asked Tommy again, watching her carefully.

"I can't do this Tommy" Jude breathed, clutching her stomach

"Do what Jude?" asked Tommy suddenly panicked.

"I can't live like this" Jude whispered. Jude looked up and watched Tommy's face fall as he swallowed and stared at her. "I need to report him" Jude choked out in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh god" sighed Tommy pulling Jude into a hug "Thank god that's what you meant" Tommy breathed into Jude' hair holding her tight.

"What…what did you think I meant?" asked Jude confused, leaning back so that she was looking Tommy in the face as she continued to press her hand against her abdomen.

Tommy let out a short half laugh, which was more like an exhale of air through the nose "…I thought you were leaving me" Tommy whispered.

"No" Jude said bluntly, caught off guard by his interpretation, as she looked at him and shook her head "Tommy no".

"Thank god" Tommy whispered leaning in, but Jude reached forward and pressed her finger against his lips

"Trust me you don't want to do that" Jude whispered as she felt her stomach jolt again.

"Right" said Tommy pulling back and smirking slightly.

"Oh god" Jude breathed pulling out of Tommy's arms and hurling up her guts up again. Tommy just rubbed Jude's back

"It's okay" Tommy sighed as the two of them sat on the bathroom floor "Just let it happen".

"Says you" moaned Jude as her stomach flipped over again. Tommy just shook his head and kept rubbing Jude's back slowly. The things we do for the people we love.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So yes lovely reviewers, Jude does press charges. But what will be the repercussions of this act? Why is Jude still sick? All things that will be found out in time! Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Teaser: "Congrats man you're having a gray blob", "Shut up", "I don't know I think it might have your eyes", "Tommy look at this", "Oh god don't tell me you're pregnant".**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	108. Chapter 108

Tommy pulled his shirt on over his head before he glanced over his shoulder and tiptoed over to Jude's side of the bed. The blankets were sprawled over her body in a jumble of corners and lumps as if her constant tossing and turning had created a cocoon of sorts around her body.

Tommy leaned down and kissed Jude's forehead which he was grateful to see had cooled since their escapade in the bathroom earlier that morning. Eventually he had coaxed her into climbing back into bed and trying to sleep so that he himself might be able to sneak in another two hours before he had to wake up and go to G-Major.

Tommy straightened up and started to tiptoe away again when Jude's muffled voice came through the still air in the bedroom. "Where are you going" Jude slurred, reaching up and rubbing her eyes before peeking through one at Tommy.

"I have a session with Karma babe" Tommy whispered, walking back over to Jude's side. "I'll be back later today, just relax and feel better".

"Darius will kill me if I don't show up for…" started Jude, sitting up slowly and staring at Tommy.

"He'll give you a sick day" Tommy sighed reaching out and running his finger along her cheek bone softly. "Given the circumstances you more than deserve one".

"But I…" whispered Jude.

"Deserve it" cut in Tommy over Jude again, before he leaned down and kissed her forehead once more "Sleep, I'll come home to check on you when I get my lunch break".

"You don't have to" Jude breathed, letting her body sink back down into the pillows.

"I want to" Tommy corrected, before he smiled at Jude lightly "But I do need to go now, I'll see you later, feel better" Tommy whispered, before he turned and headed for the bedroom door, and disappeared from view.

Jude let out a small sigh, but she could already feel her eyelids dropping again and she was asleep before Tommy pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm coming" Jude yelled at the door as she ran her fingers through her hair and winced at the pounding coming from the other end of the hall. Jude tied her long gray sweater around her tighter and sighed as she looked down at her pajama pants, before she reached forward and pulled open the front door to the apartment. "Sadie!" Jude said shocked and slightly taken aback upon seeing her older sister standing outside her door.

"Jude" smiled Sadie, before she looked over her sister and accidentally let that smile falter as she took in the bed head, oversized sweater that Jude only wore during break ups and sickness, not to mention the pajama pants she was sure Jude had owned since the seventh grade.

"And Big Lou" noticed Jude, rising her eye brows as she looked back at Sadie "Care to explain Sadie?" asked Jude, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking on eyebrow up at Sadie.

"Darius has requested me and Big Lou come over and take you shopping, by request of G-Major Records…with his credit card" answered Sadie matter-a-factly.

"I don't want their money" Jude sighed.

"Um I think Darius's words were try not to use more than 50,000 dollars" said Sadie, looking upward as if contemplating the thought inside her head.

"Sadie" sighed Jude.

"_Each_" added Sadie looking over at Jude.

"Darius is giving out 100,000 dollars for us to go shopping" snorted Jude, shaking her head "Are you sure we're talking about the same man, because the Darius Mills I know would not do such a thing".

"G-Major Records wanted to give you the day off, the money, and bonding time with your sister" Sadie smirked as she pointed at herself "who also happens to be the only PR rep for G-Major Toronto, who can't get through the front door without being bombarded with questions and cameras".

"They're after you for the scoop?" asked Jude leaning against the wall, with her arms still crossed across her chest.

"I thought they were going to trample Tommy when he showed up" Sadie smirked. Jude let out a groan and let her head flop back against the wall before she looked back over at Sadie. "So Big Lou is here for our protection from the media and you Ms. Harrison" Sadie sighed "need to put on some cloths so that we can hit the mall".

"Sadie I didn't go to work today because I'm sick" Jude sighed.

"Gross" Sadie waved off "Come on go get dressed".

"Barfing all night" added Jude, as Sadie walked in without an invitation and headed down the hall. Jude glanced over her shoulder and waved in Big Lou, before closing the door and following Sadie. "Really I was throwing up" called Jude again.

"Well thank god you're better now" sighed Sadie, sitting on the back edge of the couch "Go" waved Sadie "get ready, we'll wait".

"Sadie" moaned Jude.

"Jude I don't care if we go buy a whole pet store for kids in India, or twenty guitars you don't need, but you just need to get out of the house and away from everything you're getting caught up in. Me and You, Starbucks Coffee, and a credit card" smiled Sadie.

"Retail therapy" Jude mumbled, before she turned towards the bedroom, arguing was futile with Sadie Harrison.

"Now you're thinking my way" Sadie, smirked, before the door snapped closed in her face and Jude slowly proceeded to get ready for their day out.

"Okay" Jude said after she took a sip of her coffee as the she and Sadie made their way through the crowded Toronto Mall. "What do you want to get?"

Sadie took a sip of her own coffee and eyed her sister "This is supposed to be your day" corrected Sadie.

"Uh yeah and I've got more money in 'Two AM' CD pre-sales then I've gotten on my last album, so I repeat _what do you want_?"

"Kwest has a horrendous couch" Sadie sighed, looking over at Jude.

"Well then Furniture World here we come" Jude said over enthusiastically so that Sadie could hear the sarcasm dripping from her words. Jude turned the corner and Sadie just brushed off the fake enthusiasm as she and Jude entered the large showroom of chairs, couches, beds, mattresses, dinning room tables, kitchen tables, bedside tables…

"This looks comfy" Sadie sighed looking down at a brown suede couch before reaching down for the laminated price tag.

Jude flopped down on the couch "Hmm" Jude sighed, lifting her hand and shaking it in a 'so-so' manner "Could be better".

"Well that's mature" Sadie chuckled.

"Hey only fool proof way" Jude countered, looking up at Sadie who was shaking her head and laughing under her breath.

"Well then Ms. Fool Proof, what says you about that black number over there?" asked Sadie.

"Well if you'll be my Vanna White and help me decide whether or not it's good enough we can go try it out" smirked Jude.

"Sounds like a plan" chuckled Sadie, reaching down and taking Jude's hand so that she hoisted her up off the brown surface of the rejected couch. The two of them proceeded over to the black one which turned out to be too squeaky when you sat upon it, and then the white one that was too plush, followed by the tan one that Sadie decided matched nothing she and Kwest owned, which by turn led to Jude eyeing a navy blue one.

"I think the rehearsal space needs a new couch" Jude contemplated as she shifted from one foot to the other while eyeing the navy blue one in front of her.

"Oh 'ye old condemnable couch' is finally getting to you?" asked Sadie with a smirk.

"I'm starting to fear too many people have slept on it" cringed Jude as she looked over at Sadie.

"I so didn't need to know that" said Sadie bluntly before she fought to suppress laughter bubbling up inside. Jude watched as Sadie's face fought to remain normal.

"I know too much information" Jude laughed.

"Is that where you and Tom…" started Sadie.

"Yup" Jude nodded before looking down at the navy couch and sitting down on it. She ran her hand over the armrest and looked up at Sadie "It's nice" Jude said.

Sadie sunk down next to her as well "Hmm" nodded Sadie "Yeah this is really comfortable".

"I think it's a keeper" said Jude.

"Does it come in any other colors?" asked Sadie leaning down and picking up the laminated price tag.

"Why?" asked Jude, watching Sadie.

"Because I think this would be great for mine and Kwest's apartment as well" waved off Sadie.

"Well I'll be" smirked Jude.

"What?" asked Sadie looking up at Jude confused.

"Harrison sisters agree on furniture" smirked Jude.

"Mom would be so proud" chuckled Sadie.

Half an hour later with Big Lou in tow, Jude and Sadie walked out of Furniture World about a centimeter into their budgets each. "I'm thinking we need designer" sighed Sadie, glancing over at Jude.

"I think a six foot three, two hundred pound body guard doesn't want to go designer clothing shopping" countered Jude.

"I am here for your protection Ms. Harrison not personal pleaser" assured Big Lou, eating a pretzel as he walked about a half yard behind Jude and Sadie.

"Big Lou, why would I torture you like that, after saving me from all those crazy fans" asked Jude, faking a pout slightly.

"My daughter's thirteenth birthday is in two weeks, if you can find something 'Kool' then I will gladly come willingly" smirked Big Lou reassuringly.

"Well look there Harrison" Sadie smirked pulling open the glass door to COACH, and smirking as Jude followed her inside.

"I love purses" Sadie smirked, as the two of them walked along the shelves displaying each bag as if it were more of a piece of art than a handbag that would be loaded with junk and thrown around like any other department store handbag.

"I'm not a bag person" Jude sighed, looking at a brown leather one and checking the price tag before letting it settle back on the shelf.

"You can afford it you know" sighed Sadie as she looked at a bag herself "You don't have to cringe when you see a three digit price".

"It's a leather bag, not a piece of furniture or a guitar" answered Jude with a shrug "I don't understand why I need a three hundred dollar bag.

"Because it's cute" smirked Sadie, picking up another bag.

"Yeah well so are puppies" sighed Jude rolling her eyes.

"And you can even get a collar for said dog" smirked Sadie holding up the hott pink collar that was studded with gold COACH emblems.

"Ha, ha" Jude said dryly "very funny". Then Jude walked around to another display shelf "Ooh, I do like these though" Jude grinned as she picked up a pair of black sunglasses.

"Cute, you should get them" Sadie nodded as Jude peeled them off her face and looked at the price tag. "Would you stop" sighed Sadie, pulling the sunglasses out of her hands "Just splurge and spend Darius's money after what Shay did to you!"

"Would you keep your voice down!" hissed Jude, eyeing the other shoppers in the store. "Look" sighed Jude looking back over at Sadie "I'm not a compulsive buyer, and I hate spending money".

"It's not your money" countered Sadie.

"Exactly!" Jude hissed "Can't you see Sadie I hate spending someone else's hard earned cash".

Sadie sighed "Jude", she looked up at Jude and tried to calm her face as she spoke softly "We all know Darius isn't the most compassionate guy, but this is his way of saying sorry…no matter what you choose to do about Shay. His nephew accentually raped his top artist…you're like one of his daughters. Can't you see that Jude…he wants you to take the money, but if he just handed it to you then it would look like a bribe".

Jude started at Sadie, and she watched her swallow and grow more and more uncomfortable as if her words might have somehow offended Jude. "So…" sighed Jude, looking away and then back up at Sadie "How much were those sunglasses again?"

A small smile broke out over Sadie's face as she handed them to Jude. "You're going to be okay" Sadie nodded.

"Never wasn't Sadie" Jude breathed looking up at Sadie and staring her in the eyes "I'm done letting other people dictate my life". Sadie gave her a small smile again. "_But_…" emphasized Jude "I do need to get a bag for Karma and Chloe I think" added Jude turning and looking around the store.

"_Karma_?" asked Sadie taken aback.

"_Long_ story" sighed Jude walking over to one of the walls and looking at a blue bag.

"We've got time" said Sadie with a hint of impatiens as if she anticipated this story to be really good.

"Lets just say that for the first time in a while that we see eye to eye on something" sighed Jude, looking around the store again "Ooh, and Veronica" nodded Jude walking over to the larger bags.

"Wait I'm still confused" said Sadie, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she watched Jude going through a rack of COACH diaper bags "…And wait, _diaper bags_?"

"Veronica's prego" Jude sighed "Like this one?" she added quickly holding up a bag and showing Sadie. Sadie stared at her blankly, until Jude turned to Big Lou and showed him.

"I like it" nodded Big Lou before Jude turned back to a still stunned Sadie.

"As in with Kyle's baby?" asked Sadie perplexed.

"No random love child" answered Jude rolling her eyes "Of coarse it's Kyle's idiot!"

"And why didn't you tell me?" asked Sadie, placing her hands on her hips.

"He just found out" shrugged Jude, as she looked at another bag. "I think I like this one" Jude sighed handing it to Big Lou and then walking back over to other purses so she could find one for Karma and Chloe.

"And you didn't think that was reason to tell me!" asked Sadie again, obviously still stuck on the whole Veronica, Kyle, baby thing.

"Chill Sadie" sighed Jude, picking up the blue purse from before "it's not a big deal, they both just found out. I wouldn't expect both of them to want to be exploited from month one".

"Okay, okay" sighed Sadie frustrated before waving it off "But I'm still lost on the whole Karma/Chloe thing".

Jude shrugged and looked at Sadie "We're all just in on something".

"As in something illegal?" question Sadie raising her eyebrows at Jude.

"Yes" said Jude sarcastically rolling her eyes "Robbing a bank you want an in on it too?"

"You just said money wasn't an issue" Sadie countered.

"And apparently you've never heard sarcasm" whispered Jude, rolling her eyes again. "These are cute" sighed Jude picking up the blue bag and then a hott pink one as well. "You think these will work?" asked Jude, looking over at Sadie.

Sadie opened her mouth and attempted to say something before she cut herself off "You know what" sighed Sadie "…they're great".

The three of them waited in line to pay before they left the mall and headed out to the parking lot. "Where to next?" sighed Sadie as she unlocked her car.

"I could go pick out a guitar" shrugged Jude.

"Then what would people get you as gifts" said Sadie sarcastically as she got into the driver's seat.

"Stuff" suggested Jude as she climbed into the passenger seat as Big Lou squeezed into the back seat.

"You got enough room back there?" asked Sadie.

"I'm not claustrophobic don't worry" sighed Big Lou, squeezing his large body as close together as he could and gave Sadie a smile.

"So like I said, no we're not getting you a guitar" sighed Sadie, as she turned on the car.

"Fine" sighed Jude looking out the window as they started to drive away from the mall. Silence enveloped the car as the three of them sat there quietly. Jude looked out the window and let her thoughts run ramped, which might not have been the best of ideas. She knew what she needed to do right now deep down inside and it wasn't running off to another slew of stores. To move on she needed more then just a wad of cash to burn through…she needed closer, a step in the correct direction. "Sadie, just…just go shopping by yourself for a few hours".

"What no Jude" answered Sadie perplexed, trying her best to watch Jude and the road.

"Sadie…I'm just going to go see my lawyer" sighed Jude, watching Sadie as her face fell and then nodded.

"Okay" Sadie nodded quietly "_Okay_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Okay so I just realized I was a horrible person because that really good teaser doesn't get answered in this chapter, but like I swear on my life that it's coming really soon, I just forgot that I had to do something inbetween. Kay hope you all enjoy!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	109. Chapter 109

_Beige_. The color beige had to be the worst color ever invented. It's not white and yet it's not a pale yellow or brown…no, it's _beige_. Why in god's name do companies feel the need to paint their walls this color? Why do these said companies also seem to believe that the only color that could possible go with an off-white color is green? Jesus Christ! It's not white, but it's not pale anything. It's not bright, but it's also not dull. And on top of it all it's not smooth, it's rippled, so that when you stare at the stupid surface too long because you're contemplating whether or not the dumb color is white, yellow, or brown when in fact it is none of these, you seem to become overwhelmed with motion sickness! Joy, motion sickness…_from a wall_…_while sitting still in a chair_ in a waiting room…that has to be an all time low.

"Ms. Harrison, Mr. Drever will see you now" said the receptionist walking into the small waiting room which was slowly causing Jude to feel more and more claustrophobic.

"Thank you" Jude sighed, standing up and taking her jacket in her hands before heading for the door the receptionist was holding open for her. It wasn't the first time Jude had stepped foot inside this office. Mr. Drever was her lawyer since winning Instant Star. Man in his mid forties, wife, two kids…whole perfect middle aged Canadian thing going on. Jude always thought that was hypocritical for a man who took up a profession that was usually based on lies…excuse me _bending the truth_.

Jude walked down to the third door on the right and knocked lightly before she turned the handle and walked into the medium sized office.

"Jude!" came an overly cheery voice, as the man behind the desk stood up and rushed out from behind his desk. "Good to see you darling, please, take a seat" smiled Mr. Drever as he took Jude by the shoulder and lightly guided her over to one of the chairs facing his mahogany desk. Jude nodded and took her seat as she watched Drever walk back around his desk and sit down; inching forward and clasping his hands on top of his desk as he waited for Jude to start. "How have you been?" prompted Drever.

Jude let out a nervous laugh and looked down at her hands in her lap "I usually don't come unless I've got a legal problem".

"Well that is the nature of my job" acknowledged Drever with a nod as he flashed his dentally enhanced white smile that made the jury believe every word he told them.

Jude laughed lightly again before she looked up at Mr. Drever and watched him stare back at her "I need to press some charges" Jude said frankly, waiting for his reaction.

"Ahh, so the media speaks the truth once more" nodded Drever, as he tried to hide a smirk of victory.

"God don't listen to all those…" started Jude.

"Well I figured I'd be on your call list within the next few days if you had in fact been involved in the assault at G-Major" cut in Drever over Jude. Jude fell silent and watched Drever. "So Jude, tell me, what kind of charges are we talking?"

Jude bit her bottom lip and tapped her finger on the arm rest as she looked away and over at the bookcase on the far wall. She could feel his eyes on her, watching and analyzing her every move. It was like he was some kind of hawk, thousands of feet in the air, circling his pray slowly, waiting for a moment of weakness that he could swoop in and reap all the benefits he could from.

"Assault and attempted rape" answered Jude in one fluid phrase as she turned back to look at Drever.

Drever was silent for a moment as his eyebrows scrunched closer together and he watched Jude as if he was expecting an 'April Fools' of sorts. "That didn't reach the news" Drever said slowly.

"G-Major's trying to keep it quiet" Jude nodded.

"Hmm" nodded Drever slowly, leaning back in his chair and pressing his fingertips together as he lost himself in thought. "Well, we'll need to press charges with The Toronto Police immediately".

"I already made a statement to them" Jude let out again.

Drever stared at her "What did they ask you, Jude how many times have I told you to have me there during these types of things".

"Trust me it was just the story, which you don't like hearing anyway" Jude sighed, reaching up and running her fingers through her hair. "It was a basic statement in which I need to get back to them upon charges".

"Jude!" sighed Drever frustrated.

"Look a police man pulled me aside while Tommy was getting stitches, I was a little preoccupied and I didn't think to call my lawyer. It was a basic statement and if it screws over the case then it's my own fault!" ranted Jude for a second.

"Well I'll take it from here then" sighed Drever, turning to his computer and hurriedly typing something out. "First I'll get a copy of your file from them and see what it is you've let out".

"It's nothing that can hurt I promise" Jude sighed again.

"Huh!" laughed Drever shortly, looking over at Jude "Your last 'Hunter' scandal still has me waist deep in paperwork".

"That was like a year ago" Jude said eyeing Drever.

"Yeah well charges are having a hard time going through, and when we bypassed the trial his lawyer screwed with a bunch of the stuff and lets just say we've been in gridlock still since last November" sighed Drever.

"Just more time for him to be in jail" sighed Jude bitterly.

"Yeah well high security won't take him to Piston Yard until this is all straightened out so he should be the one counting his blessings" added Drever bluntly. "Don't worry Jude" sighed Drever looking over at Jude again "This time this guy won't get away from us".

Jude gave a small forced smile "That's why you're my lawyer" sighed Jude, standing up and holding out her hand for a hand shake.

"Best in the biz" smiled Drever cockily, taking Jude's hand and shaking it. Jude let her hand fall back to her side afterwards, as she turned and head for the door. "I'll be sending some paperwork your way that you'll need to sign," called Drever watching Jude leave. Jude turned and looked back at him, with her hand resting on the doorknob "and I know this is going to sound hypercritical, but…try to go back to living life as normal as you can. Even with the lawsuits the hearing won't be for a few weeks, get your life back on track, and I'll do all I can to make sure this guy never bothers you again".

Jude nodded and pulled open the door a crack "Thank you" she sighed.

"Best in the biz Jude" called Drever with another cocky smile.

"Best in the biz" Jude echoed, with less enthusiasm and more sarcasm, but even that couldn't bruise Drever's huge ego.

Jude heard the door snap closed behind her as she pulled out her phone and dialed Sadie's cell phone.

"Hello?" asked Sadie.

"Sadie it's Jude" sighed Jude, pushing open the door to the waiting room and heading for the exit as she pulled on her jacket.

"Oh!" said Sadie "You done already?"

"Yeah, but just keep doing whatever you're doing" sighed Jude as she walked out into the cool March air and walked down towards the street.

"Why, don't you need me to pick you up?" asked Sadie.

"No, I'm going to grab a taxi and go swing by G-Major, with any luck I can steal a moment with Tommy" sighed Jude as she waved for a taxi in the passing traffic.

"What happened to your day off and shopping excursion with your big sister?" asked Sadie, with a hint of faked hurt in her voice.

Jude was too seasoned in Sadie's antics not to catch the melodramatic vibe in her sister's voice "Look Sadie I have an album to finish by Sunday, I'm just going to swing by the Studio and make sure no one else has beaten up Tommy, and then sneak out".

"Yeah right" sighed Sadie.

"Look Sadie save the intervention" sighed Jude rolling her eyes as she climbed into the cab that pulled up on the curb. "G-Major Records" Jude called up to the driver as she momentarily pressed her hand over the phone.

"What ever Jude" sighed Sadie, and Jude could just imagine her rolling her eyes with that exact phrase.

"Look Sadie I do need you to do me one more favor though" added Jude, looking out the window as she made her way up Eastern Main Street.

"Mhm" came Sadie's voice through the phone.

"Could you send 25,000 dollars to Daren Warner's Music Shop for band instruments for Carson Middle School?" asked Jude.

"Whoa who got charitable?" joked Sadie, slightly more attentive to what her sister was saying.

"I feel a need to do something nice so I don't look like a total bitch when I send Shay to jail" sighed Jude.

"Trust me when word gets out about what he did, you aren't the one who's going to be looking like a bitch" countered Sadie bluntly.

"Yeah well lets hope Darius sees it that way" sighed Jude reaching up and ruffling her hair slightly as they drove closer to Main Street's center and the location of G-Major.

"Well Darius aside, anything else I can get for you while you run off and be an adult?" sighed Sadie.

"Sadie" sighed Jude tapping the taxi driver and making him stop a little ways from G-Major's entrance before handing him cash as she got out and walked out onto the side walk "…_Tommy and I need groceries_". Jude stared over at G-Major's massive sign as if it was the first time she was noticing how daunting the whole place was.

"You two are so pathetic" laughed Sadie.

"Thank you" nodded Jude, flipping up her hood to hide her blonde hair from the sea of reporters just down the street, hounding the entrance.

"What ever, I'll see you eventually" sighed Sadie apathetically. "Good luck getting through the sea of reporters".

"I believe side entrances were invented for days like this" whispered Jude into her phone as she headed towards the alleyway entrance of G-Major.

"Bye Jude" sighed Sadie.

"Bye Sadie" chimed Jude back, as she shoved her phone in her pocket and wrenched open the black side door. Jude walked into G-Major, and pulled off her hood, before running her fingers through her hair to remove the hat hair look. That's when she felt it, a cold hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her backwards in the dark hallway.

"Let go of me" Jude yelled whipping around and holding up her other hand to hit her attacker.

"Whoa Dude!" said Spied holding up his own arm to protect his face.

"Spied" Jude whispered, as she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Jesus, give me a heart attack why don't you" added Jude angrily, as she pressed her hand over her racing heart.

"Well sorry I didn't know taking your hand to turn you around would be a reason to stroke out" said Spied jokingly.

"Yeah well I've been jumpy lately" sighed Jude, looking around at the empty hallway.

"Kind of been a 'no go zone' since yesterday Dude" sighed Spied, as he watched Jude look around.

"Bad luck is so contagious you can catch it from being in the same room" scoffed Jude sarcastically at the idea of all the G-Major employees avoiding a whole wing of the building.

"Logic Dude" nodded Spied, as the two of them started to head towards the core.

"What are you even doing here today?" asked Jude as they enter the normal pandemonium that was missing in the hallway.

"Quincy's got us laying down tracks for your album" sighed Spied.

"And you ran off because?" asked Jude, eyeing Spied.

"Break, he's screwing around in Studio A" shrugged Spied, before the two of them closed their eyes and shook the wrong image that came to mind. "Sorry Dude that sounded sexual" Spied smirked.

"Just" Jude sighed holding up her hands and shaking her head "…just don't go there".

"Well Kyle and Wally are expecting me, join us after you see 'honey buns'" Spied smirked.

"_Honey buns_?" Jude asked raising her eyebrows at Spied.

"We're trying out new nicknames" Spied smirked.

"Please don't" Jude said once again trying to shake the image out of her head.

"I'll tell the guys it's not a keeper" smirked Spied, before he walked off to the other side of the core where Kyle and Wally were locked in an intense arm wresting battle. Jude peeled her eyes away and headed over to the stairs before a voice stopped her.

"Jude" came a booming voice, and Jude froze…before she turned around slowly and watched him walk over to her.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**To make up for the fact that that teaser you all love hasn't been fulfilled yet.... How about a nice little early Christmas gift...Hanukkah gift...Kwanzaa Gift...lets just go with 'ChristmaHanukawansa gift'...**

**Jude Harrison is lost in a slew of challenges. Produce a triple platinum album for the man whose nephew she can't even stand to look at, finish planning a wedding that is less then a month and a half away, and on top of it all somehow survive all the punches being thrown her way. But when secrets are reviled about the people you think you know can you're views about them change... and for the better...or for the worse? "I'm DONE!", "I asked you for one night!", "Maybe I want more than just room mates", "Thirteen...is that your Dad's new address?", "Congrats you're having a gray blob", "Please say you're not pregnant", "It's been too Long Tom", "Because life suxs...and even I'm not that cruel", "Whether you like it or not they'll be my family too in a month!", "Are we inviting your mom? Are we inviting _yours_?"**

**Oh you know this can only get good...hopefully everyone is in for the long haul, because oh yes...it's so going to _go there_**

**Being Famous Rocks!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	110. Chapter 110

"Jude" came the booming voice again as Jude turned slowly on the spot and watched Darius approach her.

"Darius" Jude said as clearly as she could, while her insides shook.

"I thought I gave you and that sister of yours the day off" boomed Darius looking around as if expecting to see a sheet of blonde hair whizzing by, doing all his work for him.

"Yeah she dragged me out for a while, but I just was trying to catch a word with Tommy…"Jude attempted, pointing up at the glass door to Studio A. Jude watched as Darius's gaze followed her finger, before it drifted back to her side and he once again focused on her face.

"I'm assuming you received the Boards donation?" added Darius lowering his voice.

"About that" breathed Jude uncomfortably.

"I don't want to hear it" Darius said holding up his hand. "It's your money so spend it how ever you like".

"I did donate about 25,000 to my old middle school" Jude nodded.

"What bad PR did you need to cover up?" questioned Darius, pressing his eyebrows together as he stared at her.

"No I just felt the need to prove that there're decent people in this world" said Jude with a hint of bitterness as she stared at Darius.

"Look I'm not backing what Shay did to you" Darius added, looking around hurriedly, but it seemed everyone was giving the boss and his number one diva a wide birth.

"Then why is G-Major covering it all up?" hissed Jude. "Huh? You all embarrassed that maybe the boss's nephew attacked two innocent bystanders? And who am I kidding!" added Jude angrily "I wasn't a bystander! I was his flipping ex-girlfriend who he didn't have the decency to listen to as she screamed 'no'!"

"Jude" Darius sighed, reaching out to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me" Jude mumbled, as she shook his hand off and crossed her arms over her chest. Jude looked away from the distraught Darius, before he cleared his throat.

"I never thought he'd hurt you" Darius said plainly.

"Yeah well he did" Jude choked out. Then the two of them fell silent. "I had to press charges D" Jude whispered, biting her lower lips, avoiding his eyes…afraid to see what story they might tell.

"What's he facing?" asked Darius after a moment.

Jude squeezed her eyes shut and let out a breath before answering the hardest words to come to her lips yet "…Two counts of assault, attempted rape, and one count of battery". Jude still couldn't look up at Darius, instead she heard his audible breath as she squeezed her eyes closed again. "If you hate me I understand" Jude whispered, suddenly feeling a rush of emotion. He could fire her if he wanted. All Jude could imagine was a seething Darius showing her the door. Jude peered over at him slowly.

"No" Darius breathed "Shay had no right to do that…"

"But he's family" whispered Jude.

"And if Patricia stood shaking in front of me because a guy held her down, do you honestly think I wouldn't sue?" asked Darius staring Jude in the eyes before peeling them away and stalking back into his office slamming the door behind himself; locking himself away from the world he no longer understood.

Jude stared at the closed door for a moment in shock. Had Darius Mills honestly just agreed with her and not fired her. Jude felt like a feather as the notion ran through her body. Darius Mills had taken her side, and not Shay's. Jude pressed her hand to her forehead as she slowly turned and then headed up the stairs two at a time.

"Tommy" Jude breathed, letting go of her forehead and letting the door to the studio slip closed.

Tommy straightened up, from his hunch position over the soundboard, and looked at Jude surprised. "Look who wondered in" Tommy smirked, walking over to Jude and pulling her into a hug, before he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "You feeling better?" asked Tommy, pulling back slightly so that he could see Jude's face.

"Yeah, Sadie showed up and dragged me out shopping with like 50,000 dollars from G-Major" waved off Jude, not really wanting to go into detail.

"G-Major, selling silence" sighed Tommy, walking back over to the soundboard and sitting down in one of the rolling producer chairs before he waved Jude over and she sat down in his lap.

"So you've been working SME to the breaking point?" asked Jude quietly as she leaned her head back against Tommy's shoulder.

"Just laying down the last bits I need, so that we can get in here and record as soon as you feel better" nodded Tommy.

"We could do some now" Jude offered.

"Post throw up voice isn't so pleasing" Tommy smirked, "we'll take a rain check and see how you are tomorrow".

"How was Karma?" brushed off Jude.

"Same diva she is every other recording session" Tommy answered, as the two of them swayed back and forth as Tommy swiveled the chair lightly beneath them.

"No TV theme song recordings?" teased Jude.

"Naw, not since I got re-signed to your album months ago" Tommy sighed.

"Well you're welcome" Jude teased again.

Tommy just smirked and kissed the back of Jude's head again. "And what have you been up to all day Bella?" Tommy asked.

"Shopping, donated 25,000 dollars to Carson Middle School for instruments, and pressed charges against Shay…" waved off Jude, hoping Tommy wouldn't ask questions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tommy said, stopping the light swiveling and staring at Jude "You _what_?"

"Shopped…" started Jude again.

"No, no the last thing. You went to your lawyer?" asked Tommy. Jude nodded silently. "Wow" Tommy said under his breath. "Are you…are you okay?"

Jude just shrugged. "I guess, I mean it feels like a load has been taken off my chest, and kind of replaced by a new one, but I just talked to Darius…"

"Darius talked to you!" cut in Tommy.

"Just about the money and then the charges" waved off Jude, really wanting to move on from the subject.

"And what did he say?" pressed Tommy.

"That if it was his daughter" sighed Jude, turning to look at Tommy "…_he would have done the same thing_".

Tommy stared into Jude's eyes and she stared back at him. The two of them could feel the energy coursing between their bodies. The way the one of them could feel the other's heartbeat just as well as they could feel their own. The world slowed and it was just them until…

"Dude we're ready to go again" came Spied's loud voice as the studio's door swung open. Jude pulled her eyes off Tommy's and looked over at the door. "Oops sorry Dude" Spied cringed, as him, Wally, and Kyle all walked into the studio.

"Nope we were done" Jude sighed climbing off Tommy's lap. She pressed a light kiss to his lips and then straightened up. "I'll see you at home?" Jude asked, tilting her head to one side.

"In a few hours" Tommy nodded.

"Okay" Jude sighed and then she looked at the boys "Don't keep him" she warned in a joking tone before she walked through them and out the studio door. Jude walked down the stairs hurriedly before crossing the packed core.

"Excuse me!" came Darius's booming voice and everyone turned to look at him standing in the middle of the core. "All Instant Star finalists and past Instant Star winners must be present tomorrow for a press conference and announcement. It will start at one o'clock, and I expect all of you to be on time". The core was silent as Jude watched Milo pull out his cell phone and type something into it. "Don't be late" emphasized Darius before he stalked back to his office once more.

Jude watched him disappear through the wood doors once more before she turned and headed towards her own exit. Jude walked down the side hallway quickly and snuck out the same way she had entered an hour earlier. She flipped up her hood and walked down the sidewalk away from the hoard of reporters still swarming G-Major's entrance.

"Taxi" Jude waved and climbed into one instantly as a yellow cab pulled up to the curb. "Westwood Apartment Complex" Jude sighed to the driver before they pulled away from the hidden pandemonium that was G-Major.

The cab pulled up in front of the apartment complex ten minutes later and Jude hurriedly paid the cab as she got out and darted up hers and Tommy's driveway. Jude reached for her keys but the door was already unlocked to Jude's surprise.

"Hello?" called Jude as she peeked inside.

There was the clicking of high heels before Sadie's head peeked around the corner and peered down the hallway at her "Oh good you're home".

"What you doing?" called Jude, as she walked in and slipped off her shoes before heading down into the kitchen where Sadie was unloading bags of groceries.

"Well I figured this would never get done otherwise" Sadie sighed as she pulled open cabinets and deposited boxes of food into them.

"You are a saint" Jude sighed, reaching down and picking up a few more things.

"Well I'm glad I didn't hold back, you two own like nothing" sighed Sadie as she put a gallon of milk in the fridge.

"Yeah we don't really cook" sighed Jude.

"Well then I know what I'm getting you for your wedding" mused Sadie sarcastically. Jude laughed lightly and then took the plastic bags and shoved them in one of the cabinets. "Real classy" Sadie nodded watching Jude.

"Well I'm not just going to throw them away" Jude countered.

"Whatever" sighed Sadie, waving it off, before she walked over to the stove and took the kettle. "Want tea?" asked Sadie.

"Sure" sighed Jude walking over to the far cabinet and pulling out some tea bags. Sadie filled the kettle and put it on as they both stood leaning against the counter.

"So?" started Sadie after a minute of silence. "How have things been with you and Tommy since the fight?"

"Better" nodded Jude, looking over at Sadie. "We're working through a lot of stuff".

"I hope so since the wedding is in?" led Sadie.

"April" answered Jude. Sadie let out a whistle. "Surprised?" laughed Jude.

"You and Tommy never really understood the concept of waiting" teased Sadie.

"Shut up" laughed Jude.

"Well I guess when you've been dating for, oh what? Four years?" teased Sadie, looking over at Jude.

"Something like that" teased Jude back. "No Sadie" sighed Jude "we're just ready. Tommy's ready to settle dawn and well…he's the one".

"Well you two were made for each other" sighed Sadie.

"Oh come on how about you and lover boy Kwest?" teased Jude.

"Oh you mean Mr. 'Come here so I can stare into your eyes all night long' Kwest" Sadie said in a failed attempt at a masculine voice. Jude watched as Sadie walked over to the stove and picked up the kettle that was starting to hum. Then she poured water into both the mugs.

"Things okay with you and Kwest?" asked Jude after a minute of Sadie keeping her back to Jude.

"Yeah" waved off Sadie, dunking in two tea bags. "Things are great" nodded Sadie handing Jude a mug, before sitting down in one of the stools behind the island. "Come, sit. Talk with me" Sadie reassured Jude, as a smile welcomed her over. Jude watched her sister carefully, feeling an uneasiness that perhaps there was something Sadie wasn't telling her.

But Jude climbed up on one of the barstools and took a sip of her tea none the less, guessing that Sadie most likely was keeping whatever it was to herself for some reason or another.

"So, come on, spill. What are your wedding plans so far?" smiled Sadie, turning to look at Jude.

Jude nearly choked on her tea and she covered her mouth in order to keep from spiting it all over Sadie. "What?" asked Jude once she managed to swallow.

"Come on you have to have some details" pressed Sadie, raising her eyebrows. The room remained silent "A dress, a…" coaxed Sadie.

Jude cut in before the next idea could leave Sadie's head "I have that!" Jude smiled.

"Anything else?" asked Sadie slowly, as if bewildered by the idea that more was not yet set in stone.

Jude opened her mouth, and then closed it. Then she turned more towards Sadie and held up her finger as she attempted to speak once more "…no" Jude mumbled under her breath as her idea failed her again. "Sadie" Jude gapped "I…I have a dress…and a _month_. Not even a _day_ just a month! Oh my god, what am I going to do?" Jude pulled her head into her hands as her mind started to race.

"You don't have a date?" breathed Sadie dumbstruck.

"That would require a place" Jude countered and then winced.

"You don't even know where!" Sadie gasped.

"_Seaside_?" Jude offered, peering over at Sadie.

"Invites?" pressed Sadie.

"Once again requires a day, place, and time" Jude winced.

"Not even a list of people?" gapped Sadie.

"Well you know…" Jude started before she trailed off and stared off into space as the question sunk in. "Oh crap" Jude breathed.

"How about a cake?" Sadie attempted, with the slightest hint of hopefulness.

Jude thought for a moment "White?"

"White. That's you master plan for your wedding cake. White" sighed Sadie aggravated.

"Yeah so I was the only girl in Canada not planning their marriage to 'Little Tommy Q' since the fifth grade" sighed Jude.

"Fifth grade" came a cocky voice as Tommy walked down the hall and smirked at Jude and Sadie.

"Hey babe" Jude mumbled, leaning into him as he walked over to the island and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Done early?" added Jude glancing at the clock.

"Spied and Karma had some TV thing for 'Rock and Roll Honeymoon'" waved off Tommy "He needed to leave half a hour after you so it wasn't really anything left for me. But what is this I hear about planning weddings since fifth grade?" smirked Tommy, as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Sadie here would have had the planning done the day you proposed, I on the other hand" sighed Jude, as she watched Tommy suppress laughter "am behind by like ten years apparently".

Tommy just shook his head and took a swig of his water before he leaned his elbows on the island and looked across at Jude. "I think me showing up, and you not running away will be all we need for the perfect wedding" Tommy smirked.

"Does help when both parties are there" nodded Jude sarcastically.

"Even better when they're both sober" Sadie added semi bluntly.

"Hey" Tommy smirked.

"Oh Quincy were you drunk at you last wedding?" teased Jude, though imagining him at their own in such a state and internally cringing.

"Chapel of Love, Las Vegas" Tommy winced "Need to be over the limit for it to be legal I think".

"You and Portia got married in The Little Chapel of Love?" snorted Jude.

"_The first time_" Tommy smirked, looking down at the island "Then her Dad paid for a lavish wedding for the papers".

"Drunk for that one too Tom?" asked Sadie.

"Hung over" sighed Tommy, straightening up and walking towards the living room "And yes there is a difference" Tommy added as he pressed another kiss to Jude's forehead before walking over to the couch and flopping down.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Can't all of you just see a nineteen year old Tommy drunk out of his mind in Las Vegas marrying a nineteen year old Portia with the rest of Boyz Attack being their witnesses as they made loud obnoxious comments in the back ground? Oh joy. Yes lets all hope for Jude's sake it's different this time. Though I do believe that Tommy said in season 2, after Jude's album got 86ed and needed another balled. "So what do you want? Ride this baby all the way to Vegas?" in his Elvis voice as they got on his motorcycle. Okay!**

**Happy Christmas Eve!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	111. Chapter 111

An uneventful night led to an uneventful morning, in which Jude managed to pull herself out of bed long enough to shower and get dressed before she and Tommy once again found themselves heading off to G-Major in his Viper.

"We can lay down tracks for one of the songs today before rehearsal and then do the other song tomorrow. That will leave just enough time to do some mixing Friday before dress rehearsal, and then me and you in Darius's office signing over your third album girl" ran off Tommy, glancing over at Jude in the passenger's seat.

"When did you become Captain Schedule?" mused Jude sarcastically.

"When I met you" countered Tommy with a smirk, before Jude reached across the car and whacked Tommy. "Ow" Tommy chuckled as he rubbed his arm and pulled into G-Major's parking lot.

"No, sounds like a plan" Jude sighed, reaching across and kissing Tommy's cheek.

"Really" smirked Tommy, turning his head and kissing Jude on the lips.

"Mhmm" Jude smiled as Tommy's hand wound around the nape of her neck and held her lips to his own delicately. "But" Jude whispered "If you keep me locked away in your car all day that plan will be ruined".

"Plans can be modified" Tommy breathed, as he kissed Jude softly again.

Jude smiled and pulled back "Come on". Then she pushed open her car door and slipped out into the cool March air, in which Tommy joined her and wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way towards the entrance.

"Tommy! Jude!" came a reporter instantly "Were either of you involved in the assault this week?"

"Would you like to comment upon the events?"

"Are you two back together?"

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Would you like to comment? Do you have a comment?"

"What are the wedding plans?"

"Is the wedding still on?"

"Why did Jude take off the ring?"

"What was the fight about?"

Jude and Tommy were surrounded by reporters shoving microphones in their faces as they made their way through the crowd and to the doors.

"No comment" Tommy kept repeating as he reached over and open the glass door before pushing Jude through; quickly following her himself.

"That was insane" Jude hissed, pointing over her shoulder as the two of them crossed the core and made their way over to Studio A.

"Just ignore it all" Tommy sighed, reaching forward and pulling open the Studio's door for Jude before he slung his coat down on one of the chairs and turned on the board.

"Hey" Jude whispered, walking over and wrapping her hands around Tommy's waist and resting her cheek against his back. Tommy just smirked and played with Jude's hands lightly. "I love you" Jude whispered into the silence.

Tommy just chuckled and peeled Jude's hands off so that he could turn and look at her "I love you too babe". He looked down at her and smiled, before he leaned down and kissed her lightly once more. "And I would _love_ coffee".

"Oh sneaky, sneaky" Jude smirked sarcastically.

"See how I did that?" teased Tommy.

"Yeah jerk" Jude said rolling her eyes "But I'll go get you some in hospitality".

"Thank you" Tommy smiled, and kissed Jude's cheek before she walked back out of the studio and down into the core once more. Jude peered up as the sounds of reporters filtered through the air again as three people staggered in joking and talking.

"Hey guys" Jude waved as Kyle, Wally, and Spied walked in through the doors. Spied waved and the three of them walked over to her as she continued over to hospitality.

"Hey Dude" Spied said, leaning against the outward side of the counter as he watched Jude pouring Tommy coffee.

"Yeah Dude" added Wally as he too leaned against the counter.

"Coffee" Kyle sighed thankfully as he walked up next to Jude and reached over her head to pull down a mug.

"Here" Jude said handing Kyle the pot of coffee. Kyle poured himself a mug and then put it back on the burner.

"Whoa Dude, taking in enough caffeine?" smirked Spied as he watched Kyle take a large gulp.

"Yeah well I'm on the verge of a break down right about now so…" started Kyle.

"Dude what happened?" asked Jude suddenly concerned.

"Oh just two hours and counting until…" started Kyle.

"Until he finds out if his spawn has his eyes" joked Wally.

"Shut up" sighed Kyle, gulping down more coffee.

"Okay I think that's your last cup" Jude said watching Kyle physically shaking.

"What no, I've only had…" started Kyle, and then he stared off into space for a second "Yeah this is my last cup" nodded Kyle.

Spied and Wally choked on their laughter as Kyle put down the mug and pressed his palms against the counter.

"Ugg, I don't know why I'm so nervous" scolded Kyle.

"It's your kid" offered Jude sarcastically.

"Yeah Dude just think it could be like Wally's or something" offered Spied.

"Dude" said Wally looking at Spied and holding up his hands in disgust "I'm not sleeping with his girlfriend".

"Or your own" snorted Kyle.

"Okay I'm taking that as my cue to leave" Jude cut in, as she walked around the boys and made her way up to Studio A once more.

"That was quick" Tommy said as he turned to the sound of the door thudding closed behind Jude.

"Yeah well there are conversations even I won't stick around for" Jude sighed, as she opened her file on Tommy's laptop.

"Oh yeah?" smirked Tommy, watching Jude rushing around the sound booth and checking to see if the board was ready to record…anything to keep her mind off of her band mate's perverted minds. "And what would your ears not listen to?" teased Tommy.

"Virgin ears" Jude said overly sarcastically as she clamped her hands over them.

"Oh there's a lie" Tommy smirked, placing the mug down carefully on the sound board.

"Yeah well you never seem to have a problem with it" Jude countered, letting Tommy's mouth drop open in mock disgust.

"So tell me Harrison when you told me this morning out of the blue that you wanted to record "Here We Go Again" for the album, was our back and forths such as this the inspiration?" asked Tommy.

"You weren't even in town Tom" Jude countered.

"Oh so I can't be inspiration, because I seem to recall a certain song called "White Lines"…" started Tommy.

Jude just stuck her tongue out at Tommy before grinning and turning towards the dividing door. Then she pulled it open in one fluid motion before she walked into the recording booth and pulled on a set of earphones hanging from the microphone stand. There he was, just standing there behind the glass like so many times before, and deep down in the pit of her stomach, Jude could feel the flutter of tiny butterflies.

"Ready?" asked Tommy through the system as he leaned over the board and spoke into the mic.

Jude felt a small smile twitching at her lips before she looked away and at the floor letting her arms snake up and cross over her chest. The booth stay silent and she could feel Tommy's eyes on her like when she was seventeen and she couldn't explain her feelings to him.

"Jude?" called Tommy through the system again, which collided with Jude's ear drums and made the smile twitch again. "Jude is your feed working?" asked Tommy instantly looking down from the glass divider and at the board to see if something was malfunctioning.

"No I can hear you" Jude answered after a second. She looked up slowly and Tommy did as well as he stared at Jude perplexed.

"What's wrong then?" asked Tommy reaching forward and hitting his mic's button. Jude listened as the mic clicked off on his end and he waited for her response.

"You know it's just…" started Jude, watching Tommy and instinctively letting her head tilt to one side. His mimicked her movements, whether he was aware of it or not. "I wrote…I wrote _this_song while you were in New Brunswick". Tommy stared at Jude as he watched her become that awkward girl in the back of his mind he knew. The girl who at fifteen, sixteen, seventeen for Christ sakes…who snuck up and consumed her when a revelation was coming to his end. "It was about you…_and me_" Jude breathed, their eyes locked as if caught in their own epic battle.

"I know Jude" Tommy said slowly as he continued to watch her.

"Then can you do me a favor" Jude breathed, feeling the butterflies and the light twitch of the lips again as Tommy watched her.

"Of coarse Jude" Tommy said still uncertain of what was coming.

Jude paused and let the smile twitch visibly "Will you sing it with me…like we did before everything got royally screwed up?" Jude reached up instantly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, but it fluttered back down.

Tommy was taken aback by her words. I mean sure him and Jude were closer than anyone he worked with. They were getting married, and she meant the world to him. But this was her album. Jude's music was her pride and joy, the very idea that she even wanted a version of him and her singing of the song he was sure she had deleted from the album itself…more or less shocked him.

"But you don't so…" Jude added hurriedly, and Tommy was once again taken aback as he watched her face fall and become awkward.

"Jude" Tommy said pressing the system's button.

"No Tommy I understand" Jude said quickly, feeling her heart break for some reason. Why had she been so stupid! Sure they were getting married and they were co-producers but to ask Little Tommy Q to sing on her album…

"Jude" Tommy cut in again as Jude's mind raced. Her head looked up slowly at him "…_I'd love to_".

"Really?" breathed Jude flabbergasted.

"If you're for real" nodded Tommy. Then he watched as a smile pulled on her lips and she looked away and bit her lower lip in obvious happiness. Then she darted out of the recording booth and whipped open the door, before she shoved aside one of the rolling chairs and jumped up into Tommy's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Uff" Tommy joked, and looked up at Jude as she ran her fingers through his hair and looked down at him. "Hey" Tommy whispered, and let Jude's lips fall down on his own. "Mmm" Tommy smirked as Jude continued to kiss him.

"Mhmm" Jude half laughed into Tommy's lips as well.

"Eh-hem" came a voice from behind. Jude and Tommy's lips peeled apart instantly as they looked sideways to the door.

"Don't you two have an album to be finishing?" asked Darius rising his eyebrows.

"Uhh" Jude said, horrorstricken, as she glanced at Tommy and cleared her throat as the two of them disentangled themselves, so that Jude was once again standing on her own two feet next to Tommy, fixing her shirt. "Yeah we were just about to lay down a track" Jude mumbled embarrassed.

"Right" said Darius, with the slightest hint of sarcasm, which everyone knows is a factional bit seeing as it was coming from Darius. So in essence it was more of Darius fighting the urge to blow up in their faces. "I feel that I don't need to remind you two again that this is a place of business and not promiscuity. Press conference at one o'clock will be opened with the two of you making a public statement in which you are as 'happy as clams' like we discussed" said Darius eyeing the two of them.

"Now why wouldn't we be?" asked Tommy, wrapping his arm around Jude's waist.

Darius glared at Tommy, but Tommy just stared right back "And then the contestants will be doing a Q and A, before an announcement" said Darius looking over at Jude "Which will indirectly be putting you on the bill for another song".

"Whoa wait D" Jude said taken aback "But I'm already doing the whole opening and then the solo from my album…"

"Plans change" Darius said bluntly "_Deals change" _emphasized Darius as he eyed Jude "I want to see what you lay down today before rehearsal" emphasized Darius on the last word "which you both will be present and on time for, and then we'll see if it's worthy of the time slot".

"D" Jude started feeling slightly uncomfortable, her and Tommy hadn't cleared the duet with Darius for the album. It had just kind of been a spur of the moment thing, something in the back of her mind that came out for some reason today.

"Will do" cut in Tommy staring at Darius.

"I see I have at least one employee that knows how to listen" boomed Darius, before he turned and wrenched open the door. "Portia also needs you in wardrobe Jude" Darius added with a backward glance before he stalked out and back into his empire. Ceaser to his Rome.

"What was that!" hissed Jude, pointing at the door.

"A mean brown bear" said Tommy sarcastically as he leaned down to kiss Jude again now that they were alone.

"No" Jude said still focused on Darius's announcements "I mean why did you jump at the idea of giving him the recordings today?" asked Jude, dodging Tommy's lips.

"Why does it matter?" asked Tommy cupping the nape of Jude's neck in his hands.

"Because" Jude sighed aggravated, as she once again dodged Tommy's lips "I never got this duet approved by Darius, I just kind of asked you".

"So?" asked Tommy watching Jude panic "Darius will love it".

"Darius will think it's a breach of his power" countered Jude.

"So let him" shrugged Tommy, staring into Jude's eyes "And then let him be blown away". And with that Tommy pressed his lips to Jude and silenced an argument that would have never come.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Teaser: "Congrats man you're having a gray blob", "Shut up", "I don't know I think it might have your eyes", "Tommy look at this", "Oh god don't tell me you're pregnant".**

**Finally find out what it all means!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	112. Chapter 112

"Is this what we always wanted? Is this a beautiful mistake? Is this the way two hearts are about to break?" sang Tommy never taking his eyes off Jude as she stood at the mic next to him. He watched as a smile twitched on her lips at his borderline cockiness at holding out the last word.

"Show me a part of you that's different, Show me that you know what I need. Give me something we can believe in" Jude sang getting louder as the chorus loomed over them again.

"Here we go again, back to where we've never been, take it from the end, start over, and make it better, here we go again" sang Tommy and Jude together like a recording session like this was something they had always done. For the voice of a guy Jude had wanted to break when she heard it pumping out of Sadie's CD player, the Tommy next to her right now never ceased to surprise her. The way his eyes caught the light and almost sparkled in her direction as he smiled into the words that escaped his lips.

"Cause I'm older," Jude watched as Tommy became instantly confused and looked down at his paper with the lyrics. She knew this part wasn't there, and it was her voice that made him look back up at her. Jude watched as a small smile flickered on his lips as she stared at him as she continued to sing "and I'm wiser, and I'm ready to hold out…for something deeper, something stronger…I'm ready for you…" The booth fell silent for a second "Here we go again, back to where we've never been, take it from the end…." Jude sang slowly as she saw nothing but Tommy's eyes.

"Here we go again" came back in Tommy right in time with Jude "Back to where we've never been, take it from the end" Jude held out.

"Start over and make it better" Tommy continued.

"Here we go again" Jude came in with Tommy.

"Here we go" Jude sang into her mic.

"Back to where we've never been" Tommy said under Jude's voice.

"Here we go" Jude sang letting her knees bend slightly as the notes came out.

"Here we go again" sang the two of them.

"Here we go" Jude sang under Tommy.

"Start over" sang Tommy glancing over at Jude.

"Here we go" Jude sang again, catching Tommy's glance out of the corner of her eyes.

"And make it better" sang Tommy.

"Here we go again" faded out Tommy and Jude. Jude could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she took a few deep breaths.

"That was awesome girl" Tommy said next to Jude as he pulled his headphones off one ear at a time.

"Aw" Jude sighed, peeling off her headphones as well and looking over at Tommy "Come here" Jude sighed, wrapping her arms around Tommy as he wrapped his around her as well and rubbed her back slowly. Jude could feel herself melting into him like so many other times before. She kept breathing hard as her heart pounded in her chest, but she nuzzled her face against Tommy's chest and just smiled…because he was hers.

"Wow" came a third voice. Jude's head instantly shot up and looked over at the dividing glass window in which Kwest was leaning over the soundboard and speaking through the mic behind. "You guys been laying this down all morning?"

"Uh, yeah" Jude said looking up at Tommy before peeling her hands away and walking out of his arms as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"D know you guys are laying this down because he's going to want to hear it ASAP" Kwest grinned.

"Umm, if _knows_ is a synonym for has _absolutely no clue_, then yes he's aware" Jude said uncomfortably as she busied herself hanging her headphones on the microphone stand.

Kwest's chuckling came through the system and Jude glanced up "Well I think you two are safe because if all the other takes had the chemistry I just heard…it'll be album worthy Jude".

"You think?" asked Jude cautiously, as she glanced over at Tommy who was just smirking at her.

"What can I say I still got girls swooning for Little Tommy Q in the studio" Tommy teased. Jude just shook her head as she suppressed laughter and looked back up at Kwest.

"Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me, I won't go blabbing to Darius just yet" Kwest smirked.

"Yes silence is a good thing about all this" Jude nodded.

"Like ninjas" Kwest smirked as he went into an overly cliché fighter ready stance behind the soundboard. Jude snorted at Kwest's positioning and she watched Tommy suppressing his own laughter and failing.

"Ah we be stealth like flying eagle" Jude said in a mock Japanese accent as she assumed Kwest's position as well, except in Tommy's direction.

"Ah yes young Padwon" Tommy said playing along, except using a Star Wars accent "But you do not want to do that. Or I will be forced to use the force against you".

"Ahh, but Little Tommy Q" moaned Jude in a little kid voice "you're just so charming and your parachute pants are _so_ shinny".

"Or really Lady Harrison because by dawn's early light I have but yet spotted a far off view of yonder window" Tommy bowed in a Shakespearean accent.

"But Lord Quincy, it is yet I who should spy such breakings" Jude said mimicking Tommy as she pressed her hand against her chest.

"By chance fair maiden?" asked Tommy, taking Jude's hand and kissing it.

"Or by the sheer fact that 'John Tucker Must Die'" laughed Jude loosing her accent as the two of them started to crack up.

"You two watch too many movies" Kwest voice came through the system again.

"Ehh, something to fill the hours between nine thirty and midnight" waved off Tommy, wrapping his arm around Jude's waist and kissing the crown of her head.

"But seriously guys, I haven't heard that much good vocal chemistry since Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown hooked up for that duet down in the states" said Kwest seriously. Jude felt her cheeks blushing slightly for some unknown reason, before Kwest cut into her thoughts again "If you two need another set of ears…five and six are here" said Kwest pointing at his two before he directed his attention on Tommy. "But I do need to talk to you man, issue with some equipment in Studio B".

"I'll be right there man" Tommy answered, before Kwest waved and walked off and out of Studio A.

"Well I'll be Mr. Quincy" Jude smirked in a fake southern twang "it seems here we've got ourselves a confirmation to our vocal chemistry".

"Ms. Harrison" smirked Tommy as he lowered his voice "Did you ever doubt it?" Tommy snaked his other arms around Jude's waist and held her against himself before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I need to go see what Kwest needs Bella" Tommy whispered in Jude's ear.

"Okay" Jude whispered, before Tommy let go and walked out of the recording booth.

Jude hummed lightly to herself as she walked down the stairs a few minutes later. Whatever was the issue in Studio B it hadn't been a quick fix and she wasn't just going to sit up there by herself. So Jude cut across the core that was a disarray of people and furniture as some of the staff started to set up the press conference in the next hour or so.

Jude cut through and walked over to hospitality where she pulled out a mug and poured water into it as she searched for a tea bag. Her head glanced up as noise drifted through the core, only to see a sea of reporters still outside G-Major's entrance.

"Jude!" came a voice that made her stop and look back up more focused.

"Hey Kyle what's up?" asked Jude as he walked around and took her hand. "What…?" asked Jude looking at his hand as he started to pull her back across the core. Jude ditched the mug of hot water and let Kyle direct her across the core, over to the cluster of couches away from much of the pandemonium.

"Hey Dude" came Spied's voice as Kyle walked over with Jude in tow.

"Kidnapping your friends?" asked Wally looking up at Kyle.

"Shut up" sighed Kyle before he let go of Jude's hand and let her sink down on one of the couches next to Wally and Spied as he fumbled around with something in his pocket. "Blurry, gray and white proof" Kyle sighed finally as he slapped a glossy photograph down on the table in front of Wally, Spied, and Jude.

"Aww" Jude said instantly picking up the print out from the ultrasound and looking at it closer.

"The doctor says it's too early to really see anything but if you look right there…" pointed Kyle, as he sat down on the armrest of the chair and showed Jude.

"Well look at that" Spied said taking the blurry print out from Jude's hands.

"Congrats man you're having a gray blob" Wally smirked as he leaned over and looked at the photo.

"Shut up" sighed Kyle. Jude could feel him shaking slightly on the armrest next to her.

"Calm down" Jude whispered reassuringly. Kyle glanced down at her quickly and nodded before looking at Spied and Wally again.

"I don't know I think it might have your eyes" Spied said, holding the picture closer to his face. This sent a wave of laughter over the three of them.

"I can't believe this is happening" Kyle let out "It's just like boggling my mind. Dude we saw…_heard_…_saw_, whatever…the heart beat already and…" trailed off Kyle.

"Aww someone's lost in their own world" Spied teased.

"Shut up" sighed Jude, punching Spied in the arm.

"Ow!" said Spied rubbing his arm "God fists of steal today Harrison?"

But Jude almost didn't notice Spied's comment, because at that moment Jude watched Tommy walk out of Studio B. "Tommy!" Jude called across the core, and she watched him pause and look around before spotting her.

"What's up babe?" asked Tommy walking over and standing behind the couch as he rested his hands against the back rest.

"Tommy look at this" Jude said smiling as she took the ultrasound and handed it to Tommy.

"Oh god don't tell me you're pregnant" Tommy said taking it and looking down at it before looking back up at Jude quickly.

"Yeah in the twenty minutes you've been in Studio B, sorry forgot to mention it" Jude said sarcastically.

"Chill Squinty Kyle here had to pry it out of Veronica's hands I'm betting" Spied said, looking behind himself at Tommy.

"More or less" Kyle nodded with a chuckle, "but she did want you to see Jude" noted Kyle.

"It's pretty amazing" Jude nodded, taking the picture from Tommy's hands and looking at it again. "_Pretty amazing_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Press conference, an unknown announcement, and a surprise that none of them saw coming...which could bring Jude back to a place, and a person, she might not be ready to face the realities of yet. Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Please drop me some reviews people because I'm feeling neglected =(. Let me know that you're all still alive out there!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	113. Chapter 113

"Fifteen minutes you guys" came Sadie's flustered voice from behind as she rushed over and fixed the pillows on the couches. "Jude, Tommy hair and make-up please" begged Sadie as she looked around panicked at the filling core.

"Yo, Sadie" attempted Jude as she stood up and looked at her sister "Chill okay, everything is going to be fine. Why are you stressing?"

"Look, just do me a favor and get ready…smile at the cameras maybe, and make my job just a little easier these next few days" begged Sadie again, before she rushed off to the other side of the core and started to line up reporters as they fought for the best placements of their cameras.

"Come on Bella, time to keep Lady Sadie happy" came Tommy taking Jude's hand and leading her down the hall to one of the conference rooms that had been converted into a makeshift prep area.

"Jude" came Portia's voice instantly "Here, go change into this" she said thrusting a black garment bag into Jude's hands.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Jude looking down at her faded jeans, tank top, and sweatshirt.

"Lets scream bride to be, and not style impaired pop star today Jude" sighed Portia, taking Tommy by the hand and leading him over to one of the stylists before shoving him down in one of the chairs. "Please" said Portia turning around and still seeing Jude standing there "It's Chanel, promise you'll look great in it".

Tommy glanced over at her as the hair stylist attacked his hair, he gave her a small shrug and with that Jude sighed and headed off to change in the bathroom. She locked herself into the handicap stall and hung up the garment bag on the hook before she unzipped it to reveal a pair of designer jeans and a flowy white baby doll dress top/tank top that fell down to about her hipbones. Then there was also a multiple chain necklace with Chanel emblems and charms hanging off of it that Jude instantly fell in love with. So without further protest Jude shrugged off her tank top and pulled on the shirt that had a small amount of classy ruffles at the bottom and around the neck and sleeves. Very 2008 and right off the Paris runways. Next she changed her pants and they fit like a glove, nobody could get by Portia on anything, everything fit perfectly. Jude tossed her cloths back into the garment bag and walked out and down the length of stalls before stopping and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Wow" Jude said turning and straightening the necklace before putting her back to the mirror. "Wow these pants make my butt look good" Jude whispered under her breath.

"Admiring yourself?" came a crude voice from behind.

"What?" asked Jude suddenly straightening up and looking over at the door to the bathroom that was slightly ajar.

"Please" drawled out Karen rolling her eyes as she walked into the bathroom "You're so full of yourself all the time".

"Yeah well you should know since you're the queen of it" countered Jude, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please" Karen said again rolling her eyes as she walked up to the sink and started putting lip-gloss on in the mirror. "You and Quincy, I'll be the first to admit it. It's a cute act, but don't you see Jude? He can have whoever he wants…and I proved it". Jude watched as she smacked her lips together and pouted to put more gloss on. "He's only yours until someone better comes along. But hey, I wasn't it…whatever I brush that off my shoulders. Question is" said Karen turning around and recapping her lip-gloss "…can you take it when wife number three comes walking in?"

Jude bit the inside of her cheek as she stared at Karen wanting so bad to run forward and strangle her right then and there. "You're wrong" Jude managed with a shrug.

"Right" said Karen sarcastically "I mean I'm just the girl that almost won…what would you know about seduction?" And with that Karen brushed past Jude with a smirk and left the bathroom…and Jude all alone.

"Jude right here" Portia said walking over and grabbing Jude by the wrist as she directed her down into one of the chairs. A stylist instantly started brushing her hair and another started applying foundation to her face. Portia. Tommy's _first_wife. The one he cheated on with a back up singer from Boyz Attack. The marriage he always claimed was a mistake from the beginning. Portia. _Portia_…

"I'll see you outside babe" Tommy said in Jude's ear, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice.

"Oh, yeah right" breathed out Jude trying to act natural as she looked over in his direction.

"You okay?" asked Tommy eyeing her.

"What?" asked Jude "Yeah, umm, great see you out there" Jude said rambling. Tommy eyed her "Really, I'm fine" Jude nodded still feeling like her mind was racing at ten thousand miles per hour.

"Jude do you want to talk about something?" asked Tommy crossing his arms over his chest as he wrinkled his forehead in her direction.

"No babe, just go out there and I'll join you in a second" Jude nodded, plastering a smile on her face.

"You sure?" asked Tommy still watching Jude as his arms drifted down to his sides.

"Mhmm" Jude nodded as the stylist tied a white ribbon in her hair and turned her to look in the mirror.

"Perfection!" he said clasping his hands.

"Jude, Tommy come on we need you" came Sadie's voice as she poked her head into the conference room.

"Jude?" asked Tommy watching Jude still.

"Lets just do this" Jude breathed, climbing out of the chair hurriedly and making for the door.

"Jude!" Tommy called rushing out the door after her and grabbing her wrist in his hand to stop her.

"Tommy please just stop" Jude murmured as Tommy held her rooted to the spot.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Tommy barely above a whisper, turning Jude slowly to look at him.

"Nothing it's just…" trailed off Jude as she looked anywhere but his face.

"What did I do?" breathed Tommy. Jude could feel his breath on her neck. She could feel his eyes on every inch of her skin. And then his hand slid down and pressed his palm against hers as their fingers slowly intertwined.

"I'm _the one_ right?" choked Jude slightly.

"What? Of coarse Jude" Tommy answered flabbergasted "Why would you even doubt that?"

"It's just…" started Jude feeling a lack of words consuming her.

"Jude, Tommy!" Sadie called down the hall.

"One minute" Tommy begged looking back down at Jude. "Please, Jude just tell me…"

"I need to know that two people can love each other forever" Jude breathed, looking up at him slowly. "I need to know that you can love me and only me for the rest of your life".

"Jude…" Tommy let out a breath of air as he took her other hand in his "…I would love you forever…and a day".

"But you've…" whispered Jude uncomfortably.

"Waited for you…for a long time. Exactly as you are, Jude. You're what I want" Tommy breathed reaching up and tucking one loose strand of hair behind Jude's ear.

"Jude, Tommy!" called down an impatient Sadie.

"Coming" Jude called down the hall, not moving her eyes from Tommy's face. "Forever and a day?" asked Jude.

"Forever and a day babe…_forever and a day_" nodded Tommy.

"Okay" breathed Jude nodding her head and swallowing as she glanced over her shoulder at the crowded core, where cameras were already flashing like strobe lights.

"You ready for this?" asked Tommy watching Jude as she slowly turned back to look at him. Jude just nodded her head slowly at him. "Okay" Tommy breathed, and kept one of Jude's hands in his own as they walked down the hallway and into the core as Darius's voice started to echo through the building.

"The Instant Star Phenomenon started with one of Toronto's own teenagers. A flaming red head with an attitude to compare, who knocked even me over when I first heard her music. Singer, songwriter, and now co-producer on her third album due to hit stores next month I give you Jude Harrison" boomed Darius in front of the table set up in front of the cameras.

"Now or never" whispered Tommy in Jude's ear from their spot at the corner of the hallway.

"I think it's too late to run away" Jude whispered back already seeing the cameras flashing shots of their whispers.

"Well lets give them a show then girl" Tommy grinned and with that the two of them walked over to their spots and sat down.

"Uh, hi everyone" Jude said leaning in and talking into the mic in front of her. "Darius Mills already introduced me, so I'm Jude Harrison. And this man right here" smiled Jude looking over at Tommy sitting right next to her who took her hand as she placed it on the table which sent another slew of flashes through the core "is my fiancé Tom Quincy".

"Jude does this mean the wedding is still on?" called a reporter.

"Yes, we have plans for an April wedding" Jude answered.

"What has been your reaction to the recent allegations that Tom Quincy is in fact seeing, or was seeing, Karen Wheeler…and Instant Star hopeful this season?" asked another reporter.

"Umm, Tommy and I" said Jude, looking at Tommy and feeling him give her hand a light squeeze "see no need to make those issues a part of our lives. There is, and never was, a relationship between Karen and Tommy".

"Then why have there been claims of a fight between you two, concluding with the break off of the engagement?"

"Umm, I think all normal couples get into fights" shrugged off Jude, glancing over at Tommy.

"Yes it was unfortunate that it was public, but Jude and I have talked everything out and it was just a big misunderstanding" Tommy finished for Jude.

"What would you two consider the hardest aspect of your two's relationship?" asked a reporter.

"Oh god" sighed Jude, looking over at Tommy. "You first". That sent a chuckle through the crowd of reporters and employees on the sidelines.

"Way to put me on the spot" laughed Tommy, but still grinning "Oh, umm…yeah I mean just normal stuff I guess" shrugged Tommy.

"Yeah" nodded Jude "Like who gets first shower, who makes coffee in the morning, what movie we're going to watch" shrugged Jude "Sorry, I know we're boring".

"What are your plans after the wedding?" called out a reporter.

"Umm" sighed Jude "You know we've both been working on my album for a really long time. So some R&R before we'll probably find ourselves in the studio again recording…" trailed off Jude, looking over at Tommy and shrugging.

"Yeah that and you know the honeymoon" nodded Tommy "Maybe look around at the housing markets…" added Tommy.

"Are you two planning on buying a house?" chimed in a reporter.

"Currently, no" answered Jude bluntly "But you know a three room apartment kind of fills up quickly".

"Is that to imply that you and Tommy are planning on having kids?" chimed in a reporter immediately.

"Ooh" Jude said wincing slightly as she looked at Tommy. This was an area they didn't go too often. "Umm…eventually" said Jude cautiously. "I think someday down the line the whole kid thing might come back around…"

"I mean I'd have no problem with kids" nodded Tommy "Maybe not right now, but yeah…eventually" said Tommy cautiously as well.

"We're both just kind of focusing on our careers right now" finished Jude with a nod.

"When can we plan to see your next album Jude?" called out a reporter.

"Uh, well this one is supposed to be done recording this week" nodded Jude, feeling more confident in this answer "Mastering will take a week or so" said Jude eyeing Tommy who nodded. "You know and then there's just production and sales, and then all my fans can hear what I've been working on all this time".

"Sorry to cut this short Ladies and Gentlemen, but we're going to have to bring out our Season Four Instant Star Finalists" boomed Darius "Jude, Tommy" said Darius as they stood and waved before hurrying off and back over to their corner hidden from the media as Darius's voice kept drowning on in the background.

"Do we want kids?" asked Jude instantly watching Tommy's face, before the two of the started laughing. "God I didn't know what to say" laughed Jude.

"Well I wasn't going to be like 'yeah ten' and have you look at me and rip off the ring again" laughed Tommy.

"Quincy we're not having ten kids" said Jude instantly.

"Yeah no" nodded Tommy "I had one brother and that was enough to make me want to kill him".

"Speaking of Tristan, is he coming to the wedding because we really need to start getting invitations out or at least a list of people?" started Jude. Tommy cleared his throat and looked away from Jude.

"Uhh, I don't know if he's out working or if he's back in New Brunswick" said Tommy uncomfortably.

"Oh well" said Jude feeling tension being formed as the conversation continued "maybe you could call him or something and find out?" offered Jude.

"Yeah, sure" nodded Tommy uncomfortably, crossing his arms over his chest and watching the press conference still going on.

"Hey" whispered Jude "Come on I didn't mean to make you mad…"

"I'm not mad" cut in Tommy "I just don't…don't want to talk about them here right now" sighed Tommy.

"Oh, okay" said Jude slowly, feeling slightly hurt by it none the less.

"Look I'll be back in a second babe" sighed Tommy, leaning down and kissing the crown of her head "Kay?"

"Kay" Jude nodded, as he walked away and over to Studio B, before disappearing within. Jude stared at the glass door Tommy as gone through, still trying to understand the man she loved. They were simple people who got each other, but there were always these moments where alien forms of them would creep up and change the focus.

"Jude"

"Jesus Christ" Jude whispered clutching her chest as she turned around. "God Sadie don't do that" Jude breathed.

"Sorry but Darius needs you in his office for a minute" Sadie sighed as she riffled through a stack of papers in her hands. "Like as in now" Sadie added, as she looked up at Jude who was still standing next to her.

"Like now _now_?" asked Jude.

"Yes like now _now_" sighed Sadie. Jude looked up across the core and saw Darius waving his finger at her to come over.

"What did I do?" asked Jude instantly.

"Nothing. I don't know" shrugged Sadie "Just go kay? Please" added Sadie. Darius pulled open his office door and walked through. "Go" Sadie prompted and Jude swallowed…having no clue what she was going to find on the opposite side of the core.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**What could Darius want with Jude? Can Tommy face the music and open up to Jude about his final secret...his family? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Good to see you're all still alive, hope you keep reminding me that and keep dropping me reviews about what you think is happening and so forth!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	114. Chapter 114

"Umm, am I allowed to just say I'm sorry for whatever I've done and call it a day?" half joked Jude as she cautiously closed Darius's office door behind herself, shielding herself from the flashing cameras and Instant Star finalists who were now being bombarded with their own slew of questions.

"Sit" pointed Darius to one of the chairs in front of his desk as he sunk into his own. Jude dug her hands into her jeans pockets and walked over to the chair as instructed.

"Look D" started Jude uncomfortably.

"Save it, you're not in trouble _yet_" cut in Darius, eyeing Jude.

"Oh" said Jude swallowing her words and leaning back in the chair.

"Oh is right" boomed Darius "Look G-Major needs a favor from you".

"Well there's a new one" said Jude sarcastically, unable to reframe from using it as the situation got stranger.

Darius pretended like he didn't hear her last comment and pressed on. "Spiederman is coming into his own light in the music scene, and we want him to perform solo at the Finale".

"So ask Spied, I'm sure he'll say yes" said Jude as if this wasn't rocket science.

"Done" boomed Darius "but we seem to have caught a snag". Darius paused and Jude raised her eyebrows at him not quite catching on yet. "Spiederman is sighed with his solo career over at NBR".

"Ohh" held out Jude under her breath, suddenly seeing where this conversation was headed.

"We need Andrews to sign a contract in order for him to perform…" started Darius as he reached into his desk and extracted a stack of legal papers.

"And since I grew up with Jamie…" guessed Jude, feeling her insides cringing.

"Bottom line is we need someone Andrew's trusts to talk him into the deal. The paperwork has all the details about the financial cuts and legal terms…" started Darius.

"And what if I can't get him to agree?" cut in Jude.

"That's why I'm asking you to do this Jude. Everyone knows your two's history" stated Darius.

"Not our _recent_ history" Jude mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" asked Darius, not catching Jude's words.

"Nothing" chimed in Jude too overly happy. Darius eyed her and cocked one eyebrow at her, but shook it off.

"You think you can do this?" asked Darius holding out the paperwork.

"Oh yeah" waved off Jude, still sounding too overly thrilled in her voice, as her insides screamed for a way out. "Anyways I can check in on my dad…" waved off Jude.

"Stuart okay?" asked Darius as he stood up and started to walk Jude to the door.

"Oh yeah" waved off Jude again "He's just moving to Quebec…well he got promoted and he needs to be relocated so he's selling the house…" rambled Jude before she fell off and resorted to running her fingers through her hair uncomfortably. "By the way why are there all these last minute acts being added to the bill?" chimed in Jude, wishing to change the subject.

Darius just smirked and pulled open his office door "Listen". Jude watched as Darius strode past her and out of his office as Sadie made her way up to the mic in front of the contestants.

"Now G-Major's own, Darius Mills, has a surprise announcement about the Instant Star Finale this Saturday at eight o'clock" said Sadie, as the core clapped and Darius took the platform where all four contestants were seated behind the conference table.

"Hello everybody" boomed Darius "As everyone knows Instant Star is always raising the bar, looking for the next superstar to join the ranks of our galaxy of winners. Jude Harrison, Mason Fox, and Karma Spiederman…who is now noted for her TV reality career on 'Rock and Roll Honeymoon' with her husband the talented Vincent Spiederman of G-Major's own 'Spiederman's Mind Explosion'! This year G-Major is rising the bar even higher with its first ever SWITCH UP!" boomed Darius. "That's right we are changing up the acts and here's how. Each contestant now is going to randomly select a genera of one of his, or hers, competitors from this hat" boomed Darius as he took the hat and held it over the contestant's now worried heads "Which ever genera they pick they will be required to write and perform a song from this Saturday night LIVE on the season finale of Instant Star!"

Loud cheers and clapping came from everyone but the contestants who looked like they might hurl right then and there. "You first Chloe" said Darius holding out the hat in which she reached inside and extracted a slip of paper.

"Pop" said Chloe, opening the piece of paper and reading the text upon its surface. Chloe leaned down the row and waved at Karen, who gave a half hearted smile back before rolling her eyes. Jude felt her blood boiling. How could people be such polar opposites? You've got Chloe who has to be the kindest person she'd ever met and then you've got Karen who was constantly trying to tear her down…trying to make her insecure enough to leave Tommy.

"Milo" said Darius, holding out the hat.

Jude watched as Milo gulped and reached inside the hat. He fumbled to unfold the paper before reading out loud "…Hip Hop…well I can tell you all that you'll be in for a treat with that one" Milo joked. There came a light wave of laughter from that remark.

"Karen" said Darius holding out the hat.

Karen reached in over confidently before giving a sly look to the cameras as she unfolded the paper slowly. "R&B" read off Karen. Jude watched as her face fell slightly, but was instantly covered with an over confident smile "Makes me wish I paid attention in piano class when I was six" said Karen before she flipped her hair over her shoulder and flashed her pearly white smile.

"And last but not least out Hip Hop star, Austin" boomed Darius holding out the hat.

Austin reached in lazily before unfolding the paper and reading off "County" in a less then thrilled tone. "Country" repeated Austin.

"Ooh!" squealed Chloe "Congrats that's my genera" waved Chloe.

"Huh" laughed Austin, anything but amused "Well this will be a show" he remarked under his breath.

"Well there you have it Ladies and Gentlemen. The Instant Star Hopefuls about to embark on the final part of their journey! Who will come out on top? Well tune in Saturday and find out" smiled Darius as he pointed at one of the cameras.

"And that's a wrap people" smiled Sadie, walking up onto the platform. "We're going to need to clear the area from a private rehearsal so if you could make your way to the exit in an orderly manner".

"You stealing D's stuff?" asked Tommy as he strolled over to Jude still standing in Darius's office's doorway.

"Oh, there you are" Jude said taken aback and peeling her eyes off Sadie ushering reporters out of G-Major's core.

"Think I ran off?" question Tommy.

"Almost, you did seem to want to get away from me" sighed Jude, turning towards Tommy and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, Harrison" sighed Tommy "I've just got a lot riding on my shoulders right now from your album and everything else in between" sighed Tommy. "Look let me take you out to dinner tonight, just the two of us. We can talk and have dinner, whatever you want" whispered Tommy reaching forward and rubbing Jude's arms with his hands.

"Trying to win me back Quincy/" whispered Jude.

"Is it working?" whispered back Tommy as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Almost" Jude sighed as his lips connected with her cheekbone, but first I have to run home ad take care of something.

"We'll both go to the apartment after we pitch the song" said Tommy confused.

"No, like home _home_" sighed Jude, shaking her head "Look long story short I need to check in on my dad and then run over to NBR…"

"NBR?" asked Tommy suddenly confused, "What do you have to do with Jamie today?"

"Look I'm just dropping off a contract for Spied to perform in the Finale, Darius just needs me for this one thing then I'm yours for the rest of the night. Okay babe?" asked Jude watching Tommy hopefully.

"Just dropping off a contract?" asked Tommy again.

"That and swinging into my dad's, promise" Jude sighed.

"Fine" waved off Tommy "But promise me you'll be my super fine date the rest of the night" said Tommy on the verge of seduction as he lowered his voice so just Jude could hear.

"Of coarse Quincy" Jude smirked playfully. "But go grab that song so we can pitch to Darius before rehearsal and sneak out right after".

"I like the way you think" Tommy grinned leaning down and kissing Jude's lips.

"I know" Jude breathed as they broke apart and then she turned to head up toward Studio A.

"Jude" called Tommy. Jude paused and turned back around to look at Tommy. "You wearing space pants?" asked Tommy cockily.

"What?" called Jude across the core utterly confused.

"Because your butt is out of this world in those jeans" called Tommy smirking.

"Jerk!" Jude called back across the core as she felt her cheeks flushing slightly. Jude turned away from Tommy and headed up the first few stairs to Studio A before calling over her shoulder "…but thank you!", smiling to herself none the less as Tommy watched her walk away. No one…could _ever_ replace her.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Are you wearing space pants because your butt is out of this world?" Wow I guess similar minds think alike when it comes to Jude and Tommy. One more song for the album, approve a duet with Darius that's already recorded, rehearsal, and get...your ex-boyfriend to sign a contract with a studio he hates because he thinks its changed you so that his only artist can perform for their show which ruined your friendship four years ago...oh and by the way that kiss we never talked about? ...Yeah, good luck with that Jude. Stay Tuned and Find OUT!!!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	115. Chapter 115

"From the top again!" boomed Troy as he eyed each of the performers like he might run up and strangle them at any given moment. People scurried off to their positions and Jude sighed and walked to one her many ten thousand locations in this number. "A five, six, seven, eight…" yelled Troy as the music started to play again.

Jude tried her best to remember everything and she could feel all the eyes in the core on her. For gods sakes why hadn't her mother insisted upon signing her up for ballet when she was five? Huh? Wasn't that all mothers wanted? Karma over there on the other hand could dance like it was effortless and the simplest thing in the world while Ms. Two Left Feet over here was fighting to remember which foot started…and yes 'Ms. Two Left Feet', was Jude.

"Pick it up Jude!" boomed Troy "One, two, three, four, and a five, six, seven, eight" counted Troy manacling.

Jude tried her best to keep up with the counting and just as she went to start the next section…well lets say it wasn't her most graceful moment. "Oops" Jude let out as her left foot hit her right and the next thing she knew her arm was saying hello to the tiled floor.

"Cut!" boomed Troy aggravated.

"Jude" came a worried voice instantly as footsteps rushed over. "Babe you okay?" asked Tommy kneeling down next to Jude who rolled over on her back and tried not to laugh at herself sprawled on the floor like an uncoordinated mess.

"Think I'd give Bozy Attack a run for their money yet?" asked Jude. Tommy rolled his eyes and held out his hand for Jude, which she took as he pulled her back up to her feet.

"Not quite babe" Tommy sighed and gave her a quick look up and down.

"I'm fine" Jude sighed, rubbing her elbow, which seemed to be the only location that was hurting at the moment.

"Can we try to stay on our feet people!" boomed Troy, looking around the core.

"Congratulations you have royally pissed off Troy _two_ times today" Tommy whispered in Jude's ear.

"So we were ten minutes late" Jude whispered back "Darius's fault really" added Jude with a sly smile.

"Oh blame the boss who approved the duet you never got approved" Tommy smirked at Jude.

"What can I say we drive a good bargain" Jude whispered back. The two of them had been in Darius's office less than thirty minutes ago, literally shaking in their seats as they waited for Darius to say something…anything. The song was halfway through and the expression on his face was, how shall we say, _not promising_.

Jude had glanced over at Tommy who gave her a reassuring smile that even he didn't believe and then they had both waited for Darius to speak as the song ended.

"I'm not into hearing things I didn't approve" Darius had boomed at them. "But this…" he said lowering his voice a decimal and smiling "this I'm into. I want a mixed copy by Saturday…it's going on the album".

"Oh thank god" Jude had sighed as Tommy stood and pulled her into his arms, so that they were locked in a tight embrace.

"And Jude…" boomed Darius. Jude peeled her arms off Tommy as she turned to look at Darius "I expect this to be just as good live, so you and Tommy make sure I get this Saturday night on Instant Star".

"We won't let you down" Jude breathed excitedly.

"Now go" waved off Darius "I need this opening to look good". And with that the two had left his office, too giddy to really care that Jude jumped up into Tommy's arms as soon as they were outside Darius's office.

"You did it girl" Tommy whispered into Jude's ear as he spun her around.

"With you" Jude breathed and with that they had been caught in a kiss…that the whole place had been able to see.

"From the top people!" boomed Troy, knocking Jude back to reality.

"Don't trip" Tommy smirked, as he turned and walked back over to his side. Jude just shook her head and got ready to start again…like so many other times before.

Two hours, thirty-five minutes, and eight seconds later they were released from their dancing prison and able to part ways. Jude stumbled over to Tommy flopped down in the chair next to him.

"Just have them shoot me now" mumbled Jude as she put her head in her hands and tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, that doesn't sound like a Harrison thing to say" Spied said walking over and leaning against the wall.

"I quit, I quit, I quit" Jude mumbled shaking her head side to side.

"Come on Dude it wasn't that bad" smirked Kyle handing Jude a water, which she took blindly and started gulping down.

"No I quit" Jude sighed again.

"Come on" sighed Tommy, "besides tripping…_twice_…" started Tommy.

"Yeah and second time you didn't go all the way down" Kyle jumped in reassuringly.

"And you know other than hitting Mason in the face that one time…" added Tommy wincing slightly.

"It was good comic relief Dude" attempted Spied.

"And well other than those things and almost tripping Karen…" added Tommy again, cringing as more and more things came to mind.

"That!" cut in Jude "that was intentional".

"And then running into the CD player wasn't your finest moment either" sighed Tommy.

"Don't worry Dude those things come out of nowhere" Wally sighed.

"Look I get it guys" sighed Jude, standing up and resting her head against Tommy's shoulder "I'm a mess".

"A hott mess" Tommy whispered in Jude's ear, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Loser" Jude sighed, punching him blindly.

"Well we'll leave you two to your own vices" sighed Spied "I need to go find my lady Karma".

"Bye" Jude mumbled into Tommy's chest, not looking as she waved blindly and half heartedly.

"Look babe" sighed Tommy "Let me drop you off at your dad's, I'll call and get reservations, so that we can have a quiet dinner out tonight" sighed Tommy rubbing Jude's back as she refused to look up still.

"Few more minutes" Jude mumbled into Tommy's chest.

Tommy just chuckled to himself and continued to rub Jude's back "Okay" he whispered, and then he pressed a light kiss to the crown of her head.

But as with all other things…Jude's moments of bliss came to an end and she found herself walking out of G-Major and down the sidewalk towards the Viper which would drop her off at just her next challenge of the day.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Tommy as he pulled down his seat belt and Jude did the same.

"I don't really have a choice" sighed Jude, as Tommy turned on the car and backed out of their parking space.

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Tommy as they pulled out onto Main Street.

"No" sighed Jude, flipping down the visor and checking her hair in the mirror. "I'll be done in an hour, go home and change out of those sweaty cloths, I'll find something still at my Dad's to wear".

"If you're sure" sighed Tommy, as he turned onto Jude's old road.

"I'll be fine babe" sighed Jude, as Tommy slowed to a stop outside Jude's old house. "Bye" she whispered and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"It's five, I'll come get you around six" called Tommy through the door as Jude climbed out.

"See you then" called Jude, taking her bag with the contracts in it out of the car. Then she pushed the door closed and walked around the car over to the sidewalk. She waved and watched as Tommy pulled away from the curb and left her at a place she knew all too well.

Jude turned slowly and looked up at her tan colored house that she had lived in her whole life up till now. Her eyes glanced over the manicured lawn that her father still obsessed over, when a black metal sign met her gaze, and shook her like the last time she had seen it two years ago.

_For Sale_. Jude stared at the sign planted in the front lawn like some horrible disruption in the green perfection. He was really selling it…her dad was really getting rid of the house.

Jude peeled her eyes off the sign and walked up the front path, before extracting her key from her bag and unlocking the front door.

"Hello" called Jude as she put her key back in her bag and closed the door. "Dad, you home?" The foyer was an array of boxes with black writing scribbled across their surfaces. "Dad" called Jude again as she walked into the living room that was still rather intact.

"Jude that you?" came a call.

"Yeah Dad I'm in the living room" Jude called back, which was followed by a series of pounding footsteps as Stuart Harrison made his way down the stairs and into the foyer.

"Hey sweety" Stuart smiled as he pulled Jude into a hug.

"Hey Dad" Jude sighed, and then he stepped back to look over his daughter. "Sorry the place is such a mess I'm trying to get some of the clutter packed away before the open house".

"You're having an open house" Jude said bluntly, feeling a pang run through her heart as the idea crossed her mind.

"Just to see who's interested in the house" sighed Stuart, pulling open one boxes and putting some of his accountant stuff inside.

"Already clearing out the office upstairs?" asked Jude.

"Well I'll be doing most of my stuff at my office at the company until the move, so I'm packing what I can" sighed Stuart.

"Oh" Jude nodded, looking around the room.

"I will need Sadie and you to come clear out your rooms eventually. I didn't really want to move things around without knowing what you wanted to keep" Stuart sighed, looking around as well.

"Right" Jude sighed under her breath, not looking forward to that either.

"Look honey, I wish I could keep the house" sighed Stuart, seeing Jude's expression that she was trying to mask. "But Quebec is too far for me to keep it, and you and Sadie have moved out. It's just a lot of room for one person, sweety".

"I know Dad" whispered Jude "It's just hard to see it go".

"I know" nodded Stuart "But it'll be going to good hands, no matter who buys it". Then silence fell over the two of them, before Stuart cut in "Oh, I saw you on the news today".

"They broadcasted that already?" asked Jude cringing slightly.

"Mhmm" nodded Stuart "And of coarse I was going to watch my little girl".

"Dad we talked about nothing" sighed Jude.

"Well I got to know when I could buy your next album" smiled Stuart.

"Dad" sighed Jude, shaking her head and blushing slightly.

"What?" asked Stuart with a grin "Just because I'm in my late forties I'm not allowed to like my daughter's music?"

"No Dad, I know you'll always be my 'number one fan'" sighed Jude "It's just weird that you would want to watch me be bombarded with questions.

"Well I've never liked the way those reporters treat you, but I'm glad that you can be mature about it" sighed Stuart. "You aren't just looking to sell yourself for fame; you make me proud when you show some dignity up there".

"Try my best" sighed Jude with a hint of sarcasm, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Oh I almost forgot" added Stuart disappearing down the hall, before returning with a bulky manila envelope "This came in the mail for you today".

"God that was fast…" Jude trailed off as she took the packet from her father and looked at the return address in the corner.

"Is there something I should know about Jude?" asked Stuart eyeing Jude "Because if I remember correctly that's your lawyer". Jude's head shot up instantly as a wave of fear washed over her and all sense of words abandoned her. "Jude what's wrong?" asked Stuart seeing Jude's reaction.

"Dad…" Jude trailed off, biting her lower lips and looking away. Silence fell over the two of them

"Jude has what they been saying true?" stammered Stuart.

"It depends on what you've heard" Jude answered uncomfortably. Jude listened as she heard her father sigh aggravated as if he was trying very hard to hold something in

"Did Tommy hurt you?" Stuart hissed angrily.

"What?" yelled Jude perplexed as she looked up at her father stunned "No Dad, it's anything but that" Jude sputtered.

"Then what happened?" pressed Stuart staring at Jude, so that she felt herself becoming a four year old again who had just stolen a cookie.

"I…I uhh, kind of got attacked…" Jude mumbled uncomfortably and looking away.

"What" breathed Stuart, his face falling as he watched his younger daughter cringe under his reaction. "By…by _who_…" Stuart finally managed.

"Umm…" Jude whispered looking up slowly "…_Shay_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**The world is strange...you think you know people, you think you know what you're doing, but there's always a surprise waiting...a secret you didn't know. It's finding out those secrets and figuring out what you're going to do about them that define your life...and that's what Jude is about to do.**

**_"Time, where did you go? Why did you leave me here alone? Wait, don't go so fast! I'm missing the moments as they pass. Now I've looked in the mirror, and the world's getting clearing, so wait for me this time..."_**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	116. Chapter 116

"Hello, yes I need to speak with Daniel Murk…No he's not expecting my call…yes I can hold" silence came from the other end of the line.

"Hello?" came a voice.

"Daniel, it's Tom" sighed Tommy into his cell phone.

"What trouble you in this time Tom?" asked Daniel amused as he leaned back in his chair.

"_I_ didn't do anything…" started Tommy.

"Oh like I've never heard that one before" mused Daniel.

"Look, I'm pressing charges and I know you're the man for the job" sighed Tommy.

"What kind of charges are we talking?" asked Daniel becoming more serious.

"Assault charges" Tommy said bluntly. "My girlfriend and I were attacked to put it simply" added Tommy bitterly.

"She press charges yet?" asked Daniel, scribbling down notes.

"Yesterday…so I figured it was about time" sighed Tommy again.

"Well do you have her lawyer's name?" asked Daniel.

"Drever, I believe" answered Tommy "The charges are against Shay Mills".

Daniel let out a whistle "That's not going to be a cheap case".

"Tell me about it, but there are eyewitnesses to the attack…he can't get away with it" said Tommy.

"What did he do?" asked Daniel.

Tommy didn't answer right away, but then answered slowly "He tried to rape Jude…and he beat me up when I tried to stop him". Silence followed this comment as well.

"You hang in there Tom, I'll get all the paperwork together and have it to your apartment as soon as I can" reassured Daniel.

"I need one more thing Dan" Tommy added after a moment.

"What's that?" asked Daniel.

Tommy let out a breath of air before adding "I need to get a hold of the paperwork to…"

You think you know people. You think you know how they'll react. You think that your best friend will always be there beside you, and you think that your friends will support you when you embark on life changing moments. Jude had always imagined Jamie being there at her wedding. He imagined the groom and him being best friends by then, and that everything would be perfect. So why was she standing on his front steps too afraid to ring the doorbell? Why did she shiver against the lightest breeze and think about all that should have been? Why had he kissed her?

Jude crossed her arms over her chest and looked over her shoulder one more time. Her and Jamie had played on this front lawn since she was eight. Now it just seemed barren, like in the time between childhood imagination, and teenage self discovery had killed off the imagination and wonder that had filled it. The void and gap in time between when they played on its snow cover surface and when they just sat inside pouring over Kirk Cobain album had made it somewhat less than what it had been when they were kids.

Jude looked back up at the door and knocked. Then she waited. Jude hoped, no PRAYED, that no one would answer the door. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest harder and harder the longer she stood there. Then just as she was about to turn and leave…

"Jude" came a shocked voice as the door pulled open.

"Jamie" Jude said quietly, looking up and through the screen door that separated them.

"What…what are you doing here?" asked Jamie perplexed at the situation.

"I'm here on business" answered Jude, bluntly, shifting the weight of the stack of papers in her hands.

"Business?" asked Jamie, wrinkling his forehead in confusion "Oh NBR, right" he added right after. "Please come in" he added, holding open the door for Jude.

Jude didn't move, but kept her eyes locked on Jamie as he stood in the now open doorway. There he was…just that average guy she had grown up with. Staring at her…breathing so that she could see his chest rising and falling as he too became as nervous as she was.

"Why did you kiss me?" Jude blurted out suddenly. Then silence fell over them again, as Jude watched Jamie swallow and peel his eyes away. "Why Jamie" Jude prompted again.

"Jude…" started Jamie.

"No" Jude cut in "Don't beg with me to understand, and don't try to change the subject" Jude said, feeling her chest get tighter as she went on "Just tell me why Jamie. Tell me why when I came to you because I was…I was _lost_…that you thought kissing me would be the best answer?" Jude stammered to get out, as she felt her throat clenching on itself.

"Jude…" begged Jamie again.

"No Jamie" Jude choked "I'm marrying Tommy! For god's sakes I'm marrying Tommy and you had to…had to…" Jude said reaching up and covering her eyes with her hand.

"Jude, I didn't mean for it to happen it just did okay" Jamie cut in, taking a step outside and letting the door close. "You think I didn't realize what I had done after you told me to stop?" hissed Jamie, as hurt as Jude was. "My girlfriend almost caught us making out". Jude let her hand drift back down to her side as she watched Jamie coming undone just like herself. "Jude I'm so afraid of loosing you" Jamie breathed, looking down at the concrete steps.

"You're not loosing me" Jude whispered "We'll be just how we were before all of this".

Jamie looked up slowly at Jude "You were already gone by then".

It was Jude's turn to swallow as Jamie stared into her eyes "Jamie we've…we've been friends for a really long time…"

"You won Instant Star and I lost you Jude" Jamie whispered "We've never been the same since you won".

"Because you're always trying to make it complicated!" Jude yelled.

"Jude how is wanting you to stay complicated!" yelled back Jamie, throwing his hands in the air.

"I need room to grow up Jamie. I think you're the one who told me to 'grow up'" Jude spat.

"Grow up, not leave!" yelled Jamie.

Jude stared at Jamie, and their eyes dug into each others. "It's time for you to let go of who I used to be" Jude whispered, as the wind ran through their hair. "I can't be _that_ Jude anymore…and you know that". Silence fell over the two of them again.

"Where'd _that_ Jude go?" asked Jamie.

"She grew up" Jude whispered "Jamie I can only be one person…and that's the person standing in front of you right now. I can't, and couldn't, be with you because I don't feel that way about you. I'm marrying Tommy Jamie…that kiss" Jude trailed off as she looked away from Jamie's face.

"…_never happened_" nodded Jamie, as Jude looked back up at him slowly.

"Never happened" Jude nodded. Jamie watched Jude as she looked back up at him. "We're older Jamie" Jude sighed "Time for us to be adults".

"Time to be adults" Jamie nodded, before he looked down at Jude's hand and saw the ring on her finger again. The ring that had been missing that night. But she was Tommy's…and from the day she ran away to the pier with him…he'd known that.

"So umm" Jude said clearing her throat and looking at Jamie through the silence "the real reason I came was because I have some G-Major business to talk about with you".

Jamie nodded as he peeled his eyes off the ring "Come on, we'll go talk down in NBR". And with that Jamie held open the door for Jude as they made their way inside and down into the basement recording area. "Take a seat" Jamie added once they made their way downstairs. Jude pulled out one of the chairs from under the small soundboard and sat as Jamie walked over to the edge of the couch and sat down as well facing Jude.

"Look I sux at pitches" Jude sighed, shifting the stack of papers in her hands again "But here's the bottom line: Darius wants Spied to perform at the Instant Star Finale on Saturday. His solo career is over here and Darius needs your permission for him to perform. Spied's willing as long as NBR signs these contracts". Jude held them out and Jamie took them from her hands before he started to riffle through them. "Look I'm sorry that I yelled at you out there" Jude whispered as Jamie sat there silently "But I'm done doing this dance with you. I can be your friend…but nothing more".

Jamie didn't say anything, but pulled out a pen and started to scribble stuff down on the paper. He flipped through the pages as Jude watched and then looked up at her "Tell Darius NBR hopes we can do business again" sighed Jamie, handing over the contract, which Jude took slightly shocked.

"Thank you" Jude said standing as she slid the paperwork back in the folder. Then she headed up the stairs.

"Jude" Jamie called from the base of the stairs and Jude paused as she looked over her shoulder from half way up.

"I'm sorry too. But I hope that you'll still be my friend…cause I'm a jerk, and you keep me grounded" Jamie said honestly.

"You're not a jerk" Jude said softly, shaking her head and walking down a few steps. "And I…I miss my best friend" Jude whispered as she wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck and locked him in a hug.

"God I've missed you Jude" Jamie breathed into Jude's neck as he held her. Jude choked back a few tears as Jamie held her there. "No matter what Jude" Jamie whispered "I just want you to be happy…and if that's with Quincy…then let the better man win".

Jude pulled back and looked at Jamie's face "You serious?" asked Jude.

Jamie nodded "He makes you happy…and that should be enough". Jude wrapped her arms around Jamie again and held him tight.

"Thank you" Jude breathed.

"Jude" came a call from upstairs.

"That's Nana" Jamie sighed unwrapping his arms from Jude. "We're down here Nana" Jamie called up the stairs as the two of them walked up.

"Oh good Jude" Nana smiled as they walked out from the basement "A handsome young man is outside wondering if you're here".

"I'll see you Jamie" Jude whispered, giving his a small smile, that Jamie returned as well. Then she walked over and past Nana who watched her exit through the door and out to Tommy who gave her a smile and waved as they descended the stairs together hand in hand.

"I don't know how you let her go" Nana said shaking her head at Jamie and chuckling slightly.

"It's how it's supposed to be" Jamie said still watching through the screen as Tommy held open the car door for Jude. "_It's how it's supposed to be_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dad...check, Jamie...check, press charges...check, rehearse...check (well almost). Well that just leaves enough time to have dinner with a stunning husband to be, practice a few dance moves, plan a little bit more of the wedding, ...and to top it off...destroy Karen once and for all. The Finale is almost here, can you smell the drama? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**PS: Doing nothing New Years? Well then check here for updates, I hope to do some writing...well that's the plan anyway...more details to follow tomorrow!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	117. Chapter 117

Tommy smiled at Jude as she laughed at his last comment. She shook her head and picked up her glass of water before even attempting to speak again across the table to him.

"Now Quincy" said Jude taking a sip of her water and trying not to break into another fit of laughter.

"Harrison" Tommy countered with a smirk as he reached across the table and took Jude's hand in his own.

"What says you about us ditching this place and going for a walk?" asked Jude eyeing Tommy.

"I'd say lead the way" Tommy said looking around the fancy restaurant that was perhaps just a tad bit over the top for them at the moment. Anytime one of them would crack a joke about anything they would get death glares from the other people.

"Check please" Jude said to a passing waiter.

"Of coarse Ms" nodded the waiter with a heavy French accent. Jude fought off the laughter bubbling up inside again until he was out of ear shot.

"Why is everything funny when it's not supposed to be" choked out Jude as she tried to cover up her laughter.

"Because" chuckled Tommy as he watched her laugh "we are so immature and juvenile" Tommy offered.

"Oh here's a good one" Jude said with a grin "I have officially been told that 'juvenile' means 'excited'" Jude said trying to hide her laughter again as Tommy did the same.

"And who made that wonderful assumption" Tommy chuckled.

"Oh three guess" Jude said with a sigh.

"Chloe?" offered Tommy, cringing slightly.

"Mhmm" Jude nodded as she rolled her eyes ever so slightly "I mean I love the girl to death but some of the things that come out of her mouth…" rambled Jude as she thought about it.

"Makes you question her sanity?" offered Tommy with a nod.

"Yes!" said Jude "God it's just like you wish you could tell her to go take a common sense class sometimes".

"I think I know a few people who could benefit from that class" Tommy smirked.

"Shut up Quincy" Jude whispered as she rolled her eyes again.

"Now tell me Jude…2+2 is what again?" teased Tommy.

"Four, you idiot" Jude sighed "But then again I guess you couldn't tell me how to do all the freaking pre-calculus stuff I had to do".

"Umm, my level of knowledge stops right around Algebra" nodded Tommy.

"Yeah well me too" sighed Jude as she thought about it. A moment of silence fell over the two of them before the broke into another spurt of random laughter. "We are going to be the worst parents" Jude laughed.

"Or maybe we'll just have really smart kids" Tommy offered with a glance as Jude. Jude rested her chin in her free hand as she looked over at Tommy with a small smile. "What you thinking about superstar?" asked Tommy quietly after a moment or two.

"Us" Jude whisper with a small smile.

"Good thoughts?" asked Tommy rubbing his thumb over the top of Jude's hand in his own.

"Mhmm" Jude nodded as she stared Tommy in the eyes.

"I love you Bella" Tommy whispered. Jude smiled across the table at Tommy but then the waiter walked over.

"You bill Monsieur"

Tommy stared at Jude a moment longer before he peeled his eyes away and lifted his hand out of Jude's to get his wallet. Tommy laid down the cash on the table before standing up and taking Jude by the hand. "Come on" Tommy whispered in her ear pulled her out of her seat; heading for the door.

The night sky was dark and strewn with stars as the two of them made their way down the sidewalk along the stretch of shops.

"So where we off too?" asked Jude as she rested her head against Tommy's shoulder as the two of them walked down the sidewalk hand in hand.

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" asked Tommy glancing down at Jude.

Jude shrugged her shoulders as the two of them continued to walk down the semi crowded street. The large display windows on the front of the shops were illuminated and people walked in and out as they clutched shopping bags as the day drew closer to its close. The two of them continued their walk silently till trees started to overhang the street and the light from the main street started to fade ever so slightly.

"Hey" said Jude straightening up and pulling on Tommy's hand "Come on, follow me".

"Where you dragging me Harrison?" called Tommy as Jude continued to pull him down off the sidewalk and across the street that was vacant of cars at the moment.

"Just come on" Jude grinned, looking over her shoulder at Tommy.

"Fine" sighed Tommy and let Jude direct him across the street, over the other side's sidewalk, and through a large cast iron archway with ivy growing up its sides and along the fence that extended out on either side before their feet hit the gravel path. "Where are we going" called Tommy again as they continued to walk into the darkness.

"You'll see" half teased Jude as she let go of Tommy's hand and ran a few steps in front of him.

"Harrison" Tommy called as he watched her dart off into the darkness.

"Come on" laughed Jude turning around and walking backwards up the path as Tommy continued to follow her.

"Urg" sighed Tommy, before he jogged forward and picked up Jude and slung her over his shoulder.

"Tommy put me down" laughed Jude as Tommy continued to walk up the path that was deserted other than themselves.

"Fine" sighed Tommy hoisting Jude up and off his shoulder before placing her down right in front of himself. The night was dark and the canopy of trees was gone since they had left the street. They were exposed in the center of the open field in which the path in the park twisted and turned away and through to the other side of town. Jude was right in front of him but Tommy could barely see her, as she smiled up at him. Tommy let his hands snake slowly around her waist and pulled her closer to him as she lifted her own arms and draped them around his shoulders.

Silence fell over them in the deserted park as Tommy gazed down at Jude and she watched him as he stared at her. "What are we doing?" Jude whispered through the dark, even though they were the only ones for miles.

"I don't know" Tommy whispered, before his face started to tilt down towards Jude and she continued to look up at him through the dark.

"Me either" Jude breathed right before Tommy's lips folded down on hers. Tommy's hand moved up to the nape of Jude's neck as she wound her wrists around his neck as pressed her lips delicately to his own.

_Ping…pat…ting…ping_ came the soft sound as little rain drops started to hit the stones on the pathway along with Tommy and Jude. Jude pulled away slightly from Tommy and looked up as the sky broke loose and let the cascade of raindrops fall.

"Oh my god" Jude laughed as she reached up to cover her head with hands. Then laugher started to fill the air as the rain turned from sporadic baby rain drops to massive raindrops that poured down on the two of them. Jude looked over at Tommy who was just standing there laughing, and it sent a smile twitching to Jude's lips. "Oh my god" Jude laughed again as she looked up at the sky that had become a white sea of rain pounding down on them.

"Come on" Tommy laughed, grabbing hold of Jude's hand and pulling her across the grass as the sky lit up with a bolt of lighting.

"Ahh" Jude half laughed half screamed as they ran across the open field. "Tommy" Jude called breathless from laughing, until he pulled her into the gazebo as another flash of lightning filled the sky. Jude clutched the railing and doubled over laughing as Tommy walked to the center of the small round gazebo and put his hands in his hair as he laughed at the roof. "We…" laughed Jude watching Tommy look over at her again "…sux at being spontaneous".

"Afraid you'll melt Harrison?" Tommy teased as he walked back over to Jude and took her hand in his own again.

"No" Jude whispered as a grin spread across her face at seeing Tommy's grin as well. Tommy tugged her towards the center of the gazebo and away from the edge.

"Well that's good" Tommy joked as a boom of thunder echoed across the empty park.

"This is so unsafe" Jude said looking around the field as it lit up again with a flash of lightning.

"Eh we're under a roof" waved off Tommy taking Jude's hands in his own.

"You're soaked" Jude grinned, trying to suppress the laughter that was once again creeping up inside her throat.

"Eh" waved off Tommy as he looked down at Jude and another bolt of lightning lit up the sky and sent their shadows flashing across the wooden floor of the gazebo "So are you".

Jude glanced down at her soaked shirt and jeans before she looked back up at Tommy and just rested her head against his chest. She let her body sink into his as he wrapped his arms around her and started to rub her back slowly.

"NBR signed the contract" Jude murmured after a few minutes.

"Mhmm" nodded Tommy into the darkness as another roll of thunder crashed through the sky. Rain pounded down on the roof of the gazebo and started to water log the grass around them.

"I talked to Jamie too" Jude added in a whisper, keeping her eyes focused on the railing across from them on the other side of the gazebo. Tommy's hand slowed slightly as he waited from Jude to say more. Jude bit her lower lips as she felt Tommy tense ever so slightly under her. "I told him we could only be friends" Jude whispered. Tommy's hand stopped moving all together and Jude bit her lip again. "I told him I could only be one person…and that wasn't the person he wanted me to be". Jude peeled her face off Tommy's chest and looked up at him slowly. His face was unreadable, and another flash of lightning illuminated the gazebo once more like a strobe light.

"Why do you try so hard to make him happy?" asked Tommy, as he tilted his head to one side.

Jude bit her lower lip "He's my best friend Tommy. He was there when everyone left. Dad's leaving…Mom's gone…Kat left…You're going to be my husband…Sadie's got Kwest" Jude ticked off slowly, as she looked out and over the greening field. "I'm…I'm just not sure, you know, where everyone stands in my life. Jamie…Jamie's just kind of been this constant…he reminds me where I came from…who I was…and what I wanted to be" Jude whispered "And I love you" Jude added looking up at Tommy slowly "But I always thought that Jamie would somehow always be a part of my life…even after I got married. I'm so sick…of letting people go" Jude choked slightly as she looked up into Tommy's eyes "I just need to know he'll be there…I need you" Jude nodded, reaching up and wiping her eyes "but I need Jamie too".

"Babe…" Tommy sighed softly. Then Jude reached up and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck.

"I need you" Jude whispered into his neck as one solitary tear took the plunge "And I hop you can understand that I still need my best friend too".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Album is almost done, Jamie and Jude are on the same page, Stuart is selling the house, and Kwest and Sadie are...well you'll see.**

**So I know I promised a chapter yesterday on New Years Eve, and I honestly think this is the first time I didn't carry through with a promise to you guys, but I have two really good reasons so... a) We had family come over...didn't know they were coming and b) I went through and re-read the ENTIRE story, because I was having writers block and I really wanted to get a grasp on where the story was. So yes I re-read...272 pages...yup that's how much you all have read...well 275 pages after this chapter. So that wasn't a small feet in itself. But I'm back on track and it's going to be good and I hope you all are ready for it!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	118. Chapter 118

"Come on Quincy we all know you can bust a move" came Spied's obnoxious call across the core. Tommy looked over his shoulder and scowled at Spiederman, Kyle, and Wally as they smirked at the two of them.

"Tommy just forget it" Jude pleaded, as she used her hand to turn Tommy's face back towards her softly.

"Place your hand on Jude's waist like so" said Troy, oblivious to the drama unfolding, as he placed Tommy's hand on Jude's waist and placed his free hand in hers.

"Wowza!" Spied called across the core again in a fake exclamation of something that was 'hott'.

"Hott stuff over there" Kyle chimed in with a snicker.

"I don't know I think they're supposed to keep it G-rated" Wally chimed in with a smirk as well.

"I will seriously…" started Tommy as he peeled his hand off of Jude's and started to turn towards SME.

"Whoa Babe…" Jude called, grabbing Tommy's hand and pulling him back. Before making him look at her once more "as much as killing my band sounds like fun" started Jude semi sarcastically "…I do kind of need them still for Saturday. I know the whole 'and Jesus rose again on the third day thing'…but I don't think it'll work for Spied, Kyle, and Wally" pleaded Jude.

Tommy grimaced slightly as Spied and Wally let out a whoop of "_Hott_" across the core again.

"Shut up" Jude called across the core as she looked around Tommy's shoulder and gave death glares to Spied, Kyle, and Wally.

"Chill Dude" chuckled Kyle.

"Yeah because you two are starting to sizzle" called Spied. "Oh, high five dudes" Spied said holding up his hand for Kyle and Wally to slap.

"They're stupid just let it go" Jude pleaded in a whisper as she looked back up at Tommy "_Please_".

Tommy let out a sigh, before he glanced over his shoulder one more time "Only you Harrison, only you" sighed Tommy under his breath before he looked down at her and placed his free hand back in hers.

"Thank you" Jude breathed and fixed her hand in Tommy's.

"We ready now?" called Troy annoyed, before he flipped on the music and Jude let Tommy take the lead. Unlike all the other numbers where Jude was frantically trying to remember the footwork and hand placements, this piece she could just do without thinking. Tommy seemed not to have lost his ability to pick up cheesy choreography and he had a knack for leading Jude through the steps…interacting with her…and it just made Jude smile for some reason.

"Shake that ass" Spied called across the core. Jude rolled her eyes and let Tommy spin her around once…during which time she missed Tommy flipping Spied off. Needless to say…the next half hour was hence forth devoid off rude comments from Spied, Kyle, and Wally.

"Seems like you two haven't lost your moves" finally spoke Spied as Jude and Tommy walked over as rehearsal ended again for the day.

"Here Dude" added Kyle handing Jude a water bottle.

"Thanks" breathed Jude heavily as she attempted to open it.

"Dude you're not serious" Spied chuckled as he watched Jude struggle with the cap.

"Shut up" Jude managed as she continued her assault on the water bottle.

"Here let me…" started Tommy reaching out for it.

"No" Jude countered, turning away and trying to turn the cap harder.

"Jude, come on, let me do it" sighed Kyle reaching out for the water bottle.

"No, I've got it" Jude mumbled as she tried even harder to get the cap off.

"Jesus Christ Dude, just let them do it" sighed Spied watching Jude go red faced as she once again attempted to turn the cap.

"No, I've almost got it…" Jude managed again.

"Jude…" laughed Wally.

"FINE!" sighed Jude aggravated as she tossed the water bottle at Kyle's chest and glared at the four guys around her "You all do it then". Kyle just shook his head and suppressed his own laughter as he took the water bottle and twisted the cap once…breaking the seal. "Yeah well…" Jude stammered, looking amongst the four smirking faces. "…_I loosened it_" Jude shot, glaring at them all as she pointed at herself, before reaching over and taking Spied's water from his hands "I don't want it anyway" she added with a huff.

"Hey!" called out Spied as Jude took a sip of his water. Jude glared at him, and he recoiled instantly. "Okay" Spied breathed, holding up his hands in mock surrender "you take it then Harrison…_god, like you're having freaking mood swings or something_".

"Shut up" added Jude, glaring over at Spied again "That's what you get for all those comments".

"Jude" Spied whined.

"Vincent" Jude whined back.

"That is low" Spied said pointing at Jude's chest as smirks cracked on Tommy's, Kyle's, Jude's, and Wally's faces.

"She's got you whipped man" Kyle chuckled.

"Give me that" Spied seethed, as he reached over and took Jude's abandoned water from Kyle, before he took a sip and glared at the other four as they laughed inwardly at him.

"Come here" Tommy sighed after a moment and wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder and Jude leaned her temple against his shoulder as the five of them stood there.

The core was emptying after the grueling four hour rehearsal. Dress rehearsals would start tomorrow at the new concert hall that G-Major had signed a deal with to host Instant Star at this year. It was double the size and the stage was massive from what Jude had heard from Sadie. Lights and effects were being put up today but Friday they would be on the stage for the first time and then Saturday morning they would rehearse again before the show that night.

"Ground control to Major Dude" came Spied's voice.

"Sorry what?" asked Jude snapping out of her thoughts.

"We said we wanted to know if you and Quincy here wanted to join us at The Chain?" repeated Spied as he pointed between himself, Kyle, and Wally.

"Umm" Jude said looking up at Tommy who glanced down at her "You know guys Tommy and I have some stuff to finish up on the album…" sighed Jude reaching up and scratching he head uncomfortably.

Spied let out a frustrated sigh "Do you ever just take a break from working? Where's the fun in being famous if you're not enjoying yourself" asked Spied, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Spied" sighed Jude, feeling his words sinking in, before she shook her head 'no' again "…no, I've got to have this done by Sunday…so no, not tonight".

"You know what, peace out Dude" sighed Spied, before giving Jude a reassuring half small smile "if you and Squinty have time drop by and grab a drink with us".

"Bye Spied" said Jude as she watched Spied walked around them.

"Bye Jude" sighed Wally with a short wave.

"Bye Wal" Jude nodded.

"Me too Dude" sighed Kyle with a small smile.

"Hey tell Veronica I said hi" Jude called as he started to walk away as well.

"Will do Dude" Kyle answered, as he turned around briefly to look at Jude once more before turning on his heels again and heading for the door.

"So what is this Harrison?" asked Tommy after the boys were out of ear shot "The tracks are done…it's just mixing which I could have done on my own".

"There's one more song" Jude sighed as she glanced over at the door that now stood static and closed after the three guys had departed out into the night.

"Album's done Jude" Tommy said looking down at her, before she looked up and met his gaze.

"Trust me Quincy…you're going to want to hear this one" breathed Jude. Tommy eyed Jude confused…he hadn't heard any new songs. Heck he hadn't seen Jude with a guitar in his apartment strumming anything out, humming any tunes he didn't recognize…nothing.

"Where'd it come from?" asked Tommy "You didn't tell me you had any more material".

Jude bit her bottom lip and then let out a sigh that Tommy could hear as she stood face to face with him "It's kinda…kinda just been floating around in my head for a few days".

"Any good?" finally asked Tommy cocking an eyebrow at her. They were cutting it close; they didn't have time to be screwing around with stuff if they wanted to finish the album in time.

"If you'll lend me an ear I'll let you hear" Jude whispered, nodding her head.

"Show me what you've got then Harrison" sighed Tommy, and with that Jude turned on her heels and headed up the stairs to Studio A…one more time.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**What happens when one person is ready...and the other isn't. It's time for one person to grow-up, one person to see the girl she's become, another to make a choice, that someone gives her to choose. Do you love someone? Better yet...does that person love you bacK? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**For anyone who has an account here with you'll know there's a 'hit' counter that can be used to tell you how many people are viewing you story...and it even breaks it down by chapter...problem is mine's down and I have no clue how many people have been reading my story. So dropping me reviews will really help me know when to post, because I like to give people a chance to read each chapter before I post another...but right now I'm clueless...so dropping me reviews (long or short) would really help! Thanks!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	119. Chapter 119

Tommy clicked open a new file in Jude's recording folder and leaned over the soundboard "Okay, take one on…" Tommy trailed off as he watched Jude through the glass with her acoustic guitar on her lap and her head phones pressed down over her ears as she sat on the stool staring back at him.

"_Time_" Jude chimed in through her mic.

"Okay…Jude Harrison, take one, 'Time'" said Tommy into his microphone before he hit record button and waited for Jude's voice to come through the system. But instead her guitar came first, as she let the intro swim through the system and into his ears. Tommy leaned back in his chair and watched Jude through the glass, letting the melody sink into his skin. It was…it was good…_really good_.

Then Jude's voice hit the mix, and Tommy…was hooked.

"Time, where did you go? …Why did you leave me here alone? …Wait, don't go so fast, I'm missing the moments as they pass. Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer, So wait for me…this time". Jude sang watching Tommy through the window. He was staring at her slightly taken aback, but she knew she had to do this. This song…it was everything. She had told Jamie she could only be one person…and this was the person she had become. "I'm down, I'm down on my knees, I'm begging for all your sympathy. But you, are just an illusion, you don't seem to care, I wish that I could, You humble people everywhere, I don't mean to hurt you, Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer…I'll take what you give me. Please…know that I'm learning…So wait for me this time" Jude sang into her mic.

Tommy reached down into his pocket and fumbled with his phone, before he flipped it open and punched numbers into it quickly and pressed it to his ear. "Kwest" Tommy said instantly when Kwest answered, still trying to listen to Jude as he talked "Look you need to get up her right now we're laying down something you don't want to miss".

"I should've know better, I shouldn't have wasted those days, And afternoons and mornings…I threw them all away" Jude sang as she watched Tommy hurriedly talking into his phone, while still watching her closely.

"Now…this is my time, I'm going to make this moment mine" Jude sang a tab bit softer.

"Can this wait a few minutes?" asked Kwest through the phone.

"No man you've got to hear this" Tommy said urgently.

"This better be good man" sighed Kwest with a hint of apprehension in his voice that Tommy didn't understand.

"Trust me you want to hear this" nodded Tommy.

"I shouldn't have wasted those days" Jude sang looking down at her guitar as the notes flowed out of her fingers.

"You coming man?" asked Tommy after a moment of silence from Kwest's end.

"Yes" came Kwest with a hint of hesitation again.

"Like right now Kwest" nodded Tommy urgently.

"I'll be there in a second" sighed Kwest.

"I'll take what you give me. Please know that I'm learning…I've looked in the mirror, My world's getting clearer…So wait for me this time, This Time…This time…This time…Oh, oh, this time…This Time" faded out Jude, as she looked back up at Tommy, but he was already standing up and leaning over the soundboard.

"So did you like it?" asked Jude cautiously.

"I'm going to need you to do it again for Kwest girl" Tommy said through his mic.

"Why?" asked Jude, feeling her heart pounding. Maybe it was a borderline song that he wasn't feeling yet.

"Because _this_" Tommy said pointing at her "…I can't believe you didn't show this to me till now". Then the door swung open behind Tommy and a slightly distracted Kwest walked in. "Jude I'm resetting the track, play it just like last time". Then he rushed over to Kwest and said some words she couldn't hear, and Jude…just watched as the two of them sat down…and waited for her to play, which she did.

Little did Tommy or Jude know that ten minutes earlier…

Kwest cut across the core and leaned against the receptionist desk "Where you've been all day beautiful?" asked Kwest with a grin as Sadie turned around with a stack of files in her hands.

"Oh hi" Sadie said glancing up and riffling through the folders.

"Want some help?" offered Kwest, straightening up and taking a step towards Sadie.

"No…babe I'm fine" nodded Sadie, before focusing back down on the files.

"So you almost done for the night?" asked Kwest after a few moments of silence.

"Babe I'm in over my head right now with the Finale being this weekend" sighed Sadie, not even looking up as she lowered the stack onto the desk and pulled out three files and leafed through them.

"Darius has got you working too hard, come on take the night off with me" said Kwest softly.

"Kwest it's my job" sighed Sadie, looking up and cringing slightly before she focused back on the paperwork in her hands.

"Dinner and a foot rub" continued Kwest.

"As tempting as that is" sighed Sadie, pulling out a pen and starting to scribble things down from the papers in her hands.

"I've barely seen you Sadie" sighed Kwest "You're always here being Darius's Ginny pig".

"It's my job Kwest" sighed Sadie, looking up at Kwest and keeping eye contact with him "…I have to do my job".

"Maybe I want to see you more" said Kwest, as he kept his eyes locked on Sadie.

"Kwest…" sighed Sadie.

But Kwest cut her off before she could finish "Maybe I want to be more than just room mates with you".

Sadie was about to retort when the words hit her "W…what?" stammered out Sadie taken aback by Kwest's blunt statement.

"Sadie…we've known each other for a really long time now…and I want to get to know you better, deeper…and…" but at that exact moment a shrill ring rang though the reception area.

"That's your cell" Sadie said as Kwest looked down at his pocket and extracted his ringing cell phone.

"It's Tom" Kwest sighed.

"Answer it" Sadie nodded, as she felt her heart starting to race. She looked down at her paperwork and hurriedly started copying things down again.

"T?" came Kwest's voice "Uh huh…yeah well I'm kind of in the middle of something…" trailed off Kwest as he must have gotten cut off "…Can it wait a few minutes?....This better be good T" sighed Kwest "Yes…I'll be there in a second". Kwest flipped closed his phone and looked down at Sadie "I need to go hear something, but stay here and we'll talk after".

"Mhmm" nodded Sadie, still feeling her heart pounding, as all other words failed her. Then she watched him walk away through the core and up the stairs into Studio A. When he disappeared through the door Sadie looked around her panicked. Was he proposing to her? What was this? What was Kwest implying by '_being more than just room mates_'? "Oh god" Sadie whispered under her breath as she rested her forehead in her hand and tried to calm down. "Crap" Sadie breathed, before she glanced once more up at Studio A's door…and felt her world crashing down.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**To love someone so much it hurts...and to not love someone enough, yeah..._it suxs_. Rehearsals are going into full swing so Darius is going to be a beast...question is do you bombard yourself to cover up what you're too afraid to face? Or do you face what you don't know? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**(Counter still down so no clue if you guys are reading unless you review! Please do!)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	120. Chapter 120

_Buzz…buzz…buzzzz…buzzzzz…buzzzzzz_

Came the obnoxiously louder and longer sound off in the distance as Jude peeled her face off of her pillow and looked around the dark room.

"What the…" Jude slurred, as she sat up slowly and started fumbling rudely around in the dark till her hand collided with the bed side table and fumbled to grab hold of her cell phone. Jude pulled the phone close to her face and squinted at the screen flashing the _so dead_ person's name.

_Sadie Harrison_

"Hmm, what is it?" slurred an overly groggy Tommy as he rolled over feebly and squinted at Jude through the dark.

"I don't know…" just managed Jude as she yawned loudly and peeled open the phone and pressed it to her ear as Tommy's eyes drifted close again…Jude doubted he was ever really awake. "Hello?" asked Jude sitting up slowly and staring at the comforter.

"Jude!" said an overly loud voice as Jude pulled the phone away from her ear and cringed at it, wanting so bad to go and chuck it across the room. Then she slowly pressed it back to her ear.

"God Sadie bust my ear drum at…" Jude trailed off as she looked over at the alarm clock.

"Look I'm outside" cut in Sadie when she heard Jude trail off.

"What?" asked Jude, none of this truly registering this early in the morning. Her hand reached up and rubbed her face but even this didn't help rub off the fatigue. "Just go home Sadie, we can talk about whatever this is in the morning".

"Jude I need to talk to you _now_" pressed Sadie urgently.

"Who is that?" mumbled Tommy into his pillow not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Sadie" sighed Jude, looking down at him as he pulled his pillow over his head.

"We're not home" mumbled Tommy from under his pillow, and Jude once again had a feeling this was not a conscience Tommy.

"Jude are you coming?" asked Sadie through the phone.

"Coming where?" asked Jude still not registering anything in her fatigued state. She could barely remember the last words she said, let alone follow a conversation right now.

"Just come open your door" Sadie sighed aggravated.

"No" said Jude into the phone pushing back her bangs cradling her forehead in her hand.

"Jude I will honestly start pounding on the door" Sadie warned.

"Go home" Jude called into the phone. Then a loud pounding started to drift through the apartment. "You have got to be kidding me" Jude whispered to herself, before she flipped the phone closed with out a good-bye and shoved off the sheets. Jude walked hurriedly out of the bedroom and down the hall, crossing her arms over her chest as she walked with only a tank top and pajama bottoms on. Then she reached forward and wrenched open the door to the still dark morning. "It is five forty-five in the fucking morning" Jude said glaring at Sadie.

"Good morning ray of sunshine" Sadie said with a sarcastic smile, before she pushed past Jude and into the apartment.

"The suns not even up" Jude laughed in her fatigued state as she continued to stare outside "I can't be a freaking ray of sunshine when the moon hasn't even gone down yet!"

"Jude just chill and close the door" Sadie sighed, taking off her coat and hanging it up in the hallway.

Jude slammed the door and looked at Sadie perplexed "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your wedding" Sadie said frankly, before she walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Jude followed Sadie with her mouth hanging open slightly and her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"_What_?" asked Jude bewildered.

"Look I was thinking about all that stuff you said you didn't know yet and I got paperwork together and a bunch of brochures…" started Sadie laying down a large blue folder on the island, before Jude held up a hand and Sadie fell silent.

"I though someone died Sadie" Jude said walking over to the island and using it as support as she stared at Sadie "It's not even six in the morning! I, like all other normal people, was asleep. Do not tell me that you came all the way out here to give me wedding stuff at five o'clock in the morning" Jude said bluntly.

"Do you know that potentially your wedding is a _month_ away?" asked Sadie.

"Do you know I might potentially strangle you _right now_?" asked Jude back. Sadie bit her lower lip and looked away at the floor. "God Sadie" sighed Jude "I've been stuck in massive rehearsals all week, I have a HUGE dress rehearsal today, and I was in the studio past midnight last night" said Jude in an almost begging tone as she watched Sadie "I just-want-to-" started breaking down Jude.

"I think Kwest is going to propose" Sadie blurted out

"-sleep..." Jude finished "Wait what!" yelled Jude, whipping her head up to look at Sadie.

"I think he's going to propose…" Sadie whispered again, pulling out one of the chairs from behind the island and sitting in it. Her shoulders hunched over and she pulled her head into her hands.

"Whoa, wait…" Jude breathed, walking over to Sadie and looking at her sister "…why…why aren't you jumping for joy at this?" asked Jude slowly.

"I don't know" Sadie whispered in a voice that barely traveled "Jude" Sadie breathed looking up at her concerned sister "…I'm not sure if I want this".

Jude felt her eyes bulge slightly as the words met her ears. "Www…what?" stammered Jude.

"God Jude" cried Sadie, wiping away a tear that had plunged over her eye lids "I'm scared out of my mind and I don't even know why".

"Well have you talked to him?" asked Jude eyeing her sister closely.

"No" Sadie answered horrorstruck "I bolted".

"You what!" said Jude thunderstruck "Wait, wait, wait…tell me exactly what he said" said Jude trying to follow all this.

"He said he wanted to be _more than room mate_ Jude" Sadie sighed confused again as she wiped under her eyes.

"And…" Jude offered.

"And that's it Jude!" Sadie cried as she let out a frustrated sigh into the apartment "God I thought this day would come and I would be the happiest girl in the world but Jude…" Sadie said getting progressively softer, before the last part came out as a forced whisper "…_I don't know if I want to merry Kwest_".

"_Sadie_…" Jude sighed, pulling her forehead into her hand "But you…you love Kwest" Jude said looking back up at Sadie perplexed.

"I thought I did" Sadie sniffled.

"Then what happened?" asked Jude still not getting the full story.

"I…I…" Sadie stumbled "Jude…I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him…not right now". Sadie's eyes glistened as they stared at Jude under the light over the island. And Jude felt her throat going dry as Sadie's words started to sink in under her skin.

"Have you…have you told Kwest any of this?" asked Jude, feeling uncomfortable suddenly, like Sadie's words were crawling under her skin and eating her alive. Jude crossed her arms over her chest and watched Sadie.

"I haven't seen him" Sadie sniffled.

"What?" asked Jude once again confused.

"I ran out Jude!" Sadie yelled "God Jude I couldn't let him drop down on one knee in the center of G-Major and have me gawk at him like he had just sprouted an extra head!"

"Well how about at home" Jude offered still missing something.

"I didn't go home" Sadie whispered, as if partially ashamed of herself.

"What, why?" asked Jude.

"It's going to break his heart Jude" Sadie cried "God Jude I'm going to break his freaking heart if I tell him I won't merry him" sobbed Sadie.

"Do you love him?" asked Jude bluntly.

"Yes" sobbed Sadie, throwing her hands up slightly at Jude.

"Then why not?" asked Jude over Sadie's crying.

"Because!" Sadie sobbed "I'm 22 Jude! He's 26! I get that he wants to move on and settle down, but I'm not ready! I don't want the cape in suburbs yet! I don't want the two kids, the dog, and the picket fence!"

"Then tell him" Jude sighed.

"But I want it!" Sadie sobbed.

"You just said…" Jude countered, wrinkling her forehead completely lost.

"I don't want it _now_" emphasized Sadie "...but I want it someday…" Sadie attempted as she tried to stifle her crying and wipe her eyes. "Jude he's perfect…_but her bores me_". Jude stared at Sadie and felt uneasy again. "Jude say something…anything" Sadie begged.

"I can't tell you want to do Sadie" Jude breathed, suddenly feeling helpless "This is your call…no matter how hard the choice is. But I'm telling you…you walk away…_and you might not get him back_".

"I know" Sadie started crying again as she shook her head side to side "Oh my god" Sadie whispered under her breath "…I have no clue what to do". Then Jude took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around Sadie.

"Shh" Jude attempted "Shh, it'll all be okay".

"No it won't Jude" Sadie sobbed into Jude's shoulder.

"Shh" Jude whispered again, feeling Sadie's words hitting her like daggers "You'll know what to do…you'll know".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**What will Sadie choose? How will rehearsal go? And how far can someone go before they break? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	121. Chapter 121

"Good Morning" came Tommy's groggy voice as he walked out into the kitchen. The sun was starting to stream through the windows in the kitchen and the slider in the living room. His feet shuffled across the floor and Jude looked up from her conversation with Sadie as he walked over to the counter and poured himself coffee.

"Morning Tom" Sadie smiled. Somehow over the past hour she had been able to compose herself and put on her cool, calm, and collective face.

"Sadie" Tommy nodded as he raised his mug to his lips and took a sip. Jude watched as his eyes flickered over at her and questioned her silently why her older sister was sitting at their island.

"So um Sadie came over with some wedding stuff" Jude jumped in.

Tommy lowered his mug from his lips and nodded "Really?" asked Tommy, attempting to sound interested "…and this couldn't wait until, I don't know" offered Tommy looking at the clock "after noon?"

"I know I shouldn't have intruded" Sadie jumped in "but Jude seemed so worried about all this not getting done".

"Right" nodded Tommy, glancing over at Jude again, who just shrugged her shoulders and went along with the unplanned cover story.

"You know flowers and table cloth colors were never my thing, thought I'd bring in an expert" Jude said, only half sarcastically.

"Well I'll let you two get to it then" said Tommy as he put his mug in the sink and walked around the island to press a kiss to the crown of Jude's head before he disappeared back into the bedroom and then the bathroom, which was closely followed by the sound of water running as Tommy undoubtedly got in the shower.

"Now there's this really cute place just out of Toronto…" Sadie started pulling out yet another broachers to go along with the five others already on the counter.

"Sadie" Jude sighed looking over at her sister "…come on, can we talk about something other than the wedding, we both know that's not why you're here?"

"They have the cutest place for wedding photos" Sadie cut in after Jude had her rant, as if she hadn't even heard the words that just escaped Jude's lips.

Jude let out a sigh and looked down at the pictures Sadie was pointing out as she drowned on about place settings, and guest numbers, and the dreaded guest list she and Tommy still didn't have, which sparked the invitation dilemma which sprouted four more broachers from the blue folder.

"Now these are very classic, which is always good" Sadie said as she flipped through and showed Jude some white cards with light decorative edging. "But we could dress them up however you and Tommy want" added Sadie instantly "See they offer…" Sadie's voice floated off as Jude pretended to listen.

When she glanced up at the clock again it was nearly eleven in the morning "Sadie" Jude cut in.

"What?" asked Sadie instantly tense "If you would prefer an off white to cream I totally understand".

"No, cream in fine" Jude waved off, lost between invitations, napkins, and table cloths. "But I need to get ready for rehearsal" added Jude.

"Oh my god!" sighed Sadie getting up and pulling on her heels again "I need to be at the concert hall to make sure everything's ready" sighed Sadie anxiously.

"Wow calm down" said Jude seeing the panic running through Sadie's eyes "You'll have plenty of time".

"But what if Darius needed me to do something, or something needs to be fixed. Gosh I should have gone there three hours ago" whispered Sadie frantically under her breath.

"Sadie…" attempted Jude again.

But Sadie seemed not to hear her as she whipped around and planted a kiss on Jude's cheek "I'll see you in a little bit. And I'll send over the rest of the wedding stuff for you guys to choose between tomorrow" promised Sadie, before she raced down the hall and out the door as Jude gawked at her from a distance.

Finally Jude peeled her eyes off the closed door at the end of the hall and walked back over to the island where she gathered the papers and placed them back in the blue folder. Then she moved it safely over onto the counter.

"She leave?" asked Tommy walking back out into the kitchen.

"Yeah" sighed Jude, turning to look at Tommy with his hair perfectly gelled the way he liked it, and his normal jean and polo shirt on as he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down at her longingly.

"So what's the verdict beige, white, off white, or cream?" joked Tommy.

"Shut up" chuckled Jude, before she pressed her forehead against his chest and just listened to his heart beating through his shirt. The steady rhythm soothed her as everything slowly started to come back into perspective.

"So are you going to tell me why she was really here, or should I just infer?" asked Tommy through the silence.

"I think it's best if you don't even try to guess" Jude sighed, keeping her face against his chest.

"Ahh" nodded Tommy "One of _those_ moments".

Jude just silently nodded her head against his chest and let the silence envelope them again. "I need to get ready if we're going to get to rehearsal on time" Jude sighed after a few minutes.

"I'll wait" nodded Tommy, as he unwrapped his arms and peeled his body away from Jude, before he kissed her cheek and let her slink off to her shower.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**How will rehearsal go? What is Sadie really doing? And how far can someone go before they break? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Sorry that it's a short chapter but...**

**a) it's midterms, so I've been studying.**

**b) I'm reading Twilight...well New Moon Now, so you'll have to excuse my mild obsessive need to see what happens at the moment.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**PS: If any of you dare give anything away about Twilight that I haven't read yet I will be beyond pissed! Love it too? Drop that in a review if you want along with a comment about this story, but NO SPOILERS! Thanks!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	122. Chapter 122

"Cut!" came a booming voice that made Jude instantly wince. "What was that?" boomed the voice of Troy once again like a deafening roll of thunder, or crack on a fault line, as lightning passed or an earthquake approached, and sadly Jude feared it might be the later of the two. Troy was just getting started…

"Troy give her a break" came a defensive voice from just behind him in the front row of seats in the concert hall.

"Why don't you get your butt up in the wings where you belong?" barked Troy, with a tone of vengeance that made Jude cringe once again as she watched Tommy fight off a smirk that twitched on the corners of his lips.

"Gladly" Tommy said all too cheerfully "But I won't have you talking to my girl that way" Tommy breathed as he walked by Troy's shoulder, and kept his gaze back, until he walked up the side stairs and disappeared from Troy's view.

Jude watched Troy battling an internal fight in which one side wanted to rush up after Tommy and strangle him till he turned blue, and the uncanny need for this production to be perfect – because if it wasn't…it was his own ass on the line instead.

"And what the hell is going on with these lights!" barked Troy whipping around and looking across the expansive hall that had a floor section, a balcony area above, and private side booths littering the walls.

"On it" came an anxious voice as Jude watched her sister dart away from another technician and scuttle over to the light board and whisper unheard words to the people at the board. Simultaneously Jude watched under her eyelashes as Kwest stood in the back of the hall and looked over the soundboard at Sadie avoiding his area completely.

"Psst, ground control to Major Dude" came Spied's voice from behind her on the stage. Jude peered over her shoulder at Spied and the boys before she followed his head jerking, which mildly looked like a cross between a seizer and bad baseball sign language.

Then her eyes fell on Tommy, just out of Troy's line of vision, as he stood in the front most of the two wings and made bad impersonations of the still fuming Troy as his voice echoed through the whole building. Jude stifled her laughter the best she could before yet another interruption filled the silent stage.

"Go AWAY!" came an annoyed voice off on the other side of the stage, which made Jude turn away from Tommy, who had also paused, and look over at the other side's wings. There Karen stood, yelling back at some unknown person just out of everyone on stage's line of vision.

Two twinkling bells of laughter filled the air off in the distance, which only made Karen's face turn a deeper shade of red in the dark area she stood in before she stormed off and out a door, to some unknown area of the building.

"Drama" Wally held out in a whisper, before he looked at Kyle and Spied again as they all stood behind their instruments waiting for the call of Dictator Troy.

"How much longer do we have of this?" Spied half whined to Jude.

Jude peeled her eyes off the people she still couldn't see from her vantage point on the stage, and focused on Spied instead. "Please we've been at this for three hours you really think he's just going to stop?" mused Jude, with a hint of bitterness to go along with the sarcasm.

"You think if we make him have a stroke, or a heart attack, we could get off the hook?" asked Spied with a hint of flawed hopefulness.

"Dude the guy's a horse" Kyle said "No way he's just going to drop dead because you want him to".

"But if I stare at him real hard…" Spied whined sarcastically.

"_Spiederman_not Spiderman" Wally laughed.

"Ha!" Spied laughed in mock amusement "At least I'd be a superhero, you'd just be some sidekick _Robins_ not Robin".

"Dude I would be Batman" Kyle smirked.

"Sorry _Bateman_, but one letter differences still don't count" Spied sighed shaking his head.

"Why are we talking about superheroes?" asked Tommy, walking out of the wings and rapping his arms around Jude's waist as he rested his chin in the crock between her neck and collarbone.

"I don't know Quincy, any superhero relations to your name?" mused Jude, peering over at Tommy, who just hugged her tighter in her attempt.

"No I believe that's just your insane band mates" Tommy cringed.

"Insanely _awesome_" Spied joked, before the three of them exchanged high fives.

"Keep telling yourself that" Tommy countered.

"I don't know we could change your last name to _Superman_" Jude joked, trying to ease the tension between SME and Tommy as always. But silence followed, instead of the sharp remark she had been expecting back. "Tommy I was joking" Jude added after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Jude tried to look over at Tommy again.

Tommy cleared his throat "No Jude" Tommy sighed, before he planted a kiss on her forehead and pulled away.

"Tommy…" Jude started as she gave a quick perplexed glance at her SME, who just shrugged, _gosh guys could be so indecisive!_ But then Troy's voice boomed through the air again.

"From the Top!" A light moan rippled through the performers, including Jude as she tried desperately to catch Tommy's eyes again. He had his back to her and his hands gripping his hair as if some fowl thought had somehow slipped out of her lips instead of a joke.

"I said from the Top!" boomed Troy louder, and everyone stopped their fidgeting instantly and got into their places. Jude pulled up the stool and sat down, slinging her guitar on like so many other times before, before looking under her eyelashes to see a fuming Karen standing in her curtain as if she had never left, with Karma and Chloe looking rather smug in the one next to her.

"A five, six, seven, eight!" boomed Troy.

Jude felt her breath freeze in her chest just like every other time that day. The moment when her eyes lifted from a blink as she looked across the concert hall and imagined the packed arena half the size the time she had won. Four years ago…a life time ago. But if you listen real hard…you could still hear the moment your life changes, forever.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Confutation. Love. Betrayal. The moment...your life changes forever. Being Famous Rocks. Stay tuned and Find out!!!**

**I'm BACK! Sorry for the delay, it bothered me as much as all of you. Thanks for the reviews, loved them as always. Thanks to Misty who made sure I wasn't dead or just lost somewhere off the edge of the map. Here's that chapter I promised...a day late and a dime short, but none the less...**

**Midterms done, all for Twilight books read, and Twilight move seen...yup, life back to it's norm, so hopefully we'll keep trucking along with this epic!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**(First to review gets to be review NUMBER 500!!!)**


	123. Chapter 123

A hallow clapping filter through the still air of the concert hall. Jude could see her chest rising and falling as a warm hand brushed against her lower arm and sent shivers down her spine. His face was inches from her own as they stood in almost complete darkness as the lights faded away on the stage. No screaming applause for wildly obsessed Instant Star fans, just that hallow clapping off in the distance that forced Jude to lift her gaze as it passed over Tommy's face, which twitched a smile that she would have only noticed, before her gaze shifted over the entire audience space…to the farthest wall, in front of which the one and only Darius Mills stood.

The next thing Darius did, as all eyes watched his movements half expecting him to lunge and kill someone like a lion, was walk around the last row of seats and make his decent down the center isle.

"Brilliant" boomed Darius, with his overly white teeth shinning as he approached Troy.

"For a bunch of left footed musicians they did _good_" Troy nodded, as everyone watched him internalize a cringe at the thought of giving a complement.

"Troy man!" Spied called in mock hurt "We can bust moves! Just look at Squinty…I mean _Quincy_ here" interjected Spied with a smirk.

"Quite Spiederman" Darius boomed and Spied instantly shut his mouth and became overly interested in a string on his guitar. "All of you!" added Darius, eyeing everyone on the stage "Take half an hour and be ready for rehearsal tonight".

Another group moan floated through the air as all of the performers walked sluggishly off the stage after four hours of nonstop rehearsing.

"K-ch" Spied said while pretending to crack an invisible whip in the air as they walked off backstage and away from the madness of the audience.

"I'll catch you guys later I need to call Veronica" sighed Kyle, already pulling out his cell phone. Spied and Wally waved him off as the mass of them continued off down the hall backstage towards their dressing rooms.

"Jude I need to grab you for a fitting" Portia said, scaring Jude slightly as she popped up at her side.

"Jezz!" Jude gasped "Don't sneak up on me like that".

Portia just rolled her eyes and took Jude by the wrist "Come on".

"I'll see you later" Jude called over her shoulder as Tommy waved shortly and disappeared into his dressing room.

"You" called Portia and waving someone else over as well as they walked down the hall "I need to see you too".

"Ooh, cloths, love this gig" Karma's voice drifted up through the air as footsteps fell into step with hers.

"Hey Jude" came the excited voice of Chloe on Jude's other side. "Oh my god, so like you missed it today, well not really missed it, because well you were obviously working and all that stuff, but Karma and I were talking and who should we stumble across well other than. Well duh you know who so I shouldn't have to explain. But I will because you weren't there so…"

"Chloe just spit it out" sighed Jude, feeling a headache coming on after the constant noise all afternoon.

"Right!" said Chloe trying to focus "So like I was saying Karma and I were hanging out because like OMG me and her have so much in common, don't you agree Karma? Yeah well anyway" plowed on Chloe not even waiting for an answer "Who should come along but Karen and then…" trailed off Chloe as the three of them walked into the make shift fitting room.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Karen turning and looking at Portia as she entered. Her eyes instantly turned cold as she saw Jude, Karma, and Chloe standing in the doorway.

"Yes I just need you to try this on one more time" nodded Portia, rushing over to a rack and pulling down a hanger.

"Oh that is just the most adorable green…" Chloe squealed as Portia handed it to Karen. Karma elbowed Chloe in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for" winced Chloe as she rubbed her side. Karma glared at her "Oh right" Chloe mumbled and looked away.

"Yeah like Chloe was saying that green dress is adorable" Karma said with an air of arrogance "if you want to look like a scalely, green, dragon".

"Beware you guys she might not retract her claws" Jude added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bitch warning! Bitch warning!" Karma smirked, as she too crossed her arms over her chest.

Karen stared at the three of them, clutching the green dress in her hands before she strode forward and pushed her way through. "Move" Karen murmured as she collided her shoulder with Jude's and walked out into the now deserted hall.

"Oh, oh" Jude said turning and looking at Karen "Now here's the question Karen who's the slut now? Because last time I checked the person who tried to get with the other person's fiancé was the slut…oh but wait" Jude smiled "maybe you're more familiar with the term _Whore_". Karen glared at Jude and Karma, then Chloe, before she whipped around and strode off to her dressing room and slammed the door shut behind her. "That's right" Jude smiled as she whispered for Chloe and Karma to hear "Bye-Bye". Jude gave a small wave, before the three of them started laughing in the doorway.

"Sorry to break this up" sighed Portia, as she drew back the attention of the girls a few minutes later "But I'll need you to try this on Jude".

"Right" Jude sighed as she tried to catch her breath from laughing. She took the garment bag from Portia and walked out of the fitting room and down to her dressing room. Jude pushed open the door and flicked on the lights.

A mirror lined with open glass bulbs flickered to life along with the ceiling light. Jude closed the door and hung up the garment bag on the hook attached to the back of the door before she pulled off her 'T' necklace and tossed it on her make-up table in front of the lit mirror. Jude caught a glance of her messy blonde hair in the mirror and groaned, before she peeled her eyes away and opened the garment bag.

"Ugg" Jude moaned instantly. She pulled out the jean mini skirt and black leggings, to go along with the red tank top. "Portia" Jude moaned under her breath and then zipped up the garment bag and wrenched the door open. Jude walked hurriedly back down the hall and walked into the fitting room unannounced. "You have got to be kidding me" Jude wined holding up the garment bag.

"Hey do not blame me for you wearing a jean mini skirt when you won" retorted Portia instantly as if she had been waiting for this reaction all along.

"One night" Jude moaned, tossing down the garment bag on a chair, "I wore that skirt for one stupid night and now you're going to make me burn in style impaired hell?" begged Jude.

"My brother wants to keep it like a timeline, and Hun _that_" pointed Portia at the garment bag "…was your beginning".

"We're talking about the guy who dressed the opening act in Season Two in metallic silver jumpsuits!" countered Jude, praying for a miracle.

"It's not my show" waved off Portia.

"I'm begging you" pleaded Jude in a whisper "Play Barbie with me, dress me up, pull out some fabulous little number you have tucked away that you're dying to dress me in!"

Portia let out a sigh, and Jude could catch the aggravation in it. Then she pointed curtly over at a rack of cloths. "Size zero jeans furthest to the left, and give me a second to scrounge up some top then we'll see what I can do about Darius".

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" squealed Jude, pulling Portia into a quick hug before darting off to the rack and pulling down the designer jeans.

"You owe me!" called Portia as Jude hurried back out into the hall.

"Always do!" called Jude over her shoulder again to throw on the jeans. Jude rushed into her changing room and closed the door a little too hard before she slipped out of her worn ripped jeans and pulled on the dark washed skinny jeans Portia had given her. "Thank you" Jude whispered quietly to the ceiling before she walked over to the mirror and ran her fingers through her sloppy hair. It was a futile attempt, but at least it wasn't going in ten thousand different directions anymore either.

Jude pulled open the door again quickly before she walked into the fitting room and spun in a circle for Portia.

"Please I already know you don't have a butt no need to rub it in" sighed Portia, tossing a shirt at Jude.

"Oh come on there's junk in this truck" Jude attempted as she caught the white shirt and looked over her shoulder at her butt in the mirror.

"Please Harrison you should be named the butt-less wonder" came a loathsome voice from behind as Karma handed a garment bag over to Portia.

"Everything fit?" question Portia.

"Yeah it's perfect" nodded Karma. "Hey Spiedy and I are running out for a bite before rehearsal, if anyone's looking for me" waved off Karma.

"Mhmm" nodded Jude as she looked at the shirt in her hands. Then Karma's footsteps faded out off in the distance as Jude pulled her shirt up and off over her head and shrugged back on the other one Portia had just handed her.

"Thank god I have instilled some style in you" sighed Portia, walking over and adjusting the hem of the shirt with her hands. "I think I might have died if you went out there in those 2000 cloths".

"Hey I won in 2004" countered Jude.

"Like I said 2000" Portia nodded, before she walked off to the other side of the room again. Jude bit back a retort as Portia left her back handed complement dangle in the air.

"Portia" came a booming voice.

"In here" called Portia nonchalantly.

"Shit, Portia" Jude said waving frantically at her cloths.

"I'll talk to him don't worry" hissed Portia, before she flipped her hair over her shoulder and poised herself in a very calculated manor just before Darius walked through the doorway.

"Are all the fittings done?" asked Darius, his eyes sweeping the room instantly, until his eyes fell on Jude. "What are you wearing?" asked Darius coldly.

"Chanel I think" said Jude quickly, attempting to look at the tag on the shirt.

"That's not what I meant" Darius sighed, and closed his eyes in frustration.

"D, look I'm not sending her out looking like an idiot" Portia sighed.

"Yeah D, hey wait" Jude said catching the drift suddenly that Portia thought her outfit from four years ago made her look like an idiot.

"You were fifteen I forgive you" Portia interjected at Jude's outburst. She gave Jude a stern look quickly, which caused Jude to purse her lips, as Portia turned back to Darius. "Look I'm dressing her so that this show looks modern in all way possible. You might think you have a sense of style but really you don't". Portia crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her brother.

Jude felt the aura in the room change as she waited for Darius's head to explode. But as she watched cautiously she instead witnessed him sigh. "Fine" waved off Darius, before he crossed the room and pulled something up off the table he stood in front of now.

"Come here" Darius boomed, and Jude knew he was talking to her this time instead. Jude approached cautiously, still not knowing what he was picking up off the table.

"Yes?" asked Jude tentatively.

"Here" Darius said turning around and placing a pin straight, long, deep red wig on her head. Jude felt taken aback as she looked at the mirror behind the table.

"D" Jude stammered "Come on I thought your favorite color was platinum" begged Jude, trying anyway possible to get out of this.

"And my second is Crimson" Darius smirked, in his evil way, before he walked back towards the door. Jude caught sight of the whole picture in the mirror. It was an almost exact replication of her hair from Season One of Instant Star. Her religious need to straighten her hair when she was fifteen had died along with the color.

"Darius" Jude attempted to beg again.

"Wardrobe changes to this part" pointed Darius "are nonnegotiable" Darius boomed, and with a few steps he was gone.

"Portia" Jude begged as she whipped around.

"Upp" Portia said holding up her hand and silencing Jude instantly. Then she took her time hanging something up before looking at Jude's distraught face "You're lucky I could talk him out of the cliché cloths, you on the other hand just need to cope with this detail" Portia said sternly.

"I look like…" Jude started.

"Like a home done hair job" cut in a sarcastic voice that was laced with bitterness, before high heels on wood echoed through the fitting room and that person handed over a garment bag to Portia.

"I don't need this" Portia muttered to herself under her breath as she looked away from Jude and Karen who were locked in death glares.

"Really because I was thinking you looked like a 'brunets have more fun wannabe'" Jude said crossing her arms over her chest.

"At least I can pull off more than just jeans" Karen said with a flip of her hair.

"At least I can stay away from other people's boyfriends!" said Jude louder.

"At least I can give them what they want!" countered Karen as her voice rose too.

"I'm not a whore!" screamed Jude.

"Well at least I don't try to be Saint Teresa!" yelled Karen.

"I'm famous!" screamed Jude.

"You'll be lucky to make the charts once I'm signed at G-Major!" yelled Karen.

"You're not going to win!" screamed Jude.

"Shut up! God the two of you just shut up!" yelled Portia over the two of them. Karen crossed her arms over her chest smugly as she stared at Jude with eyes that could kill. "Karen I'm done with you so just go find someone else to piss off" sighed Portia beyond aggravated.

"That shouldn't be hard" Jude said with smoldering eyes.

"Shove off Harrison, just because you're frightened doesn't mean the world still has to bow to your feet" waved off Karen, before she walked to the door and purposefully made her shoulder hit Jude's on her way past. Then as her footsteps faded off into the distance as well Jude turned on Portia.

"Can you believe her?" shrieked Jude, pointing at the empty doorway in disgust.

"Sometimes it's best to just learn how to shrug it off" Portia sighed.

"She tried to steal Tommy from me!" Jude said loudly in defense.

"And Tommy had an affair while we were married" said Portia staring at Jude. Jude could feel herself shrinking down into the floorboards under Portia's gaze. "You think I didn't hate Angie for taking him away?" pressed Portia.

"But she died and he came back…" Jude started, feeling like her voice was small and powerless.

"Yeah, but there's never a day I don't wonder if he'd be off in California with her if all that stuff didn't happen" Portia said quieter, but the words struck Jude all the same. "But whatever" Portia said waving it off "It's all history anyways".

Silence filled the room and Jude pulled the wig off her head and played with the strands of hair between her fingers "Portia?" Jude asked quietly.

"Mhmm" Portia sighed, flipping through racks.

"Are you…are you mad at me for getting married to Tom?" said Jude swallowing and waiting for the painful answer.

Silence filled the room again, except there wasn't even the sound of cloths being shifted around, just complete and utter silence. "I always knew he'd find someone else" Portia said quietly, and Jude looked up cautiously. Portia had her hands poised over the rack, staring off into space, as if lost in some distant thought that had been mulling over in her mind for a while. "I knew he'd find someone…someone who could be everything he wanted, but…" Portia trailed off.

"But what?" asked Jude.

Portia let out an almost laugh, but it sounded wrong as it hit Jude's ears. "But you're so young" Portia breathed, before she started shaking her head.

"I'm nineteen Portia" Jude countered.

"Yeah so was I, and him too" Portia said, shifting her gaze and looking at Jude "What makes you so different from me? Huh? Why wasn't I good enough?" Jude felt horribly uncomfortable at that moment as Portia looked her in the eyes. "You know what, just forget it, water under the bridge" Portia waved off, looking back at the rack and shifting things around. "You can just change and give me back that stuff for tomorrow night".

Portia didn't look at Jude as she stood there silently for a few more seconds then necessary, and then walked swiftly out of the room and down to her dressing room. Jude slammed the door shut and took two strides over to the table in front of her mirror and felt it all come out.

Jude clutched the edge of the table as she began to sob uncontrollably. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, nothing… Why was she even crying? Portia wasn't mad at her, per say, but then again why had it broken her heart to hear those words uttered afterwards. _Why wasn't I good enough?_ Jude leaned over the table and let out another spell of sobs.

A light wrapping of knuckled against wood filtered through the air of Jude's dressing room. "Go away" Jude choked, as she attempted to breathe.

"Jude?" came a concerned voice before the door pushed open and Jude caught a glimpse of Tommy in the mirror as she looked up. "Babe what's wrong?" asked Tommy walking over and taking Jude's cheek in his palm.

Jude choked on a sob as Tommy stared into her eyes. They were crystals that reflected blue, as if every direction the light hit them they sparkled a different direction and filled them with millions of blue prisms.

"Jude?" asked Tommy again, as his thumb traced her cheek bone and lifted to wipe away some of the tears running down her cheeks.

"Why…why is there this piece of you I still don't understand?" Jude blurted out, as more tears plunge down her cheeks "Why is there this whole story I still don't know about you?"

"Jude where…where is this coming from?" asked Tommy perplexed, as his thumb froze mid-stroke.

"Tommy I don't know anything about your family and we're going to be married in a month and a half!" said Jude feeling her heart beginning to race "I don't know why things ended between you and Portia. I don't know why you had an affair with Angie? What did she do Tommy? Huh?" Jude raced on feeling all her thoughts colliding at a thousand miles per hour. "I have a list of God knows how many names of girls you've been with somewhere in my old room. Why'd it end, why are you here, what did they do…" rambled Jude until Tommy cut her off.

"Shh" Tommy whispered, taking Jude's face in his hands and tilting her forehead against his own.

"Tommy" Jude whispered, feeling her mind screaming for answers.

"Shh" Tommy whispered again, keeping his hands firmly against her cheeks and his forehead against hers. "Why is this coming up now?" Tommy whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Because I'm realizing I know nothing about you" Jude breathed, feeling her heart break.

"If I told you that none of it mattered, what would you do?" Tommy asked steadily.

"Tommy it does matter" Jude whispered, feeling her knees bend as her mind threatened to explode.

"What if it didn't?" pressed Tommy, keeping Jude standing with his hands on her face still.

"Tommy…" Jude begged.

"I love you Jude. No matter what panic attack you're having. No matter what kind of cold feet you're having. You are my sun girl. I lived in darkness till you came into my life, and if you had been twenty-one I would have whisked you away that first weekend. You're it girl, you're the real thing. And I don't care if you know every last detail of my life, or if you know as much as you know now, because no matter what…I have loved you since I met you".

"Why did it end with Portia" Jude begged.

"Me and Portia…we weren't right" Tommy whispered.

"Why?" Jude said feeling her knees bending again.

"_You know exactly why_" Tommy whispered, before his lips folded down and kissed Jude's softly.

Jude reached up slowly and wrapped her arms up around Tommy's neck. Then she felt her lips crash against his more fiercely. Her legs bumped against the table and she jumped up slightly to sit on it as Tommy's hands moved through her hair and his chest leaned in against hers as she deepened the kiss. Jude's mind switched off and it was suddenly just her body caught up in a dance that only she and Tommy knew.

Jude's hands reached down and yanked up Tommy's shirt, before she parted her lips ever so quickly and tossed it across the room.

"Jude?" Tommy breathed questionably.

"Shut up" Jude breathed, before her lips collided with Tommy's again.

Tommy's hands slipped down to her waits and then his fingers slipped underneath her shirt slowly. His hand crept up her back and Jude could feel shivers going down her spine as his fingertips traced her flesh, before wrapping around to the front and tracing lines across her rib cage. Jude reached down and lifted her shirt up and off, tossing it somewhere off with Tommy's, not even caring by that point in time.

Tommy moved closer to Jude and stood between her legs and she sat on the table attacking his lips with some unknown thirst. Then Tommy's lips moved down to her collarbone and Jude, let her head tilt back as he kissed his way across her pale skin.

"Jude" came a distracted voice as the door to Jude's dressing room swung open.

"Sadie" Jude screamed, crossing her arms over her chest, as Tommy's head shot up instantly, and ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably.

"Oh god" Sadie said reaching up covering her eyes as she looked away from the two of them.

"Uh mind closing the door?" asked Tommy, peering over Sadie's shoulder at the thankfully empty hall.

"You guys are needed on stage" said Sadie shaking her head, as if she was trying to rid the picture in front of her from her mind.

"Thanks" Jude said, still clutching her arms over her bra and she looked around the dressing room uncomfortably. Then she watched Sadie pivot and closed the door with a click behind herself.

"Do you Harrison's ever knock?" asked Tommy, looking down at Jude.

"Shut up" Jude said, fighting off a smile as she pushed Tommy's chest away and hopped down off the table. She retrieved the white shirt off the floor and then grabbed her tank top to put back on for rehearsal.

"Does this mean I'm no longer being punished" mused Tommy, as he walked over behind Jude and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You would like that just a little bit too much wouldn't you" Jude sighed, as she turned around and pressed his shirt to his chest. "See you on stage" Jude sighed. And with that she strode over to the door and disappeared off down the hall.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**A red wig, two pissed off divas, one Finale where there can only be ONE winner of Instant Star Season Four! Question is who will it be? How will the rejects take it? And well...what secret could cause a person to see another in a whole new light? The cat fights will only get bigger, the drama will only escalate and oh...it _so goes there_. It's only to get better as more plot twists start coming your way! Stay tuned and Find OUT!!!**

**So it felt long when I was writing it... and it turned out being longer than any chapter ever before. So here's to a break ended!!! (Did any of you know that I've been writing this since September...like non stop too, honestly, this was like my first break in months).**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	124. Chapter 124

Sadie kept her hand shielding over the tops of her eyes, as if some blazing sun was pounding down on her in the hallway, as she rushed away from Jude's changing room.

"I did not just see that, I did not just see that" Sadie kept muttering to herself as she walked faster "Okay I just saw that, eww, oh my god I can't believe I just saw that". Sadie whipped around the corner and collided with a solid body.

"Uff" came a male voice.

"Sorry I didn't see you…" started Sadie looking up and feeling her cheeks flush, before all the blood drained out of her face instead. "Kwest I…" Sadie stammered, before she attempted to turn and walk the other way.

"Why are you avoiding me?" called Kwest, reaching out and taking Sadie's hand in his own. Sadie looked down at his perfectly smooth skin wrapped around her own paled skin. His touch was warmer then she remembered, and it almost made her melt as it seemed to become one with her own.

"I'm not avoiding you" Sadie whispered, looking up at Kwest slowly.

"Then what do you call it Sadie?" asked Kwest. His voice was even. He could never get mad, and somehow that hurt Sadie more. Kwest would do anything for her. Anything to make her happy, anything to make life easier, _anything_…

He was the _perfect_guy. Honestly, no joke, Kwest was the man any father would kill for their daughter to merry. He was respectable and hardworking. He knew how to treat a woman and make her feel beautiful…then why was it when Sadie was around him she felt…_suffocated_?

Where was the danger in dating the _perfect_guy? Where was the thrill of doing something spontaneous? Kwest had everything planned and memorized. There was no missed phone call, no missed birthday, no missed anything. He forgave anything, he did anything, he was _anything_ she wanted him to be. But it wasn't enough.

"Kwest I'm just…" trailed off Sadie, looking away.

"Just what?" asked Kwest quietly "Sadie when you didn't come home last night I was so worried…"

"I was fine" Sadie cut in.

"Why didn't you call me?" swallowed Kwest, staring at Sadie perplexed.

"Kwest I was just…" shrugged Sadie.

"Did I do something?" asked Kwest, begging for Sadie to turn her head again and look him in the eyes.

"Kwest…" Sadie said, glancing over and seeing his attentive eyes on her. "Kwest I'm just…I just not sure if I'm ready for what you were hinting at yesterday" Sadie let out. Then she cringed slightly as she waited for his reaction.

Kwest let out a breath of air that wasn't harsh or sad, just a breath…just an emotionless breath that Sadie realized annoyed her for its simplicity. "You kind of caught on to what I was talking about last night huh?" asked Kwest, watching Sadie's eyes.

"Kwest it's not that I don't want to be with you…I really do, I'm just not sure if I'm ready for _that_ step yet" breathed Sadie.

"Sadie we can go whatever speed you want" started Kwest, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "I just want to be with you forever Sadie, I love you".

"I love you too" Sadie said with a tightening feeling happening in her chest. "But Babe…I'm twenty-two…I'm…I'm just not sure if I'm ready for forever".

"We could wait years if that's what you want" Kwest said, pulling Sadie a little bit closer with his hand that was still wrapped around her own. "Just let me put a little reminder on you finger that I want it to be forever someday".

"Kwest" Sadie breathed, feeling her heart racing "Look there's so much going on…"

"I don't care" whispered Kwest shaking his head.

"Just…just let this craziness end, okay? Let things get back to normal, let my dad simmer down and figure out where the ground is again, let Jude and Tommy have their fill of the marriage spotlight" Sadie half pleaded with Kwest. "Okay? Then you can get down on one knee and do whatever romantic thing it is you have planned".

"And you'll think about it till then?" asked Kwest, watching Sadie's eyes for confirmation.

"Trust me" nodded Sadie "I'm going to be having a hard time getting it off my mind". Then Kwest leaned forward and pressed a delicate and respectable kiss to Sadie's lips

"Double standards, Double standards!" Jude mocked as she walked by quickly and disappeared into one of the curtains. Kwest straightened up and cleared his throat as he looked around.

"I need to get to work" Kwest sighed, and kissed Sadie's cheek, before he disappeared out onto the stage and down into the audience. Sadie stood there motionless as if her body had forgotten how to move. It was as if her feet had somehow become nailed to the floor once she didn't have to hold her fake composure in front of Kwest anymore.

"Snap out of it Harrison it's not like you've never seen me shirtless" joked Tommy as he walked through the doorway to the backstage area. "Sadie?" asked Tommy as he watched Sadie pull her hand up and cover her eyes. "Whoa, Sadie, come on what's wrong?"

"Nothing" waved off Sadie, keeping her eyes in her hand.

"No come on talk to me" whispered Tommy, pulling Sadie into a hug.

"I'm fine" Sadie nodded as Tommy wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't look fine" noted Tommy.

"It's just…I can't talk to you about this" Sadie sighed, pulling out of Tommy's arms and taking a few steps back. Tommy let his arms fall back to his sides.

"Places!" came the echo of Troy's voice off in the audience.

"That's your cue" Sadie sighed, still obviously flustered in Tommy's eyes.

"Are you sure…" started Tommy, still feeling like something was off.

"I'm fine…_just go_" Sadie breathed, and with that Tommy turned around slowly and made his way to the front curtain as Jude's voice filter through the air for the millionth time that day. Tommy peered over his shoulder…but Sadie…was already gone by the time he turned around.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Sometimes we love people because we feel like we _need_ to love them. But love is a flame that waxes and wanes just as the seasons change or the moon changes in size. Is it possible that you could love someone and yet hurt them knowingly? What happens when someone else shows interest...and you can't help but react back..._behind _someones back? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**On a roll, but I have homework tomorrow so IDK how many chapters I'll be able to whip out...damn Chemistry. (No I love it, I know...NERD!) Out of curiosity though... does anyone know the status of "Midnight Sun"? Is Stephenie Meyer still writing it, or is there even a tentative year of publication? Also does anyone watch/enjoy Smosh?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	125. Chapter 125

"And that's a wrap people" called Sadie from the audience as Darius straightened up and walked away from her to some other cluster of workers employed by him. "Contestants, fifteen minutes and then be back for a run through of your guys solo pieces". Then she was gone, before Kwest even looked up from the soundboard to look for her.

The shuffle of sluggish and sore feet filled the air of the stage as all the performers in the opening act made their way off the stage.

"This is why" Jude moaned as Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her off down the hall "I hate doing these productions".

"It's not that bad" shrugged Tommy as Jude rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah well you…" started Jude before Tommy's cell phone went off in his pocket. The two of the stopped walking as Tommy reached down into his pocket.

"Hold that thought" sighed Tommy pulling out his cell phone and looking at the screen.

"Who is it?" asked Jude as she stifled a yawn.

There was silence as two more rings filled the hallway. "I have to take this" Tommy said in a far away voice. Then his arm drifted down off Jude's shoulder and she lifted her head to look at him.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jude as she caught sight of Tommy's creased forehead.

"Mhmm" Tommy nodded, not really looking at her as he answered though, "I'll see you in a few minutes" and with that he turned and walked away before disappearing into his dressing room and closing the door.

Jude stared at the door slightly confused by the events that had just played out. She stood there hesitantly in the hallway, not really sure what it was that she should do. Follow him? No, that would be a disaster. She couldn't just barge in on him when he was talking to someone on the phone. But then again, who was _on _the phone? I mean she could just go stand outside his door and if she _so happened_ to hear something…

No. No, she wasn't going to become the creepy, over protective, bride to be, who thought her husband was always out there trying to cheat before the wedding. Tommy wasn't like that…it was just business or….or _family_.

Oh god. What if it was Tristan calling? What if his mother got in another accident even though she was staying at a home? What if Tristan had come home and flipped about their mother being _put_ in a home? Jude could feel her heart racing faster and faster in her chest as she stared at the door Tommy had disappeared through. Who was it? Who was on the phone?

"What yah doing?" came a loud voice from behind.

"Jesus Christ" Jude half screamed as she literally jumped and looked at Chloe who was now at her side. "Don't _do_ that" Jude said clutching her hand over her heart.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't know I was going to scare you, I mean like I thought you heard me coming and all that, and I just kind of wanted to ask you if you knew…well maybe you don't, but that's okay" rambled Chloe.

Jude's eyes darted to the still closed door again as Chloe drowned out in the background. Then Jude looked back over at Chloe and tuned her in once more.

"…Yeah so anyway it just so happened, but you know how it is" waved off Chloe and smiled at Jude. Jude nodded her head and pretended like she had just heard everything that Chloe had said, though she doubted even if she had that it would have made sense.

"Mhmm" nodded Jude still watching Chloe and trying to be convincing.

"She telling you her saga as well?" asked Karma apathetically as she waltzed over to Chloe and Jude.

"Apparently" Jude sighed before she looked over her shoulder once more at the still static door.

"Hey look I need to go find my purse, I think I left it backstage" sighed Karma.

"Ooh! We'll come" Chloe offered, before she clapped her hands and started off in the direction of the backstage door again. "You coming Jude?" called Chloe over her shoulder.

"Yeah" said Jude slowly, as she peeled her eyes once more off the door and took the first of her uncertain steps towards Karma and Chloe.

"I think I left it…" trailed off Karma looking around the darkened area of backstage as they all walked through the doorway.

"Karen!" Chloe called out in an overly sing song voice. Off in the distance a figure, making her way over towards the audience door exit, paused and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked over at the three of them.

"Well isn't it the blonde crew" said Karen bitterly.

"Ha" laughed Karma shortly as they walked over towards Karen and stood in front of her as she glared at the three of them. "Apparently you're desperate and colored blind".

"I consider anyone with an IQ lower then a third grader a blonde" Karen retorted sarcastically.

"Harsh words for a girl who slept with her teachers no doubt to pass" Jude said with a scowl.

"Hey at least I knew how to get A's" Karen said with a smirk "You on the other hand pulled what? Solid D's? Or am I guessing too high?" directed Karen at Jude.

"At least I kept my dignity" Jude hissed.

"Dignity? What dignity?" Karen yelled "You're a teenage sell out! You have a romance going on with a _producer_ who is eight years older than you! Please your life is nothing but the shreds of dignity!" Karen fumed.

"I'm not the one chasing after taken men" Jude seethed.

"Taken by what? That ring on your finger? Give me a break. That ring means nothing. He could leave you in a heart beat" Karen countered.

"Oh so you're _so_ over this?" yelled Jude "Come on even you admitted that you were over this! I won, you loose!"

"In what game Harrison?" seethed Karen "In a few years you won't be good enough anymore. He'll get over it and it'll be painful to even look at him. He won't want you! Do you know what it's like for him to not even want to look at you? Do you know what it's like to have him not even care when he supposed to be there for you and…" Karen cut herself off and looked away.

"_Whore_" Karma laughed as Karen stared off into the distance.

"Yeah Karen, whore" Chloe agreed with an evil smirk.

Jude remained silent as she watched a range of emotions run across Karen's usually composed face. Her lower lip was quivering ever so slightly and Jude felt her heart almost skip a beat as she saw it. What were they doing…

"Just leave, no one wants you here" Karma said with a sneer.

"No one wants to see your face" Chloe added with a smirk. The Chloe and Karma looked over at Jude. She could feel their eyes digging into her skin as they waited for her to throw in her two sense. Deliver the final blow.

"Yeah Karen" Jude said, letting her eyes peel away from Karen's face and linger on Karma and Chloe instead "No one wants a whore like you to win Instant Star". Then she looked up at Karen again as Karma and Chloe smirked at her in agreement.

But it was then that Jude's world shattered as a single tear traced down Karen's cheek. Jude's chest tightened and her lungs hitched mid-breath.

"Karen…" Jude started.

"Just shut up!" screamed Karen "I don't even care anymore". The three of them winced at the broken tone of her voice. All of her normal composure was gone and there just stood this exposed girl in front of them.

"Karen we…" started Jude.

"We what?" asked Karen bitterly as she wiped a stray tear away. "You…made me cry?" offered Karen with hatred laced in her tone. "Well then yes. Congratulations you made me cry!" sniffled Karen as she wiped the palm of her hand under her eyes.

"Karen we didn't…" started Jude with the tiniest hint of desperation .

"Save the bull for someone who cares" cut in Karen glaring at Jude. "For once in my life I wanted to be something, but you and your stupid posse here have taught me that I'm not good enough! So congratulations Jude" shot Karen "you win. I don't give a_ fuck_ anymore about you and your stupid fiancé. I'm so _sick_ of hearing how perfect you are! So I'm done…you three win, I'll be a nothing, but I hope you can live with the fact that I _hate_ you" finished Karen through gritted teeth as her eyes glistened like shattered glass. Then she turned on her heels and stormed out…leaving Jude speechless and oddly…disgusted at herself.

Silence fell over the three of them as they stood there too shocked to move. Then Karma's voice cut through the silence "What a _bitch_".

Jude squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think about what the three of them had been doing all week. How good it had felt to get revenge for Karen's actions…and yet right now how it felt like she was some kind of monster.

"You can say that again" Chloe nodded.

"Just shut up you guys" Jude whispered, feeling like her world might honestly fall apart.

"Jude?" asked Chloe taken aback as Karma and her turned to look at the obviously distraught Jude.

"Jude come on this was your idea" Karma butted in.

"No it was yours" Jude said with a pulse of anger as her eyes flew open and locked on Karma.

"You went along with it" Karma said bitterly.

"Yeah but I wasn't the one pushing her to the point of snapping!" Jude hissed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Jude she deserves this" Chloe said with conviction, which one should know was not something that happened often, "Jude we all know _what_ she is. What she tried to do to Tommy and you. She's done it to a thousand other people all because she wants to get in some guy's pants. Trust me we did the right thing. We put her in her place".

"We made her cry" Jude breathed.

"Boo-hoo Harrison" Karma sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder "It's only because you've played this nice girl act for so long that this bother you".

"And it doesn't bother you!" Jude asked flabbergasted.

"Please" waved off Karma with an air of arrogance "Do you really think I would have snagged the spotlight if I hadn't played the virginity card against you. It's all about taking people down Jude. You would _think_ you would have figured that out by now".

Jude stared at Karma. Two people who had won the same competition, and the idea that they could be so different, rocked Jude to her core. This industry sucked people in and chewed them up…people would do anything for fame…even bringing the people around them down.

"Yeah well _I'm not like you_" Jude breathed, before she walked forward and pushed through Chloe and Karma.

"Yeah you are Harrison" Karma called as Jude kept striding towards the door. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to hear it. "You're just as much the reason as we are". And with that Jude strode out into the hall, down the desert hallway, and out into the brisk darkening afternoon. And only then was it that she was able to breathe.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"There's something I need to talk to you about", "What are these?", "I can't do this anymore", "What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?", "I'm DONE!", "I'm worried about you", "Why are you doing this to yourself!" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Thanks for all the "Midnight Sun" updates! Keep up the reviewing!!! Any predictions?...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	126. Chapter 126

Knuckle raised and poised midair in front of the static wood door baring the hurriedly scribbled name '_T. Quincy_' stared back at Jude as she took one more deep breath. It had taken all of five minutes for Jude to return into the bowels of the concert hall. The night was chilling and before she knew it she had goose bumps on top of her goose bumps. Jude shivered involuntarily, before she wrapped her knuckle against the door and waited as the hollow sound echoed in the space around her.

"Who is it?" called Tommy for inside.

"It's…" Jude stammered her voice cracking involuntarily. Jude cleared her throat hurriedly "It's umm, Jude" Jude said clearer this time.

There were footsteps off in the distance that drew closer till the door pulled open and Tommy looked down at Jude "What's up?" asked Tommy, wrinkling his forehead ever so slightly.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were ready to go?" Jude waved off, before she crossed her arms over her chest and put her weight on one hip.

"Babe I still have about two hours of work" sighed Tommy turning around and walking into his dressing room.

"What?" asked Jude, suddenly caught off guard.

"Yeah" waved off Tommy as he walked over to his lighted mirror and table set like Jude's and took his cell phone off the table. He tucked it away in his pocket and Jude couldn't help herself but stare. "I have to go listen to the finalists and because of Darius's crazy music twists it's going to take twice as long" ranted Tommy, reaching over to his couch and picking up his leather jacket. Then he turned on his heels and walked back towards Jude.

"Babe can't you just" sighed Jude on the borderline of a beg, as she took a few tentative steps forward and rested her hand delicately on his shoulder "Can't you just do it tomorrow?"

"The show's tomorrow Jude" sighed Tommy, letting his hands subconsciously drift down to her hips and held her rooted to the spot just as her light touch held him. "If something's not up to par then we have to fix it ASAP".

"But you're…" sighed Jude.

"The ace producer, who hates leaving his girlfriend alone" cut in Tommy, staring into Jude's eyes. "But take the Viper and go home, Kwest will give me a lift later. Take a shower, curl up in bed, and I'll be there in no time…promise" Tommy whispered and then he leaned down and kissed Jude's cheek softly.

"Don't go" Jude whispered as Tommy kissed her cheek, and she wrapped her arms up around his neck. Tommy held her in the hug as she rested the side of her face against his chest.

"Something wrong?" Tommy asked after a few moments of complete silence. His fingers started to trace curvy lines in her hair as it cascaded down her face like fine silk.

"No" Jude mumbled, as half her face continued to bury itself against his torso.

"You seem upset" Tommy continued, not falling for her usual brush off.

"I'm just tired" Jude whispered.

"Okay" Tommy said, as he planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "Go home then" he nodded with a small smile.

"Don't take too long" Jude sighed.

"I won't" half lied Tommy.

"Good-night" Jude breathed, and then reached up slightly to press a kiss to his waiting lips.

"Night Babe" Tommy sighed. Then Tommy's phone went off in his pocket again. Jude stared at Tommy's pocket as he hurriedly extracted his phone and looked at the screen before flipping it open.

"Who is it?" asked Jude, taking a few steps back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just a text" waved off Tommy, as he punched out a reply quickly.

"And earlier?" pressed Jude nonchalantly.

"That?" asked Tommy, not taking his eyes off his phone "Nothing" waved off Tommy, mimicking her tone.

"Okay then…" Jude said slowly, feeling like there was still something unsaid still lingering in the air "I'll _see you at home then_?" asked Jude.

"Mhmm" nodded Tommy, as he snapped his phone shut and pocketed it once more. "Bye Babe" smiled Tommy, before he walked past her and kissed her cheek once more on the way. Then he disappeared around the corner and Jude just stood there rooted to the spot, with some indescribable nagging feeling in her gut.

"_Bye_" Jude whispered about fifteen seconds too late, before she walked over to the table and picked up Tommy's keys. Whatever this was she wasn't going to find out right now. Instead it would be best for her just to go home and wait for an explanation some other time.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**A revolution is coming...question is who will be ready? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Sorry for the delay, I was chilling with friends Friday night and now I'm really sick, so I'll do the best I can to post more! Ooh, and if you're a Twilight Fan make sure you check out the full length version of Bella's Lullaby on YouTube, so worth it.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	127. Chapter 127

The ride had been quiet. The sky had turned itself a shade of dark blue that seemed to be almost black as tiny pin pricks of stars started to poke through. Jude turned the viper into the driveway outside of the apartment and killed the power to the engine before slinging her legs out onto the concrete and heading for the front door.

Jude pushed her key lethargically into the key hole and unlocked it before shoving her shoulder against the door and walking in. Jude flicked on the lights in the hall and shed her jacket and Vans before walking down into the kitchen and tossing the car keys haphazardly on the island. They collided with some semi solid object, but Jude didn't even bother to look as she shuffled into the bedroom and went straight for the bathroom.

She flipped on the water inside the shower before pulling off her still sticky tank top and throwing it on the floor, which was quickly followed by her jeans and so forth. Then she drew back the shower curtain and stepped into the steaming water.

Jude closed her eyes and let the water pound down on her face soothingly. Every drop of the scorching water felt like heaven on earth as her screaming muscles slowly started to relax into their natural positions.

Then just like everything else in her life, the moment was interrupted by the shrill screaming of the telephone off somewhere in the apartment. Jude tried to block the sound out and instead focused her attention of scrubbing a wad of shampoo into her limp blonde hair. The smell was intoxicating and made a small smile appear on Jude's face for some reason.

The ringing died away after piercing the still air of the apartment three more times, and the answering machine clicked on and off without a message. Jude busied herself with soap and then the dreaded act of shaving, before she found herself just standing there in the hot water simply for the fabulous feeling it sent across her whole tense body.

But slowly and reluctantly Jude turned off the water and stepped out into the steamed bathroom. She wrapped a towel around herself tightly before walking over to the steam covered mirror and running her hand over the surface. It cleared and fogged over slightly again as the hot air of the bathroom hit the cold glass. Jude ripped her brush through her limp and wet hair before tossing the brush aside and not even attempting to blow dry it.

Then Jude opened the door of the bathroom and padded across the cold hard wood floor out into the bedroom that was substantially colder than the enclosed bathroom. Jude walked hurriedly over to her dresser and pulled out whatever pair of sweatpants her fingers found first and then another tank top. She shrugged them on and then grabbed a stray hair elastic and tied her dripping hair back.

And even though her first inclination at that moment was to snuggle down under the white sheets of the warm bed calling her, Jude walked reluctantly back out into the kitchen area and made her way over to the phone in the living room.

Jude picked up the portable phone in her hands and flipped on the caller ID listings from that day. _Westwood Apart…_, trailed off on the screen and Jude made a mental note to tell Tommy that the main office had called. Then a few other random names flashed across the screen which Jude assumed to be telemarketers, before the last name caught her eyes.

_Murk & Stein Law Office_, came up on the screen and Jude wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. Where had she heard of this before? Her law office was _Drever &Sons_, but this other name rang some far off bell in her mind.

Jude sighed and flicked off the phone before shoving it back in the charging cradle. Then she walked over to the island and piled up a stack of papers scattered over its surface.

"Shoot" Jude sighed when a large manila envelope met her gaze. How could she have forgotten about the legal papers she had to sign against Shay? Darn, darn, darn. Jude walked over quickly and took the bundle in her hands. Then she pulled back one of the barstools and sat down before peeling back the sealed flap.

Jude pulled out the stack of papers half way out and flipped them over as a unit as the blank white side stared back at her, but she froze when the opening headings met her eyes. Jude dropped the stack back on the counter where they made a dull thud like the unexpected blow Jude had just received.

Jude turned the half opened stack of papers so that she could look at the address on the envelope, that she hadn't even bothered to double check in her moment of haste.

"No" Jude whispered under her breath as the return address stared her in the face.

_Murk & Stein Law Office, 22 Campbell Ave. Toronto, Canada_

Jude felt a rush of adrenaline as she quickly looked over her shoulder at the silent phone. _Murk & Stein_? Then Jude peeled her eyes off the innocent phone and looked down at the address smack dab in the center of then envelope…

_Tomas Dutius, 15 Westwood Apartment Complex. Toronto, Canada._

Jude's hand went up to her forehead as she leaned a majority of her body weight against her elbow propped up on the counter. Her mind was racing as he eyes kept sweeping over the two addresses and then the bolded title that screamed ideas she couldn't even fathom Tommy would do…and yet here it was…in black and white.

A door opened and slammed closed, but Jude didn't even move. Her mind was racing and yet oddly she couldn't keep anything in focus or even find details to support any theories that raced through her mind.

"Jude?" came a call from the end of the hall. Jude couldn't speak, no words could form on her tongue, so she just sat there…mute. "Jude?" Tommy called again as his footsteps grew louder and louder. Then they stopped. "Jude?" came Tommy's voice again but with a perplexed tone this time.

Jude looked up slowly at his static form. His eyes were digging into her with confusion at her obviously uncomfortable posture. She cleared her throat slightly while looking away at the floor and moved her elbow off the counter, so that her hands started kneading each other subconsciously under the lip of the island.

"Jude is there…" started Tommy taking a few steps forward. They stopped almost as abruptly as they started as Jude didn't look up. "Jude just…" started Tommy.

"What are these?" Jude cut in over Tommy. Her voice was strangled and broken, like her throat was closing in around her every word she dared to utter.

"Jude I don't know what…." trailed off Tommy, and Jude squeezed her eyes shut as the silence filled the room instantaneously. She tilted her head slowly to one side and watched his face stare at the papers on the counter. He flipped his car keys in his hand unknowingly as his eyes remained transfixed on the glaring white paper.

"Were you going to tell me?" Jude choked. Tears were welling up in her eyes against her will.

"Jude there's something I need to talk to you about" said Tommy slowly, peeling his eyes off the stack.

"This is what you've been so illusive about?" Jude choked, as tears brimmed on her lower lids and blurred her vision "This was your plan all along?"

"Jude there was no plan" begged Tommy slightly.

"What were you going to do then Tommy!" yelled Jude "Run off and change your name so I could never find you again?"

"Jude" Tommy sighed uncomfortably "…I…I can't do this anymore…"

Jude felt like someone had just punched her in the chest as all the air in her lungs was sucked out. Jude let her hand come up and cover her eyes as only one new though started to eat its way away at her brain, and it made her sick to her stomach.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnn...!!! What will happen next? What has Tommy been up to, and can Jude take it? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	128. Chapter 128

"Jude" Tommy's hurt voice cut through the silence "Come on Babe it's…." attempted Tommy.

"It's what Tom?" Jude breathed harshly.

"Jude I'm not leaving" Tommy cut in.

"What?" asked Jude taken aback as she looked up at him in disbelief and shock.

"I'm not leaving" Tommy whispered again, crossing the rest of the space between the two of them and taking her numb hands in his own. Jude stared up at his wide eyes. Emotions of every type raced across his irises and reflected back in her own as Jude tried to understand where this conversation was going.

"Tommy what…" stammered Jude.

"Jude I can't do this anymore" Tommy breathed staring at her and taking two strangled deep breaths as he looked away for a moment.

"Tommy just please…" started Jude, pulling on his hands slightly so that he looked back over at her.

"Jude I can't keep living these two lives" breathed Tommy, staring her straight in the eyes "I'm done trying to draw this line between fact and fiction…" trailed off Tommy as he let out another strangled breath. "Jude…"

"Tommy you don't have to choose…" started Jude.

"Don't you get it Jude I do!" said Tommy forcefully, before pulling his hands away and gripping his hair as he took a few steps away. Jude watched as he paced in front of her like a person battling some internal demon. "Jude" Tommy breathed, letting his head fall back and stare up at the ceiling. "Jude I need to end this. I can't move forward trying to be these two people, so…it's time to choose".

Jude watched him wide eyed as he closed his eyes slowly and let his arms drop back down to his sides like disconnected body parts. And that's when she saw for the first time how much this issue ate away at him everyday.

Tomas Dutius was much different person from Tom Quincy in his head. He had spent years running away from the boy he knew back in New Brunswick, and yet when he made his name for himself it wasn't even _his name_. The boy from New Brunswick still sat in some dark corner, and the Tom Quincy she had known faltered when his counterpart dared to take a centimeter of his light.

"Tommy…" Jude whispered. But his statue like form didn't move, his eyes didn't open. "Tommy you can be anyone…and it won't change how I see you…"

"Don't you get it Jude?" Tommy whispered, straightening his head up slowly and peeling his eyes apart as he looked at her again "_I don't want to be him_".

"Who?" whispered Jude.

"Tomas Dutius, chronic screw up and predominate failure at life" Tommy seethed.

"Tommy" Jude whispered, feeling her posture softening.

"Jude I was going to tell you" Tommy sighed, walking over to her again and picking up one of her small hands in his own. "But I always get so afraid of dragging you into this mess".

"What mess Tommy?" Jude asked, keeping her gaze locked on his eyes even as he tried to look away. "Tommy you over came astronomical odds. You left an abusive home at twelve…made a name for yourself when your family didn't even believe in you. And I don't know why you are why you are…but I do know that there has always been a person locked away inside of you that I have loved. There has been a genuinely good guy in there" whispered Jude, pressing her hand against Tommy's heart "who has loved me more than I ever deserved. I fall and you pick me up…so tell, Tom, how do I save you?"

"You saved me four years ago Babe" Tommy whispered looking down at her face. "You saved me by being you…because I love you".

"Then why do you need to do this?" whispered Jude, staring into his eyes.

"Because I don't want to be him anymore" Tommy whispered. "Jude" sighed Tommy, and Jude could catch a hint of uneasiness in his voice that was laced with a tad bit of awkwardness as well. "Jude for years I've been living my life as a fiction character in some boy band, and as much as I've hated the reputation that has followed me with it…" Tommy trailed off and shook his head slowly before looking back at Jude "When you say _Quincy_ it like hearing an angel. Jude I want to feel happy and…"

"And this will make you happy Tommy?" Jude said with a hint of uncertainty "A _name_?"

"Jude I want me and you to grow old as Tomas and Jude Quincy, I want our kids to have our last name and I want our grandkids to have our last name. I don't want…I don't want anything about my past to screw up how perfect this is now" sighed Tommy.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" asked Jude quietly.

"Since the night you reminded me that legally when we got married you would Jude Dutius…and I realized I didn't want you to be" whispered Tommy.

"What if I do?" Jude countered.

"Jude" sighed Tommy.

"Tommy I don't get why there's this part of you that you hate" Jude sighed, hurt because he was hurt.

"Jude you make me love myself in a way I've never been able to love myself. I like be Tom Quincy…Tom Dutius has been dead since I left New Brunswick…and I can never go back" sighed Tommy, letting go of Jude's hand and reaching over for the stack of papers on the island.

"No matter what you think you need to do to let go of this" Jude whispered into the silence as Tommy stared at the papers "Know that I would have never though of you any less if you had Tom Dutius your whole life…you're it Tommy".

"Then do you understand I need to do this?" asked Tommy, digging his eyes into hers.

"I know I love you" Jude breathed. Tommy took Jude's hand again and tugged her so that she stood up and off the barstool that she had been glued to for this whole conversation.

"Then will you be Jude Quincy for me?" breathed Tommy, pulling her a little bit closer so that Jude was looking up at him.

"Okay" Jude whispered "_Tom Quincy_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"I'm DONE!", "I asked you for one night", "Because life suxs and even I'm not that cruel", "Ready for the first bootleg copy of you third album?", "And the winner is..." Stay tuned and find out what could possibly happen next!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	129. Chapter 129

Tommy's fingers traced intricate patterns into Jude's hair as her cheek rested against his mid thigh. Her chest rose and fell slowly and silently as her knees hugged themselves to her chest loosely. Tommy felt a small smile twitching on the edge of his lips as he looked down at her sleeping so peacefully against him.

"_Don't go_…" mumbled Jude, not even opening her eyes as her lips parted slightly. Tommy's hand froze for half a second as he suppressed an even bigger grin tooling with the edges of his lips. Then Jude snuggled in closer and Tommy traced his fingertips over her cascading bangs and let his fingers then trace down the edge of her cheek….jaw bone…chin…

"I'm not going any where" Tommy whispered, leaning forward ever so slightly so that his breath blew lightly on a few strands of fly away hairs. Tommy truly doubted Jude was anywhere near consciousness, or that she would even register that he was talking to her, but none the less.

"_But the purple doesn't match the shoes or the…_" trailed off Jude again as she stayed asleep.

Tommy couldn't help but smile this time. His fingers went back to stroking her hair absentmindedly as he stole a glance at the time on the digital clock in the cable box above the TV. He sighed slightly and looked back down at Jude who was still sleeping peacefully…well depending on how much the color matching the shoes really mattered…and felt bad but started to shift out from underneath her.

Jude matched his movements and pressed her hand against his upper thigh as he started to move. "Uhh" Tommy sighed quietly and looked around for some kind of escape. He reached behind Jude and across the couch for one of the pillows resting down by Jude's feet. "Come on" Tommy whispered as Jude's head remained cradled in his lap and the pillow sat just out of reach.

Tommy's hand fell back in defeat as he looked down at Jude's sleeping form once more. Her chest rose and fell in the same monotone way as she kept her face flush against his mid thigh and hand now dangerously close to his crotch…

"Don't even go there" Tommy whispered to himself as he shook the thoughts away. They had ended up on the couch after sitting at the island for four hours filling out mounds of paperwork. Those nice little _sign here_ flags only go so far when it comes to all the other information they want. But regardless they had made it their mission to power through the stacks and both now resided outside in the mailbox…which Jude had so nicely volunteered him to run out.

"You could have put on shoes" Jude snorted as Tommy came running back into the apartment and started semi-dancing as he attempted to get feeling back in his cold feet.

"You could have waited till morning" Tommy countered with a grin, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and dragging her with him back down the hall.

"You could have said no" Jude smirked, and stuck out her tongue as she slipped out from under Tommy's arm and rushed a few steps ahead. Tommy slowed and stood there in mock disgust as Jude turned around slowly and grinned at him.

"I don't think you really give me choices Harrison" Tommy said cocking one eye brow to see if she would protest.

"I think you're just too used to getting your way" Jude whispered seductively.

"My way? Really" joked Tommy lightly as he took a few steps forward.

"Mhmm" Jude nodded as she suppressed and evil grin and let Tommy get closer. He stood right in front of her so that his body was nearly flush against each others. Her chest was rising and falling evenly as she looked up at him, as if not at all surprised by their proximity to one another.

"So if I…" Tommy trailed off quietly as he looked down at her. He leaned in a little closer, before his lips met hers and then lifted. Then they fell on Jude's again, held, and then broke.

"Yeah" Jude breathed, as Tommy rested his hand against Jude's shoulder and they started to walk backwards slowly. His lips pressed against her harder and longer before Jude turned them around and pressed Tommy backwards onto the couch.

"Glad I'm not leaving" Tommy joked, with a cocky grin as Jude straddled his lap.

"Don't joke" Jude breathed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him deeply again. Tommy rested one hand on Jude's hip before his other fingers started playing with the hem of Jude's shirt.

"I'll never leave you Bella" Tommy breathed into Jude's lips as her fingers started to run through his hair.

"Ruins my plan then…" Jude murmured jokingly into Tommy's lips as his hand slipped under her shirt and started to rub her back up and down.

"Oh really!" Tommy said pulling away and looking at Jude in mock hurt.

"Shut up Quincy" Jude said rolling her eyes as she tucked a chunk of hair behind her ear.

"Make me" Tommy whispered and with that Jude smiled evilly as she leaned in to kiss Tommy again. Tommy's hand slid back down and took the hem of Jude's shirt which he started to lift slowly before Jude reached around behind them and pushed it back down. "Harrison" Tommy moaned into Jude's lips.

"Not tonight" Jude whispered into Tommy's lips before she shifted off Tommy's lap and pulled him with her as she laid down on the couch. Tommy propped himself up with one of his hands as he Jude continued her attack on his lips, just underneath him now.

"Jude" Tommy half moaned half pleaded as her fingers ran through his hair again. With that Jude parted their lips and stared up at him as he hovered right above her, with his chest almost flush against her own as he attempted not to put all his body weight on her. Her chest rose and fell slightly faster as he watched her just staring up at him. "Jude" Tommy breathed, leaning down and kissing the soft skin below her jaw and up her neck.

"Not tonight" Jude breathed again. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think as he kissed her softly.

"Please…" Tommy breathed into her skin.

"Tommy" Jude sighed more forcefully. With that she instantly regretted her tone. Tommy lifted his head and looked at Jude's face with concern, before lifting up and sitting down on the edge of the couch.

Jude pulled her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around them before resting her cheek on her knees, and looking the other way. The room stayed silent for a few moments before Tommy cleared his throat and shifted, to what she was sure was an attempt to look at her, but she kept looking the other way across the apartment.

"Jude I shouldn't have…" started Tommy.

"It's not your fault" cut in Jude. Her tone was still sharper than she wanted, but internally she was divided.

"No Jude I shouldn't have even…" started Tommy again.

"It's not your fault" cut in Jude again. The words hung in the space between them like dead weight before the cushions on the couch shifted slightly again and Tommy's fingers brushed against her exposed cheek. Jude closed her eyes slowly and just felt his fingers tracing smooth, safe lines on her skin.

"But it is my fault" Tommy whispered. Jude's eyes peeled apart instantly as a retort rose simultaneously to her lips, but Tommy beat her to the punch. "I should have gotten there faster" he whispered. His fingers were like heaven on her skin. There was no hate, no anger, just dulled bliss that was euphoric none the less. "What Shay did to you…" Tommy attempted. His fingers stopped mid stroke as his jaw clenched. "I could have _killed_ him for touching you" Tommy said through gritted teeth.

"Hey" whispered Jude, lifting her head slowly and looking at Tommy with soft eyes. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over this" Jude whispered as her own hand reached out and started to stroke his cheek softly.

"I should have been able to protect you" Tommy seethed through his teeth as he seemed to become more and more consumed with the thoughts coming to him.

"Don't do this to yourself…" Jude started in a whisper.

"I want him locked away Jude!" seethed Tommy louder, as his eyes burned with hatred. Jude stared back into his eyes as he looked at her slightly deranged. "No _man_ has a right to touch someone like that! No person has the right to lay their hands on someone else when they are deliberately saying 'no'! You told him to _stop_ and he didn't even have the decency to listen. Men like him are everywhere and it makes me so angry Jude! They take control of innocent people and beat the crap out of them or make them fear them so much they'll never leave!" Jude could see Tommy getting more and more worked up as he went on. "He should be behind bars where he can never touch anyone again. No one even listened to her screaming! How could she not go to the cops and report him, how could people be so blind to not even see the bruises!"

"Tommy?" Jude asked confused. Tommy stopped abruptly as Jude's voice hit him. He was breathing heavily and he reached up hastily to run his hands through his hair. "Tommy?" Jude asked again concerned this time.

"It's nothing" Tommy brushed off, not looking at Jude. He clasped his hands in front of him and looked across the room at the empty fireplace.

"Who…" started Jude.

"I said it's nothing" Tommy said again, cutting off Jude before she could even finish the thought. He waited for her to speak again but she didn't. "I didn't mean to yell" Tommy said after a few silent moments.

"I know" Jude said with a small but even voice.

"I just…" Tommy attempted "I just don't want to talk about it, kay?" asked Tommy glancing over his shoulder at Jude. Jude still had her knees hugged to her chest but she was staring at him like she was trying to figure him out once again. He always got that look when he said too much…started to expose something he couldn't go into.

"Was it your mom?" started Jude again.

"Jude!" Tommy sighed aggravated, before he threw his hands in the air and stood up.

"Okay gosh I get it" Jude sighed, watching him as he started to pace the room.

"Jude it's just" Tommy attempted, as Jude sat and watched him. For the second time that night it looked like he was wresting some invisible demon in his head, except this time this one was much bigger. "Jude my…my childhood just wasn't picture perfect okay" Tommy seethed.

"Mine wasn't either…" attempted Jude.

"No, not like that" cut in Tommy, still pacing and fighting for the right words. "My mom is the way she is because she wasn't smart enough to leave _him_. I guess drinking is the fix all remedy for a crap husband" Tommy managed. "So please leave me rather than willow in self pity if it gets to that" Tommy jumped in, as he stopped his pacing and looked at her.

"You won't be a crap husband" Jude said softly shaking her head.

"You don't know that" Tommy whispered, shaking his own head.

"Actually I do" Jude said with conviction. Tommy just stared at her "Me and you are going to be just fine okay? So you can stop worrying about all the ways you could screw this up, all the ways you screwed up last time, and all the ways you _could_ hurt me. And you want to know why?" asked Jude cocking her eyebrows at Tommy "Because I know that you love me, and you're sure as hell not going to surprise me after I've put up with four years of your crap. So sit down and watch whatever the hell is on Discovery channel with me and just let me seethe in silence. Jesus Christ!"

And with that Jude reached forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, flipped on the TV, swung her legs over the edge of the couch as Tommy timidly walked over and sat down next to her staring at her the whole time as if waiting for her to snap again, or perhaps just explode into a million pieces of fiery rage.

Jude kept her smoldering eyes transfixed on the screen as Tommy slowly peeled his eyes off Jude as looked at the screen as well.

"I love you" Jude said through gritted teeth as she slowly tried to regain some composure. Tommy let out a small snort of laughter. "Don't laugh you're whipped" Jude said with equal conviction to what she had ordered earlier.

"Yes I am" Tommy sighed, reaching up and wrapping his arm around Jude's shoulder "Yes I am".

And that is where they had stayed till Jude has calmed down enough to relax into his shoulder…then his lap…then fall asleep, which still left Tommy in his current predicament.

"_No I can't win, give it to…_" trailed off Jude in her slumbered state again.

"If you can't leave her move her" Tommy chuckled to himself, before he leaned over and slid his arm under Jude's waist and his other under her shoulder blades. Then he used all his strength to shift her up against his chest, which she molded to like a sleeping child before he stood up with her in his arms. "Uff" Tommy sighed, steadying himself with Jude still sleeping in his arms, before walking around the couch and towards the bedroom.

Tommy walked over to the far side of the bed and slid Jude under the sheets carefully, then made his way back out into the kitchen area. He closed the door with a small click behind himself and then padded over to the island where he pulled out his laptop case.

He had some serious mixing to do on Jude's album before the deadline and he didn't dare bring it up in front of Jude before the Finale, she was stressed enough without this. Tommy flipped open the screen and logged on, thanking god silently that the sound was off for the some reason. Then he hurriedly logged onto his account and opened Jude's file before plugging in a pair of headphones and listening to some of the newest backing tracks he had laid down by SME this past week.

The album was so close to being done, all he had to do was choose the best tracks tonight, then get into the studio sometime tomorrow and Sunday to mix the last few songs to the perfection Darius and Jude expected and then they'd be home free. On all the other albums he had down with Jude he had brought home his laptop and just plugged it into the sound system here for this process, but Jude was sleeping and as the thought crossed his mind he glanced at the door without thinking.

It was amazing that in a few short months their lives had changed and now they were here…engaged, living together, actually _back together _after their last horrible fall out, and well…Hannah was indeed a big part of these past few months. She had been the turning point. Tommy tore his mind off the thought of their little girl that should have been. How much different would it have been if she was still here in their lives? Them as parents was a scary thought…but still…there's not one day he didn't stop and randomly think of Hannah and think _what it could have been_.

And a part of Tommy wondered if he might ever know…if him and Jude might ever know what that was like again. Tommy shook away the thought like so many other times, before he pressed his headphones back down over his ears…and let the music consume him one more time.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**The Finale is here! Saturday at 8:00 PM, but with the announcement of a new star to the Instant Star Galaxy it's only the beginning of the this story. Stay tuned to see who makes it and who crashes and burns. And when a suprise person shows up who could threaten the day for someone and make another see someone in a new light things can get a little crazy. Who will make it through and who's journey ends here? "I'm DONE!", "Because life suxs and even I'm not that cruel", "And the winner is..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Sorry for the delay I'm just getting over being extremely sick. I've been sick in bed from late Monday-Friday. Throw in my attempts to go to school Monday and Tuesday and well lets just say no creativeness has been flowing other than all the ways I wanted to kill my doctor who said "there's nothing you can take for a virus"! Ugg, so hope you all enjoy, and more will be coming! Thanks for hanging in there.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	130. Chapter 130

Jude rolled over groggily and squinted against the sun. The white sheets surrounding her seemed to reflect the sunlight in a glaring way that hurt her head instantly. Then she froze _Where was she_? Didn't she fall asleep on the couch. Jude's heart started to race as she looked around the room and finally realized where she was. Jude sat up slowly and slowed her breathing before she reached over to Tommy's side of the bed.

"Tommy…Tommy…" Jude said quietly as she reached up to stifle a yawn, before she looked at the empty bed next to her. "Tommy?" Jude asked confused. Jude looked up at the clock on the bedside table and felt her heart skip a beat "Shit" Jude let out before throwing off the comforter and fighting to untangle the sheets wrapped around her. She slung her legs over the side of the bed and tried her best to stand before tripping over the sheets.

Jude jumped back up and looked around at the empty room, blushing slightly none the less. "Oops" Jude whispered under her breath before kicking off the last of the sheet and straightening her tank top that she had never gotten out of last night.

Then Jude walked across the room and pulled open the door to the rest of the apartment. "Tommy?" Jude whispered as she poked her head outside. The morning light was streaming in through the windows and making patterns on the hard wood floors. But a mass met her gaze and Jude felt a smile twitching on her lips at the sight.

Jude tip toed across the kitchen and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Tommy's sleeping form hunched over the island as a now hibernating laptop sat static in front of him. A pair of headphones lay half on, half off Tommy's face and Jude didn't even fight the smile anymore.

Tommy's chest rose and fell slowly as he remained lost in a dream world. Jude reached out carefully and pulled off the headphones before rubbing Tommy's shoulder lightly with her fingertips.

"_Mhmm_" mumbled Tommy in a slurred tone. Jude just smirked to herself and kept rubbing his shoulder lightly. "That's nice…" murmured Tommy again, with a hint more consciousness in his voice.

"Good morning" Jude whispered very softly as she leaned in and kissed Tommy's neck.

"Mor…ning" Tommy yawned, still not really moving. Jude kissed Tommy's neck again, and then straightened up slowly as Tommy peeked open one eye in her direction. "Good morning" Tommy yawned again.

"Didn't join me last night?" asked Jude with a grin.

"Was planning on it but you know me and granite…" Tommy joked, as he sat up and started rubbing his stiff neck with his hand.

"Oh yes I heard it's the new _ultra plush_, comes in hard and harder" Jude mocked.

"Mattress is much better agreed" bypassed Tommy as he continued to rub his neck.

"Yeah your mattress is like insanely comfortable" agreed Jude as she thought about it.

"Broken in well" snorted Tommy, before pushing his body up and off the barstool as he made his way around the island to the coffee maker on the counter.

"Oh really with who?" asked Jude, watching Tommy make his way around the kitchen.

Tommy let out a short uncomfortable laugh "Good one" nodded Tommy as he took the coffee grinds out of the freezer.

"No I'm serious" Jude said with all seriousness in her voice "who have you slept on that mattress with?" Tommy spooned coffee into the filter as Jude's eyes glommed onto his back and refused to let go. She could see him squirm slightly because he knew exactly where her eyes were and that she was not going to drop the subject. "So?" prompted Jude.

"Jude" begged Tommy, turning around and looking at her as he started the coffee maker "Come on babe do you honestly want to know that? I gave you a list of all the girls…"

"And that worked" Jude cut in "I stopped asking".

"I was going to say: you texted me at ten o'clock at night and said _Rehearsal Space ASAP_, Jude…we don't need another sex emergency" Tommy countered.

"Fine" said Jude rolling her eyes "I sure as hell don't have any need, you know I'm thinking of going back to the whole 'wedding night' thing…" hinted Jude.

"Jude our wedding is a month and a half away" said Tommy his eyes getting big against his will.

"Well like you said…" waved off Jude, before she crossed her arms over her chest as looked out the window.

"Jude" begged Tommy "Babe, please come on that's not what…"

"But if you were to tell me…" said Jude nonchalantly as she lolled her head to one side and looked at Tommy again.

Tommy closed his open jaw and stared at Jude's evil eyes. "That's cruel" Tommy said cocking one of his eyebrows as Jude started to smirk at him.

"I just know how to negotiate" Jude smirked.

"Yeah well we won't have to fear if you're ever a hostage" Tommy joked.

"So who were they? I'm guessing it's in the plural?" Jude switched, as she continued to eye Tommy.

"Jude" Tommy whined.

"I'll start guessing names" Jude warned.

"Oh that would be interesting" Tommy mumbled under his breath.

"Okay" Jude said loudly, slapping the granite countertop of the island "Let me see who was on the bottom of that list…" Jude trailed off as her face crumpled and her jaw dropped open. Tommy watched emotions run across her face like wild fire before she stared at him in horror "Did you sleep with my sister!" Jude choked out in a strangled, mortified, scream.

"Ooh!" Tommy said wincing.

"Ew, eww, eww" Jude said shaking her hands as she started to pace the side of the kitchen. "You and my sister got down and dirty in there?" Jude hissed as she pointed at the bedroom.

"Uhh" Tommy said uncomfortably as he scratched his head.

"Eww, ew, ew" Jude said still shaking her hands as if she was trying to force off some kind of germs that were latching onto her skin.

"It was only three or four times…" Tommy offered as he watched her pacing. Obviously that was not the right thing to say because she whipped around and stared at him. "Or something like twice" switched Tommy right away "Four times _total_…"

"Where else were you two…._getting it on_!" hissed Jude still perturbed by the images flashing through her head.

Tommy let out a slow breath of air "Umm well…" sighed Tommy as he looked off into space as he thought.

"Never mind don't want to know!" Jude said throwing her hands up in the air.

"At all?" asked Tommy with a small smirk.

"As far as I'm concerned you bought it this way" Jude grumbled, as she walked back over to the island and wrenched out one of the barstools before slumping down into it. "So much better then going through this mental torture".

"I told you so" Tommy whispered as the coffee finished brewing behind him, and he reached for a mug.

"Shut up" huffed Jude, as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked back out the window again. The apartment got quiet as Tommy fixed his coffee and walked back over to next to Jude. He sat down next to her and leaned back as he took a sip of his coffee. "My sister!" Jude said whipping her head around.

Tommy choked down his coffee and stared at her "You knew, she was on the list, oh Ms. Need to Know!" Tommy shot.

"On your bed?" Jude said pulling her forehead into her hand as she stared at Tommy still perturbed.

"Sorry, the floor seemed rude, me and you next time though…" brushed off Tommy sarcastically, taking another sip of his coffee. Jude reached over and punched Tommy in the arm. "Nice" choked Tommy as he tried to swallow and not spill his coffee.

"Loser" Jude sighed.

"Yup" nodded Tommy, taking another sip "yup".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Finale starts next chapter! The moment all this has been leading up to so far! Find out something none of you saw coming and could it change the way you think of someone...well we'll see! Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**In regards to a post I got...I'm really glad you like the story, but I don't feel comfortable signing a petition to save Instant Star because though I love the show, there is no way it's coming _back_ for a 5th season (even though I would kill for it). I hope you keep reading but I will not be signing. Thank you.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	131. Chapter 131

"_Keys_…" Jude muttered under her breath as she looked around the empty apartment frantically. Jude's eyes shot to the clock once more before she looked around the counter desperately. "_Don't be late, don't be late_…" Jude kept muttering to herself as she flipped over stacks of papers in the cluttered kitchen.

A loud pounding come from the end of the hall. Jude's head shot up as the sound echoed through the apartment. "_Shit_" Jude sighed looking around desperately once more before lunging for cluster of silver a foot away from where she stood. "Bingo" Jude said with a grin, before her head whipped in the opposite direction again as the pounding on the door made its way down the hall again. "Coming!" Jude called, and grabbed her purse as she rushed down the hall.

Jude pulled open the door after fumbling with the lock and opened it wide to be greeted by two men. Jude took a step back in shock as looked questionably at the two of them. "Can I help you?" asked Jude, still holding onto the doorknob as she looked at them.

"Ms. Harrison, John Cyliffe from the main office" smiled the well dressed man. He had on a pressed polo shirt and kaki pants in contrast to the man next to him decked out in a brown UPS uniform.

"Oh right" nodded Jude, still confused, but trying to act like she knew what was going on all the same.

"Is Mr. Quincy present?" asked John not taking his eyes off Jude, who assumed it would have been considered rude by the Westwood Apartment's staff to just look into the apartment.

"No he's at G-Major before the performance for…" stumbled out Jude "Do we owe you guys money, because you called and if it's rent I can…" switched Jude as thoughts continued to rush through her head.

"Oh no, no Ms. Harrison" waved off John with a business man mastered grin "That was a mistake of our staff, our sincere apologies for the inconvenience".

"Oh" Jude nodded, now perplexed again "Then this is…?"

"Ah yes sorry!" said John, flashing his perfect white smile again "Mr. Quincy has a few packages arriving and it is under strict contract by him that a member of our staff oversee the process in order to protect his privacy. I was here to show the gentlemen the proper placement of the goods".

"Oh!" Jude said "Yeah umm…" Jude looked over her shoulder at the messy apartment "Look I have a performance that I need to get to but…"

"It is all taken care of Ms. Harrison, please do not let us keep you" waved off John politely.

"Yeah um, just toss the boxes in the kitchen I guess" sighed Jude slightly flustered none the less.

"It shall be our pleasure" nodded John. He then turned to the UPS man who nodded and went off to his truck.

"You'll lock the…?" asked Jude tentatively as she reached down and grabbed the large paper shopping bag at her feet that contained Karma's and Chloe's purses she had nearly forgotten about until she had stumbled across them earlier that day...literally she nearly broke her neck as she tripped over the bag in her closet.

"Of coarse Ms. Harrison" nodded John.

"Okay" said Jude tentatively.

"Okay" nodded John trying his best to be assuring with his perfect smile.

"Umm…" Jude sighed looking around once more and then taking a step outside "Yup great…" nodded Jude, before dashing down the front steps and wrenching open the drivers side door of the Viper.

"Good day Ms. Harrison" called John as the UPS man carried in a brown box and John led the way into the apartment.

Jude shoved the new found keys in the ignition and turned on the car hastily before backing out of the driveway and pulling out onto the road. She was late, Darius was going to kill her…

Jude dug her hand inside her purse as she stopped at the next stop sign until she found her cell phone. She flipped it open and speed dialed Tommy. The phone rang _once_…_twice_…_three times_…

"Hey" came a distracted voice.

"Hey it's me" said Jude, still slightly flustered, as she turned the Viper onto Main Street and tried to focus on the cars in front of her.

"There's a shocker" joked Tommy. There was a lot of background noise as Tommy made his way around things Jude could only hear.

"Where are you?" asked Jude as she flipped on her blinker.

"Concert hall, you?" asked Tommy still distracted.

"Attempting to get there" sighed Jude swinging the car on to another street.

"What held you up?" asked Tommy, with a hint more attentiveness.

"Well that's why I called" sighed Jude, cringing slightly "It's normal for a guy from the main office to come and escort the UPS guy right?"

"Mark?" asked Tommy, unconcerned again.

"John?" said Jude cringing.

"Oh yeah" waved off Tommy "It's in my contract, all I need is some crazy fan stealing my mail. They just put it inside for me" explained Tommy.

"Oh thank god" sighed Jude turning into the parking lot of the concert hall, and killing the power to the ignition instantly, before pushing open her car door hurriedly.

"You here?" asked Tommy.

"Mhmm" nodded Jude as she made her way across the parking lot to the back door. She pushed her purse higher up on her shoulder as the paper page swung wildly in her hands against the wind blowing horizontally across the open lot.

"Darius isn't even here yet so you can breath" noted Tommy.

Jude let out a relieved sigh "Oh thank god, look I'll be inside in ten seconds so meet me…"

"Tech. help Jude" sighed Tommy "Sound board went crazy, helping Kwest" sighed Tommy. "_No that sounds wrong_…" added Tommy to someone else.

"Is it going to be fixed in time?" asked Jude as she pulled open the large black rear entrance door as she pressed her cell phone to her ear.

"Yeah, just got to get rid of some humming…" waved off Tommy "Look I need to go babe" sighed Tommy.

"See you" Jude called into the phone as she fixed her windblown hair and made her way down the hall "Love you".

"Me too babe, see you in a few minutes" sighed Tommy.

"Kay, bye" sighed Jude, reaching out and opening her dressing room door.

"Bye", then the phone clicked off on Tommy's end. Jude peeled the phone off her ear and flipped it closed before almost chucking it onto her make-up table. Jude stopped mid action as two large bouquets of flowers met her gaze. A small smile played on the edges of Jude's lips as she dropped her bags on the floor instead and made her way over to the table.

Jude reached out to the mixed batch of flowers that already were placed in a glass vase with water. Jude tugged on the card and flipped it open before she grinned _**Good Luck tonight Jude. Feels like just yesterday I was in the crowd cheering you on. Wow the judges – I'll be watching as I'm packing boxes. Love, Dad**_. Jude shook her head at her dad's note and stuck it back in the flowers.

Next to her fathers mixed store bought bouquet the prim and proper overly expensive bouquet of two dozen roses seemed overwhelming. Unlike her fathers as well, which was rich in every shade of yellow green and white, these roses came in only two colors white…which was as close to platinum as they got, and red…with Jude had a sticky suspicion was part of some hidden metaphor.

Jude reached out a picked up the card within the mass and she was not surprised to see the masculine handwriting that signed her pay checks. _**Jude, I plan on seeing my number one diva make top rated TV tonight. Platinum album start with platinum performances! Hopefully the red will remind you where you came from, and the others remind you where you got to…I expect brilliance! - Darius**_.

Jude shook her head again as she pressed the card back into the roses, though for a slightly different reason than before. Then she sighed and looked around the small dressing room she had become accustom to over the years. Though she severely loathed having to come back and do these performances for the industry that gave her her first break…tonight was oddly peaceful. Perhaps it was the lack of a 'Jude Harrison Night' that had put her in a slightly better mood this season, but tonight didn't seem to fall too far from that tree.

Just then Jude's phone started buzzing, and she was jolted out of her thoughts. She looked down at the out dated silver flip phone she had gotten nearly three years ago, and had been too lazy to replace. Scratches crisscrossed its metallic surface and her hand wound around it in a worn fashion as she flipped it open with one hand before pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" Jude asked.

"Jude it's me" came a flustered voice.

"What's up Sades?" asked Jude, looking down at the table and tracing invisible patterns into its surface.

"We need you for a sound check ASAP" begged Sadie as voice floated around in the background just like Tommy's call had.

"Give me ten seconds" sighed Jude, pushing off the table and heading semi lethargically towards the dressing room door again.

"Get dad's flowers?" interjected Sadie after a few seconds of silence as Jude walked down the hall "_No he said that he only wanted…_" Sadie's voice changed as she pulled the phone away from her ear to speak with someone else.

"What was that?" asked Jude as she made her way down the hall that was swarming with people setting up the last minutes things for the night.

"Flowers, dad" Sadie cut down.

"Yeah, that was really sweet of him" Jude nodded as she walked through the door and into the backstage area. "You pick them out?" asked Jude, who wouldn't be surprised if it was true despite the best efforts of their father.

"No, no that was all him" waved off Sadie "But I had the lovely job of making sure all those bouquets got to the right dressing rooms".

"You do too much Sadie" Jude sighed, as she walked over to the back curtain and peered out onto the stage and audience that was full of workers scurrying around.

"Trained Monkey" sighed Sadie with only a hint of sarcasm.

"Well G-Major would fall apart at the seams without you" agreed Jude "Well…maybe just Darius" added Jude as an after thought. Then Jude walked out onto the stage and looked across to the back of the concert hall where a mass of people stood, and Jude assumed the dysfunctional sound board resided.

"That you?" asked Sadie and Jude watched as a person turned and squinted up at the stage.

"The one and only" sighed Jude.

"_Tell her to go to the main mic_" cut in a voice from behind.

"Jude go to the…" started Sadie.

"I'll got that" cut in Jude as she started to make her way across the massive stage. The Instant Star emblem had been added to the stage and even more lights had been installed some time between last night and right now. SME had their own raised platform in the back of the stage. Jude tried to take it all in as she made her way to the center of the stage.

"What am I supposed to say?" asked Jude into the phone.

"_Umm…Tom what do you need her to do_?" asked Sadie off the phone.

"_She's not warm so we can't have her sing…_" came Tommy's distant voice.

"Tell him he worries too much and I'm not going to strain my voice singing for ten seconds" Jude huffed into the phone.

"_She said she can sing if you want_" Sadie translated to Tommy. Jude held back a smirk.

There was silence on that end of the line for a few moments, which was actually filled with many overlapping voices that Jude couldn't distinguish between as they spoke. "I'll bust into 'Pick Up the Pieces' if you all don't decide" Jude warned, taking a step closer to the microphone "with hand motions too" Jude added manacling.

"_Tom she's going to_…" trailed off Sadie as Jude stifled a laugh and missed the last part.

"Jude is that honestly a threat to anyone but yourself?" came Tommy as the phone fumbled and apparently came into his possession.

"I don't know" Jude laughed "_But_…I was - adrift on…an ocean, all alone" Jude sang into the mic.

"_Jesus Christ_" Tommy moaned into the phone and Jude just smirked.

"But you came – and rescued me, when I was far from Home…" sang Jude, which made a few people stop and chuckle as they watched her be overly dramatic with her face and body.

"You can stop babe" Tommy chuckled.

"Aww but I was just getting to the best part" Jude joked back into the phone, taking a step away from the mic so that their conversation wouldn't project itself across the whole concert hall.

"Static is gone, we're good" Tommy waved off in a sigh.

"Well I'm glad I could help" Jude mocked, before starting to walk off the stage and back to the backstage area.

"I'll see you later babe" Tommy sighed.

"Yup, bye" and with that the two of them once again hung up. Jude walked through the dark backstage area and made her way to the exit. She walked through the doorway back out into the hall of dressing rooms before she was stopped.

"Jude!" came a call from one of the rooms.

"Mhmm?" asked Jude stopping mid step and pivoting towards the open room.

"Change now and get to hair and make-up" Portia ordered as she held out a garment bag.

"Portia I have hours" sighed Jude with a hint of a wine in her tone.

"And we have to get you in a wig, change now" reiterated Portia while giving her a stern look.

"Right" Jude said forcing on a smile "Let me get right to that". Jude took the garment bag from Portia's outstretched hand and turned slowly back down the hall towards her dressing room. Tonight…was going to be a nightmare – like always.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"I'm DONE!", "Because life suxs and even I'm not that cruel", "Well there's a blast from the past...", "And the winner is...", "I asked you for one night!". Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	132. Chapter 132

"Sadie!" came a booming voice from behind.

"Just one minute" Sadie said as politely as she could as she turned away from one of the light technicians. Darius was walking down the center isle towards her. Everyone cleared out of his way, in an almost premeditated fear that even Darius knew about and accepted. No he enjoyed being the 'king of the castle'. G-Major was his castle, but his empire was the music world, and slowly but surely he was taking it by storm, waiting for the perfect moment to dominate.

And perhaps it was by this last fact that tonight was going to get even more interesting. No Darius was never a man to stay at one level for long. As he would say "a shark dies when it treads water, it needs to keep moving it forward", and well Darius moved forward at all costs…and he got whatever he wanted.

"Darius" Sadie smiled as nicely as she could. She clutched her clipboard to her chest and had her Backberry poised on top of it waiting for the next panicked phone call and to advert any potential errors of the night.

"Where are we?" boomed Darius.

"Everything is set and ready to go" Sadie answered as promptly as she could.

"Walk with me" boomed Darius and turned on his heels. Sadie rushed forward and tried her best to remain at a walking pace next to Darius as he took long powerful strides through the concert hall. "Everything set for tonight?"

"Yes all the technicians have been here all morning and the extra lights have been set up. The sound board" Sadie noted with a slight cringe "…has been fixed after a…"

Darius cut her off "What happened to the sound board?" he boomed menacingly.

"Something got hit or moved, but Kwest and Tom…" started Sadie as assuringly as she could as she continued to attempt to keep up with Darius.

"Tom's been on it?" questioned Darius, glancing down at Sadie to most likely watch for her true reaction and make sure she wasn't lying.

"Yes Tom's been down here working on it, and they just fixed it" noted Sadie hurriedly.

"Sound quality?" pressed Darius, turning his gaze forward again. "There's a scuff on this floor!" boomed Darius louder, so that two people instantly put down what they were working on and rushed over to try and fix the situation.

"Umm, sound quality is back to normal" Sadie nodded, as she stepped around the people scrubbing the floor now on their hands and knees as she hurried after Darius.

"Tom approve it?" boomed Darius.

"Yes" Sadie nodded confidently.

Darius was silent for a moment as they continued their loop around the concert hall. Darius seemed to repel everyone from his path, and Sadie witnessed people literally divert their paths in order to get out of his way.

"Umm, Darius" Sadie started, quickening her pace ever so slightly as they rounded a corner.

"Are things ready for the announcement?" cut in Darius.

"Umm" Sadie said taken aback by the abrupt change in subject. "Yes everything is ready. The network is aware of the announcement, but not of the context like you requested" Sadie acknowledged as she double checked her notes.

"And that sister of yours?" Darius boomed, glancing over his shoulder at Sadie who looked up at the action.

"Uh, Jude" Sadie said brushing her bangs behind her ear "Yeah she should be in hair and make-up right now" Sadie answered.

"And the contestants?" asked Darius looking ahead of him once more.

"Present and accounted for" Sadie answered steadily.

"Good" Darius said void of actual congratulatory emotion. "You did good Sadie" Darius said stopping abruptly.

"Oh" Sadie said trying her best to match his stop. They were only a few feet from each other but it felt like his eyes were piercing every layer of her skin with some kind of strange and powerful energy. "Thank you" Sadie said, wrinkling her forehead ever so slightly as she clutched her clipboard tighter to her chest.

"Everything seems to be under control" Darius added, still void of distinguishable emotions.

"I've been here all day" Sadie shrugged.

"Work ethic, that's why I keep you" snickered Darius, peeling his eyes off her for a second as he looked over her shoulder. Sadie felt the energy wash away as his eyes removed themselves from her. Cautiously she peered over her shoulder as well, only then noticing that they were in the middle of a vacant hallway.

Sadie cleared her throat softly and looked back up at Darius as he looked down at her as well. "Well if that's all I'll just go make sure everything else is…" Sadie stammered slightly as she pointed over her shoulder.

"What time did you get here?" questioned Darius, his forehead wrinkling slightly as he looked at her.

"Oh, um" Sadie said caught of guard at the sudden change in subject again "Been here since about four AM" waved off Sadie.

"So I should be expecting Kwest to be telling me I'm working you too hard?" asked Darius, raising his eyebrows this time.

"Umm" Sadie said slightly uncomfortable, as she shifted her weight from one high heeled foot to the other. "No, I didn't even go home last night so he…he won't know. Don't worry I won't rat you out" shrugged off Sadie. "Look I should really go make sure the contestants are…" started Sadie again.

"You're my PR person" Darius said in all seriousness as he stared at Sadie. The energy pulsed through her skin with a new vengeance. It was almost as if she couldn't breathe, or that her chest was tightening under her stare. It felt…_dangerous._

"Work ethic remember?" Sadie breathed.

"Or you didn't want to go home" Darius said quieter, while loosing none of the force behind his voice. Sadie blinked at Darius, unable to form words as his dark eyes consumed her. "Which would be great seeing as I'm making you G-Major's head PR person and my personal assistant starting Monday" said Darius bluntly.

"Www…what?" stammered Sadie in disbelief.

"You've proven yourself, and I'm going to need you behind the reins in the planning of next season's show…_if you want the job_" Darius added, cocking one eyebrow questionably.

"Darius it's…" breathed Sadie unable to catch her breath.

"I'll be doubling your salary of course" Darius added.

Sadie's eyes bulged slightly "Uh…" Sadie swallowed as her throat went dry "_yes_, of course yes".

"See you Monday" Darius said with a hint of a grin as he took a step forward and brushed his hand across her arm lightly before walking past and away down the hall. But Sadie stood there rooted to the spot, running over everything that had just happened in her head. Then she peered over her shoulder slowly just in time to see Darius disappearing around the corner…everything that had just happened was true.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Remember this...nice little hint, now I guess the only question you all have to ask yourselves is..._why_? Stay Tuned and Find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	133. Chapter 133

"One hour warning" came a quick call into the hair and make-up room from one of the stage managers for the night. The room was crowded with people and Portia was run from spot to spot making sure that everything was being done correctly.

The four contestants were scattered amongst the people in the room all sharing one common trait which was the looks of complete nausea upon their faces. Jude was tucked away in one of the more sane corners of the room and she was trying her best to stay focused. Sure this was old hat for her and truth be told performing had adapted its own form of nervous energy that by default really only made her singing and playing that much better.

But just then her thoughts were interrupted by "Wig time!" came a smiley voice from behind.

"Prepare to become a redhead again?" joked Jude as she looked up at the lit mirror she sat in front of. The hairdresser behind her was a flamboyant man who stuck his hip out to one side as he looked down at her. His hand pressed against his back, in a way that sadly screamed gay and undoubtedly led to his current obsession with hair and fashion, made his stance almost comical in a way.

"Ooh darling never do that to yourself again" said the man as he picked up the wig and held it next to her face. "You scream blonde in the best way possible honey". Then he held out the wig which was promptly taken from him by one of his young female assistants who stood ready to fulfill his every whim.

"Yeah well that was a while ago" Jude sighed, as she leaned back in the chair and let the hairdresser start attacking her head.

"And tell me honey is this your natural color?" asked the hairdresser as he started to brush her hair back into a ponytail that would be later hidden under the wig.

"Mhmm" Jude nodded slightly, before another voice distracted her.

"Hey babe" Tommy said softly as he walked over and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Hey where have you been?" asked Jude, turning her head as much as she could, as the hairdresser continued to do her hair, so that she could just see Tommy out of the corner of her eyes as he was promptly pushed down into one of the chairs next to her.

"Stuff with sound" Tommy waved off as one of the woman started to move around him and apply bits of make-up here and there so that he wouldn't be washed out by all the lights on stage. "Got to make sure you don't sound bad tonight" Tommy joked as he looked over at Jude as well.

"Well then I guess that just leaves you to make me look good tonight when we sing" Jude said rolling her eyes.

"Don't trip" Tommy smirked.

"Kick him for me" Jude said to room jokingly.

"Ooh, gladly darling" said the hairdresser flamboyantly as he looked over at Tommy "I'd take a piece of that any day". He cocked one eyebrow at Tommy in a semi suggestive manor.

Jude instantly had to stifle her laughter the best she could as Tommy looked away and shook his head.

"_Oh God_" Tommy whispered running his fingers through his hair in mild embarrassment.

"You're done" cut in the woman quietly before walking away to some other part of the crowded room.

"Love you" Jude smirked evilly, as she glanced over at Tommy again.

"Yeah, you know I question that sometimes" Tommy said laced with sarcasm as he stood up from the chair and walked over towards Jude.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jude said looking at him wide eyed, as if it just registered that he was done. "I've been in here for an _hour_, you just got here".

"_Guy_, Hun" Tommy said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the table in front of the lit up mirror Jude was sitting in front of.

"So…!" Jude said still in a small state of shock, or perhaps impromptu mild disgust.

"I'll see you later babe" Tommy said rolling his eyes sarcastically and pushing off the table. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then straightened up.

"I hate you" Jude said in mock hurt as she looked up at Tommy.

"Me too babe" Tommy said shaking his head and smirking down at her.

"Shut up" Jude sighed, fighting a smirk too at the sight of his face.

"Tom!" came a call from across the room.

"I need to go" Tommy said quietly down at Jude.

"Fine go then" sighed Jude, waving him off in mock carelessness. Tommy just fought a smirk again and started across the room. Jude reached out and kicked him lightly in the back of the leg as he started to walk by.

"Hey" Tommy said stumbling slightly and looking back at Jude.

"I won't trip" Jude said with an evil grin.

"You might not on your own, but…" Tommy whispered leaning down by Jude's ear "_…it might be fun to trip you_".

"You're such a knob" laughed Jude, pushing him away with her hand a she laughed.

"Watch your step Harrison" Tommy mocked as he straightened up again.

"You wouldn't dare" Jude said still watching him as he stood there grinning at her.

"Oh really?" asked Tommy sarcastically.

"Tom!" came the call again.

"I need to go" sighed Tommy, as he made no attempt to move as he stared into Jude's eyes.

"You probably should" Jude agreed, in a very unconvincing tone as she got lost in his eyes as well.

"Tom!"

"Coming" Tommy called back across the room. "Bye babe" Tommy whispered leaning in and kissing Jude lightly on the lips. Regardless her eyes closed and it was like ten seconds of bliss in her hectic world.

"Bye" Jude breathed as his lips fell off hers delicately.

"Bye" Tommy breathed too and pressed one more quick kiss to her lips before he straightened up and was gone. Jude sat there slightly dazed as she watched his body disappear into the crowd and out of sight, yet a small smile remained on her lips as the feeling of his one hers lingered.

"You snagged a nice one" said the hairdresser mater-o-factly.

"He's a good guy" Jude said looking through the mirror up at the hairdresser.

"And the butt on him…_mhmm_" smirked the man as he glanced over his shoulder "Ooh darling you snagged _very_ well".

Jude fought to stifle her laughter again as the man smoothed out the last of her hair. "Yes, he's got quite the…_quite the ass_".

"Darling you can say that again" said the man flamboyantly before he altered his attention completely. "Wig" said the hairdresser as he snapped his fingers and the same assistant as before promptly ran forward to hand him the discarded wig.

"Fun, fun" Jude joked as the hairdresser slid the wig down over her hair and she instantly got a flashback of herself four years ago. The way the pin straight hair fell down to the tops of her shoulders and just brushed the tops of her eyes with her forehead length bangs.

"Crimson beauty" said the hairdresser taking a step back and looking at Jude as she sat lost in her reflection.

"There are some things you'd rather not relive" Jude sighed, looking over her shoulder "We done?" she added.

"You're free to go" nodded the guy before Jude stood up and subconsciously played with her '_hair_' in one of her hands as she rushed through the crowd and out into the less crowded hallway. She walked a little while down the hall before stopping and resting her back against the wall. Her head fell back and looked up at the ceiling that was etched with scattered red hairs in her line of vision.

"One night" Jude whispered to herself, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to block it all out. It was her…dressed in the cloths someone else had chosen for her…in a hair color she no longer hid behind…being a person she wasn't sure if she was anymore…just so she could get rid of a certain brunet devil.

"Thanks Tom, good luck tonight" came a woman's voice next to Jude before a door was pulled closed and the sound of high heels quickly receded down the hallway.

Jude looked up at the door she hadn't even realized she had stopped in front of. The cheap white sign scribbled out the name _T. Quincy_ in front of her eyes. A smile twitched on her lips as she pushed off the wall and raised her knuckle to knock on his door.

"Who is it?" came a call from the inside.

"Tommy it's me" Jude said, noticing her voice was somewhat weaker than it had been, as if it was stripped of some playfulness or perhaps dignity she had had just a few minutes earlier.

Footsteps crossing the small room came from the other side of the door before it swung open on its hinges "They finally let you out…" trailed off Tommy as he looked at Jude taken aback slightly.

"You like?" asked Jude weakly, looking up at Tommy slowly. She took a few tentative steps forward as Tommy moved to the side and she slid inside his dressing room. The door clicked closed as Jude turned around slowly to look at his still stunned face.

"Well there's a blast from the past" Tommy whispered in an airy way as if he couldn't come to terms with what he was truly seeing.

"Better cloths, worse hair?" joked Jude, with a hopeless shrug of the shoulders.

"Jude…" started Tommy.

"Just say it Tommy I look like a dork" Jude sighed, hurt, as she turned her head away and looked over her shoulder as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. Jude, no that's not what I meant" Tommy cut in at her words. "Oh god Jude that's not what I meant!" Tommy crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Jude's waist. "Babe that's not what I meant". Tommy turned Jude's chin with one of his hands so that she was looking at him. His face was soft…entrancing as ever and it made her heart skip a beat in its usual fashion.

A small laugh escaped Jude's lips as she looked up at Tommy, which brought a smile to his own lips. "God" Jude laughed leaning in and resting her forehead against Tommy's shoulder "ugg, our lives are so screwed up". Jude couldn't help but to laugh and a chuckle escaped Tommy's chest and shook his shoulders as Jude slowly wound her arms up and around his neck lightly.

Tommy's hands moved to her lower back and rubbed her back slowly beneath his fingertips as they stood there intertwined. Their feet kept rooted to the spot and it was a silent bliss…a simple bliss.

"You're not really going to trip me are you?" Jude mumbled into the silence.

"Maybe" Tommy chuckled looking down at Jude, who shook her head as she lifted it off his shoulder.

"Knob" Jude smirked and hit him lightly on the chest. But his eyes just caught her again and locked her in like some unknown force. And before she knew it she was leaning in and kissing him again like in the impromptu hair and make-up room. Her hands slid into his hair as she deepened the kiss, but Tommy froze.

"What?" Jude breathed, pulling back ever so slightly.

"Uhh" Tommy said with an uncomfortable laugh, as he pulled back a little further and looked into Jude's eyes "…Don't hate me" he said staring at her.

"What?" asked Jude confused.

"Umm…" Tommy said looking around the room. "It's kind of like…like kissing a fifteen year old with that hair".

"Oh my god" Jude said holding up her hands and taking a few steps away from Tommy. "Oh my god" Jude said again.

"It's not that I don't want to but the hair…" trailed off Tommy uncomfortably as he fought down emotions he couldn't explain. "I tried _so hard_ to retrain myself when you were younger…"

"So red means stop and _blonde_ means go?" Jude said as she stifled another laugh.

Tommy looked up at her when the laugh hit his ears "That makes it sound…" started Tommy.

"_Correct_?" offered Jude bluntly.

Tommy let out a breath of air "…_Yes_" Tommy laughed, reaching up and covering his eyes as he fought down laughter as well.

"We are so screwed" Jude laughed as the two of them stood there in awkwardness.

"I love you babe" Tommy sighed looking at Jude not even bothering to try to hide his awkwardness anymore.

"Me too" Jude sighed with an grin powered by the same emotion.

"Come here" Tommy offered opening his arms and pulling Jude into a hug.

"So no red hair?" asked Jude as he held her to his chest.

"No red hair" Tommy agreed and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"Okay" Jude sighed, and then pulled away to look at Tommy. "I need to go finish getting ready".

"See you later" Tommy chuckled.

"Bye knob" smirked Jude and pressed a kiss to his check as she walked by and out the door.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"I'm DONE", "I asked you for one night!", "Because life suxs and even I'm not that cruel..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**And I'm surprised there's not more speculations as to what Darius is up to...maybe I'll take you all by surprise...hmmmm...**

**ALSO! Last chance to save your favorite character from elimination! I'm re-opening the polls for a few more days as I write the Finale sooo...will Milo remain the victor like right now or will Chloe, Austin, or even Karen find their last minute votes? Go to my profile and vote for your final choices! Thanks!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	134. Chapter 134

"Fifteen Minute Call!" came a call down the hall as footsteps continued to go up and down the hall outside her dressing room door. Jude straightened her shirt in the mirror and ran her hand over her wig once more to smooth her hair before she peeled her eyes off the mirror and turned towards the door.

Jude felt butterflies gathering at the base of her abdomen as she pulled open the door and headed down the hall towards the backstage entrance.

"Jude!" came a call that made her stop and pivot on her heels slowly.

"Dude" came a similar call. Followed by yet another identical call to the last.

"Hey Jude" came one last voice that made Jude smile as the four people came into focus.

"Hey" Jude smiled as she walked forward and pulled Veronica into a hug. She had a VIP pass hanging around her neck which allowed her entrance to anywhere backstage…which helps when you're the drummers girlfriend of the lead back up band.

"Hey yourself" Veronica smiled and hugged Jude back before they stepped apart and Kyle wrapped his arm back around her shoulder.

"What we don't get hugs?" asked Spied in a mock hurt tone.

"We're so unloved Dude" said Wally shaking his head.

"We won't stand for this" chimed in Kyle.

"Shut up" said Veronica hitting Kyle lightly on the chest "just because she likes your girlfriend more than you…"

"Oh! Oh! This is how it is?" said Kyle sarcastically as he looked down at Veronica.

"Just stating the facts babe" said Veronica sarcastically.

"Please stop you two make me want to vomit" Spied fake gagged.

"Shut up" Jude said shaking her head and pushing Spied's shoulder.

"Yeah dude what do you think it's like for us to hear you and Karma talk" Wally countered.

"Whatever" waved off Spied.

"I love you" Kyle whispered and kissed Veronica's forehead, Jude caught out of the corner of her eyes.

"Me too" Veronica whispered back even softer.

"Yo earth to Major Dude" Spied said snapping his fingers at Jude.

"Huh what?" asked Jude focusing back on Wally and Spied who were promptly ignoring Kyle at the moment.

"I asked where Lord Squinty…" started Spied.

"_Tommy_" cut in Jude, glaring at Spied "Is around here somewhere, I was about to go grab my acoustic and make sure its set for the show".

"Dude I need to tune too" Wally said pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the backstage door.

"Oh the woes of fame" sighed Spied sarcastically before looking over Jude's shoulder "Yo Dude, come on we need to go set up for the show" he called over to Kyle.

"I'll go get my seat" Veronica sighed looking up at Kyle as his hands were wrapped around her waist and they were facing each other.

"Meat me back here after the show?" asked Kyle.

"We going to that G-Major party thing after?" asked Veronica, glancing over at Jude "You and Tom going?" she added "Karma?" added Veronica once more glancing at Spied.

"Karma and I are" Spied answered.

"Ally is coming too" Wally added.

"Ooh really, good I haven't seen her in ages" Veronica smiled.

"You two hung out last weekend" Kyle said looking down at her and wrinkling his forehead in confusion.

"Ages I know" Veronica said with a hint of sarcasm. Then she looked at Jude again.

"Umm, I don't know, me and Tommy will probably swing by but we have to finish mixing the whole album tomorrow so we'll probably leave early" Jude shrugged.

"Oh wow the albums done already?" asked Veronica looking up at Kyle.

"I forgot it was being finished this week" Kyle shrugged as if Veronica didn't even need to verbalize the question, he just knew what was on her mind from looking at her.

"Darius switched the deadline" Jude chipped in, in Kyle's defense.

"He likes to do that" Veronica nodded as if it really didn't need further explanation than that.

"Don't have to tell us twice" Spied said rolling his eyes.

"Ten minute call!" came a loud voice from behind them.

"Jude come on" came a voice from behind them.

"Ooh, hey Tommy" Jude said as the voice registered. She looked over her shoulder as Tommy walked out from the backstage door and over to their cluster.

"Hey Tom" Veronica smiled with a small wave as she turned and leaned against Kyle so that his hands wrapped around her middle and her back was flush against his chest instead, though her head only reached up to his mid neck and Kyle rested his chin on the crown of her head as they stood there looking rather adorable actually.

"Veronica" Tommy said walking over and wrapping one arm around Jude's waist. Jude leaned her temple against his shoulder and smiled slightly as the six of them stood there.

"Coming to steal us away Quincy?" asked Spied glancing over at Jude and him.

"We do need you guys backstage" Tommy sighed in acknowledgment.

"I was just leaving" Veronica waved off as she turned her head and looked at Kyle who looked down at her with a smile on his face. "Good luck tonight" Veronica said softly.

"I'll find you after the show" Kyle whispered and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Bye" she sighed.

"Bye" Kyle sighed too and untangled his arms from around her as she turned around and pressed a delicate kiss to his lips. Then she turned to look at the rest of them.

"Great to see you guys".

"Bye" they all chimed together and watched her walk away to one of the audience side exits. Kyle's gaze followed her until the door fell completely closed and she was gone from his sight.

"You ready man?" asked Spied clasping Kyle's shoulder.

"Mhmm" nodded Kyle pulling his eyes away and focusing back on the task at hand.

"Lets go then" Jude chimed in and lifted her head off Tommy's shoulder.

"Good luck" Tommy whispered in Jude's ear.

"Make me look good" Jude joked and then kissed Tommy's cheek lightly as they broke apart and followed SME through the backstage door and out into the chaos.

Backstage was swarming with people rushing from place to place as the start time got closer and closer. People were packed into the audience already, which was triple the size of the three previous years.

"Here" Tommy said handing Jude her acoustic.

"Right" Jude said slinging the strap over her head and strumming out a chord progression to see how the tone was.

"Little off" Tommy said listening.

"Yeah I can hear it too" Jude nodded as she fiddled with one of the knobs on the neck of the guitar. She strummed out the same chord progression.

"Yeah that's better" nodded Tommy, looking over at Jude.

"Still creeping you out with the hair?" laughed Jude as he continued to stare at her.

"No." Tommy said shaking his head "No, I'm getting used to it slowly".

"The wig comes off before you even get on stage so don't freak" Jude waved off.

"Five minutes, places people!" came a call backstage and people scurried to their places.

"That's my cue" Jude sighed as she reached up and kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"Hey come here" Tommy chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Blow them away babe" Tommy breathed as their faces remained centimeters apart from each others as their lips broke apart.

"Can't wait to sing with you Tommy Q" Jude chuckled, and with that Tommy chuckled as well and they took a few steps away from each other before they went to their own curtains.

"Ready Dude?" asked Spied as Jude went to go stand with them in the back curtain.

"Now or never" Jude sighed.

"Two minutes!" came a call from behind.

"Cue cameras"

"Cueing cameras"

"Cue lights"

"Cueing lights"

"Cue sound"

"Cueing sound"

"SME enter"

"Entering" Spied mumbled under his breath mockingly as the three of them took their first steps out onto stage and the audience erupted into glass shattering cheers.

"Cue Drake McShane"

"Cueing McShane"

"Hello Canada!" came a booming voice from the stage as Drake McShane, the coveted Instant Star host since season one whose only rival is Ryan Seacrest of the American show 'American Idol'. "Tonight we have our _final four_, Austin; Chloe; Milo; and Karen, battling it out for the coveted contract with G-Major Record, Toronto…and title of…Instant Star! Our judges for the evening are of course: the fabulous Erin Sims, the singer/songwriter Mark Luis, and the styling Eric Watson, and this week's special guest judge, the one the only…Shay Mills!"

Jude felt her muscles tense as his name hit her like a load of bricks. Shay was here? Well duh he was on the panel of judges for the finale…she had known this…right, right, right? Breathe oh, god Jude just breath, Jude kept repeating to herself over and over again as she shook out the nerves that were suddenly wreaking havoc on her system.

"Babe you okay?" asked Tommy walking over and nearly scaring her half to death.

"What?" asked Jude as she turned around suddenly to look at Tommy.

"Jude look at me" Tommy breathed taking a step closer to her "You can do this…one night, you've said it yourself, just one night" Tommy whispered taking her hands in his own.

"Can you handle this?" Jude asked as she watched Tommy shaking as well.

"I might jump off the stage and strangle him but I'll do my best to restrain myself" Tommy whispered.

"Please mauling people isn't suggested" Jude nodded trying to shake out nerves.

"You're stronger than him Jude" Tommy whispered "Go prove him wrong".

"You'll be right there?"

"I'll be right there" Tommy nodded then he pulled Jude into a quick hug "Go knock them dead superstar".

"And now welcome our guest performers: Karma, Mason, and JUDE!" boomed Drake McShane from the stage.

"Cue Harrison"

"Cueing Harrison"

"Okay" Jude nodded at Tommy once more, before she squared her shoulder and let out one more slow breath of air. She could do this, she could do this, she could do this…

Jude took her first step out onto the stage towards the stool sitting in the middle of the massive stage waiting for her. The crowd erupted into applause and screams that were deafening. SME gave her reassuring smiles which she returned before she climbed up onto the wood stool and looked out over the crowd. She looked over the judges table, she didn't need to see him…she just needed to show him…that he didn't control her life…not any more.

Jude placed her hands on the neck of the guitar and poised her other hand to strum. Four years ago, a different stage, and a slightly different version of the song…that changed her life…_forever_.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**FINALE STARTS NOW! See the drama that will unfold! Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**VOTE! _Last days to make your thoughts count!_**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	135. Chapter 135

"I've been sitting in the dirt" Jude sang as she strummed out the first cord to the Opening to the Finale.

"_For 24 hours_" the backing came off in the distance.

"I've forgotten my own worth" sang Jude again as the crowded started to go wild. Cameras were flashing undoubtedly over the hair change for the evening.

"_For 24 hours_" came the backing again.

"Said that you'd be here last night" Jude sang perfectly with her signature shrug of the shoulder. "I'm trying to shake you from my skin"

"_For 48 hours_"

"Clean up this mess I've been put in" sang Jude still with just her acoustic filling the concert hall.

"_For 48 hours_"

"I'm guessing you can't always win, I'm guessing you can't always win…" Jude sang getting louder before SME broke in with her right on cue. "I can't have anything I want, They say I'm just too young…But it's not my fault. I'll find my own way home if I gotta, I'll make it all alone if I gotta…" held out Jude. She could see the cameras all focused on her as she sat there center stage, and a grin appeared on her lips despite herself.

"I'm not so trustful with my friends" slowed Jude again, while not loosing power "I'm on the road alone again, I guess I'm tired of giving in…I'm sick of wishing you were near! You've gone your way, you've made it clear" sang Jude rolling her eyes for added effect "Why do I feel you everywhere? Why do I feel this everywhere?" held out Jude again, as she pulled her guitar off over her head and let SME take over completely.

"I can't have anything I want, They say I'm just too young…But it's not my fault" sang Jude as she walked over to the center microphone and pulled down the hand mic. She caught a glance at the front curtain where Tommy stood leaning against the wall watching her intently. He gave her a small smile and she cast her eyes down despite herself as her heart skipped a beat.

"I'll find my own way home if I gotta…" sang Jude regaining her composer as she took the mic and headed back towards SME. "I'll make it all alone if I gotta!" hit Jude perfectly. Then the music slowed slightly as the lights dimmed a bit more for added effect "Don't wanna spend my time, Watching the world go by, I think I'd rather die…And I don't got a plan, Not gonna justify…To stay where I stand…Something I won't deny!" said Jude getting a progressively louder as the music built towards the chorus again.

"I can't have anything I want, They say I'm just too young…But it's not my fault! I'll find my own way home if I gotta, I'll make it all alone if I gotta…I can't have anything I want! They say I'm just too young…But it's not my fault…I'll find my own way home if I gotta, I'll make it all alone!" held out Jude as the crowd went wild with cheers thinking the end was near.

Then Jude cut the note and started to fade out with SME "24 hours…24 hours…_24 hours…24 hours…24…_"

Then the music changed drastically, and the crowded was shocked for a second before they erupted into deafening cheers again. Jude suppressed her grin and tried her best to 'act' as Chloe came on in a hot pink tank top and mini skirt with her blonde hair curled and massive to match a certain…well…_Eden Taylor_.

Laughter was filtering up through the crowd as Chloe walked out on the stage and Jude started to stare at her open mouthed in mock disgust. Chloe flipped her hair over dramatically and a few hoots came from the audience from random guys.

The hard, sharp, overly electronic beats of Eden's downfall song started to coarse through the system as Chloe started to do Eden's piece. Jude pretended to be disgusted as she walked over towards SME's platform and slid on her electric guitar inconspicuously.

But then the music changed drastically after just one verse out of Chloe and everyone on stage looked around in fake surprise as the lights turned a tint of red. SME started to pound out hard cords and Jude started pounding out the cords as well as Austin walked out onto the stage. She walked forward and stepped up to the microphone that was back on its stand

Jude leaned into the microphone "Friends are telling me I lost my mind, when I hooked up with you…Maybe that's true." Jude eyed Austin… and the crowd went wild with screams "Said that I'll wake up one day, asking what did I do…maybe that's true too. But when I'm with you everything's alright, all I know is how I feel…when you're with me. Waste my time, waste my time…not so sure that I'll be yours, but baby you could be mine…it's all about, hanging out…cause you know how to waste my time."

Jude slung the guitar over her shoulder so that it hung by her side and then took the mic off the stand, as the background beats continued to play "Nothing like an empty day, with no where to be, you're right there with me…laughing as the world goes by…how we let it pass…moving way too fast!"

Jude walked around Austin as he pretended to eye her as well. "Cause when I'm with you I don't really care…what they all want me to be, I just want you beside me! Waste my time, waste my time…not so sure that I'll be yours, but baby you could be mine…it's all about…hanging out…cause you know how to waste my time." Jude peeled the guitar off over her head and leaned it against SME's platform

Then Austin came in with a vengeance "Call me Shay or the M-I-C, When you listenin' to me, You be listenin' to b bumpin'!, To the rhythm they'll be given, When we hit em with the beats on the streets, Don't forget the way we livin', yo". Girls were screaming in the audience and Jude suppressed her grins the best she could. The crowd was going wild with elation at this mash up so far, little did they know that it was far from over.

"Waste my time" came in Jude's voice like a breath of air.

"You girl on the other side of the wall" continued Austin moving up to the front of the stage with Jude.

"Waste my time" came in Jude again in sonic perfection all the time sensing him coming closer.

"I like the way you move your body, and if you fall" Austin turned Jude and spun her towards himself so that they were facing each other.

"Not so sure that I'll be yours" continued Jude not missing a beat.

"I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground" Austin smirked as Jude fell back into the dreaded dip that she had to do with him from rehearsal.

"Baby you could be mine!" sang Jude into her head set as she came back up inches from Austin's face like choreographed. She focused on Austin's face and not the black blur her eyes had caught as she swung down.

"I'm feeling your sound" said Austin with a glint in his eyes.

"It's all about" sang Jude as Austin guided another set of footwork.

"Yeah girl, it's all about" he rapped into his head set.

"Hanging out" sand Jude loudly

"You know, we're hanging out"

"Cause you know how to waste my time!" sang Jude as Austin spun her quickly and then pulled her close so that their bodies were touching. "Waste my time" Jude managed.

"Wasting my time" rapped Austin.

"Waste my time" sang Jude as she broke away from Austin.

"Yeah, yeah" came in Austin's voice.

"Not so sure that I'll be yours…but baby you could be mine!" hit Jude perfectly. "You could be mine. It's all about"

"Yeah girl, it's all about" came in Austin's voice as they started to walk to opposite sides of the stage.

"Hanging out" sang Jude.

"We hanging out" sang Austin.

"Cause you know how to waste my time" belted out Jude.

"Wasting my time" grinned Austin.

"Mmm, you know how to waste my time" sang out Jude. Then Austin looked over at Jude and she did too as the music faded out. Then he turned and walked off with Chloe as Jude stared at him. _Oh the irony._

The crowd was going wild but then there was a collective sigh of pity on Jude's behalf that Jude felt she truly didn't need. She forced herself not the look down at the judges table and see what kind of expression was now etched across Shay's face at the very public display of his _pimpness_.

Then SME came in the background with some slow sad beats as Jude walked back over to her stool and perched on its edge with her eyes downcast. Then just like before there was a drastic music change and the stage turned a tint of electric blue. Which only added to the effect of Jude's head shooting up as Mason ran on the stage and grabbed her hand, yanking her off the stool.

"Alright, tonight" Mason sang, dragging Jude center stage as the crowd went wild again for the rather MIA Instant Star.

"Take a ride" started Mason, before Jude jumped in with him "on the superstar satellite" they belted out together. Jude turned and at that exact moment Mason reached out and pulled the wig off exposing Jude's real blonde hair in which the crowed thoroughly enjoyed. Jude reached up and pulled out the hair elastic that held it back in a pony tail to give the full effect of her hair as Mason threw the wig into the wings.

"Okay, lets go…Riding high on the superstar satellite…Alright, tonight, Take a ride on the…_Superstar__…__Superstar__…__Superstar_" built Jude as her and Mason walked up towards the front of the stage side by side like their overly cliché 'space prostitute' dance opening, two seasons ago "Satellite!"

"Dun, Dun, Dun" cut in the back immediately before adding in the almost Indian sounding electronic sound of Karma's 'I will be the Flame' beginning…except, well…

"Am I supposed to thank you…for walking in my door?" sang Karen as she walked out on the stage. Mason looked back at Jude as he walked off and away from the diva battle that was about to go down literally and figuratively as Jude and Karen started to circle each other center stage. Their eyes were locked on one another like this was a real show down between her and the real _Karma_.

"And giving me your love…Like pennies to the poor? You say that you're bringing me…Everything you got…" sang Karen as Jude peeled her hand mic off the stand to match the one Karen had in her hand.

"If you think that's good enough" Jude belted out.

"You don't know warm from hot" Karen sang.

"I won't say I'm sorry cause I wanted something more…Cause he said, she said, _Let's even up the score_, Give and take, and back and forth, That's the nature of the game, You supply the gasoline and I will be the flame!" Jude and Karen sang together.

"Said you'd love me better…Swept me off my feet" sang Karen as Jude and her started doing some of the choreography Troy had given them. "It's time that you deliver 'cuz there's a light up on the street…You're all talk no action…Baby that's not right!"

"Don't need to rock around my finger…" Jude sang holding up her hand and flashing her real engagement ring which sent an eruption of laughter through the audience along with extremely loud screams of joy.

"Just wanna rock with you all night" cut in a different voice as Karma strutted out on stage with her own hand mic and rolled her eyes at Karen which sent more laughter through the audience. "When they say they want _Karma_, they mean _the real thing_" Karma said raising her eyebrows.

'Oohs' and 'Oh snaps' filled the air of the concert hall before Karen scowled at Karma, which might not have been totally from acting, before she stormed off the stage.

"I won't say I'm sorry cause I wanted something more" sang out Karma as SME came in again for her perfectly.

"Cause he said, she said…_Let's even up the score_" Jude came in with Karma. "Give and take, and back and forth, That's the nature of the game…You supply the gasoline and I will be the flame".

"I will be the flame" Karma breathed in sonic perfection.

"Give it take it back and..." Jude sang softer as well.

"I will be the flame" Karma sang as the two of them walked to their spots on the stage to start the next section of choreography.

"Back and forth..." Jude sang.

"_Give and take, and back and forth…That's the nature of the game_" cut in the backing, which was Jude and Karma's cue to start dancing, which really wasn't that different from their dancing that day at the Bar mitzvah that had sparked the idea for this duet.

"I won't say I'm sorry cause I wanted something more…Cause he said, she said, _Let's even up the score_, Give and take, and back and forth…That's the nature of the game, You supply the gasoline and I will be the flame" finished out Jude and Karma. The crowd went wild as the two of them straightened up and then looked at each other and rolled their eyes…though truly lacking the usual emotions that would have triggered it.

Then the scene changed once again as Milo walked out from the opposite side of the stage as Karma, and Karma exited her side. Milo had his electric guitar in his hands as he started playing the beginning cords to Jude's new song. This was the first ever preview of it live and people were looking around at each other excitedly. SME came in the background with Milo until a bridge that wasn't really in the song made the jump to verse two and Jude walked up next to Milo who turned to look at her as she sang.

"You got steam…wheels are a turning turnin', it's just me I'm crashing and burning. Shouldn't we be making out?" the crowd went wild at that line and Jude tried her best to keep her voice even from her own suppressed laughter as she pressed her hand against Milo's chest and turned away as if she was brushing him off. "You got guts and guts it what I need now…I don't mind and I'm starting to believe it's over…tell her I loathe her…" Jude sang.

"I don't wanna let you go away" Jude sang turning out towards the audience and glancing at Milo under her eyelashes seductively. "I don't wanna let you go…BUT!" belted Jude "I just wanted your love, I just needed to feel your love, I just wanted your love" held out Jude "I don't wanna let you go…"

Then a new voice came across the stage that sent glass shattering screams through the whole concert hall, and Jude smirked openly as Tommy walked out of the front wing and over to Jude.

"Something you want to tell me _babe_?" asked Tommy, looking past Jude's shoulder, who theatrically looked over her shoulder as well at Milo who shrugged and walked off stage with his guitar still in hand.

"No I don't think so" Jude shrugged, which made the audience laugh.

"Oh really?" asked Tommy reaching out and taking one of Jude's hands.

"Yeah…" nodded Jude "_Because_…I was, a drift on, an ocean all alone" sang Jude with an evil smirk. The crowd went wild.

"You came…and rescued me, When I was far from home" Tommy sang into his hand held mic.

"Rush of love around my heart…Just as I fell apart" came in Tommy together. "Nobody ever cared as much for me…"

"As much for me" echoed Tommy softly as he turned to look at Jude, who smiled up at him.

"Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain…You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again" they sang together.

"Ooo ya" Tommy added which made half the audience swoon.

"Careful, we're fragile and easily we break. But in your arms I'm certain…It's all the love we make" sang Jude perfectly despite the fact that this was after nearly ten minutes on stage.

"Rush of love around my heart …Just as you take my hand" sang Tommy this time.

"Nobody ever cared as much for me" sang Jude as she took a few steps away from Tommy.

"As much for me" Tommy grinned as they both faced the audience.

"Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain…You've picked the pieces and put me back together" they sang as Tommy reached his hand out towards Jude.

"I'll write you name in…Stars across the sky" sang Jude.

"Stars across the sky" echoed Tommy softly.

"We'll drift away in…To each others eyes" sang Jude hitting all the impossible notes perfectly as she climbed the scale. This led to thunderous applause from the audience again.

"Hey ya" sang Tommy

"Hey ya" Jude sang higher.

"Hoy ya ya ya yaya, oh ya ya" held Tommy like a true Boyz Attacker.

Then the music slowed and Tommy and Jude sang together "Nobody ever cared as much for me…Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain…You've picked the pieces and put me back together!" then louder "Nobody ever cared as much for me

"As much for me" Tommy echoed again.

"Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain" sang Jude turning back towards Tommy as he did the same and they walked slowly back towards each other in the front and center of the stage.

"You've picked the pieces and put me back together again" Tommy sang and then lowered his mic and took Jude's hands in his own as he gazed down into her eyes as the crowd went wild. But then slowly the lights on the stage dimmed down to a deep blue and Jude could feel her heart starting to race for the first time since she entered the stage.

She was suddenly very conscience of her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath, and Tommy's hot palms against her own. Then SME started strumming out the slow painful cords of a song forever etched on her heart.

"Breathe" Tommy whispered, and only he saw the minute nod she gave in response before he let go of her hands slowly and backed away towards the wings.

Jude turned towards the audience that was dead silent as she gazed out at them as they sat breathless for the last bit of this montage opening. She took a deep breath and felt it flood her lungs before she sang the first note…

"Snow falls on the city…white on white…It's the color of hope, on an unforgiving night, you kissed me into ruins…sin on sin…now I've gotta love your love letters…still written on my skin. I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights…If I said I was truly over you…my heart would say amen…but I'd give in to the cold caress of Two AM…If I admit I can't get used to this, will my heart break again? As I fall into the waiting arms of Two AM?" The crowd went wild as the music between the first and second verse played. Jude felt a small smile twitching on her lips despite herself.

"Someone's scratchy music through the walls…sirens weavin' thru the streets, I must have missed your call…gathering up these nights…black on black …I know your voice like it's my own…and it makes my heart go slack…"

"I can't tell the stars…From the downtown lights. If I said I was truly over you, My heart would say amen, But I give in to the cold caress of Two AM, If I admit I can't get used to this, Will my heart break again? As I fall…into the waiting arms of Two AM. Ohhh" held out Jude which sent cheers through the crowd again.

"If I said I was truly over you…My heart would say amen…But I give in to the cold caress of Two AM…If I admit I can't get used to this…Will my heart break again? As I fall…into the waiting arms of 2 AM…Of 2 AM…_of Two AM…_"

The music faded out slowly in the background as the lights on the stage lifted slowly and lit to its normal brightness. The crowd got to its feet clapping and Jude waved and bowed to them as she watched Drake McShane make his way back onto the stage.

"Wow!" boomed Drake into his mic. The crowd screamed and clapped louder "Wow" Drake repeated again. "Now…now" Drake started to say over the crowd as they died down to listen to him "Now tell us Jude, four years ago, in this very competition did you ever think you'd be where you are today".

"Oh wow" Jude said picking up her mic and looking out at everyone "You know I entered in the hope of becoming a singer/songwriter and that's what I am. But no, I never expected to be back here tonight singing live for all of Canada, debuting stuff from my _third_ album".

"It's been quite the rollercoaster hasn't it" added Drake.

"It has been" nodded Jude "But you find great things amongst the bad" Jude sighed, looking over into the front wing where Tommy still stood watching her with a small smile on his face. "It's more then just a career when you love getting up in the morning in order to write a song. I was once told by a very smart person" Jude chuckled and blushed slightly as her gaze remained on Tommy under her eyelashes "That writing a song is like falling in love, at first it's a rush, and then it gets hard, and though sometimes you have to walk away…" paused Jude as she glanced down at Shay for the first time. His face was like stone, impenetrable, as if he felt nothing, as if no real emotion had ever come his way "…_Sometimes_ you end up with something beautiful" and with that she peeled her eyes off that man she hated and looked squarely into to the wings where Tommy stood "More _beautiful than you could ever imagine_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"I'm DONE!", "I asked you for one night!", "Because life suxs and even I'm not that cruel..." all that and much more before the end of the Finale. Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**(Note: this is NOT the end of the story, this is just the begining! So you can all stop freaking out, there's much much much more to come!)**

**Last days to VOTE! Save Chloe? Let Milo win? Or is someone hoping for a secret redemption of Karen? Vote so that you decide the fate of our finale four!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	136. Chapter 136

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Somehow time had melted away so that Drake was signaled to cut to commercial, the crowd went wild for Jude as she exited, Tommy's arms were wrapped around her, and they were fighting their way through the crowd towards the doors before she could blink.

"No really you guys I have to go change for my next act" Jude sighed as a smile remained etched on her face. People were patting her on the back and saying 'good job' as they rushed to prepare for the first contestant's performance, which would be Chloe.

"Jude wardrobe" Sadie said as she walked through the backstage door.

"Where I'm headed" Jude sighed as she pushed passed a few more people in the crowded backstage area.

"Nice job Harrison" Spied smirked as he threw an arm around Jude's shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be on stage?" sighed Jude as Tommy's hand tensed around her waist as if the added person wasn't exactly desirable.

"We had to come congratulate you Dude" smirked Wally.

"Besides we wanted to make sure you got back your hair" added Kyle, joining them and shaking the red mass in her face.

"Oh god" Jude said holding up her hands to block the crimson mass "Please, just keep it. Sell it on e-bay for all I care" sighed Jude.

"How much do you think we could get for it" smirked Spied.

"Here" said Kyle tossing it at Spied's chest, who caught it at the last moment.

"Sweet" Spied said putting it on.

"Not your color" sighed Jude sarcastically as she looked over her shoulder at his profile next to hers. They broke through the last of the crowd and Spied detangled his arm from Jude so that Tommy and Jude could slide through the doorway before the rest of them followed her out and down the hall of dressing rooms.

"Chloe three minutes" came a call down the hall.

"Right here" called Chloe, acoustic guitar in hand, as she rushed down the hall. "Great job Jude!" Chloe squealed with a smile.

"Good luck" Jude called over her shoulder as she dashed towards the door to backstage.

"Thanks" called Chloe before she tripped.

"Ooh!" said SME all at the same time as they cringed.

"I'm okay!" Chloe called out as people started to move towards her. She jumped to her feet and straightened her shirt, before she disappeared through the doorway and into the backstage area.

"No one should ever tell that chick to '_break a leg'_" said Spied shaking his head as he removed the wig from his head.

"Yeah she might actually accomplish it" Kyle nodded sympathetically as they all stared at where Chloe had been standing just moments ago, and with that thought the three of them waved to Jude and Tommy and snuck backstage again to go take their spots on stage.

"Jude!" came a frantic voice next to them which cause Jude's head to whip in the opposite direction. "Quick dress now!" said Portia taking Jude by the elbow and pulling her down the hall.

"Ooh, okay" stumbled Jude as Portia kept her grip on her "I'll see you for the duet!" Jude called over her shoulder to Tommy, before she watched him chuckle and slink off into his own dressing room.

Portia pulled down Jude's second garment bag once they were in her dressing room and shoved it into her hands "Change" Portia instructed.

"Yes Ma'am" Jude said in a combative town, as if Portia were some high ranking officer of sorts.

Portia just shook her head "You have two songs, hurry". And with that she walked back out, pulling the door closed behind herself with a snap.

Jude let out an audible breath of air before she hung back up the garment bag and unzipped it to reveal the midnight blue baby doll dress Portia had found for her earlier that week with the silver seed beads cascading down it like raindrops.

Jude stared at the adorable dress for a moment longer before she pulled it off the hanger and started to peel off her jeans and Chanel shirt. Then she slid on the dress and glanced in the mirror mounted on the wall.

"_I love being famous_" Jude whispered to herself as she looked at the one of a kind dress from every angle…never once seeing something she didn't like. Then once satisfied she kicked off her Vans from the opening number and switched into her dark blue high heels and rushed back out into the chaos.

"Stunning" Tommy smirked as Jude nearly jumped out of her skin. He pushed off the wall right next to her door as she scowled at him.

"Can people _not_ do that?" seethed Jude, as she took a deep breath and tried to calm down her pounding heart.

"What call you beautiful?" smirked Tommy, knowing her true meaning despite his attempts to seem otherwise. He walked forward a few steps and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know what I mean" sighed Jude, looking up into his eyes.

"Oh you mean surprising you!" said Tommy, pretending to have the notion just dawn on him.

"Loser" Jude smirked, before she hit his chest and leaned into it.

"You rocked out girl" Tommy whispered as he ran his hand over Jude's soft blonde hair. Jude kept her face against Tommy's chest as he whispered to her. "Didn't even let it faze you…"

"I wasn't looking" Jude whispered back.

Tommy opened his mouth to speak again when Sadie's voice rang through the hallway. "Jude…Tommy, five minute call!"

"We should go" Jude sighed, lifting her head off Tommy's chest and taking one of his hands in her own.

"Yup" sighed Tommy as he let his other hand fall away and hand in hand they headed backstage again. It was considerably quieter, but silence was key when the cameras were rolling and this was no joke to any of the people working the show. Tommy tugged Jude along to the middle curtain where Chloe could be seen perfectly. Her guitar was slung over her shoulder as her fingers strummed out the opening cords with Wally playing base lightly in the background.

Then Chloe's voice drifted out into the curtain area where Tommy and Jude stood "_We were both young when I first saw you_…I close my eyes, and the flashback starts…I'm standing there…on a balcony of _summer air_" Then Kyle added in with light drum beats in the background as well. "See the lights, see the party the ball gowns…see you make your way through the crowd…you say hello, _little did I know_…" held out Chloe softly. Then Spied added in and the whole orchestration slowly built for the chorus.

"That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles…and my daddy said _stay away from Juliet_…and I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go, and I said…" held out Chloe as the crowd screamed and applauded…

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run…you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess…it's a love story baby just say _yes_…" Jude felt Tommy's hand give hers a light squeeze and she grinned openly at his implied message.

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet because we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes…lets escape this town for a little while, cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter…and my daddy said _stay away from Juliet_, but you were everything to me…and I was begging you please don't go _and I said_…"

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_…I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run…you be the prince and I'll be the princess…it's a love story baby just say _yes_…Romeo save me, don't try to tell me how to feel…this love is difficult, but its real, don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess…its a love story baby just say _yes_…"

Then the music slowed…"I got tired of waiting…wondering if you were ever coming around…my faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town, _and I said_…Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone…" Jude glanced up at Tommy who was watching Chloe perform, but glanced down at her as well when he felt her eyes on him. Tommy smirked slightly and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder knowing all too well what was running through her head. "…I keep waiting for you but you never come, is this in my head, I don't know what to think, _he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_…"

"_Marry me_?" Tommy breathed with the music as Jude stared up at him.

"Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone…I love you and that's all I really know…I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress, its a love story baby just say yes, oh, oh, yes…_we were both young when I first saw you_…"

The crowd went wild but Jude didn't hear any of it as Tommy and her had a silent conversation through their eyes. She didn't even hear the judges commenting or Drake Mcshane's annoying commentary. The number to call to vote did drift her way, but other than that not much. So before she knew it a whole new song was pounding out from the system with a very different atmosphere.

Hip hop was coursing through the speakers and SME was taking on a very different mantra as they started to move with their instruments. "I see your dirty face…High behind your collar, What is done in vain…Truth is hard to swallow, So you pray to God…To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie! And you take your time…And you do your crime, Well you made your bed…I'm in mine" held out Austin as the crowd got to its feet and started dancing with him as he moved around center stage like some hard core person he tried to be.

"Because when I arrive…I, I bring the fire…Make you come alive, I can take you higher! What is this, forgot? I must now remind you…Let It Rock! Let It Rock! Let It Rock!" chanted the crowd with Austin. "Now the son's disgraced…He, who knew his father, When he cursed his name…Turned, and chased the dollar, But it broke his heart, So he stuck his middle finger…To the world! To the world! To the world!"

"And you take your time…And you stand in line…Well you'll get what's yours…I got mine! Because when I arrive…I, I bring the fire, Make you come alive, I can take you higher! What is this, forgot? I must now remind you…Let It Rock! Let It Rock! Let It Rock! Yeah!" screamed Austin into the mic.

Jude felt Tommy's fingers press into the small of her back and she cringed slightly as well, he missed the note. It wasn't completely horrible but it wasn't pleasant either to say the least.

"Wayne's world…Planet Rock, Panties drop…And the top…And she gonna rock, 'til the camera stop, And I sing about angels like Angela" rapped Austin into his mic.

"_Rock!_" played the backing.

"And Pamela…"

"_Rock!_" played the backing.

"And Samantha…And Amanda…And Tamara…"

"_Rock!_" played the backing again.

"Menager moi…I'm in here up like xxxxx what's up, Mechanic, me, I can fix you up…I can fuck you up…I can fuck you down, Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town…And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound" rapped Austin holding up his 'blinged out' necklace, which sent a ripple of laughter through the crowd.

"Big xxx rocks like off the ground…Dirty like socks that's on the ground…Weezy! Because when I arrive…I, I bring the fire, Make you come alive…I can take you higher! What is this, forgot? I must now remind you…Just Let It Rock! Let It Rock! Let It Rock! Let It Rock! Let It Rock!" chanted the crowd with Austin again.

"I'm back like I forgot somethin'…I'm somethin'…Rollin' Rock rubbin' rap runnin', Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach, Like Wayne the personal trainer…My aim is perfect I'll fuck ya, Period, Like the remainder…I wish I could be…As cool as you…And I wish I could say, The things you do…But I can't and I won't live a lie…No not this time!"

The concert hall exploded with applause again and hoots. But once again Jude was pulled away from the report back from the judges as one of the sound guys distracted her and made sure her microphone was on right since the costume change. Once he was satisfied she walked back over to Tommy who looked at her and reiterated it in one sentence.

"Apparently not his best night" shrugged Tommy.

"Ready to blow them away then?" smirked Jude, taking Tommy's hand in her own.

"I think we would have anyway" Tommy smirked cockily back.

"And now welcome back to the stage, Instant Star's first ever rock star, premiering a _duet_from her new album 'My Turn'...Jude Harrison! With her fiancé…" started Drake Mcshane as the crowd erupted in ear splitting screams "…_Tommy Q_!"

Tommy shook his head chuckling as the screams and applause pummeled them from the wings. Jude smirked up at him and she gave a small squeeze to Tommy's hand before the two of them took their first steps out onto the stage.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So, these chapters are really long, but that's because there's music...and song take up obnoxiously large amounts of space...yet are crucial obviously to this part of the story. So on that note...I might not write all the performances (just a heads up), I'll mention them but please don't throw stones at me for not writing it...action for action.**

**Big stuff coming up before the end of the 'night' (being the Finale), but I'm leaving for Vermont at five AM tomorrow sooo...I'll be writing but I won't be able to load for a few days. I'll post whatever I can tonight to get you all through the few days...but then you'll have to chill because I don't think I'll have Internet. Sorry...makes me sad too = (.**

**Keep up those reviews, the more I have when I get back the faster I'll upload what I'll have! (Nice little two way street there I think) Sooo...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	137. Chapter 137

As the crowd died down the cameras turned and focused solely on Jude and Tommy center stage. They each stood in front of their own microphone stand about two yards from each other. Then SME came in with the beginning of "Here We Go Again"…

"Am I heading for disaster?" sang Jude "Am I forgetting what I know? Or am I afraid instead of letting go…?" The crowd was screaming already and Jude was fighting a smile.

"Are we dangerous together? Are we pretending to be sure? Are we walking into a storm, Ohh" sang out Tommy and all the girls in the audience screamed louder than ever before.

"Here we go again…back to where we've never been" sang Jude and Tommy together "Take it from the end, start over, make it better…Here we go again…"

"Is this what we always wanted? Is this a beautiful mistake? Is this the way two hearts are about to break?" sang Tommy never taking his eyes off Jude as she stood at the mic next to him. He watched as a smile twitched on her lips at his borderline cockiness at holding out the last word.

"Show me a part of you that's different, Show me that you know what I need. Give me something we can believe in" Jude sang getting louder as the chorus loomed over them again.

"Here we go again, back to where we've never been, take it from the end, start over, and make it better, here we go again" sang Tommy and Jude together perfectly before Jude cut out and picked up her mic off the stand.

"Cause I'm older," Jude watched as a small smile flickered on Tommy's lips as she stared at him as she continued to sing "and I'm wiser, and I'm ready to hold out…for something deeper, something stronger…I'm ready for you…" The concert hall fell silent for a second "Here we go again, back to where we've never been, take it from the end…." Jude sang slowly as she saw nothing but Tommy's eyes even as he peeled his own mic off his stand.

"Here we go again" came back in Tommy right in time with Jude "Back to where we've never been, take it from the end" Jude held out.

"Start over and make it better" Tommy continued softer.

"Here we go again" Jude came in with Tommy.

"Here we go" Jude sang into her mic, bending her knees slightly for added effect as Tommy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Back to where we've never been" Tommy said under Jude's voice.

"Here we go" Jude sang.

"Here we go again" sang the two of them.

"Here we go" Jude sang under Tommy.

"Start over" sang Tommy looking down at Jude.

"Here we go" Jude sang again, holding Tommy's gaze.

"And make it better" sang Tommy.

"Here we go again" faded out Tommy and Jude. Jude could feel her heart pounding in her chest and as her eyes dug into Tommy's and the crowd went wild as it got to its feet. And then to seal the deal Tommy leaned down and placed a delicate kiss right on Jude's lips and her eyes fluttered close despite herself.

They broke away slowly and Tommy let his hands drift down to his sides before he picked up Jude's hand in his own and they bowed to the crowd.

"Show stoppers!" boomed Drake as he strutted on stage with his mic in hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy, wow!" More cheers filled the audience. "Now tell us, what has it been like working together since…well day one after winning the contest four years ago?" asked Drake turning towards Jude and Tommy.

"A rollercoaster" Jude breathed heavily as she glanced up at Tommy. She was out of breath finally after all that singing.

"But always worth it" Tommy added, smiling down at Jude.

"And Jude did you ever imagine that you'd be marrying _Little Tommy Q_ in…?"

"April" answered Jude to the implied question. "Umm, no" Jude answered bluntly as Tommy looked down at her "I mean we're talking about the guy I wanted to shoot my sister for not shutting up about when we were kids. But stranger things have happened…and this, this is right" sighed Jude.

"Aww!" filled the audience as Jude smiled up at Tommy and they both started to chuckle slightly.

"Well congratulations and good luck! I'm sure everyone is dying for the new album to come out _very soon_…" hinted Drake.

"Mixing and then it'll be out" nodded Jude, which spurred more cheers of joy.

"Well thank you, Jude and Tommy ladies and gentlemen!" and with that Tommy and Jude walked off stage.

"Cue commercial" came a call backstage.

"Cuing commercial"

"Five minute warning on Karen"

"Warning"

"Karen we need you backstage!" came Sadie's voice by the doorway as she called down the hall.

"Coming" rang off in the distance.

"Oh god I don't need this drama" Jude whispered under her breath as she tugged Tommy's hand and nearly dragged his toward the exit.

"Whoa babe" Tommy laughed as she pulled him behind her.

"Look lets just get out of…" started Jude before she skidded to a stop. Karen walked through the doorway right as she stood on the other side.

"Well, well, if it isn't the _dream team_. If you don't mind I have to go perform something worth hearing" Karen said snootily as she rolled her eyes at Jude.

"I'll put in my ear plugs" Jude countered bitterly as she narrowed her eyes.

Karen did the same before she flipped her hair over her shoulder and strutted passed Jude, knocking into her shoulder as she passed.

"_Just let it go_" Tommy whispered into her ear.

Jude took in a deep breath and tried to reframe from whipping around and chasing after Karen to throw her to the ground. Her only solace was the sound of Karen's _stilettos_ fading away into to distance. "I am Zen, I am dignity" Jude said as calmly as she could through gritted teeth…

"We need to put you in yoga or something" Tommy chuckled and Jude smacked him on the chest before she walked out of the door and Tommy slung his arm around her shoulder knowing all too well the images running through her head…and hey he wasn't saying he wasn't enjoying them. _Catfight…meow_.

"Ugg she just infuriates me!" Jude seethed as they made their way down the crowded hall. Not even thinking Jude turned and wrenched open Tommy's dressing room door before she stormed in and flopped down on the couch on the opposite wall.

"This is why I don't lock doors" Tommy chuckled as he walked in and closed the door softly.

"Why because I would knock it down in a fit of rage?" Jude heaved, as Tommy crossed the room slowly and sat down in a random rolly chair in the room. Tommy straddled it and sat so that he was facing the back of the chair, and he rolled himself over towards Jude with his chin on his arms which were folded over the backrest of the chair.

"Your dress is riding up" Tommy smirked.

"Perv" Jude sighed shaking her head as laughter bubbled up inside her chest. She put her foot against the chair and pushed him away before she pulled down the hem of the dress so that it wasn't sitting up somewhere beyond mid thigh anymore.

"I didn't say _fix it_" Tommy smirked as he got up off the chair and walked over to the couch, before sitting down next to Jude.

"No I guess that was just _my morals speaking_" said Jude rolling her eyes as she lolled her head to one side to look at Tommy gazing at her.

"Why are you the only one with those?" whispered Tommy before he reached over and rested his palm on her cheek and lowered his lips down on hers. Jude smiled into the kiss as she shifted and so did he so that they were at a better angle. Jude snaked one of her hands up around Tommy's neck as his other hand migrated to her hip.

"Better without the red hair?" joked Jude into Tommy's lips.

"Mhmm" managed Tommy, before Jude deepened the kiss and he lost all sense of ever objecting her. Tommy leaned a little bit more towards her before Jude mumbled into his lips…

"_Dress, Portia will kill me_…" and he stopped moving and just kept them upright like they were.

"When do you perform next" Tommy whispered into Jude's lips as she ran her hand through his hair and pressed his lips harder to her own.

"Second act right before the announcement of the winners" Jude breathed into Tommy's lips.

"So we've got time?" asked Tommy.

"_We've got time_" Jude murmured back and Tommy pressed his lips even harder to hers. Then his hand reached up for her hair. "Not the hair" Jude breathed into his lips between kisses "_Portia will kill me_…"

"I think if we get rid of Portia" Tommy breathed back into Jude's lips "…all our problems would be fixed". Jude chuckled at that and pulled back slightly to look into Tommy's eyes. "What?" asked Tommy, staring at her as well as he tried to read her face.

"I love you" Jude breathed, as her hands rested around his neck.

"I love you too" Tommy breathed, leaning forward and pecking Jude on the lips quickly in short kisses, before they rested their foreheads against each others and just breathed, with random spurts of laughter.

"Think Karen blew it?" asked Jude after a few minutes of silence and watching each others chests rise and fall.

"With a live audience staring at her…I doubt it…" Tommy sighed.

"Well I can dream" sighed Jude, before she lifted her forehead off Tommy, who placed a delicate kiss there instead. "We should go be responsible adults and go see how things are going…" sighed Jude.

"We should" Tommy nodded with out real conviction behind his words.

"Come on" sighed Jude, before she stood up and fixed her dress, then taking Tommy's hand and pulling him up behind her.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"I'm DONE!", "I asked you for one night!", "Because life suxs and even I'm not that cruel..." Who is about to be cut from the first round and so much more! Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	138. Chapter 138

Cheers were radiating out the small doorway as Jude and Tommy approached it from the other end of the hallway. Then a chanting filled the air "_Milo! Milo! Milo!..."_ Jude glanced over at Tommy who shrugged his shoulders and took her hand as they started to make their way once again through the backstage area.

"And now for our last performance of the first round…_Milo Sanchez_" boomed Drake Mcshane through the sound system as the audience erupted into more screams and then another round of…

"_Milo! Milo! Milo! Milo!..._"

"Think maybe he's just got an obnoxiously large family?" Tommy joked, as he leaned down to whisper in Jude's ear.

"Shut up maybe people just like his music" Jude laughed, before the common place hush fell over everyone in the front of the house and the backstage area as well. An acoustic guitar started to float through the air and Tommy fed his way through the staff backstage so that he and Jude could get a view of Milo onstage.

"I hung up the phone last night…Something happened for the first time, Deep inside, It was a rush…_What a rush_. Cause the possibility, That you would ever feel the same way…About me…It's just too much, Just too much. Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized, So mesmerized…And I just got to know!" held out Milo perfectly. The girls in the audience were going wild.

"Nice note" Jude mumbled.

"Right on key" Tommy nodded impressed.

"Do you ever think when your all alone…All that we can be, Where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? Cuz I'm tryin tryin, to walk away, but I know this crush…Ain't goin' away!"

"Has it ever crossed your mind…When were hangin', Spending time girl. Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?" sang out Milo, bending his knees as if he were truly trying to convey these emotions to a girl. "See it's a chance we've gotta take…Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last…last forever…Forever!"

"Do you ever think when your all alone…All that we can be, From http://6lyrics.where this can go? Am I crazy, or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? Cuz I'm tryin tryin, to walk away, but I know this crush…Ain't goin' away!"

"Why do I keep running from the truth?" sang Milo deeper "All I ever think about is you! You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know! Do you ever think when your all alone…All that we can be, From http://6lyrics.where this can go? Am I crazy, or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? Cuz I'm tryin tryin, to walk away, but I know this crush…Ain't goin' away!"

The crowd erupted in ear splitting screams as the last wisps of Milo's voice and guitar faded out of the system.

"Milo Sanchez!" boomed Drake as he strutted out onstage "Lets see what the judges have to say".

"Hey, Milo man we've been saying it from week one, you've got the goods to do this. Knocked us out of the water" answered judge one, Erin Sims. The crowd applauded before judge two cut in.

"Watch the finger noise, I know it's nerve racking up there in front of millions but it'll clean up your sound and bring you over the edge, but seriously man this is what this contest is about, you rocked it tonight" criticized Mark Luis.

"You know I'm going to have to agree, it's going to be a close call tonight, but this is what this show is about…great music, you blew me away" answered judge three Eric Watson.

"Hey man, check it out" boomed Shay. Jude felt Tommy's hand tighten around her own instantly. "Real solid performance, vocals were superb. Been watching you since week one…G-Major records could use someone like you, real guitar skills…"

"_Obviously he's forgotten that other people can play guitar"_ seethed Jude through clenched teeth, before she even realized she was talking.

"Jude…" Tommy whispered.

"No that loser can't even write his own material, let alone play an instrument, how the hell is he supposed to know what's _needed_ in the music industry?" seethed Jude again.

"Jude…" started Tommy again. Jude whipped her head around and stared Tommy straight in the eyes as he opened his mouth to say something and froze at the sight of her. Her eyes were burning with pure hatred, not for Tommy, but rather for the loser out in the audience. Then the crowd erupted in applause again, as shouts for '_cue commercial_' filled the space around them.

"_I never_" Jude seethed under her breath, so that Tommy could just barely hear her "I never, want to see his _face_ again".

"Jude, babe" Tommy whispered, taking a step forward and pressing his palms to her cheeks as he stared down into her eyes, that were suddenly brimmed with a line of water balancing precariously on her lower lids. "He's nothing compared…" started Tommy.

"Tommy we need you for a second" Sadie whispered, coming out of nowhere.

"Just…" started Tommy glancing over at Sadie.

"Really, like right now" pleaded Sadie, before she turned on her heels and walked into the crowd.

"Jude…" Tommy said peeling his eyes of Sadie's disappearing figure and looking down at her again.

"Go" Jude whispered.

"Jude, no…" started Tommy. Jude could see him becoming more and more torn inside.

"Go do your job…I'm fine" Jude nodded, taking a step back so that his hands were holding air "Really…I'll be fine, just a moment…_moment of weakness_…" and with that she turned on her heels and disappeared behind the long backdrop that ran the length of the back of the stage, as she cut across to the other side.

Tommy let his hands drift back down to his sides in semi disbelief…then his better judgment made him too turn on his heels and rush after Sadie.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"I'm DONE!", "Because life suxs and even I'm not that cruel...", "You are under arrest..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**I'm back but aparently you're all dead! I need to know I still have readers!!! Are you bored? Send me a review and show me your alive and what you think is about to happen?!? Please and thank you!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	139. Chapter 139

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Jude sat on top of the abandoned stool from the opening act off in the front most corner of the backstage area. No one paid her much attention as they rushed from spot to spot, but Jude didn't mind. She didn't feel like being in the spotlight at the moment anyway. She was angled so that she had a near perfect view of the stage and its occupants as they made their way on and off.

Not to mention that she also had, by nothing more than default, a clear view of Tommy rushing to the other side front most area to fix something sound wise that was malfunctioning. She could see the worry still etched on his face, but it was soon over ridden by concentration and time crunch before the commercial reel ended and they needed to be live once more.

But by his magic fingers the crisis had been adverted and whatever it was, was working once more. No one in the audience would know that anything had gone wrong, oh the illusions they created.

SME performed live as all the contestants got ready for the first round of cuts. Jude even cringed at the thought. One person would be going home half way through the show. Cut. Done. Gone. No second chances, but that kept the audience and Jude could almost hear the buzzing of the phones as rapid fire votes came in for Milo, Chloe, Austin, and …_Karen_.

_Focus_Jude thought to herself as she tried to calm her breathing again. Her gaze shifted across the stage and watched her band performing with Spied at the mic. It sent a small grin to her lips…they weren't some bunch of sophomores who just so happened to attend her school and be friends with Jamie…so by default herself. No…they had grown up and their solo sound screamed SME on such a different level than her voice at the front could have ever done. No this was the real them. They were their own rock stars.

The last bit of the chorus coursed through the system as screams finally registered in Jude's mind as they radiated from the audience.

"Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that? Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back? Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?" sang Spied into the microphone as he pounded out cords on his guitar.

"_Come on_!" Wally smirked into his mic.

"Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it! Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it! Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it ! Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it! Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it!" all four of the SME boys belted out as the cheers from the crowd got louder and louder. Then they all cut their instruments at the exact same time and grinned out at the audience.

"Thank you" Spied smirked into his microphone "We're Spiederman's Mind Explosion!..." he paused as the crowd went wild again "Signed at G-Major records, along with yours truly streaming live from Nana Basement Records".

"Check out our myspace" Wally piped in.

"Or Jude's" Kyle joked into his mic.

"Yeah she probably has dirt on us there" chuckled Spied as the three of them looked at each other. The crowd chuckled. "And now we're being signaled to shut up…" Spied smirked as he looked at the audience while keeping an exaggerated stare off stage. "So holler for my best girl…_no not Jude_…" another ripple of laughter "…and my sweet thing wife, Karma _Spiederman_" Spied smirked. Jude's eyes tracked over to the second curtain where Karma stood ready to enter. Then oblivious to everyone but Spied, Karma, and Jude…Karma flipped Spied off and Spied just smirked right on back as he blew her an exaggerated kiss.

Then without further a due Karma strutted out onto the stage and the crowd erupted once more in mad cheers.

"Hiding?" asked a voice out of nowhere.

"Jesus" Jude gasped as she turned her head and saw Sadie leaning against the wall next to her. "Wear a bell or something, you scared the living daylights out of me!" The music started up in the background but Jude paid it no attention.

"So tell me what dirt do you keep of the boys on your myspace?" Sadie smirked.

"Wouldn't they like to know" Jude smirked. Sadie laughed quietly and Jude chuckled too. "How are things going?" asked Jude after a few moments.

"Running as smoothly as can be" Sadie shrugged, before she looked dawn at Jude and smiled.

"What?" asked Jude, fighting a grin herself.

"Guess who just got promoted a few hours ago?" asked Sadie, her grin growing wider.

"No" Jude gasped "Sadie!" Jude said jumping up and pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations".

"I know!" Sadie smiled as she held Jude in a tight embrace "Darius asked me himself if I would be interested in being his personal secretary…I'll be behind the major planning for all next years all new Instant Star competition…"

"They're changing the competition?" Jude asked suddenly, pulling out of Sadie's arms and looking at her sister confused.

"Yeah…well…ummm" Sadie said suddenly getting quiet "Look I can't tell you yet, but at the end just listen for the announcement okay?"

"Sadie?" asked Jude still confused.

"Ooh!" Sadie said jumping back to attention "I need to go!"

"Sadie!" Jude said exasperated, as she waited for an explanation.

"Look you have half a show left…chill your job isn't going anywhere" and with that she disappeared. Jude turned back around slowly and looked at the stage as the four contestants filter on for the first cut.

"_Karen, oh please Karen_" Jude whispered under her breath as she climbed back up on the stool.

"Hello Canada!" boomed Drake Mcshane. "Now that you've voted for your first round winners lets see the results! If you'll all avert your eyes to the digital score boards on the side the LIVE tallies will be posted. First place as of right now goes to…Chloe! You are safe!" Loud cheers filled the audience as Chloe beamed and exited the stage.

"Next!" boomed Drake again "Second place as of right now goes to…Milo! Milo you too are safe!" The crowd erupted in ear splitting screams as Milo too exited the stage.

Jude leaned forward on the edge of the stool as she watched in anticipation to see if it would be Austin or _Karen_ to take the plunge… "And now, the moment of truth" Drake said, his voice laced with more suspense than ever before. "The third, and final contestant, to move on to round two of Instant Star Season Four's Finale is…" The crowd was silent "…Karen!" The audience filled with shrieks of joy as Karen too waved as she walked off stage. "I'm sorry that means Austin, your road ends here for tonight".

A sad 'ahh' went through the air as Austin too exited the stage. Jude felt a small blow go to her heart, but it's only solace came from knowing…as of right now…Karen, was in last place.

As soon as Drake cut to commercial the backstage area burst to life again. Jude watched as horded of people moved from one place to the next, SME got back on stage, and Chloe rushed over to this side of the stage.

"Hey" Jude called out across the small area that separated them. Jude climbed off the stool as Chloe turned around and grinned from ear to ear.

"I made it!" Chloe squealed as Jude pulled her into a hug.

"Congrats" Jude sighed, as she pulled back and looked at Chloe's trembling frame.

"I want this so bad" Chloe breathed "God, SOOO bad! Now all I have to do is rock out this last number, which of coarse has to be pop, which I don't usually do, but omg Karen got through too, which is good and bad because after yesterday I was all like feeling bad, but then like today she was being a bitch, BUT Austin…" Chloe rambled in her usual way.

"Chloe" Jude cut in, and Chloe froze mid sentence "…You'll do great".

"You think so?" asked Chloe, staring Jude in the eyes.

"Yeah" Jude nodded, and with that Drake's booming voice came over the system again.

"Wish me luck" Chloe whispered excitedly, and with that she walked out onto the stage and Jude crossed her arms over her chest to watch. Chloe walked mid stage and smiled into the mic before SME came in with a very different sound than Jude had ever heard Chloe sing before. "You change your mind…Like a girl changes clothes, Yeah, you PMS like a bitch…I would know. And you always think…Always speak cryptically, I should know…That you're no good for me" held out Chloe as the crowd went wild instantly.

"'Cause you're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no, You're in and you're out, You're up and you're down, You're wrong when it's right…It's black and it's white, We fight, we break up, We kiss, we make up…"

Jude listened to the constant roar coming from the audience as Chloe sang on stage. Jude smiled slightly to herself and walked away from the dark wings and looked over towards the back wall where Karen was pacing slowly trying to focus.

"Karen!" came an annoyed voice. Jude froze instantly and watched as Karen's head shot up.

"Rick what are you doing here?" started Karen thunderstruck as the man walked around her and stared at her pissed off.

"Take her I can't do it" the guy, who was apparently Rick, sighed aggravated as he shoved a young girl into her arms. Karen looked back up at Rick as he shrugged off the bag on his shoulder and tossed it to Karen's feet.

"Rick I'm about to go perform!" Karen hissed, as quietly as she could as her eyes darted around at all the other people backstage, before hoisting the young brown haired girl up higher on her hip as she rested her head on Karen's shoulder and sucked her thumb.

"I'm done" hissed Rick throwing his hands up in the air.

"What!" screamed Karen under her breath "Rick you can't do this! Not now!"

"I'm DONE!" bellowed Rick before he turned around and started to walk away.

"What am I supposed to do!" yelled Karen after him, so that he stopped and looked back.

"I don't know what ever the '_famous Karen_' would do" said Rick sarcastically, waving his hands in mockery.

"I asked you for one night!" begged Karen, fixing the girl on her hip again.

"Hell Karen I don't even know if she's mine!" yelled Rick.

Jude could see Karen flinch before she flushed slightly red. Even in the darkness of backstage as she looked away from the man throwing insults at her Jude could see the distinct red blush rising to Karen's cheeks. "She's yours!" stated Karen steadily as she looked back up at him.

"Well tell that to the ten thousand other guys you have fucked!" seethed Rick, as fire burned in his eyes.

"This is your daughter for Christ sake!" pleaded Karen, taking a few desperate strides towards Rick as he stood at the exit.

"You know what!" seethed Rick, lowering his voice and moving towards Karen "Go back to the strip club and accept that you'll always be a nobody who screwed up their life!"

"Because of you!" hissed Karen "I have this" indicated Karen as she shifted the girl on her hip again "because of you!"

"Well guess what" seethed Rick again "You can do it without me then" and with that he did turn and walk through the double black doors with a loud bang. Karen just stared at the doors before awakening from her shock and bouncing the girl on her hip.

"One minutes" called the stage manager as she walked around the stage, eyeing the girl in Karen's arms instantly. That's when Jude watched fear race across Karen's face. Then before she knew what she was doing Jude walked up to Karen.

"Here" Jude sighed reaching out and taking the little girl from her. Karen watched shell shocked "Don't worry" sighed Jude bouncing the girl on her hip "I won't run off with her, go get onstage" Jude said tilting her head towards the stage as Chloe's decrescendo met her ears..

Karen stared at Jude "Why would you do this?" she whispered.

"Because life sucks" Jude sighed bluntly "…and even I'm not that cruel". Karen stared at Jude a moment longer before she kissed the girl's forehead quickly and walked over to the wings…never taking her eyes off the girl…until Chloe exited…and Jude watched her recompile her face – for a lie no one knew as she strutted out onto the stage.

"Mommy" the little girl whispered, reaching up and feebly trying to push her hair out of her face with her little hands.

"Mommy just went on stage to sing" Jude whispered, tucking the girl's hair behind her ear for her as she bounced her on her hip softly. Jude walked up to the back curtain and stood with the little girl attached to her hip.

"She coming back?" the little girl mumbled, resting her head against Jude's shoulder and staring onto the stage as Karen started to sing.

"Mhm" Jude whispered in her complete inability to form words at that exact moment as she watched Karen's face flawlessly hide her emotions. Then the girl snuggled her face deeper into Jude's shoulder and put her thumb back in her mouth.

Jude looked down at the little girl and felt her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. How could she have been so heartless? How could she have said all those things to Karen when a man…a man… Jude glanced over her shoulder at the static black doors through which _Rick_ had disappeared. Then her thoughts were interrupted as Karen's voice came through the system…

"If I were a boy…Even just for a day…I'd roll out of bed in the morning, And throw on what I wanted and go. Drink beer with the guys…" SME came in lightly in the background "And chase after girls, I'd kick it with who I wanted…And I'd never get confronted for it, Because they'd stick up for me. If I were a boy…I think I could understand, How it feels to love a girl," Jude stared at Karen's back and felt her heart break again…because _she felt it_…every word

"I swear I'd be a better man! I'd listen to her, Cause I know how it hurts…" Karen leaned forward and held her chest "When you lose the one you wanted! Cause he's taken you for granted! And everything you had got destroyed! If I were a boy! I would turn off my phone, Tell everyone its broken, So they think…that I was sleeping alone…I'd put myself first…And make the rules as I go, Cause I know that she'd be faithful…Waiting for me to come home…"

"_To come home_" the backing cut in…and Jude peeled her eyes off Karen, and focused on the girl in her arms. She rocked her slightly as she hoisted her higher on her hip.

"Teddy?" the little girl mumbled into Jude's shoulder.

"Umm" Jude said instantly looking around panicked. Her eyes collided with the discarded diaper bag on the floor. "One minute" Jude whispered as she walked over and tried to pick up the bag. "Here just stand for a minute" Jude breathed as she put the girl down on her feet and she unzipped the bag. She dug through the contents but there was no bear to be seen.

"Teddy" came a small choked up voice.

"Hey, hey" Jude whispered looking up at the girl as she heard the tears coming. Her thumb was in her mouth and her small dark eyes were brimming with big wet tears as she stared down at Jude.

"I want teddy" the girl choked.

"Shhh" Jude whispered, standing up and pulling the girl back into her arms before she started to cry into her shoulder. Her little legs wrapped around Jude's waist and Jude just ran her hand over her thick, curly, brown hair as she cried. "Shhh" Jude soothed, but it didn't seem to work. Jude bounced her up and down and held the back of her head as her sobs muffled against her collarbone. "It's okay, shhh, it's okay" Jude murmured into her hair.

Jude squeezed her eyes shut and blocked everything out but the little girl in her arms. Please, Jude pleaded internally, don't cry, god please don't cry. The distressed girl broke her heart even more. "Shh, Hannah…" Jude froze as the world slipped from her lips without thinking.

"What happened?" came a worried voice instantly from behind. Jude snapped out of her thoughts.

"A teddy bear…" Jude shook off as Karen pulled the girl out of her arms and bounced her against her chest as she tried to sooth her as well. "I looked in the bag but…" started Jude again.

"It's at my house" Karen cut in over Jude "She's probably been crying about it all night and threw him over the edge with it" Karen answered more to herself then Jude. "Shhh" she then whispered into the girls hair. "Come on Annabel, honey, shhh".

"Jude they need you on the other side" one of the stage managers whispered as she walked by.

"I'll be right there" Jude answered, but the woman was already walking away. Jude's eyes remained on Karen and Annabel though. "You going to be okay?" asked Jude, eyeing Karen. Then her eyes locked on the little girl again.

"Trust me the single mom thing is nothing new" Karen said bitterly, looking up at Jude.

"Okay" Jude said with a nod, before she tried swallow as her mouth got increasingly dry. Then she turned on her heels and left.

"…_But_" Karen called, as Jude took two steps away. Jude looked over her shoulder "…thank…_thank you_…" Jude gave a small nod, and then disappeared off to the other side – knowing that of all things…that was the hardest for Karen to admit.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"What work do you have in Costa Rica"..."Who said anything about work?", "I'm worried about you", "You're under arrest...", "And the winner is..." Stay tuned and find out!!! (You know it will go there = P)**

**Reactions? Who saw that one coming?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And last chance to vote for winner! Go to my profile and vote for the winner of Instant Star!!!**


	140. Chapter 140

"Jude you're on in five" came a quiet voice from behind. Jude whipped her head around and gave a weak smile to the stage manager as she rushed off to some other part of the massive backstage area of the new Instant Star set. She took another nervous gulp of water out of her water bottle and then tossed it in the trash can…missing horribly.

"_Come on_" Jude scolded under her breath, as she walked over the two yards that separated her and the water bottle. She shook out her limbs as she went, she had never felt this tense in years. Jude stooped down and picked up the water bottle before discarding it correctly this time.

"Ready Harrison?" came a soft voice from behind, as warm arms wrapped around her waist. Jude's hands distinctively wrapped around the hands that held her rooted to the spot as she leaned her head back against his broad shoulders.

"No" Jude whispered into the darkness.

"Jude you're shaking" Tommy whispered, as his hands fell back to his sides and Jude turned around slowly to look at him. "Jude what's wrong?" His eyes dug into her as he desperately tried to unearth an answer.

"Karen has a kid" Jude breathed, staring back at him.

Tommy blinked at Jude in complete disbelief and then it hit him. "She what?" Tommy hissed dumbfounded.

"She has a three or four year old girl, and that her jerk of a…a _boyfriend_…" Jude guessed, realizing she didn't even know "…dumped her on Karen right before she had to go on for the second round".

"What did she do?" asked Tommy still stunned by the revelation.

"Well I couldn't just let her have another break down…" started Jude, crossing her arms over her chest uncomfortably.

"Whoa! _Another_?" asked Tommy wrinkling his forehead.

Jude became instantly flustered and pressed her hand to her forehead "Yeah Karma, Chloe, and I kind of made her break down yesterday by accident…"

"How do you do that by _accident_?" Tommy sighed, flustered as well.

"You think I wanted her to snap!" Jude hissed under her breath, as she peeled her hand away from her forehead and stared at Tommy dumbfounded "She's a…a…" Jude couldn't even muster the word bitch anymore in the context of Karen " she's just…urgg!" Jude sighed frustrated "I didn't know what to do Tommy, so I just took the kid so that she could perform, but then she started crying…"

"Karen?" asked Tommy, coking one of his eyebrows in almost amusement.

"No!" Jude sighed frustrated again "Annabel…"

"Who is?" cut in Tommy, still raising one eyebrow in confusion as he tried to follow the conversation.

"The girl…" Jude waved off "But I called her Hannah…and I kinda lost it for a second…"

"Hannah" Tommy said, his face falling instantly as the words escaped his lips.

"Tommy I'd be eight months pregnant with her, right now…" Jude whispered in a voice that was barely audible, before reaching up and wiping away tears that brimmed on her lower lids so that eyeliner wouldn't leave huge black lines down her cheeks.

"Jude…" Tommy whispered, crossing the space between them and pulling her into a tight embrace. Jude dry sobbed into Tommy's chest as he held the back of her head and pressed hard kisses to the crown of her head "Shh" Tommy whispered, as he had to stare up at the ceiling suddenly himself.

"Why does this shit happen all the time" Jude asked, pulling out of Tommy's arms and taking a few steps back so that they were separated again.

"_Two minutes Jude_" came a call from the middle wing.

"I'll be right there" Jude called over her shoulder, without ever seeing the person she was talking to.

"Jude" Tommy whispered, reaching out and touching her arm with his fingertips.

"Just don't" Jude whispered, pulling her arm back, and leaving Tommy to stare at her in shock.

"Jude are you mad at…" started Tommy, wrinkling his forehead in confusion once more.

"No" Jude said shaking her head and taking in a deep breath "I just can't do this right now…"

"Jude" Tommy whispered again, pleadingly.

"I love you, just forget about it okay" Jude breathed, before she took two steps forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Then without anything else she turned on her heels and was gone, before the words even truly sunk in.

Jude wiped the edge of her hand under each eye to make sure that no tears had smudged anything as she walked to the middle curtain.

"Ready Ms. Harrison?" asked the stage manager.

"Mhmm" Jude nodded, squaring her shoulder, and taking in another deep breath, before she shook out her arms.

"Cue Harrison"

"Cueing Harrison"

"Go" came a soft voice from behind, and with that…she became the Jude the world knew again – the strong, independent girl, who was coping…_just fine_. Jude waved out to the screaming audience as she walked across the stage to the single mic sitting front and center.

"Hey guys" Jude said into the mic. Her eyes circled the entire room, which she was only now realizing was beyond massive. People were packed in their like Sardines, standing up in front of their seats as they got into the music. "So I'm going to be singing a new song from the new album…" Jude started, as her hand wound up and rapped around the mic. "It's umm…it's kind of got a lot of things behind it. And it really…really reminds me of where I came from. And though it's not easy…I hope…" Jude paused as she licked her lips in nervousness "…I just hope you guys can see that it's okay to look back…" Jude tilted her head to look over into the curtains, where her instincts had yet to fail her, Tommy stood. "And that it can hurt…but sometimes you need to…" Tommy stared at her as the words slipped from her lips "And it's okay…it'll always be okay – no matter what".

The crowd broke into cheers, though Jude doubted they truly grasped the last part as she said it more for Tommy than anyone else. She would remember Hannah…and so would he…but that was okay. Jude peeled her eyes off Tommy and glanced back at SME who nodded and started coming in with the new backing.

Jude looked out at the audience and wrapped her other hand around the microphone as well before she came in "Time, where did you go? …Why did you leave me here alone? …Wait, don't go so fast, I'm missing the moments as they pass. Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer, So wait for me…this time. I'm down, I'm down on my knees, I'm begging for all your sympathy. But you, are just an illusion," Jude eyes flickered to the opposite side of the stage where Karen stood bouncing Annabel on her hip. The girl was sound asleep with her thumb latched between her lips.

"You don't seem to care, I wish that I could, You humble people everywhere," Jude peeled her eyes off Karen and watched the audience instead "I don't mean to hurt you, Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer…I'll take what you give me. Please…know that I'm learning…So wait for me this time" Jude sang into her mic.

"I should've know better, I shouldn't have wasted those days, And afternoons and mornings…I threw them all away" Jude sang, tilting her head again in Tommy's direction. "Now…this is my time, I'm going to make this moment mine" Jude sang a tab bit softer.

"_I shouldn't have wasted those days_" SME sang softly into their mics, which made Jude smile slightly.

"I'll take what you give me. Please know that I'm learning…" Jude sang bending her knees for added effect "I've looked in the mirror, My world's getting clearer…So wait for me this time…This Time…This time, This time, Oh, oh, this time…_This Time_" Jude finished out. The concert hall got to its feet clapping and screaming instantly.

"Thank you" Jude whispered into her microphone, before she waved and started to make her way off stage. She didn't even wait for Drake's usual banter of questions…she just couldn't do it. Jude rushed the last ten feet and then slowed as soon as she was in the front curtain.

"_Lets hear it for Jude Harrison!_" Drake boomed…but Jude blocked it out as she walked to Tommy slowly.

"I do love you…" Jude breathed as Tommy straightened up and took a few tentative steps towards her as well. "I just…I just…" Jude stumbled, looking away at the floor.

"I know…" Tommy whispered quietly, before he cupped his hand under her chin and turned her face to look at him, just as his lips folded down on hers. Jude shut up instantly as her eyes fluttered closed, and Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist, as her arms snaked up around his neck. Then slowly their lips broke and just their foreheads rested against one another's.

"Tommy…" Jude breathed.

"Shhh" Tommy whispered, pressing one finger against her lips "You don't have to explain anything…because I get it…_and I miss her too_…" Then slowly his hand drifted back down to his side, and Jude turned around so that his hands wrapped around his her middle and her back was flush against his front. Tommy leaned down slightly and rested his chin on Jude's shoulder, pressing random kisses to her cheek sporadically as the final three lined up to take their spots on stage again.

Jude watched silently as Annabel was handed off to a stage manager in a head set. But she was sound asleep so there was no melt down to come this time. Then, as if watching it rather than really living it, the finale came to a close.

Chloe, Karen, and Milo stood center stage with Drake McShane rambling on about God knows what as numbers whizzed across the digital score board. The names kept bouncing from place to place, until Jude just adverted her eyes and waited to be told.

"And tonight, LIVE from Instant Star, third place goes to…Karen!" Jude's eyes darted up to the stage as Karen's face faltered, and she let go of Chloe's hand slowly, before rushing off to the other side and taking her sleeping daughter back. Then she walked briskly out of sight, and Jude had a feeling those double black doors were her escape.

She wasn't supposed to feel this way…she was supposed to be glad that Karen hadn't won –yet…

But Drake Mcshane's voice drew her back to the present "And now Darius Mills himself has the envelope with the winner…" Jude glanced at the digital scoreboard that was still dancing with number for nothing more than effect. Then her eyes fell on Darius as he walked out in his nicest suit. He handed the large white envelope to Drake, and then with tension thick in the air he opened it and read…

"And the winner of Season Four Instant Star is…" not a sound could be heard as everyone held their breath "…Milo!" The crowd erupted, and Jude felt her face falter ever so slightly as the name hit her ears. Chloe pulled Milo into a hug before Darius walked over with the over sized check and record contract.

Hordes of confetti let loose from the rafters along with balloons as Chloe made her secretive exit. Jude's eyes followed her as she disappeared from sight as she crossed through the middle curtain and popped out the other side. She walked straight into someone's arms and started to sob…_because only one person wins_…and for some reason that really struck Jude today.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"You're under arrest...", "Why are you doing to yourself!", "It's been too long Tom..." Stay tuned and find out...so much more to come!!!**

**You voted and here you go...these were your winners.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	141. Chapter 141

"Jude" Tommy whispered "_Listen_…" Jude peeled her eyes off Chloe and looked out on the stage, only then noticing that Darius now had a microphone in his hand.

"What's he…" started Jude wrinkling her forehead.

"Shh" Tommy whispered, his forehead wrinkling in his own confusion. Jude stopped talking and the two of them just listened.

"How you all doing tonight!" boomed Darius, and the crowd erupted in more screams "Check it, check it" Darius smirked "Now Canada!" boomed Darius into his mic again "We have seen your best of the best, but tonight that all changes…" the crowd grew silent as everyone listened carefully. All the cameras were directed straight at Darius as he continued "TONIGHT! G-Major announces it's next _MAJOR_ project! Call to the WORLD! Start warming up your vocal cords because season five…_goes global_! That's right Ladies and Gentlemen…seven continents, seven contestants, coming back here to Toronto, Canada to battle it out for the title of WORLD INSTANT STAR!"

The screams were deafening as the crowd nearly when it hysterics. Jude felt like she couldn't breathe she was so shocked and Tommy's hands wrapped tighter around Jude's.

"Why is he doing this…" Jude questioned barely above a whisper to Tommy.

"Because" Tommy said with a hint of bitterness laced in his words "…_it's the only way Instant Star has a chance of over throwing Idol_…"

And with that the two of them watched the madness start to unfold. Getting out of the concert hall that night was a nightmare but three things should be noted.

One. SME were the loudest most obnoxious people in the dressing room hallway until Veronica came backstage and stole Kyle away…promising to meet up with everyone at the after party in the G-Major core in an hour.

Two. Chloe managed to sneak off to her dressing room without too many questions only to find behind the closed door a last shout out to friendships that would last beyond a stupid star search title. On her make-up table sat a small wrapped gift which she opened tentatively to reveal the hott pink COACH purse Jude had got sent to her room before the announcement of winner. _No matter what, you rocked tonight. Thanks for making me laugh - Love, J._ And…

Three. Sadie turned her face away as Kwest went in to kiss her…_as Darius walked by._

"Spiedy come on" sighed Karma, pulling on Spied's arm as Wally high fived him.

"No it's cool dude, we'll see you in a few minutes" Wally smirked, and then he wrapped his arm around Allison's waist and both Spied and Wally departed.

"You ready?" asked Tommy, taking Jude's hand in his own.

"Seeing as we don't have to wrestle paparazzi to get out…yes" Jude smirked. They had just spent the better half of an hour changing back into their normal cloths and listening to the SME boys annoy everyone in sight before they were pulled away by their tamers…a.k.a…their _girlfriends_.

"Well then lets go Harrison" Tommy grinned, pulling her with him as they fed through the crowded hall and out into the cool night. The back parking lot was nearly empty, luckily it had been off limits to anyone coming to the show other than performers so Jude and Tommy were able to cross the small lot quickly and duck into the Viper which Jude had driven here.

"Where's your car?" asked Jude as she pulled down her seat buckle and Tommy turned on the engine.

"Kwest drove me here" Tommy answered, putting the Viper into drive and pulling out of the parking spot.

"G-Major's the other way" Jude cut in as Tommy pulled out the opposite way she would have.

"Main Street's going to be a mess with the show…back roads will be quicker" Tommy waved off as he sped off into unlit roads. Their headlights illuminated the road in front of them, and silence filled the car.

"Thank you" Jude whispered, as she leaned over towards Tommy and rested her temple on his shoulder. Tommy grinned slightly.

"For what?" mused Tommy, as he pulled onto another pitch black road.

"For being my rock" Jude whispered.

"Why so you can be a star?" joked Tommy "Get it rock _star_" pressed Tommy nudging Jude with his shoulder.

"Knob" Jude whispered, before she started to laugh. She sat up and hit his shoulder lightly.

"Uff" Tommy joked "No hurting the driver!"

"Oh you wouldn't crash this" Jude smirked, leaning back in her seat and lolling her head to one side so that she could look at him.

"Nope she's a good one" Tommy smirked, stroking the steering wheel.

"Oh it's a girl?" Jude mused.

"Always are" Tommy smirked, glancing over at Jude.

"What's her name then?" Jude whispered seductively.

"Oh I couldn't tell you that" Tommy joked back.

Then the two of them started laughing again. "I miss this" Jude sighed as the laughter died down.

"Missed what?" asked Tommy.

"You know…just you and me…chilling and having fun…" Jude shrugged.

"Well as soon as this album is done I'm yours, not to mention our _honeymoon_…" Tommy teased.

"You're looking forward to that just a little too much" Jude smirked, shaking her head as she fought down more laughter.

"You say too much, I say just enough" Tommy teased.

"Knob" Jude sighed again, and Tommy just chuckled. "Where are we!" Jude laughed as she looked out her window.

"Almost there…" Tommy sighed, turning onto another road, and after ten minutes spots of light from Main Street came back into view. Tommy pulled over to the curb and cut the engine before getting out quickly and walking around. He pulled open Jude's door for her and took her hand as she climbed out before wrapping one arm around her waist as they walked down the sidewalk.

"We have to mix the album tomorrow" Jude noted as they made their way down the last of the street.

"Yeah we just need to show our faces and then we can leave…we'll be back around seven in the morning anyway to get started" sighed Tommy.

"_Seven_" moaned Jude playfully.

"What are you nineteen Harrison?" Tommy joked, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "Trust me, coffee is on me…"

And with that they rounded the corner and stood outside the front entrance to G-Major Studios.

"I didn't get an after party when I won" Jude pouted jokingly.

"That's because Georgia ran the place…" Tommy sighed, reaching for the glass door "…_this is Darius Mills_…" And oh was he right…

The place was pimped out, and music was pumping through the system as people from the show mingled around. Waiters carrying trays filled with bright colored god knows what, and tall Champaign flutes walked amongst the guests.

"_Daddy_" came a delighted squeal across the core as Tommy and Jude walked in.

"_Hey there's my little girl_" Darius boomed "_you ready to go to bed_?" added Darius to Patricia who was in his arms and yawning.

"_Nanny said I could stay_" Patricia pouted.

"Nanny said or _you_ said?" smirked Darius, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Besides you need to get some sleep!"

"I'm not tired" Patricia said with a huge yawn.

"Ten thirty's past her bed time don't you think?" smirked Jude as Tommy and her walked over to Darius.

"I would think, but don't hold it against the eight year old to say otherwise" Darius sighed.

"Tommy" Patricia grinned, before she struggled in her Dad's arms and Darius handed her to Tommy.

"Hey there" Tommy smiled, holding up his hand for a high five "High five". Her small palm slapped his and Tommy grinned.

"Look at you two…" Jude said staring at Tommy with Patricia in his arms.

"Ehh, old habits" Tommy shrugged off, before he put Patricia down and she clung to Darius's pant leg instead.

"No it's cute…" started Jude before she was cut short. Wailing sirens filled the air and Darius's focus was suddenly shifted towards the doors again. A nanny was by their sides immediately and had Patricia in her arms as Darius walked powerfully to see what the commotion was outside.

"Come on" Tommy whispered, pulling Jude's hand and following Darius. Darius threw open the glass door and walked out onto the sidewalk that was crowded with police.

"Tommy…" Jude whispered, slightly frightened by the whole situation. But Tommy squeezed her hand tighter in reassurance. Jude glanced over her shoulder only to see that they weren't the only ones draw to the commotion outside.

Outside the noise was deafening. Tommy pulled Jude close, but her world froze when she saw what was happening anyways.

"What's the meaning of this!" boomed Darius as two cops pressed a man to the hood of the car. None of the police were listening. Two squad cars were half on the curb, half off, and the four police officers were surrounding one man.

"Shay Mills you are under arrest by warrant of Toronto Court of Toronto Police" said one of the officers calmly as hand-cuffs were wrapped around Shay's wrists.

"For what!" yelled Shay, as he kicked the cop car.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can, and will, be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney and if you can not afford one, one will be provided for you" continued the officer.

"What's going on!" boomed Darius again.

Shay was pulled off the hood of the car and turned, at that exact moment linking eyes with Jude, who felt her heart stop "You are being held on the attempted rape of one Jude Harrison and two counts of assault against one Jude Harrison and one Tom Ditius"

Shay's face danced red and blue lights coming off the flashing squad cars…but his eyes were wide in shock as he looked at her. Then before words could form on either of their lips, the door was wrenched open and Shay was lowered into the squad car.

Everyone was silent as the officers got back into their cars and drove away down Main Street. "Everyone back inside" Darius said powerfully, as his hand went up to his forehead and he started to massage his temples.

"Come on" whispered Tommy in Jude's ear as started to guide her numb body towards the doors. But all she could keep her eyes on was Darius…and how she had just destroyed a part of his world. "He'll be fine" Tommy whispered, as if reading her thoughts "Just let him have time to let it sink in…"

And with that he pushed her through the doorway.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Ready for the first bootleg copy of your third album?", "Are we inviting your mom"..."Are we inviting _yours_", "Jude you're as pale as a ghost..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	142. Chapter 142

The core was alive and buzzing with rumors instantly. It felt like ten thousand voices were trying to be processed in Jude's mind all at the same time. Everyone one was in clusters instantly as the story was recounted and people felt the need to voice their opinions on one part or another…

"_Can you believe the nerve of him_…"

"_That idiot got what was coming to him, I swear if I_…"

"_The press is going to have a field day with this one_…"

"_Did you see Darius's face, oh man we're_…"

Then the scene changed instantly as some one reached out and brushed Jude's arm. Her head whipped in that direction, and it felt like suddenly she was out of her own body. "Jude are you okay I mean…"

"Jude..." came another voice, as Jude whipped her head in the completely opposite direction.

"Jude…"

"Jude!" Jude kept turning her head. It was suffocating. Everyone was suddenly focusing on her and the room was spinning as her heart sped up and her lungs couldn't pull in enough oxygen.

"Jude?"

"Jude…"

Jude broke free of Tommy's grasp and instantly started to fight her way through the crowd. She b-lined straight for Studio A, which she took the stairs to two at a time. Tommy was at her heels as she swung open the door and slid inside.

"Jude…" Tommy asked cautiously.

"Don't talk" Jude breathed heavily, before turning and wrapping her arms around Tommy's neck.

"Jude?" asked Tommy startled, as her lips crashed down on his. "Jude…Jude, stop, look at me" Tommy said stumbling back and taking hold of her by the shoulders. Then the water works came out of nowhere. "Whoa, whoa, whoa" Tommy whispered, "Here I've got you, shh, I've got you" Tommy whispered, pulling Jude to his chest.

"How could I do that!" Jude sobbed.

"Jude, no" Tommy said pulling back so he could look her square in the face "Never ask yourself that. He HURT you Jude!" Tommy begged "Don't you ever feel sorry about this".

"I'm not like this Tommy…" Jude choked out, bending her knees and begging him to understand.

"You need to do this Jude" Tommy pressed "Please Jude, you're doing nothing wrong…"

"Then make me forget" Jude whispered, staring up at him with big eyes.

"What?" asked Tommy confused.

"Make me forget" Jude whispered again taking a few steps forward and snaking her arms up around him again.

"Jude…" Tommy breathed, she was inches from him.

"Please" Jude whispered.

"You sure?" Tommy breathed, letting his trembling hands wrap around her waist as he gulped.

"Yeah" Jude nodded breathless.

"Jude I don't want to take advantage of you…" started Tommy.

"Then consider this full consent" Jude breathed, and then his lips were crashing down on hers. Jude jumped up slightly after a moment or two and wrapped her legs around Tommy's waist. Then she deepened the kiss after a few more seconds and Tommy moaned into her lips.

Then Tommy stumbled over towards the soundboard and perched Jude on the edge of it, before she started to run her hands through his hair and Tommy's hands snuck under her shirt, sending goose bumps across her arms. His lips broke away and kissed down her neck then collarbone.

Jude closed her eyes and didn't think. The last thing she needed was to have some stupid flashback…but no horrible memories swept into her subconscious, and instead she just focused on his lips all over her skin. Jude reached between them and unbuttoned Tommy's shirt, before she pulled it off his shoulders and cast it aside carelessly. Her hands moved to her own next, breaking his lips on her skin for only a moment as she pulled it up and over her head.

"Jude" Tommy whispered.

"Don't talk" Jude whispered, leaning down and kissing his lips again, and it seemed to work for a few minutes, before he pulled back again.

"Jude" Tommy whispered, and Jude could hear the effort behind his words as he squeezed his eyes shut "We can't…we can't sleep together here…"

"Tommy…" Jude breathed.

"No Jude…" sighed Tommy, taking a step back and reaching down for her discarded shirt on the floor. "Jude I want to, but we can't…we just can't…" Tommy sighed frustrated. He walked over a few steps and picked up his own shirt before pulling it back on and working on the buttons.

"You saying no Quincy?" asked Jude, holding her shirt in disbelief.

"No Jude" sighed Tommy, throwing his head back "Babe I'm saying _not here_. You are like…" started Tommy walking over and running his hand down her arm "…so perfect and beautiful…No, No!" Tommy said shaking his head and backing away.

"Tommy" Jude whined.

"Jude please!" Tommy said, gripping his hair in his hands "I…I…I can only do this…we can't….Jude" Tommy stuttered and stopped as no cohesive sentences met his lips. "Babe" Tommy sighed, walking back over and wrapping his arms around her "I love you…but you're not thinking".

"I think I'm thinking about a lot of things Tommy" Jude sighed with a hint of annoyance.

"Babe" Tommy sighed, pulling back so that he could see her big eyes looking up at him.

"What?" Jude sighed, staring at him as well.

"_Not now_" he breathed, and then pressed a delicate kiss to her cheek. He nudged her with his nose and then let his forehead rest against hers. He watched her chest rise and fall – perhaps oxygenating her brain enough to bring back some form of sanity.

"Well then…" sighed Jude after a few minutes of complete silence "…party time then?" she asked pulling her forehead back and looking Tommy square in the face.

"Well…we have shown our faces technically" Tommy offered suggestively.

"Oh how fast that resolve fades" Jude smirked, suppressing a small laugh that bubbled up inside her chest.

"Don't tempt me" Tommy warned with a grin at seeing Jude smile.

"Nope" Jude grinned, hopping down and heading for the door "But I do love parties…"

"Jude…" Tommy moaned longingly.

"Who was the one who said stop?" asked Jude, cocking one eyebrow at him.

"Jude…" Tommy moaned again.

"Morals of steel, remember?" Jude offered as she pretended to flex her arms "Shame you almost won too…" and with that she pulled open the door and took Tommy's hand in her own. "I was crying if anyone asks" Jude whispered in his ear.

"Harrison" Tommy sighed "I don't know what I'm going to do with you".

"I have a feeling tonight you do", and with that Jude smirked and Tommy suppressed a moan as they descended the stairs.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Tommy could you come in here for a second?", "Holy Crap...", "Jude you're as pale as a ghost..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, keep them coming!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	143. Chapter 143

Jude felt as if everything had cleared from her head in that past fifteen minutes with Tommy, despite the fact that it had been the extremes of emotions. It did help though that someone had obviously noticed her distressed run for the studio and told everyone to just drop the subject of Shay around her…or maybe because Darius was back in the building as well.

"Harrison!" came a cocky voice from Jude's left as Spied walked into view and held up a hand for a high five. Jude met his request and leaned against Tommy's shoulder as her band mates made their way over.

"Dude" Wally smirked, high fiving Jude as well with his free hand. His other was wrapped around Allison's waist. She was nearly a head shorter than him and her strawberry blonde hair fell down just past her shoulders as she grinned at everyone around her.

"Dude" Kyle jumped in and high fived Jude as well.

"_Jude_" Veronica emphasized and the three boys looked at her in disgust.

"Ruined it man" Spied said shaking his head, in mock disgust.

"For what using her _real_ name?" asked Veronica wrinkling her forehead, at the complete idiocy of Spied's remark.

"Oh the intelligent conversations" Tommy sighed under his breath.

"Shut up" Jude laughed.

"Yeah Squinty" Spied said pointing at Tommy "_shut up_".

"Where's Karma?" asked Jude, changing the subject abruptly as she looked around the core.

"Who knows" waved off Spied "Probably talking to Milo or something. You know _got that rich R&B sound I just don't apparently_" Spied waved his hands sarcastically.

"Sucks when your own wife fires you…" Kyle smirked.

Spied laughed shortly "I don't know Kyle why don't we ask someone whose really been fired, Squinty?"

"We're not married" Tommy countered instantly.

"But she has fired you…" Kyle smirked.

"Many time" piped in Wally.

"Wow guys way to really promote me" Jude said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"But she needs him" Kyle sighed looking across their semi circle at Wally and Spied.

"Needs to give him big hugs…" Wally piped in.

"And kisses…" Spied pointed out.

"Don't forget his hair gel" Kyle added.

"I can't live without his hair gel" Spied countered.

"Whoa, okay…the 'lets rain on Jude Harrison Parade' is over" Jude cut in.

But the conversation would have ended anyways when "Hey yall!" rang through the air.

"Prepare for cameras" Spied muttered under his breath as he forced on a smile and turned towards Karma who was making her way across the core.

"Hey Spiedy" Karma smiled, before taking Spied's hand and smiling at the cameras with him.

"Hey there Honeybuns" Spied grinned.

"Ooh, meet our friends…" Karma prompted after a moment, as the video cameras turned on their circle. "Of coarse Spiedy's band members Wally and Kyle. And there's Jude and Tommy, my producer," Karma made sure to plug. "And of coarse Allison and Veronica" pointed Karma.

Veronica and Allison smiled and waved shortly for the cameras, though you could see they were still slightly uncomfortable. They had been around long enough to know the deal with crazed fans and flashing cameras, but sometimes situations just stay awkward.

Luckily at that moment all the people in the core attentions were being drawn to Darius and Sadie standing on the staircase to Studio A. A general hush fell over the crowd as they waited for Darius to speak.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming, and to once again congratulate our newest Instant Star: Milo Sanchez" clapping filled the air, as people around Milo patted him on the back. The boy still looked like he was in borderline shock for actually winning the contest. But then everyone looked back up at Darius again. "Now in light of the announcement made earlier this night I feel like you all deserve a little more explanation. G-Major is expanding, with its Toronto branch at its head. Global Instant Star is the next step and I want each and every one of you on board with it. Sadie Harrison" Darius said indicating to Sadie on his left "Will be behind the wheel for next year's competition. You _all_ have helped shape G-Major into what it is today…so lets continue to blow them out of the water. Thank you".

More clapping filled the air as Darius placed his hand on the small of Sadie's back and led her down the stairs towards businessmen who shook her hand as she was introduced.

"Sadie?" asked Kyle, wrinkling his forehead and looking at Jude.

"Yeah she just got promoted" Jude shrugged "Besides she runs half the company as it is anyways".

"Yeah dudes how would we have not burned down half the place by now?" Spied smirked.

"Spiedy" Karma laughed, hitting him on the arm playfully. "Oh and Jude!" Karma said perking up again in her usual on screen manner "Thanks so much for the purse I adore it!"

"Oh I was hoping" Jude smiled, going along with the overly friendly ploy. Season Two of Rock and Roll Honeymoon had left Karma the chance to soften her image to the Canadian public.

"Hey sweety I'm going to go get something to drink do you want anything?" asked Veronica quietly to Kyle.

"No I'll come with you" Kyle waved off.

"Oh no stay here with your friends" Veronica waved off again.

"No, no, I'll come with you" Kyle said, waving off Veronica's remark as well.

"No, no…" Veronica insisted…

"Hey are we still…" asked Allison looking up at Wally.

"Ooh, yeah!" Wally said as if whatever Allison was about to say just hit him again. "Hey Dudes we'll catch you on the flip side, we have to go" Wally waved.

"Whoa were yah going man?" asked Spied looking at Wally.

"Catch yah later" sighed Wally with a small smile.

"Bye" Kyle said looking over his shoulder as he broke his conversation with Veronica.

"Bye Ally" Veronica called too, before Kyle and her looked back at each other and started up their debate again.

"See he just left, I'll go with you…"

"We should go too" Tommy sighed looking down at Jude.

"Oh really" smirked Jude, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up Harrison" Tommy smirked, as he registered what she was interpreting from his statement "I just meant that…"

"Nope, no need to explain" Jude smirked, as she fought down laughter.

"I meant that we have to be here at seven…" attempted Tommy again.

"Sure" Jude chuckled, patting his chest as she walked out of his arms. "Bye" Jude waved to Kyle and Spied.

"You too Dude?" asked Spied.

"Yeah really tired" Jude shrugged as she pretended to yawn.

"God you hook up with a twenty-seven year old and you loose all you teenage fun" Spied said shaking his head.

"Night Spied" Jude just smirked and started to feed her way through the crowd with Tommy holding onto her hand. They managed to weave through the crowd and get to the front doors before they walked out into the cool night. Cars went whizzing by on Main Street, but luckily no reporters had been tipped off to the incident yet so there weren't swarms of cameras outside G-Major either.

"_Tired_?" Tommy smirked as he slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Well I imagine we'll be in bed" Jude smirked.

"You bad girl Harrison" Tommy laughed as they rounded the corner and headed down a stretch of sidewalk towards the Viper.

"Yeah but you love me" Jude grinned, reaching up and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Yup" Tommy smirked. When they reached the Viper Tommy held open Jude's door for her and then rushed around to the driver's side to start the engine before pulling out onto Main Street and heading for their apartment.

"So what were you expecting in the mail?" Jude asked after a few moments.

"What?" asked Tommy confused.

"I told you they were bringing in boxes, what did you order?" asked Jude again, as she looked over at Tommy.

"Ummm…" Tommy though as he pulled onto the next street "I don't really know. You order anything?" asked Tommy, glancing over at Jude.

"I don't think so" Jude shook her head.

"We'll just see when we get there then" Tommy shrugged, pulling onto another road in the dark.

"Whatever" Jude shrugged, settling back into her seat and looking out the window as they drove. They pulled into the complex a few minutes later and Tommy drove a few apartments in before swinging into their driveway and killing the power to the car.

"Ready?" sighed Tommy, pulling open his door and getting out. Jude followed suit and pushed hers closed with a dull thud before walking around the car. Tommy was up on the front step/porch unlocking the apartment. The front light was the only beacon through the still and pitch black March night. Jude walked up the steps and wrapped her arms around Tommy as he tried to find his key. She rested her chin on his back and watched a smile playing on the corner of his lips from her doing so.

"Here we go" Tommy sighed, finding the right key and sliding it into the lock. He pushed open the door and Jude unwrapped her arms before walking inside the dark hallway. "Get the lights will you" Tommy sighed as he closed and locked the door behind them again.

Jude ran her hand along the wall before she found the switch and flooded the room with white light. Jude kicked off her shoes as Tommy shrugged off his jacket and hung it up on one of the free hooks. Jude proceeded down the hall and flicked on the kitchen light before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Tommy…" Jude whispered, her voice half the size of her eyes that were about to bulge out of her head.

"What…" trailed off Tommy as he walked over to her and caught sight of the kitchen "Holy shit…" trailed off Tommy again. Boxes cover every inch of counter area and space all the walls. Vases of flowers poked out from random spots and huge swatches of fabric were draped over the couch. The two of them stared at the stuff dumbfounded. Then Jude took a few hazarded steps forward towards the island where a hand written note sat on top of one of the boxes.

_Hey Jude! Here's everything you could possibly need to plan the wedding…I hope. I got so excited when I was looking around that I just decided to send you samples of about everything under the sun. Gosh we have so much to plan!!! How could you have left this so long! Okay so don't flip, I've had some fabric choices and flowers sent over with invite booklets and place settings…everything! You and Tommy need a guest list ASAP! Ohh this is so exciting!!! Okay Love you sis! 3 Sadie._

"Sadie" Tommy said dumbfounded into Jude's ear as he read the note over Jude's shoulder.

"Who else" sighed Jude, tossing the note down and pressing her hand to her forehead. "I'm so sorry" Jude sighed.

"For what?" asked Tommy.

"For invading your apartment with 'Sadie's OCD planning extravaganza'" Jude sighed, peeling her hand away and looking up at Tommy.

"Hey" Tommy sighed, cupping Jude's chin in his hand "Anything for the perfect wedding" He breathed.

Jude chuckled twice and Tommy dropped his hand. Then Jude looked around the kitchen again "This is going to be a nightmare to live in" she sighed under her breath.

"Ehh, we don't cook anyway" waved off Tommy, but even he knew he was lying slightly when he said it wouldn't be a hindrance of any type.

"Look I'm going to go take a hot shower, just chill…if you can even find somewhere to sit" Jude sighed slightly perturbed by the last part of the sentence. Then she disappeared through the bedroom door and Tommy was left in the sea of wedding decorations.

The water pounded down on Jude's skin for the last few savored seconds before she flipped off the water and reached for her towel. She climbed out and dried off before walking over to the sink and pulling her brush through her hair. Once she was satisfied she walked out into the bedroom. The sound of the TV drifted through under the door and Jude pulled open the dresser drawer as quietly as she could. She dug around inside to no avail. She didn't feel like putting on baggy sweats…it kind of felt like a turn off, then again lacy lingerie wasn't what she wanted to put on either. Jude sighed and looked around the room again before ducking back into the bathroom and pulling open the closet full of towels. Jude ditched her wet one and pulled out a smaller one, fighting down the grin twitching on her lips.

Then she wrapped it around herself and walked over to the doorframe and called out through the empty bedroom "Tommy, could you come here for a second?"

The TV flipped off as he called back from the living room "_Yup_". His footsteps came across the hard wood floors and then the bedroom door pushed open lazily. "What…" started Tommy before he cut himself off. His eyes latched onto Jude standing there in the lit doorway of the dark room.

"You were saying?" asked Jude quietly as she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well there's something new" Tommy smirked as he pushed the door closed behind himself.

"Oh what this?" asked Jude brushing it off as she walked across the bedroom towards Tommy as well "_It was yours anyway_…" she smirked. Tommy snaked his hands around her waist and looked down at her as she teasingly bit her lower lip and stared up at him. "What's great about it too is…" Jude trailed off as she loosened her grip on the top of the towel.

"Oh god" Tommy moaned and then lowered his lips feverishly onto hers. Jude smiled into the kiss and let Tommy direct her across the room. Her hands snaked up around his neck and he smiled into the kiss as well. Then her back rolled down onto the mattress and Tommy kissed her harder.

Then a thought ran across Jude's mind and her eyes darted open "Tommy" Jude murmured "Tommy…wait"

"What?" asked Tommy, breathing heavily and looking at Jude beneath him.

"_Not here_" Jude whispered.

"What?" asked Tommy wrinkling his forehead in bewilderment.

"I can't sleep on this bed with you" Jude whispered, as she stared up at him.

"What!" Tommy breathed in disbelief. "Jude when I said that it was because we were at work and…"

"No" Jude cut in "Because I just remembered our conversation this morning…" Jude admitted slowly.

"Ugg" Tommy moaned, bowing his head for a moment and then lifting it again "_Sadie_?" he asked slowly.

"_Yeah_" Jude whispered.

Tommy took in a deep breath and then lifted himself off Jude. He gripped his hair in his hands as he started to pace the room, lost in thought. Jude sat up and clutched the towel to her chest again before looking down at the bed she was sitting on. Then she jumped up and started pulling the comforter off the bed.

"Jude what are you…" started Tommy bewildered as Jude threw it on the floor and tossed two of the pillows down there as well.

"Well I'm guessing you wash your sheets so…" Jude sighed "So like you said this morning…_the floor_?" She smirked at Tommy who slowly started to chuckle at her.

"I will never understand you Harrison" Tommy sighed, but he walked over and ran his fingers through her damp hair as he kissed her lips painfully slow again.

"I think that's what keeps it interesting" Jude breathed into his lips.

"Mhmm" Tommy mumbled back as she loosened her grip on the skimpy towel and worked on his shirt buttons again.

"I love you" Jude whispered.

"I love you too".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"You Shouldn't be in a woman's bathroom...", "_Just the flu_?", "Veronica is foshiz up the spaz..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Spoiling you guys? Well I guess, but I've also just been on a really good writing wave. But here's a trick...the more reviews I get...the more I write. Feedback makes me happy and a happy me writes like a mad person. LOL**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	144. Chapter 144

Jude played with a loose thread coming off the comforter aimlessly between two of her fingers as she stared at the opposite wall in which the bright morning light was pounding against, forming odd shapes and patterns from the window. Her head rested against Tommy's bare chest as the two of them remained sprawled on the floor, tangled in sheets. The world was peaceful, crossed Jude's mind as Tommy's chest rose and fell softly beneath hers and his breath tickled her cheek. His arm was wrapped around her torso loosely, but she made no attempts to remove herself from his grasps. No, this was nice.

But then it started out slow and got progressively louder as the alarm on the night stand started to go off. "_Ugg_" Jude moaned slightly as Tommy stirred beneath her. His eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him as he let out a short laugh at the sight of her grinning at him. "Good morning" Jude whispered.

"Good morning to you too" Tommy chuckled, as he unwrapped his arm from around her and rubbed his eyes. "Could you get the alarm?" he yawned, and Jude sighed, before pushing herself up into the sitting position on the floor. She took one of the tangled sheets and wrapped it around her as she stood up and crossed the bedroom. She flicked off the alarm and the room was silent again.

Jude turned slowly and looked at Tommy still laying on the floor beneath an array of blankets, gazing up at her with a smug look on his face. "What?" Jude laughed, as she looked down at him.

"Nothing" Tommy sighed "You just look beautiful".

"Sucking up to me Quincy?" Jude asked with a grin as she climbed back across their makeshift bed on the floor and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Is it working" smirked Tommy into her lips.

"Come on" sighed Jude, hitting his chest lightly and breaking their lips apart "We have to get to the studio".

"Ohh" Tommy smirked "Look who's being proactive this morning".

"Someone's got to be responsible" sighed Jude, and then she stood back up and headed for the dresser in the corner.

"Ugg" Tommy sighed as he pushed himself up as well and wondered into the closet. He resurfaced a few seconds later in boxers with a dark blue polo in hand. He walked over to the dresser Jude was in front of and pulled out a pair of jeans as Jude dug through her drawer. "Mixing, wear something comfortable" Tommy said as he stifled a yawn.

"No duh" Jude murmured and pulled out a red tank top, and then found her favorite pair of jeans tucked away in that drawer as well. Jude pushed the drawer closed and looked around the room for her bra from last night.

"Here" Tommy called from the bathroom tossing it out to Jude without her even having to voice the question.

"Thank you" Jude called and threw the cloths on the bed as the water in the sink started to run in the bathroom and Jude assumed Tommy was shaving. Jude threw on her bra quickly before pulling her tank top on and shimming into her very worn jeans that she loved to death.

Then she stumbled over to the closet Tommy had disappeared into earlier and flipped through some of the hangers aimlessly, trying to find a sweatshirt worth wearing. Her hands brushed one of Tommy's black zip up hoodie and she smiled to herself before pulling it off the hanger and putting it on. Jude wandered back out into the bedroom before walking into the bathroom and kissing Tommy on the cheek and steeling her hairbrush off the counter.

"Cute sweatshirt" Tommy joked as he shaved.

"Smells like you" Jude grinned, and then walked back out before Tommy could make her change her mind. She wondered out into the kitchen and sighed at the boxes still piled everywhere. "_Great_" Jude muttered under her breath. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice before flipping on the coffee pot for Tommy. She pulled down mugs for the two of them and a glass for herself before moving the four boxes of stuff off the island and onto the floor near the slider.

"_Jude where's my phone_!" Tommy called from the other room as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Nightstand" Jude called back "Hey are my Vans in the closet?" Jude called back after a few seconds. She waited for his reply as she heard the closet door open and things being moved around.

"_Which ones_?" Tommy called back.

"The black and white checkered ones" Jude called.

"_Yeah_" Tommy sighed, and his footsteps drew closer before the shoes thudded to the ground outside the doorway.

"Thanks" Jude called as she walked over and slipped them on.

"_Did you start the coffee by any chance_…?" Tommy asked from the bedroom.

"Mhmm" Jude sighed, and walked back over to the counter before pouring coffee into Tommy's mug. Jude stopped as the room started to spin and twist before her eyes. Jude slid the pot back into the holder and leaned her back against the counter as she took a few deep breaths and the room steadied itself. Jude blinked a few more times before moving to look at her empty mug. She picked it up and slid it into the cabinet unused.

"That yours?" asked Tommy as he walked around the island and reached for the cabinet above her head.

"No" Jude said shaking her head and walking away "yours, but it's black so you might want creamer – it's in the fridge".

"No blacks good" Tommy waved off as he picked up the mug and sipped his liquid gold. "What no coffee Harrison?" asked Tommy as he watched Jude pick back up her orange juice and take a small sip.

Jude just shrugged her shoulders and ditched the glass in the sink before wandering off towards the bathroom and brushing her teeth. She threw on some of her gray eye shadow before screwing mascara and settling for just eyeliner. She pocket her chapstick after lathering her lips in it as the bathroom door opened and Tommy reached around her for his toothbrush.

"Almost ready to go?" asked Tommy as he flicked on the water.

"Mhmm, see you outside" Jude sighed and kissed Tommy's cheek before she walked out of the bathroom, across the bedroom and kitchen, and down the hall to the front door. She pocketed Tommy's keys and unlocked the front door before slipping outside into the cool March morning air. Fog hung low over the grass that was wet with dew that had failed to freeze for many nights now. Jude breathed in the scents of spring before bounding down the steps and crossing to the Viper. She unlocked it as she walked and slid into the passengers side just as the apartment door slammed closed behind Tommy.

"Keys?" asked Tommy as he slid into the driver's side. Jude handed them to him silently as he slid them into the ignition and started to back out in one fluid motion. Jude rolled down the window a little as they sped down the deserted early morning roads. The wind flickered her hair across her face, and she lolled her head over to one side to look at Tommy.

"Last day" Jude sighed, reaching out and taking Tommy's free hand.

"One last _long_ day" Tommy nodded, rubbing Jude's hand between his fingers.

"Hey we did good" Jude smiled.

"Yes number three will be your best yet…and you only fired me once" Tommy smirked, looking over at Jude as he said it.

"Oh come on" laughed Jude "You're still not thinking about that from last night!"

"No…" Tommy said shaking his head "…other things though…" suggested Tommy.

"Things that we're not going to bring up to other people" Jude added sternly.

"Oh I don't kiss and tell" Tommy said rolling his eyes, as he pulled out onto Main Street.

"You Tommy Q? Never" Jude said laced with sarcasm as they pulled into G-Major's parking lot and swung into a parking space.

"Hey Jude…" Tommy started to sing.

"Don't make me fire you twice" Jude said pressing her finger to Tommy's lips and silencing him despite his smirk. Then her hand drifted slowly back to her side as they both forced down laughs and climbed out of the car. Jude walked around and hand in hand they walked into G-Major through the side entrance.

Despite it being seven in the morning the place was as buzzing as ever. The party was cleaned up to perfection and everything was as it was without the Instant Star drama.

"_Ahh, normalcy_" Tommy whispered under his breath as they crossed the core.

"T!" came a booming voice across the core. Tommy stopped and Jude did too as they watched Darius cross the core and come up to them. "Album going to be done as scheduled?" asked Darius eyeing the two of them.

"Mixing and we're good D, right on schedule" nodded Tommy.

"Good. With Milo under G-Major's wing now I'm going to need you working with him on a single ASAP. Exactly what you've been doing with all my stars" Darius boomed, as he glanced at Jude next to Tommy.

"D, mixing and mastering, and then I can worry about him kay?" sighed Tommy.

"Well you make that triple platinum today…" Darius said pointing up the stairs to Studio A "and I will be a very happy man". Then with that he turned and left. Jude and Tommy watched him receding away across the core before they turned and climbed the short staircase to Studio A.

"Well he's taking things surprisingly well" Jude said, crossing her arms over her chest as Tommy closed the door behind himself and headed for the soundboard.

"D is a businessman" Tommy sighed "If anything he's going to push business harder with his nephew in the bad end of the spotlight. Back when we were in Bozy Attack, if we did anything wrong he was all about looking to boost the image of the band and company until it blew over…that's just how he functions".

"Logical" Jude agreed, before she walked over to one of the rolly chairs and flopped down in it. She pushed back in the chair to roll further away from the sound board when a crunching noise met her ears.

"What was that?" Tommy asked, not even looking up as he logged onto his laptop.

"I don't know" Jude sighed, leaning down and reaching under the soundboard. Her fingers wrapped around a thin box, and she lifted it up to read the label. "Well!" Jude said slightly taken aback by the script that met her eyes "Good thing we _didn't_ last night…"

"Didn't what?" asked Tommy looking over at Jude, as she turned the box around for Tommy to read.

"Apparently someone doesn't share your philosophy of '_no screwing at work_'" Jude smirked as Tommy shook his head at the empty box of condoms.

"_Apparently_" Tommy said sarcastically under his breath. Just then the metal sound a door makes when it's about to be opened rang through the Studio and Jude chucked the box over her shoulder out of reaction. She watched as Tommy fought down a smile and kept busy on his computer.

The door to the studio pushed open and Kwest walked in. "Hey T, going to need help today?" asked Kwest putting the external hard drive down on the sound board next to Tommy.

"No I've got my partner in crime here for today" Tommy waved off "But thanks man".

"Hey just give me a call if you need anything" Kwest waved off, before he looked down at Jude.

"Hey" Jude smiled, praying to god that the box wasn't in sight from Kwest's position in front of her.

"Hey great job last night" Kwest noted.

"Thanks" Jude smiled, as Kwest looked over at Tommy once more "I'll be in Studio B if you need me".

"Thanks" Tommy called as Kwest made his way for the door. As soon as the door slipped closed again Jude broke out laughing.

"What?" chuckled Tommy.

"That was close" Jude laughed, calming down and twisting back and forth as she waited for Tommy to set everything up for the final mixing process that would take them all day.

"Yeah well why don't you go toss it in the trash so we don't have to answer questions later" suggested Tommy as he glanced over at Jude.

"But questions can be so _fun_" Jude mocked as she pushed out of the chair and walked around looking for the discarded box. It was hidden half under the couch, and she picked it up and tossed it into the waste paper basket by the door before walking back over to the sound board and sitting next to Tommy who had the first song up and ready to go.

"Ready?" asked Tommy.

"You have no idea" Jude sighed and with that Tommy hit play and her voice started to coarse out of the sound system in the room…engulfing them in a world of sound.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"You Shouldn't be in a woman's bathroom...", "_Just the flu_?", "Veronica is foshiz up the spaz..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**601 reviews you guys...that's amazing, you have no idea! Thank you so much and keep them coming. I hope you all love this story as much as I love writing it.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	145. Chapter 145

Around ten AM Jude found herself down in Hospitality Jude pouring water into two mugs before a voice met her eardrums "Hey Dude" sighed Kyle leaning against the opposite side of the counter.

Jude glanced over her shoulder and gave him a quick smile "Hey". Then she turned back to the two mugs and reached up to pull open the cabinet above her head. She frowned at its contents before pulling open another cabinet.

"What you looking for?" chuckled Kyle as he watched Jude pull open a third and then fourth cabinet above the counter.

"_Tea bags_" sighed Jude as she squatted down and pulled open one of the lower cabinets by her feet. "Bingo" she added reemerging up to the normal level of eye sight and shaking a box of tea bags.

"Quincy and you up in the studio mixing?" asked Kyle without much expectance of a negative answer.

"Did you just call him Quincy?" asked Jude smiling from ear to ear as she looked over her shoulder at Kyle. Kyle shifted uncomfortably while remaining hunched over the counter with his arms folded on its surface propping him up. "You did didn't you!" Jude smirked uncontrollably.

"So I'm being more mature…" Kyle waved off embarrassed almost before he mumbled under his breath "…_it's what happens when you realize you have a kid on the way_".

"Well" Jude grinned, looking back down at the tea bag box and opening it "I'm glad you _two_ might get along afterwards".

"Was it truly ever me you had to worry about?" asked Kyle honestly with a chuckle.

"Okay so Spied still takes the gold metal for stubbornness in that area" Jude waved off "But I thought I'd be giving you the silver instead of the bronze…seems like Wally will be taking that in your Tommy Hate Fest".

"We don't hate him dude" Kyle shrugged. Jude looked over at him curiously and he shrugged his shoulders again "We just keep him in line. If he didn't think you had three guys that could beat the crap out of him how do you think he would have treated you?"

"Umm with the same dignity and respect" Jude said rolling her eyes.

"Jude…" Kyle started.

"But I love you guys for it anyways," Jude cut in before catching Kyle's eyes once more "honestly". Then she turned back towards the two extracted tea bag and peeled open the paper wrapping around one of them. The smell radiated upward and as soon as it collided with her nose Jude felt nauseous.

Jude wrapped one of her arms around her mid section as the other hand dropped the tea bag and cover her eyes instead as she doubled over and rested her head on the counter. She squeezed her eyes shut with the same force that she kept her mouth shut with.

"Whoa dude you okay?" asked Kyle straightening up at the sight of Jude.

"Mhmm" came a weak, closed mouth response.

"Do you want me to…" started Kyle with a hint of panic.

"Nope" Jude forced out as she slowly stood up and peeled her hand away from her eyes, while keeping the other one firmly attached to her stomach.

"Jude you're as pale as a ghost" Kyle said staring at Jude in panic.

"I'm just nauseous, give me a sec" Jude pleaded through tight lips.

"Dude let me go get Quincy to drive you home" Kyle said taking a step towards G-Major's core.

"Kyle no" Jude called, looking over in his direction quickly and instantly regretting it as the world began to spin. But she did her best to stay focused on his most solid looking form of the three that were fazing in and out in front of her eyes as the room slowly came back into focus.

"Dude you didn't look sick last night" Kyle said tentatively as he walked back over to her.

"I must have eaten something weird" Jude waved off, just glad he wasn't running off to Tommy.

"No one else is sick" Kyle said wrinkling his forehead.

"Then I'm just plain sick" Jude shot with an underlying tone of annoyance.

"What kind of sick…?" asked Kyle slowly, eyeing Jude again.

"I don't know I just get sick to my stomach in the morning, I don't know why I just do. And it's not every morning…it's just…_most_ mornings" said Jude trying her best to wave it off as her stomach did a flip.

"Doctors?" asked Kyle.

"Why? It's the flu it will pass" Jude waved off, digging her fingers into her side to distract herself from the pain.

"Maybe you should go get a second opinion…" started Kyle.

"I'm stressed" seethed Jude, in which time she realized deep breathing only made her more nauseous as all the scents of G-Major collided with her smell receptors. "I'm mixing an album, planning a wedding, and just sent a guy to jail. So I think I have a legitimate reason to be sick right now!"

"Jude, look, I'm not jumping to conclusions…" started Kyle, before he looked around and leaned in closer so that he could talk softer "but have you and Quincy…you know?" asked Kyle uncomfortably.

"I'm not pregnant" Jude said through gritted teeth which was fueled by another wave of nausea.

"Jude…" started Kyle uncomfortably.

"I would know" Jude stated bluntly.

"If you guys have, you know…slept together then…" started Kyle again.

"Look you see these signs because Veronica is _foshiz up the spaz_ but I…I just can't be okay…" tried to shake off Jude.

"Are you on birth control?" asked Kyle.

"Kyle" moaned Jude, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table as she rested her forehead in her hands and tried to think about them NOT having this conversation.

"Jude…" started Kyle despite her protests.

"No!" Jude said bluntly looking up at him "Not that it's any of your business, but we aren't stupid either! God, he wears a condom idiot" Jude hissed under her breath so that no one else would hear. "Oh god" Jude moaned again as her stomach flipped. Jude clamped her hand over her mouth and straightened up as she rushed around the counter and b-lined it straight for the woman's bathroom.

Jude threw open the door and ran to the first stall, which was like all the others, was thankfully empty. The stall door didn't even have time to bang shut behind her before she found herself on the floor clutching the toilet like some porcelain god. Then she threw up.

"Jude?" came a soft call.

"What" moaned Jude from the floor, before the door to the bathroom pushed open and sneaker clad feet entered.

"Dude…you alive?" asked Kyle cautiously.

"Just perfect" Jude answered, laced with sarcasm. Then she threw up again and she could just imagine Kyle wincing.

"_Just the flu_?" asked Kyle as Jude stopped.

"Yes" Jude answered condescendingly. Then she reached out and flushed the contents away before she peeled her shaking body off the floor and walked out into the sink area. Kyle raised his eyebrows at her before she rolled her eyes and went over to one of the sinks to wash her hands.

"Dude you…"

"Please" Jude whispered "Don't start". She looked over her shoulder at him with a certain amount of pleading in her eyes, and Kyle closed his mouth. Jude flicked off the water and grabbed a paper towel before wetting it and dabbing her forehead and then swishing water around in her mouth.

"Feel better?" asked Kyle.

Jude tossed out the paper towels and then turned to look at him. She nodded shortly and then looked down at her feet.

"Sure it's the flu?" added Kyle cautiously.

"Kyle I would know" Jude said quietly as she looked up at him "I've been knocked up…trust me I would know this time". She crossed her arms over her chest then and looked back at the floor.

"You should see a doctor at least" Kyle tried.

"_You_ shouldn't be in a woman's bathroom" Jude countered, looking up as she said it.

"_We all do stuff we shouldn't when we care_" Kyle sighed. Jude remained silent before Kyle took that as his cue and let out a slow breath of air. "Feel better Jude" and with that…he walked out.

Jude watched the door fall closed behind Kyle, before she looked down at her arms crossed over her chest. _She would know_. Kyle was just overreacting, and she was just stressed…that was it…that was it.

Jude pushed off the counter of sinks and ran her hand through her hair as she made her way out of the bathroom and back across the core towards Studio A. Then her focus was interrupted once more.

"Jude…"

Jude squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to moan as his voice collided with her eardrums again. "Kyle…" Jude pleaded.

"I'm not saying anything" Kyle sighed, before he walked in front of her and held out the two discarded mugs "Don't breathe" he warned. Jude looked at him shocked "Quincy has the very mescaline pink mug with tea, and you have hot lemon water in the green one".

Jude just blinked as Kyle handed them to her, and she did make a mental note to just breathe through her mouth. "Kyle…" Jude started.

"I'm your friend Jude" Kyle cut Jude off "…so no matter _what's wrong_ with you – I'm going to take 'care' of you. Whether you like it or not" added Kyle giving Jude a serious look. Then he turned and headed for the receptionists desk.

"Kyle" Jude called out, which made him turn around as he walked. "_Thanks_" and with that he nodded and went away. Jude looked back up at the studio and sighed, before taking the stairs two at a time and pushing open the door carefully. "Here" Jude sighed as she laid the mug down on the soundboard.

"Thanks babe" Tommy nodded as he stood up and moved stuff around on the soundboard as he continued to mix another song on the album.

"Mhmm" Jude sighed, as she walked over to the couch and sat down. She lifted the mug to her lips and took a tentative sip…only to find it actually helped subside the last of her nausea.

"You okay?" asked Tommy, glancing over at Jude.

"What?" asked Jude, looking up at him. "Oh, _yeah_" waved off Jude "I guess the early morning awareness is just wearing off". She watched as Tommy just shook his head and continued to screw around with the sound quality. "So what can I do – _professor_" Jude added, as she stood up and put her mug on the soundboard before wrapping her arms around Tommy, and resting her chin on his shoulder blade.

"Well…" Tommy sighed "Which do you like better?" Tommy moved two things around and Jude listened before Tommy switched it to another format.

"The first one" Jude sighed, and looked at Tommy's face for his reaction.

"_A+ Harrison_, I like that one too" Tommy chuckled, and Jude hit him lightly before sitting back down in her chair and fooling around with the songs as they came.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Ugg finally! The accounts have been down since Saturday...or Sunday...one or the other. ANYWAYS here it is finally! I've been freaking out that you all were going to kill me. (LOL JK). So here you go, sadly it's all I have for right now, but more soon. Kay! (Happy Mardigra)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	146. Chapter 146

"No" Jude said waving her hands and moving one of the slide knobs up the soundboard. Jude leaned back in her chair after and smiled as she listened to the sound fill the studio around them. "See" Jude smirked, as she spun her chair lightly and looked at Tommy.

He was intent upon listening to the new sound coming through the speakers before he tilted his head and looked at Jude "_You win_" Tommy sighed and started moving things around on his laptop.

"I'm always right" Jude smirked jokingly as Tommy just shook his head in silent disagreement. "Shut up" Jude chuckled as she leaned across the space between them and hit him on the shoulder before standing up and making her way over to the couch against the back wall.

"Just for reference I didn't _actually_ say anything" Tommy sighed, as he twisted in his chair and watched Jude flop down on the couch and stare up at the ceiling with one am under the nape of her neck and the other draped haphazardly over her middle.

"Body language…" Jude countered, lolling her head to one side and rolling her eyes at Tommy. Tommy just shook his head again and twisted back to look at his computer screen. Silence filled the room around them comfortably as Jude stared up at the white paneled ceiling that was mostly dark from the sparse lighting coming off Main Street through the window and the stars that littered the dark sky outside. Jude let out a breath of air that made her bangs flutter up off her face before she looked at Tommy again "How many more songs?"

"Well it's 10:47 PM" Tommy answered slowly as he moved his mouse across the screen and hit 'save' "…and as of right now…" trailed on Tommy as the CD drive on the side of his laptop popped open and the hum of the disc drive faded away from the space around him "…you triple platinum third album is done".

Tommy looked over at Jude as he twirled the warm disc on his pointer finger. He watched her jaw drop open "_No_" Jude breathed flabbergasted.

"Ready for the first bootleg copy of your third album?" tempted Tommy, as he cocked one eyebrow at her.

"Tommy!" Jude squealed and then she was up and across the room before he knew it. "Give it to me" Jude gasped, reaching for the CD as Tommy moved it around and smirked "Tommy!"

"Hey" Tommy chuckled and held it in front of his chest and just smiled at Jude "Here you go superstar…_number three will be your best yet_", and with that he handed Jude the disc.

"Oh my god" Jude breathed as she held the disc in her hands and looked down at it in astonishment. Shiny silver proof that Tommy and her had done it again. Shiny silver proof that she was a rock star…and that this all wasn't some dream.

"So one for you to goggle at for the next week and one for Darius to approve" chuckled Tommy as he popped another G-Major scripted CD and hit 'burn' on Jude's third album playlist.

"Think he'll like it?" asked Jude, peeling her eyes off the CD in her palm and looking at Tommy with a hint of hesitation.

"If he doesn't approve this one _I'll eat my shoes_" Tommy sighed, as the CD drive popped open again and Tommy unsnapped the CD from the holder.

Jude let out another squeal and looked down at her hands again, before smiling up at Tommy and then wrapping her arms around his neck "_Thank you_" Jude whispered into his ear.

"You too co-producer" Tommy chuckled as he pulled Jude into a hug and just held her there savoring the moment. It had been a grueling fifteen hours of mixing, and the remnants of Chinese food boxes was the only proof that they were human – or sane – through the process.

"Come on" Jude said pulling back excitedly and taking Tommy's hand in her own "Let's go see Darius".

"I never thought I'd hear you say _that_ with so much zeal and excitement" Tommy chuckled. Jude just rolled her eyes and nearly dragged Tommy over to the door before wrenching it open to the nearly deserted core just down the stairs.

"He here?" asked Jude, feeling a rush of panic suddenly washing over her.

"And miss his own deadline" chuckled Tommy, taking Jude's moment of distraction to peel his hand away and drape his arm around her shoulders instead, before descending the stairs with her.

"Then…?" trailed off Jude questionably.

"Do-jo" Tommy answered with a shrug before checking his watch as they walked towards his office "he should be back now". They both paused outside the doors and Jude peered up at Tommy "What?" Tommy asked with a small grin.

"No matter what…" Jude said softly as she looked Tommy in the eyes "…_I love it_". Tommy just held Jude's gaze in silent agreement before she adverted her eyes and knocked confidently on the large dark wood doors.

"Come in" came a gruff voice from within.

"_This is it_" Jude whispered, and with that she pushed the door open for the two of them.

Tommy and Jude walked in silently, to be greeted only with Darius straightening a stack of papers on his desk and laying down his pen. He was dressed in his full on red martial arts garb…yet looking none the less powerful behind his mahogany desk.

"It's done" Tommy said through the silence as he let go of Jude and she sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of Darius. She sat on the edge of her seat, filled with some kind of jittery nerves that made her legs want to shake on their own accord, but she fought it.

"And?" asked Darius, lifting his eyebrows and causing his forehead to wrinkle slightly.

"_It'll be her best yet_" Tommy said confidently.

"Well then prove it" Darius said nonchalantly, waving his hand at the massive stereo system next to his desk as he leaned back in his chair. Jude's eyes literally followed every single one of Tommy's movements as he crossed in front of her and placed the disc in the CD drive. He picked up the white remote and hit the play button as he crossed the room again and sat down next to Jude.

Jude looked over at Tommy who did the same to her as well. He gave her a smile and Jude beamed back as her legs shook slightly despite her best efforts to keep them still.

The next forty five minutes the three of them were consumed by a 21 song CD playing back its tracks like nothing Jude had ever heard before. The range was crazy and she had a hard time believing that was even her. The backing and the vocals were spot on and Jude could feel every cord as it pounded out through the speakers.

Then as the final note faded out Tommy clicked off the power to the system with the remote in his hands. Him and Jude watched Darius as he sat there, unreadable, hand clasped in front of him, leaned back in his chair, staring off into his own world, before he straightened up and looked at Jude and Tommy. Jude waited with batted breath for his next words.

"Jude Harrison" Darius boomed.

"Yes" Jude whispered, feeling her voice getting small despite her best efforts. His eyes were black as always and she couldn't read them as her heart started to pound harder and harder inside her chest.

"…_You've got yourself a third album_" Darius said quieter and grinning.

"What?" Jude stammered, her eyes bulging out of her head as the words finally processed. "Darius!" Jude squealed jumping up and covering her mouth with her hands.

"Good job babe" Tommy smiled softly as he stood up and Jude pulled him into another tight hug.

"Thank you so much" Jude said looking over at Darius, as she peeled out of Tommy's arms again slowly.

"There's a reason I pay Tommy's ridiculously high producing fee…" Darius boomed, as he stood up as well "…because I get acoustic gold like that" Darius said holding out his hand, which Tommy took and shook. "Jude" Darius said shaking her hand as well. "Now that just leaves this…" Darius added, and Jude watched him curiously as he pulled open his lower drawer and pulled out an older sheet of paper.

"What's…" started Jude, before Darius laid it down for her to see and she saw her gawky sophomore signature scrawled at the bottom of her three album contract. Jude felt her heart slowing as she looked at the now expired contract.

"This album gets mastered and produced…and your contract with G-Major is up" Darius said slowly.

"D, she…" started Tommy hurriedly, glancing between the contract and Darius frantically.

"Quiet" Darius commanded, not taking his eyes off Jude.

"_Darius_…" Jude stammered, feeling her heart picking up again.

"G-Major…" Darius continued, as if not hearing her "would like…to renew your contract…as of Monday".

"Oh thank god" Tommy mumbled under his breath instantly, putting his hand over his forehead and looking around the room in relief.

"Darius, thank you" Jude breathed, holding her chest and looking at Tommy again who looked as relived as she was.

"But" Darius added and Jude and Tommy froze "This time we're putting you on a year contract…because the board would like to see your name on the artist listings…and the _producer_ listings…"

"Are you kidding me!" Jude gasped, staring at Darius flabbergasted.

"We are getting some young talent that we think you would be good for…not to mention that though Tom is good…" Darius said glancing at Tommy who was also listening in astonishment "…this album" Darius said pointing at the mute stereo "is the best thing this company has produced in the last ten years. This was your test…and we'll be expecting more music…and more producing from you". Darius reached down into the drawer again and pulled out a blank contract "Three years of duel recording and producing under G-Major Records…yours to sign and get back to us".

Jude reached out slowly and took the crisp white sheet of paper from Darius and stared down at it in wonder. "Darius…" Jude whispered, still at a loss for words.

"Go home and celebrate…and get back to us tomorrow" Darius cut in. Then he turned his attention on Tommy.

"Mastering…?" asked Tommy as if reading Darius's mind.

"Flight to New York leaves at two PM tomorrow, return flight Saturday at four" Darius said pushing a plane ticket towards Tommy before he placed the Mastering External Hard Drive next to it.

"Darius…?" Jude asked looking at the single ticket, suddenly distracted from her moment of bliss.

"We're sending Tom" Darius answered shortly.

"But I'm…" Jude started, realizing suddenly that she and Tommy would be separated for nearly five days if what Darius was indicating was true "…I'm co-producer…shouldn't I go…go _help_".

"Jude mastering isn't like mixing" Tommy answered before Darius could "It's a ton of coding and computer crap with bar codes and copyright stuff I don't even understand half the time…"

"But you'll be gone for…" Jude stumbled out.

"Milo needs a sub in producer while Tom is gone" Darius cut into Jude's breakdown "We need you here".

"But Kwest…" Jude attempted.

"Is working with too many other artists" Darius cut in, in a tone that made Jude shut her mouth. "Contract," Darius said staring at Jude and then averting his eyes on Tommy "Mastering". The two of them nodded mutely before Darius stood. "Triple platinum Jude, triple platinum" and with that he walked out – leaving them standing there alone.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**What will Jude and Tommy do with nearly five days apart? Not to mention... "_You're smashed..._", "Because _he'll_ screw the travel agent, _she'll _screw the divorce attorney, _I'll_ screw your producer, so that _you'll_ screw your producer...", "...And it only took me twelve shots of Vodka to figure that out..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys are the best! Keep reading!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	147. Chapter 147

"Oops…"

"Ow!"

"Urg! Ow…"

"Lights…"

"Wow rocket science right there…" Jude muttered sarcastically.

"I meant find the stupid light switch" Tommy sighed aggravated as well as they stumbled over each other, running their hands over the length of the kitchen wall as their shins collided with boxes strew around the baseboards.

"Got it!" Jude called through the pitched black apartment, before she flicked on the lights. The two of them shielded their eyes and blinked, before looking at each other and yawning. "I'm ready to pass out" Jude yawned, as she walked over to the couch and flopped down.

"You enthusiasm high has finally died down?" asked Tommy with a smirk as he walked over and lifted Jude's head so that it rested in his lap when he sat down.

"I watched you pack up equipment for an hour, yeah I think it's finally going away…not to mention it's…" trailed off Jude as another huge yawn escaped her "…one fifteen in the morning…"

"Here I'll go throw the sheets back on the bed…" started Tommy as he started to get up.

"No…_don't go_" Jude yawned, as she grabbed his wrist and held him to his spot. Tommy chuckled and started to stroke Jude's hair slowly with his fingertips instead.

"What are you going to do without me all week" Tommy chuckled as Jude's eyes closed slowly.

"Get rid of these boxes" Jude mumbled "What do you like better: white, off white, cream, beige…" rattled off Jude sleepily.

"Whatever you like" Tommy cut in softly.

"Which is male for 'I have no fucking clue'" Jude asked, raising her eyebrows while keeping her eyes closed. Tommy just chuckled and Jude, grinned slightly "_I knew it_".

"I just want you to be happy…" Tommy offered, as he stifled a yawn of his own.

"Which means we get whatever Sadie chooses, because we all know that's what will be the final decision anyway" Jude mumbled into Tommy's lap. Tommy chuckled again.

"Come on…let's go to bed" Tommy sighed.

"Few more minutes…" Jude mumbled.

"Few more minutes and I'll have to carry you in there because you've knocked yourself unconscious" Tommy countered.

"_Kind of the point_" Jude mumbled back, keeping her eyes closed.

"Come on" Tommy sighed again, pushing up and using the armrest for support as he lifted Jude's head off his lap and she sat up sluggishly.

"Hate you" Jude yawned, as Tommy took her hand and led her semi-conscience self through the labyrinth of boxes and into to the bedroom.

"Help me?" asked Tommy as he gathered a pile of blankets in his arms and heading for the bed.

"Ugg" Jude moaned sarcastically before picking up the last two blankets and shuffling over to the bed. Jude tossed them on the foot of the bed before flopping down and pulling one haphazardly over her body. "Night" Jude mumbled. Tommy chuckled again.

"_Jeans_?" asked Tommy with a hint of laughter still evident in his voice.

Jude rolled over on her back and without even bothering to open her eyes shimmed out of her jeans and cast them onto the floor "Nope" Jude countered as she rolled back over onto her side and tried to fall asleep.

Tommy chuckled as he switched into his sweats and ditched his shirt as well before climbing into bed next to Jude. "So I'm guessing we've gotten over our fear of my mattress?" joked Tommy.

"I figured it was worthless to fight the inevitable" slurred Jude sleepily as she scotched closer to Tommy. Tommy flicked off the nightstand lamp and rolled over to wrap his arms around Jude. Jude conformed to his body and he could feel her breathing slowing already.

Then before either of them were ready for it sunlight was pouring through the curtains and Tommy hit off the alarm before rolling over and rewrapping his arms around Jude. He closed his eyes and tried to regain the slumber that had just been disrupted, before Jude shifted slightly next to him.

"_What time is it_?" Jude murmured, peeling her arms out from under the sheets and slinging them onto the top of the blankets.

"_Just sleep_" Tommy mumbled back, pulling her closer and resting the side of his face at the nape of her neck.

"_Can do_" Jude yawned and then the room fell silent around them again. They laid there, sound asleep for the better part of the morning till the loud honking of a horn ruined the peaceful atmosphere. Jude's eyes peeled open slowly as she looked around the blinding room. "Hey" Jude whispered, rolling over and looking at Tommy's sleeping face.

Slowly Tommy peeled open one eye and peered at Jude, who just smiled at the sight of him. "_hmm_" Tommy grumbled under his breath, before Jude reached up and ran her fingers through his hair quietly.

"You need to pack" Jude whispered to Tommy as his eye drooped closed again.

"_I trust you_…" Tommy offered with only a hint of sarcasm.

"Come on plane leaves at two" Jude sighed, sitting up slowly and scooting across the bed so that she could sling her legs over the side. She stood and looked over at Tommy as he rolled over on his back and rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Do I need to drive you to the airport?" Jude added, as she made her way across the bedroom and towards the door.

"No Darius sends a car" Tommy waved off as he peeled his hands away from his face and then lolled his head to one side to look at Jude standing in the doorway. A small smile twitched on his lips at the sight of her. Somehow after all these years she still seemed to glow like some innocent figure only his dreams could imagine having. Yet here she was – and that was some kind of comforting feeling mixed amongst a sea of emotions.

"Coffee?" offered Jude, leaning her shoulder against the doorframe and crossing her arms over her chest sluggishly, before squinty at the alarm clock by his head "Even though it's nearly noon?"

"_Really_?" managed Tommy as he twisted his neck to look at the nightstand just out of his line of vision.

"_Seriously_" Jude said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes "when you say 'just sleep' prepare for me to _just sleep_" Jude smirked, before pushing off the doorframe and walking out into the kitchen.

Tommy sighed and sat up before slinging his legs off the bed as well and following Jude. He watched as she glanced over her shoulder upon hearing his footsteps, but then just proceeded to pull open the fridge and extracted the orange juice instead of giving any formal sense of acknowledgment.

Tommy walked over past Jude and pulled down two glasses and placed them in the island in which Jude poured the contents of the container into and then replaced it back into the fridge.

"I can't believe you're leaving" Jude broke through the silence as she took a sip of her drink.

"I'll be back before you know it" shrugged Tommy "Besides Sadie must be ready for some Harrison sister bonding…" offered Tommy.

"You never had a sister…" Jude said shaking her head as she fought down laughter.

"_What_?" asked Tommy as his eyes followed Jude across the kitchen and into the living room before she sat down on the couch.

"_Brothers_…" emphasized Jude, not even looking over her shoulder at Tommy as she flicked on the TV "chill and play video games together and talk about hott girls. _Sisters_…" paused Jude for emphasis "have more of a love hate relationship thing".

"Sadie and you…" started Tommy, as he headed over towards the couch Jude resided on.

"Sadie and I deal better with each other now then we have in years. Once elementary school ended for her I was no longer _cool_" Jude cut in as Tommy sat down next to her. "I don't know what Sadie wants" Jude shrugged "It's like having to relearn a person you've known your whole life…and just once you think you know them…they go veer to the left and throw you off guard…"

"Sadie's been throwing you for a loop?" asked Tommy, looking over at Jude questionably.

"Sometimes…" Jude sighed, lolling her head and looking at Tommy next to her as well "_I just think she doesn't know what she wants_".

"Sadie Harrison" Tommy shrugged as if that said it all.

"Please" Jude laughed, looking back up at the TV screen as she punched in the channel for MTV "you have quote on quote '_dealt_' with her for _tops _four years – try a lifetime…"

"_This weekend strides were made in the music industry when…_" droned the TV in the background.

"You complaining Harrison?" smirked Tommy.

"I'm saying…" Jude shrugged "that no matter what…_these next few days are going to be very interesting without you_".

"_With the announcement of Instant Star's newest Instant Star – Milo Sanchez beating out runner up Chloe Barner by a mere 24 votes! Not to mention the stellar…_"

"Wait for it…" Tommy smirked sheepishly as Jude wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"What?" asked Jude, lost in the sudden switch in conversations.

Tommy just pointed mutely at the TV which Jude adverted her eyes back onto just as the host jumped into the next part of the report "…_Not to mention the stellar performances by past Instant Stars including: Mason Fox, Karma Spiederman, and Jude Harrison – who debuted some of her major singles from her highly anticipated third album that night…_" that led to live clips of the performances Saturday night. "_But all didn't end well when G-Major's own Darius Mill's nephew was allegedly arrested for the assault on both Jude and Tom Quincy earlier that week! No official statement has been released as of right now…_"

"Sadie's going to have her hands full…" Jude sighed under her breath.

"So maybe no bonding time" chuckled Tommy.

Jude looked over at Tommy and just rolled her eyes at his smirking face before pushing his shoulder and fighting down her own laughter "Just go pack you knob".

"Abuse" Tommy laughed under his breath teasingly as he stood up and made his way over to their bedroom. Jude grabbed one of the pillows off the couch and chucked it at Tommy, who dodged the horrible attempt at aim with ease. "_Nice_" Tommy mocked.

"Loser" Jude laughed as well, and then settled back down on the couch as Tommy wondered off to pack.

And that's how the next few hours passed as Jude wandered in and out of the rooms of the apartment aimlessly…helping Tommy pack occasionally until at 1:15 a car pulled up to the apartment and Jude stood in the doorway as Tommy dropped his last duffle bag on the front steps and looked back at her.

"Make sure you make me sound good Quincy" Jude whispered, and leaned her head against the doorway as she just looked at Tommy.

"Impossible to do otherwise" Tommy joked and then reached out for her hand that Jude looked at. "_I'll be back before you know it_…" Tommy whispered.

"_I wish_" Jude breathed, and then looked back up at his eyes once more "I love you".

"Come here" Tommy whispered, before he leaned forward and pressed a painfully soft kiss to her lips "_I'll be back_…" Tommy whispered once more and with that he let go of her hand slowly and picked up his bags.

Jude leaned against to door frame with her arms crossed loosely over her chest as she watched Tommy climb into the back seat of the shiny black BMW. He waved shortly and she did back before they drove away from sight and Jude sighed…then walked back inside to _their_ apartment _minus_ Tommy…

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Sorry weird day but here's the update...enjoy and stay tuned!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	148. Chapter 148

The rest of Jude's '_day one without _Tommy' was rather dull. The apartment was too quite so she found herself sneaking into G-Major via the back entrance that the news reporters so nicely forgot existed as they crowded outside the main entrance. G-Major was as hoping as ever and it was much to Darius's stifled reaction to her signed contract that Jude was able to get in, and out, of his office without spending much time there at all.

Perhaps to the untrained eye the exchange of contact from hand to hand would have seemed unimportant and insignificant but Jude was quite certain she caught a glimpse at a twitching smile as she departed from Darius's office, despite his best efforts.

But maybe it was what occurred afterwards that made the biggest impact on the day. Sadie rushed by to enter Darius's office with a stack of papers, only to pause and pull Jude into a quick hug before begging her to wait for her to be back out in ten seconds.

Jude obliged her sister's simple request…while thinking that irony would either play out against Tommy's and hers conversation or Sadie would merely be asking a request. So five minutes later when Sadie resurfaced from inside the lion's den and first handed her a sheet of time slots with Milo's name next to them along with Studio B, Jude was caught off guard only momentarily before Sadie plowed into her original thoughts.

"So where are we?" asked Sadie excitedly.

"Umm?" Jude said uncertainly as she peeled her eyes off the paper "_G-Major_?" Jude offered, wrinkling her forehead in confusion.

"Ugg" Sadie sighed throwing her head back "Not that! How's the wedding planning going!" squealed Sadie.

"_Ohh_" Jude said, slowing down and crossing her arms over her chest uncomfortably "Yeah about that…it's umm…_going somewhere_" offered Jude with a helpless shrug.

"You've done nothing" Sadie said flatly with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Stubbed my toes on the boxes a few times" offered Jude again, seeing Sadie take in a deep breath and look down at her clipboard. "Look Sadie…" Jude sighed "I'm going to handle some stuff while Tommy is away…"

"_Stuff_?" reiterated Sadie, peering up at Jude again in an unbelieving way.

"Yeah you know…" Jude trailed off, not even knowing where she was going to tackle this wedding first. "…and the…" Jude trailed off again.

"Right" Sadie whispered under her breath "So when do you want me there?" asked Sadie looking up more confidently.

"As soon as you're off work" Jude said a little more desperately and faster than she had originally intended as the image of all the boxes flooded her mind.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll ride back with you" Sadie said fighting down a smile.

"Really?" asked Jude shocked "You don't have some crazy amount of work to do?" added Jude.

"It can wait" Sadie brushed off as the two of them crossed the busy core and Sadie dropped her clipboard on the front desk before grabbing her coat and glancing out the front door.

"No one's out back" Jude cut in as she watched a grimace inch its way across Sadie's face.

"I was lucky to even get in alive this morning" Sadie sighed as the two of them took off back across the core and snuck out the side entrance before making their way over to the Viper parked in the parking lot.

"PR that bad?" Jude asked as she glanced over in Sadie's direction. Jude unlocked the car and the two of them slid in as Jude turned on the car and waited for Sadie's response.

"G-Major doesn't even have affiliation, other than blood relatives, to Shay…but yet it still lands on me to clear things up with the media" sighed Sadie as Jude pulled out onto Main Street.

"So what have you been telling them?" asked Jude curiously.

"Oh you know" sighed Sadie before she started in a very stern tone "G-Major Records has no official statement as of present".

"Hmm" Jude nodded "Darius has trained you well".

"Shut up" half sighed half laughed Sadie as they turned onto another road and then pulled into the apartment complex. "Besides…" added Sadie slyly as Jude killed the power to the Viper and started to get out "you need me for this too much to have me leave".

"Shut up" Jude laughed as Sadie walked around the front of the car and slung her arm over her younger sister.

"But how would I give my opinions then?" asked Sadie sarcastically.

"I don't think even if we sewed your mouth shut you'd be able to keep those to yourself" Jude countered sarcastically as well. And with that the two of them walked into the apartment and spent the rest of the day digging through boxes of everything imaginable.

It wasn't until ten thirty at night when Jude nearly forced Sadie out the door that she realized how much crap had resided inside those boxes. It looked like a bridal shop had exploded inside the apartment and Jude silently thanked god that Tommy had not been home for this.

Though, on the other hand, a few productive things had come from that afternoon including: the invitations (that still lacked a guest list to Sadie's continued dismay), table cloth colors, silverware choices, plates, table arrangements, the fabric for the wedding parties dresses and tuxes, napkins, how the napkins would be folded, Jude's shoes, Sadie's shoes, and last but not least the type of flowers used at the wedding.

Jude was about ready to shoot herself after all the hours of looking through catalogs and fabric swatches. Yet perhaps the most satisfying part of the whole experience had been the fact that Jude had found it…the perfect place. In broacher thirty four Jude had found the place that the wedding would take place…and all she had to do was get Tommy to agree.

But the day of Tommy's departure looked to be the most action packed of all the days as the week progressed. Jude found herself living between phone calls that Tommy dropped every few hours as he was able to peel himself away from his computer and ask how she was doing. He seemed pleasantly surprised that she actually was planning the wedding like she had said. Though in the normal nature of men he didn't ask too many questions. The conversations were brief but sweet and they kept her sane enough to wonder into the studio Wednesday to find Milo already there tuning his guitar as she sipped on tea.

"Hey" Jude smiled as she leaned over the sound board of Studio B and flicked on the mic between the sound booth and the recording area.

Milo's head shot up instantly and the smiled back as he noticed Jude making her way over to the door that divided them. "_You defiantly have changed Tom_" Milo said with a smirk as Jude pushed open the door and walked in.

"Oh funny" Jude said rolling he eyes sarcastically before taking another sip of her tea.

"So where is T-man?" asked Milo, ditching his guitar and focusing on Jude.

"Mastering" Jude started before she stopped and grabbed her pocket that was suddenly vibrating "…and apparently trying to call me" added Jude as she extracted her phone.

It was a text message from Tommy that read "_Hey Babe no u have session 2day but want 2 no when done? Love T_"

"Making sure I'm not hitting on you?" smirked Milo as he watched Jude read her phone.

"Something of that nature" joked back Jude as she typed out her response quickly "_Like 3 I think? Talk 2 u 2night, Love J_" and with that Jude flipped closed her phone and looked back up at Milo "You ready?" asked Jude.

"What we starting with vocals or backing?" asked Milo, indicating at his guitar by his feet.

"You honestly expect SME to be here at nine AM" chuckled Jude "No we'll run a quick guitar track and then lay down the real one when they all stumble in here later" Jude waved off and then headed for the sound booth.

Jude flopped down in one of the rolling chairs before logging onto the computer using Tommy's account because technically Milo was his artist…minus this week. She set up the folder and looked through the glass where Milo stood ready to record with guitar in hand.

"Whenever you're ready" Jude called through the system and then hit record. Milo's guitar filled the recording studio as he laid down the backing for his second single…which was actually the challenge song he did for Instant Star. There had been a spiked demand online for it and Darius had roped Milo into doing it.

After three takes Jude had Milo switch over to vocals and that's how they preceded until noon when Jude let Milo take a lunch break and SME finally stumbled into G-Major.

"Did your schedules say nine?" asked Jude crossing her arms over her chest as she tried to glare at the three of them.

"Whoa dude, Squinty's gone no need to fill the void" Spied snickered. A ripple of laughter went between the three of them as they all smirked at Jude.

"Yeah but this is my first time producing…" started Jude before she was cut off.

"Dude you produce stuff all the time" waved off Wally.

"Not under contract" countered Jude.

"What?" asked Kyle, wrinkling his forehead confused. The three of them focused on Jude suddenly as she felt her face flush slightly.

"I kind of landed a producing gig with my new contract…" Jude said quietly.

"Dude" Spied said with a grin

"Awesome dude" Wally smiled too.

"Good job" Kyle said pulling Jude into a hug.

"Aww look at the love" Spied said in a girly tone.

"Shut up and get in on this" Jude sighed pulling Spied and Wally in as well. The three of them huddled like idiots in the core before Spied broke through and ruined the moment.

"Kyle it looks like you're groping her" Spied snickered.

"Perv" Jude sighed, pushing away Spied as the four of them broke apart.

"Nice padded bra by the way, really pushes up the boobs" Spied joked.

"Perv!" Jude said louder, as Wally and Kyle received high fives from Spied.

"We're only kidding dude" Kyle waved off.

"Yeah well get your asses into Studio B before I have to kill any of you" Jude sighed, pointing over her shoulder.

"But then what would you do without us?" Wally smirked and then they departed, as Jude was left to roll her eyes.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Whether you like it or not they'll be my family too in a month!", "What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?", "It's been too long Tom" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	149. Chapter 149

"Hey" came an even voice from behind. Sadie nearly jumped out of her skin none the less at the sound of it. She clutched her chest and turned around behind the desk to look at Kwest leaning against the front lip of the reception desk.

"Oh hey" Sadie said, looking down at the file in her hands again and continuing to look for the paper she needed.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in days" Kwest continued as he watched Sadie dig through the folder in her hands.

"Saw you last night babe" Sadie said glancing up at Kwest, then back down.

"For like an hour" Kwest countered.

"Babe I was busy, I'm sorry I got home so late" Sadie sighed, looking up at him again.

"I know you work really hard" Kwest sighed "But does D really need you here past ten every night…?"

"I was at Jude's Monday" Sadie countered with a sigh.

"_Right the wedding_" Kwest sighed and then looked around "Speaking of which…" started Kwest.

"Babe Darius needs this" Sadie cut in before Kwest could finish where ever this black hole of a conversation was going. Then she leaned over and pressed a hurried kiss to his cheek before scurrying away. This was becoming routine…avoiding anything to do with even the hint of engagement. It made Sadie's skin crawl…and she didn't even know fully why. She massaged her temples as she made her way across the core and knocked on Darius's door.

"Come in" came a booming voice from within. Sadie pressed her back against the door and swung it open as she hurried inside and extracted the paper he needed from the file.

"Here" Sadie breathed, laying down the paper in front of Darius.

"Thank you" Darius said, not even looking up as he took the paper and scribbled his signature at the bottom.

"Yup" sighed Sadie and headed back for the door from which she came.

But his booming voice stopped her just as reached it "How's that sister of yours doing in the studio?"

"Looked like she finally got SME in there to lay down the backing with Milo" answered Sadie with a small shrug.

"I pay those three for more hours than they ever give me" Darius boomed, leaning back in his chair and looking at Sadie as she looked back at him as well.

"They're the best back up band you have" Sadie said cautiously, while not holding back her opinion.

"They are" agreed Darius, clasping his hands and continuing to look at Sadie. "Just like you're the best PR person at this company" Sadie flushed ever so slightly and a grin twitched on the outer most edges of Darius's lips.

"Thank you" Sadie whispered slightly flustered.

"I give credit where credit is due" Darius shrugged with his continued unreadable face. Then silence fell over the two of them.

"Well I have stuff to go finish" Sadie broke through the silence.

"Of course" Darius nodded, and with that he looked down at other papers on his desk. Sadie stole another glance at him as she slipped out the door and for some unexplainable reason it wasn't until he left her line of vision…that she could breathe again.

"From the top" Jude called through the mic at the four boys behind the glass. "And Milo keep it steady, Spied has no clue what he's supposed to be doing, just keep with your chords" waved off Jude. The backing sounded great except when Milo tried to follow Spied. The best thing to do was let Spied do his own thing as it came to him. Half the time they got something brilliant out of it anyway when it happened on her albums.

"Yeah Dude I just make it up as I go along" Spied shrugged at Milo, who just nodded mutely and readied himself for another take.

"Ready?" asked Jude. The four of them nodded and then she hit record again. This time the beat stayed steadier as Milo stayed on track and Spied accented as he saw fit. It was perhaps one of the best takes of the night, which was good…because it was five and Tommy would be calling thinking she was well done with recording for the day.

The last note faded out and Spied, Wally, and Kyle peeled off their headphones, before high fiving each other. Milo looked slightly uncomfortable until Spied high fived him as well and a small grin cracked on his features. Wally and Kyle soon followed until Jude broke in "Good job you guys…Milo I'll see you tomorrow".

"That's a wrap!" Spied called and peeled off his guitar as Kyle picked up his drumsticks and Wally slid his base back into his case on the floor.

"Hey Dude you coming out with us?" called Kyle through the glass.

"Where?" asked Jude as she pressed the intercom button between the two studios.

"Pizza" Wally called back.

"Now?" asked Jude.

"Yeah" nodded Spied, and the three of them watched for Jude's response.

"Let me just log out and I'll met you three" Jude nodded. Then she watched as Spied, Kyle, Wally, and Milo all departed through the sliding glass doors in the recording area and exit into the core. Milo went off his own way and Spied, Kyle, and Wally stood joking around as Jude saved the files and shut down the computer. Then she walked out through the door and over to the boys.

"Bros before Hoes night" Spied sighed as Jude walked over.

"So what I'm uninvited?" asked Jude putting her hands on her hips and gaping at them.

"No it means fork over the cell phone so that we don't have to hear you sweet talking Squinty at the pizza place" Spied said extending his hand.

"He's going to call…" started Jude.

"Which makes our rule even more practical" Spied cut in as he waved his hand.

"Fine" Jude sighed, reaching into her pocket and extracted her phone. She slapped it into Spied's hand who stashed it in his pocket before slinging his arm around Jude's shoulder. Jude just rolled her eyes and walked with Spied, Wally, and Kyle outside and down the sidewalk.

"Amarios?" asked Kyle as they walked down Main Street. Cars were rushing by on their way home from work and the street lamps were just starting to flicker on in the impending twilight.

"Only place worth going" nodded Wally. So the four of them continued down the sidewalk for five minutes before the entered a small pizzeria and sat themselves in one of the booths.

"Hello welcome to Amarios, what can I get you four?" asked a waitress who was most likely still in high school.

"Two large five meat pizza and…" Spied trailed off as the three of them looked at Jude.

"Ooh, yeah…" thought Jude out loud "Umm…slice of vegetarian pizza?"

"Coming right up" sighed the waitress apathetically and wondered off towards the kitchen.

"You guys are not eating _two pizzas_" Jude said looking at all of them perturbed.

"How long have you known us dude?" asked Spied.

"Apparently too long" Jude countered, with a smirk before the four of them brushed it off and dove into a conversation instead so that when their pizza came out fifteen minutes later they were laughing and cutting each other off mid-sentence as they tried to tell stories about each other.

The only interruption that occurred was as they all took their first bites a distinct buzzing noise filled the air around them.

"Spied is that my phone?" asked Jude looking down at his lap.

"Why yes it is Harrison" Spied nodded, and making no attempt to extract it from his pocket.

"Get it!" Jude said staring at him frantically as it continued to buzz.

"Squinty can wait" waved off Spied.

"What if it's my dad or Sadie" Jude countered, eyeing his front pocket again impatiently.

"Bros before Hoes" Kyle smirked across the table as he took a bite of his slice of pizza.

"Good thing I'm a girl!" Jude sighed frustrated as she reached for Spied's pocket.

"Whoa dude, person space" Spied laughed. "And beside you're just our _sister from another mister_" Spied added with a smirk.

"Spied give me the phone!" Jude hissed as she lunged at Spied again as he fought her off with his arms.

"Dude that's awkward" Kyle snorted as Wally and him watched Jude get up on her knees and try to reach Spied's pocket with her hands as he held her off easily.

"That's her boobs Spied" Wally snorted.

"Done by own fault" Spied struggled out as he continued to fight Jude.

"Give me my phone" Jude struggled out as well as she focused her energy on getting her phone back. But then a beep filled the space around them and Jude stopped struggling. Whoever it was had gone to voicemail. "Loser" Jude sighed as she sat back down correctly and shot a glare at Spied.

Wally, Kyle, and Spied just stifled laughter and focused back on their pizza and Jude slowly let the instance go. If it was Tommy she'd just call him back when she got home. Hopefully he wouldn't be too engrossed in his work by then.

"Dude Rockband Competition back at my place" Spied said as Jude focused back on the conversation and stopped seething.

"Sweet" Wally said high fiving Spied across the table.

"Can't I have to study for a huge test tonight" Kyle said reluctantly.

"Dude" said Spied disappointed.

"Rector scale, need to pass this to pass the coarse" Kyle sighed "Tomorrow though…?" offered Kyle.

"You in Dude?" asked Spied glancing over at Jude.

"What's Rockband?" asked Jude, as she took a bite of her pizza and looked between the three of them.

A simultaneous three way gasp filled the booth "_Shun_" said Kyle staring at Jude as if she had just sprouted a second head.

"What?" asked Jude, surprised at their reactions.

"Rockband is only the BEST invention to meet the Wii!" Wally answered.

"Dude it's like rock and roll except with…_buttons_" said Spied as if it were the greatest idea ever.

"Seriously only good thing invented since the light bulb" shrugged Kyle.

"Really dude it is" nodded Wally.

"So you're in?" asked Spied.

"Oh yes she is" Kyle nodded.

"Yeah Dude she needs to live this" Wally nodded.

"So it's settled" Spied smirked.

"_Apparently_" Jude said sarcastically "So what time?" sighed Jude.

"Just come over after you're done with Milo tomorrow" smirked Spied, and then Jude watched as the same evil smirks snuck across Kyle's and Wally's faces as well "_It'll be life changing_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"It's been too long Tom", "Thirteen...is that your Dad's new address?", "Are we inviting your mom?"..."Are we inviting _yours_?" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**The 'hit' counter is down so I have no clue if people are reading, only way I know is if people review so please...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	150. Chapter 150

"Urg! My pinky can't reach the stupid orange button" Jude seethed as she moved the rest of her fingers over the top buttons on the Rockband guitar. "And Wally you are so off key…" started Jude.

"Shh!" Spied shushed as his eyes remained glommed onto the plasma screen in front of the four of them.

"Orange, red, green dude" Kyle sighed frustrated as Spied's drums fell dangerously low towards failing out point.

"Dude if you fail out I swear…" Wally noted quickly before trying to hit the notes again with his voice.

"Why isn't Kyle on the drums!" Jude moaned as she tried desperately to keep up with the fingering.

"Because that's cheating" Spied sighed as he burst into a solo.

"Hit green! Hit green!" Kyle shouted as he tried to play the bass.

"How is it cheating!" Jude complained as the notes came faster "And this is SO not how you play this chord!" Jude seethed.

"Fail" Wally sighed, shaking his head as Spied's drums failed out.

"Shut up" Spied shot as he threw a drumstick at Wally.

"Ow" Wally laughed, before picking it back up and tossing it back to Spied.

"Kyle that is so wrong" Jude cringed as the two of them started to fail out simultaneously.

"I hate this song" Kyle moaned under his breath.

"Why are we playing expert again?" Jude sighed, as she continued to press the buttons as fast as she could.

"Because I need to pass this one so I can get the next round of…Fail" Spied cut off as Jude failed out.

"Kyle play me back in!" Jude said with a hint of begging in her tone.

"Whammy dude, whammy it" Spied said as Kyle tried to do three things at once.

"Wally!" Jude moaned as he failed out as well.

"Come on man it's up to you" Wally said as all four of them watched Kyle desperately trying to hit the right buttons.

"Green, red, blue and green, orange, yellow…" rattled off Spied.

"Shut up!" Kyle shushed.

"_And_…." Wally trailed out.

"Fail" Jude, Spied, and Wally all sighed at the same time under their breath. They all looked away from the screen in defeat before Kyle shrugged off the guitar and slumped down on the couch next to Spied.

"Urg! This game is so frustrating!" Jude sighed before peeling off her plastic guitar as well.

"You know what they should do?" smirked Kyle "Make an Instant Star one…all the greatest hits of the winners".

"Dude we could kill those" smirked Spied, high fiving Kyle.

"So what you guys could fail out?" asked Jude crossing her arms over her chest and staring at them "You could all play your own instruments and still fail".

"We reject your reality…" Spied said pointedly "…_and substitute our own_".

"Yeah well…" started Jude before they all got distracted with the front door opening to the apartment to their left.

"Spiedy" Karma called as she walked in, closely followed by Thermon and his camera crew.

"Babe, guys night, no crew" Spied sighed, throwing his head back against the couch and then lolling his head to one side to look at Karma.

"And since when has Jude been a guy?" Karma asked sarcastically.

"Since Squinty disappeared for the week" Spied countered innocently.

"Speidy" Karma pouted as she looked at him with big eyes. Silence enveloped them until Spied broke through the silence.

"_Fine_" caved Spied.

"Yay" clapped Karma before she strode across the living room they occupied and pressed a kiss to his neck. Then she straightened up and disappeared away into another part of the apartment.

"I should go" sighed Jude after Karma was out of ear shot.

"What! No dude, it's only…" trailed off Spied as he looked around for a clock.

"Eleven forty five" answered Kyle with a grimace.

"Almost midnight" finished Spied and waving it off "Come on live a little!"

"Good night Spied" Jude said shaking her head and picking up her jacket off the other couch.

"I'll walk you out" Kyle offered as he stood up as well.

"Dude!" Spied said throwing up his hands "Ditching us again?"

"I've got to go see V" Kyle shrugged, as he pulled on his sweatshirt.

"See you Wally" Jude waved as she crossed over to the front door and pulled it open.

"Later dudes" Kyle waved and then they departed down the hallway from the penthouse apartment. Jude and Kyle rode down the elevator and made their way out to the parking lot, before Kyle made sure Jude got to her car and then departed to go find his.

Jude rode back through the darkness, as she stifled yawns, only realizing now that she was tired. She had been at Spied's with the guys since nearly six that afternoon and slowly she had picked up how to play Rockband with their compulsive need to dominate…_at the intermediate level_. Jude grinned slightly at the thought before pulling into the apartment complex and then turning into the driveway. In less then five minutes it would be Friday, and Jude thanked God silently because she was going crazy without Tommy.

Tommy had only called once today because things were so crazy out where he was. It was nice to hear his voice but sometimes she wished he could just pull her into his arms and hold her there. A simple embrace or caress of the cheek was gone because some crazy amount of miles separated them…but in a little more than 36 hours he'd be home…and Jude could wait till then.

Jude pushed open the car door and made her way up the front steps before unlocking the door and slipping inside. She flicked on the hall light, which flooded the apartment with light, before she slipped off her shoes and shuffled down the hall towards their bedroom.

Jude ditched her keys on the counter and then proceeded lethargically into the next room where she peeled off her cloths and slipped into her pajamas. Then she curled up under the sheets and pulled Tommy's pillow close to her self and wrapped her arms around it. It still smelled like him…and if she tried…as she slipped off to sleep – it was almost like having him there.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Does anyone else here loath this game?!? It's obnoxiously fun but I can't play the flipping guitar to save my life! Drums...okay, Singing...better if I know the words. Urg sorry just had to vent that. Kay...Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	151. Chapter 151

Friday Jude only had to be at G-Major for a few hours, so at noon when she walked in and was heading for Studio B it was much to her surprise to see a familiar face walking out of Darius's office.

"Jude!" came an excited squeal before she was pulled into a crushing hug.

"Hey" Jude said caught off guard as Chloe took a few steps back and Jude could finally see that she was beaming from ear to ear. "What…what are you doing here?" asked Jude taken aback as she tucked a loose chunk of hair behind her ear.

"You'll never believe this I…" started Chloe over the top enthused "I just got signed!"

"What!" gasped Jude, taken aback again as she gaped at Chloe thunderstruck.

"I know right! I was as surprised as you, but like that girl whose name escapes me, long blonde hair, reception…what ever! Well she called and like apparently Darius was like wanting to see me, and I was so freaked but I just had this meeting with him and OMG! Ahh, he asked me to sign with the company because you guys are low on country singers and Oh My God Jude I'm just like over the top ecstatic!" Chloe squealed.

"Chloe that's great!" Jude smiled.

"I know! And OMG you'll never believe who was here too, and she looked so pissed when…" started Chloe before she was cut off mid-sentence.

"Jude!" came a hurried call.

Jude adverted her attention to her right as a clipboard was shuffled into her hands and a pen was placed in her other "What's this…?" asked Jude slowly as she uncapped the pen and looked at Sadie simultaneously.

"Something you forgot to sign to go along with your new contract" waved off Sadie and Jude looked down at the paper carefully before scribbling her signature at the bottom.

"Here" Jude sighed, before handing Sadie back the clipboard.

"Thank you" Sadie just managed before she rushed off to do some other random job that encumbered her schedule.

Jude looked back over at Chloe "Umm…you were saying?"

"I shouldn't be holding you up!" Chloe interjected "What are you recording or…" trailed off Chloe as she looked around.

"No…actually I'm working with Milo now…" Jude said pointing towards Studio B "But like when do you start?" changed Jude.

"Milo! Really, wow how did you land that gig!" Chloe gaped.

"Tom's out of town mastering my album…" Jude waved off.

"It's done!" squealed Chloe again! "Ahh! Congrats!" Chloe said excitedly as she pulled Jude into another bone crushing hug. "Yeah well I don't start for a few more weeks" Chloe answered as she let go of Jude "But I'll keep you updated okay!" Chloe clapped, before she waved and rushed off through the crowd towards the front doors.

Jude watched her disappear through the masses of people, still slightly taken aback, before turning towards Studio B slowly and making her way through the core once more. Milo and her whipped out two hours of recording before Jude called a wrap on it all. All the song needed was to be mixed and she'd tackle that when Tommy got back home. She need to stop in at her dad's quickly before she headed home so by two fifteen she was in her car heading down her old street. She pulled into the familiar driveway and hoped out.

Her eyes scanned her front lawn and fell victim to the one abnormality once more as her eyes fell upon the for sale sign like some bad omen. She forced down a sigh and closed the driver's side door behind herself before jogging up the front path and knocking. She focused on the door as she waited for her father to open up…which was perhaps a single saving grace…because she didn't see the person walking down the side walk just twenty yards behind her…

"Jamie" Zeppelin said as her pounding footsteps stopped halfway down the basement stairs and she peered down at him at his computer.

"Yup?" asked Jamie turning around and looking up the stairs at Zeppelin curiously.

"Someone's here to see you" Zeppelin said with her wide eyes, which was her usual fashion of face.

"Someone?" asked Jamie slowly as if implying he wanted more details.

"I think she's looking for a job at NBR" Zeppelin continued.

"Oh!" Jamie said jumping to attention and literally getting out of his chair "Yeah send her down!" Jamie looked around frantically and tried to straighten things up quickly as Zeppelin ran back upstairs to the main floor. Then Jamie advert his attention back to the stairs as two pairs of feet made their way down the steps. "Welcome to NBR" Jamie said extending his hand to the new comer "I'm Jamie Andrews and this is my assistant Zeppelin Smith…" started Jamie as the girl before his looked around the space with minor disgust that she tried to mask.

"Nana's Basement Records, right?" the girl said shaking Jamie's hand "You sure do…_take things literally_".

"Well it's a work in progress but as our artist revenue increases we hope to fix things up more" Jamie said, as he too looked around at the exposed rafters and single studio. "Not your most glamorous recording studio in Toronto but the most focused on artistic vision!"

"Right" nodded the girl slowly, with a hint of disgust just ever so evident in her voice still.

"Umm, well how about we give you a tour?" offered Jamie quickly. "If you come this way you'll see our recording studio…" Jamie swung open the door to the booth with the shower and toilet from the 'used to be bathroom' still in place.

"Really gives singing in the shower a new image" Zeppelin attempted with a helpful grin.

"_I'm sure_" said the girl again as she walked in and looked around the small make shift studio. "Wasn't Pagan Smith affiliated with this place?" prompted the girl.

"Unfortunately G-Major Studio's has broken that affiliation…but he is a close friend of the organization…" said Jamie with a hint of resentment.

"Right" nodded the girl again "_G-Major_".

"Familiar with the place?" asked Zeppelin in her usual sun shinny way.

A curt laugh escaped the girls lips "_Yup_".

"We're not like G-Major…" Jamie cut in.

"Trust me I could tell from the moment I entered" the girl said with a small roll of the eyes as she turned back towards Jamie and Zeppelin and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was there this morning before I was interrupted by their blonde bimbo who Darius wanted to see…"

Jamie and Zeppelin listened as the girl rolled her eyes again and tried to brush it off "…So you were looking to sign there?" asked Jamie slowly.

"They'll be wishing I signed with them" the girl said tossing her hair over her shoulder "Only snag on my end is that I need a place to record…which kind of explains why I'm here".

"Well you came to the right place then" Jamie said trying to regain his confidence. "Umm, you're name is?"

The girl looked back at Jamie amused and then said with confidence "_Karen_…Karen Nightly".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnn!!! Will Karen land a contract with NBR? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	152. Chapter 152

"Okay…Karen" nodded Jamie "Umm…why don't you show us what you've got". He made his way around her awkwardly as he made his way over to one of the microphone stands. Jamie placed the stand in the middle of the recording booth, in front of the glass window, and then moved passed Karen again in the same awkward fashion.

"Sorry this isn't really made for three people" Zeppelin apologized in a small voice as Jamie moved passed her and out into the main basement area.

"Yeah" said Karen again in her same double meaning way.

"Right" nodded Zeppelin slowly…and then pulled the door closed behind herself as she followed Jamie.

"Whenever you're ready" called Jamie through the sound system. Zeppelin walked over slowly and sat down in the second chair next to Jamie as he opened a music file on the ancient computer and set up the soundboard. She glanced uncomfortably up through the glass and then back at Jamie.

"Do we even know anything about her?" asked Zeppelin quietly.

"We know she's an artist interested in our studio" Jamie shrugged off "Look Zep we need more than just Spiederman on our revenue…with your dad out of this we…"

"I know" cut off Zeppelin "I was just…I was just wondering if maybe we should check more into her. She said that she went to G-Major…" started Zeppelin again.

"And they ditched her" Jamie cut in this time "Which means if she makes it big Darius is going to be pissed and we have a story worth telling the media".

"Is making Darius mad really a good thing?" questioned Zeppelin. Jamie looked over at Zeppelin and opened his mouth to speak before he shut it and tried again. Then he let out a small breath of defeat…

"I don't know Zep…but right now it's the only choice we have…" whispered Jamie.

"Hehem" came a voice through the sound system. Both Jamie and Zeppelin's heads shot up at the sound. "Umm, we ready?" asked Karen with a hint of arrogance.

"We're ready if you are" nodded Jamie as he hit record and then they leaned back to listen to see if all this girl would be worth the grief.

"Sweety this is nice surprise!" Stuart Harrison said as he pulled open the front door to see his younger daughter standing on the front steps. "Come in come in…"

"Hey Dad" Jude sighed as she followed her dad inside and looked around the barer foyer.

"Now don't freak I've only taken down a few things" Stuart noted as if he could read Jude's mind.

"The records Dad?" Jude sighed as she walked over to the bookshelves which had never seen the spine of a book in their lives.

"Just a few of the collector editions that I don't listen to anyways…" waved off Stuart as he walked over next to Jude as well "The Dylan's need to be alphabetized before they're packed if I could tempt you…" added Stuart suggestively.

"First wedding fight with Tom I promise I'll come sooth my anger with it" Jude said rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"How is he?" asked Stuart as Jude brought up the subject.

"Fine, haven't heard from him that much today…" Jude sighed as she made her way off into the kitchen and her father followed as well.

"Busy?" asked Stuart as he walked over to the fridge and Jude leaned against the island.

"No he's off on business" Jude sighed as he father pulled out a water bottle and raised his eyebrow at her in a silent question.

"Yeah I'll take one" Jude nodded as she took the bottle from her father.

"Business? I thought the two of you were on a tight schedule for the third album?" asked Stuart eyeing his daughter.

"That'd be why he's away" Jude said as she unscrewed the cap "He's mastering it as we speak".

"Already!" asked Stuart shocked "Honey that's great!"

"Yeah well everyone's got pretty big ideals for this one already" Jude sighed slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sure it's your best work" said Stuart reassuringly as he saw the slew of emotions etched on Jude's face.

"I hope so" Jude said quietly.

"Hey" Stuart said softly as he reached across the island and rested his hand on Jude's "I know it's not cool for your old man to be butting in but I'm sure that whatever you wrote and produced will amaze people…just have a little faith in yourself…because no matter what I will still go out and buy it the day it comes out".

"So I'm sure to sell at least one CD?" Jude asked sarcastically as a small smile cracked on her lips.

"There's my girl" Stuart grinned softly and then took his hand back and straightened up. "So…when are you and your sister coming over to clean out your rooms?"

"Dad" Jude moaned.

"Now I'm not asking you to _clean_ your room, which we all know is an impossible task, I'm just asking you to box things up" Stuart sighed as he walked around the island and Jude followed him through the dinning room and into the living room.

"I'll talk to her I guess" sighed Jude unenthusiastically as she flopped down on the couch and Stuart sat down on the chair in the corner.

"Good" smiled Stuart.

"I can't believe you're leaving" Jude sighed, laying down and staring up at the ceiling.

"Not for a little longer" Stuart sighed as well as he watched Jude stare off into space.

"It's going to be weird not having you around" Jude continued.

"Well yes" nodded Stuart "But you'll be married and busy with all that jazz…producing a fourth album and just finishing growing up…"

"I'm not grown up yet?" chuckled Jude.

"Naw" Stuart chuckled as well "You'll always be that little pink bundle I held in my arms at the hospital, staring up at me with those big blue eyes…screaming her head off with the most impressive pair of lungs to ever exist".

Jude chuckled again and rolled her eyes "We all know why now…" Jude countered.

"Yes I guess they do come in handy for your line of work" nodded Stuart. "But you'll always be my little girl Jude" Stuart sighed in a reminiscing way "No matter how old you get or how many mile stones you pass…"

Zeppelin looked over at Jamie questionably as she tried to remember some obscure fact that was eating away at her. "Jamie…" Zeppelin said slowly.

"Shh" Jamie said as he continued to listen to Karen carefully.

"No Jamie…" attempted Zeppelin again.

"What?" asked Jamie with a hint of frustration.

"I've heard this song before" Zeppelin blurted out quickly, figuring Jamie wasn't in the mood for any type of preamble.

"What?" asked Jamie more focused this time and literally turning his head to look at Zeppelin.

"I've heard this song" Zeppelin repeated, her eyes big as Jamie wrinkled his forehead and started to think. Then his face fell and his eyes bulged as he looked back at Zeppelin.

"What?" stammered Zeppelin shocked as Jamie jumped out of his seat and strode over to the dividing door. "Jamie" Zeppelin called as she too got up and followed Jamie into the recording booth hurriedly.

"When were you going to tell us!" said Jamie loudly as he strode across the booth and Karen looked at his questionably.

"Tell you what?" asked Karen bluntly as she peeled off her headphones, and looked past Jamie's shoulder at Zeppelin standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Tell us you're a G-Major reject!" Jamie said loudly again.

"I told you when I got here!" Karen countered unamused, her tone get louder as well.

"Jamie…" Zeppelin said quietly.

"No!" Jamie said shushing Zeppelin instantly "When were you going to tell us you were in the Instant Star contest" said Jamie fuming.

"I didn't think it mattered" Karen hissed "I lost! It's not something you flaunt and put on a résumé".

"Want to know what is though!" fumed Jamie and he marched over to the far corner of the studio and pulled a tabloid off the top of a large stack "When you're screwing a producer!"

Jamie held up the tabloid of Karen and Tommy plastered on the cover with the scandal written all over it. Sure Jamie knew it had been a misunderstanding and that Karen had been the one to really manipulate Tommy, and not Tommy cheating on Jude with Karen, but that didn't calm Jamie the least bit.

Karen stared at the tabloid and then up at Jamie's face "I didn't do _anything_" Karen hissed through her teeth.

"Do you know who I am!" seethed Jamie louder. No reply came from Karen as she continued to stare at him with hatred burning in her eyes "Jude Harrison's BEST FRIEND!" Karen's face faltered and then she instantly started making her way out of the small studio. "That's right! Leave! Because we don't sign people like you!"

Karen pushed past Zeppelin and the two of them watched her dash up the stairs and out of sight. "Whoa! Whoa!" Zeppelin said grabbing Jamie's arm as he made his way past her as well "Whoa chill…she's gone…"

"She almost ruined Tommy and Jude" Jamie seethed under his breath "_I almost signed her…Jude would have killed me_" rambled Jamie under his breath.

"It's okay…" Zeppelin soothed "Shh…she's gone…it's fine".

Karen stormed out the front door and let it slam behind her as she strode down the front path and out onto the sidewalk. She pulled her jacket closer to herself and fumed silently until her eyes fell upon the last person she ever wanted to see again.

"Perfect!" yelled Karen angrily.

Jude froze and turned around shocked as she let go of the car door handle. "K…Karen?" Jude stammered out.

"Yes!" screamed Karen as she wiped away angry tears from below her eyes.

"Hey what happened?" asked Jude, looking around at the deserted street confused.

"You happened!" yelled Karen, and Jude froze again surprised by the words that slipped from Karen's lips with such venom.

"Excuse me?" asked Jude shocked.

"You had to go and be Ms. Perfect and be friends with every fucking recording studio in Toronto! Do you freaking have it out for me!" Karen seethed through clenched teeth.

"Karen I…" started Jude, feeling herself getting angry as well.

"It's always about YOU!" screamed Karen.

"What!" yelled Jude, loosing her cool "You're the one who was stealing my fiancé!"

"Can no one let that go!" screamed Karen "You and your fucking little friends are going to take it to your graves aren't you! Spray paint it on my headstone!"

"Who!" yelled Jude perplexed by who Karen was talking about.

"Jamie Andrews at NBR!" screamed Karen as more tears flowed down her cheeks "Who won't sign me because of a stupid mistake I would do anything to take back! I'd do anything to have landed a different producer and re-do this whole flipping last two weeks!" screamed Karen.

Jude's face fell as she watched Karen reduce herself to tears before her very eyes. Her shoulders hunched over as she sobbed into her hand and shook visibly from head to toe. "Karen…" Jude said softer, yet none the less uncomfortable.

"Don't" seethed Karen, looking up at Jude with broken eyes "Don't pretend to show me pity".

"I hate you…" Jude started, suddenly blinking back tears of her own "I hate you for trying to take Tommy away" Jude's eyes dug into Karen as she slowly looked up at her "And I can't change that…"

"I can't change what I did, but if I could trust me I would…if not for anyone but myself" Karen said brokenly.

Jude took a deep breath and bit her lower lip as she looked down at the sidewalk between them "I don't understand why you did it…" Jude breathed. Karen remained silent and Jude looked up at her slowly "I don't understand why you would do it at all".

"Because he doesn't love me" choked out Karen slowly as her eyes dug into Jude's "And he doesn't look at me like I'm anything more than a tramp and his daughter anything more than a burden…" Jude blinked at Karen as the words fell from her lips like shattered glass of a broken heart "…I don't know what to do…and this was my shot to make a life without him…" Karen stopped herself and looked away.

"You want to leave him?" asked Jude bluntly. Karen just stayed silent, as if there was no true answer to that question. Jude looked away as well as the image of Rick backstage at the Finale rushed through her head. Then she took a deep breath and looked back over at Karen. "I can get you a job".

Karen looked up at Jude slowly with disbelief evident on her features "Don't play with me Harrison".

"No…I can" Jude said swallowing "I was just signed as a producer…and I have pull…" Jude said slowly "But I can't get you a job here" Jude added quietly.

"Where do you expect me to go? Middle of nowhere!" asked Karen, her voice laced with bitter sarcasm.

"New York" Jude said bluntly "Has the fourth best branch of G-Major…after the London and Paris branches" Karen stared at Jude silently and stunned, yet unsure all the same. "You can move there and blend in…and _no one_ you don't want to…can ever know where you are…"

"I can't just leave…" started Karen

"And I can't have you here…" Jude sighed shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"So what this is just a pity play or you're trying to get rid of me for good?" asked Karen her tone still laced with her usual harshness.

"Trust me I don't pity you" Jude said shaking her head, trying her best to keep her normal temper under control "But you don't need to stay here with a guy that will walk in and out like the seasons". Karen's face faltered at that and shock over took her as she stared at Jude, trying with all her might to find words. "He might mean well…" Jude continued "but it's not worth it".

"How would you know?" Karen asked, her voice cracking ever so slightly "How would you know what this is like?"

"I don't" Jude answered bluntly as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared into Karen's eyes "But this your chance to take your daughter and get out of here while you still can".

"This isn't what I want…" started Karen.

"Actually it is what you want…it's just a different place and a slightly different title" Jude answered bluntly. Karen stared at her still slightly taken aback "The choice is yours…" Jude said quietly "You take this and you're gone…or you leave it and all deals cease to exist…"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun dun dunnn! What will Karen choose? And how could these last 24 ours get any more dramatic? Stay tuned and find out...because before Tommy gets home one more twist is coming your way! Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	153. Chapter 153

There is something particular about phone calls. Because often they are a necessary part of everyday life that people of the 21st century rely on greatly. Yet…there are other times when a phone call becomes a challenge. Where the simple task of picking up the phone to dial a seven digit code is so daunting it is put off…and put off…till the meaning fades away into obscurity.

But then there are other times when a phone call is a good thing – a saving grace. So when you call your boyfriend and tell him your working late…you can't see the disappointment in his face. You can't melt to eyes you can not see, and your guilt is lessoned for a lie you shouldn't have told. No sometimes we need phone calls…to save others…or to selfishly save ourselves.

Jude pulled Tommy's loose, black, zip-up sweatshirt closer to herself as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her eyes were transfixed on the white portable phone as if she could telepathically sending the message rather than picking up and dialing the dreaded number. What had she been thinking? What had she…

"_Buzzz…buzz…_"

Jude nearly jumped out of her skin as the sound started to filter up through the empty apartment. Then she hastily unwrapped her body from itself and padded around the couch to the island where her abandoned cell phone lay. She glanced down at the screen before flipping it open without hesitation.

"Oh thank god" Jude whispered as she clasped her free hand over her eyes and blocked out the apartment around her.

"Well hello to you too" Tommy chuckled from the other end.

"No" Jude whispered, letting her hand fall away from her face as she looked around the empty rooms helplessly "I'm just in way over my head".

"Darius…?" started Tommy with a knowing sigh.

"No" Jude cut in, as she pulled out one of the barstools and slumped down in it "…_not Darius_".

"Hmm" was all Tommy came back with, as if guessing was no longer an option, but Jude remained silent "…You want to talk about it babe?"

"No" Jude sighed, shaking her head and then biting her lower lip as she gazed out the dark window of late twilight. "_Yes_" Jude contradicted herself as she squeezed her eyes shut again and let her head fall forward "No…yes…_kind of_…maybe, sort of" Jude breathed.

"_Babe_…" Tommy let out with a short breath of air.

"He's a jerk" Jude whispered, pulling her knees up to her chest again.

"Who?" asked Tommy instantly lost, but Jude plowed on none the less…

"He treats her like crap and oddly enough…_I care_. Tommy I care that she stuck with that asshole, and it's driving mad because I know what the right thing to do is…and yet…" Jude let out an exasperated sigh and let the words hang in the room around her "Tommy I don't know what to do..."

"I'm not going to pretend like I know what's going on…" Tommy said slowly back into Jude's ear "But your instincts girl…they're usually not that far off, but…" sighed Tommy "_you're not super girl either_".

"What if I need to be" Jude whispered, as she hugged Tommy's sweatshirt close to herself again.

"Then you protect the one that need to be protected…and do your best for the rest" Tommy answered quietly. Then there was a pause between the two of them as Jude contemplated his soft words. "Anything I can do to help?" prompted Tommy after a few moments of silence.

Jude sat there and stared off into the distance, while seeing nothing, then she blinked and focused back on the phone still glued to her ear "…Can you talk to Darius for me?"

And then the conversation went on to recount the days twisted revolution…in which Jude herself didn't even know the half of it. But despite the information lost somewhere in translation forever, they reached one central point…and that was that Tommy would call D for her…and see about the contract in New York. He had the most pull out of anyone at G-Major…and though Darius might have listened to her…they were both near certain Darius would listen to him.

And so by that simple call Tommy had saved Jude's night – and by default made it instantly boring. Jude flipped on the TV, but it wasn't the same without Tommy there with his arms wrapped around her shoulder or him stroking her hair so delicately with his fingertips. No it just wasn't the same...

Yet it was only the sound of loud pounding as it registered in her subconscious that made Jude even realize she had drifted off to sleep. The lamp was on next to her and the TV cast long shadows across the floor before she sat up slowly and rubbed her hands over her eyes. The loud pounding continued to radiate through the apartment in broken patterns and rhythms as Jude stumbled down the hall towards the front door.

"_Coming_…" Jude started to say as she became over run with a yawn that she didn't even have the will to stifle. Then Jude reached out for the door knob and peered half heartedly through the peep hole. A sheet of platinum hair met her gaze and she blinked and unlocked the door lazily. But it was when she pulled it open did reality race back into the apartment.

"Sadie?" Jude asked pulling open the door shocked to see her sister leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey" laughed Sadie as she pushed off the doorframe and stumbled on the flat front porch.

"Whoa" Jude said, quickly reaching out and steadying Sadie. All weariness washed away instantly as she became focused on the girl in front of her…that could not be Sadie. Sadie just started laughing.

"Oops-see-daises" Sadie laughed, leaning over slightly.

"Are you drunk?" Jude hissed under her breath as she looked around the thankfully empty street of the apartment complex. The neighbor's lights were out for the most part and Jude said a silent prayer of thanks.

"God don't be such a mom" Sadie sighed, still laughing for no good reason, as she looked up at Jude and attempted to put her hand on Jude's shoulder…only missing horribly. Her body pitched forward and Jude hurried to steady her again.

"_You're smashed_" Jude sighed, more to herself then to Sadie. Then she looked over Sadie's shoulder to the empty driveway, saying another prayer of thanks that Sadie's car wasn't on the grass meaning she hadn't been driving.

"I took a cab" Sadie mumbled drunkenly, following Jude's gaze out to the driveway.

"Because here rather than Kwest's was such a great idea?" asked Jude with a hint of sarcasm and mild resentment.

"Oh right Kwest" Sadie laughed, throwing her head back. Jude kept a hold on Sadie in case she lost her balance again. "Mr. play it nice and safe" sighed Sadie.

"Yeah and also your boyfriend" Jude said as she wrinkled her forehead at Sadie. She had never seen Sadie so out of control. I mean sure…maybe in high school once or twice she had come home drunk, but she was careful and quite. Mom and Dad had never caught on…but tonight…_this wasn't Sadie_.

"Fiancé" Sadie laughed again, as she looked back at Jude. All the laughter was gone from her eyes and instead was just replaced with blank glassy eyes from her highly intoxicated state.

"He asked you to merry him again?" Jude whispered shocked.

"He wants to" Sadie slurred, as she stumbled forward and tripped on the front step. Jude caught her but Sadie continued on into the apartment as if it hadn't fazed her. Jude closed the door carefully and followed Sadie down the hall. Sadie weaved between the two walls, grabbing them for support at random.

"Sadie…" Jude whispered worried.

"He wants to merry me!" Sadie laughed as she walked into the kitchen and spun around to stare at Jude. "But guess what!" Sadie slurred as her mouth twisted into a closed mouth grin, before she spurt out a few more laughs "_I don't want to_".

"So what you'd rather get smashed every night?" countered Jude, walking to the island and gripping its edge.

"At least I'd have fun" Sadie said bluntly and slowly as she started at Jude. Her eyes were like dark glass pools just above a bottomless abyss. Then a laugh bubbled up inside her again and escaped her lips without effort.

"Yeah and what happens when the fun ends Sadie? What happens when someone takes advantage of you when you're smashed like this one night, huh? Wake up in some stranger's bed half dressed…" yelled Jude as she watched her sister laugh in disgust.

"_Giddy up cowboy_" Sadie laughed, as she made a feeble attempt at twirling an invisible rope over her head.

"You're going to do this to him" Jude breathed, staring at her sister in complete disbelief. "You're going to break his heart so you can have _fun_?"

"You always were the good one" Sadie laughed, turning and stumbling away towards the couch. "Mom and Dad just couldn't get enough of you!" Sadie continued as Jude watched her stumble over to the slider "Their little rock star, big shot…"

"Sadie come on" Jude pleaded knowing where this was going.

"But guess what" Sadie laughed, pretending not to hear Jude "_I was good too_" her voice was more bitter as she pressed her hand against the glass slider. "I was _smarter_…_prettier_…and what were you?"

"Sadie" Jude pleaded, as she tried not to listen to what Sadie was saying.

"But you know what it doesn't even matter" Sadie said bluntly as more bitterness laced with her words "Because _he'll_ screw the travel agent, _she'll_ screw divorce attorney, _I'll_ screw your producer, so that _you'll_ screw your producer…"

"Sadie!" Jude seethed under her breath.

"But it all works" Sadie continued in the same tone "…_and it only took twelve shots of vodka to figure it out_" mused Sadie, then she lolled her head to one side, so that it rested on her shoulder and she was gazing over at Jude "_Funny huh_?"

"Why are you here?" Jude whispered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cause I can't go back to him tonight" Sadie chuckled, as the over all giddy feeling started to overwhelm her system again. She turned away from the slider and stumbled over to the couch and flopping down. "Cause I don't feel beautiful around him" she whispered to the ceiling "…_just boring_". Then the room fell silent.

Jude pushed off the island and walked slowly across the kitchen. Then she looked down at the couch where Sadie was already asleep. Hair sprawled everywhere over the white surface, one leg on, one leg draped over the edge, arms limp. The apartment suddenly felt cold as Jude looked around the empty space.

"_One time_" Jude whispered to herself before she reached down for the phone on the table next to Sadie's head. The phone that had mocked her just hours before, now smirked at her like some bad omen. But despite herself she grabbed it and quickly dialed the familiar number before pressing it to her ear.

It rang two times before the line caught "Hello?"

"Hey Kwest it's me" Jude said as steadily as she could into the phone. She squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared herself to lie.

"Hey what's up?" asked Kwest.

"Sadie's here…stroke of genius on her drive home from work. We've been redoing the table settings for the wedding all night…" Jude said the best she could. "Umm, and since Tommy's been gone all week she might just stay over and keep me company tonight…"

A chuckling came from the other end of the line "Enough said Harrison, you two have a good time".

"Thanks" Jude sighed, feeling like a dagger was being shoved in her heart as she peeled the phone from her ear and hit the end button. "One time" Jude whispered again and then disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Sadie to sleep it off on the couch.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**The difference between who we are and who we choose to be...what we want and what we settle for. Little over 12 hours until Tommy home, question is what state Sadie will be in and how much more Jude can take. Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	154. Chapter 154

Jude hugged her knees close to her chest and rested her chin on top of them as she kept her eyes transfixed on the form in front of her. The morning sunlight was pouring through the slider and into the living room where she sat next to the unconscious person that had invaded her life. Jude felt her heart breaking as she looked down at Sadie, but not in a normal way. She was angry, she was confused, and she was ready to scream…yet all she had done so far was curl up on the end of the couch and stare at her sister.

Then Jude turned her head and rested her cheek on her knees instead so that her eyes began to scan the room around herself. And that is when the large book sitting on the coffee table caught her eyes. Jude felt an electric shock run through her body as her eyes glommed onto the book – which only made the plan forming even more sweet.

Jude peered once more over at Sadie and then disentangled herself for her other limbs and crept off the couch without another thought. She took a few tentative steps over to the coffee table and wrapped her fingers around the thick book. Her eyes shifted to Sadie's sprawled form once more before she let out a slow breath and threw the book to the floor with a loud thud.

The noise rang through the air and Sadie's eyes shot open. "Ugg" moaned Sadie instantly, as her hands reached up to block out the blinding sunlight.

"Good Morning!" Jude said plastering on a smile and emphasizing every word that left her lips. Sadie moaned again as she rolled over and hid her face in the pillows. "Time to _GET UP_!" Jude said walking around the coffee table and leaning in towards Sadie's ear.

"Jude!" Sadie moaned, covering her ears.

"What got a _HEADACH_?" Jude said loudly.

"Shh!" Sadie begged as she moaned again.

"Just tell me…" Jude said sitting down right next to Sadie again "was it _WORTH IT_?"

Silence came for Sadie's end and Jude, looked down at her hands. She was shaking she was so mad, yet at the same time it was fading away quicker than it replenished itself.

"Ugh" Said moaned into the couch again.

"Don't throw up on the couch" Jude sighed, not speaking loud at all anymore "I'll…I'll put on some coffee" she added with just a hint of bitterness, before she pushed off the couch and headed into the kitchen.

Sadie whimper as she rolled back onto her back again and covered her eyes with her hand. Her other hand held her stomach and her knees pulled themselves into her chest as she became more and more nauseous.

"Jude…" Sadie whimpered.

"_Save it_" Jude sighed from the kitchen as she pulled open the coffee maker and started heaping coffee grinds into it.

"What happened last night…" trailed off Sadie.

"You showed up her smashed and like a _good_ sister I didn't throw you out" Jude said with a hint of bitterness laced into her words again.

"How drunk was…" started Sadie as she sat up slowly and cradled her head in her hands as her head pounded uncontrollably. The sun was only making everything worse…

"I believe your exact words were '_…and it only took twelve shots of Vodka…_'" Jude mused sarcastically.

"I need to call Kwest…" Sadie moaned "He's probably…"

"I called him last night" Jude sighed as she pulled two mugs down from the cabinets. She let the door slam closed and watched as Sadie winced at the noise.

"Ugg, and?" Sadie whimpered.

"And he thinks we were doing wedding stuff all night" Jude whispered "So yeah…I saved your skin".

Sadie looked over her shoulder slowly and squinted at Jude "Why did you…?" started Sadie confused.

"Because maybe you want to break his heart but I still consider him a friend" Jude sighed bitterly, as she poured coffee into the mugs and made her way back towards the living room.

"I don't want to break his…" started Sadie, as her head collapsed down in front of her.

Jude shoved the mug into Sadie's hands and then sat down next to her with her own. "Sades that's what you're doing though!" Jude sighed exasperated.

"No…" Sadie whispered, raising the mug to her lips tentatively and taking a small sip.

"Then what is this Sadie?" Jude asked, looking at her sister with mild disgust. She was lost, she had no clue anymore what Sadie was doing with her life. Here before her very eyes was a person that would do anything to be the best – and who was throwing away one of the best men on the face of the earth.

"You wouldn't understand" Sadie whispered. The words were like daggers as they hit the floor and reverberated back to Jude. Jude just stared at Sadie's profile as her long blonde hair hung in sheets, obscuring her face from view. "I _loved_ him, and it was great" Sadie whispered painfully. Her back rose and fell with each deep breath she took, and all Jude did was stare. "He's perfect! _And I hate it_. I hate how he's always going to be PERFECT! I hate that _I_ can do nothing wrong…and that we will _never_ change…" Sadie trailed off as her breathing raced.

"Sadie…" Jude started, finally finding her voice as the words seemed to echo through the apartment.

"Stop" Sadie breathed "please just…_stop_".

Jude swallowed her next words and looked around the bright apartment, which seemed so ironic considering the mood that filled it at the present moment.

"Umm" Jude whispered, with a hint of uneasiness, "Look I don't have to work today…and Dad wants us to clean out our rooms…" trailed off Jude.

"Umm, yeah that might be a good idea" Sadie whispered as well. The two of them still didn't look at each other.

"So you want to…" started Jude.

"Yeah I think we should" finished Sadie raising her mug to her lips.

"_Okay then_" nodded Jude, and took a sip of her own as well.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"I'm worried about you...", "What are you doing to yourself?", "I think we should wait..." Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, I'm so glad everyone seems so into this again! I promise there'll be plenty of drama to come if not just between Tommy and Jude...but others as well! Hmm...Stay tuned!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	155. Chapter 155

"Dad we need more boxes for our crap!" Sadie called down the stairs from the upper landing.

"What?" came a call from the other side of the house, quickly followed by footsteps approaching the bottom of the staircase. "What sweety?" called up Stuart Harrison.

"Jude and I need more boxes" Sadie sighed. Jude walked out of her bedroom and looked down at her father with Sadie.

"Yeah Dad we're like out of things to cram stuff in" Jude sighed in agreement.

"I left like ten boxes in each of your guys rooms" Stuart said staring up at the two of them.

"Yeah Dad and like half my closet doesn't fit in that" Sadie said raising her eyebrows.

"Don't you keep your cloths at Kwest's?" asked Stuart taken aback.

"Uh yeah, but that doesn't mean everything made it there" Sadie said rolling her eyes as Jude nodded, thinking about her own closet and its assorted contents.

"_Ten boxes of cloths_…" Stuart trailed off.

"And shoes…" Jude chimed in.

"Don't forget purses" pointed out Sadie as she glanced over at Jude.

"And coats" Jude nodded as she thought about it.

"Like that cute jacket…" said Sadie with a smile.

"Oh my god yeah I was looking for that for ages" nodded Jude as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm going to get more boxes" Stuart said, his head already swimming from the mindless back and forth. The two of them listened to their father's footsteps fading away.

"Ten boxes for _just_ your closet?" asked Jude seriously, cocking one eyebrow at Sadie.

"Yeah pretty much" nodded Sadie as she thought about it "Lot of Boyz Attack posters…" added Sadie.

"That could get awkward" Jude smirked.

"Yeah that's why I was thinking about putting them in storage rather than plastering them on Kwest's walls" sighed Sadie with a small smile.

"Glad to see you're think straight again" Jude said patting Sadie on the shoulder, before she turned and walked back through her door and into her bedroom.

"Yeah well…" trailed off Sadie as she followed Jude into Jude's bedroom "I shouldn't have done that to you last night…"

"It's cool" waved off Jude, even though it wasn't. She glanced at Sadie who was biting her lower lip and leaning against the doorframe.

"It's weird huh?" asked Sadie as she looked over at Jude "To think these won't be our rooms anymore?"

"Yeah I try not to think about it" Jude sighed, looking around as well.

"You know…" sighed Sadie "…as much as we hated each other growing up…it was – it was _nice_…knowing you were right next door…"

"_Yeah_" nodded Jude, turning and watching Sadie. Sadie just let out a muffled laugh, and looked up at Jude as well.

"I got something to make this memorable" Sadie smirked before she turned and dashed out of the room.

"Oh god what?" asked Jude as her eyes followed Sadie, till she rounded the corner and disappeared into her room. Jude stood there and waited for Sadie to resurface – which she did seconds later.

"Here" smirked Sadie holding a CD in her hands and walking over to Jude's stereo.

"What's that…" started Jude before the music started to filter through the speakers.

"No" chuckled Jude.

"Oh come on you must love it by now!" Sadie smirked.

"Love it or forced to know it?" Jude asked sarcastically.

"I was! Adrift on…an ocean all _alone_" held out Sadie horribly.

"Stop you're hurting my ears" Jude joked as Sadie came in again with the Boyz Attack CD "_But you came and rescued me when I was far from home_…"

"Rush of your love around my heart…" sang Jude as she rolled her eyes at Sadie.

"Just as I fell apart!" Sadie belted out and Jude cracked a smile. The two of them continued to sing and break out into random interpretive dance as the CD played and Stuart resurfaced with five more boxes from the basement.

"I'm not even going to ask" Stuart said holding up his hands and laying the boxes down in Jude's doorway. Then he backed out and retreated down the stairs. Sadie and Jude burst out laughing before taking a box each.

"Turn it up!" Sadie called from her room. Jude rolled her eyes and cranked up the volume so that it was clear in Sadie's room. And that's how the afternoon progressed…with the two of them singing along to boyband tunes and packing up their childhood one more time.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	156. Chapter 156

Tommy glanced down at his watch as he made his way out of the terminal. _Four Fifteen in the afternoon_. He let out a breath of air and looked out the glass windows that lined the long terminal of Toronto International. Then he pushed his sunglasses on over his eyes and adjusted the messenger bag on his shoulder. The finished album resided on the external hard drive that he hadn't let out of his sights since this morning. It was tucked securely away in his bag…so that all he wanted to do now was get home and see his girl.

Jude was the only thing on his mind as he walked with the sea of people towards the baggage claim down on the next floor. And every blonde woman that passed him sent a pang through his heart and a deeper longing to hear her voice again. Luckily his black duffle bag was among the first to make its way around the track and he grabbed it before shouldering it and heading for the exit.

Men in black suits lined the exit, each holding a white paper sign with a name scribbled upon it, and it wasn't to Tommy's surprise to see '_Quincy_' among them.

"Hey" said Tommy walking up to the man and holding out his hand.

"Tom Quincy I presume?" asked the driver.

"The one and only" sighed Tommy with a shrug.

"Right this way sir" nodded the driver, taking Tommy's duffle bag and leading the way out of the double sliding glass doors.

Tommy followed the man to the shiny black SUV that was parked just outside the door. Tommy opened the back door and slid in as the driver deposited the duffle bag into the trunk and then got into the driver's seat.

"And to where can I drop you off sir?" asked the driver looking up into the mirror to see Tommy in the backseat.

"Westwood Apartment Complex" said Tommy, before he pulled off his sunglasses and hung them on his shirt by one of its arms.

"Right away sir" nodded the driver and then pulled out of the terminal. Tommy leaned back in his seat and let his head loll to one side so that he watched the car speed past the large felids that encompassed the massive airfield and runways. Then Tommy glanced down at his bag and extracted his cell phone from the side pocket.

Tommy flipped it open and held down the red button to turn it back on. For the past two hours it had been off as he boarded in New York City and waited for the plane to take off. He hadn't even bothered turning it back on until this very moment.

_You have one voice message_ popped up the moment the phone turned on. Tommy clicked 'listen now' and pressed the phone to his ear. "_Please enter your password, then hit pound_" directed the phone.

Tommy sighed and pulled the phone from his ear and typed in 223 – or in other words…February 23…Jude's birthday. Then he hurriedly pressed the phone back to his ear and waited for the message to start playing.

"_You have one saved voicemail…you have one new voicemail…Voicemail…_" directed the phone…

"Hey Tommy!" came a giggly voice over the phone before Jude burst out laughing and hushed whoever was next to her '_shh, shh, no I'm trying to…_' she reprimanded the unknown person as she continued to laugh. '_shh_' "Look babe" Jude said focusing back on the phone "we're at my Dad's packing up my room and Sadie's here…"

"Hello!" Sadie yelled into the phone. Tommy fought down a smile '_gahh, Jude stop drooling over your fiancé and put back on the music_!' Sadie whined in the background as the two of them started laughing again.

"Okay, okay" Jude laughed "Babe we're here, hope your flight was good, and if you want to face the madness then come here otherwise I'll see you tonight, Love you" Jude managed just as the two of them started laughing in the background again. '_How do I turn this off? God Sadie where is the flipping end button on your blackberry_?'

'_Give me that_…'

'_No, no tell _me' Jude laughed as the phone started to be fumbled around.

'_That one…_'

'_This one_?'

'_No the one next to it…No the other one next to it…JUST GIVE ME THE PHONE_!'

'_I got it…_' scolded Jude.

'_Give it to me_' sighed Sadie

'_No I think I ended it'_

"_No…it's still green…_'

'_Oh…this one_?'

'_Yeah_'

Then the line went dead. Tommy just shook his head and saved the message before looking up at the driver "Excuse me I need to go somewhere else actually" Tommy said.

The driver looked up at the mirror "Where to sir?" asked the driver.

"42 Burgundy Street" said Tommy.

"Yes Sir" and with that the driver turned on his blinker and pulled off the high way. Tommy focused his attention back on the window and felt a smile twitching on his lips as flashes of the conversation kept running through his head. He got lost inside his thoughts and it wasn't until the driver spoke again did he even realize they were on Jude's street. "42 Sir?" asked the driver from the front seat.

"Umm, yes" said Tommy, straightening up and focusing on what he was seeing through the tinted windows. "This one" Tommy pointed and the car slowed to a stop next to the sidewalk in front of the Harrison household.

"Let me get your bag…" the driver said as he got out of the driver's seat and Tommy pushed open his door. The driver pulled out his duffle bag and Tommy assured him he could get it to the door by himself before he thanked the driver and watched him pull away.

Tommy let out a slow breath of air before shouldering his other bag and heading up the short front path to the front door. He poised his hand to knock and then waited for someone to come to the door as he looked around. The sky was clear for the most part, but the sun wasn't blinding either as it started to dip lower in the sky.

"Tom" came a simple voice and Tommy was jolted back to reality.

"Stuart" Tommy said extending his hand and shaking Stuart Harrison's hand. "Umm…is Jude…?" started Tommy, wrinkling his forehead.

"Oh, yes yes" Stuart waved off "The two of them are upstairs…please come in".

"Thanks" said Tommy shifting his duffle bag and walking through the open door.

"Here let me take that" Stuart offered and took Tommy's bags and laid them next to the door.

"Don't let me forget those, Darius might kill me if I loose the hard drive with the mastered album" Tommy smirked.

"How _did_ mixing go?" asked Stuart as he waved towards the living room. Tommy made his way over. "_Jude Tom's here_!" Stuart called up the stairs before following Tommy into the living room.

"Mixing and mastering went fine" Tommy shrugged as he sat down on one of the white couches. Stuart sat down on the chair facing him and they both nodded in silence for a moment. "I see your packing" offered Tommy, as he looked around.

"Well it had to be done sooner or later" Stuart nodded with a sigh as he glanced around too. "The girls have been here all afternoon packing up their stuff…" added Stuart.

"Say anything about me?" joked Tommy with a grin.

"Trust me it was like you were never gone" smirked Stuart as he let silence fill the room. That's when Tommy heard his voice floating down the stairs. He let out a slow moan "I think they're on CD _three_" Stuart chuckled.

"All day?" asked Tommy with a grimace.

"You are forgetting Tom – _You_had live Boyz Attack…_we_ had to live _Sadie_living Bozy Attack".

Tommy chuckled and then changed subjects "Any offers on the house?"

"A few are interested in it" nodded Stuart "but no one has laid down an offer yet".

"Oh, well…Jude 'll be sad to see it go" sighed Tommy "It's a beautiful house".

"Yeah…Vick and I had it since our wedding" noted Stuart looking up at Tommy.

"Really?" asked Tommy as Stuart opened his mouth to dive into a story… But both of them turned their heads as pounding footsteps came down the stairs.

"Hey!" came a small squeal and Tommy smiled as Jude jogged over and pressed a kiss to his lips. His eyes closed as her fingers pressed delicately against his cheek and held his face softly to her lips. All he wanted to do right then was pull her closer and not stop this bliss for the next three hours but then, as if simultaneously, they both registered that her father was watching. Their lips parted from their respectable kiss and he just stared into her crystal blue eyes like they were oceans worth drowning in…simply because their beauty was breathtaking.

"I missed you" Tommy smiled, as Jude walked around the couch and sat down next to him. He lifted his arm and slung it around her shoulder as she snuggled closer and pulled her jean clad legs to her chest.

"I missed you too" Jude whispered, as she gazed back into his eyes "You're no longer allowed to go away for more than a day".

"Agreed" chuckled Tommy, before he kissed her forehead and just let her lean against his chest.

"Almost done up there?" asked Stuart, as if he was pretending he hadn't just witnessed that private moment between his younger daughter and his soon to be son-in-law.

Jude laugh "Please, I wish" Jude chuckled. "You think I can ditch my music stuff at G-Major…there's no way we can fit it all in the apartment" Jude sighed amused.

"Why what do you have?" asked Tommy.

"Two electric guitars…two acoustics…three amps…" Jude rattled off.

"Rehearsal space?" offered Tommy.

"Yeah we could…" nodded Jude. "But then there's everything else too" added Jude with a grimace.

"Well make room" waved off Tommy.

"But with all the wedding stuff" sighed Jude.

"You two set a date?" chimed in Stuart again.

"No" sighed Jude, glancing over at her father "Ooh!" Jude added quickly as she looked back at Tommy "I did find this _amazing_ place though…" Jude smiled.

"Really?" smirked Tommy.

"Yeah I'll show you when we get home" Jude said excitedly. "But that still leaves the issue with the boxes…" Jude sighed.

"Harrison we're going to have to buy a whole house just to fit your stuff" chuckled Tommy.

"You two getting a house?" chimed in Stuart once more.

"Uhh" Jude said looking up at Tommy "I mean…umm…I don't know" Jude said fighting down laughter "I mean we fit fine in the apartment now".

"Not to mention we'd have to wait for the album to drop for the money to even do it" nodded Tommy.

"Eventually though" nodded Jude as Tommy nodded as well. "Something cute…like this" added Jude waving her hand around haphazardly.

Stuart watched them silently and didn't say anything else on that note, instead he just rubbed his chin and looked out the window for a moment as if lost in some random thought that had just dawned on him.

"Okay well you're probably exhausted" Jude sighed, focusing back on Tommy.

"No I'm fine…whenever you're done" waved off Tommy.

"Please if I have to look at my room for another hour I might scream" Jude whispered and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek "_Please rescue me_" Jude whispered in his ear as she pretended to pull back.

"Would you look at the time!" Tommy smirked, as he pretended to just have looked at his watch "Darius will be looking for that hard drive…"

"We better go then" Jude said playing along as she jumped off the couch and started making her way towards the door.

"Leaving already?" asked Stuart as if coming out of his daze.

"It was great to see you Stuart" Tommy called as he made his way to the door.

"You too" called Stuart as he stood up and made his way towards the door. Tommy shouldered his bags and shook Stuart's hand before Jude quickly hugged him and they scurried out the door.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you_" Jude muttered under her breath as Stuart stood in the doorway and watched them walk down the front path together. Tommy ditched the bags in the Viper, parked in the driveway, before sliding into the driver's seat with Jude already buckled in the passenger seat.

"I missed you" Tommy whispered again with a sly smile as he leaned in towards Jude.

"_Not here_" Jude whispered, as she turned and waved at her dad who waved back.

"Right" said Tommy curtly before turning on the engine and backing out of the driveway. Then he too waved before they turned and made their way down the street. Tommy kept glancing over at Jude who was fidgeting in the seat next to him. "What's wrong?" chuckled Tommy. His hand reached out and wrapped around her smooth white hand.

"I missed you so much" Jude whispered, and then she trailed off as his thumbed started to rub against the top of her hand slowly. It seemed like a lifetime before they pulled into the apartment complex and Tommy finally killed the power to the engine.

Then the two of them got out of the car calmly and Jude unlocked the front door as naturally as she could before she walked in and Tommy followed. Tommy closed the door behind himself and the next thing he knew Jude's body was pressed against his own. His hands found their way into her short blonde hair as her lips pressed against his with a deep longing that shook him to his core.

She was feverish and it took all of ten seconds before the two of them deepened the kiss and Jude moaned slightly into his mouth. "_I missed you_" Jude whimpered.

"_You have no idea_" Tommy breathed back as he took a few steps and pressed Jude against the wall with the coat rack.

"_Never go away again_" Jude managed between kisses as she jumped up slightly and wrapped her legs around Tommy's waist.

"_Never_" Tommy whispered as Jude wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and then the two of them broke away to breathe. Jude's and his foreheads rested against one another's as their chest rose and fell in unison.

"I missed you" Jude breathed, pressing another slow kiss to his lips.

"So much" Tommy breathed and pressed a long one to hers as well. And then he slowly lowered her down and took her hand as they walked down the hall and back into their lives.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Are we inviting your mom...are we inviting _yours?", _"I'm worried about you", "I think we should wait". Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	157. Chapter 157

The fire crackled and popped in the background as Jude laid next to Tommy on the couch. His body seemed to conform to every curve of her body as he propped himself up on one elbow and ran his fingers ever so delicately from just below her ear to her shoulder. Jude smiled despite herself at the simplicity of the scene.

By now it was late, and the two of them had curled up here just getting lost in one another for the past few hours. The fire provided the only light in the room, and it cast long shadows across the floor that flickered with the flames. The world was peaceful.

"I love you" Tommy breathed into Jude's ear before he placed a delicate kiss on her neck and lowered down so that he was behind her and just his arm was slung over her middle.

Jude felt another grin pulling at her lips as she took Tommy's free hand in her own and whispered "_I love you too_".

Tommy took in a deep breath of Jude's vanilla shampoo hair and just got lost in her playing with their hands, so perfectly intertwined. "The album came out great" Tommy added quietly. Jude just listened as Tommy continued "I'll need to get it to Darius tomorrow…"

"Mhm" Jude nodded slightly.

"How did things go with Milo while I was gone?" offered Tommy.

"Good" Jude whispered "The second single is done, just needs to be mixed and what not" Jude sighed.

Tommy pulled her closer to him and Jude didn't object. Her gaze just shifted to the dancing flames as the sparked and popped inside the fireplace. It seemed as if the flames were filled with uncontrollable desire and power. That with a single misstep they could be ruined, but yet there, so simply in that fireplace…the flames seemed tamed, as if something wild was now controlled.

And as Jude thought about it more it was almost like her and Tommy. Wild uncontrollable passion – for so many years, yet it is when you simplify your being…you become tamed. Tamed in a sense that you are stable…and can remain stable no matter what.

Then another soft kiss found its way to Jude's neck and it made Jude's eyes close and block out the flames. _Wild and uncontrolled_. "Tommy…" Jude breathed into the silence.

"Mhmm" Tommy whispered, as he squeezed Jude's hand lightly in his own.

Jude's eyes shifted down to the two perfect puzzle pieces that were their hands and then she resolved to say what was on her mind "…_I think we should wait_". The words hung there for a second as Jude took a deep breath and plowed on "…I think we should wait till our wedding night before we sleep together again".

There was no reaction, and even though Jude braced herself for every reaction possible…this had oddly not been one of them. Then through the silence came Tommy's voice "Okay". It was not condescending or disgusted, it wasn't hurt or betrayed. Hell it wasn't anything but a polite agreement.

"Really?" asked Jude, twisting her head as far as it would go in an attempt to see Tommy's actual face.

"Really" Tommy chuckled at Jude's remark.

"I just…I just want it to be special, you know?" Jude whispered, as she left her head drift back down. "And not just for me…for – for _us_".

"Babe" Tommy whispered, into Jude's neck "you're the only girl I've ever made love to".

"But…" started Jude, wrinkling her forehead in confusion.

But Tommy cut her off "I've had _sex_ with more people then I'm proud of…but you Jude…you're the only girl that I've made _love_ with".

Jude felt her forehead relaxing, and her body melting into Tommy's more then ever. "Really?" Jude whispered.

"You do something to me girl…something no one has ever done to me before. So if you want to wait…then I want to wait…wait for _us_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Whether you like it or not they'll be my family too in a month!", "It's been too long Tom...", "I'm worried about you", "Why are you doing this to yourself!" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**We're getting closer to the wedding!!! Excited? Lots of important events coming your way so stay right here and see it all as it comes!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	158. Chapter 158

The second half of the boxes were spewed across the living room and kitchen floor. "Okay" sighed Jude as she scribbled out a name and wrote down another in its place on their third sheet of paper in her notebook "Who are we missing?"

"How many people do we already have coming!" Tommy said looking up at Jude. She was curled up at the end of the couch with her back resting against the arm rest and her notebook pressed against her knees. He was on the floor with broachers sprawled out on the coffee table in front of him.

"Tommy we can't just _not invite_ people" Jude sighed, as she riffled through the pages.

"But the count is…" pressed Tommy.

"Fifty-two" Jude sighed and glared down at him.

"Sounds good" Tommy waved off with a shrug before looking back down at whatever he was looking at.

"What are you even doing!" sighed Jude, clicking closed her pen.

"Ehh, ehh, no looking" Tommy said, covering the things with his hands.

"You better not be picking out anything like strippers for you bachelor party" Jude warned as she eyed Tommy.

"_Close, but no cigar_" Tommy said, all his words laced with sarcasm.

"Come on" Jude sighed, throwing her head back and then lolling it to one side so that she could pout at Tommy.

"I'm allowed to have one secret through all this Harrison" Tommy said with a small, sly, grin.

"Now you've really got me worried" Jude said rolling her eyes and looking down at the notebook in her hands again.

"How about Tristan?" asked Jude, looking past the notebook and over at Tommy. She watched as his head lifted in slow motion and look at her with a mild look of shock.

"No…" Tommy said shaking his head.

"Tom he's your brother" Jude said, still keeping her eyes locked on his uncomfortable features.

"Who I haven't seen in years" Tommy shrugged uncomfortably again.

"_Am I ever going to meet him_?" asked Jude, wrinkling her forehead. Her voice was on the border of being hurt and Tommy could hear it.

"Jude it's not that I _don't want_you to meet Trist it's just…" his head collapsed down and he reached up to rub his neck with one of his hands "…Jude…I just don't know if our wedding would be the best time for that".

Jude bit her lower lip and looked across the room. Sunlight was pouring in through the slider and the clock glowed three fifteen in the afternoon. "Are we inviting your mom?" asked Jude, not moving her gaze back to Tommy, until the silence in the room became deafening. Her eyes latched onto a stunned Tommy again as he went from gaping at her to clench jawed.

"Are we inviting _yours_?" countered Tommy curtly.

"I haven't seen…_or heard_…" stumbled out Jude suddenly flustered by his comment "in almost two years!"

"Yeah well _she_" Tommy said staring Jude straight in the eyes "hasn't remembered who I was for the past nine years. Jude my mom thinks I'm twelve…no matter if someone is talking about me or if I'm standing right in front of her…she can't come…"

"_She's_ in Europe with _Don_…and I don't want _him_ there" Jude whispered.

Tommy let out a short breath of harsh air "_The dreaded step dad_" Tommy muttered under his breath.

"What about your Dad" Jude threw out there into the open. And this time Tommy just froze. He had looked down lazily at whatever again and his back was literally rigid now as she looked at him.

"_Just drop it Jude_" Tommy hissed under his breath.

"How much _worse _can he really be from your mom?" countered Jude perplexed "Because whether you like it or not they'll all be my family too in a month!" Jude was about to plow on again when Tommy's head shot up and glared at her.

"He's dead Jude!" Tommy said forcefully. He didn't yell but it knocked the smile right off Jude's face in one second flat. "_He's dead Jude_" Tommy said again, slightly calmer, as his body started to melt back in on itself.

"Tommy I…" started Jude embarrassed.

"Jude…" Tommy cut her off "_I hated the guy_…don't dare start apologizing for someone that's not even worth it".

"Tommy…"

"Please!..._please Jude_" Tommy said holding up his hand to stop her.

Jude licked her lips slowly and then nodded her head as Tommy peeled his eyes off of her and looked down at his broachers; focusing on the task at hand once again.

Half an hour later the two of them found themselves pulling on shoes and reaching across each other for jackets as Tommy pressed a quick kiss to Jude's lips.

"I'll see you when you get home" Tommy sighed as he started to pull open the garage door.

"Yup I have a fitting and then we're good" Jude sighed, letting out a breath of tension. The conversation from earlier had melted away as the topic was cast away like a deadly plague.

"Sadie meeting you there?" questioned Tommy once again as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah" Jude nodded as she pulled open the front door for herself.

"Okay" nodded Tommy and leaned towards Jude for another kiss before they walked out of their door and over to their cars. The garage door started to open as Jude pulled on the handle to the Viper parked in the driveway. The door didn't budge. Then Jude fumbled with the keys and hit the unlock button…the viper in the garage lights flashed.

Jude looked over at Tommy as he looked as perplexed as her. Then the two of them looked down at the keys in their hands.

"Catch" Tommy called as he tossed Jude his set of keys. Jude caught them as they sailed through the air and then tossed back the right pair to him as well.

"Bye" Jude called as she unlocked the Viper correctly and slid inside the driver's seat.

"Bye" Tommy waved and did the same to the Viper inside the garage.

Jude turned on the engine and backed out of the driveway quickly, and watched as Tommy reappeared behind her. They played a game of cat and mouse for a few turns before they reached Main Street and Tommy went right towards G-Major and she went left towards the dress shop.

Jude watched as his car disappeared completely from view in her side view mirror before she focused back on finding the dress shop Sadie had told her about. Her wedding gown was being shipped to by Alexandra Mill's Studios. It would have been ill planned for her to drive four hours out to the studio for every fitting, and Alexandra had promised that the seamstress here did A++ work.

"_Buzz…Buzzzz…_"

"Shoot" Jude sighed under her breath as she dug around for her cell phone in her purse. "Hello?" asked Jude flipping it open.

"Jude, you coming?" asked Sadie, with a hint of franticness.

"Yeah I'm pulling in now" Jude sighed and she turned the steering wheel and pulled into a small driveway that led to a small parking lot behind a slew of shops that lined Main Street.

"Okay well I'm inside waiting for you" Sadie sighed.

"I'll be there in a second" Jude answered, as she killed the power to the engine and swung open her door.

"Okay" Sadie answered sweetly and then the line went dead. Jude flipped closed her phone and shoved it back into her purse before striding across the parking lot to the glass door with _The White Dress_ etched upon it.

Jude pulled open the door and a bell rang over head.

"Hey" waved Sadie from the other end of the hallway and Jude made her way down the hardwood floored hallway to her sister.

"Hey" Jude sighed and pulled Sadie into a quick hug. "Is it here?" asked Jude looking around at the dresses on display.

"I bet it's in the back room" Sadie said as she followed Jude's eyes.

"Hello ladies can I help you?" asked a woman, as she walked out of one of the side rooms.

"Umm, yes. I'm Jude Harrison, I was supposed to have a dress shipped here from Alexandra Mill's Studios?" asked Jude.

"Ahh, yes yes!" said the woman with a huge grin "Let me just go get that and we'll see what needs to be done". The woman scurried off into another room and Jude looked around casually with Sadie at her side.

"What you been up to all day?" asked Sadie, glancing down at Jude.

"Wedding stuff" sighed Jude as she rolled her eyes "You know a list of guests and what not" waved off Jude.

"Ooh!" clapped Sadie excitedly "And how many people are you planning on?"

"Fifty-two I think?" Jude said squinting as she tried to remember.

"That's it!" Sadie said flabbergasted.

"Tommy doesn't want a huge show" shrugged Jude, and truly the magnitude of the number was slowly starting to sink in on her too.

"But you only get married _once_" Sadie pressed slyly.

"That is the general idea" Jude nodded, trying to throw Sadie off her train of thought.

"Here we are" smiled the woman as she walked out of the back room carrying a large white box "If you'll just come this way…" smiled the woman again as she led Jude over towards one of the dressing rooms.

"Go" Sadie prompted as Jude slid inside and then she was left to look at the dress before her. The woman had lifted it from the box and hung it on the hanger before exiting the dressing room and leaving Jude alone for the first time all day.

Jude let out a slow breath and approached the pure white dress. White: the color of innocence – that was all it was. Jude's fingers traced a line down the smooth fabric slowly before she lifted her hand away and looked in the full length mirror instead.

Her blonde hair was still pulled haphazardly back in a ponytail from earlier that day and her navy blue jacket was unbuttoned, revealing her white v-neck T-shirt as it clung to her torso. Jude tilted her head to one side and then turned sideways in the mirror. She brushed away her jacket and sucked in her stomach, running her hand up it slowly trying to make her stomach completely flat.

"Jude you okay in there?" called Sadie from outside the door.

"Yup" Jude called, not taking her eyes off her torso. Did all woman think that they looked fat right before they put on their wedding dresses? Was that the classic cliché that she was now feeding into?

"I'm going to go look at the bridesmaid dresses Alexandra shipped over…if you don't mind I mean" Sadie called through the door again.

"Mhm" Jude answered faintly.

"What?" called Sadie, before the door pushed open a crack and Sadie's head peered in. "What did you…" started Sadie again as Jude whipped her head around and looked at Sadie staring at her in the doorway.

"What?" said Jude hurriedly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Umm I said I was going to go look at the bridesmaid dresses if you didn't care" Sadie said as evenly as she could.

"Yeah sure" waved off Jude, as she nervously tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" asked Sadie, eyeing Jude.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Jude waved off and gave a short laughed that seemed forced even to her ears.

"Okay I'll be back" Sadie said with a slow nod as she continued to keep her confused eyes on Jude, then she disappeared back through the door from which she came.

The door clicked closed and Jude let out another breath of air as she moved her hand up over her forehead. What was she doing? Then forcing out all the thoughts that were currently bombarding her mind Jude shrugged off her jacket and kept her gaze on anything but the mirror as she pulled on the wedding dress before her. Then slowly Jude turned and faced the mirror again and it was as striking as the first time she had worn it. Everything was perfect…_and yet_.

"Are you in the dress sweetheart?" called the woman from outside.

"Yes" Jude called, not yet adverting her eyes.

"Okay well let me just come in and see what needs to be done…"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"It's been too long Tom", "I'm worried about you","What work do you have in Costa Rica"..."Who said anything about work", "Why are you doing this to yourself!" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	159. Chapter 159

"When does it need to be done by?"

"Mid _April_" said the woman with a slight grimace as she waited for the seamstress's reaction.

"As in _this_ April" asked the seamstress flabbergasted. "No, no, tell her there's not enough time" waved off the seamstress.

"But…" started the woman.

"Tell her _it can't be done_" said the seamstress again as she focused on the dress before her.

"Mary this isn't really an option" the woman press "Alexandra Mills made the dress and…"

"And now the princess wants her perfect day. Well I'm telling you we're booked and I can't squeeze that in" sighed the seamstress, with a note in her voice that said this was the end of the conversation.

"Mary" sighed the other woman "This is _Jude Harrison's _wedding dress".

Mary looked up slowly from her work "_The_ Jude Harrison".

"Mhmm" nodded the woman slowly with big eyes.

"Well then" sighed Mary, as she placed down her needle "Tell her it'll done as soon as possible".

"Thank you" sighed the woman in relief and then scurried back out into the main part of the dress shop.

"You think you can honestly get Spied, Kyle, and Wally into these?" asked Sadie as Jude and her looked at the vests made for the guys in the wedding. They were in matching fabric to the bridesmaid dresses that Alexandra had designed and Jude was in love with them almost as much as Sadie was enthused to be wearing one.

"So they're pinkish-purple" waved off Jude as she looked at the color as well "But it'll look so good with everything else…"

"They're the color of the Motorola razor cell phones" Sadie noted.

"No" Jude said and then focused on the color again "…_yes_…"

"I have great news" smiled the woman who had been helping them all day as she cut in on Jude's and Sadie's conversation. The two of them stopped their back and forth and looked at the woman with attentive faces. "Our seamstress says that she can have the gown finished before the wedding, and that just means that we'll have to schedule one more fitting before you walk down the isle" smiled the woman.

"Yeah sure" nodded Jude and then she cut off as she started to realize she had no clue what mayhem she would be thrown into with the drop of the third album. "Ummm, how about…"

"April second?" prompted Sadie in a matter-of-fact tone. Jude looked over at Sadie who had her blackberry scrolling down a list of appointments. "You have an 'Under the Mic' performance on the 31st, otherwise that'd be your next best option" Sadie added with a glance at Jude.

"I have a…wait how do _you_ already know and I don't?" asked Jude taken aback.

"Who answers Darius's phones?" Sadie said rolling her eyes before looking back at the woman.

"The second will be perfect" smiled the woman before making her way across the store and typing in Jude's appointment into the computer.

"Any other lovely events I need to be present for and don't know about yet?" asked Jude crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Sadie with raised eyebrows.

"I've been sworn to secrecy" sighed Sadie, as she shoved her blackberry back inside her purse and looked at the slightly irritated Jude. "Oh come on" sighed Sadie "You'll find out as soon as the album drops, shoot Darius for wanting you to actually take a break and not have a mental breakdown".

"He thinks I'm going to have a breakdown!" Jude said, her mouth hanging open as she looked at Sadie.

"Ugg, that's not what I meant" Sadie sighed "He just thinks you've worked hard and he wants you to take a week-off-_ish_ so that you can deal with how big this album is going to be".

"What does he have planned!" Jude asked feeling like the magnitude of this all was way larger than she had ever imagined.

"I can't say, nothings set in stone" sighed Sadie "but…"

"But what?" pressed Jude.

"_But…_" Sadie said looking at Jude "It's going to make your other two albums look like a single snowflake verses this approaching blizzard".

"_Blizzard_?" asked Jude, fighting down a laugh.

"Shut up" sighed Sadie rolling her eyes and shoving Jude's shoulder lightly, before they both smirked despite themselves.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"It's been too long Tom", "Thirteen...is that your dad's new address?", "I'm worried about you", "Why are you doing this to yourself!" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	160. Chapter 160

"_Thailand_ and _Hawaii_…" Kwest said picking up the last of the two brochures Tommy had. They had been abandoned on the soundboard as Tommy focused on Milo behind the glass.

"That was great Milo, one more time" Tommy called through the sound system before glancing over at Kwest. "Don't tell Jude" Tommy sighed under his breath and focused on the laptop in front of him again. His eyes glanced once more over at Kwest with all seriousness "_seriously don't_".

"Ahh, secret honeymoon plans" Kwest said nodding his head.

"About the only thing I'm good for in all this" Tommy sighed, fixing something on the soundboard as he said so.

"Sounds like the single is coming along good" added Kwest as he laid the broachers back down and looked through the glass.

"Number three" nodded Tommy, holding up three fingers, as he moved another file around on his laptop.

"Really I thought Darius wanted…" started Kwest.

"Jude recorded it while I was away" Tommy cut in "Mixing it now" he added, pointing at the screen.

"Well aren't you two over achievers" Kwest chuckled.

"Jude's the work-aholic" Tommy shrugged.

"Who has somehow decided to team up with the _perfectionist_" Kwest mused with a chuckle.

"_Well_…" smirked Tommy.

"Hey, whenever you're done though Darius just needs a quick word with you" Kwest sighed, deciding to just cut to the chase.

"About?" asked Tommy without looking up.

"No clue" sighed Kwest.

"_Great_" Tommy mused under his breath and then peered up at Kwest "I'll be down in a few".

"Okay" nodded Kwest and departed from Studio A. Then Tommy looked up through the glass once more at Milo and leaned forward to speak into the system.

"That's a wrap Milo, great work today, I'll see you tomorrow".

"Yup" said Milo into his mic before peeling off his headphones and hanging them on the microphone stand and pulling off his guitar as well.

Then Tommy quickly hit 'save' on the file he was working on and pushed away from the soundboard. He stood and made his way towards the door, through which Kwest had just departed, and jogged down the stairs before making his way across the core towards Darius's office.

"Tom!" came a call across the core from behind.

Tommy stopped in his tracks and looked around the crowded core before looking at the person approaching him flabbergasted. "Chaz man…what are you doing here?"

"It's been too long Tom" grinned Chaz extending his hand to Tom.

"Yeah" said Tommy confused, walking forward none the less and shaking Chaz's hand.

"Hey" said Chaz "if you've got a minute I'd love to talk to you about something".

"Umm, sure…I was just going to see my boss…" said Tommy still slightly dazed "But it can wait a few minutes…_if you need too_…" trailed off Tommy.

"Great" grinned Chaz slightly and walked with Tommy over towards hospitality. He leaned against the outside edge of the counter as Tommy walked around to the inside.

"Coffee?" asked Tommy as he pulled the pot off the burner and poured some into his mug.

"Uh, sure" said Chaz. He took the mug Tommy handed him and sipped it awkwardly. Tommy lifted his own mug to his lips and eyed Chaz.

"What brings you all the way out here?" questioned Tommy.

"That's actually why I'm here" said Chaz lowering his mug and placing it on the counter before reaching into his back pocket and drawing out a business card. He cleared his throat slightly then handed Tommy the card. Tommy took it and looked at it.

"Chaz…no man…" sighed Tommy dropping the card on the counter.

"Tom just hear me out" sighed Chaz staring Tommy in the eyes.

"Chaz I told you last time, I'm moving on from the whole 'Boyz Attack' thing. I'm a full time producer now…so, _no_".

"Tom we weren't going to ask you to come when this was planned last year, because we all knew you'd say no but…" sighed Chaz before looking down at his hands resting on the counter.

"But what?" asked Tommy.

"But" sighed Chaz looking up "…Keith's daughter just got diagnosed with leukemia…and our six arena stops are going towards medical costs for her…with you…" sighed Chaz "…with you we know they'll sell out".

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, and sighed under his breath.

"Please man…she's eight" pleaded Chaz.

Tommy sucked on his lower lip, before looking back up at Chaz "…_When_?"

A grin broke out across Chaz's face "Two weeks…late April"

Tommy groaned and looked down at the counter "I'm getting married in mid April".

Chaz looked down too "So that's a no…?"

"Well it's not like I can blow off my own wedding" sighed Tommy with a hint of aggravation "And I have this whole honeymoon planned with Jude".

"Look…we…we understand" sighed Chaz "Good seeing you man". Then he pushed off the counter and started to walk away. Tommy's subconscious started to buzz instantly.

"Chaz…wait!" called Tommy. Chaz turned around slowly and looked at Tommy.

"Three…and only three, I'll come home after the honeymoon and then fly out to meet you guys for the last three shows".

A grin broke across Chaz's face as he walked back towards Tommy "You have no idea how much this will help the cause".

"But!" added Tommy "…_after this_…it's really over".

Chaz shook his head in understanding "Three show's Tom…then you can have all the freedom you want, promise".

Then he nodded and turned around again, disappearing into the crowd when Tommy called him one more time "Chaz". Chaz turned on the spot once again, with a confused look. Tommy walked around the counter and shoved his hands in his front pockets awkwardly as he stumbled out his next words "What's…what's Keith's new number?" asked Tommy.

Chaz stared at Tommy and gave him a small nod of understanding before pulling out a pen and scribbling it down on another one of those cards he had showed Tommy. Then he handed it to him.

"_Thanks man_" said Chaz softly, and walked away till April…leaving Tommy to stare down at a number of a man he had lost contact with a lifetime ago, and subsequently a life he had wanted to forget all along.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Why are you doing this to yourself!", "I'm worried about you...", "Merry me". Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**Sorry for the delay on the last chapter (and hope this makes you all feel better that you got TWO updates), but I had a dance competition all weekend...so yeah, hope you enjoy!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	161. Chapter 161

"Umm, _order for Jude Harrison_?" asked Jude at the counter.

"Umm…" said the salesclerk as she clicked through the computer in front of her. "Yup" nodded the woman "They're in the back, give me one second". And with that the woman disappeared through a gray door that must have led to one of the back rooms in the small shoe store.

Jude let out a slow breath of air that lifted the loose strands of hair, hanging around her forehead, up before they fluttered back down and she adverted her eyes to Sadie standing next to her.

"Darius calling you back like a lost puppy?" mused Jude as Sadie madly texted something into her phone.

"The man does know how to function despite common belief" Sadie sighed, hitting send and looking over at Jude as well.

"Well he had me fooled" Jude added.

"_Please_" sighed Sadie under her breath, looking annoyed "You wouldn't last a minute in the corporate world".

"Whoa harsh much?" asked Jude, wrinkling her forehead at Sadie.

"We all _handle _you Jude" sighed Sadie without thinking before her face faltered and she looked up from her phone. "I didn't mean…" started Sadie, before her phone started buzzing in her hands and the two of them just stared at it.

"Go…_handle me_" Jude sighed laced with bitterness as she stormed away across the store.

Sadie stared at Jude as she walked away across the store as the phone continued to buzz in her hand. She wanted to call out to Jude and explain, but a part of her knew that Jude didn't want to hear it anyway. So despite perhaps her better judgment, Sadie clicked open the new text on her phone and focused back on her job.

Jude strode through the rows of shoes and crossed her arms over her chest as she slumped down on the white bench over near the wall of windows that lined the front of the store. She peered over her shoulder slowly and looked out onto the crowded street.

People were streaming by the window as they made their way between the other shops that lined the sidewalk, and Jude felt her heart rate calming slowly as she just got lost in the normalcy of the world around her.

So why was that never her anymore? Why was she _handled_? Since she had been fifteen she had been the focus of the G-Major machine…and maybe she was sick of it. She loved being a rockstar, and making music was the only thing she had ever been able to see herself doing, but still…

The album would be dropping soon, and on top of everything else, from the planning of this wedding, to a crazy sister that was more conflicted and confused than she was…it was just too much.

"You ready for some groveling?" came a small voice from behind her. Jude turned slowly and looked at Sadie as she held out a box of shoes. "Jude I…"

"_Just don't_" sighed Jude, as she reached out and took the box from her hands.

Sadie watched Jude as she adverted her eyes away from her face and just put the box on the bench next to her. "Jude…" Sadie started again, quietly, as she sat down next to Jude.

"I'm not fifteen anymore Sadie!" Jude shot, frustrated.

"I know…" started Sadie.

"Do you!" Cut in Jude, as she whipped her head to that side and stared Sadie in the eyes "Sadie, I'm trying to do everything I can to make G-Major happy…but what about me okay?" Sadie just stared at Jude, as she leaned over and rested her elbows on her knees. Her face fell into her hands as she gripped her bangs between her fingers.

"Jude…" whispered Sadie.

"Sadie I've never had a _plan_ like you" Jude sighed, her voice small as it escaped her hunched chest. "And with everything going on I'm just feeling like that _breakdown_ is coming".

"Jude I didn't mean that you were going to really breakdown when I said it back at the dress shop" Sadie sighed.

"But what if I am?" asked Jude, looking over at Sadie, whose eyes looked back at her sadly.

"_You're not_" Sadie whispered, shaking her head no.

"Then stop doing crap to me that makes me think I will" Jude whispered. And Sadie looked away uncomfortably. "Sadie I see the shit you're doing…" And then silence enveloped them. "Sadie I don't want to loose you too" Jude breathed, keeping her eyes locked on Sadie's hair as she looked away from her.

"I'm fine" Sadie whispered.

"_Are you_?" pressed Jude.

"_Yes_" Sadie said, not even looking at Jude as she stood up and walked away across the store. Jude watched as Sadie disappeared behind a row of shelves and she just sighed before looking at the shoebox next to her. She peeled off the lid slowly and pulled out the white heels she had ordered for the wedding.

Jude flipped off one of her Vans and slipped her foot inside the shoe. She held it there suspended in the air as she looked at it on her pale foot. The rhinestones, that edged the crisp white satin, caught the setting sunlight as it started to glow red in through the window behind her. Jude tilted her head to one side then the other as she looked at it on her foot.

Then she slipped off her other shoe and slid on the second one before standing up on the gray tile floor. The shoes where a stark contrast to the floor and Jude marveled at them for a second before taking a few tentative steps up and down the narrow space at the end of all the shelves of shoes.

They were high and Jude walked carefully, as her ankles got used to the idea of anything other than sneakers, which had been her best friend all winter. She walked towards the triple mirror mounted on the wall, and she stumbled, catching herself at the last minute.

"You need to invest in more heels" came Sadie's amused voice from behind.

Jude glanced over at her shoulder. Sadie was leaning against one of the shelves with her arms crossed as she watched Jude attempting to walk. "Yeah well you need to stop running off" Jude mused. She didn't want to start a fight again…but maybe, to a certain extent, that was how Sadie and her had always coexisted.

"Yeah well…" waved off Sadie. "You like?" offered Sadie as she stuck out one foot, clad in a light purple shoe in the similar style to Jude's.

"I should, I picked them out" Jude smirked, as she looked back into the mirror she had reached and looked at the shoes as they poked out from the bottom of her jeans.

"You wish" Sadie chuckled as she walked up behind Jude "I _so_ picked these out".

"Shut up" sighed Jude, pushing Sadie lightly before she turned and looked at the shoes from a different angle. Jude fell silent as she twisted back and forth slowly in front of the mirror and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she contemplated the reflection in front of her. "_You think I'm fat_?" asked Jude, glancing over at Sadie.

"No" Sadie shaking her head as she looked back at Jude. Jude turned sideways and looked at her torso in the mirror. "Come on now you're making me feel bad!" Sadie sighed, pulling Jude away from the mirror.

"So I _am _fat" Jude sighed, glancing over her shoulder.

"Jude!" Sadie sighed "You're a twig! Admittedly you're a bit more convex then your usual concave, but I think I might have killed you if you stayed 100 pounds your entire adult life!"

"I'm not 100 pounds" Jude sighed.

"Twig" Sadie repeated sternly.

"I'm getting married" Jude sighed, staring at Sadie.

"No duh!" Sadie said staring at Jude as well.

"So…I want…I want to look good you know?" Jude offered with a shrug as she walked away from Sadie and looked in the mirror again.

"You do…" started Sadie.

"Everything is supposed to be perfect" Jude sighed, looking at her reflection. And Sadie fell silent next to her.

"We…we could go to the gym" Sadie caved, slightly as she looked at her own reflection.

"Yeah just shave off a few pounds…" Jude nodded.

"Rock out a bikini body for your honeymoon" offered Sadie.

"Look brilliant for Kwest" Jude offered as well.

Sadie snorted out a laugh "_Joy_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"...There's chemo for cancer right?", "Costa Rica? What business do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about working?" Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	162. Chapter 162

"I'm home!" called Jude, as she pushed the door closed behind her with a thud. She shifted the plastic bags in her hands and kicked off her shoes with her feet before pulling off her jacket with some effort. Then Jude rushed down the hall and walked into the kitchen area where Tommy sat at the island. "Hey babe" Jude sighed.

Tommy's head looked up distractedly. "Hey" he finally managed, as if coming out of some sort of daze.

"You okay?" asked Jude, wrinkling her forehead in confusion to his reaction…or lack there of.

"Yeah, yeah" waved off Tommy "I'm just a little distracted, that's all".

"Well then let me distract you a little more" Jude grinned as she dropped her bags and walked over to the island. Tommy chuckled lightly as Jude sauntered over and leaned across the island. "_Hey_" she whispered.

"Hey" Tommy smirked, before Jude pressed her lips slowly to his. And it was soft, but longing, yet lacking all lust. As if all those years where every kiss had double meaning was gone…and somehow was just replaced by this bliss amongst love.

"Better?" offered Jude with a grin as Tommy and her rested their foreheads against one another's.

"I think I'm back in reality" Tommy chuckled lightly.

"Better than your dreams Quincy?" smirked Jude.

"_Always_" Tommy breathed.

"Better be" Jude mocked, as she pulled away slowly and headed back over towards the discarded bags.

"I should have known sending the Harrison sisters out alone would result in shopping" Tommy sighed, leaning back in the barstool he sat upon.

"All wedding stuff" Jude noted.

"_Oh, well then_…" joked Tommy, holding up his hands in surrender. "Do I get to at least see?" Jude grinned and pulled out a shoe box. "Oh god, shoes" Tommy sighed.

"Oh so very important shoes" Jude corrected as she walked over and flipped off the lid. She extracted one of the shoes and showed Tommy.

"They look painful" Tommy chuckled.

"All shoes are" Jude waved off "The prettier - the more they suck to wear".

"So go barefoot" Tommy mused with a chuckle.

"We can afford shoes" Jude said rolling her eyes "That is among one of the perks of being a rockstar".

"Which explains the second pair" Tommy said cocking his eyebrow at her as he looked at the second shoe box still tucked away inside the shopping bag. "Then again shoes might spontaneously reproduce…I wouldn't know…but our closet seems to be doing it quite well".

"Shut up Quincy" sighed Jude, as she tucked the heels back inside the shoe box.

"Fess-up Harrison" Tommy countered with a chuckle.

"For your information they are _sneakers_" Jude emphasized as she extracted the box and peeled off the lid to show Tommy.

"Not your normal Vans" Tommy noted, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No" nodded Jude sarcastically "But I am hoping _those_ will spontaneously reproduce as you said".

Tommy smirked before pressing on "And they're related to this wedding, how?"

"_Workout shoes_" Jude sang nonchalantly before putting back on the lid and slipping the two pairs back in the plastic bag.

"Oh god" moaned Tommy "Don't tell me you're turning into Bridzilla". Jude pretended to hiss as she tightened her fingers into claws. "Retract the claws" Tommy chuckled. Jude just rolled her eyes at him.

"Hmm, maybe" shrugged off Jude nonchalantly again as she walked over to Tommy and kissed his cheek. "And what have _you_ been up to all day?"

"You know, working at G-Major…" shrugged Tommy.

"And Darius got the hard drive?"

"First thing this morning" Tommy nodded "Then I had Milo all afternoon while Sadie and you were on your nice little shopping excursion".

"And the tracks I laid down with him…?" trailed off Jude as she walked around the island and went to the fridge.

"Mixed them while I had him recording his third single" Tommy answered.

"Whoa" Jude said stopping with the fridge held open "_Third_? Already? Someone has got to tell that kid to slow down, he's making everyone else look bad".

Tommy chuckled at Jude's remark as she pulled out a water bottle and let the fridge fall closed behind her as she leaned her elbows against the island and stared across at Tommy.

"You look stunning by the way" Tommy said as he caught Jude's eyes.

"I think the sun helps" chuckled Jude as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the last bit of the sun fading over the horizon, and shooting long rays of yellow/red light across the kitchen.

"_No_" Tommy sighed "I think it's you".

Jude looked down at her hands, wrapped around the unopened water bottle, and Tommy watched a small blush rise to her cheeks – like she was still some seventeen year old fighting down uncontrollable feelings.

"_Sooo_…" Jude held out, looking up slowly through the silence.

"So" sighed Tommy, leaning forward and leaning his elbows on the island as well. He looked into her deep pools of swirling blue, that were her eyes, and he knew where this conversation he inadvertently led them. "Jude…" Tommy added hesitantly.

"Mhmm" Jude nodded as she started to unscrew the cap on the water bottle.

"Umm, so I kind of saw someone at G-Major today…" started Tommy. He watched as Jude lifted the water bottle to her lips and took a sip, as she silently nodded her head in response. "_It was Chaz_".

Jude nearly spit out all the water in her mouth. She threw her hand over her mouth and forced herself to swallow before say, just a tab bit louder than expected, "WHAT!" Tommy winced and Jude corrected herself instantly "Sorry, that come out wrong…but still _Chaz_? What did he want?" pressed Jude as her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Umm you see…" Tommy said hesitantly as he reached up to scratch the back of his head nervously. "I'm kind of going to go do a few shows with them…"

"Tommy Q, _WILLINGLY_, doing Boyz Attack again. Babe are you sure you're feeling alright?" asked Jude cocking one of her eyebrows at him again.

"It's for a charity…_thing_" sighed Tommy slowly.

"_What charity_?" asked Jude still blown away by the revelation.

"Cancer" Tommy said as evenly as he could. Jude was even more taken aback by that statement. "Jude…_Keith's daughter has leukemia_…"

Jude stared at Tommy dumbfounded "…And…And your….I mean…your…ummm" stumbled out Jude as she tried to process it all "When…w…w…_when are you going_?" Jude finally managed.

Tommy swallowed and took a deep breath "I'm meeting them for the last three arena stops…one week in late April".

"_April_" Jude said gapping at Tommy "As in _this April_".

"Hun I promise it won't interfere with the wedding…" jumped in Tommy.

"No, no don't worry about that" Jude moaned as she put her head in her hands.

"Jude…?" asked Tommy slowly "Come on babe, it'll all work out I promise".

"_Yeah_…" Jude whispered, distractedly, as she peeled her hands away and started around the island. "Look I'm just going to…to go shower…and…" she trailed off before walking off into the bedroom, leaving Tommy alone in the kitchen once more.

Tommy listened as the water turned on and the shower curtain slid back on the metal pole, and Tommy turned back to his thoughts as the apartment started to fall dark, except for the overhead light above the island. So she hadn't reacted horribly…yet it didn't stop him from analyzing her every word as the shower drowned on in the background.

Half and hour passed before Jude resurfaced and she pressed a kiss to his cheek without a word. Then walked over to the cabinets and pulled down a cereal bowl.

"Babe if this is going to mess things up then I can tell Chaz…" started Tommy without and prelude.

"Tommy" Jude sighed, placing down the bowl on the counter and turning to look at him. Her hair was wet and pulled back in a sloppy bun, but her face was plain as she looked at him. "What you're doing is going to mean more than a week with me…I want you to do this".

"Are you sure?" asked Tommy, as he stared into her eyes.

"Yeah" Jude whispered sincerely. Then looking down at the bowl she added sarcastically "_Just watch out Sadie might try to sneak on the tour bus_".

Tommy chuckled and he watched as a grin played on the edges of Jude's lips as she pulled down a box of cereal and poured some into her bowl.

"_Hey_" Tommy whispered as he climbed down from his chair and walked over behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waits and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I love you".

Jude grinned a bit more before trying to take a few steps towards the fridge. Tommy held on and Jude just laughed as she pulled open the fridge and pulled out the milk. She poured it on top of the cereal as Tommy placed a delicate kiss under her ear.

"You're distracting me Quincy" Jude smirked.

"_Success_" Tommy mocked lightly in her ear.

"Knob" Jude chuckled and Tommy let go slowly. Jude pulled open the silverware drawer and extracted a spoon, before taking a bit of the cereal. "You eat dinner?" added Jude as an after thought.

"That cereal is looking really appetizing actually" Tommy joked, and took Jude's spoon.

"Hey, un-un, get your own" Jude said as Tommy took a mouthful from the bowl.

"Fine" Tommy mumbled as he chewed and half smirked at Jude.

"_Loser_" Jude sighed under her breath as she shook her head. Tommy just chuckled as he pulled down his own bowl.

The two of them retreated to the couch for the next few hours as they flipped through the TV and epically failed at knowing any of the answers to Jeopardy, before Jude yawed and kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed, you coming?" she asked as she stood up.

"Umm, yeah I'll be there in a little bit" nodded Tommy. Jude walked around the couch and headed for the bedroom as Tommy picked up the discarded bowls and headed for the sink. He flipped on the tap and rinsed them out before pulling open the dishwasher and depositing them into it.

Then Tommy looked around the apartment. As his eyes passed over the living room they glommed onto the phone. Tommy could almost feel the business card Chaz had given him heat up in his pocket.

"You coming?" came a small voice, and Tommy's head whipped over to Jude who was leaning against the doorframe, peering out at him with her big eyes through the dark.

"Just…ummm…I need to make a call quickly. Don't wait up" Tommy stammered.

"You okay?" asked Jude, as she wrinkled her forehead at him.

"Yeah, night babe" Tommy sighed.

"Love you" Jude whispered, kissing her fingertips and blowing it to Tommy.

"Love you too" Tommy whispered and then she disappeared into the room. Tommy watched the empty doorway for a few more moments before crossing the room and picking up the phone. He took a deep breath and walked over to the island, slumping down in one of the stools like earlier that day. He laid down the phone and extracted the card from his back pocket, looking at the phone number scrawled across its surface.

He just sat there for a moment staring at the phone lying on the island. The solitary over head light showered him in light amidst of the dark apartment. Tommy clutched the card in his hand, before picking up the phone and punching in the numbers.

The phone rang and Tommy waited, feeling his palms starting to sweat, before the line caught and a male voice came through from the other end.

"Hello?" asked the man.

"Keith" said Tommy rubbing his forehead "It's Tom".

"Tom" said Keith surprised "how…how are you man?"

"Better than you apparently…how's…how's Mary taking the news?" asked Tommy remembering the brunet Keith had fallen in love with one night at a concert…and stayed faithful to for the past nine years.

"Pretty hard…I'm guessing Chaz got to you about all the stuff?" asked Keith hesitantly.

"Yeah" sighed Tommy leaning back in the chair "umm, I'm getting married around the same time so I can only make three of the shows".

There a was a moment of silence on the other end "Tom…that's still worth more than anything you'll ever know".

"Well…_I wish I could do more_" Tommy admitted "If you ever…ever need to talk" offered Tommy uneasily as he thought of Jude in the other room. How many times had he wished he had just _talked_ to her all those months ago and maybe then Hannah…

There was a moment of silence again "Tom…what's…what's it like to loose…oh god…what's it like to loose, your…your kid?"

Tommy gulped and pinched the bridge of his nose "It sucks" breathed Tommy. Then he cleared his throat "But…but it won't happen…there's chemo for cancer right?" offered Tommy feeling his throat constricting despite his best efforts.

"Yeah…_but it doesn't make me less scared_" said Keith softly.

"I know" breathed Tommy "…_nothing does_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Merry Me", "And to think he was nervous...", "Why are you doing this to yourself!" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	163. Chapter 163

She pulled the bedroom door shut slowly behind herself and crept off down the hall, careful to step over the squeaky floorboard at the end, before walking down the stairs. The living room light was on along with the kitchen light as she crossed the small downstairs and peered out the dark windows of the small house.

She had finally gotten Annabel to bed, and she was exhausted. She shuffled into the kitchen and pulled open the old dishwasher, before she started to load the last of the dishes into it. That's when the loud knocking came from the far end of the house.

Her head shot up, and her hand froze midair with a plate still held in its grasp, before she flipped off the faucet and placed the dish back in the sink. She haphazardly grabbed one of the towels off the counter and dried her hands as the loud banging filled the small house again.

Her hand brushed back the curtains hanging in the window next to the front door and her heart gave a jolt of anger as she saw the man standing on her front step. The front light illuminated the scene with his hands deep inside his jean pockets and his jacket hanging open around his torso as he bounced on his heels…just waiting for her to let him back in.

Her hand wrapped around the smooth metal of the doorknob as she wrenched open the front door and stared out into the night. "What do you want Rick?" she asked bluntly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good to see you too" said Rick, fighting down the impulse to use the same tone she had. But that would ruin his reason for being here.

"Wish I could say the same" she shot out in the same bitter tone. Goosebumps ran up her arms as the cool air from the night filtered into the house.

"Look K…" started Rick, pulling his hands out of his pockets.

"_Don't_" she commanded as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to see the lies he was trying to conceal from her again. If she looked into those eyes she would believe him…even when she knew nothing had changed.

"K, I've changed…" begged Rick.

She snorted as her eyes peeled apart and glared at him "_Like I've never heard that one before_".

"K just let me see her okay, I'm sorry" started Rick again.

"Rick!" she hissed under her breath "It's nine o'clock at night! She's four! I'm not getting her up to see some guy that keeps walking out on her!" she seethed.

"What part of I'M SORRY don't you…" yelled Rick.

"SHH!!" she hissed, staring at Rick bug eyed, as she pointed over her shoulder to the staircase. "Don't you dare wake her up!"

Rick's gaze followed her finger before his eyes lowered and he just stared at her. "_Karen_…" he whispered.

"Rick I can't do this to her" sighed Karen as she stared at Rick.

"Do what?" asked Rick bluntly as he stared at her. "We're not doing anything".

"Wrong" Karen said bluntly back "_You're_ not doing anything. I, on the other hand, have been doing _everything_".

"Oh come on! Drop the bull Karen I help out!" seethed Rick, as his voice slowly got louder again.

"Drop the bull?" seethed Karen, as her voice rose as well "Where the hell have you been these past two weeks!"

"Oh don't drop that on me like it's all my fault! You…"

"Me!" screeched Karen "How the hell are you going to turn this one on me again! Please enlighten me" seethed Karen, as she dug her eyes into Rick's skin "Tell me how the hell you running out is my fault!"

"I couldn't do it!" yelled Rick.

"So what the hell makes you think can do it this time around Rick!?! Parenting isn't something you get to pick and choose. Because while you're out acting like a loser with your friends guess who has to be the adult!"

Rick threw up his hands "You know what I don't even want to hear it" huffed Rick pissed off.

"That's right" Karen said glaring at him "You _never _want to hear the truth. So guess what Rick…_I'm done_".

Rick looked up shocked. His eyes ran over her face and slowly a true, gut wrenching realization filled his mind. "K, come on…"

"I'm done with you" Karen said slowly, as her fingers wrapped around the edge of the door "_So you're done with her_".

"K…"

"I can't do this with you anymore" breathed Karen, and with that she closed the door in his face.

"Karen!" came a desperate call through the door. But Karen just leaned back against the door and felt her eyes close. Then as her name rang through the air again she felt her chest tighten and a deep sob start to creep up her throat. Her hand covered her eyes as her knees gave way and her back slid down the door. "God dam it Karen!" came another yell from outside. But her whole body just shook with sobs as his footsteps pounded down the concrete steps…and his car pulled away.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?", "I'm worried about you...", "Why are you doing this to yourself!", "Marry me..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**(Sorry for the delay, it's competition season for me and I was competing this weekend, and that kind of interfered with my writing schedule) Got a favorite chapter? Let me know! Oh, and are we starting to see why Karen is what she is? Stay tuned!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	164. Chapter 164

"Good morning" came an even voice from behind.

Sadie glanced over her shoulder as she stood one foot pulling on her red heels. "Oh, hey".

"Leaving already?" asked Kwest, looking down at his watch and then at Sadie as she straightened up and picked up her purse off the floor.

"Yeah, Darius needs me" half lied Sadie as she pulled on her coat over her red spring dress that matched her red power heels.

"You think he's working you just a tad bit too much…I mean you were there till" started Kwest.

"Babe I'm going to be late" sighed Sadie, glancing at the clock on side table next to the couch.

"_Just stay_…" said Kwest looking at her, and Sadie froze. His eyes were digging into her skin like he was trying to figure her out, and – and _it made her skin crawl_. Sadie pulled her eyes away and focused on one of her coat buttons instead.

"Kwest you know I can't…" started Sadie.

"Why because _he needs you_?" asked Kwest bluntly. "Sadie I don't see you anymore, and I don't know what…"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY JOB!" sighed Sadie loudly as frustration swept over her. Her head shot up, and Kwest hardly even flinched as he swallowed the rest of his words.

"_Your job_?" said Kwest bluntly.

"Yes my _Job_. And sorry for wanting to be good at it" said Sadie clearly "_I need to go_" she said rolling her eyes.

"He doesn't control you" said Kwest trying to keep his voice even.

"_Yeah well neither do you_" said Sadie staring at Kwest, before she grabbed her keys off the table and slammed the apartment door behind herself.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"I'm worried about you...", "What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	165. Chapter 165

His breath tickled the back of her neck as she stared at the wall opposite the bed. His arm was draped haphazardly over her, but it felt safe. Safer than the thoughts running though her mind at the moment. Perhaps she had been ignoring it…or perhaps she really hadn't thought of it till now…but in light of Keith's daughter – she thought of her own.

Jude squeezed her eyes shut and begged her mind to just shut up. But then Tommy's body shifted behind her. His hand moved away as he reached up above him and yawned. "_Hey_" his groggy voice came through the stillness.

"Hey" whispered Jude as her eyes fluttered open again slowly. She rolled over and looked into his pale blue eyes as his fingers brushed away loose strands of hair from her forehead.

"Why you up?" Tommy yawned again.

"I couldn't sleep" Jude whispered as Tommy's fingers danced over her skin lightly and he just stared into her eyes.

"_About_…" started Tommy.

"It's nothing" Jude cut him off, as she shot up and just held her legs to her chest loosely. Tommy remained lying down as he looked at her back stretched over ever muscle and rippling smoothly like iced water over her shoulder blades. Her tank top was shift to one side and Tommy's fingers smoothed it back into place as Jude looked over her shoulder slowly.

"Harrison" Tommy whispered.

"Can we not talk about it right now" Jude whispered. The apartment around them was still and the silence hung around them.

"_Yeah_" Tommy whispered as he sat up as well. His lips brushed her cheek lightly before her slung his legs over the side of the bed and he disappeared into the bathroom. The conversation kind of ended there for the moment, besides the benign everyday questions that crossed their paths. And then before Jude knew it Tommy was walking out the door to another day at G-Major…and she was alone.

The apartment was too quiet almost instantly. She could feel her skin crawling as the ticking of the clock got louder and the rooms too big. It felt like her mind was functioning at warp speed and she couldn't slow it down.

Jude jumped up from her chair and walked over to the side of the fridge where a pile of wedding things were. _Occupy yourself, come on focus_, was all Jude kept telling her as she grabbed the pile of papers and sat down. She picked up her battered cell phone as well and slumped back down in one of the barstools.

Jude riffled through the papers and pulled out the brochure for _the perfect place_. The sandy beach with the sea side stone _castle-esk _building had made her fall in love instantly. There were outside patios that were as beautiful as the ocean in the background and she knew it was it. Tommy had liked it when she had shown him it among ten thousand other things and now was the time, if anything, to actually book it for the wedding.

Jude shuffled through the papers and pulled out the calendar amongst the mix. She flipped it open to April and stopped. She looked around for a pen and then scribbled down a very important week to note.

"_Keith's daughter has leukemia"_

Jude squeezed her eyes closed and froze. "Just stop thinking" Jude whispered to herself before opening her eyes and scribbling down the tour dates that Tommy would be gone. Then flipping open her cell phone she dialed the place's number.

The place wasn't _impossible_ to get on such short notice…then again being famous did help just a little bit. Jude got lost in naming off all the things she was going to want at the wedding and every time she thought they might be close to the end of the check list the woman would open up a whole new slew of choices that needed to be made. Jude flipped through her notes rapid fire and only when it came to the guest list did she hesitate.

"I'm sorry I missed how many people you said were planning on attending" the woman Jude had been on the phone with for the better part of three hours said.

"Oh" said Jude, her voice dropping off as her eyes glommed onto the list of names she and Tommy had made. "Yeah look I'm still waiting in _some_ of that…" trailed off Jude.

"Certainly" noted the woman and Jude bit her lower lip. "If you could just give us as much warning as possible. No sense in ruining a perfect day by being one chair short".

"Oh we could always make my dad stand" offered Jude lightly.

The woman laughed, but Jude could tell that it was forced, as if the idea perturbed the woman more than Jude could ever truly know. "Well we would like to avoid that if possible" sighed the woman.

"Right…" said Jude slowly. "I can get a rough list to you…in a few weeks" Jude grimaced slightly.

"Of…_of coarse_" said the woman, and Jude knew it was perturbing the woman just a tad.

"Umm, thank you so much for your help!" jumped in Jude hurriedly "I think that's about it correct?" asked Jude.

"Why yes Ms. Harrison, we all do hope your special day goes as smoothly as possible. And Watergate Village would just like to thank you once again for choosing us for yours and Mr. Quincy's wedding".

"Well thanks for taking us" Jude said a little too forced with her enthusiasm.

"Have a nice day" smiled the woman.

"You too" and with that Jude hung up. She let out a slow breath and looked around the apartment. Her eyes brushed over the clock, and she did a double take. It had been nearly three and a half hours since she had gotten on the phone with the woman. Jude shifted in her chair and her butt screamed in minor pain from the prolonged conversation on the wooden chair.

"_Great_" Jude mumbled under her breath as she slid out of the chair and walked around the kitchen. She pushed all the papers into a pile and stowed them away in the corner before riffling through the pile once more. She extracted the last paper that needed to be finalized.

"Ugg" Jude moaned and flipped open her cell phone once more. "Hello…yes, umm I need to order some wedding invitations…so I want them to be…" sighed Jude, preparing for another long, detailed infested, conversation.

Jude zipped up the side of her boots and glanced at the time on her phone. The invitations would be ready tomorrow, much to her surprise, and right now she needed to get out of the apartment. Jude pulled open the front door, slammed it closed behind her with a dull thud, and then jogged down the front steps to the Viper.

She was just_ swinging by_ G-Major…nothing more. Besides she had a paycheck to pick up… That was a good reason right? _Right_? Jude slid into the driver's seat and turned on the engine as soon as the door closed. Then she backed out of the driveway and sped down the road. One hand rested on the steering wheel as she tried to focus on nothing. Thinking wasn't a good thing…and she knew it. If she just though…she would think of her…and what happened two months ago, three days from now.

Jude reached down hurriedly and flipped on the radio. The music coursed through the stereo system and Jude tried to get lost in it. _It almost worked_. Jude pulled into G-Major and killed the power to the engine before jumping out and heading for the front entrance. When she walked in she was greeted by the normal hustle and bustle of G-Major…and it felt good.

"Uh, hi" Jude said walking up to the front desk and looking at the young secretary "I need my paycheck?" asked Jude.

"Mhmm" nodded the secretary, spinning around in her chair and pulling out a folder from the cluster of files. Jude looked around the core and not too many familiar faces jumped out at her. No one was running around so SME must have had the day off, but her heart flutter just a tad when she caught a glimpse through Studio B's slidding glass doors.

He was there. Tommy had one of the guitars out and he was strumming with Milo and she could see from his face that he was changing some chord progression…if he was lucky Milo was less hard headed about that then she was.

Jude cracked a small smile as that thought crossed her mind. "Here you go Ms. Harrison" said the secretary, and Jude was knocked back to reality.

"Oh thanks" said Jude, coming out of her haze as she reached for the check.

"No problem" nodded the secretary as she looked back down at the computer in front of her.

"Jude" boomed an all too familiar voice across the core. Jude grimaced and turned around slowly. She thought she could be all inconspicuous and grab her pay check before slinking off into Studio B just to....

"Darius…" said Jude, plastering a smile on her face as she placed her hands on her hips. What had she been thinking, nothing got by Darius…_ever_.

"What happened to taking time off?" asked Darius, as he drew close enough for him to speak just to her. People gave the two of them a wide birth…not daring to even be considered eavesdropping on the boss and the company's number one artist. Even the secretary quietly excused herself from the desk and scurried off somewhere else.

"What happened to my new contract?" Jude countered, looking around the core so that she didn't have to just stare at Darius's face.

"Recording's done…" started Darius.

"I thought I could help out Tommy and…" cut in Jude before Darius cut her off as well.

"T and Milo are working hard. They're fine. I'll have an artist to pair you up with in a few weeks" said Darius sternly.

"But you see I'm…" started Jude again, only partially phased by Darius counter statements.

"Your sister _is _my personal assistant you know" Darius noted pointedly, and Jude looked up at him slowly "So relevant conversations such as you know about the 'Under the Mic' performance do get back to me".

"And what D? The fact that you think I'm going to loose it?" asked Jude without thinking. Darius let out a slow breath and Jude felt a usual fear wash over her. Darius was a powerful man…not one you wanted to mess with.

Jude kept her lips shut as Darius lowered his voice even further "_Go home and get some sleep_".

"Darius I'm fine…" started Jude.

"Jude" said Darius bluntly "The album is done. The album is great. Go home and get some sleep so that you can function like a rockstar in a few weeks".

"Don't rockstars _not_ sleep" Jude countered "Come on D I'm fine I just need to…I need to do something…You know I'm impatient" half lied Jude.

"I also know you don't cope well under stress" Darius whispered "And if you think that I don't know what day is coming up then you are seriously mistaken. I have remembered for seven years that Tom doesn't work one week during the year. And just when I think he's coming out of that slump…a new day comes into view…"

"_Darius stop_" Jude hissed, squeezing her eyes shut and blocking out what he was saying.

"Go home Jude…if not for anyone but yourself" Darius concluded. And then he was gone. And Jude hadn't noticed it until her eyes opened again that her arms had wrapped themselves around her torso as if she was holding herself together. His words made her feel every crack, every unhealed seam that she was trying to tell herself wasn't there. But it had only been two months…and last night hadn't made things better.

"_Jude_?" came a concerned voice from her left. Jude looked up slowly as Sadie scurried over and ditched her folders on the countertop. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Jude said through her teeth as she grabbed her paycheck off the counter and shoved it inside her purse rudely.

"Hey, hey" Sadie whispered, looking around cautiously "Come on what happened, you were on cloud nine yesterday?"

"Ask Darius" Jude huffed and turned away. But Sadie's slender fingers wrapped around her wrist and held her there. "Let go" Jude shot through her teeth.

"_Jude_" Sadie begged, looking into her sister's deranged eyes.

"_I know okay_!" Jude breathed sharply through gritted teeth "I know what you all think I'm going to break down over and I know what freaking day it is. So shove off because I don't want to think about it!" Tears were brimming on her eyes and Sadie's grasp loosened on her wrist as she stared at Jude's red face.

"Jude maybe you shouldn't be driving…" started Sadie.

"_I'm fine_" huffed Jude, reaching up and wiping away tears that had yet to fall. "Just tell Tommy…just tell him I stopped by and I'll see him at home" Jude sighed frustrated, and before Sadie knew it – _she was gone_.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"I'm worried about you...", "Why are you doing this to yourself!", "Hey baby girl..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	166. Chapter 166

Sadie stared at the double glass doors in shock as Jude whipped around the corner like some blur. Sadie still couldn't put together the conversation they had just had and she felt as if she had been slapped across the face…never knowing what had constituted the actual action. Slowly her hands wrapped around the discarded folders on the counter and she made her way blindly through the crowded core. Then, her footsteps got more powerful as her mind began to race and she brushed past people in her attempt to reach her new destination faster. Her hand collided with Darius's office door and she didn't stop before pushing it open.

"What the hell did you say to her!" Sadie seethed as she stormed across the office. The office door slammed closed behind her, but even then Darius's head rose slowly and calmly to look at her red face. Sadie stared at Darius wide eyed as it all started to fall in place. How the hell could he say anything about that to Jude when she had…

Darius leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands in front of him as he looked up at Sadie silently. "How the _what_ could I do to her?" asked Darius with his eyebrows raised.

"I told you what day was coming up because…" yelled Sadie, pointing over her shoulder blindly.

"I knew" said Darius bluntly. Sadie stopped mid phrase as his voice seemed to echo through the office.

"You knew…" seethed Sadie under her breath "And you still acted like a jerk to her for what fun! You…"

"Stop" commanded Darius, staring at Sadie intently.

"She isn't over this and you…" plowed on Sadie as tears brimmed on her own eyes in frustration.

"I know" repeated Darius in an even tone.

"How could you know! _I_ have seen her breakdown over this for weeks Darius!" screamed Sadie.

"Why do you think the album is done!" boomed Darius, for the first time raising his voice in this conversation. That shut Sadie up instantly as she stared at him. His voice lowered as he stared into her eyes "I knew this would come up…and come up suddenly. I distracted her with Instant Star and finished the album while she was still on her high. I did this to _help_ her".

"Then why is she running out of here on the verge of tears" hissed Sadie through gritted teeth as more angry tears blurred her vision.

"Because I need her to face this" Darius said calmly, as he stood and walked over to Sadie slowly. "Because I know it's never going to be the same for her ever again…and that's why she needs to accept it for what it is".

"She's nineteen Darius" Sadie choked, despite her best efforts. She looked away when she heard her voice linger in the small space between them. "_God_…" Sadie tried to force down as she sniffled and looked up at the ceiling, begging the tears not to fall like some emotional wreck.

"I know you need to protect her…" started Darius. Sadie felt his fingers brush against her lower arm softly…and it sent shivers down her spine. Goosebumps ran across her arm as his warm touch lifted from her arm, as if it had never happened, and it was almost as if there was a human side coming out of Darius at that moment. Sadie looked over at him slowly and his eyes were on her.

"_I'm her older sister D, it's kind of my job_" Sadie whispered, with a helpless shrug.

"Which makes your second job…" Darius said, pointing at the space around them "…making sure she comes back in here ready for the release of the album".

"_It's just that she's a wreck_…" whispered Sadie.

"I think everyone is" Darius cut in smoothly "Even people who _look_ perfect to the public eye".

"How long can they really fool themselves though" Sadie countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good question" Darius nodded "How long can _two_ people pretend like it's not falling apart…?"

"Tommy and Jude aren't…" brushed off Sadie. Darius walked back around his desk and started to sit.

"I wasn't talking about Tommy and Jude anymore" Darius cut in.

Sadie stared at him shocked as she swallowed her words. "_W…w…what_?" asked Sadie confused.

"I notice things Sadie" Darius said bluntly.

"Yeah but…" started Sadie uncomfortably.

"Like" emphasized Darius as he cut in over Sadie "That you come into work forty-five minutes earlier than before, you leave no earlier than nine o'clock PM, AND…" trailed off Darius for a moment as Sadie stared at him dumbstruck "…_you and Kwest drive in, in separate cars every day_".

Sadie tried to form word on her lips but it was impossible. It felt like all the wind had been sucked out of her chest and she just stared at Darius, as his words ran through her mind again…and again…and again.

"W…w…what are you….what are you trying to say?" stammered out Sadie finally, as she walked over and clasped her hands on the edge of Darius's desk.

"Nothing" said Darius simply. Sadie just stared at his unreadable face. "I do think the question is though…_what are you not saying_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"I'm worried about you...", "Why are you doing this to yourself!", "What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?" Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	167. Chapter 167

The front door opened and slammed shut, before the sound of feet pounding on stairs echoed through the house. Stuart looked up surprised from his newspaper and lowered it slowly onto the table.

"Hello?" he called into the house. No answer came back so he pushed back his chair from the dinning room table and walked into the living room hurriedly. "Hello?" Stuart called again. He walked to the base of the stairs and gazed up at the landing. Jude's bedroom door was wide open and rustling echoed down the quiet hall. "Hello?" Stuart called out in a sterner tone.

His hand reached out to grip the railing when a flash of blonde streaked out of the bedroom and footsteps pounded down the stairs again. Stuart watched Jude, shocked, as she raced down past him.

"Hey whoa, what's going on?" called out Stuart as Jude didn't say anything. Jude paused for half a moment and stared at her father. Stuart fell silent at the sight of her face. Mascara and eyeliner streaked down her cheeks like she had been crying for hours. "_Jude_…"

"_Don't_…" her voice cracked as she pushed past him and made her way down the last three stairs.

"Honey what's wrong…" started Stuart desperately as Jude reached for the front door again. "Sweety stop" begged Stuart. He watched as Jude froze with her hand on the doorknob. And that's when her back started to shake uncontrollably in front of his eyes. "_Hey, hey_…" whispered Stuart as he took a few tentative steps towards Jude.

Then the black shoe box she was grasping slipped out of her hands and thumped to the floor as she slumped down, her back sliding down the door in slow motion, before she curled up into a ball on the floor. Fresh tears streaked down her cheeks as she pulled her knees closer to her chest and hugged them for dear life.

"Hey…_I'm here, I'm here_…shhh" Stuart whispered as he lowered down in front of the door as well and wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder. She turned her face and buried it into Stuart's shoulder instantly. "_Shh_…" Stuart soothed as Jude's whole body shook "_Shh…I got yah, I got yah_…"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"I'm worried about you...", "Why are you doing this to yourself!", "Hey baby girl..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	168. Chapter 168

Jude's hand gripped her bangs just over her forehead as she held her knees with her with her other arm. Stuart sat next to her with his back pressed against the door. The foyer was quiet as Jude just stared at the tan tiles around them.

"_I just…I just_…" whispered Jude, unable to finish her sentence. "I don't know…" finally whispered Jude as her hand let go of her bangs and she let her arm flop down over her knees.

"I know" whispered Stuart.

"And I just…I just wanted to…_Dad how could this have happened_?" Jude breathed looking over at her Dad.

"I don't know" whispered Stuart, reaching up his arm and wrapping it around Jude's shoulder again. He pulled her closer, and her head flopped down onto his shoulder as she sniffled again.

"_I wish I had told you_" Jude whispered.

"I wish you had too" Stuart nodded, as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

"It was just so hard…and I didn't know what to do and…" rambled Jude, as she started to get worked up again.

"_Shh_" Stuart soothed "_I know sweety_…"

"I didn't want to be a bad daughter" Jude choked out.

"_No, no_" Stuart said shaking his head quietly "No, never sweety".

"I just didn't know what to do" Jude choked "…and I don't know what I'm going to do now".

"Have you talked to Tom?" asked Stuart quietly.

"…_No_" Jude whispered "Dad I can't…I can't even think about her without breaking down, and he's under stress too…and I just don't know what to do".

"The best thing that you can do for yourself is get it out there in the open…and not let it destroy you…" whispered Stuart.

"I feel like I'm bleeding…" Jude whispered.

"They're big wounds to heal" whispered Stuart, giving Jude a small squeeze. Her body was small and fragile in his arms and he looked down at the little girl he had known for so many years…broken like so many times before.

Jude didn't know how much time passed before she was on her feet and hugging her dad one more time. The front door was open and the fading twilight only emphasized the scene for what it was.

"You sure you're okay driving?" asked Stuart, glancing over at the Viper, as every possible scenario raced through his head.

"Promise to drive the speed limit" Jude offered sarcastically, but her voice was dead. Stuart's eyes locked on his daughter's face again. Black smears of eye make-up covered her cheeks like gray clouds, and her eyes themselves were red and puffy.

"You know I do all this because I care" Stuart sighed.

"Yeah" nodded Jude quietly, as she looked down at her feet.

"And for what it's worth you would have been a great mother" Stuart said cautiously. Jude looked up at him slowly "Don't let this destroy you" Stuart whispered "You have too much left to offer to this world".

Jude gave him a feeble smile, and picked up the discarded shoe box that had been her only original intent upon coming here this afternoon. She watched her father's face follow her movements as she picked it up. "_Don't ask_…" Jude whispered as she tucked it under her arm and then turned to walk out the door.

The side of her hand wiped away the last of the blurry tears as she cut across the path and hurried around the car. She caught a glimpse of her father standing in the doorway watching her with his arms crossed and attentive eyes, but she needed to get away.

Jude placed the black shoe box in the passenger's seat and turned on the car. Her fingers felt numb but it was only a short drive. She peered over her shoulder and backed out before raising her hand at her father in a static wave. Stuart did the same…and then she was gone.

Jude tried her best to focus on the dark roads. Headlights flashed in the mirrors like a quick line of white light, before fading to red like some dwindling existence. Jude just let the car propel her through the streets, and she pulled into the dark apartment as alone as she had been all day.

Jude cut the power to the engine and picked up the shoe box hurriedly before opening the car door and sliding out into the cool night. Her footsteps echoed around her as she walked up the concrete steps and opened the front door. She half-heartedly flipped on the hall light before kicking off her shoes and walking emotionlessly down the hall. She placed the box carefully down on the counter before throwing her keys haphazardly down on the island. She unzipped her jacket blindly as she crossed into the bedroom and stumbled over to the king sized bed. She threw the jacket on the floor before discarding her jeans and pulling on the first pair of Tommy's sweatpants that she could find. Then she climbed between the sheets, and watched the room slip out of focus.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Thirteen...is that your Dad's new address?", "I'm worried about you...", "What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?", "Marry me" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**This is just a general note...Promise that you'll keep reading this story no matter what happens...even if a couple forms that you're not fond of - know that it all has a greater purpose in the plot...and without it...it doesn't work. So I'm not saying who, and I'm not saying when. I just want to ask you all to try and read it no matter what...because you never know...it could get interesting. Thanks!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	169. Chapter 169

Sadie glanced up from her papers as she cut across the core, and that's when she saw him. "Tommy" Sadie called across the core, as she hurried over towards him, but Tommy didn't look up. "Tom…" Sadie called again, as her footsteps slowed. But Tommy just kept walking - never glancing over his shoulder at her.

Sadie watched him dumbstruck as he pushed open the double glass doors and walked out into the night…without a word or a backward glance.

Tommy's feet carried him down the dark sidewalk and into G-Major's parking lot before he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the Viper before him. He slid in and closed the door with a loud thud before he just stared in front of himself blindly. His fingers flexed slightly and then wrapped around the steering wheel so tightly it hurt. His knuckles turned white but his eyes couldn't register the meaning of it all…all he knew was that in his chest it hurt more.

All day this feeling had been slowly eating away at himself…and his mind registered it slower that perhaps it should have. But now the anger and pain that coursed through his veins was like agony…and he knew it was only going to get worse.

He jammed the keys into the ignition and turned on the car before glancing down at the glowing green numbers on the dashboard. It was almost ten o'clock at night…but getting lost in his job had worked until now…and now all he wanted to do was sleep. Exhaustion ran over his body and he felt like lead as his fingers slackened and fell away from the steering wheel. If this was him…what kind of mess had Jude turned into in less then 24 hours?

Then his eyes shifted to main street in front of him and the lights were like some tease. They were bright and brilliant but his world felt like it was fading away into obscurity. Tommy closed his eyes and let his head flop back against the head rest before he put the car into drive and poised his foot over the gas. Then his eyes parted and he pulled out of the parking space and off into a world of hidden cruelties.

The drive was silent but it kept his mind quiet as he wove through the labyrinth of streets between him and the apartment. The green glow of the clock ticked off the minutes as Tommy drove, and only when he pulled into the driveway did he even realize he was there. He killed the power to the engine and then swung open the door. He hurried up past the other Viper and then up the front steps. The front door was unlocked and the hall light was on, but there was no sound.

Tommy stumbled down the hall, tossing his keys down, only hearing them clang against some other piece of metal. His eyes caught a glance of the second set of keys also lying on the counter before he walked to the bedroom door and froze. His body slumped against the doorframe as he watched Jude's chest rising and falling silently in bed.

Just the sight of her calmed him ever so slightly…and there was no other reason for it other than her just being Jude. It was always Jude…no one else. There was something about her that he could not explain. And she made him want to be better. She made him want to be strong for her. Because her world was his world…and her pain was his pain. Heaven forbid his should be hers though…he never wanted her to carry those burdens. He was strong for her…because sometimes the world is too heavy to carry on your own.

He shuffled across the quiet room, and sat down carefully on the edge of the bed. He kicked out his shoes with two dull thumps and then reached up to pull off his shirt before lifting the blankets and just sliding in beside her. The same exhaustion swept over his body like before as he slung his arm around her middle. And yet the world was peaceful – there in her arms.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Hey baby girl...", "I'm worried about you...", "Marry me". Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	170. Chapter 170

The morning came too soon, and to Jude's dismay months hadn't passed as she slept. She shifted in the empty bed and looked over at the side Tommy usually occupied. _He was gone_. Jude rubbed her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. Well there was her shinny proof…it was nearly 11:30 in the morning.

Jude moaned, and flopped back down on the pillows, deciding to just stare up at the plain white ceiling. Slowly the paint strokes started to swirl and make patterns that weren't really there, and Jude got lost in it for a few minutes before the shrill sound of a phone rang through the apartment.

"_Go away_" Jude whispered, before she forced herself to her feet and shuffled out into the living room. Her eyes glommed onto the white portable phone sitting on the side table next to the couch. She stumbled over and answered it apathetically.

"Hello?" asked Jude, pressing the phone to her ear. She ran her hand through her hair – her fingers getting caught in the snarls.

"You finally up?" came a calm voice.

"Hey you" Jude whispered. The impending anxiety attack calmed ever so slightly at the sound of his voice. "Where were you this morning?"

"Sound asleep next to you before the alarm went off" Tommy said, as Jude walked around the couch and slumped down on it.

"I didn't even hear it" Jude said bluntly.

"Noticed" Tommy said with a hint of a smile.

"I feel like I haven't seen you since you've gotten back" Jude sighed, as she looked around the bright apartment. "…_I miss you_" she added in a whisper.

"I'll be home tonight" Tommy sighed. "I just…I just wanted to make sure you were hanging in there, with you know…"

"_Tommy_…" Jude whispered, as her free hand covered her eyes.

"Jude" Tommy started, as if it was killing him as much as the pain racing back into her chest was. "Jude I need to talk to you.."

"I need to go" Jude cut off.

"J, come on, I didn't mean to…" but the line went dead. Tommy stared down at his cell phone before flipping it closed slowly. He stared at its hard black surface before heaving it across the room and watching it collide with the wall. "_God damn it Jude!_" Tommy seethed under his breath before pulling his head into his hands and pulling at his hair.

"Oops" came a small voice from behind as Tommy looked up at the doorway. Chloe stood in the middle of the door, still holding the knob, as she hesitated and walked out, pulling the door closed behind herself. Tommy watched as the door clicked closed and she stood outside the glass door for a moment…then knocked.

"Come in?" said Tommy slowly.

"Umm, hi" Chloe said, pushing open the door and walking in semi nervously. "Uhh, I was sent to pass on a message to you from Darius, because I was meeting with Darius about the contract, which hey cool I'm working with Jude" Chloe rambled, before her face fell "…But don't tell her, because I'm not supposed to say anything yet, and oops, oh my god Darius is going to kill me…"

"It's okay" Tommy cut in as Chloe dropped out of her rant mid sentence "Just what did Darius want?" asked Tommy as clearly as he could.

"Oh right! He umm wanted me to tell you that Milo will be coming in an hour early".

"That's like…_now_" Tommy said glancing down at his watch.

"Yeah I saw him in the lobby" Chloe nodded as she stared at Tommy.

Tommy just stared at Chloe and her semi vacant expression "Okay then" said Tommy slowly, before he stood up from his desk chair and walked over to the door. "You…_leaving_?" asked Tommy eyeing Chloe as she stood in the doorway still.

"Oops! Yup, sorry" Chloe said snapping back to reality, and giving him a wide grin. "I'll see you some other time". Then she waved and was gone.

Tommy let out a slow breath of air and tried to gather all the details from that scattered conversation. Then he too walked out of the office and headed out into the core.

"T" came a call a few feet away.

"Milo" sighed Tommy, holding out his hand for Milo to shake.

"Darius had me come in to record early…he said that you wanted to get a jump start…" rambled Milo. Tommy just blinked at his statement before realizing Darius's antics. Keeping him busy kept him focused…kept G-Major's best producer functioning…no matter what other shit was going on.

"Of coarse…" Tommy nodded "…_that's exactly what I said_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	171. Chapter 171

Jude ran her fingers through her damp hair as she buttoned the last button on her shirt. Showering had consumed a good forty minutes of her time and then staring at the cloths in the closet had eaten away at another twenty. Yet of all that time…a whopping jeans and button up shirt had been created. Jude sighed under her breath as she looked around at the kitchen. The dishwasher had its 'clean' light on and she decided it would just be another pointless task to waste her time on.

Jude pulled open the steaming dishwasher and reached in to pull out the bottom rack. The dishes radiated steam as they collided with the cool air and she absentmindedly grabbed on of the plates from the bottom. "Shit!" Jude cursed under her breath instantly as she dropped the scolding plate.

The white plate hit the floor with a horrible 'crack' and Jude winced at the sound. But Jude was more focused on her singed hand as she gripped her wrist with her free hand in pain. She flipped on the faucet hurriedly and placed her hand under the cold water. She winced again as she flexed her fingers under the water, as she looked down at her angry red palm.

She left her hand there for a few minutes before the burning subsided, and she was able to remove it from the cold. Her fingers were stiff and her palm still red, but it wasn't on fire. Jude reached for one of the towels on the counter to dry off her hands before looking down at the broken dish at her feet.

"_Shoot_" Jude sighed again, before getting down on her hands and knees and picking up the broken chunks of ceramic carefully. She stood up and walked over to the trash can before tossing them inside and backing away from it. Her back bumped into the island and she stopped walking before she glanced over her shoulder at the still open dishwasher…closing her eyes and wishing it away.

Reluctantly Jude straightened up and turned towards the dishwasher again as she opened her eyes. Her elbow collided with a moveable object on the island and it clattered to the floor with a dull thump, followed by the sound of papers floating out and scattering on the floor.

Jude froze, and stood rooted to the spot. She didn't want to look down at her feet…because she knew what she would find, but her eyes moved there instinctively. The black shoe box laid flipped over on the floor, and its contents were spewed across the hardwood. Jude didn't move…her eyes just locked onto the pictures scattered around before she knelt down and flipped the box back over shakily. Her hand shook worse as she reached for the lid that had fallen off, and her fingers brushed a glossy photograph in the process.

Jude retracted her empty hand slowly and placed it back in her lap as she slumped against the island's base. Her eyes were wide as they combed the pile, and she felt her chest grow tighter with every passing second. Slowly, and without really realizing what she was doing, Jude reached out her fingers and let them wrap around the stark white sheet of paper nearest to her.

_Hannah Harrison Quincy_

_Born: January 20__th__ 2009 - 2:12 PM - 5 pounds 2 ounces_

_Toronto Memorial Hospital _

Jude's breath caught in her chest as she covered her hand over her mouth. She shook her head as she looked around at the other papers. Then slowly she reached out and picked up a glossy photograph. She flipped it over slowly in her hand…and her heart broke. The fact that a person so fragile and small could cause so many emotions hurt, but what hurt the most was that _she _was right there…so small…Hannah was right there.

Jude's fingers traced the outline of their baby girl laying in her arms. Her perfect angel face staring back with pure white skin in the black and white photograph. Jude could feel a lump creeping up her throat as she tore her eyes away from the photograph. Her hands reached out and fumbled to take hold of another one amongst the scattered pile.

Each picture showed her just laying there peacefully…as if asleep in Jude's arms. The light from that _stupid_ hospital window streaming down on them. The _three_ of them. The picture fluttered out of Jude's hand as her head slumped back against the base of the island. For two months she had been trying to tell herself it all had never happened…but that's hard when it was everything you ever wanted.

Jude stared off into space as she sat slumped against the island with the sea of pictures around her. The minutes ticked by till nearly an hour had passed with her feeling nothing…as if a numbness could wash over all that pain…and she wasn't sure which was worse. Feeling nothing…or feeling everything? Her head lolled to one side and scanned over the papers again before her hands blindly picked them up one by one and placed them back in the box. Jude's hands froze on the last picture…the first picture. Where Hannah was the only person fully seen in the photograph. And a small, sad, smile twitched on Jude's lips, as tears brimmed on her eyes. Then slowly she pushed herself to her feet and laid the picture on the counter before placing the lid back on the box.

Jude looked around the silent apartment and then down at the picture one more time. Closure…that what's Sadie had always said. Every time Tommy had run away or broken her heart – just get…_closure_. Maybe that's why this time was harder, because she could convince herself she 'hated' Tommy…but Hannah…_never_.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing echoed through the apartment again, and Jude's eyes slipped closed. Her heart pounded in her chest, harder and harder, with every ring of the telephone that seemed to echo uncontrollably in her ears. Then before she knew it she had her keys in her hand, photograph in the other, and the front door was slamming closed behind her…

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Where's Jude going...and what's she going to do when she gets there? How long can you run from the past, but maybe it's all about how fast it catches you...or who's there to hold you when you fall. Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	172. Chapter 172

Jude had Tommy's sunglasses plastered over her eyes as she drove around aimlessly with the radio blaring through the speakers in the Viper. The visor was down on the driver's side as sunlight streamed through the windshield blindingly…but Jude was too lost in screaming along with the music.

"_And that was…_" Jude changed the radio station before the announcer could get another word out.

"_Rumor has it that…_" started another radio announcer as Jude punched the off button and let the silence sink into her slowly

_Ding_, came through the car suddenly and Jude looked at the dashboard surprised. She groaned as her eyes glommed onto the orange 'low fuel' light that was now glowing back at her tauntingly.

"_Shit_" Jude sighed, as she looked around the street she was driving on before she thankfully spotted a gas station a few yards away. Jude flipped on her blinker lazily and pulled the Viper into the station before killing the power to the car and grabbing her purse haphazardly.

Jude wrenched open the door and slammed it closed behind her before walking down the length of the car and opening the small flap over the gas tank before placing the nozzle inside. Then Jude turned to the gas pump and grimaced at the price of gas; she sighed again before reaching inside her purse and extracting her wallet. Jude unzipped it and looked through the side flaps for her credit card.

"_No_…" Jude moaned as she flipped through her wallet, and then looked desperately in all the pockets that the card could _not_ be in… "_Come on…_" Jude sighed frustrated, before holding her forehead in her hand and squeezing her eyes shut. Of all the days, when all she need was life to be simple for one minute and…

"Hey" came a voice. Jude head's looked up slowly at the person looking around the gas pump parallel to hers. Jude just sighed as Veronica walked further around and stood in the empty space between the pumps. "Bad day?" asked Veronica as she eyed Jude.

"You have no idea" Jude whispered.

"Here" Veronica said, as she reached across to the front of the gas pump she was using and then retracted her arm back into view.

"V I can't…" started Jude as she looked at the credit card in Veronica's hand.

"_Please_, like Kyle doesn't owe you money" snorted Veronica, as she held it out closer to Jude.

"I don't want to take your guys money…" started Jude, before Veronica cut her off.

"_Kyle's money_" corrected Veronica waving it off.

"Kyle's money" sighed Jude frustrated.

"Jude just take the card" Veronica sighed, shaking her head knowingly. Veronica had a smile on her face as she looked at Jude. Nothing seemed to get her down…ever. "If you don't I'll do it for you" Veronica pressed as she took a step towards the gas pump Jude was using.

"Fine" sighed Jude reaching out and taking the card from Veronica's hand. She swiped it quickly and then handed it back to Veronica's hand "But I'm paying you back" she added sternly.

"You don't need to pay Kyle back" Veronica corrected "I've got it".

"V I'm not letting you two just…" started Jude.

"Why can't you just except help Jude?" asked Veronica, tilting her head as she looked at Jude.

"_Because_…" Jude started before her voice cracked and she stopped herself.

"J…"asked Veronica slowly, her face faltering as Jude covered her forehead with her hand again. "Hey J come on…" whispered Veronica as she took a tentative step towards Jude.

"I'm fine" Jude shot. Veronica stopped mid step as she just continued to stare at Jude. Jude took a deep breath and calmed her racing heart before she looked up slowly at Veronica again.

"_You're not okay_" Veronica whispered.

"I'm fine" Jude waved off, turning her back to Veronica as she wiped her eyes and pretended to be interested in the nozzle that was streaming gas into the Viper's gas tank. There was silence from behind, and Jude looked over her shoulder tentatively.

"J I've known you forever" Veronica whispered, with sad eyes, as she caught Jude's eyes again. "And I know we're not _best friends_ but Kyle is…and I'm sure somewhere between Kindergarten and graduation we had some times worth remembering…"

"Veronica it's not you it's just…" trailed off Jude, as she looked down at the dirty concrete at her feet.

"_I know_" whispered Veronica.

"No you don't" sniffled Jude, as she felt everything that was making her numb finally wearing off, as she shook her head desperately.

"Hey" whispered Veronica, walking forward and wrapping her arms around Jude "Hey, come on J, it's okay".

"She's gone, oh my god Veronica, I can't believe she's gone" sobbed Jude, shaking uncontrollably in Veronica's arms.

"Shh" soothed Veronica as she rubbed Jude's back. The two of them just stood there on the edge of the busy street as Jude sobbed. Then her sobs started to slowly subside and Jude pulled back slowly and wiped her eyes embarrassed as she looked around the thankfully deserted gas station. Cars were streaming by on the main road, but luckily no one was noticing that the 'famous Jude Harrison' was having a meltdown.

"I don't mean to be a blubbering fool" Jude apologized as she sniffled again and tried to regain her composure.

Veronica just stared at Jude and shook her head "You don't need to apologize Jude".

"Yeah well it makes me feel better for embarrassing myself in public" Jude offered borderline sarcastically, as she wiped her eyes again with the side of her hand.

"I think it's bad being the girlfriend of the drummer, I can't imagine what it's like for you" sighed Veronica.

"You get used to it" Jude answered, sucking in another deep breath and calming her racing heart.

"Want me to drive you home…?" started Veronica glancing at Jude's car.

"No I'm good" waved off Jude hurriedly.

"Because I could call Kyle and get him to…" pressed Veronica.

"V I'm good" said Jude steadily "Besides I've already doubled what he wanted to spend on his credit card today". Veronica shook her head in protest before Jude cut her off "_don't_…I'll be fine" sighed Jude.

"If you're sure" nodded Veronica. Then she turned slowly and walked around the gas pump to remove the nozzle from her car's tank.

"You know you shouldn't be pumping gas" Jude attempted with a chuckle that came out slightly forced.

"God please don't turn into Kyle. He thinks I'm going to die the minute I lift a finger now!" laughed Veronica, giving Jude a reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay" Veronica added looking into Jude's eyes.

"Yeah…_it might be_" Jude nodded, looking down at the ground again, before looking up at Veronica intently "Look you want to go grab coffee or something?" asked Jude hurriedly before what she was even saying hit her.

Veronica just stared at Jude, and nodded silently before saying "Yeah…I'd like that a lot".

"Okay then" Jude said, swallowing and taking the nozzle out of her gas tank "Umm…there's this café down the street…" offered Jude hesitantly.

"Sounds great" nodded Veronica, before she walked around her car and opened the driver's side door.

"And V…" called out Jude, as Veronica opened her door.

"Yeah?" asked Veronica, looking at Jude once more.

"Thanks…thanks for the ummm…_gas money_" called Jude.

"No problem" nodded Veronica knowingly "_Any time_…" And with that Veronica slid into the drivers seat as Jude pulled the nozzle out of the gas tank of the Viper before climbing into the Viper once more and pulling away from the gas station.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Marry Me", "I'm worried about you...", "Hey baby girl..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews lately! So glad to hear that people are enjoying not only this story but 'Secrets and the Lies I Told Him'...or how they're starting to see all the nit-picky things that intertwine these two fics. I was supposed to post this a few days ago, but my friend won Dance Masters of America Teen Miss Dance yesterday!...and now I'm really sick...so needless to say I've been busy. So keep up the reviews and I'll try to get better and write.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	173. Chapter 173

The sunlight poured down from overhead as Jude and Veronica sat outside at one of the black raw iron tables on the café's patio. "Miss coffee yet?" asked Jude as she took a sip of her sweating glass of iced tea.

"Like an addict misses crack" Veronica said rolling her eyes and raising her glass of lemon water to her lips.

"Yeah…" nodded Jude, fighting down a smile as she traced the water line on her napkin. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since they had arrived and been seated. The sun felt warm on her skin but she could still catch the hint of a breeze…as if something was on its way in.

"I think it's going to rain" Veronica cut in through Jude's thoughts. Jude looked up at Veronica's word and watched her as her eyes traced the sky in a systematic way. "Smells like rain" added Veronica.

"Yeah well don't say that too loud, I don't want the sun to go away quite yet" Jude sighed, taking another sip from her glass.

"Hmm" shrugged Veronica, looking across the round table at Jude again. "So what do you and Tommy have planned for tonight?" asked Veronica casually.

"Well I plan on sleep" said Jude bluntly, looking down at her glass intently "I don't even know what time he'll be getting home from work".

"Darius working him late?" asked Veronica, wrinkling her forehead "I though the album was done and…"

"It is" Jude cut in "Which is why I'm off, but he's still got Milo and…" waved off Jude.

"Right" nodded Veronica "I just thought given the circumstances…"

"Tommy functions better when he's engrossed in work" cut in Jude again. Her voice had no hint of emotion…it was just a plain statement of facts. She didn't look up at Veronica as the words floated away to the café around them.

"Is he…_coping_…well…" asked Veronica with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"I kind of threw him for a loop with the _whole_ thing the first time so…" trailed off Jude.

"…Why didn't you tell him?" asked Veronica.

Jude swallowed and took a hurried sip of her iced tea again "Because we were mad at each other" Jude said flatly, as she brushed her fingertips up and down the condensation gathering on the glass again. "Which by the way was a bad idea" Jude said bluntly "good job telling Kyle…guts I never had" added Jude peering over at Veronica hesitantly.

"I thought I was going to die when I told him" Veronica said shaking her head slightly and catching Jude's eyes "I was afraid he had a heart attack when he didn't respond right away".

"I think he took it like any other man would have" Jude said with a shrug, as she rested her chin in her hand as she propped her elbow against the table.

"And that is?" asked Veronica, cracking a smile.

"Complete and utter shock" said Jude, plainly. A grin cracked on the edges of her lips as she watched Veronica grin at the statement too. "And you look amazing still by the way" offered Jude, as she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Gah, please don't talk to me about that" sighed Veronica "I keep waking up excepting to have gained like ten pounds and look like some obese freak…You on the other hand darling" pointed Veronica "Were a twig before, during, and after and I _loath_ you for it".

Jude chuckled at Veronica's statement and looked away "Yeah…but you won't need to hide it".

"Tell that to my parents who are still Mr. and Mrs. Oblivious…" trailed off Veronica.

"You guys haven't told them yet?" asked Jude.

"No we're waiting till after this semester ends at collage…" Veronica answered as her voice trailed away with the breeze. She looked off into the distance as if the mentality of her statement was sinking into her skin.

"What you two doing about your degrees?" asked Jude cautiously.

"I'll finish my year" Veronica answered, looking down at her lap "That's only until May anyway…and then Kyle will finish up this year and keep going next year…"

"But how much do _you_ have left until you can get you final degree…" started Jude.

"I'll go back later" cut in Veronica, before tailing off again. "I mean sure it wasn't really in the plan to…ummm…_well all this_. But I'll go back and do days after the baby is born and stuff. It'll be hectic but Kyle's got a good head on his shoulders and is adamant about me not stopping short just because of…_all this_. Actually he feels like shit that I have to take a break but I keep telling him it's not his fault and…_he doesn't listen_" sighed Veronica, looking away again.

"It'll work out" Jude sighed "He loves you" Jude added sincerely.

"I know…I just hate seeing him beat himself up over this. It's not like either of us asked for this" she sighed, flatting her shirt over her torso "…_it just happened_…and we both want it, don't get me wrong,…even if it comes with sacrifices".

"You guys will be fine" Jude whispered.

"I know" nodded Veronica with a hint of hesitation before looking back up at Jude slowly "_Everything happens for a reason I guess_".

"_Yeah_…" whispered Jude, looking down at her purse at her feet. Her mind froze for a moment as she just stared at it and then she reached down slowly and unzipped the top before reaching down and pulling out the glossy piece of paper from within. "This is her" Jude whispered, laying the photograph down in front of Veronica.

Veronica looked at the photograph intently, before reaching out slowly and taking the picture in her hand "Oh Jude…" she whispered, as her eyes roamed the small photograph. "She looks just like you and Tommy…"

"His eyes…" Jude whispered.

"Mhmm…" Veronica whispered again, as her hand reached up and covered her mouth "Aww J…" she added, peeling her eyes off the picture and looking across the table.

"I think I'm going to get it framed and just put it on the mantel or something…" Jude said calmly…as her heart started to pound harder inside her chest. "I miss her like hell…but trying to forget hurts more…"

Veronica laid the photo down on the raw iron table, and it made two soft clicks as its stark surface collided with the metal. Then it just laid there between the two of them, as another light breeze blew across the patio.

"You didn't deserve that to happen to you…" Veronica breathed, and Jude looked up at her sad face slowly. Loose strands of both their hair fluttered in the wind across their faces.

"Life happens" Jude shrugged, even though she had been telling herself the exact same thing that had just escaped Veronica's lips for the past two months.

"You're strong Jude…" Veronica whispered…so then why did Jude feel right then, that the world had finally squashed her…and that this all – was just too much for her to handle alone anymore?

Jude looked down at the black surface of the table, and watched as the corner of the picture lifted on one edge in the wind, then settled again peacefully on the table. The fact that something so small and yet so significant could just flutter away at the whim of nature collided with Jude.

"_Sometimes it doesn't feel that way anymore_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Thirteen...is that your dad's new address?", "I'm worried about you", "Hey baby girl..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	174. Chapter 174

A sharp wind blew through the open car window and made Jude flinch. She fumbled with her fingers to press the up button for the automatic car windows before her eyes began to scan the dark storm clouds progressing across the once clear blue sky. A not so distant roll of thunder rumbled across the sky like a bowling ball being thrown haphazardly down a bowling ally somewhere over head. But Jude focused back on the road instead.

Then, not fifteen seconds later, the tiniest pitter-patters of rain started to hit the windshield like ice cubes ringing against inside of a glass. Jude watched as the small droplets formed erratic patterns across the windshield before larger droplets plunged down to earth as the heavens opened up. Jude flipped on the windshield wipers and became entranced by their swift motions back and forth over the glass, as the rain plummeted to the stark earth that surrounded her. Jude got lost in it all until she pulled up to the deserted driveway of the apartment…without even knowing how she really got there.

The pavement was a deep black as it soaked in the rain it thirsted for so desperately. And the rain just continued to pound down against the roof of the car like too many drum beats trying to mesh together. Jude flipped off the engine to the car and just slumped back against the driver's seat. Her eyes slipped closed and her mind raced as it tried to make reason of all the notes and tone vibrating thought the car…but no sanity came from this attempt at rationality.

A car whizzed by in the background as its tires sloshed against the water pooling on the edge of the street, and Jude's eyes peeled apart instantly. The world was dark, as if instant night had enveloped Toronto in a mater of minutes. The bright sunny sky was blocked away above the clouds…and it would have faded anyway within the hour had it not been for the storm. The windshield was a blur once more of harsh patterns of water droplets, no longer being brushed away by the now static windshield wipers. The garage door was a hazy mash-up of white just a yard or so in front of her.

Yet Jude let out an audible sigh, before her head lolled to the left and she looked out the window next to her. Rain b-lined its way down on all sides of her, and if she had had any hope of not getting wet then she was sadly mistaken. A loud crack of lightning filled the sky and illuminated the area around her for a split second before a roll of thunder took its place.

Jude squeezed her eyes shut one more time before grabbing her purse in her hands and wrenching open the car door. The rain collided like cold bullets to her skin instantly, as she slammed the door closed and ran towards the front steps. Her footsteps were amplified by the sloshing of distorted rain as her feet hit the saturated pavement. But through it all Jude didn't hear a sound of it. Not even her keys being pulled rudely from her pocket as she shoved the glinting silver into the lock of the front door.

Another flash of yellow illuminated the sky as Jude pushed in the door and walked hurriedly into the front hallway. Her hands slid over the cool surface of the wall before they found the light switch and flicked it on without another thought. The hall burst into focus and Jude just stripped off her wet jacket before draping it on a free hook. It fell to the floor. Jude just stared at the wet mess and stepped over it. Her Vans squeaked as they walked over the hard wood floors and her fingers trailed over the wall again as she found the light switch to the kitchen.

It flicked on and filled the next room with artificial light as a loud roll of thunder echoed through the small apartment. The answering machine across the room blinked its red light as Jude eyed it apathetically. But using the last bit of her better judgment she shuffled over and pressed play.

"_Message one - _" came the drown of the pre recorded voice, a loud crack of lighting flashed through the windows in the pause. Jude looked up as the lights in the apartment flickered once and then returned to their normal brightness. Then she focused back down on the answering machine as it started to play "_Hello Ms. Harrison this is Sherry McClean at Party Bonanza…you invitations have arrived and are ready to be picked up in your spare time, our store hours are…_" a tremendous roll of thunder radiated through the sky and caught Jude's attention instead.

Her eyes glommed onto the slider whose glass was splattered with rain from the constant downpour continuing outside. The sky was a solid mass of black above and another crack of lightning lit up the water warped glass as it streaked through the sky above. "_Thank you and have a nice day_" met Jude's ears as she stared down at the answering machine again surprised "_End of messages. To play messages again press…_" Jude pressed the stop button and let the sound of the rain pounding down on the roof engulf her instead.

The lights dimmed slightly again and then pulsed back slowly as if the storm was draining out some of its will power. Jude felt the same. Like the lightning was sucking out the last bit of energy from her system. Then without thinking she walked out of the kitchen and crossed into the dark bedroom. She didn't bother with lights until she marched into the walk in closet and froze.

Her fingers ached across the unpainted wall as it looked for the switch, and when they collided with it they flicked on the light. The closet was small and Jude's eyes danced over everything instantly. She didn't know what she was looking for, but then she did when she saw it. Her shivering arm extended and let her fingers wrap around the neck of Tommy's acoustic, tucked away in the back corner – _for rainy days_.

Jude nearly laughed at the irony, but it got caught in her throat and she swallowed it back down. Instead she lifted up the worn out strap and pulled it over her head before placing her fingers for the first note already drifting its way into her head like some soothing melody ready to coax her mind to sleep.

Blackness. Jude blinked and the dark didn't disappear. The sound of her breathing filled the void as she looked around desperately. The entire apartment was engulfed in this blackness till she looked down at the guitar which glinted the flash of lightning that cracked loudly through the pounding rain. Jude backed up slowly and bumped into the wall. Jude froze again and squinted into the bedroom.

The usual glow of the red alarm clock was gone, the kitchen light was out, and the world was silent as if all electricity had been sucked from the complex.

"_Brilliant_" Jude sighed under her breath as she dug into her pocket "All I _needed_ was for the power to go out". Her jeans were wet and tight but she managed to peel her cell phone out of her front pocket and flip it open. The small light illuminated the space around her, giving her enough sight to walk out of the closet and back into the bedroom.

Jude swept the phone as she walked hoping to catch sight of anything on the floor she might trip on before she actually hit it. She made her way out into the kitchen again before she squinted around in the darkness. No flashlight was in sight. Jude pulled open the first drawer her hands could reach and shinned the cell phone down on it – _nothing_. Then she ripped open another.

"Rubber bands, twisty-ties, matches, paper…_matches_?" paused Jude, going back and picking up the box. "Bingo" sighed Jude, slamming the drawer closed and looking around the kitchen. "Now candles on the other hand…" noted Jude with a grimace. Her eyes scanned the large room before they caught a glance of the mantle above the fireplace and a small grin twitched at her lips, before disappearing.

Jude hurried over through the darkness, only catching the coffee table with one knee and swearing under her breath before picking up one of the candles and fumbling with the box of matches. She finally managed to open the box, _you slide it – nifty very nifty_, before she took hold of the small match and stared at it.

"_Why didn't you ever take us camping Dad_?" sighed Jude under her breath before she struck it against the side of the box – nothing happened. "Seriously?" sighed Jude, again before striking it harder – still nothing. Jude held the box close to her face and then turned the box to the other side and ran the match over the correct side. This time the flame caught and Jude held the miniature fire in her hands. She hurriedly lowered it into the candle and watched as the flame caught slowly there as well.

Then without waiting Jude lit the other five candles sporadically placed around the living room and blew out the match as a soft glow filled the apartment again. Jude took a step back and looked at her handy work before her legs bumped into the couch and she sat down slowly. The guitar was still around her neck and her fingers traced the worn wood before stroking the strings and letting the music flow from her finger tips.

The rain pounded down harder and Jude just closed her eyes as broken tunes lifted from the guitar and filled the room around her. One song would start and then mesh into another before Jude even really noticed. Then slowly a tune stuck and Jude's lips traced the outline of the words that went along with it. Her brain was somewhere else until a single phrase actually formed on her lips and became alive.

"…_Now I've got love the love letters still written on my skin_…" The music stopped as Jude's fingers froze on the neck of the guitar. She was horrified, mortified, and flabbergasted. She stared dumbfounded down at the guitar before pulling off the strap and pushing the guitar away to the other end of the couch.

It glinted with another flash of lighting which caused Jude's head to whip around and look out the slider. A horrible 'crack' echoed through the sky with the jolt of stolen electricity. Then slowly she turned and wrapped her arms around herself as another roll of thunder pierced through the air and let out a tremendous boom. The world seemed so fragile there for a moment as the elements outside played out their apocalyptic tease. Then Jude slipped off her Vans and kicked them under the coffee table before reaching down and peeling off her soaked socks as well. Her jeans clung to her and Jude felt as if everything at that moment was too suffocating. She needed to breathe. She couldn't breathe. This room…this place…that guitar!

Jude felt her heart starting to pound in her chest as she looked around frantically. She jumped to her feet and ran to the slider. Her fingers tore at the handle before she ripped it open and the rain spit into the apartment. The wood on the small deck was drenched as her feet ran across it. The railing on the other side stopped her as she clung to it and gasped for air as she leaned over it. The road was deserted and the apartments around them were dark and powerless as well. Not a sound passed through the storm as tears traced down Jude's checks with the rain and howling wind.

"WHY!" Jude screamed at the top of her lungs at the angry sky. "GOD DAMNIT WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!!!" screamed Jude. No one would hear her screaming as another roll of thunder over took the sky. She felt her grip on the railing failing and her knees gave way as she crumpled down into a ball on the floor of the deck. The railing pressed against her back and her water logged eyes searched the sky desperately above her. Lightning ached across the clouds over head and raindrops assaulted her face like cold bullets. The never ceasing wind whipped her soaked hair around her. But Jude just stared up at the swirling black and gray clouds.

The world just was for a moment. There was no will or reason, just a state of being, and Jude was a victim to it. Then slowly she crawled across the deck and pulled herself up onto the abandoned lawn chair, never used, before curling up into a ball and shivering with the storm as every drop of water seeped into her skin and drenched her cloths. Her eyes looked like a mad woman as she stared up at the evil sky and watched its majesty at play. Then she cried into her knees and waited for an answer.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Why are you doing this to yourself...", "Marry Me", "Hey baby girl", "I can't do it Tommy, I just can't..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Happy Easter...passover...non-religious Sunday (take your pick) =] So here's your weekend treat. I'm sorry I'm a few days late on the update...it's Easter for me so dying Easter Eggs was an all day affair (trust me you don't want to know, lol). So enjoy! And the more reviews I get the faster I'll update! (Jommy coming very very very soon so review...review...review...)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	175. Chapter 175

"That's a wrap Milo" Tommy called through the system, picking up his clipboard and putting it on the ledge of the dividing window before turning to his chair and peeling his coat off the back of it.

"Whoa, Dude, T man…Darius said that me and you were working late tonight…?" trailed off Milo from the recording booth.

Tommy froze and then turned back around slowly. He leaned over the soundboard and talked into the mic again "Not tonight". Then he proceeded to pull on his jacket with his back turned to Milo.

"Did I do something wrong Tom?" came Milo's timid voice again through the system.

Tommy let out a semi-frustrated sigh under his breath that no one but him could hear in the sound proof studio. He pinched the bridge of his nose briefly between his two fingers and squeezed his eyes shut. Tommy could feel a headache coming; he could feel it all day. Then he turned back around slowly spoke into the mic again "It's not you" said Tommy bluntly.

Then Tommy looked up at Milo's face through the glass…and realized for the first time how young he was. Tommy looked at his brown eyes and saw that no hatred had been poured down on him yet. And for a split second Tommy had the impulse to throw himself in front of the onslaught of criticism to be thrown at Milo for the rest of his life. To spare just one more person from this bittersweet reality he knew all too well, but instead he said nothing.

"Same time tomorrow then?" came Milo's steadier voice.

"I don't know if I'll be in tomorrow" Tommy swallowed.

"But D said…" started Milo, wrinkling his forehead in growing confusion.

"Darius" Tommy paused "…_doesn't always know what's the best for people_".

Tommy watched as Milo nodded slowly, as if out of courtesy instead of actual understanding. And Tommy decided it wasn't worth going into it all at that moment. Every inch of him felt like lead and all he wanted was a hot shower and to curl up in bed with Jude. So he gave Milo a small nod and pulled away from the soundboard.

His footsteps echoed through the core as he noticed for the first time that it was raining. He groaned inside his head as he flipped up his jacket collar as if it would really help. Then he patted his pockets as he searched for his keys – only to come up empty.

"Shit" Tommy breathed, before he looked around the core and focused on his office door in the far corner. He changed directions and cut through the last of the employees still rushing from here to there for Darius. Then he opened his glass door and flicked on the lights haphazardly. He walked straight over to his rarely used desk and picked up his ring of keys. Then he turned for the door once more when he caught a glimpse of an object on the floor.

Tommy let out another frustrated sigh before reaching down and examining his abandoned cell phone from earlier. The front screen was cracked and distorted but the inside one had somehow survived his burst of anger. He shoved the phone into his pocket and then passed through the door without another glance. His footsteps hurried across the wet pavement moments later and it wasn't until he was safe inside the Viper again did he even look at the rain pounding down onto the earth.

Then he turned on the Viper and drove away. Main Street was moving at a crawl of a pace as he made his way through town and towards the apartment complex. When he reached the main intersection he found out why – _power outage_. The lights were all out and people were having to use alternative methods of communication to tell people to wait or go. Tommy just leaned back in the driver's seat and tried to wait as patiently as he could.

His mind drifted to Jude as he watched cars slosh across the pavement. She hadn't called him back – though he wasn't sure what could have been said if she had. Hell he didn't even know what he wanted to say…wanted her to say…

"BEEP!" screamed through the air as Tommy jolted back to reality.

"Go then you jerk!" Tommy hissed under his breath as a car pulled out where Tommy was about to drive. A crack of lightning illuminated the sky and Tommy watched as it arced like a squiggle of highlighter in the sky. Then he pulled out behind the other stupid car and thankfully pulled off into one of the back roads leading away from Main Street.

The drive from thence on was more relaxing, except that his eyes had to strain to keep the yellow lines from blurring from view. The windshield wipers flicked back and forth rapidly but did little to stop the onslaught of rain. But eventually Tommy pulled into the complex and drove to their apartment, swinging the Viper into the deserted looking place.

He stared at the dark glass windows and wondered if Jude was asleep or up waiting in the dark. The hot shower seemed out of the question but at least she was there…that was all he needed. That – and some aspirin. Tommy wrenched open his door quickly and rushed up the front steps as a loud clap of thunder filled the already charged air. The front door opened at his touch and Tommy silently thanked god that Jude wasn't an over protective freak all the time. The moment he stepped inside though the world was silent.

The rain was still pounding down outside and the wind was blowing angry gales along with the sharp cracks of thunder…yet there was an eerie silence throughout the small space…as if no living creature dwelled inside anymore.

"Jude?" Tommy called as he stripped off his soaked jacket. He reached to hang it up on a hook when he stepped on something. He squinted down at his feet, and then leaned down to pick up Jude's abandoned Jacket. "Jude?" Tommy called louder. Yet there was only silence and Tommy felt his heart rate increase ever so slightly in his chest. "Jude!" Tommy called as he walked down the hall.

Sight light flickered into view as sporadic candles came into focus across the kitchen into the living room. Yet everything was still until…

Tommy froze. "JUDE!" Tommy yelled louder as he ran across the kitchen to the open slider. "Jude, Jude, Ju…" yelled Tommy grabbing hold of the doorframe and freezing. His hair whipped around the top of is head as he looked at the huddled mass in the long forgotten lawn chair. Then her head lifted slowly from her clasped knees and looked up at him in a lost way.

"_Tommy_" her voice cracked.

"Hey…hey…" breathed Tommy, choking on his own words as he stared at her soaked form shaking from head to toe. "Come here, oh god come here" Tommy stammered as he took two strides across the deck and slid his arms under her. Jude's head fell against his shoulder as he rushed back into the apartment with her. He placed her down on her feet as she continued to tremble from head to toe.

"_I…I'm…so…soooo...oooo c…c...co…cold_" Jude stammered as her blue lips chattered with her teeth uncontrollably.

"God why were you out there" said Tommy as he slammed the slider closed and started to rub Jude's arms frantically. His eyes grew wide as she shook harder. "Here" Tommy breathed, reaching up and pulling off his shirt before peeling the soaked one off Jude. He slid his on over her and cast the sopping one to the floor. Jude's hands clamped over her arms as Tommy continued to rub them frantically…trying to put one ounce of warmth back into her skin.

A loud crack of lightning flashed through the sky and both their faces adverted to the slider as it flashed with the electric light from outside. And then a very different sound reached Tommy's ears. He looked slowly back at the meek girl in his hands, as her hand worked its way up to her mouth and sobs crept up her throat and out into the air.

Tommy's eyes grew wide as tears streamed down Jude's face…and he realized for the first time she had been crying before he found her. "_Jude…oh god babe_…" Tommy whispered, as she took a few blind steps forward and leaned into his shoulder as if he was her last lifeline. The ship was going down and he was the last lifeboat…but the one she had needed to be on all along.

"I feel everything" Jude sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder "I feel like I'm bleeding and I can't make it stop…"

"Shh…" Tommy whispered as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He felt every barrier and hurtful thought he had felt that morning slip away like the last of a ship before it disappeared into the icy depths of the ocean. He pressed a hard kiss to the crown of her sopping wet hair and held her with all his might…because if he let go – neither one of them would exist.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"I can't do it Tommy, I just can't...", "Hey baby girl...", "Marry Me". Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**Hope everyone had a good day! Easter was good on my end. Thanks for the well wishes. LOL, kay...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	176. Chapter 176

"Are we done for the night?" asked Sadie with an amused smile as she pushed open Darius's office door. The heavy duty flashlight twisted her wrist to the side and illuminated the corner next to her without her meaning it to.

Darius let out a frustrated sighed as his leather desk chair moaned as he leaned back against it. "Yeah" came his annoyed voice. "Tell anyone still here to just go".

"You sound bitter" chuckled Sadie.

"Yeah well that's three hours of work down the drain" noted Darius in his still obviously annoyed tone.

"_Go home_…spend the night with your daughter" Sadie sighed "See who can spot the best bolt of lightning".

"_Best bolt of lightning_?" said Darius cocking his eyebrow at Sadie.

"Oh come on like you've never tried to see who can find the biggest bolt of lightning in a thunder storm" laughed Sadie as she walked inside and let the door fall closed. The red emergency lights were on along with the flashlight that Sadie was holding. Yet the room was dark for the most part. The eerie red glow of the exit sighs cast long shadows across the dark wood furniture.

"No I can honestly say I haven't" countered Darius, looking up at Sadie before she rested her hand on the back of one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. She laid down the flashlight on the table next to her as she started to speak again.

"Me and Jude used to do it all the time when we were younger" Sadie said looking up at the ceiling as she reminisced in the moment. A loud crack of thunder rumbled over head and both Darius and Sadie glanced at the window.

"_Nasty weather_" Darius whispered.

"Yeah I'm dreading walking to my car" Sadie nodded.

"You have an umbrella?" asked Darius, looking over at her.

"Hmm?" asked Sadie, peeling her eyes off the window and looking at Darius's intent face. "Umbrella? No" Sadie sighed shaking her head and straightening up, letting go of her grip on the back of the chair.

"Here" said Darius, standing up and walking over to one of the book shelves.

"Oh, D, I couldn't…" started Sadie as Darius took down a small black umbrella and started back over towards her.

"Take it" Darius said as he held it out to Sadie.

"You'll get soaked…" started Sadie as she looked up at Darius.

"I have on pants, you on the other hand…" Darius's eyes flickered down at Sadie's lower half. Sadie followed his gaze and cleared her throat lightly as she looked back up from her bare legs.

"Thank you" Sadie whispered, as she extended her hand and reached for the umbrella.

A loud crack of lightning echoed through the air. Sadie jumped slightly and her fingers landed on top of Darius's. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes lowered in slow motion to her hand over his.

"_S…s…sorry_" Sadie stammered, retracting her hand and taking hold of another section of the umbrella. The room fell silent as only the storm outside filled the space between her and Darius.

His breathing was slow as Sadie felt her heart beat a little faster. His hand didn't let go of the umbrella and she made no move to pull it away from his grasp.

"_This shouldn't be happening_" Darius's voice drifted through the air.

"_What shouldn't_…" stammered Sadie as she felt her voice fading away. He was closer, she was sure of it. Or maybe she was moving closer. Somehow the gap between the two of them was fading. Their hands fell away and the umbrella clattered to the floor, but neither of them noticed or paid attention to it.

His breath was growing hotter on her face, and her heart was pounding so loud she was sure if someone, had they entered the room, would have been able to hear it before they saw anything.

And then it happened. His lips fell down on hers and caught Sadie's mouth in the softest kiss she had ever felt. Her eyes slipped closed and she couldn't stop the energy that was suddenly coursing through her veins. And then it ended.

Their lips broke and Sadie blinked up at Darius in shock. She took in deep breaths as he struggled to find his breath as well, but neither of their eyes broke away from one another, even as words formed on Sadie's lips.

"_You should go see your daughter_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**..._and so it begins_. April is going to be anything but a breeze for our characters from a wedding, a scandal, and a twist that not _anyone_ saw coming. Stay tuned and find out - because _it goes there_!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	177. Chapter 177

The thunder and lightning had long since faded away. Instead the rain just continued to fall down to the earth and soak every last square inch of ground beyond its saturation point. The fire cracked and popped inside the fireplace as Tommy's fingers traced lines in Jude's drying hair, and Jude's fingers pulled at a loose thread on the blanket thrown over them.

Her shivering died away with the hours of silence that enveloped them and his sweatpants had acted like a cocoon around her legs – ever since he had thrown them at her in place of her soaked jeans.

"I don't really take stress well" Jude murmured through the silence. Her heart twittered inside her chest but she ignored it.

"I know" whispered Tommy, kissing the side of her temple with a delicate kiss.

"I just…I just" attempted Jude, wrinkling her forehead as she tried to find the right words.

"I know" Tommy whispered again. "Jude all I wanted was to talk to you…to stop one of us from…from _loosing it_…"

"I guess I kind of failed there today" Jude whispered.

"I broke my phone" Tommy countered lightly.

"Doing what?" asked Jude, peering over her shoulder the best she could with Tommy still holding her from behind on the couch like usual.

"I threw it at the wall" said Tommy with a grimace.

"Great so now I owe you a new phone?" asked Jude, snuggling closer.

"Why would _you_ owe _me_ a new phone when _I_ threw _it_ at the wall?" asked Tommy, cocking one of his eyebrows at her amused.

"Because I hung up…" Jude answered in a small voice. Then the silence fell between them again.

"Where did you go today?" asked Tommy as if the notion was finally dawning on him.

Jude swallowed as a slew of images raced across her mind like a fast forwarded slideshow. "_I ran into V_…" Jude breathed out finally.

"Veronica?" asked Tommy, wrinkling his forehead this time.

"Yeah" Jude whispered. "I…I…broke down when I was pumping gas…so we went out to get a drink…"

"Jude she's pregnant she shouldn't be drinking…" started Tommy thunderstruck.

"Not alcohol" Jude cut in right away "…iced tea and water…"

"Oh…" trailed off Tommy as he waited for her to go on.

Jude took a deep breath and then continued on with the story "We…we just _talked_. And looking back I guess that's what I should have been done with you but…" trailed off Jude. "Tommy I've been telling myself I'm okay…_but I'm not_".

"_J_…"

"And I just listened to her talk about her and Kyle…and how they're changing their lives because of what's happening and how she's pulling out of school after this semester and…" Jude choked as her voice grew faster and faster in pace "And I just realized…oh god, I just realized how much I _hurt you_".

Tommy blinked at Jude's words…then they slowly sunk into his skin. "J, no" whispered Tommy "J…come on…"

Silent tears were tracing their way down her cheeks as she felt Tommy hug her closer to his chest "But I did Tommy…oh god I hurt you so much…"

"Jude…I would have done anything for you…or for Hannah…" started Tommy.

"I know" cried Jude, wiping away her tears angrily "…_but I never gave you the chance_".

"You gave me 48 hours of irreplaceable bliss" Tommy said clearly "Jude – I don't know how to deal with everything I feel…but when I saw Hannah that night in the NICU with you…it was like looking at an angle…_our angle_".

"She's gone…" Jude whispered as her voice faded away.

"_I know_" Tommy nodded, feeling like his heart might just break every time he heard that. "We could go see her" Tommy whispered. Jude stiffened in his arms instantly. He looked down at her frozen frame "_Jude_…" Tommy whispered.

"No" Jude said, her voice quavering.

"_Jude_…" Tommy attempted again.

"I can't do it Tommy, I just can't" sobbed Jude. Tears pooled in her eyes instantly and streaked down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Jude, shh" whispered Tommy "Okay…okay…_no_" nodded Tommy as he stroked her distraught head, letting his fingers trace down her gold locks.

"Tommy I miss her like hell" choked Jude "But I can't…I can't go look at that grave site…_ever again_".

"Shh, it's okay" Tommy whispered, pressing a slow kiss to her head.

"I just can't believe she's gone" Jude whispered after a few moments.

"I can't either" Tommy whispered in silent agony.

Then silence enveloped them again before Jude spoke "Are we going to make it through this?" questioned Jude hesitantly.

"We've made it this far" Tommy breathed.

"People don't make it through these types of things though…" Jude whispered. "You always hear of the couple who gets divorced after their child dies…"

"I'm not going anywhere" Tommy whispered "But it feels like I've been ten thousand miles away.

"I've been right here" Jude whispered, feeling him burying his face into her neck. "I don't know what I would do if you left" added Jude in a strangled whisper.

"Where would I go?" asked Tommy bluntly "Jude…you are my world…_I could never leave_". Silence filtered between them again then Tommy whispered through the silence "I've missed you so much" into Jude's ear.

"Welcome back then" Jude whispered "opportune timing – annual 'Jude Harrison Breakdown'…population _us_".

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else" Tommy whispered.

"_Thank god_…" Jude whispered "because I don't think anyone else could handle me when I'm like this".

"I'll always be there for you Jude".

"Oh, I've heard that one before" Jude whispered, as her eyes watched the flames.

"Forever babe…_you're all I've got left_" Tommy whispered. Jude's lips just stayed pressed together as she felt Tommy place another delicate kiss to the space between her ear and neck. Then he just held her in his arms…and the storm calmed.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?", "I'm worried about you...", "Marry Me", "Hey baby girl..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	178. Chapter 178

The world was gray. A layer of clouds had obscured the sun from view all day, but Jude didn't complain. March 20th felt like a day that should be shrouded in darkness…and this was as close to that as daytime was going to allow. Neither of them pulled themselves from the couch when the phone rang. It felt like they hadn't even slept as midnight came and went over the digital clocks.

Jude pulled the blanket closer to her as her eyes traced patterns on the wall that weren't there. The space Tommy no longer occupied was still warm, but Jude wished his arms were still holding her…but they weren't. Darius's persistent phone calls that echoed through the apartment like a war cry made Jude nauseous. The fourth time he called though and barked through the answering machine Tommy finally peeled himself off the couch and answered.

And so he was gone…for three hours tops. Jude vaguely recalled his defeated look as he stumbled around the apartment pulling on the cloths his hands found first. He hadn't even bothered to shave before he stumbled out and the Viper revved to life somewhere off in the distance. And so there was nothing.

Jude's eyes slipped closed against her will and then there no sight, no sound, just a dream…of a girl that would never be ever again.

Tommy pushed his sunglasses over his eyes as he stalked through the front door of G-Major and headed straight across the core. The damn people could move, because a straight line was all he could muster right now. He felt his fingers clenching into a fist and then relaxing as interns scurried by. How many of them had overheard Darius screaming through the phone? How many of the just _knew_? He felt like an exhibit at a zoo: come see the man most likely to be pissed off instantly! _There's a show stopper_.

Tommy walked into Studio A and slammed the door closed behind him before he slumped down in the rolling chair in front of the soundboard. His head was in his hands instantly, and it felt like he had been here for days instead of minutes.

Timid footsteps entered the studio as the door clicked closed softly behind the intruder. Then the footsteps paused, and silence engulfed the room.

"What?" said Tommy bitterly, not even glancing at the person receiving his wrath.

"_I thought you could use some coffee_" came a small yet steady voice.

Tommy peered over at Sadie and watched as her eyes looked back down at him sadly. "Stop looking at me like that" Tommy seethed through his teeth, before his head slumped down again.

"Milo's downstairs" Sadie sighed quietly, as she reached over and laid the mug down on the soundboard next to Tommy.

"I actually don't give a crap" Tommy said bluntly, with his head hung between his knees still.

"Try not to kill him for every mistake" Sadie sighed, knowing all along this was the state Tommy would be in.

"Maybe you should have mentioned that to Darius when he called for the _fourth_ time!" shot Tommy looking up at Sadie bitterly.

Sadie's mouth went dry instantly, as she looked away from Tommy's death glare "I didn't realize he was calling you in" Sadie attempted to say, before swallowing and biting her lower lip. She had been purposefully avoiding Darius all day.

"What he hasn't dragged you in for his coffee yet? Or is that just an upgrade that comes with your new job?" said Tommy in the bitterest sarcasm that Sadie had ever heard him use.

"I'm just going to send Milo in" Sadie answered, wrapping her arms around herself uncomfortably, before turning and walking over to the door. Anger pulsed through her veins despite the fact that she knew Tommy didn't mean what he was saying. But she stopped short with her fingers wrapped around the door knob "And by the way…" Sadie said, "…_I'm way beyond his coffee fetcher_" and then she was gone.

As the door snapped shut behind her she felt her heart start to thunder in her chest again like it had all morning. Did she just give too much away? What would happen if people found out that her and Darius kissed? Maybe she was just over exaggerating. It wasn't like either of them had planned it…it just happened. Right…it just _happened_.

"Sadie" came a call across the hall.

"What!" jumped Sadie, her heart pounding faster than ever as Kwest walked over and gave her a questioning look.

"You okay?" Kwest asked slowly.

"Umm, yeah, sorry you just scared me" Sadie said fanning herself "Is it hot in here, it feels hot in here" Sadie rambled.

"You sure you okay?" asked Kwest.

"Maybe it's just me" nodded Sadie hurriedly, letting her hand fall back to her side, as she looked around the core. No one was giving her weird looks, everything was normal…except it wasn't.

"Look, Sadie…" Kwest sighed, pulling Sadie's attention back to him "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight and…"

"Oh babe…" cringed Sadie.

"Sadie, come on" said Kwest looking her in the eyes "I'm with you everyday at work and I still don't see you".

"Uhh…" Sadie started "ummm, yeah" Sadie caved "dinner…dinner _sounds great_".

"Seven-ish?" asked Kwest with a smile.

"Ummm…" Sadie swallowed "Yeah…seven…great". Then she plastered a smile on her face before pecking his cheek and scurrying off again, leaving Kwest content…_for now_.

Sadie scurried over to the main desk and pretended to busy herself. "Sadie" came a voice from behind her.

"Yes?" asked Sadie not even turning around as she dug around for a file.

"Umm…Darius needs to sign these today…" said the intern. Sadie felt her back stiffen, but she covered it up the best she could.

"Umm, could you just bring them in there then?" asked Sadie, feeling her heart picking up speed again as she tucked a chunk of hair behind her ear nervously.

"It's CD production stuff and other album things that you usually handle…" trailed off the intern as Sadie turned around to look at her.

"Right" said Sadie, fearing the file, but taking it from the woman's outstretched hand anyway "Thanks".

"No problem" and with that she was gone. Sadie grimaced down at the file and squeezed her eyes shut before realizing the inevitable…entering the lions den.

"_Why me_" whispered Sadie in a voice that only reached her own ears before she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, then she made her way back across the core. Her heart pounded louder in her chest as she drew near and near to Darius's office door. Then she poised her knuckles over the hard wood and cursed the sound it made as she knocked.

"Come in" came an apathetic voice from within. Sadie felt her knees shaking like jelly beneath her but she forced herself to grip the handle and enter…

Sadie opened Darius's office door slowly, and peeked her head around the corner. Then she swallowed before helping the door closed and crossing the room hesitantly. "Ummm…" Sadie said, before clearing her shaking voice. "Umm, I just need you to sign some things" Sadie said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and crossing the last bit of space between herself and Darius in three long strides.

She flipped open the file in her hands on Darius's desk before handing him a paper and pointing at the signature line below a contract that needed to be faxed out to the CD company.

"Here?" asked Darius bluntly as his gaze fell on Sadie's finger.

"Umm, yeah" Sadie whispered, still unable to find a clear voice. She tucked another loose strand of hair behind her ear, as she tried not to look at his face. Tried not to think about…

"Patricia saw the biggest bolt of lightning last night" Darius said nonchalantly as he scribbled his name down on one of the papers Sadie handed him.

"Really?" asked Sadie taken aback slightly by the statement before flipping over the paper and pointing at another line on the next sheet of paper. "Question is did you cheat and just let her win?" asked Sadie with the best voice she could muster.

A grin twitched on Darius's lips, as he poised his pen over the next line "I like to win" Darius half answered, before glancing up at Sadie. Their eyes caught for a moment before Sadie cleared her throat quietly and looked away before he could see the blush rising to her cheeks.

"So she had fun?" asked Sadie, trying to keep her voice steady still.

"Almost as much fun as she has with those horses she got for her birthday" Darius answered, as he started scribbling away his signature again.

"She likes horseback riding?" asked Sadie, looking down at Darius again slowly.

"Among other things" Darius nodded, looking back up at Sadie's face. "She's like her father in that way I guess" added Darius "likes many different…_types_". His eyes were pulling Sadie in again, but she didn't have the will power to look away this time. She could feel his gaze tugging at her, and she couldn't stop it…and she didn't want it to stop.

"What _types_ of things" escaped Sadie's lips, barely above a whisper.

"Now if I told you that'd be cheating" Darius smirked slightly.

Sadie's eyes latched onto the corners of his mouth. Then without thinking the next words slipped from her own lips "Well I never was good at following the rules…" she whispered, as she straightened back up.

"No you weren't" escaped Darius's lips as he looked at her. Sadie fought the urge to bite her lower lip as Darius stood up slowly.

"_Darius_…" Sadie whispered, as his finger brushed against her forearm.

"I said this shouldn't be happening" Darius whispered in response to his name. As if she could read his thoughts right then and there through his eyes.

"_I'm with Kwest_…" started Sadie.

"Are you?" cut in Darius, and Sadie's voice trailed off mid phrase.

"I…" started Sadie, unable to find words as she felt herself shifting towards him again. Then a loud knocking threw them both back to reality. Darius cleared his throat and pulled away instantly. He sat down in his chair and glanced up at Sadie who was composing herself the best she could despite the blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry…" Sadie whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear hurriedly and grabbing the signed papers. Then, file in hand, she rushed off towards the doors.

"Come in" Darius called, as Sadie felt his eyes his eyes watching her every move. The door swung open to the office, as Sadie brushed past the person, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear again.

"Hey" Sadie said nervously as she walked by, not even looking at the person…and then she crossed the core, telling herself none of it had happened – and that she didn't feel that way about him…even though it felt so bad, so cruel, so _right_.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Hey baby girl...", "I'm worried about you...", "Marry me" Stay tuned!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	179. Chapter 179

A soft knocking filtered through the apartment. The sound didn't register right away to Jude as her eyes fluttered open and then felt like lead seconds later. The sky was darkening outside as night approached, and Jude looked groggily at the digital clock before rubbing her pounding head. The knocking continued.

Jude sat up slowly, and slung her legs over the side of the couch, as she gripped her head and waited for the pounding to subside. It lessened slowly and Jude pushed herself to her feet. Her foot caught the edge of an abandoned sneaker from last night, and she stumbled, but remained upright as she made her way down the hall.

Whoever was at the door better not be important, was all Jude could think about as she glanced down at the baggy sweatpants and Tommy's shirt from yesterday. Her fingers wrapped around the door knob and pulled open the door to reveal the person standing on her doorstep.

Jude's arms fell to her sides limply as the person, well _people_, on her doorstep looked at her. "What?" asked Jude, staring at Kyle, Wally, and Spied blankly.

"Hey…" Spied whispered.

"I don't need sympathy I need sleep" Jude said in the same drawl of a voice. Everything was monotone, no inflection. Her soul had literally detached itself from her body today…there was nothing left inside this hollow body she walked around in.

"_Jude_" sighed Kyle, taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around her. Jude slowly let her arms wrap around him as well as she just let her body weight transfer onto her. "We're here babe".

"Yeah Dude we've got your back" Wally agreed with a nod, as Jude's arms slipped back to her sides and Kyle stepped back into line with Spied and Wally.

"We brought ice cream" said Spied holding up a plastic bag "courtesy of 'Ben and Jerry'". Jude just stared at the three of them with their hands dug semi-awkwardly in their pockets against the gray backdrop.

"Fine" Jude sighed, in a meek voice, before stepping aside and letting the three of them file into the apartment, before she closed the door with a dull thud. Their feet squeaked as they walked across the hard word floor and only amplified the headache in Jude's head. Jude stumbled over to one of the barstools and slumped down in it as Spied put the bag on the counter and the boys perched against different sections of the counter.

"Headache?" asked Kyle, as they all watched Jude silently.

"Like a hammer against my skull" Jude answered bluntly "Can one of you get me some aspirin out of the cabinet?"

"Sure" said Kyle, as they started opening cabinets in search of the illusive bottle.

"The one over the toaster" Jude offered feebly, as her head folded down into her arms and her cheek pressed against the cool counter top. She felt like she was burning up…yet all her body wanted to do was shiver uncontrollably.

"Got it" said Spied, tossing the bottle to Kyle who peered down at the label.

"You eaten today?" asked Kyle, glancing up at Jude's hunched form "You shouldn't take this on an empty stomach".

"Just give me the pills" Jude sighed.

"Dude…" started Spied cautiously.

"Then give me the god damn fucking ice cream" Jude shot angrier than she meant it to come out as her head shot up and glared at the boys. They all shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't mean it like that" Jude whispered, resting her head in her hand again. Then the rustle of a plastic bag filled the room as a drawer pulled open and slid back closed.

"We got you your own" Spied said quietly, as he placed the carton down on the island. Jude looked up at him slowly as he laid the spoon down on top.

"Two should do the trick" added Kyle, laying down the bottle next to the ice cream.

"One for me how many for each of you?" asked Jude in a feeble attempt to make amends for her attitude. She reached forward and peeled the lid off the carton before dig her spoon in apathetically.

"You know us too well" chuckled Spied as he extracted a carton each as well from the bag.

"And how many are in the car?" added Jude, as she took a bite of the Double Chocolate Chunk ice cream.

"Got to bring the prego one her own…" started Kyle as he took a bite.

"Two for the loft" ticked off Spied as he took a bite as well from his.

"One for me" added Wally with a shrug.

"Leave any for anyone else in the store?" sighed Jude, digging in her spoon again.

"Nope" answered Spied.

"Didn't think so" sighed Jude, and then they all fell into a content silence as they ate away.

"I can't believe I just ate all that" Jude said staring down at the empty ice cream carton and slumping back in the stool as her eyes roamed over Spied, Kyle, and Wally still standing in the kitchen with her.

"Whatever" shrugged Spied, tossing his eaten carton away as Wally followed suit.

"What time is it?" sighed Jude, closing her eyes as she attempted to massage her temples and the last of her headache away.

"Nearly ten" sighed Kyle, looking at the clock on the microwave.

"Ten" said Jude shocked. Her eyes instantly went to the window but there was still no sign of Tommy or the Viper.

"T late?" asked Kyle upon following Jude's gaze.

"_Yeah_…" slipped from Jude's lips confusedly.

"Was he stopping anywhere?" asked Spied with a shrug.

"No he was…" trailed off Jude as an idea struck her. Her knees pulled up to her chest and she rested her cheek on her knees as it sunk in.

"Jude you okay?" asked Wally slowly.

Jude licked her lips very slowly as she refused to voice the thought in her head. _Tommy had gone to see her_. He must have. Tommy had gone to go see Hannah alone…because he had known she didn't want to be there. "Yeah I'm fine" lied Jude, running her hand through her hair.

"Want me to call him because…" started Spied, pulling out his phone.

"No!" said Jude quickly, so that Spied froze with his fingers just above the buttons on his phone. "_no_" she whispered calmer "no…ummm…I umm, just need to go somewhere" Jude murmured as she moved down off the barstool without another word. She walked into the bedroom as a rush of emotions guided her next actions. She flipped on the light as she strode across the bedroom floor and looked around at the cloths strewn about.

"Jude…?" Kyle's confused voice called as she disappeared. Jude grabbed the first pair of jeans should could find and peeled off Tommy's sweatpants. "Dude where you…oh god". Jude blushed slightly as she yanked up the jeans and buttoned them hurriedly. "Dude I didn't know you were changing" came Kyle's awkward voice.

Jude glanced over her shoulder at Kyle who was now standing with his back to the open doorway with his hand covering his eyes.

"_Dude why are you always the one to walk in on her changing_?" came Spied's voice as Jude strode over to the closet and ripped down her leather jacket and first button-up shirt she could find.

"Not like I mean to!" defended Kyle as Jude tore the shirt off over her head. "Right Jude I…oops, oh god I'm so sorry" Kyle apologized again as Jude hurriedly started buttoning up her shirt. She glanced over at Kyle who had his hand clamped over his eyes again.

"_Dude_!" Spied called from the kitchen.

"Shut up" Jude sighed under her breath, as she strode back out into the kitchen and shoved her arms into the sleeves of her leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" asked Spied bewildered.

"Is she dressed!" yelled Kyle.

"No I'm in the middle of the kitchen butt naked giving Spied and Wally quite a show, of coarse I'm dressed!" answered Jude frustrated. "Look I just need to go somewhere, lock the door when you leave" Jude called as she rushed down the hall.

"J, we'll come with you" called Spied as the three of them started to follow her down the hall.

"No" Jude said whipping around and the three stumbled to a halt. "I just need to do something…_please_, just understand that" and then with a slow nod from Kyle…she was gone.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Hey baby girl...", "I'm worried about you...", "Marry Me" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	180. Chapter 180

Tommy put the Viper into park and killed the power to the engine before he slumped back in his seat and actually took in where he was. He needed to be here, some pull in the pit of his stomach was telling him that. So even if Jude wasn't ready to face this yet, he was…_and he needed to_.

Then slowly Tommy opened the driver's side door and stepped out onto the cement driveway that wound through the cemetery. He pushed the door closed and let the darkness sink in around him before he shoved his hands into the coat pockets of this leather jacket and started to walk across the open lawn.

Tommy found that his feet carried him across the open area without him really knowing where he was going. He had only been here once…but maybe you don't forget a day like that. As he drew nearer he realized that small glints of light were filling a grave he was approaching. His feet slowed as he drew nearer and nearer till he came to a complete stop in front of Hannah's grave.

At least fourteen candles were scatter around the grave, each in there own little glass dish, lit and sparkling in the dark. Flowers were clumped together as well leaning against the headstone along with little paper cards with handwriting Tommy didn't even know.

Tommy squatted down in front of the head stone and reached out slowly to touch the engraved letters that haunted him to this very day. _Hannah Harrison Quincy_. Tommy sucked in a deep breath and tried to fight off the tears clinging to her lower lids.

"Hey baby girl…" Tommy whispered into the night "_I miss you_". His fingers slid over the cold stone a few seconds longer before his hand fell away and he just stared around at the candles. His eyes fell on one that had blown out and he patted his pants pockets for a lighter. Nothing.

Tommy picked up another one of the candles carefully instead and lowered the flame upon the burnt out wick. It caught slowly and Tommy laid the other one back in its original place. Then his eyes adverted to the sky. Stars. Slowly but surly the clouds had broken up into patches through which the night sky was able to shine down through.

Another car engine came into ear shot but Tommy paid it no heed…it was just some other soul here to see a person they so desperately wished to have back. And right then and there…Tommy knew exactly how that felt.

Jude felt her heart skipping beats as she drove the Viper through the dark with just the headlights illuminating the road in front of her. Then she turned the Viper into the long driveway slowly and proceeded down the make-shift road through the cemetery before she slowed and killed the engine behind the other Viper. Jude bit her lip for a moment as the darkness swarmed around her. But it wasn't choking. Her fears of a complete mental breakdown weren't being fulfilled…and this was safe…because she was right – _he was here_.

With one more deep breath she pushed open the car door and stepped out into the cool night. The same way Tommy's feet had seemed to carry him, occurred with Jude as well. She winced at the sound of a stray stick cracking under her feet, but she moved on silently until a figure staring intently at a grave came into view.

"Hey" escaped her lips very quietly, but it was enough. Tommy's head lifted and looked at her like he wasn't really seeing her – that she was just an illusion, a figment of his imagination. His front was illuminated by a dozen, or so, flickering candles in front of the grave and Jude took it all in as she walked closer to him.

"How'd you know I was here?" whispered Tommy through the stillness.

"I didn't" Jude breathed, stopping a foot away from him "It was just a hunch".

"You okay?" Tommy whispered, looking at Jude's face intently.

"No" Jude breathed honestly, as her eyes glommed onto the headstone "But I'm doing better than I thought I would".

Then slowly fingers met hers and wrapped around her hand in a reassuring way "_I'm right here_" Tommy breathed, and Jude took a step closer to him. Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude's middle and stood behind her, so that his chin rested on her shoulder as they both gazed at the illuminated grave.

"Who did all this?" asked Jude, as her eyes scanned the flowers, candles, and cards again all placed around the grave.

"I have no clue" Tommy whispered. And so the two just stood there in the stillness of the empty cemetery. Then a tear traced down Jude's cheek silently and she reached up to wipe it away slowly. And there was just one name that night that rang through their heads – _Hannah_.

"Ready to go?" came Tommy's hoarse voice after a good half hour had elapsed since they had arrived. Jude just nodded silently and let Tommy wrap his arm around her shoulder. Her head rested on his shoulder as they walked away…and somehow it was closure. Closure Jude never thought she would have.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Thirteen is that your Dad's new address?", "What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?", "Why are you doing this to yourself!", "No strippers..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	181. Chapter 181

"Tommy I'm leaving" called Jude from somewhere within the bedroom vicinity.

Tommy looked up from his coffee and newspaper, slowly, with a confused expression "What?" It had been a seven days and twelve hours since the trip to the cemetery that night. But slowly and surly Jude and Tommy had slipped back into their usual routine. And this morning almost felt normal as one of them rushed around to get somewhere.

"I said I'm…" called Jude, before she walked through the bedroom doorway and spotted him. Her voice lowered to a normal speaking tone as she shoved her sneakers into the bag over her shoulder "…_I'm going_" Jude finished.

"Where?" asked Tommy, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I told you I'm going to the gym with Sadie for a little sister bonding time" Jude sighed, as she started towards her abandoned Vans against the wall.

"You don't exercise" Tommy mused, cracking a grin "Or at least not _willingly_".

"First time for everything babe" Jude said rolling her eyes as she rushed over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey, hey" Tommy chuckled, grabbing Jude's wrist and stopping her in her attempt to dash away.

"What, come on Quincy I'm going to be late" Jude sighed, as Tommy smirked at her.

"Well kiss me right and then you can be off on your merry way _Mrs. Quincy_" Tommy breathed, and tugged Jude closer.

"Needy, needy, needy" Jude sighed shaking her head before she pressed her lips against Tommy's as he grinned into the kiss. "Mmm" Jude smiled, as she pulled her lips back slowly and ran her hand over Tommy's cheekbone "_You need to shave_".

"But I was going for that gruffy-just rolled out of bed-already have a fiancé look" Tommy said sarcastically.

"Shave!" Jude called over her shoulder as she rushed down the hall. Tommy pretended to whine as he picked back up his newspaper and looked at the headlines again. "Think of it as good practice for the album release!" Jude yelled as she pulled her keys out of yesterday's coat pocket.

"When is that again?" called Tommy, lifting up his mug of coffee.

"Tomorrow night, at midnight – the 29th. Under the Mic on the 31st…we've talked about all this!" called Jude as she had her hand on the doorknob ready to go.

"I know, just with you not at G-Major being badgered left and right with details about it from either Portia or Darius or Sadie it's just not glomming onto my brain as much. I think you need to start complaining about it more!" joked Tommy.

"I'm late!" Jude called, rolling her eyes "I'll see you later".

"G-Major all day Babe" Tommy called as Jude peeled open the door to the pleasantly warm spring air.

"Okay!" and then the door thudded closed behind her. Jude jogged down the front steps before unlocking the Porche Convertible parked in the driveway. In the words of Tom Quincy '_Time to break out the summer cars_'. Jude had rolled her eyes at the time, but when he tossed the coveted Convertible keys at her, she had nearly squealed despite her attempt at keeping her level of composure.

Jude slid into the driver's seat and opted to leave the roof up. She was late enough as it was. She shoved the key into the ignition and backed out of the driveway carefully before speeding off down the road towards the gym Sadie had told her to meet her at. 115 pounds. That was the dreaded number that the scale had revealed to her in the privacy of the bathroom yesterday morning. Sadie said she needed a 'goal weight' for this exercising thing to work. Yeah that or _fail_.

Jude put on her sunglasses as the sun already blinded her as she drove. They were her 80's inspired big white rimmed ones and she felt oddly cliché in them as she drove down the street in the Convertible. But she brushed it off as she turned into the gym just off Main Street and looked around hurriedly for Sadie's car. To her ill-fated luck _it was_ there.

Jude shouldered her bag and locked the car as she crossed the parking lot hurriedly and walked through the automatic doors. A burst of cool air collided with her skin, and she almost shivered as goose bumps rose to her skin. Who in their right mind wanted AC in March…

Jude's thoughts trailed off as she caught a glimpse of the people sweating bullets all around the gym.

"There you are!" came Sadie's unmistakable voice through the crowd "Come on we're going to be late" she huffed as she grabbed Jude's wrist and directed her through the flow of people making their way into separate rooms.

"So how many people are going to witness my lack of coordination?" sighed Jude, as she peeled off the sun glasses and stashed them away in her bag.

"It's step aerobics Jude, not ballet" sighed Sadie as she and Jude entered the wide open room that was already filling with people.

"I need to change my shoes, one minute" Jude sighed as she detached herself from Sadie and dropped her bag against the well. Sadie hurried off to the center of the room, with her hott pink sports bra and gray spandex yoga pants making her blend right in with the other woman.

Jude glanced down at her gray tank top over her light blue sports bra and the borrowed brown yoga pants that Sadie had loaned her. She felt like every curve of her body was showing and suddenly she was self conscience of it all. She glanced over at Sadie who was stretching her quads and looking at her. Then she mouthed something and indicated for the tank top to come off.

Jude shook her head no instantly. Sadie rolled her eyes and then fanned herself as if to say it was going to get hot. Jude sighed and stood up in her tied sneakers. Sadie eyed her again, and Jude caved. She peeled off the tank top and crossed her arms over her torso as she walked over to Sadie.

"Ready?" asked Sadie excitedly.

"I feel too exposed" Jude hissed, looking around at the other woman.

"Please, everyone's in the same thing" waved off Sadie.

"Yeah well these a gym goers who have nice abs and what not" Jude hissed again.

"Please" snorted Sadie as she peeled Jude's hands away and looked at her "You've got a butt most girls would die for".

"Yeah it's just all the _extra_ around here" Jude hissed indicating her stomach area "that's kind of making me uncomfortable!"

"Jude for crying out loud you're not even remotely fat, this was your idea remember" sighed Sadie.

"I've never been this heavy in my life" muttered Jude.

"Post baby fat Jude" sighed Sadie, as she looked at her seriously "Please, one week of class and it'll be like you're seventeen again".

"You better be right" sighed Jude as everyone's attention turned to the woman up front as she climbed on the small stage.

"Hello ladies!" she called over enthusiastically "We ready to work out!"

Light hoots filled the air and Jude felt her heart rate already picking up. "_Here comes uncoordinated hour one_" Jude muttered to herself, and then it began.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Wedding bells are in the air. Between Jude and Tommy's wedding, an album release, and a growing romance - sparks are sure to fly...question is will they start fires, and how much are those fires going to destroy? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	182. Chapter 182

"Sadie I'm going to kill you" Jude moaned as she tried to breathe on the treadmill next to Sadie. It seemed like she was moving at half the pace of Sadie yet she was more fatigued than her.

"Come on Jude" Sadie smiled, as she glanced over at Jude "this is fun".

"If you mean _fun_ as in _torture_, then yes I'm have the best time of my life" said Jude, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"That's the spirit" Sadie smirked.

Jude just glowered over at Sadie, but Sadie had her eyes focused forward again and paid no heed to the death glares Jude was sending her way. Jude eventually advert her eyes and cringed at the amount of time that had elapsed on the treadmill. How had it only been seventeen minutes!

"Only three more minutes" Sadie called, as if reading Jude's mind.

"How 'bout we stop _now_" proposed Jude.

"Come on you can do it" Sadie sighed, smirking as she looked over at Jude.

"I…" started up Jude again when she stopped talking abruptly and grabbed her chest.

"_Jude_?" asked Sadie, her eyes growing wide as Jude's face paled, and she hit the emergency stop button on the treadmill. "Jude" Sadie said again as she watched Jude stagger off the treadmill and collapse down onto it, so that she was sitting on it's edge, clutching her heart in her hand. Sadie hit the emergency stop on hers as well and didn't even wait for it to slow before she jumped off and was in front of Jude instantly. "Jude…what's wrong" Sadie said panicked.

Jude didn't speak at first, her head just hung as her fingers clenched her chest. Then slowly Sadie watched her fingers relax and she looked up at Sadie. "That was so weird" Jude whispered. Her voice sounded far away as if she couldn't get enough oxygen in her lungs to support talking.

"What happened?" asked Sadie perplexed.

Jude shook her head slowly "…_I don't know_". Sadie watched as the same confused expression on her face mirrored back at her on Jude's.

"Come on" Sadie whispered, feeling her own heart rate picking up as she reached out and took Jude's hands in her own. She helped Jude's slowly to her feet and watched her carefully as she just stood there for a moment.

"I'm okay" Jude whispered, her voice coming back a little as color started to fill her features again.

"You sure?" asked Sadie cautiously as her hands fell away from Jude's and back to her sides.

"Yeah" nodded Jude slowly, as she reached up and clutched her hair between her fingers for a moment as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Jude…" trailed off Sadie, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I'm fine" Jude whispered, and then let her eyes peel apart again "I'm sure I just…_dehydrated_…or something stupid like that" offered Jude, as she took a tentative step forward and miraculously stayed standing. Then slowly the two of them turned silently and headed away across the crowded gym.

"Here let me go get you some water" Sadie said rushing ahead to their bags against the wall. She dug through her bag and pulled out a water bottle before handing it to Jude. Jude took it and took a small sip. It felt cool as it slipped down her throat and she felt the clammy sweat starting to cool as she fanned herself lightly with her free hand.

"Well…" sighed Jude after a few minutes "I guess I come to these places to make things interesting for you" joked Jude mildly.

"Just don't pass out on me" sighed Sadie, as she rolled her eyes "Because I don't know who it'll be worse explaining to: Darius - that your in the hospital the day before your album drops, or Tommy - who seems to worship the ground you walk on".

Jude pretended to crack a whip at Sadie's last statement, and watched her sister roll her eyes and smirk. "_I've got him whipped_" Jude joked as she screwed the cap back on the water bottle.

"Felling any better?" asked Sadie.

"Yeah I just have this pounding headache, do you have any aspirin?" asked Jude, as she rubbed her forehead slowly.

"Yeah, one minute" nodded Sadie as she dug through her bag again, before resurfacing and handing Jude a bottle of aspirin.

"Thanks" sighed Jude, before taking one and gulping it down.

"So we done here?" asked Sadie mildly after Jude had taken the aspirin.

"Oh thank god" Jude said, a grin twitching at her lips.

"You know what? I think you were faking" Sadie said rolling her eyes, as she reached down and shouldered her bag, as Jude picked hers up as well.

"Uh, no" said Jude bluntly.

"Whatever sis" Sadie sighed, as she slung her arm over Jude's shoulder and they made their way towards the double, sliding, glass doors "I think I'm stuck with you regardless".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?", "Marry Me", "I'm worried about you..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	183. Chapter 183

Jude rested her hand on the door knob and turned it as quietly as she could. She stole a glance through the glass at the unmoving person within and smirked silently to herself. She pulled open the door just wide enough for her to slip through then helped the door closed with the tiniest '_click_'.

Jude glanced over her shoulder again at the person she was intruding upon and held a single finger up to her lips to the person behind the glass wall divider. She watched as he shook his head slowly once in amusement and stifled his grin as the person behind the sound board remained unaware of the actions going on behind his back.

Jude crept across the small space and reached out her arms slowly, before resting them down on the man's shoulders. "_Hey_" whispered Jude, as she leaned down and whispered in Tommy's ear.

Tommy chuckled in response as Jude kissed his neck tenderly. "I knew you were there Harrison" Tommy admitted, looking over at her face as she pouted slightly at his revelation.

"_Liar_" Jude breathed, as she leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss to his lips.

"I must have ESP, or something, when it comes to you" joked Tommy as he smiled and kissed Jude again.

"Oh really Quincy" Jude said rolling her eyes "_Harrison-dar_, your sixth sense?" mused Jude.

"Much more useful than _gay-dar_" Tommy smirked.

"You're such a knob" Jude sighed, pushing away his shoulder as she straightened up and waved at Milo behind the glass.

"Milo take ten" Tommy said through the sound system as he caught a glance through the dividing window as well.

Milo just gave them the thumbs up and peeled off his guitar strap silently before heading for the door between the recording booth and the sound area. The door pushed open and the two of them watched as he slipped through the space silently and exited through the door to the core.

"Got another hit going with him?" asked Jude as soon as the door snapped shut. She turned her face towards Tommy and raised her eyebrows in question before she leaned against the soundboard and crossed her arms over her chest. Tommy just sat in one of the chairs and just looked up at her.

"Worried about some competition Harrison?" mused Tommy with a cocky grin as he twisted slightly from side to side in his swivel chair.

"Well with a producer with an ego like that…" sighed Jude with a sarcastic shrug.

"_The best producer in G-Major_" corrected Tommy as he stood up and shifted in front of Jude. His arms snaked around her waist and held her to himself as she rolled her eyes at his statement.

"I don't know" Jude offered mildly as her arms lifted and her fingertips rested on his chest "I hear there's this new girl that's going to give him a run for his money…"

"Oh and would that be _you_ Harrison?" smirked Tommy.

"Only as good as your artists Quincy, _I made you_" whispered Jude with an evil grin.

"Keep telling yourself that Harrison, keep telling yourself that" chuckled Tommy. Jude hit his shoulder lightly. "Uff" Tommy chuckled, throwing his head back slightly for drama.

"Dork" snorted Jude as Tommy gazed down at her again.

"_Me_" said Tommy raising his eyebrows as his ego grew again "Look who's clad in brown spandex pants!"

"All the more of me for you to love" Jude countered in a seductive whisper, before Tommy moaned slightly.

"_Harrison_…" escaped Tommy's lips as his chin tilted down again towards her lips.

"Quincy" Jude smirked as her arms snaked around his neck and his lips captured hers again for the third time in the last ten minutes. His hands played with her tank top but stayed respectfully on the outside. G-Major was a-buzz just feet away in the core…Tommy and Jude had toed the line constantly since they had started working together but at two in the afternoon…_not such a good idea_ to go over PG – PG-13 at worst.

"_We need to stop_" Tommy breathed into her lips after a few moments.

"Milo 'no kissing before marriage'" offered Jude as her lips lifted from Tommy's, and her mind cleared slowly from their intoxicating bliss. No matter how many times his lips met hers it still sent the same shivers and sparks through her body – as if fire and ice could coexist through them.

"Not everyone stays a virgin as long as you babe…_sorry_" Tommy whispered "Even with the lips".

"So I'm taking that as a no" Jude said, rolling her eyes.

"That is correct" Tommy smirked, before the two of them chuckled and a grin cracked over Jude's lips. "So how was working out?" asked Tommy, as his hands slipped away and he headed across Studio A for the shelves mounted on the far wall.

"Oh it was…" Jude said, swinging her leg nervously as a flash of the pain in her chest she had felt raced through her mind again in an eerie scary kind of way "_it was okay_" Jude half lied.

"Liar" Tommy smirked as he pulled down the external hard drive and headed back over to his laptop on the soundboard.

"Yeah…" laughed Jude in a forced manner that she hopped Tommy couldn't see through "I wasn't fond of it but you know – _beauty is pain_".

"Please don't say you're into that" Tommy said almost disgusted as he glanced up at Jude.

"Babe it's fine, it's just a phrase" Jude said shrugging her shoulders again.

"Just don't agonize over this please" Tommy said with a sigh as he looked down at his computer and plugged in the external hard drive to the USB port. "I think you're beautiful if that counts anymore" added Tommy glancing over at Jude and making sure he caught her eyes.

"It always counts" sighed Jude, stepping away from the sound board and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Mmm…" Jude added as she straightened up "_smooth_".

"_Beauty is pain_" Tommy mocked.

"Shaving is not pain" Jude said rolling her eyes as she made her way across the studio for the door.

"Really!" Tommy smirked cockily again as he turned and watch her stop with her hand on the door knob. "I'll see you at home later?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah" Jude nodded "I got to check in about tomorrow's release and then I'll head back. When you done?"

Tommy glanced down at his watch for a moment "Not till eight-ish, maybe nine" sighed Tommy letting out an almost exhausted breath of air.

"You can do it" Jude said sing-song-ing-ly, as she pulled open the door, and the sounds of the core started to filter in from below.

"Bye Jude" Tommy said waving and rolling his eyes.

"Bye babe" and with that Jude blew a quick kiss and jogged down the steps into the bustling G-Major core.

"Jude" came a call not ten steps after she had descended the stairs. Jude looked around and spotted Milo who gave her the thumbs up then thumbs down. Jude gave his the thumbs up and he shook his head in understanding before walking back up the steps to get back to work with Tommy.

Jude scanned the rest of the core half-consciously, before walking over towards the reception desk where an intern sat answering phones and scribbling down notes. Jude walked over and rested her palms on the edge of the counter and watched as the woman's eyes flicked up at her and nodded silently as she continued talking on the phone.

"Yes Mr. Mills will have that order shipped to you tomorrow…great…yup…" nodded the woman as she leafed through a stack of folders and handed Jude one over the computer she sat in front of. Then she held up one finger for Jude to wait another minute as she stood up and crossed to the other counter behind the reception area as she continued to talk into her head set. She grabbed two envelopes out of a stack and then handed them to Jude.

"Thank you" Jude whispered as she took the papers and turned away as the woman waved. Jude glanced down at the papers in her hands as she started to cross the core again towards the couches in the center. She flipped over one of the letters and ripped it open before pulling out her paycheck for the week.

Her paychecks weren't massive considering she hadn't been in the studio working or producing for nearly two weeks but they were enough to put in her bank account and make her feel confident enough that she could pay for the wedding and all the other small details in life.

Then Jude ripped open the second envelope and started to pull out the paper when she was pummeled. "Ahhh!" Jude screamed as three laughs filtered through the air around her. "Not funny!" Jude yelled, yet not at the top of her lungs as Spied, Wally, and Kyle removed their assorted body parts from her and sat down around her.

"Ah, but Lady Harrison" Spied said in a fake British accent "That was _very_ funny".

"You guys are going to give me a heart attack someday" Jude mumbled under her breath as she put the envelopes inside the file she had been handed at the desk.

"Ooh, is that our agenda for tomorrow?" said Kyle reaching down for the folder and flipping it open.

"You would be worried about the schedule" said Spied in a 'I can't believe you' kind of way, laced with fake disgust.

"Shut up" said Kyle as his eyes scanned the list of things. "Sound check at seven…" Kyle read off.

"Industry peeps getting here by nine then" guessed Wally.

"We go on live by ten I'm guessing" mused Spied as well.

"Yup" nodded Kyle as he kept reading.

"Third albums the charm we don't even need these schedules" sighed Spied, reclining back in his spot on the couch and lacing his fingers behind the nape of his neck as he propped his feet up on the white coffee table.

"Spiederman!" came a booming voice instantly.

"_And so the lion surfaces_" Spied whispered under his breath as all four of them looked over at Darius crossing the core towards them.

"Feet, now!" boomed Darius.

"But D man…_makes me relax_ before I perform for _The Man_" said Spied sarcastically as his feet lowered anyway.

"Well relax on your own time" said Darius, looking at all four of them, his eyes hovering over Jude just a moment longer than the others. "Fitting, now" added Darius authoritatively, pointing over his shoulder towards the conference rooms hallway.

"We got to go get _pimped_" Spied sighed, popping his invisible collar as Kyle and Wally stood up in unison.

"Go" Darius said rolling his eyes with his booming voice which sent even SME on their way. Jude started to push off the couch and gather back up her papers when Darius's voice drew her attention back to him.

"You ready for tomorrow?" asked Darius.

"Uhh…" Jude said straightening up and tucking the papers in the crock of her elbow "Yeah" she answered as she turned and faced Darius again.

"G-Major's behind you Jude" Darius said lowering his voice "…we just need you to sell it tomorrow on that stage".

"I know" nodded Jude as she felt her heart rate pick up ever so slightly. She did better with these things if her adrenaline was going. All she needed to do was get on that stage tomorrow and pour out her heart…she could do it…she could do it.

"You got your schedule?" added Darius eyeing the papers.

"Mhmm" nodded Jude "D…I'm an old pro at this…trust me I'll be fine".

"I know – you'll always be my number one diva" nodded Darius, before he glanced around the core and then back at Jude "Where's your sister?"

"She'll be in later she didn't have to come in today but she said she was going to come check on how things were going for tomorrow".

"That's Sadie Harrison for you" Darius said, the tiniest twitch of a grin going to the edges of his lips and then disappearing so fast that Jude wasn't even sure she had truly seen it. "Well" Darius said clearing his throat "That's all". And with that he turned and left to hound down someone else.

Jude watched him recede across the core slowly before she peeled her eyes away and headed for the door. She was going to just head home – she was tired. Her feet carried her through the slew of people blindly, until once again her name echoed through the core. Jude's head whipped around blindly as she looked for the person's voice.

"Hey Harrison" came a smiling voice from behind again. Jude peered over her shoulder and grinned too as she turned to face Kwest who was adjusting on of the old fashion recording wheels of tape used by some of the producers still on special occasions.

"Hey you" Jude smiled "What you up to?"

"Working" shrugged Kwest as he laid down the wheel and leaned one hip against the counter as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Jude.

"Everyone is" sighed Jude, looking around the core quickly, watching everyone rush about as if their lives depended on the task at hand.

"Well Darius keeps everyone under a tight whip" Kwest breathed in an almost irritated way before he reached down and scooted the wheel over idly for no other reason than to busy himself. "So where's your sister at?" added Kwest nonchalantly.

"Everyone wants to know where Sadie is" sighed Jude with a careless smirk "I think back at your guys place right?" added Jude to answer his question after her sarcasm, all the time watching his fingers push the wheel a millimeter at a time.

"Right" said Kwest with no enthusiasm "I'm guessing that's because I'm not there" he said his eyes looking up at Jude intently.

Jude wrinkled her forehead "_No_…" said Jude slowly "she just wanted to shower before coming in today".

"Then it's just an added bonus" said Kwest bluntly to himself before he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, breaking the eye contact between the two of them.

"Are…are you two having problems?" asked Jude cautiously.

"That's a question for your sister" spat Kwest bluntly. His words were harsh but lacking the power people put behind them for them to make them sting. Instead they just hit you and faded…as if he wanted to be mad…and just couldn't.

"Hey, come on" Jude sighed "That's not fair".

"You're right" Kwest sighed, with aggravation still laced in his words…but for a different reason "It's just I never see her Jude!"

"Have you tried telling her this…" started Jude.

"Am I a horrible person for believing she doesn't love me like she used to?" spit out Kwest from out of nowhere, as if he hadn't even heard Jude's last words.

Jude tried not to squirm at his words. Flashes of drunk Sadie collided with her subconscious and tore away at her resolve, but the lie slipped from her lips none the less "Kwest how could you think that?"

Kwest just blinked slowly and stayed silent. And just as Jude was about to say something else she listened to his tone change once more "You're right Jude…it'll pass…I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I'm just nuts over this whole wanting to get eng…" started Kwest.

"_Kwest_" Jude cut in with a grimace. Kwest looked up at her slowly "Kwest" Jude breathed, feeling more and more uncomfortable in the increasing role she was playing in this fiasco "…just…just give her space for a little bit longer. I think the job change has her stressed and on the brink of her normal OCD levels…give her time…_please_".

"You don't think I should ask her" said Kwest bluntly.

"…_not right now_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Album's about to drop, Wedding bells in the air, things look good for Harrison from here....sorry that rhymed and I couldn't resist. LOL. Stay tuned and see what happens!!! PS: If you haven't checked out "Think" by me give it a shot and tell me what you think (it's a one shot as of right now...I'm too busy with this one). Kay!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	184. Chapter 184

Jude ran her fingers through her damp hair and pulled down the hem of her tank top before glancing over her shoulder at the TV blaring from the living room. She shuffled over to the island and picked up the abandoned remote control before turning down the volume. Then she tossed it down again and made her way over to the fridge.

The contents were sparse and left much to be desired but Jude pulled out the orange juice and pushed the door closed with her foot as she walked over to the cabinets with the glassed tucked away within them.

"_And in the news today Quebec officials…_" started the reporter. Jude glanced over her shoulder again at the TV as she poured her juice and then recapped the container. "_…announced their choice to increase the budget to_" Jude peeled open the fridge and placed the orange juice back inside. Then she picked up her glass and headed for the couch – grabbing the remote on her way.

She had been home a whopping two hours – managing to grab a shower and hunt down her cell phone charger - which she swore now had spontaneously grown legs and moved on its own accord because she _would not_ have put it where she found it.

Jude shook her head clear and focused back on the news broadcasting across Canada. "_Now Dr. Winston, with your area of expertise do you believe that this economical stimulus will improve the current standards of…_" Jude lifted the remote and changed stations, she really didn't care about the budget increase in Quebec…numbers and math had never been her forte.

"_And our top story of the night_…" started Toronto's home news station. Jude ditched the remote on the coffee table and leaned back to listen. She lifted her glass to her lips but nearly choked on the next words that left the reporter's lips. "_Shay Mills was released from custody this evening when_…" the screen filled with flashing cameras all snapping photos of Shay as he was escorted from jail by his entourage. The night did little to shield him from the media storm and Jude was mortified as her mouth hung open as she stared at the screen. "_Mr. Mills maximum custody without bail or parole ended today and is reported to have posted the 35,000 dollar bail until his trial not yet set. Toronto law officials assure residents that Mr. Mills is under strict parole and is not deemed to be a threat to society at this time. In other news…_"

Jude's eyes bulged at the TV screen as inside she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her eyes jumped to the slider and then the lock still tightly in place. Then her eyes whipped around the apartment like a mad person, but the stillness didn't ease her racing heart. How could he be out? How could he be out already? Then a shrill ring filled the apartment and Jude clutched her chest as she eyes glommed onto the telephone ringing next to her.

Her hands trembled as they reached out and fumbled with the portable phone. She looked at the screen and felt the tension there ease as she hurriedly hit 'talk' and pressed the phone to her ear. "Tommy thank god" Jude whispered.

"Jude are you okay?" asked Tommy in a confused manner. That was not most likely the response he had been expecting to hear from her. Jude pulled her knees to her chest and held her forehead in her free hand.

"Yeah" Jude managed in a meek voice "When are you getting home".

"Not for a few more hours I just wanted to check in…you weren't answering your cell…" started Tommy.

"It's dead" Jude sighed under her breath as she squeezed her eyes shut and then peeled them open again. "Look I can't stay here" whispered Jude.

"W…what?" stammered Tommy, obviously caught off guard by this revelation.

"Look just come get me from my Dad's when you are going home.

"Jude what's wrong" asked Tommy seriously.

"I don't know…I just can't stay here".

"Jude" Tommy called through the phone, but the line went dead and Jude was on her feet before her mind even had time to process what she was doing. She couldn't just sit here and let her mind eat away at itself again. She needed life, she needed distraction, she needed to be somewhere else…

Jude forced her feet into her Vans and pulled on the first jacket her hands found on the coat rack. She shoved her arms through and clung desperately to the keys in her hands and then she wrenched open the front door. The twilight had long since faded and the pitch black night stood like a daunting obstacle, Jude ran down the step – slamming the front door behind her - and wrenching open the Convertible door without looking around, then she slid inside the car and locked the doors instantly.

Her heart was pounding inside her chest for no good reason. Everyone in their right minds was tucked away inside their homes or making their way home from work. And that is when the notion crossed Jude's mind for the first time that night…_that not everyone is in their right minds_. And though perhaps at that moment it would seem that Shay was to be her biggest fear – far fowler creatures are known to lurk in the dark. People who lay awake plotting in cells too weak to hold them. Some people do not forget the faces of those too sweet to forget…or the way_ her_ soft delicate flesh felt underneath his finger tips like some sin. But what was a sin – _a gun or a knife_? No, there are far fowler creatures in this word – and prison bars seem nice ways to hold them. But some birds are known to escape.

Each headlight that passed her was like a blinding force that sent long shadows across the curb. Jude just pretended she didn't see people in each shadow of a creaking tree, or that the wind wasn't howling her name in a daunting manner with every gust it blew. No Jude tried not to think about any of it…but she did.

Jude pulled the car into her old driveway, thanking god that the lights were on throughout the house. She looked all around the dark lawn like some paranoid freak before she pushed open the door and hurried up the front walk. She fumbled with her keys as she went and she barely paused at the front step before she unlocked the door and let herself in. She slammed the door closed and clicked the lock behind her – her hands freezing in time over the knob. But the world was warm again for some reason inside that house.

"Hello?" came a call.

"It's me Dad" Jude called back to her obviously perplexed father, but her eyes remained locked on the door knob even as she spoke to him.

"Jude?" called Stuart surprised as footsteps started to echo through the hall.

"_Yeah_" Jude whispered, and took her first step away. As if by reflex her eyes darted to every other entrance into the house in her line of sight. She hurried into the living room and scanned every window before she hurried through the dinning room to check the kitchen and then the back door as if caught in some paranoid frenzy. Footsteps followed her as she circled the downstairs.

"Jude?" asked Stuart confused again. Jude paused, her eyes caught on the back door which was ajar.

"Dad is someone here?" came Jude's meek voice, failing her more by the moment.

"No" said Stuart in the same confused tone as he rounded the corner and found her staring at the door. Stuart walked past Jude and pushed it closed without another though. Then he looked over at Jude cheerfully.

"Dad we shouldn't be here…" started Jude, panicking more and more by the moment.

"What? Jude what's wrong?" asked Stuart, wrinkling his forehead – as if he was unable to follow the conversation.

"The door it was open and…" stammered out Jude.

"I was using the grill…" cut in Stuart confused. Jude just blinked up at him. "Jude what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"No trust me he is very much alive" Jude muttered under her breath before she turned hastily from the door and walked over to the shelves of records and started organizing them compulsively.

"Uht oh…" Stuart said knowingly as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Jude just blocked him out and let herself become engrossed in her task. "So what did Tom do this time?"

"Nothing" Jude said bitterly. She didn't mean to use that tone against Tommy, but she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as embarrassment over took her face. How could she be so stupid as to think that he would come after her tonight? Shay had a life and here she was just acting like some spaz who thought the world was out to get her.

"It doesn't sound like nothing" Stuart offered in his almost cocky fathering way.

"It's not Tom" Jude muttered again as she shoved two albums into different spots and scanned the shelves for Bob Dylan's next album.

"Really then why are you here at…" there was a pause as Stuart looked at his watch "nine at night compulsively organizing albums by…" Stuart trailed off again as he squinted at the shelves.

"Year or release" Jude shot under her breath.

"Hmm…" Stuart nodded "_that bad_".

Jude let out a frustrated scream through her clenched teeth before her head slumped forward and just rested against the green wood.

"Aww honey" Stuart started "Weddings are supposed to be happy things not stressful things" started Stuart "I know you promised first wedding fight you'd be over here to organize them but I was hoping you wouldn't have to…" rambled Stuart soothingly.

"It's not the wedding" Jude mumbled, as her eyes squeezed shut and her forehead leaned harder against the cool wood surface. She listened as the silence of the house filled the space their words had once occupied…and he waited. "It's just…" Jude whispered painfully "…I never get a break. It seems like I fix one thing and then another thing falls back apart. I'm supposed to be happy but I can't. …_because people keep screwing it up_…" There was still nothing "I don't know maybe I'm over reacting" Jude whispered to the empty space.

"Jude-bug" Stuart sighed, as Jude peered over at him slowly. He hadn't used that nickname since she had left elementary school. "You be the best you can be…and everything else" waved off Stuart with a single sweep of his hand "isn't worth your time of day".

"But they all want so much" Jude whispered, her voice cracking.

"I know sweety" Stuart whispered as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Her cheek rested against his shoulder and he rubbed her back slowly with his free hand. "You hang in there for a few more weeks…then you can take a breath without all this media diving down your throat".

Jude opened her mouth to respond when a loud rapping came from the front door down the hall. "That's Tommy" Jude whispered instead of the words that had been balancing on her lips.

"Okay" Stuart nodded as Jude moved away slowly and headed for the front door. Jude peered through the glass and smiled slowly as Tommy stood with his hands in his pockets and hair blowing in the wind.

"You okay?" asked Tommy softly, as his eyes dug into her and tried to scrutinize her expression.

"Yeah" Jude whispered with a slow nod before her arms snaked up around his neck and he held her to himself for no other reason than she needed it. The embrace was different from the one she had just shared with her father…as if there was another factor present in this one than the one previous. Then Tommy pressed a soft kiss to her temple, and Jude lowered her arms back to her sides.

"You two had dinner yet?" called Stuart as he made his way towards them.

"I just got out" Tommy shrugged.

"Here, I'll turn the grill back on" Stuart waved as he already turned for the kitchen.

"Uhh…" Tommy said as he glanced down at Jude.

"Come on" Jude sighed as she took his hand and pulled him inside, before she closed the door behind them.

"This a trap I didn't know about Harrison?" Tommy joked into Jude's ear as they both shrugged off their jackets and hung them up.

"Not to my knowledge" Jude sighed, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Burgers good?" called Stuart from the kitchen.

"Sound great" Tommy called back before glancing down at Jude. Jude just shrugged and let a small grin grow on her lips. "_I'll never understand you Harrison_" Tommy chuckled under his breath and then they both slipped into the kitchen.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Sorry...it was like 85-90 degrees for the first time out here yesterday and today...couldn't justify sitting down and writing until I was locked away in school. Hope you all enjoy. I know updates _'are love'_, but remember so are reviews. LOL.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	185. Chapter 185

"I come bearing gifts" Tommy sighed as he flipped a long white garment bag over the back of the couch next to where Jude was sitting. Jude peered over her shoulder at him as his hands gripped the back of the white couch and he just smirked at her cockily. She could almost hear the last vibrations of the front door closing behind him. She could almost taste his footsteps across the hardwood. And now looking at him Jude could almost _feel_ all the sounds that had paraded the apartment all morning.

"You going to help me write out the last of these addresses or slink off again?" chuckled Jude as she ditched the clipboard on her lap and shifted the sea of envelopes around her so that she could twist around and perch on her knees facing Tommy.

Tommy just chuckled under his breath and looked down at the wood floor of the living room. "I quit Harrison, we're eloping tomorrow in Vegas…" Tommy sighed looking back up at her.

"_Oh no_" Jude breathed as she took his hands in her own and pulled him closer. Tommy reluctantly straightened up and stumbled a few steps closer so that Jude could wrap her arms around his waist. "I've written out more addresses than my brain can even fathom so you will walk down that isle next month whether you like it or not" breathed Jude, as Tommy slipped slowly downward so that he was kneeling on the other side of the couch with his chin resting on the back of the couch on top of his folded arms. His eyes were like oceans as they sparkled in the sun – gazing peacefully up at her. Jude sunk down to his level so that their faces were parallel to on another, and his eyes became even more intoxicating.

"_Tomorrow is next month_" Tommy countered in a whisper along with another cocky smirk.

"Shut up" Jude sighed while rolling her eyes. She pushed his head down and watched as he bobbed down out of sight and popped back up, resting his chin back on his arms. Then there was silence. "_Hey_" Jude whispered.

Her breath was hot on his face and she watched as a smile twitched on the corners of his lips. "_Hey_" Tommy whispered back. Then he scooted his face forward just an inch and let his lips brush hers delicately. Out of the lowest corner of his eyes he watched her eyes slip closed before her fingers ran through his hair softly. Tommy smiled into the kiss and felt the breath he had been depriving himself of come too soon as their lips parted from their savored kiss.

"You should be getting to work" Jude whispered, despite the butterflies in her stomach that wanted to pounce out on him like lions.

"Come with me" Tommy breathed, catching her eyes with his own.

"I'm banned from the premises until seven" Jude whispered in response, as she rested her chin on his arms and gazed out of the top of her eyes up at him.

"Oh yes, I'm sure _Darius_ is really going to manage to shock you with yet _another_ album release party" Tommy mused with a hint of sarcasm.

"I hear my _face_ is going to be _everywhere_" Jude joked back in the same sarcastic tone.

"Your name too" Tommy smirked.

"Right next to yours Quincy" Jude breathed.

"Really I trump SME?" Tommy said rolling his eyes.

"Okay…" Jude nodded, as she sat up and ran her hands through her hair "right after Spied. Kyle gets to be right next to me – _Bateman_. But for producers…" Jude smiled "…_I'm right next to you babe_".

"Oh" smirked Tommy "can't wait". Tommy hoisted himself back to his feet and looked out the slider before looking at Jude. "You cool if I leave for a few hours?"

"You have Milo?" asked Jude, as she looked around for her clipboard again.

"No just a ton of paperwork that I left at the studio in my rush to find you last night" Tommy said as he walked into the bedroom.

"About that…" Jude said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah about that" Tommy called sarcastically from the other room as he pulled open one of his dresser drawers and looked for the shirt he wanted. "As much as I _love_ dinners with Stuart Harrison…" Tommy continued sarcastically.

"…They should come with more warning?" Jude offered with a cringe, from her spot on the couch.

"That would be nice" Tommy called back as he pushed the drawer closed and walked into the closet instead. He flipped through the shirts on his side and looked up on the top shelf after that failed attempt. "Jude have you seen my dark blue polo?"

"I think it was on the shelf right?" called Jude from the other room.

"I don't see it" Tommy called back "Wait…never mind" Tommy called quickly, as he spotted one that looked promising. He reached up and tugged it down before three other shirts collided with his head along with a more solid object. "_Shit_" Tommy swore under his breath as he rubbed the spot the object had collided with.

"You find it?" called Jude after a moment of silence on his end.

"Yeah" Tommy called as he leaned down to scope up the other three shirts and place them back on the shelf…when he froze. His hands brushed aside the shirts to reveal a plastic bag he had long since forgotten about. He pulled open one of the sides and pulled out the magazine that had caused the bruise now forming on the crown of his head. 'TEEN' was scripted across the top of the magazine before the major headline caught his eyes along with Jude's picture – "Rock-and-Roll Goddess Gives the Scoop on Life in the Fast Lane and Sudden Rise to Fame".

Tommy's eyes instinctively flickered towards the empty bedroom door that led out to the kitchen and living room. Then his eyes glommedback onto the magazine in his hands. He dropped it back onto the stack of shirts on the floor before he leaned down and extracted the second object from the bag. A pink, fluffy, bunny. A sporadic – in the moment – compulsive buy at the hospital gift shop…tucked away for months on top of the closet's shelf

Tommy made a move to shove the discarded objects back into the bag when a he froze again. His hands moved slowly and tucked away the bunny like his big hands might ruin something so fragile…something that was supposed to have a greater meaning in life. And it might have been cliché or stupid but that bunny needed to be protected in his mind in that instant. So, carefully, Tommy placed the bag back up on the shelf and placed the three shirts in front of it…_for safe keeping_.

"I'm heading out" Tommy called, his heart thundering inside his chest for no good reason. He stripped off his t-shirt and pulled on the dark blue one instead before running his fingers through his hair and walking briskly towards the bedroom door.

"Bye" Jude called, peering over her shoulder.

"Bye" Tommy echoed as he leaned over the couch and pressed a quick kiss to her waiting lips.

"Hey…" Jude added as he broke away and made for his jacket draped over the back of one of the barstools.

"Hmm?" asked Tommy looking back over at her.

"Mail these please" Jude sighed as she extended a bundle of wedding invitations.

"Will do Harrison" Tommy sighed as he took them from her hand and pulled on his leather jacket.

"I probably won't see you till I'm about to go on" Jude called as Tommy made his way for the door.

"I'll be waiting to cheer you on" Tommy called back with a light chuckle.

"Don't forget to mail them please!" Jude called one more time as Tommy opened the front door to leave.

"In the first mail box I see" Tommy said rolling his eyes and then striding out the front door. He made his way over to the Viper parked next to the Convertible and pulled open the door and slid in, in one fluid motion. He shoved the keys into the ignition and backed out hurriedly. He pushed on his sun glasses against the blinding sun and drove without thinking to G-Major. The route was like second nature and before he knew it he swung into the parking lot and killed the engine. Invitations in hand he jogged out to the sidewalk and walked to the blue public mailbox not three yards from G-Major's entrance.

Tommy pulled down the opening and made to drop the letters in before he paused and picked the one off the top. Tommy tucked it under his arm and flipped through the rest of the stack – extracting another invite before discarding the rest into the bowls of the mailbox. Then Tommy strode over to the doors and let himself in.

"Good morning" came a sweet voice amongst the chaos currently taking place all over the core.

"Sadie" Tommy sighed, reaching under his arm and holding out one of the two saved invitations.

"Ooh, thank you" Sadie said surprised as she took the envelope and looked at Jude's handwriting scripted across the front. "Wedding invitations?" asked Sadie with a smirk "…_about time_".

"Procrastination at its best" Tommy shrugged.

"Whose is that one?" asked Sadie pointing at the other one.

"Oh…_Darius_" shrugged Tommy, taking it in his hand and looking at it. "Personal delivery I guess".

"Well here, give it to me and I'll say it came in the mail" sighed Sadie.

"And that you were what…" asked Tommy raising his eyebrows "…digging through his mail at home and just happened to stumbled across it?"

"G-Major is his home away from home" Sadie sighed before taking it from his hands with a flourish. "Besides gives me another reason to escape this nightmare" Sadie said glancing over her shoulder at the swarm of workers putting together a makeshift stage and hanging posters and lights.

"Any place quiet?" asked Tommy with a grimace "lots of paperwork".

"Studio A is free…all yours" winked Sadie before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Tommy let out an audible breath of air – that was almost completely covered by the noise in the core – before he too slipped away from the chaos.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?" "Back then I swore I was going to marry him someday, but I realized some bigger dreams of mine..." Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**Sorry...I'm really sick, but because I'm an idiot...I kept going to school all week. So here I sit very ill and still forcing myself to go on with life as normal. So enjoy and sorry for the delay. = )**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	186. Chapter 186

Sadie knocked lightly before peeking around the door and letting herself in. The noise was considerably muffled from inside the confines of Darius's office. Her high heels tapped in a steady rhythm as she crossed the hard floor and she watched as Darius hung up the phone before looking at her from behind his desk – that every day was becoming much less and less menacing.

"For you" Sadie said extending her hand and holding out the invitation she had snatched from Tommy just moments earlier. She watched as Darius chuckled at her proper manner and leaned forward to take the letter.

"And what's this?" mused Darius in a loose way as he peered up at Sadie from the corners of his eyes.

"I believe" Sadie started as she walked around the desk to his side and perched on the edge with her arms crossed loosely over her chest "that it is an invitation to my sister's wedding".

"Oh really" said Darius as he tore the letter open carefully and extracted the invite. His eyes read it carefully and Sadie looked down at it as well.

"Shall I pencil it into your agenda?" asked Sadie lightly "Or just go out and buy the gift for you to send?"

"Well seeing as I made it to Spiederman's and Karma's I guess my actual presence is necessary" sighed Darius as he twisted his chair on an angle towards Sadie as she continued to perch lightly against the edge of his desk.

"True", Sadie nodded "Not to mention she's one of your best artists…and Tom is your best producers…"

"Not pulling for someone else in that race?" asked Darius, cocking one of his eyebrows at her.

Sadie swallowed his words before answering simply "_I give credit where credits due_".

"Jude is indeed talented" hurried off Darius, to conceal his growing smirk "She should do great tonight with the release of her third album".

"She works really hard" Sadie nodded, as her fingers teased a piece of paper she was leaning against on the desk.

"Talented blood" Darius whispered, looking up at her in the eyes.

"That's just us Harrison's" Sadie shrugged nonchalantly, switching the legs that were crossed. She watched as Darius watched the change out of the corer of his eyes, and strangely it sent a spark through her…but a good spark.

"How are things going?" asked Darius, jolting the two of them back to reality instantly.

"The core is transforming very nicely" Sadie answered, switching back to her professional self flawlessly. "They said that they'll be done by six thirty at latest".

"How is Portia with all the cloths?" added Darius in his professional manner again, as he shifted in his chair and twisted back toward his desk again.

"Jude's cloths were sent over to hers and Tommy's this morning. Everyone is all set…" nodded Sadie, as she straightened up and made to walk back around Darius's desk, as if the whole exchange earlier had never happened.

"And Sadie" Darius called as she made her way across his office.

"Yes?" asked Sadie, pausing and turning back around.

"What will you be wearing tonight?" he asked, clasping his hands in front of himself as if he was once again all business, but the gleam in his eyes spoke otherwise.

"Well if I told you were would be the fun in that?" asked Sadie in a whisper, without even thinking about what she was doing. But the damage was done, and all she could think about was the second gleam that shot through those dark eyes as she had turned and departed from the lions den unscathed.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"...Because I swore I was gonna marry him someday, but I realized some bigger dreams of mine..." Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	187. Chapter 187

Jude hummed to herself without thinking as she walked around the apartment and finally reached for the garment bag still draped over the back of the couch where Tommy had left it. "…Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist!...or the breath at the end of a kiss?..." Jude sang softly to herself and then lifted the garment bag up. A pain instantly ripped through her side.

Jude gasped and stumbled a few staggering steps before her fingers unwound from the hanger and she found herself on the ground trying to breathe. Jude's eyes grew wide as she gripped her rib cage with her clenched fingers and failed to suck in the much needed air that her brain was screaming for.

Then as if in a wave, air washed over her screaming lungs and the breath instantly subsided the shooting pain in-between her ribs. Jude's fingers flexed slowly from their grip and Jude shook slightly as she pushed her torso off the floor to a sitting position. Jude then reached up slowly and gripped her hair between her shaking fingers. She made herself focus on breathing slowly in 1…2…3 – out 4…5…6…

Then, after a few more minutes of just sitting there, Jude pushed up on limbs that seemed shaken, but stable none the less. Jude managed to lift herself off the floor and stare at the place she had been standing not ten second ago. Her fingers reached out and brushed the metal hanger – that felt ice cold beneath her burning fingers. Jude watched in an almost out-of-body way as her hand wrapped around the hanger and she pulled the garment bag over the back of the couch.

Then she stood there for another moment – half expecting herself to collapse down again, but she stayed upright. Jude drew in another shaky breath, but then forced herself to remove the instance from her mind. She had…_tripped_. Everyone knew she was a klutz anyway…she was _fine_.

Jude walked tentatively into the bedroom, and regained the last bit of her bearings as she convinced herself of the lies she was telling herself. She laid down the garment bag and unzipped the length of it to get a look at the outfit Portia had stowed away for her. A small grin twitched on the corners of her lips and the sight of the perfectly matched rocker-inspired mini skirt paired with a classic white button up and vest. Jude was ready to die and go to rock heaven just by the mere sight of it.

"_Thank you Portia_" Jude chuckled under her breath and started to peel off her shirt to put on the new cloths. Jude ignored the last of the trembling in her hands and fumbled with only half the buttons on the shirt before she was able to _calm_ them enough.

"Huh," Jude laughed to herself out loud "You would think by the third album I wouldn't be nervous". There was no response to her rhetorical question to the empty apartment…she just needed to here the _truth_ out loud.

Then Jude shrugged on the black vest and skirt before walking over to the full length mirror to examine herself over once, before she adjusted the engagement ring on her finger that seemed to stick out in her reflection every time she stood in a mirror nowadays. Jude tousled her hair with her fingers and was pleasantly surprised by how it had dried from her shower earlier. It looked good – she would knock them dead tonight at the release.

Everything was riding on this album. This was the start of the rest of her life with Tommy and everything else to come. If sales went well she'd be on tour, _and this time she wouldn't have to leave Tommy behind_. She'd convince Darius somehow to let him come. With the money she'd rake in they could put some aside, he could take a year off from producing and stay on the road with her and SME, and then she and him could come home and look at houses…or whatever other idea life threw at them. Tonight – every door was about to open, and that notion put her mind at ease.

Jude peeled her eyes away from the mirror and ducked into the bathroom to put on some make-up before she clasped her guitar pick necklace around her neck and paid a moment of silence to Jamie…without him four years ago she'd still be locked away in her bedroom dreaming about having dreams…instead of living one she was finally realizing she wasn't going to wake up from. Jude, glanced up in the bathroom mirror and saw the person she had become over time…and for once she knew exactly who that was.

Jude glanced at the clock as she walked back out into the bedroom and sighed as she rushed over to the closet and dug around for her black and white checkered Vans. They were going to be the finishing touch to her outfit and then she'd have just enough time to get to G-Major by seven. Jude slipped them onto her feet and rushed for the doorway between the bedroom and Kitchen. Her eyes stayed focused on where she was going and she refused to let them slip over in the direction of the couch again, as she grabbed her keys and cell phone off the island.

"…_I'm that girl you can't shut up_…" Jude murmured under her breath as she pulled open the front door, and went to shove her cell phone in her nonexistent pocket. Jude looked down at her vest and sighed, before continuing to hold her phone and turning to lock the front door. Then she hurried down the steps and walked over to the Convertible. "…_I'm the blood you might need, in that car as you speed, in that cigarette you breathe…you can't get rid of me_…"

Jude drove down the roads and ignored the fact that the clock said she had five minutes to get there when she was seven minutes away. The last thing she needed was her nerves creeping up on her again. And so when it was 7:02pm – Jude swung the Convertible into the nearest parking space in the G-Major parking lot and jumped out of the car and walked as quickly as she could towards the side entrance.

Jude thanked god silently as she walked through the core that was yet to be in a panic over her absence, and stole a glance at Tommy's dark office. He wasn't there. "Tisk, tisk Ms. Harrison, I believe the term you use on us is _late_" Spied's voice came from behind.

"Jesus Christ give me a heart attack" Jude said turning and looking at them as her heart beat a little faster. But any sense of anger was washed away completely at the sight of their shirts. "Who made those" Jude snorted.

"Oh you like?" asked Spied, spreading his arms cockily _just_ _in case_ she couldn't read the entire thing.

"Dude 2…" Jude said reading it and suppressing laughter. Then her eyes traveled to Wally and Kyle "Dude 3, Dude 4..._nice_" Jude nodded "Except I think you forgot the number _one_. Don't worry you can always repeat Kindergarten" Jude added, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh but we do have a number one" Spied smirked.

"Oh no" Jude muttered, as she watched Spied pull out another white t-shirt with the simple inscription of 'Dude 1' on it in black type. "No" Jude moaned again.

"We made it just for you" Spied smirked.

"Oh and look at the back" Kyle chimed in and the three of them turned around.

"Oh god" Jude laughed as she read 'Property of Jude Harrison'. "Seriously? _Seriously_?" Jude asked again, her words laced with more sarcasm then ever.

"Well we like yours too" Spied shrugged as he turned hers around.

"Now I'm really not wearing it!" Jude said as she burst out laughing. 'Property of SME – Rock and Roll Gods'.

"I don't know, I think it explains us perfectly" Kyle snorted.

"Yeah Dude, _don't diss_, just except" Wally said with a smirk.

"Oh and I'm guessing all your girlfriends and _WIVES_" Jude emphasized, glaring at Spied "know that your shirts say '_Property of Jude Harrison_'?"

"They will when they see them" Spied snorted.

"Right" nodded Jude, pulling her head into her hand "just what I need…an angry wife, a hormonal prego girlfriend, and another girlfriend running after me down the streets of Toronto".

"Would defiantly get hits on YouTube" Spied nodded.

"Smack downs are fun" agreed Kyle with a nod.

"Allison doesn't get mad" Wally shrugged nonchalantly. Spied and Kyle looked over at him slowly. "_What_?" asked Wally with a shrug "…_she doesn't_?"

"You just don't get the point sometimes do you?" said Spied shaking his head.

"Ruined the mood" nodded Kyle. Wally just shrugged his shoulders and that made them all smirk as they watched Wally suppress his own grin from a comical point of view.

"Hey" boomed a voice across the core "I _PAY_ you to perform not stand around" Darius called loudly across the core at the four of them.

"Yes Sir!" saluted Spied, whipping around and saluting Darius like a Marine might do to the captain of a ship, then he glanced at Jude winked at her before throwing her shirt at her. She watched as Darius rolled his eyes at them and then stalked off to some other part of G-Major.

"Come on" sighed Kyle, slinging his arm around Jude's shoulders playfully "One more show to start the rest of our lives".

Jude snorted down her laugher as she chuckled lightly under Kyle's arm. "V good?" asked Jude, looking over at Kyle.

"Be here tonight" nodded Kyle.

"And the shirts will make her…" started Jude, hoping she could catch him off guard and maybe make him cave.

"She'll laugh" smirked Kyle before pressing a kiss to her cheek and jumping up onto the makeshift stage. He reached down for Jude's hand and pulled her up as well, before she tossed the shirt down on one of the speakers.

"Yeah we'll see" Jude said, as Kyle chuckled and grinned at her as he walked over to his drums. "Sound check" said Jude into the microphone center stage as the guys started strumming out chords on their guitars. They all faded in and out as the tech guy running the sound board moved about with three others - fixing the feeds - and SME goofed off while tuning in their usual manner. And as Jude caught a glimpse of it all over her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile…because as _her three boys_ acted like their normal dysfunctional selves – four years seemed like perfect pay off, and she wouldn't have exchanged it for the world.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?", "Back then I swore I was going to marry him someday, but I realized some bigger dreams of mine..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**SORRY! I know I blew my 3 day rule way out of the water this time. But good news, I'm no longer ill!!! So there's a positive. LOL. Trust me you didn't want to read what would have come out of me this past week. LOL. May's going to be crazy with me finishing school, getting ready for my recital, and research papers up the wazoo. So hang in there. Come June and on you'll be getting tons.**

**Also, anyone who wants a good song: "I Don't Hook Up" by Kelly Clarkson...give it a few listens...just keeps getting better and better, cant stop listening!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	188. Chapter 188

Lighting was apparently a very complex mood setter. So when G-Major had been transformed completely, and the lights dimmed, emphasizing the stage in the center of the core, Jude knew it was time. Corporate CEO's of the music industry had been entering for the past half hour; getting their CDs at the door from Sadie or Portia before they caught Darius for a firm hand shake and quick word. Then as if in some sort of OCD rhythm they would pulled out their 'crackberrys' and type away feverishly about their current status on the endeavor. If CEO's ever made a Facebook group they would crash the server with their statuses alone, Jude thought to herself as she observed.

Jude, Spied, Kyle, and Wally had been milling around for the past hour after the sound check, and the twilight was slipping away from the windows and turning into the dark or night. Jude talked lightly with some of the people who came – remembering them from the other two releases.

"Well don't you look stunning" Tommy whispered from behind, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"I'd say the same but I can't see you" Jude whispered back as she twisted her face to the side and looked at his face. He smiling but it was his eyes that really drew her in. Their blue didn't seem to be dimmed whatsoever in the lowered lights. And for a moment Jude had to remind herself that she was his…and that this wasn't still some fifteen year old fantasy.

"Thomas" came a booming voice, as a man approached them.

"Eric Hendricks" said Tommy, unwinding his arms and walking over to shake the man's hand. The man was clad in a pair of pressed kaki slacks, a blue button down shirt, and a deep brown blazer. He couldn't be mistaken for one of the CEO's who were in their pressed suits and still typing away on their blackberrys, but Jude had a hunch that he was from the music industry – despite the fact that she couldn't quite place the name.

"Darius's really going full out on this one" smirked Eric Hendricks as he looked around the core. Jude glanced around as well. It was true, G-Major had been transformed on the same scale as Darius's acceptation into B.A.L.D last year. Waiters were already walking around the crowd, and the amount of CEO's and Celebrities was actually a little surprising. It was then that Jude realized it wasn't just high profile friends of Darius here – it was magazine editors, music gurus, top artists in the music industry, the Instant Star judges, and so many more.

"…_this is Jude_" met Jude's ears, dragging her out of her head again.

"What?" asked Jude, looking over at Tommy and Eric. "Oh, right. Yeah hi" Jude said, as she smiled and walked over to them. Jude shook Eric's hand before Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist and she stood next to him.

"Ms. Harrison I presume?" asked Eric, rising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes" Jude nodded, as Tommy gave her a light squeeze.

"I was just telling Eric about the album" started Tommy.

"I hear it's supposed to be a hit" Eric nodded, as his eyes looked at Jude intently. "How would you describe it?"

"It's different from the other two" Jude shrugged "It's more of a compellation of these last two years of my life" she added, glancing up at Tommy who nodded his head in agreement.

"It really came through. I think you're going to like it" Tommy added to Eric.

"Well I would hope so. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself now – especially after bragging about how I taught you all you know" chuckled Eric.

Jude looked up surprised as Tommy started laughing as well. "_What is he talking about_?" Jude whispered in Tommy's direction as she pretended to be scratching her neck. Her lips barely moved, but she watched as his eyes twitched in her direction for half a second, as if acknowledging her question.

Jude felt Tommy's hand press a little bit harder against her hip before he leaned down and kissed her cheek and slipped the words she needed in her ear "_He was __my__ producer_". Then Tommy looked up at Eric as if no exchange had occurred between the two of them at all, and Jude followed the charade – smiling at Eric as if she had known who he was all along. "Well I promise" Tommy said to Eric "It won't disappoint you. Might put you out of your job, but defiantly won't disappoint you".

"Always were a rascal" boomed Eric, as he reached forward and shook Tommy's shoulder – in what Jude imagined was supposed to be a playful manner. She caught Tommy trying to keep his grin, out of the corner of her eyes. "This one here gave me a real run for my money back in the day" Eric continued as he pointed at Tommy and locked eyes with Jude. "_Nothing like I imagine working with you would be like_" he added in a suggestive manner.

Jude laughed lightly at the comment, but she didn't feel it in her gut. Instead what was supposed to be a playful comment almost made her sick to her stomach. His eyes were on her like she was some priceless sculpture to be appraised and sold off to the highest bidder. "Well I have an attitude too" Jude offered, looking at Tommy "Right?"

"Yes we defiantly have our little fights" Tommy nodded.

"Well it seems like its worked out – seeing the current _status_ of things and all" Jude didn't even have to watch where his eyes darted next, and for a moment in her head the engagement ring burned hot on her finger. "If Darius ever decided to drop you I'd be glad to pick you up under my label" Eric continued hurriedly.

"Uhh I don't think…" started Jude, as she felt Tommy's hands grip her tighter again.

"Trying to steal my artists already?" came another booming voice as Darius emerged from the crowd.

"Ears of steal as always" Eric sighed, as he held out his hand and shook Darius's. The veins in both their hands bulged as each of them fought for the more sturdy grip, the more powerful position, the dictatorship of their empires. And then just as fast as the power struggle had begun, it ended, and they both turned to face Jude and Tommy again.

"Eric was just wondering about the new album" Tommy said to all of them – but more for the sake of Darius.

"So I was hearing" Darius nodded.

"So what have you been up to all this time. I was very grateful for the invite, by the way, Uptown Records has had their eye on this one for a few years, but it seems you've snatched her away for another album I presume?"

"Album and producing" Jude jutted in.

"Ahh, really?" said Eric, his eyes falling on Jude again. "Well that's marvelous. Almost like there's a little _line_ going. I must say Darius the best thing you ever did for Tom here was putting him under my wing".

"So I've heard you brag about" Darius said dryly.

"Well who wouldn't?" shrugged Eric as if he was completely unaware of Darius's tone "Toronto's got one of the hottest producers on the block…surely I was going to be hearing about _him_".

"Surly" Darius repeated, before Eric snapped over one of the waiters and took off four flutes of champagne. He went to hand them to each of them when Jude held up her hand.

"Sorry I can't" Jude said shaking her head under Darius's close gaze.

"Oh one won't do anything to that lovely voice" waved off Eric.

"No" Jude said shaking her head, as she fought down the blush on her cheeks "I'm only nineteen. It's…_it's illegal_ for me".

"Right, right, right, right, right" rattled off Eric, replacing the glass on the waiter's tray, and looking around promptly as if his little blunder had never happened. "Well here's to another album done, and many more to come" toasted Eric.

Jude watched as all three men lifted their glasses and took a sip of their drinks. Jude just plastered a smile on her face and waited for Eric to look back at Darius. "Well many more to see. Nice to see you once again" Eric said while shaking Darius's hand.

"Yes" nodded Darius, and then he stood there for a moment as Eric walked off to another cluster, and then he too departed when satisfied with the company Eric had chosen.

"Well" Jude let out with an audible breath of air after they had both gone "That was only _mildly_ awkward".

"Eric has a very high perception of himself…_and it's only gotten worse with age_" Tommy mumbled for only Jude to hear as he pretended to look around the core.

"So I'm guessing he tries to ensnare every artist like he tried to seduce me?" asked Jude, glancing up at Tommy. She watched as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Trust me, you didn't even get to the beginning of the _Eric Hendricks's Charm_" Tommy mused. "By the way – _the younger the better_".

"Oh so that's where you learned how to rob the cradle?" asked Jude sarcastically, as Tommy shook his head again and took a sip of his drink.

"I believe it was _you_ who made the first move" Tommy corrected.

"Yeah well obviously I saw something that interested me" Jude whispered seductively as she reached for Tommy's glass.

Tommy shifted it away "It won't be good for your voice" Tommy whispered back, as he lifted it to his lips and took another sip. Jude crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Tommy till he looked her in the eyes as well. "Oh come on don't look at me like that" Tommy chuckled.

"I'm not laughing" Jude said with a certain air to her tone.

"_Harrison_" Tommy sighed, glancing around them.

"I can't legally drink, I know…" started Jude with a shrug.

"And there's a slew of media personnel here ready to either write the best column of your life or expose you for yet another _Harrison Gone Wild Scandal_" Tommy whispered in a blunt tone without being too harsh.

"Whatever Quincy" Jude sighed, looking around them again.

"Come on" breathed Tommy, reaching out and rubbing her arm slowly, so that she looked back up at him. "Sadie has finally gotten the press to forget about your last release where Patsy got up on that stage drunk and performed _for_ you". Tommy paused before adding under his breath "_Not that it stopped you from getting drunk yourself_…"

"Hey" Jude said pointing at Tommy's chest "_I_ was not the one who _left_".

"Oh here we go" Tommy smirked, as he took another sip from his champagne flute.

"Yes, that's right Tommy. I was, here all by myself, worried sick about you going off to god knows where…"

"I came back" Tommy pointed out.

"Yes you are surprisingly good at that" Jude sighed, while rolling her eyes.

"Hey" Tommy whispered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead "I love you".

"Shut up Quincy" Jude breathed, fighting down her grin.

"Glad you do too" Tommy chuckled, and then lowered his lips on hers for a simple kiss on the lips. "Go knock 'em dead superstar" Tommy whispered as his lips lifted.

"I should go find the boys" Jude sighed after a moment as Tommy's fingertips traced her cheekbone delicately.

"I'll be watching from the board. I think Kwest is running tech tonight anyways. Darius obviously wanted to keep him busy" shrugged Tommy, as thee two of them glanced over to the sound board where, indeed, Kwest was standing with another man as music pumped through the speakers in the core.

"It's almost nine, I'll be on in a few" Jude sighed, looking back at Tommy.

"Go knock 'em dead". And with that they both departed.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday, but I realized some bigger dreams of mine...", "What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?" Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**Sorry about the unannounced hiatus. Had way too much on my plate this week. May is crazy. Shouldn't happen again I hope. Thanks for hanging in there. Review so I'll be inspired to find nonexistent time to write! (Come on 26 hours a day...possible right?) LOL.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	189. Chapter 189

Powerful footsteps echoed across the stage, and slowly the core quieted and focused its attention to center stage. "G-Major is very proud tonight to release another album from its vault" spoke Darius into the microphone. "This artist has proven herself to the world from the ripe age of fifteen" paused Darius as the crowd soaked in his speech. "She has done what no one else before her has done, and has paved the way for millions to follow. Tonight ladies and gentlemen I give you Jude Harrison!"

Applause erupted inside the small space instantaneously as Jude jogged up the short flight of stairs onto the stage. The room was even dimmer with accent lights throwing colors off the walls of G-Major's core. She had a mic in hand already as she pulled Darius into a hug. He was stiff like she imagined he would be, but it had some semblance of feeling behind it. Perhaps she wasn't just pie charts and dollar signs to him, perhaps he felt something other than profit.

"Hey everyone" Jude said into her mic as Darius peeled himself away and slunk off the stage – leaving the spotlight to her. "Thank you so much for coming out tonight for this. This album has really been a blessing" Jude said as she placed her hand over her heart "I love it, and I hope you will all love it too. But before we begin I want to bring out three people who really make me who I am. They're my rocks. They're my insane tour mates. They're my kindergarten buddies – Spiederman's Mind Explosion" Jude announced, before turning towards the stairs and stifling her laughter as Spied, Wally, and Kyle ran down the hallway full speed and pushed each other out of the way as they all tried to get up the stairs first.

A chuckling filtered through the air as SME finally managed to get up on the stage. "We're still working on the manners thing" Jude whispered into the mic, which sent another ripple of laughter through the crowd.

"She loves us" chimed in Kyle into the microphone next to him, before the three of them split apart and made their way over to their instruments.

"Oh and the t-shirts" Jude added hurriedly, as she focused back out on the crowd "…were not my idea".

"She loves them" Spied said cockily into his mic as he pulled his guitar strap over his head and then turned around so that people could read the back.

"She has one too" Wally chimed in as well from Jude's right, on the other side of the stage as Spied.

"She won't put it on though" Spied finished, and a few light-hearted 'boos' filled the air. Then laughter covered it up in the playful manner they were meant to be in. "Put it on, put it on…" chanted Spied, no one followed in "aw, fine" Spied sighed. More laughter filled the air as Jude shook her head and tried to stop herself from laughing too.

"Dude, catch" Wally called, picking up a white mass off the top of the speaker and tossing it at her.

"What…" started Jude, before the fabric fell in her hands and SME laughed. "Fine" Jude grumbled, fixing the shirt in her hands and pulling it on hurriedly over her head. "How does it look?" Jude asked rolling her eyes, as she spun for the crowd. There were cheers in the way of a response and Jude shrugged her shoulders. She picked up her guitar and slung the strap over her shoulder, before taking the pick in her hand.

The amps kicked on with a light hum, and Jude glanced over at the soundboard in the back of the room where Kwest stood with his headphones over one ear and the other listening for her. Tommy was behind him with his back resting against the wall, arms crossed, and a content look on his face. Then he nodded his head at her and Jude took in one last breath.

Then as if Spied could read her thoughts his guitar kicked in the exact moment hers did. Wally's base melded in like acoustical bliss, before Jude took a step closer to the mic and Kyle came in perfectly on his cue.

"You got time …if time is what you needed, your not mine, I'd rather not believe your fine…rather think your up all night, your alright, you knew me when you met me, lets not fight…I'm just a little feisty – maybe - maybe I'll loose my mind…" sang Jude as she strummed on her guitar "I don't wanna let you go away, I don't wanna let you go…BUT! I just wanted your love, I just needed to feel your love, I just wanted your love…"

Jude focused on everything but the CEO's typing away feverishly on their blackberrys and instead drowned in the sound that was filling the space as people started to bob to the music. Her eyes scanned the crowd for people's reactions as she sang. To her surprise people were already mouthing along with the lyrics, smiling, and laughing. Jude's heart fluttered, in a good way, for a moment. Maybe things would work out like she planned in her life for once.

Sadie walked through the crowd, greeting people and shaking hands with people whom she knew through many phone calls made by her on Darius's behalf. The man of power at that moment was out of eye shot and to not much surprise Sadie's heart sank just the slightest. But she kept her smile plastered on her face, and she was having fun, she really was. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Darius had tucked Kwest away behind the soundboard for the night…but Sadie wasn't jumping to any conclusions – it could have been just a normal coincidence. Then again…

Sadie looked around the core and glanced at her sister for a moment as she sang her heart out on stage. They had to be nearing three songs by now and from what she had heard from people, as she passed, was all positive. People were excited for this album, people were ready for the '_scandal_' album, the '_story_' album.

"Darius leave you in charge?" came a voice from behind.

Sadie turned on her spot and smiled a genuine smile at Tommy as he stopped a few feet way from her and smirked at her. "He has seemed to have disappeared" Sadie nodded.

"Well I was instructed to see if you were okay from the boyfriend" Tommy chuckled as he pointed his thumb blindly over his shoulder in Kwest's direction.

"Ahh" Sadie nodded shortly, before looking around the crowd and then back at Tommy "I'm fine, just tell him sound's what he should be worrying about right now".

"You two fighting?" asked Tommy scrunching up his forehead at Sadie for a moment.

"What, no" Sadie shot automatically. At that moment she thanked god for the dimmed lights of the core as a slight flush rose to her cheeks. _Yes things were wrong_.

"You sure?" asked Tommy again.

"_Positive_" Sadie said certainly again, looking Tommy in the eyes as she spoke. "Everything is how it's ever been", and those words hurt as they slipped from her lips, because for the first time in weeks they were the truth about him. Had everything always been flawed? How long had she been condoning her own suffocation?

"Kay well I need to go back, but I'll catch up with you later" Tommy shrugged. "You're sure you're cool. Got a drink? Talking with people" mused Tommy.

"Tell him I'm fine" sighed Sadie rolling her eyes.

"Great job organizing this by the way" Tommy sighed as he stepped forward and pulled Sadie into a hug before whispering in her ear "Jude loves it". Then Sadie watched as he disappeared into the crowd…and she too faded away into her role of this industry.

The hours ticked off smoothly as Jude and SME went through the album. "Okay" Jude said, sucking in a deep breath as she spoke into the mic once again. They had just finished performing "Time", and she was ready to move onto the next balled on the program – giving SME a break before they picked back up the more upbeat songs that were going to end the show. "Okay so I'm going to…" started Jude as she went to lift her guitar off from around her neck. The words she was about to speak lodged in her throat as she lifted her arm over her head. She couldn't breathe for a moment and the guitar slipped back down to her side as she leaned over slight, gasping for air.

The crowd turned towards the stage slowly and Jude's eye grew large with fear. It was like breathing through a straw. Jude, yanked the guitar strap off and let the guitar clatter to the floor at her feet as she gripped her chest and tried to find air. The murmurs grew louder before Jude looked over at Spied with petrified eyes. His hands were poised over his guitar as if he was about to take it off and the mere sight of her had made him freeze. Then without another seconds hesitation Spied dropped his guitar back down and walked to his mic.

"Umm, yeah so Jude's going to go take a breather while I give you all a little sneak peak from my new album, hopefully coming out soon. This one is called…" Jude didn't even hear the rest as she rushed off the stage and nearly collided with the walls in the hall as she gasped more desperately for air. Then as if in some horrible, screaming way, her whole chest gripped hard and her fingers clenched tighter over her heart than ever before. The white t-shirt knotted in her hand as a scream that couldn't escape her oxygen parched lungs came silently up her throat. Tears welled up in Jude's eyes as she slid down the wall and clenched her heart. Then without warning the pain shot through her arm and Jude cradled the burning limb against her chest…and there was nothing else she could do.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Your strap is twisted...", "I'm fine...", "What's this then?" Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	190. Chapter 190

"How is she?" asked Kwest as he twisted a knob on the soundboard slowly, and then glanced up at Tommy as he resumed his position against the wall next to him.

"Sadie says she's fine. She's working the floor, I'm guessing Darius must be chatting with one of the higher end CEOs that want Jude for something" shrugged Tommy as he inferred what he knew about the situation and what he knew about Darius.

"Maybe I should go…" Kwest started as if Tommy hadn't even spoken.

"Kwest" Tommy said bluntly "She's talking, not being attacked from all sides – she's fine man, just do your job or you won't have one".

"Darius" said Kwest rolling his eyes, before fixing another knob on the soundboard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Tommy, looking over at his friend. Kwest's lips were pressed tightly together and his attention seemed to be fully on Jude up on stage singing. Tommy sighed slightly annoyed and just looked back up at his girl singing "Time".

"You would tell me right" Kwest blurt out.

"Tell you what?" asked Tommy, peeling his eyes off Jude, as her delicate fingers wrapped around the microphone and sang the chorus of "Time".

"If she…if she…" Kwest swallowed before looking away "_never mind_".

"Are you and Sadie having issues?" asked Tommy wrinkling his forehead again.

"No" said Kwest bluntly before he swallowed his own words and looked up at Tommy "_I don't know_".

"How can you not know?" asked Tommy surprised.

"Sometimes" Kwest said, angrier laced in his tone, while looking up at Tommy "I don't know what she wants…who she wants…" trailed off Kwest. Tommy stared at his friend as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I can't figure it out!" Kwest shot under his breath. "I have no clue what's wrong – and no way of knowing how to fix it".

Tommy just stared at Kwest as his anger turned to defeat and he slumped back down into his chair behind the soundboard. Tommy opened his mouth to speak when he froze and listened again. Kwest looked up slowly as well.

"Did she…" started Tommy as he looked up at the stage.

"She missed a note" Kwest said as shocked as Tommy was.

"She never…" trailed off Tommy, as the crowd erupted in applause for Jude anyway. Tommy's forehead wrinkled as he stared at her – Jude never missed notes. She was a flawless performer and then at the end of that song she had…

"Okay" Jude said sucking in air. Tommy watched as her chest rose and fell faster than he was used to seeing.

"Is she breathing weird?" asked Tommy glancing over at Kwest.

"She did just sing ten songs straight" Kwest offered as he too watched.

"No" Tommy breathed "That shouldn't matter…" His eyes followed her hands as she went to pull off her guitar.

"Okay so I'm going to…" cut off Jude's voice. Tommy's eyes grew wide instantaneously as the guitar fell out of Jude's hand. Her body bent and before he could blink the guitar had clattered to the floor.

"What is she doing…" started Kwest.

"Something's not right" Tommy breathed, before he started to push through the crowd. "Excuse me" Tommy murmured as he pushed through the confused crowd.

Spied's voice started to drift through the crowd instead as Tommy pushed through the people. "Umm, yeah so Jude's going to go take a breather while I give you all a little sneak peak from my new album, hopefully coming out soon. This one is called…"

Tommy ducked around the line of speakers that blocked people from going to the other side of the stage or the hallway leading to the stage stairs. His eyes had to readjust to the darkness as he tried his best not to trip over the wires. But then he saw her.

"Jude" Tommy breathed horrified as he ran over to her and kneeled down by her shaking form. His eyes grew wide as he stared at her with tears streamed down her face. "Jude" Tommy breathed again. His voice wouldn't go any louder as he stared at her mortified.

Then out of no where Jude breathed in a massive breath of air and started to cough as if she had been drowning.

"Hey, whoa, whoa" Tommy said as Jude pitched forward and started coughing harder. "What happened?" Jude's hands let go of her shirt and hugged her lower diaphragm as she coughed harder. "Hey just breathe, come on breathe" Tommy said as he still watched her mortified.

Jude lifted her head and looked at Tommy as if realizing he was there for the first time. He could hear her breath rasping as it went down her throat – as if she was wheezing. Then she adverted her face as she coughed again.

"What happened?" repeated Tommy as he went to hold her arm as her whole body shook as she coughed. His fingers retracted as he felt how stiff her arm was. It was blazing hot and stiff as a board. "_Jude_…" Tommy whispered.

"I'm…" wheezed Jude "…_fine_". It sound like Jude had chronic asthma, but Tommy knew she didn't.

"No you're not" Tommy retorted instantly.

"Yes" Jude nodded, her voice getting a little bit clearer "I am". Her body trembled as she went to push herself to her feet.

"Jude no, you're not fine" Tommy hissed, taking her hand and holding her to the spot. Jude sucked in a few more slow breaths and Tommy listened as the wheezing faded away to almost nothing. "Jude…" Tommy whispered reaching up to touch her face. Her skin was clammy and cold beneath his touch as if she had been doused in cold sweat.

"Please let go of me" Jude whispered in a small voice.

"Jude you're obviously sick…" started Tommy.

"It goes away" Jude countered hurriedly.

"Jude…" Tommy trailed off as he looked her in the eyes slowly "Wait this has happened before?" Jude looked away and bit her lower lip. "This has happened and you haven't told me!" Tommy said louder "How long Jude! How many times?"

Jude just looked down at the floor "Just for the past couple of days – they were stupid and small. Besides I'm fine".

"Jude if you're on the ground unable to breathe you're not _fine_" Tommy hissed. "I'm taking you to the hospital" Tommy said, as he jumped to his feet.

"No! I'm fine" Jude said hurriedly as her heart pounded in her chest still. She pushed away Tommy's hands as she pulled herself to her feet and held the wall as she found her bearings one more time in the dark hallway away from the pumping music.

"You're not okay…" started Tommy desperately.

"I'm fine!" Jude shot, as she whipped her head around and looked at Tommy. His face was warped with a no-longer-uncommon expression of fear.

"What's happening to you?" Tommy breathed, his breath was shakily and concerned.

"Nothing" Jude brushed off, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's this then?" asked Tommy, taking her wrist delicately in his hand and exposing her underarm. A large purple bruise was forming on her skin where the pain had ripped through her. Jude's eyes just stared at the bruise.

"I must have…I must have…_hit it_?" Jude offered as her heart began beating faster again.

"It's never done this before when its happened has it" Tommy asked knowingly as he looked at Jude's confused face.

Jude just shook her head mutely and forced down the tears burning on her eye lids "_I don't know what's happening to me_" Jude choked out.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Your strap is twisted...", "What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?", "We don't give people special treatment just because they're famous" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	191. Chapter 191

There were murmurs as Jude left the stage and Spied tried to grab everyone's attention again. Sadie's eyes followed Jude as best she could before she slipped from her line of view.

"Sorry, just one minute" Sadie said to the person she had been talking with. Sadie took a few steps towards where Jude had disappeared when she witnessed Tommy sneak away behind the speakers before her.

"Ah you must be the other Harrison" came a gentleman's voice.

Sadie peeled her eyes away from the dark space in the hall where Jude had disappeared and looked at the middle aged man. His shirt and suit were pressed with not even a single crease showing and his hair was as straight and proper as the rest of his attire.

"Yes, Sadie Harrison" Sadie said, extending her hand and shaking the man's. Her eyes glanced over to the dark spot again, but she couldn't see anything. The lighting people had done a superb job…and by default ruined her ability to multitask.

"I've heard marvelous things about your sister" the man continued.

"Oh really?" asked Sadie politely as she looked back at the man, faking interest.

"Yes indeed" nodded the man "I'm Marcus Alexandro, head and CEO of Perch Records down in Chicago" continued the man before he chuckled as if he had just told a marvelous joke "That's so peculiar to say, seeing as when I'm in the states it's '_up_ in Chicago'".

"Oh, well Jude's already resigned with G-Major records" Sadie jutted in pleasantly. She had already had to stop three other companies from scouting out Jude tonight. Darius sure knew how to pick friends – the ones that would stab you in the back while you weren't looking just to make an extra buck.

"Oh I am well aware" chuckled Marcus Alexandro. "Trust me, Darius and I had quite the little chat about our rising artists just last week, but the reason I'm intrigued is because I'm more interested in her _producer_".

"Tommy…" started Sadie taken aback before correcting herself "I mean Tom Quincy?"

"Yes see Perch is looking into signing an artist who lives out here in Toronto. That's part of the reason I was able to drop in on my old friend Darius for this release. But instead of shipping her out of Toronto I was thinking of doing a duel contract out here with Darius. Obviously G-Major would get a cut of the profits – and Darius is having his lawyers draw up the logistics this week before I fly out, but I was wondering if it was possible for me to meet with him?"

"Darius?" asked Sadie.

"No, no, Tom Quincy" chuckled Marcus as if she had just told a good joke, rather than her messing up.

"Oh…ummm…" Sadie said looking around for any sign of Tommy. "You know I'm not sure where he is but I can track him down and send him your way" offered Sadie.

"That would be very helpful" nodded Marcus Alexandro.

"Okay, then, let me go see if I can find him" Sadie said, before turning promptly and heading for the space between the stage and the stairs. Sadie stepped carefully around the sea of wires and jogged as quickly as she could in her four inch heels. Then she stopped in the empty hallway…because no one was there.

Clapping filled the air as Sadie looked around confused. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Wally and Kyle looking over at her, from the stage, with question in their eyes. She held up her hands equal confusion.

"Okay" Spied called into the microphone as he glanced over at Sadie as well "I guess we're going to do another one? This one is from…_our band_" Spied shrugged at Wally and Kyle as he got slightly more nervous from improvising "Spiederman's Mind Explosion…and umm yeah, hope you enjoy". Spied glanced at the guys again and mouthed something before Kyle waved Sadie over behind his drum set so that no one in the audience could see. Sadie walked over – hidden still behind the speakers – before she listened to what Kyle said hurriedly.

"Go around the stage, Tommy and Jude ran off somewhere else, I think something's wrong…but we can't keep improvising – Spied doesn't even have the rights to show this stuff from NBR" Sadie looked up at him as he straightened up hurriedly and started playing. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes again, before he nodded his head over in the direction of the other hallway leading off the core.

"Ten minutes" Sadie promised and then she ran off to go find out what the hell was happening. Sadie hurried around the back of the makeshift stage and slipped out the other side without drawing too much attention to herself. Her heels clicked louder as she hurried away from the party and down the desert hallway that was lined with conference rooms and the alleyway exit.

"_Jude, can you just stop for a minute_!" came an aggravated voice. Sadie slowed her pace and listened over the pounding music still coming out of the core thanks to Spiederman's Mind Explosion.

"_I'm FINE_!" seethed an all too familiar voice that was then muffled for a moment. Sadie slid open the conference room door in front of her and caught her first sight of Tommy and Jude arguing.

"God damn it Jude!" started Tommy again.

"Three more numbers and then I promise I'll stop" Jude said bluntly to Tommy's face.

"You just collapsed or did you forget that little detail!" seethed Tommy.

"Oh trust me I am _well_ aware" Jude muttered under her breath before she turned and pulled a shirt down off one of the cloths racks.

"Jude?" asked Sadie confused. The two of them jumped before her eyes. Jude took a sharp intake of breath and Tommy whipped around to look at her again as if she had just swore at the top of her lungs.

"SEE!" yelled Tommy "You're not fine!"

"I gasped idiot" shot Jude, as she looked at Tommy as well. "Now I've worked for two flipping years on this album, _WE'VE_ worked on this album for two flipping years. So what ever the fuck is going on can just wait for another half an hour" Jude finished.

"What's going on?" interjected Sadie, confused as she remained frozen in the doorway watching the scene play out.

"Jude collapsed…" started Tommy before Jude cut him off.

"Tommy is over reacting…"

"I care about you god damn it!" yelled Tommy over Jude, as he reached out with both his hands and gripped her upper arms, shaking her, to get his point across "I love you god damn it and I need to save you!"

"I'm fine" whispered Jude, her eyes wide and borderline mortified as to what he had just done. His hands released instantly from her skin and he stepped back from her slowly.

"Jude I shouldn't have…" started Tommy in a meek voice.

"I'm going to go change" Jude murmured under her breath before brushing past the stunned Tommy and rushing past her sister as well. Sadie felt the air push her as Jude ran past. Her footsteps pounded down the hall, and Sadie blinked slowly – trying to understand what she had just witnessed.

"I didn't mean to…" started Tommy, moving for the first time to look over at Sadie.

"I'll go get her" Sadie whispered to the static air as soon as Jude's footsteps had died away completely, and the dull clunk of the bathroom door had been eaten by the music still coursing through the core.

"Sadie I didn't…" Tommy started desperately again.

"I know" whispered Sadie, and then she was gone too.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So this was written...and then I rewrote it, and you'll see why! Hope you enjoy but that's why there was a delay!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	192. Chapter 192

The door banged shut loudly behind Jude but she didn't even wince, she _hoped_ he heard it. Jude looked around the bright bathroom, it was such a sharp change from the darkness outside the walls of the bathroom. Jude blinked slowly a few times and then walked promptly over to the line of sinks. She stared at her reflection, taunting her in the mirror. Her eyes fell upon her arm. Her veins were bulging out in spots and showing their blue and purple colors through her skin. And then branching off the veins like tiny spider webs was the bruise that had started the whole fight between her and Tommy. Jude's fingers traced her bruising flesh and then retracted just as quickly. She was fine – _she was fine_.

Then without another moments hesitation Jude ripped off her white t-shirt and exposed the black vest and white button up short sleeve shirt underneath. Her fingers fumbled with anger as she tried to undo the buttons on the vest. Her arms couldn't rid herself of it fast enough and even the half a second more it took to rip it off, as her arms wouldn't cooperate, made her furious with herself. Tears stung bitterly on her lower lids and Jude choked them down. But then it was off and Jude threw it on the ground and started attacking the shirt's buttons instead.

The door opened slowly behind her. Jude didn't even look up but rather kept fumbling with the buttons with increasingly less coordinated hands as she shook from head to toe with uncontrollable emotions wrenching their way through her body. Then the sound of high heels met the space as Sadie closed the door quietly – killing the last of the sound coming from the core.

"Don't even…" shook Jude as she fumbled with more buttons. Her voice quivered as more tears threatened to form on her brimming eyelids.

"He's worried…" started Sadie in a small voice.

"He's never hurt me before" Jude choked, looking up at her sister. A tear traced down her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away. "God I'm so stupid" Jude muttered under her breath before she ripped out the last buttons and pulled off the short sleeve button up.

"I didn't see the bruise earlier" Sadie whispered, as Jude yanked the long sleeve shirt, she had taken from the conference room, on over her head and down over her torso.

Jude froze at Sadie's words and looked at her sister "That wasn't him" Jude whispered, shaking her head before she looked up at the ceiling and fought down more tears as they seeped out of the corners of her eyes. "God damn it!" yelled Jude.

"Hey…" Sadie whispered, as she crossed the space between them and pulled Jude into a hug. "What did he do?"

"Nothing!" choked Jude, into Sadie shoulder.

"Jude" sighed Sadie annoyed, without thinking.

"Don't you get it Sadie!" yelled Jude, wrenching Sadie's arms off her. "He didn't do this" yelled Jude as she waved her now covered arm "He just _shook_ me. He's never….he's never laid an abusive hand on me in my life…_he just scared the shit out of me_".

"I know" whispered Sadie as she pulled Jude into a hug again.

"Am I that bad to him?" choked out Jude into the stillness.

"No" Sadie soothed, as she rubbed Jude's back "_Oh god no_".

"I really love him Sadie, I do" pleaded Jude in an almost desperate manner. She needed Sadie to understand. She needed the world to understand. She really did love Tom Quincy, but he scared the shit out of her. She loved him desperately and completely, but with everything that had happened between them these past few months it felt like all the cards were finally being laid down.

"_I know_" whispered Sadie again, with a slightly sadder tone, as she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. And there was Jude distraught over a man begging to do anything for her. And then there she was, Sadie Harrison, willing to do anything to get away from a man trying to do the exact same thing.

"I love him Sadie, I love him so much" cried Jude.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"We don't give people special treatment just because they're famous", "Why are you doing this to yourself!", "I'm worried about you..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Happy early Memorial Day all you Americans out there.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	193. Chapter 193

"Three"

"_One_" corrected a not at all enthusiastic voice next to Jude.

Jude glanced over at Tommy as he stared in front of himself with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "The record drops at midnight" Jude stated bluntly "That's twenty minutes away – _three songs_".

"Two" offered Tommy looking over at Jude. Her face was getting back to its normal color, but his heart broke as he noticed the smallest signs of puffy eyes…_she had been crying_.

"Three" Jude said again in her usual manner. The last thing she needed was for him to think she was weak and cave faster than she would under regular circumstances. Her manifesto at that moment required her to be _fine_ so she was acting _fine_. Her arm spasmed under her shirt and she fought down her grimace at all costs. Jude looked away as if she was looking at the crowd still mulling around G-Major. "Two" sighed Jude.

Tommy blinked surprised, before reaching out and turning Jude back around towards him. Her eyes looked up at him questionably, before he pulled her into a hug.

"_I never want to loose you_" Tommy whispered into her ear. "That's why I'm such an _idiot_". He used her choice of words to prove he could cave too. They were a strange pair – but he needed her like he needed air. He had no clue what the rest of the conversation between her and Sadie had been inside the bathroom, but obviously something had been settled, because he was sure the death glares would only knock him out not kill him when he saw her reemerge from there and head for the stage. He had followed her, and here they stood.

"I need to do 'Two AM'" Jude sighed into his chest.

"Sit on the bench, I'll play the piano, hold the mic with your good hand, and we'll take it slow…if stuff goes wrong I'll catch you and fix the notes" Tommy nodded. He didn't want another argument. She was a fighter and a performer – she played her hardest when she was down and when she was the underdog. Today she was in her worst possible state – and he knew nothing he said would stop her from getting back up on that stage in a minute.

"I didn't mean to call you an idiot" Jude whispered into his chest.

"I _did_ mean that I loved you and that's why I cared" Tommy whispered back into her hair.

"I don't want to be a bad wife, but you have to let me be me" Jude whispered, looking up at him so that he could see her eyes "You know I know what I can do and what I can't…_I can do this_".

"Then I'm right there besides you" Tommy whispered, as the crowd burst into applause.

"Okay…" drawled out Spiederman from his microphone at the front of the stage. "Seems like our friend Jude Harrison is ready to storm the stage again…" Cheers filled the audience as Jude and Tommy walked onstage hand in hand. "…_and Tom Quincy_" Spied added raising his eye brows.

"Thank you" Jude whispered as she pulled Spied into a hug "I've got it from here". Jude let go of Spied and walked to his mic. "Okay wow" Jude said as her three band mates left the stage, leaving just Tommy to walk over to the piano and sit down. "Yeah so sorry for the delay I had to go hunt down my M.I.A fiancé" Jude smirked. A chuckled filled the crowd and Tommy pretended he wasn't hearing a blatant lie about himself. "So yeah I'm going to be doing my last two pieces of the night. 'Two AM' which is my number one single from the album currently, and I hope you guys like it…" Jude smiled, and then pulled down the mic and walked over to the piano.

"You feel alright?" Tommy whispered as the stage lights beat down on them.

"Fine" Jude nodded, she glanced over at him and said sincerely "I'm not lying, I promise". Tommy nodded and Jude sat up straight next to him as his foot pressed down on one of the petals and then his fingers started to dance slowly over the keys. "Snow falls on the city – white on white…It's the color of _hope_ on an _unforgiving night_…"

Sadie made her way through the crowd when she felt a hand brush her arm. Sadie stopped on the spot and looked up at the man who was trying to catch her attention.

"I see you found Tom Quincy" mused Marcus Alexandro with a grin as he pointed up at the stage.

"Oh, god…" sighed Sadie "I'm soooo sorry. I had a near disaster that needed to…" started Sadie.

Marcus held up his hand "It's quite alright, it has given me a chance to chat with a few others. Hopefully I can catch him when he leaves the stage? Thank you for your time Ms. Harrison…it is still _Harrison _correct?" added Marcus Alexandro.

"Yes" said Sadie too quickly "I mean I have a boyfriend but…"

Marcus smirked "Well lets just hope your boyfriend doesn't hear you jump to answer that question quite so quickly".

Sadie blushed slightly before excusing herself "It was nice to meet you Mr. Alexandro".

"The pleasure was all mine Ms. _Harrison_, and I do hope I see you again", then he too nodded and Sadie departed for her original destination across the core. Her eyes glanced at Tommy and Jude up on the stage, and said a silent prayer of thanks that nothing was going wrong. Jude's voice was strong and right on as always. Things were just strange tonight. Little did she know that they were just about to get stranger.

Darius's office door opened and a CEO walked, shook Darius's hand, and then walked off with his CD in hand. Sadie paused for a moment and watched the man depart across the core, before her name drifted through the air to her ears.

Sadie looked back at the doorway to Darius's office and fought down the smile twitching on her lips as Darius called her name again and waved her over. Sadie walked the space between them quietly and leaned against the doorframe to look at him as he spoke.

"How's the floor going tonight?" asked Darius, as he looked at Sadie. His eyes were bright and a grin was on his face. Sadie guessed tonight had been as successful as he had wanted it to be. Without a doubt he had landed a few deals for Jude. Possibly even booked out a few arenas for her tour this summer. If tonight finished out as well as it had appeared all night to the audience, then everyone would be golden.

"Well with one small crisis adverted everything went without a hitch" shrugged Sadie. Her shoulders rose and feel with the tiniest sigh. She didn't know why she did it, but she watched Darius soak it in as he continued to watch her.

"Crisis?" asked Darius distracted.

"Don't let it worry you, it was nothing big" lied Sadie. Her eyes fell on his face as he stared at her with some kind of entrancing fire in his eyes that pulled her in uncontrollably. And then without thinking too much – or perhaps giving into some form of subconscious thought – she stepped inside his office and let him follow…the door slipping closed behind them.

"Who was that that just left?" asked Sadie as the sounds of the core diminished almost completely behind the closed walls of Darius's office.

"James S. Milbert – head of Milbert Arenas…offering up a _very nice_ package for this summer if I can get him logistics by next week".

"Next week…wow" Sadie said surprised "That was fast – the album doesn't even drop for a few more minutes" Sadie said consulting her watch.

"Time is weird like that" mused Darius "Sometimes it just sneaks up on you – for the worse…_or the better_". His voice lured her in for a moment and she looked up. They were only a few feet from each other and her skin was on fire as she looked into his dark eyes.

"Funny huh?" mused Sadie to his last comment.

"_Is it just me_?" whispered Darius, as if he was asking himself more than Sadie.

"No" breathed Sadie, knowing the conversation had changed.

"_Because you feel so…so_…" Darius whispered to the burning air as he took a step forward "_so…different_ than anyone else, when my fingers touch your…" his finger brushed her cheek "_skin_".

Sadie's breath hitched in her throat and she tried to keep calm and sane as his finger traced the contours of face. "I shouldn't do this" Sadie whispered with no meaning behind her words.

"When have _we_ ever played by the rules?" asked Darius as he inched closer. Sadie loved the way '_we_' left his lips – like some kind o pounding waterfall – beautiful and dangerous simultaneously.

"_Never_" breathed Sadie and then his lips were on hers. His hands were in her hair and her hands on his shoulders, his back, his neck, his face – anywhere. They moved without knowing where they were going until she bumped into his desk and she jumped up onto it. He stood there desperately kissing her lips and she wasn't pushing him away. Of all the evil sinful things she could do – this was the best. And she secretly loved herself through every second of it.

His hands rubbed her legs, disturbing her dress, and Sadie moaned into his lips as she fought down the smiles reaching her lips and disrupting her assault on his lips. His body melded with hers and she loved it. It was so unplanned, so passionate, so needy. She wanted him – she wanted him so bad. His fingers teased the strap of her dress before he kissed his way down her neck and Sadie soaked in the unworthy bliss. And then the smallest twinkle of a laugh slipped from her lips as he kissed the delicate skin of her collar bone, brushing the strap aside and holding her close to himself. And for a moment she believed she could be his.

"_You kissed me into ruins…sin on sin…_"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"We don't give people special treatment just because they're famous...", "What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?" Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**What are all your guys over all thoughts about this story and/or "Secrets and the Lies I Told Him" along with "Between Me and You"?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	194. Chapter 194

Jude's cheeks began to hurt but she couldn't get the smile off her face. Tommy snaked his arms around her waist and she leaned her head back against his shoulder and she closed her eyes as she laughed at the few "awws' that undoubtedly filled the air as she stood up on stage with Tommy.

"_Ten…nine…eight…seven…_" whispered Tommy into Jude's ear as his eyes watched the second hand tick off the last seconds before midnight. Jude's eyes fluttered open and she mouthed down the numbers as well as her world changed one more time.

"_five…four…three…two…_" Jude whispered, before a tremendous out break of noise filled the air and SME popped large bottles of Champaign.

"ONE!"

Jude laughed as she watched them spray the crowd. Luckily people were good humored…well _most _of them. "Come on" Tommy whispered in Jude's ear as he tugged her and they began their descent off the stage and back out into the crowd.

"Congratulations" came a happy voice.

"Oh god, how are you" Jude smiled as she broke away from Tommy and pulled Veronica into a hug.

"Exhausted and thinking that this is only a preview of what my feet and ankles will be feeling like in a few months" Veronica shrugged sarcastically.

"Oh please you have no idea" Jude sighed, rolling her eyes, and then catching herself. Had those words really just left her lips so freely? But she seemed to be the only one taken aback by it. Everyone was smiling and hugging…

"Hey" came Kyle as he walked over and kissed Veronica's temple. "Dude, you okay?" asked Kyle adverting his attention to Jude.

"Don't ask" sighed Jude, shaking her head free of her pending thoughts.

"Why what happened?" asked Veronica instantly interested.

"Nothing…" started Jude.

"You didn't see?" asked Kyle, looking down at Veronica, as his arms snaked around her waist.

"No, I just got here. I had to run home…" Veronica said glancing between Jude and him.

"Wait I thought you were studying for Finals at Ellie's?" said Kyle, wrinkling his forehead in confusion.

"I was but then my Mother called because she had an _emergency_" sighed Veronica.

"Is everyone all right" interjected Jude instantly.

"Oh god yeah" waved off Veronica "My parents are redoing their parlor and she just couldn't decide which color she wanted to paint the walls because she had this fabric from Paris for the curtains…_and I'll spare you the details_" Veronica said rolling her eyes.

"Didn't they just redo that room?" asked Kyle.

"No the den" answered Veronica as she shook her head 'no'. "Ooh," she added with a grimace "_We're getting furniture_".

"We have furniture" said Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"Mom thinks it's improper for me not to have any formal living room furniture" Veronica said rolling her eyes "So were being sent two chairs and a table, I refused to take that couch".

"Which one?" asked Kyle as the two of them got caught up in their own world.

"The red one…" said Veronica.

"The weird one?"

"Yeah – the one from India".

"Now which table again?"

"The brown one…" answered Veronica.

"For where?" asked Kyle

"I think the kitchen" shrugged Veronica.

"We have a table"

"I told her that, but then again they have like five" sighed Veronica.

"But our table works" added Kyle wrinkling his forehead.

"Please we're talking about my parents. They think it's a sin that we live together as it is".

"It's right on the outside of campus" said Kyle in defense again.

Then the two of them were cut off as a new person walked into the scene "There's my superstar" Darius smirked as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Uhh, okay" said Jude shocked as she patted his back cautiously. Kyle bit down laughter at the sight of Jude's perplexed face. Veronica looked away politely, and Jude caught her biting down laughter as well. Jude flipped them off.

"Nice Harrison" smirked Kyle.

"What?" asked Darius, turning and looking at the three of them.

"Nothing, just…" trailed off Jude with a shrug, and giving Kyle a warning look.

"Yeah Sir…inside joke" shrugged Kyle "Got to be one of the _peeps_ I guess".

"Does maturity even reach your vocabulary?" asked Darius looking between Jude and Kyle.

"Ehh, growing older is mandatory" cut in Spied as he walked over and clasped Darius's shoulder "_growing up_ is optional".

"It's a fine line" Tommy interjected in what Jude assumed was more on Darius's behalf. Everyone knew that Tommy was not a fan of SME's antics…but it was kind of a package deal – Jude and SME…non-negotiable offer.

"Well don't piss anyone off – the nights gone too well for you to all to…" started Darius.

"Fuck it up?" offered Spied.

Darius's eyes closed and he breathed out slowly. They all fell silent and waited for the response which could come in two forms. A) He could explode in a fiery fit of rage and compulsions…or B) he could make some silent threat against all their lives…neither of which seemed like good scenarios.

"That wasn't how _I_ was going to _word_ it…" started Darius, peering over at Spied "But yes…_fucking_ it up would not be in your best favor". He scanned them all with his icy gaze – as if to reiterate his point silently.

"Yes sir" came three meek voices. Jude looked at Spied, Kyle, and Wally's faces…some plan had just been foiled. And with that Darius left.

"What were you three going to do?" asked Jude knowingly.

"Hey!" shot Spied holding up his hands "Who said we were planning anything?"

"You" chided Tommy under his breath as he took Jude's hand.

"_Squinty_" sighed Spied shaking his head.

"Quincy" Jude corrected as she played with Tommy's fingers.

"Spied just drop it" sighed Kyle, shaking his head in amusement.

"Kyle we have class in the morning" Veronica added, as she peered over at Kyle.

"Shit. Right, yeah…" nodded Kyle, changing his focus from Spied to Veronica. "Dudes, peace" called Kyle, as he started to walk away.

"Great to see you, you were great" Veronica whispered hurriedly as she pulled Jude into a tight hug.

"Dude!" Spied called.

"Rain check man" sighed Kyle as he waited for Veronica to catch up to him two yards away. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he looked back at the guys.

"Whatever" shrugged Spied giving up.

"We should go" Tommy added, looking down at Jude.

"I should stay and talk with…" started Jude.

"Come on, everyone will be heading out. You'll be swamped in a few days – get some rest while you can" sighed Tommy, cutting her off before she could finish.

"Don't worry I'll stick around a little longer" waved off Spied.

"Oh now I'm nervous" Jude laughed, as Tommy tugged on her hand, pulling her towards the front door.

"Come on Harrison" sighed Tommy.

"Bye" Jude called over her shoulder. Spied and a few others waved and then they slipped out into the dark Toronto streets. Tommy instantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Jude leaned against him as the wind whisked down the deserted streets. The street lamps cast long shadows over the street and sidewalks as Tommy and Jude walked down the length of G-Major.

Jude felt Tommy shift as he dug into his pocket to extract his keys and then the Viper's lights flashed in front of them in the half empty parking lot. A car pulled out onto Main Street and Jude waved over her shoulder at the departing Veronica and Kyle. Then Jude slipped over to her side car and hurriedly climbed in. Her skirt was doing little to cover her legs and she shivered as she waited for Tommy to climb in and start the car.

"Heat" Jude chuckled as Tommy shoved the keys into the ignition and turned on the car. Her fingers twisted the knob on the dashboard and she waited for the soothing rush of air to come out of the vents.

"What is it – _December_?" mused Tommy as she turned it on full blast.

"Says the man in pants and a jacket" added Jude instantly with sarcasm dripping from her words, looking over Tommy with a knowing expression.

"Don't wear a mini skirt then" mused Tommy back.

"Uh!" Jude said, holding her chest in mock disgust "And rob you hours of staring at my gorgeous legs?" asked Jude, as she lifted one and propped it on the dashboard. She knew it drove him crazy – _in two ways_. One being that her feet where on his nice leather dashboard and giving him a tick, and the second being some form of lust that she could only begin to fathom.

"Okay feet off the…" started Tommy when he pressed his lips together and stopped himself.

"Oh now Quincy you're not caving just because I'm…" laughed Jude thoroughly amused.

"_Your leg_" Tommy cut her off, as he shook his head and extended his fingers to touch a bruise forming on her skin. Jude's eyes fell down on the place where Tommy was tracing the outside of a bruise just above her knee on the side. Jude pressed her lips together and remained silent. "_When did this one happen_?"

"I fell…" Jude whispered, as she lowered her leg and leaned against the door. She could feel the atmosphere in the car changing rapidly. She didn't want to look at him, but her eyes couldn't help but look. His eyes were on her like he was seeing some kind of hurt creature. "_Don't look at me like that_" Jude whispered.

"When?" pressed Tommy, staring her in the eyes. She didn't like this either.

"Today…before I came to my sound check…" trailed off Jude. "Shoot I drove in by myself" added Jude looking over her shoulder to see where she had parked the Convertible.

"I'll drive you" Tommy cut in immediately.

"No, no…" started Jude, as she reached for the handle.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled suddenly. Jude's hands froze as she looked back at him slowly. "_Stay in the car_…" fell from his lips limply "I'll get it tomorrow".

"Tommy this is stupid, I'm…I'm fine" she said shaking her head clear.

"Just let me drive you…_please_" Tommy whispered. Jude blinked at the expression on his face. He looked worried as hell – and for a moment – that scared her too.

"Okay" Jude said cautiously as she leaned back in her seat and started to put on her seat belt. Tommy did the same before putting the car in drive and heading for the exit of the parking lot.

"I'm fine" Jude noted again as they turned out onto the road. She peered over at him unreadable expression. He didn't say anything, he just shifted in his seat, and put his head in his hand – propped up against the window on the door frame. Jude just started at him for a moment before adverting her eyes to the road.

They drove on and then Jude looked around them "You missed the turn" Jude sighed.

"No I didn't" Tommy whispered, not taking his head out of his hand.

"No the turn to the apartment was…" started Jude as she tried to think about it.

"We're not going to the apartment" Tommy sighed quietly.

"W…what?" asked Jude perplexed.

"I'm taking you to the hospital" Tommy said bluntly in a whisper.

"Tommy!" flared Jude instantly.

"J…" Tommy whispered, looking over at her for the first time "Please…something's not right". Jude looked into his eyes with her mouth hanging open ever so slightly, before he looked at the dark road again. Then she blinked slowly and leaned back in the seat. Because sometimes only people, other than yourself, know what's best for you, even when you deny it to them, and yourself, over and over again.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Okay lovely readers! I am sorry for the delay - I have a concussion and have been sleeping soooo much it's not even funny. On top of it all I've still been going to school since it happened along with maintaining my crazy dance schedule so as you can guess I'm just a _little _exhausted. But I wanted to get this out to you all, so do me a favor and...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	195. Chapter 195

"Sexy outfits, _great_ room mates…" ticked off Jude sarcastically as she looked around the three patient exam room in the ER. She was up on the detachable gurney against the wall sitting crossed legged with the hospital instated gown on that tied up the back. She twisted the plastic wrist band with her name typed on it along with her height, weight, and address. "Lost two pounds, that diet's working" Jude noted holding up her wrist. Tommy was sitting in one of the chair against the adjacent wall, shaking his head as Jude pretended to be amused with their current status.

"You don't need to lose weight" Tommy chided under his breath – just loud enough for her to hear and not the other occupant.

"Yeah well I don't need to be in the hospital either" Jude countered as she raised her eyebrows at him, and then flopped back against the pillows. The room smelled of disinfectant wipes and the walls were tiled up to about shoulder height like the trauma rooms she had seen when Tommy needed stitches last. "By the way how's you jaw?" asked Jude, peering over at him again, while staying reclined.

"Ehh" Tommy sighed, rubbing it with his hand "Not much of a scar".

"Hmm" Jude sighed, and then looked up at the stark white ceiling above her. Then the door at the other end of the room opened.

"Hey Margie get me something to drink will yah" came the slurred voice from the bed next to Jude. The man had scruff on his face and neck with glazed over eyes as he continued to address the doctor walking down the length of the room. "Just a small one…" started the man again.

"Mr. Edmans" sighed the girl who looked not much older than Jude. Maybe only by five years, or so, at maximum. "What you need is another banana bag and a cold shower".

"I keep telling you doctors _I'm fine_, all I need is one more drink – hold me over – then I'll be good as new" the man protested in his slurred state.

"Well lets see if we can't try it my way first" shrugged the girl and then she walked over to Jude and Tommy. "Sorry about that…" she sighed as she reached up and pulled down a pair of rubber gloves off the wall "I'm Dr. Hawthorne…I'm a medical student here at Toronto Hospital…I'm just going to look you over if that's okay" smiled the girl.

"Medical _student_?" questioned Tommy instantly.

"Tom" Jude shot as she sat up. The last thing she needed was for him to make this longer.

"No that's okay…I'm being supervised by my resident Dr. Hecoxs" explained Hawthorne "…if you're uncomfortable with me then I can see if someone else is available…"

"No it's fine" answered Jude quickly.

"Okay then" nodded Hawthorne "What seems to be the problem then? Your chart says that you've been suffering from chest pain and _breathing problems_?" inquired Hawthorne.

"Yeah just for a couple of days" nodded Jude. This was so unnecessary – it was just most likely part of that stupid flu/cold she had.

"Mhm, anything else?" asked Hawthorne as she drew the sliding curtain between her and Mr. Edmans.

"Umm…" Jude said as she leaned forward with the touch of Hawthorne's hand on her back. She put her stethoscope in her ears and pressed it against her back. "Not really…I've been sick with the flu for a few weeks, but it really hasn't slowed me down".

"Mhmm…and what symptoms have you been having with that?" asked Hawthorne as she moved the stethoscope to the other side of Jude's back.

"Just nausea" shrugged Jude.

"Have you been throwing up much?" asked Hawthorne, as she listened to the front half of Jude's chest instead.

"Just in the morning a few times" Jude answered as she waved it off. Hawthorne didn't say anything again for a moment as she kept her scope pressed to the left side of Jude's chest cavity. Jude waited but she didn't move from the spot she was listening to and then when she did she looked almost confused.

"Umm…I'm just going to check…" started Hawthorne as she took Jude's wrist and flipped over her arm. She pressed her fingers to Jude's lower wrists and glanced at the clock before concentrating on whatever she was doing. Jude watched her attentively in silence. "Okay I'm…" trailed off Hawthorne as something else seemed to have caught her attention. "Umm…" she started again as she snapped herself out of whatever was consuming her thoughts "may I speak with you alone?"

"Is something wrong?" jumped in Tommy, getting up from his chair.

"No – just standard protocol. Could I ask you to just step outside for a moment while I speak with Ms. Harrison?" she said looking at Tommy over her shoulder. Her pleasant smile looked more forced than last time and Jude watched confused as Tommy glanced over Hawthorne's shoulder at Jude.

"Uhh…" Tommy said slowly "yeah. I'll be right out in the hall" he agreed. Then Jude watched as Tommy walked down the length of the room and leaned against the wall just outside the door. The large pane of glass that acted as a window to inside the room had its shades open and Jude was able to watch him rub his chin and lean his head back against the wall.

The sound of the curtain being pulled further around snapped Jude back to reality. "Is everything okay?" asked Jude as she stared at Hawthorne confused.

"Well" said Hawthorne cautiously as she sat down on one of the rolling stools in the room. "I need to ask you some more personal questions about your health".

"Oh" said Jude as she looked away from her "including?" she added as she looked back.

"Well for instance that bruise" Hawthorne said as she looked at Jude's exposed arm.

"I got it from the last chest pain attack" Jude answered quickly – perhaps too quickly.

Hawthorne swallowed and took a deep breath "By law I have to ask if someone did this to you".

Jude let out a shocked breath "You think…you think _he _did this to me?" asked Jude flabbergasted. "No, no, Tommy doesn't lay his hands on me" she started at Hawthorne intently as she said it "I'm not lying" she added as she watched the doubt still etched on her face not disappear with her words.

"You don't need to be scared there are programs…" started Hawthorne.

"We're engaged. We had a baby together. She died at birth. He's been my producer since age 15. He's not the one doing this to me – _I swear_" Jude begged still shocked out of her mind at the implications Hawthorne was suggesting.

"Okay" nodded Hawthorne "Is that the only one?"

"Do you believe me first?" countered Jude.

"Yes" said Hawthorne as she looked Jude in the eyes. Jude hesitated for a moment to make sure she wasn't lying before she stretched out her leg and exposed the bruise on the side of her leg.

"I fell during another episode earlier today" Jude mumbled under her breath as she watched Hawthorne take a closer look.

"Did you fall on your arm for the other one?" asked Hawthorne as she examined the bruise.

"…_no_" Jude answered, as she curled her leg back underneath herself.

"Well I need to consult with my resident and then I'll be back to check on you" Hawthorne said, looking down at Jude. They held eye contact for a moment longer before she turned promptly and walked down the length of the room.

"One drink…" came a feeble call from the bed next to her. Jude sat back slowly against her pillows again, but this time her mind was reeling…because for the first time she realized _something might be wrong_.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"We don't give people special treatment just because they're famous", "Your strap is twisted", "It could kill you..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	196. Chapter 196

The party was winding down to almost no one. Sadie hugged another woman and thanked her for coming as she walked off on the arm of another CEO. "It was a lovely party – that sister of yours has quite the voice" the woman smiled.

"Thank you" Sadie smiled back as she watched her take her husband's arm.

"Take care" the woman waved as they departed out into the night…_morning_. Sadie glanced down at her watch. It was nearly two AM but her mind was still buzzing from everything that had happened that night – _one event sticking out more than others_. Sadie got caught up in her thoughts for a moment and didn't even realize someone was behind her until they spoke.

"Your strap is twisted" Kwest said, reaching over to Sadie's shoulder and unwinding the fabric from behind.

"Oh…thanks" Sadie said, focusing on not letting her face burn red in front of him as she turned around to face him "Must have got twisted in the…_bathroom_" offered Sadie, before looking away and cursing herself under her breath.

"You okay?" asked Kwest wrinkling his forehead at her.

"What?" jumped Sadie, whipping her head back around to look at his confused one. "Uhh, yeah – everything is fine".

"You ready to head home?" inquired Kwest further as he shrugged off her reaction.

"Umm, you know I should see if everything is set for…" started Sadie.

"Babe, they've got it. You've worked hard enough, Darius knows that" Kwest pressed. Sadie tried not to swoon as that name hit her eardrums again.

"Okay…just – just give me five minutes to make sure everything is really set" said Sadie giving him her signature gaze. In high school she could get a guy to believe anything she wanted with those eyes and tonight…they didn't fail her.

"I'll wait" Kwest nodded as she gave him a small smile before she ran off across the still dark core. She looked around herself for the one person she needed to see, and then she spotted him. Sadie walked over to one of the far corners to where Darius was talking with a man who was directing the clean-up crew.

"Hey" Sadie half whispered as she reached him. The man excused himself as Darius turned his attention to Sadie.

"Hey yourself" Darius whispered back. Sadie looked around herself. They were alone and just out of the line of sight of Kwest. "You want to stick around for a little bit?" asked Darius as one hand trailed down her arm.

Sadie's breath caught in her throat "I…I wish I could" Sadie whispered under her breath so that Darius could just barely hear her "…but…" she trailed off as she glanced over in the direction of the door again. She could just imagine Kwest standing there all patiently as she ran around pretending to be some great employee obsessed with her job…and nothing more.

"_The boyfriend_" finished Darius for her as Sadie looked back at him slowly.

"I'm sorry" Sadie whispered under her breath.

"Don't be" Darius said bluntly. Sadie looked up confused by his blatant statement. Words teased her lips just as Darius spoke again in a whisper just above her ear as he walked by "…_it's more fun this way_".

He left her standing there too shocked to move, and then she turned slowly to watch him retreat into his office one more time she realized what game she was playing…and how _interesting_this could get. Then without wanting to, a smirk rose to her lips and she choked down her laugher. She wasn't a slut…she just knew what she wanted…and who could give it to her.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Marry Me...", "I'm worried about you...", "It could kill you...", "We don't give people special treatment just because they're famous" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Time for a little selfless self promotion: if you haven't read my story "Think" please go to my profile page and read/review!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	197. Chapter 197

"What is it Margaret?" asked Dr. Hecoxs as he continued to walk down the hall with his med student jogging behind him.

"Umm I have a patient. Female, nineteen years old, presented with chest pain and trouble breathing…" started Margaret Hawthorne.

"Mhm, and did you listen to her chest cavity?" asked Dr. Hecoxs as he pushed open a door to an exam room and walked over to one of his own patients.

"Yes…and that's why I was hoping you could come look at her sir" Margaret pressed as Dr. Hecoxs pulled an x-ray out of a folder and walked over to one of the viewing boards.

"What do you see Hawthorne?" asked Dr. Hecoxs promptly as he pushed the film up onto the board.

"Uhh…" Margaret said caught off guard for a moment "Fracture to the right fibula…"

"And what would be your plan of action for this case?" asked Dr. Hecoxs in a bored manner.

"Cast and crutches for five weeks before rex-raying the leg" answered Margaret.

"Good" nodded Dr. Hecoxs, before he shoved the film back into the folder and walked over to one of the nurses. "I'm going to need a leg cast kit and a nurse to assist me" Dr. Hecoxs said promptly as he scribbled down the diagnosis on the chart in his hands.

"Uhh Sir…" started Margaret again.

"Yes Ms. Hawthorne" said Dr. Hecoxs on the borderline of annoyance.

"My patient sir…" she started again.

"Right" nodded Dr. Hecoxs "And which exam room?"

"B" answered Margaret hurriedly. He pushed open the door without another word and she jogged down the hall after him.

"Her name?" asked Dr. Hecoxs as they rounded the corner.

"Harrison…Jude Harrison…" Margaret answered hurriedly. Dr. Hecoxs stopped short and looked at Margaret slowly.

"_The famous one_?" he inquired condescendingly.

"Yes sir" nodded Margaret…feeling herself getting smaller under his gaze. He laughed un-amused under his breath as he looked around the hall. "I have real patients Ms. Hawthorne – I don't see people just because they're famous".

"No sir I think that…" started Margaret.

"Let me have her chart" cut off Dr. Hecoxs. He snapped his fingers and Margaret fumbled to give it to him. He flipped the pages lazily.

"I noticed that there was a slight decrease in vital sounds in the tricuspid valve…" started Margaret.

"I can read Ms. Hawthorne, thank you very much" sighed Dr. Hecoxs annoyed.

"I also noticed that…" started Margaret again.

Dr. Hecoxs flipped closed the chart and shoved it back into her hands. Margaret Hawthorne started down at it a little dumbstruck. "Vomiting, shortness of breath, and chest pain can all be attributed to dehydration – which would make sense since she's been performing all night. Correlating your histories with your diagnosis is once again where you have fallen short Ms. Hawthorne. To be a real doctor you need to make practical calls".

"I know sir, it's just could you please look at her I think that maybe she's suffering from…"

"From what?" interjected Dr. Hecoxs as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Margaret your job is to cure people quickly. IV drip should have hydrated her enough to get home, tell her to drink lots of water – elementary stuff or should I send you back to freshman year of medical school?"

"Dr. Hecoxs I'm thinking she's showing signs of having heart attacks" shot out Margaret and then she froze as she waited for Dr. Hecoxs' response.

"Your patient it _how_old?" Dr. Hecoxs said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nineteen sir" Margaret said as she swallowed. Her mouth was so dry.

"And what would lead you to this diagnosis seeing as she has NO risk factors what so ever" shot down Dr. Hecoxs.

"From the decreased vital sounds in the…" plowed on Margaret Hawthorne.

"In the tricuspid valve I know" waved off Dr. Hecoxs.

"I want to get an MRI of her chest and run some blood work…" started listing off Margaret, but Dr. Hecoxs held up his hand and she trailed off.

"No" he said bluntly. Send her home, tell her to drink fluids.

"But sir I heard…" started Margaret.

"You heard a fluke in a heart – happens to millions throughout the world. Congratulations. If I have taught you anything it is to look for the simplest answer – don't go making up wild theories".

"Sir please just let me get some blood and run some parliamentary test for…"

"For what? Congenital heart diseases? Where are you going to start…_A_? You have no evidence but a slight heart murmur which CAN be explained by prolonged dehydration" fumed Dr. Hecoxs.

"Sir please let me put her on some meds – nitroglycerin – just incase we're wrong" begged Margaret Hawthorne.

"And what kill her? She overdoes with even one of those pills and she kills herself, not to mention if she DOESN'T have the disease they WILL kill her" flared Dr. Hecoxs.

"She's not okay" Margaret pleaded.

"Discharge her. Now. I want you doing rounds in ten minutes and this case dropped. There's nothing you can do for her. We don't give special treatment to people just because they're famous" and with that he stormed off down the hall – leaving her distraught without knowing what to do.

Margaret Hawthorne pushed open the door to Exam Room B slowly before she walked down the length of the room quickly.

"Oh, hi" Jude said sitting up on her bed slowly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Your fiancé run off?" asked Hawthorne as politely as she could.

"Coffee I think" Jude yawned "Can I go home now?" she asked through her fingers.

"Umm…yes" Hawthorne said against her better judgment.

"Great" sighed Jude pulling off the blankets and moving to get off the gurney.

"Here let me help you" started Hawthorne as she took Jude's arm.

"It's cool" Jude laughed lightly "I'm not dying" she added jokingly. Hawthorne held Jude's arm as those words slipped from her lips. Jude stared at Hawthorne's worried face. "Wait…_I'm okay right_?"

"Uhh…" started Hawthorne letting go of Jude's arm and reaching for her bag of cloths under the gurney.

"Is something wrong" pressed Jude as she watched Hawthorne pick up the bag.

"No" said Hawthorne shaking her head and handing Jud the bag of clothing.

"What aren't you telling me?" whispered Jude horrorstricken.

"Nothing, you're dehydrated and need to drink lots of fluids over the next few days…" lied Hawthorne.

Jude just stared her in the eyes "_You're lying to me_" whispered Jude after a moment of silence. Hawthorne looked down and then away from Jude. Her mind was screaming to speak what was eating away at her soul and then the practical side of her was yelling at her to shut up.

"I noticed a small arrhythmia in your tricuspid valve…" Hawthorne said cautiously.

"A _what_ in my _what_?" blinked Jude.

"It's a beating pattern in a valve in your heart" sighed Hawthorne as she sat down on the edge of the gurney with Jude. Jude's hand snaked over her mouth as she stared at Hawthorne thunderstruck.

"Am I going to die" Jude gasped with a shaking voice.

"No…" said Hawthorne slowly "It's very small…and the resident that sees over me doesn't think it's a thing to worry about" Hawthorne said carefully.

"My _heart_ isn't beating right and he thinks that's _okay_?" plowed on Jude as tears threatened to burst from her lower lids as this all hit her.

"We can keep an eye on it…" started Hawthorne.

"Should I be on medication…to stop it…heal it…" attempted Jude wildly.

"Uhh" Hawthorne sighed before she looked away. "Look" whispered Hawthorne "I could put you on Nitroglycerin…"

"Great lets do it" jumped in Jude.

"It could kill you" Hawthorne said bluntly.

Jude blinked slowly "What?"

"If you overdose…even once…it could _stop_ your heart. And then if I'm _wrong,_ the medicine could damage your heart more" laid down Hawthorne.

"But if you're right I could die without the medicine" Jude pressed. "I mean with that _whatever_ messing with that _what yah ma call it_ valve…" Jude raced. "What's wrong with me?" shot Jude perplexed.

"You're…" sighed Hawthorne, not knowing a better way to say this "You're having _heart attacks_ essentially…" Hawthorne answered to a bewildered Jude who looked like she had just been slapped in the face.

"Heart attacks?" mumbled Jude scared shitless.

"Your valve isn't functioning properly…so yes…heart attacks are the best way to explain that" nodded Hawthorne slowly.

"And these meds could _kill_ me?" asked Jude in a small voice.

"Yes" nodded Hawthorne.

Jude couldn't believe what she was hearing "Are…are there any other options?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes" said Hawthorne hurriedly "High dosage Aspirin…I want you to take two a day from now on…if you have any more attacks come right to the hospital…"

"Aspirin?" asked Jude slightly surprised at such a common answer to such a mind-boggling scenario.

"It's the best thing I can offer right now…" Just then the door opened at the other end of the exam room. Tommy walked in with two cups of coffee in hand.

"Oh" said Tommy surprised as he reached them "Do you know what's wrong?"

"Dehydration" Jude answered very quickly as Hawthorne went to speak. Jude took the paper cup from Tommy's hand.

"Really?" asked Tommy, looking at Hawthorne for a conclusive 'yes' or 'no'.

"Uhh…yes" nodded Hawthorne a little taken aback. "Uhh, let me send you with this form to discharge Ms. Harrison…" said Hawthorne hurriedly as she scribbled something down on Jude's chart. Then the two of them watched him depart from the room once again.

There was silence, then just as Hawthorne was about to speak Jude cut her off. "I know you're thinking I'm a horrible person" Jude whispered, clutching the cup in her hands "but if he knew the implications of what you just told me…_it'd kill him_".

"You should tell him…" started Hawthorne.

"I will…but lets see if this works first" Jude whispered, and wished away everything she had just learned about herself…and what it could spell out for her future.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Marry me...", "No strippers...", "I'm worried about you...", "What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	198. Chapter 198

Tommy signed his name on the bottom of the last form, before he glanced up from the nurse's station. Jude wove through the people being pushed in wheelchairs or being led by doctors down the hall as she ran her hand through her hair absentmindedly. Tommy watched her usual smile become lost as she seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"You okay?" asked Tommy as he reached out and took Jude's hand as she was about to walk by him.

"Oh" Jude said half surprised, as she stopped and looked up at him, as if seeing him for the first time. "Sorry – I'm just tired" Jude half lied. The lie sealed itself with a yawn that she was not at all faking.

"Come on you need sleep" Tommy sighed as he switched hands he was holding with her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. The weight of her world just melted into his skin as she took these mindless steps next to him. How could she tell him what she just found out? Better yet – _How couldn't she_? "Oh I got you some water" Tommy added as he handed the bottle in his hand to her.

"Mhm" Jude nodded, not lifting her head from his shoulder as she took it blindly from him.

"You should drink that before you go to sleep" added Tommy, glancing down at her as they walked through the double sliding glass doors of the ER. She just nodded mutely on his shoulder again. Tommy squeezed her hand lightly in his own "I'm glad you're not sick" he whispered, before he kissed the crown of her head. They stepped down off the sidewalk and made their way across the parking lot. Jude didn't say anything in response to that.

Tommy pulled open Jude's door for her and then let her slide in before he closed the door again and walked to the other side. He climbed in as Jude pulled down her seatbelt and rested her head against the window.

"Drink that" Tommy said again as he turned on the car. Silence just enveloped them, but Tommy shrugged it off. Jude opened the water bottle feebly as they started to drive though – took one gulp and then recapped it. Then she let her eyes close and wished life was as simple as the dreams one could dream.

Jude rolled over in bed without knowing how she got there. She rubbed her eyes and blinked against the blinding sun coming through the curtains. Her face lolled to the left and she saw Tommy passed out next to her. He was asleep on his stomach like every other morning and his mouth hung open ever so slightly as he hugged his pillow with one arm. The other laid sprawled across the bed and a smile twitched on her lips at the sight of him. Jude propped herself up on one elbow carefully before reaching out and tilting his wrist towards her. His watch was still on…and as much as she wished that the date on the watch would reveal she had dreamed the whole day…proved her wrong and stated quite plainly that it was the 30th of March…and yesterday had indeed happened.

Jude let go of his wrist lightly and watched as he slept on next to her…peaceful in his own world. Then carefully she peeled the comforter off her and slipped out from between the sheets. Her feet hit the cool hard wood floor before she tugged at her skirt from last night. She sighed and crept over to her dresser. She slid open the drawer as quietly as she could before she extracted her sweatpants and a t-shirt. She peeled off her other cloths and dropped them on the ground before slipping into the new ones. They flowed around her body and didn't suffocate her like the others had.

Jude glanced over her shoulder – he was still out cold. Jude yawned and headed for the doorway when she changed directions and dashed into the bathroom instead. Jude closed the door and swayed on the spot before she gripped the edge of the sink and steadied herself. The mirror reflected her paling face before her eyes and then she gagged again. Jude stumbled over to the toilet and threw up. It felt like every other time before it…and when it passed she was fine.

Jude could feel her limbs shaking as she pushed herself to her feet, but she ignored it, it would pass. Jude splashed water on her face and dried it before peeling open the medicine cabinet and pulling down the Aspirin bottle. She shook two out into her hand and downed them without water. Then she carefully opened the door again with her hand over her mouth. She was looking down at the floor so she saw his feet first.

"Water?" Tommy mumbled. Jude looked up and he handed her a glass.

"Oh…thank you" Jude murmured back as she took it from him and held it in her hands.

"They said you need to drink a lot today" Tommy added as he rubbed his eye "Drink that, I'm making coffee" Tommy yawed then, before he turned for the doorway leading out into the Kitchen.

"Okay" Jude nodded, before she looked down at the glass. Jude raised it to her lips and took a small sip, before walking back into the bathroom and tipping the rest down the drain. Jude placed the glass down on the sink before leaning back against the wall. He had to think she was drinking it otherwise she was going to have to explain this to him way too soon. She had no answers to give him, just one frightening theory.

Jude blew her bangs out of her eyes before pushing off the wall once more and walking out into the Kitchen. Tommy was walking around with a mug in his hand. "_Good morning_" Jude whispered as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She leaned against his exposed back as he chuckled at her. "Stop laughing" Jude mumbled after a few more moments of it.

"Good morning to you too then" Tommy sighed as he peeled off Jude's arm and turned so he could kiss her forehead.

"Mhh" Jude sighed, before she pressed her hand against his chest and stopped him from going anywhere. "Meany…" she whispered and kissed him slowly on the lips.

"Okay then" Tommy chuckled again as they separated.

"And by the way" added Jude as she started walking over towards the living room section of the combined room "you don't get to ruin tradition just because I'm living with you now" Jude added as she picked up the remote and flicked on the TV.

"And what's that Harrison?" sighed Tommy as he walked over to see what came on the TV. Jude flipped to MTV and fought down a grin as her name came across the screen.

"_Okay ladies and gentlemen…_"

"_Guys and girls_" the other host interjected.

"_We're here to tell you that – the one, the only – JUDE HARRISON'S newest CD came out last night at midnight! So if you haven't run out and bought it, do so, or log onto iTunes and download it in your pajamas…_"

"_She's already held spot number one with her single 'Two AM' for four weeks, with her album currently sitting at…"_ there was a slight pause as the tension in the air grew. Jude held her breath as she waited to hear the faithful words "_Third! With her whole album! That's in just nine hours guys and gals_"

"Holy Shit" Jude gasped at the TV. Tommy just stared at Jude as she gapped at the TV. Then she looked up at Tommy slowly. "I love you" Jude squealed as she pulled Tommy into a hug.

"Whoa, whoa coffee" Tommy laughed as Jude pressed a kiss to his neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Jude squealed again pressing a hurried kiss to his lips as she held his face in her palms.

"It was all you babe" Tommy whispered into her hair as she attached herself to his neck again.

"No" Jude whispered, peeling away and looking him in the eyes "I'm double the artists I ever thought I could be thanks to you".

"And I'm twice the man" Tommy whispered, as he stared her in the eyes "…_because of you_". His eyes were like crystals looking back at her, and her heart broke silently in her chest…because he was it…and she was lying to him for the first time in a while. And somehow in those eyes she saw everything…and how much she could lose if her world ended.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So we're finally moving into the second part of this kind of twisted story...I didn't realize how long and involved this story was in my head but I'm glad to see that I have at least a few insanely devoted people following this story. Some pivotal points are coming...so I'm hoping that as we near chapter 200 (I know, insane), and as I roll into the *hehemm* _500_'s for Word Document Straight Typed Pages (Times New Roman size 12 font mind you), and we keep moving in the 900's with reviews...my goal is to have 2,000 reviews by the end of this story. So do me a favor - review, and I promise this summer...is going to be amazing! Thank you!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	199. Chapter 199

The usual footsteps pounded down the basement stairs behind Jamie as he clicked away on NBR's computer. "Morning" Jamie called into the air as the usual sound of Zeppelin's bag hitting the bookshelf/pile-o-crap filled the stillness and then warm hands landed on his shoulders.

"_Good afternoon_ to you too" Zeppelin sighed as she leaned down and pecked Jamie on the cheek, before disappearing off behind him again.

"That's right" called Jamie through the basement as he logged off NBR's Myspace and turned around slowly in his chair "where you been all morning?"

"I told you" Zep called from the opposite end of the basement as she clicked on the answering machine that was blinking five new messages. "You couldn't answer these?" she added off topic as she picked up a pad of paper to write down the messages.

"I was busy" Jamie waved off as he twisted back around in his seat and looked back at the open internet explorer.

"Any new hits on the Myspace" sighed Zeppelin as the first message started to play and she started dictating down the number and name.

"_Hello this is Marge Sturman from Techilogic Sound Equitment. I'm calling about the payment due…_" filtered the voice through the basement.

"Two new artists interested in looking at the space" answered Jamie as he logged onto his e-mail to check there next.

"Oh wow really" said Zeppelin as she scribbled down the rest of Marge's message. "Oh and do we have the payment for…" started Zep as she paused the answering machine.

"Uhh…" Jamie said looking around the basement "yeah I put the pay order over…_there-ish_" waved Jamie at a stack of papers.

"Ugg Jamie this is why we file things" sighed Zeppelin as she crossed the basement and started to dig through the stack. "And this needs to get to the bank!" Zep added holding up Spied's studio fee that he had paid them yesterday.

"We should really stop charging Spiederman" Jamie cringed as he glanced up at the form and check in Zep's hand.

"Yeah well we also need artists and money" sighed Zep rolling her eyes, but she knew it too. She felt bad that they had to ask Spied to pay for his studio time. He was their only consistent artist who rented out their space. He could easily go back to G-Major and get paid double the amount with twice as many perks.

"When his album drops though – first Nana's Basement Records ever album…I think we should do something nice for him" Jamie added, without really looking at Zeppelin.

"Agreed" Zep nodded as she continued to dig through the stack of papers. "Oh here…" added Zep as she yanked the paper out and her hand collided with a plastic bag balancing on the table next to the pile of papers. "Oh shit…" Zep sighed as the bag crashed to the floor and the clatter of plastic hitting concrete filled the air. Jamie glanced over his shoulder at the sound. "_Sorry_" Zep cringed as she leaned down to grab the bag.

"No I've got it" Jamie said lunging from his chair and reaching for the bag. But Zeppelin's hands wrapped around it first and she looked at him surprised.

"Thanks" Jamie said uneasily as he held out his hand for the bag.

"What's in the bag Jamie?" asked Zeppelin raising her eyebrows confused.

"Nothing" waved off Jamie nervously – but trying to mask it all the while.

"Jamie seriously?" asked Zep annoyed as she refused to hand over the bag "You can't just _tell_ me what's in this bag?"

"It's nothing" started Jamie again.

"Oh come on" sighed Zep rolling her eyes before she pulled it open and reached inside. "A CD you couldn't tell me about a CD…" Zep trailed off as she looked at the cover. "_Jude's new CD_". Zep's voice fell. She was very understanding when it came to Jamie's and Jude's relationship. They were best friends she got that, and she knew Jamie would be her number one fan till the day he died…that never bothered her. She never tried to fathom how deep this friendship went because it was that tight…but sometimes, _such as now_, when he tried to hide something concerning Jude from her…_it hurt_.

"Like you said – _just a CD_" Jamie murmured under his breath as he took the CD from her hand and shoved it back in the bag. Then he walked back over to the soundboard/desk and slumped back down in his chair in front of their computer.

"Why didn't you want me to see that?" asked Zeppelin wrinkling her forehead in confusion.

"I didn't _not want you_to see it" Jamie shrugged off not looking at Zep. He tried to keep his face from burning red. Ever since he had gotten with Zeppelin he had fought down all the feelings for Jude that bubbled up inside of him uncontrollably. She was his best friend – and since Quincy had walked onto the scene, nothing more. And as the years had progressed he had slowly started to come to terms with that…except for that one time a few weeks ago.

"You were hiding it from me" Zep plowed on.

"I left it in a bag next to a stake of business papers I hardly call that hiding" Jamie countered glancing over his shoulder at Zep. She looked confused and almost _hurt_. "Zep come on it was nothing…"

"Why is it always nothing with her?" blurted out Zeppelin. The words caused silence to echo between them for a few moments as Jamie just looked at Zeppelin.

"…It's…it's not like that Zep. You know that come on…" sighed Jamie awkwardly.

"Why do you feel like you can't talk to me about her?" breathed Zeppelin as she felt herself stay rooted to the spot just staring at the increasingly awkward Jamie.

"Because there's nothing to tell" Jamie swallowed.

"Or nothing you're going to tell _me_" Zep muttered under her breath as she looked away from Jamie.

"Zep come on" sighed Jamie. But she didn't turn – she barely even acknowledged that he had spoken. She just bit her lower lip and started at the cement wall of the basement. "Zep…" Jamie breathed. She blinked slowly but still didn't look at him…and slowly he realized what he had been doing to her. Hiding things. Doing things. "Zep I'm sorry" Jamie whispered.

"For?" asked Zep with a hint of bitterness.

Jamie choked on his words as he tried to formulate what to say. But every sentence tasted bitterly of a white lie on his tongue. Then it just happened he blurted out the words that had been trapped in his chest since it had all happened "_For kissing Jude_".

Dead silence shook the basement as Jamie felt his heart literally shatter in his chest. He watched as the air got sucked out of Zeppelin's chest and she looked over at him thunderstruck. Words mouthed silently on her lips as she gapped at him, and then her hand was in her hair…over her eyes…over her mouth.

"Zeppelin I can explain…" started Jamie desperately. But her eyes just glommed onto him for a moment longer before she ran past him and up the stairs. "Zeppelin!" Jamie called again, as he gripped the railing and started running up after her. "Zeppelin!"

"What's that?" asked Nana as she walked out of the kitchen, drying a dish in her hands.

"Not you Nana" yelled Jamie hurriedly as he ran after Zeppelin "Zeppelin!" Jamie yelled as the front door slammed shut. He shoved open the door and let it slam behind him as he raced down the path after her. "Zeppelin".

"You jerk!" Zeppelin yelled as she wrenched open her car door.

"Zep wait. Please I can explain" begged Jamie.

"Like hell you can Jamie. Just like every other time right?" seethed Zeppelin.

"It wasn't like that it was a mistake…" begged Jamie.

"I'll never be good enough for you will I" asked Zeppelin staring up at Jamie, fire burning in her eyes.

"No…" begged Jamie. But with that Zeppelin turned and climbed into her car.

"That's great Jamie, that's real great".

"No!" begged Jamie desperately. "That's not what I meant. What I meant is 'no you're everything Zep!' Please just let me explain" Jamie yelled as Zeppelin slammed her door closed and turned on her car. She started backing out of the driveway. "Zeppelin!" Jamie yelled banging on the car.

But it was too late…she was gone.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I'm Back! Everyone excited? See I told you my hands would start itching for my keyboard again. Thank you for all your patients. I know it's been a long wait but hopefully it'll be worth it. Lots to come for the 'lots' of people who are reading this. I just really wanted to say thank you for the devotion and the true enjoyment I have been hearing people have been getting from this fanfic. You guys are truly amazing. Sooo...**

**"Marry me...", "No strippers", "I'm worried about you..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	200. Chapter 200

**_NOTE: Chapter 199 was originally an author note and then was replaced with a chapter - you were not notified twice, if haven't read it yest please do so before reading this one! Thanks. ~Thinkpink~_**

* * *

Karen traced a line of clear plastic tape over another box scattered amongst the dispersed objects cluttering the small family room. Karen straightened up and pressed her hand against her lower back as she looked around the mess. She could hear Annabel running around somewhere upstairs and she slowly tucked her hair behind her ear before moving onto another box. She hated this. She always hated boxing things up and moving in general. She stepped around the coffee table to pick up more winter clothing that she was putting away to fly down to New York. Her foot caught on the leg of the table and she stumbled forward a few steps.

"Shit" Karen muttered under her breath as she rubbed her throbbing foot in her hand.

"MOMMY!" came a shrill cry from upstairs before small feet started pounding down the stairs.

"What?" called Karen as Annabel came into sight on the stairs. She crouched down and clung onto the bars of the railing with her small fingers as she grinned across the room at Karen. "What you up to goofball?" laughed Karen.

"DADDY'S HERE!!!" Annabel screamed excitedly before running down the last few steps. Karen watched her daughter thunderstruck as she ran to the front door and gripped the doorknob in her small palms.

"Annabel no!" Karen reprimanded instantly as she ran across the family room desperate to reach the door before her four year old daughter. "Annabel…" started Karen again as the door pushed open and Karen felt herself freeze mid lunge.

"Hey you" came a male voice as Rick let go of the outside portion of the doorknob and scooped Annabel up into his arms.

"Daddy" squealed Annabel as she wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and hung on tight as Rick rubbed her back and twisted her back and forth caught up in his arms. He glanced over at Karen quickly from the corner of his eyes and caught her bitter expression as she picked up one of Annabel's stuff animals and played with it between her fingers as she looked away from her ex-boyfriend and her daughter.

"Hey Bella" whispered Rick, though her knew that Karen could still hear him as well, "go play upstairs while I talk with Mommy".

"Will you play tea party with me?" asked Annabel excitedly. Her face lit up as she looked up at her father.

"Sure go set up" Rick said in fake enthusiasm but none the less it sent sparks of excitement across her four year old face.

"Okay!" Annabel squealed as she struggled down from his arms and started to run up the stairs again. The two of them watched her go. As soon as her door slammed closed upstairs with a dull thud Rick looked over at Karen.

"You shouldn't be here" Karen said bitterly under her breath.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" asked Rick as he watched Karen walk around the couch and head towards the boxes again. She threw the stuffed animal into one of them and piled in more toys with it. "Going somewhere?" asked Rick in a cold tone as well as he watched Karen shoving more toys into the box. Karen didn't answer, she just stayed focused on what she was doing. "Where?" asked Rick bluntly as he made his way into the family room and looked more closely at the sea of boxes.

"I'm taking Annabel with me" Karen said shortly "So, lucky you, you're officially off duty" muttered Karen as she flipped closed the box and tried to fold the flaps together correctly so that she could tape it shut.

"How long are you going?" asked Rick shocked.

"I'm leaving Toronto" Karen answered without really answering.

"For what a few weeks…months…" stumbled out Rick flabbergasted. Karen just kept her lips sealed shut as she continued to fight with the box. "_Years_?" finally managed Rick.

"I'm not planning on coming back" Karen finally muttered as she felt his eyes on her. "God damn it!" seethed Karen as she stopped fighting with the uncooperative box.

"_Never_" slipped from Ricks lips as he stared at her wide eyed. His hands went up through his hair as he looked around the room – as if seeing the true mentality of this move for the first time.

Karen crossed her arms over her chest as she suddenly felt like she was fighting down tears, "Yeah…I'm leaving".

"But…but you just can't just take Annabel away with you…" started Rick.

"Oh please it'd be a burden off your shoulders" seethed Karen rolling her eyes. He had never wanted her…_he had never wanted either of them_.

"Annabel isn't a burden" Rick said forcefully.

"Oh I'm sure" Karen said rolling her eyes as she started fighting with the box again "Every other weekend – and she doesn't even spend the night sometimes, I'm sure you _really_ understand what a 24/7 job this is".

"Don't throw this on me" Rick said bitterly.

"Oh that right!" yelled Karen as whipped around and looked at him with fire burning in her eyes "It's _NEVER_ your fault! It's always MINE!"

"Because you make this harder that it has to be!" Rick yelled back.

"Because you're never there to help!" yelled Karen as tears plunged over her lids. "I've raised her by myself for four years!"

"I helped – I was there!" Rick yelled "Don't give me this bull Karen…"

"No Rick _you_don't give _me_ this BULL! You never wanted her. You never wanted this. You never wanted me!" Karen's voice fell off as those words left her lips. Rick just stared at her flabbergasted for a moment.

He blinked at her and just started at her wet eyes before she looked away and attempted to close the box again. "Karen…" his small voice managed.

"What" asked Karen bitterly as her voice shook and her jaw trembled.

"Come on…you know….you know that's not true"

"Then what happened to us?" asked Karen as more tears formed on her eyes "Why couldn't you stick around – even for her?"

"I love Bella" Rick started to answer uncomfortably as he looked away from her penetrating gaze. "I just…I just…I just wasn't done growing up yet…"

"Yeah well neither was I" Karen answered as she started at Rick's profile "But the fact of the matter is that we _did_ have a kid together and we had to grow up".

"Yeah well maybe I'm still not ready" Rick whispered.

"Well come find me when you are" Karen answered as Rick looked up at her slowly "Because I can't put her through this anymore if you're just going to walk out on her".

"I want to be there for Annabel" Rick said looking at Karen.

"_Wanting_…and _being_…are two different things" Karen said staring him in the eyes. "_Grow up_…then we'll see".

Rick just stared at her and then crossed the small space between them. Karen watched as he leaned down and closed the box properly for her and then stacked it against the wall with the rest. She crossed her arms over her chest slowly as she watched him stack three more boxes and then look back at her.

He sniffled for a second and then looked her in the eyes "I'm sorry for doing this to you…you know that right?" Rick said. Karen just swallowed. "I loved you – I really did – it just wasn't like how I planned…" Karen just continued to stare at him. He shifted uncomfortably again under her stare "Tell Bella I'm sorry and that I had to go?" he asked.

"Always do" Karen whispered as her she tried desperately not to let her voice betray her. He nodded uneasily at the floor and then without another word he turned abruptly and strode over to the door. He glanced over his shoulder once more with words on his lips – but she wasn't even looking. She was just hugging herself with her back to him. Rick looked back and closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed Karen's knees gave out and she crumpled onto the sofa. She hugged her arms closer to herself as she tried desperately to hold herself together. It felt like if she moved one finger all her insides would spill out onto the floor…and there'd be no one there to save her. And then the tears flowed.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"What work do you have in Costa Rica?"..."Who said anything about work?", "Marry Me", "I'm worried about you...", "I'll make you a deal god...you let me see her one more time and I won't ask you for anything ever again"...stay tuned and find out!!!**

**That last one was a treat...or real torture...you decide *sly smile*! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	201. Chapter 201

Kyle put the coffee pot back on the burner as the stairs creaked and Veronica walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Good morning" Kyle said as he took a sip of his coffee and then placed it down on the table. He walked over and pressed a kiss to Veronica's cheek as she slowly wound her arms up around his neck and held him rooted to the spot.

"_I hate you_" she mumbled under her breath as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Sick again?" mused Kyle as her fingers played with the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck. Veronica just nodded into his skin without a word. "Well then _I'm sorry_" Kyle whispered and pressed another kiss to her skull before peeling her arms off him slowly.

"No…" Veronica whispered as she pulled him to her again "don't go yet".

"I got class babe" Kyle whispered reluctantly as he rubbed her back and just let her lean against him.

Veronica just stood there silently with him. They had a cute small 'town house' just off of compass at the collage they both attended. Her parents had never approved of them living together – mostly because they never approved of Kyle…but that's a whole other story. She didn't like thinking about it. She loved Kyle so much – and she knew he loved her the same amount, or even _more_. And now she was having his baby…

"Do you want some tea?" asked Kyle as he slowly moved out of her arms again.

"No" Veronica sighed as she walked over to the table and sat down. She pulled Kyle's mug of coffee towards her.

"Babe, this is cruel and unusual punishment – I know, but no coffee" winced Kyle as he watched Veronica just stare at it.

"I know" mumbled Veronica as she just breathed in the fumes "but smelling it can't hurt". Kyle shook his head as he chuckled at her sitting there smelling his coffee. "Stop laughing" Veronica snorted as she breathed in the sweet smell that she longed for so badly.

"Well then stop _sniffing_ my coffee" said Kyle as he reached down and took his mug before taking a sip.

"You sound like I was snorting cocaine" Veronica said rolling her eyes as she rested her head in her hand. She looked up at him in his t-shirt and jeans. He was so simple and down to earth unlike the people she had grown up with. Maybe that was why she fell. She had come to realize that leaving her ultra-high end prep school and going to public school for high school had been the best thing for her. Because she had met _him_. She had fallen in love and this was what _true love_ was. It wasn't caviar and golf tournaments. It wasn't Princeton and Harvard…love was being able to be around a person for more than ten minutes at a time without saying a word and still feeling content. True love blushes in silence…and Kyle made her cheeks burn red.

"The mover's brought the furniture yesterday" Kyle noted as he sat down across from Veronica.

"Oh god – my mom didn't come right?" asked Veronica looking around the place panicked, as if she half expected her to spring out from the woodwork at that very moment.

"No" Kyle answered as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Thank god this place is a mess" sighed Veronica as she leaned back in her seat.

Kyle looked around and shrugged "No…it's better then the rehearsal place at least".

"Everything is better than the rehearsal space" Veronica said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! No judging" Kyle smirked as he drank more from his mug.

"Oh and speaking of furniture" said Veronica, her heart skipping a beat as she tried to find the right way to ease into what she was going to say next, "You see I talked to my mom a few days ago – you know on the night of the album release and the paint color conundrum?"

"Mhmm" nodded Kyle, watching Veronica as she shifted slightly uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Yeah well we got to talking and she wants to have us over for dinner…" said Veronica casually.

Kyle nearly choked on his coffee, he forced himself to swallow before looking up at Veronica thunderstruck. "What!" gaped Kyle "But…but…your parents _hate_ me" stammered out Kyle.

"I…I know…" said Veronica uncomfortably "But you know how she is…and well…we will have to tell them…soon…about…" said Veronica slowly before she looked down at her lap.

"Oh…right" said Kyle uncomfortably.

"It's almost three months…" Veronica offered slowly to the air.

"Yeah" Kyle said swallowing. "They're going to hate me – _even more_" Kyle emphasized looking up at Veronica.

"You…you never know you might win them over…with…with one night" offered Veronica, but they both didn't believe it in their guts. "Look it's stupid I'll just tell them we can't make it…" started Veronica uneasily.

"No" said Kyle bluntly. Veronica looked up at him slowly "We'll go and…_somehow_" said Kyle uncomfortably "break the _great_" emphasized Kyle "news to them".

"I don't think they'll find it great" whispered Veronica.

"Well I do" Kyle said looking Veronica in the eyes "I love you so much".

"I do too" Veronica whispered, while thinking that her parents didn't understand the concept of love like she did. "I do babe but…"

"So we'll do this…no matter how much it kills us" said Kyle with a nod as he cut off Veronica and didn't let her finish.

Veronica opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. "You know what…you're…you're right" waved off Veronica.

"Everything will be fine…_you'll see_". And then they both looked away and swallowed - fearing what awaited them when they actually had to live out their decisions.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Marry Me", "I'm worried about you", "Why are you doing this to yourself!" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**Glad to see you're all so thrilled to be getting new posts. Keep the reviews coming and the chapters will keep coming!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	202. Chapter 202

Jude dropped her guitar case down on the floor and took a few feeble steps before flopping down on the couch in her dressing room. Her bangs flopped down over her eyes and her arms felt too lazy to move them. Jude blew on them and watched as her hair feebly fluttered before her eyes and cast off in different directions or flopped back down over her face.

"Bad day Harrison?" chuckled Kyle as he sat down in one of the chairs adjacent to the couch in which Jude had glued her body.

"Exhausting is more like it" sighed Jude as she lolled her head over to the side to look around the room. She jumped slightly when she realized that someone else was on the couch. "Whoa!" Jude said sitting up straight and looking at Spied "There is no way you have been sitting there that quietly this whole time".

"I am _Tweeting_" Spied said without looking up from his iphone.

"You're what?" asked Jude as a chuckle rose from the other side of the room.

"You're seriously still doing that dude?" came Wally's voice as he came in through the doorway from which Jude had just entered. "Hey" he added high fiving Kyle's hand as he walked over to join him on that side of the room.

"Hey" nodded Kyle.

"Doing _what_?" asked Jude looking over at the other two guys as they took swigs from their water bottles.

"Twitter Dude" Kyle shrugged.

"Yeah Dude there's only _what_…" shrugged Spied as Jude looked over at him "five pages of people pretending to be you?"

"Yeah that sounds about right" Kyle nodded with a grin.

"There are people doing WHAT!" said Jude, all fatigue draining from her body as she jumped up and raced over to Spied's side.

"Just saying they're you" shrugged Spied as he suppressed a grin and flipped through his phone to get to the home page. He typed in 'Jude Harrison' and instantaneously six pages worth of matches appeared.

"This person has twenty thousand followers!" Jude gasped as she snatched the phone from Spied's hands.

"Whoa Dude – new phone".

"Shut up" hushed Jude as she started pacing their dressing room as she opened up the top five twitter accounts and read through the posts horrified to find people pretending to be her. "I didn't write these!" Jude gasped whipping around and looking at the other three thunderstruck and mortified.

"Really because I was really hopping that…" Kyle said taking the phone from Jude's grasp and scrolling down the list before opening one and handing it to her "that this was you".

Jude bit her tongue before reaching out and slapping him on the chest. Jude shoved the phone into Spied's chest before she stormed over to the couch and slumped down in it fuming. Wally, Kyle, and Spied all laughed before they realized how red her face was getting.

"Oh come on Jude it's just some loser with no life no one really thinks 'NudeJudeHarrison' is you" sighed Spied as he walked over and sat down next to her. He slowly reached across her and peeled her arms apart so that she couldn't have them crossed over her chest in her anger.

"How many followers does that perv have, dare I ask?" asked Jude fuming still.

Spied picked up his phone and glanced down at it "Two hundred…miniscule amount".

"That's just…that just _grand_" Jude said as she stood up – every word dripping in sarcasm and anger.

"Come on Dude" sighed Kyle as he peeled the phone from Spied's hand and flicked through something "Yeah dude it's so photoshopped".

"Mhmm" nodded Wally leaning in to look too "That is unless you have double D boobs that you've been holding out on us with". Jude reached down and whipped a pillow across the room at them. It bounced off Wally's shoulder but the three of them just huddled around the phone and snickered like immature teenage boys.

"Okay lets get you all out of your twisted fantasy worlds and d something productive" Jude fumed as she stormed across the room and wrenched the iphone out of Kyle's hand.

"Ehhh!" Spied said reaching feebly out with a pained expression on his face "Come on dude, new phone".

"Uhhh" came a familiar voice from the doorway. All four of them looked across the room at Tommy "Sound check" Tommy said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Sweet" Spied said jumping down off one of the stools in the room and heading for the door with Kyle and Wally following him. He patted Tommy's shoulder in a cliché manner as he walked by and Jude just watched Tommy roll his eyes.

"I'll come get you when we need you" Tommy said after the other three had departed. He eyed her for a moment "Where'd you get the iphone?"

"It's Spied's" sighed Jude, as she flopped back down on the couch and looked around the usual dressing room that they got when they did gigs for 'Under the Mic'.

"You okay?" asked Tommy as he leaned against the door frame and looked at her from across the room.

"No" sighed Jude as she rolled her head to the side to look at him.

Tommy threw his head back slightly before pushing off the wall and walking towards her "And why is that Harrison?"

"The weddings going to be a train wreck" Jude whispered when he was standing right above her.

"Oh" Tommy chuckled as he fought down a grin "so this is why you've been in such a stressed mood all day".

"I don't know what I'm going to do" moaned Jude as she looked back up at the ceiling "Seating charts? Who the hell does seating charts. Music? Oh well there's just a whole new fiasco in and among itself!"

"Shhh" Tommy chuckled as Jude's voice trailed off "We've got time…"

"Fifteen days Quincy!" Jude said whipping her head over to look at him. Her eyes got big as that number hit her – Tommy just grinned. "How can you be smiling when I'm on the edge of a mental breakdown?"

"I love you" Tommy shrugged.

"Oh great that just…that just solves everything" Jude said still flustered.

"It could" Tommy whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Now stop worrying – you're about to perform your new album…you know…the one you've been slaving over and were enthralled about all of yesterday".

"Then I realized we were getting married…" Jude moaned "Lets just make another album I know how to do that".

"I offered Vegas" Tommy chuckled as he straightened up to leave.

"Yeah well Vegas sounds really nice right about now" Jude murmured.

"I'll come get you in a little bit" sighed Tommy as he shook his head in amusement.

"Mhmm" Jude sighed, and then she listened to his footsteps die away, and for the first time in a few days she was alone. It was quiet…very quiet. Jude looked around the room again and honestly…_really didn't know what to do with herself at that moment_. Jude looked down at her lap and idly picked back up the iphone that was sitting there. She traced her finger across the screen without really knowing how to use it. She was vaguely amused when the page changed and she paid even more attention when she accidentally found her way to Google.

Jude looked around the still empty room once more before clicking on the search bar. A keyboard popped up on the screen and Jude idly typed in her name – this was a bad idea she knew it…it's always bad to search yourself and find some hater who hates your music but she was board.

15,000,000 hits in 10 seconds. Jude suppressed her grin and scrolled down the first page. "Ohh, shoot" Jude whispered to herself as she clicked on one of the links by accident. The page opened and she was greeted with a picture of herself. Jude went to go back when the caption caught her eye.

"_Jude Harrison was released from the hospital early this morning after the release of her newest album – My Turn._" Jude scrolled down further to where the article continued.

"_Singing sensation, Jude Harrison, was spotted leaving the hospital early this past morning after the release of her album – My Turn. Her fiancé, and soon to be husband, Tom Quincy was seen walking with her hand in hand before they both slipped away into his Viper, purchased last February by Jude Harrison, and departed for their shared apartment in the Westwood Apartment Complex in lower Toronto…_"

Jude stopped reading as that night started to play back in her head as well. Jude clicked out of the page and instantly went up to the search bar. She glanced around as her heart picked up pace a little bit. She typed in the only thing on her mind at that moment. "Heart Conditions and Treatment…"

Jude waited for the page to load before clicking on the top link. It brought her straight to a medical website and she calmed herself before reading the top article… "Heart attacks most often occur in patients ages 35 and older…" Jude stared at that number and wrinkled her forehead in confusion…she was nineteen though and…

Jude shook her thoughts away as she clicked a link on the side bar and became more engrossed in the search. "_Heart disease, heart valve disease, heart failure_…." Jude murmured as she scrolled down the list. She didn't even know where to start. Then something caught her eye "_Congenital Heart defects_…" Jude whispered without thinking.

Jude clicked open the link and read the article as it popped up on her screen. "_May be diagnose before birth, after birth, in childhood, or even into adulthood. Can sometimes not present any symptoms and can be diagnosed through an EKG, heart murmur, or chest X-Ray_…"

"Oh good you have my phone" came a voice from behind. Jude nearly jumped out of her skin as the phone slipped through her fingers onto the couch, from which it bounced off onto the floor.

"Whoa, careful" Spied whined as he reached down and picked his phone up off the carpet.

"Ohh, no wait" Jude said as her mind started to race as she reached to take the phone back. Spied looked down at the phone and then Jude with a confused expression. Jude bit her lower lip as Spied clicked through the phone then shoved it in my pocket. "Spied…" Jude whispered, her voice shaking.

"I'm guessing I shouldn't have seen that?" asked Spied looking down at the carpet before lifting his eyes and looking her in the face slowly. Jude shut her eyes and shook her head 'no' slowly. "You sick?" he asked calmly.

Jude bit her lip and didn't answer right away. The air got very still in the room before she spoke "…_I don't know yet_".

"Told Squinty?" No answer. "Right" nodded Spied, as Jude looked back up at him slowly.

"Spied I don't want him to worry…" Jude started.

"Well I'm worried" Spied said bluntly, as he sat down on the edge of the coffee table and looked Jude straight in the face. "Is that what happened two days ago?"

"I don't know…" Jude shrugged feebly.

"But you went to the hospital. Didn't they run tests and…" Spied started confused.

"I'm too young to be having heart attacks but that's what they think is wrong" Jude blurted out in her own disbelief as she watched Spied's eyes get bigger. Jude watched as Spied glanced down at his pocket and then her again franticly.

"Whoa wait, heart _attacks_, Dude that's like…"

"Bad…I know" Jude whispered as she pulled her head into her hands and tried to just breathe.

"Dude you need to get some help. Tests…can't they run tests and see if that's really what's…" Spied stammered out.

"I'll figure it out" Jude cut in. Spied shut up and just stared at her. Silence radiated around them again. "Come on Spied stop staring at me like that" Jude whispered as she looked away from his accusing eyes.

"Jude you can't die" Spied whispered.

"Trust me that's crossed my mind" Jude whispered shaking her head and looking away again.

"This is serious" Spied continued.

"It could be nothing…"

"It's not Jude!" Spied said more forcefully. Jude looked back at him. "Jude I love you…as a friend…but I still love you and care about you just like Wally and Kyle. You scared us Dude…so why aren't you tell us these things? Why aren't you telling Quincy?"

"How am I supposed to tell him?" Jude choked as she stared Spied in the eyes "How am I supposed to tell him that I have no clue what's going on but that I might be going into some type of like crazy heart failure!" Jude choked out as a single tear traced down her cheek. "_It'll kill him Spied…it'll literally kill him_".

"Uh we need you two" came a call from the door way from an unknown stage manager.

"We're coming" Spied shot over his shoulder before looking back at Jude and taking her small delicate hand in his own. Jude looked down at it. It had always been just a little too big for her own…but his guitar calluses matched hers and she remembered what it was like when they had dated and goofed around in high school together. "This could kill you" Spied whispered.

"I know" Jude whispered "But it hasn't yet" she added lifting her hand away and standing up. "We have a show to play".

"I want to help you" Spied said standing up as well.

"I know" Jude nodded as she looked into his sad eyes. "So don't tell anyone just yet…I need to find my footing first".

"Are you going to tell Tom?"

Jude took a sharp intake of breath at his name and this subject coinciding side by side – then she nodded her head slowly "_Tonight_". And with that she wrapped her arms around Spied tightly as he held her there like a solid beckon in this singular storm.

"I got you" Spied whispered into her hair as she clung on tighter.

"I don't know what's going to happen" Jude whispered. She could hear her voice shake as fear ripped through her system.

There was a pause and then Spied whispered back "_Whatever is supposed to happen_…" And suddenly this storm didn't feel so lonely…like maybe there was a life raft worth holding onto, or a person to hold her hand and promise to never let go.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hope the wait was worth it!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	203. Chapter 203

"You should go" Jude sniffled as she pulled out of Spied's tight embrace.

"You coming?" asked Spied, looking down at Jude with concern still in his eyes.

"Yeah I just need to compile myself first" Jude tried to laugh off as she wiped her hands under her eyes; hopping that her eyeliner hadn't been messed up too bad.

"Okay" Spied sigh as he leaned down and kissed her forehead in a brotherly way before tousling her hair and making her chuckle despite the circumstance. "Go knock 'em dead superstar" Spied joked and then headed out of the dressing room and off towards the stage.

And then there was silence again. Jude wrapped her arms around herself and took a few deep breaths. She had made a promise she didn't want to keep, had to fulfill for her own sanity, and had no clue how to approach what-so-ever.

"Ms. Harrison I think they're looking for you at the stage" came a female voice from behind.

"Yup coming" Jude said not even turning to look at the woman.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" came the same voice.

"No, no thank you" Jude said forcing a smile onto her face as she turned around and looked back at the smiling woman. She nodded and started to move away from the doorway when Jude called out. "Actually!" The woman paused and looked back at Jude keenly.

"Yes?" inquired the woman.

"Would you by any chance be able to track me down some like red licorice? Strange craving I know…" half lied Jude.

"Sure thing" nodded the woman and scribbled a note down on her clipboard before rushing off down the hall.

Jude took a deep breath and looked into one of the mirrors on the wall. She ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her face. The world thought she was on the top of the world right now with a skyrocketing album…she had to do everything in her power to make people continue to believe that. She was living the _dream_. Nightmare might have been a more accurate word.

Jude ripped her eyes away from the blonde girl staring back at her and exited through the door without a backward glance. She hurried down the hall to the stage door. She had preformed here numerous times before and the only difference was then back drop on the stage. Her face was plastered the wall in a larger than life kind of way. It was the same picture that was on her album, and Jude tried not to get side tracked by that at the moment. SME were all at their instruments as the sound guys rushed from here to there measuring sound quality. Tommy was at the board talking with the head guy and listening to the speakers. She hadn't taken more than three steps onstage when she watched him excuse himself and make his way towards her.

Jude's heart skipped a beat in a normal nervous way which was nice for a change. It was a flutter – not pain. Jude continued her pass across the stage to the center mic where one of the sound guys politely excused himself from her way and let her lift up her guitar and start tuning it as Tommy jogged up the side steps and onto the stage. Jude waited for him to acknowledge her…she felt like her tongue was already tying itself in knots. For the first time in a long time she didn't know what to say to Tommy and she…

"Your g-cord is flat" Tommy said when he reached her. Jude looked dumbfounded down at her guitar. She didn't even realize she was tuning it – she sure as hell wasn't hearing it. No instead all her sense were pinpointed on Tommy. Every minute movement of his body seemed to radiate energy off of him and onto her.

"Right sorry" Jude said strumming the guitar again and fixing the knob at the top. She strummed again and a crisp sound came out.

"Better" Tommy nodded before he looked around himself and at all the people getting ready for the show that would open its door in twenty minutes.

"Tommy…" blurt out Jude, but Tommy had spoken her name at the same moment too.

"Jude…"

They both shut their mouths and Jude looked away uncomfortably. "I can't do this right now" Jude whispered under her breath.

"What?" asked Tommy surprised. Obviously his reaction hadn't been the same as hers. She could feel her world condensing down to these few words as if what she spoke could betray her and spill all her deep dark secrets.

"What?" asked Jude trying to pretend like he hadn't just heard her.

"What what?" asked Tommy getting confused.

"What, I didn't say anything?" shrugged Jude.

"Yes you did" Tommy said wrinkling his forehead.

"No".

"Yes".

"Yes what?" asked Jude.

"Huh?" said Tommy totally lost now.

"Look" sighed Jude, letting her guitar fall out of her hands. "I need to warm up…I promise I'll answer what ever is on your mind later".

"Jude…"

"Shh" Jude said. Tommy cocked an eyebrow at her as she picked back up her guitar and started strumming out notes and chord. She fought down a small grin on her lips, but Tommy saw it anyway.

"Did you just '_shush_' me?" asked Tommy amused.

"I have you whipped" Jude teased with a spark in her eyes.

Tommy rolled his eyes "You wish Harrison, you wish". And with that he chuckled and turned to leave.

"Ten minute call!" came the stage manager's voice "Doors open in ten, curtain in half hour!"

"We good?" came SME's voices. And then with a nod they left. "You coming dude?" asked Kyle.

Jude glanced over her shoulder "Five minutes" Jude called back and then looked down at the guitar in her hands again. No one was paying her much heed and she got lost in her own world again. This was better than anything else that she could imagine. It was just her and the music…for once she understood what she was doing. Music was like solid ground.

But the time faded away quickly and she was forced to disappear as eager fans poured into the standing room only. She could hear the roar of the crowd all the way from backstage and her usual good nerves started to work their way up inside of her.

"Cueing sound"

"_Cueing sound_"

"Cueing Spiederman's Mind Explosion"

"_Cuing Spiederman's Mind Explosion_"

"Cueing Harrison" Jude looked up at the stage manager, as she gave her the thumbs up.

"_Cueing Harrison_"

"And now give it up for Toronto's own JUDE HARRISON" the announcer boomed. Jude strode out onto the stage as the announcer departed in the opposite direction.

"Good evening Toronto!" Jude smiled widely as the screams became even more deafening. "Tonight will be a live show all from my new album – 'My Turn'". More screams. Jude could hear Spied, Wally, and Kyle chuckle in the background none the less. "So without further a due…" Jude picked up her guitar.

"Ah one, two, three…" Kyle yelled. And then…a whole new era began.

Two hours later Jude walked off stage breathless. "Amazing Dude" Spied high fived as the three of them rushed off down the hall.

"Brilliant" came a voice from behind. Jude turned and wrapped her arms around Tommy.

"Hey you" Jude sighed and let his strong arms wrap around her in a warm embrace.

"You did great" Tommy whispered into her hair.

"Thank you" Jude whispered into the crock of his neck. He smelled so sweet and comforting there in her arms, that slowly held him tighter to her.

"I could get used to this" Tommy chuckled.

"Sorry" Jude grinned back as she just buried her face deeper into his arms.

"Any reason behind this? Because I really was joking about Vegas" Tommy smiled.

"I just love you".

"I love you too" Tommy whispered, and kissed the crown of her head. Jude laid still in his arms. "Is something wrong?" asked Tommy feeling her melting in his arms. Jude nodded silently into his shoulder, and then buried her face deeper into it.

Tommy pulled back slightly and looked at Jude confused. Jude didn't want to look. If she saw those eyes she'd have to tell him. She couldn't keep this secret. 48 flipping hours and she was already a mess. She lifted her face and looked at him.

"_I'm so sorry_…"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"What are you doing to yourself!", "Marry me", "God I'll make you a deal...if you let me see her one more time I'll never ask you for anything ever again" Stay tuned find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	204. Chapter 204

Sometimes the hardest parts of our lives are telling the ones we love that we're in trouble. No one wants to appear weak or incapable of solving their own problems. A reluctance to reach out to others in time when we really need them is a trademark of the 21st century human…and at that moment Jude felt like a face in a sea of millions instead of her thick skulled self.

No instead her skull was doing something very different. It was pressed in one palm, propped up by her elbow, which dug into her knee as she sat on the floor staring across the deserted hallway at a man whom seemed mortified at the words slipping from her lips. She could feel her composer leave completely just as it had hours ago when her body had sunk, like his, to the floor in a shock. Even as the words slipped from her paled lips they reached her ears with frightening prospects and those devilish words only magnified themselves within those crystal blue eyes which now looked down at the floor in stunned silence.

There was no sound, no movement, no anything. I was like being trapped between heaven and hell. Jude's hell being her living nightmare of a life in which her ability to keep _breathing_ was susceptible to change, and her heaven being that…_Tommy was right there with her_.

"I was just two days" Jude whispered, tugging at her shoelace and letting her fingers flutter away as she leaned harder against the wall. Maybe by some sort of prayer she'd be able to melt into it and sink away from this cruel reality. He didn't say anything "_Just_" snorted Jude at her own phrasing. She looked up at the blank white ceiling that matched the blank white walls. For a second Jude imagined that this is what it must feel like to die. To see all that blinding, stark, white around you – consuming you – destroying…

"_48 hours_…" came a voice of hurt, desperation, and seething anger, laced with that hardest ounce of despair.

"Well at least this proves one thing" Jude said wiping her hand under her tear stained eyes; peeling her eyes away from stupid ceiling and looking across the small space that divided them like some kind of gapping abyss.

"What" croaked Tommy amongst his shocked silence.

"That I can't keep anything from you" Jude said staring at him as his chin lifted and looked back at her. She could just imagine the eyeliner and water-proof mascara, my ass, running down her face – smeared like some hideous black eye around her paled features. And yet a small smile cracked through that watery eyed complexion staring back at her. And then his arms were around her, cradling the back her head in his hands, as she slid down into the familiar knocks and crannies of his shoulder and breathed in his sent.

"Don't leave me"

"I'm trying" Jude choked as hot tears slid from her eyes with little to no pretense. And somehow words defeated themselves there in that silence as he rocked her in his arms – scared to ever let go of something so precious and delicate.

"We're going to the hospital and getting you tested no matter what that retarded doctor thinks" Tommy whispered into Jude's hair as he clutched her tighter. "_I will do anything to save you_".

Jude felt her fingers wind tighter around his grasp as well and thanked the proximity that had been gained through this ordeal…because if he had started yelling and cursing her out for not telling him – well Jude feared she might have died right there on the spot.

"_Thank you_" Jude whispered into his neck, and there were no more words to blurt from their desperate lips, the night ended in silence.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hey guys! Just got back from vacation a few days ago - if you can even call it that. I was competing at Nationals and had NO TIME to write, so - yes I'm still alive, yes I'm continuing the story (even if at a tad bit slower rate than I wanted), and yes there is still much more to come!!! Hope you're all enjoying and sorry about the wait! Stay tuned and find out where Jude and Tommy are heading next!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	205. Chapter 205

"These need to get mailed out today" said Darius handing Sadie a stack of envelopes before moving onto another section of his office with her trailing close behind with her clipboard in tow. Her high heels clicked on the hardwood floor and her mid-thigh length dress swayed with her every step. It hugged every curve like a sin and she had seen Darius from across the lobby watching as she walked in. Her sheer blonde hair dropped down across her shoulder and she had to do everything in her power in that moment not to strut over to him and talk to him in her seductive tone. Yet it seemed that today was going to be yet another PG rated day in G-Major land as Darius had stayed firmly focused on his tasks at hand from the moment she entered his office for her daily rounds.

"Eric Henderson is expecting this by fax in…" Darius consulted his watch.

"The reprinting contract?" cut in Sadie looking up from her clipboard "I already sent it in when I got here". She watched his eyes twitch over her, and perhaps downward for half a second, before he gave her a rare smile.

"That's why I hired you – always on top of your game".

"Thank you" blushed Sadie slightly. Complements were not in Darius's usual bag of tricks – yet it seemed as time passed he would slip her a word, or phrase, such as this…and Sadie would begin to wonder if the hardened exterior was all just a power play rather than an actual personality trait. Her heart fluttered for a moment…

"Your sister's album is already in its second printing – perhaps she deserves a raise" mused Darius as he walked behind his desk and focused on the high book shelf lined with albums, account books, record trends, and everything else under the sun. Sadie watched as he scanned the high shelves.

"She did work very hard on this album" Sadie nodded as she watched his long, strong arms sliding over the bound covers and spines.

"Yes" nodded Darius, still scanning the titles, "That's why I want her back in the studio" Darius announced.

Sadie raised her eyebrows "Not that it's my place…" Sadie started "But her album has been released for only 48 hours…shouldn't you give her time before thrusting album four upon her?"

"You're right that that's not your place" Darius corrected. Sadie's heart sank "_But_ you're also correct that album four isn't ready for production yet either". Sadie watched Darius confused as he pulled down a large dark blue binder and dropped it down on his desk. Sadie craned her neck to try and read the label typed across the top.

"_Artists_" read Sadie, before peering back up at Darius slightly confused. "You want Jude to collaborate with another artist?" she guessed blindly.

"Everyone has seen what Jude Harrison can do with an original sound and voice" said Darius not quite answering Sadie's question "It's time to see what she can do in the driver's seat". Darius flipped open the book, and Sadie noticed for the first time that there were an array of sticky notes poking out from different pages.

"Are you finally giving Jude her first producing gig?" asked Sadie as she took a step forward to get a closer look at the pages Darius was riffling through.

"That's what I'm paying her for isn't it" said Darius bluntly, but though his voice was sharp it lack the usual terrifying power behind it. "Here" said Darius turning the book – though Sadie was already at the desk and recognized the blonde on the page instantly after her parading around G-Major for the past month.

"You think she can handle Chloe" chuckled Sadie, as she tilted the book a tad bit more so that she could read the description of Chloe's contract and bio. Sadie scribbled down a few notes, knowing the drill. She would need to log in Chloe's studio time and pay along with Jude's into the system to set up production time.

"The world is waiting for a Jude Harrison inspired artist" Darius said, and Sadie looked up at him. They were perhaps a foot apart even though there was a solid mahogany desk between the two of them. There was a half of second of pulsating energy between them in which sent shivers up Sadie's spine but then he cleared his throat and they both looked away.

"I'll get right on it" Sadie said changing the subject and shaking off the moment. She watched him for a moment more before turning on her heels (knowing that her dress complimented the move quite nicely) – forcing away the smile that it provoked with her back turned. She crossed the room and had her hand on the door knob when Darius voice rang through the office again.

"Oh one more thing…I need you to make arrangements for the two of us to go to Costa Rica".

"What work do you have in Costa Rica?" questioned Sadie, slightly taken aback as she glanced down at her notes. There was no notation of travel or any needs for travel.

"_Who said anything about work_?" came his gruff voice. Sadie stared at him thunderstruck – heart pounding, and nerves on end – as ten thousand ideas rushed through her swimming head instantaneously at the implications of that mere sentence.

"Oh…I get it, April fools right?" Sadie said feeling crestfallen as the thought dawned on her and then departed from her lips. Her hand pressed to the door knob again she went to make her exit…_how could she be so stupid_…

"Sadie. I'm not joking".

Those simple words made Sadie's hand stick to the slick metal as she looked at him and wrinkled her forehead. "But if not for work than…"

"The private jet should suffice – the usual arrangements, there's a folder in the file for you already with the details" and with that he sat down at his desk without another word, and Sadie managed to pull open the door and leave, despite the over whelming sense of lusted joy that was now filling her from within like some intoxicating drug.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**See double whammy! I told you I was alive. LOL, kay well keep reading and keep reviewing! Love my readers!!!! Your great reviews and constant worrying keeps me writing like some form of addict. You say crack, I say just break out the laptop and start making stuff up. Stay tuned!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	206. Chapter 206

"_Uhh_" came Jamie's flustered voice through the commotion of rustling papers in uneven, over-flowing, stacks that Spied watched him riffle through like a mad man as he screeched frantically for what he was looking for.

"Dude, it's okay I can pick it up tomorrow if…" started Spied as he shifted his guitar case in his hand uneasily and eyed the stairs hopefully.

"No!" Jamie shot standing up with a semi-deranged look on his face. If Spied hadn't known Jamie since preschool he might have hazard a guess that he had overdosed on Ritalin or some other drug that caused obnoxious amounts of energy to explain the jittery hands, bloodshot eyes that looked as if they had not seen a wink of sleep in days, or the fact that for the past three hours that he had been recording down at NBR Jamie had seemed to be on his last nerve and ready to explode.

"Dude are you okay…" started Spied, raising an eyebrow at him curiously. He hadn't seen Jamie this strung out since AP exams Senior year of high school. He knew well enough that Jamie had stayed up for nearly three days in a row – downing coffee like it was _his job_ – to study for his five AP exams.

"I'm fine" cut off Jamie as he dashed across the basement recording area and started digging through another disheveled stack of papers. "I know I put your check down here yesterday…or maybe the day before yesterday…I don't know…no but trust me I know" kept shouting Jamie to the air as Spied looked around the rest of the disastrous basement.

"Dude where's Zep?" asked Spied casually, not looking over at Jamie. The sound of a huge stack of papers crashing to the floor came as a response. Spied looked over at Jamie who stood in a sea of white papers and bit down laughter.

"Here it is!" Jamie said half deranged again as he scooped up a paper from around his feet and shoved it into Spied's hand with a flourish.

"Isn't Zep OCD about filing?" asked Spied taking his payment from Jamie.

"Well yes" said Jamie with an obnoxiously high air to his voice. His eyes were wide and seemed to be staring at Spied without truly seeing him standing there.

"Dude…you're not _high_ right?" asked Spied, lowering his voice for the sake of the 79 year old woman he knew was sitting upstairs.

"What!" jumped Jamie "No!" he waved off his hands still shaking as he went over to the papers and started shoving them into another disheveled pile.

"Jamie…" started Spied again.

"I'm NOT!" Jamie sighed frustrated as he straightened up and whirled around to face Spied again. The papers in his grasp wrinkled and made a loud crunching sound. Spied just looked at Jamie and then flipped over the paper in his hands.

"I wasn't going to push the 'high' topic Jamsters, trust me it was a joke, even if you lack the ability to see one dancing naked in front of your eyes…on the other hand I was more worried that my check saying 'Zeppelin Spiederman'…_last time I checked_" Spied said peering down at it "I was _Vincent_, or I'm married to _Karma _Spiederman".

Jamie's shoulders slumped and his face fell simultaneously. The wrinkled papers slipped from his hands and he dropped down into the chair nearest him before burring his face in his palms.

"Whoa dude…" Spied said, placing down his guitar case and walking over to him mildly confused. "Look I understand – girlfriend on the mind…it happens, _I guess_" tried to console Spied. He placed down the worthless check on the desk and looked down at Jamie. His back was rising and falling deeply as his he was taking giant breaths.

"She hasn't been around for four days" came Jamie's meek voice.

Spied blew out air from his lips and looking up at the exposed rafters of the basement before looking back at Jamie "Work you mean?"

"Work" sighed Jamie, removing his hands from his face, "Here. Anywhere. Called. Spoken." His voice gathered momentum as he spoke. His eyes were wide and almost crazy, but as Spied caught a better glance at them, he saw the sadness laced in there with some type of petrifying fear. "She left…_and I don't know where she is_".

"She just didn't show up one day…" asked Spied slowly, still trying to piece the whole story together.

"Stormed out" Jamie sighed, before pulling his head back into his hands "_I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid…stupid…stupid_" Jamie muttered to himself.

"What did you do?" finally asked Spied. He looked down at Jamie expectantly but no answer came right away. Instead he watched as Jamie peeled his hands away, rubbed his chin, and stared off across the basement. "Come on it can't be that bad…" started Spied again.

"_I kissed Jude_" Jamie murmured, but it was enough to stop Spied mid sentence.

"You what!" roared Spied, jumping away from the edge of the desk and looking at Jamie thunderstruck. He knew his face had been warped into some kind of monstrosity that was a cross between twisted rage and pure horror. "What…where…when? You what!" barked Spied as he stuttered for more than one word at a time. "How the hell could you Jamie!" finally cast from his sputtering lips. He watched the words slap Jamie across the face.

"It was weeks ago…when Jude and Tom got in that fight and she broke off the engagement…we were just talking and then…" Jamie trailed off with a feeble, helpless, shrug. The words dangled there between them leaving the human mind to imply the last bit of that scene in their heads.

"So you thought Jude and Quincy were done…but I'm guessing you and Zep…" trailed off Spied. His exterior fit of rage was fading as more pieces of the puzzle started to fit together.

"Me and Zep weren't…_god_" Jamie whispered "I love her…I can't believe I did this to her…"

"All's fair in love and war" Spied sighed, sitting down on the arm of the beat up couch facing Jamie.

"It's not" Jamie said shaking his head "I should have treated her better, I should have thought things through, I should have done so many more things for her, I love her Spied…" rambled Jamie.

"Zeppelin?" asked Spied.

"No duh Zeppelin!" Jamie shot looking up at Spied with a start "Who the hell do you think I've been talking about this whole time if not…" fumed Jamie, before his voice trailed off and his eyes traveled to where Spied's were locked.

Jamie's heart literally stopped at the sight of the mossy haired brunet standing on the stairs. Her sneaker clad feet twisted around each other on the third from the bottom stair – holding the railing in her delicate fingertip. Her lips were pressed closed but her eyes were locked on Jamie as if he was among the only things she could see in the messy basement.

"Zep…" breathed Jamie jumping up from his chair. He stood frozen to the spot he landed though when she didn't move from her spot. She didn't even flinch in his erratic movement. She just shifted her gaze to the ground. "I'm so…" Jamie breathed – his chest heaving as he seemed to be trying to find air.

"I heard you" came her voice. Spied looked between the two of them, and tried to sink further into the wall. And for a very good reason too. He felt like he was intruding upon a very intimate moment. He wanted nothing more to make his exit before his presence became noticed…or perhaps unnoticed in a dramatic reunion. He was quite certain he did not want to see either; or what might later occur on the couch he was still perched upon.

"Ummm…I'm going to _go_" hastened Spied as he stood and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. Then without even bothering to get his guitar he fled up the steps three at a time and the two of them were utterly alone. Jamie watched as Zeppelin's eyes looked down at the wood stairs and not at his face.

"_You_…_you came back_" Jamie breathed.

The silence seemed to last an eternity before there came a small voice, so meek and shallow, that Jamie was not quite sure if he had really heard it or imagined it "_Yeah_".

"Zep…" blurted out Jamie and he took four hurried steps forward and then froze. He watched her shift away. Her foot lifted and headed for the stair above the one she dwelled upon. "Zep I…" Jamie said flabbergasted again.

"I know that you loved her" came Zeppelin's unusually small voice again.

Jamie just gapped at Zeppelin and her sad eyes that he now realized were slowly glistening in the crappy lighting down there. "Zep I…"

"I just want to know…" came a shaking voice as she looked at him slowly. Every tear was balancing precariously on her lower lids "…if I'll ever be enough, because I think I'm in love with you but that means nothing if you don't love me back…"

A tear traced its way down her blotchy cheek and Jamie walked slowly over to the stairs as Zeppelin descended them as well.

Her eyes were intoxicating and his limbs shook as he resisted reaching out to touch her skin just inches from his own. He wanted nothing more than to entrap her in a tight embrace and say the words leaping from his tongue, "I love you" Jamie breathed and grabbed Zeppelin as she collapsed into his arms. He didn't really know what he was doing – all he knew was that it felt right. That as their feet stumbled blindly across the paper strewn basement they somehow managed to stay upright and grasp each other so desperately that his feverish kisses couldn't get him close enough to her. He had loved her for quite some time…and though the notion was not new it dawned on his just how important that was – and how much he didn't want to let it go.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Marry Me", "I'm worried about you...", "Why are you doing this to yourself!" Stay tuned!!!!**

**Quick question - are you guys liking that this is more than just Jude/Tommy but like Sadie/Kwest/Darius, Kyle/Veronica, etc.? Let me know. And...to those two reviewers who were wondering if I could do a flashback to throw in more details of the Jude telling Tom encounter....I'll consider it, let me see how I can throw in more details for you. Good idea, just let me think about it before I make any promises.**

**Oh and a quick word of thanks! Due to all you lovely readers/reviewers I have just passed the 1,000 review point!!!! Thanks you guys are awesome!!!! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	207. Chapter 207

The scene seemed to be dulled out into shades of gray – as if all color had fled her subconscious and left instead an outline of what had really happened. She wasn't even in her own body, instead she was standing right next to the two people as they broke from each other's hold. The man seemed confused and she felt her own head tip with his as she moved closer to see the lines and wrinkles slowly working their way into his skin. Her ghost white fingertips reached out to smooth away those worry lines and return the face she knew back into existence but instead her fingers froze three centimeters from his face. And then he moved.

"Jude I don't understand" came his breathless voice as he turned away and gripped his hair in his hands. Every movement seemed to leave a trail of gray, until the background could reconfigure to where the body had once stood. Everything was like being caught in slow motion.

Then as if in a desperate hope she whirled around in that gray scene and looked upon the other character she knew was present. And yet only silence reverberated from the girl in front of her eyes. Her skin looked muted next to her own stark being…as if only a memory…_only a memory_.

And that's when she remembered who she was, and where she was standing. Jude whipped around and looked back at the dulled version of Tommy. His skin seemed to be even duller, as if a memory could only seem real if you believed it was.

"How long have you known?" echoed his voice inside her head.

Then the meekest of voices traveled from behind and seemed to escape her own lips simultaneously "I don't know anything…Tommy I'm so confused".

"But you just said!" sputtered Tommy striding forward in desperation. He looked around franticly as if waiting for an answer to materialize out of thin air "How can you not…how can I…you…but…"

Then with another stride he stepped through her as if she wasn't even there. Instead he only had eyes for the person that coincided in his world…the world of vast memory and question.

"All I know is that I'm sick…and that I'm not going to get better…"

"Don't say that!" he shot through gritted teeth. The more real Jude turned to watch the scene she already knew. And sure enough there stood herself and Tommy like some mirrored image in her mind. The look of desperation and fear etched upon his soft features contorted in defeat and horror.

"I broke my heart" left Jude's own lips that seemed to be numbed of all feeling. Yet the characters in her mind did not hear her. The past could not hear the future. Words could not be undone. Thoughts could not be rephrased. And then as the tightest embrace wound around those two figments of her imagination a hand rested itself on her shoulder. Jude turned slowly to see the other person and gasped at the presence she saw.

Tommy was staring at her…a white, brighter, glowing figure…and just as she reached out to graze his being with her mortal fingertips. The scene faded to black and he faded away faster than a memory. And then there was just darkness.

"Tommy!" Jude screamed at the top of her lungs into the black abyss before she looked around the expanse of nothing-ness…and then she fell. There was no floor or ceiling, no walls or markings. In fact there was no wind or sound to coincide with the falling that Jude felt in the pit of her stomach. But when she hit the ground she knew it.

It was as if hitting concrete without its crippling effects. Except this wasn't concrete – instead it was cool tile beneath her aching fingertips. But this wasn't physical pain…no this was gut wrenching hysterical pain in her head and heart. There were laws of nature that were pulling her in ten different directions from that heap on the floor. The dimmed hallway closing in on her and then expanding as the sound of a door slamming slipped into her ears.

And then without knowing why she picked up her chin, and let her pained eyes look down the hallway that seemed to grow in length as she looked down it. The records on the shelves multiplying as she sat in her crumpled heap on the floor.

"_Come back_" left her parched lips in no more than a quiver of a voice. Her arms felt like lead as she tried to lift them. She couldn't move, she couldn't stand, she couldn't breathe as the tears flowed down her cheeks and landed on her parched lips that felt no solace even with the moisture. "_Come back_".

She was crawling as the hallway continued to grow before her blurred eyes. The hallway was doubling in length, tripling in length, becoming an impenetrable force working against her. The door came no closer, and the person who had left her came no closer. _He's leaving you_, rang through her subconscious again like painful gong, _he's leaving you for good this time_.

"Come back!" Jude sobbed as she collapsed to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Then crying filled the expanse of the hallway. A kind not like her own. The kind that can not be comforted without human touch and emotion. The kind that comes in octaves higher than those of grown people, and the kind that pains the heart more than any other kind. "Come back" Jude sobbed into her knees "Please…_please_…come back".

But the silence was more wide and void of sound than ever before, and all that ate away at her brain was the shrill cries digging into her flesh and getting under her skin. And then she was running. Her exhausted body was running against the expanding hallway and her fingers grazed the railing to the upstairs before she could get a single foot upon the lower stair.

"God damn it!" Jude sobbed as her knees buckled on the endless stairs and she pulled her head into her hands to cry as the shrill crying grew louder. It seemed to penetrate every last square inch of her eardrums and make them want to explode. Then she was on her feet and running for the door at the top desperately. The door knob took an eternity to turn and open before she was able to even step inside the suffocating room.

A pair of headlights flashed through the window as Jude pushed open the door and tried to stop her own crying as she rushed over to the solitary object sitting in the middle of the room and picked up the screaming child that she couldn't even see in the pitch black. Then she rocked the sobbing child in her arms as the flash of headlights turned down the road and drove off into the dark abyss. Tears continued to stream down her face as she rocked the inconsolable child in her arms.

He had just left her. How could he have just left her with… Jude paused and looked down at her arms – they were empty and the house was dead silent. Then before anything else could register she was falling through the black again and her eyes shot open.

Jude clutched her chest as the dark room came into view. She fought with the sheets as she tried to sit up and she looked around franticly as she wiped the cold sweat off her forehead.

"Www…_what time is it_?" said a groggy Tommy next to her as Jude looked down at his very normal, human, self. Jude couldn't resist the urge to poke him and make sure that at her touch he wouldn't disappear. "Ugg" moaned Tommy peeling open his eyes and looking up at her "What was that for?" But as soon as the words left his lips he looked at her strange. "Jude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing go back to sleep" Jude gulped as she leaned back against her pillows and rested her head back against the headboard.

"No, hey hey, are you sick? What's wrong?" asked Tommy, becoming progressively more concerned as the seconds ticked off.

"No…just…just a nightmare" Jude stammered as she covered her eyes with her hand. She could feel her breathing returning to normal slowly.

"Are you sure?" asked Tommy as he flicked on the bedside lamp.

"Yeah" Jude said a little shakily, before peeling her hand away and looking him in the eyes "Just…just a little scare".

"You look pale" Tommy said looking her in the eyes.

"So I'll work on a tan" Jude tried to answer jokingly. But she was sure it was a futile attempt when he looked at her strange for a moment.

"You sure you're okay Harrison? Do I need to check for monsters, leave on a light?" he started to tease.

"Shut up Quincy" Jude said rolling her eyes and fighting a smile.

"Because I know where they sell these _hott _Spiderman nightlights…" continued Tommy as Jude yanked the covers up and laid down with a huff.

"Raiding Spied's room again?" shot Jude, closing her eyes and trying to block him out.

"You kidding me…he's where I got the idea" sighed Tommy slinging his arm over Jude's middle and lightly tugging her closer. Jude shifted into his grasp and let him hold her. "You sure you're okay?" Tommy asked once more as Jude looked at his fingers over her midsection.

"Mhmm" Jude whispered quietly, without 100 percent conviction behind it for some reason. She laid there silent in his arms for a moment before she spoke quietly once more "You'd never leave me right?"

"Nut-uh" Tommy yawned into Jude's shoulder. She could hear sleep over throwing his body slowly again. "Night Jude" he murmured.

Jude laid there a moment more before whispering "I love you…" But by that point Tommy's breath had slowed and returned to the land of the peaceful…and Jude just looked down at his strong hand…trying to block out gray scenes, long hallways, and screaming children.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So kinda a new way of doing a 'flashback'...like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Stay tuned much to come on this ever expanding story! Hope you're all still reading and enjoying, thanks.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	208. Chapter 208

Jude shuffled into the kitchen trying to get the sick feeling out of her mouth. "Good morning sunshine" Tommy joked lightly as he looked up at her disheveled appearance,

"Don't look at me" Jude murmured as she slumped down in one of the barstools next to the island.

"Why Harrison?" joked Tommy, as he flipped the page of newspaper and took a long sip of his coffee.

"I am not decent for human eyes" grumbled Jude before burring her head in her arms.

"Aww is someone tired from their nightmares last night?" teased Tommy.

"Shut up" Jude moaned into her arms and bit down a smile in her arms.

"What happened in it anyway? Karma chase you around with a list of wedding suggestions?"

"Yes that was it exactly" said Jude rolling her eyes as she looked up at Tommy. He peered over his paper at her sarcastic expression.

"You're face could get stuck like that if you're not careful" Tommy warned sarcastically as he looked back down at his paper.

"And you're what? My father? Gahh" sighed Jude as she climbed down from her stool and made her way over to the fridge.

"Not much in there" Tommy said without looking over at her.

Jude picked up the milk carton and sniffed it. She instantly wrinkled her nose in disgust "The milks spoiled, please don't tell me you put it in your coffee" Jude added as she slammed the fridge closed and dumped the milk in the sink.

"Nope black" Tommy said looking over at Jude "You know me I like my coffee like I like my best friends". Jude just rolled her eyes again and headed for the trash can. "Oh come on, you have to admit that was good" Tommy smirked as Jude threw away the empty container.

"Oh yeah" nodded Jude sarcastically as she looked at him in forced amusement. "Just as good as me liking my men as buff as golfers". And with that she turned and headed for the shower she so desperately wanted.

Tommy wrinkled his forehead in confusion "Hey wait…_golfers aren't buff_. Jude!" Tommy called after her as he heard her laugh from the other room. "Oh come on Jude _I've got muscle_…" Tommy put down his mug and lifted his T-shirt, see, he poked his abs.

"You can stop checking yourself out" Jude called from the other room in a knowing voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm toned as ever" Tommy shot back across the apartment.

"Keep telling yourself that babe" Jude called back and Tommy went to defend himself again when he heard the bathroom door close along with the conversation.

Tommy stared at the bedroom doorway where she had disappeared and went back to his paper with huff "_I'm buff_" he chided under his breath. But he could distinctively hear Jude's voice in his head going, _Shut up you know I'm just getting even with you_.

Tommy bit down a smile as he shook his head at her 'words'. He knew Jude way too well for his own good. He flipped the newspaper to the 'Entertainment' section and scanned the top one hundred. And sure enough sitting at slot number one was – Jude Harrison 'Two AM'. And then a grin made its way to Tommy's face again as he caught a glimpse at the number two song on the Canadian Top Hundred – Jude Harrison 'Just Wanted Your Love'. Out of amusement Tommy flipped the paper over and looked at the top albums, as of that morning, and sure enough, once again, Jude's name was plastered in slot number one with her new record "My Turn".

Tommy folded the paper in his hands and headed for the bathroom. The shower water was running and he went to knock on the door when he paused. He listened again backed away from the door. She was throwing up. _And the shower was running_? Tommy wrinkled his forehead in confusion and went back out into the kitchen. He laid out the newspaper on the island so that she could see before he walked into the bedroom and started pulling out cloths to change into. He listened again, intent on going in there and telling her off from making herself…but instead all he heard was the shower. So with a slight knot in the pit of his stomach he changed and pretended like it was any other normal day.

When Jude surfaced from the shower and came out dressed in her dark washed skinny jeans, black Converses, red tank top, and blue sweater that flowed around her as it hung unbuttoned past her waist. "Ooh are the news stats in?" asked Jude seeing the paper laid out.

Tommy just watched her rush over and pick up the paper before smiling in glee and just staring at the paper. His eyes moved over her body that seemed like a twig in his eyes. "Have you gotten thinner?" asked Tommy in a failed casual tone.

Jude just shrugged as if she couldn't hear him properly. She glanced up from the paper a few moments later "Sorry did you say something?"

"Uhh yeah I asked…" started Tommy, but Jude was already on the move again as she started reaching for her phone and keys.

"Hey look I'm going to stop by the studio on my way to my dad's" cut in Jude over Tommy. Tommy just shut his mouth and looked at her. He was quite certain she hadn't heard a word he said. She had a smile on her face and he was caught a little off guard by it.

"Are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah my records number one and…"

"You're dying!" Tommy blurted out without thinking, as he wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"_Okay_…" said Jude slowly as she stopped and looked at him clearly for the first time "First I told you I was _sick_…and quite frankly I don't want it to rule my life until I have some real answers…"

"How can you pretend like nothing's wrong!" Tommy blurted out again.

Jude wrinkled her forehead further upon his reaction "I though we were on the same page about this…" Jude said slowly as she continued to eye him "We were just joking twenty minutes ago…" pointed Jude over her shoulder "What changed?"

"Nothing changed" Tommy shot instinctively.

"What is wrong with you" asked Jude tossing down her keys and putting her hands on her hips. She could see Tommy becoming progressively more agitated by the second right in front of her eyes.

"NOTHING!" Tommy yelled before looking away and running his hands through his hair "..._nothing_".

"Well seeing as screaming isn't generally '_nothing_'" Jude said putting air quotes around the last word.

"I'm just worried…about you" Tommy stumbled out.

"I'm booking a doctor's appointment" Jude said looking at the agitated Tommy "That's why I'm going to my Dad's. I want to get the name of a few good doctors he knows…then we'll start from there".

"Jude I heard…" started Tommy.

Jude just held up her hand and Tommy fell silent "I don't want to hear it right now…trust me I'm doing something about all this but I don't need some obscure thing you read on Google while I was in the shower". And with that she picked back up her keys. "I love you, see you tonight", and with a quick kiss to his cheek she departed and Tommy was left alone with his thoughts

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Why are you doing this to yourself!", "I'm worried about you...", "Marry Me" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	209. Chapter 209

Jude walked into G-major, which seemed to have its usual vibe of muted chaos. People were every where, moving in every which direction, scrabbling to get one job done to move onto the next on their never ending list of things to do. There seemed to be a certain calm that surrounded one person in particular though. And Jude leaned against the reception desk counter as she watched the only employee dressed in a hott pink dress, that just skimmed her mid thigh, walking across the core, blackberry in hand, handing things off to interns, blonde hair blowing behind her in her wake. Her high heels clicked with certainty and Jude fought down her smirk as her older sister approached.

"Sadie Darius wants this mailed to…" started an intern.

"Fax it to Marcus in accounting there" Sadie cut in as she glanced at the papers "He owes me a favor after that little contract mishap. Tell him Sadie needs it patched through to Erin by noon".

"Okay" nodded the girl and she dashed off across the core again becoming just one in the sea of people.

"Someone's having a good day" smirked Jude as she stared at Sadie. Sadie glanced over at her sister as she reached across the counter and started picking up files off the desk.

"And what brings you here today sis?" asked Sadie as she started leafing through the papers.

"Pay check" Jude answered in a singsong manner.

Sadie glanced up at one of the people behind the desk and they instantly scurried over to a file and started leafing through for, what Jude knew to be, her check. "How's Tom?" asked Sadie casually as she flipped open a new file and a grin slipped across her face momentarily.

"Fine" answered Jude, watching her sister's reaction to the file. "I think a better question is what's in that file though" Jude said taking a few quick steps and looking over Sadie's shoulder. Sadie tried to move the file but Jude was quick enough to snatch off one of the papers and get a better look. "Oooh" Jude cooed amused "Costa Rica".

"Yeah so" Sadie said, taking the paper back and restoring it to its place in the file.

"So Kwest's springing for a romantic weekend together…" started Jude with a smirk.

"Uh no, Darius" Sadie corrected, as she flipped the file closed.

There was silence, and then "Eww, bad image" Jude said blinking a few times.

Sadie turned to look at Jude's semi-disgusted face "It's business Jude. We're scoping out places for World Instant Star Auditions" Sadie sighed with a hint of frustration. She knew she had to keep her wits about her, even with her own sister…

"Good because he's like 50" Jude said, looking up at her sister as she leaned against the counter again.

"45 Jude" sighed Sadie as she laid back down half the files.

"Sign here Ms. Harrison" said the receptionist as she laid a clipboard in front of Jude. Jude glanced down at the form and then scribbled her signature.

"Five years…when you're _that_ old it's all relative" retorted Jude, as she took the check from the woman.

"Please, I've listened to you say for years that the gap between you and Tommy doesn't matter" sighed Sadie rolling her eyes.

"Yeah because we're in love. What's your excuse with Darius" Jude snorted, before looking away from Sadie and down at the envelope in her hands. Sadie was glad for the minute Jude took to open it so that she could recompose her features. "So like I was saying…" waved off Jude as she glanced up at Sadie again "_before we got on this mildly disturbing topic of the inexistent you and Darius_" Jude said extracting the paper from within "How are things with Kwest?"

"Silent and dull" Sadie said without hesitation, before picking up her papers. "How much the check for?" asked Sadie in a hurried change of subjects.

Jude glanced down at the paper and smiled "Enough to pay for my wedding tomorrow…"

"What" said Sadie taking the paper and glancing at the number. "I hate you" Sadie sighed.

"I love my job" Jude mused, before tucking away the check in her wallet for safe keeping.

"Aren't we supposed to give you those payments in installments so you don't blow up the banks computer?" asked Sadie as she gathered up the things she needed.

"You do" Jude said pointedly, and then dropped the subject.

"I really hate you" Sadie sighed looking at her sister.

"Hey it's the price of fame" Jude shrugged nonchalantly.

"Which is apparently getting higher by the day" Sadie muttered. "And!" Sadie interjected out of left field "have you lost weight?"

"What?" asked Jude caught off guard by the tangent her sister threw at her. "Uhh, maybe…I don't know…_sure_?"

"Great so you make in a day what I make in half a year, AND you're a skinny bitch".

"Thank you I can feel that really came from the heart" Jude said wrinkling her forehead in confusion at her sister. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" shot Sadie, riffling through papers to busy her hands "I'm fine".

"Did he propose again?" asked Jude knowingly.

"What!" shot Sadie horrified, looking around franticly for anyone that might have overheard "God no. Don't jinx me. I think I've finally pushed it to the back of Kwest's mind".

"Why are you so afraid of…" laughed Jude.

"I'm not _afraid_…" started Sadie.

"Yes you are" interjected Jude.

"_Just shut up_" muttered Sadie, looking away from her sister.

"You two fighting?" whispered Jude after a moment so just her sister could hear.

"No" Sadie said curtly.

"Then are you two…" started Jude again.

"Jude just drop it please" Sadie said whipping her head up to look at her sister. Jude pressed her lips together with a retort fresh on her lips. Buts she swallowed it at the sight of Sadie's penetrating eyes.

There was a moment of silence between them in which just the sounds of G-Major filled the void. Ring phones, deafening footsteps, coffee slurping…

"So we have your dress appointment tomorrow at…" started Sadie as she consulted her blackberry.

"I know" Jude nodded, as she cut off her sister. Sadie nodded and clicked out of her calendar.

"Okay then" nodded Sadie in a slightly held back manner.

"You look thin" Jude threw out into the air. Hoping to break the building awkwardness.

"Stop lying" Sadie said, but Jude knew that her complement had at least semi hit its mark.

"No really, that dress looks amazing on you…" started Jude again.

"That's because your maid of honor, on the other hand as you, has been working her ass off" sighed Sadie as they both glanced down at her butt as a silent pun "for the past two weeks on a treadmill, and you just sit around being yourself and become skinny. _I hate you_".

"Please I should get on a treadmill" groaned Jude as she pressed her hands against her waist and looked at her reflection in the glass door by the reception desk. "_Have Tommy drooling on our wedding night_…" murmured Jude to herself as she inspected her translucent reflection.

"So you can collapse again?" mused Sadie, bring Jude back to reality "Because that'll be just so _easy_ to hide from him _again_".

"I didn't hide…" started Jude defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not to mention you'd give him a heart attack with the news" continued Sadie without really hearing Jude.

"_Among other people_" Jude sighed to herself under her breath.

"What?" asked Sadie.

"Nothing" shrugged off Jude as if nothing had just passed through her lips. "Look Sades I'm heading to Dad's".

"To do?" asked Sadie casually.

Jude bit down her immediate response since Sadie wasn't yet inside the circle of shock and bewilderment about her 'might be' condition "You know…" shrugged Jude "_just to say hi_".

"Mmm" Sadie nodded half-heartedly as she glanced at the time "Ugg, I need to get going too". She looked up at Jude once more "It was good to see you. I'll see you tomorrow at the dress shop".

"Yup" Jude nodded as she pulled Sadie into a quick hug. "Love you" Jude sighed and then they parted ways like always as if nothing in either of their lives had changed.

Jude walked out of the front, double, glass, doors of G-Major and felt the sunlight hitting her with its warm April rays. She climbed into the Convertible and backed out of the parking lot, before heading down Main Street.

Half an hour later, with her funds transferred into her savings account and recite in hand for her father to file, Jude headed for her old house and pulled into the driveway next to her father's car. She slid out of the driver's seat and pushed her sunglasses up onto her forehead. She walked across the brick path leading to the front door and jogged up the few steps. She pushed open the unlocked front door and entered.

"Dad it's me" Jude yelled into the house as she ditched her keys on the small table in the foyer and walked down the record lined hallway.

"In here sweetie" came a familiar call from the kitchen. Jude rounded the corner and smiled at her Dad sitting at the large granite island eating a sandwich. "And to what do I owe this surprise?" smiled Stuart as he laid down the paper he was reading and got up from his chair.

"Hey Dad" Jude sighed as she crossed the space and let him pull her into a hug. He kissed her check and pulled out the chair next to the one he had just been occupying.

"Sit, sit" Stuart said walking across the kitchen and pulling open the fridge.

"Oh Dad I'm just making a quick stop" Jude said instantly as he started pulling down a plate and making her a sandwich to match his.

"You have enough time to eat" Stuart waved off "God knows you work yourself thin enough".

"Dad, come on, you too?" sighed Jude.

"I was teasing" Stuart sighed as he laid the plate in front of her and sat down in front of his own half eaten sandwich.

Jude looked at the sandwich "Thank you" she added after a minute of silence.

"You are welcome" he father said as he looked back at the paper he had been reading.

"So…" Jude said looking around "How's the packing going?" Sure enough more and more things were missing from their usual places around the house.

"Well I've done about as much as I can do before normal living goes to the waist side so I'm done until the wedding. Which by the way" added Stuart getting up from his chair again and moving to a stack of mail. He handed a bundle of small white envelopes to her "I believe these are yours".

Jude slapped her hand to her forehead "Oh my god. Oh my god. I put the wrong address on the return cards. Oh my god" Jude moaned as she took the stack of 'yes I'm coming', 'sorry I'm regretfully incapable of coming' cards. "I'm so sorry Dad, I wasn't thinking…"

"It's fine" chuckled Stuart heartedly "Trust me I still get half of Sadie's mail".

"Well thank you, you have once again saved the day" Jude sighed, taking the stack in her hands again placed them near her.

"Now you can start those lovely seating charts" Stuart joked "May I just say that I would love to sit next to Snoop Dog…" mused Stuart.

"Yeah sorry he was cut from the guest list" Jude said rolling her eyes "Along with Bob Dylan…"

"Well what's the point of having a famous daughter if you can't sit next to your favorite singers at their wedding?" Stuart chuckled again.

"Since when do you _like_ Snoop Dog?" Jude said bewildered.

"iTunes suggested it as 'music I may like'" Stuart answered matter-o-factly.

"Well I can offer you a spot next to Darius Mills, but it'll cost you" Jude joked back as her father picked up his plate and made to go put it in the sink.

"Oh yes because I would love to hear how he's going to market my daughter all night" Stuart mused with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Hey limited time offer, take it or leave it" Jude shrugged and got up as well. She pulled the bank statement out of her back pocket. "I need you to file this when you get a chance" Jude added as she handed the slip to her father/financial advisor.

Stuart dried his hands off and took the paper from Jude "Well that's a nice lump sum for your savings account" Stuart smiled.

"Well don't hold onto it too tightly, I'm taking a bit out for the wedding" Jude warned.

"You never told me how much I needed to give towards this" Stuart interjected.

"Nothing Dad me and Tommy are paying for it" Jude brushed off hurriedly. She had been avoiding this conversation for a while.

"Don't be silly…" Stuart started.

"Dad you're moving…I can't ask you for money when I'm making as much as I am".

"But you're my daughter and I want to help" Stuart continued, not backing down.

"Being there, and walking me down the isle is enough" Jude sighed, looking at her father "You're the parent I invited…_the only_ parent either of us invited. I want you there Dad…and that's by far enough".

There was a moment of silence in which Stuart looked at his youngest daughter. He knew that in his life time he had made mistakes that had hurt her perhaps more than anyone else. From the day she was born and those stark blue eyes looked up at him he had known that her world revolved around him protecting her from harms way.

And as she had grown up and shared the same passion for music that he had he felt like it was his job, more than ever, to guide her through the world. That he would let her blossom into the beautiful flower she would be under his wing. That he would let her be herself and express the music trapped inside her skin that he had never had. And he could never forgive himself for the day that he broke that promise to himself. The day that he chose himself over his little girl. The day he had turned his back on his own wife and other daughter as well. His affair was hardest to admit to those stark blue eyes that didn't want to look at him. He had failed to protect her from himself. And yet all these months later…

"I wouldn't miss it for the world sweetie" Stuart said, fighting the tightening in his throat. And to his benefit the moment went unnoticed by Jude as she got sidetracked for a moment by something else. "So" said Stuart clearing his throat in an effort to remain calm "any other reason for stopping by, or just to drop this off" he said flourishing the bank statement still in his hands.

"Nothing really" Jude shrugged, as she half lied to her own father. It felt strange on her lips to do so…but perhaps the worst method, is the only method, at a time like this.

"Hmm" Stuart nodded as he made his way around the kitchen, as he continued to clean up from lunch.

"You know I was actually wondering if you could give the names of a few of those doctors you went to go see a while ago?" said Jude nonchalantly as she leaned against the island.

Stuart glanced over his shoulder at her "You don't look sick" he said wrinkling his forehead.

"I feel like something's coming on" lied Jude again "I just want to stop it before it become worse…would really suck to come down with something with an album that just dropped". Jude eyes followed her father as he crossed the room eyeing her. She half expected him to call her out on her bluff right then and there, but instead his hand reached out and rested on her forehead. Jude's heart pumped hard in her chest – and Jude childishly thought that it too might give her away like some character in an Edger Allen Poe poem.

"You don't feel hot" Stuart shrugged, and his hand lifted away simply as if it had not just caused Jude those few moments of sheer terror.

"Dad please…" started Jude.

Perhaps she seemed to shift uncomfortably under his gaze and that is what made him drop the usual parent brigade. It did cross Stuart's mind that this wasn't his twelve year old daughter trying to get out of going to school. Rather this was his engaged, successful, level-headed daughter that was simply asking him for some references.

"You might be in luck" sighed Stuart as he started to head out of the kitchen and down the hall "I think I left that file unpacked in my office. He gripped the worn wooden railing in the foyer and started his ascent upstairs to his study. Jude followed him silently and watched as her father disappeared into the room on the right of the square landing. Her room was directly to the left of the stairs. Sadie's flush to hers. The bathroom slightly to the left, with the third bedroom acting as her father's study for as long as she could remember. Jude pushed her way in and noticed the stacks of cardboard boxes just skimming the ceiling. Each was labeled with a black sharpie and Jude looked around as she walked into the office, half distracted by the way they were piled. It seemed like her childhood was being boxed away to be moved far, far, far away from her.

"Ahh…" came a happy call from the corner. Stuart Harrison straightened up clutching a thin file. "Knew it was here" he added with a smile. He dropped it down on his desk and flipped through it. "Now here's the physician I've been seeing for quite some time. Lovely practice, low key, would be really good for you – always able to get an appointment if you need one" said Stuart handing Jude a piece of paper. Jude took it and started to read when her father's voice cut in again. "Oh yes, this is Greg Strington – great…oops wait sorry wrong one. This was the cardiologist…" trailed off Stuart as he started riffling through the papers again.

"I'll take that one" Jude said, trying to sound nonchalant as she reached for the paper.

"No he's a specialist. No point in seeing him for a cold" Stuart waved off.

"Dad let me see the paper" Jude said, trying to sound calm still. Stuart stopped and looked at Jude, who instantly bit her tongue. Maybe that hadn't been the best phrasing for the situation. "Sorry that came out wrong" Jude muttered. She felt like a five year old who had just been caught doing something bad under her father's gaze.

"Jude, sweetie" Stuart said slowly, watching her very carefully under his gaze "he's a cardiologist…a heart doctor. Your mother and I took you to him years ago…"

Jude's head shot up "You took me!" Jude nearly screamed.

Stuart blinked at his daughter's reaction "_Yes_". He eyed Jude again "You were two. Your pediatrician heard a heart murmur so we went to a specialist…I doubt you would even remember the few trips we made to his office. They ran a few tests, couldn't find anything ordinary to explain it…and then it was gone. By your third birthday they said that it was so faint that it wasn't worth investigating anymore. We kept an eye on you and you grew up fine. There's no need for you to see this man again Jude-bug".

Jude just gaped at her father. Then she sputtered as she tried to find words "But…but…but…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Jude nearly screamed.

Stuart looked at his daughter startled again "Jude what's going on?"

Jude pursed her lips together instantly. And she looked away from her father's raw gaze. "Can…can I just have the guys name again" Jude asked the carpet.

"You have no need to see a cardiologist…" Stuart started.

"Yeah Dad" Jude cut her father off "…_I do_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**The secrets getting out...the question is are there answers to the questions on every one's minds, or will speculations throw everyone for a loop, especially those most closely involved? Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	210. Chapter 210

The studio's door creaked open on its hinges with a slight moan, but Tommy paid it little heed. Instead his hands floated over to a knob on the soundboard in which he proceeded to change the volume on the backing beat of Karma's new single. His chunky-will-_NEVER_-be-replaced headphones were slung across his head, one ear on and the other ear off.

The door slipped closed and Tommy vaguely listened to the high heels clicking closer from behind. A hand glided down and a grin slipped across his lips as a Starbucks coffee was placed on the board. Tommy glanced up at Sadie "You are a god sent".

"Oh I know" Sadie sighed as she flipped her hair playfully. Tommy picked up the steaming cup and gulped at the scalding liquid. "How late are you staying?" asked Sadie glancing down at her watch.

"Uhh" Tommy said, peeling off the headphones and ditching them on the silenced soundboard. He consulted his watch and squinted at the time "I'm so screwed" he sighed, before pinching the brim of his nose with his two fingers.

"Why?" asked Sadie, walking over and leaning against the board.

"Because…" huffed Tommy spinning back around towards the board and unplugging his headphones "Darius wants this done by tomorrow…" his voice trailed off as the music started to filter through Studio A.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Sadie, wrinkling her forehead at Tommy's disgruntled expression.

"That's it…" Tommy sighed aggravated, leaning down and gripping his hair in his hands, "it's…it's…it's missing that…that one thing you know?" sighed Tommy, letting go and looking up at Sadie.

"Sorry no…" Sadie said shaking her head honestly "Maybe call Jude in and have her help…" started Sadie.

"She's at your dad's" Tommy brushed off instantaneously. He righted himself and focused on the board.

"Okay, abrupt change in subject much?" asked Sadie, thrown off by Tommy's rapid mood changes. Sure they were nothing new, but still – it was like getting whiplash some times.

"Look…" sighed Tommy trying to stay as calm as possible "…_she just has a lot on her plate right now_. You, of all people, should understand that" he said holding up his hands in an almost surrendering state.

"Uh no duh, planning a wedding is hell" Sadie said with all the truthfulness and girliness in her system. She watched Tommy's forehead crumple up into a frown instantaneously again. "What?" asked Sadie bluntly.

"Nothing…" Tommy said shaking his head as if he was trying to get water out of them rather than his current thoughts.

"Look, obviously you need some time to play with your big boy toys" sighed Sadie pushing off the soundboard and patting it lightly as she spoke. "Should I see if Kwest is still here…" started Sadie. She hated herself for saying it because it meant talking to the man, but then again, if he was locked away up _here_ with Tommy then it was an hour less at home that she would have to….

"No, I'm fine" Tommy grumbled, cutting off Sadie's thoughts, before they could become more extravagant than they could ever be lived. He looked up at Sadie's unconvinced face "Seriously" he sighed calmer in those crystal blue eyes so much like her sister's "…_I'm okay_. I'll head out in an hour or two".

"Okay" Sadie sighed, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Tommy chuckled and Sadie grinned too. "Ooh Tommy Q your hair is just so shiny and…" started Sadie in her best tween voice.

"Out!" Tommy sighed, fighting a grin.

"Oh but just one autograph!" Sadie squealed.

"Don't you have a man _sweet-thang_?" asked Tommy looking up at Sadie with a cocky look that only he could pull off and still make the girls swoon.

"_I have many_" Sadie retorted in a sexy whisper.

"Ooh" Tommy said, playing along with what he was sure was a charade "Well then, no need to be glutinous and add another".

"Always room for another" Sadie whispered, walking into territory that was finally straying from the truth, though she knew that he thought it all way play.

"Not when I'm engaged to your sister" Tommy hissed playfully back.

"Shucks" sighed Sadie straightening up "Why does she have to ruin all the fun?"

"Because that's Jude" shrugged Tommy, twisting back and forth in his chair.

"Yeah that would be Jude" shrugged Sadie, before chuckling to herself "Have a good night Tom".

"Night Sades", and then she was gone. Tommy turned his chair slowly back around and pressed his palms against the soundboard. The music was still floating through the speakers, and Tommy leaned back in his chair slowly. The metal frame groaned with a few high pitched squeaks but then the room was silent and the music filtered through his ears. Tommy's eyes slipped closed and the rhythm that he had been listening too for the past five hours soaked into his skin.

"…Never promised that I was a…_good girl_…" Karma's voice sang seductively. Tommy reached out and turned off the music abruptly. Then he pinched his nose between his two fingers again and twisted from side to side. He couldn't think. He couldn't sleep, though that was indeed all his body wanted to do right now. He couldn't get Jude off his mind. His eyes popped open as her face flashed through his mind.

The room was still before his eyes. Not a single thing moved. He glanced up through the glass window in front of the board, through which the empty and dark recording studio sat. And then there she was. It was like the room lit up by itself and there was Jude with her bright blonde hair, longer as if she had never cut it nearly a year ago, with her headphones clamped over her ears. And then she laughed. That twinkling laugh where she'd throw her head back and her teeth would sparkle in the lights over head. Her black t-shirt clung to her in all the right places, it's silver writing saying just what Jude herself would say '_Stand for something, or step aside_'. And then as he blinked the glass faded to black again and he was staring at an empty room, with no Jude.

Tommy blinked again a few times as he stared at the spot where she had just disappeared. Then he rubbed his eyes and fought his brain back to reality. He needed sleep. He glanced at his watch – it was going on midnight. Jude had long since gotten home. He was sure Kwest and Darius were gone, and even work-aholic Sadie would have been leaving by now. Tommy swiveled his chair and rolled across the room to the other end of the board. He closed Karma's file and went to log off when a thought crossed his mind again. Tommy glanced at the still empty glass and his memory flashed back to Jude this morning. The sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach crept up again out of nowhere.

His mouse hurriedly slid over to the internet explorer icon and he typed in Google as soon as it loaded. His fingers were poised over the keyboard, as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure he was alone. Then slowly he let himself type in the words that were on his mind…

The room had long since fallen dark with the fading day, as the sun slipped away to the other side of the earth to bring a new day to some worthier cause. It seemed almost ironic, or comical, that the sun could slip away beyond that distant horizon that no matter how fast you ran too you could never reach. Yet there faded the sun beyond that simple line of sight, so that the trees could cast long shadows across the grass that dies with the sun's blazing heat. And just as the sky fades to its darkest, a single twinkle of a star appears like a small beckon of hope in that abyss of empty sky. As the sun abandons its lowly creatures once more a small glimmer of hope shines through that millions of children will make their final wish upon before their eyes close and they're consumed by dreams too big for this world to yet know. And then as if in embarking upon a new day the sun will arise from the other coast – where children's eyes will open from the dreams they have spun inside their head. So that a better day may arise…but that seems far from fair seeing as that dream was indeed so sweet.

But today the sun had left and its inhabitants had barley paid any heed at all to its passing. No the room had instead just faded to black and Jude had stayed curled up in a ball on the sofa adjacent to her father…sitting horrorstruck in an armchair that seemed to have become one with his body. His face had paled before her eyes as she had recounted the week's events to him. And in return he had explained what minor abnormality she had shown as a child that she now clung to so desperately as some kind of vital clue. But the words were short and instead left with long silences in which she watched her father try and come to grasps with what she was telling him.

It frustrated him that she didn't have answers and was about ready to pull her out the door to a doctor – demanding an answer, but Jude showed reason. There was no need to run off now and act as if she was a ticking time bomb. If anything Jude wanted time to slow down. And as she sat there, hugging her knees to her chest, she felt the small pulsation against her legs like a steady rhythm. And it was as if it was its own glimmer of hope…but even stars fade when the sun comes out…

Then the silence was broken by her father's raspy voice. Jude looked up slowly, lifting her chin off her knees, and staring across the room at her father's outline "_You know I think that far too often you have been asked to grow up too fast_". His eyes caught hers for the briefest of moments before Jude looked away. It is hard to see fear in some one else's eyes…and deny that it lingers there in your mind as well.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Thirteen is that your Dad's new address?", "Why are you doing this to yourself!", "I'm worried about you..." Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**So this chapter gave me insane amounts of trouble...so hope you guys like it. And I know it's summer but the reviews are really what get me going with the writing, so please, please, please....**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	211. Chapter 211

The steering wheel was held so firmly in his hand that his knuckles was turning white. His mind saw nothing but the road as his other hand propped up his head. To say that he was angry was an understatement. Half the time he believed what he had just read and the other half of the time he just wanted to pretend like he had never read it. But what was the point of that? Ignorance? No it was better to know. Better to confront her. Better to make her stop because it was what was killing her. How could he be so stupid…

He swung the Viper into the driveway, and killed the power to the engine. He slumped back against the driver's seat and took a few deep breaths. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The outside light was on – surely Jude's doing. It was like they said 'come in, everything is perfectly fine'. Tommy shook his head and pinched the brim of his nose for what seemed like the nine millionth time that night. He took another deep breath and stepped outside. The air was brisk at one in the morning. The dew already forming on the greening grass out front. He took the three front steps in one big step and unlocked the front door hurriedly.

Tommy walked into the small apartment that he and Jude shared and started to shrug off his jacket. The lights in the kitchen were off but one of the laps was still on down in the living room area. Tommy ditched his keys on the counter along with his phone, cracked screen and all, before glancing at the open doorway to the bedroom. He could see the bed from his angle – it was completely empty. Tommy's forehead wrinkled before his eyes swept over to the couch and a small grin slipped across his face regardless of what was currently on his mind.

There she was, a pillow shoved under her head, blonde hair splayed everywhere, with a magazine abandoned on top of her chest, as it rose up and down with her slumbering breaths. Tommy walked over quietly and leaned down to press a kiss to her temple. His hand slipped across her silky hair, and he just stared at her. She shifted slightly but remained fast asleep under his gaze. Tommy sighed, and pulled the blanket off the back of the other couch before draping it across her and flicking off the lamp. He moved cautiously through the dark till he found the door frame and slipped into the bedroom.

He closed the door as quietly as he could before flicking on the light and heading for his dresser. He pulled out sweatpants and a random t-shirt before climbing into the bed. It felt too big without her by his side, but he didn't want to risk waking her if he moved her. No…it was better that she was asleep. His mind wondered to what he had read, once again wishing he hadn't. And then he laid there in the dark, wishing sleep would come and take him too.

He woke up to the sound of her throwing up. He rolled over slowly in the bed and stared at the closed door across the room. He wished the noise away but climbed out of the bed and stood by the door. A few minutes later the door creaked open and Jude walked out wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Ooh!" Jude said jumping slightly at the sight of him.

"You need to stop" Tommy said staring at her.

"I didn't mean to wake you" Jude sighed as she walked past him out into the kitchen. Tommy blinked at the spot she had just moved from before turning on his heels and following her out into the sunlit room. "You want coffee?" asked Jude as she started to fill the pot with water.

"Did you even hear me?" asked Tommy across the room. Jude flicked off the tap and started to pour the water into the coffee maker "Jude!" yelled Tommy.

"Okay the yelling at this hour really doesn't work" Jude said holding up her hand and looking at him. He knew he was already breathing hard from the way his chest was rising and falling in the silence. "What the hell happened to you?" breathed Jude looking at Tommy thoroughly confused.

Tommy stammered over the correct words "y…n…ehh…n…nothing" finally shot out Tommy before storming back into the bedroom. He gripped his hair in his hands and closed his eyes. He wanted to run out there and shake her. He wanted to knock some sense back into her. How could she, how could she be doing, how could she be doing this to herself…

"Hey" came a small voice. It was a whisper. It was soft.

Tommy turned around to look at Jude's confused face. Her eyes stared over at him from the doorway. Her lips were parted slightly as she gazed at him; her fingertips pressed to the doorway's wooden frame.

"_How could you_?" came the defeat of a voice from his own lips. "_God Jude how could_?" Tommy breathed.

Jude looked across the room at Tommy confused "Do what?" she asked.

"You know!" Tommy seethed between clenched teeth. He strode across the room and stood right in front of her, looking down.

Jude looked up, feeling small beneath his powerful, yet worried, gaze. "Tommy…"

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Tommy breathed, taking her hands and holding them. Jude felt even more confused at the sudden contact. "Why are you making yourself sick?"

"I'm not…"

"Jude! I know god dam it!" yelled Tommy, letting go of her hands and striding across the room. He raised his hands and gripped his hair between them again.

"Well I don't!" yelled Jude in response as she watched him begin to pace.

"Oh you don't know, you don't know" Tommy seethed, looking at her. He could feel the fire in his own eyes.

"No Tom maybe I don't!" yelled Jude. She could feel anger starting to pulsate through her body "But maybe it'd be worth while telling me what you're accusing me of _Tom_ rather than blind siding me with it!"

"You've been doing it for months!" yelled Tommy.

"What do you think I'm cheating on…" yelled Jude outraged.

But Tommy cut her off "You're Bulimic!"

Jude literally stumbled back a step or two as the words seemed to slap her across the face, "W…wh…what?" stammered Jude wrinkling her forehead as she stared up at Tommy dumbfounded.

"Well!" Tommy said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh this is rich Tom, real rich" Jude said her eyes narrowing as she turned on the spot and strode back out into the kitchen.

"Jude!" seethed Tommy, following her as she rounded the corner of the island and started slamming cabinet doors. "Jude!" Tommy yelled again.

"Shut the fuck up Tommy!" yelled Jude, whipping around and looking at him. Now the fire was burning in her eyes. "You know what? No. Talk to me. Please explain this highly irrational theory to me" Jude said, her words dripping with sarcasm as she gripped the edge of the island.

"Uh I don't know, lets start with the fact that you've been throwing up for the past month!" ticked off Tommy on his fingers.

"I'm sick!" yelled Jude

"Yeah, by making yourself sick!" Tommy countered.

"How many times do I have to tell you…" yelled Jude back.

"Bulimia destroys your…" started Tommy

"My what? My vocal chords! Is that what you're worried about? That I'll kill my voice from getting sick!" screamed Jude

"No!" yelled Tommy.

"So what this isn't some crazy delusion where you're worried I'm killing my talent or…"

"Fucking Christ Jude!" seethed Tommy "You think I only care about you when music is involved or…" started fuming Tommy again

"Yeah sometimes I do!" screamed Jude over Tommy, hoping the words hit him as hard as they struck her heart when she said them

"Bulimia destroys heart tissue Jude! It all fits! It literally kills you as you do it!" yelled Tommy. The words hit Jude. She seemed to blink in slow motion for a moment before her lips moved again.

"Oh yeah well…" Jude started to retort, before she clamped her mouth shut and looked away.

"Oh please don't pretend…" sighed Tommy rolling his eyes.

"_Shut up_" Jude muttered through tight lips. She pressed her hand against her stomach and then over her mouth.

"Jude…" Tommy sighed aggravated still.

"_I'm going to be sick_" Jude muttered as she rushed past him and into the bathroom.

"Jude!" Tommy said again as he followed her. He stood in the doorway and watched her become physically ill in front of his eyes. His resolve slowly crumpled as the facts started to pile against him. "Jude…" Tommy breathed as he moved over to hold her hair. "Look we can get you help and…" whispered Tommy as she gagged.

"You honestly think" whispered Jude "that I do this to _myself_ every morning? That I would do this for a month?"

"Are you?" asked Tommy in his last ditch effort to know the truth.

Jude turned her face to look at him slowly "What ever this is…" her voice quivered "I'm not doing it to myself". Her eyes penetrated him like they always did. There wasn't a lie behind them but rather a pleading look. "I found out from my dad yesterday that I had a…" she gagged again and clung onto the toilet. Tommy rubbed her back slowly as he waited for her to continue. Jude looked slowly back up at him "I had a murmur…" Jude breathed as she fought her twisting stomach.

"What does that mean?" Tommy said looking at Jude intently. Searching for a vital clue in what she was saying.

"It means…" Jude breathed, before closing her eyes and biting away the third wave of nausea "it means" she started again "that they were wrong…"

"W…what?" Tommy said shaking his head confused.

Jude looked him in the eyes "…They were wrong…" Jude said again slowly. Tommy stared at her still confused "…_because I never got better like they thought I did_".

Tommy slumped back slowly against the rim of the shower and stared at Jude. Jude shifted down off her knees as well. They stared at each other in the small confined space.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tommy after a moment.

"Can we please…" Jude said pulling at the area rug idly "can we please pretend like this isn't going to run our lives…" She gulped as she looked away.

"Jude you're sick…" Tommy started in retort.

"I don't mean 'do nothing'" Jude's voice quivered "I just don't want the world to know".

"Well the tabloids don't need to…" started Tommy.

"I mean Sadie…" Jude cut in over Tommy. Tommy's face fell "I mean Darius. I mean everyone but me and you".

"But your Dad and Spied…" started Tommy.

"Know that I have a heart condition" Jude finished for Tommy. Tommy sat silently as he watched her grapple for her next words "But they don't need to worry until we have a definitive name to this".

"J…" started Tommy.

"We're getting married" Jude said her voice cracking slightly as she looked at him with tears in her eyes "I want people to see that on our wedding day and not some dying girl". Her voice broke on the last half of the sentence.

"J…" Tommy whispered again, shifted and pulling her into his arms. And slowly he felt the pitter patter of tears hitting his shoulder as she pulled him closer. "please don't ever say that again" Tommy whispered into her hair.

"Say what?" Jude choked.

"_Dying girl_" Tommy breathed. The words seemed to get lodge in his own throat as he tried to spit them out. There was silence from Jude's end. "You can't leave me…" Tommy whispered, almost angry, as tears pressed against his lids. He held her tight in his arms.

"Tommy I might be…" started Jude.

"Don't say it" Tommy said through clenched teeth. And the room fell silent, "We won't tell anyone…" Tommy promised after a moment more "…_for now_".

"_Thank you_…" and then there was silence once more.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Marry Me...", "I'm worried about you...", "No strippers" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	212. Chapter 212

"…No look you don't understand" Jude tried for the hundredth time. Her hand was pressed to her forehead, skewing her bangs off in ten different directions "…See I was a patient when I was younger…"

"I'm sorry but Dr. Strington's schedule is full until next…" started the receptionist again.

"I know, I know" Jude cut off as she groaned slightly under her breath.

"Look I was a patient of his when I was two and…"

"_And_ you have _obviously_ out grown that number by many years" cut in the receptionist. Jude knew she was pressing all the wrong buttons with this woman. "And I will tell you again that we can not possibly accommodate a visit from you until late June without a physicians referral".

"Look" sighed Jude, this was her last ditch effort to see the only man who had any previous medical records on her 'heart condition'. She needed to see this man desperately. She just knew he, if anyone, would have the answer. "I'm Jude Harrison…the musician? I will pay anything to see Dr. Strington. I promise this is urgent and necessary. _Just please_…" Jude trailed off.

There was silence from the other end of the line. Jude's heart pounded hard against her ribs, as if it could sense even the slightest bit of a chance in that silence. And then, "…I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do for you without a referral".

Jude's heart sank simultaneously with the words as they left the woman's lips "T…t…thank you for your time" managed Jude, and clicked the end button on the phone. She stared across the kitchen and wanted to cry right then and there. How was she supposed to get an answer when the one man that had any clue about her wouldn't see her?

"Any luck?" asked Tommy, as he walked out of the bedroom, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Jude just shook her head and bit down the tears pressing against her eyes. "Ooh babe…" Tommy breathed seeing the distress on her face. He started to make his way across the room towards her.

"No I'm fine" Jude shot across the room, even though her voice was cracking as she fought the tears even harder, "Besides it's stupid!" she added angrily as she grabbed the stack of white envelopes off the counter next to her and started ripping out reply cards.

She only vaguely registered what they said as she tore them open: _yes, yes, yes, no, yes, yes, yes, yes, no, no, yes, yes, yes, no_…

"Jude…" Tommy sighed.

"No. I'll get that stupid referral they want, and then see him" Jude shot again. The anger wasn't really targeted at Tommy or the paper she was ripping, but instead at the receptionist already taking another call.

_Yes, no, no, no, yes, yes, yes, yes_….

A hand rested on top of hers and stopped the frantic ripping open of wedding reply cards. "You just need a referral…it's not your fault…" Tommy said near her ear.

"No it's that dumb receptionist's fault" Jude muttered bitterly. She stared at his strong hand on top of hers. There were the same guitar calluses that roughened her palms all over his as well. And the warmth of his palm seemed to seep slowly into her own as it rested on top of hers. She looked up at his calm face "_I'm being stupid_" Jude said shaking her head.

"No…" Tommy said as a small grin pushed its way onto his lips "…you're just _being Jude_".

Jude let the words sink in for a moment before she gasped slightly and punched him in the arm "Jerk!" Jude said as Tommy laughed.

"Glad you caught that" Tommy snickered.

"I, for the record," Jude said holding up her hand as Tommy continued to smirk "am not difficult".

"Right" Tommy said rolling his eyes.

"Not like you at least" Jude added as Tommy started to make his way around to the other side of the kitchen island.

"Modesty always was your best quality" Tommy said sarcastically.

"You know what? That's it, I'm inviting your mother" Jude said threateningly as she picked up a left over invitation.

"Oh you wouldn't…" Tommy said staring at her as she uncapped a pen.

"Oh yes I would" Jude said smirking at him.

"Oh no…" Tommy said shaking his hand as he tried to reach for the invitation.

"Nope, nope!" Jude said snatching it away.

"Jude!" Tommy said frantically.

"_To Miriam Dutius_…" Jude dictated as she started to write.

"Jude!"

"_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_…"

"Jude!" Tommy cringed as he lunged for the invite again. Jude swerved under Tommy's arms and ran a short distance away. "I swear Jude…"

"…_of Tom Quincy and Jude Harr_…"

Knock.

Both their heads turned simultaneously towards the hallway leading to the front door. Tommy took the moment to snatch the invite from Jude's hands. The door opened and they both watched a sheet of blonde hair enter.

"Hey there you two" Sadie smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey" Jude said crossing her arms and looking back at Tommy. Tommy held up the invite and ripped it in half.

"I have just successfully stopped World War Three from happening" Tommy said bluntly. Jude just shrugged as she looked back over at Sadie.

"What yah guys doing?" asked Sadie looking between the two of them with a pleasant smile.

"Oh just tackling that guest list one more time, right sweetie?" Jude said with a big fake smile.

"_Guests_" snorted Tommy "You were about to invite the epitome of evil".

Sadie looked at Jude with question in her eyes "_His mother_" Jude answered for her.

"_Oh_…" Sadie said knowingly.

"So why you here Sades?" asked Tommy, as he crossed the kitchen and started to run the faucet.

"Dress fitting remember" Sadie said looking at Jude and then Tommy.

"Please you think he would remember?" Jude snorted "And babe…why are you running water?" asked Jude staring across the room at him.

Tommy flipped on the garbage disposal and placed the remnants of the torn invite into the sink. There was the tell-tale noise of something being torn to shreds. Tommy shrugged "Just making sure the guest list doesn't change".

Twenty minutes later Jude and Sadie were on their way out the door. "So we'll see you tonight" Jude called from the front door as she slid on her shoes.

"Hopefully – I'm a little behind at G-Major…" shrugged Tommy as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and just watching her and Sadie leave.

"Oh well maybe I'll stop by and…" started Jude.

"Ooh, good!" Sadie jumped in "because I was supposed to tell you that Darius wanted to see you".

"Even better" Jude shrugged as she looked back at Tommy.

"I'll be there" Tommy shrugged as well.

"Okay well we need to go" Jude sighed as she took a quick step towards Tommy and pressed a kiss to his lips "See you later".

"Yup" Tommy nodded, and then with a smile on her face he watched her turn and strut out the door in a wave of blonde with her sister.

Jude followed Sadie outside, "Convertible or bug?" Jude asked as she looked between their two cars.

"Ooh Quincy sharing these days?" Sadie asked with an evil smirk, as Jude rolled her eyes and unlocked the Convertible.

"Perks of being engaged" Jude sighed. She slid into the driver's seat as Sadie climbed into the other side.

"Remind me to sign up for one of those next time" Sadie laughed.

"I think you were already offered" Jude laughed, glancing over at her sister and watching her face falter immediately. Sadie looked down at her lap. Jude's hands paused on the steering wheel. "Sades I didn't mean it like…"

"I don't want to marry him…" Sadie trailed off. The silence that followed seemed to buzz in Jude's ears before she shot out without thinking…

"Sades why not?"

Sadie looked up at Jude and shrugged hopelessly "Sometimes…_it's just not right_". Sadie stared Jude in the eyes, until Jude cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Okay…" Jude stammered "lets go".

"Lets go" Sadie agreed and they drove out of the driveway and away from that conversation.

The wedding shop was closed down just for them. There were three assistants standing outside the dressing room with Sadie waiting for Jude to walk out. Sadie stared at the white door against the pale green wall as the anticipation grew inside the pit of her stomach. Then, just as she was ready to barge into the changing room herself, the door pulled open and Jude walked out.

"Oh my god" Sadie gasped, she stood up as Jude crossed the small space and stepped up onto the round raised platform in front of the three way mirror. "You – look – _stunning_" Sadie breathed.

"Really?" Jude asked almost in a daze. She could feel her breathing picking up from the nerves reeking havoc on her system. "Like you're sure it's okay and…"

"You would make Alexandra Mills' models jealous" Sadie cut in.

A smile slowly rose to Jude's lips "_Really_?" Jude asked again, but Sadie knew that she saw it now for herself.

"I think we can take it in an inch more here in the back" one of the assistants said, taking a step forward and tugging at the dress.

"Hmm, yes I agree" nodded another one, coming to look at the dress. "How do you like the hem line?" added the woman to Jude.

"Umm, yeah it's good" Jude said, swishing the dress back and forth a little as she twisted from side to side.

"Well I wonder" interjected the last assistant "if maybe you'd like it stud the rest of the veil with rhinestones…just give it that last bit of glamour to go along with the dress…"

"Umm…" Jude said again looking at the full picture "I mean…" Jude hesitated.

"I think the tiara it comes off of is enough" Sadie answered, before looking up at Jude "But then again it's your call".

"Yeah…yeah…I think I like it as is" Jude sighed.

"Okay then well lets get you out of this so we can do that last alteration…when is the big day?" asked the assistant as she helped Jude step down from the platform.

"Twelve days away" Jude said, her heart fluttering at the thought, "April 14th…"

"Very nice, very nice" smiled the woman, before the slipped away into the dressing room and Sadie was left to look around the shop again.

"These also belong with Ms. Harrison's order" said one of the assistants, emerging from the back room a few minutes later. Sadie glanced over her shoulder at three large white boxes.

"I can take care of those" Sadie said walking over to the register.

"You must be so excited for your sister" smiled the woman behind the counter.

Sadie chuckled "I'm just glad she's not putting me in some ruffled dress…"

"Oh please it's still not out of the question" came Jude's voice from behind. Sadie turned around to see her sister emerging from the changing room as one of the assistants carried the dress off towards the alteration room again. "Ooh right need to pay for these…" Jude added as she reached for her check book in her purse.

"That'll be 3,550 dollars Ms. Harrison please" said the woman ringing up the boxes.

"What's that?" asked Sadie a little startled at the amount.

"Your dress, which was way discounted because of Darius's connection, but I had to buy the vests and stuff for Spied, Wally, Kyle, and Kwest…they're wearing tuxes from the place Tommy got his which I still need to pick up and…"

"I get it" Sadie nodded.

Jude nodded and filled out the check. Then with the boxes in hand Sadie and her departed for G-Major. It was just down Main Street so they were there within ten minutes and as they pulled into the parking lot Jude glanced at Sadie "How are you getting home tonight without your car?"

"Oh, shit right" Sadie sighed "You know what" she waved off "I'll just catch a ride and can you drive my car in tomorrow and head home with Tom?"

"Yeah no problem" Jude nodded as they climbed out.

"Thanks" Sadie sighed, and together they headed for the side entrance.

G-Major was bustling and Sadie snuck off to the front desk almost as soon as they were inside. Jude walked more lazily across the core. She felt like it had been ages since she had been here, but that was mostly due to the fact that when she was recording she practically _lived_ here.

The same wood doors stood on the opposite wall and Jude approached then casually before knocking. "Come in" came a booming voice from inside.

Jude pushed open the door and smiled at Darius as he looked up from his paperwork.

"Well look at what number one artist it is" he smirked as he leaned back in his chair. It gave its signature groan and Jude shrugged.

"Come in, come in" Darius nodded. Jude let the door close with a dull thud, making all the sounds from the outside world disappear.

"It's good to see you D" Jude sighed finally. She paused before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Let me guess your sister told you I wanted to see you?" asked Darius, as he stood up and crossed to one of the many book shelves inside the office.

"Yeah and I'm really hoping I'm not in trouble" Jude laughed sarcastically.

"In trouble?" Darius smirked "Not when you're raking in the dough you are". _That was the way to Darius's heart_, Jude thought to herself, _cash and success_.

"Well I guess that's good to know" Jude shrugged again with a small chuckle.

"No, no, defiantly not in trouble" Darius nodded again, as he pulled down the file he was looking for and returned to his desk. "No quite the opposite, but first" he said changing tones "How's the wedding planning?"

Jude was slightly taken aback by that "Ummm, yeah good" Jude stammered out finally "You know, stressful, but getting there".

"You let me know if there's anything I can do" Darius said.

Jude was slightly taken aback by this statement as well "I will, but I think I have most of the bases covered as is. Thank you though".

"Of coarse, of coarse" Darius nodded, before he flipped open his file "So onto why I really wanted to see you". Jude tried to glance over the desk at the file, but she couldn't see the writing on the piece of paper he was now scanning. "I wanted to give you your first assignment…"

"Really!" Jude said, unable to hold in her surprise.

Darius glanced up at her "Yes. It's a low key project as of the moment. I don't need this to move into full force for a few more months, but I want you to get a start with her before the wedding and honeymoon distract you too much. Also it's prime timing between the drop of the album and before touring…"

"Oh, so I get to tour as well" Jude said with a smile.

Darius did the equivalent to an eye roll "Jude" he said frankly, getting up and crossing the room again. For a second Jude panicked that she had pressed her luck just a tad bit too far, then he lifted up a newspaper off a table near the door she had entered. He riffled through the pages and paused in front of her. "Did you see the paper today?"

"_No_" Jude said in a shaky voice. He handed the paper to her, and she scanned the page. Her hand snaked over her mouth and she bit down her squeal of glee.

"Triple platinum…hell yes G-Major will fund your tour".

Jude peeled her eyes off the paper and stood up quickly. She slung her arms around Darius and hugged him. He was like a rock beneath her arms, and she relinquished him from her hold quickly. He looked at her strangely.

"Sorry wrong time, wrong place?" Jude grimaced.

"I allow personal contact between you and Tom on the premise…" Darius said looking at her in the face "But I would prefer the usual code of conduct between us as always".

"Right" Jude said, feeling slightly stupid.

"Congratulations again" Darius offered as he walked around his desk and picked up the paper he was reading originally. "And I give you your first assignment – _Chloe Barner_".

Jude took the paper from his hands and looked down at the picture of Instant Star Season 4's 3rd runner up, the blonde and overly exocentric Chloe Barner. Then she looked back up at Darius.

"You ready for a challenge?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her. Jude gaped down at the paper again "Jude" Darius said firmly. Jude looked up from the paper once more "I gave you her, because I think that you can make great music come out of this girl. You proved that with a guitar you can make people do great thing…show me what you have in you as a producer".

Jude looked down at the paper once more, before placing it down on the desk. Then without a backward glance she picked up Darius's discarded pen and signed her name at the bottom of the contract, and the deal was sealed.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Back then I swore I was going to marry him someday but I realized some bigger dreams of mine...", "Life's a _bitch_"..."Well no duh, if it was a slut _then_ it'd be easy", "Marry Me" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	213. Chapter 213

"Hey there sugar baby saw you twice at the pop show – you taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll! I like you a lot, _lot _– think you're really hott, _hott_…" sang Karma as Jude pushed open the door into the sound booth. Tommy slid his chair down the length of the soundboard and cracked up the base. Jude watched Karma flash a thumbs up at Tommy, before he lowered his chin again and focused on the board. Jude helped the door closed and crept across the space not wanting to disturb him. But when she was right behind him she slid her hands over his shoulders. He flinched involuntarily beneath her grasp but instantly relaxed as she started to rub them softly.

"_Hey there_…" Jude whispered into his ear. She watched a grin sneak across his lips in response. Jude looked up at the glass dividing window in his silent response and watched Karma lay down some killer tracks.

"…Boys, Boys, Boys! We like boys in cars…buy us drinks in bars! Boys, Boys, Boys!..."

"New single?" asked Jude entranced as she slid out the rolling chair next to Tommy and lowered herself into it.

"Killer one, and her own" he added raising his eyebrows as if to emphasize the point.

"But the backing…" started Jude in surprise.

"Laid down by Spied. Really rough, but I took it to the mixer and tweaked it to meet her sound and…" Tommy trailed off.

"Summer hit" Jude finished for him. She knew this would hit the radio with a vengeance. Most of Karma's music did. She appealed to large groups of Tweens and 'hip' mothers. Jude's sound was a tad bit more sophisticated, but Karma knew how to lay it on.

They both just kind of sat there, tweaking knobs and sounds as they came through the board. But mostly it was Karma doing all the work. When Jude would reach across the board to fix something Tommy was far from stopping her. He was passed the days of slapping her hand away or changing it back. If anything, she had grown more attune to fixing a sound issue better than he could.

After they had sat through four more identical recordings Karma peeled off her head phones and walked for the door. "I'm going to loose my voice if I don't drink something" she sighed with a flip of her dark brown hair. Then without waiting for a response from Tommy she made her way out the door.

"She's a peach today" Jude said with a small roll of the eyes.

"About as peachy as you" Tommy said sarcastically back, as he slid over to his laptop and started saving files.

"Ouch" Jude said, leaning back in her chair and twisting from side to side.

"I love you" Tommy sang across the room, his eyes still glued to the computer screen regardless.

"_Sure you do_" Jude sighed, pushing up out of her chair, and walking behind him to see the screen.

"You will learn…" Tommy said, as she leaned over and placed her chin on his shoulder "that all artists are different. It's best just to find a way that works for both of you and not fight it".

"Hmmm, I seem to believe we used to fight_ a lot_" Jude said, emphasizing the last two words.

"Whatever it takes" Tommy shrugged, so that Jude straightened up, and he slid down the length of the board again.

"Hmm, well I guess that's good advice then" Jude said crossing her arms over her chest and leaning her hip against the lips of the board. "You know seeing as I singed my first artist today" Jude said nonchalantly.

Tommy's focus had been on untangling a pair of prehistoric headphones, but after a second or two his head lifted and looked at her in confusion. Jude just shrugged and bit down a grin teasing her lip. Then before she knew it he was out of his chair and across the room.

"That's amazing" he breathed as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know" Jude squealed, breathing in the scent of his cloths against her own.

"Who!" asked Tommy peeling himself away so that he could look at her at arms length.

Jude let out a nervous laugh "Actually that's where things get fun…do you remember Chloe Barner?"

There was a moment of silence before Tommy literally burst out laughing "Oh…oh that's…" sputtered out Tommy as he doubled over laughing "oh that's going to be _awesome_".

"Shut up jackass" Jude sighed, hitting him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Tommy continued to laugh, as he straightened up and wiped away the tears from his eyes "That mental image was just priceless".

"I'm sure" Jude said rolling her eyes.

"Babe come on you know I say it all with love" Tommy sighed, nudging her shoulder, as they both sat on the lip of the board.

"I want to be an amazing producer" Jude said honestly, looking over at Tommy. Tommy quieted the last bit of his laughter as he looked her back in the eyes. "And I need you to be my _music board master_ like you've always been…"

"Jude you can produce great music without me" he whispered "…it's all in here" as he pressed his hand against my heart. That froze the both of them as they both felt the soft thumping against his palm. Then just as the moment came his fingers closed together into a fist and his hand fell back to his side. It's strange how a single event can cause such a drastic change in the atmosphere of a room. Then just as words teased the inside of both of their lips the door swung open.

"Uhh, the copy machine is currently spewing out papers like projectiles and _your_ sister is about to kill the technician that can't make it stop" Karma said to the both of them, before glancing over her shoulder at the noise and confusion coming through the open door and rapping her fingernails against her ceramic mug with a hint of musical irony before lifting it to her lips "_It's so great when you're famous_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Thirteen...is that your dad's new address?", "I'm worried about you...", "Kenneth do you golf?" Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	214. Chapter 214

"G-Major please hold", "Hello G-Major, please hold", "Hello, G-Major kindly hold" Sadie raddled off as she flicked through the flashing lines.

"Hey" came a voice from above.

Sadie literally jumped in her seat, slamming her knees into the underside of the desk, and clutched her chest "Don't do that" she hissed, glaring up at Kwest before looking down at her chest. Her v-neck dress had saved itself from destruction as she picked up another wad of tissues and tried to rub the ink off her hands, and now chest.

"I heard that malfunctioned…" Kwest grimaced, as he watched Sadie scrub at her raw fingers.

"Yeah for forty-five minutes before that incompetent tech could get it to stop hurling papers across the core. Plus another half hour to clean up the mess. And my fingers are black" she held out her palms as tears threatened her eyes "The place is a mess, the phones are still going off the hook, and I have a mound of paperwork that still needs to be filed…"

"Hey…" Kwest soothed as Sadie got more and more distraught "Just take the night off…the paperwork isn't going to grow legs and walk off in the next twelve hours, I promise".

Sadie stared up at him. His tone was so soft and caring, and yet his eyes seemed to refract off her skin instead of sink in. The warmth that one feels when they're in close proximity with the one they love didn't seem to radiate through the desk separating them. "I can't" slipped from her lips and she watched Kwest's hopeful face fall.

"No you just _won't_" Kwest muttered under his breath, straightening up and looking around the empty core. "I'm done for the night I'll see you…" he paused and shrugged "…whenever the hell you decide you _want_ to come home". He started pulling on his jacket.

"Kwest…"

"Sadie" he cut her off. She watched him open his mouth to start three different sentences before he pressed his lips together and chuckled in an all but amused way. "_Rubbing alcohol does wonder on ink_", and with that he headed for the doors and away.

Sadie stared at the closing glass doors until they had sat there static for longer than her mind could comprehend. She looked down at the desk in front of her, her mouth gapping slightly at the world she had invented for herself. Then she picked up the phone again "G-Major…mhmm, yes, and how much do you want to make this order out for?..."

The place was dark except for the light over the reception desk and the small light over the oven in hospitality. Sadie snapped the cap back on her pen and pealed the headset off her head. She tossed it down on a stack of papers before pulling her head into her hands and rubbing her eyes. It was late. Nearly everyone else had gone home. The janitor was mopping the floors – causing a slow continues swishing sound to fill the hallowed space. Then a door opened and thudded closed unceremoniously.

"Good night, and watch your step Mr. Mills" called the janitor across the core, tipping his cap.

Sadie lifted her face from her hands to watch Darius walk across the core, avoiding the slick flooring only vaguely. He slowed as he reached the desk at which she sat.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked plainly.

"Well after the copy machine decided to rebel I fell a little behind on paperwork that still needed to be filed".

"Isn't that what I pay all the other interns with half your skills to do?"

Sadie grinned slightly "Let's just say not everyone has my dedication" she shrugged.

Darius just stared at her for a moment, before glancing over his shoulder at the janitor again "You done?" he asked looking back at her.

"Yeah…" Sadie nodded, standing up and heading to get her purse off the back counter.

"Good because I don't want to leave you here alone" Darius said flatly.

"Bill and I know each other very well" Sadie chuckled, glancing at the janitor as he started to whistle along with his mopping swishing-swishing-swishing.

"You don't usually stay this late…" started Darius.

"I actually do" Sadie corrected him mid sentence.

"I would have noticed" Darius insisted.

"_You usually don't notice your receptionist_" Sadie said in a smaller voice. He just blinked at her. Then he cleared his throat.

"Shall I walk you to your car then?" prompted Darius.

Sadie rolled her eyes "I'm catching a cab" she shrugged.

Darius stared at her a moment longer before he nodded towards the door "Right then" and he held out his elbow.

"Well aren't you a gentlemen" Sadie smirked, and took his elbow none the less, and let him lead her out into the night. Main Street was lit with street lamps up and down the road, with the occasional flash of a headlight zooming by at this hour of night. Her high heels clicked against the pavement as the wind whipped her hair around her face. But she kept her hands against Darius's arm as he walked with her down the street.

"I can hail a cab from here" Sadie sighed, as she started to remove her arm from his. His hand took hers with a sudden shift. Sadie looked down at their intertwined fingers. It was stupid, but they fit perfectly together. She blinked for a moment before lifting her eyes to look at Darius.

"I can offer you a ride if that's what you need" he said in a normal voice, one that rarely came from Darius's lips.

"I wouldn't want to make you have to go out of your way…" started Sadie.

"_I never want you out of the way_"

Sadie felt her breath hitch in her throat. The line was simple, and most likely more innocent than what she was making it out to be there in the dark. She felt herself nodding before a sentence could formulate on her lips. And without a word Darius tugged her along, till she fell in step with him, on their way to the G-Major parking lot. Darius had a reserved spot. His shiny black, high-end, sports car, with tinted windows sat there waiting for them. Darius opened Sadie's door and she slid in, before he closed it and walked to the other side of the car to climb in.

"Should I give you directions…" started Sadie, a lack of other words prevalent.

"I know where Kwest lives" Darius answered simply. The word stung the air for a moment like an awkward stigma on a conversation. Darius took the moment to turn on the car, the headlights flooding the fence in front of them. Then as he started to back up and pull out onto Main Street he added "Then again, some time I might have to give you a more proper tour of my home".

Sadie could feel her heart starting to race, but she looked over at the man who was stealing her heart as fast as a freight train can destroy anything in its path. He drove standard, though the car could be driven automatic. His hands moved the shift as smoothly as the car drove, and Sadie got entranced in his profile for a moment. Then as his eyes flickered over towards her she looked down at her lap. The seats were leather, and the floor was spotless. Everything was sleek and dark like the man himself. Then as they turned onto another road, even more deserted than Main Street, his hand slipped down on her thigh. Sadie peeled her eyes away as his fingers rubbed the fabric of her dress slowly. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable, or that she hadn't secretly thought about this ever happening. But tonight…tonight had not been when she planned it to happen. Then as quickly as his hand had been there, it was gone and he was back to switching gears.

All too soon she realized that they were drawing nearer and nearer to the apartment she didn't want to enter. She didn't want to go in and curl up next to the man waiting for her, but what were her other options? And then the car pulled to a stop against the curb. The glass doors showed the atrium of the apartment building and Sadie looked away from the window and back at the man in the driver's seat.

"Thank you" she managed in a soft voice. But her body made no move to open the door and get out. Instead she felt the tension growing in the air as they kept their eyes locked on one another like some cruel game to see who would cave first.

"_I_ can't make you stay" left his lips.

"_You_ can't make me go" she countered back, and that's when it happened. His arm snaked out and pressed against the back of her head, pulling her closer so that for half a second she could feel his breath on her face before their lips met and the world stood still.

The apartment was dark. He had long since gone to bed she guessed, and she flicked on the kitchen light – which illuminated the hall just enough so that she could sneak down the hall, running her hands through her slightly tussled hair, and creep into the bedroom on the left. She watched the sleeping mass on the side of the bed breathe in…out…in….out…

She peeled off her heels with dull clunks before shimmying out of her dress and pulling on the shorts and tank top on her pillow. Then she lifted the blankets and slid in next to the sleep figure. She laid on her side just watching his parted lips let air in, and out, in, and out…

"_I'm sorry_" she whispered. The words lingering unheard between them, and Sadie rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. Everything she feared, or wanted, could happen she realized…_if she allowed it_. And wasn't that just proof of tonight?

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Oooh Sadie what have you gotten yourself into? What will Jude do about her predicament? How long can Tommy stay strong? And I guess there's just one more things....SPARMA! Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**(Sparma credit name to 'Meant To Live', authored by Temporaryinsanity who writes incredible things and is defiantly worth looking into for some REALLY good reads. So every time you see Sparma think...THIS IS SPARMA! (Spartan joke spin off for all of you guys that live under a rock). Thanks!)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	215. Chapter 215

The door to the house opened and slammed closed, followed by the small click of the lock. Then came the shuffling of shoes being peeled off, kicked aside haphazardly, then the shuffle of footsteps out of the mudroom.

"Good afternoon" Kyle said not even looking up from his laptop.

"Hi" Veronica sighed, pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving over to the kitchen counter. She flipped on the sink and the sound of water filling a glass filtered through the room, before the tap was shut off.

Kyle glanced at his textbook then typed out the last four lines of his research paper. "And…I…am…" Kyle hesitated as he hit 'save' "done" he finished, before looking over at Veronica.

She was sipping her water, before she grinned at his expression and rolled her eyes. Then she placed down the clear glass and pulled herself up onto the counter, so that her feet dangled over the edge and she hunched ever so slightly so that her back didn't hit the white cabinets.

"What?" she laughed as Kyle kept staring at her.

"Nothing" Kyle shrugged with a smirk still evident on his face as he looked back at the laptop and scrolled down to the print button. Off in the other room, which was the family room, attached to the kitchen by a doorway right next to the staircase that disappeared with a twist behind the furthest wall of the kitchen, the printer jumped to life and papers started to roll out.

"How long is this paper?" asked Veronica casually as she picked back up her glass and took another sip of water.

"Twenty, but I had to go out and get more paper because you printed that monstrosity last night" Kyle said glancing up at her.

"Uh term paper" Veronica said holding her hands up and looking at him with a hint of scorn. Kyle knew it couldn't be avoided and cursed himself for even bringing it up. It had taken all of what? Fifteen minutes? To go to the school bookstore down campus and buy a package of paper for their desktop printer.

"Sorry I forgot" he sighed and then looked at the screen of the computer again. "Hey and the machine is blinking…" he added vaguely.

Veronica leaned over and soon the sound of their answering machine filled the kitchen as they both sat their idly. "Veronica? This is your mother…" they both froze and looked slowly over at the machine "I wanted to remind you that your father wanted to have you over for dinner tomorrow night. I'm certain you've worked your schedule around it for we certainly gave you enough notice, but just incase you failed to fill us in your agenda, know that dinner starts at six sharp, as always, and we hope to see you very soon". Kyle looked up at Veronica whose expression looked sour. "_Oh and dear_" the woman added in a not so matter of fact tone "I had Charlotte put your favorite on the menu, the strawberries she picked up look most ravishing. See you tomorrow dear" and then the line went dead.

"Well…" Kyle said pausing for a moment "she seemed cheery enough" he offered with a shrug.

"Yeah cheery enough to forget completely that I invited you along when I agreed to attend" Veronica grumbled as she hit the delete button with force. He watched her slid down back onto the floor and make to pull her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Babe" shrugged Kyle "If they don't want me to come, I don't want to stress you out by making a fuss…"

"Stress me out?" Veronica said, with a hint of hysterics in her voice, as she punched in some numbers and pressed the phone to her ear "No. No stress at all, because my flipping mother will learn to like you whether she likes it our not and…Mother!" she said, cutting herself off as she assumed a far too cheery tone. Kyle watched her as she started to pace the kitchen. "Yes…yes…of coarse I got your message. That's actually why I'm calling…mhmmm, no, no, nothing to do with Charlotte…you see mom I wanted to bring a guest" there was a longer pause as Veronica cracked a wicked smile "Well I'm glad you'd be delighted…yes tell Charlotte just one more…Hmm?" asked Veronica pausing and letting her mother re-ask the question "Oh yes you know him mom…Who? No, no, Kenneth mother…yes Kenneth mom…well I'm running a tad late so I'll see you at six?" prompted Veronica, over her mother, whose voice was still passing through the ear piece. "Yes bye mother" and with that Veronica snapped the phone shut.

"Why do they hate me so much?" asked Kyle, with question in his eyes as he looked up at Veronica.

Veronica slid her phone back in her pocket slowly – not looking at him or acknowledging the question he had just asked, walked over to him and pressed a slow kiss to his lips – erasing the questions forming there. And then without another word she turned and disappeared up the stairs as the printer clicked off in the other room, and the house fell silent with last flutter of a paper falling into place.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I will not lie when I say that the Hales were two of my favorite character to write/invent. They will be introduced very soon as - Veronica's parents. They almost top creating Karen and Chloe...anyone excited? Stay tuned!!!!**

**Ooh and side note for HOUSE MD fans - season 6 premiers September 21st, 2 hour premier...excited? I sure am!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	216. Chapter 216

"Ooh!" Karma said turning towards the camera placed so carefully on the kitchen counter, with its side view screen facing towards her so that she could see her every move. "I didn't see you there". Karma pretended to press her hand to her heart and then she placed the large mixing bowl in her hands down on the counter in front of her. "Today we're going to do a bit called 'Kooking with Karma'…" started Karma, her white teeth glinting in the light.

"Babe what yah doing?" called Spied from the living room in the other half of the apartment. He had his videogame controller in his hand with the TV exploding with gun noises every few seconds.

"Shut up Vincent!" yelled Karma, whipping her head around towards the hall leading off their kitchen. "_Sorry_" Karma's voice instantly changed as she looked back at the camera "…we can just cut that little bit Thermion" she added in a whisper, before straightening up and taking the large pot off the counter space next to her. "Tonight on 'Kooking with Karma' we're going to be making…"

"Babe…" Spied's voice came again as he walked into the kitchen.

"Spied!" Karma hissed whipping around to look at her husband again.

"What the hell are you _wearing_" Spied mused arrogantly as he smirked openely.

"It's an apron moron" Karma hissed.

"You look like some model wife out of a 1930's catalog" Spied mused again.

"Yeah well…you look…" Karma said with an air in her voice. She was shaking with her words, till they failed her and she just stood there looking for an insult.

"Was that a pause Mrs. Spiederman?" said Spied, opening his mouth in mock surprise.

"Shove it Vincent" Karma said rolling her eyes, as she turned back to the camera and started to search for the off switch.

"Oh this just keeps getting better!" Spied said reaching across her "Making home videos…which I'm not going to lie is a little pointless since we live in documentary heaven, _sorry hell_" Spied corrected himself.

"Spied give it back" Karma said through gritted teeth as Spied picked up the camera.

"Oh what this?" laughed Spied as he held it up in the air. "This? You want this?"

"Spied you're an ass" Karma seethed.

"Oh well that's no way to speak to your husband" said Spied, sarcasm dripping from his every word "See, lets see what you have to say when it's on…" Spied added as he flipped the tape back on.

"No that's mine!" Karma yelled again, as she scrambled for the camera "Vincent give it back!"

"Whoa!" Spied said holding the camera above his head again and looking at Karma bewildered "What is with the first name low blows tonight, _Jennifer_".

"Don't call me that" Karma said pointing her finger in Spied's face.

"What yah going to do about it Jenny?" Spied taunted as he waved the camera above his head.

"Hmf!" Karma said pouting as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared up at her husband.

"Oh come on that's low" Spied said looking at her face, lowering his arms in defeat.

"Low would be making you be the camera man" Karma corrected as she grabbed it away from his unsuspecting grasp. She marched away across the kitchen and replaced it on the counter from which it had just came.

"Well yeah but…" Spied said following her, and leaning against the counter staring at her as she fixed her hair with her hands. "Dude what are you even doing?" Karma glowered at Spied. "Okay right no 'dude-ing' the wife" Spied said holding up his hands in surrender instantly. Karma resumed her primping. "No but seriously what's with the pots and the pan…and the – _apron_?" grimaced Spied.

Karma sighed and looked over at Spied "If you must know I'm filming a bit for Thermion called 'Kooking with Karma'…it's all part of the making me look more…" but she was cut off with Spied's uncontrollable snickering.

Karma glared at him with more fire in her eyes than before "Oh sorry" Spied said, stopping his laughter "I thought you were joking".

"No!" Karma said defensively "It's true it's all about making me look more domest-i-sized or whatever" waved Karma.

"Jenny-kins it's pronounced – _domestic_" Spied corrected with another grimace.

"Yeah whatever" Karma brushed away again. "The thing is that I need to look more like a…" words failed her again. Spied looked at her longer, leaning his head in as he waited, waiting for the moment when the enlightenment would shine through "Oh fuck it I have no clue what I'm doing!" Karma yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't 'cook'. I don't 'clean'. Who in their right minds…" Karma let out.

"You know 'cooking' is spelled with a 'c' and not a 'k' right?" interjected Spied as he wrinkled his forehead and looked up at Karma as if he had missed half her rant as the thought occurred to him.

"Yes!" Karma yelled, staring at her husband "What do you think I am, _blonde_?"

"That's low" Spied said honestly.

"Sorry you're right" Karma shrugged off with a sigh "I meant…" she looked around for words then back at Spied "I meant, what do you think I am, Chloe?"

Spied went to make the same retort to that statement but bit his tongue at Karma's semi-distressed state. "Come on babe, it's not that bad…" tried Spied "What were you going to make?"

"Pasta" Karma said, moving the box of macaroni between them. Her pout was back and she looked semi-crestfallen as to where this conversation had led.

"Babe…" Spied said trying to soften the blow that was going to come from his next statement "You see…most of the teenagers that watch our show can _already cook pasta_".

"Ugg…" Karma moaned "What it's not like I'm some freaking '_Bremril_'" Karma put in air quotes as she rolled her eyes.

"It's Emeril babe" Spied corrected scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Same difference!" Karma shouted in contradiction.

"Look…" sighed Spied after a moment or two of her silent fuming "I'm sure…I'm sure it'll be great…"

"Really?" asked Karma looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Y…yeah" Spied forced out with a smile.

"Aww Spiedy…" Karma said with a smile as she pulled him into a hug.

"Yup" Spied said rubbing her back while cursing himself mutely.

"You know what!" Karma said jumping out of his arms "I'm going to make us dinner!"

"Oh…" Spied said drawing it out as he tried to keep his face straight "babe…" he searched for words "…you don't…you don't have to do that". His voice grew higher at the end, calling out his bluff to anyone that was listening…thankfully Karma wasn't.

"No trust me I think I've got this whole 'domestic-sized' thing down" Karma said flourishing a spoon.

Spied bit his tongue and raised his hand to his mouth to literally force the words on his lips back down his throat. "You know what…" Spied said after a moment "I am so excited…I'm just going to…going to wait out in the living room and be surprised".

"Really?" Karma said happily.

"Really" Spied said, forcing on a smile as he saw true happiness on Karma's face for the first time in a long time…that is without having inflicted pain upon another human being.

"Okay go I want to get started!" Karma said clapping her hands.

"Yay…" Spied said faking amusement the best he could, but his own eyes bulged as he walked out of the room. Making a careful mental note that there was indeed a fire extinguisher in the corner of the kitchen.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Kooking with Karma...oh god? Can anyone smell take out? Stay tuned and see for yourself!**

**Also! I just wrote a short story - I just had to get something out of my system when I thought of it. So if you want to see the newest Thinkpink edition to her Instant Star resume check out - "Revenge of the Nerds". Let me know what you think, it's intense!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	217. Chapter 217

It had been another one of those semi stressful, vaguely familiar, 'as normal as it gets' kind of days. Tommy pushed open the front door and started shrugging off his jacket as he walked down the hall.

"Hey" he said pressing a kiss to Jude's cheek as he approached her. She was sitting at the kitchen island with a huge piece of paper in front of her. "What are you doing?" he asked looking down at the scribbles and crossed out names.

"Did you know that you can have the seating chart layout faxed to you?" asked Jude. Her voice was high, and there was a smudge of pencil on her hand.

Tommy blinked at her "…no…" he said slowly.

"And did you know that placing people isn't as easy as it seems? I mean hey it's just seating…" started to ramble Jude, her voice getting higher as she shrugged hysterically.

"Babe…"

"But then I realized – idiot. You can't put someone who is a vegetarian next to meat lover. And our famous friends! I mean who wants to sit next to my father and have them be grilled about their last four albums. Bob Dylan advice spewing from his every pore!" Jude said obviously hysterical now.

"Okay I think we're done with this for tonight…" Tommy said starting to take the paper away from Jude.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Jude said rapid fire, splaying her hands over the paper and stopping him from moving it.

"Have you been doing this all day?" asked Tommy, eyeing her very carefully.

"Almost" Jude answered, staring him right back in the eyes. Rather the big difference was that her eyes were nearly twice the size of his.

"Jude…" Tommy started.

"I did!" Jude countered right away, yanking the paper back.

"Oh like…?" asked Tommy, walking around the island for the fridge.

"Stuff…" Jude said shifting uncomfortably.

"Right…" Tommy nodded concluding that she had indeed been obsessing over this for hours.

"I made an appointment" blurted out Jude. Tommy looked over his shoulder at her blunt expression. Her hair was swept back in a loose ponytail – her bangs dislodging in different locations. Her eyes were wide and bluer than ever.

"With Dr. Strington…?" started Tommy.

"No the hospital" Jude corrected instantly. He could see that her nerves were fried from the way she was answering. She looked down at the paper and then spoke again "The only way I'm getting into that office is through a referral. I'll get the foundation stuff done and get in to see the guy that really maters".

"Okay" Tommy nodded. He watched her face spring up and look at him.

"That's it" Jude asked astounded.

"I knew you would handle it…" Tommy shrugged as he went to open the fridge again.

"What no third degree, no…" stammered Jude.

"J" Tommy sighed, turning to look at her again "I'm scared shitless over you" he said bluntly. Jude's face faltered and laid flat waiting for him to continue "But telling you _that_ isn't going to make things better or make them go away. I'll be there every step of the way…you just needed to take that first step".

"I feel like I'm free-falling" Jude whispered.

Tommy's mouth gave a small upward twitch in the corner "I'll catch you I promise…"

"Ahh!" came a shrill scream through the apartment.

"What! What! What!" yelled Spied, rounding the corner and grabbing the fire extinguisher. He held it ready to go, before looking around the kitchen "Where's the fire!" he yelled. He was not angry just utterly confused.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" asked Karma, eyeing the doorway into the dinning room.

"Sitting occasionally" Spied said dropping his guard and replacing the extinguisher to its rightful place on the counter.

"You thought it was going to be that bad?" Karma asked, her face a little crestfallen.

"Jenny no…" Spied said uncomfortably "It's just…it's just…_fire spreads fast_…yeah…" They both grimaced as they looked around. "Look I'm sorry, go back to what you're doing" Spied sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and making for the doorway.

"Spied!" Karma called out. Spied glanced over his shoulder. Karma held up her finger.

"I cut it" she grimaced again.

A smile twitched on Spied's lips "Want me to see what I can do?" he asked kindly.

"Thank you" she nodded as he crossed the kitchen and pounded up the stairs. It was moments like these where they expected each other to royal screw up, and then looked like fools that she strangly…_enjoyed_. Karma looked at the food she was preparing. Nothing was doing what it was supposed to, and now her finger seemed to have its own heartbeat.

Feet pounded down the stairs again "So how long…" Spied smirked as he placed the first aid kit down on the counter and started pulling out a band aid "…do you think before that little 'blooper' shows up on Rock and Roll Honeymoon?"

Karma rolled her eyes, and held out her hand which Spied took tenderly. She looked down in surprise as he laid the band aid over the cut. She winced. "Oh it's not that bad" Spied smirked as he looked up at her. Karma stopped squirming under his eyes. "Good as new" he added, and Karma took back her hand.

"You're quite the doctor" Karma shrugged.

Spied smirked and then it slid off his face "Oh shit" he yelped, before pushing past Karma to the stove, turning off the burners and peeling the lid off the scolding pot. "Oww. Oww, oww" he whimpered, dropping the lid on the glass stove top.

"Ooh Spiedy" Karma winced as she raced over to look at his hand. She ran her fingers over the angry red arc forming on his skin. "You need…" but just then a deafening CRACK filled the room.

"HOLY SHIT!" Spied jumped, pulling Karma with him. The looked down at their stove top in horror. The lid had built pressure and crack the glass into three chunks.

"What the hell was that!" Karma breathed, looking at the wreckage.

"Suction and pressure" Spied answered, his eyes still watching it amazed. Then he looked up at the ceiling "Okay we get the sign!" he yelled.

"What are you doing?" hissed Karma, yanking Spied's burned hand.

"Owwww" Spied winced, gripping it.

"Ooh sorry" Karma retracted, letting go of his hand.

"Karma" Spied said in all seriousness, looking her straight in the eyes "The cooking gods have spoken…"

"What?" asked Karma instantly.

"The take out gods want to reign supreme" finished Spied in the same serious tone.

"Restaurant?" asked Karma.

"Please" nodded Spied.

"How long do we have?" Karma asked, lowering her voice as her eyes drated around at the cameras.

"With footage like that?" asked Spied, glancing around as well "…five minutes and Thermion will be at the door".

"I'll get my coat"

"No time" Spied said yanking Karma's hand.

"Spied" Karma hissed.

"I love you" Spied said taking her in his arms and planting one for the cameras. "We good?" he whispered, as his lips left, so that only she would hear.

"Yeah" Karma managed in a breathless voice, before she took Spied's hand willingly and let him take her along as they ran away.

Tommy had disappeared off to shower and change his cloths for the night as Jude promised to put away the seating chart. It hadn't happened yet. Instead her phone went off next to her.

"Hello?"

"Jude, good it's you" Spied said sighing a sigh of relief as he glanced out of his rear view mirror and checking for cars following them.

"Would you stop that you're making us look like idiots" Karma hissed, hitting Spied's arm from the passenger's seat.

"I'm just making sure Thermion isn't trailing us with his pose of cronies" Spied said to Karma.

"Spied what are you doing?" Jude said looking around the kitchen with her cell phone pressed to her ear in confusion.

"Look, here's the deal," Spied said focusing on Jude and the road in front of him again "I'll be at yours and Tom's front door in T-minus ten minutes…"

"J, who is it?" Tommy asked from the other room. Jude held up her finger to silence him even though he couldn't see her, as she blinked at the phone again.

"Come again?" Jude asked Spied across the line.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Me, you, Karma, and Quincy are going out to dinner" Spied summarized.

"Spied it's like nine at…"

"Yeah and knowing you two you still haven't eaten" Spied said cutting off Jude.

"Spied what the hell is going on?" Jude said, utterly confused.

"Karma just nearly burned down the apartment trying to cook, and so _we're_ inviting _you_ out to dinner with _us_. It'll be like some kind of bipolar married couple outing" Spied attempted.

"Oh so now we're all loosing our minds?" Jude laughed as the situation got weirder by the minute.

"Jude we live in the spot light of ten million people who know us like they're our best friends, everyone's a little insane to be chasing that" Spied said, turning onto another road.

"Okay, okay" Jude sighed looking around the room and catching Tommy's remotely confused face now standing in the doorway – wet hair and shorts on. His abs looked amazing there fresh out of the shower, and Jude had to remind herself that she was on the phone. "Look loop around the block again – throw off your camera cronies – and we'll see you in fifteen".

"Will do blonde eagle" Spied confirmed.

"Oh and we get code names for these adventures? This just keeps on getting better and better" Jude half lied.

"You bet" Spied laughed and then he clicked the end button. Jude lifted the phone away from her ear slightly dazed, shook her head, and then looked at Tommy.

"That was…?" Tommy offered slowly.

"Spied…and Karma" Jude answered "Seems like we've been invited out to dinner"

"With the Spiedermans?" asked Spied wrinkling his forehead in increased confusing.

"Yes" Jude said slowly.

There was a moment of silence and then "Okay then…" and Tommy promptly turned and walked back into the bedroom from which he had just came.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Jommy and Sparma on the run from vicious camera crews and eating dinner? Hmmm...well I guess the Prophets were bound to miss one sign of the Apocalypse. Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**Check out my new story "Revenge of the Nerds"! Let me know if I should go back and add more to it - as of present it's done, but maybe one smoldering Jommy scene wouldn't be too bad as one person sugested....LET ME KNOW! But you have to READ it first!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	218. Chapter 218

"Table for four please" Spied said walking up to the hostess and rapping her little podium with his knuckles. He looked around the restaurant as if this was going to be great fun..

She glanced up from her clipboard and asked blindly "Any children's menus?"

"Oh please no!" Karma snorted. The hostess looked up at the four of them again. Her expression was less than pleased by the sarcasm. Looking around Jude didn't blame her. It was packed. Screaming children littered the booths, and young romantic couples still in high school sat holding hands – pretending to be older than they really were. And then every once in a while there was an old couple sitting, holding hands, as if they were no different from the infatuated teens. Some love never fades…

"Right this way" sighed the woman walking off down one of the narrow pathways between the crowded tables. "Your waitress will be with you in a moment" she added just as apathetically as before and then left.

"Ladies first" Tommy said, glancing around uncomfortably at the large crowds, letting Jude slide into the booth first none the less. Karma did the same on Spied's side so that Tommy and Spied ended up across from each other.

"So this is…nice" Jude manages looking around. When she and Tommy dined out it was usually a tad bit more secluded. She knew he didn't like the fuss. Didn't like being interrupted for being the stars they were…

"Sorry he's on Thermion high alert" Karma said, a minor look of disgust on her face, as Spied looked around the restaurant.

"We're clear" he said, clapping his hands together and picking up his menu "Oh how I like ten dollar steaks…"

"_Cardboard you mean_?" asked Tommy under his breath. Jude kicked him in the shins. "Ow!" he said, looking over at her.

"_Shut up_" she said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Quincy you must have dinned at places like this when you were on tour" Spied said rolling his eyes.

Jude looked around at the tacky memorabilia that littered the walls. The bright colors and the bar in the center, with the TVs all on sports channels. "That was a long time ago" Tommy said, picking up his menu as well. "_I need a drink_".

"Ooh me too" Karma said with a completely different air in her voice. She was, unlike everyone else, absorbing the energy of the room. Karma loved the idea of eyes being on her. Jude rather thought that she'd like to have a pair of sunglasses on and a scarf – though she doubted it would do her much in the long run.

"Hi my name is Cathy I'll be your server today. Can I start you all off with some drinks?" asked a collage student pulling out a notepad.

"One of those sour apple margaritas" Karma said instantly as the woman looked at her.

"Mhm, and you sir?" asked Cathy.

"Sam Adams" Spied shrugged.

Tommy looked up at the waitress next "Scotch on the rocks…" A loud bang filled the air. Jude jumped. Spied snickered as he pointed at the balloon that had just popped.

"Jumpy…" Spied snickered.

"…Make that a double" Tommy said rubbing his temples.

"And you Ms.?" Asked Cathy looking at Jude.

"Uhh…" Jude said, fighting down the blush on her cheeks "You know just an ice tea would be great".

"Okay, I'll have those out for you in a second" Cathy smiled, and walked away.

"Dude that's right you can't drink yet" Spied said looking sympathetic.

"Whatever" Jude shrugged off as they all looked at her. She didn't like it when people pointed out that she was one of the remaining friends who still could not legally drink.

"Well look at this!" came an all too forced happy voice from the side of the table. All their heads turned simultaneously to look at the intruder.

"Thermion" came Spied's forced happy voice as well. His face looked anything but pleased.

"I was hoping to catch you two, but this" Thermion said looking at Jude and Tommy sitting with Karma and Spied "Now THIS makes for some killer ratings".

"You know Thermion it's kind of a private…" started Spied.

"Oh sure, sure, sure" Thermion waved off, as he sat down at the vacant table next to them "Just pretend we're not even here".

"_Like always_" Tommy muttered, looking away.

"Sorry didn't catch that" smiled Thermion.

"He said 'what a pleasure'" Jude called over Tommy's shoulder. Then she whispered in his ear "Behave, or Darius will skin us alive".

"But it's all about the ratings" Tommy whispered back, his words dripping in sarcasm, though only Jude could hear.

"Here are your drinks!" Cathy said laying them down.

"Thank you" Tommy said, picking up the glass and taking a sip. Spied did the same but his middle finger was most predominantly up as he held the glass.

"Uhh Spied…" Jude hissed, nudging her head towards the camera.

Spied motioned for her to lean forward. She did so in time to hear him whisper "They're not allowed to show that on TV" he said, watching her eyes intently "So this footage is unusable essentially…"

"Ohhhh…" Jude drew out as she leaned back.

Spied pick up his napkin and coughed into it "_balls!_". Tommy rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink. "Sorry" Spied said "something in the throat.

Despite the cameras. Despite Thermion's ever watchful eye. And despite Spied's need to ruin footage so that maybe their whole dinner wouldn't be broadcast on national television…it turned out to not be _that_ bad of an evening. They ordered their dinners, and somehow got off on a tangent that sparked five more conversations. So that by the time their food arrived they were all laughing and fighting earnestly for their side of the argument.

Jude laughed openly "Look…look…" she attempted, as she tried to find the air to drive home her point "it's not that it's a total disaster, but rather that I can't put some people anywhere! I mean who wants my father…" laughed Jude as they all sputtered with laughter. "Oh you're right this wedding is a mess".

"No, no" Karma waved off "What you need though is…"

"No!" they all cut her off.

"Jenny-kins we love you, but no more wedding advice from you" Spied smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt the party but I have your food" Cathy said, coming out of the kitchen with a tray.

Jude swallowed the rest of her laughter as she glanced over at Thermion's table. His hand was on his chin, watching the four of them intently as if some new idea was working its way through his brain. He was formulating something big – she could tell, but she ripped her eyes away. Knowing the things Spied had told her about Thermion – she really didn't want to know the schemes he was plotting.

The laughing and joking continued as they chowed down, and Thermion remained an ever present figure head at the other end of the table. And as Jude took a moment to just watch her friends, an idea crossed her mind for a vague second. That in reality it would seem more logical for people like her and Spied to get married, and Tommy and Karma – but then again that's why it was quite the opposite. That people like Tommy and Karma _couldn't,_ just as much as Spied and her could never work out in the long term. Because ultimately people marry to fulfill the gaps they could never fill on our own.

"What you thinking about?" whispered Tommy, nudging her elbow that was holding up her head as she stared off into space.

Jude blinked, and shook her head clear, "_Nothing_" she shrugged, looking more clearly at Karma and Spied again. Their hands were intertwined on the table. It wasn't for show, and by the causal way it was happening, Jude believed it wasn't for the cameras either. Sometimes hands fit perfectly together – and fill the gaps.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" came a squeal as a blonde five year old raced over to the table, yelling at the top of her high pitched lungs, her little fingers clinging onto the edge of the wood table.

"_Sweetie no_" begged the mother under her voice as she walked over and scoped up the girl in her arms. Her pink dress fluttered around her as she locked her legs onto her mother's hip. It was flawless and synchronized as if they were still one being. That the girl still believed her mother was a queen – or someone of equal stature. Her father the king, and she a princess that would one day be whisked off her feet by a prince in one of her Disney Movies. "I'm so sorry" the mother added looking around the table apologetically.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" squealed the girl again, her legs flapping, yet never twisting free of her mother's sure grasp.

"What, I'm right here" sighed the mother, smiling at her beaming daughter.

"It's her Mommy! It's her!" she squealed, adverting her eyes to stare at the table with wonder.

"I'm so sorry we'll just get out of your way" the mother apologized, her face flushing a light shade of pink.

"No! No!" whined the girl "Mommy! It's 'ude Marrisome!"

Jude felt the same grin that cracked across Spied's lips meet her own.

"_I'm so sorry_" the mother stammered again.

"No it's fine" Jude smiled, watching the girl look down at her in wonder. Five. Five and a half? Was that the age where the magic started to fade? Where a child began to realize that the people in the movies they watched, the songs they listened to, were real people?

"Mommy please! Mommy please!" the girl begged again, pouting at her mother. They all watched as the Mother opened her mouth to speak, and found no words to break that little girl's heart.

"Would you like a picture?" asked Jude. The Mother's head turned as Jude tapped Tommy to move so she could get out.

"We don't want to be any trouble" the Mother stammered.

"No, No, none at all" Jude waved off, as the girl scampered out of her mother's grasp and slung her little arms around Jude's knees. Jude laughed audibly as she stumbled against the girl's iron grip. "Whoa" Jude laughed, freeing the girl's hand's and leaning down to her level "Here, I think this is better". Jude wrapped her arm around the girl as she clung to Jude like an overly loved cat or stuffed animal.

"One minute just let me get my camera…" the Mother smiled.

"Say cheese" Jude smiled as the girl clung tighter and the camera flashed.

"What do we say" the mom asked as the little girl ran to look at the screen.

"Thank you!" the girl squealed and ran over to Jude, throwing her arms around her neck. Jude was still squatting but she managed to control her balance at the last moment, and let her hands drift to the little girl's back.

It was times like these where she wondered where you would have been five years from now. With her blonde hair? Tommy's blue eyes? Wearing a pink dress, or maybe you liked blue. If there could have been a time machine that little girl could have been Hannah. Not stealing a hug from a stranger but her own Mother.

"Okay sweetie, time to let Ms. Harrison get back to her dinner".

"Thank you!" she squealed again. Then she turned to the table again, catching Spied's eyes. "ChiChi is a silly name!" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well ChiChi is a silly dog" Spied countered with the same wit as the five year old. He poked her in the stomach, making her erupt in giggles. "You know what" he added in a whisper "I'll tell him you say hi, okay?"

The girl's face lit up as she gasped. "Come on" the Mother smiled again. And she took the little girl's hand. And the four of them watched her go – talking nonstop all the way back to her table.

Jude's eyes were the last to linger on the girl, as her mother lifted her up onto her chair. "_So 'ude_" Spied smirked, causing her to look at them again "What shall we do now?"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Nice long chapter, so I expect nice long reviews from everyone! Lol, so what do you guys A) think Thermion is up to? B) The appointment at the hospital will go, C) Happens at the Hales? Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!?REVIEW!**


	219. Chapter 219

The night was dark and so was the sidewalk that the four of them strolled down. They were laughing and joking – choking on the milkshakes that had seemed like a good idea till their fingers started to freeze off.

"Mmm, okay" Jude managed, biting off the brain freeze that was coming on "Okay we'll see you guys tomorrow" Jude laughed, as she reached down for the door handle on the Viper.

"Bye" Karma laughed as well, before pulling Jude into a hug. Cameras rolling – Thermion caught it all. But it _wasn't_ one of those staged – no real feeling hugs, and even though it was brief Jude hugged Karma back then slipped into the car.

"Spied" Tommy said holding out his hand. They shook then he too slipped into the car. Jude waved through the window as Tommy turned on the engine and they pulled away from the curb.

Jude let out a small chuckle – the smiles from earlier still plastered on her face. "That was fun" she sighed, lolling her head over to the side and looking at Tommy's profile.

Tommy's lips twitched up for a second "…_it wasn't bad_".

"Liar" Jude laughed looking forward again "You had a good time".

"Yeah" Tommy sighed, wrapping hair arm around Jude's shoulder "…I did". Jude let her body melt against Tommy's shoulder, as his fingers teased the ends of her hair as he drove back to the apartment.

It was going on eleven, and though it was not the latest she had ever been asked to stay up till by a long shot, Jude found herself pulling on sweatpants and slipping in between the covers as Tommy switched off the lights then moved in next to her a few minutes later. Her eyes were closed but she could feel him watching her through the darkness that had engulfed them. Then his fingers were tracing lines down her hair and Jude just let the feeling of it sink into her skin.

"_I love you_" Jude whispered as the world blurred out. And she was asleep before his reply met her ears.

* * *

"Jude we're going to be late" Tommy called from the front hall.

"_And I'm going to be sick_" Jude muttered under her breath as she ran eyeliner under her lower lids. Her stomach was churning like every other morning but so far she had managed not to throw up. "Babe just go start up the car I'll be there in a minute!" Jude called out to Tommy, throwing down her eyeliner on the counter in the bathroom and making her way back out into the bedroom. She slid on her shoes as the front door closed down the hall and then she picked up her purse haphazardly off the still unmade bed. She scurried out into the kitchen and down the hall before locking the front door and climbing into the passenger's seat of the Convertible.

"You sure you've got everything?" asked Tommy, sipping his coffee. He already had his sun glasses on and the roof was down, so that as they sped off down the road Jude's blonde hair flapped in the breeze.

Jude opened her purse again to make sure she had all the papers she needed. She had the copy of the records that her father had of her previous doctors when she was two. She was certain that if she could get a referral she could get it to Dr. Strington if they knew she had previously seen him. Also she had her medical insurance card tuck in her wallet – which she double checked for the fourth time.

"Breathe" Tommy said to Jude, as she slumped back against the seat.

"Shut up I'm just nervous" Jude sighed, watching the road in front of them as they got on the high way.

"I'll be there with you" Tommy said, glancing over at her. She looked even more nervous than her voice had given away. But as he placed his hand over her delicate white fingers a smile lifted to her lips.

"Thank you" she said honestly.

"For better or for worse" Tommy chuckled.

And with that Jude thought of all the wedding plans and future endeavors she had ever dreamed about with Tommy or on her own. And how everything can change in a heart beat…_literally_.

* * *

"Uh Jude Harrison I have an appointment for nine o'clock" Jude said to the receptionist, looking around at the crowds of people already in chairs waiting to be seen.

"Harrison…" said the receptionist scrolling through the list on the computer, with the telephone pressed to her ear "Yes Doctor Ramano" she said quickly into the phone "Drake needs a surgery consult in curtain five…yup…thank you" and then she hung up. "Sorry…" she mumbled again and continued down the list.

"Nine o'clock" Jude said again, her heart beating a little faster, in a normal nervous kind of way.

"Yup, it's right here" the receptionist nodded "We're just a little backed up right now. I'm going to have to ask you to wait in chairs until a doctor can get to you".

"Okay" nodded Jude, her nerves still feeling like frayed wires. But Tommy took her hand and they went off to sit amongst the sea of people in the rows of orange plastic chairs.

The minutes ticked off slowly and people were moved from chairs into exam rooms, while Jude and Tommy just sat there waiting. It was nearly nine thirty now and Jude watched Tommy glance at his watch once more.

"What's the point of making appointments if they can't even see you in time" Tommy chided under his breath.

Jude leaned her head against his shoulder and whispered back, "It's got to be soon. Then we'll know". And sure enough…

"Ms." pause "_Harrison_?" called a nurse from the front of the waiting room area. Jude and Tommy instantly stood up and the woman smiled at them.

"Jude" Jude said holding out her hand for the woman to shake, before Tommy did the same "And this is my fiancé Tom Quincy".

"The doctor is going to be a few more minutes but we're going to put you in Exam C right now, so if you both could just follow me…" nodded the nurse, looking between the two of them.

They walked through the crowded floor. Nurses and doctors were everywhere with patients on gurneys in all the open exam spaces it.

"Right in here" the nurse smiled and Jude and Tommy slipped inside the room. Like last time there were three beds in the exam room. The one at the end of the row was empty and that's where they walked to. "I'm going to leave you with this" said the nurse handing Jude a hospital gown "Just change into that and the doctor will be in in a minute" she smiled and pulled the curtains around the bed so that Jude could change.

Jude stood there for a moment with the gown in her hands. And suddenly it felt like things were moving really fast. As if in her search for answers she had never really realized she didn't want them. Was ignorance bliss when you were sick? Was _not_ knowing better than the truth? One could only hope…

* * *

"Hawthorne you have a patient in Exam C" called the receptionist as Hawthorne signed her last chart and shoved it back into the rack. Margaret Hawthorne reached across the counter and took the chart.

"Thanks" she sighed and started off down the hall. They were swamped. The whole place was swarming with people, and she felt like she was slowly drowning in the noise and commotion. She pushed through the exam room door and strode down the length of the room. The curtain was pulled around the bed, and Hawthorne walked to the far side to enter. "Hello Mrs…" started Hawthorne looking down at the chart.

"Ooh!" came a voice of surprise. Hawthorne looked up to see a familiar face staring back at her – partially because she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since she had discharged her a week ago.

"Ms. Harrison" Hawthorne said breathless, lowering her clipboard and looking between Jude and Tom Quincy shocked "I didn't realize…" she stammered.

"I booked an appointment" Jude said, staring Hawthorne in the eyes, as she shut her mouth and just listened "…_because I believe you_" the last part came out as a whisper, and Hawthorne just blinked at Jude.

"Okay then…lets get started".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**(Sorry about the lines...the spacing got messed up in the conversion...that was to hopefully save you from getting confused with the time scale). So what do you all think will come of Jude and this medical debacle? Let me know! Anyone catch the ER referance? LOL couldn't help myself. OH! And you haven't noticed yet - "Revenge of the Nerds" has never and exciting chapters! If you've been reading it and want to catch the new instalments please do so and REVIEW! And there'll be the last few chapters very soon on that one! Untill then, more "Between You and Me"!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	220. Chapter 220

Going to the doctors is one of those rare moments in your life where you're not sure if you should be relieved that you're there…or be mildly disgusted by the fact that they get to place their hands anywhere and ask any question that pops into their head. _Right now_…was kind of one of those moments. Jude let Dr. Hawthorne run her hands down from her glands in her throat to her armpits to every other lymphatic system in her body. To letting her hook her up to a heart monitor, look down her throat, listen to her lungs, listen to her heart. Everything was methodical and through, as if she didn't want to over look anything. Right now Jude was watching her write something down on her chart at the end of her bed, glancing up at the clock with a slightly crestfallen expression.

"I'm sorry that I'm keeping you so long" Jude sighed, as she leaned back against the pillows at the head of the bed and glanced out through the glass door to see Tommy on his cell phone. He was pacing slightly. His figure would drift out of her line of vision and then reappear – the cell phone glued to the same spot it had been for the past half an hour.

Hawthorne must have followed her gaze, "It must be hard keeping both of your busy schedules in tune…"

Jude laughed openly, and then let it settle in the air as she continued to watch Tommy's pacing, "I can't imagine that it's any easier finding time to make a relationship work with another doctor" Jude mused.

This time Hawthorne chuckled "Med school should be an abstinence school – and your residence is even worse…"

"You married?" asked Jude, turning her head so that she could look Hawthorne in the eyes.

Hawthorne shook her head as she placed the chart back down in the holder at the foot of the bed "I have not even been on a _date_ in six months".

Jude grimaced "Sorry".

"Please" laughed Hawthorne as she turned the monitor to watch it for a moment "I get enough testosterone around here trying to tell me what to do. My mentor – Dr. Hecox…god that guy is going to be smited by lightning any day now…"

Jude smirked "So I'm guessing there's no feelings there".

Hawthorne rolled her eyes "Only if loathing doesn't count". Jude laughed at that as well before lifting her hand and twisting her engagement ring back and forth. "Sometimes it's right though" Hawthorne added with a sigh, as she glanced at the ring.

"He didn't buy my love" Jude noted, looking up at her.

But Hawthorne didn't say anything for a moment as she wrinkled her brow as she stared at Jude's hands. A nervous laugh rose to her lips "ha…ha…_yeah_…" Then Hawthorne reached down and picked up Jude's hand closer. She ran her fingers over her joints – bending and flexing her fingers. "I know they're calloused" Jude tried to laugh off again as Hawthorn continued to stare at it was great interest…_or fear_.

"No it's not that" Hawthorne said, from almost a far away place.

Jude blinked confused "What is it then?" she asked meeker.

"It's called 'clubbing'" Hawthorn murmured as she took Jude's other hand and looked at it as well "It's an expansion, or inflammation, of the joints, especially the fingers…"

"Is that good or bad?" asked Jude, her mouth going dry.

Hawthorn looked up at Jude, an almost sad look in her eyes "It's a red flag…" she said with a pause "…_for heart disease_".

Jude couldn't speak. It felt like all the words were being lodged in her throat "What…what does that mean then?" asked Jude slowly.

"…_That I was right_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Marry Me", "I'm pregnant", "I'll make you a deal god...you let me see her one more time, and I'll never ask you for anything ever again"...stay tuned and find out!!! Oh and the ending of "Revenge of the Nerds" is up if any of you haven't read it yet!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	221. Chapter 221

"Dr. Hawthorne!" came a stern voice from across the ER. Margaret grimaced and blinked slowly, before turning around to face the pissed off Dr. Hecoxs. "Ms. Hawthorne, where would it have been prudent for you to have been at one o'clock this afternoon?"

"Dr. Hecoxs I…"

"Ms. Hawthorne! Answer the question" he fumed.

Margaret Hawthorne could feel herself shrinking into herself under his burning gaze "I know I should have been at rounds sir but…"

"Rounds! That's correct" he said with bitterness laced in his every word "And Ms. Hawthorne do you know who I instead had to walk through rounds with?"

"Dr. Hecoxs I'm so sorry but…"

"A first year resident Ms. Hawthorne! A first year resident that can barely tell the difference between a catheter and an IV. While **I** had patients waiting to be seen I had to walk through rounds with…"

"Sir I had a patient that I couldn't leave and…"

"Ms. Hawthorne" Dr. Hecoxs cut in again "This is a teaching hospital, I sign on for _one_ resident that will comply with the jobs _I_ inform them to do. It is not to their right to _override _one of my strict guidelines presented to them at the _beginning_ of their residency with me, or shall I demote _you_ back to your first day and hold _your_ hand through everything like I had to today!"

"No sir" Margaret said in the meekest voice that her constricting throat could muster.

"Furthermore!" fumed Dr. Hecoxs.

"_Margaret your labs came back_" said a nurse, handing Margaret Hawthorne the lab results and walking off again towards the nurses station. Margaret clasped them tightly in her hand, as her nerves sent her whole body into a series of tremors.

"MS. HAWTJORNE!" Dr. Hecoxs yelled "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

Margaret flinched at his tone, her eyes squeezing closed, before she took a deep breath and looked up at his raging face again "Sir, I will have to ask you to get out of my face for a moment so I can share my test results with my patient. I understand that I was out of line missing rounds this afternoon, but…"

"But what Ms. Hawthorne?" asked Dr. Hecoxs, staring at her as if she had just used a large array of foul language to his face "Do you honestly think…" he started.

"I think that _this_ is relevant to the life of my patient – and it is always the patient that comes first" and with that she strode away – leaving behind what she was sure was a far larger mess than the one she was originally in.

Dr. Hecoxs strode down the hallway as fast as she could. She could just imagine him following her and yelling at her more in front of more people, like she was some kind of incompetent fool who couldn't have passed med school if her parents had paid her way through. That wasn't true. She was bright. She had answers. And she wasn't afraid to think outside of the box, but then she got mentors like _Hecoxs_ who thought they knew better than anyone else just because they were male and could hold a stethoscope to someone's chest.

She could feel the tears burning against the inside of her eyes, before she swerved into the medicine storage room and leaned against the wall. She held her hand over her mouth to stifle the sounds of her sobs. She shook with all the fear that he had placed in her. She trembled with all the stress he had caused her over these past three years. He was making her a brilliant doctor – and an emotional wreck.

The paper crumpled in her hand, and it wasn't until she could hear the sound over her sobbing that she even realized she was still holding it. It was the lab results of the blood work she had pulled on Jude Harrison. She peeled apart the paper and scanned the list of vitamins, minerals, and blood count listed. All the drugs tested were negative. Her levels were normal. Then what the fuck was causing all this? Hawthorne let her head fall back against the concrete wall, before she took a deep breath and walked out of the closet.

Her feet felt like lead as she walked back into the exam room and reached Jude's bed.

"Hey" Jude said anxiously from her bed instantly upon seeing her standing there again. Her eyes were wide, and she was sitting cross-legged on top of the sheets, talking to the handsome man sitting next to her. He was Tom Quincy. The hunk that her older sister had always bragged about being the 'top fan' of. The man that had turned into so much more than the helpless wannabee she had a preconceived notion of in her head since childhood. How could people be so happy – _when she couldn't find it anywhere_?

"Are those the lab results?" he chimed in, as the two of them looked at the paper in her hands.

Hawthorne blinked down at it for a moment before looking back at their worried faces "Everything appears to be normal…"

"But you said…" Jude stammered instantly. She shook her head, as her eyes got wider – dodging between Tommy and then Hawthorn.

"I said it was a red-flag…" Hawthorne paused "but the blood doesn't lie".

She watched as him and her just blinked back at her for a moment. Hawthorne just felt like she was numb at that moment, as if staring at those two in such close proximity was causing her to just mentally shut down.

"So what next?" asked the meek voice from the bed.

Hawthorne blinked at her "An MRI would give us some imagining of the heart and the surrounding tissues…"

"Great lets do that" Jude jumped right back in.

"…The machine is booked" Hawthorne cut in "I'll send in a nurse to come in and set you up with an appointment. Excuse me…" she added, before she darted from the room, and felt the failure wash over her. Maybe _he_ was right…_she was a helpless doctor who would never amount to anything_.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Answers...can often be found in the silence between heart beats...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	222. Chapter 222

"It'll take a few days to get you in for the MRI, the machine is book solid for the next week" the nurse Hawthorne had sent in said to Jude and Tommy as they stared at her in mild confusion.

"But…I'm getting married in two weeks…" Jude breathed, rubbing her hands across her face as she spoke. She was so utterly lost and confused. She was so sure she was about to get an answer…and 'poof'…it all went up in smoke in front of her eyes.

"Oh trust me I am well aware" smirked the nurse as she shook her head "My daughter has been counting down to 'Tommy Q's day-o-goners' since the announcement first come out in magazines".

"Day-o-goners?" asked Jude wrinkling her forehead perplexed, except for a whole other reason now.

"Honey" sighed the nurse as she shook her head "Some women just don't get over their first loves".

"What is she fifteen" joked Tommy with a grin as he cast off every other situation like this in his life. He glanced at Jude, she looked more distressed than he was – which was…_a lot_. He tried to smile at what the woman was saying but he could feel his heart breaking at the same time as he thought about how close they were…and how far they had just been thrown back.

"Actually 26, married to a lawyer, with my two year old granddaughter…claims Mark will '_just never understand_'" and she shook her head and focused her attention back on the chart in her hands, scribbling in an appointment for Jude.

Jude over at Tommy with her eyebrows raised semi-accusingly. "Don't look at me like that" Tommy sighed under his breath as he shifted uncomfortably "It's not my fault women are still obsessed with me".

"Right" nodded Jude looking away.

"Oh come on" Tommy sighed, cracking a small smile – hoping one might surface on her long face as well.

"Hey I didn't say _anything_" Jude chided in a sing-song-y way. It was the sweet voice of a bird – laced with some kind of sorrow he couldn't place his finger on. It was like listening to the sad cry of a sparrow sitting song some far off branch – beautiful, but gut-wrenching none the less. And then, just as he feared nothing could make it surface, she too bit down a smile and thought of all the poor unfortunate souls that would kill to have the man sitting next to her.

"Well you're a lucky girl" smiled the nurse "I'll just need you to sign here…" paused the nurse handing over the clipboard to Jude.

"Right" Jude nodded, taking it and the pen. She scribbled down her signature…wondering how many years later it would be on sale on ebay for…

"And you're good" nodded the nurse.

"Really?" Jude asked, as if it were abrupt. Some part of her was still clinging to the idea that Dr. Hawthorne would come waltzing back into the room with the answer clasped in her hands. But the door stood static and still, so Jude sat up and swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed. She stood up without another thought, before instantly gripping her head.

"Jude?" asked Tommy – instantly standing up from his chair at her side. His eyes watched her body sway dangerously.

"_Just stood up to fast_" Jude murmured as a cold sweat broke out across her hole body.

"Maybe you should sit down…" started the nurse, watching Jude carefully.

"W…_what_…?" Jude's voice faded out. It was like listening to a voice from underwater. Then the room slipped from view and before either Tommy or the nurse could react fast enough her body crumpled like a bag of sand and hit the floor.

"Jude!" Tommy breathed, dropping down besides her moving her limp head so that her hair shifted across her face.

"Someone call a Code!" yelled the nurse loudly "Sir you're going to need to move" the nurse said forcefully to Tommy as she started turning Jude on her back.

Tommy stared at Jude wide eyed as the nurse dropped her limp wrist and started doing chest compressions. He crumpled back against the wall and watched as a team of nurses rush in with a large white cart.

"Lift her on my count" barked one of the doctors as two people positioned themselves behind her shoulder and ankles. "One, two, _three_". They hoisted her up onto the gurney she had been moments earlier. The nurse was still doing chest compressions and the first thing Tommy noticed as he pushed himself up onto his jelly legs – was that Jude's lips were turning blue.

"Do you want to intubate?" asked the nurse as she placed as mask over Jude's mouth.

"Yes, move the bed away – Jessica keep the compressions going".

"What…what are you doing" Tommy stammered out finally. The doctor glanced at him with a glare as he took the clear plastic tubing from the nurses' hand and reclined the bed fully

"Sir we're going to have to ask you to wait outside" a nurse said quietly as Tommy continued to watch the mask being removed from Jude's purple lips and a metal tool being slipped into her mouth – followed by the tube and…

He could feel the light pushing on his chest "No…no…I want to stay with her" Tommy tried to resist, but by that time he had been forced outside the door and he gripped his hair as he watched through the glass.

He couldn't hear a thing from this side of the wall – but he watched as the heart monitor jumped around like the erratic lines of a kindergartner. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, he watched it go flat.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn....**

**"Back then I swore I was going to marry him someday, but I realized some bigger dreams of mine", "Marry me", "I'm pregnant", "If you let me see her one more time god...I won't ever ask you for anything ever again"...Stay tuned and find out!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	223. Chapter 223

The roof was probably the last place she should be right now, but the smoke breezing past her from the cigarette between her two fingers some how made her more aware of all the mixed emotions running through her veins instead of the nicotine.

"Hey" came a voice from behind. Hawthorne turned her head to glance over her shoulder. Sure enough out walked one of the nurses who had been there longer than she had. Residents came in with this idea that they were better than nurses just by means of social hierarchy…how wrong they were.

Hawthorne had learned fast that nurses…do the work. As a doctor she got to prescribe the medicine, make last minute choices, and diagnosis…but the nurses, _god_, they got the flack from everyone. And quite often, Hawthorne found herself pausing to wonder how they did it all. How they put up with the doctors 24/7…

"Hecoxs giving you grief again?" she asked, leaning her forearms against the railing around the roof next to Hawthorne.

"Yeah" Hawthorne answered, as she squinted out across the city before her eyes. She could hear the ambulance's sirens pulling into the ambulance bay below. She could smell the emissions seeping up into the O-Zone. But most of all, as she stood up here, she liked to imagine that she could close her eyes and there wouldn't be people entering this hospital. That for one day people could find peace and she wouldn't have to see a burn victim, a car accident, a teenager diagnosed with HIV/AIDS. A day where a child didn't break their arm, wives weren't beaten, men didn't loose jobs and end up homeless. She imagined that if she could just fly off this building…she'd find that it was never there…and that people didn't need saving.

"He's just so…so…" Hawthorne searched for the word before just letting out a frustrated sigh.

"…It's just like he can't see that you know anything" finished the nurse nodding her head "Oh sweetie trust me we all feel it".

"You're not his resident" Hawthorne grumbled.

"You're not is triage nurse" smirked the nurse, before knocking her shoulder playfully against Hawthorne's. "You'll do fine kid. I've seen ones worse off with him before".

Hawthorne just stared off across the city again "_I hope so_" she mused under her breath and sighed again.

"You know you shouldn't be smoking" added the nurse after a moment.

"I'm not" Hawthorne countered. She could see the nurse raise her eyebrows out of her peripheral vision.

"Shall I call up radiology for lung cancer films? Or are those not 'real' enough for you?" asked the nurse.

"Oh they're real…" Hawthorne sighed with a hint of bitterness "And the poor unfortunate soul they belong too probably downed three packs of these a day, but…" she paused, as she flicked it out from between her fingers and watched it fall thirteen stories "I never smoked…not once…it just makes me think – watching the smoke drift off into the sky".

"Hmm" nodded the nurse as they both watched the last wisps of smoke disappear into the blue sky above.

There was another moment of silence before Hawthorne asked "So who sent you looking for me?"

"No one" sighed the nurse looking out across Toronto, "I just heard him grilling you pretty badly so I wanted to check in on you".

"You're better than my mom sometimes, you know that" Hawthorne chuckled.

"Well our babies have got to grow up sometime" chuckled the nurse as she slung her arm around Hawthorne.

"Yeah…" started Hawthorne when her beeper started to go off. "Ugg" she moaned "_go away_…" her voice trailed off as she looked down at the number. "Shit!" she screamed, pulling away and running for the roof exit.

"What is it!" called the nurse following Hawthorne closely as they wrenched open the door and started down the two flights of stairs to the top level of the hospital.

"My patient is coding…" and with that they ran faster.

Hawthorne was out of breath by the time she reached the first level, running into the ER, and pushing people out of the way to get to Exam C. She stopped short as she caught a glimpse through the glass. Her hand snaked up over her mouth and she felt a swell of panic rushing over her as she saw Jude laying there – intubated, on a heart monitor, and out cold.

She must have stood there staring for a good few minutes before she mustered up the courage to walk forward, turn the door knob, and enter. The room was silent. And the first thing she noticed after the steady rhythms coming through the machines was the man sitting next to Jude's bed. He looked a combination of shocked and confused. Horrified and bewildered. She walked to the foot of the bed and picked up the chart.

"They stabilized her" his raspy voice cut through the air.

Hawthorne felt like her ears were ringing, as the sharp clicks of the respirator cut through the space like a knife. She looked down at the chart and sure enough a slew of new things had been added to it in the fifteen minutes she had taken to get downstairs.

She dropped the chart back into the holder and just stared again. This was impossible. All the results had come back negative…_and yet_? Her eyes drifted over to Tommy sitting there next to Jude again. He had eyes only for Jude, yet she felt like he could sense her every movement. Her throat was tight, as she moved over to the far side of the bed and looked at the heart monitor print out. The spikes were erratic at points. She saw the tell-tale V-fib and then the flat line that made her own heart want to stop beating. Then the shocks…_one_,…_two_,….._three_…return to normal sinus rhythm.

The read out dropped from her hands as she went to listen to Jude's chest. She pulled on her stethoscope and placed the circle to Jude's chest. Suddenly her right arm jumped up and slammed back down on the bed. No other body part moved.

"She's been doing that for the past ten minutes" Tommy said, staring at Jude's face as if expecting her to wake up due to it.

"She's 'leaping'" Hawthorne breathed back, her voice betraying her as it came out weak and distraught "it's a side affect of morphine sometimes…"

"That's what the other doctor said" Tommy said, his words almost bitter as they slipped from his lips like rain.

Hawthorne just nodded her head before she listened to Jude's chest again. She listened to both sides before wrapping the stethoscope around her neck again. "The good news is that she's breathing on her own – we can excubate her soon" Hawthorne said, with a hint of hope in her voice, "That means the attack wasn't that server".

"Her heart stopped" Tommy said bluntly, looking up at Hawthorne with anger in his eyes "Don't you _dare_ tell me that's not _serious_".

"It was worse than the other attacks yes…" Hawthorne agreed, her heart pounding "but at least we have some medical documentation of it this time…" She swallowed "I'm going to clear an MRI – hopefully we can get her in before she wakes up". Tommy didn't answer, he just stared at Jude. So Hawthorne swallowed again and then spoke "I know it looks bad, and daunting, but it won't affect her singing voice…if that is any solace" Hawthorne tried to offer as a small comfort.

"Did it ever dawn on _you_that I might not give a shit if she ever puts out another album?" asked Tommy with bitterness in his voice as he looked up at Hawthorne with those piecing blue eyes that seemed to slap her harder than his words. But then they were back on Jude and the tube going down her throat "I just want to grow old with her…watch our kids play in the grass outside our house. She changed me – and if I loose her…" he trailed off as he rubbed his hand over his chin and mouth. Hawthorne could just imagine him saying the rest of that sentence to himself…somewhere deep inside the nocks and crannies of his mind.

"…There's always hope" Hawthorne mustered up the determination to say.

He let his hand drift away from his face first, then clasp his other as his elbows pressed against his knees, then in a voice that stung again for a different reason asked "_So then why couldn't you tell us what was wrong_?"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun dun dunnnn! Revelation or disappointment coming their way? Stay tuned and find out! And yes '_someone_' is pregnant...I never said who...or well _whom_.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	224. Chapter 224

"Babe you decent? You've been in here for like two hours" Kyle called as he knocked on the bathroom door leading off their bedroom. They lived in a 'townhouse' right off the collage campus. It was two stories, with white siding, and hard wood floors everywhere. It was…_cute_…for the lack of a better word. It had it's quirks, the stairs creaked on certain steps, and it was old enough that everything wasn't 'really' level…or not level any more. Yet there was something about it that attracted both of them to it. And so that's where they were.

The bathroom had almost one of those cliché handles that is see-through plastic crystal…and they had just grown used to it over the year and a half they had lived there. He didn't even really notice it that much until right then when he looked down at his hand wrapping around it – waiting for Veronica's response from within.

"Babe?" called Kyle again, wrinkling his forehead before turning the knob and letting himself in. She was standing in front of the double sinks…the dark wood standing in stark contrast to the white marble counter tops and the slightly tarnished golden faucets. The tile instantly cold beneath his feet. But Veronica only had eyes for the giant sheet of glass mounted to the wall behind the sinks. The way that her fingers splayed across her abdomen as her shirt sat bunched up just under her bust. "Vee?" asked Kyle, leaning against the door.

Her head tilted to another angel – her lips pursed together in a thoughtful manner. As if all her words were passing her mouth and jumping straight to her brain. Then, just as Kyle opened his mouth to speak again, she sighed "_There's a bump_…"

Kyle swallowed his tongue as he watched her just trace her fingertips across the same curves he had always known. But instead there was a look of worry in her eyes as she did it – and he felt as if there was sadness radiating off her body and moving over to him.

"You can't see it" Kyle shrugged, shifting so that the door creaked and she looked back up at the mirror.

"_They'll notice_" she whispered. The words fell like lead to the floor. Kyle just blinked at her.

"Babe…" started Kyle.

"It's stupid that I'm still trying to impress them somehow" Veronica butted in "…I mean I don't want to…" her voice trailed off as she shrugged at her own reflection "…I just don't really want to let them down either". Those words hung there.

"You don't have to prove anything to them" Kyle said honestly.

"You say that people you have parents that _understand_" Veronica said, sadly. "I don't think for one moment they realized what they were doing to me all those years".

"They were just trying to make you happy…" started Kyle.

"_To make me happy_…" snorted Veronica in an echo "Money can't buy happiness…_unless you're a Hale_" she said sarcastically – her words slipping in and out of bitterness.

"Why do you hate them?" started Kyle.

"I don't" cut in Veronica, looking down at the floor. Scrunching her toes on the cold tiles as her skirt fluttered in the light breeze shifting through the white sheer curtains. "I just hate what they're going to think…_when I tell them_". Her voice fell off again.

"When _we_ tell them" Kyle corrected comfortingly, as he walked across the small space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands fell away and smoothed on top of his as they rested on her lower abdomen. His chin resting on her collarbone; his mind off somewhere else.

"Why are you so perfect?" Veronica whispered, as Kyle's fingers lay against their secret.

"_Because you are_" he mused back.

"Perfect people don't have lies under their skin…" she sighed.

"It's not a lie…it's perfect" Kyle whispered, even quieter, nuzzling his face into her neck – feeling the warmth seeping into his fingertips at the same time.

"Most guys wouldn't say that" Veronica, whispered from a far off place.

"I'm not most guys…" Kyle shrugged lightly. Veronica just looked down at his fingers laying beneath her own. "We're having a baby" he whispered after a moment more.

"Yeah…we are…" Veronica nodded…and then they just stood there.

* * *

A searing pain felt like it was pressing against her chest. Jude squinted her eyes closed tighter and fought down the burning tears raising to her eye lids, before she blinked them open and looked around the room. It was quiet, too quiet. Her head rolled slowly to the side and she came face to face with Tommy. He had his clenched fists against his mouth, propped up by his elbows doing a balancing act on his knees as he sat in the chair right next to her bed.

"_W_…_what happened_?" Jude managed. Her voice wouldn't rise above a whisper as she took in deep gasps of oxygen to make the words come out. Everything was so bright to her eyes. She fumbled with the sheets to try to get out.

"You had another heart attack" Tommy's voice came through the small space loud and clear.

Jude just fell back against the pillows. She couldn't breathe. The small task left her gasping for oxygen. "It…it hurts…" Jude tried to explain.

"That's because it stopped this time" Tommy cut in.

Jude looked to her right, to look him straight in the face again as her chest heaved up and down, up and down, up and down…

"…n…no…" Jude breathed heavily, as if she could contradict him.

"They shocked you" Tommy said plainly. It wasn't an attempt to be blunt or hurtful – but rather the voice of shock coming through. As if the words coming from his lips were just as hard for him to take as her.

Jude looked up at the ceiling – still drawing in huge breaths to try and compensate for the tightness in her chest. "So…so they're…they're sure that's what it is now…" breathed out Jude. The ceiling tiles danced under her gaze.

"They rushed you into an MRI once they stabilized you…_two hours ago_…they're looking at the films now…" Tommy paused.

"What…else" Jude breathed in deep between each word. She waited for Tommy to speak again.

"They intubated you…" Tommy added, as Jude lolled her head to the side again to watch him as he started off slowly. Her eyes were wide as he tried to break it all to her slowly.

"Why?" cut in Jude.

"…_You stopped breathing_" Tommy breathed, then paused "You collapsed and they hooked you up to the ventilator…then you flat lined and they had to shock you…_three times_" He paused again.

"Tommy?" asked Jude, wrinkling her forehead as Tommy shook and his lower lips pressed harder against each other behind his hands. His hands trembling as well as he looked at Jude in the eyes "you were dead for forty-five seconds…" Tommy whispered "…promise me" he whispered through gritted teeth "that you won't do that for a second more".

Jude just blinked at him, before his trembling body moved forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you" Jude whimpered as she felt his trembling move over to hers.

"I love you so much" Tommy whispered back and held her there…as if afraid to let go even one more time. That life was too short – and it was flying by.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So there was an issue with the document updater last night so you're getting this now. Two very different perspectives of the exact same time. Great stuff coming up! I need the reviews more than ever though - because my schedule is getting CRAZY! Make me want to write please! Oh, but I most note, THANKS for the 1,101 votes so far!!!!! AHHHH!!!! Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	225. Chapter 225

He heard her high heels clicking down the stairs before she rounded the corner and emerged in the kitchen. She was running her fingers over her hair one last time as she straightened her white head band and looked up at him. Then her eyes cast down again just as fast.

"Ouch" Kyle winced as he watched her expression.

"Sorry" Veronica sighed as she grabbed her purse "This whole night just makes me want to hurl".

"Breathe" Kyle chuckled.

Veronica slipped her arm through the loop on her Luis Vinton purse, shook out her nerves and looked up at Kyle with a calmed expression. Then the voice that slipped from her lips was different from the one he was accustomed to hearing.

"Ready Kenneth?" she asked. Her eyes seemed to shine more as her voice chimed through the air. That's when he noticed how perfect she looked. How the white fabric of her sweater cascaded down from her shoulders, the way that her skirt screamed country club, the way that her hair looked like silk, and her skin porcelain.

"Why yes Ms. Hale" Kyle said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Shall we then…" and she walked off towards the front door, leaving Kyle to follow in her wake. Her perfectly mannered and nurtured wake…that only the strictest of up-bring could supply.

They went in her car. It was a sleek white hybrid car and it drove soundlessly down the road as Veronica just stared out the window. Kyle kept glancing over at her as he drove, but it seemed like she was off somewhere in her mind again.

"Umm, yeah what was the address again?" asked Kyle.

"One hundred and seventy-two" she sighed, her voice still came out like chimes…but he could sense her half-heartedness in it all. As if some deep-rooted kind of sadness panged at her heart as she spoke.

"You okay?" he asked with a smile. She glanced at him through the corners of her eyes, and gave him a meek one back.

She took a deep breath, "…I'll live". Then as she looked through the windshield again she pointed at the driveway ahead "That's it".

Kyle slowed to pull into the drive. It was gravel that illuminated in different shades from the two lamp posts at the end of the drive. It was tucked away behind a stone wall and a pair of kissing rung iron gates. They were splayed open as if to welcome the guests into the house. The house itself sitting a quarter of a mile up the driveway. Smoothed stone covering it all. The dark green shutters matching the picture perfect manicured lawn. The house lit up the small hill it was perched upon. The driveway at the top lit enough to expose the sports car parked outside.

"He must have been washing it" Veronica sighed as Kyle drove up the driveway. Kyle just watched as the house grew bigger. And sure enough – even though the darkened twilight sat over head the light from the porch danced across the paint on the car. He turned off the engine and near instantly Veronica opened her door to get out. He fumbled with his seatbelt before getting out next to her. She was looking up at the two story home that stretched away in either direction. Her eyes almost awed as if she hadn't seen the home ever before.

"You grew up here?" asked Kyle looking at her. He wasn't dumb, he knew the Hales were rich. He knew that Veronica was born and breed money but still…

"People always gape" she said, in the normal voice he was used to. The bitterness lacing in and out like she actually had a soul and a mind of her own "…they all judge you on how many square feet you have…never on who you really are…" and with that she peeled her eyes away, and walked up the front steps where Kyle took her hand gave it a light squeeze then let go as she rang the doorbell…and listened to it echo through the bowels within.

Kyle looked around the front step. It sunk into the house in a little alcove, the front door in the center deep green to math the shutters – glass windows on either side, draped in long sheer curtains – obscuring the view just through them. Their were also potted plants that cascaded down the steps around them. Their beautiful colors adding to the picture perfect feel of it all.

Then Kyle snapped his head back to attention as he heard the lock click open and the door opened wide. He had been expecting an elegantly dressed woman in her early fifties to open the door. Or a man dressed in his country club best, or work suit, whom gaze would make him quiver. But instead…

"Good day madam" smiled a young woman in a black dress and white apron. Her hair was pulled back in a smoothed bun. "Please. Come in" she said stepping aside so that Veronica and Kyle could pass through the threshold.

"Charlotte!" came a woman's call, as the clicking of high heels on wood met Kyle's ears. "Is that them?"

"Yes Madam" Charlotte answered in her chiming tone. A woman rounded the corner. Her black skirt brushed the top of her knees, and her blouse was pressed flawlessly, paired with the pink sweater draped on her shoulders. Her brown hair was smoothed down just like her daughters, but several inches shorter. Her high heels clicked as she crossed the foyer and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Oh sweetheart it is just wonderful to see you".

Veronica smiled with such conviction that Kyle almost did a double take. Then as the woman's arms folded back down to her sides he watched her strong gaze fall on her.

"And you…" Mrs. Hale started, her eyes piercing and scrutinizing "…well of coarse you must be Kenneth Bateman. How do you do?" she asked extending her slender fingers to his own rising hand. Her voice was like ice compared to the warm greeting she had just delivered to Veronica.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Hale" started Kyle, feeling a blush rising to his cheek already. Then they all looked up again as more footsteps rounded the corner. A man came into view. His kaki shorts and press polo fitting in perfectly with his daughter and wife. Kyle blinked, and noticed that Mrs. Hale had let go of his hand. She walked over to her husband and stood next to him as he looked at the two of them.

"Hello Daddy" Veronica smiled as he turned his gaze off Kyle and hugged his daughter.

"Oh I was so pleased to hear from your mother that you were coming. I have some rather good stories from the club to tell you".

"Well that'll have to wait till dinner I suppose" Veronica laughed, before taking a step away and placing her hand on Kyle's forearm "You remember Kenneth though Daddy right?" She paused, ignoring the change in his eye color as his gaze fell once more upon him. "He graduated with me at Carson High…"

"Yes I remember hearing of him" Mr. Hale said stiffly, as he extended his hand, as his wife had "Glad to see the world is treating you well Mr. Bateman".

"As yourself" Kyle nodded, swallowing as their hands fell apart and Mr. Hale wrapped his arm around his wife. Then there was silence. Drawn out awkward silence that Kyle rightfully assumed did not often happen in these halls when guests arrived.

"Well shall we move on into the living room?" asked Mrs. Hale as a silence grew between the two couples.

"Yes shall we" nodded Mr. Hale extending his elbow for his daughter "Now Veronica darling I must tell you…" started Mr. Hale as Veronica separated from Kyle and walked off with her father. Kyle took an awkward step forward as they rounded the corner and Mrs. Hale shot him a _look_ as she too made to follow them.

They ended up in a finely furnished living room. The far wall all paneled glass showing the pool and patio outside along with the fine landscaped backyard. Kyle looked around the room as Mrs. Hale sunk into her seat silently, and Kyle went to sit next to Veronica who was smiling at something her father was telling her. Then her laugh rung through the air – her white teeth glinting in the warm lighting of the room.

The couch Veronica and him were sitting on was hard. The back stiff and very proper. Kyle could just imagine Mrs. Hale sitting there with her stern expression hidden behind her botox and fake smiles. Staring at him as if he was a foul creature sitting upon her Italian sofas. It wasn't that hard to think of, as he watched her keep glancing at him foully.

"…And so anyway everyone down at the club says hello as always…" Kyle caught leaving Mr. Hale's mouth as he spoke to his daughter "And Marcy wants to know when you'd be up for a round of golf so that she can show you her improved skills".

"Well I bet she'd win regardless" Veronica smiled "I haven't played in ages".

"Well you should come to the club with us more often" chimed in Mrs. Hale.

Veronica sighed "With school and work it's just not practical…" started Veronica with a shrug.

"How are your studies?" interjected Mr. Hale sternly.

"Exceptional as always Daddy" sighed Veronica "Top Marks I promise".

"Well I only ask because, you remember Tom Mallards' son, don't you? Yes well he…"

Soft footsteps turned Mrs. Hale's attention away. "Sorry to interrupt" came a soft spoken voice "But dinner is ready Madam".

"Thank you Clarisse that will do" nodded Mrs. Hale before looking back that three of them.

"Let me save this for the table" nodded Mr. Hale standing; Veronica following suit. Kyle rose as well and followed them into the dinning room attached to the living room behind a set of French doors.

"_This side_" Veronica whispered, as she took Kyle's hand and led him to his seat. There were four settings. One on either end and two in the center of the long table. Candles burned on the silver candlestick holder and the chandler sparkled over head as Kyle moved out Veronica's chair for her and then his own. He glanced at Mrs. Hale from the corner of his eyes – wondering if he had earned any brownie points at all for that. It seemed that his ability to do things properly didn't sit well with her – as if she wanted him to be inferior…

"I had Charlotte prepare your favorite Veronica" smiled Mrs. Hale, looking at her daughter.

"Oh you didn't need to go through the trouble" smiled Veronica. Kyle looked across the table at her, and noticed that even though her voice was cheery and everything seemed picture perfect – her words never made their way to her eyes. They watched her parents without seeing them – without holding love in them. And it made him sad for a moment to think that she should have to put on such a false façade for her own parents.

Then, just as he might have spoken, two maids dressed in the same uniform as the one who had opened the door for them upon arriving entered through a swinging door that led into the kitchen. They placed down four plates and then just as silently excused themselves away from view.

"It looks delectable Vivian" Mr. Hale said across the table to his wife.

Kyle looked down at the garnishes that one only saw at a restaurant…was this what you gained when you had someone else cook for you? "Yeah this looks really good" Kyle nodded, picking up his fork.

"Well thank you Kenneth" Mrs. Hale said dryly. "Did you know it's Veronica's favorite?..." she asked as if perhaps he hadn't just been in the room ten seconds ago. As if he were too oblivious or dumb to follow a conversation that didn't include him…

"Mother…" Veronica blushed.

"She's been quite fond of it since a child…" noted Mr. Hale as he too picked up his fork.

"Well then this was very nice of you had it prepared it tonight" Kyle said, not really sure how to take their statements.

"Kenneth, we would do anything for our daughter" Mr. Hale said promptly as he took a bite.

"She is an incredible person…" nodded Kyle.

"Well I'm glad that you see that Kenneth; which I hope correlates to why Vivian and myself are so _concerned_ with her future…"

"There's nothing to be concerned about Daddy" Veronica cut in.

Mr. Hale smiled over at his daughter for a moment, "Well I wasn't not insinuating that there was darling, I was simply hoping to show how much me and your mother care for you…"

"I would never treat Veronica with anything less than the utmost respect" Kyle tried to reassure Mr. and Mrs. Hale. Instead he watched them glance at each other across the length of the table and then look away – as if he had just blatantly lied to their faces…because their minds were already made up about him.

There was a moment of silence before Veronica looked over at her father "Now tell me what Tom Mallards' son did again?..." And with that Mr. Hale jumped into a conversation with Veronica…leaving Mrs. Hale to steal near continuous glances at Kyle under her eyelashes…sending fire his way if she could.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Oh the Hales...one of my favorite chapters next. It's so...well you'll see. Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	226. Chapter 226

Kyle shifted uncomfortably in his chair, catching Veronica's uneasy expression out of the corner of his eyes as well. Her hair was smoothed and held back in a hair band like some prodigal daughter – if the room itself didn't allude to that already. Trophies lined the mantel of the expensive fireplace, and the blue ribbons seemed to glimmer in the stark glow of the elegant lamp set between Mr. and Mrs. Hale.

They had moved into 'the parlor' which was an even more classier room than the living room they had been in before dinner. Broken conversations had passed the hours, but most of the time Kyle felt like her was being scrutinized from every corner. As if every last thread of his being were under a microscope for the Hales to look at and pass judgment upon.

He could feel their eyes on him, and he could tell that they didn't buy the charade – they knew money. Mrs. Hale held her mug of tea in her white fingertips that hadn't engaged in a hard days work in her entire life, and by far never had a guitar callus. The rock on her finger glimmered dauntingly as if to remind those lower than her that they were – indeed – lower than her. _Marry for money_. Mr. Hale was living proof of that notion. In his CEO suit Kyle was sure he would have bubble down into a puddle on the floor if faced with him. But there he sat in his country club best – crisp white polo shirt and pressed kakis. They were the ideal suburban family.

"Veronica" Mrs. Hale broke through the growing silence "Victor was back in town, I was just talking to Martha the other day".

"Oh really?" asked Veronica, in a voice Kyle still didn't recognize. It was a polite mater-of-fact manner, in which when he glanced at her again he noticed her sitting up straight, her back not touching the back rest, and her hands poised delicately on her lap. She was a groomed Hale. "How is he liking Princeton?" inquired Veronica.

"Very much" nodded Mrs. Hale, lifting her tea to her lips and glancing at her husband pointedly "Didn't you just play Marcus this past afternoon?"

"Yes" nodded Mr. Hale "He bought a new nine iron and I must say Vivian we must look into acquiring a few for ourselves".

"Oh really?" answered Mrs. Hale with a smile "Well that seems like a great idea, I'll ask Martha where she went and picked them up".

"Shipped in from Paris actually" said Mr. Hale "Fiftieth birthday present".

"Oh that's right!" said Mrs. Hale, placing down her tea pointedly "I'll have to have Charlotte send out his card. We must have them over for dinner to make up for my lateness".

"It was only yesterday – if it gets in the post first thing in the morning your social status shouldn't be tarnished" mused Mr. Hale.

"Arthur" said Mrs. Hale shaking her head "We should still have them over, the four of us haven't gotten together in quite some time".

"Next Friday I believe he said he had time for another round of golf – perhaps if Victor is here for any laps of time he could tag along – Veronica darling are you around next Friday?" asked Mr. Hale turning from his wife to look at his daughter, ignoring the man on in the chair next to her completely.

"Umm" Veronica said, glancing over at Kyle as she spoke.

"Don't 'umm' darling" said Mrs. Hale curtly, as she took another sip of her tea, and then placed it down on her saucer once more.

"Sorry" said Veronica quietly "But actually father I was planning on going to one of Ky - " started Veronica before she quickly caught herself "_Kenneth's_ performances that night".

The two sets of beady eyes adverted to Kyle, as he felt himself sitting up straighter as well under their gaze. "That's right" nodded Mr. Hale – with no amusement in his voice "It slipped my mind that you just had one of your albums released".

"Yes sir" nodded Kyle.

"Now tell me, do you plan on doing this for the rest of your life Kenneth?" he asked, leaning back and clasping his hands in front of him. Kyle could feel his eyes digger deeper and deeper into his skin. Suddenly the button up shirt felt like it was choking him – but he answered as best he could.

"For now" nodded Kyle "I'm working on getting my degree in geology at the moment".

"For now" echoed Mr. Hale in an empty voice "And this is your only means of income? Not exactly the most stable way to make a living".

"Daddy…" started Veronica. But she fell silent when he's eyes fell on her, and then turned back on Kyle.

"Now tell me Kenneth what are your plans for after collage?"

"Umm" started Kyle, and internally cursed himself as he watched a grin twitch on Mr. Hale's lips, and a sourer expression crossed Mrs. Hale's. "Well as of right now…" started Kyle.

"Have you looked in investing into the stalk market?" pressed Mr. hale before Kyle could finish.

"No, sir…" started Kyle.

"So you plan on living souly on the income you produce from this rock n' roll life style – _for however long that lasts_".

"Dad, he fronts for Jude Harrison, and Spiederman's Mind Explosion" Veronica objected.

"Don't interrupt you father" Mrs. Hale said to her daughter, as she too looked over at Kyle, as if something fowl had been placed in her parlor. "Now Kenneth do you play golf?"

"…_No_…" said Kyle slowly, feeling the heat rising to his face as another sly smile slipped across Mrs. Hale's face. _Strike two_.

"Well then we must take you around the country club" Mrs. Hale continued. "It's unsuitable for a man of your age not to know how to golf properly".

"Now Vivian, what would he need to embarrass himself like that for? Tattoos and alcohol aren't exactly the premise of golf. Besides" Mr. Hale continued as he looked over at Kyle "I'm sure it wouldn't interest you anyways – just a lot of talk about our corporations and economizing".

"Kyle is very smart" interjected Veronica, not even bothering to use his proper name around her parents for the first time all night.

"It's fine" whispered Kyle, looking at Veronica whose face was slowly turning pink with annoyance. Slowly but surely she was starting to loose her cool with her parents.

"No it's not" hissed Veronica under her breath at him.

"What was that darling?" asked Mrs. Hale as she smiled over at her daughter.

"He would love to play golf" Veronica said loudly to her parents.

The smile faltered on her mother's face for half a second before she recomposed herself and smiled at Kyle "Well that's lovely. Arthur – why don't you take Kenneth and Victor out with you and Marcus next Friday". Then Mrs. Hale looked over at Kyle again "Victor was Veronica's boyfriend – well – _before you_".

Veronica blinked slowly and bit her tongue as her mother continued. "Yes her and Victor were quite the pair" nodded Mr. Hale. "He still speaks of you fondly dear" he added looking over at Veronica. His eyes screamed silently the words: _which we approve of much more than this creature_.

"Well we broke up" Veronica said sternly.

"Don't frazzle yourself darling, it doesn't complement your features" said Mrs. Hale softly as if they had been speaking of the weather this entire time.

"Yes well our darling Veronica was quite the match for their Victor – he's at Princeton you know".

"You mentioned that" said Kyle bluntly.

"Very smart young man – looking to take over the family business. Insurance. Always a good business…" said Mr. Hale. "We were all so certain that they would end up together. Vivian and Martha were in quite the dizzy over planning their wedding when…" pressed Mr. Hale.

"I'm pregnant" shot out Veronica, and the room fell completely silent. Kyle squeezed his eyes shut and hopped to god he had just heard her wrong. But the chilling silence in the air made him realize she had indeed – just told them.

"Excuse me?" asked Mrs. Hale fumbling for words as she stared at her pride-and-joy of a daughter.

"I'm pregnant" stated Veronica again, staring at her parents who looked like they each had just been slapped across the face.

"You" seethed Mr. Hale, turning on Kyle again. Kyle stayed rooted to the spot as his death eyes fell on him "You did this to her?" he spat.

"Yes sir" nodded Kyle in a weakening voice.

"Get out" pointed Mr. Hale as he stood and glared at Veronica. "Get out of this room" he repeated.

"Daddy…" started Veronica.

"Vivian!" Mr. Hale said raising his voice, so that his wife had Veronica's forearm clenched between her fingers faster than Kyle had ever seen either of them move.

"Lets go" she hissed at her daughter and yanked her from the chair.

"Look sir" started Kyle, as he remained seated and watched Mr. Hale pace – seething mad, with his hand over his chin as he went to speak and swallowed his words.

"Don't speak" snapped Mr. Hale instantly. Kyle fell silent and waited for Mr. Hale to speak again. Words didn't come and Kyle looked around the room uneasily. Veronica had been dragged back off towards the kitchen, to hear god knows what from her mother.

"Sir –" started Kyle again.

"I said listen" snapped Mr. Hale, as he turned his fiery eyes on Kyle again.

"With all do respect sir – no" said Kyle, standing up and causing Mr. Hale to stop pacing.

"This is my house, my roof, and my rules" barked Mr. Hale, glaring at Kyle.

"Well good thing she doesn't live here anymore" said Kyle bluntly.

"You have corrupted my daughter" spat Mr. Hale.

"Corrupted her from what?" shot Kyle "Caviar and champagne? Trips to the Cape and Ivy League boyfriends?"

"This…this is why we don't approve of people like _you_" hissed Mr. Hale, pointing at Kyle's chest accusingly.

"People like _me_? What normal people?" asked Kyle, wrinkling his forehead in disgust. "You can't see past the golf and skyscrapers…" started Kyle.

"You can't get past drugs and alcohol" yelled Mr. Hale.

"I have never…" barked Kyle.

"We knew you were going to hurt her" yelled Mr. Hale "We knew you weren't good enough for out Veronica. You have ruined her life!"

"Actually sir" said Kyle in a dead whisper, that caused Mr. Hale to stop yelling and stare at Kyle "I think I saved her life…from _you_ and your ideals. She's happy – isn't that enough?"

"She's not happy…" corrected Mr. Hale.

"No, _you're_ not" said Kyle "I'm sorry but we have to go" said Kyle, reaching down and grabbing Veronica's sweater off her chair before storming off down the hall he had watched her disappear.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So like this has been written for months, and I just couldn't wait to get to here...so yes Veronica was the one to use the quote...but well...Stay tuned and find out!!! *Evil smirk***

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	227. Chapter 227

"Ow, let go of me" Veronica said, wrenching her arm away from her mother as soon as they reached the bowls of the kitchen.

"Leave" said Mrs. Hale looking around at the two maids cleaning up the pots in the sink. They left silently and then as soon as the door had slipped closed Mrs. Hale looked back at her daughter. "You fool" she said under her breath and stalked over to the island.

"We're keeping the baby" Veronica said, crossing her arms over her chest and following her mother.

"Of coarse you are" said Mrs. Hale bitterly "Not that that rock n' roll junkie would give you much choice…"

"What would you have done!" yelled Veronica "Send me off to some far off relative and given it away for a quiet adoption!" seethed Veronica.

Mrs. Hale wiped her hands on the towel slowly and looked at her daughter "We would have _handled it_".

"Just like everything else in my life mom?" asked Veronica angrier.

"We gave you everything you ever wanted – don't you dare drop this on us" said Mrs. Hale in her usual quiet tone – but Veronica knew her mother too well. Underneath the calm and cool exterior battles were being waged just under her skin.

"You gave me every material thing I could want but you never gave me freedom!" Veronica yelled.

"Freedom? Is that what you wanted? So you could get knocked up three years earlier than this?" seethed Mrs. Hale.

"I love him" Veronica said pointedly to her mother "…and you can't change that".

"Oh trust me, I am _very _much so aware of that" said Mrs. Hale bitterly, turning back to the large granite island.

"How could you just sit there and let Dad grill him like that!" seethed Veronica, pointing over her shoulder blindly.

Mrs. Hale didn't say anything. Instead she ran her finger over the island's surface as if she was checking for dust. She examined her finger and then without looking at her daughter spoke again. "Victor wouldn't have done this to you".

"Mom!" yelled Veronica throwing her hands up in the air "Why can't you just except that it's over between me and him! I'm sorry you didn't get to plan you country club wedding".

"I never will either due to this new insight" Mrs. Hale said as she looked down at her daughters abdomen. "How long?"

Veronica blinked slowly and looked away from her mother, as she hugged her arms around her chest harder. "Three months…"

"And you're just telling us now?" asked Mrs. Hale.

"_Yeah_…" Just then the kitchen door flew open on its hinges. The two women looked over their shoulders at Kyle as he stood in the doorway.

"You ready?" he asked, staring at Veronica, as his eyes flickered over at Mrs. Hale again and again.

"Yeah" nodded Veronica, as she watched her mother bite her tongue from correcting her with the word 'yes'. And then before either one of them could stop her again – she was under Kyle's arm and slamming closed her childhood front door.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Life is a bitch, well no duh, if it was easy then it'd be a slut"...stay tuned and find out!!! Hey sorry - I'm going to have to write on weekends I think. I'm in my junior year now and things are getting crazy already. Updates might be clumped again like last time. Or I might write a bunch and update slowly...haven't decided, might depend on the week and the part of the story. Much to come. SO excited to hear that there are constantly new readers. Keep giving me feedback! Thanks!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	228. Chapter 228

The monitor beeped rhythmically to her left as the clip on her finger glowed an eerie red through the night. The light over her bed was on – and scattered light came in through the slanted blinds from the hallway, but the room was still. The other occupant at the far end of the room was passed out. And Jude laid there silently just looking over at Tommy.

His head was curled up in his arms – his cheek pressed against the mattress she was laying on. His body was still physically on the chair, by her bedside, but he was sound asleep. She had just woken up again from a nap she didn't realize she was taking. Every inch of her body feeling exhausted but, right now, at three AM the next morning she was awake – her fingers playing with the finest strands of Tommy's hair.

She knew he wouldn't leave her even for the night. That's just how he was with her. And though part of her mind was rolling its eyes and telling him she was a big girl who could spend the night alone: go get a shower, sleep in our bed, go to work in the morning…

Another part was laying there thanking him for being right where he was. That maybe she wasn't so brave all the time, and that she needed him to be there. Her logical side shut up finally when her other side reminded it that she loved him…and that he loved her back…more than she could even begin to fathom.

She was laying on her side, her fingers teasing the strands, before the room faded out again and she fell asleep without meaning to.

* * *

The ride home was silent. Veronica didn't speak to Kyle. Not a single word. But it wasn't anger coursing off her skin that muted their conversation, it was the fact that both their minds were reeling about what had occurred over the past four hours.

Kyle pulled into their driveway, and killed the power to the engine. He went to look at her, but all he saw was her car door being pushed closed. He stared at the closed door for a moment, before slowly undoing his seatbelt and following her inside.

The kitchen was empty by the time he reached it. Dropping his keys on the counter, before gripping it and letting out a huge sigh. He wasn't sure if he was angry, frustrated, or just completely lost on where to go from there. He had never expected them to _fully_ except what was going on…what was going to _undoubtedly_ happen…but he had never guessed that they would react like that.

He took a few shaky breaths before letting go of the counter and composing himself – then he walked up the stairs – skipping the one that creaked. He snuck into their bedroom. The lamp on his side the only one still on. The comforter was pulled up around the figure in the bed though…_her_ _back was facing his side_. Kyle just stared at her still form for a moment, before he peeled off his nice cloths, threw them aside not even giving a crap anymore, and pulling on his sweatpants and t-shirt. Then he slid into the bed next to Veronica, and switched off the light.

They just laid there. He could feel that she wasn't asleep – but to be frank – he really didn't know what to say to her. '_Uh sorry that your parents think I'm a total dick now, no pun intended, but screw them, no pun intended, I love you and that's all that matters_'. No the words wouldn't come out right. And he felt like she just needed to think. _He needed to think_.

But as they just laid there in the dark he felt the mass next to him start to quiver, and he knew, deep down in a gut-wrenching kind of way, that she was crying. It shattered him from the inside out, so that the only thing he could do was roll over and press his body against the back of hers. Hold her tighter than he ever had, arm slung around the two…_three_…of them. Resting his chin right in the crock of her neck – letting her silent tears fall on him instead of herself. That if for one moment he could take the weight of the world off her shoulders he would. In a single heartbeat he'd do anything for her – for one tiny, pattering, already loved heart beat, he could love her more than ever before because she was it…she was the only one, _forever_.

* * *

His cell phone was dead. Tommy pushed it back down in his jean pocket and pulled out his wallet for change. He deposited it into the payphone and punched in the numbers he knew by heart. The line caught and a groggy voice came over it.

"Hello?"

"Kwest…" Tommy whispered, though he doubted anyone was listening in the ER hallway "Look I can't…I don't think…" Tommy stumbled, as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his two finger "…look I just can't get in today I'm going to need you to either work with Milo and Karma or cancel and…" he trailed off, as he looked around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Kwest said, obviously confused "What's going on? You okay?"

"_I'm_ fine" Tommy shook his head. He looked across the hall to Jude's room. She was asleep but he knew he needed someone to cover for him…he couldn't leave her. It was killing him now just being out of the room.

"Then…then what's up?" yawned Kwest.

"I'm just busy…something…something came up" Tommy forced himself to say.

"Look Tom, I'm your best mate I'm not going to be mad if you're like hung over with Jude and…" hypothesized Kwest.

"It's not like that" Tommy said rolling his eyes, and slumping against the wall.

"Look whatever it's Milo and Karma?" clarified Kwest.

"Yeah" nodded Tommy.

"And I'm guessing there's a mound of paperwork you haven't done either…" added Kwest knowingly.

"It's on my desk, just leave it" Tommy waved off.

"I'll see what I can do" Kwest answered anyway.

"Thanks…it…it means a lot" Tommy nodded.

"Mhm" Kwest nodded "But Tom…" he added, so that Tommy paused and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Yeah…?" prompted Tommy.

"I just wish you didn't have to lie to me" he said plainly.

"I'm not lying" Tommy half lied, and grimaced.

"Yeah well…" Kwest shrugged "You're not telling the truth either…"

"Kwest, man…" Tommy sighed. "I wish I could…it's just that I promised Jude and…" he trailed off, having already said too much.

"I get it" Kwest said honestly. Tommy still didn't feel great about it all. Kwest was his one – and only – true friend. To be keeping something as important as this to himself was pretty selfish considering all Kwest did for the two of them. Himself in particular.

"I promise I'll fill you in eventually" Tommy finally said.

"Okay" nodded Kwest as he groaned "I'm getting up as it is…I'll let you know what I get done".

"Thanks man"

"No problem", and then the line went dead.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Back then I swore I was going to marry him someday...but I realized some bigger dreams of mine...", "What's that?", "...Darius and Me..." Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	229. Chapter 229

Kwest pulled himself up out of bed and tossed his cell phone back down on his night stand. He stretched and then shuffled out to the aroma of coffee permeating from the kitchen. He blinked against the lights in the kitchen and looked over into the living room where Sadie was shoving things into her work bag.

"Good morning" he said. He could feel his usual smile twitching at his lips as he looked at her. The way her dress cascaded around her thin torso. The way her hair seemed to catch the light just the right way and glimmer in the morning sun.

Sadie looked up when he spoke. "Oh" she answered surprised, before wrinkling her forehead and looking back down at her bag "I didn't realize you were awake".

"Tom called" Kwest shrugged as he looked over at the counter and started pulling down a coffee mug from the cabinets.

"Oh yeah?" asked Sadie, only half attentively. He could hear her rustling through more papers before her high heels clicked across the hard wood and entered the kitchen.

"Yeah…" Kwest nodded, pouring the liquid gold into his mug, and then lifting it to his lips. It burned, before he swallowed and asked, "Jude's not sick is she?"

"What?" blurted out Sadie bewildered, so that when Kwest looked at her face he felt bad for even suggesting it.

"No, no" Kwest hurried to fix "I didn't mean it like that…I'm sure nothing's wrong it's just…"

"_Don't scare me like that_" Sadie breathed under her breath before walking away.

"Sorry" Kwest muttered. He sipped his coffee again, as he watched her pace the apartment. "What did you loose?" he added after a moment of watching her.

Sadie sighed and ran her hands over her face "_A file_…" she moaned. "_Maybe it's_…" then she strutted off down the hall.

Kwest watched her go before he walked out of the kitchen and over into the living room. Both of their stuff seemed to have melded together over the months, and his eyes jumped between photographs, paperwork, scattered objects without real homes, and a file…

"Hey I think I found it" Kwest called down the hall as he lifted the manila envelope off the coffee table. He shifted his coffee in his hands, before peeling away the top cover. Inside was an array of colors…and two plane tickets…and…

Footsteps. "Really where did you…" started Sadie, before her voice faded off. Her eyes were on the file in Kwest's hands and her words got tangled in her throat.

Kwest looked up "This it?" he asked blissfully ignorant.

"Uh no…_no that's something else_" Sadie said as straight as she could; forcing down the fire creeping up her cheeks. She reached out and took it out of Kwest's hands. She walked over to her bag and stowed it away – safe. How dumb could she have been to have brought that _home_. To have brought that _here_.

"What's that?" asked Kwest vaguely interested as he sipped his coffee again.

"Oh those are…well those are just some travel plans for Costa Rica" Sadie shrugged, keeping her back to Kwest.

"Oh?" asked Kwest raising his eyebrows "And what's the occasion?"

Sadie blushed, with her back turned "It's just business…"

"So Darius is bring some blonde down and…" mused Kwest, sipping his coffee with a knowing smirk.

"Actually it's for planning World Instant Star Auditions for next year…he wants it to be one of the spots".

"Oh so just him?" sighed Kwest walking back over towards the kitchen.

"Well…" Sadie hesitated.

"No" Kwest self corrected as he picked up the coffee pot "No weren't there two tickets in there?" he said looking over at Sadie with a wrinkled brow.

Sadie took a deep breath "Yeah" she nodded, forcing her voice to stay steady "They're for Darius…_and Me_".

And Kwest's face smoothed…but not in a good way. Sadie looked away uncomfortably – hoping he wouldn't see her blushing again as she shoved the file deeper in her bag. Cursing herself for even bring it to the apartment at all.

"I'll see you tonight" Sadie said briskly, slinging her bag over her shoulder while she made her way for the door. Leaving all the questions teeming on Kwest's lips unanswered.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Okay I sux, I admit it. But here's why...1) I had two friends in the hospital last week, 2) One got released and is doing better, 3) The other one died. He was 18 and one of my best friend's older brother...I had a wake and funeral to attend this week, so not prime writing time. 4) My computer got a horrible virus, 5) I'm dying with school work**

**BUT! The bright side is that you DO have a chapter to fufil your cravings and I AM still writing this...even if slower than I'd like to. Hang in there and send me reviews please...the more I get the more I will hopefully write!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	230. Chapter 230

"Hey" Tommy whispered as he sat back down next to Jude's bedside. His hand reached across the bed and slipped into her warm palm. He brushed his fingers across her smooth skin and bit on his lower lip waiting for her to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open and blinked against the lights, before she stretched "Wh…what's up?" mumbled Jude as she rolled on her side to look at Tommy.

"You" Tommy shrugged, staring at her blue eyes.

"I hope that's not the only thing you woke me up to say because I will slap you" Jude murmured, before she snorted and Tommy smiled as well. "Don't laugh at me" Jude chided.

"I'll do whatever I want" Tommy whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He started to pull back, when Jude's hand fell on his cheek.

"What am I? Fifteen?" Jude whispered, and pressed her lips to his. Tommy's eyes slipped closed as she kissed him painfully slow. He could feel every nerve standing on end as her fingers slid on his cheek. But he replaced them – never wanting her touch to leave.

The door opened. Jude's lips froze and Tommy leaned away and sat down as they both looked over at the doorway.

"Sorry to intrude" Dr. Hawthorn said, as if she hadn't just witnessed what she had. She had an x-ray in her hands and she walked over to the light board on the wall and stuck it on, so that all three of them could see. "I had your films examined by the on staff radiologist…"

"And?" prompted Tommy.

They waited as Hawthorne let her eyes run across the scans one more time and sigh quietly to herself "…No one seems to be seeing anything…" Hawthorne said turning to look at the both of them.

"But the MRI…you said…" stammered Jude instantly. She looked at Tommy frantically "You said that she said that…" Jude trailed off as she choked on the words.

"I know this must be very distressing news but…" started Hawthorne.

"Hey, hey" whispered Tommy, not even hearing her as he went to pull Jude into his arms.

"No, I'm fine!" Jude said defensively as she wiped her eyes hurriedly. And Tommy stepped away…hesitant.

"Jude" Hawthorne started…both their eyes turned onto her again. She swallowed and continued "We can run more tests and blood work, but…" she took a deep breath "…but I don't think we have the specialized care that you're going to need in order to figure this out so I want to refer you to…"

"No" Jude said bluntly so that Hawthorne stopped in her tracks and looked at Jude. "No I want to be referred to Dr. Strington. He's a cardiologist. I saw him when I was two apparently for a heart murmur…" Hawthorne just watched Jude as she wrung her hands in her lap "…_if anyone has an answer it's going to be him_".

Hawthorne let the silence stand for a moment between the three of them, the tension growing, before she nodded her head. "I can do that" she nodded, taking out a piece of paper. And when she glanced up she noticed a glimmer of something new on Jude's face that she had not seen in 24 hours…_hope_.

One hour later they were on their way out. Tommy blinked against the morning sunlight, and flipped down the visor on the driver's side of the Viper. Jude was looking out the window – her prescription in hand.

"I'll fill that on my way home from G-Major…I should go in and help…"

"…You should go help Kwest" Jude nodded, finishing his thought for him.

"I don't want to leave you alone" Tommy started…glancing at her concerned. Her face seemed to have paled from their stint in the hospital…as if the life had drained from her cheeks.

"No…I'll be fine" Jude said shaking her head. Her voice sounded like it was coming from some far off place. As if perhaps a part of her was dying right then and there. _Slowly_. But killing her from the inside out none the less.

"Hey" Tommy whispered, wrapping his hand in hers "We'll figure this out. _I promise_".

Jude's eyes just stared out the window as the trees flashed by. And she wanted to believe him. Needed to believe him. And yet her mind was still fifty-fifty. Her last grace? A man who she had not seen in seventeen years. A man who held the answer to all the wrongs…before it was too late.

"I hope so" she breathed, turning her face to look at him. And for the second he took his eyes off the road again he caught her blue beacons staring at him through the storm. A storm he'd wage for her if he had to…so that they'd both come out the other side unscathed.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	231. Chapter 231

The alarm clock rang through the morning air, and Tommy slapped it silent, hoping not to wake Jude at his side. Last night had been a long one – in which he had persuaded Darius into believing he was just late, thanking Kwest for keeping his artists scheduled and in on time, and then persuading Kwest to believe everything was fine as well until he was able to slip away and fill Jude's meds at the pharmacy and race home long before his usual hour to check on her. Only to see her asleep on the couch.

He had cooked dinner…okay made instant mashed potatoes in the microwave, and watched Jude wake up from her slumber to join him at the island where she looked at him with some kind of life in her.

"You're feeling better".

"Yeah a little" Jude yawned.

"I got your meds" Tommy added, pointing at a bag.

"Good, thanks" Jude nodded, before laying down her fork and pulling the bottle over to her. She read the label and popped off the top before sliding one of the sickly yellow, powdery pills, that smelled of the hospital they had just been in into her mouth and swallowed with a sip of water. "They taste horrible" Jude said sipping her water again.

"Sorry" Tommy shrugged.

"Shut up" Jude chuckled, hitting his shoulder, and Tommy just fought down the smile as he saw one light up her face. Like maybe she was starting to feel again the longer she was back in her own home.

But this morning he wanted to let her sleep, so he crept out of their bed and slunk into the shower – letting the hot water pour down on his stiff skin. He stayed in there longer than usual and then proceeded to dry his hair and shave, so that when he surfaced again he crept silently around the room looking for cloths. His foot hit a squeaky floor board and he winced. He looked over to the bed fruitfully, and then paused…because it was empty.

"Jude?" Tommy called out confused.

"Making coffee" came a voice from the other room, and Tommy looked back at the bed.

"Thank you" he finally managed and walked carelessly around to find the cloths he still needed.

When Tommy walked out into the kitchen the TV was on and the kitchen was vacant. He headed for the waiting coffee pot and noticed it was still full when he poured himself a mug. He looked over at Jude on the couch and then glanced at the news echoing through the room.

"Anything important?" asked Tommy, lifting his laptop case off the island and heading over towards her.

"Nope" Jude said, the words popping on her lips. Then he heard munching and he noticed the cereal in her hands. "Since when did you buy cocopuffs?" asked Jude, not looking at him as he stood behind her.

"You like them" Tommy shrugged.

"You hate shopping" Jude noted, taking another spoonful.

"I was at the store anyway" Tommy sighed.

"Thank you" Jude smiled, looking over at him knowing that he'd hate her for giving him a hard time.

"You're a pain" Tommy breathed, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"I know" Jude whispered back as their lips parted. "You're welcome for the coffee FYI" she added, rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome for my _boxers_" Tommy countered, looking down at what Jude was wearing.

"They're comfy" Jude shrugged. She had on the tank top she had fallen asleep in and a pair of Tommy's boxers that she had to roll so that they sat on her hips.

"Whatever" Tommy said rolling his eyes. But then he froze and he leaned down to brush Jude's hair out of the way. Creeping out from the top of her shirt was what looked like a spider wed of bruises. As if her veins had splintered there on her chest. Jude looked down and shifted her tank top to cover the lines.

"It's not as painful as it looks" she muttered.

"Is that from…" started Tommy bewildered.

"From the shocks yeah" Jude whispered, and looked away "Don't worry it'll go away".

"Jude I'm not worried about…" started Tommy.

"I am" Jude said bluntly "I'd prefer on our wedding night not to look like I just had the life shocked back into my chest" she trailed off "…_even if that's what it was_".

"Jude should I call, or stay, and…"

"Tommy" Jude said with a helpless shrug "It's the first morning I don't feel like vomiting my guts out…_ don't spoil it_".

"Really?" asked Tommy taken aback and straightening up "You feel that much better already?"

"…_yeah_" Jude said taking another spoonful.

"So you think the meds are working and…" stuttered Tommy.

"I don't know" Jude said bluntly over Tommy's rambling tone so that he stopped. "I'm hanging in there, that's all you need to know".

Tommy blinked at her "I'll be home tonight".

"I'll be here" Jude shrugged.

"I love you".

"I love you too". And then he left her. Wondering is fears were over rated, or if hope was evanescent.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Any predictions as to what is to come in this Topsy-turby story? Just curious to see where you all think all of this is going...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	232. Chapter 232

"Hi I'm here to pick up Annabel…" sighed Karen, digging into her purse for her ringing cell phone.

"Mrs. Nightly Annabel was already picked up" the nursery school teacher said confused.

"What?" asked Karen equally confused and distracted as she extracted her phone that was still ringing at top volume through the preschool. "No you must be mistaken I'm the only one who…" panicked Karen as the phone continued to ring.

"No" said the teacher, worry creeping up in her voice as she looked around, as if was doing a mental survey that all the rest of the children were still there "No she was signed out about twenty minutes ago".

"You just let some one take her!" said Karen bug eyed.

"No our log…look he's on the list of people who can pick up Annabel and…maybe you should answer your phone Ms. Nightly…"

"No I need to know where my daughter is!" Karen said horrified, before the phone rang obnoxiously again and the teacher just watched with a frown before Karen flipped it open, "God damn it! Hello?" she screamed.

"We're across the street having ice cream…I didn't want you to worry" came a calm tone from the other end.

Karen's hand instantly went over her eyes and she bit down the anger creeping across her face and the tears pushing against her eyes. She wanted to slap him. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to physically harm him for making her become a nervous wreck.

"You okay?" Rick added again from the other end of the line.

"_Tell Mommy they have strawberry!_" came a trickle of childhood delight from the same end of the line, and Karen took a deep breath.

"I'll be there in a minute don't move" Karen said through gritted teeth, and her hands shook as she closed her phone.

"His name is Richard Delve and he's on Annabel's release forms and…" started the teacher right away.

"He's her father" cut in Karen, stowing her cell phone back in her bag and taking some shaky breaths.

"Oh yes well…" nodded the teacher hesitantly. Karen feeling the gaze shifting to her ring-less fingers.

"I…I forgot he was picking her up today" lied Karen, running her fingers through her hair. "They're across the street – I'm so sorry for the confusion".

"That's…that quite alright" nodded the teacher "I'm just glad it was nothing serious. We just love Annabel here".

Karen knew that she probably said this to every parent. Used it as a marketing device to keep parents paying the three thousand a year. But she didn't care.

"Thank you, but this will actually be her last week here…" Karen said.

"Oh" the smile fell off the teacher's face.

"_We're_ moving" Karen added, looking down at her hands. There were scrapes from the packing tape cutting into her hands as she had literally packed both hers and Annabel's life up these past two weeks.

"Well she is a darling, and we'll remember her" nodded the teacher.

"Thank you, but I have to go now" sighed Karen, looking through the glass door to the truck parked outside the ice cream shop. How many times had she told Annabel 'not today' when she asked to stop. How many times had she picked Annabel up, put her in her care seat, and just left like any other day?

"Oh!" interjected the teacher one more time "I almost forgot – she left her drawing from arts and crafts, let me just grab that for you…"

Karen watched as the woman walked back over and handed her a large square piece of paper with crayon scribbled across its surface. Yet amongst the craziness she could see three distinct figures, all of varying heights, in the center. Karen took the page and looked down at the picture. It was them. All three of them…_mY fAmilY_.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Back then I swore I was going to marry him some day, but I realized some bigger dreams of mine...", "Life's a bitch"..."Well no duh if it was easy then it'd be a slut" Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	233. Chapter 233

The bell over the door rang as Karen walked through the doorway and into the air conditioned space. "Mommy!" came a childish spurt of laughter, as a head bounced up from the booth against the large glass windows lining on wall of the shop.

"Annabel" sighed Karen, walking with larger strides over to the booth and pulling her into a hug. "Aww, I'm so glad to see you" Karen said while forcing a smile onto her face. "And look at you, you're a mess" laughed Karen, taking a napkin and wiping the chocolate ice cream off her chin.

"You didn't tell me Daddy was picking me up" squealed Annabel, bouncing on the red plastic bench.

"I didn't know either sweetie" Karen said in a sugar coated tone as she looked over at Rick for the first time and glared at him. Then she looked back at Annabel "Sit down sweetie, you're not supposed to be bouncing on the seats".

Annabel flopped down instantly and pulled her half eaten bowl of ice cream towards her. She dug up a huge mound of ice cream and proceeded to try to shove it in her mouth. Karen looked across the table.

"Small bights Bells" Rick laughed, looking at Annabel and not her.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" Karen hissed, making Rick look over at her reluctantly.

"I was going to call" Rick sighed in a low tone as well.

"What when I was inside screaming at the teacher!" hissed Karen again.

"No" Rick said closing his eyes and obviously biting back some choice words "I was going to call, but I lost track of time".

"So just classic you?" stated Karen bitterly.

"Hey don't pin this on me" Rick said defensively.

"Who else is there to blame Rick! I can never trust you to do anything with her!"

"She's safe, for Christ's sake Karen she eating ice cream!" Rick hissed under his breath.

"I need to know where she is" Karen said sharply "I'm her mother…"

"And I'm her father" Rick cut in, before Karen could finish "…or have you officially forgotten that these days?"

Karen sucked in her lips "I don't need this sh…" she trailed off, when she remembered Annabel sitting next to them "_I don't need this from you_".

"All I want to do is see her" Rick said under his breath.

"_And I'm_" Karen said glaring at him "…trying to do everything else".

"Don't give me that" Rick said rolling his eyes, anger creeping up his neck. Karen bit her lips and looked away shaking her head. "I love her Karen" Rick said sternly.

"Then why could you never commit to her until now?" asked Karen bluntly "How can I even be sure you'll stick around for another month? Week? How long before you get bored again and you walk out on her".

Rick stabbed his ice cream, looking away "It'll be different…"

"Why?" asked Karen bluntly again.

"I…I don't know" Rick said rolling his eyes.

"I won't let you hurt her again" Karen said bluntly, so that when he looked up his eyes were right on hers. "We're leaving…"

"You can't do that" Rick said, through gritted teeth.

"Really?" asked Karen, pulling her purse up onto her shoulder "Watch me".

"Karen" Rick said through gritted teeth again as Karen turned towards Annabel.

"Come on sweetie we have to go" Karen smiled, taking Annabel's hand and leading her off the bench.

"Karen…"

"Is Daddy coming?" asked Annabel looking between them hopefully.

"No not today" smiled Karen for her daughter as she picked up Annabel's ice cream.

"Why?" asked Annabel unsmiling.

"He's busy…" half lied Karen "Say thank you".

"Thank you Daddy" Annabel said letting go of Karen's hand and running straight into Rick. She watched as his arms molded around Annabel and held her with his strong arms. Those were the arms that were supposed to protect her…and the ones that constantly tore her down. A part of him loved her so much that he constantly destroyed her world. "_Bye-Bye_".

"Bye-bye Bells" whispered back Rick into her cascading brown hair. It was just like Karen's…and she wondered if he saw her when he looked at Annabel some times. "I'll see you I promise".

"Don't lie to her" whispered Karen, shaking her head and fighting back the tears.

Rick looked up and stared at her blankly before hugging Annabel once more. "I love you Daddy" came a muffled voice as her face buried deeper into her father's chest.

"I love you too", then with a kiss on top of her head he let go. And she walked back over to Karen, reaching for her hand. Never knowing that that was good-bye for a while – from a man that would only ever destroy her world. And it hurt, but it was done…it was finally done.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So Karen's story line is coming to an end. Was it what you expected her to become? And...how do you think it will all really end? Let me know, and stay tuned for more!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	234. Chapter 234

G-Major was a mad house. All five phone lines were on hold as Sadie rushed around, clicking madly away on the company's computers; signing papers people threw at her.

"Sadie I need this for…" started an intern shoving another form under her nose.

"I'm busy" seethed Sadie through her teeth, trying to keep her cool despite the stress bubbling up inside of her.

"But Kwest needs this for…" started the intern again.

"Just give it to me" huffed Sadie, straightening up and ripping the paper out of her hands. She glanced down at the equipment order form, before scribbling her name down to authorize the paperwork. That had been one of the perks of her raise two months ago. She didn't have to jump through hoops to get the producers what they needed.

She no longer had to shuttle papers to and from Dariu's office, watch him scrutinize every piece of equipment being order, grunt about prices, have her look for cheaper equipment, that then never met his standards of quality so that they ended up ordering what Kwest or Tommy wanted in the first place…

Needless to say it was a perk. Except for the fact that as she lowered her pen her gaze shifted across the core at the three wooden doors leading into Darius's office. It _might_ have been nice to see him today. Her palms pressed against the desk as she just stared at the doors, willing him to materialize so that she could imagine that…

"Sadie!"

"What!" jumped Sadie, whipping around to look at the person whom had pulled her out of her delusion…_daydream_, who was she kidding, full on lusted and prized…

"Epic Records on line two needs to talk to you about…"

"Yeah I know" Sadie said without letting the secretary finish. Sadie picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear "Hello, yes hi Mark. Mhhmm…"

The place had grown quieter as Tommy was locked away with Milo in Studio A, and Kwest was somewhere in Studio B. Sadie glanced around her, the file in her hand causing her palms to sweat. The last thing she needed was to look suspicious, but she was sure if anyone got too close they could hear her thundering heart.

Her high heels clapped at twice their usual volume as she cross the tiled floor core of G-Major, and made her way towards the triple wood doors. Her fingers froze on the hard wood, carved and curved beneath her trembling fingertips. She took in a shaky breath and then with one last fruitful glance around her she entered.

"Some one better be dying" came his booming voice instantly. Sadie bit her lip as she walked around the door and closed it. He was at his desk, hunched over some papers, with an artist she hadn't heard before playing through the surround sound speakers. He didn't look up as if he expected the 'intruder' to make their presence known. He expected them to be cowering in fear for their job…not dressed in a skirt that would have made even Kwest want to do some major PDA.

So instead an infuriated face looked up at her and melted away. His hand laid down his pen in slow motion, and he leaned back in his chair. Just looking across the room at her. His mouth twitching from its usual line, to an almost smile. Though she doubted anyone would go as far as to call it that.

"This person's good who is it?" asked Sadie, feeling her voice change without her meaning it too. Her inside purred like some kind of hunting lioness waiting for the perfect moment to strike her pray.

"Person from Epic…looking of signing on here for her next album…" said Darius slowly, pushing up from his chair and crossing to the bookcase that housed the system on one of its shelves.

"I just spoke with them on the phone this morning," nodded Sadie as she crossed the office in slow, precisely placed step. Her heart was still hammering, but her palms had stopped sweating and instead – for once – she felt like she was in control. She perched on the edge of the dark wood table between the two leather chairs in front of Darius's desk. His back was to her as he stared at the sound system, till his fingers turned the volume knob down slowly.

"And?" asked Darius.

"She'll be here the week after next to look at the space. I told them that was perfect because you'd be going away…"

Darius turned slowly looking at Sadie straight in the eyes. Sadie looked away with a smirk twitching on her lips as she walked over to his desk. She laid down the folder in her hands on top of the contracts he had been signing, trailing her finger across the top of its plain cover. To anyone who saw it, it looked like any other file in G-Major. To anyone who saw her enter this room, it appeared as if she was simply doing her job. But it is often the things that happen behind closed doors that exemplify a person's true colors.

"Really?" asked Darius with a small chuckle. It was gruff. From deep in the throat, before his hand reached across and opened the file. There sat her secret. The plans, the tickets, everything. _Just as he had asked for_…

"We leave Sunday night…" she trailed off, leaning against the desk "Land Monday morning…_if that's alright_".

Darius just looked at her and Sadie held his gaze. She knew the implications of what she was doing. She knew what planning this trip meant. How many times had he run his fingers across her cheek in the car when he drove her home. How many times had she seen Kwest sleeping when she got there…and 'I'm sorry' no longer lingered on her lips? Did she know what she was doing. Yes. Did she want this. She thought so. Would she let him do this. …_Yes_.

And as all those things ran through her head she missed him stepping in front of her. And it wasn't until she felt his strong hands on her waist that she remembered that he wasn't just an idea but a person. That her thoughts were a living reality. But her body knew what it do. How to let her lips meet his. Where his hands would move to. How much he'd love the skirt she wore. Yes she knew. _Did he though_? I guess, she thought to herself, that'll all be found out in Costa Rica…

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So I have been assessing why this is SUCH A LONG STORY...and I have concluded that it is simply because a) it started out as an insanely long plot line, b) not only is there Jude/Tommy BUT Sadie/Kwest, Sadie/Darius, Kyle/Veronica, Spied/Karma, Karen/Rick and so many other flipping mash ups that it could be nothing BUT LONG! So here's the question to the crowds...are you all still interested!?! I have so much more to write but I want to know where you all stand. I want to know where this story ranks for you. Let me know! Thanks!**

**Stay tuned and find out more!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	235. Chapter 235

Jude had managed to put on some real cloths by the time the afternoon rolled around. Granted they were Tommy's sweatpants and a tank top but hey they were getting somewhere. Tommy's exact response when he came home from work for lunch, a.k.a. to check on her because he never would have done that on a normal day, was to roll his eyes and open the fridge. _Thank you babe I love you too_.

After a lunch that consisted of more cereal and the conclusion that they both failed at life when it came to all the mundane task of living Tommy left with a long painful kiss, simply because she never wanted it to stop, before he left for G-Major again. She knew that it was killing him to leave her alone…that's why she hadn't asked him to stay.

So in her boredom that comes with not knowing what to do with ones self when they suddenly had a surplus of time on their hands, swept the entire apartment and became appalled at Tommy's lack of cleaning skills…then remembered that she had been living there for nearly four months now and it wasn't just him… Before she moved onto sorting the mail, which lead her to a stack of wedding bills which she managed to clear a hefty twenty-thousand out of her new album fund for…cringing at the fact that her father had wanted these bills. She would have gotten married in G-Major's parking lot if that meant not charging her father. But Tommy had agreed when she told him long ago that they'd pay for it all…they were the ones who had money. Her father worked hard…and made about half. That was the world for you. Sell your soul, make a lot of cash.

Then when that was done Jude moved onto other random wedding things that needed her attention like finally finishing the seating chart, which then allowed her to call the venue to actually tell the place how many people were coming. In which time she was rightly remind that she's be getting married in thirteen days and her heart nearly stopped.

So it wasn't until ten o'clock rolled around and she was back in pajamas, sitting in the Kitchen on one of the barstools around the island that Jude found herself staring at the phone in her hand. Her feet dug into the bar of the chair beneath her bare feet, and her white pajama pants with the thin blue stripes did little to distract her from what was running through her head. She glanced outside – hoping that maybe the flash of headlights would show that he was coming home – that she could postpone this phone call for another night. Another day. Another week. Forever.

But they didn't come so she looked back down at the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart by now. The line rang and a secretary answered on the other end. "Dr. Strington's office…"

"Hi, yes umm…I need to book an appointment…I have a referral"

* * *

Tommy slipped inside the apartment, slipping his key back into his pocket as he kicked off his shoes as quietly as he could. Then he made his way down to the hall where Jude had left the kitchen light on for him. He glanced around and saw no sight of her – and he supposed the closed bedroom door was a sign that she was asleep. He smiled to himself before yawning and stretching. That's when the note on the island caught his eyes an he lifted it up.

_Hey, went to bed. I'm exhausted. Good-night, I love you, wake me in the morning. Love J._

Tommy looked to the bedroom door again and flicked off the lights in the kitchen as he slipped inside. The room was pitched black, but luckily he was able to stumble along quietly enough not to wake her, before peeling off his shirt an sliding between the sheets with her.

She was sprawled out across the entire bed, and Tommy rolled his eyes as he shifted her limbs carefully. She resisted in a sleep induced way, before rolling over and falling back into a deep sleep. Tommy peeled off his socks and then jeans before laying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her. And a few minutes passed before he realized that he was listening to the thumping of her heart with his ear pressed to her shoulder until he started to count it like a down beat. Perfectly smooth and rhythmical. Solace for a racing mind. Then he fell asleep – hoping everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Thanks for all the support guys, it really means a lot. I have been writing this story for over a year and I just wanted to make sure people were still as interested as I was. Can't wait to bring you more! Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	236. Chapter 236

"Jude?" came a call along with the loud thud of a closing door.

Jude didn't even look up from what she was doing in the kitchen. She was seated at the far end of the island, surrounded by papers and both her cell phone and the apartments' phone. Her pen crossed another task out on the growing list of things that needed to be done before the wedding. "In here" called out Jude.

The footsteps echoed down the short hall, before coming to a stop. A smile tickled Jude's lips - sensing his presence, before she looked up at him. "_I've got Chinese_" Tommy shrugged, with a sheepish grin as he held up two plastic bags.

"And I've got a conundrum" Jude shrugged back, leaning back in her bar stool and looking across the dark kitchen at him. The hanging light over the island flooded the things around her with light, but Tommy was hidden in the long shadows, though he was still clearly defined. She watched him roll his eyes "You first then", and toss the bags up onto the island. Jude winced. Tommy watched her face change and looked down at the stacks of scattered papers.

"They were just so _organized_" Jude sighed.

"Organized?" asked Tommy staring at her with amusement.

"In a…_Jude Harrison kind of way_" nodded Jude slowly. She watched him fighting down a grin instantly. "Shut up" she huffed.

"No please I'm intrigued, please, _continue_" Tommy said, laced with heavy sarcasm as he pulled off his leather jacket and went to throw it on the couch behind her.

"Okay Romeo" Jude said bitterly "I'll have you know that before you rushed in here and threw down your…" she started defensively.

"_Your favorite Chicken Teriyaki_?" interjected Tommy with an evil smile as he leaned on the corner of the island right next to her.

Jude scowled at his attempt at wit "yes well _before that_, I had a filing system that couldn't be beat…" she pointed her finger across the table, and Tommy's eyes followed in amusement "that side was completed stuff that I had already order and finalized, then that side" her finger pointed over at the more cluttered side, with at least double the amount of papers "is the Sadie Harrison please help me because I don't know what to do side…" Jude's voice trailed off, so that Tommy had to cough to try to cover his laughter.

Jude glared at him again, and Tommy tried to swallow the smirk growing on his face "Sorry" he forced out before Jude added

"And _your elbow_ is currently on our guest list", tugging it away and placing it down on the other side.

"So _this_ was all your conundrum?" smirked Tommy, looking around at the mess.

"No" Jude said hesitantly, looking around. Tommy just watched her until her eyes fell upon his face again. "Okay fine" Jude sighed, pulling her face into her hands "I feel like I'm drowning in this sea of papers, and being locked away in this house for the past three days is DRIVING ME CRAZY! I mean do we want roses or orchids? Chairs in rows of seven or eight? How many flipping people are even in our wedding party!" She looked at him flustered and defeated.

Tommy just chuckled.

"You know I hate you" Jude said bluntly, before turning her face away from Tommy in what she knew was a childish manner.

"Hey" Tommy sighed, as she didn't look back. He straightened up and turned her bar stool towards him. Jude didn't look him as the loud screeching of tile and wood filed the air, or even when her body was facing him. "Babe…" Tommy sighed, with a hint of laughter in his voice. He knew she was just being stubborn. After being cooped up at home for the past three days, while he was off unfortunately working.

A smile was trying its hardest not to surface on her lips but then his hands were on her knees. "Stop I'm trying to be mad at you" Jude chuckled.

"Well I couldn't let that happen" Tommy mused as he leaned in closer. She could feel his breath on her neck, and she rolled her eyes. She snorted out in an attempt not to laugh. "_Well that was attractive_" Tommy said, in what she imagined was accompanied with a pair of rolling eyes.

"I'm not the one breathing on my fiancé's neck" Jude corrected, turning her head to look at him finally.

"It worked didn't it" Tommy smirked and then let his lips fall on hers. Jude didn't reply just let his ravenous lips find hers. They had been strikingly PG over the past few days, and she could feel the lust burning on his lips. She smirked before snaking her hands between them and pressing her palms to his chest. She pried them apart slowly and when he finally broke away he looked at her longingly.

"Sorry" Jude whispered.

Tommy's head fell forward in defeat, before he let out a sigh "I'm taking that as _'I'm not in the mood'_ then?"

"More of a 'stop things before they go too far'" Jude shrugged back, and started to climb down off the bar stool. Tommy stepped away so she could walk past him, but she paused right in front of him anyway "_But nice try_" she whispered in his ear.

Tommy groaned and Jude smirked, before she walked over to the other end of the kitchen and started pulling things out of the plastic bags. Tommy opened his mouth to say something when Jude caught him off guard.

"Darius called"

Tommy stared at her, waiting for her to continue, as she forced a carton of Chinese into his hand "And?" he shrugged. He had come home late two nights in a row now. Darius had some how managed to keep him late working on Milo's singles. G-Major was doing another special release through Apple and they needed some tracks to send off to itunes next week. Tommy just wanted everything out of the way before the wedding – which he had come to realize was a week and a half away basically. Jude had been asleep last night when he got home, but the wedding planning were sprawled out over the counter, island, ….coffee table. Just as it was now.

He wasn't really sure how much of a help Sadie was being in the whole planning thing thought, despite being the Maid of Honor, since she was stuck at G-Major later than he was. She had only just been leaving Darius's office tonight as he was making his way out for the night. She seemed surprised to see him there – _almost embarrassed_, before she had wished him good-night and he had offered her a ride home with Kwest no where to be seen. But she had politely declined and said that she was just going to catch a cab. He had left after that and made his way home.

Jude climbed up onto a barstool again, and looked down at the white box in her hand before saying "Well he wanted to know how things were…"

"He could have asked me at work" Tommy said puzzled, pulling himself back into the present again, as he walked around her chair and climbed into the barstool next to her.

"Yeah well he actually wanted to ask me something important…"

"Like?"

Jude paused, taking her time to open the container in her hands, and twirl her chop sticks in her fingers. She could feel his eyes on her, waiting to hear what she had to say. And then just as he opened his mouth to say something else to prompt her the words spewed out from her lips "He asked me to come in tomorrow".

That shut him up. The silence was the kind she had been expecting. Everyday she had watched the worrying fading from his eyes – the anxiety of not knowing if today was going to be a good day, or the day where everything went back to how they had been before. He watched her take those pills like she was drinking an elixir of life or some other form of liquid gold.

"You told him no right" his stern voice finally came in response.

Jude looked over at him and gaped "No" she blurted out "I told him sure".

"Jude!" Tommy flared up at one, horrorstruck.

"What Tommy I'm fine!" Jude said taken aback by his attitude.

"Jude I don't…"

"Tommy locking me away in this apartment for five more weeks isn't going to be what makes me better…" they cut each other off

"If you…"

"Why is there always _an if_, I've been doing fine…" Jude flared.

"It' only been three days!"

"Three days is more than sufficient, and besides I have to get some things done before the wedding and…"

"I don't want you stressing…"

"I'm not stressing!"

"Look you're stressed!" Tommy countered.

"No you're the one who's stressed"

"What is working for a few days really…"

"What can they hurt!"

"Jude!"

"Tommy!"

They both shut up at the exact same time, just staring at each other. Tommy stared her in the eyes and Jude looked back fire burning through her pupils, both of their chest heaving in some form of bubbling anger. "_I just want you to be okay_" Tommy breathed out slowly, so that the anger plummeted inside of Jude instantaneously.

Jude stammered for a moment before managing to say, in a voice that was a bit weaker than even she expected "_I'm telling you I'm fine_. I just…I just want to work for a few hours, for the next few days, so that when you're away on tour right after our honeymoon, I won't be blind sided by the fact _that I'm missing you like crazy_…" Her words lingered in the air for a moment before she looked down at her lap.

Tommy watched her jab her chopsticks into her noodles, and shake her head minutely from side to side as she forced down her thoughts. "Is that really what you've been thinking about?" asked Tommy a little taken aback.

A small laugh escaped Jude lips "How could I be thinking about anything else?" asked Jude looking up at Tommy, with honesty pouring out of her every pour. "I love you and you're going away right after we get married…"

"I thought you just said you hated me" teased Tommy, trying to make up in some way for yelling at her.

"Yeah well everything seems to be relative when it comes to us" murmured Jude. Tommy noticed a hint of a blush fading from her checks, as if she was embarrassed to just have admitted he was on her mind. It made Tommy's heart melt in a way…_like it always did for Jude_.

"I could stay…" Tommy offered blindly.

"No" Jude said bluntly looking at him, before gazing over her shoulder so that Tommy slowly fallowed her gaze in confusion. He grimaced near instantly, as soon as he realized what she was looking at.

"You have got to be kidding me" Tommy sighed.

"Nope, signed for it this morning" Jude nodded, with a hint of vindictiveness in her voice. The white suit hung on the door frame inside a clear garment bag.

"Chaz does not think I'm wearing that…" Tommy muttered.

"Oh he does" nodded Jude, with a wicked smile "Only for certain numbers he promised, but I suggested more…"

"You're lying, you didn't even talk with Chaz…"

"I did, he called to make sure it arrived. Wanted to make sure I would double check you had it when you left too…"

"So burning it is out of the question?" Tommy asked rolling his eyes.

"_He promised there'd be a back-up on the tour bus just in case_", Jude smiled wickedly again.

"I still think you're lying" Tommy said, narrowing his eyes as he stared at Jude's much too pleased face.

"Well I could always call him back up…" Jude said reaching for her phone right next to her "I forgot to invite him to the wedding anyway, and…"

Tommy ripped the phone out of Jude's hands "You know what I believe you, it's cool" Tommy shrugged.

"Right" Jude said rolling her eyes. She picked up her chopsticks and took a bite of the food. "So we're in agreement then I'm going back to work tomorrow?" Tommy felt like he had just gotten whiplash as he tried to snap back to their earlier conversation. And before he could answer Jud smiled "Great, that's what I told Darius anyway, so we can drive in together, and you can show me the ropes again" Jude added as seductively as she could.

"_You are going to kill me_" Tommy sighed shaking his head, as he tried to wrap his head around all that had just happened.

"More or less the general plan I had in mind four years ago" Jude nodded and smiled back in a way that Tommy could do nothing more than let her have her way.

* * *

They sat there eating and talking about less controversial topics for a little while, before Jude's face lit up and she pulled a large envelope out of the sea of papers and handed it too him. Tommy nearly choked on the bite of Chinese he was chewing, before taking it from her hands and trying to cover up what she had taken as a dead give away to her beliefs.

"So where're we going?" Jude smirked knowingly.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about" Tommy said, shaking his head and not making eye contact.

"That's funny because I could have sworn it said 'Travel Agency' somewhere on the return address…"

"Psh, no" Tommy said rolling his eyes. Jude placed down her Chinese and leaned in closer to Tommy. "Oh come on" Tommy sighed, placing down his as well as Jude invaded his personal bubble in a way he would not have commonly minded. She straddled his lap with unusual grace and smiled down at him – making him look up at her.

"I want to know" she whispered, tapping the envelope now pressed against his chest.

"Luckily it's addressed to me" Tommy teased back, watching his words carefully though. "Besides as far as you know it could be tickets for me to fly out to tour in three weeks…"

"Well then show me" Jude whispered, into his ear seductively.

"Has this been your plan all along, because it is cruel to play with someone's emotions like this…" Tommy started, before Jude silenced him with her lips. "Jude" he moaned.

"Tell me" Jude whispered again.

"Nope" Tommy sighed, forcing his mind to stay focused, and not slip into her self-inducing delirium.

"I'm not stopping then…"

"Is that even a threat?" Tommy chuckled into her lips, letting his hands meld against her waist. Jude sighed in defeat. "You can't have everything your way" joked Tommy, as she pulled away and looked at him with a pout.

"Please?" she murmured.

"Nope" sighed Tommy shaking his head.

"But how will I know what to pack…?"

"I think hotel rooms are pretty much the same climate wise…" Tommy whispered into Jude's ear with a chuckle. "_So whatever little number you're planning on packing will be fine_" Then he pressed a quick kiss to Jude's cheek and shifted them so that Jude found herself on her feet and Tommy was able to walk away towards their bedroom – envelope in hand. Jude just ran her hand through her hair, staring off at the wall, and then she cursed herself silently under her breathe, for the one thing she had totally forgotten.

* * *

**Author Note:  
**

**I'm horrible, I'm evil, I'm sooooo SORRY! The lack of updates is totally unacceptable, but I've been on the hedge about this chapter. The weddding is coming up soooo soon, and I needed to cover a few things! Hope you like it! And for being so patient you all get some nice juicy teasers!**

********

"One week, that's it. Three arena performances and whatever other random spots they're performing in as we get between the three" sighed Tommy.

"Hmm, like?" offered Jude, as she looked at Tommy with interest.

"I don't know Jude…uhh" sighed Tommy as he looked around the room. "Clubs, bars, places you weren't allowed when you were sixteen and touring".

"Oh, so by the way…when that random girl, _who we both know will be there_, gets up on that bar, _which we both know she will_, promise me you'll remember you have a wife at home who loves you very much and can hurt you very badly if she finds a picture of the two of you in tabloids, _that we both know will find its way to me_" smirked Jude.

"The paparazzi just makes this so easy for you" Tommy chuckled sarcastically.

"I know don't they" smirked Jude cocking her head to one side, before Tommy shook his head and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"_Harrison, Harrison, Harrison_".

"_Quincy_" smirked Jude.

***********

**And the best one yet....**

"But see that's where you're wrong" ******* smooth voice came over the phone. He sounded like he found the situation rather amusing rather than criminal. "Because Tom…_you can't see me_" his voice was like black velvet through the phone "And I'm guessing the twenty some odd FBI members can't either…" Tommy looked around the room as the agents feverishly continued to try to pinpoint the location of the call. The maps were flashing none-stop but just as soon as it reached one location it would recalculate and jump to another. "That's right Tom…_they can't find me_". Tommy blinked in what felt like a slow motion haze, as he looked at the agent's bewildered expressions. "Now here's what we're going to do Tom…you listening?"

**********

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	237. Chapter 237

"Jude we're going to be late" Tommy called into the bedroom from the kitchen, before adding under his breath "_again_". He took a long sip of his scolding hot coffee, and then looked at his watch again. "Jude!"

"Tommy for god's sakes!" Jude called back frustrated from the bathroom. She peeled the shirt she was wearing off and threw it onto the floor with the five others she had discarded. She looked herself in the mirror and groaned in a pain that had nothing to do with current events. She looked at herself and then stalked out into their bedroom – storming into their closet and shoving shirts aside on their hangers with a vengeance.

"Jude seriously what's…" started Tommy again as he walked to the doorway and watched as she ripped a pale pink button-up off its hanger and pulled it on angrily.

"Stop staring" Jude muttered – obviously irritated for some reason.

"I wasn't…" half lied Tommy.

"_Yes you were_" sighed Jude bitterly, before storming into the bathroom again. Buttoning the shirt as she went. Tommy followed her with his eyes – a bit confused by the current predicament. Last night she had been in a great mood – and now he wasn't sure if she was just being pessimistic or PMSing.

"Jude…" sighed Tommy glancing down at his watch "we're going to be late..."

She swung around and looked at him through the doorway "Tommy I look like carp!" Tommy watched as her face crumpled and she wiped away angry tears.

"J…" sighed Tommy. _Oh god PMS here we go_…

"No, I'm fine" Jude blurted out frustrated, turning back towards the sink and wiping her eyes so he couldn't see. The mirror didn't aid her on that though, because from his vantage point he could still see her every move reflected back at him.

"J just talk to me please, if you don't feel well then…"

"No it's not that" Jude interrupted with another frustrated sigh as she picked up her eyeliner and jabbed it under her lower eyelashes. She drew it with her shaky hands before moving onto the other all the while feeling his eyes ever present on her back. The floorboards creaked as he moved across the room and stopped behind her. She let out a shaky sigh, before she founds his hands wrapping around her waist and his chin pressing into her collarbone.

"_You're beautiful_," his delicate words tickled against her strains of hair, fluttering away from her face as he spoke.

"You have to say that" Jude said, with a hint of bitterness still in her voice, but his arms were so warm and comforting and…

"No I don't" Tommy whispered into her ear – kissing her neck delicately.

Jude closed her eyes as the feeling of his lips lingered on her skin – causing it to tingle ever so slightly. Like a cold breeze in the middle of summer. When it's so scorching hot that for the split second it hits you it sends shivers down your spine but never felt so good until then. "Tommy, stop I feel so unattractive…"

He let out a defeated sigh as his forehead fell against her shoulder. "You kill me…" Tommy murmured, shaking his head, so that she could feel the rocking on her shoulder.

"Yeah well your…" Jude trailed off as she fought to find words without saying it directly to him "Urg! It's just like…I can't stand…I can't stand this shirt either!" Jude fumed, ripping at the buttons feverishly with her fumbling fingers. Tommy lifted his forehead away and watched as she failed miserably in her angry state.

"Hey", his fingers wrapping around her hands "Stop you look fine. Besides who at G-Major hasn't seen you in either A) sweatpants or B) your pajamas? No one cares if…"

"My boobs hurt!" Jude blurted out, so that Tommy's hands stopped holding hers so tightly. "Sorry I know, too much information…" Jude sighed, peeling her hands away and holding her forehead with one hand, and pressing her palm to her lower back with the other.

Tommy just kind of stared at her for a few moments "You don't think it has to do anything with the meds or the…" started Tommy cautiously.

"No" Jude said automatically, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head.

"Are you sure because…"

"I'm fine! …_I'm just a mess_". Tommy just blinked at her a few times, before she peeled her eyes open and looked at his waiting face. "I'm sorry" she sighed in a small voice "let's just…let's just go" she pushed pasted him and walked to the foot of their bed where her purse lay on the floor. She swung it over her shoulder and looked back at him, and then closed her eyes again and swore under her breath "_Shit_".

"J…"

"No nothing" Jude grimaced as she kept her eyes closed "You go I forgot to go pick something out…_UP_" Jude corrected hurriedly, her eyes opening wide as she looked at him with a hint of tension in her facial features.

"J…"

"No seriously. It won't take long…_I don't think_" she noted under her breath, before looking at him and forcing on a smile against the pressing pain she once again became aware of.

"Jude you've got to be honest with me…"

"It's just a wedding thing. I promise I'll be at G-Major for my session with Chloe like Darius wants…"

"Do you ever think maybe you're putting too much pressure on yourself with this wedding".

"Sadie's helping…"

"Sadie works more hours than I do" Tommy corrected, watching her pointedly.

"Well I'm heading over to her and Kwest's apartment right now so that she can…_help_ me with this…_thing_" Jude hesitated over two words – as if trying to find the right terms for whatever she had to go pick up.

"And you're sure you're okay?"

Jude nodded for him to see. Then she watched as he ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at her from under his semi-concerned eyes "You'll call if you need help?"

"I'll be fine. We'll see each other at work…promise."

Tommy shrugged and walked across the room, stopping right in front of her, so that he was looking down and she had to incline her neck ever so slightly to see his full face. "I love you"

A real smile slipped across Jude's lips "…I love you too."

And with that he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. The way she would have imagined it to be in an old fashion movie. That her foot might pop if they were on a pier with fireworks and…then they separated.

"I'll see you later"

"Mhm" Jude nodded, getting her mind back to the present, and her eyes went back into focus watching him walk out of the room and out of sight.

It took a few more minutes, but eventually Jude found herself slamming the apartment door behind her as she shoved her sunglasses over her eyes and departed down the front steps. She unlocked the Convertible, sitting in the driveway waiting for her, casually before sliding in and ditching her purse on the passengers' seat.

Jude adjusted the mirror and caught a glance at herself "_Come on you can do this_" she muttered to herself as she buttoned up the blouse one more slot and then looked over her shoulder so she could back out.

Her mind wasn't even there as she made her way down the now familiar roads to Sadie's apartment. Kwest and her seemed to be doing fine since Kwest had stopped popping the question very week. And by now he was at work and she could pull Sadie aside for…well _advice_, on the one detail of her dream wedding…that she had so idiotically over looked until last night. Jude shifted uncomfortably in her seat – not from what she was thinking about, but rather the way her bra seemed to be digging into her chest. If she was lucky Sadie would trade her before they went out on their shopping excursion. She could get a new one where they were going anyway if she had to.

Jude rolled her eyes and forced the annoyance out of her mind as she pulled into the parking lot and turned the engine off in a hurry. Her feet carried her as her mind ran through a list of things she needed, so that when she found herself outside the high polished white door on the top floor all her conscience mind needed to do was knock.

That's when the butterflies hit. God she was so stupid. She was nineteen – far more mature than her age suggested, and yet she still needed to storm into her sister's apartment for 'help' over the most trivial aspects of a wedding night...

Jude's fist pounded against the door again – more frantically as her heart sped up, and the butterflies clenched her stomach harder. "Sadie!" Jude said loudly as she pounded her fists again.

The door swung open and Jude didn't even stop to breathe before she stormed into the apartment. Sadie's confused face watched her as she strode into the apartment and just let all the words building up on her tongue spill out, before she had a chance to censor them into oblivion, "I know it's early, and I'm sorry, but I'm a mess, because I saw that Tommy got stuff from the travel agency last night , which means I idiotically forgot about our honeymoon – _okay not forgot_– but forgot the most fucking obvious part of it all, NO PUN INTENDED! But who the hell am I kidding. I have no way to seduce him! I didn't buy some skimpy, little, black, hoochy-mamma number that will turn him on and God! This bra is killing me!"

Jude looked up from the floorboards to look at her sister's stunned face, before her eyes darted over Jude's shoulder. "What!" asked Jude exasperated, before she looked over her shoulder and her heart sank – okay no – plummeted to the floor would be more accurate.

"Hey Jude, good to see you" Kwest said, with a hint of a blush on his face. He looked away from Jude's instantly scarlet face and at Sadie across the room "You know I'm just going to go and leave you two to work…_this_…" he hesitated, as if he were trying to find a polite word "…all out".

Then he was off the couch and walking to the door, pecking the recovering Sadie on the cheek. He aimed for her lips, but Jude watched her shift her face at the last moment so that his lips fell onto her cheekbone. She had obviously killed the mood with her rant. Jude looked away embarrassed, and she remained fixated on the floor until the door closed and Sadie let out an audible sigh. "_Okay then_…"

Jude cringed and looked across the room as Sadie rocked back and forth on her feet "I didn't know he was still here…" Jude groaned, and she watched Sadie fail to hide her smirk, before Jude pulled her face into her hands.

"Oh Jude" Sadie laughed, crossing the room and pulling her into a comforting hug "It's okay" she continued to laugh.

"I just announced to your boyfriend that I don't have any lingerie stashed away for my honeymoon" Jude moaned in embarrassment as wrapped her arms around her sister as well.

"I think he's heard worse" attempted Sadie, "Besides I mean…he's only what…the best man?"

"Sadie!" Jude moaned again, burying her face into her collarbone. More laughter permeated through Sadie's body, and shook Jude, so that slowly the anger and down right embarrassment started to fade.

"How have you been?" murmured Sadie after a few moments of silence.

"A panicked mess" Jude mumbled back.

"Over skimpy outfits?" teased Sadie.

"No – like people, cake, decorations, and all that other crap no one thinks of till they actually have to PLAN a wedding!"

"And a honeymoon of coarse…" Jude could only imagine the smirk on Sadie's face.

"…_of coarse_" Jude agreed, rolling her eyes.

"So…where's he taking you?" asked Sadie excitedly.

"I was told" Jude said, pulling herself away enough so that she could look Sadie in the face "…_that all hotels rooms have the same climate_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Enjoy! Sorry for the delay! Wedding sooooo soon...and then we get to the fun stuff *smirk*. Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	238. Chapter 238

Jude's head nodded along with the music drifting through the department store. It was muted and could barely be considered background noise – but it somehow made the shopping excursion she was currently embarking upon just a tad bit easier to bear. Sadie, never one to protest shopping, had slipped off to call G-Major as she sat in the living room contemplating her now indubitable embarrassment. The only question that had been riddling her brain ever since her little outburst was whether or not Kwest would have the balls to tell Tommy what he had just over heard. Every time it made her stomach squirm just a little, and her to crash back down into reality. Such as right now…

"You know I'm not trying to _torture_ you – you could take that grimace off your face" sighed Sadie, glancing over her shoulder at Jude, who walked perhaps three paces behind her.

"I should have just order it all this online" grumbled Jude, as her fingers brushed a lacy bra that made her stomach flip again "I could have saved myself the…"

"Jude"

The voice was too happy as it rang through the air, and once again Jude was glad that she and Sadie were nearly the only ones present as they shifted through the more risqué section of 'bare essentials' of clothing…_clothing_ _hmph_ she wasn't even sure if much of this could be considered clothing.

"Sadie do you mind keeping your voice down" glared Jude, spitting fire with her eyes as she peered around "And no" she added pointedly to the lacy thing in Sadie's hands.

"Jude you can't just show up in…"

"Why not" Jude cut her off, turning to a rack and busying herself with the items hanging there "I mean he's seen me in all that before…"

"Exactly – why not make it fun and…"

"_Tommy doesn't like fun_" she muttered under her breath, as her hands paused on the rack. They hadn't found anything, but a repressed sigh was fighting its way up her throat, and it took all her strength not to let it out.

"No he's just too much of a gentlemen to ever tell _you_ that he wants…"

"Sadie I don't even know why I'm doing this, maybe we should just…" stared Jude, pulling herself out of her trace. She didn't want to hear the rest of Sadie's sentence. She didn't want to hear. _She didn't want_… She just wanted to leave and forget this. Tommy liked her for her, not what skimpy outfit she'd be wearing that would inevitably just come off and…

"No" Sadie said flatly looking at her sister confused "Jude what's gotten into you? One second you're freaking out, and now you look like you're having your finger nails ripped off…"

"Sadie" Jude grimaced and looked down at her feet.

"Jude" came a smaller voice, a worried voice, "sis…you're not having second thoughts about…"

"No" Jude said shaking her head frantically "No not about _him_".

"Then what…" asked Sadie bewildered "…I mean you guys have…_well_…since and…"

"Because!" Jude shot over Sadie, leaning against the rack and feeling the repressed sigh choking her throat for a moment, so that she just stood there open mouthed. "Because…" Jude attempted again, looking her sister in the face "because _our_ first time…I was…was…_frustrated_ with him. I had put on the lingerie the night before" she shrugged hopelessly "…_and he told me no_? Then! …then I'm just sitting there in crappy jeans…a v-neck shirt…_writing a song_…and it happened. It wasn't a seduction act…it wasn't _like that_…" she bit down the rest of the words.

"You're afraid of him telling you _no_?" It wasn't a question – it was a bewildered statement "J, how could you ever think that he would tell you _no_". Jude bit her lip and stared at the floor. "Jude he's going to love you whether we put you in French lingerie or this" she yanked something blindly off the rack.

Jude peered up at the item in Sadie's hand, and a smile broke across her face as she snorted despite herself. Sadie looked at the item in her hand as well and grimaced.

"That's defiantly sexy" Jude nodded, as she choked down her laughter.

"Well…_maybe not this_" Sadie, corrected and shoved the equivalent of grandma panties back amongst the chaos.

They were silent for a moment before Jude looked over at Sadie, looking around as if reassessing the situation "Thanks Sades".

Sadie's head snapped back in her direction, and though she knew she was blushing, it made a smile form on Sadie's lips. "So maybe no see through, sheer, 'skanky', little black things" Sadie tried her best to quote from earlier. Jude shook her head at Sadie's sarcasm and walked past her, rolling her eyes. "Are those the new prerequisites?"

"Kinda" Jude sighed, her hands pulling something down "But I wouldn't fully rule out _black_". She watched the smile tug at the corners of Sadie's lips. "Will it drive him crazy?" asked Jude rolling her eyes again "Is it _fun_ enough?"

"Tommy doesn't like _fun_" Sadie mimicked, walking to Jude's side and pinching the fabric in her hands, before whispering "_But this may indeed 'drive him crazy'_".

* * *

Bags in hand they departed from the store and drove through town to Main Street. The radio was baring – and yet they were still trying to carry a conversation over it. The top was down on Jude's convertible and their hair whipped around them as she laughed hysterically and pulled into G-Major's parking lot. When she turned the key the radio cut off and suddenly silence permeated around them.

"Okay" gasped Jude from laughing, as she slumped back against her seat and just looked up at the blue sky "So I'm leaving this here for you tonight, and I'll catch a ride home with Tommy?"

"Sure" snorted Sadie, still recovering from an earlier joke.

Jude lolled her head to the side to look at her sister, and when their eyes connected they both sputtered out another round of laughter. "Okay! Okay" Jude finally managed to shout as she pressed the bottom to make the roof go up "I need to go work and so do you missy!"

Sadie just rolled her eyes and pushed upon her door "What ever you say" she shrugged and walked around the car as Jude climbed out. She pushed the keys into Sadie's hands "Don't hurt her – Tommy might kill you".

"Scouts honor" Sadie nodded, before Jude pulled out the bags from the back seat and headed towards G-Major's entrance in perfect synchronization with Sadie. She imagined how they must look to the outside world. Two, long-legged, blondes striding down the street with their chins held high – clutching each other out of habit. It crossed Jude's mind that she looked like she had it all together…that she was just living her life flawlessly. _Yes…that was how it would look from the outside_. Just as no one would suspect that the girl next to her hand anything to hide either. No one would suspect that there were things no one knew. No one would suspect all the lies they kept. No…they just looked _perfect_.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Back then I swore I was going to marry him someday...but I realized a bigger dream of mine...", "It looks like you've got a lot of people looking out for you...don't mess this up", "Marry me", "I'll make you a deal god - you let me see her one more time, and I won't ever ask you for anything ever again..." Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	239. Chapter 239

They parted ways near instantly, upon entering the normal pandemonium that was G-Major. And yet amongst the madness Jude sighed a sigh of relief. It was like stepping back into a sense of norm – and it made things feel more manageable than ever before. She cut through the masses, and glanced up at Studio A. She was sure he was in there with Milo or one of his many other artists.

"You're in Studio B" came a voice from her left.

Jude peeled her eyes away from the door above and looked at Kwest, who was watching her. "Yeah I know…" answered Jude, her voice caught as her cheeks flushed. She hadn't forgotten what he had just overheard two hours ago. She cleared her throat in a futile attempt to stop the constricting feeling in her throat and looked down at the tile.

"J…I'm not going to tell him" came a snicker.

Jude's head shot up, and the words spewed out much too fast, "Oh god thank you".

That made the grin on Kwest's lips grow as he simultaneously rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about" he waved off, and then looked up towards Studio A. "_Well since you're throwing me out for the afternoon_ – I'm going to help Tom with some mixing".

Jude smiled fruitfully, "Sorry about that".

"Now stop that" Kwest sighed, walking across the small space between them and pulling her into a brotherly hug "You deserve it kid".

"Kid?" Jude chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Young Lady" Kwest amended sarcastically. Jude huffed and he squeezed her tighter "You'll still always be my red haired dork"

"Oh well that's comforting" Jude scoffed as they separated.

"See yah later" Kwest smirked, ruffling her hair with his free hand.

"Tell Tom I'm here?" Jude called after him as he started up the stairs. He nodded silently, and Jude just watched him disappear into Studio A with a smile on her face, before turning abruptly and walking into Studio B.

The hum of the core cut off as soon as the door shut with a snap behind her. It was perfectly silent and Jude looked around as if seeing it all for the first time. She was producing. She was honest to god producing someone else's record. The thought made her insides erupt in butterflies. She glanced at the clock before stuffing the bag in her hands under the soundboard, and switching the computer on. As it warmed up she strode into the recording area and started moving things around. The glass slider that looked out at the core was the one major difference between Studio A and Studio B. Tommy liked a more secluded atmosphere when he worked with artists – and since he had seniority, he got Studio A 99 percent of the time without question.

She on the other hand was a new producer – no Instant Star perks attached, so she was forced to be play the monkey behind the glass as she tried to figure this all out for the first time. She moved a stool to the center and started adjusting mics to use for the recording session when a whooshing sound met her ears. Her head looked to her side instantly – and felt the same smile from earlier creep back across her face.

"Hey" his voice rang through the space like liquid velvet, before the same whooshing sound filled the room and the slider shut.

"Hey to you too" Jude smiled, as Tommy walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He just looked at her with his same endearing loving eyes.

"How are you?" he asked with a double meaning in his words.

"Fine and better" Jude sighed rolling her eyes.

He just watched her face for a moment, before nodding. Obviously not seeing any lies etched into her normal features. "You just get here?"

"Yup" Jude nodded, as she started to move around the room again. He stood where she left him as she moved a microphone stand from the wall to the center of the floor.

"Condenser mic?" asked Tommy.

Jude grimaced to herself – _here we go_, "Yeah I was thinking it'd be good for her sound".

Tommy's fingers played with the metal before looking at her "Yeah, I mean it could work, but…" Jude crossed her arms across her chest. That made him stop mid breath "…you know what. I think it'll be great actually".

"Don't lie to me Quincy" Jude said rolling her eyes.

"No" Tommy said shaking his head "It's just me trying to have things my way. She's your artist". His fingers rapped against the cool black metal again before he went to turn to leave.

"You know I value your opinion" Jude called after him, so that he stopped and looked at her with amused eyes. She uncrossed and then recrossed her arms "…_But I need to do this on my own_."

"I know that" Tommy nodded understandingly "_I've taught you all I know girl_".

Jude bit her lip against the smile. His eyes seemed to be watching her like she wasn't just his fiancé; instead that she was someone he was very proud of. Like a teacher watching their star pupil move on to do exactly what they had dreamed to do. Then his eyes shifted away and he headed for the door, so that the silence was only broken by the familiar whooshing sound.

"Tommy" Jude called as one foot stepped out. He paused and looked back at her "…_Thank you_". A smile tugged at his lips – and then he was gone – and the silence permeated around her once again.

She seemed to watch the door for a few more seconds after he was gone, and then she pulled herself back into the present. There were things she needed to get done before Chloe showed up, and she scurried off, with the excitement bubbling up inside of her.

* * *

"Mommy where are we going!" asked the all too excited four year old as Karen drove down the streets of Toronto.

"I told you, mommy has to run one quick errand and then we're going to go ride on the big plane" she smiled into the rearview mirror. Annabel was lounging in her car seat – staring out the window as the world whipped by her eyes. Did she even realize that this would be the last time she saw the only place she had ever known? Did she, Karen, even realize this? She squared her focus back onto the road. Today was the day. The beginning to the rest of her life. A better life for the two of them. One where Rick couldn't hurt either of them. And yet somewhere in the pit of her stomach she had to keep reminding herself this was the right thing. _It was_.

Karen let out a slow breath, and turned onto Main Street. One last person to see. One more obligation to fill. And then it was over. She was leaving – and she was never coming back.

* * *

"Ahh!" came an over excited squeal, that made Jude jump, before she was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Uff" Jude chuckled, as she held the arms wrapped snuggly around her neck "Nice to see you too."

"Oh my god I'm so excited, I couldn't wait for the day to start! Just the idea of getting too see you again, omg congrats on the album fyi, LOVED it! It's like amazing and now I can't believe that I get to work with you and…" Chloe too a deep breath and calmed herself. That almost shocked Jude more than being attack from behind "Sorry" Chloe said as calmly as her jittery voice would allow "I told myself I wouldn't act like this today."

Jude just snorted out the laughter she had been suppressing. There was a reason why she wanted to come in today to work. Because if there was anyone in the world who knew how to set a room on fire it was Chloe. Ditzy as she may be – she was oddly refreshing. Looking back all Jude had ever been was a work-aholic when she had entered this industry. And yet here was living proof that it all didn't have to be a power-play.

"It's good to see you" Jude sighed, pushing up from her chair and pulling Chloe into a tight embrace, which Chloe giggled into.

"I really am so excited, working with you is like…omg…I can't even put it into words!"

"How about a song?" Jude said, with a pun very much so intended, before letting go and heading for the board again. She clicked open Chloe's file in the G-Major mainframe, "I have everything set if you're ready to lay down some tracks."

"I'm so ready" squealed Chloe, clapping her hands excitedly. "Let me just go set up my guitar…" and before her sentence was finished she was dashing into the recording area and letting the door snap shut behind her.

Jude rolled her eyes, but couldn't rid herself of the grin on her face. It was like a rush. A rush that she had yet to experience ever before. Her heart beat excitedly inside her chest and she pushed everything else out of her mind except for this – this one moment, because there would never be another first like this. Her first artist. Their first song. The first recording session. Their first album. It all started now – and she didn't want to miss a thing.

"Kay the stool's ready for you, I'll switch on the mics when you're ready" Jude called through the sound system between the rooms. Chloe flashed a thumbs up as she tuned her acoustic in the other room. Jude looked down at the board – double checking that everything was set. "Ready?" called Jude through the glass. A smile erupted on Chloe's face, and it made Jude grin harder too. "Chloe Barner – take one…" she paused and looked up at Chloe through the glass.

"…_Fifteen_" Chloe concluded with a single word, and then she meticulously placed her fingers on the neck of the wooden guitar. Jude sat down slowly as the first notes radiated from the guitar and a bittersweet melody filled the air… "You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors…_it's the morning of your very first day_…"

* * *

Karen forced her sweaty palms into her pockets as she walked into G-Major for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. She didn't want to make eye contact with anyone, she didn't want them to remember her – _not yet_, not for what she had been. Her feet carried her at most inconspicuous pace her timid body would allow – but she knew that she was shaking despite her best efforts. She kept her eyes down and was glad that Annabel was safely away in the car, just for the few minutes he had promised her this would take. She glanced down at her watch. She was right on time…he had said 4:30 in the afternoon would work for him and their flight out of here was for six. All she had to do was walk through those menacing mahogany doors – one last time…_one last time_.

* * *

"You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail…And soon enough you're best friends" Chloe's voice sang as Jude just watched in a slightly dazed awe. The song just kept getting better and better. Till she wasn't even watching the glass or the board. Instead it was like seeing into her mind. The mind of a 'redhead' Jude…_Abigail_… "Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool…Well be out of here as soon as we can…And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car…And you're feeling like flying" and there was his face. Tommy's perfect face on her sixteenth birthday in the blue viper and… "And you're mommas waiting up" Jude's mind froze for a second as subconsciously her mother's face flashed before her eyes. It caught her off guard…it had been a basic rule not to think of her mother. Not to think of Don. Not to think of the stupid 'honeymoon' to Europe – or abandonment or…she bit her lip.

See that's why she didn't want to think about it. Because her mother wasn't worth the time. She had done everything her mother never thought possible. She was a musician – a damn good one too. Working for one of the top branches of the G-Major franchise. She was the first instant star. Her albums went beyond platinum. She had done it. She was going to make it. "…_and you're thinking he's the one_…And you're dancing round your room when the night end…When the night ends…" Jude looked up through the glass divider. Chloe was so engrossed in the song – like it was every inch of her heart and soul being played out on that acoustic. Jude looked away – as if for a second she believed she was intruding upon something too personal. That's when she caught a glance out the slider leading out to the core. Her heart nearly stopped as she watched _her_ raise _her_ hand and silently knock against the dark wood doors of Darius's office. And then without willing it a smile broke across her lips "'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tell you they love you…You're gonna believe them…When you're fifteen and your first kiss - Makes your head spin round but" Jude stared back at Chloe and then a memory that wasn't her own crossed her mind – the way she might have dreamed up a character for a song she wanted to write. The way someone could fall for a man that was not healthy for them "…In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team..._I didn't know it at fifteen_!" Jude glanced quickly back through the glass slider – but she was gone, and she stared for a moment longer than perhaps she should have, but she wondered if she judged people a little too quickly – and what it would have been like if she had known Karen's whole story.

* * *

"Come in" came a gruff voice from the other side of the mahogany wall". Karen took a deep breath and pushed open the door. She slipped in and suddenly it was silent. Darius's office was as sound proof as any of the recording studios. And there he was – behind his desk. Hands clasped in front of himself. Staring at her with those black eyes. She shifted and closed the door with a small 'click' that sounded too loud for the room.

Then for the first time in a long time, she shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other "Darius…"

But he cut her off when her words failed her "You're lucky." It was blunt. It was almost harsh, and yet it made her look him in the eyes. "I _don't_ do this for people. New York is one of the best branches of the G-Major label, _millions!_ Killing for a spot you're looking for…"

"Darius I…" she stammered again.

But he held up his hand and she bit her tongue, "Know that I value the requests of my _family_ here. This is my house" he said, and she looked around the office despite herself. It was true this was his space. He was the king of G-Major. Ruthless, cunning, almost vindictive, _and one of the best bosses in the world_. "Here" he said bluntly again, shifting a small stack of papers on his desk towards her. Karen stared at them, before her feet could will themselves to move and she crossed the room. "Two plane tickets and a contract for G-Major New York."

She was silent for a moment as she just stared at it all, before his dark fingers shifted a pen towards her hand "It's for one album – show us what you've got and we'll see where things go from there". Karen swallowed, and then without another backwards glance swooped up the pen in her trembling fingers and signed the contract. Then with two soft clicks the pan lay back down by his hand.

She looked up at him still nervous "Thank you…" she said in a small voice that she did not recognize as her own, then she carefully lifted the tickets and contract off the desk and clasped them to her chest. Then without another word she walked hurriedly for the door.

"Karen" boomed Darius just as her fingers hit the cool surface of the door knob. She looked back – not sure if she could muster up words to respond. But she didn't need to. Instead he spoke again "It looks like you've got a lot people looking out for you…_don't mess this up_".

It was an honest statement, and her eyes held him for a moment. And for the first time she saw a flash of kindness in those dark eyes. He was a good person though many didn't think so. Just like an enemy could save someone else's life – save a career. And then without saying a word she nodded her head and walked out.

Her eyes roamed across G-Major's core as she made her way out, knowing very well she would never see the inside of this place again – only to catch a glimpse through Studio B's door and have her eyes latch onto the one girl she was sure she would always hate…and the only one who ever gave her a fighting chance.

Their gaze held through the glass for what felt like a few hours, but she was sure had only been seconds. And then _she _had nodded. _She_ had kept her promise and now she would fulfill hers – _leave and never come back_. And so she strode off. Letting the glass doors fall closed behind her never looking back.

* * *

It took Jude another moment to reconnect her thoughts as she watched Karen stride off. She felt like somehow her nod to Karen had been the final peace offering. Because just as the lyrics had stated as they held each other's gaze: "_When all you wanted was to be wanted…Wish you could go back - and tell yourself what you know now…Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday, but I realized some bigger dreams of mine_…" Sometimes life didn't work out the way we planned. "And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy -_who changed his mind_…" It was possible, Jude thought to herself for a moment, that she wasn't the only 'redhead Abigail' out there, but rather two very distinct people made her up. Her and Karen. Because some people give it all away – to boys that change their minds…

"…'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you -You're gonna believe them…And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall! I've found that time can heal most anything…And you just might find who you're supposed to be…_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_" Jude looked slowly back at Chloe in wonder, and found her lips moving along with Chloe's as the next part radiated through the system "La la la la la .. la la la la la .. La la la la la…Your very first day - Take a deep breath girl…Take a deep breath as _you walk through those doors_."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hope you guys liked it! Very proud of myself for posting three times so close to one another - I feel so bad about the large gaps in time, but junior year is hell! Keep sending me reviews so I can force myself to stop doing homework to write! LOL. Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	240. Chapter 240

"Wait, wait, no how about this!" Jude interjected excitedly as she ran her fingers over the keys. She scrunched her face up, and tried to get the notes to flow from her brain, to her fingers, and out of the piano.

"Yeah, yeah, but!" Chloe agreed with the same measure of enthusiasm as she strummed out a similar melody on her acoustic. Jude followed, and the notes collided in the air – emanating some of the best 'rough' music she had ever heard. "Jude" Chloe sighed all of a sudden, cutting off the harmonious sound "You are a genius. I love you. I love you. I love you!" clapped Chloe, jumping off her stool and pulling Jude into a rib splitting hug. All Jude could do was laugh and pat her feebly in return.

When Chloe released her unyielding grip on Jude, Jude brushed her bangs out of her eyes "Wow. _God_…" Jude breathed, looking around the studio "It's going to be a hit. I can see it now. We just need to tweak that bridge and…"

"I know because it's like" Chloe jumped in, grabbing the abandoned acoustic and strumming out the notes they had been reviewing for the past…_how long had it been_? At that moment a deep grumble filled the air. They both stopped and sputtered into a fit of laughter.

Jude peered across the space at the clock mounted on the wall "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Jude snorted, as she tried to reign back in her composure "How did I not give you a break! Go – eat lunch, _obviously I'm starving_" Jude grumbled as she glanced at her growling stomach "Take an hour…seeing as it's four".

"Doesn't our session end at four thirty though?" Chloe frowned, looking back from the clock and at Jude.

"Crap you're right. Ugg. Okay" Jude sighed, shrugging off the disappointment the best she could "_You_ have a nice day and keep working on this". Jude pointed knowingly at the guitar in Chloe's hands "The notes you're looking for are in there…you just need to _coax_ them out". After the words left her lips she felt the corners of them twitch with a smile. A faint memory of those words flickered through her mind.

"Okay" nodded Chloe, breathless for what Jude mused was the first time _ever_in her life "I will, I promise. I'll have it to show you tomorrow for our next session! OMG this is so exciting! I can't wait…" breathlessness gone, Jude noted internally as she rolled her eyes and beamed "I love this! I love this! I love this! Kay! Kay! Kay! See you tomorrow!" and with that she slipped out the slider and disappeared through the thinning G-Major crowd.

Jude rolled her eyes again, as the impenetrable smile remained glued to her face. It was such a rush working again. And not just working. _Fostering_. Making someone else's dream a reality. It gave her the chills as she walked through the glass door into the sound booth. Her euphoric mood only wavered for a moment when she noticed a note on the soundboard.

Jude looked towards the other glass door that lead to G-Major's core as she approached the yellow sticky note, but no one was there. Her fingers picked up the post-it suspiciously as she stole one more glance at the door.

_Hey, guess I was a little optimistic thinking you'd be able to keep track of time on your first day. Seeing as you're even too oblivious to notice I'm standing here watching you through the glass. So I brought you lunch. Laying stuff down with Milo all afternoon. I love you. T P.S. It's your favorite._

Jude, didn't notice her hand was over her smiling lips till she had finished reading the note. It was then that she also noticed the two boxes of Chinese food on the soundboard next to the humming computer. She doubtfully glanced out the door again, and knew he was long gone. Locked away in Studio A, completely absorbed in whatever he was doing. So instead she just shook her head and pulled out the black rolling chair. Before she opened it she knew what it was just by its smell. Chicken Teriyaki from the place down the street. Her stomach growled again.

No sooner had she managed to swallow her third bite did the door to the studio swing open. "Kwest, I know I'm early, but…" The sentence trailed off as Jude spun around in the chair lazily to the voice she already knew.

"Not Kwest" Jude replied with a small shrug.

Karma shifted her weight to one foot and pushed her sunglasses up on top of her cascading black hair. "Apparently not" she mused back. There was a hint of heavy sarcasm in each of their voices.

"I think he's upstairs with Tommy if you need him" Jude added, as she twitched her chopsticks over her shoulder. Then she took another bite.

"Well I actually don't have him yet, but I thought I might try to rid him earlier of whatever musical tragedy he was producing…" This time the usual conceited and vain undertone of classical Karma shined through like a beckon on the storm. Jude rolled her eyes. "Well I'll leave you to your rule breaking then," Karma added glancing at the noodles in Jude's hands.

"Instant Star perk" Jude waved off.

"True" Karma shrugged as she turned for the door.

"You know" Jude called out, picking at the noodles in her box, as Karma started to pull open the door "There's room for two if you wanted to stay". The offer lingered in the air as Jude took another bite and Karma looked back at her. "_All on Quincy's tab_" Jude added with a small smile.

"_Lunch with an enemy_?" Karma mused with a sneer, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Possibilities are that we can now lower our standards to 'Loathed Rivals'" Jude shrugged.

"Hmm, what…after Karen you mean?" Karma said, stepping away from the door and crossing the room. Jude twisted around and took the other box in her hands as Karma pulled out the other chair.

"Oh the things that make people come together" Jude mused back sarcastically as she handed Karma the unopened carton.

"What should we care. It's not like she'll ever get a chance to bother us again" Karma said, brushing her hair away with a flip.

"Defiantly not" Jude nodded, shifting her chair so that they were facing each other "_Seeing as she moved_".

"No way" gasped Karma, soaking in the gossip. "How'd you get these deets?"

"I…heard Darius got her a contract in New York actually" Jude half lied as she took the prime opportunity to get another bite of her chicken teriyaki. Karma didn't pick up on the slight hesitation though.

"Ugg, figures" she seethed silently as she dug her pair of chopsticks into her untouched carton. "That man's a beast until he doesn't have something he wants. Then he'll play everything he's got".

"Tell me about it" Jude nodded.

"God" Karma mused, staring off past Jude "Crazy shit huh?"

"Life's a _bitch_" Jude said holding up her carton mockingly.

"Yeah" Karma mused back "Because if it was slut, _then_ it'd be easy."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I'm back...*smirk* Sorry for the VERY LONG delay everyone! Hopefully you're not too discouraged, because I really want to keep writing this! So if I've got readers (and reviewers!) then I'll keep going! MUCH MORE TO COME!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	241. Chapter 241

"Okay, Okay" Karma said laughing harder as Jude clenched her stomach doubled over in hysterical laughter, so that tears were actually cascading down her face. "No now you've GOT to show me what you bought".

"I'm a train wreck!" Jude gasped, wiping her eyes and reaching for the bag under the soundboard anyway "Ugg!" she moaned as her brain refused to let her hands show Karma.

"I've been on a honeymoon Jude. I'm not a prude" Karma said rolling her eyes, and tugging at the bag.

"No, no, no I'll show you" Jude said, pulling back, as she grimaced internally again. But outside she was a laughing mess, so she finally managed to plunge her hand inside the bag. "You can't tell Tommy!" Jude warned, pointing her finger at Karma accusingly.

"Yes because me and Quincy have so many conversations about you two in bed" Karma said rolling her eyes while making a valid point.

"_As do Spied and me about you_" Jude said rolling her eyes as well before pulling out the stupid black lacy thing, and letting it hang from her index finger. It was the bottom portion of that of a very skimpy thing that Sadie had talked her into…which to be honest didn't take too much persuading.

"_Sexy_" Karma snorted.

"Shut up!" Jude laughed, reaching in to hit Karma on the shoulder.

"No, let me see those" Karma laughed again, as she reached for the panties.

"No! Come on someone's going to see and…" started Jude, but Karma's hands snagged the sheer fabric. Then the silence of the studio was disrupted with a small '_click_'. "Oh shit!" Jude laughed as her hand snapped away, which unfortunately was the same thing Karma's did at that exact same moment, causing the person entering to become the perfect target for a pair of slinging panties, now becoming a deathly projectile in the enclosed space.

_It hit him square on the head_.

Jude's hands covered her mouth instantly as her legs curled up onto her chair and the two of them burst out laughing. Jude couldn't control herself. Karma couldn't control herself. So that left only Kwest to stand frozen for a moment in the doorway, before proceeding the rest of the way in. He closed the door and the two of them could still not keep a straight face.

"Oh Kwest" sputtered Jude, shaking with laughter "Oh I'm so…sorry" she sputtered out again.

Kwest just let out a sigh as he leaned down and picked up the skimpy things with one finger. He held them out across the room and Jude took them as Karma laughed harder.

"Thanks" Jude said, swallowing the ending of her laugher, though her eyes still radiated the amusement within.

"Occupational hazard" Kwest said, looking away as she tucked them back inside her shopping bags.

"Um" Jude said, forcing her voice to go back to it's proper tone "Okay well thank you for giving me your studio today". She stood up and checked to make sure everything was cleared away from earlier.

"Anytime" Kwest nodded, sensing that it was safe to look back again. He dug his hands deep into his pockets and rocked back on his heels…then toes…then heels.

"Okay then" Jude nodded "I'll leave you be", she glanced over her shoulder at the still snickering Karma. "Okay" Jude nodded, then she paused and pressed a kiss to Kwest's cheek "_Don't tell Tommy_" she whispered in his ear at the last moment, and Kwest sighed a defeated sigh again. Jude smirked. She knew all this made him uncomfortable. Being the gentleman that he was.

"Sure thing" Kwest nodded reluctantly.

"Hey!" Karma called as Jude reached the door. Jude peered back "Sadie throwing your bachelorette party?"

Jude snorted out a laugh, and blushed at the sound, "No clue".

"Well I'll make sure it's fun then".

"Oh god" Jude said rolling her eyes.

"What!" Karma protested "You can't honestly let Spied and the boys run it. Why the hell did you even make them brides_maids_!"

"Uh because I don't have female friends".

"Well you'll end up drunk at a strip club if it's up to them"

"Oh!" Jude said whipping around to look at the once again uncomfortable Kwest, trying very hard not to listen "_You_ are in charge of making sure that's not how Tommy's bachelor party goes down FYI".

"No beer, no strippers" Kwest said flashing an okay sign with his hands.

"Well send the boys with them then" Karma interjected.

"Oh there's a party then. _Me and Sadie_" Jude said rolling her eyes.

"And Veronica and…_me_" Karma finally mustered, pausing before committing herself.

"Karma you don't have to…" Jude started.

"Uh yeah apparently I do" Karma sighed, getting up and heading for the recording space "It's settled then".

"No" started Jude again.

"Yup!", and then she waltzed through the door.

"Are you kidding me" gaped Jude, looking back at Kwest.

"Jude" Kwest managed taking a deep breath "No beer. No strippers. _The rest is up to you_".

And with that things got just a tad bit more complicated. Like everything else in her crazy life.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**_Painting all our toes, toes. Trying on all our clothes, clothes. Boys blowing up our phones, phones. Trying to get a little bit tip-se-yyy..._Short skirts, fiances, and a crazy idea. Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	242. Chapter 242

"Okay so I just got off the phone with France and…" beamed Sadie as she walked into Darius's office and clutched the finished paperwork in her hands. Darius looked up slowly from his desk, and then leaned back in what had become his normal fashion when ever she entered the room.

She looked down at the floor for a brief moment as the smile pulled harder at her cheeks. She couldn't believe he was making her blush. When she looked up again, he had a smug look upon his face as a smile teased at his own lips.

Sadie let out a small nervous laugh, before walking the rest of the way to his desk. "As you can see I was able to get Fernando to agree to your proposal. Which by the way…" Sadie rambled, as she walked around Darius's desk and laid the papers down in front of him, as she leaned over next to him "…_he loved_. The board is ecstatic to finally have solidified the branch and…"

She paused as she caught a glance at his face. He wasn't even looking down at the papers. "You're very into your job" Darius mused when she didn't continue speaking.

"Well you seem to be very into…" she let her attempt at wit fall short. She swallowed and looked back down at the papers horrified at what had almost escaped her lips. "As I was saying, I was able to…" Sadie rambled on hurriedly, tucking her hair behind her ear by impulse. It didn't stay. But as soon as it had fluttered back down onto her shoulders Darius's fingers caught it and slowly tucked it back behind her ear again.

She couldn't breathe. Not with the way his fingers were poised so delicately on the side of her throat. Not when his smooth fingertips slowly traced a perfect circle on the edge of her jaw. Not when the heat radiating off her skin could only be matched by that of his. Not when…

Sadie turned her face slowly towards him and paused, knowing her eyes were wider than normal, that her breathing was uneven and erratic. That every inch of her body was suddenly in tune with his and…

"I haven't seen you in a few days" he whispered. It was a raspy sound she was still getting used to. It was soft, not small, and nothing compared to the booming one everyone else recognized.

"I've been at work every day" Sadie said trying to shake her head clear of his intoxicating stare.

"In the lobby yes…" Darius mused again in his raspy voice, a smile kissing the edges of his lips "…_but not like this_".

Sadie did a mental analysis of how she was posed next to him. Her stilettos pulling up her long pale legs, as she leaned over his mahogany desk, skirt poised ever so nicely at mid thigh, and her blouse buttoned except for the top three, as her blonde hair cascaded down around her shoulders. Her breathing paused for a moment as she thought it over. As she took into consideration the way his eyes were digging into her. It wasn't with need per say, but she could feel the tug of his gravity egging her closer and closer to him. She let out a shaky breath and went to straighten up.

"_Please don't_" Darius whispered even quieter as his hand grabbed her wrist tenderly. This time there was an edge of option in his voice. Like he wouldn't make her stay if she didn't want to. That he'd release his burning grip, and let her leave. But…_god_…she wanted to stay so bad.

Sadie knew her lips were parted as she breathed the best she could. She knew she was stuck half-way between standing and leaning. She knew that the look in his eyes meant…

"_Okay_" Sadie gasped, shaking her head a little too jerkily, before his hold tugged her a little bit closer, and when she didn't protest, slid her down onto his lap. The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Yet all Sadie could hear was her thundering heart as her face inclined towards his and suddenly they were caught in a feverish kiss.

Her hands were on his face before his moved onto her. It was a weird angle, but it didn't even matter. It was like a drug. A drug that she only got a fix for once a week. The kind of drug that she could get in his car when he drove her home. The kind that she could tell no one about. The kind that scared her to think she was taking at her work place…with her boss…in his office…

She almost pulled away with those thoughts till she got jerked into another direction from reality. The kind that made her lips slow with the pace of his hands as they slid south; sending fire across her skin as they ever so slightly brushed the hem of her shirt. She didn't look. He didn't look. But she was very much so aware that they could both feel what was happening.

"Not here" Sadie said suddenly, letting her lips separate from his. She looked away taken aback by everything that was happening. Their kissing had never been innocent – rather plagued with the fact that she was still living with someone. But this…_this_ was a whole new ball park.

"I'm sorry…" came his rough voice in her ear. His breath warm on her throat, so that it sent chills down her spine, and goose bumps across her skin.

"It's not that…" shrugged Sadie slowly, so that when she looked back at him again her emotions where all in check. "It's just that Kwest is…"

Darius looked away, and Sadie regretted the words instantly. His body became rigid as he became absorbed in her unfinished sentence. Suddenly things were colder, as if she wasn't even sitting on his lap, but in a different room.

"That's not what I meant…" Sadie sighed under her breath, as she shifted ever so slightly so that she was facing him even more "it's just that…he's right down the hall…and we both don't want a _scene_…" Her long fingers reached over slowly and caressed his cheek, so that a smile tugged at her lips. She wanted him to look back at her, to restore the sun to the space between them. It was cold…_empty_…without it.

"I wish he knew what I could do…what I _want_ to do" he added with a sterner tone, as he looked back at her. The fire was there smoldering in his eyes.

"Darius…"

"_Promise me_" Darius said feverishly, as his hand shot out and touched her face tenderly as he looked into her eyes.

"I…I…" Sadie choked, knowing that the next words could break her if he said them.

"No, not _that_…_not yet_" Darius acknowledged, seeing the panic in her eyes "Just hear me on this…" Sadie couldn't find words she just shook her head too sharply up and down again. That caused him to smile "Good" he mused "because know that someday…_you will be mine_".

Sadie just gapped at Darius, noticing the dead silence in the room again as his eyes dug into her own. But she couldn't look away until.

Knock

"_Shit_" Sadie gasped, jumping up horrified and fixing her skewed skirt. She smoothed her hair compulsively, and fixed the papers on the desk.

"Come in" Darius called down the length of the room in a calm voice. Sadie glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Not a single piece of his suite was out of line. His face was unreadable. As far as anyone would ever be able to tell…nothing had happened.

The door creaked open, and Sadie was sure that she had compiled herself enough for anyone that could walk through that door.

_Jude_.

Sadie's heart plummeted. "Hey, I'm not interrupting right?" smiled Jude, walking in with her thumbs hooked on the edges of her jean pockets. The door fell closed behind her.

"Of course not" squeaked Sadie. She cleared her throat, looking away at the floor as she rubbed her neck.

"Okay then…" Jude said eyeing her sister with mild amusement, before smiling and letting a small laugh escape her. Then she looked back at Darius "Hey D, I was just hoping I could schedule more time with Chloe, we laid down some great stuff this afternoon, but I know with the wedding and honeymoon, and everything…" Jude trailed off, as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Of course" Darius nodded, looking over at Sadie "Sadie take Jude out there and give her anything she wants _that Kwest doesn't already have_". Only Sadie would have noticed the mild inflection at the end of the sentence, and it sent chills down her spine.

"Uh sure" Sadie nodded with a small voice, as she walked around the desk, before she paused and looked back at Darius and said with more confidence "But you know Kwest's a little oblivious he might not notice if we switch some of his times" the same minor inflection radiated through her voice.

She watched Darius shoot her a glance out of the corner of his eyes "Well I wouldn't want to mess with seniority, _seeing as he's held that spot longer_."

"Since when has _he_ gotten to dictate the rules" Sadie said in a tone lower, suggestive, perhaps a tad bit too suggestive for who was also present in the room. But she wasn't talking about Studio Space like Jude was sure to think, and neither was Darius.

"Hey, whoa, no it's fine, I won't take Kwest's times" Jude laughed uncomfortably.

"Well you're a good girl Jude" Sadie said looking up at her younger sister with a forced smile. Jude looked back at her confused, but before anything could be vocalized she took her sister's hand "Come on I'll help you".

Sadie pulled Jude out of Darius's office and through the thinning clusters of people in the core. "What was that all about?" questioned Jude.

"Nothing."

"Are you and Kwest fighting?" Sdaie nearly stopped dead in her tracks, but she didn't let it phase her.

"Jude you just saw us this morning, obviously not" sighed Sadie. She didn't know where the anger at the pit of her stomach was coming from, but it was, and it made her eyes burn. Sadie slipped behind the receptionist and clicked away madly on the computer.

"Sades…"

"Tomorrow 8am to 4 there's an open block again"

"_Sades_…."

"Jude look I'm just trying to do my job" Sadie sighed. She looked at her sister expecting to still be angry, but only seeing the confusion in Jude's face, "Look Jude that's not what I meant…I mean _yes_ it is, but all the same…"

"Sades do you need help, I don't have to go home and…" said Jude in a low voice so others around the couldn't hear.

"No" Sadie said, typing in Jude's name to the time slots "It's just that…" the words stuck in her throat. She could never tell Jude, not about all this "It's just that…" she tried again, and sighed instead "_we landed the deal with France today_" she half-lied "it's just going to mean a lot more work added to my plate, and then with your wedding…" Sadie smiled.

"Oh Sadie!" Jude smiled, reaching across the counter "France? Really that's great! And don't worry about the wedding! I've got it under control, it's only what…_crap_…a week away…a week and a few days?" Jude gapped, feeling her chest squeeze. Sadie smiled, as she watched a small wave of fear washed over Jude.

"To Little Tommy Q none the less…" Sadie said rolling her eyes.

Jude blushed "_Shut up_".

"Little Tommy Q, Little Tommy Q…" Sadie mocked, relief filling her as they moved further and further away from the topic of Darius and Kwest.

"Okay shut up and listen" Jude sighed rolling her eyes "_You_ stop stressing."

"Hmm" laughed Sadie rolling her eyes as she turned her attention back to the computer.

"Book me studio time for the rest of the week" Jude pointed at the computer screen.

"Mhmm" Sadie sighed again.

"And don't worry about the wedding because I feel like I'm going to be having a former bridezilla taking care of everything else that we haven't done yet, such as that stupid, highly dreaded, bachelorette party…" Jude winced.

"What?" asked Sadie loosing track of Jude's train of thought. She stared at her younger sister perplexed.

Jude grimaced as she tried to think of how to tell Sadie. She wasn't even sure how she had resolved this crazy plan in her head, but now she was sure it was necessary…and that she wanted it. "I'm making Karma a bridesmaid…" Sadie just stared at Jude open mouthed. "Don't hate me" Jude jumped seeing Sadie's reaction "It's just that me and her actually had a decent human to human conversation today during lunch, and we were talking and laughing, and then…_yeah_" Jude trailed off watching Sadie closely "You don't think I can get Alexandria to make another dress in time do you?"

Sadie just gaped at Jude "You…you do realize what you just said right?" stammered Sadie.

"It just feels…right…" Jude shrugged hopelessly.

"Okay then" Sadie said flabbergasted, forgetting everything but what was taking place right then and there.

"So I'm calling Alexandria tonight…"

"Hun it's almost fashion week…"

"Yeah" winced Jude, "You know what I'm just going to figure it out" Jude shrugged forcing a smile on her face, and picking up her shopping bags at her feet "See you tomorrow".

"Jude wait aren't you leaving me the car?" asked Sadie, panicked at the idea of riding home with Kwest instantly colliding with her mind at that moment.

"Yeah, umm, I'm just going to take a cab. Tell Tommy?" and with that she was gone. And Sadie blinked, trying to focus, and realizing this is what it meant to loose control. _Breathe_. Sadie took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. The mask against the hysteria. So maybe even she could believe it some time.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I don't know if anyone else is doing the whole Sadie/Darius thing...and while I realize it perturbs some of you guys...I find it obscenely fun to write. LOL. Nice long chapter for you guys! Stay tuned and find out what happens next!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	243. Chapter 243

After some persistent searching around Tommy's rarely used kitchen Jude managed to find a big enough pot to boil water in. Though she was almost certain that it had never been used, due to the price sticker she practically melted to the stovetop by accident. _Oops_.

So once the water was set, she had scrounged up a big spoon to stir, and found an unopened box of pasta she sat down at the island and stared at her phone. Minor procrastination had taken place. Okay, _massive_, since when did she cook? But it was necessary – despite the nauseating feelings it was causing in the pit of her stomach. Her original hopes had been dashed, when sure enough, Sadie had been right…Alexandria wasn't even in Canada. She had flown out to Paris, an there was no chance she would bow down to asking the obviously stressed shop to make her yet another dress. So she had reached the one and only other conclusion that by some miracle could work out in her favor. But that meant calling someone she was sure still hated her in some way.

Jude bit her lip. She didn't want to do this, and at the same time she felt a tugging in her abdomen to do it none the less. After all these years she still had _her_ cell phone number programmed into her contacts lists…just in case…_she decided not to hate my guts anymore_ Jude finished inside her head. But this was an emergency, and if she wouldn't come out to help a…a…_a friend_…then maybe she would do it for a customer. That sent chills down Jude's spine. How could close friends get so cold?

_One got famous_, Jude reproached herself internally…_and the other got jealous_. Jude shook the thoughts away. It was both their faults and she was done pinning blame. All she wanted was help…and maybe they could both find it in their hearts to do that for one another. With that Jude flipped open her phone with shaky fingers and scrolled down to K. She pressed send without hesitation and felt her heart start to thunder.

Maybe she wouldn't answer. Would she recognize the number? Oh god would she hang up when she realized it was her? Should _she_hang up? Yes. NO! Yes. Wait, ugg, oh god… Jude started to remove the phone from her ear as she felt the blood pulsing through her ears, making her face burn, making her…

"Hello?" asked a nonchalant voice. There was vague noise in the background, but all Jude could do was gape at the phone "Hello?" asked the familiar and unfamiliar voice again.

Jude gaped for another moment, before she realized if she didn't speak she would never get her to answer again "Kat it's me" Jude blurted out much too fast.

There was a pause, as if it was Kat's turn to be perplexed "I'm sorry…I don't know who this is" the voice said hesitantly.

"It's…it's me…_Jude_" Jude said slowly, feeling the air rushing out of her lungs as the small unconnected words hit her in the ribs.

The line was silent again "I'm sorry…w…w…_what_?" stammered Kat, obviously as equally frazzled as she was "No, no, this is a bad joke whoever this is. I don't talk to Jude Harrison. I haven't talked to Jude Harrison. She doesn't call and…"

"Kat it's me" Jude sighed, pulling her forehead into her hands. She bit her lip waiting.

"No. It can't be" Kat said, and Jude could imagine her shaking her head.

"In the sixth grade we both fell off the tire swing because Jamie was pushing us too fast and Henry Perkins walked by…we both thought he was 'ubber cute'" Jude sighed, being the first memory she could think of pre-Instant Star.

The line was quiet again, and then there was rustling and the sound of high heels on a tile floor "One minute I'm leaving the workshop" came her edgy voice over the line, "Okay what?" came perplexed voice after a second.

"It's Jude"

"I gathered that. I just thought…" Kat trailed off.

"Just thought I was lying…" Jude cringed.

"Sixth grade…"

"Henry Perkins, first guy we both ever fought over, second: Jamie Andrews" Jude sighed, feeling her stomach twist in knots at the second part of that statement "I failed Chemistry horribly all through high school, and I only passed because of Jamie…who I'm still sorry for…"

"Is this a guilt trip?" asked Kat instantly hostile.

"Kat no, wait that's not what this is about at all!" Jude jumped, realizing how this was sounding. The line was silent so Jude continued "I'm getting married…"

"So I've read" Kat said tentatively.

"And you remember that _bitch_ Karma who won Instant Star?"

Kat didn't respond right away "…_Yeah_" Kat said, and Jude was sure it was accompanied with a shrug. Then the clicking of high heels started again.

"Where are you?" asked Jude sidetracked.

"New York City, at my studio."

A smile crept across her face "Big time now?"

"Small time is more like it. Month to month – rent to rent" Kat said with a small chuckle, that cut it off mid way. Jude's smile wavered.

"Well hey ummm, look, _the bitch_ and I are kinda becoming friends. You know Spied and her got married and Spied still fronts the band and…" Jude took a deep breath "Well I'm short a dress for the wedding in like a week, and you're the only one I could think of."

There was complete silence now. The clicking stopped, Kat stopped, nothing. "You serious?" asked Kat obviously caught off guard.

"Well yeah – you're like wicked brilliant…"

"Uh, Jude it's just" Kat said shaking off what had obviously hit her into a daze "I don't know I mean I've got a lot of work and…"

"I'll pay you whatever you want. Fly you out and back. You can even come to the wedding if you want to and…"

"Jude I don't know if this is the best idea."

"But you are the best designer that I know" Jude pleaded and stopped short, "…and I miss seeing you. I feel horrible…" Jude swallowed and stopped.

"It's…it's not your fault" Kat said uncomfortably.

"Yeah it is" Jude whispered looking down at her hands.

There was another characteristic pause "Umm, yeah so my mom would probably like to see me I guess…" Kat said slowly. Jude looked up in amazement "And Tobby can hold down shop for a few days till I get back…"

"And I have the dress for you to copy, I can send you a picture if you want…" Jude started up quickly.

"Yeah I'll need to get fabric…" Kat agreed cautiously, but opening up slowly none the less.

"I'll book your plane when can you come out?" asked Jude taking a piece of paper and scribbling notes down.

"Day after tomorrow if you need me, I mean I'm going to need time to make it and fit it on…_Karma_."

"You are a life saver!" Jude sighed, a smile returning to her face. "So should I book you a hotel or…" started Jude, trying to pick the best place to put Kat up while she was back.

"No – I still have the work space at my parents house" Kat waved off.

"Thank you" Jude finally managed to say after a moment "You…you really are doing me a huge favor."

"It's just good business" Kat said meekly, but Jude could feel something in the words, like she was sorry too, though Jude would never ask her to vocalize it.

"I'll book the flight."

"I'll pack my bags" Kat sighed.

"Thanks…_again_…" and the line went dead.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"_But can she make it when a series of people walk back into her life_..." - Shay, Kat, ?......... Stay tuned and find out!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	244. Chapter 244

Tommy looked up as the floorboards creaked "Good morning". Jude held up a hand in a feeble response as she shuffled slowly across the kitchen and pulled out one of the barstools excruciatingly slow, before slumping down into it. "You look a little green _you feeling alright_?" questioned Tom, setting down his coffee mug on the counter behind himself.

Jude's head fell down into her arms as she curled her legs up to her chest "No" Jude murmured.

"Hey whoa" Tommy said, concerned now, as he started to walk over to her.

"I'm fine" Jude protested hearing his feet.

"J" Tommy said knowingly.

"I just need to take those meds, can you get me some water?" Jude amended, lolling her head to the side, so that her temple was resting on her arms and she could see him. He was distraught in his overprotective way as always, and it made her twinge with guilt, he shouldn't have to deal with this crap.

"You want coffee too?" asked Tommy flipping on the tap and filling a glass of water for her.

"No" Jude said, lifting her head and reaching for the bottle of pills on the island. The smell emanating from his mug alone was making her want to dart to the bathroom and hurl. "Tea?" she asked as he placed down the glass next to her elbow.

"Mhmm" Tommy sighed, kissing the top of her head. It made her smile, as she unscrewed the cover and poured the pills into her hand. Tommy busied himself with placing a mug in the microwave and digging through cabinets. "_I know the tea bags are somewhere_…" he muttered, "Oh here". Tommy placed them down on the island and slid them across as he turned back to his coffee. Jude pulled the box to herself and opened it. She slammed it shut instantly and slid it back across the island as she clamped her hand over her mouth. She hugged her stomach and tried to focus on not letting the burning at the base of her throat over take her.

"_You okay_?"

Jude just held up her free hand and gave it a few more seconds. When she was certain she wasn't going to have to sprint to the bathroom she answered "Yeah…sorry", and popped the first pill in her mouth, downing it tenderly with water. It, thankfully, washed some of the sickening feeling away from her mouth.

"Maybe you should take the day off…" started Tommy. Jude pressed her eyes closed. Ever since she had gone back that had been his classic line. She had successfully completed three days of work so far. She had even cooked dinner her first night back. Sure it wasn't four stars, but hey, you get what you get…

"I have Chloe, and then I have to get Kat at the airport…" Jude shook her head, taking another sip of the water. She had dropped that bombshell when she cooked dinner. He had taken it well – and he defiantly remembered Kat. He had on the other hand forgotten that she and her had not parted on the best terms. The microwave beeped, and Tommy took her mug out. He glanced at the tea bags and then her again. "No I'll just drink it like that" Jude sighed, brushing it off, and taking it from him.

"I can get Kat…" Tommy said, trying to defer back to his earlier antics.

"You have Milo" Jude corrected, taking a small sip of the scolding water.

"Kwest can…"

"Kwest has Karma after I get out" Jude cut him off. She glared at him and took another small sip of water. It was even better than the cold glass.

"J you really _do_ look sick" Tommy said again.

"Well maybe I'm pregnant" Jude shot back, rolling her eyes. Tommy didn't return the sarcasm. Rather instead he froze completely, stared at her, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly. "Which I'm _not_" Jude corrected herself "…joking. Completely and utterly joking" Jude said, focusing on his eyes that were frozen on her, as she stood up. "Tommy I was joking".

Tommy shook his head clear for a second and then laughed nervously "Please…" Tommy said rubbing his hands through his hair "don't do that to me…_I_ might have a heart attack".

"Please" sighed Jude, rolling her eyes as she crossed the kitchen to where he was standing "We haven't slept together in months," she smirked as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Don't remind me" Tommy whispered into her lips, as she slipped away.

"I need to get ready" Jude called as she walked into the bedroom "I'm leaving to get Kat around two so I'll see you when I get home."

"Kay" Tommy called back. Then he paused "And Jude…?"

"Mhmm?" Jude called back as she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans that she had laid out earlier.

"You _were_ kidding right?" he called across the apartment.

The silence was deafening, as Jude looked up at the doorway in shock "Yeah" she called back "Yeah, totally." She shook her head clear this time. That had been an impulse sentence nothing more. But her word seemed to be enough for him because he didn't reply. Yet, the full length mirror made her pause as he looked at herself in the mirror. Her face stared back at her with the same fierce blue eyes she had always known…till she lifted her hand and tucked a loose strand of blonde behind her ear, and looked away. Not letting her mind have time to play tricks on her.

* * *

G-Major was already in full swing when Jude jogged in "I'm late, I know" Jude called over her shoulder as she dug through her purse, knowing that the person already pursuing her wanted it. "Here. Signed and filled out to a _T_" sighed Jude, shoving the paperwork in Sadie's hands. It disappeared onto her massive clipboard before they even reached Studio B.

Jude pulled open the door and pushed it open wide enough so that Sadie could slip in behind her as she ditched her bag on the soundboard and flipped on the computers. She hurriedly hit the intercom button and called in to Chloe "I'm soooo sorry, give me five minutes and we'll start". Chloe flashed a thumbs up back, but Jude barely saw it before she was across the room pulling down the external hard drive.

"Here's your check for the week and…" started Sadie, holding it out as Jude walked by. She snatched it thoughtlessly as she continued through her list of needed tasks. She plugged in the hard drive to the USB port and logged onto her account.

"_Come on_…" Jude muttered under her breath as the studio computer loaded all her folders. Then she quickly opened Chloe's.

"Darius wants to see you eventually…"

"Not today" jumped in Jude, as she moved across the studio again to grab one of the black cables "I have to pick Kat up at the airport for two o'clock, so I'm leaving right after I'm done with Chloe…" she plugged the cable into the wall and then the board. Jude pressed the intercom again "Plug in the electric guitar to the amp…" called Jude pointing at the wall, and only watched until she was sure Chloe was moving in the right direction.

"I have the dress" nodded Sadie.

"Thank you" Jude said, not looking at her sister as she darted around the sound booth "_What else_…_what else_…mics" Jude changed directions sharply and wrenched open the dividing door so that she was in the recording area with Chloe "Good morning" Jude smiled hurriedly as she moved across the room and pulled her first choice mic across the space so that it was set for Chloe "Three more minutes, promise". Then she was gone again.

"Portia gave me the measurements you needed and she wanted to know if you needed any help with the wedding still…" Sadie started up again as soon as Jude had passed through the doorway once more.

"No" Jude sighed, grabbing her head and trying to focus. _Computer, guitar, mic_…Board. Her feet carried her in the direction of the soundboard instantaneously as she started moving knobs and slide controls to fit Chloe's sound. "But don't tell her _no_" Jude sighed, continuing Sadie's earlier question "just tell her thank you but I have it under control…"

Sadie snorted. Jude rolled her eyes "I'll tell her _you_ have it under control."

"Yes, please, be Jude for a day" Jude sighed, as she looked over her shoulder at Sadie's smirking face. She had officially turned the last of the planning over to Sadie yesterday when she had begged to borrow the bridesmaid's gown for Kat to fit to Karma. That had also required her to 'break the news' to Karma. Who after a few seconds of initial shock, accepted the 'bridesmaid surprise bag' (the same one she had thrown together for Sadie…after deciding minor bribery might be the best way for all of this to go in her favor). Karma had agreed, and even given her a hug (possibly for show, since they were in the Core) and promised that she'd be there. And besides now her 'wedding photos would be more balanced'. _Yeah_, Jude had thought, _because that was really what had compelled her to do all this extra shit_. But she was happy. She was content. She was completely and utterly unprepared for next week's events.

"Only if you be Sadie for a day" Sadie said rolling her eyes.

"I need to work" Jude sighed, shaking her head.

"See you later" Sadie shrugged off, and departed with the snap of the closing door.

Jude gripped the edge of the soundboard, took a deep breath, and looked up through the glass "_You ready_?"

* * *

Time passes quickly when you have ten thousand other things to do it seems. So before she really wanted to Jude was ushering Chloe out of the Studio. Karma was walking in, while trying to add a suggestion about 'the wedding', and Kwest was heading down from Studio A.

"Hey look" Jude sighed, pulling on her coat as she glanced at Kwest making his way down the stairs "Kwest is going to kill me if I keep the studio any longer, I can't talk right now" she pleaded Karma.

"Please that man is a push over" snorted Karma, flipping her hair.

"Yes well…" Jude said while rolling her eyes "we all can't be you…" That got her a dirty look from Karma "So" Jude said all too brightly "just promise me you'll be at the fitting we planned…"

"Thermion wants to film…" Karma started. Jude glared at her in response "And I told him it was a private affair. Which just to let you know" added Karma louder at the end "doesn't work with reality TV, so be happy I was able to manage it."

"I'll thank Spied when I see him" Jude said knowingly, in which Karma didn't denounce "Look I need to run" Jude moaned looking at her watch.

"Afternoon ladies" Kwest said reaching them.

"Hey" Jude smiled quickly, pressing a sisterly kiss to his cheek "I'll see you two later."

And before either could say anything else she was moving across G-Major and heading for the doors. She snuck out without being stopped and sped walked down the sidewalk to the parking lot. She had exactly forty-five minutes before Kat's plane landed, and getting to the airport alone would take her over half and hour. Without hesitation she slid into the driver's seat of the convertible and pulled out onto main street.

* * *

The airport was crowded, as people continuously pulled in and out of the loading area. A near constant stream of people walked out in large clusters, so that Jude found herself craning her neck to make sure her short, near certainly brightly dressed, 'friend ?' wasn't amongst them every time. Jude stood outside her car, leaning against the passenger's side door, arms crossed over her chest, with her sunglasses planted securely over her face. The last thing she needed was a swarm of fans when Kat walked out…something told her that might not be the best impression she could give Kat to prove things weren't the same.

And to this point she had only received a few long stares, three behind the hand whispers, and one wave in which she had nonchalantly returned. Perhaps there were _decent_ people in this world who realized that even famous people had _lives_ to live.

That's when she saw her. Dragging a bright red suitcase, with her long brown curly hair blowing in the wind as she stepped out of the climate controlled airport. "Kat" Jude called across the wide concrete entranceway. Sure enough Kat's head turned instantly in Jude's direction and Jude waved to second the point. Then, with what seemed like a deep breath, Kat moved across the line of automatic sliding glass doors and reached Jude.

"What, no white sign?" joked Kat half-heatedly.

"Sorry didn't want people swarming the car waiting for a famous designer to show up" Jude returned with a smile. She pushed her sunglasses up onto the top of her head.

"Speaking of cars…" Kat trailed off as she looked down at the convertible with the cream leather interior completely exposed. "Perks of being famous I'm guessing?"

"More like perks of having a fiancé who gives a crap about cars…" Jude shrugged. That sent a small smile across Kat's lips. "Hey let me help you get this into the trunk" Jude offered quickly, reaching for Kat's suitcase.

"Oh, yeah, thanks" Kat nodded, switching her hands so that the shoulder with her purse wasn't the one lifting the suitcase. Between the two of them they were able to wiggle the bulging suitcase into the trunk, before Jude slammed down the lid and they both slipped into the car. Jude turned over the ignition and pulled out into the line of traffic moving at a slow crawl down the airport exit.

"How was the flight?" asked Jude, feeling her heart picking up pace a little. She wasn't really sure how this reunion was going to go, but she hoped that it might continue to play out as it had been for the past few minutes.

Kat laughed "_Yeah, like first class is ever going to be bad_" she paused "Thank you, you know you didn't have to do that" she added in a more serious tone.

"It was the least I could do" Jude shrugged. The car fell silent for a minute. "So um did you tell your parents that you were coming back into town…?" asked Jude, glancing at Kat.

"Uh yeah, I'm having dinner with them tonight, hopefully I'll get to lay out some of the dress while I'm there…"

"Oh I got those measurements for you" Jude added hurriedly "They're in my purse…" she reached one hand into her abyss of a bag, before extracting the only slightly bent piece of paper.

"Oh right, thanks" Kat nodded, taking the paper and opening her purse. She shoved them in, before hesitating and pulling out a magazine. "Okay so like I grabbed this as I was leaving New York" Kat said nonchalantly, as she opened the magazine and started flipping through it.

"Hmmm what's it about?" asked Jude, not even glancing over at Kat.

"_You_" Kat said after a moments hesitation. Jude was sure there would have been a more noticeable jerk as her foot hit the break if they hadn't already been moving at only fifteen miles per hour.

"Oh" Jude said biting her lower lip and taking a deep breath "Good stuff I'm hoping?" she tried to laugh.

"Well…_yeah_" Kat tried, honestly tugging at her words, "I mean it talks about the new album…it sounds great by the way. I downloaded it…" she trailed off "Made a nice plane playlist".

"You didn't have to…" Jude said a little uncomfortably.

"No it actually just made me remember how you used to make me listen to _everything_ as soon as you wrote it when we were younger." That made Jude smile a little. "It was just you know…" Kat paused, her voice becoming uncomfortable this time "the stuff about…you know about well…"

"I had a kid Kat it's not a secret thanks to the press" Jude said squarely, keeping her eyes on the road. "Her name was Hannah, and yes…_she was Tommy's_" Jude summed up the best she could in one line.

"Oh, well yeah it mentioned that. And some other great stuff too like…" Kat jumped in as Jude pulled onto the highway "Like your engagement to Tommy and how well the album is doing and Instant Star…"

"They should start covering new people" Jude sighed, looking over at Kat "Like up and coming designers in New York."

Kat laughed unsure "When there's people like you?"

"It'd be nice. You have no idea how nice" Jude said honestly, leaning back further in her seat. "_You have no idea how nice it would be_…"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun dun dunnnn! What will happen with Kat back? Is it possible that NOT ONLY Jude will be affected by her return to Toronto? Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**Happy Holidays: Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	245. Chapter 245

"I can't believe she has THAT much done already" Sadie mused as her and Jude walked up the driveway towards the front door of Jude's and Tommy's apartment.

"I know" Jude said shaking her head, as equally flabbergasted. "I mean, _god_, she's only been here for two days! Hey, wait, you got the dress back though right…" started Jude quickly, before cutting herself off, seeing the bag in Sadie's hands.

"Chill" Sadie grinned "I have it, and I'll have it on in exactly one week right after I get back from Costa Rica."

Jude stopped and looked at her sister "Please explain to me _why_ my maid of honor, wedding planner, AND my only sister have go away to Costa Rica right before _my_ wedding" Jude grimaced.

"Because they are all the same person, AND besides" Sadie sighed, heading for the door again, with Jude reluctantly following "all the planning is done. I confirmed everything last night."

"You know you should sleep too" Jude suggested grumpily, as she pulled her key out of her pocket.

"Hmm you sound like Kwest" Sadie sighed rolling her eyes.

Jude glanced up at Sadie, "You two having issues?" she asked innocently.

"Lets…_just not go there shall we_…" Sadie breathed out. Jude stared at Sadie unsure "Please we're fine, Jude" Sadie rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

Jude shook her head "_Whatever you say_…" She slid the key into the front door when the sound of tires on pavement met both their ears. Jude looked over her shoulder and completely froze.

"Commit any crimes I should know about?" asked Sadie, as the two of them watched the police car slow down on the road.

"Please they're not even stopping here" Jude brushed off, and then ate her words as the police car pulled in behind her parked car.

"You sure?" mused Sadie, looking over at Jude. But Jude didn't pay Sadie any heed as her eyes glommed onto the police officer climbing out of the driver's seat instead.

"Good morning officer, can I help you?" called Jude as the officer peeled off his cap and glanced down at an envelope in his hands.

"Yes I'm looking for a _Ms. Harrison_" he called as he made his way up the driveway.

"That me" Jude and Sadie chorused at the same time, before they looked at each other and blushed. The officer glanced down at the envelope.

"I'm sorry a Ms. _Jude_ Harrison" he looked back up at the pair.

"_That's_ me" Jude barely managed as she reached for the envelope that the officer held out.

"I also need to see a Mr. _Tom_ _Quincy_" asked the officer, looking up at the pair of them again.

"I'm his fiancé" Jude said instantly, and took the second envelope she hadn't noticed earlier. He nodded as she took it and headed back to his cruiser, leaving Sadie and her flabbergasted on the porch steps..

"Are you being sued?" gasped Sadie, watching Jude stare at the letters. But Jude was mute to Sadie's question and butterflies started to creep up inside Sadie's stomach, "_Jude_?" she asked a bit more panicked.

"No" Jude said with a small voice, as she lifted her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers, feeling a headache fast approaching, "_It's the charges I placed against Shay_…I'm being summoned to trial."

* * *

Jude stared across the living room, not really seeing it, one of her knees hugged to her chest as the other folded under her on the couch. She pressed the letter in her hands to her lips unthinkingly as she tried to take in all her spiraling thoughts. Then she let out a slow and shaky breath as she tossed the letter sickened down onto the glass coffee table next to her abandoned cell phone. Her wine glass was half empty next to the scattered papers and ripped envelopes. A smudge of lipstick evident on the rim. She pulled her hair into her hands, fingers intertwining with her scalp, closing her eyes and wishing it all away.

Drever, Jude's lawyer, had accepted her call as soon as she called, claiming he hadn't been doing anything important anyway. _She doubted that_. But he had walked her through what the letter had entailed, and sadly it was exactly what she had thought. She, Drever, and a judge would sit in a private court room along with Shay and his attorney. There wasn't going to be a big _Law and Order_trial he had promised, it was just a settlement hearing – that way the three of them (Jude, Tommy, and Shay) could have the least amount of media coverage on all of this. It would be clean. It would be quick. And, as Drever had adamantly told her, _they would win_. Jude opened her eyes and looked out the slider as that thought crossed her mind.

The sun was setting, causing a painting of pink, red, orange, and deep blue to over take the sky as it turned to dusk. Jude hugged her knee closer and rested her chin there. They would win. The evidence was against Shay. There were a slew of eye witnesses, and yet…it felt like a life time ago all of this had happened. _But it had happened_…

Jude bolted up from the couch as the thought went through her body like an electrical shock. She looked back at the living room, swaying from side to side as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. Her hands felt jittery, like they needed something to do. Her mind raced, processing nothing, until her feet were carrying her across the floor without her conscience mind keeping up.

Her hands flipped on the lights forcibly as she entered the bedroom, and then again as she entered the closet. She froze to the spot as she stood amongst the clothes, before turning sharply to the side and racing through the racks. She didn't know exactly what she was searching for until her hands found it. Her fingers lingering on the silky fabric, running it between her fingers slowly. Even these slow paced actions couldn't be comprehended by her mind. Her eyes saw without seeing. Her hands touched without truly feeling. Yet everything was stimulating. Then without another moments hesitation she yanked it down off the hanger.

* * *

"_J_!" called Tommy as the door at the end of the hall slammed closed and the rustling of a coat being removed flowed through the apartment with his footsteps "J, I'm home" called Tommy.

"Hey" Jude smirked.

The footsteps stopped dead in their tracks, and Jude's grin widened as Tommy's eyes did the same. "Uhh…_hey_" Tommy said unable to find his voice. He cleared his throat and blinked a few times, never taking his eyes off of her.

Jude pushed off the doorframe of their bedroom lightly and placed her hands of her hips, grinning all the while "You like?" asked Jude, glancing down under her eyelashes.

Tommy cleared his throat again, rubbing his throat as if it were being constricted as he tried to return his eyes to their normal shape and size "Uhhh…yeah…umm you could say that" stammered Tommy. He looked away for a second, dropping his keys down on the counter and taking a deep breath.

Jude smirked as she watched him blink again and slowly tilt his head in her direction again. Finally concluding that she wasn't some kind of mirage he asked slowly "_Did I miss something_?"

"What's to miss?" asked Jude innocently.

"Not much" Tommy answered bluntly, his eyes scanning her up and down slowly "Seeing there's…ummm yup" Tommy concluded wordlessly. Jude let his eyes look over her outfit, which consisted of a jean mini skirt that barely cover her ass and was distressed at the bottom, paired with a slinky, deep blue, silk top with no back, except for a set of crisscrossed dark blue cords. That with her sleek black high heel stilettos… Lets just say it had all been very calculated for this very moment.

"You see…" smirked Jude, her voice lowering ever so slightly so that they became more of a seductive whisper.

"Yes I do" nodded Tommy, chuckling as he crossed the kitchen space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist slowly.

"I was thinking…" Jude continued "That me and you…_could have a little fun tonight_…" She smirked as she let the words hanging between them. A low groan escaped Tommy's lips.

"And what kind of fun would that be?" he whispered into her ear, playing along.

"The kind where I where a sleazy outfit like this…" teased Jude, her hands sneaking down to Tommy's on her waist, taking them and lowering them so that they were dangerously close to the hem of her skirt. She could feel Tommy's breathing hitch as his hands lingered where she placed them.

"Go on" Tommy breathed.

"Well…you'd get to do stuff such as _this_ all night" grinned Jude, knowing he knew exactly what she was implying as his hands didn't budge from their placement on her butt "and there'll be music…and dancing…"

Tommy's head jerked up, caught off guard "You hate dancing" he corrected her.

"_I hate choreographed dancing_."

"So we're…" questioned Tommy.

"I want to go to a club" Jude whispered biting her lower lip seductively.

Tommy laughed nervously, looking down at Jude and seeing that she was dead serious. He stopped laughing "Wait…whoa…_you're serious_?"

"Mhmm" Jude nodded.

"J" Tommy sighed, leaning back a little and grimacing.

"We're getting married…" Jude started.

"So why do you need to go to a club?" protested Tommy instantly, looking back at her perplexed. His forehead wrinkled as he tried to make sense of her teasing antics.

"I'm going _with you_" Jude whispered, tracing one of her fingers down his chest.

"And we could be _here_ together…" suggested Tommy.

"Tommy" Jude said seriously, looking up at him, so that he paused and listened "I'm nineteen. I'm going to marry you in a week. I'm not running away…"

"I know you're not" cut in Tommy, wrinkling his forehead again.

"I'm going to give you everything I've got in a few days…I just want one more memory with you first."

"At a club?" clarified Tommy.

"I _have_ attended dances before you know" Jude said honestly.

"Hun" Tommy whispered, leaning in so that he was speaking into her ear "Those are a _little_ different from clubs."

"Yes but I _do_ know how to dance at them" Jude whispered back in his ear, the sultry tone from earlier reemerging.

"Oh really" Tommy mused with a chuckle.

"I hear it makes guys go wild" Jude added teasingly, but once again everything was very calculated. Each touch. Each word. Each move. "_Want to get me a little bit tipsy Tommy Q_?" whispered Jude, her finger tracing his abs slowly through his shirt. Her touch sent tingles through his spine.

"Are you already?" teased Tommy, knowing he was caving to her infectious touch.

"Just enough" Jude whispered, and then left a small kiss on his cheek as he looked over at her. She was biting her lower lip again – eyes ablaze, so that all he could do was cave.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**_"I want to" Jude whispered, leaning in and ensnaring his lips once more, but Tommy moved away again just as fast._**

**_"No the three margaritas you drank want to" Tommy whispered back knowingly. His hand reached up and traced her pale jaw line._**

**_"Mupmmm" Jude protested, shaking her head and leaning closer. Tommy scotched further back on the bed, and regretted it near instantly as Jude crawled up with him._**

**Stay tuned and find out!!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	246. Chapter 246

Tommy groaned under his breath as the two of them walked down the sidewalk, upon seeing their destination. Jude held his hand with a huge grin plastered across her face and he felt her tug harder as the noise met her ears. They were a mere block away from the pulsating building, the line for which was wrapping around onto the sidewalk perpendicular to the entrance.

"J look at the line maybe we should just go home" Tommy whispered as seducing as he could, stopping and saying it all into her ear, hoping that some kind of "Quincy Charm" was working to his advantage. And for the briefest of moments he thought it had worked.

"You really think we're going to have to wait in line" Jude whispered back, and Tommy knew that the same vindictive grin was upon her face as it had been earlier. He was powerless against her. So instead he let his head hang back admitting indisputable defeat wordlessly.

"I love you" Jude smirked, and then jerked him forward with the pull of her hand, so that he staggered along with a subjecting '_mhmm_'.

People glanced at them as they passed, but by then Tommy had pulled himself back together and walked with a bit of dignified grace, wrapping his arm around her waist. Staking his claim, no doubt, against all the greedy eyes already upon her. Admittingly she was sparsely dressed…but that had kind of been the point from the gecko. They walked parallel to the red, velvet, roped off line until they came face to face with the bouncer – a sturdy two hundred and fifty, solid muscle, man, dressed in all black. He wore sunglasses despite the obvious night scene, and he nodded once before stepping aside to let them both in. Jude's grin only broadened, and she pulled on Tommy's hand to make him follow. He was slightly reluctant still she could feel – perhaps he had been hoping they would be turned away. He _was_ pushing the average age bracket – but even if the bouncer hadn't known they were both famous, which she was near certain was _not_ the case, then her outfit and age would have done the trick.

Jude pulled Tommy along as they walked through the doorway, but as soon as they were inside, and she paused to talk to him, yet he had closed the space between them already and wrapped his arm around her again. Jude smiled and waited as he leaned down to say something in her ear.

"Really here? Of all places?" he said in what sounded like a distant whisper – which was in actuality much above a shout, because the music was playing so loudly. The lights bouncing off the walls were supplied by the countless strobe lights and flashing multicolored rotating ones near what had been deemed 'the front of the building', where a DJ stood spinning. The dance floor was packed, and Jude just smirked up at Tommy.

"Shall we" she yelled, but even her voice was drowned out of her own ears. She watched him rolls his eyes, but cave to her whims second later as she snaked her hand into the one around her waist again so that she could tug him through the crowds. It was near impossible to get too deep into the crowds, but they became entangled enough so that they were just two among the see of countless others. She smirked at him again when she looked back at him and then at the others around them. Everything was just a frenzy of moving body parts, and couples who weren't really couples dancing in ways that she was sure would be her and Tommy if she got her way.

So it caught her off guard for a moment when Tommy leaned forward and pressed his lips nearly against her ear "If you can't change them, join them."

Then he pulled away and shrugged at Jude nonchalantly with a cocky grin. "You going to show me your moves Quincy?" Jude called with another smirk as her hips started to sway to the music.

Tommy just stared at her as she melded in with everyone else, and it was apparent that he had either not heard her, or had forgotten the words as soon as they escaped her lips because after he obligatorily rolled his eyes, his hands were on her hips and Jude let her hands drift up to his shoulders. She glanced up at his face, and _perhaps_ – she mused – there was a hint of a genuine grin on his face.

At that moment the music changed and people broke out into loud cheers. Jude chuckled, and felt Tommy do the same – seeing as their bodies were near flush against one another's.

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)…got my glasses- I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)…Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack - Cause when I leave for the night, _I ain't coming back_…"

The beat picked up and soon Jude found her and Tommy moving at the same pace as everyone else around her. One of her arms was wrapped around Tommy's neck, the other pressed lightly against his chest, as he smirked at her. Everything was very sinuous and connected, so that it just so happened that she turned around by the time the chorus came on and she smirked knowing that – _quite possibly_ – she was driving him mad.

"Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up - _Tonight_, I'mma fight, 'Till we see the sunlight - Tick tock, on the clock, But the party don't stop…No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh…Oh- ooh- oh oh oh!"

"Not so bad huh?" called Jude with a laugh as they danced.

"Could be worse" mused Tommy back, close enough to her ear so that she could hear without ever seeing his lips.

Jude rolled her eyes and took his hands off her waist and placed they on her hips "_You sure about that_?"

* * *

Jude was out of breath by the time Tommy took her hand after a few songs and tugged her along lightly till they emerged from the sea of people – to the outer limits – which were about ten degrees cooler.

"God it's hott" Jude gasped, fanning herself as Tommy chuckled and led her along.

"Water?"

"Please" nodded Jude as she then looked where they were going.

"Good because I need a drink" Tommy chuckled, as he wrapped his arm around her waist instead and led her to the bar. People were scattered along the length of the wooden bar – which was raised up on a platform over looking the dance floor. It was strategically placed so that it was dark like the room was before the strobe lights were turned on, with only certain flashes meeting this level, and a certain absence of sound which made it possible to hold a conversation without scream. It was more like being on a crowded New York street then the inside of a trash compacter.

The bartender looked up at the two of them as they approached. "What'll it be?"

Tommy opened his mouth when Jude cut him off "A margarita…" Jude interjected with a sly grin, as Tommy looked down at her with a glare.

Tommy looked back up at the bartender "_Virgin_…"

"Oh please, who's the virgin" Jude said rolling her eyes, so that Tommy once again looked over at her in shock. "What?" shrugged Jude under his incredulous stare "I'm not…so why drink like one."

"Uh because you're nineteen" Tommy suggested callously.

"Please _we_ drink wine all the time" Jude said staying firm to her point.

"At my _place_"

"…_Where we do dumber things than we'll ever do here_" Jude finished persistently. She stared back at Tommy until he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at the bartender again.

"Yeah whatever…" he waved off and Jude smirked as the man tipped off her glass.

"Just one" Tommy added in a whisper into her ear as he handed it to her, and turned back to get his drink that the bartender was now handing him.

"Tom I've drank before" Jude sighed as Tommy took a sip of what was a much higher alcohol content then her little thing.

"Yes I just feel like a jerk letting you." Sighed Tommy, not really looking at her, as if he was suddenly very intrigued by everything else around him.

Jude just let the words fade away before she pressed a kiss to his cheek "Thank you."

* * *

And so one was a good number in theory, but she dragged him out on the dance floor after it and a sip of his. Then after some more dances they had sat down and attempted to talk in which she had perhaps started to feel it all kick in…a nice little buzz through her system. Which had lead to _two_…and eventually _three_.

"I need to get you home" sighed Tommy glancing at his watch.

"No, no let's go dance again" Jude protested, standing up from her stool and holding out her hand for him.

"J" Tommy sighed, taking the hand she held out, but pulling her closer instead "_Babe it's nearly one am_" he chuckled, letting her body meld against his own as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So" pouted Jude, feeling everything in her peripheral vision spinning – just Tommy's face was staying where it should be.

"You're drunk" Tommy sighed rolling his eyes, smelling it on her breath.

"No I'm not" Jude said shaking her head a little too far each way, and too slow to be convincing.

"Well then you're well on you way" Tommy allowed her, knowing better really though.

"Come dance, please" pouted Jude again, as Tommy stood up slowly, moving her with him so that he had his arm wrapped securely around her as they made their way towards the doors again.

"Not tonight" sighed Tommy.

Jude felt her body folding in against Tommy's as if her feet couldn't really carry her. Maybe he was right – not tonight. "_I love you_" she sighed sloppily as they reached the doors.

"I know" mused Tommy, as he tried to straighten up Jude a little bit more. There was still a line outside the club – of eager college students just ready to start their night, and Tommy guided Jude past them and down the street towards where they had parked.

"_You're really good to me_" Jude stumbled out again, feeling her eye lids suddenly drooping.

"I try" Tommy nodded, reaching into his pocket with his free hand and unlocking the Viper. He lowered Jude in carefully and closed the door before getting in on his side.

"_We should do this again_" murmured Jude, as her head lolled from side to side on the headrest.

"I'll double check with you on that after the hangover tomorrow."

"I won't have a…" Jude brushed off, not finishing her sentence.

Tommy rolled his eyes, "_Right_." And with that he pulled out onto the street.

* * *

Tommy pulled the Viper into the drive way and looked over at Jude before turning off the engine. "What" Jude laughed, cracking up upon seeing his face.

"_Yes_" concluded Tommy with a sigh, before turning off the car.

"Yes what" snorted Jude, as he pushed open his door and she fumbled with the many floating door handles.

_Yes you're drunk_, Tommy finished internally, before watching Jude fumble with the handle, "I'll get it."

"No I've got it" Jude said blinking at the door a few times and going for the handle one more time "See" Jude smirked and stumbled out of the car. She used it for support as she made her way over to Tommy.

"An arm?" offered Tommy, wrapping it snuggly around Jude's waist, and letting her lay her head on his shoulder without a fight. He just shook his head and led the two of them inside. When he successfully got them down the hall he let go of her carefully and let her stumble into the bedroom. "You sure you got it?" he clarified.

"Yeah I just need sleep" Jude sighed quietly, gripping her head and closing her eyes for a moment.

"You took your meds right?" asked Tommy eyeing her.

"Yes" Jude nodded minutely and then headed off towards the closet.

Tommy walked back out into the kitchen to ditch his keys, surveying the room as usual, and seeing the new additions to the coffee table. He glanced over his shoulder at Jude who was moving around the bed room, before he slunk over to the living room and picked up the letter discarded there. It took him all of two second to realize it was legal. He was in no state of mind to read any of it right now. Tomorrow morning – coffee in hand – _maybe_. He dropped the letter back down and headed back to the bedroom.

Jude was by the closet and Tommy paid little heed to it as he walked over to the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. He would need all the sleep he could scrounge up – seeing as he had Milo _again_ tomorrow morning, _joyous_. But just as those thoughts could have spoiled his mood a flash of Jude from that night popped into his head. Tommy shook his head and continued to unbutton his shirt. His grin was evident and he didn't try to hide it; despite his earlier preconceptions tonight had indeed been fun. _Jude and her neurotic ideas_…

"_Hey_" came a sultry…and slightly slurred…voice from behind.

Caught off guard Tommy turned around and looked at Jude. He hadn't even heard her move from over by the closet. Her eyes were slightly glazed over…he should have known better…he scolded himself internally, but the thoughts vanished as her cool fingers touched his chest through his partially unbuttoned shirt. A shallow chuckle crept up his throat as her fingers traced a line down the buttons.

"I thought you were changing" Tommy mused, looking down at the same flowing shirt from earlier…the way her back muscles stood out one by one as her arms moved her fingers up the row of buttons again in a very measured way.

"I thought we were having fun" Jude whispered back, looking up at him with amused and cunning eyes.

"Jude" Tommy groaned knowingly. He really shouldn't have let her drink…

"Shhh" Jude whispered, leaning in close, so that her body was flush against his now burning body, her arms trapped between them, she tilted her chin so that she could whisper into his left ear "We could do this…"

The words weren't a question. They weren't even a complete statement. And they had barely registered in Tommy's mind when he felt a sharp push against his chest. He bumped into the bed and sat down subsequently. And just as he was about to protest her delicate fingers were on his shoulders, and her lips entrapping his. "Jude…" Tommy breathed into her lips. They didn't come out in the right tone. He wanted them to be firm…though he couldn't exactly remember why a second later when her fingers were working on the last six buttons on his shirt. And it was even harder to remember why when his hands found her exposed back by accident. Her skin was so smooth and supple and…FOCUS!

"Jude" Tommy protested, yanking his lips off hers and staring her square in the face. The usual crystal clear blue stared back at him as if they had a milky film cover over them.

"I want to" Jude whispered, leaning in and ensnaring his lips once more, but Tommy moved away again just as fast.

"No the three margaritas you drank want to" Tommy whispered back knowingly. His hand reached up and traced her pale jaw line.

"Mupmmm" Jude protested, shaking her head and leaning closer. Tommy scotched further back on the bed, and regretted it near instantly as Jude crawled up with him.

Tommy sighed and fought the growing urge to listen to her with difficulty as she straddled his waist. "Jude I promised you" Tommy whispered into her ear as convincingly as he could. He didn't want to look at them. He wanted to imagine she was across the room, perhaps in sweatpants and a really baggy t-shirt, not on top of him in that gorgeous short skirt and…STOP!

"I know you want to" Jude whispered back in the same sultry tone from earlier.

"No" Tommy lied through his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut and not looking at her as he then willed himself to push lightly against her shoulder. "Come on, not tonight J."

Her body moved with surprising ease, and Tommy didn't look back at her until he was off the bed and on the floor. He took a deep breath, resisted the urge to pull her back into his arms, and then looked back at her. She was just grinning, head tilted to the side, smirking as she slipped her black high heels off one at a time, and held them out. Tommy sighed and took them from her extended hands "Nice."

He turned away and leaned over to place them on the floor at the foot of the bed, and when he straightened up it was a very different view. His eyes could have very well bulged out of his head, he didn't care. Nor could he look away as Jude, who was now kneeling on the bed, peeled her shirt up over her head. She smirked at him again as she tossed it across the room without a care.

His eyes followed the sheer fabrics descent before he looked back at her bemused "J we can't" Tommy moaned, not looking away "I promised you…we…_we talked about this_…" he grimaced.

"_What if I've changed my mind_?" Jude smirked, twisting her arms behind herself reaching for the clasp…

"J stop" Tommy begged, reaching out to stop her. His finger wrapped delicately around her arm in protest "For me…and my sanity…_please_, I'm begging you." Jude just looked back at him, and swayed a little under his grasp. "J…" Tommy whispered as her chin dipped and then looked back up at him – her smile going a little crocked "…_sleep_" he whispered.

"I'm fine" Jude slurred, her eyelids dropping.

"Here put this on" Tommy whispered handing her one of his t-shirts.

"_I'm_…fine" Jude slurred again, slower, and with less confidence.

"I know" Tommy nodded, as Jude pulled on the shirt regardless. He let go of his grip on her slowly and went to pull down the covers as she started to crawl off the bed.

"You're such a party pooper…" Jude slurred as Tommy yanked down the sheets and tried not to smile too much.

"I know" Tommy sighed, looking back at her in just his oversized t-shirt on her skinny frame.

"Don't leave me alone" Jude whispered as she stumbled over to the bed again and collapsed down onto the sheets.

"I'm right here" Tommy nodded, as she reached for his hand. He obliged her drunken request and was only slightly surprised by her ability to jerk him down onto the sheets next to him. He chuckled, before rolling over onto his side and looking at Jude. Her eyes were fixated on the ceiling as her lips moved to match silent words inside her head.

Grinning, as he reached out and stroked her blonde hair slowly, "_I love you_."

She didn't respond right away, but she lolled her head to the side after a moment or two and asked, "Am I drunk?"

Tommy snorted and nodded "Yeah."

A small smile crept across Jude's lips as she looked back at Tommy "I'm glad."

"Oh, really" smirked Tommy, shaking his head.

But her thought wasn't finished, and it caught him off guard as her eyelids started to droop again "…I'm with you."

"I'm glad I'm with you too…" started Tommy, but once again the thought wasn't done, so that when she cut him off again her eyes were closed.

"…because you keep me safe…even when I mess up."

Tommy just stared at her through the dark. Her lips were parted, breathing in slowly as her body was consumed by unconsciousness. "I'll always keep you safe" Tommy whispered, leaning over a little further so that his lips brushed her temple "Forever and always…"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**What no reviews? That was majorly depressing...and here I am giving you a nice long chapter too. Please review guys! I promise I write faster and better when I have motivation or even constructive criticism! Thanks!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	247. Chapter 247

She shoved her hands deeper into the pockets of her shorts. Shivering by impulse against the light spring breeze shifting through the hedge separating her from a familiar place. The porch light illuminating a patch of new born grass surrounded by old flag stones with weeds thriving better between the cracks. Kat took in a deep breath and walked forward, up the steps, and knocked lightly on the door.

Heavy footsteps echoed from within, and she looked over at the grass again as the door opened and things got very still. "_Hey Jamie_" she half laughed, in an almost nervous way, as she looked back at his perplexed face.

Jamie's hand pressed open the screen door slowly, with a long creaking noise, before stepping stunned out onto the front steps, "Kat?"

"The one and only" shrugged Kat, uneasy still, looking down at her shoes this time.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen in your family?..." started running off Jamie, automatically assuming the worse.

"Everyone's fine" Kat hushed, rolling her eyes as she looked him in the face. It had been a long time…his face showed that. No more glasses. A more angular face. Yet the same gawky frame…that somehow suited him better now.

"Oh" cut off Jamie, looking at her perplexed once again.

"I was actually looking for Jude" Kat jumped in, pointing her thumb over her shoulder where the Harrison house was still lit up, "Stupid me still thought she lived at her Dad's for some reason." Her hand fell back to her side, and she shrugged "You wouldn't have _Tommy's_ address would you?"

Jamie relaxed against the doorframe as the words filtered out from her lips "Uhh" he paused after watching her light brown eyes pass over him again "Uh, yeah of coarse" Jamie finished shaking his head clear "I just have to go get it…ummm" his hands lingering over the screen door again "just come in I guess…you can see the studio…" he trailed off and swallowed, "uh yeah." He laughed lightly at his unfinished sentence and a small smile sparked on Kat's lips. "Okay then" Jamie nodded, and held open the door.

"James who was it?" came a call from the kitchen.

"Uhh" Jamie said running his hand through his hair and peering into the kitchen quickly as he spoke "it's Katherine Nana" he said in an almost unbelieving tone, peering back at Kat.

Kat rolled her eyes, and then looked into the kitchen as well, "Hi Mrs. Andrews, it's good to see you" she waved at the older woman standing in front of the sink, with long yellow rubber gloves pulled up past her elbows as she did the dishes. Yet what caught Kat's eye was another girl standing next to Mrs. Andrews with a towel in her hands drying the dishes as they were passed to her.

"Kat that's Zeppelin" Jamie said taking in a deep breath before saying it and then looking at the basement door behind them.

"It's nice to meet you" said Zeppelin with a baffled smile hidden behind the one Kat was sure was supposed to be warming. So when Jamie pulled open the basement door and started down the stairs, Kat only hesitated for a few seconds before following suit…closing the door behind them.

"So uh this is it" said Jamie, looking around the under lit basement studio. Kat took in the space with its rustic style clashing with a feeble modern feel. The equipment was nothing compared to what she had seen at G-Major moons ago, but at the same time it was distinctly _Jamie_ with the way the falling apart couch, sat with the dark wood coffee table, and the light wood chair. Or the way that the bathroom tiles were only _half_ off the walls inside what had become the recording space. The computer was nice…about the only new thing in the room.

"Wow" Kat limited herself too as she continued to look around the space. Papers were scattered around, and others placed neatly inside files. A guitar was leaning against the far wall.

"It's not much…" Jamie sighed "But we have a few artists who are crazy enough to work for shit pay…"

"You signed Spiederman right?" nodded Kat, as she still tried to take it all in.

"Yeah somehow" laughed Jamie, before moving over to the files "Hey let me get you that address, sorry about the mess…"

"Please" snorted Kat "You should see _my_ studio." She let her eyes pass over the sound controls again, before continuing "Fabric everywhere, barely enough people to make our deadlines, and too many to pay. Each month scrambling for the rent, or rushing to fit a line for a show…"

"Here" Jamie said holding out a sheet of paper, and Kat took it – looking at the only legible male handwriting she knew. It made her smile.

"You two still friends?" asked Kat, letting her new train of thought lead her.

There was a moment of silence "_Me and Jude_? Most of the time" nodded Jamie "Sometimes our paths just don't cross for a while."

"Oh" Kat nodded, folding the paper and putting it in her pocket.

"Are…_you two_?" trailed of Jamie with his open ended question.

Kat didn't look at him as he asked what she should have known would be the rebound question "I think she's trying to fix things" Kat shrugged, looking up at Jamie with a sigh. Jamie nodded, and Kat corrected his train of thought before it could leave the station "…_But she can't_." Jamie's lips turned down at the corners. "I'm here because I'm being paid. And that sounds horrible, but it's true. I don't want to be her _friend_ again. _Our_ paths…." She sighed, looking up the stairs "just don't cross anymore."

There was silence, before Jamie lifted his head to look at her "I'm sorry…"

Kat rolled her eyes and breathed out a laugh that didn't reach her eyes "Don't be." Jamie nodded his head wordlessly, and then Kat pushed off the desk she hadn't even realized she was leaning against "I should go."

"Oh, right" nodded Jamie, crossing the space and pulling Kat into a hug "Don't be a stranger okay?"

"I'm heading back to New York tonight I think" Kat sighed "I'm going to hop on an earlier flight if I can."

"Toronto was never big enough for you" chuckled Jamie.

"Just not crowded enough" shrugged Kat, peeling out of Jamie's arms and heading for the stairs. But as she placed her first foot on the bottom step she looked back at him "The place is great…I can't believe you're actually doing it all."

"Thanks…and you too. Except I always knew you would make it."

Kat blushed slightly and looked down at her feet "And Jamie" she added as a last thought "_She's perfect for you_."

"Thanks" Jamie nodded, thinking of Zep upstairs finishing the dishes with Nana. His eyes moved up to the ceiling, as if he could see through it and see her standing there and… Jamie looked back at the stairs – but Kat was already gone, the door swinging in the small breeze she had left.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"Marry me", "I'm worried about you", "I'll make a deal with you God...you let me see her one more time, and I won't ever ask you for anything again" Stay tuned and find out!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	248. Chapter 248

Jude scrubbed her teeth with her toothbrush – ridding herself of the lingering alcohol taste still on breath. She held her hair back as she leaned over to spit, and when she straightened back up he was there.

"Hey, I checked the bottles this is fine" Tommy sighed, looking around the room as if surveying that he had done everything he needed to do, as he laid down a glass of water and an aspirin next to it.

"You rock" Jude sighed, wiping her mouth on the towel as he turned to leave. "Hey wait…" Jude chuckled grabbing Tommy's wrist at the last moment.

"I'm late" sighed Tommy, as Jude tugged him closer.

"_You've got a moment_" Jude whispered in a seductive whisper.

"No" Tommy smirked, as Jude leaned in for a kiss.

"Yes" Jude smirked as her lips hit his.

"Only one…" Tommy smirked as their lips parted.

"Two" Jude countered pressing hers quickly to his again.

"No more", kiss.

"_One more_", kiss.

"I'm late", kiss.

"_I love you_", kiss.

"I love you more…", kiss.

"_Mhmm_", kiss.

"Really I'm going to be late", kiss.

"_Okay_" Jude sighed, turning back towards the counter and reaching for her mascara. "Oh and Tommy…" she added just as he turned to leave.

"Mhmm" he said idly as he looked back at her. It happened so fast he barely realized it, but he smirked into the kiss as she put more fire into it than all the other pecks before it. He chuckled as his fingers automatically traced her curves, and her delicate fingers rand through his scalp.

"_Now you can go_" Jude whispered into his ear as she slinked away from his grasp.

Tommy just shook his head at her and flattened his hair again "I'll see you later?"

"Wedding stuff then G-Major" nodded Jude as she leaned closer to the mirror to apply her mascara to her eyelashes.

"_Wedding stuff_…" Tommy echoed under his breath as he turned to leave.

"I heard that" Jude called, and he smirked as soon as he was out of her line of sight.

"Love you!" he called back, ignoring her last statement, and then exiting through the door.

G-Major was a mad house as usual but it didn't phase Tommy for even a second as he nodded to the receptionist behind the desk – then waited for the tell-tale sound of clicking high heels. They reached his ears before he was even half-way across the core.

"Right on time Ms. Harrison, I would even say you're a few minutes early…" Tommy mused, looking down at his watch to irritate her even more.

"Ha, ha, very funny Tom" Sadie said with no sarcasm "Just because we'll legally be family in a few days doesn't mean you get to be an ass."

"Well I know I'm offended" Tommy, mused again laced with heavy sarcasm, as he glanced over his shoulder at her. He stopped short and Sadie almost walked by him.

"What?" asked Sadie bluntly upon seeing his face.

"Remind me to congratulate Kwest" Tommy said, before shaking his head clear and heading for the stairs.

It took a second but after a mere ten seconds she was in hot pursuit of him again, and utterly perplexed "Why?"

Tommy kept walking up the stairs as he looked back at Sadie "_Hott_, he let you out of the house in that?" He should have known it was coming, and perhaps the smirk reached his face before the clipboard hit him square in the back. "Ouch, god…" Tommy chuckled as he tried to move out of the way of the flailing clipboard as it made its second descent "gosh take a compliment."

"Perv" sighed Sadie, fuming, as she followed him into Studio A.

"Hey you get what you pay for" Tommy smiled again as he held out his hands and shrugged. Then he focused on turning on the board and unloading his laptop from his bag.

"I should tell Jude…" Sadie warned.

"That what _I'm hitting on her older sister_?" mused Tommy, glancing up at Sadie.

His smile made it that much harder to keep a straight face as Sadie continued the shenanigan, "You forget that I'm your ex-girlfriend as well" Sadie countered.

"To-shay" Tommy smirked, unraveling cords and running them to various outlets "But if I remember correctly we sailed that ship a _long time ago_. But hey!" Tommy added "I heard _once you go black you never go back_ anyways so there's no problem."

A smile flickered across Sadie's face "Wouldn't _you_ like to know" she said in a sly tone.

Tommy walked across the room and stood right in front of Sadie, so that she was confused once again, before he leaned down and whispered in her ear "_No_" and kissed her check with a smirk before returning to his tasks.

"You're a ladies man Tommy Q" Sadie sighed rolling her eyes.

"_Was_" Tommy corrected "I promised your sister I was on the straight and narrow now", he smiled.

"Hmmm well then…" Sadie nodded consulting her clipboard. "You still need to see Darius."

"And I still need to finish these tracks before my wedding" Tommy countered, peering past Sadie, through the glass door, and down into the core, in which Milo was now crossing "So you've got ten seconds."

"_Tracks_," nodded Sadie running down the list "_Darius_,…Oh!" Sadie paused looking up at him "You're in charge while me and him are gone."

"Perfect" Tommy sighed rolling his eyes "_When's that_?"

"We're taking a late flight out tonight – so I'll do stuff with Jude, rush home to pack, and then be there to meet him for the plane".

"Awesome" Tommy said with no enthusiasm, "Last recording session?"

"Kwest with Karma" Sadie answered consulting her notes "And _he_ told me to pass on that he'll lock up tonight if you want…"

"Yes" Tommy nodded and then waved to the person behind her. Sadie sidestepped as Milo walked through the threshold.

"Morning" Milo smiled at Sadie, and then looked over at Tommy "T" he nodded.

"Guitar and you, in booth, now" Tommy said militaristically.

Milo nodded without another word and slipped away into the other space. "Kay so you've got everything?"

"Hope so" Tommy nodded at Sadie as she reached for the door. "Don't let Darius dominate your time down in Costa Rica – work and play can co-exist."

"Oh I'm sure I'll be fine" Sadie said with double meaning, but by then he was focusing and he wouldn't have caught irony if it slapped his across the face, and she slipped away without the ninth degree.

Her walk was with purpose, and by now it was normal that she, Sadie Harrison, should slip away into Darius's office after her morning rounds. Indubitably to report back to the boss the ins and outs of the day. She was his personal glorified secretary – and it seemed he would trust no one but her to do everything he needed. _If only they knew_…

The door slipped shut and the files were ditched on the desk – neatly, but still _ditched_ – before he was smirking at her. And she was smirking at him. And everything was just a fun bubble of secrets. "You packed yet?" mused Darius.

"No" Sadie said shaking her head slowly as she pushed off his desk and stepped closer to him so that her skirt hung parallel to his armrest, before she perched slowly on it and looked into his eyes "_I've got stuff to do with Jude first_," she whispered, her hand meeting his tailored jacket "…then I'll zip home and pack…" he fingers ran down the length of buttons on the jacket, and then slid back up "then…_I'll be waiting for you_."

He just looked at her with smoldering eyes "And is _that_ coming with you?"

Sadie looked down casually at her skirt and button-up blouse…which wasn't particularly _buttoned-up_ too much. "If you want it to" Sadie whispered again, and smirked before getting up and leaving much faster than she usually would.

"Where you going?" Darius chuckled.

"I told you" Sadie smirked "I have to go see Jude…I'll…" she paused and bit her lip "_I'll see you tonight_".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Costa Rica. Sadie. Darius. Oh my....**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	249. Chapter 249

"Holy shit" Jude murmured to herself, holding the silky white fabric up against her tank top in Sadie's crappy closet mirror "_Hollllyyyy shitttt_…"

"Would you stop" sighed Sadie, looking over her shoulder at her younger sister "And put it away, if you get something on it there's no way they can fix it before the wedding" Sadie added in a server tone as she shoved more tops into her suitcase.

"Like they don't want to throttle me enough already" Jude murmured to herself – unable to suppress the smirk though, while tilting her head to look at the dress against her body one more time

"Come on bride to be – put it away for a few more days" sighed Sadie placing her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes at Jude.

"_Fine_…" Jude caved with a long sigh "But you know they're not the only ones that wants to throttle me…" Jude trailed off.

"Really who else have you pissed off in the past few hours?" mused Sadie.

"Kat" Jude said bluntly, her voice dropping off into a more humbled tone "She left the finished dress at Tommy's last night…she was on a plane back to New York when I found it."

"So things aren't better between you two yet?" asked Sadie stopping and looking at Jude.

Jude ran her fingers over the silky fabric "I don't think they'll ever be." Jude looked up at Sadie, forcing a smile on over her contracting chest. She glanced over at the bed, "God what are you packing!? You going away for a month?" Jude gaped flabbergasted at the over flowing suitcase.

Sadie rolled her eyes and squashed more clothing into the already brimming bag "I'm going away on work I need to make sure I have everything…"

"_Including this_?" asked Jude skeptically, picking up Sadie's bikini with one finger so that she could lay the wedding dress down on the bed. She flicked it off across the room and Sadie glared at her. "I have to put away the dress" Jude shrugged and laid the wedding dress down in its place.

Sadie just shook her head as she went to retrieve the bathing suite from the floor as Jude removed the lid from the white box they had just retrieved from the bridal shop after her last fitting. Jude glanced over at Sadie, "_Where are you going again_?"

"Umm," Sadie said without looking at her younger sister "I'm going to Costa Rica on business with Darius".

"Remind me that I want to be Darius assistant from now on" Jude whistled with a smirk.

Sadie shoved the bathing suite on top of everything else and started to zip the suitcase closed…_with much difficulty_. Sadie didn't say anything but Jude watched her out of the corner of her eye, as _she_ tried to meticulously folded the dress again and lay it delicately in the box. By the end of it all…Sadie was still fighting with the second half of the zipper.

"Seriously?" asked Jude rolling her eyes, before climbing up onto the bed.

"Oh yeah because that's going to help" Sadie said un-amused, before Jude plopped down on top of the bag and looked down at her in contemp.

"Yup" Jude answered smugly "It is". Sadie ripped the zipper across the last half of the bag. "_You're welcome_" she added with a small grin and then climbed down off the bed.

Sadie rolled her eyes and tugged the suitcase off the bed with a groan. It hit the ground with a horrible thud. Jude shot her hands out as if to brace herself.

"What are you doing" Sadie said raising an eyebrow at Jude.

"Bracing for the aftershock of the earthquake" Jude answered, before a smile twitched at the corners of her lips. Sadie's arm swung out to smack her but Jude slid out of the way. "Violent now aren't we…" Jude said shaking her head with laughter.

"Shut up."

Jude just shrugged; there was a moment of silence before Sadie looked over at Jude again "Look I know you need to get to the studio so I won't keep you" she sighed "I'll finish up, you go."

"What's there left to pack!" Jude snorted looking around humorously. Sadie raised her hand again to smack Jude "Hey, it's cool, it's cool" Jude laughed holding up her hands in surrender. Sadie rolled her eyes and lower her hand. " Look I can stay if you need more help…" started Jude before checking the clock on the nightstand "_Scratch that_…" she grimaced "I'm going to be late…"

"Go"

"No…it's cool I just…" Jude said hesitantly as she stared at the glowing green numbers for another moment grimacing.

"Go" sighed Sadie rolling her eyes as she nudged her sister towards the door.

"Fine, fine, I am" sighed Jude, pulling Sadie into an unexpected hug "Have a good trip – scope out some nice _Instant Star_ places" she added rolling her eyes.

"Oh trust me I plan on _doing_ more than _that_…" Sadie smirked, before cutting herself off.

"Hmm really?" asked Jude slyly before laying on the sarcasm, "Hotel rooms and private service?" laughed Jude "Just remember you have a boyfriend back here who loves you very much so even nice sexy abs aren't good excuses" Jude chuckled and started for the door. Sadie's heart stopped for a second as Jude toed the line between fact and fiction. "Oh and Sadie" Jude added, whipping back around and looking at her stunned sister, "_Sadie_…?"

"What, huh?" asked Sadie pulling herself back together instantly. Jude stared at Sadie perplexed, and a bead of sweat started to instantly form on the back of Sadie's neck. _Shit_. "Jude what?" asked Sadie as innocently again as she could. Jude's jaw just hung open as she stared back at her "…_Jude_?" Sadie's heart started to race inside her chest as she saw the calculations going on, on Jude's face "Jude come on you're...."

"…It was nothing" Jude cut Sadie off, closing her jaw slowly and turning ever so slightly for the door "…it's not important…" Jude shrugged distractedly before taking a few more steps out of the room "I'll see you in a few days…"

"Yeah of coarse" Sadie said plastering a smile across her face.

Jude paused, staring the smile now contorting the perfect features of her sister's face, and without another thought she strode back across the space between them.

Sadie half expected her slap her, scream at her, tell her she had just seen it all on her face, how could she be so stupid and heartless and…Sadie gasped as Jude pulled her into a tight hug. Sadie's breath shook as Jude held her, and then the words came…soft, bittersweet words "_Don't_…"

Sadie swallowed, "I can't help it" she whispered and she felt Jude's knees buckle ever so slightly.

"_No Sadie don't_" Jude whimpered "Don't with…"

"_Don't ask who_" Sadie begged, tears pressing against the corners of her eyes as Jude hugged her tighter "_Don't ask who_..."

"Sadie!"

"_Jude don't_…"

"But Kwest…" gasped Jude, her knees buckling again.

"Shhh" Sadie begged.

"_He loves you though_" the strangled voice Sadie knew all too well collided with her ear drums, making her crumble the way Jude was.

"Don't tell…Jude please don't tell…" Sharp gasps for air pulsated between the two of them as Sadie refused to let go, "Jude promise me…_you won't tell_"

"_Sadie_…" Jude said shaking her head into Sadie's shoulder.

"Jude it's nothing, I promise…"

"Then stop this!" Jude screamed in her strangled voice, as if she were literally drowning in her own sudden agony. She ripped herself away from Sadie's shaking arms.

"I…" Sadie started and Jude paused, held her breath for the words. _Yes_. That's all she needed. Sadie wasn't like this. She couldn't be… But the train of thought ended as Sadie reached forward and pulled Jude back into a rigid hug and whispered in Jude's ear "_I can't_…"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun dun dunnnnnn! Stay tuned and find out what is stuck inside my head and have no time to put on paper!!!! (Sorry guys, promise it was just because I had to pass midterms! More coming)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	250. Chapter 250

The loud hum of the private jet's engines covered the sound of the black SUV pulling up on the runway. Sadie's blonde hair blew around her as she looked over her shoulder at the man climbing out – black briefcase in hand, matching his crisp black suite, and dark eyes that glinted in the darkness. She looked back at the plane as he reached her side. "Your agenda" Sadie shouted over the turbines as she handed Darius his portfolio for the weekend. His hand barely glanced over hers – regardless, it sent shivers down her spin. The black leather winked with the blinking red lights on wing behind them. So that its surface flashed back – Red – black – Red…

It entranced Sadie for a moment as her heart thundered in her chest. Every ounce of emotion that had riddled her system from her conversation with Jude was replaced with an unsafe emotion. Not because _she_ felt unsafe. But the fact that she didn't care that Jude knew. That was unsafe. Unsafe to trust. Unsafe to let people in. Unsafe to be with this man at this very moment…when she had only just texted Kwest good-bye. A pang wavered through her heart like a dull pain…somewhere in the back of her mind…the fact that she could not even say good-bye to his face hurt. _Because she was too afraid he'd see all the implications of her words_…words she wasn't ready to say yet…

"Mr. Mills we are ready to depart, at your nearest connivance" came a male voice that snapped Sadie back to reality.

"Thank you Jonathan" Darius nodded, and glanced over at Sadie. She was sure even in the darkness around them – that the slight flush to her cheeks could be seen from the distant hanger lights of the airport. Yet Darius's finger reached up idly and brushed her cheek. A caress. Then with a small smile he walked up the plane stairs.

The turbines grew louder and Sadie's hair whipped around her, heart thundering louder than anything else, before she took her muffled steps forward and sealed the pact.


	251. Chapter 251

"Hey" came his tender voice from behind, before his arms snaked around her middle, and his chin that seemed to fit perfectly in the space between her collarbone and neck nuzzled in – breathing in the scent of her damp hair. Jude felt her body melting into his as her eyes slipped closed – and the pounding headache that had been riddling her body since she left Sadie's apartment drifted away with it. "You've been really quiet" Tommy's voice whispered in her neck – in a usual morning gruffness she had become accustom to.

"I'm just tired" Jude lied. How many times had she been asked to lie for her sister? Or perhaps, the real question was, _how much longer_ was she going to _keep_ lying for Sadie.

"I'm making coffee if you want some" Tommy offered, press a quick kiss to her cheek as he let his hold on her go. He started walking towards the kitchen – reaching his nice black jacket slung across the unmade bed. "We've got to get out of here in like ten minutes…" he added consulting his wristwatch "I don't think it'll work in our favor if we're late for court".

The headache started again as Jude took in a shaky breath and nodded then she pushed a small smile onto her face – for his sake more than anyone else. "Yeah you're probably right". She watched him pull on the jacket and glanced around once more herself to see if she had everything.

"You ready?" he asked, making her eyes take in his. His deep, concerned, blue eyes. The ones that seemed to know everything she didn't say out loud.

"Yeah" Jude nodded – putting as much strength behind it as she could – knowing all the while that her insides were nothing more than mush.

Toronto's court house was a large brick building in the middle of the city – that on a normal basis was the hub for newscasters trying to report on the high profile cases. Obviously they all seemed to have missed a huge tip today – because there was no one to be seen. "Could we really be that lucky?" Jude mumbled rolling her eyes as Tommy turned off the car and looked across the stretch of parking lot to the front entrance as well.

"It would seem so" he added in the same mildly stark manner. Then there was nothing left to do but go. The two of them walked at a slightly quickened pace towards the doors. Jude's heart thundering its way up her throat. Her mind raced in twelve different directions at once – like trying to write a full orchestra symphony on speed. And yet at the same time it felt like nothing was processing as it zoomed by. She barely had time to acknowledge the thought before it was gone. Tommy's hand snaked its way into Jude's "_Stop freaking out_" he whispered, with a hint of a smile she didn't need to see in order to hear.

Jude let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding "Yeah…I know"

As they started up the stone steps a voice caught both their attentions simultaneously, "Well look who finally showed up." Jude's head shot up – and the second of surprise was overtaken by happiness and then utter horror. Kwest smiled as he walked down the last few steps to meet up with Jude and Tommy.

"Hey man" Tommy said surprised "What brings you here?"

"Sadie's gone and I don't have to be in work till eleven so I thought I'd stop by for some moral support" he said honestly. Then he tacked in his signature shrug that made Jude's heart beat in loud thuds against her ribcage. This proximity to Kwest at this moment made her want to shout words that, if she didn't manage to swallow, would destroy her world. _She swallowed hard_.

"Ah there you are!" came another familiar voice that made Jude jump and then be at ease "Jude so nice to see you" the man's voice said in his stately lawyer voice in his crisp power suit. He pulled her into an awkward hug and then looked at Tommy. "And Mr. Quincy so nice to see you as well. I see you have Danny Murk in there. Fabulous lawyer – played water polo against him in college. I must say Yale always beat Harvard though – don't know if he's ever fully got over that. Oh and I suppose congratulations on the engagement are in order" he added with his million dollar white smile as he looked between the two of them "Yes, yes congratulations" he beamed "You know we really _must_ talk about putting you two under the same plan once you're _hitched_" he laughed "But that's for later, that's for later" he waved off before they could acknowledge his business offer "We must get inside! Come, come, you only have one chance to make a first impression on a Judge".

The three of them shuffled inside – with Drever leading the pack. Jude couldn't decide if her nerves were finally fried or if she was calming down, but when they reached the chamber at the end of the hallway Drever stopped, hands poised over the handle, he looked at Jude and flashed her another million dollar smile.

"I've worked out the whole case so all you need to do is sit there and speak when I ask. Everything will be very straight forward. Just remember _you're_ the victim here" he beamed.

Her gut reaction was to retort with '_Then why are you smiling_' before she swallowed her pride once more and just settled for a nod. With another beam of striking white Drever pulled open the heavy wood doors and they all slipped inside.

"I'll be sitting right here" Tommy whispered, as his hand brushed across her back, and he turned for the line of benches. Jude started to look back but decided against it so that she could keep up with Drever's pace. They crossed the threshold that divided the onlookers from the accused and her blood ran cold. _What was she doing_?

"Right here" Drever whispered, shrewdness clear on his witty tongue. He was going to suck the life right out of that other lawyer. He was going to destroy his opponent. Jude just blinked at Drever. Until the pause was too pregnant for her to do anything but what she was supposed to. She hurriedly dropped down into the light brown leather chair that moaned ceremoniously and made Jude feel the end seeping into her skin like a deadly disease. They were going to win _and yet_…

The chamber door creaked on its hinges again and the breath in Jude's lungs turned to stone. The two distinct pairs of footfalls echoed through the chamber and she didn't look. She didn't see his face. She didn't want to. And yet as the scraping of chairs filled the air Jude had the compulsion to glance. And there he was. All six foot whatever of him. Big brawny muscles. Even larger ego. And yet the usual aura of greatness was gone – as if something was literally eating him from the inside out. The look of…_acknowledgment_…?

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Thorton"

Jude rose without feeling. Jude listened without hearing. Jude stared without seeing. And then her eyes shifted away from the decomposing body of a man she used to know.

There was no jury. There were no witnesses. There were just two lawyers arguing back and forth about proper compensation for 'traumatic this', 'abusive that', 'Unjust conduct', and countless other things that made Jude pull more and more into herself. She only surfaced when she realized that there was movement. Her shocked eyes watched as Shay took the stand and suddenly her ears could hear the distant birds, and the hum of an airplane, even the whoosh of the hand dryers in the bathrooms down the hall. Her mind awoke as her body stayed static.

"Mr. Mills under the court of law do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" asked Drever.

"I do" came his voice. It was musical even without the usual hip hop beats overwhelming it. It was clear. It was truthful.

"Do you recall the night you attacked Ms. Jude Harrison?" Shay winced. Jude blinked once, hoping that she could disappear in that second. Instead he answered.

"…Yes"

"And were you under the influence of any drugs or alcohol at the time?"

"…No" he said, looking down at his knotting hands.

"Then _why_ Mr. Mills…attack Ms. Jude Harrison?" Drever asked, leaving the question open and volatile.

There was nothing. Shay drew in a deep breath and then let it go. His mouth attempted to form words and they failed him. Then as Jude's heart snuck up her throat once more words managed to creep out of his throat. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry does not compensate for what you have done…" started Drever. But Jude knew the conversation had shifted. That he wasn't talking to Drever…Shay was talking to her.

"You're right it doesn't" Shay jumped in after Drever's statement "But I am, and I don't know how to say it any other way that that. I have screwed up so many times…"

"Your honor" Shay's lawyer interrupted.

"Disdained, let your client speak, I want to hear this" Judge Thorton said silencing the two men.

"I'm sorry about a lot of things that I did to you. And I would give you a million dollars if that is what it took for you to be able to look me in the eyes again." Shay's lawyer pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He was digging a hole for himself. "…But I don't think it would really matter to you. Even if you weren't famous. You already have everything in the world. And I just exiled you from mine again".

Jude felt his gaze holding hers across the room. Until she did the thing that she was sure broke him. She looked away.

There was silence and then Drever concluded, with an evident smirk to his tone, "No further questions your honor".

"Defense?" asked Thorton. He declined. And the stand was empty. The thoughts came slower this time – but on a larger scale. They came in bunches and with numbers and ways to be weighed, but as Drever sat back down next to Jude she pulled his legal pad over to herself and wrote down five small words and shoved it back at Drever. His gloating face looked down at the paper just in time for Jude to stand up and start heading for the exit.

"Ms. Harrison please sit down" the Judge called. But Jude didn't listen. She just caught the puzzled look of Tommy as she walked by.

"Uhh your honor" Drever said taken aback, as he crumpled the paper between his infuriated fists "…The prosecution…drops _all charges_." And the doors banged closed behind Jude.

Tommy blinked at Drever and then at the paper he shoved into Shay's stunned hands. Shay took a moment to uncurl the yellow paper and then he couldn't breathe as he read:

_Strike three_…all charges dropped.

And when he looked back she was long gone.


	252. Chapter 252

The sun was setting just beyond the horizon casting a magnificent array of blues, pinks, and deep purples across the tropical sky. Sadie closed her eyes and let the last heat of the day sink into her skin. She could live off the sunshine down here. The wind ruffed the sheer white curtains of her suite with the French doors flung open like they were now. Her eyes slipped closed – imagining the brilliant blue skies that had welcomed them to Costa Rica. She reminisced in the feeling of his strong fingers brushing her forearm…her waist…her delicate hands as they walked around the hotel. The guide was clueless to Darius's and her antics as she rambled off about ballrooms and other audition places. Prices. Décor. How _lovely_ it would be to have the auditions here at their resort. She had taken notes and smiled politely…all the while thinking of the man everyone trusted.

And now from her corner room balcony she watched the last people leave the beach – as young girls ran quietly with their boyfriends to secret spots. Soon the street lamps would come on and the night life would begin. She pushed her arms off the balcony and crept back into the suite. Noticing only the change of rough white concrete to smooth carpet as her bare feet treaded across the room. She went to flop down on the five star bed when her cell phone vibrated loudly on the night stand. Sadie grimaced and then went to retrieve it. Her hands flipped it open without checking the number and then slowed as she read the text message.

_Come up_

A smile teased at the corners of her lips instantly, before she placed the phone back down on the table. She turned around in the same gloating manner before she caught her reflection in the mirror. The sun had bleached her hair blonder. A hint of a tan already coming to her winter skin. The innocent blanket of snow in Toronto melted here in Costa Rica and the seeds she had planted burst forth. She peeled off the formal dress she was still wearing and pulled on a sundress the flowed around her. Then without a seconds hesitation she departed. Knowing that this had been the intent all along.

* * *

Darius opened the door when she knocked and he only took his eyes off of Sadie for half a second to glance down the hall. No one was there, just as he had intended and then she slipped inside with his silent invitation. The suite Darius was staying in was twice the size of hers (which was saying something), and the doors to his balcony were thrown open as well. The ocean breeze rushing through was soothing on her burning skin.

"Did you see the sunset?" asked Sadie casually, looking around the room. It had hues of soft brown wood and stark white furnishings.

"A bit" Darius nodded, watching Sadie as she drank up the new view.

"Hmm" Sadie nodded, removing her eyes from the inanimate objects and staring at the only other living creature in the room, "_I'm guessing you don't really want to talk about the weather though_" she said in a hushed voice, raising one eyebrow.

"Not exactly" Darius smirked as he took a step forward "Though the company is good…"

"Well I'm glad, who is she?" Sadie mused as Darius's hand brushed over the back of hers.

"A very smart blonde…with _a rather annoying boyfriend issue_" he whispered so near to her ear that she could feel the heat of his breath on her tingling skin.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she knew that as he drew nearer there wouldn't be much time for words, "What a shame…" Sadie whispered back.

"It is" Darius smiled into his words again.

"What are you going to do about it then?" asked Sadie without meaning what it implied.

There was a pause and Sadie went to retract her words before Darius whispered in her ear again "_I don't really care_".

A nervous laugh escaped Sadie's lips before her eyes lifted and Darius looked her in the eyes…giving her silent permission…_so he kissed her_. First soft…then harder and with more desperately. No one they knew was within a hundred-thousand miles of this hotel. No one knew a thing.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Much to come...many surprises....shocking twists...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	253. Chapter 253

Tommy walked back to the parking lot – expecting to find Jude around that vicinity, only to come up short. He looked around, caught somewhere in between frustration and confusion. It had taken all of his strength (and much of Kwest's) to keep himself on the bench after Jude marched out of the courthouse. He wasn't sure if he wanted to yell at Shay, the lawyer, or Jude…but he was near certain it wasn't Jude anymore. Kwest had held a death grip on his arm when Shay walked out of court – a free man. And it took all of Tommy's strength to let Daniel Murk, his long time lawyer, talk him into staying. He was seething. He was completely and utterly appalled that the charges could just be dropped and that scum could walk free when he had screwed up Jude so many fucking times and…

He stopped the run-away train of thought and pulled himself back down to reality. It was over. His session had taken a whopping ten minutes. Shay caved to everything. The assault charges left Tommy with the same amount of money in his pocket that he had just spent of Jude and his honeymoon.

He breathed out and rubbed his face so that the daylight blocked itself out behind his hands momentarily. It was over. There was a restraining order on Shay. All he wanted was to get married to Jude and get this all behind them…but that required finding her first.

Tommy peeled his hands away from his face and blinked through the bright sunlight. He scanned the grounds slowly – hoping to spot her somewhere until he nearly jumped out of his skin with a light tap on his shoulder.

"Jesus!" Tommy yelped.

"Actually Jude, _but close_" Jude sighed rolling her eyes at him when he stared at her perplexed. "And you can close your mouth and stop gawking at me" she added.

"Jude…" Tommy started.

"Can we not?" asked Jude, her knees bending as she looked at him earnestly "I just really…_don't_…_want_…" she said slowly.

Tommy's head dropped as she slunk into his arms unexpectedly. Her fingers laid on his lower back and he caught himself smelling her vanilla shampoo without realizing he always did when she was this close. "You frustrate me"

"I love you" Jude sighed in countenance. Tommy sighed noticeably because that wasn't what he had meant at all. He looked around – his eyes catching the courthouse again.

"I want to marry you" Tommy whispered.

"That's convenient" chuckled Jude.

Tommy paused "We could elope".

"Sadie could kill you" Jude snorted instantly.

"We could run away – _we'd have a head start_" Tommy chuckled into her hair.

"I thought our days of running away are over…" Jude sighed.

There was a pause as the wind rippled through both their hair, "_I'd run away with you forever_" Tommy whispered.

Jude just held the silence like she held Tommy in her arms, "Yeah" she nodded "so would I".

That night when they both pulled into the driveway and the star illuminated the yard with their celestial glow Jude found herself falling into a common routine with Tommy moving in synchronization. They moved around his apartment with smiles teasing their lips that brushed at random moments along with hands that brushed each other. They climbed into bed silently and his body molded to hers like the start of forever. And the silence enveloped them like always as one slipped away from consciousness taking the other with them. But Jude's eyes stayed open a bit longer that night – listening to Tommy's breathing.

"I'm sorry" Jude said into the night so that Tommy's arms hugged her a little closer "…for today…"

"Why?" Tommy mumbled into her back, obviously more towards the world of dreams than she was.

"I…I couldn't ruin his life…" Jude sighed into the sheets.

Those words were followed by an extended silence that Jude waited to be answered…until she was considering the idea that he had not heard her. But just as she pulled the white comforter up to her chin he said, clearer than before, "I was never upset with _you_".

"I know" Jude nodded. And somehow the world was right by being always wrong.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	254. Chapter 254

Jude juggled her coffee in one hand as she dug through her purse, frantically perusing her ringing cell phone with the other. Her notebook started to slip out from between her arm and her chest and just as she went to catch it clattered to the floor – spilling out loose sheets of paper all over G-Major's floor. Jude cringed as she continued to dig through her bag.

"Front pocket" came a sarcastic voice from behind as she felt her coffee being lifted out of her hand. Jude plunged her hand back into her bag, "On the _outside_" the voice corrected her with a snort "This French Vanilla?"

"Yeah" Jude nodded absentmindedly as she snatched her phone out of the pocket "But don't drink it" she added as she watched Spied take a sip, she glared.

"Phone" Spied said pointing at the phone in her hand

"Shit" Jude sighed, and flipped it open "Jude Harrison" Jude smiled, her mood doing a 180. Spied snorted again, Jude gave him a death glare. He just raised his eyebrows in surrender…and then took another sip of her coffee.

Jude gritted her teeth and focused on the person on the other end of the line "Sorry _what_?"

"Can you focus for half a second?" Sadie sighed in frustration as she listened to the background commotion of G-Major. "Look we're on our flight back, and we'll be landing within the hour".

"Okay well _I_ just got here" Jude sighed bending down carefully, cradling her cell phone between her shoulder and ear as she started reaching for all her papers. Her bag swung forward on her arm tipping her off balance.

"I got it" Spied sighed, squatting down and catching Jude's arm. He started pushing the papers into a pile as she stood back up and ran her hands through her hair.

"Kay look Sadie everything seems to be under control here, but I'll have Tommy and…" Jude caught the other name in her throat. It stayed lodged there until she took in a forced breath "I'll have Tommy check around and make sure Darius won't have a fit."

There was a pause and then, "You know you can say his name…" Sadie sighed into the phone.

"I wouldn't want _liar_ to appear on my forehead" Jude retorted with a cutting tongue. Which was followed by a silence that was nearly as stark.

"Well then" a small voice echoed through the receiver after a moment "…I guess I'll be seeing you in a few hours then…thanks" and before Jude could say anything else the line went dead.

Jude closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. That wasn't what she had intended to say when she spoke to Sadie next, but all the same she felt an undeniable tightness in her chest every time she thought of Sadie cheating on Kwest with some unknown stranger. How could she do that? How could she…

"You okay Dude?" asked Spied, knocking Jude back into the present.

"What?" jumped Jude. She flipped her phone closed and shoved it in her purse "Yeah…fine…just a lot on my mind". She ran her hands through her hair in frustration before reaching for her papers in Spied's hands "Thanks".

"I think they're out of order" he shrugged taking another sip of her coffee.

"I think my _life_ is" Jude grumbled straightening the papers futilely and snatching her coffee back.

"Hey" Spied retorted.

"You know what" sighed Jude, completely flustered "just keep it, I don't even care anymore". Jude shoved the coffee back into Spied's hands and headed for Studio B. She crammed the papers inside her blue notebook as she walked and swung open the studio door a little too hard. She strode over to the soundboard and flicked on the mic between the two rooms "Chloe five minutes, promise" and she didn't even wait for a response. Jude ditched her bag down on one of the chairs and then logged onto the G-Major computer, before she hurried out of the studio again and took the stairs up to Studio A two at a time.

"Hey" Jude whispered, peeking her head through the door. Tommy pulled one headphone off his ear and looked back at her startled.

"Good morning" he smirked, turning around in his chair.

"Look I have Chloe waiting but Sadie just called and she and Darius will be back within the hour so I need you just to run around and make sure he doesn't have a stroke".

Tommy rolled his eyes "All futile tasks as always".

"As always" smirked Jude, blowing him a quick kiss, before backing out of the room.

"Jude" Tommy called after her.

"What?" asked Jude, pushing her head back through the crack between the doorframe and the door.

"Florist?"

"You know you don't give a crap" Jude said, taking her turn to roll her eyes.

"But I can pretend I do so lovely" Tommy smirked, twisting back and forth in his chair, teasing her all the while.

Jude breathed out audibly, "Everything is fine, they're shipping all the flowers out to the venue tomorrow…" she smiled a bit "…_for the big day_". The words sent a spiral of butterflies through her chest. The two of them had taken two days to just ditch the memory of the trial, and focus on finishing projects (Tommy more so than her, having the copious amounts of artists that he did, compared to her one waiting artist…_shit_). He just smirked at her as he saw her get lost in her thoughts for a split second.

"Do me a favor?" asked Tommy, pulling her back in. Jude wrinkled her eyebrows at his request, "never loose that face?"

"Which face?" snorted Jude. Tommy just smiled and turned back towards the board. Jude just smiled completely lost as Tommy tucked his ears back into his headphones. "_Loser_" Jude sighed shaking her head and closing the door behind her. Then she darted down the stair and slunk back into Studio B. "Okay ready" Jude said with a hint of breathlessness, glancing through the glass at Chloe "_Perfect_".


	255. Chapter 255

Sadie peeked her head through Studio B's door – expecting to find Jude hard at work behind the soundboard. Her words however stopped halfway up her throat when she was greeted by an empty booth. Sadie pushed the glass door the rest of the way open and closed it behind her, caught up watching Jude on the other side of the glass. She couldn't hear them – due to the feed being off she guessed – but her sister's face was priceless as she flitted around the recording space with Chloe…jumping between instruments, in her normal '_I have too many ideas floating around my head way_'. Sadie just smirked and stopped behind the soundboard. Then, hating herself for it, she leaned across the board and turned the feed on – Jude's voice filling the room instantly.

"And then we could do that cool break and…" Jude continued as Chloe started strumming out chords on her guitar.

"Jude" Sadie interrupted. The two of them jumped and Sadie winced.

"God give me a heart attack why don't you" Jude said, clutching her chest and staring thunderstruck at her sister with huge eyes.

Sadie took a deep breath, suddenly very uncomfortable with her sister staring at her, as if she could see the sins spelled out in sharpie on her forehead "Uh…Darius needs to see you".

Jude blinked confused, before shaking her head clear "Tell him I'm in the middle of…" started Jude flustered.

"Now" Sadie said, with an uncanny small voice that was delivered with stark power all the same, which she concluded with a small shrug before clicking off the mic and walking out of the sound booth. Jude just blinked at her again…before she realized she was gone.

"Are you in trouble?" Chloe asked, her eyes big as Jude shifted her focus onto her. Jude pulled the guitar off from around her own neck as she took in what just happened.

"…I really don't know" Jude answered perplexed, wrinkling her forehead "…excuse me for a moment" and then she slipped out the sliding glass door into the core. She crossed the short distance between Studio B and Darius's office, before pressing her hand to the brass handle. Then without knocking she entered, and what greeted her surprised her even more.

"Oh!" Jude said surprised, taking half a step back out of the office "Sorry Sadie said to…" she stumbled out her words as she glanced between Darius and Thermion. She started to back out again when she bumped into something solid.

"Uff" came a gruff voice, "Watch where you're walking" Tommy's voice teased as he kissed her behind the ear.

"W…what are you doing?" Jude asked perplexed, turning to look at Tommy.

"Uhh, I was just told to come speak to…_Darius_…" Tommy said, the two of them looking over at Darius simultaneously "…Who apparently has an alternate agenda for us…" he added, his voice becoming a little more irritated as he noticed the other occupant of the room.

"Come in" Darius said, a smile across his whole face, one that Jude knew came with news she usually didn't want to hear. But Jude and Tommy just stood there staring at the two men.

"Come now I don't bite" Thermion beamed, causing Jude to become even more weary. Tommy nudged her lightly from behind, making her walk a few steps in before Tommy closed the doors behind them.

"What is this Darius?" asked Tommy, under what Jude recognized was forced control.

"Actually T…" Thermion started, clasping his hands in front of himself.

"_Tom_…" Tommy corrected, glaring at Thermion, "and whatever you're offering…"

"Oh don't turn me down just yet" Thermion interjected, holding up one finger. Jude closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Jude…darling" Thermion jumped in, causing Jude's eyes to spring open "Me and my team of directors…"

"_Oh god here we go_" Tommy muttered, staring up at the ceiling in obvious miss contempt.

"Thermion…" Jude said shaking her head no and leaning on the back of one of Darius's chairs "…_no_"

"You were right" Thermion laughed openly, now speaking to Darius as Jude glanced at Tommy who was unsurprisingly staring at her as well. She shook her head minutely from side to side, and a small smile surfaced on Tommy's lips "…they are indeed a hard pitch…"

"Thermion we're not a pitch…" Tommy sighed frustrated, breaking the eye contact between him and Jude to look at the two power hungry men.

"But that is where you are wrong _Tom_…" Thermion jumped in again "See Entertainment Studios has a very exciting offer to make the two of you!" Before either one of them could interject again Thermion flipped over a poster board. "Rock and Roll Honeymoon 2! …Jude and Tommy Canada's new dream couple".

Jude literally snorted. Darius and Thermion looked over at her. Jude looked up at their faces and laughed again as she said "Sorry…I just can't help it, this is completely…_insane_".

"Now Jude look at it from this angle…" Thermion tried "We send in a film crew to your wedding to get a pilot episode…"

Jude took a deep breath and pursed her lips, making Thermion stop "…You know" Jude sighed shaking her head "I don't think it matters what angle we look at this from it's just not going to work. I mean besides what would happen to Spied and Karma…" Jude tried to offer up in consolation to her actions.

Thermion's face brightened "If this is in worry of your friends, don't worry!"

"You're firing them?" Tommy asked, not buying it.

"No, no, no…" Thermion laughed as he beamed "Rather we're promoting them to a different show. They're not 'newlyweds' anyway. It's going to be brilliant, and since Entertainment Studios is teaming up with G-Major for that show, we thought that…"

"That you'd invade our lives as well" Tommy finished with a glare.

"Some people call reality television…" Thermion said lightly "…_over exposure_. Entertainment Studios likes to look at it more as…_glorified real life_. We're not selling your _life_…we're selling the _image_ of your _life_".

"The pay out on this would be considerable for both of you" Darius said in his very diplomatic voice, glancing between the two of them, "Not bad for either of your producing careers either…" Tommy looked back at Jude, who stared at him with the same perplexed face from before. "I can't tell either of you what to do, but this could be good for the two of you…for G-Major…and for the next phase in your lives".

Jude broke her gaze from Tommy and looked at Darius and Thermion "I'm…" she pursed her lips and swallowed "…I'm positive that this…is…" she could sense Tommy hanging on her every word "that this is _not_…what Tommy and I want to do right now…_sorry_".

There was silence except for Tommy breathing out a sigh of relief, "And I second that" Tommy nodded, looking at Darius and Thermion "Thanks for the _pitch_, but we're going to start a _normal life_ together". Then without another word Tommy took Jude's hand and walked out of Darius's office with her.

Once the door closed he stopped and threw his arms around her, picking her up and turning her in a circle. Jude yelped in surprise, before he placed her back down on her feet and mumbled into her collarbone "God I love you."

Jude laughed quietly "Why because I don't want our lives on National television?"

"Mhmm…" started Tommy, pulling away and looking at her before he was cut off mid sentence.

"Hey love birds!" came an obnoxious call across the core.

"What the…?" smiled Jude, peering around Tommy's shoulder, her mouth nearly dropping as she watched the three people crossing the core…or rather what they were wearing.

"What?" asked Tommy looking over his shoulder as well. His hands slipped down off Jude and the two of them watched as the most unappealing entourage crossed G-Major's core.

"Where the hell did you even buy those shirts?" Jude sighed, rolling her eyes at Spied, Kyle, and Wally as she simultaneously fought down the laughter creeping up her throat.

"This?" asked Spied, looking down at his matching gray t-shirt with neon green lettering "Dude you'd be amazed at what you can buy on the internet these days".

"Kwest has one too" Wally smirked as Kyle pulled another out of his back pocket.

"We knew you'd want one too" Kyle shrugged as he held it out to Tommy.

"You can keep it…" Tommy said with a glare.

"Come now – we worked very hard on the dress code for your Bachelor party…" Spied said in a fake annoyed tone, "Now you will put on your 'Team Boner' t-shirt and like it".

"In case you guys missed it…_the wedding is still three days away_" Tommy said with a sigh.

"Yeah but since we're all shaking up out there in two days…and we promised your extraordinarily annoying fiancé" Spied said rolling his eyes at Jude "that you wouldn't be smashed on your wedding day…"

"…Partying commences now" Wally finished.

"I'm busy…" started Tommy.

"No you're not T come on" Kwest said, walking in and joining them.

"Wow…" Jude said, her laughter spiraling up her throat "that…that shirt looks even better on you".

"Thank you" Kwest nodded, blushing slightly she was sure "Come on T I'm here so we won't get in too much trouble".

"Only if you can hold your liquor" Spied corrected.

"Better then you amateurs" Tommy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's on then" Kyle smirked, throwing the gray t-shirt at Tommy so that he had no choice but to take it. Tommy took another calming breath as he looked at the four guys in front of him, and then at Jude.

"I don't suppose you'd get me out of this…" he asked.

"No" Jude smirked, "…because _I really want pictures of you in that shirt_".

"Dude you should have seen the ones we bought for _you_ guys!"

"Karma said no of coarse" Spied shrugged shaking his head saddened.

"But if _you_ wanted to initiate…" Wally suggested.

"I think I'll pass" Jude grimaced, then she looked at Tommy again "Go. Have fun", then she kissed him on the lips quickly. "Oh and" she whispered in his ear "…_no strippers_".

Tommy chuckled for the first time as he looked her in the eyes, "Have you seen who I'm with?"

To which Jude turned and looked straight at Spied, Kyle, and Wally "There will be hell to pay if I find out there were strippers at this" she threatened quietly "You" she said staring at Spied "…are married. You" she said turning on Kyle "…have a pregnant girlfriend who does not need to orchestrate a plan of how to murder you at the moment. And you!" Jude said looking at Wally "…have way too much innocence left in you…please don't put that image in my head" she shivered and Spied, Kyle, and Wally laughed.

"Thanks for putting it in perspective" Spied said mockingly.

"I'll keep them in check" Kwest said as he pulled Jude into a hug.

"Have a good night" Jude sighed uneasily.

"Dress code" Spied said looking over at Tommy.

"I'll put it on later" Tommy said glaring at their shirts again.

"Dress Code, Dress Code, Dress Code…" started chanting Spied, Wally, and Kyle.

"_Fuck my life_" Tommy muttered as he looked around at the people who were stopping to stare. Until he pulled apart the shirt and pulled it on over his polo shirt.

"Making Team Boner proud" Spied said nodding.

"Lets just leave" Tommy sighed, flashing a forced thumbs up and grimace to the interns who were staring before they scattered and left the core blushing.

"I love you" Jude smiled.

"I hope they get you good" Tommy sighed, and pressed a kiss to Jude's check before exiting.

"What?" Jude called confused across the core, but the five men hurried out of G-Major…just as the next group…descended on Jude.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I think I'm starting to realize how messed up one's mind has to be in order to be an author...lol Only got one review last time - would love to start hearing from people again! Let me know you're alive and if you like what you're reading! Thanks**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	256. Chapter 256

Jude couldn't lie, it was indubitably awkward being cart off by two of her best friend's girlfriends (after she had just witnessed their significant others snatch away her husband-to-be), tag-teamed with a former…not-so-former…enemy, and a sleazy cold-hearted slut, who Jude reminded herself mentally _is supposed to be my sister_. Now if the circumstances hadn't made her uncomfortable enough, teamed with the fact she had no clue what this 'sacred night' included…the fact that they showed up at her Dad's house didn't help things along.

"Last time I checked Sadie" Jude said leaning forward from her spot between Allison and Veronica in the second row of Karma's car, so that she was ear level with Sadie "Dad didn't appreciate male strippers. _Nor_" Jude emphasized "do I".

"Will you chill" Sadie sighed "If you don't stop fighting this it's only going to make it worse".

"Sorry, and here I was thinking kidnapping and imprisonment was going to be the worst of the nights event" Jude said collapsing back into her seat and crossing her arms in obvious contempt.

"Come on Jude, smile" Allison nudged.

Jude looked at the excitement, and mild amusement, in Allison's face before Jude leaned forward again, "And body guards! Were you planning on me jumping out of the moving vehicle?!"

"We had to plan for all situations" Karma sighed, pulling into the driveway "You do tend to _over excaudate_," she added with a sneer before exiting the car.

"I do not!" Jude protested as she followed Veronica out the back seat door.

"Right, like right now?" asked Karma pulling down her sunglasses, even though twilight was well on its way out from the evening sky.

"In comparison to the queen of drama?" Jude muttered to Veronica, who hid her growing smirk on her face well, as Jude continued "I'd say yes".

"I can hear you" Karma said un-amused, but never turning around regardless. Instead the party proceeded up the front steps and let themselves into the lit foyer.

"Hello, hello" Stuart, said poking his head around the corner and then heading down the hall. "So sorry I'm on my way out, wouldn't want to _infringe_ upon the _fun_" he smiled, pulling Sadie into a hug and then Jude.

"Please kick us out" Jude moaned hopefully.

"No such luck" Stuart whispered back, and released her from his hold.

"All spiffed up Mr. Harrison, who's the lucky lady?" Allison joked.

"Lady luck herself" Stuart said, in what Jude realized was an obvious failed attempt at sounding cool. "I'm off to the casino, where a Black Jack table is calling my name, maybe even a nice _cougar_."

"Dad you do realize that in order for you to snag a cougar she would need to be about eighty right?" asked Sadie, and Jude pinched the bridge of her nose in the same embarrassment.

"Well then I will need to brush up on my linguistics while I'm gone as well. _TTYL,_" before waving good-bye to the them all and leaving the house.

"Well now _that's_ over" Karma said, sliding up her sunglasses, "_Shall we_..."

* * *

"This is not like playing a real guitar at all" fumed Tommy as a series of perpetually off notes emanated from the plastic contraption in his hands. He peeled his eyes off the flat screen in front of them all to look down at the colored buttons. "I mean seriously, they're not even in…"

"Dude would you shut up and pretend like you enjoy normal things for once?" sighed Spied as he jammed out to a drum solo, "Damnit, I missed the last green!"

Tommy found himself in Spied and Karma's loft apartment, with cameras from _Rock and Roll Honeymoon_not moving with his every move for the first time. He had groaned audibly when they had arrived at the complex, but Spied had promised, that after bending Thermion's arm he had been able to get him to shut them down with a loophole in the contract.

The doorbell echoed through the apartment and Kwest got off the couch to answer. Tommy waited, cringing internally, waiting for the tell-tale moment the three boys would go too far with this bachelor party stunt. But so far, carrying in the two cases of beer were the only thing that alluded to breaking Jude's sparse rules. To his relief, it was a zitty teenage boy dropping off four large pizzas.

"Fine cuisine" Tommy said rolling his eyes as Kwest ditched them on the coffee table.

"It's your bachelor's party not your coronation" Spied said rolling his eyes as the five of them flipped open the boxes.

"Beers?" asked Kyle heading for the kitchen.

"I imagine it will only make this better" Tommy said rolling his eyes and ditching the plastic guitar. He flopped down on the black leather couched and looked at the bunch around him. Four years ago, when he had met Jude's pick of band for the first time he was certain if you had told him that they would be in his wedding party he would have laughed and left. Then again, if you had told him that he would also be marrying the fifteen year old red head, that hated his 'boy-band' guts…well he probably would have done the same thing.

"So where 'r you taking Jude?" asked Wally from the other couch.

"Secret" Tommy said taking a slice of pizza.

"Contrary to common belief, we don't tell her _everything_" Kyle said, flipping beer cans across the room.

"It's Thailand or Hawaii" Kwest, sighed, sitting down next to Tommy. Tommy held up his hands in contempt, staring at his best friend thunderstruck, "Chill T."

"So which one is it?" asked Spied.

Tommy bit his tongue and then caved "Thailand, like I promised her last year."

"_Oh you softy_" Kyle snickered. Kwest wacked him up the back side of his head, "Ow."

"Well this is _fun_" Tommy sighed, looking around the unusually quiet room.

"Oh we're just getting started…" Spied smirked, as he jumped over the back of the couch and disappeared, before resurfacing with a thin box in his hands "Fresh out of the box gentlemen, not even in stores yet, I give you – the lady of the hour Jude Harrison in _Call of Duty: X_".

"I feel like I'm too old to comprehend this level of excitement" Tommy whispered to Kwest.

"Good, " Kwest nodded, leaning back on the sofa "so it's not just me?"

* * *

What started as innocent fun, quickly turned in largely inappropriate conversations, so much so that all five girls were doubled over in laughter. The hours melted away much faster than Jude had anticipated, so when Sadie disappeared into the kitchen to gather a round of food, Jude followed, the laughter still emanating from behind.

"Hey" Sadie smiled as she watched Jude enter. Jude walked over to the island and folded her head in her arms. "Tired?" mused Sadie, as she pulled an assortment of finger food out of the oven.

"Mmmm" Jude mumbled, before pushing herself back up and looking around the undecorated kitchen. "Here I'll get plates" Jude sighed, making her way to the cabinets that lined the walls. But when she opened them…they were empty.

"Dad warned me that we'd be paper plating it" Sadie noted, as Jude pulled open another cabinet perplexed "He sent out his first shipment of stuff to Quebec last week."

"Oh…_right_" Jude said, shaking her head clear and closing the cabinet. Somehow the reality of it all had still not sunk in all the way. "Has the house even sold yet?"

Sadie looked up at Jude "Yeah, must have, the sign is down, I thought you would have noticed?" Jude just bit her lips at that. This could very well be the last time she was in this house…and already it was as if she had never lived here. The pictures were all down, somewhere in boxes, the cabinets were bare, and she was sure all her bedroom was gone by now as well – though, if she was honest, she didn't have the heart to go and check.

"Have you heard from Tom?" asked Sadie suddenly.

"What?" asked Jude, pulling herself away from her thoughts, "No why?" she added worriedly as she pulled out her phone. There were no texts or voicemails.

Sadie smirked "No I got one from Kwest…it's not spelled great…"

Jude's face fell. Sadie held up her phone, but she knew instantly that Jude wouldn't look.

"Oh" Sadie said slowly, seeing the look on her sister's face "Yeah so um, maybe I should get this food out there before we all famish."

"How do you do this to him?" Jude whispered, hurt evident in her tone.

"It's not always easy…" Sadie swallowed, looking away.

"Are you going to keep leading him on?" Jude asked bluntly, making Sadie's chest get tight.

"It's not like that."

"He loves you" Jude said shaking her head perplexed "He only does what is best for you. I just…I just don't understand what he did that you could…" Jude said get progressively angrier and louder.

"I'm ending it Jude" Sadie sighed looking up at Jude.

"_What_? When?"

"After the wedding…"

"Are you going to tell him everything?"

"I don't want to hurt him…only the bare essentials."

"I don't know if that's the best way to…"

"He'll get the gist."

Jude opened her mouth to ask another question and paused, "Wait…_after the wedding_."

"Yeah" Sadie nodded, leaning against the island that separated them "I figured that be the least awkward for you and Tom."

"So…you're ending it with _Kwest_?" whispered Jude dumbfounded.

Sadie stared at Jude, noticing for the first time that they hadn't been seeing eye to eye the whole conversation, "Jude…I have _loved_ Kwest…but I _love_ how the other guy makes me feel…" Jude looked around the room, holding her forehead after a moment. "Jude look" sighed Sadie, crossing the room, "I know that you don't understand, but I can't keep living this…lie…you're right…but I need you to trust me, and let me do this in my own time."

"Who is he?" asked Jude, looking at her sister, "Just tell me who this other guy is." Sadie swallowed, and then smiled a little, before turning away and picking up the food from the oven.

"Grab the plates will you?" she asked…and left the room without another word.

* * *

Tommy could feel the night air rushing around them from the top floor balcony as they looked down at the parking lot six stories below. Their laughter wasn't even close to being hushed as Spied held up his finger and hissed at them "Shhhh."

"Look, look, another car" Kyle snickered as he slumped over the balcony's railing.

"Whoa…I have like…seven fingers" Wally said goggling at his hand on the floor, half inside the loft, half outside, as he took another sip of his beer.

"Oh to be young" Kwest murmured to Tommy. The two of them were only slightly buzzed from round four. Spied seemed to be holding his the next best – though that didn't stop him from trying to pee on the cars below. They agreed he would get five points for all stationary targets and ten for every moving one. So far he had fifteen points.

"Dude, how much time do we have to sober up?" asked Kyle looking over at Tommy and Kwest.

Tommy consulted his watch, one AM, "Two days…"

"Speaking of which, look at this" Kwest interrupted, ditching his can on the railing and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small box. "I didn't want my hung-over self to forget it."

"Phew," Tommy whistled looking down at the rock, "Really taking the plunge as well?"

"I gave her time…and work is simmering down…I think we're ready" Kwest nodded scrutinizing the ring in the dark. "So how about you, the legendary Tommy Q, ready to take the plunge…_again_?" nudged Kwest, taking a swig from his beer, which Tommy followed suit with.

"This time?" paused Tommy, as he watched Kwest put the box back in his jacket "Yes."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I'm trying, I really am. Junior Year is killing me. The best parts of the story are like seriously next: the wedding, something else so pivotal you won't want to miss it, and then the biggest twist I have ever written. I'm excited. Hope you're excited. Thanks for the reviews last time. Soooo...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	257. Chapter 257

The thing that Jude had gathered from the past 36 hours was that you can indeed be kidnapped by your friends and have them not allow you to see your fiancé for a day and a half. Granted it had all started out as innocent fun, but when the ungodly hours of the night came things took a startling turn. Looking back it was probably illegal to take a pregnant girl to a bar and let her act as the designated driver as three of them got drunk off their asses, and it seemed a bit ironic to Jude that she was the only one, other than Veronica, that managed to keep her head on straight until they were kicked out of the club at 6 am.

Then just when she thought that she might escape into the warm folds of her double bed with her fiancé, who she could only just barely keep herself from imagining was doing God knows what, she found herself being carted off to a new location. Though it wasn't one that she objected to quite as much.

"You just need to…_relax_" Karma said, in a tone that eluded to inner peace…though Jude noted to herself that it was more likely the four martinis. But in actuality the Spa they ended up at turned out to be exactly what the five girls needed after their night on the town. And there they had stayed for hours getting everything done from nails to hair to deep tissue massages.

And when they finally left the Spa, Jude could barely understand how she felt so refreshed when she had not slept in nearly a day and a half. The drive didn't even bother her until she realized that they were heading even further away from Toronto. That is when it hit her…she was getting married in the next 12 hours.

They had arrived at what appeared to be a large stone mansion from the outside, but was really one of the most romantic water front wedding venues in Canada. The breeze rippled across the expansive body of water and the sand emanated a delicious smell that soaked into Jude's sink. The crushed white stone that composed the driveway completed the image…and made Jude's stomach start doing flips. She was getting married…

"Well miss, I might just have to steal you away from whatever man put that rock on your finger" came a husky voice, laced with a teasing smile that she could hear in the breeze.

Jude turned to look at the man descending the marble stairs in cakey slacks and white button down, his blazer flapping open in the same breeze that carried his voice. His hair fluttered in an inhuman way, and Jude would have blushed if it hadn't been for the smirk she was hiding.

"Oh really?" she mused as he wrapped his arms around her small waist, "And just how do you plan on doing that?" she whispered, as he breathed in the scent of her hair and smiled against her temple before he kissed it.

"Something like this" Tommy whispered into her ear and then captured her lips. Jude melted into the kiss that she had been missing for the past 36 hours, and didn't even care about the comments coming from the girls behind then as the baggage boys took the last bags up the steps, across the open terrace with its story and a half pillars, into the mansion's lobby. Jude flipped the four of them behind her, which only brought on more laughter, before the crunch of their shoes on the stones emanated through the air.

"I missed you" Jude sighed, as she looked up at Tommy, "How was your night?"

Tommy drew in a breath through his teeth, in what Jude knew was him holding back the truth of some kind of unpleasantly. "Your friends are conniving," he finally answered before he let out a laugh.

"Do I want to know?" asked Jude, looking past Tommy, and over the terrace, but none of their friends were any longer insight.

"They just knew how to fake drunk until they got Kwest and I a little too _tipsy_" he chuckled. Jude looked back at him shocked, "Your friends not mine" Tommy said hurriedly, and wrapping a firm arm around her waist as he started to lead her up the stairs.

It took a moment but Jude found her voice by the time they had ascending three steps and reached the top of the covered terrace, "What did you do?"

Tommy drew in another breath through his teeth, "I don't remember all of it" he chuckled. Jude's jaw dropped. "Nothing bad," he reassured her "We just played beer pong a few too many times. And I near certain that Spied now has the worst black mail on me ever."

A smirk broke out on Jude's lips, "They got you drunk off your ass."

"Sorry."

"No harm no foul" Jude said looking up at him with a shrug, "_right_?"

"I followed every rule, _except that one_, to a T" Tommy nodded. And Jude molded herself closer to him.

"I knew you would," Jude nodded, as they walked through the automatic sliding French doors into the mansion. A cool blast hit them as the AC surrounded them. Jude turned to say something else when a wisp of blonde stopped her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've been ordered to separate you two" smirked Sadie, as she sunk between Tommy and Jude and pulled Jude away.

"_Really_?" Tommy mused.

"Can't have you two _being tempted_" Sadie teased.

"We have till tomorrow morning" Jude said rolling her eyes.

"Which is why you need to come look at the tables and the hall, and stay away from your bow until you're in white" Sadie said with another smirk.

"No I'm not."

"Maid of Honor makes the rules, now chop-chop" Sadie smirked, smacking Jude's butt in the direction of the dinning hall that had deep mahogany paneled walls and crisp white table cloths over the table she could only just start to see. Jude just shook her head and rolled her eyes in Tommy's direction.

"I'm being taken by the evil witch" Jude pouted at Tommy who just smiled and shook his head. He took two hurried steps forward and kissed Jude's forehead.

"I'll ready the white horse" Tommy joked and then pressed a kiss to Sadie's check as well, "have fun Harrisons" and then he left her there with the Blondezilla.

"_Shall we_?"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hiatus almost over, two more days of finals and then summer vacation! So here is the beginning of the summer craziness that will be this story. What's in store for Jude and Tommy? A wedding, Boyz Attack Tour, a mysterious text message, and three of the largest inncidents to ever hit Instant Star's beloved characters. So I'll leave you with this final question lovely readers..._How much are you willing to give up for the person you love?_**

**"I'll make you a deal God..." ...And so much more.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	258. Chapter 258

Sadie rushed around Kwest's hotel room that looked out across the water. She had been sent on the mission of locating the fucking wedding rings, that for some reason, Tommy had entrusted into Kwest's possession. And, as should have been expected, Kwest had left them upstairs. The sun was setting, and tomorrow was the wedding. Everyone was downstairs eating dinner, and yet here she was, saving the fucking day once again. Sadie rolled her eyes and pulled open another random drawer, surprised at how acute she still was at knowing where he left things.

A sharp pain seared through her chest.

Sadie grimaced and pushed the thought out of her head. Tonight she was in her own room (perhaps because her father was here and would have a heart attack of them rooming together, despite having lived with the guy for months now). So with a frustrated sigh, she ripped open the bedside table's drawer and then sighed with relief. She pulled out the black velvet box and flipped open the lid haphazardly.

She froze.

Sadie's mind went blank as she stared at the glittering diamond engagement ring…_again_. What was pain, turned to anger just as quickly. She crushed the box closed between her fingers and considered hurling it across the room for a moment, before she tightened her grip on it again. Then her fingers relaxed and the box plopped down on the table. She turned her back on the abomination and stormed over to the other end table. Ripping open the other drawer she retrieved another small jewelry box and flipped it open with the grace of a tornado.

The glittering bands calmed her. This was Jude's future staring back at her…not her own. Slipping the case into her pocket she turned to leave the room. Just as she reached the door she stopped, did a 180, and snatched up the awful black velvet box. Her eyes looked coldly down on the thing once again before she wrenched open the closet and looked for a place to stash it. If there was one thing she would not do to Jude it was ruin her wedding by having to run off from the man she was supposed to be in love with.

She eyed the hanging jackets and quickly pulled the worn blue blazer towards her so that she could stash it in his pocket. Out of sight, out of mind, but not lost.

Sadie pushed the box into the pocket and then froze…pulling it back out and lifting the lid. It is strange that something so beautiful can be so daunting. She was biting her lip without knowing it. Yelling at him mentally, and yet having her heartstrings on fire simultaneously. _How could she ever choose_?

The door opened.

Sadie turned to her right mortified to see Kwest standing in the doorway. He smiled as he caught sight of her, "Good idea did I leave them in my pocket…" he started and stopped.

The next sound was the door slipping shut with an ominous thud, and then the stark silence that made her face burn. His lips parted and she jumped, "_Don't_…" He looked at her perplexed for a second and then opened his mouth again, "_I said DON'T_" Sadie shouted more forcefully. The box clattered out of her hand and hit the floor with barely a sound, muffled by the carpet.

"Why are you acting like this?" blurted out Kwest, bewildered as he looked her dead on in the face. Sadie swallowed the words as always, too afraid of hurting him, as the jealous green monster inside of her flared relentlessly, just daring to strike. "_I've waited_…" started Kwest, reaching out and snatching her hand. His touch burned, and she yanked her hand away. Now he was truly perplexed, "What is wrong?"

The air burned as she drew in a deep breath, and the fire flashed behind her eyes. She swallowed the words, swallowed the hurt, swallowed the want to scream at the fact that he still only saw her as a fucking saint! Then the words burst out, like a torrent of water in a flash flood, "I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

The color drained from his face, as the red furry rushed to hers, and then without knowing it she was out of the room, running as fast as her high heels would let her, taking blind corner after corner, till she hit the wall and sunk down to the floor sobbing…not wanting to know for which reason.


	259. Chapter 259

Jude wasn't surprised that she couldn't breathe. The reflection staring back at her was unbelievably beautiful in the white dress. She wasn't conscience of the movement around her, or that someone was talking to her. All she was tuned into was her hand drifting down slowly, and brushing the satin skirt. It sent a shiver shooting up her arm…and she removed her fingertips away instantly. Other hands moved across the fabric, moving it so that the slight train laid 'just so' behind her on the marble floor. But all she could do was stare until…

"Is everyone decent" a familiar voice laughed, that made Jude's heart skip a beat as she watched her father peek through the doorway (hand firmly over his eyes). He parted his finger and smiled broadly as he took in the view before him. "_Gorgeous_," he finished simply.

Jude watched as he walked across the small room, pausing to kiss Sadie on the check, as she and the other bridesmaids left. "Hey" Jude squeaked, as he looked her over from head to toe.

"Well I must say _Jude bug_, you're making me feel old today" Stuart sighed, as he reached for her hand and peeled her away from the mirror. A nervous laugh was all Jude could manage as she felt her whole body shaking with anxiety.

"I'm shaking," Jude finally sputtered out as she shook her knees, gripping her father's hands.

"No time for that," Stuart brushed off with a grin, "_Show time_." His attempt at a witty metaphor didn't surpass Jude as she rolled her eyes. But Stuart just continued to smile as he slipped his arm into the crook of Jude's. "Screaming fans, packed shows, and now suddenly a few close friends are scaring you?" Stuart continued to tease has he led her to the door.

"I'd take that right now" Jude tried to joke back.

"You look beautiful" Stuart mumbled for only her to hear, and from the look in his eyes all she could do was swallow her nerves. Then without further a due they departed from the room.

The sun shined down upon the outside semi-circle patio, waves lapped against the shore not 20 feet from the wedding party. The white chairs lined the isle, all faces turned towards the stone archway where Jude and Stuart stood in the shadows. Her heart was racing, her knees were shaking, and yet the overwhelming calm of her father slowly oozed its way into Jude. There was no organ music (_please they were musicians_) so instead the familiar melody pierced the air lightly with the sound of a guitar. It made Jude smile as she watched Spied forcing himself to keep the tune soft and subtle…and then she stepped out into the sunlight.

The breeze was cooling, the sun was scorching, and Tommy's smile was the brightest of them all. The white lilies fluttered in the breeze as she passed them down the short walk way. Then she was being kissed on the check by her father…and Tommy's hands found her again for the first time. If she was beaming it was because he was beaming and all the jitters were rushing out of her body, evaporating into the air.

Spied finished with a creative flourish, and a soft chuckle filled the air, just as Tommy leaned in an whispered, "I love you," …and the next moment her heart was sealed with _I do_.

The actual wedding was not long, the Justice of the Peace was short and sweet like they had planned, and by the time Jude could blink she was locking lips with the man who she knew was the embodiment of forever. The cheers and jeers of their family guided them out onto the terrace and then into the ballroom that was decorated lavishly for the evening.

It felt like everything was moving at the speed of light, and Jude was being pulled into hugs, Tommy was stealing kisses, and the photographer was demanding pictures as the sun was setting on the water. Everything…_was perfect_.

Jude found herself, clutching Tommy's hand under the table, smiling like an idiot as she laughed with whatever Sadie had just said. Kwest sat on Tommy's right, listening to the conversation, all the while never having the laughter reach his eyes. Jude wondered if he knew, but pushed the thoughts out of her head…_not today_.

Then the sound system jumped to life, "Hello everyone" Spied's voice announced from the small stage adjacent to the dance floor, "as you all know Jude and Tommy are _cheap_ and thus must have their friends play at their wedding." Laughter erupted around the hall, and Spied smirked as well, until a drumstick hit him in the back of the head. More laughter ensued. "Okay so I may be exaggerating" Spied corrected with a smirk, "But anyway we're Spiederman's Mind Explosion, _yup that's right came up with that myself_," he lunged as if he expected another drumstick to come flying, everyone laughed. Spied straightened, and Kyle chucked another one his way, "Hey!"

"Then _shut up_" Kyle laughed.

"Fine," Spied sighed, "anyway our lead singer got married today so I guess we'll have to fly solo" he scoffed in mock contempt, "_But hey auditions Monday_? Darius?"

"Play your set" Darius boomed from across the room, and another chorus of laughter flooded through the room.

"Kay so this one's for you two" Spied finally sighed in a serious voice, looking over at Jude and Tommy. The three of them nodded and suddenly the beat filled the room with the driving force of all things in Jude's life: music.

Not ten seconds later Jude felt her hand being tugged up, and her face burned red as Tommy smirked at her. She resisted for a moment, but as everyone cheered she let him tow her out onto the dance floor. "I don't dance" Jude reminded him.

Tommy shrugged, "Shut up _Quincy_."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Next chapter...one of my favs...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	260. Chapter 260

SME stopped playing up on the stage, and as the last song faded away through the speakers, a murmur went through the crowd on the dance floor, and Jude lifted her cheek off Tommy's shoulder as she looked up at the stage. Spied and Wally were shaking their heads and suppressing laughter the best they could as Kyle made his way up to the mic. Spied clasped Kyle's shoulder, as he passed, and smirked at him before Kyle shrugged him off and gave him a small grin back. Kyle reached forward and took the microphone stand in his hands.

"Umm" came Kyle voice through the speakers. Everyone at the wedding turned their attention on the stage and hushed slowly. "So, congratulations to the bride and groom once again" said Kyle grinning and pointing to Jude and Tommy. Tommy pulled Jude a little closer to him, and his hands pressed against her lower back, as if still caught in their slow dance. Jude grinned up at Tommy who smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly. Clapping filled the ballroom and Jude smirked at Tommy as they rested their foreheads against each others.

"I love you" Tommy whispered, keeping his forehead pressed against Jude's.

"I love you too" Jude whispered, before they peeled their foreheads slowly apart and looked back up at the stage. Slowly the rest of the party did as well.

"Yes, congratulations Jude and Tommy" said Kyle again, before clearing his throat. "You know it's really hard to find someone who loves you and understands you" said Kyle looking at Jude and Tommy. Jude rested her cheek on Tommy's shoulder and continued to watch Kyle. "And you know…when you do it's kind of scary because you're thinking '_Whoa_, is this person _for real_?'" A light laughter filtered through the ballroom. Kyle looked down at the stage and gripped onto the stand, before looking back up at the crowd. "It's scary but it's also amazing…and I umm…" started Kyle looking around the crowd. "Umm…Veronica" said Kyle clearing his throat and motioning for her to come up on stage.

"Me?" whispered Veronica looking around the crowd anxiously. She stared up at Kyle and raised one eyebrow at him.

"_Yes Veronica you are our lucky contestant, come on down_" mocked Spied, leaning into one of the other microphones, and speaking in a game show host voice while waving Veronica up the stairs.

Veronica walked cautiously around the front of the stage and then up the side stairs, before pausing at the top.

"_Come on_" Kyle whispered, waving her across.

Veronica continued to eye Kyle and then Spied and Wally. "Trust us this is all Kyle" Wally smirked holding up his hands like white flags. Veronica looked over at Kyle again.

"What's going on?" Veronica whispered, crossing her arms over her chest uncomfortably as she glanced out at the crowd staring at them. The wedding party was silent and watching the events unfold.

"Umm…" said Kyle clearing his throat again uncomfortably, before taking the microphone off the stand, and walking a few steps over to Veronica. "Vee, you've stuck around for two years…and they been some pretty kick ass years" smirked Kyle. Veronica tried her best to suppress her grin, and looked down at her hand as Kyle took it in his own. Veronica raised her eyebrow again at Kyle. "I don't have a lot, but I have a pretty cool job…for the most part it _rocks_" smirked Kyle. Laughter drifted through the crowd. Veronica reached her other hand up and cover her eyes as she stifled her laughter. Then she peeled her hand off slowly and looked back at Kyle.

"Yeah it does" nodded Veronica.

Kyle grinned and glanced down at the stage again before looking back up at Veronica. "_Vee I love you_" Kyle breathed into the mic, still holding Veronica's hand and staring in her eyes. Veronica blushed slightly and smiled at Kyle. "So I umm…" said Kyle lowering down to one knee slowly and looking up at Veronica.

"Oh my god" gasped Veronica in a voice barely above a whisper. She reached up and clasped her free hand over her mouth in shock. A small murmur broke out through the crowd and then fell instantly silent.

"I was wondering" continued Kyle "if you would make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me". Kyle dug into his tuxedo jacket pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. He opened it slowly and pulled out the ring.

"Oh my god" breathed Veronica as she started to fan herself. Two tears streaked down her face, and Kyle slid the ring onto her finger.

"Marry me" Kyle breathed looking up at Veronica.

"Yes!" Veronica whispered "Yes". Kyle stood up and pulled Veronica to him. Veronica rested her palm against Kyle's cheek and he kissed her on the lips. The wedding party burst out into applause.

Jude broke out in applause and looked up at Tommy who kissed her quickly on the lips and started clapping as well. Spied and Wally clapped as their guitars hung around their necks.

"Vee and Kyle" whooped Spied into the mic nearest to him. Kyle's and Veronica's lips drifted apart slowly and they stared into each other's eyes holding each other close. Kyle's lips moved but no one but Veronica could hear. The crowd grinned and slowly the clapping subsided.

"And now back to the music" Wally grinned into his mic.

"Loser" Kyle smirked as he peeled his eyes off Veronica.

"I'll see you later" Veronica whispered and kissed Kyle slowly on the lips once more.

"Bye" Kyle whispered and let her out of his arms. Another round of applause filled the air as Veronica walked down the stage stairs and Kyle walked back behind the drums.

"_And to think he was nervous_?" joked Spied as he walked in front of his mic.

"Shut up" grinned Kyle picking up his drum sticks.

"Fine but this next one goes out to my lady" grinned Spied picking up the neck of his guitar "…_sorry Jude_…" smirked Spied giving Jude puppy dog eyes.

A chuckle broke out through the crowd again. "She's taken!" Tommy called across the dance floor.

"Trust me Lord Squinty Brow…not invading your territory" smirked Spied. "No this one goes out to my _super fly_ wife Karma" winked Spied in Karma direction. Then Spied strummed out the opening chords and Wally and Kyle fell in sync with him.

"We're always on display, People question what we say, It seems like every move we make, There's someone watching…Don't wanna loose it to the crowd…So I turn the music loud, So we don't have to listen to them talking. You're scaring me…Cause you'd do anything…And its tearing me apart, You hear your name in every song, Your happy when the spotlights on, You need so badly to belong…But don't forget to talk to me…Remind yourself to breathe. If its all so bitter sweet…if your feeling incomplete…Put your trust in me, Cause I believe you need me…Loose the face to show the world, And just try to be my girl…All the crazy stuff that messed you up completely! You're scaring me…Cause you'd do anything…And its tearing me apart! You hear your name in every song, You're happy when the spotlights on, You need so badly to belong… But don't forget to talk to me…Remind yourself to breathe! We got to get it back, we got to get it back, we got to get back, we got to get it back again, we got to get it back, we got to get it back…Again! You hear your name in every song! You're happy when the spotlights on! You need so badly to belong…But don't forget to talk to me…Remind yourself…"

"Remind yourself" chorused in Kyle and Wally.

"Remind yourself…Remind yourself to breathe" drifted out Spied and the crowd

once again broke out into applause.

"_Lets get out of here_…" Tommy whispered, tugging Jude's hands slightly so that he led her out onto the dark terrace. The windows cast long bands of light on the stone floor, and the stars overhead illuminated the beach.

Jude just fell in step beside Tommy, letting his thumb make small circles on her hand as they walked down the steps, "Hey one sec" Jude laughed, as she lifted up the hem of her ball gown and peeled off her high heels.

"All these technicalities" Tommy mocked rolling his eyes, as Jude stared him down, then let the shoes plummet to the floor with a clatter. That made Tommy chuckle, and Jude could only suppress her grin for a moment before she dipped her feet into the sand and walked down to the water with him.

The night was spectacular and just the outline of seagulls fluttering way up high against the breeze could be seen from their vantage point. The water lapped the shore and Jude paused when they reached the waterline, holding her dress up so that only her toes felt the rhythmic brush of the chilled water.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist, nestling his chin into the crock of her neck, "I'm going to bring you somewhere where the water is warm" he mumbled.

"Oh really" Jude murmured back, looking out across the body of water, "Where, Mr. Quincy?"

The air stood silent and Jude could feel the anticipation growing, just as Tommy wanted it, "…Thailand." Jude smiled knowingly, and she could sense Tommy's panic as he removed his chin, "That's where you wanted to go right?"

Jude just shrugged and turned so that she was facing him. His face was confused and panicked, but her smile seemed to baffle him even more, "Oh sorry I thought I was building suspense as well" Jude mocked. His features relaxed instantly and then he was pulling her towards himself. Jude laughed as she let him pull her up into the millionth kiss of the evening. "They're waiting for us" Jude reminded him, glancing up at the party.

"They're fine" Tommy mumbled.

"Come on" Jude sighed, taking his hand and leading him back up onto the terrace and into the ballroom. The light was shocking even after just a few minutes out in the dark.

"There you are" Stuart said in relief as they entered.

"Here we are" Jude joked, but she stopped when she noticed everyone in the ballroom quieting and looking over at the three of them, "What's…what's going on?" she laughed nervously.

"I have something that I would like to give you and Tom" Stuart said simply, reaching into his coat pocket and extracting a thin envelope. Jude was still too dazed by the situation, so Tommy's perplexed hands reached it first. Jude glanced from her father to Tommy, who carefully ripped open the flap and pulled out the crisp, white, sheet of paper.

Tommy's eyes bulged out of his head. "What?" asked Jude in a sudden wave of panic, she tilted the paper towards herself and clasped her hand over her mouth in surprise, before looking at her father.

At that exact moment Tommy echoed flabbergasted what was on the paper, "…_He bought us a house_." And it wasn't just any house…it was _the_ house…her father's house. The one she was sure was sold – was now sold…_to them_. Jude's hand drifted down from her face, and the next thing she knew she was in her father's arms sobbing big fat tears of joy.

"No one will ever love that house like you do" Stuart whispered into Jude's hair, "_and no father will ever love their daughter as much as I love you_."


	261. Chapter 261

She walked down the dark hallway, counting the doors as she passed. The key dug into her palm and burned like hot metal. Her high heels were clutched in her other hand, too afraid that they would wake the sleeping people as she passed. And yet, her heart did not even hammer as she made her way to her destination; with her red eyes focused on the last door on the right. _Perfect_.

She paused only to slip the key into the lock and then push her way into the hotel room. The night stand light was the only light on, and there he stood in all his bareback glory. Caught completely off guard, just as she had suspected. She pressed her palm against the wooden frame of the door and closed it with the smallest _click_ as the man turned to her in surprised frustration. When she looked back up at him, his face looked on at her, caught somewhere between bemused and amused. His lips parted to speak but she silenced him with a glare, as she crossed the threshold and stood in front of the night stand. For the first time her fingers trembled, but she steadied them with a thought, and snapped the light off. There was nothing but darkness…and the pain in her chest released for the first time all night.

As the night engulfed them, she sensed the movement, her ears perking up to catch the way his hand came out and snaked around her waist…tugging her into the abyss. Then his flesh was hot on her. First a hand…then another. Then a torso…followed by lips. She squeezed shut the eyes that had already lost their function and let the pain seep out of her skin onto his touch. The silk of her dress slipped away like emotions…her high heels clattering to the floor as well.

Then, when enough of the anger and pain had been consumed by the dark, Sadie's lips found Darius's and she remembered why she loved him.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Things are spiraling out of control...so how do you fix that?...by throwing in something no one can fix...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	262. Chapter 262

"I'm burnt" Jude laughed, "and _wet_." She fumbled with the lock on the door, as Tommy tried his best to hold the umbrella over their heads. Thailand had been nothing but pristine, sunny, white sand beaches, and yet Toronto decided to be a torrential downpour the moment they arrived.

"Fuck this" Tommy laughed, and lowered the umbrella that was attempting to take flight, and looked up at the sky as the rain pour down on the two of them.

Jude screamed, laughter radiating through the sound none the less, as she shoved the key into the door and pushed her way into _their_ house. She tugged Tommy in behind her, and found herself wound up in his arms like the majority of the past week. She was beaming in the dark foyer, looking up her husband and the beginning of yet another chapter in their lives. A loud crack of thunder emanated through the air, and Jude peeled her eyes off Tommy for a moment. He rolled his eyes and pushed the door closed as lightning lit up the sky in a burst of energy. He felt along the wall until he found the switch and flicked it on.

"_Home sweet home_" he chuckled at Jude, pulling her up into a savory kiss…that made her body melt into his in ways that should have been illegal. "We should get out of these wet clothes."

"Home ten seconds and you already want to get naked," Jude chided with a smirk, "_You would think we never left Thailand_."

"That's not what I was implying…" Tommy started to defend himself.

Jude just winked and slunk off down the hall. Tommy followed, but just as they reached the doorway, the power flickered off with another crash of thunder. Jude stopped mid step and Tommy bumped into her.

"Uff" Tommy chuckled, before he wrapped his arms around Jude's waist, "Perhaps this needs to wait a few minutes."

"Perhaps," Jude sighed in mock annoyance, before she walked into the kitchen with Tommy in tow. "I don't know if my dad left the emergency flashlight in the…" Jude trailed off as she pulled open the pantry. She pulled out of Tommy's fingers as the lightning flooded the kitchen, and then reemerged with a soft orange halo around her body, "He knows us too well."

"As does the rest of the _family_" Tommy chuckled as he pointed over to the island in reference to the dinner laid out for them.

Jude picked up the note next to the dishs and read it out loud, "_Welcome back, hope you didn't have_ too_ much fun…here's so you don't starve. Love, Sadie._"

"Five points to the sister-in-law" Tommy joked, as Jude laid down the note and looked at the food.

"Yeah except that the microwave is now dead thanks to power failure" Jude noted.

"I wasn't hungry anyway" Tommy shrugged, and then pulled her in close again. His arms felt even warmer, Jude realized as he held her. Maybe it was the peace of mind, maybe it was the week they had spent together, or maybe it was something else, but this was the place she wanted to stay until she died. "Sadie seems to have moved in boxes too" Tommy noted, pulling Jude back to reality.

Jude picked her chin up off his shoulder and looked around the room, "She did" Jude said surprised…then pulled out of his arms to look through the dinning room and into the living room. More boxes were sporadically placed throughout the house. The big dinning room table still sat between the rooms, as a 'gift' to go along with the house. Plus the couch and two chairs that her father had insisted would be too much trouble to fly out to Quebec. He was gone already of coarse; he had flown out the same night they had left for Thailand. It was strange to think he was really so far away…

"No point in just standing around" Jude sighed, and led the two of them into the living room. She plopped down on the sofa and Tommy melted in next to her. The storm continued to rage outside, but it was calm in his arms. His fingers played with strands of her wet hair…as she snuggled in closer and felt her eyes getting heavy with his even breathing in her ear.

"I don't know if I should even bother unpacking" Tommy sighed softly, the moment too intimate for much over a whisper, "I have to catch a plane out to tour tomorrow."

"Don't go" whispered Jude, kissing his chin, which was the only thing she could reach from her spot against his chest.

"I don't think that'll fly with Chaz" Tommy chuckled, "_though it is tempting_."

"It's for a good cause" Jude acknowledged with a sigh, "pass on my prayers to Keith, his wife, and their daughter."

"That's why I'm going" Tommy breathed, nuzzling his face into her neck and kissing her skin lightly. His breath tickled, and Jude found herself squirming ever so slightly, until she was over him, looking down on his as he laid on his back amused. "It's not Thailand" Tommy mused, as Jude kissed her way down his neck.

"No, just home" she shrugged, and then stopped.

"That wasn't a rejection" Tommy chuckled, as Jude looked around the room.

"Yes, but now I'm distracted by the pile of presents" Jude smirked. Tommy rolled his eyes. Jude pouted, "I mean you _are_ leaving me tomorrow, so if you want to be part of the experience of opening things we don't need," she shrugged "I suggest we start tonight."

"Whatever you want" Tommy shrugged, his hand reaching up and brushing her hair out of her face. Jude glared down at him for a moment, until he rolled his eyes again, "Go get a present Harrison."

"_Quincy_" Jude corrected with an eye roll of her own and then climbed off of him to go retrieve one from the stack.

"Ooh this one's from Spied and Karma" Jude said, pulling open the card.

Tommy pulled away the ivory wrapping paper, "A blender…_great_" Tommy echoed, with about the same enthusiasm as he had had with the twenty other random gifts they had received thus far. The two of them were both on the floor, leaning against the couch. The storm was still raging outside, and there was only a scattered array of candles lighting the room. Kyle and Veronica's gift had been the most practical of anyone's yet, giving the two of them a set of dishes…which wasn't saying much.

"You know what I want?" asked Jude, looking over the sea of wrapping paper, and pausing at the far corner of the living room.

"What?" asked Tommy, taking a sip of the wine Sadie and Kwest had got them.

"A piano…right there in the corner." Jude picked up her wine glass and took a small sip, watching Tommy's eyes take in the space.

He set his glass down and nodded "I have a Baby Grand Piano in storage that might fit." Jude just blinked at him astonished. "What?" Tommy chuckled, "it was too big for the apartment."

"You never cease to amaze me Quincy" Jude sighed, leaning against him, still taking in the negative space of the room that she could see filled now with Tommy's hidden treasures.

Tommy chuckled deep in his throat again, "I'll call the company and have them bring it over. Here how about this one?" Tommy jumped in, handing Jude a thin package.

It was wrapped in white like the rest of the presents, but what startled Jude was that there was a postage box on the inside. Jude pulled open the flaps none the less, and pulled out a long square book from inside. Packing peanuts fell out onto the floor.

"Well that's wrapped interestingly" Tommy joked, watching Jude flip open the cover confused. "Oh…wow" Tommy said, his eyes bulging as he watched Jude stare at the opening page in stunned silence.

"Who…" Jude stuttered, as she flipped through five more pages. It was a beautiful scrapbook, full of pictures she had long since forgotten about, though sensed she had seen at one point or another throughout her life. They dated back to when she was born, "_Who did this_?"

"Is there a card?" asked Tommy, digging frivolously through the box and then flipping open the last page of the thick scrapbook. "Jude," Tommy stopped…flipping the book all the way open so that she could see the last page. There was a newspaper clipping announcing their wedding engagement.

"Someone's been doing this for a long time" Jude uttered in wonder. Her fingers ran across the silky pages as she spoke, "…My dad…" Jude started and then stopped, looking up at the house.

"It's the same wrapping paper as Sadie's gift" Tommy offered.

Jude shook her head still confused, "Sadie wouldn't do this."

"Is there an address on the box then? Maybe Stuart shipped it in from Quebec and she just wrapped it…" he trailed off, picking up the box, "Thirteen…is that his new address?"

"What's the rest?" asked Jude, pulling the box towards her.

"I don't know it's smudged, it must have gotten rain on it as it was being mailed" sighed Tommy leaning back against the couch.

Jude ran her fingers over the smudged letters, squinting into the poor light of the room, but it was futile – as Tommy had said the writing was waterlogged and all that remained was a small scrawled 13 bleeding into the rest of the address.

Jude leaned back away from the box and just looked at the masterpiece in her hands, "Who ever it was" Tommy's voice sighed in the background, "they must know you."

"Yeah" Jude breathed "…they must."


	263. Chapter 263

The big black SUV idled outside of the apartment complex once again, with its tinted windows throwing back the street lights. Darius's fingers were tangled in her hair, and Sadie was nearly out of her seat, when she broke their lips.

"Night," the words were a breath, and the look in her eyes made his smolder even more as he tightened his grip…and then relaxed his fingers and extracted them from her hair. Sadie, stared at him as she straightened her dress, and then took a collective breath and opened the passenger side door. She slipped out onto the sidewalk, and gave him one more quick look before she snapped the door shut – and he drove away.

Her feet were on fire from a day at the office crammed inside her new hott pink satin heels, but she straightened her shoulders and walked inside the glass walled lobby. The elevators were empty and she slipped right inside. The euphoria was starting to wind down…and instead was being replaced by a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, that then hardened and turned into a dull fiery pain. Each floor the elevator escalated the harder the raw feeling became…and the more she wished she didn't have to go _home_.

On the top floor she got off and shook away pain from her face as she unlocked the door. She slept there…mostly because she still hadn't found a chance to tell Kwest…_anything_. They existed together, but nothing more. She came home late…to him asleep, or pretending to be, as she slipped in and stayed on her side of the queen sized bed. Then in the morning she left before he did almost everyday – and at work, she knew he would never confront her about what she saw was gnawing away at him from the inside out. That sent another raw twinge through her that was still present on her face as she walked into the apartment.

The lights were on.

Sadie stopped mid step and took in the very different setting from every other night that week. The living room was a glow, and the couch was occupied by one hunched figure. His hands were clasped in front of him, his back holding up the brunt of his agony, as his elbows dug into his thighs. And yet – this shell of a man was nothing compared to the unfathomable pain looking her in the eyes.

"It's one," Kwest's gruff voice erupted to the static air. It was a whisper…the shell of a tone, and yet in that room it was like a ton of bricks.

"I was working" Sadie said, putting up her shield, as she closed the door and started to take off her shoes.

"Right" Kwest chuckled, though the humor was raw and nonexistent. His eyes looked down at the floor, and Sadie could do nothing but stare at him. Then, as if by a jerk, his face shot back up in her direction, "_I'm worried about you_."

Sadie's lips felt the breath being sucked between them, but the burn in her chest told her brain it wasn't getting past the frog in her throat. He held her gaze, like a fire might ensnare damp wood, killing her slowly as he peeled back layer after layer of her soul.

"Don't be" Sadie said with ferocity and clarity she didn't know she had, as she dumped her shoes on the floor and started off across the living room.

"_Sadie_" the voice uttered, cracking halfway through, like a heart might sound as it splinters.

Her eyes pressed closed before she could stop herself, the burning pit in her stomach wrenching her with raw uncensored emotion. _No_. "I'm tired" Sadie said, her voice flat.

"Just tell me what is going wrong!" came a shout that shook her, she turned in time to see Kwest jump to his feet, storm around the couch, and grab her by the tops of her arms. His fingers were like vices around her flesh, and she looked at him as shocked as she felt. His fingers released instantly…yet some how that only made her madder.

The raw gnawing ran across her nerves, and then the words spit right back, "What _it_ is? How about WHO it is!"

As if she had electrocuted him Kwest's hands fell from her flesh, and a far away look came over his eyes. The gnawing didn't stop. It was hurting her so bad that all she wanted was for him to yell at her, press her into that dark spot his mind was in right then. Anywhere away from this horrible exposed feeling!

"Are you fucking _him_?" Kwest muttered in a tight and dead voice.

"If I was?" asked Sadie bluntly, the pain was swelling uncontrollably within her. She waited. Waited for the words. Waited for the slap. Waited for the one thing that could save her…and all he did was stare off into the distance of a black abyss, somewhere in his pupils. "…_well then I guess we're done_" she whispered, and stormed out.

The cold air hit her like a sheet of metal as she ran out of the automatic glass sliding doors and gasped for breath in the parking lot. The tears streaked down her face, though simultaneously she was angry that they were there at all. Her brain couldn't wrap around it all. Her body couldn't find its outer limits as it desperately tried to find where the nerve endings stopped and the world outside her began.

She dug into her pocket and extracted her phone, still sobbing uncontrollably as she scrolled through her contacts, unable to see the names as more than black blurs. She pressed send and pressed the phone to her ear, she choked down the sound of her sobs as she waited through the rings until he picked up.

"Sadie?" asked Darius confused.

"Can you come get me?" Sadie shook, unable to shake off even the minute cold of April.

"What's wrong?" started Darius, with an honest concern in his voice "Are you hurt! Sadie talk to me…"

But Sadie cut him off, "_Please_…just come get me."

There was silence at the other end of the line, "…I'll be there in five minutes. _Don't worry_ I'm coming."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun dun dunnnn...stay tuned and find out!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	264. Chapter 264

Jude awoke startled, slamming her hands down on the couch, jolting upright and then sighing with relief when she remembered where she was. Jude rubbed her head that had a dull throbbing sensation going through it as she squinted against the sunlight pooling in through the bay windows in the living room. She slung the blanket over the back of the couch in one swift motion and made her way, half conscience, down the hall. There was rustling in the master bedroom, and Jude peered in…leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed lazily.

"Good morning," she rasped, then cleared her throat. Tommy looked up from the closet and gave her a grin, before he shoved another shirt in his bag.

"Just swapping out clothes," Tommy sighed, before he zipped up the duffle bag, and slung it over his shoulder. He crossed the room and stopped right in front of her, "_and good morning to you as well_" he chuckled, before kissing her temptingly.

A short beep outside the house made their lips part prematurely and Tommy cringed. "Taxi?" asked Jude shortly, looking away at the floor, so that he wouldn't see the growing disappointment in her eyes.

"Yeah" Tommy nodded, in a non-enthralled voice.

There was silence between the two of them for another moment before Jude took a deep breath, "Hurry back" she sighed, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Couple of days" Tommy nodded, as he let her arms ensnare him in a hug. Her breath was warm on his neck and the scent of her hair was the final thing his brain needed to remember her while he was away.

The horn beeped again outside.

"I've got to go" Tommy sighed into her hair, pulling his way out of her arms.

Jude's arms disentangled from his and she ran her hand though her hair instead, looking around the house that was a sea of boxes as she walked him down the hall to the front door.

"_Behave_" Jude joked as Tommy pulled open the front door.

Tommy rolled his eyes at Jude, "One week, that's it. Three arena performances and whatever other random spots we're performing in as we get between the three" sighed Tommy "_No time for me to be anything but the epitome of a great husband_."

"Hmm, these _other_ places though?" mused Jude, as she looked at Tommy with interest "What sorts would those be?"

"I don't know Jude…uhh" sighed Tommy as he looked around the room. "Clubs, bars, _places you weren't allowed when you were sixteen and touring_."

"Oh, so by the way then…when that random girl, _who we both know will be there_, gets up on that bar, _which we both know she will_, promise me you'll remember you have a wife at home who loves you very much and can hurt you very badly if she finds a picture of the two of you in tabloids, _that we both know will find its way to me_" smirked Jude patronizingly.

"The paparazzi just makes this so easy for you" Tommy chuckled sarcastically, as he watched the smile tease its way onto Jude's face despite her façade.

"I know don't they?" smirked Jude cocking her head to one side, before Tommy shook his head, "_I love you_."

"I love you too," Jude smiled. Then she was kissing him quickly, and watching him disappear off down the street in what felt like the blink of an eye…every inch that the taxi put between them made her wish he was already home.

The day dragged. She couldn't reach Sadie on her cell phone…and since she was blind to what had been disclosed to Kwest thus far, or not disclosed, she reluctantly went about opening boxes on her own that were labeled in her OCD organized sister's handwriting. But even that made her restless after a while. It wasn't until four o'clock rolled around that she had a decent reason to leave the house. She had purposefully not brought it up in the past few weeks…not wanting it to be looming in the back of Tommy's mind, as she tried to force it out of her own.

Today was her appointment with Dr. Strington…the cardiologist, that by some twist of fate, might have been holding the key to a sting of mysteries that had left her dumbfounded and down right frightened. The medicine regiment that she had been assigned by Dr. Hawthorne seemed to be working…despite the list of frightening side effects she had listed. And though this should have soothed her, it only frightened her more at moments when she realized that the meds _shouldn't_ be working…and that because they were…_well_…

Jude pushed the irking thoughts out of her head and focused instead on the road she had forgotten she was on. Everything in her world had slowly been turned upside down one at a time: normalcy to fame, family to abandonment, and so forth…why should she have expected this to be any different? Jude pulled off the highway and out into a line of businesses on a main road she had only been on once or twice. Nonetheless she found the gray building…half expecting some spark of remembrance from age two that never came…and climbed out of her car swiftly, hiding her face from the line of traffic as she walked to the front door. _Cardiologist_ jumped out at her on the front door, written in bold white print that made her blood run cold. She was 19 goddamn…

The waiting room hit her with a blast of cold air, though the temperatures outside far from constituted it. She wrapped her arms around her body and made her way to the receptionist desk, who looked up, and then back down at the computer screen.

"Name?"

"Uh, Jude Quin… sorry Harrison" Jude stumbled.

The receptionist rapped her fingers across the keyboard and then looked up at Jude, she blinked and looked back down. Jude waited for the telltale question, but instead she was greeted with, "Ma'am I will need your ID."

Jude blinked, caught off guard, and then fumbled for her wallet. When she finally managed to extract her driver's license the receptionist took it in an apathetic manner, glancing between her and the card. "I'm sorry is there an issue?" asked Jude confused.

"Your picture on file, Miss, is that of a two year old. Standard policy. You're fine" she added in a still drawling torn as she handed Jude back her ID, "The Dr. will be out in a moment, please have a seat."

Jude sunk down into the brown leather couch that lined the wall, lost in the glimmer of hope in the fact that she was on file. They already knew more than she did about what was going on…and that was a small solace. But before her mind could wrap around this new revelation, a man appeared in the doorway.

"Ms. Harrison, so good to see you" the Dr. called from the doorway, looking up from her chart. She saw the realization hit him, as she stood.

"Actually it's Mrs. Quincy now, but it's nice to meet you as well" Jude said, forcing herself to smile, as she approached where Dr. Strington stood.

"Well yes" nodded Dr. Strington, pulling himself together, before pointing down the hall "If you'll just follow me down the hall…we can get started right away Mrs. Quincy."

The office was white. White tiles, white walls, white trim, white doors. The exam rooms where much in the same, except for the exam tables that were a deep brown like the couches in the waiting room and the observation chairs matched as well.

"Have a seat, have a seat" Dr. Strington said waving to one of the chairs against the wall, "And lets see if we can't figure out just what's going on with the old ticker." Jude grimaced as she sat, and Strington corrected himself, "Well the _young_ ticker actually."

The words broke through uncontrollably, like a torrent ripping through her body that needed to be spoken as soon as the door clicked closed, "The ER said that I was too young to be having heart attacks. But they don't know what's wrong. It can't be anything else. But maybe it is. This can't be happening. I don't _know_ what's happening. You treated me when I was younger. Please…" she drew in a deep breath and then blushed. Jude buried her face in her hands, drawing in breaths that didn't reach her lungs. Ten second in and she was already falling apart at the seams.

Strington stared at Jude, and then drew in a slow breath as well, "Lets not try jumping to conclusions" he said soothingly, placing a hand upon her knee and giving it a quick, reassuring, squeeze. "Lets have a look at your chart first."

Jude looked up as the papers rustled in the man's hands. His face had become that of concentration and complacency as he scanned the two page file. Jude's heart sank as she noticed the scarcity of writing in the file. Suddenly the clock on the wall was ticking too loud. Suddenly the white walls were causing an uncontrollable buzzing in her ears. Suddenly all hope was…

"I'd like to ask you some questions" Dr. Strington interjected amidst Jude's thoughts. Jude just nodded. "First off I want to say that I doubt that it's the heart murmur we treated you for years ago."

"Okay…" Jude said slowly.

"I actually think we might have been wrong" Dr. Strington continued, consulting the file again. Jude's heart plummeted to her toes. He looked up to see her petrified eyes staring at him, before he quickly corrected himself, "What I mean by that it that – what looked like a murmur back then could really be a clue to what's going on now. Heart disease in people your age is exceptionally rare in the sense that you know it, but there are countless genetic mutations that we see attack the heart and surrounding tissues every year." Jude's eyes bulged, and Dr. Strington quickly continued again, "This is all hypothetical, _Jude_" he used her first name in an attempt to placate her further, "But I would like to go over some family history and then perhaps run some tests if you have the time…?"

The news was hard to swallow, but she never expected it to be. Her best shot right now was a wild goose chase…and she was going to take what she could get, "Of coarse…"

She knew little other than her immediate family's history. Grandma Harrison had passed from cancer, though lung not heart, and her mother's father had died before she was born of some tropical parasite that he had acquired over seas during his time serving in Korea. None of this seemed to be pointing them in a finite direction. Furthermore both her parents were in good health (as far as she knew) and Sadie had none of the symptoms she had. It could have been environmental but she doubted that she had acquired enough radiation poisoning in 19 years to mutate her cells in such a rare way. As Strington had put it, she would have had to have been living in a house over a nuclear power plant to do so. That much was ruled out definitively.

"Well I'm going to have Stacey, our lab tech, run an echocardiogram here before you leave, that will give me something to examine before I get back to you. I'm also going to have Toronto Hospital send over your MRI scans from last time you were there, and I would like to have some blood draw for testing."

"What kind of tests?" asked Jude, exhausted from the past hour of digging details out of the recess of her kind.

"Well…eventually we may have to consider running some broad spectrum genetics tests to see if we can find the culprit that way, but before that I'm going to look for the basics: red blood cell abnormalities, iron levels, calcium levels, etc."

All Jude did was nod again. Dr. Strington tried to reassure her with a smile, but he was about as perplexed as she was at the moment. So he excused himself, promising to get back to her as soon as he could, and sent in Stacey his best lab technician to run an echocardiogram, which is essentially an ultrasound of the heart.

"Hello Ms. Harrison," smiled Stacey as she entered and shook Jude's hand.

"Jude" Jude waved off.

Stacey hid her realization well, and sat down on one of the rolling chairs, sliding over to her baby – a high processing, ultra clear, ultrasound monitor that was just starting to be used in top of the line hospitals. She had begged Strington for one, and the practice had complied when they saw the doors they could open with this one machine. It took cardiac treatment to the next level and she loved it.

"Okay, I'm going to have to have you roll your shirt up so that I can get a good image of the heart and surrounding tissues" Stacey sighed, helping Jude arrange her clothing so that they were out of the way of where the ultrasound would have to pass over. Then she squirted gel over the rounded tip and moved it slowly over Jude's upper chest, pausing over each of the valves and capturing videos of the way blood was moving in and out of each chamber. "Oops, sorry one minute, let me just switch this" Stacey sighed in frustration as she juggled the wand in one hand as she tried to type in a command simultaneously. She placed the wand down on Jude's exposed abdomen for a moment, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay" Jude smiled as she watched both of Stacey's hands now brush over the keys and change some setting so that the view changed on the screen, "I'm not going anywhere" she attempted to laugh off.

Stacey smiled at the comment, and went to pick back up the wand, as Jude watched the screen from an angle. But the wand didn't move, instead it stayed where it was and Stacey looked at the screen perplexed for a moment.

"Is something wrong…?" asked Jude cautiously.

"No I just swore that I…" Stacey said flustered and she clicked open something on the monitor…once…twice…nothing changed, "Humph," she remarked. "I'm sorry maybe I left one of the sound bites…" she started and then stopped, seeing all the files stored away nicely in Jude's records…not playing the soft swooshing noise that had filed the grayed image.

Then it hit her. Stacey picked up the wand carefully and pressed it gently against Jude's skin. "Last time I check my heart wasn't…" started Jude, before she shut herself up. The screen jumped to life, and what had once been her heart beating away on the screen now was a very different image, further south in her torso. She couldn't speak…her eyes just bulged, and a new torrent of emotion rushed through her body.

"Jude," said Stacey carefully, moving the screen so that it was now clearly in Jude's line of sight, "You're…" she stopped seeing Jude's stunned face, realization and a hint of horror written all over it.

"I'm pregnant?" squeaked Jude, though it shouldn't have been a question, the truth was written there on the screen as a black and white fuzzy image as incriminating as if it had been tattooed on her forehead.

"I'm guessing this is a surprise then?" asked Stacey, gently, moving the wand back up to her original task and passing over the last two chambers of Jude's heart again, on the other setting.

Jude just nodded thunderstruck.

The soft swooshing of a miniature heartbeat was replaced by the loud sloshes of Jude's heart, but Jude could still hear it, as if her mind had suddenly become aware of the miniature creature inside of her. Overtaking her thoughts. Encompassing her mind in a matter of seconds, till all she could do was rest her trembling palms over her stomach and breathe in slow breaths that made her quiver slightly.

The brush of fingers against keys drew her back to the room slowly and Jude looked tentatively towards the computer screen. Flashes of blue and red moved in intervals through the digital heart valves…Stacey staring at them with fixation.

"What?" asked Jude, looking at Stacey.

Stacey smiled at Jude, and then clicked off the screen, "Congratulations, I hope that wasn't too much of a shock." Jude shook the change of conversation through her head. The one that had still not fully grasped the life growing inside of her. "You looked just about two months…approaching three. I would schedule a real ultrasound with your OB as soon as you can and…"

Jude's lips parted and she asked what she could not let go of, "What did you see…in my heart?"

Stacey's face faltered for a moment, but composed instantly again, "…I'm not sure…but I will have Dr. Strington look over the films himself…_trust me_, you are in good hands. _Both of you_." And that's when Jude lost reality again. Realism slid away, and she realized that more than ever she carried not just her own life in this skin.


	265. Chapter 265

Tommy looked down at his dark washed jeans again, mentally reassuring himself that Chaz had not tricked him into a white suit that the 90's had reclaimed along with half his dignity, as he stood backstage at the Boyz Attack concert. His face mic was tuck securely in his ear – blending in with his flesh on his jaw, though the mic held in his hand gave the illusion that it wasn't there. He might have rolled his eyes – but he did the same thing back home at all the parties he and Kwest mixed.

"Tom we're live in five" the stage manager smiled, giving him her full attention for the amount of time it took for him to nod and her to scurry away with her clipboard. She reminded him of Sadie. Tommy made a mental note to suggest that for her for the next season of Instant Star.

A hand clamped down on Tommy's shoulder from behind and turned him, "You ready to show them how it's done!" Tommy smiled weakly for Chaz who was about to bust out of his socks with excitement. "It's palpable!" Chaz said, shaking his hands with pent up endorphins as his head shot glances out onto the stage and into the crowd, "The crowds, the excitement, it's all so _palpable_."

"Yeah you mentioned that" Tommy nodded and stole a glance out. The place was packed…a sea of screaming girls (well woman) just as he remembered it.

"I think we drew an older crowd this time around," Keith said amused, walking over and joining in.

"I think they're the same people, just older like us" Tommy said, tapping the mic against his palm and taking a deep breath.

"Us old? Please" waved off Chaz. Tommy just let it go. He would let Chaz have his glory days for a few days and then it was back to Toronto and Jude.

"Ready?" asked Eric, the final member of the band, as he waltzed over and started bouncing on his toes.

"Lets do this" beamed Chaz, which Tommy returned in a more normal way, as did Keith. "Okay! Lets go!" and with that Chaz strode out onto the stage and the torrent of noise started.

"Always the showoff" chuckled Keith, clasping Tommy's shoulder and following in Chaz's footsteps with Eric taking up the rear. Tommy looked out as the three of them soaked up the limelight and then sat down on the three stools onstage. His heart picked up a bit as the music started, and memories of his cocky self a decade back started to drift back into his mind. Those put a real smile on his face, and he was glad he could laugh at himself now…Jude had taught him that.

The plan was for him to make an entrance – courtesy of Chaz himself which Tommy found a bit ironic. But regardless, the "band" would sing the first song, and then he, the "rouge member", would enter in on the first note of the second song. It was all just fanfare.

The song flew by though, and before he knew it they about to start the second and… "I was adrift on an ocean all alone…" The noise was deafening. A fourth stool appeared by some crafty stage crew member and Tommy sat down as the other three joined in. "But you came and rescued me, when I was far from home." Then something happened that he wasn't expecting. Movie projectors started playing and as the next words left his lips a big picture of him and Jude from their wedding showed up, "Rush of your love around my heart…just when I fell apart!" Tommy bit down his laughter as the slideshow continued – glad that his mind still had autopilot for the words because he was caught up in watching Jude reappear over and over, under his arm, by his side, kissing him, on the beach, on stage. When the song rapped and the crowd went into a frenzy, Tommy looked over at Chaz who was laughing with the other three.

All that came out was a simple statement of fact, because Chaz couldn't have gathered all those from anyone else, "Jude?"

Chaz called over the crowd with a smirk, "She said you might miss her."

The concert went by relatively fast, and soon Tommy found himself signing autographs and being shuffled through the crowd towards the tour bus. Once inside they had the arduous task of leaving the parking lot in the oversized tour bus, and then getting onto the main road.

"Cell service sucks out here huh?" asked Tommy as he held his phone up to the window.

"Don't even try man" Eric said shaking his head and flopping down on the couch next to Chaz, "It's been crap all through this part of Ontario for some reason, your better off with the hotel phones when we're there next."

"Bus sleeping…_great_" Tommy said rolling his eyes as he flipped closed his phone, "I almost forgot."

"Don't worry we'll stop for a few hours and get dinner once we're out of town. We were thinking of getting drinks. You in?"

"You know I think I'm going to see if I can reach Jude later, you guys have fun" Tommy waved off.

"Suit yourself" Chaz sighed and pushed off the couch, heading for the door as the bus slowed. The driver parked and got out of his seat.

"Eleven o'clock gentlemen?" asked the driver consulting his watch, "We have a bit of a drive ahead of us."

Chaz, Erin, and Keith nodded, clapped Tommy's shoulder on the way out, and disappeared into the night, followed by the driver as he tipped his hat at Tommy once as he pulled down his guitar case. When the door snapped shut Tommy pulled his acoustic into his hands and sat back down. Being on the bus again brought back memories of writing albums that never launched, or he never tried to launch. Songs that were just for him, not Boyz Attack. He sighed and looked at his phone once more. He would try her again later – even if he had to climb on the roof. But right now he ran his fingers over the strings and slipped into their melodies. Humming words that hadn't manifested themselves fully yet.


	266. Chapter 266

The heavens had opened up in a torrent of rain and sent a constant hum through the house as Jude laid on the couch, head reclined over the lip of the couch looking up at the ceiling, hands folded over her abdomen, legs curled up around herself. A crack of lightning flickered through the room, and then a rumble of thunder mixed with her exhale. The TV was on for background noise, but she hadn't heard a word of the news broadcast. Jude peeled her eyes off the ceiling then and looked at her cell phone sitting on the coffee table. She had been half hoping that Tommy would call her tonight…so that she would have no choice but to tell him the news that was brimming on her lips…causing them to quiver into a smile when she wasn't expecting it. And then another part of her wanted to hold the news to herself just for a few more hours. To be the only person in the world who knew the tiny life that she loved completely and irrevocably already. Another loud crash of thunder made her sit up and stare at the phone. _And in other news tonight an ex convict disappears from his parole here in Toronto, people are advised to_... Jude flipped off the TV, she didn't want anymore unhappiness. All she wanted was for Tommy to…

The screen lit up and vibrated loudly against the glass.

Jude jumped slightly and then swiftly scooped the phone up in her hands and looked to see who was texting her. An unfamiliar phone number glowed on the screen, and Jude flipped open her phone confused. The text message popped open "_Hey sweetheart what r u up 2? - Tom_" Jude just blinked at the screen. That was no Tommy's cell number.

"_Who's phone r u using? – Love J_" Jude pressed send, and looked at the number again. Who was…? The phone jumped to life in her hands a few second later.

"_Sry on Chaz's phone, mine died – Tom_" A flutter went through Jude's chest. That made more sense. Knowing Tommy he probably forgot his charger in another bag from Thailand… "_Where r u? – Tom_"

"_At home by myself, just sitting here missing u. How is tour? – Love J_" she tacked on the second part not to sound too desperate. Her heart picked up a bit…wondering how long she could keep the news to herself.

"_Great! – Tom_" Jude was taken aback by that remark, she never fathomed in a thousand years that Tommy would refer to a Boyz Attack Reunion Tour as, quote on quote, _great_.

"_Wow, it must be nice to b with the guys again and…_" but before she could hit send another text popped up.

"_Hey look I was actually hopping u could do me a favor – Tom_"

"_Uh, yeah sure – Love J _" Jude replied, caught off guard.

"_I was expecting a package to be delivered, and I don't want it left out in the rain, can u make sure it's in the garage? – Tom_"

A roll of thunder made its way through the night sky again, and Jude groaned slightly. It was a downpour outside, and if whatever package Tommy was talking about wasn't ruined yet then it would by the time she convinced herself it was worth it to go outside.

"_Yeah, I'll do that right now, and after I have something I want to tell u – Love J_" She pushed herself off the couch and made her way to the door in the kitchen. It was the closest to the detached garage, and if she sprinted she might only get _minorly soaked_. Jude flipped the hood up on her sweatshirt and slipped on her sneakers that were by the door. Then carefully pocketing her phone she dashed out across the water logged grass, finding the stone path just before the garage door and letting herself in through the side door.

Jude shook the water off her hands and laughed a bit, as she walked past a stack of boxes and assorted junk that hadn't left with her father. There was a fresh stack in the center of the space where Sadie must have been ditching the stuff she didn't know where to space out through the house. But none of them bore any postal markings – characterizing it as the package Tommy was talking about. Jude walked over to the garage door itself, and pressed her face to the glass panel, peering out onto the driveway to see if a box had the misfortune of sitting outside. But nothing was there. Jude sighed and pulled her phone out again. She wiped damp hair out of her eyes as she flipped open her phone and sent Tommy a text.

"_Hey sry, no sign of a package_"

She hit send and a beep went off instantaneously. Jude looked down at her phone but the screen had gone black. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion, staring at her phone. Then a voice came from behind, "Trust me the package has arrived" as a hand clasped over her mouth, Jude screamed, and a rumble of thunder swallowed it in the night sky. Then a hot breath pressed against her neck as what became a recognizable voice whispered in her ear, "_You_." Jude screamed louder, struggling fiercely, but Hunter's iron grip only got harder and the rain came down harder.


	267. Chapter 267

The panic cancelled out some of the pain as Jude hit the kitchen floor and slid due to the force in which he shoved her to the ground. Jude gasped, the wind knocked out of her lungs, in just ten seconds she already couldn't breathe. Hunter slammed closed the kitchen door, which was swallowed up by the storm, just like every other sound that night.

"Get up" he scoffed, looking down at Jude from behind his dripping hair, "I said get up!" Hunter shouted, leaning down and wrenching Jude to her feet so that her back was pressed against the island, his hand like a vice around her forearm.

Jude stared back at him, fire in her eyes, then she spat in his face, "_You bastard_." The slap that followed twisted her head 90 degrees. His palm etched itself in her skin instantly, in one solid red splotch. Jude's free hand went up to hold her throbbing face.

"_Bitch_," Hunter scoffed under his breath as he dropped her arm and wiped his face. Then he crossed the kitchen and locked the kitchen door. His fingers parted the curtains, looking out into the storm. "Don't move."

Then he was gone. His heavy footsteps made their way through the dinning room and out into the front of the house. Jude could feel every heartbeat in her chest, not to mention the cold sweat gathering on her back, as she stood frozen in the kitchen. Her mind was still back in the garage, unable to wrap her mind around what was truly happening. Bit by bit she began to realize that her palm was pressed against the edge of the island – and a drawer. Slowly she pulled open the drawer and turned to face its contents. An array of knives glinted in the kitchen light.

Her heart raced faster. She had one chance to make this right – to save herself and… Jude swallowed. Her fear doubled when she realized she wasn't alone in this. The thought brought a mix of fear and hatred to the front of her mind as she pushed back tears. The thought that hurt the most was that Tommy would never _know_. She stopped herself, shook the thought away and then her hand reached down and lifted the black handle into her palm when a single click filled the air. Jude froze.

"Put it down" Hunter said too calmly, his voice filling the space as Jude's heart thundered. "_now_."

Jude peered over her shoulder, her hand still gripping her escape. But what she saw made the knife clatter back into the drawer – defeat etched in a single object. The sleek metallic gun in Hunter's hand drained the color from Jude's face.

"I was smarter this time around" Hunter said with a smirk teasing his lips as he watched Jude's eyes grow at the sight of the gun.

"They'll come looking for me" Jude quivered.

"Oh I plan on that" Hunter said taking a calculated step forward, his voice lowering, as he looked down on Jude "I plan on _dear Tom_ running to your rescue. Desperately seeking what can't be found. I expect seas of cops and news reports…all in the search of the world's darling _Jude Harrison_." He slammed the drawer closed, making Jude jump. Hunter locked the gun with a sickening click and placed it in his back pocket, "Trust me Jude," Hunter crooned, as he stroked her face sickeningly "_You_ will be my best."

"They'll catch you" Jude stammered, his fingers like slime on her skin. His breath hotter than the pits of hell.

"Maybe" Hunter smirked, grabbing her face in his hand and forcing her face up towards him, "_But I know for sure that they will never find you_."

He held her face in his direction for another moment to see the fear seeping into her face before he seemed satisfied enough to laugh under his breath and shove her away. She hit the island again, and she caught herself on the granite. All Jude could do was watch him stroke the growth of hair on his face as he paced and looked around the kitchen, before looking back at her.

"Where's the money?" he asked bluntly.

"What money?" asked Jude wrinkling her forehead in confusion and disgust.

"The fucking cash," Hunter seethed "…your wallet."

"We were in Thailand and…"

"No more excuses!" Hunter seethed, reaching for his back pocket. Jude's body went cold.

"Fine!" Jude pleaded, her face crumpling, as she held up her hands. It was a bad choice, because her knees had turned to jello. She could feel her body quivering as Hunter's hand stayed poised over the gun again. "Look…my wallet is in…" she started.

A loud knock emanated through the house from the front door. Jude's head whipped towards the front of the house. What she saw next was Hunter's hand crashing over her mouth and his body pulling her to him again. The scream hit his palm.

"Shut up. _Shut UP_!" Hunter hissed in Jude's ear "Or I will kill you now."

The scream stopped, it lodged itself in her throat and instead tears traced down her cheeks. She had no idea who was at the door and if they were her only chance it was history now. Another loud thud rang through the house. Hunter pulled Jude slowly through the dinning room. He paused, pressing his hand harder over Jude's mouth before he pulled her into the living room and dragged her over into the far corner of the room…a blind spot of the front door.

"Who is it?" he hissed infuriated. Jude shook her head fiercely from side to side. If it _was_ someone that she knew then the last thing she wanted was to open the door and drag them into this nightmare…much the same for some random stranger that she could only begin to imagine what Hunter would do to.

The hand that was not over her mouth pulled away quickly and parted the curtains. He couldn't see from his angel so he shifted their bodies so that he could peer out at the truck in the driveway. Hunter's body relaxed, and Jude did not take that as a good sign. A last feeble knock rang through the house before Jude watched the delivery man sigh, scribble something down on pad in his hand, stick it to the door, and get back into his delivery truck. He drove away into the night and Jude was alone again. Hunter's hand lifted from her face, and he strode across the room. Jude took a deep breath of clean air and felt her knees giving way again. Her mind vacantly followed Hunter as he crossed into the foyer and picked up her abandoned purse. Jude blinked, unable to think clearly, there was _maybe_ one hundred dollars cash in there plus two credit cards but other than that nothing worth her life. Jude eyed the couch, ready to sink into it, her bones unable to hold up her any longer. She lifted her arm to grasp the arm rest when she felt a hard rectangle press against her chest. Jude froze.

Her cell phone dug into her skin and her heart thundered louder in her chest. She knew she only had one chance to get this right. Carefully she flipped open her phone in her pocket, eyed Hunter across the hall and then swiftly pulled out the phone and typed in the number nine. Her fingers got to the one and she went to press it when the roar echoed across the foyer.

"No!" Hunter roared.

She sprinted. What else could she do? Her mind shut off and she ran blind around the couch - Hunter's hand grazing her elbow. A scream escaped her terrified lips as she pressed down the one and then her feet hit the wood floor of the foyer. Her mind wasn't processing anything as her feet skidded beneath herself from the rain water still on them. Hunter lunged for the phone again and Jude screamed again as he crashed into the table, sending her bag to the floor and its contents spilling out around them. Jude ran down the hall pressing the number one again, just as Hunter tackled her to the floor.

"Give me the phone!"

Hunter wrenched the phone away and threw it against the wall. A sickening crack emanated through the house and Jude watched, in slow motion, as the cell phone broke in half and landed on the floor three feet from where Hunter had her pinned to the floor. Then he was off of her and his foot was crashing down on the screen. The noise was sickening, but what followed was even worse.

"I am going to KILL YOU!" Hunter seethed in a blind rage as he turned towards the table he had crashed into to and threw it at the wall. It clattered to the ground and Jude scooted back on the floor…unable to stand as Hunter advanced. The next thing was his fist to her temple and everything went black.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Welcome back readers! Things are about to get crazy...stay tuned and find out!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	268. Chapter 268

_The world spun in a sea of gray…then turned black again._

_She couldn't open her eyes, all she could feel was the carpet pressed against her cheek, but if felt like a million needles against her body instead of a soft surface. Her arm moved over the painful plane, then went limp. Darkness._

_Jude blinked. The rain thundered down harder overhead and made her want to scream, but her throat burned in protest and no sound could make its way up. A long ripping sound echoed through the room, and her eyes caught a glimpse of Hunter appearing behind a long white sheet that split it two in the air. Floating apart like two doves wings at take-off. Her eyes folded closed again – her mind returning to the dark._

Jude's eyes shot open. A sharp intake of breath rippled through her lungs and the world turned blurry as her brain raced. She twisted as her eyes took in the ceiling above, but her arms were pinned to her chest and her legs were bound too. Jude gasped, heart thundering louder than ever before as she choked on a scream. Then her body jerked again. From her foot Hunter yanked her across the carpet. Jude thrashed and Hunter dropped her legs. His footsteps were amplified from her position on the floor and her throbbing head - his face hovering over her. Then his hands were on either side of her face, his thumbs digging into her temples. Pain seared through her body and a scream erupted out of her mouth as her back arch. Hunter didn't even attempt to silence her as his fingers pressed harder and then slowly the world faded back to black.

Jude was not there consciously. Her body felt everything but her eyes couldn't open to see where Hunter was taking her. The door opened first and the rush of cold air assaulted her body. Then she was flying. The sensation was short-lived and she was on his shoulder stepping out into the night – the rain pelting them from above. He made no attempt to cover her from the onslaught of water and he haphazardly dropped her to the ground when they reached the driveway.

The ground was slick, but the cold air was pulling her back to reality again. Jude coughed and pressed her hands to the pavement. Her eyes fluttered open and she coughed harder, the night engulfed them but it was the rain that was blinding her. Jude blinked as fast as she could, pushing herself up onto her palms so that she could look at Hunter who towered over her once again that evening. Jude struggled to push herself up further, but the tightly wound strips of shredded sheets incapacitated her movements past her elbows.

"Hey!" she screamed over the rain. Hunter didn't even flinch as Jude yelled again "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Hunter turned around slowly and looked down at her in amusement, he raised his eyebrows, then muttered "Shut up."

"No! I won't _shut up_. Where the hell do you think you are taking me?" Jude protested, not sure where this defiance was coming from. Her last conscience thoughts were those of sheer terror and here she was tempting fate.

Hunter actually laughed at her that time. Then suddenly his hands reached down and grabbed her by her bound hands, yanking up her towards him. His face came inches away from her own. Jude froze. The rain slipped down between their faces – his breath causing an unseasonal mist around her left eye, as his lips pressed closer to her ear.

"I am going to put you in the trunk. Then I'm going to drive for miles. _Hours_. Down roads thatdon't exist. No more Toronto. Perhaps even no more Canada. That's right I'm about to take you to a place where no one will ever find you…_whole_."

Then his hands were wrapped around her whole torso and she was flying again. She was too shocked to move, to struggle, or to put up any type of fight at all. Jude hit the bottom of the car's trunk and the air rushed out of her lungs. Hunter's hand stayed splayed over the hatch as he took anther moment to look down at Jude, rain streaming down on the both of them, as a cruel smile overtook his lips. But when he started to close the hatch he stopped and lowered his face in to whisper something to her again, "Trust me Jude…by the time I'm done with you…you'll wish you were dead." And the world turned black with a crash and click…except this time she was awake.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**"I imagine falling apart feels something like this - like when you hear a bird singing all day, one of those bittersweet meloddies, that you can't help but hear...yet all the while it's tugging at that nagging part of your mind. Yeah I it kinda feels like that."**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	269. Chapter 269

The sunlight hit her bare skin and a smile crept across her lips, twitching against the flesh of the arm around her in the sea of covers. Then Sadie's eyes opened with a start and took in the fresh morning. Beads of water clung to the screens on the bedroom windows from the storm last night and made the light dance around the room like a million prisms. Sadie rolled over slowly and looked into the open eyes of Darius, who smiled softly – brushing away the wisps of hair that strayed across her forehead.

"Good morning" his gruff voice echoed in the bedroom – making her smile even wider. It had been their third night staying under the same roof and somehow it seemed like a dream still. This was not reality. Living in a mansion with servants and grounds people. There was rarely a thing that _needed_ to be done by her other than her work. There were never looks or questions from the people who fulfilled the tasks that she should have been doing. They did not even assume her to be a guest – it was as if they had gathered that she was here to stay, not to be questioned, and to be treated as if she were Darius's wife. "What are you thinking about?" Darius laughed, reaching out and stroking her face quickly with one finger.

Sadie blinked her mind back to reality, "Nothing, sorry" Sadie waved off.

"Tell me" Darius crooned, with a smile.

"Just a…_stray thought_" Sadie sighed and moved the comforter off of herself, wrapping a sheet tighter around her chest as she stood up and headed for the private bathroom attached to Darius's room.

Darius rolled over and followed her path around the bed to the bathroom, located on the wall on his side. "Thank you."

"For what?" Sadie laughed, and then a fist pounded against the door. Sadie jumped, startled by the noise, and by instinct slipped into the bathroom as the door opened and Patricia came barreling in.

Sadie's breath caught in her throat and she slunk deeper into the bathroom, gripping the bed sheet tighter to herself as a burst of laughter erupted from the little girl, "Daddy!"

"Good morning" Darius laughed, and a squeal of delight filled the air. Sadie's back hit the counter and she turned quickly to face it, her face burring red. _There will be times in your life where you will be asked to look yourself in the eyes…and you can not_. Sadie quickly pulled open the medicine cabinet to block out the image, but she froze when it was halfway open because it peered out into the bedroom where Patricia was in Darius's arm as she babbled on in her innocent nonsense. Sadie's heart hit her toes. Her fingers trembled as they held the sheet closer to her chest and then she was sinking down onto the floor, head in hand as the reality of _this_ life crashed down in on her.

"Come have breakfast with me!" Patricia pleaded.

Darius chuckled, "I'll be down in one minute, save me some."

Then her little feet pounded out of the room and the door swung on its hinges. Sadie looked up just in time for her to see Darius pulling away the sheets and getting up to close the door.

"Sadie I…" started Darius, turning and cutting himself off, as he caught a glimpse of her on the floor, "Sadie?"

Sadie got to her feet and strode across the room, pulling down her bag and shoving a few articles of her clothing inside.

"Sadie?" Darius asked again bewildered, "Sadie stop" Darius said, walking over and pulling out the shirt she had just packed.

"Stop" Sadie said, tossing another shirt inside and reaching for her skirt.

"Sadie what are you…" Darius continued, getting frustrated now as he reached for her bag, "Sadie stop!"

"I don't know what I was thinking!" Sadie shouted, her voice cracking as she whipped around and stared at Darius. Darius's hands fell away from her half-packed bag.

"Sadie talk to me, _please_."

"I can't come in here and play house with you."

"Then don't play," Darius said shaking his head.

"This has been great and fun but the fact remains that if one of us doesn't get hurt she will."

Darius wrinkled his forehead, "What? Who?" Sadie stared at Darius incredulously. Then slowly realization hit Darius, "Oh…you're talking about…Patricia." Darius's face feel and looked between the bed, the bathroom, the door, and then Sadie again. "Sadie…please…it's okay, look she's fine, she loves you and…"

"She _likes_ me when she thinks I'm your assistant."

"You are…"

"…not your fuck buddy" Sadie butted in over his rationalizations.

"That's not what we are…"

"Then _what_ are we?" pressed Sadie.

"Why do you suddenly want a label?" asked Darius, suddenly becoming defensive.

"I don't! That's not what I'm saying!"

"You're right because what you're not saying is that it's not _her_ it's _him_!"

"What!" Sadie screamed, her jaw dropping, "You think this is about…about _Kwest_? Here I am trying to think about _your little girl_ and all you can do is warp this into some emotional power play? Wow if that's not insecure…"

Darius's lips pursed as he looked up at the ceiling. That was the hardest blow, and Sadie yanked her shirt out of Darius's hands, pulling on whatever her hands found next and slung her bag over her shoulder. She walked around him and he grabbed her wrist, still not looking at her, "Don't…don't go…not yet."

"_Where is this going_?" Sadie whispered. It wasn't a question. And his response was silence.

Sadie slipped her wrist away, and his hands gave no protest. There were no words just actions. Three steps. A door. A hall. An exit.

* * *

**Auther Note:**

**Love can often be found in the places that are thought to be the farthest gone.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	270. Chapter 270

The next day meshed with the last and then the one that followed. Jamie got Sadie's car and she called out sick from G-Major for the next three days. She didn't want to be around _him_, and a part of her even wondered if she _could_ be around him anymore. She wasn't quite sure what she had done to her life, but Sadie wasn't going to take the time to think about it just yet. If ignorance was bliss, this was as close as she was getting to happiness.

Zeppelin and Jamie exchanged concerned glances as Sadie raced around the basement studios of NBR for the third day. A trip to Staples had resulted in two filing cabinets, folders with labels, a wireless printer, a stapler, and a hole punch. NBR's documents were feeling Sadie's organizational wrath as she slammed the hole punch down on another unsuspecting stack of papers. Zep raised her eyebrows at Jamie, who drew in a slow breath before speaking, "Umm Sades…?"

"What?" asked Sadie, not looking up from the pile of papers in her hands that she was placing in some order unknown to the two of them as they looked on at her masquerade.

"It's not that we don't…_appreciate_ all of this…"

"Because we do" interjected Zeppelin quickly, a small amount of fear present on her face.

"It's just that, maybe you should go get some air, clear your head, just go home for a little while," suggested Jamie as carefully as he could.

"We want to help, it's just…" Zep trailed off, looking at Jamie again.

Sadie didn't need their reason, because she had told them nothing. All they saw was a compulsive organization tirade happening. They didn't know, she thought, that these were the final strings holding her together. She was striving for order, in a world where she doubted there was anything but chaos.

"I'm sorry" Sadie sighed, looking up from the papers, "I've intruded…"

"No, no, please don't think that" Jamie and Zeppelin jumped at the same time.

Sadie gave a small smile, but it was one that acknowledged that the gig was up, "I'm just going to…to…" Sadie trailed off placing down the stack of papers and picking up her purse, "…yeah."

Then she headed for the stairs, "I'll walk you up" Jamie added quickly, getting up from his chair by Zep and crossing the room with Sadie. It was a small sad parade up the stairs.

Outside, a taxi pulled up to the curb and the back door swung open before Tommy stepped out. He rubbed his eyes against the sun, before digging into his pocket for his wallet. He paid the driver, told him to keep the change, and pulled his one black duffle off the seat before the driver left him facing his house. The lawn was not mowed and he realized that was a job he forgot he was inheriting. He glanced at the garage, the door obscured by Jude's parked car, wondering if they even owned a lawn mower. He realized he should have been more enthused by the prospect of getting to do _manly_ things and buying _manly_ toys…but all he wanted was to see her. His stupid cell phone had hindered being able to reach Jude the five days they had been apart. He missed just the sound of her voice. He missed Jude so much.

Tommy shouldered his bag and crossed the lawn that was now his and hers. Then he shoved his new key into the front lock and pushed open the door. He took the failed delivery notes off the door, wondering if Jude had missed them completely, snickering slightly at the very probable fact that she had. Then he pushed open the second door and entered the foyer. "Jude?" called Tommy, looking up from the failed delivery notes in his hand, and then stopping.

The house was too quiet. "Jude?" he called again, but he knew the words were wrong. His eyes took in what he saw, but somehow his brain was not processing any of it. The air was being sucked violently out of his lungs and slowly the shattered vase against the stairs made sense, with the fact that the table it used to sit on was now ten feet more down the hall, on its side, with one leg with a definite crack through it. And the fact that tiny fragments of glass littered the floor next to the broken halves of Jude's cell phone. The world rushed in as all conscious thought assaulted his brain at once. His eyes darted between the shattered objects until he realized the most profound small droplets of red spoiling the cream tiles at the end of the hall. His feet were carrying him blindly towards them, until he was gripping the bedroom doorframe into their master bedroom. The bed stripped of its sheets, the remains of them torn on the floor, as if long strips had been ripped from their middle. The carpet had one solitary drop of blood right in the middle of the floor, but even more profound was a series of boot prints etched into the carpet with mud. And that is when his mind stopped for good, because…Jude was gone.

"Take care okay?" Jamie sighed, accepting the hug Sadie gave him, "Just get some air" he tried to laugh.

"Yeah" Sadie forced herself to laugh as well, "I just have to get out of that _cave_."

"Hey now, don't be dissing Nana's Basement Records, we have been employing you for the past three days" pointed out Jamie.

Sadie rolled her eyes, "I'll see you around." Sadie turned and started down the driveway when she stopped and looked at the front of her sister's house. "Jamie…" Sadie called back, not looking away from the wide open front door.

"Oh is Jude finally back?" asked Jamie looking at the door with amusement, "You should pass on that I still think it's not healthy to stay at G-Major for four days straight."

A man emerged from the doorway suddenly, looking around frantically. "_That's not Jude_."

Sadie, unknown as by what compelled her, hurried down the driveway and crossed into the adjacent front yard as Tommy gripped his head. "Tommy?" He didn't look up; he just gripped his head as if in his own world. "Tommy?" Sadie called a little louder, as her feet carried her a little faster. Her heart picked up tempo as she looked at Tommy's obvious distress.

"_Tom_?" Jamie called, having followed Sadie and crossing onto the lawn as well. Sadie stopped short and Jamie passed her, up the path, and to the steps where Tommy stood.

Tommy's face lifted and his eyes were those of a man about to loose his mind, "Where…where…" Tommy fumbled, looking frantically between Sadie and then Jamie again, "where…where…where…"

"Where what?" asked Jamie completely lost.

Tommy froze and looked Jamie mystified in the eyes, "_Where's Jude_?"

"Inside…?" started Jamie, peering over Tommy's shoulder, before his eyes grew in the same magnified manner. He stumbled back a step and looked frantically between Tommy and the narrow doorway.

"What?" Sadie asked perplexed by the scene unfolding before her eyes, her voice trembling upon seeing Jamie's reaction to some sight. She darted across the lawn and looked between Jamie and Tommy "What is…" she trailed off as she caught sight of the vase…the table… Her hands jumped to her throat.

"There's blood" Tommy muttered, his eyes focused on the over grown grass, as if he was seeing nothing. His voice completely disconnected from his body.

"Sadie" Jamie muttered in the same detached manner, eyes focused solely on the doorway, "Call 911."


	271. Chapter 271

The smell of mold was distinct in the air. Most likely coming off the sheets in the rough iron bed in the corner of the room, or perhaps the moth eaten curtains closed snuggly over the one window. Her chin was pressed into her chest, unable to lift it as her mind drifted between semi-consciousness and horrid awake hours. She could not sleep. She could never sleep. The floor was coated in a thick layer of dust, that his boots had left prints in. The steps paced back and forth. _Back and forth_. Always just back and forth. The chair she was tied to was made of wood, and her body had long since given up trying to find a comfortable way to sit on the unforgiving surface. Her arms were behind her, pulling her shoulder muscle beyond pain. By now it was normal. By now she was lucky to feel her own heart beating in her chest.

The floor creaked.

Jude lifted her head as the door to the room she was hidden in opened. She saw a glimpse of the only other room in the shack Hunter had brought her to. The table was littered with abandoned food and the gun. Jude's stomach growled, she hadn't eaten in three days.

The car ride was incomprehensible to keep straight in her mind. The road had traced on in a highway, then leaving that for steadily curvier back roads, until she finally felt the change as the tires wheeled onto a dirt and gravel path. They were, she knew, _nowhere_. But Hunter was staring at her from the doorway, as he often did. As if he were mulling over what to do with her next. She had not given him the pleasure of words, or begging, or even any sign that she was anything. She was an object, he had proved that at the house.

His eyes were all over her skin, and that alone made her want to hide behind something. To simply get his filthy eyes off of her. To get her out of his mind. She did not what to know the things he planed, the things he schemed, the things he _desired_.

Then he did something she was not expecting, he walked around the chair and stood behind her. The eyes were on her still, worse than before, yet now her heart was racing at twice the speed. She wanted to scream, to struggle, to run away. But the fact remained that they were _nowhere_ and thus there was _no where_ to run.

"What?" asked Jude, her lips barely moving as the words came up through her parched lips. They hit her tongue like sandpaper.

There was a distinct pause, and then his coy voice answered, "So you do speak."

Jude pressed her lips closed, and focused on the open door. She could see out into the room still, and through the far window there was sunlight. A thing she only seemed to remember now. The trees that must have been outside cast long shadows across the yard…if there was one. The car, with the trunk, parked just passed the door. Hunters footsteps emanated through the room again, and he pressed the door closed. Jude closed her eyes, capturing that last glimpse of sun, preserving it as yet another memory to replace what she was sure would follow. There was nothing to remember, she tried to will herself into believing, if the event is not acknowledged.

He spoke. "I was starting to think I'd never hear your voice again" Hunter crooned. Jude kept her eyes closed and blocked him out. But the words still hit her. "And perhaps I have spoken too soon," Hunter sighed. Then his hands were on her face and forced her to look up. "LOOK AT ME!" Hunter roared. Jude hesitated, resisting the crushing pain of his fingers on her chin, before her eyes opened and glared up at him once more. "Better" Hunter spat, obviously not fulfilled, before he dropped his hand and looked around the room. "I think I've done well" Hunter started in a lighter tone.

_No you haven't_ Jude thought.

"I mean four days, I'd say that's shocking to _you_ isn't it?" There was a sneer on his face as he looked back at Jude.

_Three_ Jude thought, and then let her heart sink a little _Four_.

"Wouldn't you say?" Hunter led on again, "No Tom here yet to whisk you away. Maybe…" Hunter crooned again, "…he simply _doesn't care_."

"Shut up!" screamed Jude, the words bursting out of her lips, before she could stop them.

"That's right!" Hunter said, suddenly enthralled, rushing towards her and leaning over her. His breath hot on her face "That's right get angry, tell me where he is. Tell when he's going to find out where you are. Tell me Jude, tell me! How is _Little Tommy Q _going to save the FUCKING day one more time?"

Jude shook under his gaze; the anger pulsating harder and harder in her veins. She did not speak. She did not blink. She did nothing. Then without thinking, she spit right in his face.

His hand slapping her face sounded like a bolt of lightning hitting a tree branch in the middle of the woods in a storm. "Good" Hunter said, taking a few steps back, watching Jude staring sideways at the floor, her check an angry red, with not hands to comfort it. "Good" he repeated, and then walked out, and slammed the door behind him.

The silence engulfed Jude once again.

They were _nowhere_. She was _no one_. There was _nothing_.


End file.
